Elisabeth Bishop et l'Alliance Rebelle
by Ywena
Summary: Tome V. Elisa entre en septième année tandis que, dehors, Voldemort est en guerre ouverte avec le monde magique. La chasse aux Horcruxes est ouverte pour Dumbledore et la jeune Bishop. Et c'est une course contre la montre car, bientôt, le directeur tournera son attention vers le septième Horcruxe... Harry Potter. (SI réaliste, intrigue, aventure, action, suspense)
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà, un peu plus tard que prévu je l'avoue, avec le tome 5 des aventures d'Elisabeth Bishop !

Un petit récap de ses aventures ? Pas besoin, tout est dans le prologue pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire ! Mais... Si vous insistez... Elisa veut changer le monde, a pris Harry sous son aile dès la première année, commence à être repérée par Dumbledore, est devenue Championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à la place de Cédric, s'est fritté avec Voldy et lui _a arraché un bras_ (GG Magister), et maintenant son monologue intérieur se résume à un grand "AAAAAH" épouvanté, parce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de se retrouvé propulsée dans une guerre.

Pour ceux qui ont encore du mal à se souvenir des détails, je vous conseille de lire le prologue, puis d'aller relire le Bonus Spécial à la fin du tome 4, qui vous remettra en tête les différents plot-twist =)

.

 **Quoi de neuf chez Ywëna ?**

Eh bien la vie IRL a pris un tournant inattendu pour moi. Vous vous rappelez, lorsque le publiait la fin du tome 4, je terminait mon stage de fin d'année ? Je comptais alors entrer au CFPN de Poitiers (l'école de mon choix pour une formation en alternance) pour trois ans, afin d'obtenir le diplôme supérieur du notariat. Mon dossier avait été retenu, il ne restait qu'un entretien à passer, je me disais que c'était dans le poche... Eh bien non !

Oh, j'ai mon M2. C'est déjà bien. Je suis Bac +5, yeaaah. Mais le CFPN m'a rejetée après l'entretien, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas du tout. VLAN, comme ça, dans ma tronche. Bref. Du coup, ça fait que je suis passée de la vie étudiante, que je pensais poursuivre durant encore trois ans, au chômage. En une après-midi. Autant dire que ça n'a pas été une super-nouvelle. J'avais le moral dans les chaussettes.

Du coup, bah, j'ai postulé dans l'étude notariale où j'ai bossé cet été, parce que j'ai quand même un bac +5 et que je sais qu'ils manquent de monde. Mais en attendant leur réponse, je glande. Et ma motivation pour écrire a bien baissé. Raaah. C'est frustrant.

Je ne suis toujours pas allée à Pôle Emploi pour leur annoncer mon existence, d'ailleurs. Une part de ça vient du déni (ouais, je suis pas vraiment dans le besoin, blablabla), et une autre vient de ma certitude qu'ils vont m'embaucher avant octobre. La divination me l'a dit. J'ai tiré les pierres runiques à ce sujet et j'ai eu que des bons présages. Mais voilà, j'aime pas l'idée d'être au chômage, parce qu'être rejetée du CFPN... C'est mon premier gros gros échec. Bof. Je vais mieux que quand on me l'a annoncé, ça c'est sûr, mais ça me contrarie toujours de regarder cette réalité en face.

Bref.

Sinon ! J'ai passé mon temps devant l'ordi, comme vous vous en doutez bien quand on déprime x) J'ai regardé la série **Dirk Gently** , qui est tordante et géniale. Le début est un peu lent, mais au bout de quatre épisodes je ne décrochait plus. C'est hilarant, perpétuellement inattendu, et à la fin tout a du sens ! Bref. Cette série m'a fait repenser au bon vieux temps où Raiu-chan et moi-mêmes mettions nos deux OC dans tous les univers possibles et imaginables et où ça finissait en crack-fic totale. On les avait mis dans **Pirate des Caraïbes** une fois et elles étaient membres de l'équipage de la _Tortue de Mer_ , le rafiot de contrebandiers qui permettait à Jack de quitter l'île déserte où Barbossa l'avait abandonné après sa première mutinerie. Pour vous donner une idée de ces OCs... C'est Astrid et Alyssa dans ma fic **Etrange, Bizarre et Insolite**. C'est aussi Kathleen et Cassie de **Polydipsie** (en moins folles, parce que certains de leurs traits de caractères sont allés à Lucas et Delmar). Yep, elles sont tarées. Ah, c'était le bon temps. Raiu-chan et moi écrivions nos histoires durant les cours à la fac, côte à côte sur notre banc en lisant chacune par-dessus l'épaule de l'autre, et on s'est tapé des fous-rires magistraux...

Enfin bref ! J'ai aussi regardé **Dragon Prince** , la nouvelle série par les créateurs d' **Avatar le Dernier Maître de l'Air**. Eh bien, j'ai adoré, j'approuve à 100% et je recommande. Le héros a la voix (et la personnalité !) de Sokka. Le système de magie est très bien fait. Les méchants sont cool. Mon perso préféré ets la jeune mage noire qui a genre deux neurones et qui les partage à mi-temps avec son frère. Bref, c'était un moment de détente bienvenu !

Quoi d'autre... Ah oui. J'ai du le mentionner dans mes racontages de vie déjantés lorsque je postait le tome 4, mais je suis allé eà Kandorya 2018 et j'ai adoré. Du coup j'ai acheté mon billet pour Kandorya 2019 et je suis curieuse de savoir si certains parmi vous sont familiers avec les GN, et avec Kandorya en particulier. Qui sait, on pourra peut-être se croiser ! Il y a environ 50% de chances que je fasse une magicienne avec un putois comme familier. Ou une loutre, bien sûr, mais... Le putois a un potentiel comique bien plus grand x)

.

 **In Otter News : Ecriture**

 **Elisabeth Bisho** p continue à viiiivre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais la publication va ralentir un peu... Le temps que l'énergie me revienne. J'ai bon espoir de finir la saga, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai déjà 300 pages d'écrites =) Mais voilà, au lieu de publier toutes les semaines, je pense que je vais publier toutes les quinzaines, ou tous les mois. A voir. Avec bien sûr les aléas des délais pour les deux Bêta ( **Fiona** qui est toujours présente, et **Isy** qui débarque). Je pense que vu le temps entre la publication de chaque chapitre, je ferai un petit récap' au début de chaque nouveau chapitre. Ca vous tente ?

Je compte toujours faire des fiches de perso, comme durant les tomes précédents ! Cela dit, je manque d'idées pour l'instant. On a fait les plus importants x) Mais bon, il y a toujours plein de possibilités ! Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ajurna Balaji le Préfet des Serdaigle, Lee Jordan, Adélaïde Murton, Théodore Nott, les jumelles Patil... Voilà, quoi. Je présenterai moins ça sous forme de sondage, mais vous aurez toujours des fiches de perso à lire en début de chapitre !

Sinon, j'ai des nouvelles au sujet de **Polydipsie** ! Je pense l'imprimer au format papier, afin d'en faire un livre (comme Alixe l'a fait avec sa saga Les Survivants, par exemple). Qui serait intéressé par le concept ? Le prix serai d'environ 15 €...

Toujours pas d'avancée pour **Renouveau** , avant que quiconque ne me le demande. Cette série est en hiatus pour une période indéfinie. Pas abandonnée, hein ! Mais en hiatus. Donc n'espérez pas de tome 6 de sitôt...

Pour ce qui est d' **Elitha** , ou plutôt : Elisa qui se réincarne après sa mort dans différents univers. Eh bien, ça n'a pas chômé xD Après s amortd ans l'univers d'HP, Elisa se réincarne dans Star Wars sous le nom d'Ithaca Pallando, Jedi, et apprentie de Dooku. Mais ensuite elle se réincarne dans Fullmetal Alchemist sous le nom de Lexie Blake, alchimiste, qui se retrouve embarquée dans l'armée juste à la fin de la guerre d'Ishval. Et ensuite elle se retrouve dans l'univers d'Avatar, sous le nom de Natsui Shaonu, maître du feu pacifiste qui a le malheur d'être repérée par Zhao comme une prodige durant son enfance. Bref, ma Si a une vie mouvementée x)

.

Je crois que c'est tout ! Du coup, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Voici le prologue !

Il est quasiment entièrement dévolu au "recap" des tomes précédents, parce que ça commence à faire beaucoup d'infos. Mais il y a aussi le commencement de l'intrigue, des précisions sur l'impact du retour de Voldemort chez les sorciers, etc. Bref... J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Elisabeth Bishop, plus couramment surnommée Elisa ou Magister, n'était pas vraiment une jeune fille normale.

Même si on passait outre le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière, Elisa avait toujours été particulière. A sa connaissance, elle était l'unique personne au monde à être née avec les souvenirs d'une vie antérieure, une vie dans laquelle elle avait lu des bouquins de fictions qui décrivaient de manière très exacte l'univers où elle s'était ensuite réincarnée. Et bien sûr, étant la seule personne à connaître l'avenir (ou, du moins, une version de l'avenir), Elisa était aussi la seule personne à essayer activement de faire dérailler le destin.

Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, et parfois, ça lui pesait un peu. Lorsqu'elle regardait en arrière, lorsqu'elle voyait à quel point le monde était différent de ce qu'il était supposé être dans "l'histoire canon"… Ça lui semblait un peu écrasant.

Pas toujours, cela dit. Elle avait aussi des soucis tout à fait normaux pour une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui ferait sa rentrée dans un peu plus d'un mois…

– Voilà pour la Métamorphose ! s'exclama-t-elle avec satisfaction en laissant tomber sa pile de parchemins sur la table.

Sa mère, Isabelle Bishop, se mit à feuilleter son devoir pour corriger d'éventuelles fautes, et haussa un sourcil. Elisa allait entrer en septième année au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et le travail que leur demandait McGonagall, leur professeur de Métamorphose, était de plus en plus technique.

– Tu aurais pu choisir un sujet plus facile que "l'animation de l'inanimé et l'illusion de la vie", remarqua sa mère.

Elisa agita vaguement la main :

– Ça recoupait un peu les Sortilèges. Et puis, j'ai utilisé Ényo comme inspiration.

Ényo, le dragon miniature, choisit justement ce moment pour sauter sur les genoux d'Isabelle et s'y lover. De la taille d'un chaton, le dragon était à l'origine une statuette, sculptée avec des détails d'une infinie précision. Un sort complexe lancé par les organisateurs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui avait ensuite donné l'illusion de la vie, donnant de la couleur à ses écailles, de la souplesse à ses muscles, et un esprit autonome. Il n'était pas difficile de voir pourquoi Elisa l'avait choisi comme sujet d'inspiration : ce petit dragon était une œuvre d'art.

Elle grattouilla le dessus du crâne d'Ényo, qui la laissa faire en émettant un grondement bas semblable à un ronronnement, se roulant en boule sur les genoux d'Isabelle qui lisait toujours. C'était Elisa qui avait obtenu le dragon, qui l'avait nommé, et qui en était la propriétaire officielle, mais… C'était sur les genoux d'Isabelle, sa mère, qu'Ényo préférait faire la sieste. Certains jours, Elisa se sentait un peu jalouse. Surtout que sa mère préférait de loin les chats aux reptiles (même à sang chaud !), et n'éprouvait qu'une vague affection pour le dragon qui squattait sa maison. Quel gâchis ! C'était quand même vraiment épique, d'avoir un dragon miniature qui pouvait se percher sur votre épaule comme un perroquet.

Mais sa mère avait toujours été particulière. Elisa savait qu'elle était elle-même quelqu'un d'assez étrange : mais Isabelle Bishop, avec sa passion pour la divination, ses coiffures tressées élaborées et fantasques, ses vêtements au teintes claires ou pastelles, son regard rêveur, sa peur de la foule, et son amour des voyages… Isabelle Bishop avait toujours l'air de venir d'un autre monde, telle une fée tombée chez les humains par hasard. Elisa adorait sa mère, mais elle l'avait toujours cru fragile, et elle avait toujours pensé que c'était à elle de la protéger. Ce n'était que récemment qu'elle avait réalisé son erreur.

– Est-ce qu'Harry a finit ses devoirs lui aussi ? demanda soudain Isabelle.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Possible. Il en avait déjà fini une partie hier. Et il est au miroir avec Tracey Davies, elle est intarissable sur les Potions.

La mère et la fille levèrent toutes les deux les yeux vers le plafond. A l'étage, Harry Potter (le Survivant, héros du monde sorcier, et officieusement membre adoptif de la famille Bishop) s'était installé dans sa chambre pour passer un coup de miroir communicant à ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas les appeler depuis le salon, car cela aurait ruiné la charade : il devait continuer à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il passait l'été chez les Dursley.

Elisa se massa le front en y pensant. Elle était une Poufsouffle, elle accordait une importance toute particulière à la vérité, à l'honnêteté, et à la simplicité. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs années, elle s'enfonçait dans un véritable puits sans fond de mensonges et de supercheries, le tout sur un fond d'intrigues et de responsabilités d'une complexité à donner la migraine.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Du moins, à l'origine.

Lorsqu'elle était née avec les souvenirs d'une autre vie, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé quel avenir l'attendait dans ce monde (un monde de fiction, bon sang !), Elisa avait décidé de changer le destin. Au début, ça avait été discret, léger. Elle avait lutté pour apaiser les tensions entre les différentes Maisons, et rendre les sorciers moins ignorants de la culture moldue. Elle avait ainsi fondé le Club d'Education Moldue, qui permettait aux jeunes sorciers qui avaient suivis des cours dans des écoles moldues de poursuivre leur éducation non-magique. Elle s'était fait des amis dans toutes les Maisons, rapprochant les élèves de différentes promotions. Elle avait officieusement parrainée tous les petits nouveaux, et ainsi facilité l'intégration des Nés-Moldus. Elle avait inventé divers objets, depuis les miroirs communiquant aux MagicoGlisseurs en passant par la plume rechargeable qui évitait d'avoir à utiliser un encrier. Elle avait encouragé la création de divers clubs extrascolaires dans tout Poudlard : un club de football, un club d'Histoire, etc. Elle avait monté, avec l'aide d'une amie, un club de duel secret : le Challenge, qui rassemblait quasiment toute sa promotion. Elle avait aussi encouragé Flitwick à organiser un club de Sortilèges pour les gens qui, comme elle, se passionnaient pour cette matière.

Mais Elisa avait aussi eu un rôle plus… actif.

Elle était en troisième année quand Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier et protagoniste de l'histoire canon, avait fait sa rentrée. A partir de là, Elisa avait été beaucoup plus directe dans ses interventions sur le canon.

Elle avait pris Harry sous son aile et s'était arrangée pour le faire venir chez elle au lieu de le laisser retourner chez les Dursley. C'était un arrangement qui s'était poursuivi tout les étés depuis, et dans le plus grand secret. Elle avait fait entrer le jeune Potter au CEM, et l'avait poussé à se faire plein d'amis. Elle s'était opposée à Dumbledore à plusieurs reprises, pointant du doigt ses erreurs (comme le fait d'utiliser la Pierre Philosophale comme appât dans l'école, ou le fait d'envoyer les Serpentard dans les cachots où se trouvaient un troll furieux). Elle avait commencé à vraiment se faire connaître.

Puis, l'année suivante, elle avait dérobé le journal de Jedusor dans les affaires de Ginny.

Bon, ça n'avait pas été son meilleur plan, car elle avait fini par écrire dans ce journal… Et, durant quatre mois, l'Horcruxe de Voldemort avait corrompu son esprit. Encore aujourd'hui, elle en conservait les marques. Elle était devenue plus dure et plus froide, et lorsque les Détraqueurs étaient proches, elle entendait la voix moqueuse de Tom Jedusor dans sa tête…

Mais elle avait survécu. Elle avait survécu à Lockhart, qui avait cherché à la tuer lorsqu'elle avait découvert (avec deux autres témoins) qu'il était un escroc. Elle avait même survécu à la Chambre des Secrets, plusieurs mois après, quand elle s'y était rendue pour sauver la nouvelle victime du journal, Drago Malefoy. Bref, elle ne s'en était vraiment pas trop mal tirée. Et en prime, maintenant les Malefoy avaient une Dette du Sorcier envers elle, pour avoir secouru Drago. Enfin, les Malefoy et les Black, puisque cette histoire de journal avait fait divorcer Narcissa et Lucius.

En prime, Elisa s'était aussi arrangée pour que la presse obtienne la vérité sur Tom Jedusor, et les origines moldues du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et que Lucius soit accusé d'être la source de cette fuite, se mettant à dos tous les Puristes !

Oui, cette année-là avait été le début d'une sacrée divergence du canon…

L'année d'après, lorsque Sirius Black s'était échappé, Elisa s'était concentrée sur les problèmes de Poudlard. C'était l'année de ses BUSES, et elle avait aussi beaucoup de travail. Elle n'avait cependant pas abandonné tous ses projets ! Ainsi, elle avait établi un système de parrainage pour aider les petits nouveaux à trouver leurs marques. Elle avait aussi fondé une école pour Cracmols, nommée Tourmaline, avec plusieurs amis qui avaient déjà quitté Poudlard. Elle avait travaillé sur de nombreuses inventions. Elle avait appris le Patronus à tous ceux qui le voulaient. Elle avait mis Dumbledore sur la piste des Horcruxes. Elle avait elle-même détruit un Horcruxe, le diadème. Et elle avait enquêté sur Sirius, histoire de faire croire aux gens qu'elle s'inquiétait.

Le souci, c'était que son enquête lui avait échappé et que toute l'école avait appris, par le biais du témoignage haineux d'une ancienne victime des Maraudeurs, que James Potter et Sirius Black avaient été des petites brutes à l'école. Ça avait été horrible. Surtout pour Harry. Le pauvre refusait de parler de son père, depuis, et son Patronus avait même cessé d'être un cerf.

A la fin de l'année, Elisa avait permis la capture de Pettigrew (avec l'aide de Percy, et du Trio d'Or). Donc, techniquement, elle aurait dû compter cette année scolaire comme un succès. Pettigrew avait été capturé et condamné : Sirius avait été innocenté : et Lupin, même s'il avait quitté l'école en disgrâce après que le directeur ait été forcé de reconnaître les frasques des Maraudeurs, n'avait failli tuer personne. Pourtant, y repenser laissait toujours Elisa amère. Elle avait détruit les fantaisies d'Harry au sujet de ses parents, elle avait détruit quelque chose qui le rendait heureux dans le canon, et elle s'en voulait toujours.

L'année suivante, Elisa s'était juré de rectifier l'essentiel. C'était l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et elle s'était promis de tout arranger, d'empêcher Cédric de mourir, d'empêcher Voldemort de revenir. Hélas, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Oh, elle avait sauvé Cédric, tout simplement en prenant sa place de champion. Elle avait traversé le Tournoi de façon brillante. Elle avait aussi inventé des sorts et des armes. Elle avait appris l'Occlumancie à Harry. Elle avait réussi à récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard, et détruit un nouvel Horcruxe. Oui, elle s'en était très bien sortie… Mais le souci, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher la résurrection de Voldemort.

Elle n'était pas _morte_ , Merlin soit loué. L' _Avada Kedavra_ de Barty Croupton avait tué son familier, le serpent doré Malta, qu'elle gardait précieusement avec elle dans une poche au niveau de sa poitrine. Elisa s'était juste écroulée, complètement indemne, mais laissée pour morte. Elle avait alors rampé jusque derrière une pierre tombale, tracé des runes explosives dans tout le cimetière, et fait tout explosé pour fuir avec Harry. Tous les Mangemorts avaient été blessés, et Voldemort avait perdu un bras. Ça avait été un carnage, et une victoire… Mais Elisa n'avait ressentit que de la panique. Heureusement, toute la scène avait été retransmise à Poudlard grâce au miroir communiquant qu'elle avait sur elle : la communauté magique avait donc eu la preuve indiscutable du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elisa ne savait pas comment elle aurait géré le fait que le Ministère joue l'autruche.

Mais bref. Après ce que la presse appelait "la bataille de Little Hangleton", Elisa s'était retrouvée propulsée au rang de figure de proue, figure _publique_ , avec une guerre sur le point d'éclater, un Ministère désorganisé, des Mangemorts qui voulaient sa peau, et environ six-cent élèves affolés. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

Et donc… Avec l'aide de ses parents, elle avait créé un réseau de résistance. Les Mangemorts étaient moins nombreux et plus subtils que dans le canon, privilégiant les attaques ciblées au chaos de grande envergure, mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins mortels, et ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs victimes. Les Bishop avaient les moyens de faire disparaitre les gens, de financer l'installation de protections enchantées sur des maisons, ce genre de choses. Elisa avait des espions, des appuis, et la moitié de la population de Poudlard qui était prête à mettre à sa disposition toutes les ressources qu'ils possédaient. Elisa était à présent à la tête d'un paquet de responsabilités bien plus intimidantes qu'un devoir de Métamorphose…

Et encore. Ça, c'était la version courte.

Elisa secoua la tête. Certains jours, tout ça lui semblait encore irréel. Elle avait changé l'univers canon sans jamais se faire remarquer, auparavant, et… soudain, elle était l'une des personnes les plus recherchées par les Mangemorts, et un symbole pour le pays. Fudge avait tenté de lui décerner un Ordre de Merlin (qu'elle avait poliment refusé). Le Bureau des Aurors lui avait offert un job. Et elle recevait des demandes d'interview par dizaines, chaque jour ! Heureusement, le Cottage des Erables était protégé par des enchantements qui le rendaient introuvable, et les gens qui savaient où elle se trouvait se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Cela lui assurait une paix relative… Même si, pour sortir (rechercher des financements, lancer des sorts de protection sur une maison, faire du repérage sur un terrain, démontrer à une famille moldue sceptique que oui, Voldemort était de retour…), Elisa devait changer son apparence afin de passer incognito.

Mais bref.

– Quand est-ce que Papa rentre ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Sa mère cligna des yeux :

– Après-demain.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa mère était habituellement tellement désorganisée que lui demander de se souvenir d'une date précise était généralement perdu d'avance. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état du Cottage, envahi de bibelots, souvenirs et bouquins en tous genres, pour comprendre que l'ordre ne régnait guère dans le mode de vie d'Isabelle Bishop.

Mais quand les Mangemorts attaquaient, se souvenir des dates de départ et de retour des êtres aimés prenait une toute autre importance.

– J'aurais peut-être dû partir avec lui, marmonna Elisa.

– Tu as des choses à faire ici, lui rappela sa mère. Et ton père est parfaitement capable d'aller à Galway tout seul.

Elisa faillit dire que Michael Bishop aurait été plus en sécurité avec une sorcière. Elle se retint. Déjà, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle ou sa mère avaient envie d'envisager. Et ensuite… Son père avait voyagé au quatre coin du monde, y compris dans des zones hautement dangereuses. Et puis, il allait dans un endroit complètement Moldu, pour voir d'autres Moldus, et tester la fausse identité que sa femme lui avait créée pour circuler incognito. La présence d'une adolescente à ses côtés l'aurait rendu plus repérable, rien d'autre.

– N'empêche que j'aimerais bien me rendre utile, soupira-t-elle.

Isabelle leva les yeux du devoir de Métamorphose en prenant un air incrédule, et sa fille se hâta d'amender :

– J'aimerai bien faire quelque chose _d'actif_ , quelque chose qui me fasse sortir.

– Tu sors déjà trop à mon goût, lâcha sa mère avec regret.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour protester… puis la referma. D'habitude, l'été, elle restait cloîtrée à la maison pour bosser sur ses inventions, lire, rêvasser. Elle ne sortait qu'occasionnellement, soit pour aller voir ses associés (le personnel de Tourmaline, et Gwendolyn qui gérait la boutique de B&B sur le Chemin de Traverse), soit pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa meilleure amie Trisha.

Cet été, elle s'était rendue chez un tas de gens. Souvent les familles d'élèves qu'elle connaissait, et qui voulait qu'elle jette des charmes protecteurs sur sa maison, ce qu'elle faisait elle-même ou faisait faire par un Briseur de Sorts qu'elle engageait et supervisait. Il y avait aussi des gens à qui elle avait demandé une contribution financières. Des gens (souvent Moldus) qu'il fallait convaincre que la guerre était une réalité. Au début de l'été, Elisa avait passé tout son temps à courir d'un rendez-vous à un autre.

On était désormais à la fin du mois de juillet, et cette agitation s'était beaucoup calmée. Elisa pouvait désormais gérer l'essentiel des problèmes par miroir ou par lettre. Mais oui, elle avait souvent été dehors cet été, et ça n'avait sans doute pas été rassurant pour sa mère.

– C'est nécessaire, finit-elle par dire.

Isabelle soupira, et reposa le devoir de Métamorphose de sa fille :

– J'ai presque hâte que tu retournes à l'école.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise :

– Tu détestes Poudlard, pourtant !

– Pas complètement, nuança sa mère avec un vague sourire. Je ne leur fait tout simplement pas confiance pour avoir à cœur la sécurité quotidienne des élèves.

Quand on savait le genre de personnes qu'on trouvait au moins une fois par an dans le château c'était une inquiétude tout à fait légitime. Puis Isabelle reprit son sérieux, et continua d'un air grave :

– Mais au moins… Au moins, cette année, je sais que le personnel de Poudlard sera complètement focalisé sur la sécurité. Ce sera l'endroit le plus sûr du pays.

Elisa grimaça :

– Pour une fois, oui, on sera peut être plus en sécurité à Poudlard qu'ailleurs…

Puis elle se rembrunit :

– … Et le travail de l'Alliance est d'autant plus nécessaire. Le pays entier ne peut pas se cacher à Poudlard.

L'Alliance Rebelle était le nom du réseau de résistance créé par Elisa. Depuis des années, c'était son plan B, au cas où elle n'arriverait pas à stopper le retour de Voldemort. Une organisation qui mettrait à l'abri les gens poursuivis, qui aiderait les familles à protéger leurs maisons, qui s'assurerait que personne ne soit à la rue, qui distribuerait des provisions ou des fournitures aux gens qui en avaient besoin… et qui, en dernier recours, combattrait les Mangemorts. C'était à peu près son plan, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait environ trois ou quatre ans.

Le nom avait été choisi au dernier moment, cela dit. Et par sa mère, en plus. Eh oui, les Bishop adoraient tous les trois _Star Wars_.

Le cœur de l'Alliance Rebelle était composé d'une poignée de personnes : Elisa elle-même, ses parents, et ses deux amis Trisha et Cédric. Ensuite, il avait divers groupes, qui ne se connaissaient pas forcément entre eux, mais que ce "noyau de commandement" connaissait et pouvait solliciter au besoin.

Elisa trouvait les idées, coordonnait les troupes, et connaissait l'identité de tout le monde. Cédric et Trisha, ses deux meilleurs amis, étaient plus ou moins ses lieutenants : ils relayaient ses ordres et agissaient à sa place si besoin. Trisha habitant sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Cédric ayant un père employé du Ministère, ils jouaient aussi un rôle d'espion et prenaient la température de l'ambiance chez les sorciers… Quelque chose qu'Elisa ne pouvait pas faire, puisqu'elle évitait Mangemorts et journalistes en restant au Cottage des Erables le plus possible.

Isabelle et Michael Bishop avaient, quant à eux, un rôle assez à part. Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce qu'Elisa ne s'imaginait pas donner des ordres à ses parents. Non, ils se débrouillaient tous seuls. Michael s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait les Moldus : trouver des itinéraires de métro pour perdre des poursuivants en ville, établir des comptes bancaires à mettre à disposition de gens qui voudraient disparaitre chez les Moldus, acquérir des maisons ou des appartements par les moyens moldus pour que ça n'apparaisse pas dans les registres du Ministère… Isabelle, quant à elle, était en charge du réseau des planques et des refuges, ces habitations cachées et sécurisées où Elisa prévoyait d'installer les fugitifs en quête d'un abri sûr. Elle avait parfois besoin de l'aide d'un Briseur de Sorts pour protéger un lieu, mais sinon, elle s'en sortait très bien. Enfin, c'était surtout parce que pour l'instant, personne n'avait encore eu besoin d'une extraction d'urgence !

Sinon, Elisa avait aussi tout un tas de contacts : des gens qui l'aidaient activement, en lui donnant de l'or par exemple, mais aussi des gens qui étaient prêts à l'aider. Certains étaient des adultes, mais beaucoup étaient des élèves de Poudlard, qui l'avaient assuré de leur soutien avant le début des vacances. En tout, il y avait plus d'une centaine de personnes.

Tout ça allait être… assez compliqué, il fallait l'admettre.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça serait pour gérer tout ça une fois à Poudlard. Heureusement, ses parents pourraient s'occuper du côté "refuge et protection" seuls, mais… C'était elle qui détenait toutes les infos pour rendre le réseau fonctionnel. Elle devrait être joignable 24h/24 pour pouvoir indiquer à ses parents le nom d'un "passeur" pouvant cacher un fugitif, pour pouvoir écouter un rapport d'espion (une fois qu'elle aurait recruté lesdits espions, bien sûr), ou coordonner un ravitaillement une fois que les refuges seraient remplis. Bon sang, pourquoi s'était-elle lancée là-dedans ?!

Ah oui. A cause de sa tendance pathologique à intervenir dans les affaires des autres qui risquaient de se conclure par un génocide. Effectivement.

Il y eut un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Isabelle et Elisa tournèrent toutes les deux la tête, à temps pour voir Harry Potter apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Le Survivant avait subit une poussée de croissance durant ces derniers mois. Dans le canon, ses étés de privation avaient eut un impact sur sa croissance tout au long de son adolescence. Pas dans cet univers… Oh, Harry ne serait jamais une grande perche comme Ron Weasley par exemple. Peut-être que ses parents avaient été petits, peut-être que onze ans de malnutrition avaient eu un impact irréversible, peut-être les deux. Mais en tous les cas, il avait grandit de trois centimètres depuis juin, et tous ses pantalons étaient trop courts. Il aurait quinze ans dans deux jours, après tout : il commençait vraiment à avoir l'air d'un adolescent dégingandé.

C'était d'ailleurs sans doute ce qui tracassait Harry, car la première chose qu'il dit fut :

– Quand est-ce qu'on pourra aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Elisa échangea un bref regard avec sa mère. Le Ministère avait beau veiller au grain, le Chemin de Traverse était toujours assez chaotique durant l'été. Un Mangemort aurait vite fait de profiter de la foule pour attaquer…

– Quand on aura reçut les listes de fournitures scolaires, finit par dire Isabelle. Inutile de faire plusieurs voyages. Pourquoi ?

– J'ai vraiment besoin de nouveaux pantalons, se lamenta Harry. Et j'ai une idée de cadeau de Noël pour Ron. Un balai de Quidditch ! Il veut tenter de devenir Gardien cette année. Il veut me faire la surprise, mais Tracey m'en a parlé pour qu'on se cotise avec les autres, et qu'on lui offre le dernier Brossdur.

Tracey Davies était une Serpentard, mais aussi la petite-amie d'Harry. C'était sympa de sa part de penser à Ron, dont elle n'était pas proche. Quoique… Elisa ne put s'empêcher si ça ne faisait pas partie d'un plan plus vaste. Tracey avait beau aimer sincèrement Harry, elle était aussi assez calculatrice. Vu que l'ambiance chez les Serpentard allait être plutôt tendue, elle assurait peut-être ses arrières dans les autres Maisons…

C'était ce qu'Elisa aurait fait, à sa place. Et Tracey avait déjà prouvé qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

– Gardien ? répéta Elisa. Ah oui, c'est vrai que Dubois a été diplômé…

– Il y a deux ans, confirma Harry. Mais l'année dernière, le Quidditch a été annulé, alors on n'a pas pu constituer d'équipe de Gryffondor. Ron a participé aux matchs amicaux organisés par Cédric, cela dit. Il était dans l'équipe d'Heather Thatcham, et il n'était pas mauvais, il paraît…

Harry se mit à lui décrire dans le détail les différentes tactiques employées par Ron, ce que la jeune fille n'écouta que d'une oreille. Elle essayait vraiment de faire un effort pour apprécier ce sport, mais… Le Quidditch, ça lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Elle trouvait que le rôle de l'Attrapeur était une gigantesque arnaque, mais c'était le genre d'opinion qu'on gardait pour soi quand on était entouré de fans de ce sport…

Ényo le petit dragon finit par quitter les genoux d'Isabelle et, traversant la pièce en quelques battements d'aile, retourna s'installer sur son perchoir, dans la grande cage qui était installée dans un coin du salon. Harry interrompit son récit un instant. Même après un certain temps, il y avait toujours quelque chose de surréaliste à voir un dragon traverser le salon.

– Tu comptes l'emmener à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il à Elisa.

La Poufsouffle cligna des yeux, surprise par le brusque changement de sujet :

– Ényo ? Non, c'est le dragon de maman, il devrait rester avec elle.

Du coup, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Isabelle. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, posant un regard pensif sur le reptile qui faisait à présent sa toilette et se lissait les ailes :

– Tu peux l'emmener. Rester enfermer tout le temps ne doit pas être très sain.

– Tu me le prêteras alors ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Les autres Gryffondor vont l'adorer !

Elisa esquissa un sourire crispé. Oui, elle laisserait sans problème Harry se balader avec un dragon sur l'épaule. Aussi classe que ce soit d'avoir un dragon comme animal familier… Elisa n'était pas prête à remplacer son serpent, Malta.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Malta, son sourire se fana et une pointe de douleur lui perça la poitrine. Une partie d'elle-même se fustigeait d'être aussi émotive, aussi affectée par la mort d'un simple serpent. Mais Malta avait été son familier, l'avait accompagnée presque partout durant deux ans, et son absence ouvrait toujours un vide dans sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait même pas pu enterrer Malta. Son serpent était mort pour elle, avait été frappée de plein fouet par l' _Avada Kedavra_ qui lui était destiné, et quelqu'un avait simplement jeté un sortilège de Disparition sur le serpent mort qui traînait à l'infirmerie.

– En parlant de Gryffondor ! lança Elisa d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Tu as dit à Ron que tu n'étais plus chez ta tante ?

– Je pensais que Ron Weasley était déjà au courant ? s'étonna Isabelle.

– Ron et Hermione savent où je suis, confirma Harry. Mais le but c'est que ses parents entendent la conversation, et qu'ils la rapportent à Dumbledore, et qu'il arrête de faire surveiller Privet Drive… Je n'ai pas envie que les Dursley voient un sorcier et piquent une crise. Ou bien qu'ils leur révèlent que je ne suis pas rentré chez eux depuis cinq ans.

Elisa n'osait pas imaginer cette conversation, si jamais le directeur de Poudlard découvrait que son précieux Survivant avait complètement ignoré ses ordres et préféré suivre les directives d'une Poufsouffle caractérielle. La relation entre Elisa et Albus Dumbledore s'était améliorée au cours des dernières années, mais il y avait toujours une certaine méfiance entre eux, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour créer des tensions internes. Ils étaient tous dans le même camp.

– Mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont entendu le message, reprit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toujours le chaos au Terrier…

Isabelle fronça le nez mais ne dit rien. Ses relations avec les Weasley étaient cordiales, mais distantes. Les Bishop vivaient plus ou moins en reclus à Loutry St Chaspoule. Et Arthur Weasley avait le chic pour prendre Michael Bishop à rebrousse-poil, avec ses questions stupides et la façon dont il s'émerveillait que les Moldus ne vivent pas dans la crasse, comme s'ils étaient des petits animaux mignons devant lesquels il fallait s'extasier dès qu'ils accomplissaient un tour savant. Elisa trouvait Mr Weasley farfelu mais sympa, cependant. Cela dit, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler des Moldus avec lui. Elle ne l'avait rencontré que deux à trois fois, la dernière occasion en date étant le jour où elle avait dérobé le journal de Jedusor sur le Chemin de Traverse, un an plus tôt...

– Au fait, Ron m'a invité ! poursuivit le Survivant avec plus d'enthousiasme. A partir de la semaine prochaine, et jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Son frère Bill, celui qui est Briseur de Sorts, a mis des protections autour du Terrier.

– Tu veux y aller ? interrogea Isabelle.

Elle savait qu'Harry était adoré et choyé par la famille de rouquins. Depuis cinq ans, le Survivant partageait ses étés entre la maison des Bishop et celle des Weasley, après tout…

– Ça serait bien, acquiesça Harry en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Hermione arrivera quelques jours plus tard, et Ginny veut faire venir son amie Sun-Min. Fred et George veulent inviter Lee Jordan, mais Ron m'a dit que Mrs Weasley l'a banni du Terrier depuis que lui et les jumeaux ont fait exploser sa cuisine.

L'image les fit rigoler, mais Elisa avait dressé l'oreille à la mention des jumeaux Weasley. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les contacter depuis le début de l'été. Mais à présent qu'elle avait consacré tout son mois de juillet à mettre en place le noyau dur de l'Alliance Rebelle (le réseau d'exfiltration et de protection), elle pouvait s'intéresser à d'autres projets, plus accessoires. Et elle se souvenait très bien que, en juin, Fred et George lui avait proposé leur aide pour la guerre à venir…

– Il faut que je discute avec les jumeaux, musa-t-elle d'un air pensif. Les explosions, ça n'est jamais inutiles. Oh, et est-ce que tu sais si Percy a un miroir communiquant lui aussi ?

– Percy ? s'étonna Harry.

– Bah quoi ? se défendit Elisa. C'était mon ami à Poudlard. On a arrêté de se parler depuis qu'il est diplômé, mais ça ne serai pas inutile de reprendre contact. Tu sais qu'il est l'assistant d'Amélia Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique…

Isabelle hocha lentement la tête, voyant la sagesse de ce genre de contact. Mais Harry regarda fixement Elisa, les yeux ronds.

– Tu veux faire de _Percy_ un espion ? Percy Weasley ?!

– Pas un espion ! protesta la Poufsouffle avec indignation. Juste quelqu'un qui laisse traîner ses oreilles et qui me rapporte les informations utiles qu'il entend et auxquelles je n'aurais pas accès en temps normal.

Sa mère émit un reniflement amusé :

– C'est littéralement la définition d'un espion, Ellie.

– Bon. D'accord, je veux en faire un espion.

Harry prit un air scandalisé… puis se dégonfla comme un ballon percé, l'air résigné. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'être informé était important. C'était en étant informé qu'on était préparé, et être préparé avait sauvé leur deux vies à plusieurs reprises auparavant. C'était une leçon qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier.

– J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, marmonna-t-il.

– On ne peut pas, confirma Elisa avec fermeté.

Harry avait beau être différent de ce qu'il avait été dans le canon, il demeurait un Gryffondor et l'idée d'utiliser des espions, de demander des gens de mentir, de tromper et de voler des informations… Ça allait à l'encontre de son sens de l'honneur. Ce n'était pas étonnant.

Elisa, elle, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Pas parce qu'elle avait un instinct de Serpentard, un instinct qui prenait parfois la voix de Tom Jedusor pour murmurer dans sa tête : mais parce qu'elle était une Poufsouffle, et que rien ne se mettrait entre elle et la protection des siens, et certainement pas un concept aussi stupide en temps de guerre que _l'honneur_.

Elle avait déjà des refuges, des moyens de fuite et d'exfiltration, et des gens qui avaient accepté de jouer le rôle de Passeurs et de cacher des fugitifs en cas de besoin. C'était l'essentiel, c'était le squelette de l'Alliance Rebelle. Mais l'Alliance avait besoin d'avoir du muscle pour la défendre, des yeux et des oreilles pour savoir ce qui se passait. Le travail d'Elisa était loin d'être terminé.

Pour ce qui était des espions, ce ne serait pas trop dur. En effet, Elisa avait déjà des contacts : il fallait simplement qu'elle les active, à présent. Heather et ses amis espionneraient la Maison de Serpentard. Les jumelles Carrow espionneraient leur famille. Lester Hopkrik espionnerait le Ministère, et Neal Bowman espionnerait St Mangouste. Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'elle contacte des amis moins proches, ou des amis d'amis, pour garder un œil sur les Aurors, sur le Département des Mystères, sur certaines familles de Sang-Purs, sur certains villages sorciers.

Elle n'avait pas d'espion chez les Mangemorts, contrairement à Dumbledore. Un an plus tôt, elle avait pensé à utiliser Lucius Malefoy… Mais c'était un projet irréalisable. Le père de Drago était un traître, désormais. Voldemort voulait sa tête, pour achever le long travail de torture qu'il avait effectué sur le traître après avoir découvert que tout le pays connaissait les origines de Tom Jedusor suite à l'utilisation du journal qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Actuellement, Lucius était toujours à St Mangouste. Il recommençait à parler et à marcher, mais il était toujours _aveugle_ , et ses mains tremblaient trop pour tenir une baguette ou même une plume. Il n'avait plus rien de l'aristocrate digne et froid qu'Elisa avait rencontré une éternité plus tôt. Désormais, c'était il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, hanté par les dix mois qu'il avait passé prisonnier de son propre manoir. Les articles de Rita Skeeter (qui s'était trouvé une nouvelle proie, maintenant qu'Elisa l'avait libérée de sa jarre de verre incassable) dépeignaient avec délectation sa déchéance et sa santé fragile.

Elisa avait changé bien des facettes du monde, souvent de façon positive. Mais _ça_ ? Ça, c'était l'une de ses plus grandes hontes.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait au sort de Lucius, ça la déprimait.

C'était étrange : à cause du stress et de l'adrénaline, elle n'avait plus qu'un souvenir assez flou de la bataille de Little Hangleton, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement du visage émacié de Lucius et de ses yeux aveugles, au moment où elle l'avait traîné avec elle vers le Portoloin. Elle ne savait plus ce que Voldemort avait dit à ses Mangemorts, elle ne savait pas combien de sorts elle avait jeté, elle ne savait plus quel chemin elle avait emprunté entre les tombes pour rejoindre le trophée, elle ne savait même plus quelle avait été la forme de la pierre tombale à laquelle Harry avait été attaché. Elle n'avait qu'un souvenir partiel du combat, plein de zones complètement blanches. Il lui faudrait une Pensine pour pouvoir réexaminer la scène sans l'effet de l'adrénaline qui avait brouillé sa mémoire. Mais le visage de Lucius hantait toujours ses cauchemars. Ça, et Barty Croupton lorsqu'elle lui avait planté une lame dans la gorge, juste avant que les Aurors ne l'attrapent. C'était ses deux souvenirs les plus nets. Pourtant, au regard de la bataille, du carnage, c'était deux scènes insignifiantes.

Elle s'entraînait dur à l'Occlumancie tous les soirs, désormais. C'était la seule chose qui rendait ses cauchemars supportables.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Occlumancie…

– Tu as lu le bouquin que j'ai acheté sur la protection de l'esprit ? demanda-t-elle innocemment à sa mère.

Harry avait apprit l'Occlumancie à sa demande des mois plus tôt, dès qu'il avait commencé à avoir des visions de Voldemort. Mais Elisa voulait que tous ceux qui connaissaient les secrets de l'Alliance apprennent également à protéger ses secrets. Trisha et Cédric, ses deux amis, apprenaient l'Occlumancie cet été. Cela laissait seulement Isabelle…

– J'ai commencé les exercices, sourit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas si différent de la transe méditative dans laquelle il faut entrer pour tenter de lire dans les flammes ou dans une boule de cristal. Cela dit, je ne serais jamais une bonne Occlumens, et tu le sais.

– Pourquoi ? s'indigna Harry. Je suis bon, et je trouvais ça horrible au début !

La mère d'Elisa sourit avec douceur :

– Depuis que je suis petite, je m'efforce d'ouvrir mon esprit pour lire l'avenir. Le fermer va à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai appris.

Harry grimaça. Il connaissait Isabelle depuis cinq ans, il la voyait quasiment comme une mère de substitution, et il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de distrait, rêveur, dont l'esprit volait toujours dans six directions à la fois. Et il connaissait aussi l'Occlumancie, et le genre de concentration que cet art demandait…

– Ce n'est pas grave ! lança Elisa d'un ton joyeux un peu forcé. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras jamais besoin d'utiliser tout ce vaudou spirituel. C'est juste au cas où !

 _Juste au cas où_. Comme si c'était superflu, comme s'ils étaient déjà assez préparés.

Mais c'était la guerre. Des gens avaient déjà commencé à mourir et, au-dehors, un maniaque assoiffé de sang voulait la tête d'Elisa et celle d'Harry. Les gens avaient peur, les gens allaient se battre, et rien n'était plus imprévisible que le chaos d'une bataille, ou même les actes irréfléchis d'un homme acculé. Même en temps de paix, Elisa avait déjà fait face à l'imprévu… et déjà été vaincue par lui. Plus d'une fois, sa vie n'avait été sauvée que par une bribe de savoir acquise _au cas où_. Alors, en pleine guerre… il suffirait d'un infime détail pour que tous les beaux plans bien ciselés d'Elisa partent en fumée. On n'avait jamais assez de plans de secours, d'armes cachées, ou de solutions de rechanges. On n'était jamais assez préparé.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, même si tout ça avait le potentiel de finir affreusement mal, ils étaient embarqués là-dedans, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elisa, sa mère, son père, Harry, leurs amis, tous les gens qui avaient accepté de l'aider, _tous_. Ils allaient se battre, et ils allaient se battre sous ses ordres, pour elle.

Parfois, c'était une idée tellement suffocante et horrible qu'Elisa avait l'impression que toutes ses entrailles se tordaient d'angoisse à la simple pensée d'être responsable de tout ça. Mais elle commençait à s'y faire. Certains jours, elle se prenait même à penser qu'ils réussiraient ce pari fou.

Elle était Elisabeth Bishop, dite Elisa, dite Magister : elle était une sorcière de dix-sept ans, adolescente, une Poufsouffle de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, une inventrice, une visionnaire, une duelliste. Elle était la fille unique d'une sorcière de la lignée des Bletchley, et d'un homme qui avait fait le tour du monde des dizaines de fois. Elle était la sœur d'adoption d'Harry Potter, la meilleure amie de Trisha Buttermere et de Cédric Diggory, la leader de ses pairs. Elle était l'élève de Filius Flitwick, qui lui avait appris les merveilles de l'art des Sortilèges : et elle avait jadis été celle d'un journal de cuir noir ayant appartenu à Tom Jedusor, qui lui avait légué son savoir et une dureté glacée lors des combats.

Elle était quelqu'un, maintenant. Et si elle se sentait parfois insignifiante, et si elle se sentait parfois comme si son rôle n'était qu'une imposture… Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même.

Les gens comptaient sur elle, à présent. Et elle ne les laisserait pas tomber.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

Le premier chapitre sera posté d'ici... Bah, entre deux semaines et un mois, donc entre le 5 et le 20 octobre. Quoique... Je pourrais le poster à Halloween, ça serai thématique.

Et si vous en avez la possibilité : les cinéma repassent tous les films d'Harry Potter en ce moment, pour célébrer les 20 ans de la série. Profitez-en !

A plus !

.


	2. Le chat argenté

Et me revoilàààà ! Avec le premier chapitre du tome 5, comme promis !

J'ai eu du mal à trouver le titre, j'avoue x) Tellement de choses s'y passent ! Mais bon, au final, voilà, j'ai mis un titre un peu au pif et ça passe. Avec un peu de chance mes chapitres suivants seront mieux nommés...

.

 **Racontage de vie d'un kiwi :** Je suis en CDD, mwahahaha ! Yep, c'est mon premier "vrai" gros job (je ne compte pas mes jobs d'été) : six mois dans une étude notariale, à faire un boulot de clerc. Vous savez que la hiérarchie des diplômes et des rangs chez les notaires est absurdement compliquée ?

En gros, tu peux être _clerc_ dès lors que tu es embauché, mais tu dois avoir au moins une licence en droit (soit un bac +3) et de préférence un M2 (un Bac +5). Cela dit, si tu passe le Diplôme de l'Institut des Métiers du Notariat, tu obtient le diplôme de _premier clerc_ , ce qui veut dire que tu est officiellement clerc et que tu peux te spécialiser (rédaction, comptabilité, formalités...). Ensuite, au bout de six ans en tant que premier clerc, tu peux passer les examens des élèves du CFPN et donc espérer décrocher le diplôme de notaire !

Sinon, tu peux, en sortant de tes études avec au moins un Master 2, tenter justement le CFPN (Centre de Formation Professionnel du Notariat) ou, si tu as un M2 de droit Notarial, le DSN (Diplôme Supérieur du Notariat). Là, tu as une formation en alternance durant laquelle tu es _notaire stagiaire_ , et donc basiquement un clerc qui a droit à des aménagements dans son emploi du temps pour suivre des cours. Une fois l'alternance terminée, bam, tu obtient ton diplôme ! Félicitations, tu est donc _notaire assistant_. Tu as droit à un meilleur salaire et à des dossiers plus complexes. Donc le niveau au-dessus du clerc. Mais pour pouvoir signer officiellement les documents en tant que notaire, il faut avoir une certification du Grade des Sceaux, ce qui se fait après un test d'aptitude, une enquête de moralité, et le fait de prêter serment au tribunal. C'est encore autre chose ! Une fois qu'on a fait tout ça et qu'on a donc un joli petit papier prouvant q'on est vraiment NOTAIRE... Bah, on est techniquement _notaire salarié_ , si on appartient à une étude. Pour avoir le droit à son petit nom sur une belle plaque dorée, il faut racheter ou fonder sa propre étude notariale, ou s'associer à d'autres notaires. ET c'est seulement là qu'on a le titre de _notaire_ devant son nom. Tout ça, ça prend au bas mot une quinzaine d'années...

BREF !

Vous en savez à présent beaucoup plus que vous ne vouliez en savoir sur ce parcours x)

Je vous dit tout ça parce que je pense m'inscrire l'année prochaine au diplôme de clerc, et au CFPN. Comme ça, si je suis rejetée à l'un, bah je pourrais toujours me raccrocher à l'autre. Au final, ça me mènera au même point. Bref. Sinon, à part ça, pour le moment tout va bien. Je me suis faite arrêtée pour excès de vitesse avant-hier et j'étais super-nerveuse sur le coup, c'était la première fois que je me faisait arrêter xD Sinon, je continue à écrire le tome 5, et j'ai atteint les 376 pages. J'ai eu ma cérémonie de remise des diplômes du M2 samedi, j'ai gagné un beau porte-document et un joli chapeau carré à lancer un l'air xD Bref, tout va assez bien et on croise les doigts pour que ça dure...

.

Ce que vous attendez tous... Les **réponses aux reviews** !

Merci **Archae** ! Alors, dire qu'Elisa va mourir n'est pas un spoil parce que... Bah, elle n'est pas immortelle xD Sa mort pourrait être dans 70 ans, t'inquiète ! Et elle n'a pas accepté l'Ordre de Merlin parce que 1) elle a peur de sortir en public et 2) elle n'a pas l'impression de le mériter, c'est surtout un coup de pub pour Fudge...

Merci **Tatiana Ivanoska** ! Ton pseudo ne m'est pas familier, c'est la première fois que tu review ? Si oui, bienvenue dans l'aventure d'Elisabeth Bishop ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !

Thank you **Rose-Eliade** , toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ! Dis donc, tu guettais ta boite mail ? x) Tu as commenté super-vite ! xD

Yep **DreamerInTheSky** , c'est l'heure de vérité pour Elisa. Mais t'inquiète, elle sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas infaillible. Elle le sait même un peu trop, et du coup elle se bouffe d'angoisse... Ah ah. Y a de la pression sur ses épaules x)

Oui **Icequeen** , effectivement, comme dans le canon... C'est la guerre et donc l'histoire s'assombrit ! Alors que le tome 1 était très léger, il posait le décor, il était plein d'optimisme... Bah le tome 5 est beaucoup plus sinistre et angoissant. J'espère que tu reste fan !

Ah ah **BlancheEner** , va corriger le chapitre suivant tout de suite ! Nan mais je suis contente que le prologue te plaise. Avec les cahots de la vie IRL, à un moment je n'étais même pas sûre de publier ce tome. Je suis contente d'y être arrivée finalement =)

Salut **Zarbi** ! Yep, ne pas être prise dans l'école de son choix (surtout quand c'est son SEUL choix), ça pique. Je re-tenterai l'année prochaine je pense. Mais j'espère surtout trouver un job entre deux, je me vois mal me tourner les pouces durant un an... x)

Yo **Titietrominet27** ! Ah ah, oki, je ferai des résumés par souci de ta mémoire défaillante x) Normalement le résumé du prologue est cependant assez complet ! Et je note, pour _Polydipsie_ x) Sinon, pour Percy : la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Quant à Lucius... On va le revoir dans le tome 5, pas d'inquiétude. Mais effectivement, il a bien morflé. Il est gravement endommagé, il ne pourra plus jamais se battre. Il blâme surtout Voldemort, mais... Il blâme aussi sa femme Narcissa, et Elisa, qui l'ont mis dans cette situation. Cela dit, vu la mouise dans laquelle il est (aucun allié, gravement handicapé, sans richesse...), il ne peut pas se permettre de s'aliéner le Magister. Déjà que les Mangemorts veulent sa peau, il ne veut surtout pas se mettre à dos l'autre camp ! Mais pour autant, il ne veut pas se battre contre Voldemort. Il est bien trop terrifié...

Coucou **Eloanna** , et bienvenue dans l'aventure ! xD Un système de rotation pour savoir si j'avais posté la suite ? Mwahaha, je suis super-flattée là xD Oui, tu peux essayer de commander un dragon au père Noël mais euuuuh... Moi je promets rien x) Participe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et on verra ! xD Sinon, je note ton argument sur la supériorité des loutres. Perso, j'adore les loutres, donc j'approuve. Mais les putois, c'est hilarant x) Anyway, merci pour ta longue review et tes encouragements ! =)

Salut **NessieLochNessMonster** ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce prologue =) Courage pour ta vie en Angleterre ! Pour ce qui est de _Polydipsie_ , ça ne va pas se faire tout de suite (il faut que je re-corrige, que je m'arrange avec l'imprimeur, etc.) mais je note que tu serai intéressée !

Merci **ShyPhénix** ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo =) Ah ah, j'espère retomber sur mes pieds aussi. Au début du mois, quand j'ai reçu la nouvelle, j'étais pas super-énergique. Mais là, j'ai repris du poil de la bête et je ne me laisse pas décourager x)

 **AUTOMNE** ! Ca faisait super-longtemps dis donc! Ca me fait super-plaisir de revoir ton pseudo ! Oh bon sang pour la typologie jungienne j'avais fait un test il n'y a pas très longtemps, et j'étais tombée sur le cul en voyant que j'étais INFJ. Je ne connaissais pas du tout le concept et en lisant la description, j'étais en mode _"... mais c'est Elisa ça. C'est 100% Elisa. Est-ce que ce test essaie de me dire que je suis Elisa ?_ ". Bref, pour répondre à ta question, Elisa serai INFJ ou INTJ, puisque je l'imagine plus pragmatique et moins émotive que moi. Donc oui, tu n'es pas loin du tout x)

Yo **Aomine** ! Oui j'ai vu tes reviews sur les bonus, je n'avais pas réalise que tu ne les avait pas encore lus x) Pourtant, ils étaient là pour faire patienter les lecteurs durant l'été ! Enfin bref, contente que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que tu vas aimer tout autant le reste du tome 5 !

Salut **La Glaciale** ! Pas si glaciale que ça si la mort de Malta t'a attristée x) Pauvre serpent ! Sinon... Quoi, tu n'a jamais regardé un _Star Wars_ entier ?! Même pas _Le Réveil de la Force_ ? Honte sur toiiii ! xD Tes suppositions pour qui sera prof de Défense ont du mérite, mais... Nope, ça ne sera pas ça. Ironiquement, cela dit, Ombrage sera mentionnée dans le tome 5. Et du côté des gentils. Ah ah. Tu vas voir comment ça va se passer... x)

Ah ah, merci **Kuro No Kage** ! Ce petit résumé t'as mis en appétit ? J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant ! Oui, finalement, j'ai retrouvé assez d'inspiration, de motivation et d'imagination pour croire en mon sucès et poster ce tome 5. Allez, on y crois tout !

Hello **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Oui, l'aventure est repartie pour Elisa, et normalement c'est le dernier tome. Pour ce qui est de ma vie privée, eh bien... Ca avance, lentement. De toute façon, je vous tiens au courant avec mes racontages de vie xD

Merci **Xiu** ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là =) La suite arrive ! Cela dit, le rythme de publication va être un peu irrégulier...

Hello **Marie La Petite** ! Oulà, ça fait un bail x) Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite comme tu as aimé les précédents tomes !

Yo **Eliie Evans** ! La vie réelle est semée d'embûches x) Surtout la fin des études, oui : c'était brutal ! Mais eh, j'ai bon espoir. Et puis, Elisa est là pour me remonter le moral...

Thanks you **xstorm007** ! Les review sont le carburant de l'auteure, ça aide beaucoup x) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Eh oui, les aventures d'Elisa continuent. C'est normalement le dernier tome mais je compte encore poster des bonus, donc tu ne vas pas arriver à cours de lecture ! =)

Coucou **Redheaddead** ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, dis donc x) Yep, je me suis prise une sacrée porte dans la gueule. Et la recherche d'emploi ne s'est pas faite facilement non plus... Il ne s'agit pas de claquer des doigts pour avoir le poste, à ma grande surprise /PAN/ Non, bon, je m'attendais à ce que ça soit dur. Mais voilà, passer de la vie étudiante à attendre le bon vouloir d'employeurs, dépendre de leur coup de fil, le stress avec les jours qui passent... J'aurais pu m'en passer u_u Enfin bref ! Yep, ce tome 5 va être radicalement différent du tome 5 du canon. Pas de déni du Ministère... Pas d'Ombrage... En fait ça va plutôt tenir du tome 6 du canon xD

Salut **Mireillelabeille** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Oui, il fallait bien faire un bon gros résumé pour remettre tout le monde à jour xD Et il y aura d'ailleurs un résumé des chapitres précédents à chaque nouvelle publication !

Hello **Yopi** ! Ouuuups, j'avais pas relevé cette incohérence, je la corrige tout de suite ! Merci x) Enfin bref, contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que tu accrochera autant avec la suite !

Yo Wrapochou ! Bah oui, il fallait bien faire un petit résumé des tomes précédents dans le prologue x) Contente que ça t'ai plu en tous les cas ! Et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant x)

 **Streema** ! Je me disais bien qu'une fidèle lectrice manquait à l'appel xDDD Oui, le rythme de publication va être assez ralenti. Que veux-tu, ce sont les aléas de l'écriture ! Mais non, je n'abandonne pas. Je me suis jurée de finir cette saga ! Bref, oui, sinon, Harry est bel et bien un membre de la famille Bishop... En tout, sauf en nom. Ça reste encore assez secret. Mais ça va vite être découvert...

Salut **DameAureline** ! Quelle longue review, ça fait plaisir x) Et oui, Elisa est honnête avec elle-même... Même quand elle n'a pas un comportement admirable. Et effectivement, si Harry est l'incarnation du Courage, elle pourrait bien être la Sagesse ! Non, je n'avais pas entendu parlé de Lucie Aubrac... Mais je me suis renseignée depuis, et effectivement c'est une personne qui mérite qu'on s'inspire d'elle. Je suis flattée qu'Elisa te l'évoque... Pour ce qui est de la fin (et de la possibilité que ça soit une fin tragique) de ce tome, aaaaah, tristement c'est une possibilité. Mais je pense que je n'aurais pas le courage d'écrire ce genre de fin à Elisa ou à sa mère. Quand j'écris une histoire... J'essaie d'écrire le genre d'histoire que j'aurais eu besoin de lire. Quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était donc des histoires pleines de Mary-Sue qui prouvaient leur valeur. Des délires complets où les méchants étaient ridiculisés et où rien n'était grave. Des histoires d'héroïsme. A présent, j'écris de façon plus réaliste : mais je garde toujours à l'esprit ce dont j'ai besoin... Et c'est pour ça que, de façon générale, toutes mes histoires se finissent bien. Parce que la réalité est souvent plus cruelle que la fiction, et que j'essaie de compenser, d'offrir à mes lecteurs le genre de récit que donne de l'espoir plutôt qu'un avertissement quand au prix de l'orgueil humain. Bien sûr, dans ce tome des aventures d'Elisa, il y aura de la tragédie. Mais ça ne sera pas la note finale de la saga... Ce serai une fin trop amère.

.

Allez, passons à la fiche du **personnage du jour.** J'avais l'intention de la faire au cours du tome 4 mais l'occasion ne s'est pa sprésentée. Voilà la meilleure amie d'Astoria Greengrass, ainsi que l'avatar de _DreamerInTheSky_...

Je vous présente **Ambre Kwebena** !

Ambre Aurélia Kwebena est une Née-Moldue de Poufsouffle, âgée de cinq ans de moins qu'Elisa (elle est donc dans la classe en-dessous de celle de Ginny). De petite taille, elle est **métisse** , aux cheveux noirs frisés mi-longs et à la peau sombre. C'est l'une des rares Nées-Moldues de Poufsouffle qui ne s'est jamais inscrit au CEM.

Son père est un Moldu, un facteur du nom de **Wissam Kwebana**. Durant son temps libre, il est aussi musicien (il joue du violon), et travaille illégalement certains week-end dans le bar d'un de ses amis, qui a toujours besoin d'un coup de main. C'est quelqu'un de très actif. Il a immigré du Mali à l'âge de quinze ans et a dû lutter de longues années pour obtenir son bac, des papiers officiels, et même un toit. Pourtant, loin d'avoir été rendu amer par ce qu'il a vécu, il n'en est devenu que plus doux et jovial, constamment émerveillé par les miracles qui se produisent chaque jour. C'est quelqu'un de très sensible, facilement ému jusqu'aux larmes. Il est également très généreux et il a souvent pour habitude d'héberger des sans-abris, ou de leur donner autant qu'il peut (parfois même la veste qu'il porte). Contrairement à son épouse qui a un côté cynique, Wissam est un père très permissif, qui laisse beaucoup de liberté à sa fille et qui lui fait totalement confiance pour se débrouiller. Il l'adore et il est prêt à tout pour elle.

Sa mère est une Cracmole, nommée **Ylea Kwebena** (née Ylea Pierce). C'est une belle femme au teint clair et aux yeux noisette en amande. Elle est issue d'une petite famille de Sang-Purs Gryffondor, et leur unique enfant sans aucun pouvoirs : ses trois frères étaient sorciers, mais pas elle. Elle a été cachée par sa famille, élevée avec amour mais un certain degré d'embarras, jusqu'à la fin de son adolescence… Plus précisément, jusqu'à ce que la maison familiale soit attaquée par des Mangemorts. Tout le monde fut tué et Ylea, cachée dans la cave, fut la seule survivante. Elle se retrouva dans le monde moldu, qui lui était inconnu, et vécu à la rue plusieurs semaines avant d'être secourue par Wissam, qui l'hébergea. Ils devinrent amis, puis amants, puis se marièrent. Toujours profondément traumatisée par la mort de sa famille, Ylea a refusé de remettre les pieds dans le monde magique (même sur le Chemin de Traverse !). Dès qu'Ambre a commencé à faire de la magie, Ylea s'est également montrée très stricte avec elle, pour l'endurcir. Elle a partagé avec sa fille ce qu'elle savait du monde sorcier, pour l'y préparer, mais elle l'a laissée partir à Poudlard à contrecœur.

Ambre a presque été **Choixpeauflou** : lors de sa Répartition, le Choixpeau a vraiment hésité à l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Mais au final, c'est Poufsouffle qui l'a emporté. Ambre en a, après tout, les qualités. Elle est honnête (parfois même un peu trop), directe, altruiste, loyale. Mais surtout, lors de sa Répartition, elle se remettait tout juste d'une rencontre avec un Détraqueur… Et ça a sans doute un peu influencé son choix. Elle ne se sentait guère courageuse, à ce moment-là.

Pourtant, il est très vite devenu apparent qu'Ambre aurait été parfaitement à sa place chez les lions. Elle est courageuse, limite **téméraire** , totalement du genre à jouer avec des explosifs ou à clamer qu'elle se rit du danger juste avant d'attaquer à mains nues un garçon qui fait douze kilos de plus qu'elle. Pas qu'Ambre soit violente ! Mais la bagarre ne lui fait pas peur. Elle pousse la bravoure jusqu'à l'inconscience. Elle se sent invincible. Durant son enfance, il lui est déjà arrivé d'envoyer un coup de poing à un petit crétin raciste ou à un type essayant de racketer ses amis. Elle ne cherche pas les embrouilles, mais elle a définitivement un petit côté « justicière ». Elle se voit bien dans le rôle d'un sauveur, d'un guerrier, qu'il s'agisse d'un chevalier en armure ou bien d'un anti-héros mal rasé. Suivre une quête, défendre la justice, c'est le genre de chose qui enflamme son regard et qui lui donne soudain assez de motivation pour soulever des montagnes.

Pour autant, Ambre n'est pas excessivement naïve, la tête remplie d'idées romanesques ! D'accord, elle aime bien les histoires (et la possibilité d'une grande aventure permettant de battre les méchants), mais elle est bien consciente que la réalité est souvent très moche. Métisse et vraiment pas riche, elle a grandi avec le racisme désinvolte des voisins, les préjugés recrachés par les films à la télé, et les moqueries des grands à l'école. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance malheureuse, mais elle a très vite appris à ne pas courber l'échine devant ceux qui voudraient l'écraser. Dans le monde moldu, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mis à part fulminer en silence. Mais dans le monde sorcier, où elle a une baguette pour se défendre et où plusieurs figures proéminentes de l'école (Hermione Granger, Elisabeth Bishop, Takashi Noda, Heather Thatcham…) font face à la discrimination, Ambre se sent moins seule. Elle a **zéro tolérance pour les préjugés** , maintenant qu'elle peut physiquement se défendre contre eux.

Mais cela arrive assez peu, car… La quasi-totalité de son cercle d'amis est composée de Sang-Purs. C'est assez ironique, mais ça la protège. Elle est moins exposée aux remarques cruelles des Puristes. Les élèves la respectent davantage qu'ils ne l'auraient fait si elle avait été seule. Et, en contrepartie, tous ses amis (qui ont vécu sans aucune exposition au monde Moldu) ont découvert grâce à elle les bandes dessinées, les rollers, le rock, etc. Cela a complètement changé leur vue des Moldus. Ambre a inconsciemment créé le début d'un mouvement progressiste dans sa génération…

Ambre n'est ni sportive, ni athlétique. Elle aime courir partout et elle se montre un peu casse-cou, mais elle n'est pas intéressée par le sport. Elle trouve le Quidditch absolument stupide. Son loisir à elle, c'est **la guitare**. Elle a appris à en jouer toute seule, et elle y est plutôt douée.

Ambre a une certaine arrogance. C'est la morgue classique des enfants qui se retrouvent brusquement élevés à une position de privilège, et qui veulent savoir où se trouvent les limites. Elle est facilement insolente, et elle n'hésite pas à lancer des piques moqueuses aux gens qui ont la grosse tête. Pour autant, Ambre ne s'attaque jamais à plus faible qu'elle. Elle a un fort **sens de la justice**. Dès qu'un combat est inégal, elle prend le parti de l'opprimé. Enfin, si elle en a l'opportunité ! Car, autour d'Ambre, les bagarres sont rares. Elle a le privilège d'appartenir à une promotion assez unie. Ses actes héroïques se cantonnent souvent à traiter de tous les noms un Gryffondor insultant.

La meilleure amie d'Ambre est une autre Poufsouffle, Astoria Greengrass. Avec elle sont venus tous ses amis d'enfance : Mathew Debbs le Serpentard qui adore expérimenter avec les potions, Amélia Selwyn la Serdaigle petite première de la classe, et Sarah Carter la Serpentard avide de lecture. Ambre connait aussi Elisabeth Bishop, qui est un peu la meneuse de sa Maison, et qui l'a protégée d'un Détraqueur en première année. Elle la respecte (et l'admire, occasionnellement), tout en ayant parfois une irrésistible envie de lui rabattre le caquet.

.

Je pense que là, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un résumé des chapitres précédents xD Tout est dans le prologue ! Mais à partir du chapitre 2, je ferais des petits rappels en début de chapitre...

Bref. Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Voilà le chap' !

Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le chat argenté**

 **.**

L'anniversaire d'Harry passa paisiblement. Le matin, Elisa et lui s'entraînèrent au duel, puis au lancer de couteaux. Elisa apprenait au Survivant toute une panoplie de maléfices, depuis le _Tremorem_ (qui était en passe de devenir un des favoris du Gryffondor) au _Flashbang_. Etant donné le goût d'Elisa pour les déflagrations et l'esprit de compétition d'Harry, leurs duels avaient une nette tendance à dévaster toute la clairière où ils s'exerçaient… Et quand ils rentraient, couverts de poussière et tenant à peine debout, il n'était pas rare que l'un d'entre eux porte un œil au beurre noir ou autre blessure superficielle. Bref, c'était toujours assez sportif.

Michael Bishop rentra à temps pour le déjeuner, et ils mangèrent un gâteau sur lequel Harry souffla quinze bougies. Ensuite, le Survivant ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup : ceux des Bishop, et ceux de Ron et Hermione. Les autres amis d'Harry ne savaient pas où il était, et donc où envoyer leurs présents. Ils les lui donneraient sans doute une fois à Poudlard.

Ron avait envoyé à Harry un livre nommé _Maléfices et Contre-Maléfices Méconnus_ (qui avait auparavant appartenu à Bill Weasley, à en juger par la note à moitié effacée sur la page de garde), ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbons. Les Weasley n'étaient pas riches, mais Ron avait clairement fait un effort pour trouver quelque chose qui soit utile et qui plaise au Survivant. Hermione, elle, avait envoyé à Harry une Glace à l'Ennemi de la taille d'une main, qu'elle avait apparemment fabriquée elle-même à partir d'une plaque d'aluminium brillante en guise de miroir. Elisa en resta comme deux ronds de flan : c'était de la magie très avancée, Hermione avait dû y passer des semaines.

En comparaison, les cadeaux des Bishop étaient modestes. Michael avait offert à Harry une miniature d'avion, qu'Isabelle avait enchanté pour qu'il vole (l'objet était presque aussi gros qu'Ényo, et le dragon miniature se planqua dans sa cage en regardant la chose avec la plus grande méfiance). Elisa et Isabelle avaient quant à elles fabriqué une amulette de protection couverte de runes, et imitant la constellation du Lion, le signe du zodiaque sous lequel Harry était né, afin que les étoiles lui porte chance. L'amulette était assez discrète, et pouvait se porter comme un collier qui serait caché sous la robe de sorcier du jeune Gryffondor. Harry la mit aussitôt, et Isabelle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Elisa ne fit aucune remarque.

Chacun faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se persuader que ses enfants étaient en sécurité.

Puis Michael, Harry et deux des elfes d'Elisa (Pillo et Tilly) transplanèrent à la Forteresse : un vieux manoir délabré perdu au milieu de nulle part, qu'Elisa espérait transformer en refuge pouvant abriter plusieurs familles. Normalement, les elfes d'Elisa consacraient l'essentiel de leur temps à fabriquer des MagicoGlisseurs… Mais Elisa n'avait pas reçu une seule commande depuis le début de l'été, et elle doutait que son commerce se remette en marche, avec la guerre. Ses elfes avaient été affectés à d'autres tâches… Comme préparer des refuges, ou rôder dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour surveiller ce qui s'y passait.

Isabelle resta au Cottage, plongée dans l'étude de sa boule de cristal. Elle devait toujours écrire pour la rubrique Divination de _Sorcière Hebdo_ : malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, elle n'avait pas quitté son job. Elisa, quant à elle, avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Un rendez-vous, plus précisément.

A l'heure dite, elle transplana chez Cédric.

Cédric Diggory était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il avait aussi l'avantage d'habiter dans le même village qu'elle, à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. La Villa Diggory était vaste, très bien protégée (Mr Diggory était riche et haut-placé au Ministère, il s'offrait le meilleur), et surtout, c'était un excellent point de rendez-vous. Elisa pouvait y transplaner parce que ce n'était pas trop loin, et Cédric y était souvent tout seul parce que son père travaillait.

Elisa et Cédric furent rapidement rejoints par Trisha Buttermere, l'autre meilleure amie d'Elisa. La jeune fille à la peau mate, quant à elle, passait par la Cheminette. Elle portait un bracelet cliquetant de breloques blanches et noires, qui semblait briller d'une lueur très pâle, et qu'elle cacha sous sa manche d'un geste négligent.

– Ma première amulette Vaudou maudite, leur confia-t-elle. C'est supposé attaquer quiconque m'agrippe avec de mauvaises intentions.

Cédric adorait le Quidditch, Elisa adorait inventer des trucs, mais Trisha adorait le Vaudou. Chacun ses loisirs : ça ne les empêchait pas d'être inséparables.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la salle à manger, et pendant une seconde ils échangèrent un regard un peu incertain. Leur réunion semblait presque avoir un cadre officiel. C'était une impression bizarre. Après tout, ils avaient beau être membres de l'Alliance Rebelle, ils étaient surtout des amis qui se retrouvaient après plusieurs semaines de séparation.

– Trisha, tu as suivi le Quidditch ? tenta Cédric d'un ton léger.

Elisa était assez indifférente au sport, mais Trisha suivait les compétitions avec passion. Cela dit, la jeune Buttermere secoua la tête d'un air d'excuse, et Cédric poussa un profond soupir :

– Pour tout te dire, moi non plus. Je ne sais même pas quels matchs ont lieu cette semaine. Tout fiche le camp. Allez, au travail, alors. Qu'est-ce qui est au programme ? Qui commence ?

Elisa énuméra sur ses doigts :

– L'état des refuges, les mesures prises par le Ministère, les nouvelles de Poudlard, les sources d'argent, les gens qui demandent protection, ceux qui veulent aider… On peut commencer par les mesures prises par le Ministère, j'imagine. Surtout dans les lieux fréquentés comme le Chemin de Traverse… Trisha ?

Sa meilleure amie se lança :

– On est sous haute surveillance sur le Chemin de Traverse, et dans quasiment toutes les allées transversales. Il y a toujours au moins cinq Aurors qui patrouillent, parfois plus. Les Charmes Gardiens ont été renforcés sur la rue et des contrôles ont été installés sur le réseau de Cheminette. Le Transplanage n'est plus possible que sur des points précis qui sont surveillés par des tireurs d'élite de baguette magique.

– J'ai entendu parler de ça, acquiesça Cédric. Mais mon père dit que l'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas surveillée…

– Je n'y suis pas allée, avoua Trisha. Mes parents m'ont à l'œil. Mais effectivement, tu dois avoir raison parce que je n'ai pas vu d'Aurors là-bas.

Elisa le nota sur un bout de papier, puis releva la tête :

– Autre chose ?

– Oui, lâcha Trisha. Personne n'a pensé à ajouter des protections supplémentaires sur les bâtiments. On a… _Tu_ as envoyé des Briseurs de Sorts mettre des Charmes Gardiens sur les maisons des gens qui se pensaient en danger, mais sur le Chemin de Traverse, personne n'a fait ça.

– Mais ta maison est protégée, pointa Cédric.

– Grâce à l'Alliance Rebelle, concéda Trisha. Le Briseurs de Sorts que tu nous as envoyé a fait du bon boulot, Magister… Mais mes voisins n'ont pas les mêmes protections. S'il y a une attaque, les gens pourront se cacher dans la confiserie, mais… Tous les passants, tous les autres bâtiments…

Elisa fronça les sourcils. Sa première idée était de régler cela elle-même, en engageant des Briseurs de Sorts. Puis elle se rappela qu'il y avait quand même un _gouvernement_ en charge de ce genre de choses. Elle rajouta une note sur son papier :

– Ça, je vais en parler à Percy. Il pourra faire remonter l'idée jusqu'à Amélia Bones, qu'il accepte d'espionner pour nous ou pas.

– Il arrive quand ? s'intéressa Trisha. Les jumeaux seront avec lui ?

– Probablement, supposa Elisa. Et ils devraient tous débarquer d'ici une demi-heure. On a largement le temps de finir l'essentiel.

– C'est vrai, approuva Cédric. A mon tour, alors. Pour ce qui est des gens demandant protection, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un ancien élève de Poufsouffle. Ash Dayne, il était dans la classe de Lester Hopkrik… Ses parents vivent dans un coin Moldu, alors faire disparaître la maison n'est pas une option, mais quelques Charmes Gardiens devraient faire l'affaire.

Il donna l'adresse en question et les détails qu'Ash Dayne lui avait donnés, et Elisa nota la chose sur un bout de papier. Elle engagerait un Briseurs de Sorts, ou irait faire ça elle-même.

Ils passèrent à la question suivante. Plusieurs élèves avaient écrits à Cédric où à Trisha en disant qu'ils voulaient se rendre utile : ils ne pouvaient pas contacter Elisa directement à cause des protections du Cottage, mais tout le monde savait que les deux Poufsouffle étaient ses lieutenants, et comme ils n'étaient pas sous Fidélitas, il était plus facile de les joindre. Elisa nota les noms de ces volontaires, même si elle savait qu'elle ne les contacterait sans doute jamais. La plupart n'avaient pas plus de treize ans.

Ils discutèrent ensuite des différents refuges. Cédric ne connaissait pas la localisation de la plupart d'entre eux, et Trisha non plus. Cela dit, ils connaissaient leur _existence_ , et la progression de leur remise en état ou de la construction de leurs défenses. Puis ils parlèrent de Poudlard : la liste des fournitures scolaires n'avait toujours pas été envoyée, mais certains professeurs étaient régulièrement vus sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Trisha avait essayé d'obtenir des infos en les abordant dans la rue.

– J'ai fait chou blanc, conclut-elle d'un air chagriné. Ils sont vraiment paranos en ce moment. Et toi, Cédric ? Des infos croustillantes venant du Ministère ?

Le Préfet secoua la tête :

– Aucun Mangemort capturé, aucune idée de leurs lieux de rendez-vous, et aucune idée de l'identité de ceux qui sont dans la nature. Il y a eu une "activité suspecte" du côté de la réserve des Hébrides, mais apparemment la personne qui s'est introduit dans l'enclos des dragons n'était pas un Mangemort, juste un idiot. Et il y a eu une disparition au Département des Mystères, mais ils ne savent pas si le type s'est enfui ou s'il a été kidnappé. Il s'appelle… Funeste, quelque chose comme ça…

– Funestar ? tressaillit Elisa. Saul Funestar ?

– Tu le connais ? s'étonna Cédric. Oh Merlin, je suis désolé !

Elisa secoua la tête :

–Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, à la soirée de Narcissa Black où je suis allée l'année dernière. Il était sympathique. Il insistait beaucoup pour que je fasse un Doctorat au Département des Mystères…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle se sentait un peu mal, d'un coup. Oh, il était bien possible que Funestar ait pris la fuite, mais… C'était la première personne qu'elle _connaissait_ et qui avait disparu. Ça faisait un choc.

– Peut-être que c'est juste une coïncidence, finit-elle par dire avec un optimisme forcé. Cédric, tu peux demander à ton père sur quoi Funestar travaillait ? Peut-être qu'il s'occupait d'un truc inoffensif et abstrait qui l'a obligé à prendre un congé.

A en juger par la tête que faisaient Cédric et Trisha, ils n'y croyaient pas une seule seconde. Mais son ami hocha la tête, et passa à la question suivante d'un ton dégagé.

C'était étrange, de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. C'était étrange de se préoccuper d'un réseau, pour l'instant encore assez inactif, davantage que de la disparition de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Ça mettait Elisa mal-à-l'aise, ce changement de priorités. Mais apparemment, ça allait de pair avec le fait d'avoir arraché le bras de lord Voldemort durant une bataille sanglante qui avait aussi révélé au monde entier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu d'entre les morts. Le rôle de chef de l'Alliance Rebelle ne lui accordait pas le luxe d'une vie tranquille.

Ils terminèrent de discuter des nouvelles du Ministère juste à temps. La minuterie installée par Cédric sonna, ils firent tous disparaître les papiers sur lesquels ils avaient éventuellement pris des notes… et, une poignée de secondes plus tard, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes, et trois Weasley en sortirent. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Percy. Forge, Gred. Comment ça va ?

– Très bien, et toi, Lizzie ? déclarèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Percy se contenta d'un hochement de tête un peu raide, tandis que tout le monde échangeait des salutations plus ou moins joyeuses. Fred et George étaient des amis d'Elisa et de ses proches, ils lui avaient déjà proposé leur aide durant l'année scolaire précédente, avant même que l'Alliance Rebelle ait un nom. Percy, en revanche, n'était pas proche d'elle…

Durant sa scolarité, Elisa avait essayé de cultiver une relation cordiale avec lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait bien en dépit de sa rigidité… Et aussi parce que c'était toujours utile d'être dans les petits papiers d'un Préfet. Mais ensuite, ils avaient complètement perdu contact. Quand Elisa l'avait appelé hier pour lui proposer de l'aider à agir de façon concrète dans la guerre à venir, c'était avec beaucoup de surprise qu'elle avait reçu une réponse positive. Elle aurait cru que Percy refuserait d'agir dans le dos de ses parents. Mais apparemment Mr et Mrs Weasley refusaient d'impliquer leurs enfants, et… Même si Percy était plus discipliné que Fred et George, ça le rendait tout aussi dingue d'être mis à l'écart. Il avait donc accepté de rejoindre l'Alliance. Cela dit, ni lui, ni Elisa, ni personne ne savait vraiment à quoi s'en tenir : ils étaient pratiquement des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ils semblaient marcher sur des œufs.

– Alors, en quoi on peut aider ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

C'était encore plus perturbant que quand ils finissaient les phrases l'un de l'autre.

– Une seconde vous deux, déclara-t-elle avec tout l'autorité possible tandis que tout le monde s'asseyait à table. Tout d'abord, merci d'être venu. Surtout toi, Percy.

Les jumeaux prirent un air faussement offensé, mais Trisha leur donna un coup de pied sous la table et ils la bouclèrent. Percy hocha la tête d'un geste raide, le dos droit, l'air circonspect :

– Je veux participer à l'effort de guerre.

– Ce n'est pas toujours glorieux, le prévint Cédric d'un air grave. L'essentiel de ma tâche consiste à écouter les rumeurs du Ministère et trier du courrier.

– C'est toujours mieux que de rester dans le noir, s'obstina Percy en s'empourprant légèrement.

– Bien dit Perce ! fit Fred (ou George) avec férocité. Alors, Magister, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Elisa sortit de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin et le leur passa. Avec eux, elle le savait, l'affaire serait vite réglée. Elle aurait même pu leur parler par miroir. Elle les avait essentiellement fait venir pour qu'ils soient là quand elle parlerait à Percy.

– Vous êtes de bons inventeurs, fit-elle tandis que George (ou Fred) ouvrait hâtivement le parchemin afin de le lire. Alors voici une liste de trucs qui nous seraient utiles pour ce qui va suivre.

– Des vêtements-boucliers, lut l'un des jumeaux. Des fumigènes qui courent tous seuls dans tous les sens…

– … Des bonbons qui contiendraient des antidotes, des potions de régénération sanguine…

– … Des feux d'artifices qui serviraient de diversion, ou d'alarme…

Ils relevèrent tous les deux les yeux vers la Poufsouffle, l'air impressionné.

– On va plancher là-dessus, promit Fred (ou George).

– Parfait, déclara fermement Elisa. Vous aurez un Gallion par nouvelle invention, mais je vous en donne dix pour démarrer. J'espère que c'est un bon investissement.

– Tu les _paie_ ?! s'indigna Trisha. C'est pour sauver des gens !

Dans le canon, Harry avait donné son sac de mille Gallions aux jumeaux pour les aider à lancer leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Dans cet univers, c'était Elisa qui avait remporté cet or, et elle l'avait gardé pour l'Alliance Rebelle. Elle essayait de compenser.

– Tout travail mérite salaire, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Et avec ça, ils peuvent acheter du matériel pour inventer de nouveaux trucs géniaux.

Trisha grommela, mais ne protesta pas. Elisa inspira longuement, avant de se tourner vers Percy.

Elle se sentit soudain un peu nerveuse. Elle allait lui demander un truc important, et ça ne semblait pas _juste_ , de lui demander de lui accorder une telle confiance aussi brusquement. Mais l'ex-Préfet rencontra son regard sans flancher, relevant légèrement le menton, presque avec défi :

– Et moi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse, _Magister_ ?

Ses yeux brûlaient d'une fougue qu'Elisa n'avait encore jamais vu, et son regard passa fugacement sur les jumeaux. Percy était désespéré de prouver qu'il était aussi Gryffondor qu'eux, réalisa Elisa avec un coup au cœur. Enfin, _enfin_ , on lui mettait dans la main les mêmes armes que le reste de sa famille !

Percy avait toujours été l'étranger parmi les Weasley. Il ne jouait pas au Quidditch, il n'explorait pas de pyramide égyptiennes, il ne domptait pas de dragons, il n'était pas drôle ou beau ou héroïque… Son seul fait de gloire avait été d'aider à l'arrestation de Pettigrew. Mais les gens se souvenaient surtout du rôle d'Harry, le Survivant, dans cet évènement. Malgré son job haut-placé, ses excellentes notes, et la preuve de son courage… Percy était toujours le moins respecté de sa fratrie. Ce qu'il faisait semblait ne jamais être suffisant. Mais, enfin, avec cette offre d'Elisa, il avait une chance d'agir en Gryffondor, de se conformer à ce moule !

 _Oh, Percy_ , aurait-elle voulu dire. _La guerre n'a rien d'héroïque. Ce n'est pas comme dans les histoires. Toute cette poésie a été écrite avec du sang._

Mais elle ne le dit pas. Elle se racla la gorge pour refouler sa nervosité, et posa les mains à plat sur la table. Elle préparait toujours ses longues tirades en avance, mais ça n'avait jamais complètement vaincu son angoisse de parler devant un public. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur Percy, s'efforçant d'ignorer les autres :

– Aujourd'hui, tes deux frères sont là parce que la mission que je te propose est assez évidente. Mais si tu rejoins l'Alliance, tu ne pourras révéler à personne que tu en es membre, et tu ne pourras dire à personne ce que tu fais. Les seules personnes qui seront au courant de ton rôle sont rassemblées dans cette pièce.

Il y eut un court silence, étrangement solennel. Percy hocha la tête, l'air grave mais le regard toujours flamboyant :

– Je sais.

Elisa relâcha une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Elle se redressa légèrement :

– Bien. Donc… Tu l'as peut-être deviné, mais… Le fait que tu sois l'assistant de la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, c'est une position incroyablement utile.

Percy ne marqua aucune surprise, même s'il pinça les lèvres. Il avait dû deviner que c'était ça qu'on attendait de lui… Elisa se hâta de rajouter :

– Je ne veux pas que tu l'espionnes, elle n'est certainement pas au service de Jedusor. Mais je veux que tu serves de… d'agent de liaison, en quelque sorte. Tu prends note des choses qu'elle dit, par exemple si elle trouve des Aurors suspicieux. Si c'est important, tu contacte directement Cédric, Trisha, ou moi. Si on a besoin d'un renseignement concernant quelque chose qui tombe sous la juridiction de Mrs Bones, on te contactera.

Puis elle agita un des papiers sur lequel elle avait pris des notes lors de sa réunion avec Trisha et Cédric, et le fit glisser jusque devant Percy.

– Et ton rôle d'agent de liaison n'est pas à sens unique, enchaîna-t-elle. Il faudra que tu fasses remonter nos idées auprès de Mrs Bones en les faisant passer pour les tiennes. Si on a des infos à lui relayer, ou des suggestions, ou des remarques concernant ses plans… Ce sera à toi de les lui rapporter.

Percy parcourut la liste qu'elle venait de lui donner, et qui contenait entre autre les remarques de Trisha sur le manque de protection des bâtiments du Chemin de Traverse. Même les jumeaux se tenaient immobiles.

– Tu auras probablement d'autres missions, reprit Elisa avec hésitation. Tu en auras même certainement. Parfois, elles t'obligeront à jouer un rôle, à t'introduire dans des endroits dangereux, à falsifier des documents, à… à faire des tas de choses risquées. Risquées, mais nécessaires. Et… Et tu ne pourras jamais en parler à ta famille. Ni pour t'en vanter, t'en plaindre, ni même leur demander de comprendre tes actions. Souvent, ça les inquiétera, parfois, ça les fera souffrir, et tout le temps, tu te sentiras isolé.

– Tu essaie de le décourager ou quoi ?! lança un des jumeaux sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elisa lui jeta un regard noir :

– C'est sérieux. Être seul, c'est vraiment difficile. Ma famille sait ce que je fais, mes amis savent ce que je fais, mais Percy…

Elle se retourna vers lui, et acheva :

– Tu ne pourras compter sur personne d'autre que nous cinq, parce que certaines missions vont requérir que personne, _absolument personne_ ne sache que tu fais partie de l'Alliance. Ça ne devra même pas être soupçonné. Percy, à un point ou à un autre, si tu acceptes, on va te demander de jouer un rôle d'espion. Et ça demande vraiment beaucoup de courage.

 _Et tu pourrais mourir_ , se retint-elle d'ajouter. _Tu pourrais mourir à cause de moi, à cause de mes ordres, à cause de ma folie._

Percy glissa la liste d'Elisa dans la poche de sa veste, les gestes posés, l'air imperturbable. Fred et George posaient sur leur frère un regard neuf, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela, mais Percy semblait se tenir plus droit.

– Je sais. J'accepte.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain même, Percy appela Elisa par miroir pour lui assurer qu'il avait fait part à Amélia Bones de ses suggestions. Elisa se mit à contacter ses futurs espions, un par un. Elle collecta les rumeurs entendues par Rhonda Flatbury dans la boutique de son oncle, ou les informations que déduisait Heidi Macavoy des conversations animées de ses parents. Elle demanda la même chose à ses amis de Serpentard : Heather, Adrian, Terence, et Tabitha.

Elle avait déjà demandé à Gwendolyn, Neal et Lester d'être ses taupes dans leurs boulots respectifs, et ils avaient tous les trois acceptés (bien que Lester, accro aux règles, ait été réticent à aller à violer la confidentialité de son job).

Ensuite… Il y avait Susan Bones et Zacharias Smith, dont les parents étaient haut-placés. Il y avait aussi Edgar Whistler, dont les parents étaient riches et dont la mère était une Puriste virulente. De la même façon, Elisa avait aussi demandé aux jumelles, Flora et Hestia Carrow, de l'appeler si elles espionnaient une conversation intéressante. Les deux fillettes vivaient avec leur mère, apparemment (leurs parents étaient séparé, et leur père n'avait désiré élever que son fils, pas ses deux filles) mais elles rendaient souvent visite à leur père Amycus… Et peut-être qu'il laisserait échapper des informations sur les Mangemorts. Il y avait aussi les triplés Murray, les petits frères de Cho Chang : leur père était Auror, et il laisserait peut-être glisser une info intéressante.

Un grand nombre des espions d'Elisa étaient des enfants, et elle s'inquiétait un peu de leur utilité une fois que l'année scolaire aurait recommencée. Mais Trisha lui avait rappelé que, désormais, les miroirs communicants étaient courants. Les parents pouvaient prendre des nouvelles de leurs enfants sans courir le risque qu'une missive soit interceptée. Et, si jamais une famille se préparait à une alliance politique, ou si une mère s'apprêtait à prendre un risque, ou si un père partait en voyage discrètement… Avec ce nouveau moyen de communication, les parents hésiteraient beaucoup moins à contacter leur progéniture pour leur faire leurs adieux ou leur donner des instructions. Et du coup, la progéniture en question pourrait continuer à informer Elisa des mouvements de ses parents.

Ah, les merveilles humaines du progrès technologique…

Bref. Elisa activa tous ses espions en l'espace d'une journée. Beaucoup avaient déjà commencé à noter des infos intéressantes, et les lui transmirent par la même occasion. Elisa apprit ainsi quelles familles avaient prévu un refuge, quelles familles avaient prévu de fuir, etc. Elle reçut aussi la nouvelle assez désagréable qu'Amycus et Alecto Carrow avaient participé à une _réunion secrète_ , ce qui signifiait que les Mangemorts se coordonnaient, sans doute pour lancer une nouvelle attaque.

Super.

Malgré tout, ce fut une journée assez tranquille. Ce fut le lendemain que les choses se gâtèrent. Car, le lendemain, Harry était invité chez les Weasley, où il comptait se rendre par Cheminette durant l'après-midi.

Mais c'est durant la matinée que Dumbledore réalisa que son précieux Survivant n'était plus à Privet Drive.

Ils avaient tous fait la grasse matinée et prenaient un petit-déjeuner tardif, feuilletant distraitement le journal. La _Gazette_ ne parlait que de la dernière guerre, ou des mesures draconiennes que prenait le Ministère. Le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ avait édité un numéro consacré aux vampires. Bref, le silence régnait dans la salle à manger… Lorsque, soudain, un Patronus bondit par la fenêtre du salon, atterrissant sur la table où la famille Bishop prenait son petit-déjeuner.

Au même instant, il eu un miroitement orangé à l'extérieur, signalant que des sorts venaient d'entrer en contact avec les Charmes Gardiens entourant le Cottage. Puis il y eut un bruit sonore, dont la vibration résonna dans tout le squelette d'Elisa, comparable au _TCHAK_ d'un élastique qui claque violemment. Les Charmes Gardiens qui protégeaient le Cottage venaient de repousser l'attaque, réduisant à néant la vague de magie qui avait cherché à s'introduire sur le terrain protégé. C'était comme si un avion avait passé le mur du son juste au-dessus d'eux.

– _Mr Potter, où êtes-vous ?_ s'écria le Patronus en forme de chat tigré d'une voix étrangement familière. _Êtes-vous en danger ? Répondez immédiatement !_

Le Patronus se dissipa, et le silence retomba sur la petite famille hébétée. Elisa se rendit compte qu'elle était debout, sa baguette à moitié brandie. Sa mère et le Survivant aussi, et son père avait attrapé le couteau à pain. Tu parles d'une montée d'adrénaline !

D'un geste hésitant, elle baissa sa baguette :

– Ce n'est pas une attaque, fit-elle d'un ton incertain. La lumière était orangée, ça signale de la magie non-agressive. La lumière aurait été bleue si c'était de la magie noire qui cherchait à entrer ici.

Elle avait installé les Charmes Gardiens elle-même et, pour cela, elle avait appris par cœur les incantations et les effets de ses sorts (qui étaient, pour certains, très avancés). Se les rappeler à voix haute l'aida à calmer ses nerfs. Sa mère s'approcha de la fenêtre, et secoua la tête :

– Il n'y a personne dehors.

– Le Patronus voulait peut-être nous prévenir d'une attaque prochaine ? fit Michael en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que c'est l'un de tes amis, Harry ?

Le Survivant secoua la tête :

– Non. Ron a un chien et Hermione une loutre. Et ce n'était pas leur voix. En fait, ça ressemblait un peu au professeur McGonagall…

Harry et Elisa réalisèrent au même moment ce que cela voulait dire exactement. Ils échangèrent un regard catastrophé.

Apparemment, les Weasley n'avaient pas écouté la conversation de Ron, ou bien n'avaient pas relayé le message, parce que l'Ordre du Phénix avait continué à surveiller Privet Drive. Et maintenant, leur stratagème avait été découvert. L'Ordre du Phénix avait réalisé que le Survivant avait disparu sous leur nez. Elisa fit la grimace. C'était une action qu'elle ne regrettait pas, mais franchement, elle appréhendait un peu la colère de McGonagall (et de Dumbledore surtout) quand ils réaliseraient qu'elle avait agi dans leur dos.

– _Spero Patronum !_ incanta Harry, faisant apparaître un faon argenté. Message pour le professeur McGonagall : je vais bien, je suis en sécurité dans un endroit protégé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le faon disparut. Elisa se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las, et se rassit lourdement.

– Et dire que la journée s'annonçait si bien ! se lamenta-t-elle.

Ses parents émirent un rire nerveux. Michael reprit sa place pour finir son petit-déjeuner, et après une hésitation, Isabelle l'imita. Elisa, elle, repoussa son bol de chocolat chaud. Elle avait l'estomac un peu noué.

Le Patronus-chat de McGonagall ne tarda pas à revenir, le pelage hérissé, et la voix de la sous-directrice claqua dans l'air :

– _Il n'y a aucun signe de vous à Privet Drive ! Où êtes-vous, Mr Potter ?_

– Je sens que ça va être une conversation fastidieuse, marmonna Elisa tandis que le félin argenté se dissipait comme un nuage de fumée.

Harry émit un gloussement nerveux, puis fronça les sourcils :

– Qu'est-ce que le professeur McGonagall fait à Privet Drive ? Je suis toujours allé chez les Weasley tout seul…

– Mais à présent, un mage noir veut ta peau, lui rappela Isabelle d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Le directeur t'as sans doute prévu une escorte.

– N'empêche qu'il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il envoyait des gens, maugréa Harry. Qu'est-ce que je dis à McGonagall ? Je ne peux pas lui révéler où je suis…

Déjà parce que ça serait une très mauvaise idée, et ensuite parce que le Fidélitas rendrait sans doute ça impossible. Elisa déglutit, réfléchissant à toute allure. Mais son père lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Survivant :

– Essaie de continuer la conversation par miroir, lui conseilla-t-il. Et pose-lui des questions, ne lui laisse pas le temps de te faire des reproches. Que faisait-elle à Privet Drive, pourquoi pensait-elle que tu étais là-bas, est-ce que ça veut dire que l'endroit était surveillé… Fait ressortir ta fibre Serpentard : prend l'air inquiet et innocent, tout en lui faisant admettre qu'ils agissaient dans ton dos, et pouf, ça passera comme une lettre à la poste.

C'était un excellent conseil. Elisa ravala sa surprise, et prit un air faussement scandalisé :

– Papa ! Est-ce que tu encourages Harry sur le chemin de la délinquance ?

– Le meilleur délinquant est celui qui n'est jamais pris, contra son père en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elisa pouffa. Ni son père ni sa mère ne parlaient de leurs enfances respectives, mais la jeune fille savait que son père n'avait pas appris à court-circuiter le démarreur d'une voiture et à forcer une serrure sur les bancs de son école d'aviation…

Harry envoya donc un Patronus à McGonagall avec son numéro de miroir. Elisa ne savait même pas si la sous-directrice avait un miroir, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'aurait guère de mal à s'en procurer un : plusieurs enseignants en possédaient, notamment Flitwick et Chourave. Le Survivant alla s'installer dans sa chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait un appel à quelqu'un à qui il ne pouvait révéler sa cachette.

Elisa tint environ une minute avant de quitter la table, se dirigeant vers les escaliers à pas de loup. Cependant, son père l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de l'entrée :

– Laisse-le se débrouiller, Ellie.

– Mais… !

– Laisse-le, répéta fermement son père. Harry est un mineur, qui a quitté la maison de sa tante avec son autorisation. Légalement, il n'a rien fait de mal, et il ne peut rien lui arriver. Mais toi, tu es majeure, comme ta mère et moi. Si notre implication est découverte, le blâme pourrait retomber sur nous. Dans le pire des cas, nous serions accusés de kidnapping.

Elisa n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, et elle se mordilla la lèvre d'un geste nerveux, immobile sur le pas de la porte. Effectivement… Dumbledore n'accuserait certainement pas Elisa de kidnapping, mais il pouvait tout à fait le sous-entendre au Ministère, et ça mettrait en marche le système judiciaire. Et là, bonjour les ennuis. Ce serait bien plus grave qu'une simple remontrance du directeur…

– Mais c'était mon idée, plaida-t-elle.

– Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te mettre inutilement dans les ennuis, asséna son père. Harry est parfaitement capable de gérer ça tout seul. Fais-lui un peu confiance.

Mouchée, Elisa se rassit à table, tapotant sur sa cuisse d'un geste nerveux. Après autant d'effort pour arracher Harry aux Dursley, ça lui paraissait un peu injuste de ne pas être là pour l'explosion finale. Harry était celui qu'elle devait protéger, c'était incohérent de l'envoyer défendre cette idée (son idée !) à sa place. Et si McGonagall réussissait à le piéger, à lui faire admettre qu'il avait une complice dans sa fugue ? Et si elle l'obligeait à ne jamais revenir au Cottage ? Et si l'Ordre enfermait le Survivant à Privet Drive ?!

Elisa se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de se faire des films, et secoua fermement la tête. Pour s'occuper les mains, elle se beurra une tartine, et la grignota du bout des lèvres en attendant qu'Harry ait terminé son coup de miroir.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, cependant, Harry redescendit. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, et quand il reprit sa place à table et réalisa que son chocolat avait refroidi, son visage s'assombrit encore davantage. Il repoussa son bol d'un geste agacé.

– Alors ? osa demander Elisa.

– Elle m'a fait la leçon durant des heures ! râla le Gryffondor.

– Tu es parti à peine vingt minutes, rectifia Isabelle avec amusement.

Les deux adultes s'étaient détendus. Si c'était la première chose qu'Harry leur disait, alors la sous-directrice n'avait rien annoncé de plus grave.

– Elle ne sait pas où tu es ? vérifia Elisa.

– Oh non, l'assura le Survivant. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est tellement en rogne. Apparemment, même Fumsek ne peut pas me trouver.

… La lumière orange, c'était un _phénix_ ? Ses protections avaient _repoussé un phénix_ ?! Elisa se rengorgea, toute fière. Mais Harry continuait sur sa lancée :

– Mais je lui ai dit que personne ne m'avait dit que quelque chose était prévu pour me cacher, alors que si un truc comme ça avait été mis en place… Bien sûr qu'on me l'aurait dit, pas vrai ? On ne m'aurait _évidemment_ pas gardé dans l'ombre. Après tout, Dumbledore me respecte assez pour me dire la vérité. Et des gens suspect qui traînent autour de mon voisinage, bien sûr, ça n'inspire pas confiance, tout ça…

Isabelle dissimula un rire, mais Michael et Elisa rigolèrent franchement. Oh, la Poufsouffle aurait adoré voir la tête de McGonagall lorsqu'Harry avait dit ça ! Le Survivant renifla avec amusement, et continua :

– Voilà, exactement. Alors du coup, j'ai cru que je devais me débrouiller tout seul pour organiser ma protection, comme toujours. McGonagall était indignée que je pense que Dumbledore m'abandonnerait et elle m'a fait la morale là-dessus, mais je lui ai dit que ce serai vraiment _présomptueux_ de ma part de penser qu'au lieu de préparer la guerre, il s'occuperait des défenses d'une maison Moldue.

– Oh, elle est bonne celle-là ! s'esclaffa Elisa.

– N'est-ce pas ? se rengorgea l'adolescent. D'autant plus que les défenses en questions n'étaient apparemment pas au top, vu que l'Ordre du Phénix… c'est le nom de l'organisation top-secrète de Dumbledore, au fait… bref, vu que l'Ordre du Phénix a surveillé Privet Drive tout l'été, et qu'ils n'ont même pas vu que je n'étais plus dedans ! Voilà, du coup McGonagall n'avait pas trop de marge de manœuvre pour me dire à quel point je devais faire confiance aux mesures prévues par des adultes.

Puis Harry se remit à froncer les sourcils d'un air mécontent :

– Mais bon, ça ne l'a pas empêché de me faire la morale comme si j'étais un première année attrapé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Alors que je me suis très bien débrouillé, je trouve ! Elle s'est mise à me faire la leçon sur les failles du Fidélitas, le fait que ça ait coûté la vie à mes parents…

Les trois Bishop grimacèrent. C'était toujours un sujet brûlant, qu'ils évitaient d'un commun accord. Si Harry commençait à faire la paix avec Sirius, il se fermait toujours comme une huître quand on parlait de James Potter, du passé des Maraudeurs, ou même de Lily Evans. L'image idéalisée qu'il s'était faite de ses parents avait volé en éclat de façon brutale deux ans plus tôt, et c'était une blessure encore vive.

– Est-ce que les Dursley auraient pu lui dire quoi que ce soit menant à nous ? préféra demander Isabelle pour changer de sujet. Si je me souviens bien, la première lettre que tu leur as envoyée pour leur demander l'autorisation de rester au Cottage contenait nos noms et notre adresse.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés : elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. En fait, elle avait complètement oublié cette fameuse lettre, envoyée par Harry durant sa première année, et qui avait marqué pour le Survivant la fin de sa vie chez les Dursley. Mais le jeune Gryffondor se hâta de les rassurer :

– Oh, non, elle n'a pas parlé aux Dursley. Apparemment l'Ordre leur ont fait quitter la maison pour la journée, en leur faisant croire qu'ils avaient gagné un concours ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors quand je leur ai dit que j'étais resté chez les eux une semaine avant de partir, tout le monde m'a cru. L'arnaque tient toujours.

La Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était encore mieux ! S'il avait été découvert qu'Harry avait quitté sa tante depuis cinq ans, McGonagall (et Dumbledore) auraient immédiatement deviné que le Survivant avait eu des complices. Mais là, ils pensaient juste que le jeune garçon avait pris les choses en main tout seul. Quel coup de chance !

– Et McGonagall ne sait pas du tout où tu es ? vérifia Michael avec prudence.

Harry secoua la tête :

– Non. Mais elle a sous-entendu que les Moldus n'avaient pas de très bonnes défenses… Donc j'imagine qu'elle doit penser que je suis avec Hermione, puisqu'elle aussi a caché sa maison sous Fidélitas.

Dans le canon, Hermione effaçait la mémoire de ses parents et les envoyait en Australie lorsque la guerre éclatait… ce qui, en rétrospective, était assez terrifiant. Tout de même, il y avait de quoi choquer, non ? Elle n'avait même pas expliqué à ses parents ce qui se passait, elle ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Elle avait rayé de l'équation leur libre arbitre, et s'en était débarrassé loin d'elle… sans doute autant pour leur sécurité que pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. Elisa avait toujours été assez mal à l'aise avec ça. L'idée de se débarrasser de ses parents de façon aussi radicale ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Et, bon, d'accord, Hermione était plutôt du genre " _tout ou rien_ ", en digne Gryffondor… Mais c'était un acte vraiment horrible.

Quand Hermione brisait les règles, elle n'y allait pas à moitié. Elle écrasait indifféremment celles qui étaient stupides et méritaient d'être brisées, et celles qui relevaient de la décence humaine.

Mais passons.

Dans cet univers, apparemment, Hermione était plus proche de son père et de sa mère. Elisa ne savait pas vraiment _pourquoi_ , mais Hermione leur avait parlé de la guerre, et ses parents avaient décidé de rester. Du coup, leur maison avait été placée sous Fidélitas, et les Granger faisaient également partie de l'Alliance Rebelle : ils étaient prêts à faire passer des gens sur le continent grâce aux moyens moldus, hors d'atteinte des recherches des Mangemorts.

– Je dois aller chez les Weasley au plus tôt, reprit Harry. McGonagall m'attends et elle est en rogne. Par contre, si j'utilise la Cheminette, tu penses qu'ils devineront que j'étais chez des sorciers ?

Elisa grimaça :

– Sans doute. On pourrait te faire transplaner… Ou, mieux, demander à Dobby de te faire transplaner ! Après tout, c'est ton elfe.

Harry possédait l'elfe de maison Dobby depuis quelques mois. Pour l'instant, l'elfe s'était consacré à la reconstruction d'un bâtiment abandonné que l'OPTEM (la société créée par Hermione pour améliorer le statut des elfes) comptait utiliser comme refuge. C'était d'ailleurs la seule activité de l'OPTEM en ce moment… car même si les idées de l'association s'étaient propagées aux parents des membres (y compris ceux qui siégeaient au Magenmagot), la situation des elfes était passée au second plan avec le retour de Voldemort. Mais bon, pour leur plan actuel, ça ne changeait rien. Dobby serait sans doute ravi de se rendre utile.

Par contre, il allait falloir négocier avec Chappy, l'elfe des Bishop, pour qu'il permette à cet intrus de transplaner chez lui. Elisa échangea un regard avec sa mère, et celle-ci, ayant sans doute eut le même raisonnement, se leva avec un soupir résigné.

– Je vais parler à Chappy. Harry, tu as fini tes bagages ?

– Euh… presque ?

– Alors vas t'en occuper, ordonna Isabelle avec amusement. Et n'oublie pas tes devoirs !

Ronchonnant pour la forme, le Survivant acheva sa tartine en quelques bouchées, puis remonta dans sa chambre pour s'exécuter. Elisa sentit les dernières bribes de tension qui nouaient ses épaules se dissiper petit à petit. Isabelle quitta la pièce pour aller parler à Chappy, qui s'activait sans doute en cuisine. Dracarys, le gros matou tigré, vint se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant, et elle lui gratouilla la tête d'un geste machinal.

La catastrophe avait été évitée. Ce n'était plus qu'un matin habituel, comme tous les autres. Enfin, pour autant qu'un jour de guerre puisse être considéré comme habituel. Elisa se massa les tempes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : c'était devenu un réflexe, désormais, de décortiquer les motifs qui animaient les actions des gens.

Et puis, franchement, il y avait de quoi réfléchir. _L'Ordre du Phénix s'était fait connaître à Harry._ C'était la première fois. Cela voulait dire que les choses avançaient. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas venu en personne chercher le Survivant ? C'était ce qui s'était passé dans le canon, dans le tome 6, quand ils avaient été en situation de guerre ouverte comme à présent. Cela aurait été plus sensé. Après tout, Dumbledore inspirait à Harry une certaine confiance : en tous les cas, il aurait été plus enclin à le suivre que n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre. Et avec Dumbledore, nul besoin d'escorte : aucun Mangemort n'aurait osé attaquer.

Est-ce que Dumbledore était trop occupé ? Possible. Il était très sollicité au Ministère : il faisait le job de Ministre quasiment à la place de Fudge. Mais Elisa savait que le directeur aurait sut faire de la place dans son emploi du temps pour le Survivant. Etait-il en quête des Horcruxes, une tâche qu'il ne pouvait confier à personne d'autre ? Hum. Ce n'était pas impossible.

Peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'il était temps qu'elle écrive à Dumbledore. Après tout, le directeur lui avait promis un Horcruxe à aller chercher…

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry se rendit chez les Weasley et, le soir même, passa un bref coup de miroir aux Bishop pour leur assurer que tout s'était bien passé. Evidemment, Mrs Weasley avait cherché à lui tirer les vers du nez, et Sirius était venu en personne pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en un seul morceau (Fred et George avaient passé toute sa visite à essayer de mettre du poil à gratter dans son col, mais c'était eux qui se grattaient comme des malades depuis trois heures : apparemment l'ex-Maraudeur n'avait pas perdu la main !). Mais le Survivant était resté ferme, et comme au final il ne lui était rien arrivé durant sa disparition, les adultes bien-pensants finirent par laisser tomber.

Cela dit, ils avaient tous leurs suspicions… Et elles pointaient généralement vers les Granger ou vers les Bishop. McGonagall, surtout, avait essayé de cuisiner Harry au sujet d'Elisa et de sa famille. Elle devait les soupçonner d'être les mystérieux hôtes du Survivant : elle n'était pas stupide, et elle savait que la jeune fille était proche d'Harry. Bien sûr, le jeune Gryffondor n'avait rien confirmé, mais la sous-directrice ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement. Elisa grimaça. Sur ce coup, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Dumbledore ne s'était pas manifesté. Elle trouvait ça étrange. Il avait pourtant envoyé Fumseck. Et il aurait dû être la première personne à faire la leçon au Gryffondor fugueur, non ?

Elisa avait toujours beaucoup à faire. Deux familles avaient demandé une exfiltration, qui nécessitait de les faire disparaître chez les Moldus (puis, de là, les faire passer à l'étranger). Ce fut Michael Bishop qui s'en chargea. Elisa, elle restait concentrée sur les rapports de ses espions. Ces derniers lui rapportaient la moindre information, même inutile, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme : ils n'étaient que des enfants, et la plupart voyaient encore cela comme un jeu héroïque… Il fallait qu'elle prenne ça en compte. Et il fallait aussi qu'elle organise le réseau pour qu'il soit autonome. Si toutes les décisions reposaient sur elle, l'Alliance Rebelle risquait d'être paralysée dès qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard.

Il fallait qu'elle confie la gestion de chaque "secteur" de l'Alliance à une personne de confiance, un lieutenant en quelque sorte. Ses parents se chargeaient déjà de ce qui concernait les planques à l'étranger, mais ils ne connaissaient pas tous les refuges. Et ils ne pourraient pas être partout, si jamais il y avait une crise. Hum. Voilà qui nécessitait d'être approfondi…

C'était étrange, de réfléchir à donner à l'Alliance son indépendance alors que c'était une création toute récente. Elisa avait généralement du mal à se détacher de ses œuvres. Par exemple, Gwendolyn se chargeait désormais seule de la gestion de B&B, et le personnel de Tourmaline opérait sans l'aide d'Elisa, mais c'était uniquement parce que c'était devenu nécessaire. Sinon, la jeune fille serait restée impliquée. Elle se sentait étrangement amère de voir ces projets perdurer sans elle. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était égoïste… C'était dur, pour elle, de voir ses créations prendre leur indépendance.

Mais bref.

Elisa avait donc toujours beaucoup à faire. Mais la complète absence de Dumbledore commençait sérieusement à la tracasser. Elle craqua au bout d'une semaine, et écrivit une brève missive au directeur.

 _Cher professeur,_

 _Je compte toujours sur vous pour la réalisation du projet que vous m'avez mentionné en juin dernier. Cependant, si vous êtes trop occupé, je serai ravie de m'en occuper moi-même avant la rentrée._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _E. Bishop._

Elle utilisa le hibou des Diggory, que Cédric lui prêta sans poser de questions, afin d'envoyer son message. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'achète une chouette. Ou bien qu'elle obtienne le numéro de miroir du directeur, au choix. Quel intérêt d'avoir inventé une version sorcière du téléphone portable, si elle devait toujours dépendre de la poste pour les communications longue-distance ?!

Heureusement, pour ce qui était de son shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, Elisa n'avait plus à dépendre de commandes faites par hiboux. Elle envoyait ses elfes faire ses achats, c'était plus rapide et plus sûr. Même ses robes pouvaient être obtenues de cette façon : Isabelle prenait les mesures, et Elisa envoyait son elfe Olly porter ces informations à Mme Guipure. Pas besoin d'aller crapahuter entre les différentes boutiques. D'autant plus qu'entre les journalistes voulant une interview, les curieux avides d'en savoir plus sur la bataille de Little Hangleton, et les possibles ennemis prêts à lui tirer dessus… une excursion à Londres aurait vraiment été déraisonnable.

Dommage. Ça lui manquait, de fouiller dans les librairies et d'explorer les recoins du Chemin de Traverse. Oh, elle pourrait le faire en se déguisant… Mais c'était cependant un risque trop grand. Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais. Déjà qu'ils avaient été réticents à la laisse sortir déguisée pour les missions de l'Alliance Rebelle… !

Mais elle ne restait pas pour autant cloîtrée chez elle. Son père sortait fréquemment, inspectant les divers refuges, allant d'un lieu à un autre pour mémoriser les meilleurs itinéraires. Isabelle sortait peu, comme toujours, mais elle s'occupait en lisant de plus en plus de bouquins sur le fonctionnement des guérillas et de la résistance (c'était fou le nombre de livres écrits par des Moldus dans cette veine). Quant à Elisa…

– Je vais chez les Weasley ! claironna-t-elle en attrapant son sac.

– Ils savent que tu viennes ? vérifia sa mère.

– Les jumeaux m'ont appelé hier pour me dire de passer dans la journée, la rassura sa fille. Ils ont fini une de leurs inventions, et ils deviennent claustrophobes à force de tourner en rond au Terrier sans être impliqué dans ce que font leurs parents. Je reviens avant midi, promis !

Il y avait des charmes anti-transplanage sur le Terrier, aussi Elisa utilisa la Cheminette. Ce n'était pas son moyen de transport préféré. L'impression de tourner sur soi-même à toute allure était déjà horrible, mais l'arrivée… Bien souvent, la jeune fille s'écrasait par terre comme un crêpe, et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Elle fut expulsée hors de la cheminée, battit frénétiquement des bras pour essayer de reprendre son équilibre, trébucha sur ses propres pieds, et s'étala sur le tapis avec un grognement étouffé.

Dans la cuisine des Weasley, quelqu'un applaudit.

Elisa releva le nez du tapis, le visage écarlate, et lança un regard mauvais à Ron, qui avait une tranche de gâteau dans la bouche et qui claquait dans ses mains d'un air narquois. Le rouquin avala sa pâtisserie d'un coup, et sourit largement :

– C'était très gracieux, Magister !

La jeune fille se redressa et s'épousseta en roulant des yeux. Il faisait chaud, au mois d'août, et elle portait un short qui ne lui avait guère protégé les genoux. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule, remerciant Merlin d'avoir pensé à y appliquer des charmes de Poids-Plume et de Coussinage. Son sac contenait des bouquins, des amulettes, des couteaux de lancer, sa baguette, des crayons et du papier… Bref, si elle était tombée dessus, ça aurait fait assez mal.

– Il n'y a personne ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant que Ron était la seule personne dans la cuisine.

Comme pour la corriger, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent depuis l'extérieur. Ron haussa les épaules :

– Papa travaille, Percy et Bill aussi, et je ne sais pas où est parti Charlie. Black vient d'arriver pour voir Harry. Ils sont sortis pour être tranquille, mais Maman les a suivis, puis Ginny et Sun-Min ont fait pareil et ils ont commencé à se disputer… Oh, et Hermione vient d'arriver, normalement elle doit défaire ses bagages en haut. Je ne sais pas où sont Fred et George, par contre…

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion à l'étage.

– Mais je suppose qu'ils sont dans leur chambre, acheva Ron comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et la voix de Mrs Weasley se fit entendre, stridente et furieuse :

– … complètement irresponsable ! Si tu viens ici uniquement pour contrarier les enfants, ce n'est pas la peine ! Sors d'ici !

– Harry est mon filleul ! rugit une voix vaguement familière qu'Elisa finit par reconnaître comme étant celle de Sirius Black.

– Et quel fantastique parrain tu as été pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?!

La porte claqua à nouveau, se refermant et étouffant la dispute. Ginny entra dans la cuisine, suivie par Sun-Min Jeong, puis par Harry lui-même. Leurs trois visages s'éclairèrent en voyant Elisa, et Sun-Min lui sauta au cou avec tant d'enthousiasme que la jeune fille faillit s'écraser sur le tapis à nouveau.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança Elisa à la cantonade après avoir rendu son étreinte à la petite coréenne.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré :

– Sirius est un imbécile, et Mrs Weasley sur-réagit, comme d'habitude.

– C'est toi qui as commencé à crier sur Black, pointa quand même Ginny (qui rougit quand il tourna la tête vers elle, mais soutint son regard).

Le Survivant grimaça d'un air un peu honteux :

– Je ne savais pas que Mrs Weasley allait lui sauter à la gorge comme ça. Mais il m'a énervé. Tu sais qu'il a arrêté de voir son psychomage ?! C'est super-irresponsable ! Il a toujours des sautes d'humeur et des moments de dépression. Et il compte se battre contre les Mangemorts, alors que franchement, dans son état, c'est un truc à se faire tuer !

– Il a peur que son psychomage l'espionne pour le compte des sympathisants de Jedusor, protesta Ginny. Moi aussi je n'aimerai pas dire tous mes secrets à un type qui pourrait travailler pour l'ennemi.

C'est vrai que ça se tenait. Elisa proposa :

– Black pourrait apprendre l'Occlumancie pour compartimenter son esprit ?

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui suggérer, maugréa Harry. Mrs Weasley a commencé à lui crier dessus et Sirius est parti au quart de tour. Ces temps-ci, au moindre prétexte, ça dégénère. Quand je suis arrivé au Terrier, on aurait dit qu'il avait la rage, tellement il était furieux que je sois parti de Privet Drive sans lui en parler. McGonagall l'a mis dehors et ne l'a laissé revenir que quatre heures plus tard, après qu'il se soit calmé !

– Et ma mère est sur les dents, rajouta Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Dès qu'on quitte son champ de vision, elle panique. Sans compter qu'elle couve Harry presque plus que nous…

– Désolé, marmonna le Survivant.

Ginny agita la main d'un air désinvolte avec un large sourire :

– Oh non, ne t'excuse pas ! Honnêtement, j'étoufferai, sinon. Magister, tu nous apprends un sort ?

– On peut utiliser la magie ici, vu que c'est une maison de sorciers ! s'écria Sun-Min. Quand je pense que chez moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma baguette parce que je suis mineure… C'est trop injuste !

– Maman ne nous laisse pas utiliser de magie non plus, pointa Ron. Même si le Ministère ne peut pas utiliser la Trace, elle dit qu'il faut suivre les règles.

– Je ne compte pas lancer de sort devant elle, non plus ! protesta Ginny.

Elisa leva les mains comme pour arrêter le déluge de paroles, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était animé chez les Weasley.

– Je dois d'abord parler aux jumeaux. Ensuite… D'accord, je vous apprends un sort. Est-ce que vous avez avancé, avec votre Patronus ?

– Euh, non, avoua Sun-Min. Mais c'est pas grave, non ? Y a plus de Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard ! Ils obéissent au Ministère !

– Ne soit pas trop optimiste, fit Elisa d'un air sentencieux. Comme ça, tu n'aura pas de mauvaise surprise.

Les deux filles eurent l'air vaguement alarmées. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard fataliste, puis entraînèrent leurs cadettes un peu plus loin. Eux, ils maîtrisaient le Patronus, et pouvaient sans problème aider Ginny et Sun-Min à travailler ce sort. Elisa monta les escaliers en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Elle était déjà venue au Terrier, même si ça remontait à plusieurs années (elle avait onze ans, douze peut-être, à l'époque ?), et elle n'eut pas de mal à identifier la porte de la chambre des jumeaux. Elle frappa.

– Forge et Gred ? Vous êtes là ?

Il y eu un autre bruit d'explosion à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Fred (ou George ?) qui souriait d'un air ravi et qui avait de la suie jusqu'aux sourcils.

– Ah, Betsy, super. Entre, entre !

La Poufsouffle s'exécuta, et referma la porte derrière elle. George (ou Fred ?), assis par terre, lui fit coucou de la main. La chambre des jumeaux était très encombrée : un bureau, faisant office de plan de travail, croulait sous les tubes, les fioles et les petits chaudrons, reliés entre eux par de fins tuyaux de verre où circulait divers liquides colorés et fumants, glougloutant joyeusement dans les divers flacons qui parsemaient ce circuit de chimiste fou. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles de papiers couverts de notes, de cartons plus ou moins pleins d'objets partiellement métamorphosés. Deux machins de métal noir évoquant des voitures en jouet (qui auraient été montées par quelqu'un n'ayant qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi ressemblait une voiture) traversaient la pièce à toute allure et dans tous les sens. Les lits superposés étaient le seul coin qui n'était pas envahi par tout ce bazar, et ce fut là qu'Elisa s'assit.

– Vous avez été occupés, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer d'une voix un peu impressionnée.

Gorge se rengorgea :

– Dès que tu nous as donné les Gallions, on a filé à l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter du matériel. Depuis, on a bossé non-stop. Regarde-moi ces merveilles…

Il attrapa une des curieux assemblages morceaux de métal noir qui traînait dans la pièce. L'objet ressemblait bien à une petite voiture, et était un peu plus grand que sa main. Ses roues continuaient à tourner à toute vitesse, comme s'il essayait de s'enfuir.

– C'est un Leurre Explosif, lui expliqua George. Tu le lâche par terre, il s'éloigne, et explose un peu plus loin en t'offrant une belle diversion. Il fait une fumée très épaisse, en plus, parfait pour couvrir ta fuite. On l'a testée dans le verger.

– Pas mal ! admira Elisa en attrapant la chose pour l'admirer de plus près.

– N'est-ce pas ? lâcha fièrement Fred avant de se tourner vers une des boites en carton posée par terre. Et on a aussi des bonbons contenant des antidotes. Beaucoup plus facile à transporter que des flacons, ça c'est sûr. Regarde… Les rouges, on les appelle les RégéRouges : c'est la Potion de Régénération Sanguine. Les bleus contiennent des morceaux de bézoard. Les verts, ce sont les Serpy : ils contiennent un anti-venin général. Et les PurgePourpres, en violet… Ça provoque un vomissement et une diarrhée soudaine, qui te vide tout le système digestif d'un coup : si jamais tu as été empoisonnée et que tu n'a rien sous la main, c'est la méthode la plus efficace. Crois-en mon expérience.

– Vous les avez testé sur vous-mêmes ? s'exclama la jeune fille en voyant les cinq petits paquets s'aligner devant elle.

– Yep ! fit fièrement George. Le PurgePourpre était une vraie horreur, ça je peux te l'assurer.

– C'est pas toi qui as dû avaler une fiole de Philtre Etrangleur pour tester les BézoBleus, grimaça Fred.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés :

– Vous n'avez quand même pas fait ça…

– T'inquiète, on maîtrisait totalement la situation !

Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus rassurée. Cela dit, les jumeaux enchaînèrent sur leurs progrès quant aux vêtements-boucliers. Ils faisaient des tests sur différents tissus. Le cuir était ce qui permettait d'avoir le meilleur enchantement, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un blouson en cuir, avec des morceaux de métal. Une matière organique pour se remplir de magie, et du métal pour verrouiller le sort : exactement comme avec les Glisseurs…

– Mais la plupart des blousons ont du fer dans leurs fermetures éclairs, pointa Fred. Et le fer repousse la magie. On doit démonter tous les trucs métalliques de nos vêtements et les remplacer par du cuivre ou du bronze, et ça prend du temps.

– Je peux envoyer un elfe vous aider si vous voulez, proposa spontanément Elisa. Tilly était une couturière, avant. Elle s'y connaît.

– Il faudra qu'elle vienne la nuit, sinon Maman risque de piquer une crise, réfléchit George. Mais merci, c'est une bonne idée…

Ils parlèrent encore un moment des diverses créations des jumeaux. Ceux-ci n'en avaient pas fabriqués beaucoup, mais Elisa allait repartir avec un grand carton sous le bras. Elle pensait commencer à distribuer la marchandise dès maintenant : après tout, une fois qu'elle serait à Poudlard, elle aurait nettement moins de liberté pour administrer le réseau. Elisa fit également le compte de ce qu'elle leur devait pour chaque invention, leur laissant un joli pactole. Puis ils évoquèrent les autres inventions des jumeaux…

– Les Boîtes à Flemme ! déclara fièrement Fred (ou George).

Elisa dissimula un gloussement surpris dans une quinte de toux. Oh, par Merlin. Elle avait complètement oublié ça.

– On a fabriqué les bonbons parfumés avec Trisha, rajouta George (ou Fred) en faisant allusion aux Caramels Calmants et autres Framboises Frappées. Mais ça, c'est du 100% Weasley. On travaille dessus depuis un bail.

– Le concept est simple : la première moitié d'un bonbon te rend malade, ce qui te permet de te faire excuser de n'importe quelle classe…

– … Et la deuxième moitié te guérit, te permettant de profiter de ton heure de liberté ! Tu veux en tester un ?

– Non merci, refusa prudemment la Poufsouffle. Vous avez quoi, comme genre de maladies ? Vomissements, fièvre, pustules ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent :

– On n'a pas pensé aux pustules.

– Excellente idée, Lizzy.

– Pour l'instant, on a des Berlingots de Fièvre, les Petits-fours Tourdelœil, et les Pastilles de Gerbes. On travaille aussi sur des Nougats Néansang et des Réglisses à Flatulences, mais on rame un peu.

– On pourra demander un coup de main à Trisha une fois à Poudlard.

Les Réglisses à Flatulences étaient nouvelles, Elisa ne se souvenait pas d'un truc pareil dans le canon. Mais bon, dans le canon, les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas eu Trisha, qui était instinctivement douée en Potions. Elle hocha la tête avec amusement, et fit fermement taire la pointe de jalousie qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'exclusivité du temps de Trisha, après tout. Elle avait plein de secrets et d'activités qu'elle gérait seule : sa meilleure amie avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir ses propres complices.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et ils se précipitèrent tous pour cacher le matériel compromettant avec de grands gestes paniqués.

– Les enfants ? fit Mrs Weasley en ouvrant la porte. Ah, vous êtes là ! Bonjour, Elisa. Tu veux descendre prendre une part de gâteau ?

Les jumeaux et la Poufsouffle, sagement assis et arborant une identique expression innocentes, hochèrent la tête d'un moment mouvement.

– Avec plaisir Mrs Weasley ! lança Elisa en se mettant debout et en cachant sous un coussin un des Leurres Explosifs. Je descends tout de suite !

Elle descendit par les escaliers, mais Fred et George transplanèrent directement en bas (leur arrivée fut saluée par un hurlement d'Hermione, qu'ils avaient apparemment fait sursauter assez violemment).

Apparemment, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la cuisine. Elisa salua la jeune Granger, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vue à son arrivée, puis Molly leur donna à tous du gâteau en se plaignant qu'ils étaient trop maigres. Ses gestes étaient un poil plus agressif que nécessaires, et lorsqu'Elisa coula un regard en biais à Harry, celui-ci secoua la tête. Apparemment, Sirius était parti, mais Molly était toujours de mauvaise humeur, même si elle s'efforçait d'être une hôtesse joviale.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres : la rentrée qui approchait, les ASPICS pour Elisa et les jumeaux, le fait que Cédric ait toutes ses chances d'être nommé Préfet-en-Chef.

– Peut-être qu'un de vous trois sera Préfet aussi ! fit-elle au Trio d'Or avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione s'étrangla, mais Ron haussa les épaules avec désinvolture :

– On verra quand les listes de fournitures arriveront. Ça ne devrait pas tarder.

– Tu pourrais venir faire tes courses avec nous ! s'écria Sun-Min.

Mais Elisa secoua la tête :

– Non, je vais tout acheter par hibou. Même les robes : j'envoie mes mesures à Mme Guipure, et je n'ai pas à mettre les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire pareil, cette année, Harry. On a littéralement une cible peinte sur le dos.

Le Survivant pinça les lèvres et la jeune fille craignit un instant qu'il ne refuse. Elle savait qu'il adorait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il finit par soupirer avec résignation :

– Tu as raison. Ce serai tenter le sort. C'est dommage, je serai bien allé voir Gwendolyn. Ça me manque de l'aider à tenir la boutique.

– Mais on ne va pas te laisser tout seul au Terrier, mon chéri ! protesta vivement Mrs Weasley.

– Vous risquez d'être pris pour cible si je viens avec vous, contra Harry. Ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'irai chez Cédric, ou chez Elisa.

Mrs Weasley émit un reniflement mécontent mais n'insista pas, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Elle avait les traits tirés. Choisir entre protéger les siens et intégrer Harry parmi eux, c'était sans doute un choix difficile. Ayant peut-être perçu la tension qui commençait à planer au-dessus de la table, Fred lança d'un ton guilleret :

– Au fait, Magister, tu vas voir ton petit-ami secret cet été ?

– Mon petit… ? Forge ! Non ! Matt n'est pas mon petit-ami !

– Tu sais qu'il y a des paris sur lui depuis que tu l'as invité au bal ? rigola Ginny, les yeux brillants. C'est Flora qui tient les comptes. Il paraît que ça fait pleurer beaucoup de garçons !

– Ben voyons, marmonna Elisa dont les joues étaient cramoisies.

Mais du coup, les jumeaux s'étaient tous les deux tournés vers Ginny comme des requins flairant le sang, arborant tous les deux un immense sourire :

– Et toi, petite sœur ? Est-ce que…

– … tu fais pleurer beaucoup de garçons ?

Mrs Weasley, qui épluchait des patates en les écoutants, suspendit son geste. Ginny fit semblant de réfléchir un moment, puis haussa les épaules :

– Oui. De douleur, généralement. Ce sont tous des lopettes.

Ses frères éclatèrent de rire, tandis que sa mère se mettait à protester que ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'une jeune fille. Ginny hocha sagement la tête mais ne fit aucune promesse. Heureusement, Sun-Min réussi à détourner le sujet malgré son hilarité, parlant du dernier article du _Chicaneur_.

Ils parlèrent un moment et Elisa se resservit en gâteau. C'était étrange, de se retrouver intégrée parmi les Weasley. Molly déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité (et beaucoup de décibels quand elle élevait la voix) pour que personne n'évoque ce qui se passait au-dehors : les disparitions, la guerre qui se préparait, les gens qui s'entre-déchiraient dans la presse. A la longue, Elisa pouvait comprendre que ce soit étouffant pour ses enfants, mais… C'était réconfortant, d'une certaine façon. Isabelle Bishop n'aurait certainement pas fait ça. Elle traitait Elisa en adulte. Elles faisaient partie, ensemble, d'un réseau de résistance. Couver sa fille lui était littéralement impossible.

Et pourtant… Pour quelques instants, au chaud dans la cuisine des Weasley, et entourée d'amis, Elisa pouvait presque oublier qu'il y avait une guerre au-dehors. Elle pouvait presque oublier ses fautes, et ses responsabilités.

Elle pouvait presque oublier à quel point l'avenir était noir.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu x)

Pour le chapitre prochain, je pense vous faire la fiche d'Ajurna Balaji (le Préfet des Serdaigle), Angelina Johnson (Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor) ou Lee Jordan (le meilleur ami des jumeaux). Bref, des élèves de la classe d'Elisa dont je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire les fiches. Lequel vous tente le plus ?

N'hésitez pas à voter !

.


	3. La pierre et la baguette

.

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà ! Et avant toute chose, j'ai un truc important à dire...

 **LE SITE N'EST PAS SÛR !**

 **Une bande d'allumés a hacké _fanfictionpointnet_ et cherche à supprimer les profils des auteurs de fanfics. Ils profitent du moment où vous vous connectez pour vous donner un faux email de récupération de mot de passe, et ainsi changer votre mot de passe et s'approprier votre profil.**

 **DÉCONNECTEZ VOUS.**

 **Vous pouvez toujours lire et commentez des fics, mais ne le faites pas en étant connecté. Et si vous devez vous connecter, vérifier à chaque fois que votre email de récupération de mot de passe est toujours le bon. Les hackeurs (la Ligue des Lettres, apparemment) cible en priorité les auteurs de smut, lemons, bref, de porno plus ou moins explicite, alors je m'adresse en priorité à eux... Mais ça vaut pour tout le monde. Faites attention à vous !**

.

Voilà, message terminé. J'imagine que vous vous êtes déconnectés pour lire le chap' en tant qu'invité, si vous êtes prudent x) Du coup, si vous commentez, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre pseudo !

Bref.

Passons aux choses sérieuses !

.

 **La vie de la loutre :** Je suis retombée sur une conversation avec la Bêta et ça m'a fait réfléchir... La notion de choix (libre, contraint, bien informé, hasardeux) et des conséquences de ce choix... C'est un peu le fil rouge de la saga EB.

Elisa fait des choix en sachant qu'ils vont bouleverser le canon. Elle n'en réalisait pas l'ampleur. Mais d'autres persos font leurs choix : parfois des choix qu'elle n'avait pas du tout anticipés, parfois qui sont le produits de circonstances qu'elle a créé, et parfois qui n'ont aucun rapport avec elle. Bref, du coup... Le hasard, le libre arbitre, et la responsabilité : ce sont les trois éléments clefs du développement de la saga... Et de ses personnages.

Sinon, quoi de neuf dans ma vie ? Eh bien, je commence à créer mon personnage pour _Shadowrun_ , le prochain RPG auquel je vais participer. Je suis moins fan du cyberpunk que de la pure fantasy, mais bon, il faut tester de nouveaux univers ! ET je m'étais tellement éclatée en jouant à _Donjons &Dragons_, ou aux _Ombres d'Estereen_... Bref, voilà Du coup j'ai créé un perso vampire dont le caractère (et la coupe de cheveux) ressemble à celui de Nymphadora Tonks. On verra ce que ça donne !

Sinon, je suis tout près d'atteindre les 400 pages pour le tome 5 d'EB, et JE N'EN SUIS MÊME PAS AU MOIS DE MAI. Bon sang ce truc s'étire à l'infini.

Hum... Ah ! Vous vous souvenez que _DreamerInTheSky_ et moi-même écrivons un OS (enfin, elle écrit, moi je rajoute mon grain de sel) où nos deux SI sont réincarnées ensemble ? Bah on a fini d'écrire l'année 2 ! On arrive quand même à 70 pages quand même, ce truc promet d'être massif x) Elle publiera l'Année 1 très prochainement, alors gardez un oeil sur son profil !

.

Allez, passons maintenant aux... **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Redheadead** ! Alors, le _Flashbang_ c'est un sort "grenade éblouissante" et le _Tremorem_ c'est un sort "tremblement de terre et déflagration" x) Le Flashbang, Elisa l'a inventée sous l'influence du journal, et le Tremorem, elle l'a piqué dans le bouquin du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! La Glace à l'Ennemi est pourtant un trcu assez connu dans le fandom : c'ets un miroir qui montre si tes ennemis sont proches de toi. Maugrey en a une, dans le canon. Pour ce qui est de Dudu... Uh uh uh, il est très occupé, mine de rien xD Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et de ses parents, yep, je tenais absolument à caser mon analyse d'elle. Voilà, c'est chose faite !

Merci **Zarbi** ! Yep, le tome 5 d'EB va rassembler à la fois le tome 5, le tome 6 et le tome 7 du canon. Ca va être dense x) Je suis sûre de dépasser les 400 pages Word... Un nouveau records pour moi !

Ah ah **Merry Archer** , yep, Elisa a une très mauvaise influence sur Harry s'il se mets à se clasher avec McGonagall xDDD Contente de voir que ça te plais ! Ah ah, et tu as tout de suite vu la pique sur Matt xD

Salut **Streema** ! Oui, je te rassure, Harry va faire la paix avec ses parents un jour. Avec Sirius, cela dit, ça sera plus dur... Contrairement à James et Lily, Sirius est toujours en vie, et donc il ets toujours contrariant x) Bref ! Oui, Elisa agit de plus en plus comme Dumbledore, poussée sur le même chemin par ses propres décisions... Mais aussi un paquet d'influences extérieures x) Dont DUmbledore lui-même, en fait, qui essaie subtilement de la modeler ainsi... Tu l'as remarqué ?

Hello **Aomine** ! Oui, dans le canon McGonagall ne faisait pas partie de l'escorte d'Harry. Mais la composition n'en est évidemment pas la même... Il n'y a pas Lupin (en disgrâce), ni Maugrey (en mission), ni Hestia Jones (décédée)... Forcément, tout change ! Je headcanon donc que l'escorte était uniquement composée de McGonagall, avec Fumseck comme moyen de transport. L'inquiétude est moindre que dans le tome 6 du cnaon, après tout, car 1) les Mangemorts sont affaiblis et 2) le Ministère ouvre l'oeil...

Coucou **IceQueen38** ! Yep, Elisa apprend à déléguer. Bon, elle a encore un peu de mal. Mais elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne peut pas mener cette guerre seule... Et c'ets là sa grosse différence avec Dumbledore. Elle n'est pas aussi confiante que lui en sa force, en sa puissance, en sa volonté de vaincre (ou en celle de son "armée")...

Merci **Iassa** ! Ah, Delmar te manque ? Je repensais justement à lui y a pas longtemps. Enfin, plus précisément au bonus que j'avais posté où la Team Canada restait impliquée dans Poudlard... Enfin bref. Ne sois pas trop dure avec Percy ! Dans les tomes 6 et 7, oui, il a tourné le dos à sa famille, mais c'était un acte de courage dans le tome 5... Et ensuite, eh bien, il était plus ou moins coincé, n'est-ce pas ? Retourner chez eux c'était se protester devant Dumbledore (avec lequel il n'est pas d'accord), agir dans l'ombre (si on voulait bien de lui dans l'Ordre... tandis qu'au Ministère, il se sentait utile), et surtout, sa famille ne l'aurat pas accepté sans qu'il n'avoue avoir eu tort sur toute la ligne. Or Percy n'a pas eu tort sur toute la ligne ! Sa méfiance vis-à-vis de Dumbledore était assez justifiée. Bon, son engouement pour le Ministère, nettement mois, j'avoue. Quel lèche-botte. Mais bon, j'admets être indulgente envers Percy parce que... Eh bien, tout le monde s'extasie que SIrius ait quitté sa famille, alors que les circonstances étaient les mêmes : pourquoi personne ne traite Percy de la même façon ? Voilà.

Salut **Bloodynirvana** ! Ah ah, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Tu as redécouvert EB récemment, du coup ? Juste à temps pour la sortie du tome 5 alors x) Tu as un bon timing ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à accrocher à cette histoire, du coup =)

Ah ah **Kuro no Kage** , mais quel genre de réaction as-tu en lisant mes chapitres d'EB ? Je veux bien admettre que Polydipsie génère des réactions extrêmes (surtout sous forme de hennissements de rire), mais EB n'a rien d'exceptionnel... Niveau action ou humour, hein. Perso, j'avoue que je suis fière du détail de cette fic...

Hello **jane9699** ! Ah ah, merci, merci x) En effet, Percy mérite un peu plus d'attention ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. A bientôt pour la suite !

Oh my God **Gladoo89** ! Te revoilà ! Je suis super-contente d evoir que tu continue à lire les aventures d'Elisa =D Et que tu approuves de ses décisions aussi x) Eh oui, elle y va franco avec Percy. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'accepter. Après tout, c'est un Gryffondor...

Yo **Eliie Evans** ! Tu me flattes x) Mais en fait, j'aime me concentrer sur les personnages "les moins développés ou les moins aimés", parce que j'adore développer des persos... Et donc me faufiler dans les vides laissés par l'auteure x) Et j'ai un faible pour les persos les moins aimés parce que... Bah, souvent, tous les persos sont plus complexes qu'ils ne le paraissent au premier abord, et il y a toujours quelque chose digne d'être aimé chez eux. Ou digne d'être haï. Il faut réussir à faire ressortir le point que l'auteure n'a pas développé... x) Quant à ta question sur la façon dont je vois le système de responsabilité des enfants mineurs dans le monde des sorciers... Oulà. C'est compliqué. Je vais y réfléchir, déjà, mais je sens que ça va faire trois pages et demi xDDDD Alors je vais y répondre dans le Bonus Spécial ! Eh, les grosses questions arrivent tôt, dans ce tome xD

Coucou **titietrominet27** ! Ah, ENFIN quelqu'un qui comprend Sirius. Eh oui, sa paranoïa a l'air excessive, ou juste immature (il la fait passer avant sa santé mentale après tout), mais... Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a été profondément traumatiser. Sa réaction n'est pas illogique. Elle est même assez normale, pour quelqu'un de mentalement fragile, de méfiant, de peu enclin à faire confiance aux inconnus, et qui a jadis été trahi par un ami à qui il a confié un secret très important. Bref. Tout le monde aime Percy en fait x) Ou du moins tout le monde l'aime quand je l'écris, ce qui est vachement cool xDDD Bref, non, Dumbledore ignorait qu'Harry était chez les Bishop ! Il le pensait à Privet Drive, comme tout le monde. En revanche, il savait qu'Elisa était personnellement impliqué dans la protection d'Harry... Mais il pensait qu'elle communiquait avec lui fréquemment ou lui avait appris des actuces de Maugrey pour se cacher : pas qu'elle l'avait exfiltré !

Hello **Lumerotte** ! Ah ah, contente de te voir aussi xD Tu attendais ce tome avec impatience on dirait ! Et oui, le côté Serpentard d'Elisa ressort avec la nécessité. Son optimisme de Poufsouffle est un peu errodé. Cela dit, les valeurs de sa Maison restent sa priorité.. La justice, la loyauté, la bonté... Elle n'a pas fondé l'Alliance Rebelle pour des prunes !

Merci **Marie La Petite** ! Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous x) Contente que ça te plaise !

Yo **DreamerInTheSky** ! Ah ah, ouais, ton avatar a comme deuxième prénom le nom de ta salf-insert. FANFICEPTION MWAHAHAHAH. Ahem. Bref. Ouiii, Percy était le mieux placé pour être espion, alors évidemment que j'allais exploiter ça x) Quant à Dudu et McGo, bah, justement, ils ne sont "officiellement" que professeurs... Mais officieusement, ils sont des chefs de guerre et des protecteurs, et Elisa (comme Harry) le savaient très bien xD Donc bon, jouer l'innocent a permit à Harry de cacher sa supercherie, mais il était de mauvaise foi et tout le monde le sais... xD Voilà. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, oh, je comprends. Je ne dis pas qu'à sa place j'aurais fait pareil (certainement pas), mais je comprends son raisonnement, la pression sous laquelle elle était, le manque de solutions, le fait qu'elle soit coincé par ses mensonges (n'ayant jamais dit à ses parents la gravité de ce qui se passait chez les sorciers). Je comprends. Mais c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de recul, en tant que lectrice ! Elisa n'a pas ce recul, puisque vivre dans ce monde l'a émotionnellement impliqué x) Bon, cela it, dans cet univers, les choses s'arrangent car Hermione a plus de soutien. D'ailleurs je vais développer ça dans le Bonus Spécial, tiens.

Thanks, **La Glaciale** ! Contente que la psychologie des personnages te semble réaliste x) Parfois, les persos ne sont pas coopératifs du tout ! xD

Hello **Lamésis** ! Eh oui, les Weasley ont toujours une atmosphère à la fois animée et douillette. Ca tiens sans doute à la présnece constante de Molly, férocement protectrice. Pour Elisa, ça serait vite étouffant, cela dit. Mais à petite dose, c'est assez rassurant...

Te revoilà, **Fleur de Saint Foyer** ! Oui, Michael est cool x) Honnêtement je pense que même si certaines de ses expériences et de ses vues sur la vie sont basées sur mon père à moi (envie d'évasion, confrontation avec la laideur du monde, dévotion à sa famille, ruse, sarcasme...), eh bien... Au final, je pense que je l'ai beaucoup inspiré de mon "idéal" des gens avides de liberté, à savoir la philosophie Marchombre. Tu connais les livres de Pierre Bottero ?

.

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous enthousiasmer, il y a un sacré plot-twist dedans x)

Mais avant ça, ne zappons pas un autre élément important, à savoir : la **fiche du personnage du jour** ! Et aujourd'hui, il s'agit de... **Ajurna Balaji** , le Préfet des Serdaigle dans l'année d'Elisa (avec Helen).

Ajurna Dhaval Balaji est un Sang-Pur d'origine indienne. Il est également le Préfet masculin de Serdaigle dans la promotion d'Elisa. C'est un garçon de haute taille, à la peau mate, au nez cassé, et aux yeux sombres ourlés de longs cils très épais. Il a l'air perpétuellement distrait, ce à quoi il ne faut pas se fier : c'est quelqu'un d'enthousiaste, doté d'une intelligence acérée.

Les **Balaji** ne sont arrivés en Grande-Bretagne que depuis cinq générations, ce qui est très peu pour les Sang-Purs anglais dont la généalogie remonte souvent à des siècles. Cependant, comme la lignée Balaji domine une grande partie du commerce d'épices enchantées en Inde, et que ces denrées sont très demandées en Europe… Personne n'irait se risquer à traiter les Balaji de parvenus. De toute façon, ils ne cherchent pas à s'imposer dans les hautes sphères. Ils se sont certes (jusque là) toujours mariés avec des Sang-Purs, mais c'est essentiellement dû au hasard. Ils ne sont pas dévorés par l'ambition. Ils ont toujours de bonnes relations avec leurs riches cousins en Inde, mais le premier Balaji à s'installer en Grande-Bretagne a quitté son pays d'origine pour sortir de l'ombre de ses aînés, pas pour dépendre d'eux. Les Balaji se sont installés à Londres, dans ce qui était jadis une rue sorcière (comme le Chemin de Traverse), mais qui a été abandonnée après la guerre et est maintenant envahie par un mélange de sorciers et de Moldus cohabitant en secret. Cela ne pose pas vraiment de soucis aux Balaji : même s'ils ont un pedigree digne des Black, ils sont beaucoup plus modestes, et vivent une vie assez tranquille qui leur permet de passer inaperçus aux yeux des Moldus.

Le père d'Ajurna se nomme **Dhaval** **Balaji**. Il a trois sœurs (Eila l'aînée qui tient une boutique de voyance dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Narmana qui est sa sœur jumelle et qui est Auror, et Ashmini la cadette qui est femme au foyer) ainsi qu'un jeune frère (Param, qui travaille au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale). Il est cependant le seul à avoir des enfants, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Dhaval a eu une scolarité mouvementée à Gryffondor, et a ensuite repris le magasin de potions de ses parents, où il s'ennuie à mourir. Sa famille se rend cependant régulièrement en Inde, des voyages qu'il attend toujours avec impatience. Dhavar aime l'aventure. Oh, il aime aussi avoir son chez-lui, mais la routine l'ennuie. Heureusement, au quotidien, c'est son épouse Tarmara qui s'occupe de la gestion de la boutique.

 **Tamara Arvel** est fille de diplomates : un français travaillant à la Prévôté (le Ministère français) et une indienne travaillant dans le commerce en Inde. Elle a donc grandi entre les deux pays, coincés entre deux parents trop occupés, sans aucune famille étendue. Elle rêvait de se poser, et d'avoir un chez-elle stable. Lorsqu'elle a rencontré Dhavar, ils ont fait connaissance en se remémorant avec nostalgie les fêtes indiennes. Puis Dhavar l'a présentée à sa famille, l'a laissée donner un coup de main à la gestion de la boutique, et… Tamara s'y est plu. Le fait qu'elle ait été une prodige en Potions durant sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons a pas mal aidé la boutique des Balaji, également ! Tamara s'est donc installée, a épousé Dhavar, et ils ont eu deux fils. La guerre contre Voldemort leur est passée complètement au-dessus de la tête : tous les deux Sang-Purs ne faisant pas de vague, et capable de déménager à l'étranger sans problèmes, ils n'ont perdus aucune famille, et quasiment aucun ami. Leur famille a donc grandi choyée et protégée.

Leur fils Ajurna est quelqu'un **d'enthousiaste** , généralement toujours partant pour une nouvelle activité ou un nouveau défi. Il est d'un naturel curieux, même s'il est cependant difficile qu'une activité garde son intérêt. La routine l'ennuie, comme son père. Il rêve de voyage, de découverte, d'aventure. Plus tard, il a dans l'idée de devenir Briseur de Sorts. Ce n'est pas un rêve vain : il a de très bonnes notes dans presque toutes les matières (sauf en Potions, au grand désespoir de ses parents… Et du professeur Rogue !), et c'est donc tout à fait dans ses capacités. Il est particulièrement **doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**.

Energique et aventureux, Ajurna aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor. D'autant plus qu'il est férocement protecteur des siens, et plus particulièrement de son petit frère Devmani. En effet, son cadet est plutôt timide, souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Il aussi beaucoup de talent en divination, d'après sa tante (qui est experte dans ce domaine) et ses parents attendent beaucoup de lui, ce qui lui met la pression. Ajurna fait diversion, le réconforte, écoute patiemment ses idées. Il est doué avec les enfants.

Mais le Choixpeau a choisi Serdaigle plutôt que Gryffondor parce que, avant toute chose, Ajurna est **un rêveur**. Un rêveur actif, mais un rêveur malgré tout. Il aime réfléchir, débattre, argumenter. Il aime apprendre, enseigner, mais surtout comprendre. Il se passionne pour les puzzles et les énigmes. Il est fasciné par les secrets d'Histoires et les faits divers, par les vieilles anecdotes familiales ou les potins des couloirs de l'école. Son cerveau tourne en rond, s'il n'est pas régulièrement abreuvé de nouvelles informations. Et si Ajurana semble toujours distrait, c'est parce que son esprit est constamment en ébullition. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il est si doué en classe… Il n'a pas l'intelligence d'Heather, l'éthique de travail impeccable de Takashi, les facilités d'Elisa, ou la ténacité de Cédric : mais il a une mémoire phénoménale. Et, avec tout ce qu'il apprend parce que ça a happé momentanément son intérêt… Eh bien, il est capable de restituer plein de connaissances obscures et de références pertinentes dans ses devoirs.

Il est également très intelligent, et parle couramment cinq langues : anglais, français, hindi (langue de son père), tamoul (langue de sa mère)… et **Fourchelang**. Eh oui, Ajurna peut parler aux serpents ! C'est un don hérité de sa grand-mère maternelle. Il l'affiche ouvertement en Inde, lorsque les Balaji y voyagent. Mais en Grande-Bretagne, c'est un secret. Sa famille sait très bien quelle connotation a le Fourchelang dans ce pays. Lorsque le Basilic rôdait à Poudlard, Ajurna avait pour consigne stricte de faire demi-tour dès qu'il entendait des sifflements, mais de ne jamais laisser deviner à quiconque la raison de sa prudence. C'est une consigne qu'il a appliqué à la lettre : à ce jour, personne à Poudlard (sauf son petit frère Devmani) ne sait qu'Ajurna est Fourchelang.

Ajurna est un garçon populaire dans sa classe, mais il n'est pas un meneur. Il laisse ce rôle à Helen Dawlish (pour qui il a un gigantesque béguin). Il est plus proche des élèves plus jeunes que lui, et plus particulièrement son petit frère **Devmani Balaji**. Cela dit, il est en bon terme avec pratiquement tout le monde dans sa promotion, y compris Elisabeth Bishop.

.

Et voilà ! Surprise surprise, un Fourchelang supplémentaire à Poudlard x)

Bref ! J'espère que cette fiche vous a plu ! Je fais poster l'Aesthetic de ce perso dans la Salle Sur Demande très prochainement.

Et, avant de vous donner le chapitre en lui-même... Voici un petit rappel de ce qui s'ets passé dans le chapitre précédent, histoire de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, parce que 16 jours ont passé depuis la dernière publication x)

...

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Nous sommes en août. Harry a fêté ses quinze ans et a eu un sacré coup de chaud quand McGonagall (qui allait le chercher pour l'emmener chez les Weasley, qui l'avaiet invité) a découvert qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley. Cela dit, Harry a réussi à sous-entendre que c'était récent et qu'il se trouvait chez Hermione, donc la castrophe a été évitée. Chez les Weasley, les vacances continuent. L'Alchimie sera au programme de Poudlard l'année prochaine (Hermione et Harry s'y sont inscrits, mais pas Ron, ni Elisa). Tout le monde se demande qui sera leur professeur. De leur côté, Fred et George fabriquent des leurres explosifs et des bonbons remplis de potion pour l'Alliance Rebelle : et Percy, devenu assistant d'Amélia Bones, a accepté d'être l'agent double d'Elisa. Leurs parents, cela dit, ne se doutent de rien, et pensent protéger leurs enfants de la dure réalité de la guerre en refusant de les inclure dans l'Ordre du Phénix... Mais la guerre continue, et Elisa en est bien consciente. Elle se demande d'ailleurs quand est-ce que Dumbledore va se décider à détruire les Horcruxes, puisqu'il lui a promis de l'emmener avec lui. Du coup, elle lui a envoyé un petit message le prévenant qu'elle comptait agir elle-même avant la fin de l'été..._

.

Vous êtes prêts ? Alors... C'est parti !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La pierre et la baguette**

 **.**

La liste des fournitures scolaires arriva le lendemain, en fin de matinée. Il n'y avait rien de très remarquable… Mis à part le fait que, cette année, l'Alchimie serait proposée à Poudlard comme option que les élèves pourraient prendre à partir de la troisième année. Elisa se demanda si c'était parce que les membres du club d'Alchimie de Poudlard (fondé par des élèves inspirés par le CEM) avaient tous été diplômés. Peut-être que Dumbledore se désolait de voir cette matière disparaître du cursus ? Il avait étudié l'Alchimie à une époque…

– Hermione et moi, on compte s'inscrire ! l'informa joyeusement Harry par miroir. Et les jumeaux aussi. On essaie encore de convaincre Ron, cela dit.

– Pas question ! beugla la voix lointaine de Ron, hors du champ du miroir.

– Je ne vais pas m'inscrire, fit Elisa avec regret. Je vais déjà être surchargée de boulot. Mais peut-être que je jetterais un œil à vos manuels, par curiosité…

Bah quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais su résister à un livre.

La Poufsouffle reçu aussi plusieurs coups de miroirs de la part de camarades surexcités, qui avaient reçu de nouvelles responsabilités. En effet, Cédric avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef, tout comme Heather Thatcham de Serpentard. Ron et Hermione avaient été nommés Préfets. La même distinction avait été donnée à Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson pour Serpentard, à Antony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle, ainsi qu'à Hannah Abbott et Ernie Macmillan pour Poufsouffle. Elisa connaissait la plupart d'entre eux, et avait leur respect, ce qui était une bonne chose. Ernie Macmillan et elle ne s'entendaient guère, mais… Elle ferait avec.

Les Weasley se préparèrent à aller en groupe sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Harry s'arrangea pour aller chez Cédric à ce moment-là. Le jeune Diggory avait en effet prévu d'inviter Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang, Eddie Carmichael, et Heidi Macavoy pour faire une partie de Quidditch improvisée : les Diggory possédaient une résidence secondaire qui était bien protégée, mais qui était aussi entourée d'un terrain où on pouvait jouer au Quidditch.

Il y eu une attaque de Mangemorts dans un village sorcier. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on supposa, car une personne disparut, et la Marque des Ténèbres fut lancée au-dessus de sa maison. Angoissée, Elisa demanda aux jumeaux Weasley d'accélérer leur production. Son elfe Olly était déjà chargé de livrer à chaque personne sous la protection de l'Alliance deux Leurres et un assortiment de bonbons-potions.

Elisa essayait de ne pas se noyer dans les préparatifs de la guerre, ou dans les considérations de l'Alliance. Aussi, elle continuait à fabriquer des Glisseurs, même si elle concluait très peu de ventes. Et elle s'exerçait quotidiennement au combat, dans une clairière du bois d'érables : jeter des sorts, courir (il avait quand même fallu une guerre pour la convaincre de se mettre au jogging !), pratiquer ses sceaux-explosifs… Ce genre de choses.

Elle était justement en plein milieu d'un tel entraînement, en début d'après-midi, quand elle reçut un appel. Son miroir sonna, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que le numéro qui s'affichait lui état inconnu, décrocha quand même… et faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand le visage de Dumbledore s'afficha à l'écran.

– Bonjour, Miss Bishop ! fit le vieil homme d'un ton jovial. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Machinalement, Elisa fit détonner le sceau explosif qu'elle avait gravé sur le sol dix mètres plus loin, histoire de ne pas abandonner une bombe dans sa propre forêt. Puis elle se retourna vers son miroir :

– Pas du tout. Comment allez-vous ?

Les mots lui venaient complètement par automatisme. Elle avait été si surprise par l'appel inopiné du directeur qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait à vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Et d'ailleurs, comment il avait eu son numéro ?! Les yeux bleus du directeur pétillèrent :

– Je vais parfaitement bien, merci beaucoup. Et vous-même ? Après avoir reçu votre lettre, j'ai brièvement craint que vous ne fassiez quelque chose… d'imprudent.

La Poufsouffle mit un instant à se souvenir de sa lettre, et de la formulation qu'elle avait employée, et un instant de plus pour formuler une réponse qui soit plus distinguée que " _ouais_ ". Elle se racla la gorge et esquissa un sourire qu'elle aurait souhaité plus assuré :

– Je ne prévoyais rien d'excessivement dangereux. Juste une petite promenade à Little Hangleton.

Dumbledore ne perdit pas son sourire, mais son regard devint plus grave :

– C'est justement là où je me rends. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

Il lui avait déjà posé cette question, l'année dernière, lorsque cette situation était encore hypothétique. Elisa lui fit la même réponse :

– Avec plaisir.

Le directeur ne sembla pas surpris.

– Alors rejoignez-moi à Little Hangleton, près de l'entrée du cimetière.

– Le cimetière ? répéta Elisa d'une voix qui dérailla légèrement. _Maintenant_ ?

Elle n'avait pas pensé au cimetière depuis un long moment. Ses cauchemars étaient plutôt alimentés par des visions de serpents et d'explosions, ou les souvenir du contact poisseux du sang sur ses mains, et de la panique qui lui compressait la poitrine lorsqu'elle fuyait le danger. Mais quand même, elle aurait préféré avoir du temps pour se faire à l'idée d'y retourner. Le visage de Dumbledore s'adoucit légèrement :

– Préférez-vous un autre point de rendez-vous ? Je peux…

– Non, le coupa Elisa avant de se racler la gorge pour essayer de raffermir sa voix. Ça ira. J'arrive dans dix minutes, je dois prévenir ma mère.

Elle coupa l'appel, et réalisa seulement après-coup que c'était un peu impoli. Mais bon, Dumbledore n'avait pas été exactement un modèle de courtoisie non plus, en la prévenant à la dernière minute et en lui donnant rendez-vous près d'un lieu qu'elle serait en droit de considérer comme traumatisant !

– Olly ! appela-t-elle. Apporte-moi un des crochets de Basilic !

Il y eut un craquement, et son elfe apparu, tenant dans ses mains un objet emballé dans un épais chiffon, qui était attaché avec une cordelette de cuir. Elisa gardait les crochets de Basilic dans une boite enterrée sous son atelier, dans le bois d'érables. Sans l'aide d'un elfe, il fallait une bonne heure pour mettre la main dessus.

– Merci Olly, fit-elle en prenant l'objet. Reste à l'écoute au cas où j'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ?

– Oui Madame ! s'écria l'elfe.

Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu nerveux, une boule d'anxiété commençant déjà se lover dans son ventre, puis et retourna à grands pas à l'intérieur du Cottage. Elle portait ce jour-là des chaussures montantes de cuir robustes, avec un pantalon corsaire, une ceinture empruntée à son père et à laquelle elle avait accroché son étui à baguette, et un débardeur noir. Ça ferait l'affaire. Ses bracelets retenant ses couteaux de jets étaient fixés à ses poignets, chacun supportant trois couteaux à peine plus large qu'un doigt. Pour les cacher, elle attrapa sur le portemanteau une robe de sorcière bleue foncée qui s'ouvrait sur le devant, et l'enfila à la hâta en criant :

– Maman ! Je sors !

Son sac à main, usé et recouvert de pins' était posé sur le vaisselier du salon. Elle l'attrapa et glissa le crochet de Basilic à l'intérieur, avant de passer la bandoulière. Elle sentait à peine le poids de la besace sur sa hanche. Ce sac était doté d'un sortilège d'Extension, mais aussi d'un Charme Poids-Plume et d'un Sortilège du Coussinage : elle y transportait de quoi être préparée à n'importe quelle situation, et ça faisait un sacré bazar. Outre le crochet de Basilic, il y avait un sachet de tissu contenant un jeu de pierres runiques, une amulette de chance, un petit carnet avec un crayon si jamais elle avait besoin de prendre des notes, plusieurs feuilles de parchemin en vrac, un portefeuille, un couteau suisse, un set de couteaux de jet, des amulettes de chance ou de protection, un assortiment de bonbon-potions des Weasley, un sachet de Caramels Calmants (Trisha lui en envoyait régulièrement), des clefs, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, son dictaphone sorcier… Elle essaya frénétiquement de savoir s'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas.

Sa mère n'avait pas répondu. Elle devait être dans son bureau, au calme. Ce n'était pas plus mal… Au moins, elle n'allait pas lui interdire de filer vers une destination secrète. Elisa lança en direction de la cuisine :

– Chappy ! Dis à ma mère que je suis sortie et que je reviens avant l'heure du thé !

– Oui Miss ! lui parvint la réponse de l'elfe.

Ényo, dans sa cage dans le salon, émit un cri agacé, dérangé dans sa sieste. Elisa l'ignora, et ressorti de la maison en courant ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivée à la limite des protections, là où le transplanage était possible. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Elle n'était allée à Little Hangleton qu'une fois, et il faisait nuit, mais… Elle savait où la ville se trouvait sur une carte, et elle avait un souvenir assez net de l'endroit où le Portoloin l'avait déposée avec Harry. Elle déglutit, serra les dents, se concentra sur sa destination avec détermination, pris sa décision, et… Elle transplana.

Elle disparut avec un grand craquement…

… Et réapparut immédiatement après sur un sol herbeux, se prenant les pieds sur une pierre et manquant de peu de s'étaler par terre. Elle reprit son équilibre avec un grognement. Au moins, elle n'avait pas fini au sol comme avec le réseau de Cheminette. Puis elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle, et sursauta presque.

De jour, l'endroit était complètement différent. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Puis elle reconnue la pierre tombale, haute et étroite, derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée. C'était curieux : elle avait pratiquement oublié sa forme, mais en la revoyant devant elle, ça lui revenait d'un coup. Et ici, c'était l'endroit où elle était tombée sur le dos, après l'Avada Kedavra de Barty. Et un peu plus haut… Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, son regard se posa sur la pierre tombale de Tom Jedusor Sr. Elle s'en approcha, comme dans un rêve. Harry avait été ligoté là. Les Mangemorts avaient été rassemblés en cercle… Elle avait tracé des sceaux explosifs sur le sol. Par terre, il y avait encore des endroits légèrement creusés et où la verdure n'avait pas repoussé. Mais elle avait tracé des sceaux explosifs sur des _gens_ , aussi. Une des pierres tombales voisines était marquée d'une traînée de tâches plus sombres, comme si elle avait été éclaboussée avec…

Elisa se détourna, respirant profondément, et redressa ses barrières d'Occlumancie. Son esprit était une forteresse. Elle avait bâti des murs, des portes, des cloisons qui pouvaient sceller n'importe quel débordement d'émotion. Elle ne faiblirait pas.

Elle respira, lentement, les yeux fixés sur l'herbe. Elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa paume, et la douleur l'aida à se rappeler qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle était dans l'instant présent, qu'elle avait échappé à ce cauchemar.

 _Mais je suis toujours là, moi_ , souffla la voix de Tom Jedusor dans sa tête.

 _Oh, mets-la en sourdine_ , gronda mentalement la jeune fille.

Elle frissonna, soudain contente d'avoir pris un manteau, et boutonna rapidement le haut de sa robe. Puis elle sortit sa baguette, jeta silencieusement le sortilège Pointe-Moi, et se dirigea d'un pas vif dans la direction indiquée. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les fantômes.

Elle parvint assez rapidement à l'entrée du cimetière. Dumbledore se voyait de loin : il portait une robe de sorcier bleu canard, parsemée de symboles alchimiques dorés et argentés. Assis sur un banc de pierre devant le portillon qui marquait l'entrée du cimetière, il semblait fredonner une chanson des Bizar'Sisters. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

– Est-ce que je suis en retard ? lança-t-elle.

Le directeur lui adressa un large sourire :

– Pas du tout, Miss Bishop. Avez-vous précisé à votre mère où vous alliez ?

– Pas vraiment, éluda Elisa. Mais je la préviens quand je quitte la maison. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'ai disparu sans prévenir.

Le vieux sorcier hocha gravement la tête, puis se leva.

–Une attitude recommandable. Et maintenant, si vous êtes prête… Allons-y.

Le cimetière se trouvait en bordure du village, qui se trouvait lui-même niché dans une petite vallée, et la route qu'emprunta le directeur se mit rapidement à monter. Très vite, le cimetière et les maisons de Little Hangleton disparurent derrière eux, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un petit bois verdoyant. Le directeur n'avait pas annoncé où ils allaient. Oh, la jeune fille en avait une assez bonne idée : dans le canon la bague était cachée chez les Gaunt, du moins c'était ce qui lui semblait. Cela dit, elle n'était pas supposée savoir cela. Elle devait avoir l'air de le deviner. Dumbledore lui facilita d'ailleurs la tâche :

– Vous aviez déjà deviné la cachette d'une des antiquités de Tom, apparemment. Vous prévoyez de vous rendre vous-même à Little Hangleton…

– C'était logique, fit Elisa en haussant les épaules. Tom est très fier de son lien avec la famille de Serpentard. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir mis quelque chose dans leur manoir.

Le directeur toussota :

– Il serait extrêmement flatteur de qualifier l'ancienne résidence des Gaunt de manoir. Ne soyez pas déçue.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle le savait, bien sûr. Mais ça avait aussi été évoqué dans la presse, une éternité plus tôt. Les journalistes étaient avides de traîner dans la boue les parents de Jedusor, à cette époque. A présent, le ton de la _Gazette_ était devenu plus neutre, lorsqu'ils évoquaient Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu de son prestige, mais les journalistes n'étaient pas fous : l'époque où ils pouvaient traiter Voldemort de _fils de Moldu_ ou de _rejeton de Cracmole_ était bel et bien finie.

– La _Gazette_ a un peu parlé de cet endroit, lâcha Elisa. Est-ce que le Ministère n'en avait pas interdit l'accès ?

– En effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. J'ai néanmoins convaincu Cornélius que l'énergie du Ministère serait gaspillée ici, et les protections ont été démantelées. Il ne reste plus que les défenses mises en place par Tom lui-même.

La Poufsouffle grimaça. Les protections de la bague étaient les seules qui n'étaient pas décrites dans le canon, et donc les seules qu'elle affronterait complètement en aveugle. Elle sentait l'angoisse commencer à lui tordre l'estomac. Dans le canon, la bague était l'Horcruxe le plus dangereux, sans doute autant que le médaillon protégé par les Inféri… Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Dumbledore, lui, ne semblait pas anxieux. Il n'était pas excessivement joyeux, pas comme face à Harry par exemple, mais Elisa soupçonnait que c'était à cause d'elle. Après tout, elle lui avait déjà dit de manière assez abrupte que son masque de "grand-père bienveillant" la mettait sur les nerfs, et le directeur s'efforçait donc d'être relativement posé et sérieux avec elle. Cela dit, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air inquiet, en ce moment, et ça ne faisait que redoubler l'anxiété de la Poufsouffle.

– Est-ce que vous savez quel genre de protections Jedusor aurait pu mettre ? tenta-t-elle.

Le vieux sorcier secoua la tête, tandis qu'ils atteignaient une route bordée de haies qui montait en pente douce. De là, on avait une belle vue sur le village. Elisa remarqua que, de l'autre côté de la vallée, un grand manoir un peu en ruine dominait le paysage. Avec un coup au cœur, elle réalisa soudain qu'il devait s'agir de la maison du père de Voldemort.

Elle n'en fit pas la remarque, et se remit à avancer avec le directeur.

– Je suis venu hier faire un bref repérage, disait celui-ci d'un ton jovial. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'explorer. Je ne voulais pas laisser de signes de ma présence avant d'être sûr que Tom ne viendrait pas lui-même, voyez-vous.

Elisa prit une brusque inspiration en comprenant :

– C'est pour ça que nous y allons aujourd'hui. Il est venu ici pour vérifier.

Malgré sa robe, elle frissonna convulsivement. Il avait été là, il était venu là, et à présent ils se rendaient à l'endroit exact où il s'était trouvé quelques jours plus tôt, peut-être quelques _heures_ plus tôt…

– En effet, sourit Dumbledore. Il est venu mercredi dernier.

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Drôle de coïncidence. Elle secoua la tête, et interrogea en haussant les sourcils :

– Comment en êtes-vous sûr ? Il ne l'a probablement pas dit à Rogue. Ses Mangemorts ne savent probablement même pas qu'il a des Horcruxes.

Le directeur lui lança un bref coup d'œil, comme surpris qu'elle évoque aussi ouvertement le rôle d'espion du professeur Rogue.

– En effet, Tom n'aurait partagé ce savoir avec personne. Mais j'ai demandé à Fumseck de surveiller les environs et de m'alerter si Tom venait.

Ah oui, Fumseck le phénix. Elisa devait avouer qu'elle était un peu jalouse : c'était un familier incroyablement classe, mais aussi intelligent, puissant, et utile. Puis elle se souvint d'un flash de magie orange, et retint un sourire. La magie des phénix avait ses limites.

– Il est à peu près certain que Tom ne reviendra pas ici, poursuivit le directeur. Il pense toujours que ses Horcruxes et leurs localisations sont connus de lui seul. Je savais qu'il viendrait à cet endroit car la maison des Gaunt a été liée à son passé par la presse, et qu'il s'inquiéterait sans doute qu'un curieux soit tombé sur son secret par hasard. Mais maintenant qu'il a fait sa vérification, et qu'il n'a rien trouvé, il ne se donnera plus la peine de revenir.

– Il est vraiment trop confiant, soupira Elisa.

– Cela a toujours été l'un de ses défauts, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais aujourd'hui, cela joue en notre faveur.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, et Elisa se fit la réflexion que c'était vraiment une situation incongrue. C'était rare, qu'elle parle avec Dumbledore. Et même s'ils étaient récemment arrivés à avoir une bonne entente, basée sur la courtoisie plutôt que sur la méfiance, ils n'étaient pas amis. Le directeur n'était pas non plus son mentor, comme il l'était pour Harry dans le canon. Ils étaient des partenaires à l'alliance fragile, et qui ne s'entendaient pas toujours. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de malaise entre eux. Ils cheminaient côte à côte dans un silence confortable, avançant sur la route déserte et creusée de nid-de-poule.

– Comment avez-vous deviné que l'Horcruxe était ici ? finit-elle par dire pour rompre le silence. Tom Jedusor s'est… effacé… depuis presque cinquante ans. Et vous ne l'avez jamais eu dans votre tête, du moins j'espère. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez vous souvenir de ce détail ?

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent joyeusement :

– Excellente question, Miss Bishop. Voyez-vous, j'ai commencé à recueillir des indices pour cerner la mentalité de Tom à partir du moment où il a commencé à amasser des fidèles et à se faire nommer Voldemort, soit au cours de sa septième année. J'ai également interrogé des gens à son sujet, et recueillit les souvenirs de personnes dont je pensais qu'elles détenaient un témoignage précieux à son sujet. Tous ces souvenirs sont stockés dans une Pensine, pour éviter que le temps n'émousse ma mémoire. Je n'ai jamais eu Tom dans ma tête, en effet, mais je me suis efforcé d'entrer dans la sienne depuis presque soixante ans : j'aime à penser que ça m'a mené à quelque chose.

Elisa sourcilla, et ce n'était qu'à moitié feint :

– Soixante ans ? Ça doit faire un paquet d'informations.

Ils bifurquèrent par un trou dans la haie, prenant un chemin si négligé qu'Elisa aurait pu passer à côté sans le voir. Il était bordé de haies bien plus hautes et sauvages que celles qui encadraient la route qu'ils venaient de quitter. Des ronces, des orties et des buissons touffus envahissaient le passage : Dumbledore dut leur dégager un chemin avec des Sortilèges Coupants.

– Malheureusement Tom est très doué pour couvrir ses traces, soupira le vieux sorcier. Avant qu'il ne se mette à tuer au vu et au su de tous, je n'ai jamais réuni de quoi prouver concrètement sa dangerosité. Mais j'ai appris des éléments intéressant sur son parcours… Des éléments qui, je pense, nous mènerons aux autres Horcruxes.

– Comme ce dont il s'agit ?

– En effet. Vous aviez deviné qu'il utiliserait des reliques des Fondateurs. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il a obtenu une relique de Poufsouffle et une autre de Serpentard. Le diadème appartenait à Serdaigle. En y ajoutant le journal… Il y en a au moins quatre. Cinq, en comptant l'objet qui nous attend chez les Gaunt.

Elisa cligna des yeux, prétendant l'ignorance :

– Et vous savez de quel objet il s'agit ?

Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques instants. Finalement, sans regarder la jeune fille, il déclara lentement :

– Les Gaunt n'avaient aucune richesse, mais cela, vous le savez déjà. Les rares personnes étant entré en contact avec eux ont cependant noté qu'Elvis Gaunt, le grand-père de Tom qui est ensuite mort à Azkaban, possédait une bague très ancienne, et dont il était très fier. Je pense que cette bague est ensuite passée à son fils Morfin, après sa mort.

– Morfin est celui qui a tué la famille Jedusor, pointa Elisa. C'était dans la _Gazette_.

C'était du moins ce que la _Gazette_ avait _dit_ à l'époque (et répété lors de la révélation du passé de Jedusor, quelques années plus tôt). C'était la version officielle, et la raison pour laquelle Morfin était mort à Azkaban. Dumbledore posa sur elle un regard scrutateur :

– Vous ne semblez pas y croire.

Elisa regarda droit devant elle, renforçant ses murs d'Occlumancie.

– Ça paraît trop simple. Tom a découvert qui était son père à peu près au moment où tous les Jedusor sont mort. Il ne serait pas resté à l'écart. Il aime être… impliqué.

 _Comme moi_ , songea-t-elle en évitant d'approfondir cette pensée. Son explication sembla suffire au directeur, car il hocha la tête :

– En effet. Je pense que Tom a commis les meurtres dont Morfin a été accusé, puis lui a jeté un Sortilège de Confusion qui l'a poussé à se dénoncer. Malheureusement, à nouveau, je n'ai aucune preuve… Mis à part le fait que Tom Jedusor s'est rendu chez les Gaunt le jour du meurtre, et que peu de temps après, à Poudlard, il s'est mis à porter la bague de son grand-père.

– Comme un trophée de guerre, murmura la Poufsouffle.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant, et étrangement approbateur. Puis il s'arrêta de marcher. Elisa l'imita avec un temps de retard. En suivant son regard, elle comprit pourquoi.

Ils étaient arrivés.

 **oOoOoOo**

La maison des Gaunt était vraiment lugubre. C'était une ruine. Il n'y avait quasiment plus une seule tuile sur le toit, qui s'était effondré par endroit. La charpente mise à nue était pourrissante, et les murs étaient presque entièrement masqués par d'immenses orties, quand ils n'étaient pas recouverts de mousse, de lierre, ou de plantes grimpantes aux racines tordues. D'immenses arbres poussaient autour de la maison, masquant la vue de la vallée et empêchant la lumière de passer. Des buissons commençaient à s'introduire par les fenêtres, et des ronces avaient grignoté les murs comme si elles essayaient d'étrangler la vieille bâtisse crasseuse. Etrangement, même si la végétation était sauvage et dense, il y avait certains endroits où les plantes étaient pourries ou desséchées.

– Miss Bishop, déclara le directeur. A partir de maintenant, j'aimerais que vous restiez derrière moi, par simple mesure de précaution.

Elisa hocha silencieusement la tête. Dans le canon, Dumbledore passait très près de la mort avec cette histoire de bague. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir comment elle s'en sortirait dans une situation pouvant tuer le plus grand sorcier du pays.

– D'accord.

Dumbledore prit donc la tête. Il s'avança vers l'entrée de la maison, et la porte de bois moisi qui pendait sur ses fonds. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte…

… Et un nombre gigantesque de serpents eurent l'air de sortir de partout, se ruant vers eux en sifflant de colère.

Elisa poussa un cri. Ils étaient sortis de l'intérieur de la maison mais aussi de sous le bâtiment, des ronces, des orties, des recoins d'ombre entre les arbustes : et ils étaient apparus si brusquement qu'elle failli croire à de la Conjuration. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils étaient déjà presque sur eux… Le premier reptile était à cinq centimètres de la jambe d'Elisa lorsque celle-ci reprit ses esprits et cria d'une voix stridente :

– _Stop !_

Elle avait parlé en Fourchelang. Les serpents s'arrêtèrent, oscillant sur place d'un air presque surpris. La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle avait reculé, et que son dos était écrasé contre celui du directeur. Elle s'écarta, cherchant frénétiquement dans sa mémoire les quelques mots de vocabulaire qu'Harry lui avait appris, et priant pour que les serpents n'essaient pas de communiquer.

– _Stop_ , répéta-t-elle. _Pas de danger. Partez._

Un par un, les serpents firent demi-tour, retournant dans leurs cachettes. La Poufsouffle relâcha une longue expiration tremblante. Merlin en soit remercié, ces quelques mots faisaient partie du vocabulaire qu'elle utilisait quand elle dressait Malta à l'assister durant le Tournoi.

– La vache, marmonna-t-elle.

– Je suis assez d'accord, déclara Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Elise se retourna en hochant la tête. Le directeur se détendit légèrement :

– Merci beaucoup, Miss Bishop. Sans votre aide, j'aurais probablement été mordu. Deux vipères me sont tombées dessus depuis le toit : vous les avez arrêtés juste à temps.

– Vous n'avez pas pris d'anti-venin ? s'alarma la Poufsouffle.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent joyeusement :

– Si, bien sûr. Mais beaucoup d'anti-venins ont pour effet secondaire de rendre la peau moins sensible et les gestes un peu plus maladroits. Purger du poison de l'organisme est taxant pour les nerfs. Ce n'est pas un handicap avec lequel j'aurais souhaité poursuivre cette aventure.

Elisa avala de travers, et se demanda brièvement si, dans le canon, Dumbledore avait mis la bague des Gaunt parce qu'il n'avait pas senti le danger à cause de l'ingestion d'anti-venin. Avait-elle évité la catastrophe, avec quelques mots de Fourchelang ? Ou bien est-ce que tout ça n'avait aucun rapport ?

– J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres pièges à l'intérieur, marmonna Elisa.

Le directeur esquissa un sourire amusé. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un espoir vain. Mais, sans la moindre hésitation, Dumbledore entra dans la masure en ruine, et la Poufsouffle lui emboîta le pas en serrant les doigts autour de sa baguette magique.

Il n'y avait que trois pièces dans la bicoque. Ils étaient entrés dans salle principale, qui devait à la fois servir de salle à manger, de salon et de cuisine. Les deux portes menant aux autres pièces avaient été arrachées. On pouvait voir une chambre dont les lits étaient nus et où des mauvaises herbes avaient poussées à travers le plancher, et une autre pièce où la toiture s'était effondrée : la lumière du soleil éclairait les morceaux de charpente écroulés sur le sol. Elisa grimaça, n'ayant guère envie d'explorer, et parcourut du regard la pièce où ils venaient d'entrer.

Une table, quelques chaises et un canapé éventré trônaient dans un coin. Dans l'autre, une cheminée vide était envahie de mauvaises herbes. Un tas de planches qui avait jadis dû être un buffet gisait par terre, s'étant partiellement éclaté au sol après avoir basculé en avant. Une étagère crasseuse tenait encore par miracle sur le mur, soutenant des casseroles qui étaient devenues noires avec le temps. Le plancher était moisi par endroits, crasseux, et percé de trous dans les recoins les plus sombres : sans doute des nids de serpents.

– Charmant, commenta Elisa.

L'air attentif, mais toujours pas inquiet, Dumbledore se mit à tracer de longues lignes horizontales avec sa baguette, comme s'il promenait un détecteur de métaux invisible sur la pièce :

– Le professeur Flitwick vous a-t-il appris des Charmes de Détection ? fit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

La jeune fille se creusa la cervelle. La réponse était oui, mais ils n'avaient fait que survoler le sujet. L'essentiel des leçons de Flitwick avait été centré sur les Charmes Gardiens. Ce n'était que de façon accessoire qu'il lui avait enseigné quelques sorts qui permettaient de détecter ces protections magiques.

– Quelques-uns, finit-elle par dire. Le Révélateur de magie, le Cercle des protections, et, euh… Le Marqueur de barrières.

Le Charme Révélateur permettait de détecter si un objet ou un lieu avait été enchanté : c'était une version plus ancienne et plus puissante du sort que Percy avait utilisé deux ans plus tôt pour révéler que Croûtard était un Animagus. Le Cercle des protections était un contre-sort, qui permettait de détecter puis de percer un Charme Gardien mineur. Le Marqueur de Barrières était le plus simple, car il faisait apparaître, sous forme de lumière colorée, les barrières invisibles : murs, sorts protecteurs, illusions, etc. En revanche, ça filait une sacrée migraine au lanceur.

– Je dirais à Filius de vous apprendre quelques sorts de détection de magie noire, fit pensivement le directeur en continuant à quadriller la pièce avec sa baguette. Que voyez-vous avec le Révélateur de magie ? Observez le plancher.

– _Vlépo simanei_ , murmura Elisa.

Ce fut comme si elle était soudain dotée d'un sens supplémentaire, qu'elle voyait une couleur de plus, qu'elle percevait la présence d'une chose à laquelle elle était aveugle quelques instants plus tôt. Sa vision changea brusquement, et l'afflux de nouvelles sensation lui donna un peu la nausée. L'endroit était éclaboussé de magie, mais d'une magie ancienne, comme si la maison avait été inondée mais qu'il ne demeurait plus que des traces d'humidité sur les murs. Le sol, en revanche, suintait de magie, comme s'il y avait une fuite… Ou plutôt, une source.

– C'est _sous_ le plancher, déclara-t-elle avec assurance. Il y a quelque chose qui génère sa propre magie.

Elle annula le sort, et frissonna tandis que sa perception de la magie disparaissait. Elle sentait déjà la migraine poindre derrière ses arcades sourcilières, et elle avait un peu le mal de mer. Ce sort n'était pas super-confortable. Dumbledore hocha la tête, son regard parcourant le sol de la maison :

– Effectivement. Je cherchais des protections, mais apparemment, il n'y en a pas… C'est curieux.

Il pointa sa baguette sur un point précis du plancher, et celui-ci explosa dans un jaillissement d'échardes et de morceaux de bois pourri : c'était une petite détonation, creusant un trou de trente centimètre de diamètre à peine, mais Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment. Un autre coup de baguette désinvolte de Dumbledore fit disparaître la poussière et les éclats de bois, révélant un trou soigneusement creusé sous le plancher, et dans lequel était posée une boite en or. Elisa se pencha avidement en avant. Le verrou de la boite semblait être composé d'engrenages gravés de symboles…

Dumbledore s'agenouilla par terre, et ramassa la boite à main nue.

– Attention ! glapit Elisa. Ça pourrait contenir un maléfice !

– Il n'y a aucun sortilège sur la boite, protesta le directeur qui examinait l'objet en question d'un air concentré. Je pense que la protection est un puzzle… Ces symboles doivent être assemblés d'une certaine façon…

La Poufsouffle grinça des dents mais, comme Dumbledore n'était pas tombé raide mort, retint une autre remarque tranchante. A la place de Voldemort, elle aurait mis quelque chose sur la boite, justement pour faire tomber un voleur dans ce piège. Ça lui paraissait ridicule que l'Horcruxe soit juste protégé par une combinaison de symbole, comme un cadenas moldu. A tous les coups, il y avait un autre piège. Ils ne l'avaient juste pas encore vu, et ça la mettait sur les nerfs…

– Ah ! finit par murmurer Dumbledore. C'est donc ça…

– Quoi ? fit nerveusement Elisa.

– J'ai simplement trouvé la combinaison nécessaire pour ouvrir la boite, déclara le directeur d'un ton jovial en commençant à triturer les engrenages. Il s'agit de recomposer la configuration d'une constellation autour d'une étoile centrale… Je pense qu'il s'agit des Pléiades, un amas d'étoiles dans la constellation du Taureau…

– … Parce que l'étoile Mérope s'y trouve, acheva Elisa en comprenant. Pas bête !

Et elle ignorait que Dumbledore s'y connaissait autant en Astronomie. Elisa connaissait ses étoiles sur le bout des doigts, parce que c'était la passion de sa mère. Mais le directeur n'avait jamais eu de raison d'étudier le ciel comme Isabelle Bishop. Son domaine d'expertise était la Métamorphose, et cela ne recoupait quasiment jamais l'Astronomie.

– Ce n'est pas un peu sentimental, cela dit ? poursuivit-elle d'un ton sceptique.

Sans lever les yeux de sa tâche, Dumbledore secoua la tête :

– L'Astronomie a toujours été un symbole fort pour les vieilles familles sorcières. Beaucoup de Sang-Purs se refusent encore à croire que les Moldus se sont lancés à la conquête de l'espace, tant cela leur parait sacrilège. Résoudre ce puzzle nécessite de connaître l'identité de Mérope Gaunt, mais également d'avoir une éducation extrêmement poussée en matière d'Astronomie, ce qui est généralement l'apanage de l'élite.

Elisa fronça les sourcils. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Cela dit… Après les BUSES, seuls les Sang-Purs suivaient les cours d'Astronomie. Elisa était la seule Sang-Mêlée de sa classe. Elle cligna des yeux, éberluée. Elle était choquée de ne pas s'en être rendue compte avant.

Le vieux sorcier finit par assembler les engrenages dans la bonne configuration. Puis, sans aucune hésitation, il esquissa un geste sec de sa baguette au-dessus de sa main gauche, faisant apparaître une profonde coupure. Elisa tressaillit :

– Qu'est-ce que… ?!

– Du sang est nécessaire pour déverrouiller le mécanisme, l'assura distraitement Dumbledore en faisant couler son sang sur les engrenages.

Elle ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage, mais il semblait étrangement fasciné. Elisa sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La boite dorée émit un léger clic, puis les engrenages rougis de sang s'écartèrent, le couvercle se soulevant tout seul.

A l'intérieur se trouvait l'Horcruxe de Voldemort.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer brusquement en se penchant vers la boite. Cependant, elle fut assez déçue. La bague était très laide, et bien plus petite que ce qu'elle imaginait. La pierre noire devait faire la taille de la dernière phalange de son pouce, à peu près. L'anneau était en or grossièrement sculpté, sans fioriture, sans élégance. Pour un bijou avec des siècles d'histoire, et possédant le pouvoir de ramener les morts, cette bague ne payait pas de mine.

Dumbledore prit une respiration hachée. Lorsqu'Elisa leva les yeux vers lui, elle eut presque un mouvement de recul en voyant l'émotion peinte sur son visage. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la pierre, un espoir effrayant gravé sur ses traits.

Ses yeux.

Elisa remarqua ce qui n'allait pas avec ses yeux au moment exact où, d'une main avide, le directeur saisissait le bijou dans la boite.

– Non ! cria-t-elle.

Elle attrapa le bras du directeur, secouant pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il sursauta, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là, et resserra sa prise sur la bague. Il la fusilla du regard, et ses yeux étaient _noirs_. Ses iris avaient été complètement obscurcis par ses pupilles dilatées, comme s'il avait été drogué ! C'était ça qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à temps !

Il brandit sa baguette, sans doute pour s'en servir afin d'éjecter Elisa loin de lui. Mais ses gestes étaient lents, comme s'il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il se débattait pour garder en sa possession la bague. Elisa leva sa propre baguette et la pointa sur la gorge du vieux sorcier, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un air alarmé tandis qu'il réalisait enfin ce qui se passait…

– _Expelliarmus !_ gronda-t-elle.

La bague sauta de la main du directeur comme une fusée. Sa baguette aussi. Un Sortilège de Désarmement à bout portant, ça arrachait littéralement tout ce que la cible tenait dans ses mains. Les deux objets s'écrasèrent dans la charpente moisie, puis retombèrent au sol : au même moment, le directeur poussa un sifflement de douleur, crispant la main qui tenait la bague un instant plus tôt. Elisa poussa un juron, son cœur battant à grands coups affolés dans sa poitrine. Elle avait été trop lente… La malédiction… La bague… Oh, bordel !

Dumbledore serra les dents, le visage contracté de douleur, et ses yeux flamboyèrent, la pupille se rétractant pour laisser apparaître un fin anneau de bleu. Il vacilla et, par réflexe, Elisa l'attrapa par le coude pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre par terre. Les jambes du directeur se dérobèrent quand même sous lui, et Elisa l'aida à descendre, s'accroupissant devant lui et fixant avec horreur le poing serré du directeur.

– Votre main, bredouilla-t-elle. La bague, qu'est-ce que… ?

De sa main gauche, le directeur saisit son poignet droit, se forçant à ouvrir la main. Au milieu de sa paume, les veines commençaient à devenir grises, rougeoyantes, comme si quelque chose de corrompu était en train de _brûler_ sa main de l'intérieur. Elisa resta pétrifiée sur place. Puis Dumbledore leva les yeux vers elle et, cette fois, ce fut son regard qui la cloua sur place, effrayant d'intensité.

– Détruisez la bague. Le crochet… Dans ma poche…

Comme si un seau d'eau glacé lui avait soudain été versé sur la tête, Elisa émergea de sa torpeur épouvantée avec un sursaut. La bague. Il fallait détruire la bague.

Son esprit était soudain plus clair. Avec de grands gestes précipités, elle ouvrit son sac (elle avait presque oublié sa présence sur sa hanche), plongea la main à l'intérieur et utilisa un _Accio_ informulé qui tenait probablement de la magie accidentelle. Elle en ressortit le crochet de Basilic, enveloppé dans son morceau de tissu, et le déballa avec des gestes saccadés. Elle avait l'impression que les battements affolés de son cœur lui remontaient jusque dans la gorge. Quand est-ce que Dumbledore avait été empoisonné ? Un serpent l'avait-il mordu ? Elle aurait dû réaliser que sa fascination était anormale ! Combien de temps avaient-ils ?

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde à abandonner Dumbledore assis par terre sur le plancher moisi, mais elle ne voulait pas faire venir la bague à elle, pas avec l'état de faiblesse du directeur. Elle s'écarta en cherchant autour d'elle frénétiquement ce foutu anneau doré, sentant son ventre son contracter et se maudissant de ne pas avoir noté l'endroit où il était tombé…

Là. Juste à sa droite. Elle se jeta presque à genoux devant l'Horcruxe.

La pierre reposait sur le sol, et l'anneau en lui-même était dressé verticalement, bien visible. La Poufsouffle n'eut même pas à réfléchir ou à hésiter, comme avec le diadème. Elle planta le crochet de Basilic dans la bague, qui émit un crissement mi-métallique mi-humain lorsque l'or céda comme du beurre. Un liquide noir se mit à suinter, comme du sang. Elisa abandonna bague et crochet par terre, et se précipita vers Dumbledore.

– Il faut…

– Le professeur Rogue, lâcha Dumbledore d'une voix tendue par la douleur. Ramenez-moi à Poudlard, Miss Bishop. J'ai besoin du professeur Rogue.

Elisa hocha la tête, et l'aida à se remettre debout. Le visage du vieil homme était crispé par la souffrance, ses gestes étaient ralentis, et ses pupilles dilatées trahissaient toujours l'influence de la chose qui l'avait drogué en premier lieu. Si Elisa cessait de le supporter, il s'écroulerait. Il allait être incapable de marcher. Mais dans le canon, malgré cette douleur, il parvenait à récupérer la bague et à rentrer seul à Poudlard… Comment…

– Ma baguette, fit faiblement Dumbledore. Il me faut ma baguette pour appeler Fumseck.

Le phénix. Evidemment. Elisa se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Elle utilisa la Force pour faire sauter vers eux la baguette de Dumbledore, et lui glissa dans la main. Le directeur se cramponna au morceau de bois comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage… Et, dans une gerbe de flammes, le phénix apparu.

Il faisait la taille d'un cygne, possédait un plumage rouge et or éblouissant, et il avait des yeux noirs d'une étonnante intelligence. Dans d'autres circonstances, Elisa l'aurait admiré. Là, elle se contenta d'être absurdement reconnaissante pour tous les _cheat-code_ du personnage de Dumbledore, qui incluaient un oiseau capable de téléportation.

– La bague et le crochet ! protesta faiblement le directeur tandis qu'Elisa le traînait vers le phénix. Il faut les emmener… Mais ne les touchez pas à main nue !

– Oh, pour l'amour de… ! pesta la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle.

Il lui fallait un container, une boite… Il n'y en avait pas dans cette pièce. Puis, avec un sursaut, elle se rappela qu'elle était quand même une sorcière.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la plus petite des vieilles casseroles perchée sur l'étagère près de la cheminée. Avec un grand _BANG_ , le récipient vola jusqu'à elle, et Elisa lui donna un coup de baguette rageur. Dans un grincement aigu de fin du monde, la casserole se transforma en boite de métal ronde, aussi crasseuse que sa forme d'origine, avec un couvercle aux charnières tordues. C'était un travail de Métamorphose que McGonagall n'aurait jamais accepté en classe, mais au moins c'était un bocal étanche maintenant. Elisa utilisa la Force pour faire tomber à l'intérieur la bague, puis le crochet de Basilic, et verrouilla ensuite le couvercle d'un geste sec qui fit couiner le métal.

– Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en enfonçant la boite dans son sac. On peut y aller maintenant, ou vous voulez un autre coup de main ?!

Dumbledore émit un gloussement nerveux devant son jeu de mots, le visage toujours crispé par la douleur, sa main blessée crispée contre sa poitrine. Fumseck s'éleva dans les airs, volant sur place avec une légèreté surprenante pour un aussi grand oiseau, et émit une plainte mélodieuse et pressante.

Le directeur attrapa une des plumes de la queue du phénix. Suivant son exemple, Elisa en attrapa une autre. Fumseck poussa un cri qui ressemblait à un avertissement.

Dans un grand flash de lumière et de chaleur, ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et le directeur vacilla immédiatement. Il réussi à faire deux pas vacillant et se laissa tomber, plus qu'il ne s'assit, dans un fauteuil. Il tenait sa baguette pointée sur sa main blessée, le visage crispé de concentration et de douleur. Essayait-il de stopper la malédiction ? Y arriverait-il seul ? Fallait-il prévenir Rogue ? Oui, sans doute…

– _Spero Patronum !_

Son putois argenté apparut, levant sur elle un regard curieux.

– Message à Severus Rogue, fit Elisa d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité un peu plus ferme. Dumbledore est blessé et a besoin de vous, c'est urgent !

Le putois disparut. Elisa resta immobile, bras ballants, plantée au milieu du bureau. Elle réalisa que ses jambes étaient un peu faibles.

Curieusement, pourtant, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Elle n'était pas sous le choc, comme après la bataille du cimetière, ou le combat dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle était… presque calme. Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine et elle avait toujours la gorge serrée, mais ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas différent d'une descente d'adrénaline normale. Elle émit un gloussement nerveux. Peut-être était-elle en train de s'habituer aux aventures mortelles.

La cheminée flamboya et Elisa fit volte-face, pointant sa baguette vers l'âtre. Puis le professeur Rogue en jaillit, tenant plusieurs flacons dans ses mains et le regard noir, et Elisa baissa son arme en s'écartant d'un pas, intimidée. Le Maître des Potions lui avait toujours filé les jetons.

– Severus, murmura le directeur d'une voix tendue sans lever les yeux de sa main blessée. J'ai besoin de vos talents.

Rogue jeta un bref regard à Elisa, puis s'agenouilla vivement au côté du directeur, attrapant son poignet avant d'agiter doucement sa baguette au-dessus de la paume de Dumbledore. La tache grise aux bords incandescents s'était propagée à presque toute sa paume, mais lorsque Rogue commença à marmonner des incantations au-dessus de la blessure, la corruption cessa brusquement d'avancer et de rougeoyer. Dumbledore se détendit un peu.

Elisa fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, incertaine. Est-ce qu'elle devait s'en aller ? Elle était à peu près sûre que, dans le canon, cette scène avait lieu, et faisait partie des souvenirs que Rogue donnait à Harry lors de son agonie. Et il lui donnait ces souvenirs parce que Dumbledore faisait une déclaration importante… Au sujet des Horcruxes ? Au sujet de la nécessité de le tuer pour éviter que Drago ne le fasse ? Au sujet de la nécessité de tuer Harry ? Zut, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. En tous les cas, elle était assez certaine que cette conversation entre les deux hommes n'allait pas avoir lieu si elle se tenait là, comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

– Qu'est-ce qui a causé une telle chose ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

Elisa retira la boite métamorphosée de son sac et l'ouvrit avec un grognement d'effort, avant de la retourner au-dessus du bureau. Le crochet de Basilic et la bague tombèrent sur le meuble, et elle récupéra le crochet pour le remballer tout en indiquant le bijou :

– C'est cette bague. Je ne sais pas si la malédiction est toujours dessus. Et il agissait bizarrement avant même de la mettre, peut-être qu'il y avait un charme hypnotique…

Rogue agita brièvement sa baguette au-dessus de l'anneau, fronça les sourcils, revint à la main de Dumbledore, examina brièvement ses doigts (épargnés par la corruption grise), puis s'assombrit davantage.

– C'est une Potion d'Egarement. En faible quantité, mais suffisamment pour influencer son jugement.

– Ah, c'est une potion qui peut s'absorber par contact cutané, n'est-ce pas ? fit Dumbledore d'un ton paisible, comme si cette conversation avait lieu autour d'un thé. La boite devait en être enduite. Très ingénieux. Un produit qui s'absorbe par la peau et qui s'évapore en quelques minutes, sans laisser de traces…

– Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, lâcha sèchement Rogue. Cette bague contient un puissant maléfice. Quelques instants de plus, et vous auriez perdu votre main. Combien de temps l'avez-vous touchée ?

Dumbledore et Elisa échangèrent un regard, ce que le Maître des Potions ne manqua pas de remarquer.

– Une seconde ? hésita la jeune fille. Deux, maximum ? Je lui aie fait sauter des mains dès que j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas, euh, dans son état normal. J'ai cru qu'il allait tenter de la mettre…

– Il serait certainement mort, s'il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! lâcha le directeur de Serpentard d'un ton cassant. Même sous l'influence d'une Potion d'Egarement, il faudrait être un parfait imbécile pour tenter de mettre quelque chose d'aussi maléfique.

Elisa coula un regard en biais en direction du directeur, dont le regard était soudain devenu distant. La Potion d'Egarement l'avait poussé à toucher l'anneau, l'avait peut-être convaincu de le mettre. Mais _l'idée_ de porter cette bague, aussi imprudente qu'elle soit, venait bien de l'esprit de Dumbledore et non d'un quelconque poison. La tentation d'utiliser la Pierre de Résurrection avait été trop forte.

Rogue cessa d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus de la main du directeur, et se redressa. A la place de la tâche grise de chair morte et des veines rougeoyantes, la paume du directeur était intacte. Il n'y avait qu'une boursoufflure sombre, comme une gigantesque verrue irrégulière, qui évoqua à Elisa un grain de beauté dégénérant en cancer. Rogue attrapa la casserole de cuivre pauvrement métamorphosé, lui jeta un regard dédaigneux (la Poufsouffle se sentit rougir, embarrassée par sa transfiguration minable), puis l'approcha de la main du directeur. Il marmonna une incantation, et…

Avec un bruit de succion horrible, la verrue noirâtre _s'arracha_ de la paume du directeur, de longues racines traînant derrière elle comme des tentacules visqueux. Dumbledore eu un violent tressaillement, mais resta impavide. Lorsque toute la tumeur fut arrachée, un mouvement désinvolte de Rogue la fit tomber dans le bocal métallique. Puis le Maître des Potions y mit le feu, et la chose fut consumée dans une fumée verdâtre et malodorante, se tortillant comme une larve.

Dumbledore examina sa main indemne. Elisa, réalisant qu'elle était bouche bée, récupéra sa mâchoire pendante.

Douce Circée. Dans le canon, ce truc était _incurable_. Ce truc _tuait_ Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier du pays ! Et Rogue venait de l'arracher et d'y mettre le feu, comme ça, en cinq minutes. Nom d'un Cerbère ! Elisa sentit son respect pour le directeur de Serpentard augmenter.

– Eh bien, Miss Bishop ! fit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. Il semblerait que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie grâce à vos réflexes. Vous avez tous mes remerciements.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter cette affirmation, puis réalisa que c'était probablement vrai. Dans le canon, Dumbledore mourrait de cette blessure, avant d'être achevé d'un Avada Kedavra. Tandis que là… Le directeur était complètement guéri, car la malédiction n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre suffisamment.

Sainte Morgane. Elle avait sauvé Dumbledore. Elle ressentit le soudain besoin de s'asseoir.

Le regard de Rogue passait du directeur à la Poufsouffle, calculateur. Il était sans doute en train d'additionner les indices. La situation avait de quoi surprendre, après tout. Dumbledore disparaissait, puis revenait avec une élève (avec qui il ne s'entendait notoirement pas), et était gravement blessé par une bague maudite. Elisa se mordit la lèvre, dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie au cas où Rogue tenterait de lire dans ses pensées, puis demanda d'une voix qui lui sembla plus haut-perchée que d'habitude :

– Est-ce que la bague est toujours frappée d'un maléfice ?

Le directeur de Serpentard eut l'air soupçonneux, puis vérifia d'un coup de baguette.

– Non, déclara-t-il avec une certaine surprise. La malédiction semble avoir été détruite.

Et son regard dériva vers le sac d'Elisa, contenant le crochet de Basilic. Apparemment, il avait deviné exactement _comment_ elle avait été détruite. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire nerveux, et attrapa la bague d'un geste qui se voulait désinvolte.

Dumbledore se tendit. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et son regard se fit presque menaçant. La Poufsouffle se figea.

D'un côté, elle avait très envie d'examiner ce truc. La Pierre de Résurrection, ça n'était pas rien. Et puis, cet artefact poussait apparemment les gens endeuillés au suicide, alors ça serait sans doute mieux de la mettre hors de portée de Dumbledore.

De l'autre côté, le regard que posait le directeur sur la bague laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne laisserait pas Elisa lui voler son trophée. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans les yeux bleus d'Albus Dumbledore : seulement une détermination glacée et implacable, qui arracha à la jeune fille un frisson involontaire. Le directeur venait d'échapper à une malédiction mortelle de justesse, il était encore fatigué, et il devait sa vie à Elisa, mais… En cet instant précis, la jeune fille sut avec certitude qu'il ne la laisserait jamais repartir avec la pierre.

D'un geste lent, elle reposa la bague sur le bureau.

La tension dans la pièce redescendit d'un coup. Dumbledore se calma, et son regard glacial devint légèrement honteux, comme s'il réalisait qu'il avait été sur le point de sortir sa baguette contre une élève. Elisa se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration, et soupira discrètement.

Rogue, témoin silencieux de la scène, plissa les yeux d'un air calculateur. Elisa avait quasiment oublié sa présence, et elle sursauta brusquement quand il demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

– Et dans quelles circonstances est-ce que vous et Miss Bishop êtes entrés en possession de cet anneau, Mr le directeur ?

Elisa déglutit. Elle sentait le poids du regard de Rogue sur elle. Elle avait toujours été pétrifiée par ce professeur, un peu comme n'importe élève peu doué en Potions. Et depuis que Rogue l'avait aidé à surmonter une crise de panique, sa présence lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être petite et ridicule.

– Il s'agit d'une affaire confidentielle, je le crains, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial en se levant.

Rogue se renfrogna, et Elisa chercha éperdument du regard une échappatoire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver entre ces deux hommes-là quand ils étaient en désaccord ! Elle vit une porte de sortie, et lâcha d'une voix un peu trop aigue :

– Je crois qu'il va être temps que je m'en aille, je ne veux pas que mon absence alarme ma famille. Vous permettez que j'utilise votre cheminée ?

Le regard du directeur pétilla légèrement :

– Mais bien sûr.

Rogue lui lança un regard perçant, mais ne tenta pas de l'arrêter. Il allait sans doute harceler Dumbledore de questions dès qu'elle aurait disparu. Un éclat calculateur étincelait au fond de ses yeux, et la Poufsouffle était certaine qu'en ce moment-même, il comprenait davantage la situation qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Elisa esquissa un large sourire complètement factice pour dissimuler son malaise, puis attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

Elle ne pouvait pas crier l'adresse du Cottage, puisqu'il était sous Fidélitas. En revanche, il y avait un autre endroit d'où elle pourrait retourner chez elle, et où elle avait un accès garanti…

– Hall de Tourmaline, Nottingham ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant la poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

Elle entra dans les flammes vertes sans regarder en arrière.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'elle eut enfin le temps de se poser, et de contempler à quel point cette expérience avait été surréaliste.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Tourmaline, elle avait dû prétexter qu'elle venait simplement leur rendre visite, car deux jeunes enfants étaient présents et il n'était pas question qu'elle mentionne devant eux ce qui venait de se passer. Matt Rosier était là, et il avait été ravi de sa présence. Ils avaient discuté de Sortilèges et de Conjuration, un sujet familier qui avait permis à Elisa de se détendre, de prétendre que tout allait bien. Si Matt avait remarqué son teint pâle et la poussière sur sa robe, il n'en avait fait aucune remarque.

Il faisait partie de l'Alliance Rebelle, après tout. Il savait qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'Elisa gardait pour elle.

Bref. Elisa avait donc fait le tour de Tourmaline, et profité de l'occasion pour vérifier les Charmes Gardiens qui y avaient été lancé. L'école n'était pas aussi protégée que Poudlard, mais elle devait quand même saluer les efforts des Briseurs de Sorts qui s'étaient attelés à la tâche : Tourmaline était une vraie forteresse, avec de multiples couches de sécurités.

Puisqu'elle était là, Elisa avait salué les profs qui se trouvaient à l'école aujourd'hui : Matt Rosier, mais aussi l'ex-Guérisseur Heremon Odran, le Moldu Christopher Wise, et la directrice Madeline Hopkrik. Puis elle avait dit bonjour aux quelques petits Cracmols qui demeuraient ici pour l'été. Aucun de ces jeunes enfants n'était là pour une raison heureuse : soit leurs parents n'avaient pas voulu d'eux, soit ils avaient décrété qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité loin de chez eux.

(Les jeunes Cracmols évitaient de mentionner leurs noms de famille, comme si c'était un secret honteux : mais Elisa avait accès au registre de l'école, et elle savait que, dans le lot, il y avait au moins un Warrington, un Bulstrode, une Selwyn, et une Parkinson. Des Puristes et/ou des sympathisants de Voldemort ! Elle comprenait que les gamins soient restés ici…)

Dans tous les cas, ces jeunes Cracmols étaient tous impressionnés par la présence d'une élève de Poudlard, surtout une héroïne. Ils lisaient la _Gazette_ comme tout le monde, et en juin dernier la photo d'Elisa avait fait la Une durant des semaines, après la Bataille de Little Hangleton. Bref, Elisa avait été obligée de sourire, de faire bonne figure, de répondre à leurs questions, et même de partager avec eux leur goûter, à quatre heures. Ce n'était que bien plus tard que la jeune fille avait enfin pu faire ses adieux à tout le monde, et transplaner dans le jardin du Cottage.

Et elle était là. Assise sur son lit, sonnée par le poids de la réalisation qui lui tombait dessus. Des trois réalisations, en fait.

Premièrement, elle avait détruit un Horcruxe.

Cool. Cela voulait dire que le plan avançait. Elle en était contente, mais en fait, ça passait un peu au second plan. Comparé à ce qui était arrivé d'autre, la destruction de la bague semblait bien insignifiante.

Deuxièmement, elle avait sauvé Dumbledore.

 _Dumbledore allait vivre_. Nom d'un Cerbère, elle avait complètement _détruit le canon_. Oh, c'était bien, évidemment, et puis elle n'aurait jamais été capable de le laisser mourir alors qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose ! Mais par Merlin, elle avait du mal à enregistrer l'ampleur des répercussions que ça allait avoir sur l'histoire. Sans maléfice le tuant à petit feu, Dumbledore n'allait pas planifier sa propre euthanasie. Et il allait aussi, sans doute, avoir une toute autre stratégie que dans le canon. Allait-il seulement parler des Horcruxes à Harry ?!

Et troisièmement…

Elle émit un petit gloussement hystérique. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué sur le coup. Ce n'était qu'en s'asseyant dans sa chambre et en posant sa baguette qu'elle s'était souvenue, avec toute la brutalité d'un coup de massue, de comment elle avait arraché la bague aux mains du directeur.

Elle avait désarmé Albus Dumbledore.

Elle venait de se rendre accidentellement maîtresse de la Baguette de Sureau.

 _Au secours._

Pendant une poignée de secondes, elle essaya de se persuader que non, un _Expelliarmus_ jeté dans la panique ne pouvait pas avoir changé l'allégeance de cette foutue baguette, surtout qu'elle l'avait rendue au directeur après coup. Cela dit, la réalité la rattrapa bien vite. Dans le canon, Drago Malefoy devenait maître de la Baguette en désarmant Dumbledore, rien d'autre, même s'il ne touchait _jamais_ la Baguette de Sureau de toute sa vie. Si on appliquait les mêmes règles ici, alors Elisa était bien la nouvelle propriétaire du Bâton de la Mort.

C'était une _catastrophe_. Dumbledore allait perdre en puissance. Et avec le Challenge, Elisa se faisait désarmer de manière assez régulière. Et si le prochain maître de la Baguette était Helen, qui s'exerçait compulsivement au duel, et qui se ferait à son tour désarmer avant la fin de la semaine ? Et si c'était Cédric, qui se laissait vaincre par des premières années pour les encourager ? Et si c'était Terence ? Ou Rhonda ?

Et si c'était un ennemi ? C'était la guerre. Il n'était pas exclu qu'Elisa se fasse désarmer ou tuer par un Mangemort, qui deviendrait alors le maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

Avec ce foutoir, comment la baguette était-elle supposée arriver à Harry ?!

Elisa ne savait toujours pas _comment_ s'occuper de l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur du crâne du Survivant. Tuer Harry semblait être la seule solution, pour l'instant. Et dans le canon, la raison pour laquelle Harry survivait à la destruction de l'Horcruxe n'était pas très claire. Etait-ce parce que l'Avada Kedavra venait de Voldemort ? Etait-ce à cause de son choix conscient de revenir ? Ou était-ce parce que, à ce moment-là, il était le maître des trois Reliques de la Mort ?

Il ne fallait écarter aucune option. Alors Elisa tenait _absolument_ à ce qu'Harry acquiert les trois Reliques. Et ça risquait si la propriété de la Baguette de Sureau se retrouvait perdue, ça risquait de gravement compliquer les choses !

Misère.

Elisa se frotta les yeux. Ne paniquons pas. Il fallait organiser ses pensées, établir les faits, et formuler un plan en conséquence. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle possédait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait achever ? Et commet pouvait-elle utiliser ce qu'elle possédait et exploiter ce qu'elle connaissait afin d'arriver à ses fins ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir.

Dans son esprit, elle ferma les portes menant aux sections inutiles de son esprit, comme celle qui concernait la peur, l'incertitude, la voix moqueuse de Tom Jedusor, les regrets. Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle possédait, et comment utiliser cela pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Alors… Elle savait comment Dumbledore fonctionnait, quels Horcruxes il fallait encore trouver, combien de temps ils avaient, comment Voldemort agirait, quels risques pesaient sur Harry. Elle possédait de l'avance sur les gens dont elle pouvait prédire les décisions, ses connaissances en Sortilèges, ses amis, l'Alliance Rebelle. Quant à ce qu'elle voulait…

Gagner la guerre.

Sauver tout le monde.

Sauver Harry.

Elle attrapa un bloc de papier et un stylo, et se mit à noter ses idées, à dessiner des schémas et des diagrammes, à tracer une frise chronologique pour recouper les évènements canons avec ce qui risquait d'arriver. Elle ressortit la boite cachée dans le bas de son armoire, et qui contenait ses notes, écrites avec des lettres rondes tracées par une main d'enfant, sur ses souvenirs les plus précis du canon. Sourcils froncés, elle se plongea dans la comparaison des données. Petit à petit, des possibilités apparaissaient. Des angles inexplorés. Des alternatives plus ou moins solides. Des chemins détournés. Ils ne permettaient pas tous d'achever tous ses objectifs. Dans certains cas, la guerre risquait d'être perdue. Dans d'autres, beaucoup plus nombreux, Harry risquait de mourir. Mais c'était la guerre, et plus que ça, c'était la vie réelle. Le risque zéro, ça n'existait pas.

La guerre, c'était un peu comme le duel. Il y avait toujours un adversaire plus fort, plus endurant, plus retors, plus puissant, plus expérimenté. Ce n'était pas en suivant les règles établies qu'on pouvait emporter la victoire, dans ce cas.

Il fallait être _créatif_.

Dans son autre vie, avant d'être réincarnée dans cet univers, Elisa n'avait jamais manqué de créativité. Elle crayonnait des bandes dessinées et écrivait des histoires de manière presque compulsive. Dans ce monde où la magie existait, et où elle vivait une histoire digne de la fiction, son imagination s'était exprimée par le biais de ses inventions. Mais, pour autant, Elisa n'avait jamais perdu sa capacité à inventer des intrigues, à prévoir des rebondissements inattendus et des scénarios alternatifs, et à visualiser les bouleversements apportés à une histoire par un minuscule changement. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce talent qu'elle avait commencé, plusieurs années plus tôt, à changer l'univers tel qu'il était supposé être. Elle savait imaginer des chemins que l'univers n'avait pas encore pris. Elle savait discerner les choses sous des angles que personne n'avait envisagés.

Elisa était créative. Et elle allait créer un univers où Harry vivrait. Un univers où, Baguette de Sureau où non, ils allaient tous vivre, et où Voldemort allait perdre.

Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

.

* * *

.

Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu xD OUI ELISA EST MAÎTRE DE LA BAGUETTE DE SUREAU MWAHAHAHA. Ca va sérieusement lui compliquer la vie... x)

Allez, à plus !

.

PS : N'oubliez pas de laisser votre pseudo si vous commentez et que vous êtes déconnectés !


	4. Un loup-garou à Princetown

Yo !Quoi de neuf les gens ? J'ai officiellement dépassé 400 pages pour le tome 5 d'EB, youhou ! Ce tome va être massif. Ma Bêta en pleure. De joie ou d'effroi, c'est dur à dire xD

ENFIN BREF ! Pour ceux qui ne l'aurais pas vu... Elisa est l'invitée d'honneur d'un Crossover ! Un Crossover entre deux fics centrées sur des Self-Insert. Yep, le concept parait un peu tiré par les cheveux... Mais si ça vous intéresse, allez lire " **La guerrière et l'idéaliste** " (l'idéaliste étant bien sûr Elisa, alors que la guerrière est l'autre SI, Aurélia), écrite par **DreamerInTheSky** !

Bon sang, ça me fait bizarre de voir mes persos se populariser comme ça x)

.

Et voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **IceQueen38** ! Contente que tu ai aimé =) Pour ce qui ets d'en parler à Harry... Eh bien, on siat que Dumbledore va éviter ça le plus longtemps possible. Elisa, quant à elle, va se trouver à peu près dans la même situation. Il faut en parler à Harry, car il est concerné. Mais c'ets tellement horrible. Elle veut le protéger encore un peu plus longtemps. Et puis, elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour traquer les autres Horcruxes, non ? Ce n'est pas un job à donner à un gamin ! Alors voilà, pour la discussion avec Harry, il va falloir attendre encore un peu...

Yo **Mayoune** ! Ah ah, tu m'a fait rigoler, effectivement Elisa ne se simplifie pas la ve. Pouf, une Relique de la Mort qui lui tombe dessus, avant même la rentrée xDDDD Sinon, yep ! Dans ce tome, il y aura plein de rebondissements... Car ce sera le dernier de la saga ! Ca va me faire bizarre de clore cette série...

 **MOONY** ! Mon dieu oui ça fait super longtemps ! Et tu as la même réaction d'Elisa, qui peut se traduire brièvement par "oh fuck". Ouiiii, elle va vouloir que quelqu'un la désarme... Sauf que, est-ce que ça marche si elle se laisse désarmer volontairement ? La Baguette de Sureau ne se laisse normalement prendre qu epar la force... Elisa est dans la mouise ! xD

Courage **Automne** ! Tu peux vaincre la prépa ! Ahem. Sinon, oui, effectivement, Voldemort ne mourra pas de la même façon que dans le canon et Elisa flippe grave. Et toi... Non mais quelle sadique ! "Moi je vote pour que des gens meurrent parce que les cadavres c'est important" xDDD J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai lu ça de me spropres yeux, je glousse stupidement là xDDD Ah, tu as lu The Arithmancer ! Oui, moi aussi. J'ai adoré. ET je suis un peu dégoûtée parce que j'avais eu une idée géniale, que je me disais "oooh c'est super original je suis un génie !"... Et il se trouve que cette idée est déjà dans The Arithmancer (c'est la cape/tapis volant). Damn. J'hésite à l'écrire quand même du coup...

Hello **BlancheEner** ! Ouais, Rogue fiche la frousse rien qu'en arrivant xD L'idée de la potion d'égarement n'est pas canon, mais bon, je voulait mettre des pièges et ça me semblait une bonne idée. NON PAS DE SPOILERS ! Mais oui, l'histoire de la baguette c'est le début de beaaaaucoups de complications pour cette pauvre Elisa xDDDD

Coucou **Aomine** ! Yep, l'histoire de la baguette ça va être compliqué. Comment en garder la trace si elle s'en débarasse ? Pas facile. Donc il faut la garder ! Mais là aussi c'est dangereux. Elisa participe, entre autre, au CHALLENGE. Imagine la fréquence de désarmement... Bref, début des problèmes pour elle ! Sinon, contente que ça t'ai plu xD Et le duo Elisa-Dumbledore va revenir assez souvent dans ce tome ! Sinon, pour répandre une potion sous forme de gaz : non. Le changement d'état, de forme, d'une substance magique... Cela relève de la Métamorphose (ou, si ça s'applique à une potion, de l'Alchimie). Donc ce n'est définitivement pas dans les cordes d'Elisa !

Thank you **Lamésis** ! Eh oui, beaucoup de tension xDD Et ce n'est que le début ! Bon sang, ce tome va être super-long, et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant... x)

Hello **Rose** ! Ah, se faire désarmer par Harry peut sembler simple... Mais rien ne garantit qu'il va rester Maître de la Bgauette après ! Pour ce qui est de Drago... Tu as du faire une confusion. Dans le tome 2, Drago se fait poséder par le journal, Lucius et Narcssa divorce, Lucius révèle discrètement l'ascendnace de Tom Jedusor (créant un affreux scandale) et Narcissa et Drago s'éloignent de lui. Donc Drago n'est plus lié à l'idéologie des Mangemorts, et n'en deviendra pas un. Voilà voilà. Pour ce qui est parler des Horcruxes à Harry (et Hermione... ET RON AUSSI, n'oublie pas Ron !), ça se fera en temps voulu. Elisa est bien consciente que le canon ets parti en fumée et qu'il faut en profiter... Mais elle ne veut pas non plus foncer sans réfléchir et faire quelque chose de destructeur !

Salut **Guest** qui n'a pas laissé son pseudo (j'avais pourtant prévenu ! xD). Oui, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions... Elle a sauvé Dudu mais condamné Harry à ne jamais être Maître de la Mort. Bon, c'ets un truc qu'elle peut corriger. Mais voilà, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, on peut effectuer des actions qui ont des conséquences néfastes... Et Elisa en a bien conscience.

Coucou **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Ravie que ça te plaise x) J'essaie d'équilibrer l'action et les réflexions d'Elisa, pour qu'on puisse à la fois souffler, réflchir, mais ne pas s'ennuyer. Et si ça te plait, c'est que je m'en sort bien !

Hello **Lassa** ! Uh uh uh, la fan de Delmar xDDD Tiens, écrire l'histoire des black post-départ de Sirius, en voilà une idée intéressante. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais bon, ça ne sera sans doute pas une histoire plaisante, vu les personnalits des différents protagonistes... Enfin bref. Yep, la verrue était écoeurante, c'est fait pour. La magie noire, ce n'est généralement pas tès ragoutant xDDDDD Et ouiii, Elisa est bien maître de la Baguette ! Ce qui la fait un peu pétocher d'ailleurs. Comment va-t-elle s'en tirer ?

Bienvenue dans l'aventure **MamzelleBlackOpium** ! Wow, les 5 tomes en moins de trois jours, tu dois avoir les yeux explosés xD En tous ca,s je suis contente que tu aime ! Et la suite arrive, t'inquiète x) Je publie à peu près tous les quinze jours !

Yo **Gladoo89** ! Bwahaha, "La Recherche De l'Anneau", en effet. C'ets bête qu'Elisa ait été trop stressée pour penser à ricaner "mon préciiieeeeux..." lorsque Dudu a ouvert la boite et révélé l'anneau. J'imagine que ça aurait tellement pris le directeur par surprise qu'il ne l'aurait pas mis... Et se serait évité une malédiction. COmme quoi les références d epop-cultures auraient pu sauver le monde xD Enfin bref ! Mwahaha, je t'ai surprise avec cette histoire de baguette ? C'était le but ! Je pense que PERSONNE ne l'a vu venir. Et surtout pas Elisa d'ailleurs ! Quant àc e que pense Rogue d'Elisa, euuuh... C'est compliqué. Il est intrigué, méfiant, mais ne la considère pas encore comme une "joueuse" sérieuse dans le jeu d'échec opposant le Bien et le Mal. Cela dit, il va vite changer d'avis...

Salut **Leaulau** ! Ouaip, Elisa a bien la pression, du coup x) Arf, par contre, tu vas être un peu déçue pour la suite, car... Elis ane va pas suivre de cours d'Alchmie ! Oui, son emploi du temps est déjà beaucoup trop rempli. Mais histoire de ne pas te laisser sur ta faim, voilà comment je vois l'Alchimie : pour moi c'est le mélange des principes de potions et de métamorphose. Techniquement je m'inspire beaucoup de FMA, avec les cercles de tansmutation, etc. Mais y a plus de chaudrons impliqués ! Par exemple, certains domaines de l'alchimie tendant vraiment vers la chimie des Moldus, c'est l'art des potions poussés à sa plus grande rationalité, utilisant même certains principes de métamorphose (conservation de la matière, etc.). Au contraires d'autres domaines de l'alchimie tendent vers la pure transformation de la matière, comme la métamorphose, mais en utilisant les énergies inhérentes à cette matière au lieu d'utiliser des sorts (façon FMA, donc), selon un rituel très précis, mais aussi avec beaucoup d'intuition, des associations qui ont l'air random et non-scientifiques... Bref, de la Métamorphose mais selon les règles des Potions. Ce n'est pas très flamboyant, même si on peu faire des trucs impressionnants. C'est surtout très minutieux et complexe.

Bwahaha, oui **Streema** , j'aime surprendre xD Et Elisa est la nouvelle maître de labaguette... Et Dudu ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte ! Ca va être fun quand il va l'apprendre, tiens x) Quant à Rogue... Pour l'instant, il pense encore qu'Elisa est un pion, pas une joueuse. Mais il réévalue son importance sur le plateau de jeu, en effet...

Yo **DreamerInTheSky** ! Mwahaha. Tu l'avais pas vu venir, hein ? Et attends, ça va contnuer en ce sens dans le reste de la fic... x)

Hello **Xiu** ! Thank you =) There will be a new chapter every two weeks ! I can't be more quick, i'm still writing the story and i need to correct every chapter before posting it...

Merci **Fleur de Saint Foyer** ! Les review nourissent les auteurs ! Yep, la survie de Dudu et le changement de propriétaire de la baguette vont sacrément perturber le canon. A vrai dire tous les plans d'Elisa vont passer par la fenêtre x) Pour ce qui est des protections... Eh bien, Voldmeort n'a jamais été très prudents. Le journal a été confié à Lucius (arrogant !). Le diadème laissé à l'abandon dans une salle de Poudlard (encore plus arrogant !). Bref, je pense que ce n'est pas OOC de sa part d'avoir mis ce niveau de protection sur l'anneau. Après tout, pour y accéder, il faudrait 1) connaître l'histoire de Mérope Gaunt 2) parler Fourchelang et 3) être doué en Astronomie. Sans compter que... Y a la malédiction, aussi x) L'anneau était bien protégé !

Hein **AlexAzurion** , Tourmaline est une maison de retraite ? Bah je sais pas xDDD C'est aussi un nom d'école, voilà ! Et ça a la classe x)

Salut **Kuro no Kage** ! Uh uh uh, je suis fière de mon plot-twist x) Ca va donner le ton pour le reste du tome 5 ! Et oui, avec la survie de Dumbledore, le canon a foutu le camp ! Tout est possible. J'espère que tu es préparé x)

Cette réaction **Merry Archer** ! Ah ah, j'adore x) Ouais, la boîte était facile à trouver, n'importe quel clampin aurait pu le faire. Du coup Dudu est assez inutile. Mais il avait trouvé la boîte avant qu'Elisa ne le lui indique, je pensais que c'était assez évident : il lui a dit de la chercher pour la tester. C'est toujours un prof x) Bref ! Contente que ça t'ai semblé réaliste, depuis la malédiction au fait qu'Elisa ait la trouille de Rogue. Avoue, notre cher Maître des Potions n'a pas une trogne super-sympathique, avec son teint cireux, ses dents de travers, son grand nez crochu, et son regard meurtrier. Sinon, pour ce qui est d'Elisa et de la gente masculine... Elisa est AroAce. Le romantisme, ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Et je ne suis pas douée pour écrire de la romance, alors hop, ça passe à la trappe x) J'aime les histoire qui ne sont pas des prétextes pour écrire de la romance, les histoires pour lesquelles la romance ets un bonus. Donc oui, en effet, si Elisa se pose avec quelqu'un, ça sera un plus. Ca ne sera pas un but en soi =) Voilà. Ahem. Pour ce qui est du "tout est bien qui fini bien", euuuuh... Tu as raison sur un point, ça ne va pas être un happy end parfait. Et j'avoue que j'ai aussi bien envisagé de tuer Elisa que de la faire survivre. Honnêtement, je suis partagée...

Salut **Titietrominet27** ! Bah le souci c'est que si Elisa s'arange pour être désarmée, elle ne sait pas si le fait qu'elle se soit "laissée faire" va vrament transférer la propriété de la baguette. Sans compter qu'Harry risque de se faire désarmer à son tour ! Soit par elle (ce qui serait con, avoue) durant leurs entraînements, soit par Ron et Hermione durant leurs entraînements à eux, soit par n'importe quel élève de sa classe durant les cours de Défense... Bref, c'est un problème sans solution ! Sinon, pour qui va mourir... Je ne te dis rien ah ah x) Mais il va bien y avoir des morts ! Cela dit, je pense sauver Rogue. Le pauvre, il le mérite.

Oh là là, quelle review immense et géniale, **DawnEcho** ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure d'Elisabeth Bishop ! Oooh, tu as aussi aimé Polydipsie. Je suis fière de cette fic. Et ma vieille histoire sur Bleach ! Mon dieu, ça date x) Bref ! Ah ah, contente que cette fin de chapitre t'ai surprise, c'était le but xD Et tu n'es pas la seule lectrice dans le déni avec Malta... OUI JE SAIS C'ETAIT CRUEL DE LA TUER. Mais bon, je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour sauver Elisa, alors voilà. Enfin bref ! J'espère que tu vas tout autant aimer la suite du coup =) Au plaisir de lire une prochaine review !

Hello **Wrapochou** ! Cette réaction xD Yep, le destin a radicalement changé ! Le sort de la bague va être différent, les plans de Dudu aussi. Et bien sûr, faire d'Harry le Maître de la Mort promet d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu... Elisa a du boulot devant elle !

Yo **Redheadead** ! Pour ce qui est de Ron Préfet... Je vais le mettre dans le Bonus Spécial, tiens, mais mon headcanon est que Dumbledore (et McGonagall) ne l'ont pas choisi pour son sérieux et ses talents académiques. Ils l'ont choisi parce qu'il était celui qui veille sr Harry. Il n'est pas strict, ou autoritaire, mais il a l'oeil pour voir si quelqu'un est en danger, il est protecteur. Il est plus facilement approchable qu'Hermione, qui est assez abrupte. Il est populaire, connu, assez respecté. Il n'est donc pas un mauvais choix. Mais surtout, il est l'ami d'Harry. Je pense que jadis, ils ont chois Lupin comme Préfet pour cette même raison : pour donne subtilement le message à leur "favori" que l'autorité était de leur côté, qu'elle les protégerai, qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou pour les bataille sà venir. Voilà voilà. Quant à Harry... Soyons honnête, dans le canon, il aurait fait un très mauvais Préfet x) Dans EB, peut-être un peu moins, c'est vrai. Mais comme Dumbledore sait ce qui l'attends, il veut qu'Harry puisse profiter au maximum de son adolescence, sans lui imposer plus de contraintes... BREF. Pour ce qui est de l'Alchimie, mwahahahaha, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Sinon... Oh, l'ironie que tu dise "c'est risqué d'avoir la baguette et la bague" xDD Tu vas voir pourquoi très bientot...

Salut **BountyReverse** ! Pas bien ça, de ne pas commenter x) Mais ah ah, je suis ravie que la fic te plaise autant x) Et... Je te fais apprécier Dumbledore ! Un exploit. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire EB, j'étais très méfiante vis à vis de ce peronnage. Sans aller jusqu'au Bashing (même si c'était trèèès tentant, c'est dire si je frôlait la limite !), je ne l'aimait pas du tout, je ne le voyais pas comme quelqu'un de bien. Et à force d'écrire, de réfléchir, de l'analyser... J'ai ressenti de l'empathie pour lui. Et ça s'ets retrouvé dans ma fic. Et apparemment tu l'as absorbé aussi x) Anyway ! Euuuh... Je ne suis pas fixée sur le destin d'Elisa, j'avoue. Mais autant le faire mourir serait une bonne conclusion simple, autant ça me laisserait... sur ma faim. J'aime écrire le type d'histoire que j'ai (ou que j'aurais eu quelques années plus tôt) BESOIN de lire. Des trucs qui me font me sentir forte, des trucs qui réétablissent la justice, qui punissent les méchants et récompensent les gentils, et surtout qui donnent de l'espoir. Et tuer Elisa... Bah, ça serait simple, ça serai logique. Mais ça va contre ma ligne de conduite, parce que ça ôterai l'espoir du récit. La fin serait trop... définitive. Donc bon, c'ets à voir... Mais il y a de fortes chances pour que je m'attache trop à elle et qu'elle survive !

Merci **Letilableue** ! Bwahahaha, j'aime la stupeur que j'ai provoquée chez les lecteurs x) Au départ, Elisa n'était pas supposée gagner la possession de la Baguette... Mais c'est arrivé, et BAM ça va avoir un poids sur tout le reste du récit. Bref, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !

.

Wow. Vous avez été nombreux à commenter x) Apparemment le dernier chapitre vous a bien secoué ! Il faut dire aussi qu'il était riche en rebondissements...

En ce moment j'écris le chapitre, euuuuh, seize, je pense. ON APPROCHE DE LA FIN. ET mon inspiration traîne les pieds. J'ai tellement de trucs à dire, mais tellement peu de temps, j'ai l'impression que les mots s'entassent dans ma tête et je n'arrive plus à les faire sortir. C'est une constipation d'écriture. EH oui, le terme n'est pas très poétique, mais c'est ça.

Bon, ça vient aussi peut-être du fait que cette semaine, j'ai été très fatiguée. Je couve peut-être un virus. En plus je me suis inscrite à un cours de gym pour faire dus sport et arrrrgh, j'avais oublié l'existence de certains de mes muscles.

Et dernière mauvaise nouvelle de la semaine : avec la grève qui arrive samedi 17, et les Gilets Jaunes qui bloquent les routes, mon Loir ne pourra pas venir me voir. Tristesse.

.

Assez d'auto-apitoiement !

Eh oui, faut qu'on avance dans cette affaire x) Allez, voici la **fiche du personnage du jour**... J'ai nommé **Angelina Johnson** !

Angelina Penelope Johnson est une élève de Sang-Mêlée, Gryffondor dans la classe d'Elisa. Métisse, elle a la peau sombre, des yeux noirs, des traits ronds, et de longs cheveux crépus dont elle prend soin. Contrairement à d'autres (Heather Thatcham, ou Alicia Spinnet) qui ont des coiffures nattées bien sages, Angelina est fière de ses cheveux rebelles et aime varier les coiffures qui les mettent en valeur : petites tresses, crinière laissée libre, queue-de-cheval ébouriffée…

Son père est un sorcier, **James Johnson** , un Sang-Mêlé et ancien Poufsouffle. C'est un grand fan de Quidditch : il a été commentateur durant sa scolarité. C'est un grand brun aux yeux ronds qui lui donnent toujours l'air surpris (il a un lointain lien de parenté avec les Lovegood), également doté d'un enthousiasme débordant. Cependant, il n'est pas très sportif ni même très endurant physiquement, et il n'a jamais pratiqué le sport lui-même. Actuellement, il travaille pour la société Brossdur, au service de la comptabilité. C'est un homme jovial et affectueux, avec un grand sens de l'honneur et du fair-play. Il est aussi musicien à ses heures perdues, et joue de la batterie. C'est un instrument peu populaire chez les sorciers, mais James n'a jamais perdu contact avec ses racines moldues. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il a rencontré sa femme, Penny.

 **Pénélope « Penny » Johnson** , née Penny Nguyen, est une Moldue. Elle est noire de peau et c'est d'elle qu'Angelina tient son teint sombre (et sa superbe crinière de cheveux frisés). Elle et James sont amis d'enfance : leurs parents vivaient dans la même rue, et ils se connaissent donc depuis qu'ils sont tous petits. C'est une grande fan de football, qui soutient Manchester United et traîne sa famille à tous leurs matchs. Elle a fait des études d'infirmière, qu'elle a arrêtées pour se marier et avoir un enfant avec son petit-ami de l'époque, un Moldu nommé Francis Curtis. Ils se sont séparés deux ans plus tard, et c'est en rentrant chez ses parents avec son bébé que Penny a renoué avec James. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble un peu plus d'un an après, et se sont mariés trois ans plus tard.

Le couple Johnson a donc trois enfants : Remy, l'aîné, est le demi-frère d'Angelica et a six ans de plus qu'elle. Angelica elle-même est la deuxième enfant du couple, et la seule sorcière. Le cadet, Benjamin, a trois ans de moins qu'elle, et est Moldu, comme sa mère. Ils s'entendent tous très bien, même si il arrive parfois à Remy d'être jaloux de ses cadets : Angelina pour ses pouvoirs, et Benjamin parce que ses parents le couvent. Cependant, il y a toujours une bonne ambiance à la maison. Le trio, appelé avec humour "Remy-Angie-Benji" par les voisins, est inséparable durant les vacances.

Angelina est quelqu'un d'enflammé, avec une forte personnalité. Elle est une fervente **féministe** et n'a de cesse de réaffirmer sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch (majoritairement dominée par des garçons jusqu'à son arrivée). Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'hésite pas à hausser le ton si quelqu'un prend trop à la légère quelque chose de sérieux, ou juste si on lui courre sur le haricot. Cela dit, elle n'est pas excessivement colérique ! Elle ne se montre jamais volontairement blessante. Et quand elle va trop loin, elle le réalise bien vite, et s'excuse une fois calmée.

Car Angelina est aussi honnête. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense, et si elle réalise qu'elle a été trop dure, elle ne va pas jouer l'autruche et attendre que ça passe. Elle confronte le problème, remet les choses à plat. C'est quelqu'un de très direct. Sa franchise peut se montrer rafraîchissante, mais parfois… Elle manque un peu de tact. Personne n'est parfait !

Angelina aime les défis. Elle aime rire, s'émerveiller, s'impressionner. Elle adore les blagues des jumeaux Weasley, même si elle prétend lever les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. Elle a beaucoup d'humour. Elle est aussi assez **sensible** , ce qu'elle cache derrière une apparence blasée pour se donner l'air plus détachée. Elle aime jouer de la guitare, et elle écrit ses propres chansons. Cela dit, elle est pétrifiée à l'idée de jouer en public, ou même à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre ses esquisses de mélodies. Cela dévoilerait une part d'elle qu'elle n'est pas prête à révéler aux autres.

Sa grande passion, plus que les blagues ou la musique, c'est le **sport**. Elle pratique le Quidditch (elle est Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de sa Maison), mais aussi le football (elle est co-présidente du club de foot de Poudlard). Durant les matchs, elle sait endosser aussi bien le rôle de meneuse que de suiveuse. Elle a l'esprit d'équipe. Elle est fair-play, respecte les règles, et rugit d'indignation contre les tricheries. Elle défend avec férocité ses positions, et n'hésite pas à prendre des risques pour le groupe. C'est aussi vrai dans la vie de tous les jours : Angelina est une amie très loyale, et quelqu'un d'assez agréable à vivre, sur qui on peut compter. Bon, cela dit, elle a aussi ses défauts. Elle a un **esprit de compétition** parfois un peu trop poussé. Elle s'énerve vite, elle a horreur de l'échec, et elle prend souvent trop à cœur les défaites de son équipe… Cela, elle prend aussi très à cœur leurs succès. Une seule victoire la fait planer sur un nuage d'euphorie durant des semaines !

Angelica a pour meilleure amie **Alicia Spinnet**. Cela dit, elle s'entend bien avec toutes les filles de son dortoir. Ainsi qu'avec toute l'équipe de Quidditch, tout le club de foot, et quasiment toute sa promo, en fait. C'est par le biais du Challenge, créé par Helen Dawlish, qu'elle a appris à mieux connaître Elisabeth Bishop : auparavant, elles ne se connaissaient qu'en passant, mais à présent elles s'apprécient bien plus, car elles s'affrontent régulièrement au Challenge. Angelina respecte d'autant plus Elisa suite à son attitude lors du Tournoi, lorsqu'elle a soutenu Harry quand toute l'école le traitait de tricheur.

.

Voilà !

Jetez un coup d'oeil à l'Aetshetic que j'ai fait pour ANgelina et que j'ai posté dans la Salle sur Demande (sur fb). C'est l'un des plus jolis que j'ai fait et j'en suis assez fière...

.

Enfin bref ! Je vous sens trépigner d'impatience. Mais avant de vous donner le chapitre en lui-même, faisons une petite piqûre de rappel !

 _Précédemment..._

 _L'Alliance Rebelle continue à fonctionner, mais plus lentement maintenant que les demandes d'aide et de protection se sont taries. Cela laissE à Elisa davantage de temps pour se consacrer à d'autres tâches... Comme la destruction des Horcruxes. Elisa et Dumbledore ont détruit l'Horcruxe de l'anneau, et grâce à un meilleur timing que dans le canon, Dumbledore a réussi à survivre à la malédiction qui frappait la bague ! Cela dit, Elisa s'est accidentellement rendue maître de la Baguette de Sureau dans le processus. Ouuups. C'est une information dont elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Elle ne l'a pas dit à Dumbledore, bien sûr. Mais c'est un nouveau paramètre qu'elle doit prendre en compte dans ses plans... Car le canon a définitivement foutu le camp, désormais._

.

Ca y est, vous êtes prêts ? Alors c'est parti !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Un loup-garou à Princetown**

 **.**

Préparer la rentrée à Poudlard n'avait jamais été un vrai problème pour Elisa. Elle faisait toujours ses devoirs en avance, et elle n'avait pas de mal à acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Préparer les cours du CEM retombait sur les épaules de Takashi, pas les siennes. La seule chose qu'elle devait préparer seule, c'était son stock de MagicoGlisseurs : et au terme de l'été, elle en avait généralement fabriqué plusieurs dizaines. En résumé, elle abordait généralement la rentrée avec sérénité.

Cela dit, jamais elle n'avait préparé sa rentrée à Poudlard tout en sachant qu'elle devrait laisser derrière elle une grande partie de l'Alliance Rebelle.

C'était stressant. En fait, non, rectification : c'était _écrasant_. Elisa aimait créer des choses, organiser des choses… Mais lorsque la responsabilité desdites choses lui pesait dessus, ça la rendait toujours incroyablement anxieuse. Elle se sentait constamment sous pression, elle imaginait le pire, elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Elle s'était mise à se ronger les ongles ! Voilà pourquoi elle avait toujours besoin de Trisha et Cédric, ou de Gwendolyn, ou des autres fondateurs de Tourmaline. Une responsabilité est bien moins écrasante quand elle est partagée.

Une partie de l'Alliance Rebelle pouvait reposer sur Isabelle et Michael. Mais pas tout, évidemment. Ses parents ne connaissaient pas tous les membres de l'Alliance, ni tous les gens que leur fille avait contacté en leur proposant son aide. Et puis… Ils auraient besoin d'aide pour le « réseau d'exfiltration ». Michael avait beau être courageux et débrouillard, il était Moldu : il ni pouvait donc pas utiliser la Cheminette ou le Transplanage, sans compter qu'il ne pourrait pas activer ou désactiver certaines protections magiques. Quant à Isabelle, elle était la personne la moins adaptée à une mission sous haute pression : la foule l'angoissait, l'inconnu l'inquiétait, parler aux étrangers la stressait, et elle était extrêmement désorganisée.

Elisa avait dnc besoin d'autres lieutenants. Des gens qui pourraient se rendre sur les lieux si jamais il y avait une situation de crise, qui pourraient distribuer des Portoloins, qui pourraient brouiller les pistes en cas de poursuite… Des gens capables de transplaner de façon correcte. Des gens compétents en magie, qui savaient se battre. Des gens qui ne paniqueraient pas sous pression. Et surtout, des gens à qui elle ferait _confiance_.

Evidemment, ça réduisait beaucoup la liste des possibles candidats.

Elle commença par évoquer le sujet avec Gwendolyn, tâtant le terrain. Son amie avait toujours suivi avec enthousiaste ses nouveaux projets, et elle espionnait pour l'Alliance Rebelle, mais Elisa ne savait pas si Gwendolyn serait d'accord pour prendre un rôle plus actif. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir la jeune femme confronté au danger, ou simplement à la difficulté. Gwendolyn était la fille d'un couple de Sang-Purs assez fortunés : elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait assez facilement, sans jamais avoir eu à se battre.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer, si je suis coincée à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle un après-midi, après s'être rendue à B&B par Cheminette pour livrer à Gwendolyn de nouveaux miroirs communicants.

Elle ne s'était pas embarrassée de subtilité, et grimaça en réalisant que c'était un peu abrupt. Son amie fronça les sourcils en alignant les miroirs, aux cadres plus ou moins ornementés, dans la vitrine :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette question ?

– Quand je serai à Poudlard… Enfin… Tu sais que je fais des trucs, pour aider les gens. Quand je serai à Poudlard, je ne pourrais plus agir pareil. Alors… s'il y a une attaque et qu'il faut faire diversion… ou bien s'il faut simplement collecter des rapports de la part d'espions… ou s'il faut aller chercher quelqu'un qui est en danger… Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire ? A ma place ?

Gwendolyn garda son regard rivé sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ses épaules s'étaient tendues.

– Je ne suis pas toi, Magister. Je ne suis pas douée en duel. Je vends des montres, des miroirs et des plumes rechargeables, c'est tout.

– Gwendolyn…

– Non. Je veux bien te répéter ce que les clients disent, ou ce que les autres commerçants racontent, mais je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, Elisa.

 _Moi non plus_ , aurait voulu dire la Poufsouffle. Mais elle se retint. Elle savait ce que son amie voulait dire, et ce n'était pas une question de Maison. C'était une façon de se voir soi-même, de voir l'univers et d'y concevoir sa place. Elisa était prête à plonger dans le chaos, mais pas Gwendolyn, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Et pourtant, Elisa sentait ce rejet lui peser sur la poitrine. Elle savait que son amie n'était pas une combattante… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée, déçue. Elle aurait cru pouvoir compter sur elle. Elle aurait cru que Gwendolyn irait contre sa nature pantouflarde, ne serait-ce que par loyauté envers une amie. Jusque là, elle avait toujours pu compter sur elle…

Elle se morigéna d'être aussi égoïste. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi cinglé qu'elle. Gwendolyn avait le droit de choisir son chemin, même s'il était différent du sien. Elle était une amie et une associée, pas une subalterne obligée d'obéir à ses ordres.

Et puis, elle avait d'autres amis, non ?

Elle tenta d'aborder le sujet avec Lester Hopkrik, mais abandonna avant même de lui poser la question. Lester avait rompu avec sa petite-amie Myriam (probablement parce que celle-ci refusait de l'épouser en temps de guerre, et que cela avait donné lieu à une dispute retentissante), et il se noyait dans son travail pour oublier. Bref, en plus d'être très tourmenté en ce moment, Lester n'était pas vraiment disponible.

Elisa évoqua ensuite le sujet avec Neal Bowman, le frère de Gwendolyn. Il était Aspirant Médicomage, et se spécialisait dans les séquelles de blessures magiques : plus particulièrement, dans la lycanthropie. Lui aussi avait un emploi du temps chargé. Mais là, quand Elisa lui posa la question, il n'hésita qu'une poignée de secondes.

– Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir, grimaça-t-il. Je n'ai même pas eu ma BUSE en Défense, et le Choixpeau n'a jamais envisagé Gryffondor pour moi. Il faut que tu garde ça à l'esprit : je ne suis pas exactement un dur. Mais… Tu peux compter sur moi. Je veux dire, mon but dans la vie est quand même d'aider les gens. Alors… Si tu me donne une mission à ma portée, comme soigner un blessé ou servir de transport à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas transplaner… Alors bien sûr, je vais répondre à l'appel.

– Vraiment ? s'exclama Elisa. Oh, merci, t'es le meilleur !

– Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à m'envoyer dans un marécage irlandais pour une chasse à l'homme, compris ?

– Juré, sur la tête de mon Patronus ! T'inquiète, je te chargerai surtout de récupérer les rapports de mes espions, ça te conviendra sans doute mieux.

Elisa acquit donc un lieutenant. Neal était un bon Guérisseur, polyvalent et attentif. Il avait une bonne mémoire, un visage rassurant (si jamais il devait rencontrer ses espions face à face). Et puis, elle savait d'expérience qu'il savait transplaner sur de longues distances (parfait en cas de fuite). Bref, c'était cool.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Neal avait un job contraignant, et il ne serait pas toujours libre. Du coup, Elisa se tourna vers d'autres personnes. Le souci, c'est que tous les gens qu'elle connaissait et qui étaient diplômés de Poudlard… Eh bien, c'était tous ceux qui avaient été engagés par Tourmaline. Elle hésita brièvement à poursuivre sa campagne de recrutement chez les enseignants de l'école pour Cracmol. Et si ça faisait de Tourmaline une cible ? Après tout, Poudlard était remplis de membres de l'Ordre (bon, d'accord, il y avait trois profs), et ça en avait fait une cible pour les Mangemorts ! Et si la même chose arrivait à l'école des Cracmols ?

Puis elle se fit une raison. Poudlard était une cible parce que l'école abritait Harry Poter, le Survivant… Et parce que c'était le quartier général de Dumbledore, le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint. Tourmaline n'avait aucun élève célèbre, et elle n'allait devenir le quartier général de rien du tout : c'était une école, ça resterait une école, et aucune activité de l'Alliance n'y mettrait les pieds. De plus, Poudlard était ciblé parce que ses enseignants (comme Rogue et McGonagall) étaient des figures connues, craintes. Les profs de Tourmaline étaient complètement méconnus. L'école elle-même existait dans l'ombre. Et les membres de l'Alliance Rebelle allaient agir dans la plus grande discrétion. Ils ne planifiaient pas de combattre des Mangemorts, mais de permettre à leurs cibles de s'échapper. Pas d'affrontement, ça faisait une grosse différence. Avec un peu de chance, l'identité des lieutenants d'Elisa resterait totalement inconnue.

Et elle avait vraiment besoin de lieutenants. Tellement de gens comptaient sur elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les laisser tomber.

Elle se tourna donc vers les gens qu'elle connaissait à Tourmaline. Plus précisément, Cécile Engelhorn et Matt Rosier, les deux seules personnes dont elle était véritablement proche.

Ce fut avec Cécile que ce fut le plus facile. L'ex-Préfète avait toujours paru invincible à Elisa. Elle était assurée, enthousiaste et bien dans sa peau, aussi déjantée que les jumeaux Weasley, et aussi désinvolte face au danger. Sans compter qu'en plus, elle avait la réputation d'être une excellente duelliste, très douée en Défense. Cela dit, Elisa ne connaissait pas Cécile tant que ça, et elle hésita un peu à lui demander quelque chose d'aussi énorme alors qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Mais pourtant, à peine les mots eurent-ils franchis ses lèvres…

– Evidemment ! s'exclama Cécile. M'enfin, Magister, tu aurais dû me le demander tout de suite. Je suis née pour jouer les super-héroïnes !

– Euuuh…. Tu es sûre ?

– Carrément ! Tu as vu ce corps de rêve ?

Elisa jeta un bref coup d'œil à la silhouette de son aînée, et s'efforça de ne pas loucher sur l'énorme poitrine que Cécile avançait quasiment sous son nez. L'ex-Préfète n'était pas précisément _grosse_ , mais… Elle avait vraiment une silhouette ronde, et des formes _très_ généreuses. A Poudlard, les garçons se retournaient fréquemment sur son passage.

– Bon, je ne dis pas que je vais assommer les Mangemorts avec mes seins, déclara Cécile (et Elisa s'étrangla avec sa salive, parce qu'elle n'en revenait pas que l'autre puisse déclarer ça avec un visage aussi sérieux). Mais sérieusement, je suis sacrément endurante, et je suis incroyablement silencieuse. Si tu savais le nombre d'élèves que j'ai réussi à attraper durant mes rondes grâce à ça… Enfin, voilà : pour faire l'agent secret à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, tu peux compter sur moi !

Pourquoi Cécile n'avait pas été répartie à Gryffondor ? Franchement, elle aurait vraiment eu sa place avec les lions. Elle était aussi givrée qu'eux ! Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'Elisa allait éviter que les rapports de ses espions transitent par cette folle. Elle allait plutôt lui confier la tâche d'aider à l'exfiltration des gens. Sinon, l'ex-Préfète serait fichue de faire peur à ses informateurs !

Cela dit, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il fallait un grain de folie pour se lancer là-dedans. Et sur ce point, Cécile était tout l'inverse de Gwendolyn. Même si elle ne connaissait pas bien Elisa, elle était prête à se jeter à pieds joints dans l'aventure. Pas seulement parce qu'elle aimait les risque, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Cécile n'en parlait guère, mais elle était Née-Moldue. La guerre la concernait directement.

En revanche, la conversation avec Matt se révéla plus compliquée.

Elisa alla le voir directement après Cécile (puisqu'elle était à Tourmaline, autant en profiter). Comme à chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à son ami lycanthrope, ils se mirent à discuter de Sortilèges, d'articles du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ , et de théories sur l'origine de la magie. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Elisa ne s'était pas penché sur leur projet de métamorphose des sorts, pour leur faire changer de couleur ou de trajectoire à mi-course. Désormais, elle réussissait à faire dévier son Stupéfix de quelques degrés vers la droite, mais elle n'était pas satisfaite de ses progrès. Elle prit mentalement note qu'il lui faudrait rectifier cela.

Matt et elle prirent le thé dans son bureau, discutant joyeusement de bricolages magiques et immatériels tout en grignotant des biscuits. Une petite pause, au milieu de cette folie.

Elisa n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif principal, cela dit. Elle essaya de se montrer plus subtile qu'avec Gwendolyn, Neal ou Cécile. Contrairement à eux, Matt était un Serpentard et aborder le sujet de front n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle mentionna l'Alliance, et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle assura Matt qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de son soutien (même si elle fit allusion au fait qu'elle ne lui avait encore rien demandé). Puis elle évoqua la rentrée imminente…

– Et donc tu voudrais que quelqu'un te remplace sur le terrain pendant que tu seras en cours ? devina Matt sans ciller.

Elisa écarquilla les yeux, percée à jour, puis avoua :

– Ben, à peu près, oui.

Matt pinça les lèvres, et Elisa se tendit, sentant déjà la déception lui mordre le ventre. Ça allait être comme avec Gwendolyn. Matt n'était pas un bon combattant, et il allait refuser. Pourtant, si leurs positions avaient été inversées, Elisa aurait dit oui sans hésiter ! Elle aurait largement été prête à risquer sa vie pour ses amis, pourquoi est-ce que la réciproque ne pouvait pas être valable ?!

– Je suis flatté que tu me fasses autant confiance, commença Matt avec prudence. Mais je ne pense pas être qualifié. Je te rappelle que je suis estropié, et que je suis indisponible trois jour par mois. Je ne suis pas un très bon combattant, non plus, et mon transplanage d'escorte n'est pas très fiable.

– Je ne comptais pas faire appel à toi pendant la pleine lune, je ne suis pas stupide non plus, maugréa Elisa. Et puis, tu aurais pu simplement servir d'intermédiaire…

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée. Elle comptait vraiment sur lui. Matt, très calme, haussa les sourcils :

– Certes. Alors, dans ce cas, puis-je te proposer une alternative ?

– Une alternative ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

– Propose ce rôle à Remus.

La Poufsouffle faillit en tomber de sa chaise :

– Remus Lupin ?!

Elle avait oublié que Matt avait sympathisé avec Remus. L'année dernière, ils s'étaient écrit, s'étaient rencontrés, étaient devenus de grands amis, et pour finir ils avaient passé une pleine lune ensemble et leurs loups s'étaient acceptés comme membres de la même meute. Lupin, qui avait auparavant été plongé dans une certaine dépression, semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il avait même accepté l'offre d'emploi d'Elisa, et fabriquait des Impulseurs pour les petits Cracmols. D'ailleurs, son contrat arrivait à son terme, puisque tous les Cracmols de Tourmaline étaient équipés, et qu'il y avait également un stock suffisant pour pourvoir les futurs élèves de l'école…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Matt reprit :

– Remus a besoin de faire quelque chose de sa vie. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je m'engage dans l'Alliance Rebelle, au lieu de rester neutre. Et puis, contrairement à moi… Il ne boite pas, et c'est un duelliste compétent.

La Poufsouffle se mordilla la lèvre. Oui, mais… Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Et surtout, c'était à cause de son enquête que la vérité sur les Maraudeurs avait éclaté. C'était grâce à elle que Trisha avait appris la lycanthropie de leur professeur, qu'elle avait ensuite révélé à toute l'école. Elisa était quand même plus ou moins responsable des deux révélations qui avaient ruiné la vie de Lupin, deux ans plus tôt…

– Je ne le connais pas vraiment, tenta-t-elle.

– Je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter, lâcha Matt. Et tu me fais confiance, non ? Ça doit compter pour quelque chose…

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, et agita un index réprobateur :

– Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ! Tu joues sur mes sentiments, ma loyauté de Poufsouffle ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

– Pas tant que ça marche, fit le loup-garou d'un air narquois.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement amusé. Puis elle grogna, et se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise d'un air dramatique. Le pire, c'était que Matt avait raison : ça marchait. Elle commençait à vraiment envisager d'engager Lupin. Elle n'avait pas de bonne raison de refuser. Elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le laissait paraître : après tout, elle avait lu les livres de JKR, elle savait quel genre de personne il était.

– Il pourrait se faire embaucher par Dumbledore, objecta-t-elle faiblement.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Matt se moque d'elle en lui demandant si c'était Dumbledore son ennemi. Puis elle se rappela avec un temps de retard qu'il était un ex-Serpentard. Il savait que le directeur n'était pas tout à fait blanc comme neige, et que lui et Elisa avaient leurs problèmes. L'idée que la loyauté de Remus soit une entrave devait l'avoir traversé, lui aussi… Et à la grande surprise de la Poufsouffle, Matt secoua fermement la tête :

– Non. Le directeur l'a contacté il y a un mois, et Remus a refusé son offre.

– Il a refusé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix ?! lâcha Elisa avec incrédulité. Mais… pourquoi ?!

Oh, la vache, Dumbledore devait être sur les charbons ardents ! Il se demandait sans doute si son cher loup-garou n'était pas devenu un traître. Remus restait sous le radar, en ce moment, et il devait être introuvable pour les espions du directeur. Ah !

– Alors ça s'appelle l'Ordre du Phénix, murmura pensivement Matt avant de hausser les épaules. Pour ce qui est de ses raisons… C'est évident, non ? Nous sommes une meute. Il est du même côté que moi, et je ne suis pas Dumbledore. Je te suis, toi.

La Poufsouffle regarda ailleurs avec un étrange mélange de fierté et d'embarras, sentant ses joues la brûler. C'était toujours étrange, d'entendre ce genre de déclaration. Surtout de la part de Matt, quelqu'un qu'elle admirait. Elle était à la fois flattée d'être aussi respectée… et absolument tétanisée par l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

– C'est indirectement de ma faute si Lupin s'est fait virer de Poudlard, avoua-t-elle soudain. Et c'est aussi indirectement de ma faute si sa lycanthropie a été révélée. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, mais c'est moi qui avais l'information, et… des gens l'ont diffusée dans mon dos.

Il y eut un court silence. Matt semblait surpris. Mais il finit par hausser les épaules :

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et tu as été la seule personne à essayer d'arranger les choses. Ce sont tes lettres qui m'ont permis de rencontrer Remus. Est-ce que tu as puni les personnes responsables ?

Elisa sursauta, et s'empourpra. Effectivement, révéler la condition d'un loup-garou était un acte cruel, quelque chose qui méritait rétribution. Evidemment que Matt s'en enquérait. Si jamais ça lui était arrivé à lui, il se serait vengé, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait beau être d'un naturel posé et aimable… la Poufsouffle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il en soit capable.

– Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-elle.

Le regard de Matt s'aiguisa :

– Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas de raison. Elle n'avait que des excuses. Et encore, ce n'était même pas de bonnes excuses. _Trisha pensait rendre justice. Trisha est quelqu'un de bien. Lupin aurait mis les élèves en danger un jour ou l'autre, comme dans le canon_. Mais ce n'était que de faibles prétextes pour couvrir la vérité, et le regard de son ami ne la lâchait pas, froid et implacable. Elisa finit par flancher.

– Parce que c'est mon amie qui a fait ça, fit-elle misérablement.

Trisha comptait pour elle. Elle comptait infiniment plus que Remus Lupin, alors Elisa avait laissé Trisha s'en tirer. Même si elle avait tenté d'améliorer le sort de Lupin en l'embauchant par la suite, elle n'avait rien réparé, elle n'avait cherché aucune rétribution. C'était quelque chose de honteux, pour une Poufsouffle : sacrifier la justice pour un sentiment égoïste.

Mais c'était parfaitement compréhensible, pour un Serpentard.

Matt s'appuya contre son dossier, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, libérant accidentellement quelques mèches châtain de sa courte queue-de-cheval. Il ne semblait pas étonné. En fait, il avait presque l'air de s'y attendre.

– Eh bien, Remus est mon ami, et il mérite sa chance. Il a besoin de ça. Il a besoin que tu crois en lui, que tu lui offre un objectif, une utilité dans la guerre. Offre-lui ça, et vous serez quitte.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant, ayant la vague impression de s'être fait embobinée. Matt lui retourna un mince sourire, comme s'il la défiait de l'interroger. A tous les coups, il savait déjà que Trisha était responsable, qu'Elisa se sentait toujours vaguement coupable, et que cela pouvait être utilisé pour la pousser à donner sa chance à Lupin… La jeune fille grimaça, puis capitula. Au fond, Matt avait raison. Ne serait-ce que pour s'absoudre de sa responsabilité dans la disgrâce de l'ex-Maraudeur, Elisa devait lui donner une chance.

Elle soupira, puis leva sa tasse de thé vide comme pour porter un toast :

– D'accord. Voyons voir si Remus Lupin veut un job de sauveteur-justicier au service d'une adolescente mégalo.

Matt sourit sereinement :

– Après le directeur centenaire et givré, je pense que ça sera un progrès.

 **oOoOoOo**

Par l'intermédiaire de Matt, Elisa et Lupin organisèrent donc un rendez-vous face à face. Pas question pour l'ex-Maraudeur de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse : il restait encore à l'écart du monde sorcier. Au final, ils décidèrent de se retrouver dans un café de Princetown, une ville moldue qui n'était pas très loin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Elisa en informa ses parents, évidemment. Son père insista pour l'y conduire en voiture, et pour rester dans les environs lors de la rencontre. Sa mère, quant à elle, prit un air soucieux :

– Ce n'est pas très loin du Manoir Bletchley.

– Ah bon ? lâcha Elisa avec ahurissement.

Elle savait que les Bletchley vivaient dans le Devon et donc qu'ils partageaient le même comté, mais c'était tout. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils habitaient à moins de deux heures de route ! Princetown était à trois quart d'heure de voiture à peine de Loutry Ste Chaspoule !

– Je ne suis plus très sûre de la localisation exacte du manoir sur une carte, lâcha Isabelle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je sais qu'il se trouve dans le Darthmoor, à une douzaine de kilomètres de Princetown.

– Je ne risque pas d'y croiser Miles ? s'inquiéta Elisa. Ou un autre Bletchley ?

Sa mère hésita une fraction de seconde, avant de prendre un air rassurant :

– Non, bien sûr. Ils ne se mêlent généralement pas aux Moldus.

La jeune fille n'était pourtant pas complètement sereine en montant dans la voiture. C'était étrange, de réaliser que ses cousins habitaient si près de chez elle. Pour elle, ils avaient toujours été un concept distant. Des gens snob et Puristes, qui avaient été cruels avec sa mère, et qui n'avait rien à faire dans son monde.

La plus grande partie de la route entre Loutry Ste Chaspoule et Princetown était déserte : c'était une voie à peine assez large pour que deux voitures se croisent, et dont le bitume était lézardé par endroit. Michael profita de l'occasion pour rafraîchir la mémoire de sa fille concernant ses leçons de conduite, et lui donna le volant sur quelques kilomètres. Il reprit la main à dix minutes de Princetown, quand ils rejoignirent une vraie route. Trouver le café où Lupin les attendait fut un peu plus difficile (le GPS portable n'avait pas encore été inventé), mais le Sortilège Pointe-Moi finit par les mener au bon endroit.

– Je sais que tu as promis de le rencontrer seule, lâcha son père en sortant de la voiture. Mais je serai à trois tables de là, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, d'accord ?

– Papa, c'est un prof ! Et un ami de Matt…

– C'est aussi un ami de Sirius Black.

Elisa cessa d'insister, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'établissement. Ça sentait très fort la cigarette et le café. Michael s'installa à une table qui lui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle. Sa fille, quant à elle, parcourut les clients du regard, avant de finalement repérer le visage balafré de son ancien professeur de Défense. Il lui fallut quand même y regarder à deux fois pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui. Il se tenait plus droit, il n'avait plus de cheveux blancs, et ses traits étaient moins tirés. Il avait l'air… rajeuni.

Avec précaution, elle s'installa à sa table, en face de lui. Remus Lupin lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, et ils se serrèrent la main :

– Miss Bishop. Comment allez-vous?

Elle se détendit. L'expression de son visage, le ton de sa voix… Oui, c'était bien son ancien professeur. Cette familiarité avait quelque chose de rassurant.

– Très bien, merci, professeur Lupin.

– Je ne suis plus professeur, fit le loup-garou avec amusement. Et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai rencontré Matt. Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Remus.

Elisa aurait voulu se récrier, épouvantée à l'idée d'appeler un enseignant de façon aussi informelle. Mais, de façon automatique, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui offrait l'usage de son prénom, elle se retrouva à rendre la politesse :

– Dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'appeler Elisa. Ou Lizzy, ou Betty, enfin, tout sauf Elisabeth.

– C'est pourtant un charmant prénom, sourcilla Lupin.

– C'est un prénom de vieille, grommela la jeune fille. Et il n'est même pas original.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil amusé. Elisa reconnut avec surprise une des mimiques de Matt. C'était assez désorientant, de voir cette expression de snob poliment incrédule sur le visage doux et paisible de Remus Lupin… La jeune fille se racla la gorge :

– Bref. Euh… Matt a dû vous le dire… J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Pour… le truc que je prépare, pour faire face à… vous savez.

Wow, quelle éloquence. Elisa grimaça. Mais le loup-garou se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air grave :

– Je sais. Et je dois dire que j'admire ce que vous faites. Lancer un projet de grande envergure de genre, pour protéger autant de personnes… C'est admirable.

Lupin n'était pas étranger au travail de l'Alliance Rebelle. Cet été, par l'intermédiaire de Matt, Elisa lui avait demandé de lancer des Charmes Gardiens sur plusieurs maisons, généralement celles de familles de Nés-Moldus qui voulaient protéger leurs parents. Enhardie, la jeune fille reprit :

– Mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Pas seulement protéger des maisons, mais aussi faire cacher des gens qui pourraient être poursuivis, ou les transporter jusqu'à un refuge. Et il y a des personnes qui me transmettent des informations plus ou moins sensibles. Et… je dois encore passer un an à Poudlard. Je ne pourrais pas tout gérer de là-bas, et j'ai besoin… d'intermédiaires.

L'ex-Maraudeur inspira profondément, l'air grave :

– Et Matt vous a dit de faire appel à moi.

– C'est ça, confirma Elisa en se tenant un peu plus droite. Il dit que vous êtes fiable.

– Vous pouvez me faire confiance, l'assura Lupin.

Elisa carra les épaules, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais je fais confiance à Matt, et il veut que je vous donne une chance. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Ne me décevez pas.

Ils se fixèrent. Intérieurement, Elisa se mit à couiner avec effroi parce qu'elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit un truc aussi gonflé que " _ne me décevez pas_ " à son ancien prof. Mais Lupin ne sembla pas voir qu'elle était mortifiée par son propre culot, car il hocha gravement la tête, prenant l'avertissement avec le plus grand séreux.

– Je vous le promets. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Miss Bishop.

Elisa relâcha discrètement sa respiration. Lupin enchaîna :

– Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, pour… l'organisation ?

– Eh bien… On serait en contact par miroir, déjà. Mais vous connaîtrez aussi d'autres membres de l'Alliance, et vous devrez pouvoir agir par vous-même, surtout si je ne suis pas disponible à ce moment-là. Aller donner des Portoloins à certaines personnes, ou leur relayer des consignes, ou les aider à sécuriser certains lieux. Ou bien, s'il y a une attaque, par exemple, il faut pouvoir arriver tout de suite sur les lieux pour évacuer les victimes. Oh, et il y a du matériel que je vous donnerai, et que vous devrez distribuer aux gens. Des Leurres Explosifs, par exemple…

Elisa avait une idée relativement précise de comment l'affaire allait fonctionner. Les rapports des espions, ça serait le truc de Neal. Cécile serait chargée d'assister Isabelle et Michael avec le réseau d'exfiltration. Lupin serait chargé des opérations plus banales : distribuer des fournitures (dont des Portloins, si Cécile avait besoin d'assistance), transmettre des informations, vérifier les protections des maisons. Ses trois lieutenants seraient relativement autonomes, mais chacun devrait informer les autres s'il tombait sur une situation étrange ou recevait des informations capitales. Cela leur permettrait de se coordonner entre eux. Elisa, elle, serait écartée du côté pratique de l'Alliance, vu qu'elle serait à Poudlard : mais ses trois lieutenants lui feraient des rapports réguliers, et elle recevrait donc toutes les informations qu'ils avaient récupérés chacun de leur côté.

Elle exposa donc son idée à Lupin. Après quelques lapsus, elle réussi même à l'appeler Remus, même si ça lui donnait envie de s'excuser juste après. C'était juste… bizarre. Assez vite, Lupin réussi à l'appeler Elisa et à la tutoyer, mais la jeune fille sentait qu'elle allait mettre nettement plus de temps à s'habituer à cette familiarité.

– Vous n'allez pas connaître tous les membres de l'Alliance Rebelle, l'avertit-elle. Un grand nombre d'entre eux ne sont pas actifs, de toute façon. Le but de l'Alliance n'est pas vraiment de combattre les Mangemorts. Je laisse ça au Ministère… et à l'Ordre du Phénix, je suppose.

Le regard de Remus s'aiguisa :

– Tu connais l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Elisa hocha la tête, observant attentivement les réactions du loup-garou.

– Dumbledore l'a évoqué un jour.

Lupin fronça les sourcils :

– Il a essayé de te recruter ?

– Je ne sais pas, admit franchement Elisa. Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est encore dans ses projets. Je vais présumer que non.

A une époque, oui, son recrutement était certainement envisageable. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait l'Alliance à gérer, elle savait que ce n'était plus une option. Et Dumbledore le savait sans doute aussi.

– Vous avez été membre de l'Ordre, reprit Elisa. Et donc… vous connaissez des gens qui en sont membres.

Lupin se tendit, soudain sur la défensive. La Poufsouffle agita vaguement la main :

– Non, je ne veux pas savoir leurs noms, ce qu'ils font, ou bien où se situe leur repaire. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qu'ils savent sur Jedusor. Si je demandai ces infos à Dumbledore, il m'enverrait promener sous prétexte que je suis trop jeune. Mais il faut qu'on puisse anticiper ce qui se prépare…

– Je vois, murmura le loup-garou. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment demander à mes contacts ce qu'ils savent sur Voldemort…

Elisa retint un sursaut. Elle avait oublié que Lupin prononçait le nom du mage noir sans crainte. Autour d'elle, tout le monde l'appelait _Jedusor_ ou _Tom_ : même Harry et Dumbledore.

– Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, lâcha-t-elle. Ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Quant à savoir ce qu'il fabrique… Ce n'est pas compliqué. Observez les membres de l'Ordre. Où vont-ils ? Que sont leurs priorités ? Est-ce qu'ils surveillent des gens ? Des lieux ? Est-ce qu'ils se réunissent très souvent, et donc qu'ils prévoient une opération de grande envergure ? Est-ce qu'ils essaient de recruter des Briseurs de Sorts, ou bien des Langues-de-Plombs ? Enfin bref, ce genre de choses. Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi que ce soit sur eux, en tant qu'individus : mais leurs réactions à ce que prépare Jedusor peut nous en apprendre beaucoup sur ses actions à lui…

Remus la regarda fixement quelques secondes. Puis il esquissa un sourire un peu incrédule :

– Je pense que je ne t'ai pas noté justement lorsque j'étais enseignant. Tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que tu le laisse voir.

La jeune fille toussota, gênée.

– Alors… Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

– Oh. Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème. Le seul souci est que je n'ai pas de miroir…

Elisa sourit, et sortit un objet rond et métallique de son sac. Elle avait créé un miroir communicant exprès pour lui. C'était un poudrier en laiton, comme le sien, mais plus large. Elle l'avait enjolivé d'un dessin stylisé du château de Poudlard… inspiré par le tracé de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Le loup-garou marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant cet élément de personnalisation, mais ne dit rien. Il pensait sans doute que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

– Il est à vous si vous acceptez la mission.

Doux Merlin, cette phrase avait l'air de sortir d'un film des années 70. Bravo, c'était super-cliché. Elle retint une grimace, et continua :

– J'y ai enregistré les numéros de Matt, de Neal, de Cécile, et le mien. Le fonctionnement n'est pas compliqué, mais j'ai aussi ramené le manuel vendu à B&B, si jamais c'est nécessaire… Enfin, voilà.

– Voilà, répéta Lupin en souriant. Oui, j'accepte la mission.

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait recruté un Maraudeur ! Wow, ça s'était mieux passé que dans ses prévisions.

– Super ! Euh, des questions ?

Lupin toussota, et un éclat amusé dansa dans son regard :

– Une seule. L'Alliance Rebelle, c'est une allusion à _Star Wars_ ? J'aime beaucoup ces films.

Le sourire d'Elisa s'élargit. Peut-être qu'au final, ils s'entendraient bien.

L'entrevue prit fin peu de temps après. Lupin quitta le café en premier, pour transplaner dans la ruelle d'à côté. Elisa, elle, alla s'asseoir à la table de son père, parce qu'il avait commandé des gaufres pour passer le temps. Bah quoi ? Quelle adolescente en pleine croissance pouvait résister à des gaufres recouvertes de chocolat fondu ? Elle aida donc Michael Bishop à terminer son assiette, tout en lui résumant son entretien avec Lupin. Son père n'avait pas une haute opinion des Maraudeurs (ce qu'il savait d'eux se résumait au fait que Sirius Black en faisait partie, et qu'ils avaient été désagréables avec Isabelle durant leur scolarité), mais Elisa fit un gros effort pour le convaincre que Lupin était digne de confiance. Etrangement, ce fut le fait qu'il ait envoyé Dumbledore balader qui finit par persuader Michael. Il savait qu'il fallait prendre beaucoup de recul pour oser rejeter le directeur.

– Et puis, il aime _Star Wars_ , rajouta Elisa alors qu'ils quittaient le café.

– Vraiment ? fit son père dont le visage s'éclaira. Oh, tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite. Tout fan de _Star Wars_ est notre ami. Est-ce que tu lui as demandé qui était son personnage préféré ?

– Euh, non, mais j'y penserai la prochaine fois…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, débattant des mérites respectifs des différents personnages. Elisa était une fan d'Obi-Wan Kenobi (ce qu'elle pouvait difficilement expliquer tant que la seconde trilogie n'était pas sortie), et de Lando. Ses deux parents, eux, préféraient les jumeaux Skywalker. C'était un débat sans fin à chaque fois que ça revenait sur le tapis.

Michael ne s'était pas garé très loin, et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver près de la voiture. Elisa ouvrait sa portière en rigolant, lorsqu'elle eut soudain l'étrange impression d'être observée. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle se retourna brusquement, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Y avait-il un vrai danger, ou bien était-ce de la paranoïa ? Etait-ce les instincts de Tom Jedusor, qui parasitaient sa tranquillité d'esprit ? Elle parcourut la rue du regard, commença à se détendre…

De l'autre côté de la route, Miles Bletchley lui adressa un signe de la main, l'air narquois.

Elisa se figea. Elle ne connaissait pas bien son cousin, mais elle savait qu'il était un Puriste, un des Serpentard qui traînait toujours avec Warrington. Elle plissa les yeux, une bouffée d'adrénaline montant dans sa poitrine. Que faisait-il ici, dans une ville moldue ? La Poufsouffle hésita un instant, puis, impulsivement, referma la portière de la voiture sans y monter et se tourna vers son père :

– J'en ai pour une seconde !

Elle traversa la rue à grands pas. Miles Bletchley était impeccablement habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir qui étaient peut-être un peu distingués pour une journée en ville, mais qui ne trahissaient en rien ses origines sorcières. Il avait l'air à l'aise, ici. Lorsqu'Elisa se planta devant lui, il haussa simplement un sourcil :

– Bonjour, Bishop.

La jeune fille se contenta de le fixer. Et, comme elle le pensait, Miles finit par détourner les yeux, gêné. Elle retint un sourire triomphant. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son cousin, mais elle savait qu'il était mal à l'aise face aux gens directs. Savoir que c'était elle qui était en position de force lui redonna de l'assurance.

– Bonjour, Bletchley, lâcha-t-elle. Tu fais du tourisme ?

– Possible, éluda Miles. Je viens ici de temps en temps.

Elisa fronça les sourcils :

– Tu te mêles aux Moldus ?

 _Je croyais que tu étais Puriste !_ , c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Mais son cousin sembla le deviner sans mal. Il sembla amusé, et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

– Tu es douée pour savoir comment les gens fonctionnent, déclara-t-il d'un ton léger. Mais parfois, tu te bases trop sur des idées préconçues. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire penser que je refuserais de me mêler aux Moldus ?

La Poufsouffle ouvrit la bouche… puis la ferma. Miles Bletchley se joignait à la bande de Puristes de Warrington, mais Tracey faisait la même chose en se joignant à Pansy Parkinson. C'était stratégique et politique. Et en y repensant, elle n'avait jamais entendu Miles dire quoi que ce soit contre les Moldus ou les Nés-Moldus. Non, son cousin donnait rarement son opinion sur le sujet. Ou sur n'importe quel sujet, en y réfléchissant…

– J'essaie de rester à l'écart de tout ça, expliqua Miles avec un geste vague (comme si un simple mouvement de la main pouvait englober toute l'absurdité et la cruauté du racisme qui pervertissait le monde sorcier). Je préfère observer. C'est de famille, je pense.

– De famille ? répéta Elisa en plissant les yeux.

S'il essayait de jouer la carte du "oh, on est cousins, soyons amis", il allait avoir une mauvaise surprise. Mais Miles se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux :

– Est-ce que tu connais notre arrière grand-père, Bartholomew Bletchley, le chef de famille ? Il te connaît, lui. Et tu l'intéresses.

Elisa n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre ses mots. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ils lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Puis elle plissa les yeux, soudain sur la défensive :

– C'est lui qui a déshérité ma mère ?

– Tu devrais demander à ta mère les circonstances exactes, lâcha Miles. Elle aurait pu rester, si elle l'avait choisi.

Ce n'était pas une version de l'histoire avec laquelle Elisa était familière. Elle fronça les sourcils. Son cousin l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, et de se racler la gorge.

– Grand-Père Bartholomew aimerait beaucoup t'avoir dans la famille, Magister. Tu as du potentiel. Tu as une image. Mais tu es trop indépendante… pour l'instant.

– Pour l'instant ? répéta Elisa.

Cette phrase n'annonçait rien de bon. Miles sourit :

– Viendra bien un moment où tu auras besoin d'une faveur, non ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, puis comprit. Oh. C'était donc ça. Bartholomew Bletchley allait tranquillement attendre qu'elle se mette toute seule dans le pétrin, puis il lui offrirait son aide, et bam ! Elle lui en serait redevable.

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais. Ah, c'était donc ça le plan ? Eh bien, elle n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté des _donations_ d'or pour l'Alliance, et pas des prêts : pour cette raison, aussi, qu'elle n'avait pas pris l'aide que Narcissa Black lui proposait si aimablement. Elle ne voulait pas être redevable à quiconque. Elle avait bien assez d'ennuis comme ça sans y ajouter des intrigues politiques !

– Merci de l'avertissement, fit-elle avec raideur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Parce que chez les Serpentard, rien n'était gratuit. Mais Bletchley se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu rôder chez les Moldus, et on sera quitte.

Ça se tenait. Elisa hocha la tête puis, après une brève hésitation, décampa au plus vite. Elle rejoignit la voiture de son père et grimpa, claquant la portière derrière elle comme si elle avait peur que Miles essaie de monter à sa suite. Michael mit le contact, fronçant les sourcils :

– C'était un de tes amis ?

– Non, grogna Elisa en se massant les tempes. Ce sont des complications en perspective.

 **oOoOoOo**

La seule façon d'éviter d'être redevable à quelqu'un était de ne pas avoir besoin de son aide. Elisa était donc condamnée à se débrouiller seule. Génial. Bon, d'accord, c'était son plan de base, mais ça aurait été bien d'entretenir l'illusion que des gens voudraient l'aider simplement par pure bonté d'âme. Là, elle avait l'impression que la moindre main secourable cachait un requin affamé. Ce n'était pas une image extrêmement rassurante.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Depuis l'été de sa cinquième année, beaucoup de Sang-Purs l'invitaient à des réceptions ou des soirées dans le but de tisser des liens avec elle. Le succès de B&B et son titre de championne du Tournoi lui ouvrait de nombreuses portes. Bien sûr, il y avait pas mal de Puristes qui reniflaient dédaigneusement sur son passage, et très peu de Sang-Purs étaient prêts à traiter avec elle comme avec une égale. Mais les gens savaient _qui_ elle était, ils la reconnaissaient comme quelqu'un digne d'être remarqué, et ils faisaient un effort pour qu'elle fasse partie de leur réseau de relations. _Tu ne peux pas entrer sur le plateau de jeu de la Grande-Bretagne sans alliés_ , lui avait un jour dit Terence Higgs. Et… Il avait eu raison. C'était comme ça que fonctionnait le monde des adultes, hors de Poudlard, hors du cocon familial. Les gens se connaissaient par le biais d'évènements sociaux, ils s'échangeaient des services, ils monnayaient des faveurs, ils observaient les courtoisies d'usage. Elisa avait beau avoir freiné des quatre fers aussi longtemps que possible, elle y était mêlée. Cet été, elle n'était allée à aucun évènement où elle aurait dû révéler son identité, mais elle n'avait pas mis fins aux engagements qu'elle avait pris l'été précédent. Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas d'engagements définitifs. Elle était une possible alliée de Narcissa Black, avait des relations cordiales avec les Bulstrode, et avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes biens placées lors du Festival de Nephtys. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Quoique, ça faisait quand même déjà beaucoup. Un jour ou l'autre, elle finirait par mordre à l'hameçon, et par se retrouver prise dans les filets de la politique et des alliances des Sang-Purs. C'était frustrant. Elle évoqua le sujet avec Trisha et Cédric, mais ils n'avaient aucun conseil rassurant à lui donner.

– Ma famille n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir, avait soupiré Cédric. Sur ce coup, je n'ai pas d'idée. Suis le plan d'origine et ne te fais aider par aucun personnage politique qui voudrait faire de toi son pion.

– Mais peut-être que les Bowman pourraient aider ? tenta Trisha avec une grimace.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les Bowman. Mais Elisa et Cédric secouèrent la tête d'un même geste, et le Préfet de Poufsouffle expliqua :

– Les Bowman sont riches, et Mrs Bowman est conseillère légale au Magenmagot, mais ce ne sont pas des aristocrates. Ils n'ont pas plus de pouvoir que mon père, ou que le tien. Tout l'argent du monde ne change rien, si tu n'as pas une lignée assez ancienne.

Eh oui, la discrimination de classe était bien vivante au pays des elfes, des licornes et des fées. Il y eut un court silence.

– Et Dumbledore ? finit par lâcher Elisa.

– Quoi, Dumbledore ? répéta Cédric.

Trisha comprit plus vite :

– Tu voudrais faire appel à lui, si jamais tu dois être liée à une figure politique ? Mais tu ne peux pas le blairer !

– Mieux vaut un mal connu qu'un bien qui reste à connaître, cita son amie. Et je sais que Dumbledore cherchera à me protéger un minimum.

Et s'il la sacrifiait, ce serait avec beaucoup de regrets. _Exactement comme Tom_ , lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Elisa retint une grimace. Oui, ça lui serait d'un grand réconfort de savoir qu'elle serait pleurée par le gars qui avait orchestré sa mort… Mais bon. Dumbledore n'était pas Tom. Dumbledore culpabiliserait, il culpabiliserait même beaucoup, et il chercherait un moyen de se faire pardonner. Par exemple… en faisant en sorte que tous ses amis soient en sécurité. C'était une chose que les Bletchley ou les Black ne ferait pas, puisque ce qui les intéressait, c'était le Magister, pas sa bande de sous-fifres.

– Dumbledore reste la dernière option, fit Trisha avec fermeté. Jusque là, on s'est bien débrouillé. On continue.

– D'accord, soupira Elisa. On continue.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

La date de la rentrée se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ényo le dragon semblait sentir l'agitation de la maison : il passait son temps à voler d'une pièce à l'autre, survolté. Il se perchait fréquemment sur l'épaule d'Elisa ou d'Isabelle pour observer le monde depuis un perchoir suffisamment haut. Un jour Elisa oublia carrément qu'il était là alors qu'elle passait son coup de miroir quotidien à Gwendolyn (elle ne pouvait pas toujours se rendre à B&B en personne), et son associée faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

L'Alliance Rebelle commençait à être bien structurée. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres attaques, mais deux personnes (la petite-amie d'un sympathisant Puriste qui commençait à avoir peur des idées de son compagnon, et un Né-Moldu qui travaillait au Ministère) contactèrent l'Alliance pour être exfiltré à l'étranger. Elisa fit passer à Remus Lupin un Portoloin fabriqué par Isabelle, que le loup-garou remis à la jeune femme : et Michael Bishop se chargea lui-même d'aider le Né-Moldu à embarquer dans un vol à destination de l'Australie. La filière « extradition » commençait donc à bouger. La filière « protection des maisons », en revanche, n'était presque plus sollicitée : les gens qui avaient besoin de protection avaient largement eu le temps de prendre contact avec Elisa durant l'été, et donc il n'y avait plus guère de demande d'installation de Charmes Gardiens. Le reste de l'Alliance fonctionnait à un bon rythme. L'enthousiasme des jeunes espions commençait à retomber et ils se montraient donc plus posés dans leurs rapports (qu'ils transmettaient désormais pour la plupart à Neal, qui recoupait les informations puis envoyait le rapport final à Elisa). La production de Leurres Explosifs des jumeaux Weasley avançait bien, et ils avaient déjà terminé une demi-douzaine de vestes Bouclier, qu'Elisa distribua aux membres de l'Alliance qui risquaient d'être les plus exposés.

Ça donnait un prétexte à Elisa pour se rendre au Terrier. Mr Weasley travaillait, Bill était quasiment toujours absent pour une raison mystérieuse, et Charlie cherchait un emploi. Molly Weasley devait surveiller seule les adolescents surexcités. Comme Elisa avait (pour une raison inexplicable) une réputation de jeune fille sérieuse et responsable, elle leur servait donc de baby-sitter… Et elle en profitait aussi pour apprendre discrètement quelques sorts aux cadets de la maison. La surveillance de Mrs Weasley les empêchait de se lancer dans un bon vieux duel, et ça devrait donc attendre la rentrée. Mais en attendant, la Poufsouffle essayait de s'assurer que tout le monde ait un arsenal de sorts défensifs. Elle insista aussi très lourdement sur la nécessité d'apprendre les sorts de soins. Jusque là, seul Harry (qui voulait devenir Guérisseur) et Hermione (parce qu'elle était Hermione) s'y étaient intéressés.

– Si on a un prof pourri cette année, on pourra toujours te demander des cours particuliers ! s'enthousiasme Ginny qui parvenait presque à lancer un Patronus complet.

– Chuuuut ! fit précipitamment Elisa en jetant un regard paniqué en direction de la cuisine où se trouvait Mrs Weasley. Si ta mère découvre que je vous entraîne, elle va me scalper !

– On ne devrait pas avoir à se cacher, maugréa Ron qui pratiquait son Charme de Désillusion. C'est la guerre, on devrait tous être préparés.

– Il y a quand même peu de chance que l'école soit attaquée, fit raisonnablement Hermione.

La Poufsouffle pinça les lèvres :

– Il y a de ça. Mais surtout, vous autres Gryffondor avez une nette tendance à vous dire que si vous n'envisagez pas le pire, il n'arrivera pas. Votre mère… Dumbledore… Lupin, il y a deux ans… Ils imaginent que si vous êtes gardés dans l'ignorance, vos n'irez pas chercher les problèmes, et les problèmes ne vous trouverons pas.

– C'est complètement débile, asséna Sun-Min.

Elle et Hermione essayaient de se jeter un _Lévicorpus_ informulé. Evidemment, Hermione (plus âgée et plus douée en magie) avait réussi la première, et donc la petite coréenne se retrouva suspendue en l'air par un pied avec un glapissement choqué.

– C'est vrai, soupira Elisa. Ils pensent pouvoir tout gérer tout seul, mais… Il faut se préparer un minimum aux débordements, quand même. Ils savent que les Mangemorts s'en prennent aux innocents, pourtant. Mais j'imagine qu'ils en dorment mieux la nuit, en croyant que la guerre obéit à ce genre de règle chevaleresque.

Elle aurait adoré y croire, elle aussi. Ça lui aurait évité de rester éveillée la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant qui allait être attaqué, quelle maison, quelle famille, si c'était parce que ces gens lui avaient adressé la parole un jour, si c'était de sa faute. L'Alliance Rebelle avait été fondée pour cela, parce qu'Elisa n'avait pas les illusions des Gryffondor et qu'elle savait qu'il y aurait des victimes collatérales. Le but de l'Alliance Rebelle était de sauver le plus de gens possible, le plus de non-combattants possible. Mais même avec un but aussi large, elle savait qu'il y aurait des pertes.

Le risque zéro n'existait pas.

Harry, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, referma d'un geste sec le livre qu'il feuilletait. C'est un roman d'espionnage qu'Elisa avait ramené avec elle, et qui faisait normalement partie de son trafic de livres. Le Survivant avait cependant été intéressé par les astuces "à la Moldue" qu'il pourrait éventuellement utiliser (forcer les serrures, relever des empreintes…), et la Poufsouffle lui avait donc prêté ce volume.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on est capturé ?

Autant dire que l'ambiance se refroidit d'un coup.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? tenta Elisa pour gagner du temps.

Harry agita son bouquin :

– Si on est capturés… On risque d'être tués. Ou torturés. Tu viens de dire que les Gryffondor ne se préparaient jamais au pire. Et c'est ça, le pire scénario. Alors, comment on s'y prépare ? Avec une capsule de cyanure ?

– Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! le morigéna Hermione d'une voix aigue.

 _Si Harry meurt, est-ce que l'Horcruxe ne meurt pas lui aussi ?_ souffla la voix de Tom Jedusor dans la tête d'Elisa. _Ne serai-ce pas bien pratique ?_

Elle redressa ses barrières d'Occlumancie, et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Elle s'était beaucoup consacrée à l'Alliance. Il était grand temps d'orienter ses recherches vers un moyen d'extraire l'Horcruxe d'Harry sans le tuer. C'était même d'autant plus urgent qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur les Reliques de la Mort. Bon sang, ce que c'était compliqué.

– Je vais réfléchir à ça, fit-elle lentement.

L'avantage du monde sorcier, c'était qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus d'alternatives que les Moldus. Ils n'étaient pas limités par les mêmes règles. Ils pouvaient duper tout le monde. Par exemple avec du Polynectar, comme Barty Jr dans le canon. Ou avec des Sortilèges d'Oubliettes, comme Lockhart. Avec des capacités cachées, comme Sirius et Pettigrew. Ou carrément en faussant leur mort… Comme Pettigrew, ou Barty Jr…

Une petite ampoule s'alluma dans son cerveau. Fausser sa mort, en voilà un excellent moyen d'échapper à la capture ! Pas une capsule de cyanure, non… Mais avec une capsule de Goutte du Mort-Vivant, qui donne l'apparence de la mort… Oh, c'était une idée de génie !

– Il faut que j'aille parler aux jumeaux ! s'écria-t-elle avant de détaler.

– Attends, tu nous as pas donné le contre-sort du Lévicorpus ! protesta Sun-Min toujours tête en bas.

– _Liberacorpus_ !

Avec un bruit sourd et un piaillement indigné, la petite coréenne s'écrasa par terre, entraînant Ron et Ginny dans sa chute. Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, et deux secondes après se retrouvèrent chacun pendus par une cheville, sous le regard triomphant de Sun-Min.

Bref. La vie continuait.

Elisa continuait à recevoir pas mal de lettres, dont elle jetait la plupart. Il y avait des invitations à des soirées mondaines (elle les refusait toutes poliment), des demandes d'interview (elle ne se donnait même pas la peine d'y répondre), de moins en moins de demandes d'aide (l'Alliance avait fait du bon boulot), et quelques offres d'emploi. Le bureau du Département des Mystères consacré aux recherches sur la magie, et plus précisément aux Doctorats, ne se décourageait pas et espérait encore la débaucher de Poudlard. Après tout, leur Centre d'Etudes et de Recherches sur la Vérité, l'Ensorcellement, et les Avancées Universelles (aussi appelé CERVEAU) pouvait permettre de passer les ASPICS. Mais il était trop tard pour eux : Elisa avait déjà décidé de rester à Poudlard.

Penser au château ramena le directeur à sa mémoire.

Elle se demandait ce que faisait Dumbledore. Avait-il été interrogé par Rogue ? Que lui avait-il dit ? Avait-il expérimenté sur la bague ? Est-ce que la malédiction avait ressurgi ? Est-ce qu'il s'était mis à chercher d'autres Horcruxes ? Est-ce qu'il commençait à étudier le cas d'Harry ? D'ailleurs, avait-il déjà deviné qu'Harry était un Horcruxe ? Dans le canon, ce n'était pas clair. Le devinait-il dès le premier jour, quand le Survivant n'était qu'un bébé ? Le découvrait-il suite aux visions d'Harry lors du Tournoi ? Ou bien le découvrait-il seulement après l'échec des leçons d'Occlumancie de Rogue, dans le canon ? C'était impossible à deviner. Et il commençait à être temps qu'elle se renseigne.

La dernière semaine avant la rentrée, Elisa prit donc son courage à deux mains, et appela le directeur sur son miroir. Pas question de lui parler d'Harry, bien sûr. Mais elle avait le parfait prétexte pour explorer cette piste…

Dumbledore décrocha rapidement. Il sembla brièvement surpris de voir Elisa, mais très vite il se reprit, et ses yeux pétillèrent joyeusement tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

– Miss Bishop ! Quelle bonne surprise. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Euh, j'appelai pour m'assurer que vous ne soyez pas mort ou amputé d'un bras…

Rétrospectivement, elle aurait probablement dû préparer ses répliques. Elle se sentait un peu prise à contre-pied par la bonne humeur du directeur. Ce dernier sourit avec affection :

– Comme vous le voyez, je vais parfaitement bien. Les séquelles de cette malheureuse erreur sont bénignes.

– Il y a des séquelles ? fit Elisa alarmée. Elles sont graves ? Permanentes ?

– Ce n'est qu'une raideur et une perte de sensibilité de la main, la rassura Dumbledore. C'est permanent, j'en ai bien peur… Les cicatrices que laisse ce type de magie ne s'estompent jamais. Mais sans votre intervention, cela aura pu être bien pire.

Il n'imaginait pas à quel point. La jeune fille grimaça, puis repartit à l'attaque :

– A propos de cette bague… J'ai remarqué que la pierre…

Le directeur leva la main pour l'interrompre, le visage soudain sérieux :

– Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous en discuterons en septembre, face à face. Nous avons plusieurs sujets à évoquer… et tous sont trop délicats pour une conversation par miroir.

La Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils, agacée :

– Cette pierre est dangereuse.

Le regard du vieux sorcier s'aiguisa :

– Je suis au courant, Miss Bishop.

– Alors vous ne devriez pas la garder, fit fermement la jeune fille. Est-ce que vous réalisez que dans la légende, ça se fini par un suicide ?!

– Etant d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, j'étais déjà parvenu à cette conclusion par moi-même, fit le directeur d'un ton plus sec.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard deux secondes. Puis Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir :

– Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude. Mais elle est injustifiée. Je fais preuve de toute la prudence nécessaire.

– Inquiétude ? maugréa Elisa. Je ne suis pas inquiète. Je me tiens juste au courant, c'est tout.

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent avec amusement, et la Poufsouffle regarda ailleurs d'un air mauvais. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était devenu sa vie. Voilà qu'elle se souciait du bien-être de Dumbledore ! Durant seize ans elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter, et maintenant elle s'inquiétait de sa santé comme s'il s'agissait d'un des gamins du CEM. Bon sang, c'était quoi cette tendance Poufsoufflienne à s'attacher à toute personne avec qui elle passait un minimum de temps ?

Ah. Oui. Elle était une Poufsouffle. Ça expliquait tout.

– Bref, lâcha-t-elle après s'être raclée la gorge. J'ai une question à propos du serpent de Jedusor.

– Son serpent ? sourcilla Dumbledore.

– Oui, celui qu'il y avait dans le cimetière. Je lui ai lancé un sort… Mais bref, ma question, c'est… est-ce que le serpent est mort, après le combat dans le cimetière ?

– Non, fit lentement Dumbledore. Tom l'a emmené avec lui. Et selon mes informations récentes, le serpent est toujours à ses côtés.

Elisa plissa le front. Le _Perfugis_ , qu'elle avait jeté sur Nagini, était un sort de magie noire dont elle n'était pas sûre des effets… Mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un maléfice aussi mortel que le _Sectumsempra_. Entre le moment où elle avait jeté ce sort au reptile et le moment où Voldemort avait eu le temps de soigner son familier, il devait bien s'être écoulé quinze ou vingt minutes. Nagini aurait dû être morte. Comment avait-elle résisté ? Etait-elle un Horcruxe ? Après tout, seul le venin de Basilic pouvait détruire un Horcruxe… Mais Nagini était un Horcruxe _vivant_. Un sort mortel devait pouvoir la tuer, exactement comme un sort mortel avait tué Harry dans le canon.

A moins qu'Harry n'ait pu être tué que par l'Avada Kedavra, un sort touchant directement l'âme, et non le corps ? Ou alors il n'avait pu être tué que par Voldemort, le créateur de l'Horcruxe ? Dans ce cas, est-ce que c'était aussi le cas de Nagini ? Est-ce que seul un truc capable de détruire un Horcruxe pouvait la tuer ? Est-ce qu'elle était immortelle ?

Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, est-ce _qu'Harry_ _était immortel_ ?

– La survie du serpent vous préoccupe, lâcha Dumbledore en l'observant avec attention.

– Disons que ça me donne à réfléchir, éluda Elisa en s'efforçant de prendre un ton neutre. Le sort que je lui aie lancé aurait dû le tuer. Au fait… Qu'avez-vous dit à Rogue, à propos de la bague ? Il ne risque pas de me poser des questions là-dessus ?

L'idée de se faire embusquer par le Maître des Potions pour se faire interroger sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort, ce n'était pas une joyeuse perspective. Le directeur la rassura :

– Il s'agit d'un sujet confidentiel, et le professeur Rogue comprend parfaitement qu'il est dans son intérêt d'en savoir le moins possible.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ça paraissait presque trop facile. Et puis… C'était peut-être pessimiste de sa part, mais elle pensait qu'il viendrait un moment où Rogue serait obligé de lâcher certaines infos à Voldemort. Par exemple, s'il devait cacher les plans de Dumbledore pour une attaque, mais que Voldemort était de mauvais poil et exigeait des informations à grands coups de Doloris… Eh bien, il serait logique pour Rogue de faire diversion en donnant au Seigneur des Ténèbres quelque chose sans aucun rapport avec le plan d'attaque du directeur. Comme, par exemple… Des infos sur Elisa, ou sur l'Alliance Rebelle.

Eh oui : la loyauté de Rogue était à Dumbledore, et il avait fait serment de protéger Harry, mais il n'avait aucune obligation de protéger la jeune Poufsouffle. Oh, il ferait de son mieux, parce que c'était dans sa nature de protéger les élèves. Mais au final, s'il devait choisir, c'était Elisa qu'il sacrifierait. Elle était une figure importante… Mais au final, elle n'était pas indispensable, dans le schéma auquel obéissait Rogue. Elle n'était pas l'héroïne.

Oui, elle y avait pas mal réfléchi. Et franchement, le tableau qui se dessinait n'était pas bien rassurant.

– Quelque chose vous tracasse, Miss Bishop ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

– Rien de très important, fit Elisa en tentant de prendre un ton léger. Je suis juste un peu inquiète de l'ordre des priorités du professeur Rogue.

– Je vous assure que Severus a mon entière confiance, répondit le directeur d'un ton calme.

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel :

– Ce n'est pas votre confiance en lui ou sa confiance en vous qui m'inquiète, c'est la possibilité qu'il ne considère pas mes activités comme digne d'être cachées à grand _big boss_ du côté obscur. Je ne suis pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'a aucune obligation de me protéger. Et je suis sûre que la moindre info sur moi ferait immensément plaisir à Jedusor.

La seule raison pour laquelle Voldemort n'avait pas fait exploser sa maison (et ses entrailles) durant l'été, c'était parce qu'elle avait passé ces deux derniers mois cachée, rampant dans les ombres, sortant déguisée, allant d'endroit super-sécurisé en endroit encore mieux sécurisé. Elle lui avait fait exploser l'épaule, avait attaqué Nagini, et avait ruiné son grand retour. Franchement, Voldemort avait tué des gens dans d'atroces souffrances pour moins que ça.

– Pensez-vous vraiment que je vous laisserais courir un tel risque ? protesta Dumbledore. Tant que nous agirons de concert, Severus sera aussi discret sur vos activités que sur les miennes.

Elisa fut brièvement rassurée. Puis elle réalisa que ça voulait plus ou moins dire que si elle se mettait à agir en solo, la protection de Dumbledore disparaissait. C'était une tentative de réconfort autant qu'un avertissement. Elle retint une grimace. Elle s'était fait coincer, sur ce coup.

Bah. Elle n'aurait qu'à être discrète.

– Une dernière question, fit-elle pour changer de sujet. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Dumbledore sembla enchanté :

– Il se trouve que oui, Miss Bishop ! Il s'agit même de quelqu'un que vous connaissez.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux, mais rien ne lui venait. Il ne s'agissait pas de Rogue, puisqu'il avait précisé que c'était quelqu'un qu' _elle_ connaissait, pas quelqu'un que _les élèves_ connaissaient… Sans doute pas Maugrey, Ron disait qu'il était toujours au Ministère…

– Tonks ? Nymphadora Tonks ?

– Malheureusement non, toussota le directeur. Il s'agit de quelqu'un d'un peu moins maladroit… Mais de tout aussi remarquable.

Saisie d'une affreuse suspicion, Elisa prit l'air alarmé :

– Pas Sirius Black, tout de même.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Dumbledore. Il sembla soudain plus vieux. Puis il reprit son expression joviale :

– Non, pas lui. Malgré son expérience du combat… Sirius ne serai pas une bonne addition au personnel enseignant de Poudlard. Il n'a pas la, hum… _maturité_ nécessaire pour se poser en tant que figure d'autorité vis-à-vis des élèves.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle lâcha avec amusement :

– C'est une façon élégante de dire que vous avez peur qu'il recouvre tous les lustres de papier toilette mouillé.

Le regard du directeur pétilla, mais il ne nia pas. Elisa réfléchit un instant à qui d'autre pourrait être prof, mais… Si ce n'était ni Tonks ni Sirius… Cela ne pouvait pas non plus être Matt, ou Gwendolyn, ou Lester, ou Neal, puisqu'ils le lui auraient dit… Non, là, elle donnait sa langue au chat.

– Je ne vois pas…

– La surprise n'en serai que d'autant plus amusante, fit joyeusement Dumbledore. Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai un rendez-vous au Ministère…. Passez une bonne journée, Miss Bishop.

– Oh. Euh, vous aussi.

Ils raccrochèrent. Elisa prit une seconde pour apprécier l'absurdité de la situation. Elle venait quand même de discuter au téléphone (bon, par miroir, mais c'était pareil) avec Albus Dumbledore, et elle avait fait une blague au sujet de Sirius Black recouvrant de PQ les lustres de cristal. Sérieusement ?! Depuis quand plaisantait-elle avec Dumbledore ?

Elle secoua la tête. Allez, il fallait se concentrer sur l'important. A savoir… Rogue n'allait pas la balancer à Voldemort. Ça, c'était positif. Et elle connaissait le nouveau prof de Défense, ce qui état probablement positif également. Dumbledore ne faisait pas mumuse avec la Pierre de Résurrection, ce qui était bien, si c'était vrai.

Et finalement… Nagini avait survécu à un sort mortel, sans doute grâce à son statut d'Horcruxe, ce qui jetait une lumière nouvelle sur les Horcruxes vivants. Peut-être était-ce une piste sur la nature des Horcruxes vivants ? Mais surtout, c'était la réaction de Dumbledore qu'elle avait observé. Son étonnement quand elle avait évoqué Nagini et sa survie.

Dumbledore avait été _surpris_. Donc il ne s'était sans doute pas encore intéressé à Nagini. Ce n'était pas une preuve, mais… S'il s'était intéressé au serpent, ou aux Horcruxes vivants, Elisa était à peu près sûre que sa réaction aurait été très différente. Il aurait au moins tenté d'arracher des détails supplémentaires à la Poufsouffle, parce que ça lui aurait paru important. Ce n'était en rien une preuve. Mais… C'était un indice qui tendait à indiquer que le directeur n'était pas au courant de l'existence d'Horcruxes vivants… Et donc, qu'il n'était pas au courant du problème d'Harry Potter.

En tous cas, elle l'espérait.

.

* * *

.

Et voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A dans deux semaines pour la suite !


	5. Retour à Poudlard

.

Yo people ! Quoi de neuf ?

Pour ma part, en ce moment je suis crevée. Je ne sais pas si c'est le sport (pourtant pas bien intense), les horaires du boulot, le fait qu'il fasse nuit quand je sort du travail qui me déprime, ou juste le fait que je dorme mal, mais je suis tout raplapla. Un genre de carpette flasque. Bref, c'est pas la forme. Peut-être que je couvre un virus... J'espère pas.

'fin bref. Passons à des choses plus intéressantes...

.

Les **réponses aux reviews** !

Première à commenter **IceQueen38** ! Ah ah, et j'adore ta remarque xDDD Oui, cette fic va être le grand huit ! Il va y avoir du chaos, du tourment, mais aussi du rire, et surtout, des taaas de rebondissements innatendus. Je suis assez fière de moi. J'ai quand même mis la barre assez haut avec le tome 4 (retour de Voldemort, etc.), donc j'ai la pression pour écrire une fic qui laissera les lecteurs scotchés à leurs écrans...

Merci **Marie La Petite** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu x) J'ai tellement d'intrigues et de sous-intrigues qui se mêlent que parfois c'est dur de jongler avec tout ça... J'espère que le reste sera aussi prenant !

Hello **Manifestement-Malefoy** ! Yep, Lupin a un certain passif et une certaine tendance à fuir ses responsabilités. Mais fuir le combat, lâcher sa "meute" ? Jamais de la vie. Elisa ne fait pas tant confiance à Lupin qu'en sa loyauté envers Matt... Ah ah. Bref ! Sinon, oui, bien vu, Harry est plus mature. Cela tiens au fait que dans cet univers, il a des adultes (et plus particulièrement Michael Bishop) qui prennent le temps de s'asseoir avec lui et de lui expliquer gravement ce qui se passe, les risques, ce qui peut mal se passer, etc. Michael, en plus, est Moldu, et donc il envisage sa mortabilité avec plus de réalisme. Il a un testament, il a des instructions pour que sa famille sorcière puisse naviguer la succession et la loi moldue. Il aborde la chose avec un côté très détaché, pragmatique, simplement "voilà où ets l'argent, voilà à qui dire la chose, voilà la couleur de cercueil que je veux", et... Même si c'est morbide, ce côté réaliste sans fioriture permet à Harry d'appréhender les choses de façon différente. Voilà. Ah, et oui, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais un truc entre Miles et ELisa, même s'ils se sont en effet déjà parlés brièvement (dans le tome 4, notamment).

Yo **Streema** ! Oooooh ne réclame pas la présence d'Ombrage tout de suite. Elle va apparaitre... Mais franchement je pense que tout le monde va être surpris (et horrifié) quand ça va arriver. Même toi ! xD Sinon, yep, Elisa construit un rapport positif avec Lupin (enfin !), mais ses relations avec Dudu s'améliorent également x) Plutôt bon signe !

Hello **Mayoune** ! Ah, la grosse question à dix Gallions : comment tuer Harry sans le tuer, en effet x) Et oui, je headcanon personnellement qu'Harry est quasi-immortel tant qu'il a l'Horcruxe. Dans le canon, il n'y a pas que la chance qui lui ont permis de survivre à la faim (chez les Dursley), l'étranglement (Quirrell), l'épuisement magique (Quirrell), une chute de trente mètres tête première (Quidditch, troisième année), une morsure d'Acromentule (Troisième Tache du Tournoi)... Il a subit tout un tas de blessures qui auraient pu être mortelles, mais non, il est increvable x)

Merci **Melu49** ! Contente de voir que tu suis toujours cette histoire x)

Hello **Antoni** ! Aaaah, Renouveau. Euuuuh... Bah, c'est carrément en pause. Il y aura *peut-être* une reprise (certains chapitres du début sont déjà écrits !), mais ne retiens pas ton souffle ! Sinon, pour te consoler, il y a toujours Elisabeth Bishop... Polydipsie... Quelques Faits... Bref, tu as de la lecture x)

Bien vu **Aomine** ! Wow, bam du premier coup x) En effet, ça sera Bill ! Tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre il me semble x) Enfin bref... Ravie d e voir que le duo Elisa-Dumbledre te plaît xDDD Doucement, leur relation évolue. Et quand ils mettent leurs coméptences en commun, ils forment une équipe redoutable !

Salut **Alia00** ! Joli jeu de mot x) Elisa gère son affaire d'une main de maître, en effet ! Mais beaucoup de son succès tiens au fait qu'elle sait exactement ce que fait l'Ordre et le Ministère (connaissance du canon), et donc elle sait exactement quelle marge de manœuvre elle a. Les gens qui pensent qu'elle y va "au feeling" la prennent pour un petit génie, mais elle ne l'est pas du tout xDDD Bonne idée, ta façon de tuer Harry ! Sauf que dans le canon, pour tuer l'Horcruxe il faut que son contenant soit endommagé "au delà de toute réparation possible". Sachant qu'en plus, les Horcruxes vivants son trèèès difficiles à tuer... Ton idée est bonne, mais en pratique, elle ne serait pas facile à mettre en oeuvre !

Coucou **Mara-Kag** ! Aaaah, tu soulève un point intéressant avec cette histoire de venin de Basilic. J'ai lu plusieurs fanfics qui partaient de ce principe : le venin devrait avoir supprimé ou du moins endommagé l'Horcruxe... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Car on sait que pour tuer l'Horcruxe il faut que son contenant soit endommagé "au delà de toute réparation possible". Or Harry n'était pas endommagé à ce point. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit mort, définitivement (ce qui n'est pas de la tarte, vu la résistance exceptionnelle des Horcruxes vivants !), pour que l'Horcruxe meure...

Hello **Lassa** ! Mwahaha, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rigoler x) Ouais, Harry n'aurait pas été content si Sirius avait été prof. Ils n'ont pas une relation facile alors devoir vivre dans le même château que lui, ça aurait été éprouvant... Enfin bref. Tu ne sais pas qui va être prof ? Ah ah, tant mieux ! La surprise n'en sera que plus grande ! Ouais, je me frotte les mains d'un air machiavélique là x) Je suis fière de mon coup ! Sinon, que dire d'autre... Yep, que faire en cas de capture, c'est une vraie question qui n'est pas assez posée. Tu vas voir la solution que va apporter Elisa, ça va te plaire. Et oui, ça sera inspiré des techniques moldues... x)

Merci **Lamésis** ! J'espère que tu as hâte de lire la rentrée à Poudlard, on a la réponse à plusieurs questions posées dans ce chapitre... x)

Yo **Tiph** ' ! Bien vu pour le prof de Défense, c'est lui x) Sinon, pour ce qui est de Remus... En effet, l'inactivité c'est un vrai poison. C'est pour ça qu'avoir un job (fabriquer des Impulseurs) l'a aidé à sortir de sa dépression. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il saute sur l'occasion de faire partie de l'Alliance x) Pour ce qui est de lui et Tonks, cela dit, ne te fais pas de trop gros espoirs... Vu comment c'est parti, ils ne vont jamais se rencontrer. Ou du moins, pas pendant la guerre !

Bwahaha, **Gladoo89** , une gaufre gratuite pour les fans de Star Wars ! xD Mais oui, Lupin est officiellement membre de l'Alliance maintenant x) Sinon, pour Cécile : t'inquiète, elle est un peu... crue... et braillarde... et complètement déjantée... Mais elle est quand même très compétente. Elle a été Préfète, quand même. Sans compter qu'elle est aussi très bonne en Défense : tu te souviens peut-être du tome 2, quand les deux meilleurs élèves en Défense de Poufsouffle sont choisis pour escorter Elisa jusqu'à la salle des profs ? Bah Cécile fit partie du lot x) ANYWAY ! Yep, tu as vu juste pour le prof de Défense. Et non, c'est pas Isabelle ! Enseigner, ça ne serait vraiment pas sa tasse de thé x)

Salut **Eloanna** ! Ah, Matt. Il a toujours du succès x) Quand je pense que je l'ai créé complètement par hasard... Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il ait cette popularité ! xD Pour ce qui est de ma fic sur _Star Wars_ (la réincarnation d'Elisa dans cet univers, sous le nom d'Ithaca Pallando), bah, elle n'est publiée nulle part encore x) C'est un projet mort-né qui ne fait que 70 pages x)

Coucou **DawnEcho** ! Yep, la ligne d'Elisa "votre mission si vous l'acceptez" est directement tirée de Mission Impossible. Tu parles d'un cliché ! Mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de mettre une petite pointe d'humour x) Bref, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Pour ce qui est du Poudlard Express... Dans le tome 6 du canon, Harry le prend, donc ça devrait passer. Recherchée ou pas, Elis apeut encore compter sur la protection du Ministère. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas encore retrouvé toutes leurs forces. Sinon... Nope, ce n'est pas Charlie le prof de Défense. Bien essayé, mais non !

Hello **Lillie** ! Yep, Matt est sournois comme tout x) Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! Et effectivement, Elisa essaie de penser à tout... Mais personne ne peut penser à tout. C'est pour ça qu'elle a un besoin pathologique de s'entourer, de faire vérifier les autres après elle, de ne pas agir toute seule. Elle a trop peur de faire une erreur. Enfin bref. Pour ce qui ets des Bletchley... Quand je l'ai écrit, je pensais que ça pourrait devenir un plot-point majeur... Mais j'ai mis TELLEMENT DE CHOSES dans cette fichue fuc que l'ombre des Bletchley est passée au second plan xD Je crois qu'on le rencontrera même pas le fameux grand-père Batholomew ! Enfin, c'est sans doute pas plus mal. ET pour ce qui est de Dumbledore : il s'intéressait déjà à Nagini (Rogue a fait plusieurs rapports intéressants sur ce sujet), mais ce que lui dit Elisa va en effet raviver son intérêt pour le serpent...

.

 **Blabla d'une loutre :**

En ce moment je lis pas mal de fics sur les _Avengers_ depuis mon téléphone (parce que mwahaha je glande au boulot). L'univers Marvel c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, mais je m'identifie beaucoup à Tony Stark alors voilà. D'un autre ôté je m'identifie beaucoup à Severus Rogue donc bon je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'identification ou juste de l'empathie au plus haut degré. Ces deux personnages sont tellement réels, vous voyez ? Ils vous sautent au visage. Les autres sont plus plats, on peu maintenir une certaine distance, vraiment croire que c'est juste une histoire. Mais Tony Stark et Severus Rogue ont une présence, une intensité : probablement parce qu'en plus de leur personnalité franchement percutante, ils ont tous les deux une backstory très violente. Pas dans le sens où ils ont souffert (même si oui, ils ont souffert) mais dans le sens où leur vie, leur univers, leurs convictions, leur moralité, tout ça a effectué un virage à 180° et que ça les a tellement impacté qu'ils en portent encore les marques...

Bref. Avant de digresser sur pourquoi j'adore le personnage de Rogue, je disais, je lis des fics sur les Avengers.

Notamment des fics post- Civil War. Des fics Team Iron Man plus précisément. Ou Team Responsability. Team Salty. Y a pas mal de surnoms funs (et très réalistes) qui se propagent sur Tumblr et sur AO3. Tout ça parce que des tas de gens se sont raheusement jetés sur leur claviers pour écrire des fics parce qu'ils ont eu le même ressenti que moi...

 _Oh my fucking god i hate Steve Rogers._

Sur le papier, l'idée d'un personnage incarnant la moralité et la sacrifice c'ets bien joli, mais la meilleure description que j'ai lu de Steve Rogers c'est " _a little thug blinded by his self-righteousness, who was handed super-strenght, wrapped in a american flag, and let loose_ ". Bon sang, ce mec est un parangon d'hypocrisie. Le type qui geint que ses coéquipiers lui cachent des choses, et cache à Tony le meurtre de ses parents. Le mec qui assure avec arrogance que les mains les plus sûres sont les siennes, au mépris des souhaits de 117 pays, au lendemain d'une catastrophe provoquée par sa propre équipe. Le mec qui excuse systématiquement les erreurs de ses amis (Wanda, Bucky, Natasha...) mais accuse toujours les gens qu'il n'aime pas de tous les torts du monde (Tony pour Ultron, alors que c'était une décision commune avec Bruce, et qu'il était manipulé par Wanda ?! Tony pour les Accords, alors que les Nations-Unies sont sur ce truc depuis apparemment des mois ?!). Le mec qui a recruté et soutiens inconditionnellement Wanda, _une membre d'HYDRA_ , parce que "oh elle est comme moi !" est apparemment plus fort que "oh, elle a torturé psychologiquement plusieurs membres de mon équipe, peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas être super à l'aise avec elle, d'autant plus qu'e _lle est littéralement une_ _nazi_ et qu'elle veut toujours la mort de Tony Stark". Le mec qui clame qu'ils ne vont sacrifier personne, Vision, t'inquiète : mais qui veut juste dire qu'il ne va sacrifier personne qu'il connait, parce qu'il est 100% ok avec l'idée de laisser l'armée des Wakandien mourir pour gagner du temps.

Globalement la façon dont les Avengers traitent Tony (le dédain, le mépris, les remarques incessantes sur son ego, etc. : alors que l'arrogance de Tony est purement de façade et qu'il défère à quasiment n'importe qui d'autre pour prendre les décisions importantes, parce qu'il est le personnage le moins égoïste de toute cette foutue franchise) me dégoûte, mais franchement, Steve Rogers prend la palme. Argh. Wanda est une belle pourriture aussi, et Ross, et pas mal d'autre, mais Steve Rogers ? Il a ruiné l'univers du MCU pour moi. Sale type. Et Thanos ne pouvait pas lui régler son compte ?

(je deviens vraiment passionnée quand on me lance sur le sujet de mes persos préférés, j'avoue)

Bref.

Je me calme.

.

Histoire de passer à autre chose... Voici la **fiche du personnage du jour**. Aujourd'hui, vous en avez deux pour le prix d'un : **Fred et George Weasey** !

Fred Gideon Weasley et George Fabian Weasley n'ont pas besoin d'être présentés: ce sont les **terribles jumeaux de Gryffondor** , les plus grands blagueurs de la promotion d'Elisa, et les rouquins les plus exubérants de l'école. Grands, le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur, perpétuellement souriants d'un air malicieux, ils sont difficiles à manquer !

Fred et George sont connus comme formant un tout, une seule entité, comme une sorte de Shiva britannique à quatre bras et dotée de deux sourires narquois. En plus, ils sont drôle, doués, sarcastiques, inventifs. Evidemment, ils sont très populaires : presque comme une figure mythique. Ils ont leur propre légende, construite autour de leur **unité** … Ou plutôt, de leur absence d'individualité.

Ce qui frappe le plus quand ont les rencontre, c'est le naturel avec lequel Fred et George se complètent : ils ont les mêmes tics, le même rire, les mêmes goûts, le même humour, la même apparence. Ils se déplacent comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une personne, partageant le même espace vital sans jamais se gêner, devinent les gestes l'un de l'autre avec aisance même lors du plus animé des matchs de Quidditch… Ils sont tellement tout le temps ensemble que c'est inévitable. Ils sont co-dépendants. Être seuls, être chacun sa propre personne, ne leur est jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit.

Et puis, cette gémellité est aussi leur seule grande **distinction**. Comme Ron, comme Percy… Fed et George sont arrivés dans une famille qui commençait à être nombreuse, dans un flot de têtes rousses dont les gens confondaient déjà les noms. Alors être les seuls jumeaux du lot, cela les mettait à part, d'une certaine façon. Ils n'étaient pas confondus avec Bill ou Charlie : les seuls noms que les gens inversaient en s'adressant à eux, c'était ceux de Fred et George. Du coup, les jumeaux cultivent leur mythe. Ils s'arrangent pour toujours s'habiller pareil, veillent à avoir la même coupe de cheveux, répètent certaines de leurs tirades pour pouvoir achever les phrases l'un de l'autre sans effort. Ils excellent tous les deux dans les mêmes matières, à savoir Potions, Métamorphose, et Sortilèges. Bref, ils ont appris à mêler leurs identités au point de faire tourner en bourrique leurs propres parents !

Cela dit, Fred et George ne sont pas identiques. Fred a quelques tâches de rousseur en plus sur la pommette gauche. George a les sourcils plus fins. Cela dit, seuls trois personnes au monde ont remarquées ces différences et arrivent à distinguer physiquement les jumeaux : Lee Jordan, Trisha Buttermere, et Severus Rogue.

Ils ont aussi des **personnalités différentes**. Pas beaucoup, pas assez pour se voir au premier coup d'œil (ou au deuxième), mais suffisamment pour que ceux qui sont vraiment proches d'eux le remarquent. Leur famille, mais aussi Lee Jordan, Trisha Buttermere… Et, étrangement, Angelina Johnson.

 **Fred est plus impulsif** , plus intuitif. Il agit souvent le premier, entraînant son frère avec lui, et c'est un mordu d'adrénaline et de défi. C'est aussi le meilleur inventeur des deux, le plus enclin à l'expérimentation, aux nouveaux sorts, aux tests farfelus, aux idées folles. En contrepartie, il est plus facilement distrait que George, il abandonne plus vite. Les tâches demandant de la rigueur le découragent ou l'ennuient. Il est très bon en Potions (un des meilleurs de la classe, et d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Rogue a appris à distinguer les jumeaux : ils passaient leurs temps à faire exploser leurs chaudron, mais l'un d'eux le faisait par amusement, tandis que l'autre faisait de véritables expériences !)… Mais cela tient à son intuition et à sa précision, pas à sa mémorisation des recettes.

 **George est un poil plus mesuré** , et il prend généralement du recul avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure. Bien sûr, les jumeaux étant tous les deux des Gryffondor casse-cous, ça ne fait pas une grosse différence : mais cette seconde de réflexion peut tout changer, que ce soit dans un match de Quidditch ou un duel. George est d'ailleurs le plus doué des jumeaux dans ces deux domaines : comme Batteur, il a plus de recul sur la stratégie globale de l'équipe, et comme duelliste, il est plus réfléchi et plus prudent (alors que Fred se fait tirer comme un canard dès qu'il perd patience). George aussi plus doué que son frère en Métamorphose, qui nécessite beaucoup de rigueur. Ils ont le même niveau dans toutes les autres classes, mais chacun a sa matière préférée !

Le meilleur ami de Fred et George, c'est Lee Jordan, cependant suivi d'assez près par Trisha Buttermere, dont les jumeaux se sont pas mal rapprochés au cours de leur sixième année. Ils ont d'assez bonnes relations avec le reste de leur promotion… Y compris Elisabeth Bishop, qui a aussi été leur première employeuse (pourquoi craindre leurs blagues, quand elle pouvait juste les payer pour qu'ils mettent leur ingéniosité à son service ?).

.

Voilà voilà.

Allez, avant de vous donner le chapitre, je vais quand même vous faire un petit récap de ce qui s'est passé avant. Mine de rien, ça fait deux semaines depuis le dernier chapitre.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _C'es la fin de l'été. Elisa a recruté trois lieutenants pour faire tourner l'Alliance Rebelle pendant qu'elle sera à Poudlard. Neal Bowman (le frère de Gwendolyn, et l'un des fondateurs de Tourmaline) sera chargé de recueillir les rapports de ses "espions" (qui sont bien souvent juste des gens qui laissent traîner leurs oreilles, pas des agents doubles). Cécile Engelhorn (ex-Préfète déjantée de Poufsouffle, et prof à Tourmaline) sera chargée d'assister Isabelle et Michael Bishop avec le "réseau d'exfiltration". Quant à Remus Lupin, il aura un rôle un peu plus polyvalent, allant de celui de messager à celui de transporteur. Cela dit, Elisa ne fait pas sa rentrée à Poudlard de façon complètement sereine. Miles Bletchley lui a laissé entendre que sa famille, et sans doute d'autres Sang-Prs, guettaient avidement le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part... Et comme si ça n'était pas assez, Elisa a eu une brève conversation avec Dumbledore qui lui laisse craindre que le directeur n'utilise la Pierre de Résurrection !_

.

Ca vous a rafraîchit la mémoire ? Vous vous sentez prêts ?

Alors c'est parti pour le chapitre ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Retour à Poudlard**

 **.**

Deux jours avant la rentrée, Elisa reçu un coup de fil inattendu de Ron. Elle était dans le salon avec son père, feuilletant un bouquin sur le self-défense et les arts martiaux. Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait utiliser la Force pour frapper physiquement quelqu'un de façon à faire de gros dégâts. Pas pour _tuer_ , évidemment, mais pour mettre hors-service son ennemi et lui laisser le temps de fuir. Mais comme la Force n'était pas très… _forte_ , c'était le cas de le dire… les options de la jeune fille étaient assez limitées. Elle ne pouvait pas porter de coups plus puissants qu'un gros coup de poing. Alors, où taper pour que ça fasse très mal ?

Bref. Elle était en train de lire avec une fascination horrifiée un passage sur la façon de défoncer la trachée de quelqu'un (la trachée se pliait comme une bouteille en plastique, et l'air ne passait plus), lorsque son miroir émit une sonnerie retentissante. Comme Elisa avait ensorcelé l'objet pour que sa sonnerie soit un cri de T-Rex, et qu'elle était très absorbée dans sa lecture, la surprise la fit littéralement bondir sur place.

– Jésus-Christ ! pesta son père qui avait lui aussi sursauté et qui portait la main à son cœur comme s'il craignait qu'il n'explose. Tu es obligée d'avoir ça comme alerte sonore ?

– Désolée, fit sa fille avec embarras.

Elle se leva de son canapé en décrochant, s'éloignant en direction du jardin, et fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité en voyant qui la contactait.

– Ron ? Il y a un problème ?

– Salut Elisa, chuchota le rouquin en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule (et hors du champ du miroir). Tu ne devineras jamais qui est chez nous !

– Dumbledore ? hasarda Elisa.

– Le Ministre !

La Poufsouffle trébucha sur le tapis de l'entrée avec un glapissement :

– Fudge ?!

– Tu connais un autre Ministre ?! Il a dit qu'il passait dans le coin et qu'il venait offrir une promotion à Papa, mais Maman dit qu'il venait voir Harry en réalité. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Les protections sur le mur du jardin nous ont alertées quand ils sont arrivés, et Harry a filé par Cheminette chez Tracey.

Elisa cligna des yeux, absorbant l'information. Dans le canon aussi, le Ministre cherchait à voir Harry… Sauf que c'était Scrimgeour, et non Fudge, à ce moment-là. Et Harry l'envoyait balader. Au final, le résultat allait être le même dans cet univers : le Ministre en serait pour ses frais.

– Et il est toujours là ? fit-elle avec scepticisme. Tu l'as vu ?

– Seulement durant deux secondes, avoua Ron qui parlait toujours à voix basse. On était dans le salon quand il est entré, mais ensuite Maman nous a renvoyé dans nos chambres… Mais Fred et George ont inventé ce truc génial, les Oreilles à Rallonges… Bref, on écoute ce qu'ils disent en bas. Et Fudge veut savoir où tu es !

– Qui ça, moi ? lâcha étourdiment la jeune fille.

– Evidemment toi ! Il a posé plein de questions sur Harry, mais maintenant c'est sur toi qu'il veut savoir des trucs. Il n'arrive pas à trouver ta maison, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais ce qu'il veut ?

Ironiquement, Elisa avait complètement oublié qu'elle était célèbre, maintenant. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre, de s'en souvenir d'un coup. Et maintenant que Ron le mentionnait… Elle avait reçu plusieurs demandes du Ministère, qui la suppliaient presque de prendre contact avec eux pour une déclaration à la presse. Elle avait complètement zappé : elle se contentait de jeter ces missives à la poubelle avec toutes les demandes d'interview qui ne venaient pas de Randall. Euh… Oups ?

La Poufsouffle toussota, un peu mal à l'aise :

– Probablement la même chose qu'il veut d'Harry : une déclaration de soutien au Ministère, histoire de renforcer sa position. Plein de gens l'estiment trop faible pour être Ministre en temps de guerre. Mais il n'a pas fait de connerie qui légitimerait sa démission, et il a Dumbledore derrière lui… Du coup, il reste en place, mais tout juste.

Ce n'était pas précisément une mauvaise chose : Fudge laissait Dumbledore préparer la guerre, et le directeur était très bien placé pour cela. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une _bonne_ chose. La Grande-Bretagne avait besoin d'un Ministre compétent, aguerri. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas porter à bout de bras Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix, la chasse aux Horcruxes, et le Ministère en plus !

Sans oublier qu'il y avait plusieurs articles dans la _Gazette_ qui dénonçaient le pouvoir grandissant de Dumbledore, ainsi que son hésitation à prendre des mesures radicales.

Elisa ne suivait pas vraiment ce que racontait le journal : elle était trop occupée durant la journée. C'était souvent son père ou sa mère qui lui résumait les infos intéressante. Mais récemment, un article avait été écrit, fustigeant Fudge pour sa mollesse et Dumbledore pour son hésitation. Apparemment, toutes les résolutions (envoyer des Aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse, surveiller le réseau de Cheminette…) avaient été à l'initiative d'Amélia Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour. L'article les appelait "les deux têtes du pouvoir". C'était eux qui prenaient les commandes quand Dumbledore traînait les pieds… Et, à en juger par ce que racontait l'article, il les traînait souvent.

Elisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec le directeur, lors du bal de Noël. _Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir ce pouvoir, et aujourd'hui j'en suis presque venu à le haïr_. Jadis, il avait sans doute été avide de pouvoir et de gloire (n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il était devenu ami avec Grindelwald, dans sa jeunesse ? Elle n'en était plus sûre…). Mais plus à présent. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il n'osait pas prendre d'initiative ? Parce que cela lui répugnait ? Ou bien parce qu'il avait peur de perdre pied ? Ses vieilles tentations n'avaient pas vraiment disparu. Il avait qualifié le pouvoir de _poison_ , lors de sa conversation avec Elisa, parce qu'il était "tentant et délicieux, mais mortel". Etait-ce donc la peur qui le retenait, de la même façon que la peur avait tétanisée Elisa lors de sa cinquième année, lorsqu'il lui avait fallu trouver et détruire le diadème ? La peur d'être tenté, la peur de céder, la peur d'en changer ?

La jeune fille se massa les tempes. Dumbledore était difficile à comprendre. Franchement, mieux valait y renoncer. Elle reporta son attention sur le miroir :

– Eh bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir sa marionnette, alors il peut aller se gratter.

Le rouquin émit un reniflement amusé :

– Je voulais juste te prévenir. Et aussi te demander… Est-ce que tu sais qui va être le prof d'Alchimie ? Ou celui de Défense ?

– Non, avoua Elisa. Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait pas pensé à le demander à Dumbledore…

– Papa et Maman n'arrêtent pas de parler de Poudlard et d'un nouveau prof en souriant d'un air stupide, lâcha le jeune rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça dure depuis des semaines, mais ça devient de pire en pire. Je crois qu'ils connaissent le prof d'Alchimie, ou celui de Défense, mais ils ne veulent rien dire…

– Les jumeaux n'en savent pas plus ?

– Bah non, pourquoi tu pense que je te le demande à toi ?

– Et tes deux autres frères, Bill et Charlie ?

– Ils ont éclaté de rire quand je leur en aie parlé, maugréa Ron. Ils doivent être dans le coup.

– Bizarre, marmonna la Poufsouffle d'un air songeur. Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose là-dessus. On se verra dans le Poudlard Express ? Et transmet mon bonjour à toute la bande !

Il ne restait que deux jours avant la rentrée, et Elisa doutait de trouver quoi que ce soit durant ce bref laps de temps. N'empêche qu'elle demanda discrètement à Lester s'il savait s'il y avait des Alchimistes renommés en Grande-Bretagne susceptibles de devenir prof à Poudlard. Elle apprit à cette occasion que toute personne ayant un métier connecté à la fois aux potions et à la métamorphose étudiait l'Alchimie. Cela incluait quasiment tous les Langue-de-Plombs et les Briseurs de Sorts. Elisa laissa tomber.

Elle passa la veille du départ du Poudlard Express à vérifier frénétiquement que tout se passerait bien durant son absence. Elle vérifia encore une fois les protections de Tourmaline : l'école n'était pas sous Fidélitas, afin de permettre aux élèves d'y revenir à la rentrée, mais le bâtiment était bardé de protections, et les profs étaient également prêts au combat. Elisa vérifia aussi l'Alliance Rebelle : ses lieutenants, ses espions, les tâches à faire, la protection des refuges, etc. Elle était sur les dents. Franchement, ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée qu'une catastrophe se produise juste au moment où elle embarquait pour l'Ecosse. Après tout, cela faisait deux mois entiers que les Mangemorts se contentaient d'attaques furtives. Certes, leurs nombres avaient été diminués, beaucoup étaient blessés, et leur mythe avait pris un sacré coup… Mais ils allaient bien finir par revenir aux attaques terroristes de grande ampleur, non ?

Cela dit, sa paranoïa semblait infondée. Il ne se passa rien. Le 1er septembre, les Bishop transplanèrent à Londres comme d'habitude, et il ne se passa rien non plus.

C'était presque décevant.

De nombreux Aurors surveillaient le quai 9 ¾. Elisa reconnu même Scrimgeour, le Capitaine des Aurors, qui scrutait les passagers avec attention. Les Weasley, étaient également escortés par quatre de ces sorciers d'élite, à l'air tendu et sinistre. Bref, l'ambiance ne tendait pas à la joie. Les adieux des Bishop furent brefs, et Elisa grimpa dans le train en serrant contre elle le panier de Dracarys comme un bouclier. Elle se dirigea vers l'avant du train, et croisa deux Aurors qui semblaient patrouiller les couloirs. Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête poli, et accéléra le pas. Cette année, l'atmosphère allait être tendue…

Beaucoup de gens étaient arrivés en avance, et le train était donc déjà à moitié plein. En chemin, Elisa croisa par exemple Tamsin Applebee, qui était accompagnée par un gamin aux cheveux bruns coupés presque raz.

– Mon cousin Damien, le présenta-t-elle avec affection. J'espère qu'il sera à Poufsouffle avec nous.

Damien avait l'air pétrifié. Elisa lui sourit gentiment, essayant d'être rassurante :

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Quelle que soit ta Maison, tu vas te plaire à Poudlard.

Et puis, avec le système de parrainage en place, les élèves de premières années étaient très bien encadrés. Ils n'étaient pas livrés à eux-mêmes dans une école inconnus, avec des profs intimidants et des Préfets souvent indifférents. Si Damien Applebee allait à Poufsouffle, peut-être que Sun-Min pourrait être sa marraine… Elle réussirait bien vite à le faire sortir de sa coquille !

– Il y a beaucoup de gens dont les frères et sœurs font leur rentrée ? interrogea Elisa en reportant son regard sur Tamsin.

D'habitude, elle se renseignait là-dessus durant l'été, pour être au courant lors de la rentrée. Mais là… Elle avait complètement oublié. Elle s'était consacrée à des trucs plus importants. Elle retint une grimace. L'Alliance Rebelle ne devait pas lui faire oublier ce genre de choses…

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Tamsin. L'héritière des Yaxley fait sa rentrée cette année, mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

Yaxley… Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un Mangemort portant ce nom dans le canon ? Ça promettait. Elisa esquissa un sourire crispé, remercia Tamsin, et reprit son chemin. Peut-être que d'autres gens auraient de meilleures nouvelles à lui annoncer.

En remontant le long du train, elle interrogea donc les gens qu'elle reconnaissait sur leurs familles et les nouvelles arrivées de cette année. Durant l'été, elle avait eu très peu de contact avec la plupart de ces gens, et fut donc surprise de l'enthousiasme avec lequel ils la saluaient. Ils semblaient tous ravis de discuter avec elle et de parler d'eux. Elisa, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éterniser, se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, réalisant qu'elle devait sembler assez abrupte. Se couper de toute relation sociable normale durant tout l'été semblait lui avoir fait perdre tout son tact. Elle essaya de faire un effort, mais… rien n'y faisait : faire la causette et parler de frivolités au milieu du couloir, ça lui donnait la bougeotte, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarde constamment par-dessus son épaule comme si elle avait peur d'être attaquée. Les gens chuchotaient sur son passage en lui jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée, et ça n'améliorait pas sa paranoïa.

 _Je me transforme en Maugrey_ , songea-t-elle avec ironie.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à envoyer promener tous ces gens qui voulaient lui dire bonjour, qui étaient seulement gentils et polis. Alors elle souriait, hochait la tête, relançait la conversation. Elle apprit ainsi que la petite sœur de Lisa Turpin faisait sa rentrée (Lisa avait déjà un frère à Poudlard, Nicholas, qui faisait partie du CEM). Mis à part cela, aucune de ses connaissances ne semblait avoir un cadet entrant à Poudlard cette année.

Elle croisa Warrington dans un couloir. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Puis Elisa le salua froidement d'un hochement de tête, et poursuivit son chemin. A sa grande surprise, Warrington s'écarta pour la laisser passer, sans un mot. Elle s'attendait presque à recevoir un sort dans le dos, mais non : sa Némésis poursuivit sa propre route. Apparemment, leur rivalité haineuse avait pris fin.

Miles Bletchley se trouvait dans un compartiment proche, avec son cousin Jensen Cory-Bletchley (un Poufsouffle de deuxième année à qui Elisa n'avait pas adressé plus de trois mots). Il esquissa un sourire en coin en voyant passer la jeune fille dans le couloir, mais ne la salua pas. Elle se contenta de passer son chemin. Moins elle s'impliquait avec les Bletchley et mieux ça vaudrait.

Elle croisa plusieurs élèves qui avaient fait appel à l'Alliance, pour eux-mêmes ou pour leurs familles. Ils se contentaient d'un salut discret, la plupart du temps. Leur association était, après tout, secrète. Hestia et Flora Carrow, cependant, étaient beaucoup plus démonstratives et accompagnèrent Elisa pendant un bout de chemin en bavardant joyeusement. Elles ne la quittèrent qu'en trouvant le compartiment occupé par Sun-Min, Ginny Weasley, et Luna Lovegood.

Harry était un peu plus loin (sans Ron et Hermione, qui devaient être dans le compartiment des Préfets). Il se trouvait avec Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Sue Li et Mandy Brocklehurst, un groupe disparate qui fit hausser un sourcil à Elisa. Elle entra dans leur compartiment pour échapper aux regards d'un groupe d'élèves qui l'observait en chuchotant et en gloussant discrètement, et elle remarqua l'air lugubre du Survivant.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Tracey a largué Potter, l'informa Zacharias Smith qui n'avait aucun tact.

– Zach ! s'indigna Susan Bones.

Le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Il était ami avec Tracey et Hermione, mais pas particulièrement avec le Survivant. Celui-ci se renfrogna davantage, tandis qu'Elisa ouvrait de grands yeux, choquée. Elle ne s'était pas tenue très au courant de la romance entre Tracey et Harry, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble depuis le bal de Noël l'année dernière. Ils étaient restés en contact tout l'été, et ils étaient très proches. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

– C'était une décision mutuelle, maugréa Harry.

– Ouais, parce qu'elle t'a mis au pied du mur…

– C'est juste temporaire !

– Est-ce que je peux avoir toute l'histoire ? tenta Elisa.

Les cinq adolescents regardèrent. Puis le Survivant haussa les épaules, et résuma :

– Elle dit que c'est trop risqué qu'on soit ensemble maintenant que Jedusor est revenu. Elle serait une cible. Et elle a raison. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger…

Elisa cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Pourtant, en rétrospective, elle aurait dû. Tracey était une Serpentard. Gentille, passionnée, et courageuse, mais une Serpentard. Elle ne laissait pas la sentimentalité la pousser à agir de façon stupide, ou à se mettre en danger. C'était… un étrange parallèle au canon, où Harry rompait avec Ginny pour la protéger. Dans cet univers, Tracey rompait avec Harry pour se protéger elle-même.

– Elle n'a pas complètement tort, fit lentement Elisa.

– Je sais, soupira Harry. C'est surtout à Serpentard que se trouvent les partisans de Jedusor. Elle doit vivre avec eux, manger avec eux, dormir avec eux… Evidemment qu'elle ne va pas tenter le diable.

Mandy Brocklehurst hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– C'est ce que je disais ! Même si Parkinson et Bulstrode sont ses amies, elles ne sont pas le genre de personne à se battre pour la défendre. Tracey doit penser à elle.

Harry se contenta de soupirer, et Elisa posa un regard surpris sur lui. Elle aurait cru qu'il le prendrait plus mal. Le Survivant haussa vaguement les épaules, l'air renfrogné.

– Ça ne veut pas dire que ça me fait plaisir.

Elisa ne tarda pas à s'éclipser après ça. Les histoires d'amour, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Elle, elle était aromantique et asexuelle, autant dire que l'attraction, la rupture et le drama, ça lui passait un peu au-dessus de la tête.

Le train s'était bien rempli, entre-temps, et elle reprit son chemin, saluant les gens qu'elle connaissait et faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les gens qui la dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse. Elle croisa Drago Malefoy, qui partageait un compartiment avec Blaise Zabini et Daphnée Greengrass, mais aussi avec des élèves de troisième année : Astoria Greengrass (que sa sœur couvait d'un regard attentif), sa meilleure amie Ambre Kwebena, et les deux Serpentard Matthew Debbs et Sarah Carter. A en juger par l'air enthousiaste de Matthew Debbs qui ponctuait son récit animé de grands gestes, et par l'expression horrifiée de son public, le jeune Serpentard était en train de raconter ce qu'il avait prévu pour le prochain cours de Potions. Matthew faisait joyeusement exploser ses chaudrons depuis sa première année. Elisa retint un rire, et passa sa route sans les interrompre.

Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée. Elle n'avait pas que des amis à bord du Poudlard Express. Deux Serpentard, Adélaïde Murton et Theodore Nott, partageaient un compartiment auquel l'Auror de patrouille jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Tous deux avaient un parent qui avait été arrêté au cimetière de Little Hangleton : un parent gravement blessé, humilié, et envoyé à Azkaban cet été… Tout ça à cause d'Elisa. Lorsque la Poufsouffle passa devant la porte vitrée, le regard de haine pure que lui lancèrent ces deux élèves lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle s'en alla presque en courant, sentant la honte lui brûler les joues. Nott et Murton étaient des Puristes et elle ne leur avait pratiquement jamais adressé la parole, mais… Elle avait apprit le Patronus à Theodore. Elle avait cours de Divination avec Adélaïde. Elle connaissait ces gens. Elle se sentait mal pour eux.

Elle s'efforça de sourire, ensuite, lorsqu'elle croisa Takashi, qui partageait son compartiment avec les autres Serdaigle. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec lui au sujet du CEM. Un peu plus loin, Elisa tomba sur le Trio Coloré : Jojo la Poufsouffle, Aglaé la Serpentard, et Liam le Serdaigle. Puis, dans les compartiments suivants, elle salua soigneusement les Poufsouffle des différentes promotions, tous regroupés par classe, chuchotant entre eux avec inquiétude et excitation. Un des Poufsouffle de deuxième année refusa de lui serrer la main et un silence gêné s'installa. Avec un temps de retard, Elisa se rappela que ce gamin était Kevin Whitby, et que sa mère avait également été arrêtée à Little Hangleton avec un mollet arraché. Elle prit la fuite le plus dignement possible, se sentant vaguement malade.

Peu après, heureusement, elle tomba sur des visages amis : Terence, Adrian, et Tabitha. Heather n'était pas là (elle devait être avec les autres Préfets), mais elle avait ordonné à ses deux petites sœurs de rester dans ce compartiment durant tout le voyage, afin que ses amis puissent les surveiller. Avec la guerre, les aînés gardaient à l'œil leurs cadets… Violette et Primrose ne semblaient pas enchantées de la paranoïa de leur grande sœur, mais elles supportaient stoïquement la situation. Et puis, comme tous les élèves de leur âge (qui avaient fait leur première rentrée l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et pour qui Elisa était une sorte de star), les jumelles Thatcham se montrèrent ravies de bavarder avec la jeune Poufsouffle.

Elisa ne reprit sa route qu'après le départ du train. Elle parcourut les derniers wagons en n'échangeant que des banalités d'usages avec ceux qu'elles croisaient : l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui cohabitait avec celle de Serdaigle : différents membres du CEM, qui s'étaient rassemblés sans égard pour la couleur de leurs blasons : Rhonda et Helen, avec qui sa relation était devenue distante depuis deux ans : quelques petits nouveaux à l'air pétrifié…

Elle finit par arriver à l'avant du train et, sans surprise, constata que Trisha l'y attendait. Elle n'était cependant pas seule : les jumeaux Weasley étaient avec elle. Ils étaient tous les trois penchés sur un tas de feuilles et de parchemins couverts de notes… Et qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des recettes, débutant par une liste d'ingrédients et se finissant par plusieurs paragraphes d'instructions. Lorsqu'Elisa entra, cependant, leur petit groupe se hâta de ranger la paperasse dans leurs sacs respectifs.

– Des projets pour votre future boutique ? devina la jeune fille.

– Plus ou moins, fit évasivement Fred (ou George ?).

– Plutôt plus que moins, rectifia Trisha. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Les garçons, vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à lui montrer ?

Effectivement, les jumeaux avaient de nouvelles inventions à lui proposer. Les fameuses Oreilles à Rallonges, qu'ils inventaient aussi dans le canon, mais également une poignée de poudre noire qui se révéla être de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou.

– On a eu un mal fou à en obtenir avant la rentrée, lui confia George (ou Fred). On en aura plus après les vacances, quand on aura reprit contact avec notre fournisseur.

Il y avait tout à parier que ledit fournisseur était Mondingus Fletcher… Elisa n'en fit cependant la remarque (elle aurait difficilement pu justifier de cette connaissance !), et se contenta de les interroger sur les propriétés de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée. Combien de temps durait-elle ? Quel volume obscurcissait-elle ? Etait-elle explosive ? Est-ce qu'elle donnait davantage de résistance à l'air ? Les jumeaux avaient bien travaillé leur sujet. Au final, impressionnée, Elisa embarqua la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée. Elle en enverrait un paquet à chacun de ses lieutenants, et en garderait un pour elle.

– Vous avez avancé sur le… protocole kamikaze ?

Trisha sembla intriguée, et Elisa grimaça. Elle avait pris ce nom de code un peu au hasard lorsqu'elle avait exposé son idée aux jumeaux, et maintenant, elle le regrettait. C'était vraiment un nom horrible.

Les jumeaux hochèrent cependant vigoureusement la tête. Le « protocole kamikaze » n'était nul autre que la greffe d'une fausse dent, creuse, qui contiendrait la dose parfaite de Goutte du Mort-Vivant afin de simuler sa mort. Si quelqu'un était capturé, croquer la dent creuse donnerait toutes les apparences d'un suicide.

C'était un projet assez compliqué, car il fallait un dosage de Goutte du Mort-Vivant adapté à chaque porteur du protocole. Il fallait aussi une fausse dent qui ne gène pas dans la bouche, et qui ne s'ouvre pas par accident. Il fallait également que la dent contienne quelque chose qui masque l'usage de la potion. Peut-être un truc qui aurait l'odeur d'un poison ? Ou qui mousserait dans la bouche, imitant l'agonie ? Ou les deux ? Bref, c'était complexe.

– On y travaille, promit George (ou Fred ?). On a bien progressé sur l'idée du contenant. Il y a des trucs qui répondent à un mot de passe, des trucs qui peuvent se fondre dans une molaire…

–Une molaire ? répéta Trisha qui n'était pas au courant. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

– C'est top-secret, firent les trois comploteurs en chœur.

Trisha leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement, mais n'insista pas. L'Alliance Rebelle nécessitait parfois un peu de compartimentation. Certains projets n'étaient pas gardés secrets pour rien…

Les jumeaux finirent par s'en aller pour retrouver Lee Jordan. Et, peu de temps après, Cédric rejoignit ses deux amies. Son badge de Préfet-en-Chef était fièrement épinglé sur sa poitrine, mais il n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à son pin's proclamant son soutient à l'OPTEM. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette avec un grognement exaspéré :

– Oh, ça va être une année difficile, je le sens !

– Les nouveaux Préfets sont des incapables ? tenta de deviner Trisha.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ils sont juste complètement flippés. Quand Heidi s'est mise à évoquer la mise en place d'un plan en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts à Poudlard, Pansy est pratiquement devenue hystérique, Drago a dû sortir, Hermione s'est mise à crier sur tout le monde, et Hannah a pratiquement fondu en larmes.

– Tout le monde va bien ? s'inquiéta Elisa.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura le Préfet-en-Chef. Tout le monde a fini par se calmer. Mais c'était… intense.

La jeune fille grimaça. Hannah Abbot faisait partie des gens qui avaient demandé à l'Alliance de protéger sa maison : sa mère était Moldue, _vulnérable_ , et une des attaques infructueuses de Mangemorts cet été avait eu lieu quasiment à côté de chez elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait craqué. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude.

– Tu penses que ça ira ? demanda Trisha d'un air soucieux.

Elle parlait de toute évidence des Préfets. Mais le regard de Cédric s'attarda sur la fenêtre, par laquelle on voyait défiler le paysage. Le temps était gris et sinistre, comme pour s'assortir à l'inquiétude qui semblait alourdir l'atmosphère du train.

– On fera en sorte que ça aille, finit-il par dire.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les Aurors qui avaient patrouillé le train durant le voyage abandonnèrent les élèves à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les laissant monter vers le château en diligences. Avec le soir qui tombait, une légère brume s'était levée, donnant à la scène un aspect sinistre. Les Sombrals n'avaient jamais semblé aussi menaçants.

Elisa monta dans la même diligence que Cédric, Cho Chang (et apparemment ces deux là n'étaient toujours pas en couple, même s'ils étaient allés au bal de Noël ensemble et qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement !), et Trisha. Tout le monde était inhabituellement tendu, comme si des Mangemorts allaient surgir d'un buisson de bégonias au bord de la route. Mais ils arrivèrent sans encombre au château.

Deux personnes semblaient monter la garde dans le hall, et adressèrent un bref salut de la tête aux élèves qui les dévisageaient avec curiosité, sans cesser de scruter les alentours avec attention. Elisa, comme beaucoup d'autres, ralentit le pas pour mieux les voir. La première était une sorcière de haute taille, d'origine asiatique, aux cheveux gris coupés mi-longs et au visage dur : elle portait une cape noire par-dessus ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme d'Auror. Le deuxième était un homme qui semblait plus jeune, peut-être dans la quarantaine, avec des cheveux auburn coupés courts et des yeux gris et froids. Ses vêtements à lui étaient entièrement noirs, communs, sans aucune ressemblance à un quelconque uniforme. Leur présence à tous les deux était un mystère…

Entraînée par la foule, Elisa fut quand même obligée d'avancer, et dû mettre fin à son examen attentif des intrus. Finalement, chacun alla s'asseoir à sa table, attendant l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves et le début de la Répartition. Plusieurs personnes discutaient avec animation des deux adultes qui gardaient le hall, mais…

– Nom d'un Cerbère, murmura Cédric. Est-ce que c'est Bill Weasley ?!

Elisa se retourna si brusquement que ses vertèbres craquèrent. Effectivement, Bill Weasley (grand, roux, cheveux longs, un crochet de serpent en boucle d'oreille, oui, c'était définitivement lui) était assis parmi les professeurs, discutant joyeusement avec le professeur Chourave.

– Bill est prof ?! lâcha Elisa avec incrédulité.

Oh. _Oh_! C'était donc pour ça que Mr et Mrs Weasley chuchotaient d'un air ravi avant la rentrée ! Et c'était pour ça que Bill avait rit au nez de Ron quand celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il savait quoi que ce soit au sujet du prof de Défense… Car Bill Weasley était leur nouveau prof de Défense ! La Poufsouffle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Oh, ça allait être _cool_.

– Et le gros, là-bas, c'est qui ? pointa Raashid Hussain en s'asseyant non loin de là.

– J'ai entendu les Serdaigle dire qu'il enseignerait l'Alchimie, lui répondit Rhonda en prenant place. Apparemment c'est un ancien prof de Potions…

Elisa parcourut du regard la table jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un inconnu. Un homme énorme, au crâne chauve et au ventre rebondit, doté d'une moustache touffue qui lui donnait l'air d'un morse. Il portait une élégante robe en velours violet foncé, et parlait avec Rogue, ou plutôt, il s'adressait à Rogue d'un air enchanté, tandis que le Maître des Potions avait l'air de contempler l'idée de se suicider avec sa petite cuillère pour échapper à ce calvaire.

Un ancien prof de Potions… Obèse… Jovial… Qui connaissait Rogue… Engagé comme supplément au personnel de Poudlard, ce qui était plus ou moins une façon de le garder sous l'œil du directeur… Les yeux d'Elisa s'écarquillèrent. Oh oh. Est-ce que cela pourrait être…

– Vous connaissait son nom ? fit-aille d'une voix qui dérailla un peu.

– Euh, Slug-quelque-chose…

– Slughorn, murmura la Poufsouffle. Oh, Circée et Morgane, c'est Slughorn.

– Tu le connais ? s'étonna Cédric.

Elisa émit un rire nerveux et haut-perché, qu'elle étouffa immédiatement en se plaquant une main sur la bouche, parce que ça ressemblait à un caquètement de dauphin.

– Pas du tout ! fit-elle avec un sourire tendu. Ma mère l'a simplement eu comme prof !

Et elle lui avait sauvée la vie, aussi. C'était une info à creuser.

Mais, plus important… Slughorn était prof. Le collectionneur d'élèves prometteurs ! Oh, bon sang, il n'allait jamais la laisser en paix. Comment Elisa était-elle supposée échapper aux filets de la politique quand cette araignée grassouillette allait vivre dans son école et tenter quotidiennement de la faire tomber dans sa toile ? Raaah, misère ! Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait amené ici ?

Ah, mais bien sûr. Il voulait savoir combien il y avait d'Horcruxes, comme dans le canon. Comptait-il sur Harry pour arracher ce souvenir à Slughorn ? Ou allait-il employer une autre méthode ? Après tout, l'intrigue avait changé, Dumbledore n'était pas mourant, et il avait donc tout son temps devant lui. Elisa se massa les tempes. Ça allait être une année riche en surprises…

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses ruminations qu'elle en manqua la moitié de la chanson du Choixpeau. Elle ne revint au moment présent, avec un léger sursaut, que lorsque le silence s'installa. La jeune fille réalisa soudain que la Répartition allait commencer, et elle se pencha en avant, oubliant momentanément les nouveaux professeurs.

– Abercrombie, Euan ! appela McGonagall.

Un petit garçon à la peau mate, tremblant de tous ses membres, s'avança et coiffa le vieux Choixpeau rapiécé.

– GRYFFONDOR !

Tout le monde applaudit, tandis qu'Euan s'enfuyait vers la table des lions. McGonagall passa à la suite :

– Alburn, Humphrey !

– SERDAIGLE !

– Anderson, Jonathan !

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– Applebee, Damien !

Tamsin se pencha en avant, tandis que son cousin coiffait le vieux Choixpeau. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir une poignée de secondes…

– SERPENTARD !

Le hoquet surprit de Tamsin se perdit dans les applaudissements habituels. Mais Damien ne partit pas tout de suite à la table verte et argent. Il fallu que McGonagall le prenne par l'épaule pour qu'il se lève sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il semblait sous le choc.

Tabitha lui dégagea une place à ses côtés et se mit à lui parler à voix basse, et Elisa soupira discrètement de soulagement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Tamsin s'était également un peu détendue, et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Son cousin n'allait pas être isolé dans sa nouvelle Maison. Et puis, il y avait aussi le système de parrainage… Elle glisserait un mot à Flora ou Hestia pour qu'elles prennent le gamin sous leur aile.

La Répartition continua. Chloé Turpin rejoignit sa sœur Lisa à Serdaigle. Une fille nommée Hécate Nightingale (envoyée à Serdaigle) retint l'attention d'Elisa à cause de son prénom si particulier. A Poufsouffle, les petits nouveaux arrivèrent un par un, rejoignant Jonathan Anderson, et s'essayant dans l'espace qui avait été laissé libre pour eux. Finalement, la liste se termina avec Rose Zeller, qui fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et s'assit juste à côté de Cédric, les yeux brillants et l'air émerveillée.

McGonagall alla ranger le Choixpeau, et Dumbledore se leva. Il portait une robe pourpre cousue d'étoiles argentées et, pour la énième fois, Elisa se demanda où il trouvait des vêtements pareils.

– A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, je souhaite la bienvenue ! déclara le directeur d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant. Et à nos anciens je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit !

Aussitôt, la Grande Salle s'emplit d'un joyeux brouhaha, de bavardages, de rires, tintements de couverts, et de bruits de mastication. Elisa se tourna vers les petits nouveaux. Cédric était en train de leur faire le discours d'introduction habituel :

– … Et je suis Cédric Diggory, le Préfet-en-Chef. Si vous avez un problème ou une question, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, ou à demander de l'aide à l'un des autres Préfets. Ce sont eux : Heidi Macavoy… Hope Riley… Ryan Donelly… Ernie Macmillan… Hannah Abbot… Et Elisa Bishop est pratiquement une pseudo-Préfète.

La jeune fille fit coucou de la main, attirant les regards sur elle. Evidemment, Rose Zeller demanda avec curiosité :

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que l'année prochaine elle sera assistante du professeur Flitwick ! révéla joyeusement Trisha.

– Et parce que j'ai aussi une nette tendance à me mêler de tout, sourit Elisa.

Un des gamins (Victor Cory, si Elisa ne se trompait pas : peut-être était-il apparenté à Jensen Cory-Bletchley…) émit une exclamation étouffée :

– C'est toi qui étais dans la _Gazette_ ! Tu as battu Tu-Sais-Qui en duel !

– Oh non ! réfuta tout de suite la Poufsouffle. Il n'y a pas eu de duel du tout.

Puis, poussée par une irrésistible envie d'impressionner ces gamins :

– Mais je lui ai coupé un bras, par contre.

Il y eut une série de hoquets choqués et admiratifs. Ambre Kwebana leva les yeux au ciel, Ernie Macmillan planta sa fourchette dans ses pommes de terre d'un air désapprobateur, et Tamsin poussa un soupir blasé. Mais tout le monde laissa Elisa s'amuser. Alors, comme tous les ans, elle s'efforça de saluer personnellement tous les petits nouveaux, de rassurer les inquiets, et de répondre avec patience à leurs questions. Et il y en avait beaucoup… Apparemment, les nouveaux élèves étaient très impressionnés par la réputation que lui avait faite la _Gazette_. Pour une fois, Elisa était reconnaissante à la presse !

Elle en profita aussi pour présenter son trafic de livres, ainsi que le CEM. Elle apprit que la nouvelle promotion de Poufsouffle, sur dix-neuf élèves, ne comptait que trois Nés-Moldus (Jonathan Anderson, Rose Zeller, mais aussi un garçon à l'air distingué nommé Eldon Pembroke). Une seule Sang-Mêlée était intéressée par le concept du CEM : Siobhan Templeton. Les autres pensaient que leurs priorités se trouvaient ailleurs, et qu'apprendre des trucs moldus n'était pas aussi important que de se préparer à la menace venant du monde sorcier. Beaucoup d'élèves en profitèrent pour s'interroger sur leur nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était vrai que Bill n'avait pas l'air très professionnel ni très traditionnel, avec ses boucles d'oreilles, ses cheveux longs, et son jeune âge. Mais Cédric et Elisa le connaissaient tous les deux depuis l'enfance, et ils s'empressèrent de le défendre. Bill serait un excellent prof, ils en étaient sûrs.

Finalement, le dîner prit fin. La nourriture disparu des tables et le directeur se leva à nouveau, faisant taire le murmure des conversations. Il promena un regard chaleureux sur l'assemblée des élèves.

– A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès… Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi. Comme d'habitude, ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs Maisons respectives. Et finalement, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir de nouveaux enseignants dans notre équipe. Tout d'abord, le professeur Slughorn, qui occupera désormais le poste de professeur d'Alchimie, une matière qui vous est proposée à partir de la troisième année.

Il y eut des applaudissements, la plupart polis, mais certains véritablement enthousiastes. Slughorn, rayonnant, salua de la main son public. Etant donné son réseau, il devait déjà connaître plusieurs élèves, ou leurs familles.

– Le professeur Weasley a quant à lui accepté d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, reprit Dumbledore d'un air jovial.

Là, les applaudissements furent beaucoup plus vigoureux, car tout le monde connaissait les jumeaux Weasley et devinaient sans peine que Bill leur était apparenté. Il y eut même des sifflements enthousiastes à la table des Gryffondor. Le jeune professeur salua la salle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Le directeur attendit plusieurs secondes avec amusement, jusqu'à ce que le tumulte se soit calmé, puis reprit la parole.

– Nous avons également deux nouveaux concierges, que vous avez sans doute croisés dans le hall. Il s'agit de Mrs Ecclestone, et de Mr Willermus.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, mais surtout des murmures. Elisa échangea un regard éloquent avec ses voisins. Des concierges ? Des gardiens plus tôt. Ces types-là étaient des Aurors, ou du moins des combattants expérimentés : elle en mettrait sa main au feu.

– Autre chose à présent, continua le directeur d'une voix grave. Je ne vous apprends rien en déclarant que Tom Jedusor, ou Lord Voldemort comme il se fait appeler, est de retour parmi nous. Lui et ses partisans se renforcent chaque jour davantage.

Plusieurs élèves jetèrent des regards en direction d'Elisa et d'Harry. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire figé, et essaya de se cacher derrière Cédric sans trop avoir l'air de se planquer.

– Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation et sur les précautions que chacun d'entre nous doit prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été consolidées au cours de l'été, et nous disposons désormais de moyens nouveaux, puissants, pour assurer notre protection. Mais nous devons nous garder soigneusement de toute imprudence, que ce soit de la part des élèves ou des enseignants. Je vous demande donc de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi détestables qu'elles vous apparaissent… En particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. Je vous supplie, au cas où vous remarqueriez quelque chose de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, d'en informer immédiatement un professeur. Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres.

Dumbledore balaya la salle de son regard bleu, puis sourit à nouveau.

– Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Je vous souhaite donc bonne nuit !

Dans l'habituel raclement assourdissant des bancs qu'on repoussait, des centaines d'élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle pour prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs. Tamsin fila en direction des Serpentard pour parler avec son cousin Damien. Les Préfets de Poufsouffle rassemblèrent les petits nouveaux pour les guider jusqu'à la salle commune. Elisa allait leur emboîter le pas, lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

– Miss Bishop !

Elle se retourna, étonnée… Et vit le professeur Slughorn fendre la foule pour la rejoindre, un immense sourire jovial aux lèvres. La lumière des bougies flottantes au plafond se reflétait sur son crâne chauve, ses yeux globuleux, son énorme moustache de morse, et les boutons d'argents qui fermaient sa robe au velours tendu par son embonpoint. C'était l'homme le plus gras qu'elle ait jamais vu, et pourtant il semblait déborder d'énergie, avec son pas presque sautillant et l'enthousiasme qui semblait irradier de lui.

– Ah, je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous croiser ! s'exclama le professeur d'Alchimie en la rattrapant. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous, Miss Bishop. Serez-vous dans ma classe prochainement ? Vous avez encore jusqu'à demain soir pour vous inscrire…

– Euh, fit Elisa prise au dépourvu. Je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas prévu de suivre les cours d'Alchimie cette année…

Slughorn porta la main à son cœur d'un geste choqué :

– Vraiment ? Vous êtes pourtant l'une des élèves les plus talentueuses de cette école !

En Sortilèges, peut-être. Mais l'Alchimie faisait appel à la Métamorphose et aux Potions, et elle était une vraie naze dans ces matières. Elle esquissa un sourire crispé :

– Mon emploi du temps ne me le permet pas.

– Oui, oui, je sais que vous gérer plusieurs activités extrascolaires… Le Club d'Education Moldue, c'est ça ? Ainsi que votre apprentissage avec ce cher Filius ! Remarquable, bien sûr. J'espère que vous ne serai pas trop accaparée par le devoir, cela dit. J'organise une petite soirée très prochainement, et je serai ravi de vous compter parmi nous…

– Avec plaisir, répondit automatiquement Elisa juste avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de sauter à pieds joints dans la toile de l'araignée.

Le visage de Slughorn s'illumina :

– Merveilleux ! Je vous enverrai une invitation au plus tôt !

Oh là là. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'était embarquée ?

La Poufsouffle réussi à prendre congé, laissant Slughorn tenter d'aborder d'autres élèves prometteurs, et fila en direction de sa salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, cependant, elle ne fut pas accueillit par la scène habituelle des premières années écoutant religieusement les instructions des Préfets, mais par toute la Maison fascinée par le spectacle d'un petit dragon accroché au lustre. Ényo (car c'était bien lui) rugissait avec défiance et battait frénétiquement des ailes pour garder son équilibre, effrayé par la foule qui l'observait d'en bas en gesticulant et en poussant des exclamations. La seule personne à avoir l'air complètement blasée était Cédric Diggory. Lorsqu'Elisa entra, il roula des yeux :

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est de ta faute.

Trisha, elle, avait l'air vaguement horrifiée :

– C'est le dragon de la première Tâche ?!

– La miniature ! la rassura Elisa. Maman l'a enchanté pour qu'il reste vivant, et je ne voulais pas le laisser enfermé à la maison toute l'année. Ényo ! Ényo, viens ici !

Le dragon tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, et fondit sur elle, atterrissant sur son coude tendu à la façon d'un fauconnier. Elisa grimaça quand les griffes de l'animal traversèrent sa manche. Enyo grimpa jusqu'à son épaule et s'y cramponna, montrant les dents à la foule qui les entourait.

– D'abord un serpent, maintenant un dragon ? plaisanta Zacharias Smith de sa voix traînante. Tu fais dans le spectaculaire, Magister !

– Il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à Nutella ! s'exclama Jojo en portant une main protectrice à la poche dans laquelle était caché son hamster.

– Est-ce que tu as le droit d'avoir ce genre de créature ? fit Ernie Macmillan d'un ton sceptique.

– Il est dangereux ? s'inquiéta Edgar Whistler, prudent.

– Trop cool, souffla Sun-Min dont les yeux étincelaient.

– On peut le toucher ? fit Hope Riley avec curiosité.

Elisa leva les mains dans un geste de reddition. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que d'aller se coucher, et elle se sentait un peu sur la défensive vis-à-vis d'Ényo (elle n'aimait pas ce dragon comme elle avait aimé Malta, son serpent, ou même comme elle aimait Dracarys son vieux chat, mais il était à elle, quand même !)… Mais elle ne pouvait pas planter là tout le monde et présumer que personne n'allait moufter parce qu'elle était une figure d'autorité. Elle leur devait au moins des explications.

– Hey ! Du calme. Ényo n'est pas plus dangereux qu'une chouette. Il est juste moins utile, parce qu'il ne sait pas porter de courrier, et moins agréable à câliner. Je ne voulais pas le laisser à la maison toute l'année, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas non plus rester enfermé dans la salle commune. Je compte le faire sortir et lui permettre d'explorer le parc… Et oui, Hope, on peut le toucher. Il n'aime pas qu'on le caresse brusquement, mais il sera ravi de faire votre connaissance et de se percher sur votre épaule pour regarder les gens de haut. Considérez-le comme un chat hautain, volant et écailleux, et tout ira bien.

Il y eut un court silence… Puis le déluge de questions recommença. Elisa se retint de soupirer. Avec un sourire un peu figé, elle entreprit de répondre à toutes les interrogations de ses camarades. Non, elle ne savait pas si Ényo était mâle ou femelle. Non, Ényo n'allait pas se bagarrer avec les chats et les crapauds que certains élèves avaient ramenés. Oui, Ényo mangeait. Non, il ne faisait pas de crottes (et elle ne savait absolument pas quelle machinerie fonctionnait à l'intérieur de son corps enchanté). Oui, Ényo crachait du feu, mais seulement de petites flammèches ou des étincelles…

Cédric et les autres Préfets donnèrent cependant très vite le signal de l'extinction des feux, et tout le monde alla se coucher. Elisa sourit en constatant que, dans son dortoir, ses elfes avaient installés la cage d'Ényo près du plafond. Le petit dragon alla s'y installer, se lovant à l'intérieur de son nid avec satisfaction, et sa maîtresse s'écroula sur son propre lit.

– Tout de même, un dragon ! fit Rhonda avec amusement. Il n'y a que toi pour nous faire un coup pareil, Elisa.

– Moi, je l'adore ! s'exclama Heidi en enfilant son pyjama. C'est tout de même impressionnant, avouez. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus gros.

– Tu devrais lui apprendre des tours ! suggéra Trisha. Comment allumer une bougie. Ou faire des loopings. Ou aller chercher ton journal le matin.

Elisa émit un reniflement amusé. Elle doutait que ça fonctionne. Mais elle promit d'essayer, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'expression ravie de ses camarades de dortoir.

Pourtant, elle ne partageait pas vraiment leur entrain. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, son chat Dracarys sauta sur son lit afin de se lover sur son ventre en ronronnant, et elle lui caressa le dos d'un geste absent, l'esprit ailleurs.

C'était un peu surréaliste de retourner à Poudlard alors que, durant tout l'été, elle avait organisé l'Alliance Rebelle. Elle avait protégé des maisons contre de potentielles attaques de Mangemorts, organisés des refuges, des itinéraires de fuite… Elle s'était préparé à du concret. Revenir à l'école, écouter la Répartition, et dormir dans son dortoir, comme si rien n'avait changé… C'était étrange. Perturbant, même. Comme si elle était entrée dans un autre monde. Ce qui était ironique, parce que la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu cette impression d'irréalité, c'était quand Voldemort était revenu et que l'Alliance Rebelle avait été créée. Et maintenant… Le retour à la normale la prenait complètement au dépourvu.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par les ronronnements de Dracarys, cherchant le sommeil. Elle s'y ferait. Ça allait être une année mouvementée, mais… Elle s'y ferait.

Et puis, être à Poudlard était probablement moins dangereux que de lancer des Charmes Gardiens aux quatre coins du pays … non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa était en septième année. Et cela voulait malheureusement dire qu'elle passerait ses ASPICS en juin, comme le reste de sa promotion. Cela lui était un peu sorti de l'esprit. Mais c'était resté gravé dans la mémoire de ses camarades… Et aussi de ses professeurs.

C'était comme lors de sa cinquième année. Tous les profs leurs faisaient un discours sur les difficultés des examens, la rigueur des cours qu'ils allaient avoir, et l'importance de leur notes. Bon, le fait qu'il ait une guerre à l'extérieur, ça aidait à relativiser les choses, mais… bonjour la pression.

Le premier cours des Poufsouffle, avec les Serpentard, était un cours de Sortilège, et Flitwick aborda immédiatement le sujet avec la plus grande gravité, leur rappelant que les ASPICS étaient imminents, et que c'était ce diplôme qui leur permettrait d'obtenir (ou non) le job qu'ils désiraient. Il établit également une liste des élèves qui souhaitaient poursuivre une carrière spécialisée dans les Sortilèges, et déclara que ceux-là devaient obligatoirement s'inscrire au Club de Sortilège. Elisa constata avec une surprise désagréable qu'elle était la seule Poufsouffle. Les autres élèves intéressés étaient Miles Bletchley, Adélaïde Murton, et Terence Higgs. Flitwick ne fit cependant aucune remarque, et passa directement au cœur de la leçon : l'ancrage d'un sort à un objet. C'était la base des Charmes Gardiens, qui attachaient à un lieu divers protections comme des variantes du Charme du Bouclier par exemple. Elisa avait donc beaucoup d'avance sur ses camarades, même si certains détails théoriques lui étaient inconnus. Rapidement, elle se laissa donc distraire, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en direction d'Adélaïde Murton, qui était assise seule au fond de la salle et fusillait du regard les gens autour d'elle, qui l'ignoraient soigneusement.

– C'est bizarre qu'ils l'aient laissée revenir, murmura-t-elle en sachant que ses camarades les plus proches l'entendraient.

Heather, qui était assise juste derrière elle, lança un regard méfiant en direction d'Adélaïde :

– Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place, Magister, à devoir partager mes leçons avec quelqu'un qui veut me tuer.

– Surtout qu'elle est dans une position parfaite pour te tirer dans le dos, pointa Adrian mine de rien.

– Elle ne veut pas forcément la tuer ! protesta Cédric.

– Elisa a mis son oncle en prison, pointa raisonnablement Tabitha. Il est sa seule famille et les rumeurs disent qu'avec sa santé, il ne survivra pas à l'hiver à Azkaban…

Elisa déglutit. Elle avait fait ça. _Elle_. C'était de sa faute. Oh, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, cernée par les Mangemorts dans ce foutu cimetière. Mais c'était différent, à présent, de voir Adélaïde fixer sa copie avec rage, et d'entendre ses camarades discuter de la potentielle mort de son oncle. Elisa ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait ce type, ni quelle blessure elle lui avait infligée. Faisait-il partie de ceux qu'elle avait électrocutés, ou de ceux qu'elle avait mutilés avec ses sceaux explosifs ? Faisait-il partie des silhouettes masquées qui avaient tenté d'arrêter sa fuite et qui lui avaient tirés dessus, ou était-il resté évanoui après la première explosion ?

– C'est de sa propre faute pour s'être engagé chez les Mangemorts, maugréa-t-elle en ravalant la boule qui lui serrait la gorge. C'était eux ou moi. Harry et moi.

– Personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit ! s'empressa de la rassurer Terence. Je suis de ton côté, Elisa. Surtout au club de Sortilèges, d'ailleurs : je ne te lâcherais pas d'un poil. La sécurité est dans les nombres.

Elisa émit un faible rire incertain. Cela dit, elle était quand même soulagée d'avoir un ami qui participerait également à ces leçons. Elle aurait pétoché, si elle avait dû être seule avec deux Puristes. Enfin… Miles Bletchley n'était peut-être pas Puriste, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur son soutien. L'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné à Princetown avait été clair.

– Je suis de votre avis, dit lentement Trisha. Murton doit en vouloir à Elisa et les mettre dans les mêmes cours n'est pas prudents, mais… Elle n'est pas une Mangemort. Ça n'aurait pas été juste de l'empêcher de finir sa scolarité à cause des actions de son oncle.

Cédric hocha vigoureusement la tête, d'accord avec elle. Adrian et Terence échangèrent un regard. Mais ce fut Tabitha qui rétorqua, haussant un sourcil :

– Juste ? Bien sûr que non. Mais ça aurait été plus pratique.

– Et voilà pourquoi tu es une Serpentard et pas une Poufsouffle ! lui sourit Heather en lui donnant un coup de coude joyeux.

Flitwick revint vers leur table, ils firent tous mine de se replonger dans leur travail. Le reste de la séance se termina sans incident. Leur petit professeur indiqua cependant à Elisa de rester à la fin du cours, et la jeune fille s'inquiéta brièvement qu'il ait entendu leurs remarques. Cependant, Flitwick voulait simplement parler de leurs cours particuliers. Puisqu'Elisa allait devenir son apprentie après avoir passée ses ASPICS, Flitwick lui donnait des leçons supplémentaires depuis l'année dernière, afin de la préparer aux rigueurs du Doctorat.

– Avez-vous travaillé les Charmes Gardiens durant l'été, Miss Bishop ?

Elle songea aux dizaines de maisons qu'elle avait protégé elle-même, et aux multiples occasions où elle avait observé des Briseurs de Sorts professionnels apposer des protections encore plus spécialisées. Elle retint un sourire en coin :

– Oui, professeur Flitwick.

– Excellent ! couina avec excitation son enseignant de sa petite voix flûtée. Je pense que nous les reverrons un peu en janvier, mais en attendant, je pense vous apprendre la théorie pure des Sortilèges. Leur composition, si vous voulez. Cela ne nous occupera que jusqu'en octobre, puisque vous avez des notions dans ce domaine.

La Poufsouffle hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait déjà créé ses propres sorts. Cela dit, il y avait une différence entre inventer une recette de cuisine, et étudier les principes de la chimie régissant les réactions des ingrédients entre eux. Elle allait devoir s'accrocher, pour ces leçons théoriques.

– Ensuite je pense que nous nous intéresseront à la magie élémentaire, continua Flitwick en se frottant joyeusement les mains. Cela devrait nous prendre quelques mois, peut-être jusqu'à février. Ensuite… Nous exploreront les autres types de magie, comme la Psychomancie, l'Echomancie, la Chronomancie, la Sanguimancie.

Elisa essaya de faire le tri dans tous ces mots latin, et réalisa avec une certaine surprise qu'elle les connaissait tous. Quand on étudiait les Sortilèges, on mémorisait une quantité surprenante de vocabulaire complète inutile dans la vie de tous les jours.

– Alors… La magie de l'esprit, celle du son, celle du temps, et celle du sang ?

– Tout à fait ! la félicita Flitwick d'un air ravi. La Psychomancie se divise en deux branches, Occlumancie et Légilimancie…

– Oh, ça je connais. Enfin, un peu. Et uniquement l'Occlumancie.

– Vraiment ? Excellent ! Le professeur Dumbledore est plus versé que moi dans ce domaine. Je lui demanderai peut-être de venir pour nos cours, s'il en a le temps.

Puis, sans laisser Elisa le temps de ce remettre de cette annonce (est-ce que ça voulait dire que Dudu allait lui jeter un _Legilimens_ dans la figure et tenter de s'introduire dans son esprit ?!), il enchaîna :

– Ensuite, ce sera l'Echomancie, et plus précisément l'art de la magie par le chant… Ah, c'est une forme de magie sans baguette très pure, très liée à la nature. Nous avons la chance d'avoir deux élèves qui pratiquent cette discipline à Poudlard, les jumelles Patil, en cinquième année : je vous encourage à leur en parler. Puis la Chronomancie, très complexe, oui, très complexe. Le seul spécialiste que je connais vit hors de Poudlard, et notre leçon sur le sujet empiétera peut-être sur un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, afin d'organiser une rencontre. Et finalement, la Sanguimancie ! Ce type de magie est souvent utilisé pour renforcer des sortilèges déjà existants, comme les Charmes Gardiens. Malheureusement, la Sanguimancie est mal vue, très souvent associée à la magie noire… Beaucoup de grimoires sans prix ont été détruits sur le sujet… Enfin, nous ferons de notre mieux. Voyons votre emploi du temps ! Il nous faudra au moins deux heures par semaine, et peut-être une heure et demie supplémentaire, un week-end par mois…

L'emploi du temps d'Elisa était déjà relativement chargé. Après tout, elle suivait les cours de Métamorphose, de Défense, de Sortilèges et de Runes Anciennes, qui demandaient un sacré paquet de devoirs. La Divination et l'Astronomie étaient moins exigeantes, mais les cours prenaient quand même du temps sur sa semaine. Et puis, elle avait aussi le CEM à gérer, le Club de Sortilèges auquel elle devait participer, ainsi que ses diverses activités moins officielles : le trafic de livres, le Challenge, sa vie sociale, l'Alliance Rebelle, les soucis des élèves plus jeunes, son entraînement au combat avec Cédric et Trisha, ses inventions… Elle avait réservé trois soirs par semaine pour gérer tout ça, sous le nom de « _Révisions Primordiales_ » (ce n'était pas une appellation trop compromettante). Flitwick ne fit pas de remarques, et trouva une autre plage horaire pour placer leurs leçons.

Trisha et Cédric étaient déjà partis, ainsi que les Serpentard : ils avaient cours de Botanique. Elisa, en quittant la classe de Sortilèges, se retrouva donc désœuvrée.

Cela ne la tourmenta pas longtemps, cela dit. Elle tourna les talons d'un pas décidé, et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage… Plus précisément, vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas voulu lui parler par miroir, mais ils avaient sérieusement besoin de discuter de la bague. Ou, plus précisément, de la Pierre. Et il leur fallait aussi parler des Horcruxes. Elisa devait absolument lui cacher qu'Harry était le septième Horcruxe, mais en même temps, il fallait qu'elle fasse des recherches sur les Horcruxes vivants. Et, si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était le directeur qui possédait les livres sur le sujet, confisqués à la bibliothèque.

C'était étrange, songea-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. Dans ce genre de moment, elle pouvait pointer exactement la limite de sa confiance en Dumbledore. Le reste du temps, elle commençait à s'y faire, à la présence de ce vieux sorcier jovial, bizarrement habillée, et d'une intelligence acérée. Elle commençait même à _l'apprécier_. C'était bien, d'avoir de la compagnie quand on accomplissait une quête dangereuse, de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un qui partageait le même but. C'était réconfortant, en un sens. Mais… il y avait une limite au réconfort qu'Elisa pouvait puiser du soutien de Dumbledore. Une limite à la confiance qu'elle pouvait lui accorder.

A partir du moment où d'autres vies que la sienne, Elisabeth Bishop, pesaient dans la balance, le directeur n'était plus fiable.

Sa vie à elle, elle en était responsable, elle pouvait la confier à Dumbledore si ça lui chantait. Elle savait ce qu'il comptait en faire, elle savait qu'il la prendrait en compte dans ses calculs, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle se ferait aspirer sur son jeu d'échecs. C'était son choix, et elle pouvait le faire. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait les moyens de se protéger, ou parce qu'elle avait les moyens de garder son autonomie : parce que c'était _sa vie_.

Mais si jamais c'était la vie d'Harry… Celle de sa mère, ou de son père… Celle de Trisha, de Cédric, de Jojo, d'Hermione, de Sun-Min, de Drago, d'Hestia, de Flora, d'Adrian, de Terence… Ou bien celles de leurs familles… Alors Elisa ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore pour agir. Parce qu'elle savait que ces gens n'avaient pas les mêmes moyens de défense qu'elle. S'il tombait dans les filets du directeur, s'ils se retrouvaient sous son influence, s'ils se retrouvaient à sa merci… Oh, Dumbledore ne leur ferait pas de mal. Pas consciemment, pas cruellement. Mais il voyait grand : il voyait même trop grand, et il en perdait de vue les sentiments des gens, leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, leur individualité. Il les instrumentaliserait. Il les utiliserait. Avec beaucoup de regrets, parce qu'il n'était pas un monstre, mais _il le ferait_. Et il y aura des dommages collatéraux. Il y en avait toujours.

Pas question qu'elle laisse ça arriver.

Elle s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, et réalisa à ce moment-là qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, se sentant stupide, puis tenta :

– Euh… Bonbons au citron ? Caramels Calmants ? Joyeux Citronnés ? Framboises Frappées ? Suçacides ? Nids de Cafards ?

La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux clos. La Poufsouffle tapa du pied avec impatience comme une gamine de cinq ans, ouvrit la bouche pour tenter le coup à nouveau…

– Que faites-vous là, Miss Bishop ? fit une voix doucereuse juste derrière elle.

La jeune fille poussa un glapissement strident et fit volte-face, manquant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds et de tomber à la renverse. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, qui l'observait d'un air scrutateur, et elle se figea aussitôt comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture.

Rogue continua à la fixer. Avec un temps de retard, Elisa se réfugia derrière son Occlumancie, ses murailles mentales se dressant autour d'elle comme les remparts d'un château fort surgissant de terre. Elle bredouilla :

– Euh… J'étais venue voir…

– Le directeur est absent, lâcha le Maître des Potions.

Il continuait à l'observer. Calculateur, inquisiteur, concentré. Elle se souvint brutalement de la façon dont il l'avait observée au bal de Noël l'année dernière. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue, comme s'il réévaluait ses calculs. Car c'était sans doute ce qu'il faisait. Rogue était l'homme de Dumbledore, une pièce d'échec puissante et précieuse, mais une _pièce_ tout de même, pas un joueur. Et pourtant, il était largement assez intelligent pour en être un. Pour comprendre comment raisonnaient les joueurs, comme Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy et Dumbledore. Pour les comprendre… et les _duper_.

Elisa devait être un mystère pour lui. Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui la motivait, ou quelles étaient ses capacités, et soudain elle envahissait la moitié du plateau de jeu. Elle devait l'intriguer. Elle devait surtout l'agacer. La jeune fille chercha éperdument une échappatoire. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'elle reviendrait plus tard…

– Miss Bishop, lâcha lentement le professeur Rogue. Vous réalisez que ce que fait le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas sans risque.

Interloquée, Elisa le fixa. Les yeux du Maître des Potions étaient noirs et insondables. Son visage était complètement indéchiffrable. Mais sa voix, elle, était posée et lente, comme si le message qu'il essayait de formuler était une vérité à manier avec la plus grande précaution.

– C'est un homme d'une grande intelligence et un puissant sorcier, poursuivit Rogue en pesant ses mots avec prudence. Mais ceux qui le suivent ont une fâcheuse tendance à mourir prématurément. Ce n'est pas une voie que vous désirez suivre.

La Poufsouffle déglutit en comprenant soudain ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses mains devinrent brusquement moites, son cœur battant à grands coups paniqués. _Oh_. Ça avait toutes les apparences d'une menace, et peut-être que ça en était une, en partie. Mais elle savait qui était Rogue, derrière le rôle qu'il devait jouer. Et en sachant cela… Il était facile de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il essayait de la prévenir. Il essayait de lui dire de s'en aller tant qu'il en était encore temps. Même s'il devait la menacer pour ça… Il essayait de la sauver.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que Rogue faisait, tout le temps ? Sauver les gens, discrètement, sans qu'ils ne le réalisent ? Protéger le monde sorcier dans l'ombre, son sacrifice caché derrière un caractère amer et cynique ? Elle se souvenait du canon : qu'il avait jeté un contre-sort au balai d'Harry, qu'il s'était rué dans la Cabane Hurlante pour (pensait-il) sauver le Trio d'Or d'un Mangemort et d'un loup-garou, qu'il avait défendu les élèves de Poudlard contre deux Mangemorts durant toute une année, qu'il avait même tenté de sauver Lupin (qu'il détestait, pourtant) lors de la course-poursuite en balai qui avait coûté la vie à Fol-Œil… C'était ce que Rogue faisait, toujours. Sauver les gens.

Elle se souvenait toujours de sa voix, calme et rassurante, lorsqu'il l'avait aidée à se calmer durant sa crise de panique. C'était quelque chose que personne ne mentionnait jamais. Mais il l'avait aidée, ce jour-là : alors qu'elle n'était même pas en danger, juste terrifiée, et qu'il aurait simplement pu passer son chemin. C'était une dette qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais repayer.

– Je n'ai pas le choix, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le regard de Rogue s'assombrit :

– Le directeur, contrairement à ce qu'il aime penser, n'a pas une autorité absolue…

– Ce n'est pas à cause de lui ! l'interrompit précipitamment Elisa. C'est moi. C'est ma faute. Je me suis mêlée à ça et maintenant je n'ai plus le choix, je dois en finir, je me suis piégée toute seule, je ne peux pas faire autrement…

Elle déglutit, ravalant la cascade de mots qui voulait sortir. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Et l'espion de Voldemort et Dumbledore, le sombre et terrifiant Maître des Potions, était bien la dernière personne devant qui vider son sac.

– Je sais ce qui m'attends, reprit-elle plus calmement et d'une voix qui trembla à peine. Je vais bien. Je reviendrais quand le directeur sera de retour.

Elle fit volte-face, et s'éloigna d'un pas calme et mesuré, même si elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Derrière elle, Rogue resta silencieux. Et, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à l'angle du couloir, elle sentit le poids de son regard peser sur sa nuque.

 **oOoOoOo**

Dumbledore était de retour deux jours plus tard.

Ce fut deux jours relativement paisibles. Elisa eu un cours de Divination, où Trelawney entama un chapitre sur la lecture des auras (à la plus grande joie de Trisha). Elle eu un cours de Métamorphose particulièrement dense sur la transfiguration de l'inanimé en vivant, puis un cours d'Etude des Runes étonnamment facile, et finalement un cours de d'Astronomie où ils se concentrèrent sur les découvertes faites au cours de ces dix dernières années sur l'univers. Elle commença à s'habituer aux chuchotements qu'il y avait sur son passage, même si cela la mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Slughorn organisa une soirée pour la fin du mois, invita Elisa, et la jeune fille évita soigneusement de formuler une réponse définitive. Elle se remit à s'entraîner dans le parc, avec Trisha et Cédric, pour s'exercer au combat classique avec sa baguette magique : et dans la Salle sur Demande, seule, pour pratiquer son lancer de couteau et tester si la Force pouvait lui permettre de défoncer la trachée d'un ennemi ou de lui briser les doigts. La routine.

Elle eut son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Bill Weasley. Il leur parla essentiellement d'artefact maudits et de Charmes Gardiens. Trisha, qui adorait les amulettes en tout genre, était complètement fascinée. Le souci, c'était que comme Elisa connaissait déjà un peu tout ça, elle n'était pas aussi intéressée que les autres. Il y avait au Cottage des Erables des objets ensorcelés plus dangereux que la main coupée et que le collier maudit que leur professeur leur montra pour la leçon du jour.

Elisa et Takashi mirent en place le CEM. La Poufsouffle fit son habituel discours d'introduction, et une vingtaine de premières années s'inscrivirent. Une majorité de Serdaigle, quelques Poufsouffle, une poignée de Gryffondor, et peu de Serpentard. Curieusement, c'était davantage des Sang-Mêlés que des Nés-Moldus. Sans doute parce qu'ils pensaient à faire carrière au Ministère et qu'ils savaient que ces cours leur donneraient un avantage. Les Nés-Moldus étaient… Ah. Bien souvent, ils étaient si émerveillés par le monde magique qu'ils abandonnaient derrière eux leurs racines sans un regard en arrière. Ils mentaient à leurs parents quand il y avait des problèmes à Poudlard, terrifiés à l'idée d'être arrachés à ce monde de magie où ils étaient exceptionnels. Dans le canon, Hermione effaçait la mémoire de ses parents plutôt que de leur avouer la vérité. Et les frères Crivey n'étaient sûrement pas revenus à Poudlard, sous le contrôle des Mangemorts durant le tome 6, avec la bénédiction de leur famille Moldue… C'était assez déprimant, en y pensant.

Mais bref.

Dumbledore revint à Poudlard. Elisa le vit déjeuner avec le reste des profs à midi et, sitôt qu'elle eut terminé son assiette, elle fila en direction de son bureau pour l'y attendre de pied ferme. Le directeur ne sembla pas surpris de la voir campée devant la gargouille.

– Miss Bishop.

Il esquissa un geste de la main, et la gargouille s'écarta. Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'observer la main en question. Elle n'était pas noircie, ni rien. Les doigts étaient légèrement courbés, muscles relâchés, mais rien de très visible. Suivant son regard, le directeur esquissa un sourire, puis monta l'escalier en lui faisant signe de le suivre :

– Les muscles ne répondent plus et les nerfs sont devenus insensible. Toute la main est morte, pour ainsi dire. Mais il n'y a aucune douleur.

– Et ça ne risque pas de se propager au reste du bras ? s'inquiéta Elisa.

– Oh, non. La malédiction a été détruite. Cette… paralysie, ce n'est que l'effet de l'extraction du mauvais sort. Un faible prix à payer pour mon imprudence.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Fumseck était sur son perchoir, et il émit un cri mélodieux en les voyant. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, comme d'habitude. Elisa, quant à elle, resta debout, son regard parcourant les étagères, les petites tables supportant divers instruments d'argent, et les divers meubles aux tiroirs fermés. Le sourire du directeur s'affaiblit légèrement. Il soupira.

– Vous aviez des questions, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé.

– Au sujet du serpent et au sujet de la pierre, acquiesça Elisa.

– En effet. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le serpent, mais…

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et y plongea lentement la main. Puis, avec un tintement métallique, il laissa tomber la bague des Gaunt sur le bois sombre de la table.

Elisa s'approcha, fascinée malgré elle. Le bijou était toujours aussi grossier et laid, avec l'or brutalement martelé, et la pierre noir qui n'avait rien de sophistiquée. Du bout du doigt, elle poussa l'anneau, le faisant vaciller. La lumière miroita à la surface de la Pierre de Résurrection.

– Est-ce qu'elle marche ? fit-elle brusquement. Est-ce que c'est réellement la Pierre de Résurrection ?

Elle le savait déjà. Mais, soudain, elle voulait savoir si Dumbledore l'avait testée. S'il avait cédé à la tentation. Elle leva les yeux sur le directeur. Le regard qu'il posait sur la pierre était presque hanté. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre à voix haute.

Elle déglutit, la gorge soudain serrée. Dans le canon, Harry rappelait ses parents, Sirius et Remus. Il leur disait qu'il allait mourir, et _ils l'encourageaient_. Jamais ils n'auraient fait ça s'ils avaient réels. Les gens qui étaient apparus étaient venus _inciter Harry à mourir_. James, Lily, Sirius et Remus seraient tous morts une seconde fois plutôt que de laisser cela arriver. Ce que la Pierre faisait apparaître était un mélange de souvenirs, de regrets et de chagrin morbide. Peut-être puisait-elle dans les souvenirs de son utilisateur par Légilimancie. En tous les cas, la Pierre vous persuadait que la paix ne se trouvait que dans la mort. Alors… Qu'est-ce qui était apparu devant Dumbledore, usé par la vie et dévoré de remords, quand il l'avait utilisée ?

Elle essaya d'imaginer Dumbledore, affaiblit par la malédiction que Rogue venait d'arracher, et faisant apparaître le fantôme de sa petite sœur, un fantôme qui ne lui apporterait aucune paix. Elle frissonna brusquement.

– Est-ce que vous seriez terriblement offensé si je proposais de la jeter au fond du lac ? dit-elle après un silence.

Dumbledore sourit faiblement, et son regard s'arracha à la pierre. Du dos de sa main paralysée, il poussa la bague vers Elisa. Et, à l'immense surprise de la Poufsouffle, il lâcha :

– Faites-en ce que vous désirez, Miss Bishop. Elle n'est pas destinée à demeurer entre mes mains.

La Poufsouffle marqua un temps d'arrêt, complètement prise au dépourvu.

Elle s'attendait à ce que… Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait, vraiment, mais certainement pas à ça. Elle pensait qu'il voudrait la garder. Qu'il voudrait l'étudier. Qu'il voudrait la conserver pour plus tard. Qu'il voudrait la transmettre à quelqu'un. Qu'il voudrait la montrer à son frère, peut-être, pour qu'ils puissent faire ensemble leurs adieux à Ariana. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il y renonce, comme ça, aussi simplement. Et surtout, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la lui donne. Surtout pas à elle, qui connaissait la vraie nature de la pierre !

– Pourquoi ? fit-elle avec prudence sans esquisser un geste pour prendre la bague.

Dumbledore lui sembla soudain très vieux.

– Vous êtes la seule personne de ma connaissance à n'avoir perdu aucun proche.

C'était techniquement positif, mais la remarque donna la chair de poule à Elisa.

Elle évita le regard du directeur. D'un geste brusque, agissant avant que sa conscience ne la fasse changer d'avis, elle fourra la bague dans sa poche. Elle la jetterait dans le lac. Ou bien elle l'enterrerait dans la Forêt Interdite. Ce n'était pas un beau caillou permettant à vos proches décédés de venir vous faire coucou depuis l'au-delà. C'était un puissant objet magique, qui faisait peut-être apparaître des hallucinations, et qui utilisait à coup sûr de la Légilimancie. Ce truc poussait au suicide. Ce truc était dangereux.

Fumseck émit une plainte douce, qui brisa le lourd silence pensant dans la pièce. Elisa hésita brièvement, puis se détourna pour faire mine d'observer un des instruments d'argent qui cliquetait doucement sur l'une des petites tables disséminées dans la pièce.

– J'ai aussi une requête à faire. Mais je pense que ça ne va pas vous plaire.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Dumbledore se redresser légèrement, la fixant avec une certaine curiosité.

– Tout dépend de cette requête. Quelle est-elle ?

Elisa inspira un grand coup, et se retourna pour faire face au directeur.

– Je voudrais lire les livres que Tom a consultés sur les Horcruxes.

Le regard du vieux sorcier s'assombrit. Elisa resta impavide. Ces livres lui permettraient peut-être de découvrir comment arracher l'Horcruxe d'Harry.

– C'est une magie très noire, Miss Bishop. Une magie extrêmement dangereuse, qui attire et corrompt même les sorciers les plus intègre.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas un refus. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils :

– J'ai lu ces livres, moi aussi. Ils ne contiennent que des horreurs. Qu'y cherchez-vous, exactement ?

 _Qu'y cherchez-vous que je ne peux pas chercher moi-même,_ c'était ça qu'il demandait réellement. La Poufsouffle hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Dans le canon, le directeur échouait à trouver une solution qui permettait de sauver Harry. Elle le savait. Et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire mieux qu'Albus Dumbledore, mais elle devait tout essayer.

– Tout ce que je peux trouver, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le directeur l'observa en silence. Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas. Il avait l'air d'un vieil homme, pensif et fatigué, mais impassible, imposant, inébranlable. C'était dans ce genre de moments, lorsque son visage était dénué d'humour et que les faux-semblants avaient disparus, qu'Elisa se souvenait brusquement que c'était le sorcier le plus puissant du pays. Mais elle soutint son regard.

– Vous pourrez vérifier toutes les notes que je prends, tenta-t-elle. Ou même suivre les progrès que je fais, pour vérifier que je ne passe pas du côté obscur de la Force ! Je veux juste lire ces livres. Je dois comprendre comment il les a faits, et comment ils fonctionnent.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Dumbledore. La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle avait dû laisser échapper quelque chose, un indice, n'importe quoi. Il était trop tard pour ravaler ses mots : elle redressa le menton avec défi, sans rien dire.

– Très bien, déclara lentement le vieux sorcier sans détourner les yeux. Vous pourrez lire ces livres, mais uniquement dans mon bureau, et sous ma surveillance, durant les week-ends. Et personne ne doit découvrir vos lectures, pas même Miss Buttermere et Mr Diggory, ou le professeur Flitwick, ou vos parents.

Oui, elle pouvait imaginer d'ici la fureur de sa mère, de son père, ou de son professeur de Sortilèges, si jamais ils apprenaient que le directeur laissait joyeusement son élève absorber des connaissances aussi sombres et malfaisantes. Cela dit, le fait que Dumbledore ait inclus Trisha et Cédric dans sa liste était plus surprenant.

La Poufsouffle hésita, parce que ça semblait illogique… et presque trop facile. Mais, au final, elle n'allait pas cracher sur une aussi belle opportunité.

Elle acquiesça. Dumbledore hocha la tête, et ses yeux se remirent à pétiller joyeusement. La tension dans la pièce sembla se dissiper.

– Je vous dis donc à samedi, Miss Bishop. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose ?

Elisa n'était pas obtuse au point de ne pas réaliser qu'il lui donnait congé. Cependant, elle s'attarda. Elle avait encore des questions sans réponses.

– Ecclestone et Willemus… Ils sont Aurors ?

A sa grande surprise, Dumbledore lui répondit sans tourner autour du pot, hochant la tête :

– Cornélius a beaucoup insisté pour augmenter la sécurité de Poudlard, cette année, et m'a donc demandé d'engager des combattants expérimentés. J'ai choisi Leopolda Ecclestone parmi les Aurors en service. Elle a été l'élève d'Alastor Maugrey, et il me l'a recommandée. Quant à Raphael Willemus… Il a été Auror durant quelques années, mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage de le considérer comme un mercenaire.

– Un mercenaire ? s'étrangla Elisa.

Le directeur esquissa un mince sourire :

– Il a été Briseur de Sorts durant dix ans en Iran, puis garde du corps d'un aristocrate prééminent aux Etats-Unis. Il m'a été vivement recommandé par Cornélius, probablement sur le conseil de Rufus Scrimgeour. Lui et Mr Willemus sont amis de longue date. Je pense qu'il espionne Poudlard pour lui.

De l'espionnage, du contre-espionnage, des accords qui dissimulaient des tromperies qui étaient en faites connues des deux parties… Voilà qui donnait la migraine. Elisa grogna et se massa les temps. Puis elle releva les yeux, croisant le regard amusé du directeur :

– J'ai une dernière question. Est-ce que vous savez combien d'Horcruxes Jedusor a fait ? J'ai une théorie là-dessus.

– Vraiment ? fit Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil curieux.

– Pas de preuves, admit la jeune fille. Mais sachant que Jedusor a suivit des cours d'Arithmancie et de Divination, j'ai cherché les nombres liés au pouvoir. Jusque là, j'ai réduit mes hypothèses à deux nombres : sept, qui est le nombre le plus lié à la puissance de la magie, et neuf, qui est le nombre le plus lié au concept d'immortalité.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que sept Horcruxes, bien sûr, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'invente en alibi pour arriver jusqu'à cette certitude. Et elle était plutôt fière de sa théorie. Dumbledore aussi, apparemment, car il avait l'air assez impressionné.

– Excellente déduction, Miss Bishop. Je suis également certain qu'il s'agit d'un de ces deux nombres.

– Vous enquêtez là-dessus ? fit Elisa avec intérêt.

Les yeux du directeur étincelèrent. Pour une fois, cela ne lui donnait pas l'air joyeux. Il avait l'air presque dangereux.

– En effet, Miss Bishop. En effet, j'enquête là-dessus.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Pour la prochaine fiche de personnage, du coup, je pense à faire celle des concierges/espions/gardes du corps xD Est-ce que vous préférez celle de Mrs Ecclestone, l'Auror, ou celle de Mr Willemus, l'ex-mercenaire ?

N'hésitez pas commenter !

.


	6. La première frappe

.

Yo ! Je suis désolée de poster ce samedi, je devais poster jeudi mais j'ai complètement zappé parce qu'une affaire au boulot vient de se complexifier et je me suis retrouvée à arrondir les angles d'un conflit familial qui dure depuis vingt ans, donc hum. Voilà.

Enfin bref ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Ca fait bizarre de poster le début de la guerre dans ce chapitre, vu que là, aujourd'hui, je suis en train d'écrire la bataille finale. Je tue plein de gens. je me fait pleurer toute seule. Ou je ricane d'un air sadique. Bref, j'y mets toutes mes tripes ! J'espère que vous allez aimer...

.

Mais passons aux réponses aux reviews !

Yo **Aomine** ! Ah, oui, Rogue, on l'aime ou on ne l'aime pas. Il a une personnalité difficile, je sais x) Et j'accepte totalement que son caractère merdique ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde ! Je ne me rebiffe que quand le sgens crachent sur mes persos préférés et leurs inventent des torts impossibles (allant de "il voulait juste baiser Lily !" à "il savait que Sirius était innocent depuis le début") pour justifier leur haine. Enfi, bref, oui, c'ets bie Bill le prof ! Et pour ce qui ets de la malédictio... Ca va venir. Je ne gâche pas le mystère x) Le plan de Dudu n'est pas de demander à Elisa d'approcher Dudu, non. Déjà car il sait qu'Elisa ne prend pas Alchimie, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'a pas le côté manipulateur nécessaire. Non, dans cet univers, Dudu va travailler lui-même sur Slughorn. Il n'est pas mourant, il est incroyablement puissant politiquement, et c'est lui qui possède les deux "joyaux" convoités par Sluggy (Harry et Elisa) : il a donc bien des moyens de faire subtilement pression sur lui... Ah ah ah. Bref ! Cela dit, comme ça va être Dudu qui va travailler Slughorn, on n'aura pas beaucoup de passages avec lui et Elisa. Désolée !

Ah ah **BlancheEner** ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Oui, courage à Jojo pour que le dragon ne mange pas Nutella le hamster x) Je m'y suis attaché à ce hamster (qui n'apparait jamais visuellement dans la fic en plus, il est juste mentionné xDDD). Bref ! Contente que ça t'ai plu =) Je note le vote pour Willemus !

Yo **Titietrominet27** ! Pauvre SLug', tu l'avais oublié x) Et tu vas être déçue : Elisa va garder ses distances avec lui... Enfin bref. Oui, tu peux rêver pour Remus et Tonks XD Mais bon, peut-être qu'après la guerre, ils pourraient se rencontrer, sympathiser... M'enfin, il faut voir comment ça se passe. Pour ce qui est de Dudu : ooooh, j'aime quand les gens s'interrogent sur ses motivations ! Alors, pour les livres : tu n'as pas tort. Pour la pierre : tu as tort xD Il s'en sépare car il l' a utilisé une fois, ça l'a étranglé de regrets et de remords, et ensuite Elisa lui a passé son coup de miroir lui rappelant de ne pas toucher au caillou qui pousse au suicide, et ça l'a secoué. Il s'en débarrasse donc pour ne pas re-succomber à la tentation... Mais il a aussi une autre motivation, que je vais expliquer dans le Bonus Spécial, parce que c'est assez compliqué x)

Hello **Manifestement-Malefoy** ! Tu m'as fait mourir de rire avec ton commentaire "Dumbledore et Voldmeort ont tous les deux perdus une main quand Elisa était dans le coin", c'est tellement vrai xDDD Et oui, Elisa a la trouille de Rogue. Qui ne l'a pas ? Mais même si elle n'arrive pas à prédire Rogue, à discuter avec lui, ou juste à interragir avce lui sans flipper... J'aime écrire les scènes où il apparait xD C'est quand même mon perso préféré ! Sinon, hum... Oui, Elisa se met beaucoup la pression. Sauver Cédric est, pour elle, le "minimum acceptable" et donc elle ne réalise pas l'énormité de ce qu'elle a fait en le sauvant xD

Salut **Redheadead** ! Quelqu'un qui est exaspérée et enragée par Captain America, comme moi, excellent. J'approuve. Bref ! Pour en revenir au chapitre ! Fudge va rester Ministre. Il a le poste, il a réagit promptement après le retour de Voldy, il n'a pas de grosse conneries dans son passé pouvant tourner l'électorat contre lui (puisqu'il n'a pas nié le retour de Voldy, et qu'il obéit à Dudu), donc... Oui, il va rester Ministre x) Scrimgeour va rester chef des Aurors, et Amélia Bones directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Ca leur laisse plus de champ d'action x) Pour ce qui est de Tracey : c'est tout à fait in character pour elle. Elle est sympa, elle est gentille, mais elle est aussi impitoyable et une survivante. Je l'imagine un peu comme j'imagine Lily Evans, en fait : populaire, douée, brillante, mais pas aveuglée par la romance. Parce que confrontée à un choix entre deux garçons, Tracey comme Lily sont le genre de filles qui se choisiront toujours elles-mêmes. Lily s'est retrouvée piégée : par sa grossesse, la guerre, la prophétie, le Fidélitas, son mariage... Tracey ne fera pas la même erreur. ENFIN BREF ! Nope, pas de Fleur dans cette fic x) Dommage ! Mais ça n'aurait pas été canon. Fleur n'a pas les mêmes raisons de s'investir en Grande-Bretagne : pas de mort brutale au Tournoi (qui attiserai sa culpabilité et sa fougue) et pas d'amitié avec Bill (puisque qu'elle ne l'a jamais rencontré)...

Dame **Aureline** ! Que j'aime tes longues reviews qui me font réfléchir x) Oui, Dumbledore donne la pierre à Elisa parce qu'il est las de ses regrets. Il a utilisé la pierre et a revu sa soeur : mais ça a failli le briser. D'une certaine façon, si Elisa ne l'avait pas appelé pour lui dire "rappelez-vous que la pierre pousse au suicide !", il aurait gardé la bague et continué à l'utiliser : mais grâce à ce rappel de la dangerosité de la pierre, grâce à ce rappel que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il ets en train de faire, il n'a pas cédé à la tentation à nouveau... Et il se sépare de la pierre pour que cela n'arrive pas. Mais il a aussi d'autres motivations, un peu moins honorables (notamment : filer la pierre à Elis apour voir si elle va y céder). Je vais développer tout ça dans le Bonus Spécial, je pense, parce que ça demande une longue explication. Pour ce qui est du phénix, Fumseck... Je ne suis pas encore fixé sur son rôle. D'une certaine façon je pense que pour "perpétuer" l'image de Dudu, prendre sa suite, Elisa devrait tisser un lien avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment son style. Je pense que Fumseck restera donc uniquement lié à Dumbledore... Enfin bref. Pour ce qui est de Bill : ravie que son apparition te plaise ! Oui, il était temps de filer un prof compétent à Poudlard x) Très intéressante, cette histoire d'Iris-Persephone... C'est le genre de choses qui me fascinent à propos de la mythologie. Enfin, pour achever cette réponse sà ta superbe review, parlons de la Mort en tant qu'entité ! Non, je ne comte pas la faire apparaître en tant qu'entité, en tant qu'être qui discuterait avec Elisa (ou Harry, d'ailleurs, ou quiconque). Pour moi, ça reste un concept. Il n'y a pas d'Être qui tisse la trame du récit, pas de Puissance Suprême avec qui discuter. L'univers n'en a pas besoin. Il est vaste, grand, chaotique, merveilleux. Oui, le Destin est parfois lié à des points fixes grâce à des prophéties, et parfois la chance ou la malchance bouleverse les choses avec une telle précisio qu'on se dit que quelqu'un doit l'avoir fait exprès, et oui Elisa est une anomalie de l'univers... Mais tout ça, ce sont des évènements spontanés. Personne ne tire les ficelles. Chacun est responsable de ses propres choix, et chacun doit en supporter les conséquences. C'est un des thèmes récurents de la saga EB : le pouvoir du libre-arbitre. D'une certaine façon, je trouve ça à la fois plus beau et plus effrayant encore que l'idée qu'il existe une Entité veillant sur le déroulement des évènements.

Coucou **DreamerInTheSky**. Mwahahaha. Ouiiii je sais exactement ce que tu en penses. ET JE NE REGRETTE RIEN MWAHAHAHAHA. Les dés sont jetés !

Yup **IceQueen** , Voldy a eu la main lourde sur les Horcruxes xD Heureusement qu'il n'en a pas fait neuf ! Euh, non, Dudu ne va pas enseigner la Légilimancie à Elisa, même si elle est très inquiète que ça soit le cas xD C'est Flitwick qui va s'en charger, le rôle de Dudus sera très périphérique dans cette affaire. Après tout, il a des préoccupations un peu plus urgentes...

Salut **LuunaCrazy** ! Ah, Elisa n'y peut rien si elle se sent coupable. Elle a beaucoup d'empathie, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir associée à la souffrance des gens. Bref ! Ouiii, tous les élèves ont pas mal évolué. Cédric, plus mature : Trisha, qui s'investi dans l'avenir et ses inventions : Helen, moins enflammée : Heather, plus mesurée : Adrian et Terence, plus instruits... Tout le monde a évolué au cours de ces cinq tomes. Ooooooh, participeras-tu à Kandorya 2019 alors ? Ca serai cool !

Yo **Lassa** ! Tu as raison sur un point : le fait que Dudu renonce ainsi à la pierre est... suspect. ET en effet, il a une motivation cachée ! Cela dit, elle ne sera pas révélée avant le chapitre 16 au moins xD Donc tu as du temps devant toi pour découvrir la vérité ! Pour ce qui est du fonctionnement de la pierre (pour ramener des gens qu'on ne connais pas par exemple), j'avoue que c'ets un truc qui me travaille. Je pense que je vais réussir à caser on headcanon sur ça quelque part dans la fic. Mais en attendant, c'est un spoiler ! =)

Hello **Streema** ! Oui, Elisa commence à apprécier Dumbledore x) C'est dur d'être "proche" de quelqu'un (même si c'est purement question de stratégie) sans finir par connaître cette personne... Et c'est dur de comprendre quelqu'un, d'empathir avec lui, et de ne pas l'apprécier. BREF ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry et Tracey : je ne suis pas fixée, j'avoue. C'est une idée à creuser !

Yo **Lucie** ! Aaah, merci beaucoup =) Contente que ça te plaise ! J'ai du mal à croire que ce tome est le dernier de la saga EB, je me suis vraiment beaucoup investie dans cette fic. Enfin, bon, je vais quand même essayer de faire de cette histoire une réussite jusqu'à la fin !

Salut **Gladoo89** ! Yep, tu avais vu juste pour Bill x) Et toc ! Contente que ça t'ai plu... Et que la mention de Slughorn t'ai plu aussi, ah ah x) Pour ce qui est de la Pierre, Dudu a plusieurs motivation. Oui, c'est partiellement un "Galadriel" : il renonc eà la tentation du pouvoir. Mais il y a aussi le fait que 1) il a utilisé la pierre avant d'y renoncer, il sait donc ce qu'il perd et peut le rationaliser et 2) Elisa sait parfaitement ce qu'est la Pierre, ce qu'il veut en faire, et Dumbledore a horreur d'avoir quelqu'un qui le tient responsable de ses actions (oui, c'est un facteur). Et la troisième raison est... Plus compliquée. Je pense la détailler dans le Bonus Spécial. Bref ! Ah ah, ouiii, ROGUE MWAHAHAHA ! Faut vraiment lire entre les lignes avec lui. Le souvenir ne doit pas être compromettant si jamais Voldy le regarde, mais en même temps Rogue veut protéger les élèves... Mwahaha. Il marche sur le fil du rasoir quand même. Et en prime, il n'arrive à rien avec Elisa xD Voilà. Et oui, Elisa a non seulement eu "ma vie" (son incarnation précédente) pour découvrir le concept d'AroAce mais aussi s'y identifier, mais en plus elle a eu une deuxième vie, où ses parents ne lui ont pas mis la pression du "trouve-toi un homme ou quelque chose cloche chez toi". Donc ouais, elle le vit bien x) Puet-être qu'elle aura un coup de cœur pour un de ses ami(e)s, hein. Elle pourrait être demi-romantique, ce n'est pas exclu. Mais voilà, j'en doute x) C'ets à voir !

Coucou **Letilableue** ! Ravie que ça te plaise x) J'aiiime les conversations entre Elisa et Dumbledore. Et entre Rogue et Elisa, c'est toujours épique. Il y en aura une autre qui sera particulièrement épique vers la fin du tome, tu vas voir !

Yep **Wrapochou** , ce tome va faire dans les 500 pages. Sans doute même plus... JE SAIS PLUS M'ARRÊTER, AAAAAH ! Ahem. Bref. Oui, Dudu renonce à la Pierre ! Et ça n'a pas été une décision facile. Mais il a plusieurs motivations, certaines honorables et nobles... Et d'autres froides et calculatrices. Tu verras !

Ooooh **AnjoBaanWeiss** ça faisiat un bail ! Oh mon dieu t'avais tout deviné ? Lupin, Bill, les fausses dents ? Trop fort xD Et oui, je me suis éclatée à écrire Elisa qui désarme Dudu, baguette sous la gorge, et qui après réalise en mode "oh fuck" qu'elle est devenue maîtresse de la Baguette de Sureau xDDD ENFIN BREF ! Sinon, pour tes questions... Nan, Percy et Rogue ne vont pas se rencontrer, et encore moins dans leurs rôles d'espions. Dommage, cela dit, ça aurait été intéressant. Sev va bien observer Elisa d eplus prêt (et il connait l'existence de l'Alliance dans une certaine mesure) mais il ne va s'y impliquer, il ne réalise pas encore qu'elle est un joueur sur le plateau d'échecs, pas juste une pièce importante. L'idée des elfes espions pourrait être bien, mais je headcanon les elfes comme ayant des facultés intellectuelles très avancées pour ce qui est du rationnel (maths, magie, visualistaion en 3D, etc.) mais épouvatables en ce qui concerne l'émotionnel (ils ne savent pas mentir du tout). Donc... Non pour les elfes espions ! Dommage. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Elisa se batte sur le terrain... SPOILER ! Sinon, tu as vu juste pour un des couples. Mais Lupin/Cécile ?! C'est tiré par les cheveux ! Ils ont des caractères incompatibles ! Sinon ouais Saul Funestar est un clin d'oeil à la fic de Dreamer (tu as lu notre fic commune ?). Pour ce qui est de la survie de Rogue... Je ne sais pas encore. Pareil pour Percy, Ollivander, bref, tout un tas de gens. Yep, le Cracmol de la famille Selwyn qui est à Tourmaline a un lien avec Myriam : ils sont lointains cousins. Nope, Hécate Nightingale n'a pas de lien avec la fic "Zoé Nightingale", je ne la connaissais même pas. Et Elisa s'entraîne à dévier les sorts qu'elle lance, pas ceux qu'elle reçoit en pleine poire ! Donc non, elle ne pourras pas dévier un Avada qu'on lui jette. Bien tenté, cela dit x)

Coucou **Kuro No Kage** ! Te revoilà x) Contente que ça te plaise ! Je m'efforce toujours de rester dans le réalisme. Pourc e qui est du scénario, des idées qu'ont les différents persos... Mais aussi des perso eux-mêmes. Et pour ça, Dumbledore et Rogue sont parmi le splus difficiles à écrire ! xD Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une uatre scène avec Rogue avant le dernier tiers de la fic, d'ailleurs...

Bienvenue dans l'aventure **PinkCassy** ! Ooooh, contente que ça te plaise ! Cette longue review était un pur bonheur à lire. Yep, Elisa est un perso assez travaillé, avec des qualités mais ausi des défauts, qui dépendnet souvent les uns des autres. Travailleuse, mais trop exigente : concentrée sur son but, mais arrogante : douée dans certains domaines de la magie, mais au détriment d'autres... Etc. Bref ! OOOOH, une fan de Rogue ! Comme moi ! Oui, c'est dur de trouver des fics où il a le bon niveau de profondeur et de complexité. J'essaie d'êre à la hauteur. Et comme toi j'ai été choquée dans le canon par la façon dont Dudu recrute Rogue, en jouant sur son désespoir, en lui laissant entendre qu'il ne sauvera les Potter que si Rogue lui donne quelque chose en échange. Ok la guerre était dure, Rogue était un Mangemort, Dudu menait une lutte désespérée, le contexte justifie ce choix, mais... C'est froid. C'est cruel. Bref, ça me fait un poids sur l'estomac, d'y repenser. BREF ! Yep Elisa recadre les profs bien pensants et sûrs d'eux lorsqu'un élève est en danger xD Dudu et McGo, ce sont eux qui m'ont le plus choqué (quoi que, Hgarid et les retenues dans la Forêt Interdite...). Il fallait que ça sorte ! Et en effet, Tom Jedusor a bien laissé un emarque sur la personnalité d'Elisa ! Je me suis bien étendue là-dessus dans le bonus du tome 2 x) Voilà voilà ! ET je suis ravie que tu approuves Tourmaline, je suis assez fière de cette idée. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas fait l'unanimité chez les lecteurs ! Bref, j'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant. A plus !

Hello **DawnEcho** ! Ah ah, contente que tu approuve. Rogue est affreusement difficile à écrire, donc je le fait peu apparaitre... Mais j'essaie de lui rendre justice à chaque fois. Bref ! Yep, on va ENFIN avoir un prof de Défense compétent grâce à Bill. Mwahahaha. Et oui, il y aura toujours des accrochages entre Dumbledore et Elisa, ils ont des différences trop fondamentalement incompatibles. Mais oui, ils vont faire une ffort pour mieux collaborer, à présent x)

Ah ah, **Atsugi** , le tome 6 de Renouveau VA ÊTRE PUBLIE ! Mais... Ca ne sera pas moi qui vait l'écrire. J'ai confié l'histoire à Zeidra Senester, l'auteur de la saga Entre Les Mondes (qui est un spin-off de Renouveau, d'ailleurs). Va sur son profil et surveille-le ! Ca devrait arriver courant décembre.

Yo **BountyReverse** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu x) Le fait qu'elle recrute des "lieutenant" t'as fait penser à Dudu ? C'est étonnant, parce que c'est l'inverse ! Au lieu de garder la mainmise sur tout (la coordination, les secrets, l'agissement...), elle va partager l'affaire entre plusieurs personnes pour que l'Alliance puisse complètement fonctionner sans elle. Pas comme Dumbledore, sans qui l'Ordre du Phénix s'écroule. Justement, le but c'est qu'elle ne soit pas indispensable... x)

Hello **Drastoria** ! Pour répondre à ta question : oui, Fleur est bien en Grande-Bretagne ! Elle travaille avec Gringotts, et elle est en contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix (Tonks et Charlie ont été chargés de devenir ses amis : Tonks s'en fout, mais Charlie l'aime bien). Cependant, comme Fleur n'a jamais eu de raison de contacter l'Alliace ou même d'apprendre son existence, et qu'Elisa n'a pas cherché à la recruter... EH bien Elisa ignore tout de la présnece de Fleur xD Sinon, nope, Elisa n'a pas commercialisé la vidéo sorcière ! Elle a commercialisé les miroirs. La vidéo reste pour l'instant un projet perso. Pour ce qui est de Trisha : elle pourrait totalement épouser un des jumeaux, je ne sais pas encore lequel x) Sans doute Goerge, le plus posé !

.

Beaucoup de reviews, dis donc ! Je suis fière x)

Vous savez que ce tome cinq va être énoooorme ?! Je vais bientôt dépasser les 500 pages. CINQ CENT PAGES TOUT LE MONDE. C'est incroyable. Et dire que le tome 1 faisait à peine 222 pages ! Moins de la moitié du tome 5 ! Que de chemin parcouru... Et bon sang, j'ai des idées de suite, de bonus, de spin-off... Argh. Ca va être dur d'écrire l'épilogue !

Mais ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs, hein. On en est au chapitre 5 seulement !

.

Passons à la **fiche du personnage du jour** ! Vous l'avez beaucoup réclamé... Alors voici la fiche de **Raphael Willemus** , le concierge/espion/ex-Auror/mercenaire qui patrouille désormais Poudlard !

La fiche de sa collègue Leopolda Ecclestone est en exclusivité sur la Salle sur Demande, sur fb. Lisez-là, vous allez être choqués par son lien avec Maugrey...

Bref !

Raphael Alphonse Willemus est un **Né-Moldu** et un ancien Serdaigle, âgé de quarante-cinq ans. Grand, mince, le visage impassible, il des yeux gris perçant et les cheveux noirs coupés ras. Il porte quasiment toujours sa capuche rabattue sur la tête, ce qui est assez impoli, mais lui permet de cultiver une aura de mystère. Avec sa réputation, personne ne va essayer de le forcer à être aimable…

Le père de Raphael, **Alphonse Willemus** , était militaire : c'était un pilote membre de la Royal Air Force. Il est décédé dans un accident d'entraînement quand son fils était adolescent. Son épouse et la mère de son fils, **Laura Willemus** , était femme au foyer : après son décès, elle s'est repliée sur elle-même, et a dépérit assez vite. Son fils a fini par la placer dans une maison de soins après sa sortie de Poudlard.

Raphael Willemus a eu un parcours éclectique. Il a d'abord voulu être **Auror** , suivant les traces de son père et devenant militaire à sa façon. Il y est parvenu, et il est demeuré le seul Né-Moldu des troupes du Ministère durant huit ans. C'est là qu'il a rencontré Rufus Scrimgeour, qui a été son partenaire et son meilleur ami.

Cependant, face au racisme de ses pairs, Willemus a finalement décidé qu'il avait mieux à faire de sa vie que d'être constamment rabaissé par des gens qui n'appréciait pas ses compétences. Il a quitté le Ministère (mais a gardé contact avec Scrimgeour) et est devenu **Briseur de Sorts** pour Gringotts. Il a gardé ce travail durant environ dix ans, voyageant en Inde, en Egypte, en Afrique du Sud, aux Etats-Unis. En plus de son job pour les gobelins, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de faire passer de la contrebande entre deux pays, de seconder des amis durant des duels, voire de voler quelques bricoles. Bref, c'est là qu'a commencé sa carrière de mercenaire.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il y est devenu tellement bon qu'il a démissionné de son poste de Briseurs de Sorts et a simplement offert ses services au plus offrant, que ce soit en tant que Briseur de Sorts ou tout autre boulot lucratif. Ayant conservé de bonnes relations avec Scrimgeour, il lui a servi d'espion partout où il allait. La seule exception notable à cela a été les six ans qu'il a passé dans l'emploi de la **famille Giovanni** aux Etats-Unis.

Il a commencé par être garde-du-corps du père, puis est devenu son ami, puis est devenu garde du corps de ses enfants. Il se plaisait dans cette vie. Puis son boss a découvert que son fils aîné était Cracmol, et a essayé de le faire disparaître. Willemus en avait vu de belle, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il a pris le gosse (alors âgé de dix ans), a démissionné, et a reprit son travail de mercenaire.

Durant deux ans, il a erré de boulots en boulots en Europe. Puis Scrimgeour lui a envoyé une coupure de la Gazette au sujet de Tourmaline (ou plutôt, du recrutement de professeurs), et Willemus est retourné en Grande-Bretagne. Lorsque Tourmaline a ouvert ses portes huit mois plus tard, il y a inscrit l'enfant sous son vrai nom, Milo Giovanni. Il ne voulait pas vraiment s'en débarrasser, mais… Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'un gosse, alors ça lui ôtait un poids des épaules.

Depuis son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, Willemus travaille pour Scrimgeour, comme **informateur anonyme** dans diverses affaires sensibles. Après le retour de Voldemort, Scrimgeour lui a demandé d'aller à Poudlard pour espionner les enfants de Mangemorts, car il pensait (à juste titre) que Dumbledore s'efforcerait de les protéger et de leur donner une seconde chance, au lieu de se servir d'eux comme pistes, ou comme appât. Willemus a comprend le raisonnement de Scrimgeour, mais il a cependant certaines limites concernant l'utilisation des enfants, et il a accepté ce job pour s'assurer que ce ne soit pas un Auror avec une moralité plus flexible qui se retrouve en charge des gamins de Mangemorts.

Raphael Willemus est quelqu'un de silencieux, posé, et observateur. Contrairement à sa collègue Leopolda Ecclestone, dont le quasi-mutisme dégage une impression de froideur et presque d'hostilité, Willemus semble plus approchable. Il est **mystérieux** , mais pas louche, ou menaçant. Impressionnant, peut-être, avec son aura de secrets et ses sourires en coin dénués de joie, mais pas effrayant. Du moins, pas si on n'a rien fait pour l'agacer.

Car Raphael est du genre neutre et calme, **difficile à déchiffrer** mais relativement serein… Mais il ne faut pas le fâcher. Sa colère est une explosion glaciale et implacable. Sans être délibérément cruel, il n'a pas vraiment de limites quand il est furieux. Il est calculateur, intense, impitoyable, avec une froideur méthodique qui donne la chair de poule.

Ce côté intense et féroce de lui-même ressort surtout lorsqu'on menace ce qui lui est cher. Et il y a très peu de chose auxquelles il tient à ce point… Son fils adoptif Milo, le sort des enfants en général, les actes de barbarie les plus monstrueux… Et c'est à peu près tout. Eh oui, Willemus a une tolérance vraiment très élevée. Il reste quasiment toujours froid et tranquille.

Il n'a pas du tout un naturel impulsif, c'est vrai, et ça aide. Mais il a aussi une grande maîtrise de lui-même et il est donc difficile de le faire craquer. C'est un excellent **Occlumens** (peut-être même du niveau de Rogue), particulièrement doué pour la compartimentation mentale. Il semble toujours un peu détaché, d'ailleurs. Attentif, mais pas vraiment impliqué émotionnellement. Et il est très dur de percer ce vernis d'indifférence soigneusement cultivé…

C'est un sorcier très compétent, et pas seulement un Occlumancie. Il est aussi Légilimens (mais ses capacités sont brutales, pas du tout subtiles : et certainement pas aussi puissantes que celles de Voldemort). Il est bien sûr très doué en Défense, en Runes, en Charmes Gardiens, en Créatures Magiques, et tout ce qui relève des Briseurs de Sorts en général. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a exercé ce métier durant des années. Il est aussi un duelliste vif et efficace, même si ce n'est pas son talent principal. Oui, il a été Auror, mais à présent il a davantage développé son style vers l'attaque sournoise (tendre des pièges, tirer dans le dos, etc.), ou la protection d'autrui (faire des diversions, gagner du temps, créer de la confusion, séparer des combattantes, etc.). Il est largement assez doué en combat direct pour écraser quelques adolescents, mais il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à faire face à plusieurs Mangemorts. Dans ce genre de situation, son plan consiste à se cacher derrière Leopolda Ecclestone, de toute façon.

Willemus n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, mis à part Scrimgeour. Il s'entend bien avec Ecclestone, dont il apprécie l'efficacité (et le silence, lui-même n'étant guère bavard). Il n'est pas très proche de Milo, son fils adoptif, mais il tient beaucoup à lui. Quant au reste du monde… Il s'en moque un peu.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que Mr Willemus vous intrigue x)

C'est bête, il n'a pas un rôle très important dans l'histoire. Enfin, si, mais pas pour Elisa. Ou pour Harry. Bref, il ne va pas vraiment apparaitre beaucoup. Ce qui est dommage car il a pas mal de potentiel !

Anyway, vous en avez sans doute marre que je fasse traîner les choses. Promis je vous donne le chap' ! Mais avant, il faut une piqûre de rappel, non ?

.

 ** _Dans les épisodes précédents..._**

 _Elisa est revenues à Poudlard. Il y a deux concierges, Mrs Ecclestone (une Auror), et Mr Willemus (mercenaire, au service de Scrimgeour). Ils sont un poil sinistres mais au moins ils sont compétents, et Rusard ne manque à personne !_

 _La guerre augmente d'intensité, dehors. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Voldemort s'attaque au civils, cherchant à instaurer un climat de terreur. Heureusement, grâce au travail de l'Alliance Rebelle durant l'été, de nombreuses maisons sont protégées. Mais pas toutes... Et des innocents comment à mourir._

 _Elisa réfléchit désespérément à ce qu'elle peut faire pour se débarrasser de la Baguette de Sureau, sachant que sur le long terme, elle veut la transmettre à à Harry. En faire le Maître de la Mort est le seul moyen qu'elle connaît pour le sauver de l'Horcruxe qu'il y a dans sa cicatrice... Et, sachant qu'Harry possède déjà la cape et qu'Elisa est à présent en possession de la Pierre (que Dumbledore lui a donné, dans un geste complètement inattendu), elle n'a pas perdu espoir d'y parvenir._

.

Ok, c'est tout. Vous avez tout lu ? Tout absorbé ? Vous êtes prêts ?

Alors go !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **La première frappe**

 **.**

Elisa cacha la pierre dans un médaillon creux ayant appartenu à sa mère (celui qu'elle avait porté au Bal de Noël, l'année dernière), qu'elle enfouit ensuite au fond de son coffre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Elle attendit l'inspiration, mais en vain.

Les jours passèrent et, au plus grand étonnement d'Elisa, la routine s'installa à Poudlard.

Il y avait les cours, les devoirs, les recherches à la bibliothèque, les leçons à préparer pour le CEM ou le club de Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick relança l'activité dudit club à la mi-septembre et, comme toujours, il y avait beaucoup d'intéressés. On y apprenait de nouveaux sorts, on s'entraidait, et parfois Flitwick prenait certains élèves à part (dont les septièmes années) pour leur faire travailler un Charme en particulier. Elisa s'y sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle et Terence faisaient bande à part, laissant Miles Bletchley et Adélaïde Murton se débrouiller seuls, et ils se défiaient mutuellement pour savoir qui se montrerait le plus créatif, et qui réussirait le mieux à impressionner Flitwick.

Les leçons particulières d'Elisa avec le petit professeur de Sortilège avançaient bien. Pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient rien de très avancé. L'essentiel des leçons étaient théoriques : sur la source de la magie, sa nature, les différentes branches. Sur la méditation, la magie intérieure d'une personne et la magie extérieure qui circulait dans l'univers, sur le rôle de la baguette comme catalyseur de magie. Sur l'utilité du latin dans les incantations, sur l'équilibre entre la volonté et la visualisation lorsqu'on lançait un sort. Sur les différentes composantes d'un sort, qui étaient en fait un amalgame d'idées auquel l'imagination du sorcier donnait corps. On ne pouvait pas diviser la magie en morceaux, comme des molécules chimiques qui se décomposeraient en atomes. Un sort était une idée, qu'on pouvait diviser en plus petites idées, et chacune était alimentée par l'intention du sorcier, la conception qu'il se faisait de cette idée, et la forme qu'il donnait à cette idée par magie.

Inventer un sort, c'était davantage comme d'écrire un roman (avec des idées, des métaphores, de la réflexion, des comparaisons, de l'imagination) que d'assembler une machine.

Mais ils faisaient aussi des exercices pratiques. Flitwick testait les limites de son contrôle sur les sorts faisant appel aux éléments. Ainsi, Elisa devait déployer des trésors d'inventivité pour voir à quel point elle savait manipuler les flammes d'un _Incendio_ , ou à quel degré elle pouvait diriger la brise créée par le Sortilège _Ventus_. Elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège permettant de maîtriser la terre, et Flitwick lui enseigna donc une poignée de sorts permettant de fracasser le sol ou d'en faire surgir des murs. Elle dut passer des heures à apprendre à les maîtriser mais, au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait pas.

Mrs Ecclestone et Mr Willemus étaient discrets, au point qu'on ne les remarquait quasiment pas. Ils ne parlaient quasiment pas, ni aux profs ni aux élèves. Ils patrouillaient, retiraient négligemment des points à tout chahuteur, et assignaient des heures de colle en quantité suffisante pour que les élèves apprennent à se tenir tranquille. Apparemment, ils se partageaient les tâches de concierge et de vigile. C'était toujours l'un d'eux qui supervisait les retenus, tandis que l'autre continuait à surveiller le château.

– Au moins ils ne sont pas sadiques comme Rusard, lâcha Trisha.

– Et ils ne me filent pas les jetons comme Gamp, approuva Elisa.

– Vous pensez que ce sont d'anciens Aurors ? réfléchit Cédric.

– Mrs Ecclestone l'est, leur révéla Elisa. C'est une ancienne élève de Maugrey. Mais pour Mr Willemus… Aucune idée.

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas avouer que c'était un espion ! Du coup, elle laissa les autres élèves faire leurs recherches. Leurs amis qui avaient de la famille chez les Aurors interrogèrent discrètement leurs proches. Il s'avéra que Leopolda Ecclestone, Sang-Pure et ex-Serpentard, avait été la toute première apprentie de Maugrey et lui était même peut-être apparentée. Raphael Willemus, cependant, demeurait un mystère. Dommage. Elisa aurait bien aimé que cette histoire d'espionnage éclate au grand jour.

– Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'aucun d'eux n'est secrètement à la solde des Mangemorts, marmonna Cédric.

Du coup Elisa lui flanqua un coup de coude :

– Arrête ! Ne parle pas de malheur !

Mais bon, s'ils comptaient tous les tuer, Ecclestone et Willemus ne semblaient pas pressés. Ils étaient silencieux, stoïques, et compétents. Ils se souciaient assez de garder les couloirs propres pour faire illusion, mais on voyait bien que leur préoccupation principale était celles d'Aurors. Ils surveillaient ce qui se passait, empêchaient les bagarres, interrogeaient quiconque était soupçonné de magie noire, confisquaient tout objet louche, vérifiaient que l'école était sûre… Et ils gardaient un œil sur les élèves suspect. A chaque fois que Théodore Nott avait un cours avec Harry Potter, et à chaque fois qu'Adélaïde Murton avait un cours avec Elisa, l'un des concierges semblait mystérieusement apparaître dans les environs.

Ce n'était pas désagréable. En tous les cas, on s'y habituait vite.

Elisa s'installait dans la routine. Elle prit des nouvelles de B&B, qui fonctionnait comme d'habitude, et de Tourmaline. Quasiment tous les élèves Cracmols étaient revenus. Certains parents avaient préféré garder leurs enfants avec eux. En tous les cas, aucune famille n'avait fait disparaîre leurs enfants Cracmols, ce qui était un soulagement. Il y avait également des nouveaux élèves, âgés de onze ans. C'était par exemple le cas du petit frère de Marietta Edgecombe, un dénommé Ryan Edgecombe. Bref, la vie continuait.

Les élèves continuaient à chuchoter sur le passage d'Elisa mais, comme ils chuchotaient aussi sur le passage d'Harry, la jeune fille se sentait moins seule dans cette épreuve. Et puis, Trisha et Cédric étaient toujours avec elle, jetant des regards mauvais à ceux qui se montraient trop indiscrets. Comme eux, Hermione et Ron flanquaient le Survivant tels deux gardes du corps peu avenants. Sue Li et Mandy Brocklehurst, qui pourtant n'avaient pas lâchées le jeune Gryffondor d'un pouce l'année dernière, avaient quant à elles pris leurs distances. Un peu comme Tracey, elles avaient peur d'être prises pour cible. Les partisans de Voldemort n'étaient pas nombreux, surtout depuis que certains Puristes les avaient lâchés. Mais il y avait toujours quelques personnes mal intentionnées. Et le fait que Theodore Nott, fils de Mangemort, se trouve dans la même promotion qu'eux… cela semblait effrayer bon nombre des camarades d'Harry.

Tracey Davis, elle, se remettait bien de sa rupture avec Harry Potter. Elle était un peu déprimée, mais elle était passée à autre chose. Elle s'efforçait de cultiver des alliances avec le plus de gens possibles : Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode (évidemment) mais aussi Drago Malefoy, Daphnée Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Logan Warren dans l'année au-dessus de la sienne… Bref : des parties neutres.

Elle participait toujours au CEM, cela dit. Tracey ne comptait pas abandonner leur groupe. L'atmosphère était cependant un peu tendue durant les cours, car Harry et Tracey évitaient soigneusement de s'asseoir à la même table, de s'adresser la parole, ou même de se croiser du regard.

Elisa était donc assez occupée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait aucune invention pressante sur le feu. Quand elle avait du temps libre, elle s'entraînait avec Trisha et Cédric, aidait les élèves plus jeunes à faire leur devoir ou à apprendre de nouveaux sorts, ou bien s'exerçait avec la Force ou le lancer de couteau. Et puis, bien sûr, durant les week-ends, elle allait dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lire les livres sur les Horcruxe. Le bouquin par lequel elle avait commencé, _Biographie de Harpo l'Infâme_ , parlait en détail de la vie et des créations du sorcier qui avait inventé les Horcruxes. C'était un bon début. Cela dit, certains jours, le directeur était absent, et Elisa se retrouvait bloquée devant la gargouille qui gardait la porte.

Ce fut durant la troisième semaine de septembre que, finalement, la guerre se rappela à eux.

C'était un jeudi soir lorsque l'Alliance Rebelle entra dans le grand jeu. Ou, plus précisément, son action fut enfin révélée dans le jeu. Elisa reçut un coup de miroir tard dans la nuit de la part de Remus Lupin, et les premiers mots à sortir de la bouche du loup-garou furent :

– Il y a eu une attaque.

Elisa se redressa comme un ressort dans son lit, désertée par le sommeil.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit-elle avec inquiétude.

– Ce sera dans la presse dès demain, grimaça l'ex-Maraudeur. Quatre attaques simultanées de Mangemorts. Les cibles étaient apparemment choisies au hasard, mais trois d'entre elles faisaient partie de notre liste de maisons protégées.

Elisa eut l'impression qu'une grande main glacée se refermait sur ses entrailles.

– Lesquelles ?

Lupin lui récita les adresses, mais ça ne lui disait rien, alors il élabora :

– La maison des Dayne, des Dobbs, et des Abbott. Des familles sans aucun pouvoir politique, aucune image. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles ont été attaquées.

– Il y a une fille du CEM qui s'appelle Emma Dobbs, murmura Elisa. Une Serdaigle je pense. Et Abbott… C'est le nom d'Hannah. Les Dayne ont contacté Cédric cet été, ils vivent du côté Moldu… Est-ce qu'ils vivaient tous dans des lieux Moldus ?

Remus fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant :

– Oui…

– Ils ont été attaqués parce que Jedusor pensait qu'ils seraient sans défense, réalisa la jeune fille. Il n'est pas encore assez fort pour s'attaquer aux Bones, aux Diggory, ou aux Londubat…

Ou bien à Narcissa Malefoy, lui souffla une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête. Depuis le début de la guerre, Narcissa se faisait discrète, mais le fait qu'elle ait coupé les ponts avec les amis pro-Voldemort de son ex-mari, et qu'elle ait renoué avec sa sœur Andromeda… Cela ne laissait aucun doute sur le camp qu'elle avait choisi.

– Mais il est assez fort pour attaquer des sorciers de façon ouverte désormais, la coupa Lupin. Ce n'était pas comme les attaques précédentes, où il ciblait des déserteurs, où il essayait d'être discret. Les Mangemorts ont lancés de puissants maléfices. Lorsque les maisons ont tenu bon, ils se sont tournés contre les habitations voisines, et elles ont été… complètement rasées.

Elisa mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, exactement. Sa main se crispa sur le miroir. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix lui sembla bizarrement lointaine :

– Il y a des morts ?

Lupin hésita une fraction de seconde. Puis, avec douceur, il tenta :

– Les familles qui avaient protégées leurs maisons ont toutes eut le temps de fuir, grâce aux Charmes Gardiens et à leurs Portoloins d'urgence. Les Dayne sont allés chez leur fils, et les Dobbs sont chez des amis qui ont également protégé leur maison. Cécile a emmené les Abbott dans un refuge…

– Il y a des morts ? répéta Elisa.

Les mots lui semblaient à la fois complètement irréels, et affreusement concrets. Des morts. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à la mort d'autrui. Il y avait eu quelques disparition durant l'été, mais ça avait semblait lointain, incertain. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Soudain, elle fut terrifiée par ce que Lupin allait dire.

– Leurs voisins moldus ont été tués, finit par dire le loup-garou à voix basse. Onze personnes en tout, dont quatre enfants. Et…

– Et ? répéta la Poufsouffle d'une voix atone.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un gigantesque gouffre s'était ouvert dans sa poitrine. Onze personnes. Onze personnes étaient mortes. Aurait-elle pu les sauver, si elle avait pensé à protéger les maisons voisines de celles des gens ciblés ? Aurait-elle pu faire une différence ?

– Et la quatrième attaque a tué une famille de sorciers, acheva Lupin avec hésitation. Les Rebman. Un couple et leur fille de neuf ans. Eux aussi habitaient du côté Moldu. Mais ils n'avaient pas de Charmes Gardiens sur leur maison. Ils n'étaient pas préparés… Le bâtiment s'est effondré sur eux.

– Rebman, répéta Elisa.

C'était un nom qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait des jumeaux Rebman à Poudlard : Samuel et Tobias, un Serdaigle et un Serpentard, qui étaient en troisième année. Ils avaient suivi le CEM durant quelque mois lors de leur première année, avant de le quitter pour se consacrer à des activités plus intéressantes. Elle se souvenait à peine de leurs visages. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de ceux qui lui avaient demandé de l'aide pour protéger leur foyer cet été.

Elle déglutit, la gorge sèche, sentant subitement les larmes lui brûler les yeux. _Un couple et leur fille de neuf ans._ Qui allait annoncer à Tobias et Samuel Rebman que leur famille avait été assassinée ? Etait-ce à elle de le faire ? Elle était au courant avant tout le monde. Mais, à l'idée de devoir regarder ces gamins dans les yeux et de leur annoncer la nouvelle, elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre comme des serpents, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer si c'était à elle qu'on annonçait une chose pareille. Le choc, l'horreur, le déni, le désespoir, la douleur qu'elle ressentirait si on lui annonçait que ses parents avaient été tués.

Elle déglutit, et dit lâchement :

– Les autres vont bien ? Ils ont contacté leurs familles pour les prévenir ?

– Oui, la rassura Lupin. Tu n'as rien à faire. Tout est fini. Je voulais juste te prévenir.

– D'accord. Je… Merci.

Elle failli lui demander de trouver les noms des victimes moldues, pour faire une donation à leurs familles, pour s'assurer que leurs proches s'en sortaient, ou pour _savoir_ , tout simplement. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle réalisa à quel point ça serait destructeur pour elle. Elle avait toute l'Alliance Rebelle à gérer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser bouffer par la culpabilité vis-à-vis de ces Moldus inconnus. Elle en mourrait, si elle essayait de porter le poids de chaque mort causée par cette guerre.

Elle referma la bouche. Les onze Moldus et la famille Rebman rejoignirent Saul Funestar sur la liste des gens dont elle n'avait pas le temps de faire le deuil.

– Transmet mon bonjour à Matt, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

– Pas de problème. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? On s'en sort bien.

Le regard de la Poufsouffle se durcit. Ce n'était pas ce que diraient les gens qui étaient morts ce soir, ou leurs proches. Le loup-garou dut deviner ce qu'elle pensait, car son sourire encourageant se fana, et il se racla la gorge d'un air embarrassé. Il y eut un silence pesant.

Elisa n'était pas une gamine qu'il pouvait consoler ou rassurer d'un air bienveillant. Elle était chef d'une organisation illégale, et elle était aussi littéralement sa _patronne_.

– Je parlerai aux enfants des Dobbs et des Abbott demain, lâcha la jeune fille. S'il y a du nouveau, je veux être mise au courant.

– Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Miss Bishop.

Le miroir s'éteignit. Une fois la communication coupée, Elisa resta immobile quelques secondes, fixant son reflet dans la glace. Les rideaux étaient tirés autour de son lit. Il faisait nuit. Elle entendait la respiration régulière de ses camarades, qui n'avaient pas été dérangés par sa conversation grâce aux Sorts de Silence posés autour de son lit. Tout semblait tellement paisible. Il n'était sans doute pas encore trois heures du matin. Et pourtant… Elle ferma les yeux, et déglutit pour faire passer la boule qui lui nouait la gorge.

Des gens étaient morts cette nuit. Des gens étaient morts cet été, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été choquée comme elle l'était à présent. Mais c'était différent lorsque c'était des gens qu'elle connaissait. Lorsque c'était des gens proches de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Bon sang, elle avait jeté les sorts de protection elle-même sur la maison des Abbott, elle avait salué d'un hochement de tête la voisine en la croisant… Oh, Merlin…

 _C'est de ta faute_ , souffla la voix malveillante de Jedusor dans sa tête.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et inspira un grand coup. Non. Elle n'allait pas laisser Tom Jedusor ou son complexe héroïque lui monter à la tête. Ce qui s'était passé était terrible, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Elle n'aurait rien pu prévoir. Elle ne pouvait pas endosser la responsabilité de tout ce qui se passait dans l'univers. La mort de ces gens n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et elle le savait.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ?

 _Parce que c'est humain_ , se dit-elle fermement. _Parce que personne ne peut rester insensible quand un drame arrive. C'est de la compassion. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse. Ressaisis-toi, ma vieille. Les morts sont partis. Les vivants ont encore besoin de toi._

Mais elle eut beau faire ses exercices d'Occlumancie et calmer son esprit… Elle ne dormit guère, cette nuit-là. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux Rebman, et aux Moldus qui étaient morts comme eux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient souffert, s'ils avaient eu peur. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans imaginer l'attaque. Elle préféra passer la nuit à regarder son ciel de lit.

Le lendemain, elle informa Trisha et Cédric avant même de quitter la salle commune. Ses deux amis étaient aussi ses lieutenants, même s'ils étaient aussi limités qu'elle dans leurs moyens d'action à présent qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Ils prirent la nouvelle avec la gravité qui convenait, et tous les deux l'assurèrent immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour éviter la catastrophe. Elisa sentit une partie de son fardeau s'alléger. Durant des années, elle avait toujours toute fait toute seule. A présent, c'était un soulagement de pouvoir partager ce qui la rongeait avec des gens. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle commune tous les trois, la jeune fille était moins tendue, et son pas était plus sûr. Elle se sentait plus forte, avec Trisha et Cédric à ses côtés.

La nouvelle des attaques arriva durant le petit-déjeuner, causant un certain émoi. Mais ensuite, une atmosphère sinistre gagna Poudlard. Cette quadruple attaque était la première offensive visible et violente de la part des Mangemorts qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait opéré que des frappes furtives qui échouaient une fois sur deux. Cela voulait dire que ceux qui avaient été blessés à Little Hangleton étaient suffisamment remis. Cela voulait aussi dire que la période d'attente était terminée. A présent, ils étaient en guerre ouverte. Une vague d'angoisse se propageait aux élèves.

Samuel et Tobias Rebman furent retirés de Poudlard. On ne savait pas quand ils reviendraient. Hannah Abbott et Emma Dobbs, dont les familles avaient été attaquées mais s'en étaient sorties indemnes, quittèrent elles aussi l'école, mais seulement pour la journée. Et avant de partir, elles cherchèrent Elisa, la coincèrent dans un couloir (avec Trisha et Cédric, évidemment), et la remercièrent tous les deux profusément pour le travail de l'Alliance. La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre, très gênée.

– Tu ne devrais pas être aussi mal à l'aise, lui reprocha Cédric après qu'Hannah et Emma furent partie. Tu devrais accepter dignement leurs remerciements, faire preuve d'assurance. Ça les rassurerait.

Trisha, qui se tenait à l'angle du couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne les interrompait (l'Alliance n'était pas quelque chose d'officiel, et tout ce qui y était lié devait donc rester discret), les rejoignit en hochant la tête :

– Cédric a raison, Magister. T'as sauvée leurs familles, agis comme tel !

– C'est bizarre, c'est tout, protesta Elisa. Je ne suis pas une héroïne. Je ne vais pas agir comme si j'avais repoussé les Mangemorts à moi toute seule, c'est débile.

Et puis, elle se sentait comme un imposteur quand les gens la félicitaient. Elle n'était pas supposée faire partie des héros de l'histoire, comme Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dumbledore, Rogue, Fred et George. Elle n'était qu'une fouineuse arrogante qui avait voulu jouer à Dieu, et qui se démenait à présent avec affolement pour éviter que l'univers ne s'écroule autour d'elle.

Être ballottée par le destin comme un radeau à la dérive dans une tempête… C'était vraiment terrifiant. Au moins la plupart des gens n'avaient pas conscience de l'ampleur de la tempête. Elisa, elle, en savait beaucoup plus que la personne lambda, et en conséquence, elle était beaucoup plus épouvantée.

– Est-ce que vous avez avancé avec l'Occlumancie ? fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Il y avait peu de chance pour que ses amis se retrouvent face à un Légilimens qui utiliserait une attaque mentale pour fouiller dans leurs cerveaux. Mais la probabilité n'était pas complètement nulle. Après tout, Voldemort était dans la nature… Et Dumbledore, même s'il travaillait à présent avec Elisa, était toujours un incorrigible fouineur. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

La conversation s'orienta donc vers l'Occlumancie, puis vers les différentes façons dont ils feraient hypothétiquement face à des Mangemorts en cas d'attaque… Et, comme toujours, Elisa finit par traîner ses deux amis dans le parc pour s'entraîner dans un coin où ils ne risquaient pas d'être interrompus par Willemus ou Eclestone.

Trisha, Cédric et Elisa étaient de plus en plus doués. Oh, ils ne respectaient _absolument pas_ les règles du duel, et Helen Dawlish ferait une crise cardiaque s'ils essayaient de se battre de cette façon lors du Challenge. Mais tout de même, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils étaient efficaces. Cédric était le plus sportif d'entre eux, et il le mettait à profit. Il courait, bondissait, esquivait… Mais il avait aussi appris à tacler l'ennemi par terre, ce qui marchait très bien. Il s'excusait immédiatement après, mais le résultat était le même : quand elle était clouée au sol par soixante-dix kilos de Poufsouffle qui lui faisait une clef de bras pour lui arracher sa baguette, Elisa admettait généralement sa défaite assez vite.

Trisha, elle, réussissait à éviter ce sort grâce à ses amulettes. La première fois que Cédric avait essayé de l'agripper, un choc brûlant l'avait fait reculer de trois mètres. L'amulette Vaudou que Trisha portait au poignet ne laissait personne la toucher avec des intentions belliqueuses. Pour ce qui était de l'offensive, par contre, la jeune Buttermere n'était pas la plus douée de la bande. Elle tendait à rester en retrait. Elle savait parfaitement esquiver, faire diversion, ou prendre la fuite… Mais l'attaque frontale, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc. Trisha était la seule personne à balancer des fioles de potions pour pimenter le jeu, cela dit : c'était déjà assez impressionnant.

Ils connaissaient un large panel de sorts, désormais. Bill Weasley était un bon prof, mais il ne semblait pas s'intéresser au duel. Il demandait aux élèves de lui faire la démonstration de tel ou tel sort, parfois : mais c'était tout. Oui, ses cours étaient intéressants (passionnants même), mais ils ne le préparaient pas vraiment les élèves à ce qui les attendait à l'extérieur ! Du coup, Elisa redoublait d'énergie dans ses entraînements avec ses amis. Grâce à Maugrey, ils avaient appris à utiliser le terrain à leur avantage. Cela leur permettait de s'exercer quasiment n'importe où. Dans le parc, au bord du lac, mais également en lisière de la Forêt Interdite, ou bien dans des ailes vides du château. Poudlard était vaste, et l'école n'était pas à sa capacité maximale. Il y avait beaucoup de couloirs entièrement désertés. Cela pouvait donner lieu à des courses-poursuites exaltantes. Et le fait de tomber sur des élèves stupéfaits, qui avaient autant de chance de hurler de frayeur que de vous balancer un mauvais sort… C'était un bonus qui ajoutait au réalisme de la chasse, non ?

Elisa était très attentive lors de ces exercices. Même si elle se faisait souvent emporter par l'ivresse de la bataille et l'euphorie de la poursuite… Elle tentait de garder le compte de qui gagnait, qui perdait, qui désarmait qui, à quelle vitesse. Elle voulait savoir s'ils faisaient des progrès, quelles étaient leurs forces et leurs faiblesses respectives…

… Mais elle essayait aussi de savoir qui allait devenir maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

A son grand étonnement, ni Trisha ni Cédric ne l'avait encore désarmée. Oh, bien sûrs, ils l'avaient vaincue de façon diverse et variée : en l'écrasant au sol, en lui jetant le Maléfice du Saucisson, en la suspendant par un pied, en la faisant déraper dans un couloir pour qu'elle s'écrase contre un mur, en la Stupéfixiant, en l'aspergeant d'Elixir d'Engorgement (ça n'avait pas été une expérience agréable), ou même tout simplement en l'obligeant à se rendre parce qu'ils lui avaient mis une baguette sous la gorge. Mais à aucun moment ils ne l'avaient _désarmée_. Ils ne lui avaient jamais arraché sa baguette des mains. Elle se rendait toujours avant que Cédric ne la désarme physiquement, essentiellement parce qu'il l'écrabouillait et qu'elle voulait qu'il descende de son dos. Et aucun de ses amis n'était très porté sur l'Expelliarmus. Leurs sorts favoris étaient le _Stupéfix_ , le _Petrificus Totalus_ , ou bien le _Lévicorpus_.

Sans doute parce qu'ils savaient qu'Elisa pouvait utiliser la Force pour rattraper sa baguette si jamais elle lui échappait. Ils préféraient l'assommer ou l'obliger à se rendre. C'était plus sûr.

Zut.

Elisa considéra sérieusement l'idée d'aller défier Harry en duel pour qu'il la désarme. Mais est-ce que la propriété de la Baguette de Sureau serait transmise si elle la cédait volontairement ? C'était une question à laquelle seul un expert pouvait répondre, et Elisa n'y connaissait rien, dans ce domaine.

Et puis, Bill enseignait le duel à la classe d'Harry. Ils apprenaient divers maléfices et contre-sorts… Mais Sortilège d'Expelliarmus restait très populaire dans cette classe. Le Survivant passait donc constamment son temps à se faire désarmer ou à désarmer autrui. Lui donner la Baguette de Sureau pour qu'il la perde aussitôt, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Son inquiétude à ce sujet ne fit que croître avec le temps. Le Challenge approchait. Lors d'un tournoi de matchs de duel, les chances de se faire désarmer augmentaient drastiquement. Contrairement à Trisha et Cédric, les membres du Challenge ne savaient pas qu'Elisa utilisait la Force, et rien ne les empêchait donc d'utiliser l'Expelliarmus.

D'un côté, peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde, si elle laissait la propriété de la baguette lui échapper. C'était une Relique de la Mort. Son passage à travers l'Histoire était éclaboussé de sang. C'était un objet dangereux. En perdre la trace, la faire disparaître dans la foule… Ce serait sans doute une bonne chose. Au moins, les chances que Voldemort s'en empare allaient bien diminuer. Mais… D'un autre côté… Si la baguette disparaissait, alors il devenait impossible de la transmettre à Harry. Et Elisa n'avait pas renoncé à son idée de faire du Survivant le Maître de la Mort. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de meilleure idée pour le débarrasser de son Horcruxe, elle devait garder en réserve le plan du canon, même si ça incluait le fait qu'Harry se fasse tuer.

La disparition d'une Relique maudite, ou la survie d'Harry ? Le choix n'en était pas vraiment un. Elle décida d'arrêter d'aller au Challenge. Comme ça, la question était réglée.

– Tu n'essaie pas de t'isoler avec tes problèmes, hein ? s'inquiéta Cédric.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue aujourd'hui, mais Elisa avait décidé de ne pas y aller. On était samedi et Dumbledore était à Poudlard : elle comptait passer la journée à compulser ses grimoires sur les Horcruxes. Elle avait pratiquement fini la biographie de Harpo l'Infâme, et elle comptait ensuite passer à un ouvrage nommé _Les tabous de l'immortalité_.

– Bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-elle. C'est juste que… je dois vraiment me concentrer sur ça, en ce moment.

Trisha lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :

– Tu sais qu'on est là, si tu as besoin de nous. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu pourrais te défouler.

Elisa hésita brièvement, puis admit une demi-vérité :

– Je n'ai pas envie que les gens me traitent différemment au Challenge. Mais après ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière… Bref. Voilà.

Les gens allaient soit fuir l'affrontement, soit croire qu'elle ne donnait pas son maximum. Et puis, ils allaient tous être curieux, lui poser des questions sur les sorts qu'elle avait utilisés. Des questions auxquelles elle n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre, déjà parce que les runes explosives étaient son arme secrète… Et ensuite, parce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler du cimetière.

Trisha sembla deviner ses pensées, et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Ni elle ni Cédric n'insistèrent.

 **oOoOoOo**

La décision d'Elisa de quitter le Challenge n'eut pas d'impact majeur, mis à part qu'Helen sembla le prendre comme un affront personnel et se montra beaucoup plus froide envers elle. Cela dit, comme elles ne se parlaient quasiment plus… Cela ne faisait pas une grande différence.

Elisa essayait de ne pas s'éloigner de ses amis, mais c'était dur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait tellement de choses à faire, entre les cours, les devoirs, l'entraînement, ses rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, l'aide aux plus jeunes, le CEM, le club de Sortilèges, et ses appels réguliers à ses lieutenants et à ses parents. Depuis la rentrée, quatre personnes avaient contacté l'Alliance pour être exfiltrés : Michael et Isabelle tenait leur fille au courant, mais ils étaient assez occupés.

Elisa aimait ses amis, vraiment, mais il y avait certains trucs qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas leur dire. Ça créait une distance. Elle n'avait pas de problème pour ce qui était de parler et passer du temps avec Trisha et Cédric, mais c'était en partie grâce à leurs entraînements. Pour ses autres amis… C'était moins facile. Le Challenge lui avait aussi servi à ça : rester proche de tout le monde. C'était un évènement social autant qu'un exercice de Défense.

Du coup Elisa se mit à faire ses devoirs en groupe, constamment. Partager notes et manuels lui servait de prétexte pour passer du temps avec tous les gens de sa promo, bavarder, grignoter quelques bonbons en s'échangeant des potins, demander un coup de main en Métamorphose, se plaindre des profs. Et puis, si la conversation dérivait sur un terrain dangereux (comme ses visites à Dumbledore, ou ce qu'elle avait fait durant l'été), il était facile de revenir sur un sujet plus neutre, comme les devoirs qu'ils étaient supposés faire.

– J'avais oublié que tu étais aussi douée en Sortilège, soupira Adrian avec envie en regardant la dissertation que Flitwick venait de rendre à Elisa (elle avait eu un Optimal). Mais pourquoi tu fais autant de métaphores et de comparaison dans tes copies ?

Ce jour-là, elle révisait à la bibliothèque avec les Serpentard : Heather, Tabitha, Adrian, et Terence. Cédric et Trisha étaient avec elle, mais Cho Chang et son amie Marietta les avaient également rejoints, même si elles n'avaient évidemment pas les mêmes devoirs.

– Parce que les Sortilèges se basent sur la visualisation, expliqua Elisa en récupérant sa copie. Les comparaisons sont un très bon moyen de peindre une image dans la tête de quelqu'un.

– C'est quand même trop verbeux à mon goût.

– On en reparlera quand tu auras un Optimal en Sortilèges, se moqua Terence en ouvrant un gros grimoire.

Adrian haussa les épaules. Il avait à peine eu un Acceptable à leur dernier contrôle, mais il prenait la chose avec une étonnante bonne humeur. Probablement parce qu'il savait l'avoir mérité : il avait séché le dernier cours avec une des Boîte à Flemme des jumeaux Weasley. Ces sucreries faisaient un tabac à l'école….

– Et si on passait à l'Alchimie ? proposa-t-il en repoussant sa dissertation.

Terence et Trisha, qui avaient également pris cette option, fouillèrent dans leurs sacs respectifs avec un profond soupir. Heather, Tabitha et Cédric restèrent concentrés sur leurs devoirs. Elisa posa son coude sur la table et son menton dans sa main, et demanda avec curiosité :

– C'est bien, comme matière ? Tout ce que je sais de Slughorn est qu'il adore les soirées.

Les trois autres élèves hésitèrent, échangeant un bref regard. Puis, à la surprise générale, ce fut Cho Chang qui prit la parole, fonçant les sourcils :

– Il sait de quoi il parle, mais il ne s'occupe pas de tous les élèves. Dans notre classe, il n'en a que pour Logan Warren et Cormac McLaggen. Il leur donne de meilleures notes même quand leur travail n'est pas aussi bon que le nôtre !

Marietta hocha vivement la tête. Elisa interrogea du regard les trois autres, et, avec une certaine réticence, Trisha admit :

– Il fait aussi ça dans notre classe, c'est vrai.

– Un collectionneur d'héritier de familles influentes, soupira Elisa. J'ai bien fait d'éviter ses invitations au "club de Slug". Enfin, je veux dire, oui, ça aurait été utile pour se faire des contacts, mais je préfère que les profs me jugent sur mon travail avant tout !

Heather et Terence, qui avaient déjà été invitée à une soirée du _club de Slug_ à la fin de septembre, échangèrent un bref regard. La soirée n'avait pas dû être si mauvaise. Après tout, dans le canon, Slughorn savait très bien organiser une fête. Cela dit, la conversation repassa rapidement à autre chose. Les cours, les profs. Est-ce que Bill Weasley était célibataire. Est-ce qu'Helen continuait ses leçons de défense avec Rhonda. Est-ce que tout se passait bien au CEM…

– Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu pense du petit Daniel Melville ? fit innocemment Tabitha.

Elisa mit plusieurs secondes à placer le nom. Ce fut Trisha qui vola à son secours :

– Serpentard, première année, nouvel inscrit au CEM. Je n'ai rien vu de spécial… Il est du genre réservé. Pourquoi ?

Tabitha se pencha en avant, et murmura :

– Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il est Né-Moldu.

L'information ne sembla pas surprendre ses trois amis Serpentard (elle avait sans doute déjà partagé sa théorie) avec eux, mais les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle réagirent avec divers degrés d'ahurissement. Elisa haussa très haut les sourcils. Un second Né-Moldu à Serpentard, rien que ça ! Et dans le climat actuel… il n'était pas étonnant que le petit Daniel cherche à garder ça pour lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? fit-elle avec curiosité.

Tabitha haussa les épaules, se ré-appuyant contre son dossier :

– Rien, bien sûr. La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est l'attention des Puristes. Mais c'est sympa, de savoir qu'il y en a un autre.

Elle jeta un regard menaçant en direction de Cho et Marietta, et cette dernière s'empressa de dire :

– On ne dira rien. Ce n'est pas nos oignons.

– On peut leur faire confiance, rajouta aussitôt Cédric avec conviction.

Avoir l'approbation de Cédric Diggory était un sceau de confiance assez solide, et personne n'insista. La conversation revint à leur travail scolaire. Après les Sortilèges, ils passèrent à la Métamorphose, et très vite cette histoire leur sortit de l'esprit. McGonagall était en train de leur apprendre comment donner l'illusion de la vie à un objet : le faire agir de manière indépendante, lui donner un réflexe face au danger, le faire grogner, tinter, s'exprimer. Elisa avait fait un devoir là-dessus durant l'été, mais la pratique était très différente de la théorie. Cela dit, c'était un sujet qu'elle avait vraiment envie de maîtriser.

Après tout, ça recoupait les enchantements, en cela qu'il fallait visualiser ce qu'on voulait, imaginer avec préciser l'instinct qu'aurait l'objet enchanté. Ce n'était pas aussi rigoureux et précis que le reste de la Métamorphose. Après tout, la vie, l'inconscient, l'instinct, l'émotion… Cela ne pouvait pas être fabriqué de façon objective, comme on assemble les rouages d'une machine. Il fallait une pincée de subjectivité, il fallait se projeter dans la chose qu'on voulait enchanter. Il fallait de la créativité.

Et puis… Les possibilités étaient quasiment infinies.

Enchanter une armée de chaises ou de bureaux pour qu'ils chargent l'ennemi comme une cavalerie de bois ? Fastoche. Il suffirait d'influer en eux la rage de vaincre, l'instinct de courir, d'imaginer des cheveux sauvages à la place des meubles. Ensorceler ses Glisseurs pour leur donner un attachement réel à leurs propriétaires, au lieu d'utiliser une rune de loyauté pour qu'il se contente de revenir à son maître ? Totalement réalisable !

Et le mieux ? Elisa pourrait enchanter ses sculptures d'eau. Jusqu'ici, le _Menti Effinxi_ avait été essentiellement esthétique, décoratif, ornemental. C'était bien joli de créer des marionnettes d'eau, mais elles n'étaient que ça, des marionnettes. Alors que si elle apprenait le Sort de l'Illusion de la Vie (qui était en fait une gamme de quarante-neuf sorts et charmes qui se combinaient de façons différentes, d'après leur cours de Métamorphose)… Elle pourrait insuffler à ses pantins une certaine autonomie. Une danseuse pourrait esquisser toute seule ses pas, sans qu'Elisa ait à manipuler le moindre de ses gestes, pourvu qu'elle sache les visualiser. Un chat pourrait se balader à travers la pièce sans que la jeune fille n'ait à utiliser le sort pour rendre sa démarche naturelle, pour équilibrer le mouvement de balancier de sa queue, pour faire bouger ses oreilles et ses moustaches. Elle pourrait créer un vol d'oiseaux et imaginer leur _groupe_ en train de voler, au lieu de se contenter de créer un seul volatile dont elle devait contrôler le moindre battement d'aile.

Et imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec son T-Rex d'eau… Cela suffisait à lui donner envie de ricaner d'un air machiavélique en se frottant les mains.

Les jours passèrent. Elisa continua à éviter Slughorn, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Elisa, elle, ne ressentait aucune honte à se planquer dans une alcôve sombre quand le prof d'Alchimie approchait. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec le Club de Slug !

En Métamorphose, ils avançaient à une allure d'escargot, mais Elisa absorbait la moindre miette de savoir. Elle avait l'impression d'être une éponge, ces temps-ci. Elle essayait de tout mémoriser : les remarques de Flitwick (qui lui promettait de bientôt passer à la magie élémentaire pure), celles de Trelawney qui critiquait son jeu de runes Futhark, celles de McGonagall qui ne cessait d'insister sur la complexité de la leçon… Mais elle devait aussi retenir ce qu'elle lisait des affreux livres dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un truc dont elle se serait bien passée.

Et n'oublions pas qu'avec le CEM, le club de Sortilège, et l'aide aux devoirs qui se créait naturellement dans la salle commune, Elisa devait constamment retenir les noms et les problèmes respectifs des élèves plus jeunes qu'elle. Hannah Abbot dormait mal, Rose Zeller avait des problèmes énormes en orthographe, Zacharias Smith s'était encore disputé avec quelqu'un, Eleanor Branstone avait le cafard, les triplés Murray avaient copié leurs devoir de Potions les uns sur les autres et avaient eu une retenue, Astoria Greengrass et Ambre Kwebena avaient tenté d'aider Matthew Debbs à réviser ses potions et leur chaudron avait explosé…. Bref. Et ça, ce n'était qu'en ce qui concernait les Poufsouffle ! Elisa ne s'occupait pas d'eux plus de six heures par semaine (ou sept… ou dix… dépendant du week-end et de la gravité du drama adolescent qui avait lieu !), mais elle n'osait même pas imaginer le calvaire des gens qui étaient parents, qui devaient s'occuper d'enfants vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. Franchement, son respect pour Molly Weasley montait en flèche à chaque fois qu'elle devait arbitrer une engueulade entre deux jeunes élèves.

Au CEM, elle observa Daniel Melville avec attention, mais rien chez lui ne criait _Né-Moldu_. Ses vêtements étaient normaux, sans doute achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il utilisait des stylo-billes et du papier, mais ça se vendait même dans les boutiques magiques, à présent. Quand une question était posée sur le monde magique (car le CEM servait également aux Nés-Moldus à poser les questions qui les tourmentaient, sans risque d'être dénigré par des Sang-Purs condescendants), Daniel semblait attentif à la réponse… mais ça n'était pas une preuve. Et puis, il ne posait pas de questions, lui. Est-ce qu'il savait naviguer dans le monde magique ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il essayait juste de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui ? C'était probable, ça aussi…

Elisa essayait aussi de passer du temps avec le Trio d'Or, mais c'était plus délicat. Harry et Hermione avaient moins de temps libre avec l'Alchimie. Le Survivant avait d'ailleurs été invitée à plusieurs soirées de Slughorn, à son grand désespoir : et comme il l'avait comme prof, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, comme le faisait Elisa ! Et puis, Harry devait aussi tenir compte de son entraînement au Quidditch… Tout comme Ron, d'ailleurs, qui avait été sélectionné pour être le nouveau Gardien.

– Hâte d'être à ton premier match ? lui demanda joyeusement Elisa lorsqu'elle les croisa en train de revenir de l'entraînement.

Ron était un peu pâle, et son sourire semblait un peu forcé :

– Impatient.

Il y avait peu de chance pour que, dans cet univers, Drago Malefoy invente la chanson de _Weasley est notre roi_. Cela dit, Ron avait un gros problème d'anxiété, et ça n'allait certainement pas disparaître parce que les circonstances étaient moins pires que dans le canon. Elisa lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant (et réalisa avec une certaine surprise que Ron était désormais plus grand qu'elle) :

– Bon courage.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment de conseil à lui donner. Elle-même était toujours pétrifiée quand il fallait parler devant un public.

Slughorn essayait toujours de l'inviter à ses petites soirées, mais Elisa continuait à décliner, prétextant qu'elle était surchargée de travail (ce qui n'était pas complètement faux). Cela dit, elle avait bien conscience que Slughorn était quelqu'un qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos. Il avait de bonnes connexions, il pourrait être un allié utile. Alors elle cessa de l'éviter comme s'il avait la peste, et essaya d'être toujours polie avec lui, ou de prendre parfois le temps de discuter avec lui dans les couloirs. Et bien sûr, elle prenait bonne note des noms que le professeur grassouillet lâchait ici et là.

– Mrs Ysandra Mason du Département des Mystère sera présent à ma prochaine soirée, et je suis sûr qu'elle sera enchantée de rencontrer une élève aussi prometteuse ! Avant de diriger les Langue-de-Plombs, Ysandra était une experte en Sortilèges, voyez-vous.

– Je regrette, s'excusait Elisa. Mais cette année, ma vie sociale est vraiment inexistante, je suis complètement débordée…

Slughorn, l'air jovial, agitait un index gras et faussement réprobateur sous son nez :

– Ah, tant de dévouement est admirable, mais laisser passer trop d'opportunités risque de vous fermer certaines portes à jamais !

– Je me rattraperai après les ASPICS, promettait la jeune fille.

Si elle survivait jusque là. Certains jours, quand l'atmosphère du château était particulièrement morose, elle avait des doutes.

Il y avait cependant de bonnes nouvelles. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas lancé de nouvelle attaque, ce dont le Ministère prenait tout le crédit (alors qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien fait). Et le réseau d'espions d'Elisa marchait bien. Ils informèrent Neal, qui l'informa à son tour, qu'un dénommé Yaxley avait été promu au Ministère, dans le service des communications. Il avait désormais le contrôle sur les registres sorciers, et donc sur tout un tas d'adresses de potentielles cibles. Ce qui n'aurait pas été si grave… S'il n'avait pas fait partie de la liste des possibles Mangemorts que Trisha et Cédric l'avaient aidé à établir l'année dernière. De plus, dans le canon (ce qui était bien sûr un truc qu'Elisa ne pouvait pas révéler), il était _effectivement_ un Mangemort. Autant dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir accès à la liste des Nés-Moldus et leurs adresses.

La Poufsouffle envoya une lettre à Rita Skeeter lui disant que Yaxley était sans doute un sbire de Tom Jedusor et qu'elle _adorerait_ le voir plonger, même pour un motif pas tout à fait véridique. La journaliste lui envoya une réponse aimable l'informant que c'était dans ses cordes. Très rapidement, un article scandaleux et anonyme parut dans la Gazette, accusant Yaxley d'adultère, de corruption, de recel, d'escroquerie… Bref, tout un tas de trucs joyeux. Il perdit son poste et fut mis en examen.

Il avait une fille à Poudlard, Fortuna Yaxley. Une première année, timide et discrète. Elisa demanda discrètement aux jumelles Carrow de garder un œil sur elle. Pour éviter qu'elle ne rejoigne le côté obscur, mais aussi pour éviter qu'elle ne soit ostracisée : comme Adélaïde Murton, Theodore Nott, ou Kevin Whitby.

Et finalement, une autre bonne nouvelle, à la mi-octobre, fut le début des leçons de magie élémentaire d'Elisa.

– Nous allons commencer par déterminer votre affinité élémentaire, annonça Flitwick de sa voix flûtée tandis que la jeune fille se retenait de sautiller sur place comme une gamine de cinq ans. Mais grâce à tous les sorts liés aux éléments que je vous ai fait lancer ces dernières semaines, vous devez vous douter de ce que c'est…

– L'eau, répondit Elisa sans hésitation. Et l'air, peut-être ?

– Exact ! applaudit Flitwick avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il faillit dégringoler de sa chaise surélevée. Mais je pense que votre affinité avec l'air est plus profonde, même si celle avec l'eau semble plus puissante, ce qui signifie que sans votre baguette, c'est avec l'air que vous aurez le plus de talent.

Elisa posa un regard pensif sur sa de l'Examen des Baguettes, juste avant le Tournoi, Ollivander avait dit quelque chose comme ça. Il avait précisé que le nerf de dragon de cette baguette provenait d'un Opalœil des Antipodes. Et il avait ajouté que ce type de baguette avait souvent une affinité pour la magie de l'eau…

Hum. Effectivement. C'était peut-être la baguette qui renforçait son affinité avec la magie de l'eau, ce n'était pas sa magie à elle.

– Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

– Simple observation ! pépia Flitwick. Lorsque vous utilisez des sorts jouant avec l'air et avec l'eau, votre temps de réponse et votre concentration est exactement la même. Mais je sais que vous avez appris des sorts de magie de l'eau des années avant la magie de l'air. Votre lien avec cet élément a une force qui vient de l'habitude, tandis que l'air est un élément plus fluide, plus intuitif.

C'était un peu fumeux comme explication… mais pas totalement insensé. Elisa revint au cœur du sujet :

– Et comment ça s'apprend, la magie élémentaire ?

– Très bonne question ! s'enthousiasma le professeur de Sortilèges. La magie élémentaire, tout comme la Chronomancie ou la Psychomancie, est une magie qui se pratique normalement sans baguette. En réalité, c'est une forme de magie qui se pratique _naturellement_ , sans qu'on ait besoin d'un catalyseur comme pour la magie ordinaire : ni incantation, ni baguette ! Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nous sommes tous conditionnés à utiliser un catalyseur et la magie naturelle ne nous vient donc plus très facilement. Ainsi, les débutants utilisent leur baguette, au début, afin de se donner une base solide. Mais c'est une béquille, une aide, comme les Charmes de sécurité-enfant sur les balais ! La baguette est mise de côté très vite.

Elisa songea soudain à Hermione, qui utilisait la Légilimancie de façon régulière pour vérifier les progrès d'Occlumens de ses amis. La jeune Gryffondor n'aurait pas l'idée de faire ça sans baguette : pour elle, aucun sort ne se faisait ainsi, et elle pensait que seuls les maîtres pouvaient utiliser la Légilimancie d'un regard. Mais… Depuis le temps qu'elle pratiquait cet exercice… Hermione pouvait sans doute se passer de sa baguette pour lancer une attaque mentale. Ce n'était pas une pensée rassurante.

– Il y a donc une incantation et une utilisation de la baguette pour débuter dans la magie élémentaire, raisonna-t-elle.

– En effet, approuva Flitwick. Et il s'agit de sorts que vous connaissez. _Incendio_ est le premier pas vers la Pyromancie, et _Ventus_ est le premier pas vers l'Aeromancie. La maîtrise de la terre débute avec _Petram_ , le sortilège de fracture du sol que nous avons appris il y a peu de temps. Quant à la maîtrise de l'eau, ironiquement, le _Menti Effinxi_ que vous avez inventé en est une variante très élaborée. Il s'agit du Sortilège du Ruissellement, qui consiste à rediriger les mouvements de l'eau. L'incantation est _Fluendi_. C'est le sort que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui. Une fois l'Aguamancie maîtrisée, il vous sera beaucoup plus facile d'éveiller votre talent latent pour l'Aeromancie.

Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître une grande vasque de cristal d'apparence délicate, qu'il remplit d'un rapide _Aguamenti_. D'un mouvement de baguette, il mit l'eau en mouvement, la faisant paresseusement tourner dans la vasque comme si elle était agitée par une cuillère invisible. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur l'eau, et incanta :

– _Fluenti_ !

L'eau suivit son geste et se mit à tourner dans le sens contraire. Comparé à ce que le _Menti Effinxi_ pouvait accomplir, ce n'était rien du tout. Mais Elisa imagina faire ça sans baguette, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

– C'est un sort très simple, pépia Flitwick en reportant son attention sur son élève. Essayez donc.

– _Fluenti_ ! tenta la jeune fille.

Docilement, l'eau changea son sens de rotation. Le professeur de Sortilège sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Superbe ! Maintenant, sans baguette.

– Sans baguette ?! glapit la Poufsouffle.

Mais Flitwick se montra inflexible. Elisa rangea donc son arme dans l'étui qu'elle portait toujours à la ceinture, esquissant une légère grimace. C'était l'échec garanti. Cependant, elle tendit quand même la main vers la vasque, et répéta :

– _Fluenti_.

Que dalle.

– Encore une fois, insista Flitwick. Avec plus de conviction, Miss Bishop.

– _Fluenti_ ! ordonna-t-elle.

– Plus de force ! couina le petit professeur en haussant la voix. Canaliser toute votre magie dans votre main !

– _Fluenti_ !

– Vous vous heurtez à un blocage, fracassez-le ! Vous pouvez le faire ! Plus de force, plus de férocité ! Vous êtes plus puissante qu'un courant dans l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?!

– _FLUENTI_ !

SPATCH ! Il y eut une explosion dans l'eau, comme si quelqu'un y avait jeté un gigantesque caillou, et la pièce fut éclaboussée jusqu'au plafond.

L'instant d'après, c'était fini. Trempés de la tête aux pieds, Flitwick et Elisa regardèrent tous les deux la vasque. Le fond était fissuré. La Poufsouffle ramena lentement sa main contre elle, mortifiée. Ce n'était pas du tout de la magie de l'eau, ça. C'était la Force qui lui avait échappé.

– Ce n'était pas ce qui était supposé se passer, lâcha Flitwick d'un air interloqué.

Elisa se racla la gorge, penaude :

– Euh, il est possible que j'utilise une forme de magie sans baguette pour frapper les choses. Hypothétiquement parlant, est-ce que c'est possible que ça interfère avec l'apprentissage de l'Aguamancie ?

Flitwick la regarda fixement. Puis il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, toujours complètement trempé, ses yeux brillants d'un air ravi.

– Oh, ça va être passionnant.

 **oOoOoOo**

Il s'avéra que oui, utiliser la Force depuis une décennie (au point que ça en soit devenu presque un réflexe) pouvait affecter l'apprentissage d'autres formes de magie sans baguette. Et il s'avéra aussi que la Force était en réalité une forme de magie naturelle assez méconnue, car considérée comme très basique : la Vehomancie. Du latin _veho_ signifiant _transporter, diriger_. Il s'agissait simplement d'influer la direction de l'énergie latente : attirer, repousser, impacter, frapper. La manipulation d'énergie à son état le moins sophistiqué. Et Elisa n'en avait même pas une maîtrise très puissante. La Vehomancie était utilisée uniquement par des elfes de maison et quelques rares clans de gobelins, et tous pouvaient frapper un trou dans un mur comme un boulet de canon avec cette forme de magie. Elisa, elle, avait de la chance si elle parvenait à casser une carafe d'eau.

Mouais. N'empêche que la Vehomancie, c'était nul comme nom. Elle allait continuait à l'appeler la Force.

Flitwick mit donc des exercices en place pour que, au lieu d'utiliser la Force dès qu'elle se retrouvait privée de baguette, Elisa apprenne à utiliser d'autres facettes de sa magie. Mais c'était comme d'essayer de se défaire d'un tic, d'une mauvaise habitude. C'était difficile. Tous les matins, Elisa avait pour consigne de s'exercer à faire tourner l'eau contenue dans un verre, sans magie.

Elisa se retrouvait donc à fixer un verre d'eau tous les jours, le visage rouge de concentration, le front plissé, les poings serrés. Plus d'une fois, elle avait accidentellement puisé dans la Force : et le verre avait été catapulté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Cédric trouvait ça très marrant. Il pensait que ce n'était que justice : si Elisa n'avait pas persisté à utiliser bêtement la Force, au lieu d'user de sa baguette comme une personne normale, elle ne serait pas dans ce pétrin. Trisha, elle, n'avait pas d'opinion particulière, mis à part qu'Elisa avait intérêt à ramasser les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol après l'un de ses échecs. Le reste des Poufsouffle, qui assistaient à cette comédie tous les matins, avaient adopté ce cinéma avec une rapidité ahurissante. Certains l'ignoraient complètement, d'autres étaient d'avis que Flitwick testait une toute nouvelle punition. Quasiment aucun n'avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait de magie sans baguette.

Bref. L'éclate totale. Ah ah.

Puis le 20 octobre arriva, et comme d'habitude, Elisa et Cédric fêtèrent leur anniversaire ensemble à la table des Poufsouffle, se servant de ce prétexte pour que les elfes cuisinent d'énormes gâteaux et que tous les élèves se rassemblent. Cette année, sans surprise, Elisa reçut essentiellement des livres sur la Défense. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer la réputation que ça lui donnait, mais elle n'allait certainement pas renoncer aux bouquins pour autant.

Bon sang, elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle avait du mal à le réaliser. Dix-huit ans, et plongée en pleine guerre. Elle était supposée éviter ça, par Merlin.

Mais bon. La vie continuait. Peu de temps après, les jumeaux Weasley lui tombèrent dessus avec un large sourire carnassier, pour lui annoncer avec allégresse qu'ils avaient enfin achevé le projet kamikaze. Comme Elisa sortait du CEM à ce moment, tous les gens vaguement familiers avec ce terme lui jetèrent un regard acéré. Elisa traîna les jumeaux dans une pièce voisine, refermant sèchement la porte derrière eux, puis jeta quelques sorts pour s'assurer qu'ils ne puissent pas être écoutés par des fouineurs. Puis elle se tourna vers Fred et George :

– Alors, montrez-moi la merveille !

Avec un geste digne d'un prestidigitateur, George (ou Fred ?) fit apparaître trois molaires entre ses doigts, avant de les poser sur la table :

– Tadam ! Admire l'œuvre !

Elisa se pencha et les observa de près, vaguement incrédule. C'était de vraies dents, avec une racine, des marques d'usure, une teinte ivoire mais un peu jaunie à la base. Lorsqu'elle en toucha une du bout de l'ongle, la dent émit un tintement léger. C'était bien de l'émail !

– Il y a une petite dose de Goutte de Mort-Vivant à l'intérieur, fit fièrement Fred (ou George) en tapotant son œuvre. Assez pour donner l'apparence de la mort pendant une à six heures…

– … dépendant du poids et de l'âge de la personne, acheva son frère. Et lorsque la dent se brise, la métamorphose se brise aussi et elle se retransforme entièrement en une sorte de poudre…

– … qui est entièrement de notre invention, et qui est donc géniale, parce qu'elle a d'intéressantes propriété…

– …parce qu'elle réagit avec la salive ! Elle se met à mousser à fond, assez pour en avoir la bouche presque pleine, et donc baver…

– … même si on est déjà inconscient. La poudre a une apparence un peu jaune, à cause de la teinte artificielle donnée à la dent, mais ça tombe bien…

– … Parce qu'elle sent aussi très fort la citronnelle ! Et qu'est-ce qui sent la citronnelle et qui fait baver lors de l'agonie ?

Elisa secoua la tête avec ignorance, et les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré :

– Le Philtre Etrangleur ! On l'a vu l'année dernière !

– Les gars, je vous rappelle que je ne fait plus Potions, pointa la jeune fille. J'ai raté ma BUSE.

– Ah oui. Enfin bref, l'Etrangleur est l'une des potions mortelles les plus faciles à trouver dans le commerce, ou à fabriquer chez soi, parce qu'il est efficace même s'il est mal préparé. Il tue lentement, en temps normal. Mais, s'il est mélangé à du sang…

– … Tu t'étouffes en trois secondes au lieu de trois heures ! Donc il suffirait qu'une personne prenne de l'Etrangleur et se morde la joue pour en mourir. Et bam, on a la couverture parfaite !

Elisa devait l'admettre, c'était du pur génie. Et ils avaient littéralement inventé la poudre qui réagissait avec la salive ! Et ils l'avaient métamorphosée pour qu'elle se transforme en fausse dent contenant une potion, sans que la potion ne réagisse ni avec la poudre ni avec la métamorphose ! C'était incroyable.

– Génial, finit-elle par lâcher avec un grand sourire.

– On a été inspirés, rigolé Fred (ou George ?). S'évader de la captivité des Mangemorts en faussant sa mort sous leur nez, ça c'est un pari de dingue. Evidemment qu'on allait le relever.

– C'est pas le genre d'idée que tu as habituellement, Elisa ! renchérit Fred (ou George). C'est un truc de fou. Comment tu as pensé à ça ?

La Poufsouffle haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de rassembler son courage. Au risque de casser l'ambiance, il fallait les ramener sur Terre… Et leur rappeler que ce n'était pas un jouet.

– Chez les Moldus, certains espions ou soldats ont une dose de cyanure dans une fausse dent. S'ils sont capturés, ils savent qu'ils vont être torturés jusqu'à leur mort. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucun espoir de s'échapper, et qu'éventuellement l'ennemi finira par les briser. Alors, plutôt que de prendre le risque de craquer… Ils croquent leur fausse dent, et ils se suicident.

Fred et George eurent l'air complètement horrifiés. Le suicide était un acte extrêmement tabou chez les sorciers.

– Je préfère ta version, finit par dire Fred. Elle est moins radicale.

– C'est l'idée, renifla la jeune fille avec amusement. Le principe est que les Mangemorts vont préférer abandonner le corps. Ils ne vont surtout pas l'amocher : ils vont le mettre bien en évidence, avec une Marque des Ténèbres qui flotte au-dessus… Et ils vont s'en aller. Du coup, six heures plus tard, notre victime se réveille sans une égratignure.

– Malin, admira George. C'est pour ça que tu voulais l'apparence d'un empoisonnement… Mais il y a toujours un risque de surdose, tu sais.

Elisa haussa les épaules, pas troublée pour autant. Elle préférait avoir un risque de surdose que de faire face à ce qui l'attendait si jamais elle était capturée par les Mangemorts.

Mais passons.

La fin d'octobre arriva. Elisa avait contacté Remus, Neal et Cécile, et leur avait parlé du concept de la fausse dent. Une fois qu'elle leur eu expliqué le principe, ils acceptèrent tous l'idée avec empressement. Bon, il fallait extraire une molaire pour implanter la fausse à la place, mais sinon, la procédure n'avait rien de compliqué. La jeune fille offrit également une fausse dent à Trisha, Cédric, Hermione, Ron, et Harry. Et, bien sûr, à ses deux parents. Tous acceptèrent son offre, même si Ron et Cédric se montrèrent un peu réticents (l'idée de mettre en scène un suicide les mettait mal à l'aise).

Mais au moins, ils avaient une porte de sortie si jamais le pire arrivait et que les Mangemorts mettaient la main sur eux.

Elisa était cependant loin d'en avoir fini avec la guerre, qui continuait constamment à se mêler à son quotidien. Ainsi, le dernier vendredi du mois, elle eu une surprise en se rendant à la séance habituelle du CEM. Ambre Kwebena l'attendait de pied ferme devant la salle dédiée au club, ne tenant pas en place et jetant autour d'elle des regards neveux. La troisième année lui sauta pratiquement dessus dès qu'elle passa à sa portée, agrippant sa manche des deux mains comme si elle avait peur que la jeune Bishop n'essaie de s'enfuir.

– Elisa, je peux te parler ?! s'écria la petite métisse avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Trisha s'était arrêtée, comme un garde du corps prêt à bondir. Terence et Heather, qui avait cheminé avec elles, échangèrent un regard incertain. Elisa leur fit signe de ne pas l'attendre. Elle doutait qu'Ambre ait la moindre intention malveillante à son égard. Cela dit, son état de nervosité et sa présence ici (surtout toute seule) étaient étonnants.

– Tu veux t'inscrire au CEM ? essaya-t-elle de deviner.

– C'est ça, lâcha Ambre avec un sourire pas du tout convaincant. On peut en parler un peu plus loin deux minutes ? Je ne suis pas sûre encore…

Docilement, Elisa suivit Ambre au bout du couloir, jusqu'à une alcôve à demi-cachée derrière une tapisserie, et qui donnait sur un des nombreux passages secrets connus des Poufsouffle. A sa grande surprise, Astoria Greengrass se tenait là, les yeux rouges et l'air terrifiée. Alarmée, Elisa jeta un bref regard à Ambre qui tirait la tapisserie derrière elles pour dissimuler leur cachette :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ambre, la métisse Née-Moldue au caractère enflammé, et Astoria, la petite Sang-Pure aristocrate aux airs de poupée délicate, étaient inséparables depuis leur toute première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Elles passaient aussi pas mal de temps avec les amis d'enfance d'Astoria (Matthew Debbs qui adorait les explosions, Sarah Carter la lectrice avide, et Amélia Selwyn qui adorait le vol sur MagicoGlisseur), mais ils appartenaient tous à d'autres Maisons. Ambre et Astoria, toutes deux Poufsouffle, étaient aussi soudées que des jumelles : elles étaient constamment ensemble, elles ne se disputaient jamais, et elles étaient toujours d'accord sur tout.

– Dis-lui, fit fermement Ambre Kwebena à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

– J'ai promis de garder le secret ! protesta Astoria d'une voix tremblante.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

– A qui tu as promis ça ? demanda Elisa avec prudence.

Astoria secoua farouchement la tête, muette. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes. Ambre émit un grondement de rage et la secoua légèrement par l'épaule :

– Des gens pourraient mourir ! Regarde ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Sam et Tobias Rebman !

– Mais c'est mon amie, gémit Astoria.

– Elisa aussi est notre amie, contra Ambre dont les yeux étincelaient. Et elle s'arrangera pour que rien n'arrive à aucun élève de Poudlard, pas vrai ? Ni à leurs parents. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

C'était une promesse qu'Elisa n'aurait pas faite, parce que qui pouvait promettre un _happy end_ dans ce monde de fou ? Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer trop réaliste. Astoria avait besoin d'être rassurée, pas qu'on lui rappelle le danger. L'adolescente blonde hésita un instant… Puis elle craqua.

– C'est Amélia, avoua-t-elle précipitamment. Amélia Selwyn, tu sais, elle est à Serdaigle…

– Je vois, lâcha calmement Elisa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Elle pleurait hier ! interrompit Ambre qui n'en pouvait plus. Il y a un Mangemort chez elle !

Elisa sentit son estomac dégringoler, et écarquilla les yeux.

– Ce n'est pas ça ! protesta Astoria avec colère malgré ses larmes.

Elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux, tandis qu'Ambre se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air embarrassé. Elisa se rappela un peu tard qu'elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du couloir, et jeta un rapide _Muffliato_ pour éviter que leur conversation soit surprise. Puis elle inspira un grand coup et fixa la jeune Greengrass dans les yeux :

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Astoria lui raconta alors, d'une voix hachée, que les parents d'Amélia Selwyn avaient accueillis chez eux cet été un cousin qui était blessé. Amélia avait été tenue à distance par ses parents, mais elle avait vu à plusieurs reprise ce type chez eux, la brûlure dans son dos comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre, et les robes noires cachées à la cave. Elle l'avait même entendu se disputer plusieurs fois avec son père, le pressant de choisir "le bon côté", de se rendre à la raison, de se joindre à une grande cause qui n'était jamais définie. Amélia avait promis à ses parents de ne rien dire, mais le secret l'étouffait. Elle était terrifiée. Ses parents n'étaient pas des extrémistes, mais ils étaient incontestablement Puristes, et elle avait peur que son lointain cousin ne réussisse à les embarquer dans cette guerre. Elle avait fini par craquer et fondre en larmes, et s'était confiée à Astoria.

Elisa se mordit la lèvre. De ce qu'elle avait appris en compilant une liste des possibles Mangemorts l'année dernière, les Selwyn étaient relativement nombreux. Il y avait plusieurs branches dans la famille, ce qui faisait entre vingt et trente personnes au total. Les parents d'Amélia venaient de la branche la plus modeste, mais ils étaient en bons termes avec tous les autres Selwyn. De plus, sa mère était Médicomage. N'importe lequel de ces cousins avait pu se rendre chez eux.

– Tu sais son nom ? demanda-t-elle à Astoria.

La jeune Greengrass secoua la tête :

– Elle n'a pas voulu me le donner…

– Je me débrouillerai, décida Elisa. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je vais arranger ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Elle prévint le CEM qu'elle allait sécher cette séance, puis raccompagna les deux filles dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Une fois seule, elle s'enferma dans une salle de classe vide, jeta plusieurs sorts sur la porte pour éviter d'être espionnée, et sorti son miroir communicant.

– Matt ?

– Elisa, la salua l'ex-Serpentard en haussant un sourcil. Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ?

Il n'était pas à Tourmaline : elle voyait derrière lui une fenêtre donnant sur la lande. Il était sans doute chez lui. En bruit de fond, venant sans doute d'une pièce voisine, on entendait la voix de Remus Lupin, qui semblait lire à voix haute une liste de contre-maléfices ainsi que leur théorie.

– Je sèche, fit la jeune fille avec désinvolture. Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Tu connais toute l'aristocratie Sang-Pure, n'est-ce pas ? Un des Selwyn est un Mangemort. Je sais que ce n'est pas le père de la petite Amélia qui est à Poudlard, mais sinon, ça peut être n'importe qui. Au moins trois types nommés Selwyn ont été accusés d'être des Mangemorts durant dernière guerre.

Matt fronça les sourcils :

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas exactement faire du porte à porte pour leur demander ce qu'ils font de leurs week-ends et si les Impardonnables font partie de leurs hobbys.

L'image arracha un reniflement amusé à la Poufsouffle. Elle secoua la tête :

– Non. Mais tu connais l'identité de tous les Selwyn, non ? Riches, Sang-Purs, tout ça. C'est sans doute une personne isolée, sinon il aurait demandé de l'aide à ses proches, pas des cousins assez éloignés. Une idée ?

Matt plissa le front :

– Une minute. Je dois vérifier quelques infos avec Remus.

Il laissa le miroir sur son bureau, laissant Elisa poireauter en observant sa fenêtre. Elle pouvait vaguement entendre le murmure de la conversation des deux hommes. Ils semblaient comparer des noms. Finalement, Matt revint, suivit par Lupin, et reprit le miroir en l'orientant de façon à ce que Remus soit lui aussi inclus dans la conversation.

– C'est probablement Edmund Selwyn. C'est le seul des Selwyn accusés lors de la dernière guerre qui n'a aucun proche vers qui se tourner. Les deux autres sont mariés, et très riches. Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'aller chercher l'aide d'un cousin neutre.

– Il était à Poudlard en même temps que moi, révéla Remus. C'était un Serdaigle, il était Préfet-en-Chef quand j'étais en quatrième année. Il était très proche de Barty Croupton. Il a été innocenté lors de la dernière guerre, mais on sait tous que ça ne veut rien dire.

– Edmund Selwyn, répéta Elisa. Vous êtes sûrs ?

– C'est le seul homme Selwyn qui n'a pas de famille proche, se contenta de dire Matt. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Bonne question. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en charger elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus envoyer quelqu'un (qui, d'ailleurs ?) défoncer la porte de ce type pour l'assommer. Pour quel motif ? Elle n'avait pas de preuve. Edmund cachait sans doute son attirail de Mangemort avec beaucoup de soin, et ce n'était pas exactement comme si elle pouvait le prendre en filature pour assister à une réunion de Mangemorts. Le risque était trop grand. Si jamais elle (ou son espion) était repéré, elle se ferait tuer.

Mais… _Oh_. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle avait justement quelqu'un qui pouvait prendre les gens en filature sans être repéré…. C'était une occasion en or.

– J'ai un plan, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Merci de votre aide, je vous revaudrai ça.

Elle fit mine de ne pas voir le regard vaguement concerné qu'échangeaient les deux loups-garous. Elle raccrocha, l'esprit déjà focalisé sur sa nouvelle idée, puis renforça les sorts protégeant la pièce. Il ne fallait absolument pas que quiconque entente ce qu'elle allait dire… et à qui elle allait le dire.

Elle reprit son miroir, et passa un nouvel appel.

– C'est moi. Vous vous souvenez de notre accord ? J'ai un petit service à vous demander…

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Uh uh uh, un cookie métaphorique pour qui devine qui elle a appelé...

.

Ahem. Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. A dans deux semaines pour la suite !

.


	7. Les Pouvoirs Majeurs

.

Yo mes kiwis ! Quoi de neuf ? Vous avez passé un bon Noël ?

Pour ma part rien ne va mal ... J'ai repris le boulot. Pour le Nouvel An je suis invitée chez des amis, ce qui est génial parce que sinon ça restait en famille, et... Bon. J'aime ma famille. Mais mon père répand ses ondes négatives comme un nuage toxique. Il déprime depuis trois ou quatre ans, etsa façon de gérer ça est de balancer des petites piques cruelles à tout le monde. Et si on hausse le ton les premiers (parce que _lui_ n'a aucun problème à gueuler), tout de suite il devient une victime. "Oh ce n'est pas grave, je sais que ça serai mieux pour tout le monde si j'étais mort, c'est ça, enfoncez le clou !".

En ce moment, il est un mix entre Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin dans un moment pas glorieux, et il empoisonne toute la maison.

Oui, il aime pas son travail, mais il faudrait trouver un moyen de vivre avec (en changer, en parler, se soigner) sans que ça blesse les autres, non ? Ma mère se contente d'encaisser et de dire "c'est parce qu'il est malheureux, ce n'est pas de sa faute !" mais si quelqu'un qui me traitait de cette façon, avec des insultes et du mépris quotidien, j'aurais coupé les ponts avec horreur depuis un bail. Alors endurer comme ça... Ma mère mérite mieux. Mon frère et moi aussi.

BREF.

Sorry je vous plombe le moral avec mes histoires. Vous vous en foutez x) Mais je déverse mon venin, un peu, ça fait du bien. Mes parents n'ont pas facebook, c'est tout juste s'ils ont une adresse mail, et mon père a le plus grand mépris pour " _mes conneries infantilisantes_ " telles que la fanfiction, donc je suis sûre qu'ils ne liront jamais ça. Heureusement d'ailleurs x)

Bon, aller, ça suffit pour la négativité...

.

Mais passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Manifestement-Malefoy** ! Nope, tu te trompe sur l'identité de la personne qu'Elisa a contacté. Mais ça aurait pu être un bon plan x) Pour ce qui est des Selwyn : dans le tome 7, il me semble, il y a un Mangemort nommé Selwyn : Voldemort lui prend sa baguette pour tenter d'abattre Harry lors de la course-poursuite en balai. Voilàààà. Donc ouais, y a bien un Selwyn dans les rangs des fidèles de Jedusor. Mais un seul, alors que la famille est vaste (dans mon idée).

Coucou **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Intéressante théorie... Mais non, ce n'est pas Dumbledore. Ils n'ont pas vraiment passé de marché x) Et de toute façon, si Elisa veut lui parler, elle préfère aller dans son bureau et lui parler en face x)

Salut **Automne** ! Oui, écrire la bataille finale est DUR, MON DIEU, ARGH, L'AGONIE. Ahem. Bref. Oui Elisa est encore naïve à bien des égards. Ca lui fait un choc affreux d'entendre parler de morts. Mais au cours de l'année (et de la fic), elle va s'y habituer, et s'y désensibiliser, d'une certaine façon. Mais pas complètement. Elisa est quelqu'un de très sensible, au fond, qui s'émeut et qui épruve de l'empathie très facilement. Elle ne serait jamais comme la Bella d'Alicorn, avec sa froide logique, son manque de compréhension d'autrui. Yep, j'ai beaucoup aimé _Luminosity_ et **Radiance** , mais je ne suis pas aveugle aux fautes du personnage ! J'ai mes persos avec des défauts x)

Yep **DreamerInTheSky** , Ysandra Mason, quelle surprise xDDD Et contente que la réactiond 'Ambre t'ai plu ! J'ai essayé de la garder la plus réaliste possible (aka : la plus proche de la réaction qu'aurait eu Aurélia xDDDD). Et bam, voilà, c'est fait x)

Ah ah **Lassa** , effectivement Elisa est bien occupée ! Et encore, elle ne gère pas B&B et s a production de Glisseurs est en pause. Imagine un peu si elle devait EN PLUS gérer son business... Anyway. AH AH L'AUROR HIRAPATI ELLE EST BONNE. Mais non, e garde Delmar sous le coude, et je glisse une autre Auror à Poudlard x) Mais je ferai peut-être un clin d'oeil à Delmar à la fin de la fic, tiens. BREF ! Nope, tu as faut pour le coup de miroir d'Elisa... Ah, j'ai bien caché mon jeu, là x)

YES C'EST CA ! Bien vu **IceQueen38** ! Tu as été la première à trouver x) Chapeau ! Tu as droit à un cookie métaphorique x)

Merci **Marie La Petite** ! ET oui on rentre dans le vif du sujet, la guerre commence pour de bon... Avec son lot de victimes.

Thanks **Rose-Eliade** ! Tu sais que j'ai tendnace à écrire machinalement "Rose-Elisa" à la place de ton pseudo ? xD A chaqu efois je dois me corriger xDDD

Bah **Mayoune** , c'est pour ça que c'est ELisa qui a la Baguette de Sureau et pas toi xDDD Elle ne la veut pas... Et cette saleté refuse de partir ! J'adore l'ironie. A vrai dire je compte rajouter une bonne dose d'ironie dans cette histoire de Reliques, avec l'exaspération CONSTANTE d'Elisa à ce sujet xD

Nope **Streema** , pas de Harry dans ce chap'. Ce n'ets pas lui le héros d'EB, c'est ELisa xD Bref. Comment t'es pas tendre avec Helen... Mais ouais, j'avoue, elle est égoïste. C'ets pas de sa faute x) Anyway, ouais, Rogue est mon peso préféré. Mais il est aussi l'un des personnages les plus COMPLEXES de la saga. Aussi complexe que Dumbledore, et donc aussi difficile à écrire. J'avais un mal fou à écrire Dumbledore au début... Et encore, c'ets un perso qui veut se faire connaitre, qui parle, qui dialogue. Rogue est fermé, il ne veut pas qu'on perce ses masques, il est hostile. Il ets donc encore plus difficile à écrire ! Bref, c'ets pour ça que je ne le fais pas beaucoup apparaitre. Je l'adore mais le mettre en scène est affreusement compliqué xD Sinon, pour répondre à ta question : Dudu se rend bien compte qu'Elisa l'apprécie plus... Mais Elisa elle-même ne s'en rend pas compte. Et comme personne d'autre n'assiste à leurs conversations, personne ne le réalise non plus xD

Quelle bonne idée **Aomine** , Elisa lançant des éclairs façon Sith ! Oh, ça me plait. Je vais l'envisager ! Mais pas dans ce tome, je pense... Peut-être dans un bonus. Ou la suite d'EB, si je l'écrit ! Sinon... Pour ce qui est de l'appel, nope, t'as faux x) Tu verras bien de qui il s'agit !

Ah ah **titietrominet27** , yep Ysandra Mason est un clin d'oeil à la fic de Dreamer x) Et contente qu'Astoria te plaise ! Je l'aime bien cette gamine xD Sinon, nope, tu as faut pour la personne qu'Elisa a appelé. Mais tu es sur ne bonne piste avec cette histoire d'Animagus. Réfléchis un peu plus et ça va te revenir... Tu verras ! x)

Hello **Gladoo89** ! Non, non, non, ne te détourne pas si vite de ta première idée ! Tu as vu juste, c'est bien elle qu'Elisa appelle ! Et franchement, leur "accord" n'étant pas équilibré, Elisa peut largement se permettre de la solliciter comme elle le veut. Surtout pour lui filer un truc aussi juteux que la possible identité d'un Mangemort qui leur livrerait les plans de son maître sur un plateau d'argent ! Bref. Ton image mentale avec Rogue en équilibriste m'a bien fait marrer xDDD Honte sur toi pour m'avoir infligé cette image !

Bien vu **Kuro No Kage** , c'est bien elle qu'Elisa a appelé ! Tu as lu les review pour t'aider ? x)

Honte sur toi **BlancheEner** , tu as laissé passer une faute ! Je l'ai corrigée dans le doc Word mais j'ai la flemme de reposter le chap' avec la correction xD 'fin bref. Courage pour les partiels ! Et prends ton temps, mon autre Bêta n'a corrigé que deux chapitres d'avance x)

Bienvenue dans l'aventure **p'tite Kissy** ! Ton pseudo ne m'est pas familier, c'ets la première fois que tu commente ? En tous les cas, ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu vas tout autant accrocher pour la suite =)

Yo **Lucie** ! Bien vu pour l'appel d'Elisa, c'est bien ça x) Sinon j'adore l'analyse que tu fais d'elle, avec le masque des bijoux colorés et des vêtements aux couleurs criardes. Anyway, oui, pour Elisa, la guerre, c'est dur. Elle est quelqu'un de pacifique, la violence la tétanise, la terrifie. ET l'après-coup de la violence, bah c'est pas facile à vivre non plus. Elle va devoir encaisser...

Salut **Redheadead** ! Contente que la fiche de Willemus te plaise. Tu as lu celle de Ecclestone sur la Salle sur Demande ? Bref. Non, quand j'ai commencé à écrire je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça allait devenir. Enfin, j'avais une trame, une diretcion générale, mais plein de choses se sont créées spontanément. Par exemple, je savais que je voulais qu'Elisa vole le journal en deuxième année, mais son influence par le journal, le fait qu'elle le perde, le fait que Draco le récupère, le fait qu'elle en change ? C'est venu complètement par hasard, au fil de l'écriture x) Comme auteur, je suis plutôt du style "jardinier". Je plante une graie Je connais le type de plante qu'elle donne, je sais donc globalement si ça va faire des fleurs rouges ou bleues ou oranges. Mais la taille, la forme, le nombre de branches, ça tient du hasard. ANYWAY ! Ouais Elisa se la pète en mode "c'est moi le boss", mais c'ets un peu un mécanisme de défense pour se rassurer, se dire qu'elle a le contrôle x) Comme beaucoup de gens qui réagissent à la peur par l'arrogance ! Bref. Pour ce qui est de la Baguette de Sureau : elle appartient à Elisa, techniquement, elle l'a choisi. Mais c'est toujours Dumbledore qui possède physiquement la baguette. EN gros c'est comme si Dumbledore utilisait la baguette de McGonagall. Elle marche, oui, c'est une baguette, elle fait de la magie : mais elle n'est pas liée à li, elle n'est pas à son plein potentiel avec lui. Elle ne serait à son plein potentiel qu'avec Elisa (ou à la personne qui battrait Elisa et donc lui arracherait le titre de maître de la Baguette de Sureau). C'est plus clair ? Voilà x) Sinon, nooon, t'inquiète, Bill est un EXCELLENT prof. Instruit, pédagogique, intelligent, calme. Son seul défaut est sa réticence à être brutal avec ses élèves, alors qu'ils sont en guerre. Il voudrait les protéger, mais c'est malheureusement impossible. Voilà. Hum. Sinon... Tu as faux pour l'appel d'Elisa x) T'inquiète, tu vas vite savoir de qui il s'agit réellement !

Salut **DawnEcho** ! Yep, la guerre commence vraiment, Voldemort a suffisamment repris des forces et rassemblé ses troupes pour commencer à vraiment faire des siennes. Sinon, bien vu pour le coup de miroir ! L'une de tes deux hypothèses est bonne x) Mais nope, elle ne vient pas juste de faire appel à Rita, ça se déroule sur plusieurs jours. Elle lui a donc envoyé un courrier, reçu la réponse, et l'article est paru dans le journal avant ce coup de miroir. Pour ce qui est de Sirius : oui il boss epour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais comme il n'est pas confiné à Square Grimmauld dans cet univers, rien ne dit qu'il n'a pas un créneau de libre... x)

Merci **Zarbi** ! Et comme tu vois, la suite est là x) J'espère que tu vas aimer ! Mwahahaha. J'aime ce chapitre. Bon j'aime tous mes chapitres alors ça ne vaut rien, mais bon, voilà x)

.

 **In Otter News :** je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu (sur Discord, sur la Salle dur Demande, sur le profil de Zeidra) mais _le tome 6 de Renouveau est en cours de publication_ ! Eh oui, l'aventure des Rôdeurs continue. Pas de ma main, cela dit : Zeidra a adopté la fic pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe définitivement dans l'oubli. Ca me fait bizarre d'avoir donné mon bébé à quelqu'un d'autre comme ça, mais j'avoue que j'adore ce qu'il écrit. Bref ! Le tome 6 de la saga, _Loups et Serpents_ , et publié sur le profil de Zeidra Senester ! Qu'on se le dise !

.

Passons à présent à la fiche du **personnage du jour**.

J'ai beaucoup hésité sur quel perso faire parce que... BAH Y EN A PLEIN QUE JE VEUX FAIRE. Mais bon, je pense qu'il est temps de parler du prof de Défense. Alors voici la fiche de **Bill Weasley** !

William Arthur Weasley, dit « Bill », est le fils aîné des Weasley. Grand, mince et beau, il est roux comme le reste de sa famille, mais contrairement à bon nombre de ses frères dont la chevelure est bouclée et coupée courte, il a les cheveux lisses, qu'il porte longs et noués en catogan. Il a une boucle d'oreille avec un crochet de serpent à l'oreille droite, et, malgré ses longues robes sorcières professorales, il a toujours l'air décontracté.

Chaque membre de la famille Weasley est **unique**. Oui, ils sont tous rouquins, entêtés, et courageux. Mais leurs personnalités sont si distinctes que c'est presque à s'étonner qu'on les confonde. Ginny est la seule fille, un peu timide, mais fougueuse et passionnée. Ron est le stratège, pas très motivé par les matières académiques, mais intuitif et intelligent. Fred et George sont les jumeaux, délurés et indissociables. Percy est le plus rigide de la bande, le plus droit, le plus ambitieux, le plus responsable. Charlie est un rêveur, perpétuellement attiré par l'aventure, les mystères des créatures magiques, et contrées lointaines. Et Bill ? Bill est le plus banal, le plus **doux** , le plus **sage**. Non, c'est vrai !

Il a beau avoir l'air cool, s'habiller comme une star du rock, et exercer un métier comparable à celui d'Indiana Jones, Bill n'a pas le tempérament enflammé qui court parmi les siens. C'est quelqu'un de réfléchi, terre à terre mais pas trop, pas vraiment ambitieux, qui aime le voyage mais aussi la routine, qui adore cuisiner, qui sait se faire aimer des enfants, et qui est intimidé par les adultes en costard. Il est facile à vivre, bien que **très sérieux dans ses études** et son travail. Bref, Bill a l'air d'incarner le stéréotype du grand frère cool, mais ce n'est qu'une image superficielle… A vrai dire, il ressemble beaucoup à son père, Arthur, qui aime sa petite vie routinière.

Bill est du genre **discret**. Oui, il se déplace avec assurance, il parle d'une voix qui s'entend bien sans qu'il ait à hausser le ton, il a du charisme. Mais il ne le réalise pas vraiment. C'est quelqu'un de décontracté, désinvolte : mais une désinvolture presque accidentelle, comme si tout ça (son charisme, son image, son talent) lui sortait honnêtement de l'esprit pendant qu'il regarde passer les nuages, ou traduit un vieux bouquin en marocain. Le Choixpeau a faillit le mettre à **Serdaigle**. Bill possède de nombreux de traits de cette Maison, après tout. Mais ce sont les choix qui comptent, et Bill a demandé Gryffondor. Parce qu'il est courageux, et passionné, et qu'il aime l'aventure… Mais aussi parce qu'il voulait faire plaisir à ses parents. Eh oui, il n'est pas contrariant ! Juste… Un peu à l'ouest, parfois.

Il a toujours été populaire à l'école, mais ça ne l'a jamais attiré. Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les vieux grimoires, par les bas-reliefs qu'on trouve dans les tombes égyptiennes, par les pièges et les mystères d'une malédiction inca à démêler, ou encore par le vol sur balai. Bill n'a jamais fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, car il était trop facilement distrait du jeu : mais c'est néanmoins un très bon joueur, aussi à l'aise dans les airs que le reste de sa fratrie. Car oui, tous les Weasley savent voler. Même Percy !

Bill est d'ailleurs le membre de sa famille le plus proche de Percy. Ils ont la même rigueur dans leur travail, et la même passion pour les vieux textes obscurs, les matières académiques, ou encore les données qui s'empilent avec netteté jusqu'à donner une solution mathématique. Mais, tandis que Percy n'est guère proche du reste de sa fratrie, Bill a un **caractère plus facile** , plus tranquille, qui lui permet de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde. Il a beaucoup d'humour, aussi, et ça aide. Au Terrier, c'est dur d'encaisser les blagues des jumeaux si on n'a pas de sens de l'autodérision !

Bill est devenu Briseur de Sorts un peu par défaut, parce qu'il adorait les Sortilèges, les vieilles légendes, les puzzles, et l'Arithmancie. Il aurait aussi bien pu être archiviste, libraire, chercheur, prof, ou Langue-de-Plomb. Mais comme il était le fils aîné et qu'à l'époque du choix de ses BUSES, la guerre faisait encourage rage, ses parents avaient peur qu'un job pépère le laisse sans défense. Ils lui ont mis une certaine pression pour qu'il se concentre sur une forme de magie utile, défensive. Ils lui ont même trouvé un mentor pour devenir Briseur de Sorts ! Alors Bill n'a pas vraiment protesté. Ça ou archiviste, au final, ça lui plaisait pareillement, mais en plus ça faisait plaisir à ses parents, alors… Voilà.

La possibilité de voyager dans des contrées lointaines est un bonus. Bill est quelqu'un de **très ouvert d'esprit** , bien plus que ses frères ou même que ses parents. Plus que Charlie, même, qui a toujours soif d'espace et de découvertes. Car Bill est le seul de toute sa famille à s'être fait des amis dans toutes les Maisons (même Serpentard) sans avoir besoin du "coup de pouce" d'Elisa. Il est aussi le seul à considérer les gobelins comme ses égaux, sans aucune de la méfiance viscérale ou de la condescendance paternaliste qu'on les sorciers envers les "races inférieures". Peut-être que Bill a un côté naïf, innocent, pour que les préjugés les plus communs glissent sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

Bill a de nombreux amis, venant des quatre Maisons. Parmi eux se trouve par exemple Nymphadora Tonks (Poufsouffle, deux ans de moins que lui). Il connaît **Elisabeth Bishop** en passant, d'abord parce qu'elle habite le même village, et ensuite parce qu'elle suivait Tonks partout lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble à Poudlard.

.

Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je pense que j'ai davantage de fiches de persos faites que de chapitres à publier, donc je vais sans doute poster des fiches de perso toutes les semaines (dans la Salle sur Demande), alors qu ela publication des chapitres restera d'un tous les deux semaines. Vous en dites quoi ?

Bon, sinon, je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps. Mais... Avant de se lancer dans le vif du sujet... Un petit récap' !

.

 ** _Dans les épisodes précédents..._**

 _Poudlard est paisible (enfin, dans la mesure du possible) mais la guerre continue à faire rage, dehors. Des agressions, des disparitions. L'Alliance Rebelle a sauvé plusieurs personnes, mais il y a quand même des victimes, et Elisa a du mal à vivre avec. C'est dur, d'accepter qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Elle fait de son mieux pour encaisser. Elle s'entraîne avec Trisha et Cédric (mais elle a quitté le Challenge, pour ne pas perdre la Baguette de Sureau face à n'importe qui). Elle travaille sur un sort qui lui permettrait d'animer ses sculptures d'eau (comme le T-Rex créé lors du Tournoi) d'une volonté propre. Elle gère son réseau d'espions. Elle trafique des gadgets pour l'Alliance avec les jumeaux Weasley. Elle apprend la magie élémentaire avec Flitwick, malgré quelques difficultés causées par son utilisation involontaire de la Force (difficile d'apprendre un deuxième type de magie sans baguette !). Bref, elle encaisse. Que faire d'autre ?_

.

C'est bon, vous êtes au point ? Alors c'est parti !

Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Les Pouvoirs Majeurs**

 **.**

Le jour d'Halloween, Elisa se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Oh, elle débordait d'énergie, comme toujours à cette date. Elle était en pleine forme, comme si ses batteries étaient chargées à fond. Cependant, elle savait que dans le canon, les catastrophes arrivaient souvent à Halloween. Le troll, l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets (même si elle avait réussi à éviter ça dans cet univers), l'intrusion de Sirius Black, la sélection d'Harry au Tournoi… Bref, ce n'était généralement pas une journée de bon augure.

Elle n'était pas trop sûre de ce qui pourrait arriver aujourd'hui, du coup. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui arrivait durant la journée d'Halloween 1995 dans le canon. C'était stupide, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'écrire quand elle était petite et que ses souvenirs de la saga étaient encore frais. Du coup, cette connaissance avait dû s'effacer de sa mémoire. Dix-huit ans après, Elisa n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui pendait au nez aujourd'hui.

D'autant plus que le canon du tome 5 tournait autour d'Ombrage et du Ministère… ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas ici. Bref, elle volait en aveugle.

Aucune catastrophe n'eut lieu durant la journée, comme si l'univers cherchait à lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité. Elisa passa un excellent cours de Divination, où Trelawney se montra enjouée et leur parla des diverses facettes de la clairvoyance. Au club de Sortilèges, la Poufsouffle réussi parfaitement ses exercices, et pris même le temps d'apprendre le Sortilège Glisse-Pieds (un sort de sa création) à plusieurs premières années curieux. Elle passa un coup de miroir à Gwendolyn durant sa pause-déjeuner, et son associée l'assura que tout allait pour le mieux à B&B. Elisa boucla une partie de ses devoirs avec Cédric, Trisha et quelques autres Poufsouffle, et ils passèrent un bon moment, discutant et plaisantant joyeusement. Et même à la fin de la journée, en cours de Métamorphose, tout se passa comme sur des roulettes ! Elisa commença enfin à suffisamment maîtriser la gamme des sortilèges donnant l'illusion de la vie pour commencer à réfléchir à une façon d'appliquer cette forme de transfiguration à ses sculptures d'eau.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il lui semblait qu'elle était remplie d'énergie et d'optimisme, comme si elle avait bu beaucoup de café et s'était jeté un Sortilège d'Allégresse. Cela dit, une sourde boule d'angoisse lui pesait sur l'estomac. Elle ne réussi pas vraiment à profiter du festin : elle attendait l'explosion, la catastrophe, quelque chose.

Aussi, lorsque Ron l'aborda à la sortie de la Grande Salle après le dîner, Elisa était si tendue qu'elle sursauta de trente centimètres lorsqu'il apparut devant elle. Le rouquin la regarda bizarrement, mais ne fit aucune remarque et déclara plutôt :

– Harry a mal à la tête mais il ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu as encore des bonbons calmants pour l'aider à dormir ?

– Mal à la tête ? répéta la jeune fille en ouvrant son sac à la recherche de Caramels Calmants. Quel genre de mal à la tête ?

Est-ce que c'était sa cicatrice ? Une vision ?! Voldemort ?! Mais Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules, désinvolte :

– Mal à la tête normal. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien, lâcha Elisa avec réticence en lui donnant une poignée caramels emballés dans leur papier brillant. Tu sais que tes frères en ont aussi, de ces bonbons ? Et Trisha aussi ?

– Oui, mais ils essaient de me les vendre ! s'insurgea Ron.

– … Excellente idée. Alors, ça fera trois Mornilles, et…

Le jeune Gryffondor n'attendit pas la suite et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. La Poufsouffle rigola, puis referma son sac et rejoignit ses amis. Elle s'inquiétait probablement pour rien. Elle allait rentrer au dortoir, se doucher, se coucher, et demain tout irait mieux. Son anxiété finirait par passer. Pas vrai ?

Au matin, cependant, elle réalisa très vite qu'elle avait eu tort.

Elle, Cédric et Trisha s'étaient levés tôt ce jour-là, et s'étaient assis à la table des Serpentard pour manger avec Heather et les autres. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, après tout. Ils avaient même été rejoints par Cho Chang et Marietta, puis par Aaron Woodbridge qui essayait timidement de se réconcilier avec Tabitha après leur rupture. Ils discutaient paisiblement durant leur repas, profitant du calme de la matinée. Ils avaient quasiment terminés leur petit-déjeuner lorsque le journal arriva. Terence reçut son exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en maugréant contre les hiboux postaux qui interrompaient la dégustation de son bacon, déplia le journal, jeta un seul regard à la couverture, et poussa un juron qui fit tourner les têtes de tous ses voisins de table.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Adrian.

Terence étala le journal sur la table, muet. La plus grande partie de la Une était occupée par les photographies en noir et blanc d'une vingtaine de sorciers. Certains pianotaient au bord du cadre d'un air ennuyé, d'autre avaient une expression narquoise. Sans même avoir besoin de lire les légendes qui accompagnaient chaque portrait, Elisa sut de qui il s'agissait. Les Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban lors de la dernière guerre.

Elle leva les yeux sur le titre, qui clamait " _ÉVASION MASSIVE À AZKABAN_ !", et sentit son ventre se serrer. La migraine d'Harry n'avait peut-être pas été si anodine que ça.

Autour d'eux, d'autres personnes commençaient à lire le journal, et les murmures se propageaient dans la Grande Salle comme une vague. Les gens échangeaient des regards inquiets, interpellaient des amis, se regroupaient en chuchotant avec affolement. Le ton montait. Des groupes se formaient, chacun essayant de lire l'article par-dessus l'épaule d'un ami. Très vite, avant même que la livraison du courrier soit terminée, un brouhaha paniqué avait envahi la salle.

Dumbledore n'était pas là, encore. Aussi, ce fut McGonagall qui se leva, livide :

– Je sais que ces nouvelles sont bouleversantes, mais vous ne courrez pour l'instant aucun danger. Les cours sont maintenus. Je vous suggère donc de poursuivre votre petit-déjeuner dans le calme. Nous recevrons rapidement davantage d'information.

Les murmures ne se turent pas, mais au moins la foule ne semblait plus au bord de la panique. Les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur le journal, chuchotant d'un air anxieux. Trisha commença à lire l'article, ses yeux sautant d'une ligne à l'autre :

– La nuit dernière, aux alentours d'une heure du matin, vingt prisonniers placés sous haute surveillance par le Ministère de la Magie ont réussi à s'évader… Cinq autres prisonniers ont subit le Baiser lors du soulèvement des Détraqueurs qui a eu lieu… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est apparu en personne… Trois Aurors blessés, un mort… La rébellion des Détraqueurs a été contenue, mais trop tard pour empêcher l'évasion…

Elisa parcourait du regard les photos des Mangemorts. Le plus reconnaissable était Peter Pettigrew, le seul qui n'avait pas l'air insolent mais résigné. La légende indiquait " _Condamné pour avoir transmis des informations à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et le meurtre de douze Moldus_ ". A côté de lui se trouvait le portrait des trois Lestrange : Rabastan, puis Rodolphus, et finalement Bellatrix. Puis venait Augustus Rookwood… Antonin Dolohov… Mulciber… Travers…

Bordel, elle connaissait tous ces noms. Dix Mangemorts s'évadaient durant le tome 5 du canon (le Ministère soupçonnait alors Sirius Black d'être leur point de ralliement), mais c'était supposé se produire beaucoup plus tard, en janvier ou en février ! Et il y avait là quatre des Mangemorts arrêtés l'année dernière : Murton, Nott, Croupton Jr, et Rowle. Elle reconnaissait leurs noms, leurs visages. Quant à Travers et Mulciber, elle était à peu près sûre qu'ils s'évadaient en 1997, _après_ la chute du Ministère. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver, et surtout, ce n'était pas supposé arriver _maintenant_ !

Cho se leva brusquement, blanche comme un linge :

– Je dois appeler mon père.

Elle s'enfuit presque en courant. Marietta resta une seconde de plus, le temps de l'excuser et de murmurer que son père était Auror, puis elle la suivit. Un grand silence tomba sur leur groupe.

– Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? lâcha Elisa d'une voix qui dérapa dans les aigus. Ils ne sont pas supposés être assez forts pour attaquer Azkaban ! Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux !

Entre les neuf Mangemorts capturés en juin, les déserteurs, et ceux qui étaient sans doute encore blessés, les forces de Voldemort étaient réduites. C'était pour ça que jusqu'ici, il n'avait lancé aucune attaque de grande envergure. Il ne s'en était pris qu'aux traîtres à sa cause (qui ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas se cacher derrière les Aurors, de peur d'être arrêtés), et à des civils (qui auraient été trucidés sans les protections posées par l'Alliance sur leurs maisons).

Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Elle savait que Tom Jedusor avait toujours été puissant et ingénieux, brillant même. Elle savait qu'il était capable de pousser les Détraqueurs à rejoindre sa cause. C'était juste… Tellement écrasant, de réaliser qu'il pouvait faire ça même alors qu'il était affaibli. Malgré tous les efforts faits par Elisa et l'Alliance Rebelle, le canon reprenait son cours.

– Il a profité d'un des jours de Pouvoir Majeur, fit Adrian d'un ton sentencieux. Et lié à la Mort, qui plus est. Il ne faut rien attendre de bon cette nuit-là.

Tout leur groupe se tourna vers lui d'un air vaguement interloqués. Elisa plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des jours de Pouvoir Majeur… Mais la poisse qui collait au jour d'Halloween devait bien avoir une explication. Et si quelqu'un la connaissait, ça devait être Adrian Pucey, accro aux vieilles légendes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit-elle vivement.

Terence grimaça, et Cédric lâcha avec hésitation :

– Ça me dit quelque chose. C'est une vieille coutume très lié à la magie noire, je crois…

– Pas du tout ! protesta Adrian. C'est tombé en désuétude avec le temps et l'émergence de sortilèges plus élaborés, mais c'est bien réel, et ça n'a rien de noir ! C'est de la magie naturelle, ancestrale, primaire. C'est, c'est… !

Il gesticula des bras comme s'il espérait illustrer l'immensité du concept qu'il n'arrivait pas à articuler. Puis il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait avec des degrés variés d'agacement, de gravité, ou de patience. Le Serpentard prit une grande inspiration, reprit une posture plus digne, et commença d'un ton calme :

– Il y a trois jours de Pouvoir Majeur dans l'année : Imbolc, Beltaine, et Samain. Durant ces jours-là, certains pouvoirs sont augmentés, comme si la magie enfouie dans la terre remontait à la surface.

– Je me sens toujours remplie d'énergie à Halloween, se souvint Elisa.

– Moi aussi ! réalisa Heather.

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête, et Adrian les pointa du doigt d'un air victorieux :

– Exactement. Halloween est la veille de Samain, le jour lié à la Mort. Tous les pouvoirs liés à la vie enflent, en quelque sorte. Ils se font plus pressants, plus insistants. Certains historiens ont théorisé que c'était la magie elle-même qui, sentant l'imminence de la Mort, s'agite et rassemble ses forces. Mais c'est toujours en vain. Car, à minuit… Pouf, tout s'éteint comme une chandelle qu'on souffle. La Mort apparaît, et la Vie devient silencieuse. Si vous restez éveillés toute la nuit, vous le remarquerez… Après l'agitation frénétique de la soirée, c'est comme si tout l'univers était devenu glacé. Comme s'il s'était soudain pétrifié devant l'inévitable.

Un lourd silence était descendu sur leur tablée. Malgré eux, tous les élèves étaient suspendus aux lèvres du conteur, qui avait baissé le ton pour finir par un murmure inquiétant. Puis Adrian sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se redressa, brisant la solennité de l'instant, et reprit d'une voix normale :

– C'est à ce moment-là que la Mort est la plus puissante. Certaines légendes disent même que les Détraqueurs deviennent capable de s'exprimer, que les fantômes peuvent disparaître… Bref.

– C'est pour ça que Tu-Sais-Qui a attaqué Azkaban à minuit ? fit Tabitha d'un air dubitatif. Pour pouvoir discuter avec les Détraqueurs ?

Adrian haussa les épaules d'un air mystérieux. Mais Terence, plus terre à terre, secoua la tête :

– J'en doute. Ce sont des légendes, pas des faits historiques.

– Ça compte quand même ! protesta Adrian. Et puis, il n'y a pas que les légendes. C'est réellement une date significative. Les rituels les plus noirs doivent toujours être accomplis à cette date et à cette heure précise, par exemple. Avec les bons sorts, et leur puissance augmentés par le timing… Vous-Savez-Qui a dû traverser les défenses de la prison comme du papier.

Elisa songea soudain à Harry. _Les rituels les plus noirs doivent toujours être accomplis à cette date_ , avait dit Adrian. Voldemort avait cherché à tuer Harry à Halloween… Etait-il possible que la date fasse partie du rituel de création d'un Horcruxe ?

– Et les autres jours de Pouvoir Majeur, alors ? demanda avec curiosité Aaron Woodbridge le Serdaigle.

Adrian sembla partagé entre sa méfiance envers Aaron (de façon générale, Adrian n'aimait guère les prétendants de ses amies féminines) et son envie d'étaler son savoir… mais sa passion pour l'Histoire l'emporta. Tout le monde était curieux… et sans doute soulagé que le sujet s'éloigne d'Azkaban, de l'évasion, et des jours liés à la Mort.

– Oh ! Imbolc est lié à la pureté, à l'espoir et au renouveau. C'est le premier ou le second jour de février, les dates varient. C'est le jour de Pouvoir Majeur le moins perceptible, et donc le moins documenté. Apparemment tous les sorciers qui utilisent leur baguette perdent un peu de leur contact avec la magie pure. Mais tous les sorts qui font appel à la magie du monde, de l'univers, pas à notre magie intérieure… Tous ces sorts sont plus spontanés durant Imbolc. Hum… Par exemple… Les Briseurs de Sorts posent traditionnellement leurs protections à cette date. Les êtres et les créatures magiques, peu importe leur espèce, considèrent ce jour comme sacré, même si leurs cultures n'ont rien en commun.

Elisa prit mentalement note de tout ça. C'était toujours bon à savoir. Et maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire au premier février… A savoir, renouveler tous les sorts de protection sur le Cottage et sur Tourmaline, et sur d'autres refuges si nécessaire. Si elle pouvait mettre un bonus de magie pure de son côté, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

– Et Beltaine ? pointa Trisha en fronçant les sourcils. Dans la mythologie celte, c'est le retour du printemps…

– Ce n'est pas faux, admit Adrian avec réticence. Beltaine a lieu le premier jour de mai, au début du printemps, et c'est généralement à cette date que le retour des beaux jours est définitif. C'est le jour de Pouvoir Majeur est lié à la naissance, la croissance, la vie en général. Les créatures des ténèbres s'affaiblissent à cette date, les sorts liés à la vitalité ou à la, euh, fertilité… sont plus puissants. Bref, c'est l'opposé de Samain.

Il y eu un court silence. Elisa reporta son regard sur le journal qui se trouvait toujours devant elle, et vingt Mangemorts lui rendirent son regard. Certains faisaient partie de ceux qu'elle avait blessés dans le cimetière. Elle ne connaissait pas leurs visages, mais elle savait qu'elle était responsable des blessures (et de la capture) de neuf d'entre eux. Les autres… Les autres étaient à Azkaban depuis des années, le peu de raison qui leur restait balayée par le souffle des Détraqueurs, ne laissant que la haine et la sauvagerie.

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Il n'y avait aucune version de l'histoire où ça se finissait bien.

Elle se leva brusquement. Lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et la jeune fille s'empourpra, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour justifier sa soudaine envie d'être seule. Elle finit par lâcher d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaitée un peu plus ferme :

– Je vais passer un coup de miroir à mes parents.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle. Derrière elle, la Poufsouffle entendit ses amis suivre son exemple, chacun sortant son miroir et allant se trouver un coin tranquille pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs familles, et partager avec eux le choc de la nouvelle.

Le premier appel qu'Elisa passa était bien à sa mère et à son père. Ils n'avaient pas encore lu le journal, mais ils le firent lorsque leur fille évoqua la Une. Ils étaient sous le choc, comme elle. La conversation fut brève. Elisa leur dit d'être prudents, Michael répliqua que c'était à elle d'être prudente, et Isabelle déclara d'un ton dégagé qu'elle allait consulter ses cartes de tarot. Tout le monde fit mine de ne pas voir ses mains qui tremblaient. Elisa mit fin à la communication, une boule d'angoisse dans la poitrine. Elle avait beau savoir que le Cottage des Erables était extrêmement bien protégé, elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres en pensant au fait que des criminels se baladaient en liberté et risquaient de s'en prendre à ses parents.

Son second coup de miroir ne dura que quelques secondes.

– Est-ce que vous saviez que ça allait arriver ? siffla-t-elle avec rage dès que son interlocuteur décrocha. Je vous ai demandé de suivre Edmund Selwyn il y a trois jours !

– Je l'ai perdu quand il a transplané, répondit l'autre avec agressivité. Et je ne l'aurais pas accompagné à Azkaban même si j'avais su ce qui se préparait !

Elisa grinça des dents. Oui, ça se tenait. Il n'empêche qu'elle se sentait ulcérée, sur les nerfs, et que s'abstenir de crier sur son miroir lui demandait un considérable effort.

– Vous avez les preuves de sa culpabilité au moins ? lâcha-t-elle.

– Ça ne servira pas à grand-chose si les gens sortent de prison à leur guise, renifla l'autre avec dédain.

La jeune fille lui raccrocha au nez. Elle avait beau savoir que son contact n'avait pas tort, elle sentait toujours une boule de rage impuissante lui peser sur l'estomac à cette idée. Elle avait envie de balancer son miroir à travers le couloir et de le voir se fracasser contre un mur. En fait, elle avait envie de casser quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour évacuer sa colère….

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, et dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie. Puis elle se détourna, quittant l'étroit corridor où elle avait passé ses appels. Elle rejoignit le hall juste à temps pour voir le Trio d'Or descendre des escaliers. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle accéléra le pas :

– Harry ! Ron, Hermione ! Attendez !

Curieux, les trois Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent pour lui laisser le temps de les rejoindre. Elisa baissa la voix :

– Harry, ta cicatrice… Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait mal cette nuit ?

Toute la couleur se retira du visage du Survivant. La Poufsouffle grimaça :

– Je m'en doutais. Il y a eu une attaque à Azkaban cette nuit. _Il_ était là.

Hermione et Ron pâlirent à leur tour, et la jeune fille poursuivit précipitamment :

– Ne paniquez pas, d'accord ? C'est déjà assez tendu comme ça dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup de gens ont perdu de la famille à cause des Mangemorts qui se sont évadés. Je voulais juste vous dire que… Harry, il faut absolument que tu barricades ton esprit, tous les matins et tous les soirs. Le risque que Jedusor réalise la connexion entre vous est de plus en plus grand.

– Mais si j'arrivais à l'espionner comme l'année dernière… ! commença à protester le jeune Potter.

– Non ! fit férocement Elisa. Et s'il se mettait à t'espionner en retour ? S'il t'envoyait de fausses informations pour te faire tomber dans un piège ?

Sa gorge se serra et elle s'obligea à déglutir, inspirant puis expirant profondément. Elle avait l'impression que ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, comme si toutes ses émotions étaient exacerbées et qu'il suffirait d'une étincelle pour que tout explose. Elle était furieuse, horrifiée, terrifiée, impuissante, frustrée.

 _Ce n'était pas supposé arriver_. Elle essayait de se battre contre le destin et l'empêcher de passer par certains évènements, mais parfois, c'était comme d'essayer de retenir de l'eau entre ses mains. Tout lui glissait entre les doigts et elle se sentait stupide, inutile, maladroite, furieuse contre elle-même et l'univers entier.

– Je dois y aller, finit-elle par dire en songeant qu'il fallait qu'elle et l'Alliance Rebelle remettent à jour leurs plans. Je dois passer quelques coups de miroirs.

– Mais je veux aider ! protesta Harry en haussant la voix. Laisse-moi aider !

Plusieurs personnes dans le hall tournèrent la tête vers eux. Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Harry qu'il ne pouvait rien faire… puis elle la referma, et plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas ce que le Survivant avait envie d'entendre, ni ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Dans le canon, essayer de le mettre à l'écart n'avait résulté que par des catastrophes. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, Harry était impliqué.

– D'accord. Tu vas te joindre à nos entraînements, à Cédric, Trisha et moi.

– Et nous aussi ! interjeta férocement Ron.

– Si vous voulez, lâcha Elisa. Mais ce sont des entraînements sérieux, et brutaux. Vous avez intérêt à suivre, ou on vous lâche.

Les Gryffondor échangèrent un bref regard. Le fiasco de leurs entraînements ensemble l'année dernière leur revenait en mémoire. Harry avait été capable de suivre le rythme de Cédric, Elisa et Trisha, même si le rapport de force avait été assez déséquilibré. Mais Ron et Hermione avaient été constamment écrasés. L'écart de force entre ceux à qui Maugrey avait enseigné le combat et ceux à qui il avait enseigné la théorie les séparait comme un gigantesque gouffre.

– L'année dernière, vous nous ralentissiez, lâcha Elisa d'un air implacable. Désolée, mais c'est la vérité. Cette fois, on ne s'arrêtera pas dès que l'un de vous se fait abattre. Sois vous nous rattrapez, soit vous vous débrouillez.

Les trois adolescents semblèrent se tenir plus droit. Les yeux d'Harry étincelaient devant le défi : Hermione, elle, semblait hérissé par cette insulte, à moins que ce ne soit la vérité qui ne la vexe autant.

– Rendez-vous samedi matin dans deux semaines, lâcha Elisa en retenant un sourire en coin. Vous avez jusque là pour vous remettre à niveau. Demandez de l'aide à Rhonda ou Terence, au besoin.

– Tu nous apprendras le truc que tu as utilisé dans le cimetière si jamais on te bat dans deux semaines ? lâcha précipitamment Hermione qui semblait vibrer d'impatience mal contenue.

La Poufsouffle marquait un temps d'arrêt. Jusqu'ici, personne ne lui avait demandé quel sort elle avait utilisé dans le cimetière. Trisha et Cédric avaient sans doute deviné qu'elle utilisait les runes explosives… Mais mis à part ses deux fidèles amis, personne n'avait la moindre idée de comment elle avait pu anéantir les Mangemorts d'un seul coup. Tout le monde supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un maléfice, très puissant, et de sa création. Et personne ne lui en avait demandé les secrets.

C'était… une sorte de tabou. Déjà, parce que c'était malpoli de forcer un autre sorcier à exposer ses inventions s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Et ensuite… Parce que rendre public un sort avec un tel potentiel destructeur… C'était quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas. Ce n'était pas pour rien que, chez les sorciers, l'accès aux sorts puissants comme le Feudeymon ou les Charmes Gardiens était très restreint. Le pouvoir se distribuait au compte-goutte. En apprenant le Patronus à quasiment toute l'école, Elisa avait flirté de très près avec un interdit implicite du monde sorcier. En effet, sans être interdit, le Patronus était considéré comme puissant, dangereux, et donc il était fortement déconseillé de l'apprendre aux masses. Ce n'était pas pour rien que dans le canon, Lupin ne l'apprenait qu'à Harry, à titre d'exception, et qu'aucun prof ne l'abordait dans son cursus…

Alors la demande d'Hermione était pour le moins inattendu, et sacrément osée.

– Peut-être, finit-elle par dire.

Après tout, elle leur avait surtout proposé de se joindre à elle et ses amis pour éviter qu'ils ne se mettent dans les ennuis en poursuivant un autre objectif (comme tenter d'entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort par exemple). Elle n'imaginait pas qu'ils aient la moindre chance de la battre.

Et s'ils la battaient, et bien… Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Trisha et ses parents se disputèrent violemment à la suite de l'évasion d'Azkaban. Les Buttermere voulaient retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard et quitter le pays. Trisha et son petit frère Isaac refusaient fermement, arguant que l'école était pour l'instant l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne. Elisa proposa d'ajouter des protections supplémentaires sur la confiserie des Buttermere, mais ça servit juste à faire monter le ton de la dispute. La jeune Bishop battit en retraite, et décida de ne pas s'en mêler.

Huit personnes contactèrent l'Alliance pour quitter le pays, ou se cacher. Parmi eux se trouvaient les parents (adoptifs) de Tamsin Applebee. Ils étaient Sang-Purs, mais leur famille avait été décimée lors de la dernière guerre, et ils étaient terrifiés. Seule la présence de Tamsin et son cousin Damien à Poudlard les empêchait de quitter de pays : à défaut, se cacher leur semblait une bonne idée. Du coup, Isabelle Bishop les installa à la Forteresse, le refuge qu'Elisa avait remis en état durant l'été. A Poudlard, Tamsin n'en parla pas, et Elisa ne souleva pas le sujet. Elle savait qu'on pouvait difficilement mettre de mots sur ce genre de peur et de désarroi.

Aucun autre réfugié n'eut droit à ce petit privilège, cela dit. Cécile Engelhorn aida un jeune couple à s'installer dans une ville moldue perdue dans la cambrousse, et à effacer leurs traces. Remus Lupin aida un jeune Sang-Pur à fuguer de chez lui. Michael Bishop accompagna trois de Nés-Moldus à bord de l'Eurostar, puis les guida jusqu'à des planques situées en France et en Suisse : en tout, cela lui fit quitter la Grande-Bretagne presque deux semaines.

(Elisa ne dormit pas beaucoup durant ces deux semaines.)

Début novembre, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année eu lieu. Il opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor. Drago Malefoy avait quitté son poste d'Attrapeur, laissant à la place à un élève de quatrième année nommé Owen Harper. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre Harry, bien sûr, mais Serpentard ne perdit le match que d'une vingtaine de points à cause de la nullité abyssale de Ron Weasley en tant que gardien. Apparemment, un groupe de Serpentard avait passé son temps à commenter à grands cris moqueurs le moindre geste de Ron (depuis son geste de se gratter l'oreille à sa façon de tenir son balai), et le jeune Gardien avait perdu tous ses moyens.

Bien sûr, Elisa ne savait ça que par ouï-dire. Le Quidditch avait eu lieu un samedi : elle et Dumbledore avaient passé toute la durée du match plongés dans leurs travaux respectifs, le directeur épluchant son courrier et la Poufsouffle compulsant des grimoires. Elisa commençait à s'habituer à cette routine, qu'ils partageaient dans un silence confortable. Elle avait désormais une table réservée à son usage dans le bureau du directeur. Mais malgré le temps qu'elle y passait, ses recherches progressaient cependant à pas d'escargot : elle avait lu la moitié des grimoires de Dumbledore, et elle n'avait toujours rien sur la façon de sauver Harry.

Ce samedi, cependant, la Poufsouffle rompit la routine. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'Adrian leur avait parlé des jours de Pouvoir Majeur. Elle avait évoqué discrètement le sujet au cours de ses conversations avec Lupin, Matt, Neal, Cécile et Gwendolyn (elle les avait tous contactés après l'évasion d'Azkaban), mais aucun ne semblait être au courant.

– Est-ce que les jours de Pouvoir Majeur augmentent vraiment la magie ?

Dumbledore leva le nez de son courrier en haussant les sourcils, l'air clairement surpris :

– En effet. Ce n'est cependant pas une connaissance très répandue.

– Pourquoi ?

Le directeur posa sa plume, et joignit les mains, observant la jeune fille d'un air pensif par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :

– L'importance des jours de Pouvoir Majeur a commencé à s'oublier à partir du moment où les sorciers ont appris à utiliser leur magie propre sans avoir besoin d'utiliser cette du monde autour d'eux, c'est-à-dire lorsque l'usage des baguettes magiques s'est répandu en Europe. C'était il y a deux millénaires. Seules les familles les plus attachées à leurs traditions ont continué à commémorer les jours de Pouvoir Majeur ou de Pouvoir Mineur.

Elisa cligna des yeux. Il y avait des jours de Pouvoir Mineur aussi ?!

– Avec le temps, l'importance des jours de Pouvoir est donc devenue moins connue, poursuivit le vieux sorcier. D'autant plus que ces jours coïncident souvent avec des fêtes chrétiennes ou rituelles, qui les ont remplacés. Presque personne n'utilise le nom de Samain ou ne réalise son potentiel, mais Halloween est célébré dans tout le pays, par exemple. L'importance de ces dates ne se transmet que par tradition familiale, et certaines connaissances ont petit à petit disparues. De nos jours, les jours de Pouvoirs ne sont plus connus que pour leur importance dans certains rituels : particulièrement les rituels de magie noire, puisqu'il s'agit de ceux qui ont été les plus jalousement protégés.

La Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils :

– Je vois. Et quels sont les jours de Pouvoir Mineur ? Je ne savais même pas que ça existait…

– Ils sont encore moins connus que les jours de Pouvoir Majeur, l'assura Dumbledore. La magie qu'ils libèrent n'est pas aussi puissante, et leur place dans les rituels est donc bien moindre. Il s'agit des solstices et des équinoxes : Yule le solstice d'hiver, Ostara l'équinoxe de printemps, Litha le solstice d'été, et Mabon l'équinoxe d'automne. Ils ont été remplacés dans notre culture par des fêtes plus mondaine : Noël, Pâques, le festival de Nephtys, et l'ouverture de la saison de la Ligue de Quidditch.

Songeuse, la jeune fille fit tourner sa plume rechargeable entre ses doigts d'un geste machinal C'était fou, que ce genre de connaissance se perde comme ça. C'était une facette de leur Histoire. Pourquoi Binns n'en parlait jamais ?! Elle s'apprêtait à poser la question à Dumbledore lorsque le directeur l'interrogea :

– Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à cette question ?

Son regard passa brièvement sur les grimoires empilés à côté d'Elisa, et sur les notes que la jeune fille avait prises sur eux. La Poufsouffle agita vivement la main :

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes recherches. C'est simplement que… Un de mes amis pense que Jedusor a utilisé Samain pour forcer les défenses d'Azkaban. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle, je n'avais jamais entendu parler des jours de Pouvoir.

– Ce n'est pas étonnant, fit pensivement le directeur. Ce genre de connaissance n'est pas très courant. Mais oui, Tom Jedusor y a probablement eu accès, un certain nombre d'ouvrages de magie noire de la Réserve mentionnent les jours de Pouvoirs Majeurs. Quel est l'ami qui vous a parlé de ces dates, exactement ?

– Adrian n'est pas intéressé par la magie noire, répliqua sèchement Elisa. Il est juste passionné par l'Histoire.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, mais ne nia pas avoir envisagé l'hypothèse qu'Adrian soit un adepte des arts sombres et des rituels obscurs.

– Voilà qui est rare, se contenta-t-il de dire. C'est une matière qui suscite peu d'intérêt à Poudlard.

Son ton était léger, et ses yeux pétillaient. Plaisanter au sujet de l'ennui mortel des cours de Binns était monnaie courante à Poudlard, même chez les profs. Mais Elisa n'était pas amusée :

– A qui la faute ? Binns ne devrait pas être professeur. Il n'apprend rien d'utile. Il n'apprend rien du tout, même.

Le directeur redevint sérieux :

– Le professeur Binns n'est pas le plus passionnant des professeurs, je l'admets. Mais l'essentiel de l'Histoire de la Magie est couverte par son programme, grâce aux devoirs qu'il assigne.

Une étincelle familière d'indignation s'embrasa dans la poitrine de la Poufsouffle. Elle serra les poings, tenta de refouler la vague d'exaspération qui remontait dans sa gorge, puis finalement la laissa franchir ses lèvres.

– Ce n'est pas assez ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Et la culture générale ? Les usages ? Le fonctionnement de la société ? C'est le résultat de l'Histoire, mais personne n'en parle. Les Nés-Moldus l'apprennent grâce au CEM ! Grâce à un club fondé et administré par des élèves !

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, mais Elisa n'en avait pas fini. Depuis sept ans, elle écoutait les diatribes indignées d'Adrian, elle méprisait Binns, elle aidait les gens à tricher durant leurs cours et leurs examens parce que cette matière était littéralement un obstacle à leur éducation, elle s'instruisait seule alors qu'elle vivait dans une école… Et, surtout, elle était sous pression depuis la rentrée et elle avait très envie de crier sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

– Pourquoi l'origine de Poudlard n'est jamais mentionnée ? Les divergences d'opinion des Fondateurs, la raison du départ de Salazar Serpentard, la source de la méfiance envers les Nés-Moldus et les Moldus ? Et la chasse aux sorcières, quelle blague ! Binns décrit ça comme une joyeuse plaisanterie, mais des milliers de gens ont été tués ! Des Moldus, mais aussi des enfants Nés-Moldus qui ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ou des sorciers et des sorcières qui n'ont pas eu le temps de prendre leurs baguettes quand on les a tirés du lit… C'est un scandale, c'est l'argument le plus fort des Puristes, et Binns en fait une plaisanterie ! Il ne parle que de gobelins, et encore, la moitié de ce qu'il raconte est complètement biaisée. Même le dernier des idiots sait que les révoltes gobelines ont toutes étaient provoquées par des vols et des insultes de la part de sorciers ! Il devrait nous parler de Merlin, de Morgane Le Fay, Arthur, la reine Maeve d'Irlande, Richard Selwyn, Amandine Burke, Ludwig McTellik, Mangouste Bonham… Et le Ministère, tiens, pourquoi il ne nous parle jamais du Ministère ? Sa fondation, ses erreurs, ses actions les plus remarquables ? Oh, et tiens, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parle pas de la politique du Ministère lorsque l'Angleterre a décidé de coloniser la moitié du monde ? De la réponse des sorciers et des sorcières à l'oppression des indiens ou des africains ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parle pas des interventions sorcières durant les différentes guerres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parle pas des guerres chez les sorciers ? Il y a pourtant eu des tas ! L'Alchimiste Rouge de Chine, Cromwell le Second, Katarina de Hongrie, Grindelwald en Europe… L'Europe, tiens ! Binns ne parle même pas des deux guerres mondiales ! Ou du régime communiste et de la façon dont il a affecté la vie des autres communautés sorcières en Europe de l'Est ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parle jamais des sorciers qui ont refusés leur lettre de Poudlard et qui sont devenus célèbres dans la société Moldue ? Ou bien des Moldus qui ont marqué la société sorcière ?

Elle s'arrêta de parler, le souffle court, les yeux flamboyants et le visage rougi d'indignation. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était redressée, prête à se mettre debout, et elle se rassit lentement sur sa chaise. Elle ne s'était pas laissée emportée comme ça depuis un bon moment. Oh, elle n'avait pas crié, ais elle s'était définitivement laissée enflammée, et maintenant, toute sa passion retombée comme un soufflé trop cuit. Elle se sentait plus légère. C'était comme si elle avait l'impression d'avoir relâché d'un coup une grande partie de la pression qui pesait sur elle… Comme si elle avait levé une soupape de sécurité.

– C'était un brillant plaidoyer, Miss Bishop, finit par dire le directeur lorsqu'il fut clair que la tempête était passée.

Elle respira profondément, se sentant un peu embarrassée, puis marmonna :

– Adrian aurait fait mieux.

– Je suis tout de même très impressionné, l'assura Dumbledore.

Il n'était pas en colère. Parce qu'elle-même n'était pas en colère, réalisa la jeune fille avec un certain choc. Du moins, pas en colère contre _lui_. Binns était en poste depuis des siècles, au moins. Sa présence n'était pas plus la faute de Dumbledore que des directeurs qui l'avaient précédés. En fait, Dumbledore était peut-être moins responsables que ses prédécesseurs. Après tout, lui, il avait été un peu trop occupé avec le Ministère et les guerres successives pour s'occuper en plus d'évincer le fantôme qui était devenu une sorte d'installation permanente dans l'école.

– Le professeur Binns enseigne à Poudlard depuis cent-soixante-deux ans, reprit lentement le directeur. Cinquante-deux en tant que sorcier vivant, et cent-dix en tant que fantôme. Lorsqu'il a été engagé, il était un professeur passable, et son cursus était à peu près à jour. Il a grandement décliné avec l'âge, mais la directrice en poste à cette époque s'est refusé à le renvoyer. Elle pensait qu'il méritait au moins la dignité d'une fin de vie confortable, et qu'il serait temps de trouver un autre professeur après son décès. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Voyez-vous, la raison pour laquelle le professeur Binns est resté en poste même après son décès, est que Poudlard traversait alors une grave crise financière.

Elisa fit le calcul en comptant sur ses doigts. On était en 1995, alors cent-dix ans plus tôt, ils étaient en 1885. Qu'est-ce qui se passait chez les sorciers à l'époque ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. En revanche… Chez les Moldus…

– Conflit avec l'Irlande ? tenta-t-elle.

Elle n'était absolument pas sûre d'elle, mais le directeur hocha la tête avec approbation :

– Exact. C'est à cette date que les sorciers d'Irlande ont cessé d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard. La crise se préparait depuis plusieurs années, mais ce sont les troubles entre nos deux sociétés moldues qui en ont été le catalyseur. Pour être bref, Poudlard a perdu un grand nombre d'élève, et plusieurs familles irlandaises ayant faits des prêts à l'école ont réclamé un remboursement immédiat. Comme vous le savez peut-être, Poudlard dépend largement de prêts et de donation pour fonctionner, car les élèves ne paient aucun frais de scolarités…

Et rendre l'école payante n'était pas envisageable. C'était l'un des principes fondateurs de Poudlard : sa gratuité. Les élèves payaient uniquement leurs fournitures scolaires. Et encore ! Les plus démunis pouvaient demander de l'aide à l'école, qui avait un coffre à Gringotts réservée à cela, contenant une large somme d'or mais aussi tout un tas de fournitures de seconde main. Elisa ne l'avait jamais personnellement utilisé, mais les Weasley y avait fait appel pour préparer la rentrée de Charlie, celle de Percy, et celles de Fred et George. Ensuite, eh bien, Arthur avait du rcevoir une augmentation, car leur situation s'était améliorée.

Mais bref.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Elisa, fascinée malgré elle.

– Le professeur Binns avait une petite-nièce qui était encore à Poudlard à ce moment-là, révéla le vieux sorcier. Elle était la dernière survivante de sa famille, emportée par une épidémie de Dragoncelle quelques années plus tôt. Elle était très attachée à son grand-oncle, même si celui-ci n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Elle a proposé à la directrice d'utiliser toute sa fortune pour payer les dettes de l'école s'ils acceptaient de garder le professeur Binns en poste. Un contrat a été signé, les dettes de l'école payées, et les directeurs successifs ont tenu parole.

La Poufsouffle fit la moue. D'un côté, l'histoire était mignonne, avec la petite-nièce endeuillée et le sauvetage de l'école. D'un autre côté… L'éducation des élèves de Poudlard souffrait depuis plus d'un siècle à cause d'une histoire d'argent.

– Les élèves méritent mieux que ça, grommela-t-elle.

Dumbledore l'observa plusieurs secondes par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elisa n'arriva pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait.

– Vous avez raison, finit par dire le directeur. Et c'est un tort qu'il faudra rectifier…. En temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, nous avons des préoccupations plus pressentes.

La jeune fille grimaça. Puis elle se souvint de l'état d'avancement de leur quête aux Horcruxes, et fronça les sourcils.

– A propos de ça… L'objet ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle… Je commence à penser qu'il serait à Gringotts.

– Gringotts ? répéta Dumbledore d'un air intrigué.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassée :

– La banque est un symbole. Elle est plus vieille que Poudlard, et tous les sorciers y ont un coffre. C'est une source de fierté pour eux. Alors, si Jedusor y a ouvert un coffre, ou s'il a utilisé celui des Gaunt, ou bien celui d'un de ses Mangemorts… D'ailleurs, lequel de ses Mangemorts lui est le plus fanatiquement dévoué ?

Il y eut un cours silence. Le directeur se tenait très droit, complètement immobile. Elisa pouvait quasiment entendre tourner les rouages de son cerveau tandis que le vieux sorcier alignait les indices à toute allure et soupesait les différentes probabilités, tant concernant l'identité du Mangemort fanatique que la possibilité que la coupe de Poufsouffle soit à Gringotts.

– Bellatrix Lestrange, finit-il par dire.

– Merveilleux, marmonna Elisa.

Bon, elle s'y attendait (elle avait d'ailleurs essentiellement posé la question pour que Dumbledore parvienne à la même conclusion qu'elle) mais ce n'était quand même pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle se frotta les yeux, agacée, et le directeur murmura pensivement :

– C'est une hypothèse à considérer. Elle semble au moins aussi viable que la mienne.

– La vôtre ? répéta la Poufsouffle sans comprendre.

Peut-être parlait-il du lac truffé d'Inféri ? Mais le vieux sorcier secoua la tête, indiquant que ce serait une conversation pour plus tard. Il se pencha à nouveau sur son courrier. Avec un soupir, Elisa retourna à la lecture de ses grimoires. Le silence revint dans le bureau et, pour l'instant, le sujet fut mis de côté.

Il n'y avait toujours pas eu d'attaque de Mangemorts. Cela faisait bientôt dix jours que l'évasion d'Azkaban avait eu lieu, pourtant. Est-ce qu'ils reprenaient des forces ? Voldemort devait être épuisé après une telle attaque. Quant à ses fidèles évadés de prison, ils devaient être dans un état épouvantable. Oui, ils reprenaient probablement des forces… Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Combien de temps avant la prochaine attaque ? La question semblait flotter dans l'air, oppressante. Les élèves échangeaient des regards anxieux dès que le sujet apparaissait dans la conversation. Ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'une question de semaines.

Willemus était toujours aussi stoïque et discret, mais Ecclestone semblait être plus sur ses gardes de jour en jour. La vieille sorcière asiatique, comme beaucoup de monde, attendait que ça explose.

Etrangement, lorsqu'Elisa appelait Matt ou Cécile à Tourmaline, l'ambiance de l'école des Cracmols ne semblait pas aussi tendue. Le bâtiment était bien protégé, et le fait d'être caché au milieu des Moldus lui garantissait une certaine discrétion. Il n'y avait que peu de parents qui avaient directement déposés leurs élèves là-bas. Lors de la rentrée, c'était les profs qui allaient chercher les élèves dans des lieux convenus à l'avance. Tourmaline était véritablement coupée du monde sorcier. Et puis, très peu de parents sorciers tenaient leurs enfants aux courants des évènements par le biais de miroir communicants. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait qu'aucun élève ne soit abonné à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ … Pas étonnant que les élèves vivent dans une bulle.

Le petit frère de Liam Oakmont était élève à Tourmaline. Tout comme le frère de Marietta (et fils d'Eugène Edgecombe, leur prof de maths). Pourtant, même eux, qui étaient proches de leurs familles sorcières, restaient dans l'ignorance. Elisa se demandait si leurs parents et frangins sorciers se pensaient vraiment capable de les protéger pour toujours de l'affreuse réalité… Et, secrètement, elle leur enviait cette ignorance. Eux, au moins, dormait sur leurs deux oreilles. Le retour de Voldemort leur paraissait distant, et ils ne se sentaient pas vraiment concernés. Ils ne réalisaient pas l'ampleur du danger qui les guettait, qui guettait tout le monde.

Les élèves de Poudlard, eux, flippaient complètement.

Il y avait ceux qui étaient plus colériques, plus agressifs, toujours sur les nerfs. Un bon nombre de Gryffondor et (étonnamment) de Serdaigle faisaient partie du lot. Helen Dawlish était parmi eux, évidemment. Scott Ancrum et Marcus Fenwick étaient constamment prêts à se sauter à la gorge, parce que chacun accusait l'autre de ne pas réaliser le danger dans lequel se trouvait sa famille (Scott était Sang-Mêlé et pauvre, et Marcus avait une famille Sang-Pure très riche). Chez les sixièmes années, Amandine Brook de Gryffondor et son meilleur ami Diego Peretti de Serpentard s'étaient engueulés avec la moitié du CEM à propos d'une broutille, et ça avait dégénéré au point que les deux amis avaient été accusés de soutenir secrètement les Mangemorts. Les Serpentard s'étaient toujours déplacés en bande, mais on commençait à voir apparaître des fissures dans leur façade d'unité et d'impassibilité. Ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de supporter vocalement Voldemort, ou bien qui avaient des parents évadés d'Azkaban, étaient vite abandonnés de tous : même par les Puristes. Warrington, en particulier, semblaient s'acharner avec une rage toute particulière contre eux. Elisa apprit à cette occasion que la famille Warrington avait de grandes ambitions ministérielles, et qu'avec l'évasion qui faisait passer les Aurors pour des incompétents, toute sa famille était sur les dents.

Dans la promotion d'Elisa, chez les Poufsouffle, c'était plus calme. Ils étaient constamment collés les uns aux autres. Terence Higgs, Adrian Pucey, Tabitha Bainbridge et Heather Thatcham se joignaient de plus en plus souvent à eux, sans qu'aucune question ne leur soit posée. Mais les Gryffondor étaient plus braillards et agressifs que jamais, et les blagues des jumeaux mettaient souvent le feu aux poudres. Une ou deux fois, d'ailleurs, Fred et George allèrent trop loin, se déguisant par exemple en Mangemorts masqués pour effrayer des filles au détour d'un couloir, ou enfermant Kevin Whitby (le petit Poufsouffle fils de Mangemort) dans un placard durant deux heures. Elisa leur hurla dessus pendant presque dix minutes. Trisha aussi. Cédric, plus efficace, écrivit simplement à leur mère, qui leur envoya une Beuglante au petit-déjeuner.

Dans la promotion d'Harry, la tension était si électrique qu'Elisa s'attendait presque à voir voler des étincelles lorsque certains élèves se croisaient dans les couloirs. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil semblaient avoir formé une alliance inattendue avec Tracey Davies, qui tissait sa toile de relation à travers tout le château. Pansy Parkinson feulait et crachait comme un chat furieux dès qu'on évoquait sa famille : ils étaient Puristes et avaient fait partie des gens à insulter et dénigrer Voldemort quand son ascendance avait été révélée, et ça ne lui avait pas fait que des amis. Millicent Bulstrode était dans la même situation. Zacharias Smith se montrait plus odieux que jamais, et passait son temps à éviter de justesse duels, bagarres et embuscades. A chaque fois, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbott désamorçaient les conflits avant que ça ne devienne violent. Michael Corner avait fondu en larmes en plein cours de Défense, et Anthony Goldstein se plongeait jusqu'à l'aurore dans des bouquins plus ou moins sombres qui lui donnaient ensuite des tas de cauchemars. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient mis à suivre Theodore Nott, et la tension chez les Serpentard était explosive. Drago Malefoy mangeait à peine, et il passait son temps avec Daphnée Greengrass et Blaise Zabini, deux personnes dont les familles étaient connues pour leur neutralité.

Les plus jeunes étaient perpétuellement en troupeau, comme s'ils pensaient que la foule les protégerait. Ambre et Astoria étaient désormais presque physiquement collées l'une à l'autre. Dans l'année d'en-dessous, les Poufsouffle s'étaient fractionnés en petits groupes, personne ne voulant être avec Kevin Whitby le fils de Mangemort, mais tout le monde refusant de l'abandonner complètement. Les triplés Murray étaient perpétuellement ensemble. Jensen Cory-Bletchley s'était mêlé au groupe d'Eleanor Branstone et Laura Madley, affichant ouvertement son rejet des Puristes. Les Gryffondor, suivant l'exemple de leurs aînés, parlaient fort et roulaient des mécaniques pour dissimuler leur peur : mais quand Denis Crivey s'essayait à la provocation, il n'avait généralement pas le même résultat qu'Angelina Johnson, et lui et ses camarades finissaient souvent à l'infirmerie.

Chez les Serpentard de quatrième année, Hestia et Flora Carrow s'étaient éloignés de leurs amis (Luna, Sun-Min, Edgar, et Ginny) de peur que quelqu'un rapporte leur relation à leur père. Mais les jumelles Carrow n'étaient jamais seules : elles étaient constamment entourées d'élèves plus petits qui les regardaient avec de grands yeux plein d'adoration. Il y avait des troisièmes années, notamment Matthew Debbs le fan d'explosion, ou Amélia Selwyn, ou Sarah Carter. Mais il y avait aussi des élèves de deuxième, comme Violette Thatcham la petite sœur d'Heather, ou même de première année : Damien Applebee, Daniel Melville le (possible) Né-Moldu… Les Carrow s'étaient constituées une sorte de culte, refusant de s'impliquer dans un camp ou dans l'autre, mais envoyant sorts et maléfices à quiconque leur cherchait noise.

Et, tandis que cette nouvelle dynamique s'installait dans l'école, les élèves continuaient d'attendre…

 **oOoOoOo**

Harry, Ron et Hermione se joignirent aux entraînements d'Elisa, Cédric et Trisha. Leur premier match était une sorte de test. Et effectivement, les Gryffondor s'étaient donnés à fond. Ils avaient appris une ribambelle de nouveaux sorts, ils s'étaient exercés à courir et à esquiver, Harry avait même emmené sa cape d'invisibilité pour tenter de surprendre les Poufsouffle…

Mais voilà, ils s'étaient entraînés avec des bouquins sur le duel, et ça se voyait. Elisa et ses amis ne suivaient pas les règles. Trisha utilisa des vapeurs de potions pour assommer Hermione dès les deux premières minutes. Elisa avait truffé le terrain de sceaux explosifs et électrifiants, qui mirent Ron à terre dès qu'il marcha sur l'un d'eux. Cédric, quant à lui, jeta un _Fumiganto_ sur la zone pour aveugler Harry, puis se plaqua au sol et suivi la direction des tirs du Survivant (qui visait, du coup, un mètre trop haut) pour le faucher avec un Expelliarmus. Harry n'avait pas emmené son couteau pour un match amical, et après avoir été désarmé, il cessa complètement de se battre. Ce fut terminé presque trop vite.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de déception, et une bouffée d'inquiétude. Elle savait qu'elle était douée. Mais elle n'était pas si forte que ça. Est-ce que sa victoire rapide était un signe qu'Harry était faible, dans cet univers ? Est-ce que c'était à cause d'elle, de son interférence ?

– Vous avez triché ! lâcha Hermione.

Elle semblait encore en état de choc, trop stupéfaite par l'issue du combat pour rugir d'indignation devant les techniques déloyales employées.

– Personne n'a dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de tricher aussi, pointa joyeusement Cédric.

Il avait l'air enchanté. Gentil Poufsouffle ou pas, le Préfet-en-Chef avait toujours eu le goût de la compétition. Elisa dissimula un rire dans une quinte de toux factice, puis hocha la tête :

– Exactement. Par exemple, Harry, tu aurais pu emmener ton couteau. Hermione, tu aurais pu utiliser les gazs toi aussi. Et quand tu as vu Trisha se jeter un sort de Têtenbulle, tu aurais dû t'en jeter un aussi, par simple précaution. Et toi, Ron… Bon, tu n'avais aucune chance contre mon arme secrète. Mais vous auriez pu mener l'affrontement vers un terrain plus favorable. Où est-ce que vous vous entraînez d'habitude ?

Les trois Gryffondor échangèrent un regard incertain, puis Harry admit :

– Derrière la cabane d'Hagrid, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. C'est le seul endroit où on ne risque pas d'être vu par Ecclestone ou Willemus.

– Voilà, vous auriez pu demander à ce que l'affrontement ait lieu là-bas, où nous y entraîner ! Vous auriez été plus familier avec le terrain. Et puis, vous auriez pu vous cacher derrière les arbres.

– Mais tu nous as dit que le combat aurait lieu ici ! protesta Hermione d'une voix perçante.

– Elle a menti, fit brusquement Ron.

Il fixait soudain Elisa d'un œil nouveau, scrutateur, impressionné. Soudain, il ressemblait beaucoup à ses frères Bill et Charlie. Elisa essaya de prendre un air indigné :

– Pourquoi tu penses toujours le pire de moi ? geignit-il d'un air indigné.

– Ça me fait gagner du temps, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tact. Mais j'ai raison, c'était ça, la leçon d'aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? On ne peut se fier à rien. Il n'y a pas de règles. On s'est battu à la loyale et on a perdu… on aurait dû se battre comme vous.

La Poufsouffle n'avait pas exactement prévu que ça soit une leçon. Mais oui, pourquoi pas. Ça se tenait. Elle hocha donc la tête d'un air grave, comme si ça avait été son plan tout du long. Trisha et Cédric, qui n'étaient pas dupes, retinrent un fou-rire : mais les Gryffondor semblèrent absorber cette révélation avec le plus grand sérieux.

– Ça ne sert à rien de connaître plein de sorts prétentieux si on se fait descendre comme un canard endormi, lâcha Trisha imitant la voix rocailleuse de Fol-Œil. L'année dernière, Maugrey nous a fait galoper dans la Forêt Interdite et combattre dans plein d'endroits improbables pour qu'on sache utiliser tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main… A mon avis, c'est ça qui vous manque. Pas vrai Magister ?

– Probablement, approuva Elisa. Vous devriez en parler à Bill. Il connaît Maugrey, il pourra s'inspirer de lui.

– Bill connait Maugrey ? répéta Ron avec incrédulité.

La jeune fille se rappela un peu tard que, dans cet univers, les trois adolescents n'avaient pas encore rencontré l'Ordre dans sa totalité. Elle haussa les épaules, et prit un air mystérieux :

– Ils font tous les deux partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'armée secrète de Dumbledore dont je ne suis pas supposée être au courant.

Ron et Harry semblèrent éblouis. Hermione, elle, plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air calculateur. Cédric insista ensuite pour qu'ils donnent au moins quelques bases aux Gryffondor, et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à leur expliquer comment se dissimuler, tendre une embuscade, traquer quelqu'un. Elisa leur enseigna le _Flashbang_. Trisha leur distribua des bonbons pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bill Weasley demanda à Elisa de rester après la fin du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

– Sais-tu pourquoi mes élèves me demandent de les placer dans des situations de combat plus réalistes, Elisa ?

En cours, Bill l'appelait _Miss Bishop_ , et essayait de donner l'illusion d'être un prof neutre. Mais en privé, il repassait automatiquement au prénom et au tutoiement. Elisa et lui se connaissaient depuis des années. La Poufsouffle avait d'ailleurs un mal fou à l'appeler _professeur_ ou _monsieur_ , en cours.

– Ils ont fait ça ? fit la jeune fille en essayant de prendre l'air innocent.

L'aîné des Weasley haussa un sourcil. Avec ses cheveux longs, son visage hâlé, son regard perçant, le crochet de serpent qu'il portait à l'oreille, et la façon désinvolte dont il portait sa robe de sorcier à la coupe stricte, Bill ressemblait à la version sorcière d'Indiana Jones. Ça lui donnait une certaine présence. Elisa se dégonfla très vite :

– J'ai organisé un petit match entre moi et quelques élèves, et je les ai _aplatis_. Ça ne serait pas arrivé s'ils avaient cherché à choisir le terrain, ou s'ils avaient été un peu plus sournois. Ils ne se sont jamais battus hors d'une salle de classe, ils n'ont jamais appris à réfléchir en tant que groupe poursuivi par un autre, ce genre de choses. Ils ont de bons instincts, mais ce n'est pas _assez_.

– J'ai lu les notes de Maugrey sur son programme, lâcha posément Bill. Et je pense que ses méthodes étaient trop brutales.

Elisa carra les épaules :

– Je suis bien d'accord. Mais c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie dans le cimetière.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Bill soupira et se massa le front :

– Harry a passé l'été chez toi, non ?

– Euh, fit la Poufsouffle prise au dépourvu. Je suis… Je veux dire, je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer cette allégation.

Son esquive maladroite arracha un sourire à Bill (Elisa réalisa brièvement pourquoi les livres le qualifiaient de mignon), puis le Briseur de Sorts reprit son sérieux, et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

– Vous êtes proches, tous les deux. Comme une famille. Alors tu comprends ma réticence à entraîner ma famille au combat. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que cette épreuve leur soit épargnée.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de franchise de la part de Bill, et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle se sentait surprise, et soudain, vulnérable. Elle aussi, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour épargner ça à Harry. A présent, le jeune Gryffondor était presque aussi grand qu'elle, mais quand elle le regardait, elle voyait toujours ce gamin terrifié qu'elle avait rencontré à King's Cross. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, hésitante :

– Oui, mais je sais que je ne suis pas infaillible. Je ne suis pas une héroïne de roman. Je ne pourrais pas toujours les protéger. Et si un jour ils se retrouvent face au danger sans moi, et que je ne leur ai pas enseigné _assez_ … je crois que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Un peu tard, elle réalisa que ça pouvait avoir l'air d'une leçon de morale, ou d'un reproche. Mais Bill se contente de respirer profondément, ses épaules s'affaissant de quelques centimètres d'un air las.

– Tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours, finit-il par dire.

Elisa prit son sac, hésita une seconde, puis s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire ? Elle vivait depuis des années avec la certitude que l'affrontement était inévitable, alors que Bill commençait à peine à encaisser le fait que ses petits frères et sa petite sœur puissent un jour se retrouver au front. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer ça à sa place.

Avec l'Alliance Rebelle en sommeil (et gérée par ses trois lieutenants ainsi que ses parents), Elisa se consacrait à ses cours avec une énergie presque féroce. Elle dormait mal et avait toujours un poids sur l'estomac, ces temps-ci, alors elle essayait de se plonger dans les études pour oublier le monde extérieur. Elle peaufinait ses sceaux explosifs, pour qu'ils soient plus brutaux ou plus subtils, plus incendiaires ou plus sonores, plus rapides à dessiner. Elle révisait ses sorts de soin. Elle faisait ses devoirs avec ses amis, copiant leurs réponses, échangeant avec eux des raisonnements et des idées. Elle décortiquait tous les sorts de l'Illusion de la Vie, et pris même son courage à deux mains pour demander des conseils supplémentaires à McGonagall. Elle s'exerçait à la magie élémentaire. Elle continuait à tenter de courber les sorts qu'elle lançait. C'était ce dernier projet qui lui donnait le plus de mal. Elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Matt, pas à ses profs. A présent, elle parvenait à lancer un Stupéfix qui s'incurvait d'environ quarante degrés vers la droite ou la gauche, en arc-de-cercle… Mais elle aurait voulu lancer un sort capable de zigzaguer, par exemple : quelque chose qu'elle pourrait littéralement diriger par la pensée.

Bah quoi ? Elle avait de l'ambition.

Dumbledore se rendit au Ministère ce samedi-là, privant Elisa de l'opportunité d'étudier davantage ses grimoires de magie noire. Elle passa donc son week-end avec ses amis de divers Maisons, et révisa ses leçons de Métamorphose.

Durant ses sept années de scolarité, la Métamorphose avait été la matière la plus difficile pour elle. Mais là… ça commençait à aller mieux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était plus confiante, ou plus motivée. Ou bien peut-être que ça tenait à la nature de la transfiguration qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment ? Contrairement aux Sortilèges, qui utilisaient la magie intérieure du sorcier, la Métamorphose devait composer avec la magie interne de l'objet transfiguré. Jeter un enchantement à une planche de bois était facile : le sorcier imposait sa volonté à la matière. La transfigurer, en revanche, était plus compliqué, car le sorcier demandait à la matière de changer sa nature. Elisa n'avait jamais pu mettre cela en mot, mais c'était ça qui lui avait toujours posé problème. Les demi-mesures, les subtilités rigoureuses de la transfiguration, ça la frustrait et l'agaçait, car ça lui semblait bien moins franc, bien moins harmonieux que les Sortilèges.

Mais l'Illusion de la Vie jouait beaucoup avec les Sortilèges, ou du moins la théorie des Sortilèges. Il ne s'agissait pas de composer avec la matière, ou de lui imposer sa volonté. Il s'agissait de créer une volonté issue de la sienne.

C'était à la fois complexe, brillant, abstrait, et complètement dans les cordes d'Elisa. Elle n'avait jamais autant peiné sur un problème tout en étant aussi enthousiasmé pour le résoudre !

La semaine suivant, Bill Weasley sembla parvenir à une décision Le premier chapitre de son programme scolaire avait été bouclé. Les septièmes et les sixièmes années se mirent à étudier les moyens de stopper ou contenir des maléfices, un sujet qui intéressa beaucoup plus Elisa que ce qu'ils avaient vu en septembre et octobre. Il s'agissait de savoir comment stopper la propagation d'une malédiction dans le corps humain, et comment l'en extraire (c'était ce qu'avait faire Rogue pour Dumbledore, et ce n'était pas à la portée de la première brêle venue). Quant aux élèves de cinquième et quatrième année, Bill les rassembla en un seul groupe, les divisa en trois équipes dont la composition changeait à chaque séance, et les lâcha dans le parc pour un gigantesque jeu de Capture-Drapeau. Chaque jeu se déroulait sur deux semaines : une pour se préparer, et une où avait lieu le jeu puis la séance de récapitulation et de notation après-coup.

Il y avait moins de pression que dans les leçons de Maugrey, ça c'était sûr. Les élèves voyaient cela comme un jeu, ou une compétition. Ils s'amusaient en apprenant, au lieu de passer toute la séance cachés sous des broussailles à s'imaginer le pire. Bref, c'était la méthode parfaite pour apprendre aux élèves à maîtriser le terrain et à sortir des sentiers battus… Tout en leur donnant l'occasion de se tirer dessus et de s'éclater.

– C'est génial ! s'écria Harry avec excitation quand Elisa lui demanda comment ça se passait. On s'entraîne, ça on le sait, mais en même temps on s'amuse bien. Et puis, Hermione, Ron et moi, on peut mettre en place plein de scénario et les tester pendant le cours.

Comme ils étaient au CEM, les autres élèves de cinquième et de quatrième année les écoutaient, et plusieurs d'entre eux hochèrent vivement la tête :

– Mandy et moi on fait ça aussi, pépia joyeusement Sue Li. On prépare un truc de malade !

– Et si vous êtes dans des équipes séparées au prochain cours ? objecta Anthony Goldstein d'un air pompeux. Non, concentrez-vous sur vos propres aptitudes…

– Oh, on sait que tu apprends le Sortilège de Désillusion ! se moqua la petite Sun-Min en se penchant pour se joindre à la conversation. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de te tomber dessus la dernière fois…

– Je me suis beaucoup amélioré ! bredouilla le Serdaigle avec indignation.

Tandis que les plus jeunes se lançaient dans un débat furieux sur qui allait le plus éblouir les autres au prochain cours, Elisa replongea dans son étude de la révolution industrielle avec un sourire en coin. Bill Weasley l'avait écouté… et il avait réussi à ne pas aller contre ses principes, et à continuer à protéger les enfants de la dure réalité du monde extérieur.

C'était un excellent professeur. Et un excellent grand frère.

Bref. La Poufsouffle se prit à espérer que cette annonce soit le seul élément perturbateur du mois. Les jours continuèrent à passer, lentement, rythmés par les cours, les clubs, l'entraînement au Quidditch pour ceux qui y jouaient, et l'entraînement en solo ou en groupe pour Elisa. Elle ne s'était pas rendue au Challenge. Mais à présent, lors de ses exercices de contrôle de la Force dans la Salle sur Demande, elle arrivait à casser les doigts d'un mannequin pour qu'il lâche sa baguette. C'était un bon atout à avoir dans sa manche.

Durant la dernière semaine de novembre, cependant, la monotonie prit fin… et sans qu'elle ait à casser les doigts de quiconque.

Elle reçut un appel de son contact le mercredi suivant. Elle était en cours d'Etude des Runes Anciennes, mais lorsqu'elle vit le nom qui s'affichait, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à prétendre avoir un affreux mal de ventre afin de sortir. Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard inquiet, mais la jeune fille secoua discrètement la tête, leur indiquant de ne pas s'en mêler.

Une fois sortie de la classe, elle prit à peine le temps de se dissimuler dans une alcôve et de jeter un _Muffliato_ autour d'elle, avant de décrocher :

– Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il fallait ?

Dans son petit miroir rond, le visage de Rita Skeeter était blême, et ses cheveux blonds décoiffés lui donnaient l'air hagard. Sa voix dérapa à la fin de sa réponse :

– Je l'ai suivi à une réunion. Quand voulez-vous les infos ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise. Voilà qui expliquait l'état de choc de la journaliste. Elle aussi aurait été un peu secouée après avoir assisté à une réunion de Mangemorts. Elle fit preuve de tact et préféra ne pas faire de commentaire :

– Je peux être à Pré-au-Lard dans quinze minutes, si vous voulez réglez ça vite…

– Les _Trois Balais_ manquent de discrétion, lâcha Rita en jetant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule.

Apparemment c'était urgent. Et confidentiel… Elisa fronça les sourcils, cherchant rapidement un autre lieu de rendez-vous dans sa tête. L'évidence s'imposa à elle en quelques secondes, et elle esquissa un fin sourire :

– Qui a parlé des Trois Balais ? Retrouvez-moi à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle mit fin à la communication, et commença à courir.

En plein milieu de la journée, il n'y avait personne. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et passa en coup de vent par son dortoir : elle attrapa son fameux Spoutnik et son sac à main, et fourra dans ce dernier une boite rectangulaire qu'elle savait rempli d'orbe prophétiques modifiés prêts à être remplis de souvenirs. Puis attrapa la Carte du Maraudeur sous son oreiller, l'activa, et fila vers le Saule Cogneur à toute vitesse en évitant les profs qui risquaient de se trouver sur son chemin. Elle savait qu'un nœud de racines immobilisait l'arbre, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de le chercher. Elle fit le tour du Saule Cogneur jusqu'à repérer le tunnel, puis jeta un puissant _Impédimenta_ sur l'arbre. Cela ne le pétrifia que cinq secondes, mais lorsque le saule abattit violemment ses branches sur elle, la Poufsouffle venait de glisser dans l'ouverture entre ses racines. Elle s'éclaira d'un _Lumos_ , et continua son chemin à toute allure, se tenant penchée sur son MagicoGlisseur afin de ne pas se cogner au plafond.

La Cabane Hurlante était plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Plus sale, aussi. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Lorsqu'elle descendit de Spoutnik, elle éternua à cause de la poussière.

Elle avait encore cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Rita. Avec de grands gestes agressifs, elle jeta plusieurs _Récurvite_ et _Evanesco_ sur toute la crasse qu'elle pouvait voir. Puis elle fit apparaître un globe de lumière qui se suspendit au plafond. C'était un sort que Flitwick avait appris au club de Sortilèges : la lumière aurait dû être blanche et claire, mais Elisa l'adoucit un peu, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que ce soit vu de l'extérieur. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle fit disparaître les deux chaises en bois vermoulu, et en fit apparaître deux nouvelles, très simplistes et peut-être pas très bien équilibrées, mais qui ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être sur le point de s'écrouler.

Elle s'assit, et attendit. Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Le transplanage était vraiment une invention merveilleuse… Rita se trouvait sans doute à l'autre bout du pays quand elle avait passé son appel, mais à peine douze minutes plus tard, un scarabée bleuté se faufilait dans l'interstice entre deux planches barrant une fenêtre, avant de se reprendre forme humaine.

– Je ne ferai pas ça une deuxième fois, lâcha Rita avant même de s'asseoir.

Elle était toujours pâle, et son souffle sentait l'alcool. Elle avait du avaler un verre de whisky Pur-Feu avant de venir ici… Elisa fronça les sourcils, puis elle comprit. Un frisson glacé lui traversa le dos.

– Il était là ? Jedusor ?

Rita tressaillit. Pendant une seconde, son regard parut hanté. Puis elle redressa les épaules, afficha un sourire de façade, et se concentra sur la Poufsouffle. Celle-ci eut presque un mouvement de recul devant la rapidité de la transformation. Rita Skeeter avait bien des défauts, mais son assurance ne pouvait qu'être admirée.

– Je n'ai malheureusement pas pris le temps de coucher par écrit ce que j'ai vu. Mais je les ai vus, je les ais observés, comme aucun journaliste ne l'a jamais fait…

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'écrire, la coupa Elisa en sortant de son sac sa boite à orbe prophétiques. Vous connaissez le concept de la Pensine ?

Le regard de la journaliste s'aiguisa :

– En effet.

Elisa ouvrit la boite, révélant deux balles de verre un peu plus petites que son poing, nichées dans leur écrin de velours. Elle aurait bien emporté davantage, mais cette boite était la seule qui rentrait dans l'ouverture de son sac, Sortilège d'Extension ou non. Elle expliqua rapidement le principe à Rita, et celle-ci (qui devait être encore sacrément secouée) accepta de lui confier ses souvenirs.

Jusqu'ici, Elisa avait utilisé ses propres souvenirs pour tester les orbes (vidéo-orbes ? Holo-orbes ? Mémo-orbes ?). Elle n'avait jamais observé quelqu'un extraire ses propres souvenirs. Voir Rita Skeeter retirer de sa tête des fils argentés de mémoire… ça avait quelque chose de déroutant. La journaliste fit glisser les souvenirs dans l'orbe, qui _absorba_ les fils argentés comme une éponge. L'intérieur de la balle de verre, jusque là vide, se rempli d'une brume argentée parfois traversée d'ondes de couleurs ou de mouvements, des fragments de mémoire plus vifs que d'autres.

– Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir tenter le coup une seconde fois ? essaya Elisa.

Mais Rita secoua vivement la tête avec affolement :

– Absolument certaine. Je quitte le pays.

– Quoi ?! bredouilla la jeune fille.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais Rita la fixa, les yeux écarquillés et le visage tordu par l'effroi, un éclat presque hystérique dans le regard, et murmura d'une voix qui dérapa dans les aigus :

– Il a envoyé Bellatrix Lestrange à mes trousses. Il sait que j'ai écrit l'article sur _lui_ !

La journaliste se plaqua une main sur la bouche comme pour se forcer physiquement à se taire, étouffant sa terreur. Elle respira profondément, puis adressa à Elisa un sourire complètement plat et factice, qui faisait presque froid dans le dos tellement il était faux :

– Je suis simplement venue honorer notre accord. A présent, si ce sera tout… J'ai un Portoloin international à prendre dans une demi-heure.

Et qu'est-ce qu'Elisa pouvait dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à rester ici. Surtout à présent que sa vie était en danger. Si Rita n'avait pas assisté à cette réunion précise, si elle n'avait pas appris qu'elle était visée… Est-ce que Rogue l'aurait su ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait dit à Dumbledore ? Est-ce que l'Ordre aurait prévenu la journaliste ? Peu plausible. Ils s'en seraient lavés les mains, prétendant que Rita Skeeter était increvable, qu'elle savait se débrouiller. Mais les Mangemorts auraient finis par la trouver. Et Rita serait morte, à cause de son article…. à cause _d'Elisa_ , à cause de son interférence dans le canon.

– Bonne chance, se contenta de dire la Poufsouffle.

– Bonne chance à _vous_ , rétorqua la journaliste. Vous allez en avoir besoin.

Elle se métamorphosa. Un scarabée bleu se glissa entre deux planches clouées sur une fenêtre cassée, et disparu dans la lumière grisâtre d'un après-midi nuageux de novembre. Restée seule dans la Cabane Hurlante, Elisa prit les deux orbes prophétiques, et les observa d'un air pensif.

Ils ne contenaient sans doute pas toutes les réponses. Mais… c'était un début prometteur.

.

.

* * *

.

Bwahahaha. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A dans deux semaine spour le prochain chapitre ! Et donc.. Bah, à l'année prochaine. Eh oui, on se revoit en 2019 ! Meilleurs vœux !

.


	8. Les souvenirs de Rita Skeeter

Hello tout le monde !

Ce chapitre a failli ne pas sortir aujourd'hui parce que je me suis engueulée avec mon père? Je n'ai pas envie de m'épandre là-dessus, mais... Réaliser que l'indifférence paternelle et l'absence de conscience professionnelle du banquier peuvent vider mon compte en banque et tuer dans l'œuf toute idée d'indépendance, bah c'est une sacrée douche froide. Bref. Du coup, je change de banque (en secret, of course, il ne s'agirai pas que mon père me sabote là aussi), et à la rentrée prochaine je me barre. Je ne sais pas quel fac ou quel Institut je vais faire mais je refuse que ça soit à moins de 200 km de chez moi.

Vous avez des banques à me conseiller ?

.

Sinon, ce chapitre a aussi une semaine de retard parce que j'étais au ski, mwahahaha. J'aime le ski. J'adooore le ski. Mais en fait, c'est _super-cher_. Le moindre plat au resto vaut trente euros ! Du coup maintenant que je suis adulte, que je contribue (payer les forfaits, les resto, etc.), bah... Je réalise que ma génération, on ne va jamais l'avoir aussi facile que celle de nos parents. On est dans une économie trop casse-gueule.

Les vieux se plaignent mais... Ils l'ont eu facile. Ils l'ont eu vraiment facile. Mon père (oui, encore lui : désolée, je suis lancée...) va au ski tous les ans depuis qu'il est adolescent, d'abord avec ses parents puis tout seul : moi, avec mon salaire de base, j'en aurait _jamais_ les moyens. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai réalisé. Enfin, si, sans doute, mais il ne voit pas la situation économique en terme de "c'est désastreux pour les générations futures" mais plus en terme de "putain mais elle est où ma retraite peinard ?!". Bah oui. Mon père se plains énormément de son travail, pas tant parce que c'est difficile que parce qu'il déteste le contact des autres, servir au comptoir, devoir se lever le matin, se forcer à sourire aux clients, mais... En fait, ça le dérange parce que quand il était jeune, il pouvait bosser un minimum et toujours vivre dans un luxe relatif (vacances, maison, confort). Mais à présent, bah ce n'est plus possible. La vie est _six fois plus chère_ qu'il y a cinquante ans mais _le salaire de base est le même_. Pour avoir le même niveau de confort que dans sa jeunesse, avec en plus deux enfants, bah il doit bosser six fois plus que dans ses prévisions (qui se limitaient à "je prendrait ma retraie à trente-cinq ans pour devenir navigateur solitaire anarchiste", quand même, alors que maintenant qu'il a du pognon bah c'est un conservateur absolument rétif au changement... mais passons). Ca passe mal.

Bon sang, le futur ne s'annonce pas brillant.

MAIS BREF ! On s'en fout. C'est la déprime post-ski qui me frappe. Ca et le réalisation de mon manque d'indépendance. Oh, et puis la conscience permanente du fait que l'humanité court à sa perte et que le capitalisme est mauvais. Rien de neuf sous le soleil quoi x)

.

Passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux... Les **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Mara Kag** ! Yep, un peu d'entraînement pour Harry x) Il n'y a pas l'AD dans cet univers et Elisa en est bien consciente, c'est pour ça qu'elle donne un coup de pouce au Trio d'Or ! Sinon, pour ce qui est du papa de Ron... Bonne question. Les choses ont changées. Est-ce qu'il va être affecté à la surveillance de la prophétie ? Est-ce que le fait qu'il existe des miroirs communiquants (pour disucter avec quelqu'un et rester éveillé, pour appeler à l'aide...) va changer la donne ? Probablement. Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé précisément de ce qui va arriver !

Merci **Xiu** ! Ravie que ça te plaise x) C'est un vrai bonheur de développer tous ces persos dans des directions tordues xD Ils grandissent, petit à petit...

Coucou **Simpson31** ! Te revoilà xD Yep, c'était bien Rita le contact d'Elisa. Pratique, davoir une Animagus non-déclarée super-discrète et dotée d'une mémoire fabuleuse. Sinon, pourc e qui est de Bill... Bah il n'ets pas très développé dans le canon alors j'en fait un peu ce que je veux x) J'espère que tu vas t'attacher à lui quand même !

Salut **Kuro No Kage** ! Les cours de Défense de Bill sont géniaux. Bill est génial. C'est un grand frère cool mais avec un coeur de nounours, évidemment qu'il est parfait pour le poste. Il est un peu comme le Remus Lupin idéalisé par les fans : gentil, tendre, pédagogue, avec de l'humour, courageux, sans aucune trace de cruauté, de préjudice ou de violence refoulée. Ahem. BREF. Voilà le chapitre sur les souvenirs de Rita, ton voeu est exaucé !

Thank you **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Yep, Rita a eu la peur de sa vie. Il y a un pas entre écouter une conversation entre deux psychopathes, et écouter une conversation où deux psychopathes planifie ton meurtre. Donc voilà x) Mais... Etonnamment, Rita, n'a pas fini d'impacter l'histoire. Tu va voir comment dans ce chapitre.

Salut **Rose-Eliade** ! Merci x) Contente que ça te plaise toujours !

Yo **CasildaMalefoy**! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "un chapitre sur tous les personnages du jour", tu veux dire une sorte de récapitulatif ? Ou un bonus, sur leurs aventures, leur passé ? Enfin bref. Ouais, mon père ets pas quelqu'un qui donne beaucoup de support aux passions des autres. Il a une liste de passions acceptable : les bateaux, les voitures, et la littéature (mais uniquement si les auteurs son morts, sinon c'ets pas du classique !). En dehors de ça... La mode, les chevaux, le design, le dessin, les fanfic, bref tous les loisirs qu'on les gens (et... maintenant que j'y pense... uniquement les femmes) de son entourage, eh bien il pense que c'ets de la merde. Bref, voilà x) Du coup je garde ça pour moi x)

Yep **DreamerInTheSky** , SHIT IS GOING DOWN. Et ouais, Voldy essaie de faire passer un message. Dans le canon, son message c'était "contestez ma puissance, et mourrez". Là c'est "CE QUI S'EST PASSE AU CIMETIÈRE NE VEUT RIEN DIRE JE SUIS PUISSANT ET JE N'AI PAS D'INSECURITEE JE NE SUIS PAS FOU DE RAGE AAAAARGH". Voilà xDD Il a beaaaaaucoup plus de frustration que dan sle canon. Beaucoup moins de mystère, de réputation, et de pouvoir, aussi. Bref il le vit mal. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant ! Regarde ce qui va arriver dans ce chap'...

Coucou **Lassa** ! Mon dieu cette longue review xD Alors, dans l'ordre : t'inquiète pas trop pour Rita. Oui, la guerre c'ets moche et y a des morts, mais Elisa va doucement s'y faire (enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit touchée personnellement...). Yep, dans le canon, il ne se passe ren à Halloween 1995, alors du coup j'y mis en place l'évasion (qui a canoniquement lieu en janvir ou février 1996 il me semble). Hummmm... Oui, le disocurs d'Elisa sur l'Histoire de la Magie ! Bon sang l'existence de cette matière est FRUSTRANTE. Je veux en savoir plus, moi aussi ! C'ets pour ça que j'invente tant de headcanon, je veux étendre l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Sionon, pour les Jours de Pouvoir Majeure j'ai utilisé les fêtes païennes. Mais LA FÊTE DES MERES et LE JOUR DE LA MARMOTTE ?! Je suis pliée. J'aurais du mettre ça dans le chapitre. C'est génial xDDDDD

Salut **Mireillelabeille** ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu x Ne te stresse pas tant pour Elisa ! Mais c'est génial si tu est happée par le chapitre à ce point. Vivre une guerre, c'est angoissant, c'est trippant, tout est sous tension... J'essaie d'être à la hauteur dans mon écriture !

Yo **Marie La Petite** ! J'avoue, la fin du dernier chapitre était pleine de suspense. Mwahahaha. Bref, voilà la suite, pour révéler ce que Rita a vu et qui l'a poussé à fuir le pays ! Enjoy !

Ah ah **Tiph' l'Andouille** (pas de sushi ?), t'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir deviné pour Rita ! Yep, Voldy a sacrément mis le bazar dans les plans d'Elisa. Mais ça se comprend. Il ets beaucoup plus désespéré que dans le canon. Dans le tome 5 il avait le secret de son côé, et dans le tome 5, la terreur et une armée. Là, ses effectifs snt limités, saréputation a pris un coup, et il a l'impression qu'Elisa ne nargue. Bref, il pète un boulon x)

Salut **Aomine** ! Pour répondre à ta question il y a plein de façons d booster un rituel, tout simplement parce que c'est comme une équation : tu peux changer tout un tas de variable. Lieu, date, durée, matériaux, runes, sorts, potions, etc. Dans le tome 2, Elisa utilise un rituel pour libérer Draco de l'emprise du journal, mais elle ne le fait qu'avec le minimum d'éléments (incantation, élément à sacrifier), alors qu'elle aurait pu utiliser tout un tas d'autres trucs... Sinon, pour la saga "réincarnation d'Elisa (qui s'appelle "Elitha" en fait xD), non, Elisa se réincarne à chaque fois dans un univers différent, comme un cycle. Elle passe de l'univers d'HP à celui de Star Wars, puis à celui de FMA, etc. Ses expériences se cumulent.

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Ahah, ravie de t'avoir surprise xD Et que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre-là va te faire sauter au plafond du coup, y a des révélations en cascade xD

Merci **P'tit Kissy** ! Ravie que tu accroches autant x) Ne sois pas timide, les auteurs adoooorent les reviews ! On sourit bêtement devant nos écrans dès qu'on en reçoit une x)

Bonne année à toi aussi **Lamésis** ! Cette review avait un très bon timing xD Elisa et toute l'équipe d'EB t'envoient leurs meilleurs voeux !

Ah ah **Gladoo89** , contente que le portrait de Bill te plaise x) Ta review m'a bien fait rigoler ! xD Pour ce qui est de Rita Skeeter, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour elle. C'est un cafard, elle survit à tout. Mais son souvenir va s'avérer bien utile... Et non, il ne sera pas "distordu" par les sens d'un insecte, il sera parfaitement lisible. Tu vas voir ! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup, et bonne année à toi aussi !

Yo **Redheadead** ! Je t'ai surprise avec l'évasion des Mangemorts ? Tant mieux, mwahaha ! Sinon, OUI, les jours de Pouvoir Majeur sont important, retiens-les ! Ils seront mentionnés (et utilisés) dans le reste de la fic x) Pour ce qui est de Binns, il me FALLAIT une explication, et... Bah voilà, j'en ai créé une. Une explication logique en plus. Je suis fière. Bref ! Oui, le Trio va s'améliorer, surtout Harry. Et ça va taper dur quand ils seront en conditions réelles !

Coucou **Stelia** ! J'ai eu toutes tes reviews successives du'n coup, ça m'a fat de la lecture xDDD Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et ouais, Bill est cool, retiens-le xD Pour Ron : c'est le stratège de la bande, après tout, et le plus sensé, donc ce n'est pas étonnant que ça soit lui qui ait compris en premier pourquoi ils avaient perdus. Hermione est plus du genre à complètement bloquer sur l'échec en lui-même, et Harry à un complexe de culpabilité que les Bishp n'ont jamais vraiment su faire disparaitre. Donc oui, heureusement que Ron est là xDD Et en effet, il avait un crush sur Elisa dans les premiers tomes (qu'elle n'a jamais réalisé xD). Et il n'est pas autant moqué au Quidditch que dans le canon, parce que Malefoy lui fiche davantage la paix, mais... Son manque d'assurance est flagrant, c'était évident que les Serpentard allaient tenter de l'exploiter pour gagner !

Hello **ImAShyPhoenix** ! Ah ah, oui ça bouge pour Elisa. Et c'est pas fini ! Oui, elle est vachement efficace quand elle s'y mets. Evidemment, ce n'est pas prfait, mais elle a un max de résultats, quand on y réfléchi...

Salut **DawnEcho** ! Yep c'était bien Rita x) Sinon, oui, Bill fait ENFIN un vrai programme de Défense utile, ça manquait x) Ca a été dur de trouver un truc crédible parce que... Bill ets bon, oui, mais comme ses parents il refuse catégoriquement d'envisager d'envoyer les enfants au combat. Il lui a fallut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour admettre que le combat pouvait venir aux enfants, qu'il ne pourrait pas les protéger tout le temps...

Yo **Steema** ! Contente que tu ai aimé x) Yep Elisa ne s'énerve plus contre Dudu. Ils ont atteint une sorte d'équilibre et petit à petit, ils s'harmonisent de plus n plus, ils s'agacent mutuellement de moins en moins. Bref ! Sinon, oui, Elisa a pris en main l'entraînement d'Harry (même si l'essentiel du travail est fait par Bill) et ça dépote ! xDDD Il faut bien faire de lui un héros, au final...

Hello **DameAureline** ! Oui, beaucoup de ramifications des actions d'Elisa se perçoivent dans ce chapitre ! Déjà avec la situation de Bill (devenu prof, confronté avec la réalité que la guerre impacte l'école, impacte les enfants, et qu'il fautles y préparer), mais aussi avec celle de Rita (qui a en effet l'opportunité de faire quelque chose de bien et de courageux, même si sa motivation principale est sa curiosité sournoise). Bref ! Elisa va voir les souvenirs de Rita aussitôt, tu va voir x) Pour ce qui est de Maugrey : non, il n'apparaîtra pas à Poudlard, que ce soit en tant que prof intermitent ou en tant que garde. Personnellement je l'imagine affecté quasi-exclusivement à la protection de la prophétie. Ca me parait cohérent avec le degré de menace de Voldemort, la protection du Ministère (qui est sur ses gardes mais ne sait pas que le hall des prophéties est ciblé), et la paranoïa de Dumbledore...

Bienvenue dans l'aventure **liamireldib-b** ! Oh là là, que de compliments, je rougis =D J'avoue que je suis fière d'Elisa, c'est un personnage assez travaillé, avec des traits de caractères qui penchent dans les qualités comme dans les défauts : des erreurs humaines, des moments de faiblesse, des idées de génies, de purs instants de stupidité, bref, un coktail bien réaliste x) Ravie que ça te plaise, en tous les cas !

Salut **AnjoBaanWeiss** ! Ca faisait un bail x) La classe de Bill a décidément beaucoup de succès ! Pour répondre à tes questions... Non, je ne pense pas éditer la saga EB au format papier, pas dans un futur proche. Il me faudrait déjà un correcteur ! Sinon, OUI Elisa va utiliser les jours de Pouvoir Majeur, mwahaha, tu va voir comment x) Sinon, pour ce qui est de Binns, je ne suis pas fixée sur son destin. On verra. Et pour Rita... Tu va découvrir à quel point ça snet le roussi dans ce chapitre ! xD

.

Pfiou, y en avait plein !

Anyway, je commence à arriver à court de fics à lire et de séries à regarder sur Netflix. Des trucs à me conseiller ? En ce moment je suis en train de retomber dans l'univers de DC (enfin, surtout les films xD Because _Batman_ !), donc si vous connaissez de bons trucs de ce côté... Je suis toute ouïe !

.

Allez, il est de temps de passer au **personnage du jour** !

Il s'agit d'un personnage que j'aurais du vous présenter il y a longtemps, juste après les jumeaux Weasley en fait. Il s'agit de leur acolyte, de leur complice, de leur inséparable ami.. J'ai nommé **Lee Jordan** !

Lee Ramsay Jordan est un Né-Moldu de Gryffondor dans la classe d'Elisa. Métis, les cheveux mi-longs souvent en bataille, le visage rieur, il est considéré comme très mignon par la plupart des filles. Il est d'origine anglo-américaine.

Son père, **Ramsay Jordan** , est un employé de bureau américain d'une cinquantaine d'années. C'est de lui dont Lee tient sa peau sombre mais aussi son air de joli garçon. Il est cependant beaucoup plus superficiel que son fils… Sa priorité a toujours été sa carrière, et rien ne l'en a détourné. Il a fait de brillantes études et monte petit à petit les échelons de son entreprise de transport international. Ce n'est pas un père très présent : depuis qu'il a divorcé de la mère de Lee, il n'a guère revu son fils. Cependant, il paie scrupuleusement toutes les pensions alimentaires qu'il lui doit, et envoie régulièrement des cadeaux et des lettres à sa famille. Il a aussi payé (généreusement) pour l'école primaire de Lee, ou ses vacances, ou ses médicaments quand il était malade. Il aime son fils. Il ne l'ignore pas, ne le dédaigne pas. C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas la priorité pour lui.

La mère de Lee se nomme **Carole Baker** , et a trente-sept ans. C'est une jolie blonde toute mince, qui ne ressemble en rien à son fils et qui a l'air dix ans plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Elle faisait des études de commerce aux Etats-Unis lorsqu'elle a rencontré Ramsay (qui remplaçait un collègue lors d'une conférence). Ils sont tombés très amoureux et se sont mariés un peu précipitamment. Mais quelques années plus tard, entre la désapprobation de leurs familles, leur écart d'âge, les soucis d'argent, le mal du pays de Carole, l'ambition de Ramsay, et la présence d'un bébé, leur couple s'est fracturé. Ils ont divorcés, et Carole est rentrée chez elle avec Lee (alors âgé de trois ans). Cela dit, ses parents étant plus ou moins racistes et voyant d'un mauvais œil ce bébé métis, Carole s'est très vite installée toute seule. Elle s'est associée à deux amies d'enfance, et elles tiennent à présent un petit café non loin de Cambridge. Leur boutique a un succès fou auprès des étudiants.

Lee est quelqu'un de nonchalant, **joyeux** , et un poil déjanté. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il s'entend si bien avec les jumeaux Weasley. Contrairement à eux, il n'est pas constamment débordant d'énergie, toujours en train de courir aux quatre coins du château ou de bidouiller des trucs qui explose… Mais ce genre de passe-temps l'enthousiasme, et il approuve de tout cœur. Oh, il n'est pas du genre à se cramer les doigts en faisant des expériences, mais c'est avec plaisir qu'il ira chercher les ingrédients, aidera à verrouiller la porte, et participera à la mise en place de la blague finale. Bref, c'est un excellent assistant. A moins que le bon terme ne soit « complice » ? Après tout, le fait de violer les règles, c'est la moitié du fun…

C'est un ami loyal, toujours près à donner un coup de main ou bien à proposer des idées utiles. Il s'entend bien avec à peu près tout le monde. Il est l'un des plus fervents soutiens des séances de révisions communes qu'Elisa a subtilement installés dans leur promo, et qui permet à tout le monde de s'entraider pour les devoirs. Moins d'efforts, plus de résultats, et du fun en bonus : c'est une très bonne combinaison, selon Lee. Eh oui ! Il est blagueur et joyeux, mais il est aussi **pragmatique**. Il sait voir au-delà de la gratification immédiate, et penser sur le long terme.

Lee affirme sans honte ses origines mixtes, qu'il s'agisse de son sang moldu, du fait qu'il soit métis, ou du fait que son père soit étranger. Étonnamment, il ne va jamais jusqu'à la bagarre. Son truc, c'est plutôt de tout prendre à la rigolade et de balancer des répliques qui font rire le public, jusqu'à ce que son adversaire, rouge de colère, cède et tourne les talons. Il n'y a pas d'arme plus puissante que le rire, que ce soit pour se faire des amis ou pour humilier un emmerdeur, et Lee le sait parfaitement. Pour autant, il n'en abuse pas. Il n'est pas un Serpentard. Avec son talent pour le débat, le **sarcasme** et les petits piques empoisonnées, Lee pourrait littéralement détruire ceux qui l'ennuient. Mais il ne le fait pas. Ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Et puis, l'inspiration pour ses tirades les plus percutantes lui vient généralement dans le feu de l'action. Pourquoi préparer tout ça à sang froid ? C'est beaucoup plus fun quand c'est impulsif !

Lee est un grand fan de sport. Chez lui, à Cambridge, il joue au **basket** (les étudiant vivant près de chez lui l'ont affectueusement adopté comme mascotte parce qu'il leur ramène des muffins et des expressos). A Poudlard, cependant, il s'est mis au **foot** (puisqu'il y a un club de foot, grâce à Elisa). Il n'a pas de talent au Quidditch, à son grand regret, mais il en est le commentateur. Une voix puissante, beaucoup d'entrain, des traits d'humour, et une très bonne connaissance des règles : il n'en faut pas plus pour être qualifié. Le fait qu'il ait été pistonné par Charlie Weasley dès sa deuxième année (Charlie, alors Attrapeur, trouvait le nouvel ami de ses petits frères absolument hilarant) a aussi bien aidé !

Lee est le meilleur ami de **Fred et George Weasley,** même s'il s'entend bien avec plusieurs autres personnes (notamment Raashid Hussain et Trisha Buttermere chez les Poufsouffle, Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs chez les Serpentard, et toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor). Sans être proche d' **Elisabeth Bishop** , il est en bon termes avec elle.

.

Et voilà ! Ah, ce bon vieux Lee x) Il est cool !

 **DreamerInTheSky** , si tu lis ce passage, je te glisse au passage que le shipe totalement Lee et Auré. OUI TOUT A FAIT. Si ta SI sortait avec un perso du canon, bah ça serait lui x)

.

Je divague, je divague, mais vous attendez le chapitre ! Allez, je vous le donne. Le dernier chapitre se terminait sur une sorte d'affreux cliffhanger après tout, avec une réunion de Mangemorts, Rita en panique, tout le tintouin. Ah, mais ça fait trois semaines que ce chapitre a été publié... Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas. Allez, je vous rafraîchit la mémoire !

.

 _Précédemment..._

 _Profitant du pouvoir inhérant au jour d'Halloween (Samain, l'un des jours de Pouvoir Majeurs qui renforcent certains types de magie), Voldemort a attaqué Azkaban et en a libéré ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Personne ne sait ce qu'il prépare ensuite, et Elisa se ronge les sangs. Interroger Dumbledore ne lui apprend rien, mis à part l'importance des jours de Pouvoir Majeur... Et la rason pour laquelle Binns enseigne à Poudlard, mais c'est une autre affaire. Bref, Elisa ne peut compter que sur elle-même. Pour supporter le stress, elle s'est mise à faire participer le Trio d'Or à ses entraînements. Mais jusque là, personne ne l'a encore désarmée. Cela dit, le niveau des élèves progresse, surtout grâce aux méthodes de Bill Weasley qui a lancé un immense jeu de Capture-Drapeau en guise de cours._

 _Elisa peut cependant compter sur une alliée particulière... Rita Skeeter, à qui elle a confié la mission de suivre un membre de la famille Selwyn qu'elle suspecte d'être un Mangemort. Rita a pu observer une réunion de Mangemorts. Et grâce à la "vidéo sorcière" qu'Elisa a inventé, Rita lui a confié son souvenir de la réunion, lui permettant de l'étudier comme si elle y était..._

.

Bwahaha. Allez, vous êtes prêts ? Alors c'est parti ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Les souvenirs de Rita Skeeter**

 **.**

Elisa commença à étudier l'orbe le soir même. Elle faillit le faire seule… puis elle se dit que ce n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée, et invita Trisha et Cédric à cette petite séance cinéma. Après avoir décortiqué ce qui se passait durant la réunion, elle en informerait ses autres lieutenants, puis Dumbledore, puis Harry.

– Comment est-ce que Rita Skeeter a pu observer une réunion de Mangemorts ? souffla Trisha avec incrédulité en refermant derrière eux la porte de la pièce.

Elisa avait choisi une salle de classe vide pour leur séance de ce soir. Ils allaient sans doute dépasser le couvre-feu, alors elle avait aussi ramené la Carte du Maraudeur et des sandwichs préparés par ses elfes.

– C'est une Animagus illégale, lui rappela Elisa en posant ses provisions sur une table. Elle s'est transformé en insecte et a du s'accrocher aux vêtements de Selwyn.

– Selwyn ? interrogea Cédric en barricadant la porte avec plusieurs sorts.

– Edmund Selwyn, avoua son amie. Ambre a entendu dire que… Bref, je le soupçonnais d'être un Mangemort et j'ai demandé à Rita de le suivre pour trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur lui.

– Ton réseau fonctionne d'enfer, renifla Trisha avec amusement.

La jeune Bishop leva les yeux au ciel, puis ajouta deux sorts à ceux de Cédric pour qu'on ne puisse espionner leur conversation. Trisha, elle, poussa une table et trois chaises au centre de la pièce. Elisa posa l'orbe au centre de la table, et s'assit.

– Vous êtes prêts ?

Ses amis, qui s'étaient installés, échangèrent un bref regard puis hochèrent la tête. La Poufsouffle inspira un grand coup. Puis tapota l'orbe du bout de sa baguette en murmurant :

– _Lectio_.

Le souvenir se projeta au-dessus de l'orbe comme un hologramme. Toute la scène se rejouait, projetée dans les airs dans une grande sphère de presque un mètre cinquante de diamètre. Elisa prit une seconde pour être fière de la réussite de cette invention (quand elle la commercialiserait, elle aurait un succès fou !), puis elle se concentra sur ce qui se passait dans le souvenir.

La scène s'ouvrait avec la vue d'une pièce obscure, peut-être une chambre ou un débarras. Une penderie était ouverte, et un homme était en train d'enfiler une longue robe noire à capuche par-dessus ses vêtements. Il s'agissait d'Edmund Selwyn, à tous les coups. Elisa en eu la confirmation une seconde plus tard, quand l'homme ferma la robe puis attrapa un masque de Mangemort sur une étagère de la penderie. Il le posa sur son visage, et prit un instant pour s'assurer qu'il était fixé correctement. Un scarabée bleu se posa sur son dos et s'accrocha au tissu… Et la scène changea.

Ce n'était pas un autre souvenir : il n'y eut pas de brume argenté ou de moment de flottement. Il y eu comme une distorsion dans l'image, accompagnée d'un grand CRAC ! L'instant d'après, Edmund Selwyn se retrouvait dans le hall d'un manoir. Le plafond était haut, il y avait un escalier en marbre, le sol était en parquet poli, et des tableaux de sorciers à l'air austères décoraient l'endroit… Mais il n'y avait pas de sculptures ou de bibelots, et les rideaux (tirés pour bloquer la lumière du soleil) étaient défraîchis. Ça respirait le luxe, mais un luxe fané, passé

– Il a transplané, murmura Elisa. Mais où ?

Cédric et Trisha secouèrent tous les deux la tête, muets. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas cet endroit. Mais Selwyn, si. Il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le bout du hall, et poussa une porte massive, à double battants, qui s'ouvrit sur une vaste salle à manger.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité par des rideaux tirés aux fenêtres, là aussi. La longue table de bois ancien et les chaises couvertes de velours avaient vus des jours meilleurs, et là non plus, il n'y avait pas de bibelots. Une petite trentaine de Mangemorts étaient déjà assis à table : certains se tenaient très droits, d'autres étaient un peu avachis, certains affectaient la nonchalance. La plupart étaient masqués, mais une dizaine était à visage découvert. Avec un choc, Elisa reconnut parmi eux plusieurs évadés d'Azkaban : Dolohov, Rookwood… Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule femme portant une robe avec un large décolleté, faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un air rêveur.

Voldemort était là, assis en bout de table. Trisha et Cédric retinrent un hoquet de frayeur. Elisa, elle, sentit tous ses muscles se bloquer, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre à grands coups paniqués.

Dans cette pénombre, le visage reptilien et blafard du Seigneur des Ténèbres ressortait avec violence, comme une image de cauchemar. Il était plus maigre que dans le souvenir d'Elisa, les pommettes saillantes, comme s'il avait traversé plusieurs mois de privations. Ses deux mains étaient croisées sur la table, réalisa la Poufsouffle avec un choc glacé. Sa main droite semblait faite d'argent, mais elle était _là_ , parfaitement proportionnée, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette. Nagini, couchée à ses pieds et les yeux fixés sur la porte, laissa échapper un sifflement.

– Maître, murmura Selwyn en se mettant à genoux.

– Assieds-toi, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un vague geste de la main en direction de la table. Nous attendons encore quelques-uns de nos camarades.

Selwyn se glissa sur une chaise, à côté d'un homme sans masque qu'Elisa reconnu comme étant Mulciber. Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête, puis attendirent en silence. Ce ne fut pas long. En moins d'une minute, trois autres personnes arrivèrent, chacune leur tour. Deux étaient masqués. Le dernier, l'air arrogant et le visage découvert, était Severus Rogue.

– _Rogue_ _?!_ s'étouffa Trisha. L'immonde traître… !

– C'est un espion pour Dumbledore, la coupa précipitamment Elisa. Tais-toi et écoute.

Le scarabée bleu s'était décroché du dos de Selwyn et avait discrètement rampé jusqu'à la plus proche porte-fenêtre. Caché sous le rideau qui traînait jusqu'au sol, il observait sans être vu, immobile.

– Nous pouvons commencer, lâcha Voldemort. Qu'en est-il du Département des Mystères ?

Plusieurs Mangemorts se redressèrent, et l'un d'eux pris vivement la parole :

– J'ai jeté l'Impérium sur plusieurs Langue-de-Plombs. Moroz a tenté de s'emparer de la prophétie, mais les défenses de l'endroit l'ont neutralisée. Le Département des Mystères a caché l'incident cependant, et la garde à l'entrée du hall des prophéties n'a pas été augmentée.

– La sécurité du Ministère n'est pas le seul problème, argua un Mangemort sans masque et au regard mauvais. L'Ordre du Phénix est constamment là, soit sous une cape d'invisibilité, soit carrément à faire le guet dans le couloir.

– Comment tu peux être sûr de ça, Dolohov ? lâcha un Mangemort masqué avec dédain.

L'autre lui jeta un regard torve :

– Je sais comment faire parler des prisonniers, moi.

Elisa sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Des prisonniers. Il y avait eu quelques disparitions, mais les gens pensaient qu'il s'agissait de fuite ou de meurtre. S'il y avait des prisonniers…

– Les membres de l'Ordre sont généralement les mêmes, reprit un autre Mangemort masqué. Vance, Maugrey, Podmore, parfois Arthur Weasley. J'ai commencé à approcher Podmore…

– Je veux des résultats maintenant, claqua la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela fait des semaines que tu as approché Podmore, Holden. Je suis fatigué d'attendre… Barty le placera sous Impérium.

 _Barty_. Le regard d'Elisa tomba sur l'homme à la droite de Voldemort (ce dernier avait esquissé un léger mouvement du menton dans sa direction en prononçant son nom). Barty avait normalement une main tranchée. Cet homme avait deux mains, mais elles étaient gantées. Il était possible que l'une d'elle soit une prothèse, comme celle de Voldemort…

– Pettigrew, lâcha le mage noir en se tournant vers un autre homme masqué. N'avais-tu pas des renseignements à m'apporter ?

Un des Mangemorts masqué sursauta brusquement, puis pris la parole d'une voix vacillante mais clairement reconnaissable :

– O-Oui, Maître. Les protections de Ste Mangouste sont solides, mais les Aurors affectés à cet endroit ne sont que quatre et ne sont pas particulièrement attentifs. La chambre de Lucius Malefoy se trouve au quatrième étage, dans l'aile ouest. Il a une chambre privée, numéro 49.

Elisa eut l'impression qu'on lui renversait un seau de glace dans l'estomac. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge, et ses doigts se crispèrent convulsivement sur la table. Lucius Malefoy. Ste Mangouste. _Neal_.

Voldemort hocha la tête avec désinvolture, puis se tourna vers un autre Mangemort. Les trois Poufsouffle sursautèrent lorsque ce fut une voix rauque mais indubitablement féminine qui s'éleva de derrière le masque :

– Les Aurors sont venus fouiner du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils ont dû avoir un tuyau. Ils savent qu'on recrute par là.

– N'importe quoi, grogna un autre type masqué avec dédain. Je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils ne soupçonnent rien. I peine deux Aurors pour toute la rue.

– Il n'y en a que deux _en uniforme_ , abruti ! siffla le Mangemort assis à côté de la femme masqué. Ils sont partout, ces saletés…

Il y eut quelques murmures mécontents. Puis Voldemort se tourna vers une autre personne, se détournant de ce sujet, et le silence revint d'un coup. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler. L'homme qu'il fixait déglutit, puis prit la parole :

–Maître, les géants… Les géants ont refusé notre offre. Mais ils ont également refusé celle du Ministère. Je pense qu'une nouvelle tentative sera plus fructueuse d'ici quelques semaines, lorsque leur chef aura été remplacé.

Le mage noir l'étudia d'un regard songeur, caressant sa baguette. Nagini persifla, et le mage noir émit un léger sifflement en retour. Elisa ne connaissait pas les mots employés. Il n'empêche qu'elle, comme tous les Mangemorts rassemblés, retint un frisson.

– J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, cependant ! poursuivit le Mangemort d'un ton précipité. J'ai rencontré Fenrir Greyback durant mon retour. Il se dit favorable à une alliance. Crabbe et Goyle étaient avec moi, ils peuvent témoigner.

Voldemort ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. L'assemblée semblait pétrifiée. Puis, finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres détourna son regard de l'homme. Les épaules de celui-ci s'affaissèrent de quelques centimètres, révélant à quel point il avait été tendu.

– Maître, fit un des Mangemort en se penchant légèrement en avant. Le jeune homme dont je vous ai parlé est prêt à rejoindre nos rangs. Il se dit également capable de recruter plusieurs élèves de Poudlard…

Voldemort haussa un sourcil inexistant d'un air condescendant :

– Je doute que des enfants puissent être d'une quelconque utilité.

– L'un d'entre eux pourrait empoisonner Bishop ou Potter, glissa le Mangemort audacieux.

Un grand silence tomba sur l'assemblée, et Elisa se figea, tétanisée. Les yeux de Voldemort s'étaient étrécis, telles deux fentes écarlates. L'homme qui avait parlé sembla soudain terrifié.

– Il semblerait que tu ais la mémoire courte, Rowle, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix qui donna la chair de poule à la Poufsouffle. Leurs morts m'appartiennent. As-tu besoin d'une leçon pour t'aider à t'en souvenir ?

– N-n-non, bredouilla le Mangemort d'une voix blanche. Je m'excuse humblement, Maître, je pensais… c'était une erreur…

– Silence, lâcha Voldemort (et l'autre se tût tellement vite qu'il sembla avoir avalé sa langue).

On aurait entendu une mouche voler dans la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parcourut la table du regard, et même si elle n'était qu'une spectatrice, Elisa avait presque l'impression de ressentir physiquement la tension qui régnait. Les Mangemorts sans masques étaient blêmes. Bellatrix, elle, s'était penchée en avant, les yeux brillants fiévreusement, un sourire plein d'adoration sur le visage.

– Il est cependant urgent de renflouer nos rangs, reprit Voldemort en parcourant l'assemblée de son regard rouge et glacé. Kraster, Magnus, Whitby et Shafiq ont péri durant la bataille d'Azkaban, Nott n'a pas survécu au retour de prison, Loch ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, Murton n'a plus aucune valeur en tant que combattant… Plusieurs d'entre vous ont perdu en mobilité…

Une dizaine de Mangemorts frémit. Celui qui était peut-être Barty, assis à la droite de Voldemort, crispa violemment ses poings gantés de noir. Voldemort ne le vit pas ou n'y prêta pas attention, et poursuivit d'un ton plus cinglant :

– Sans parler des déserteurs. Certains respirent toujours. Ils se pensent en sécurité hors du pays, hors d'atteinte, intouchables. Cela me _contrarie_.

Le regard du mage noir glissa sur ses fidèles, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un des hommes masqués, qui était rigide comme une planche et qui suait sans doute à grosses gouttes derrière son masque.

– Mais nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas, Alburn ?

– O-Oui Maître, fit précipitamment l'homme.

– Très bien. Prends donc Rabastan et Rodolphus avec toi. Ne reviens pas avant d'avoir tués les lâches qui ont reniés mon nom. Commence par Karkaroff.

Il y avait quelque chose de glaçant dans la désinvolture avec laquelle Voldemort ordonnait la mort de ces cibles. C'était comme s'il discutait de la météo. Son ton était indifférent, avec une pointe de délectation qui faisait froid dans le dos. Le Mangemort à qui il s'était adressé inclina la tête, et Bellatrix fit la moue :

– Oh, je voulais me charger de lui moi-même !

– Patience Bella, fit le mage noir avec amusement. Une autre personne demande ton attention. Tu es, je crois, familière avec Rita Skeeter ?

Elisa avait beau savoir que le nom de la journaliste allait être prononcé, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit maintenant, ou dans ce contexte, et elle écarquilla les yeux avec un hoquet d'horreur. Bellatrix sourit de toutes ses dents, et Voldemort poursuivit :

– Il semblerait qu'elle ait été en relation avec Lucius Malefoy. Elle était son agent dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Tue-la.

Il arborait un fin sourire, froid et implacable, mais son regard flamboyait de colère. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de développer. Lucius Malefoy, la _Gazette_ … Tous les Mangemorts savaient de quoi il s'agissait. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa croiser son regard, prétendant tous fixer la table ou le mur. Seule Bellatrix continua à sourire d'un air ravi et un peu dérangé, avant de s'incliner :

– Avec plaisir, Maître.

Pas étonnant que Rita ait fuit le pays dans l'heure qui suivait. Avec Bellatrix à ses trousses… Elisa aurait sans doute pensé à faire la même chose.

– Les Aurors commencent également à devenir gênants, poursuivit Voldemort d'un air dégagé. Il est temps de faire un peu de ménage. Amélia Bones doit disparaître. Dans l'idéal, Scrimgeour également. Qu'en est-il du placement de Yaxley ?

– Toujours soupçonné, mais pas arrêté, répondit précipitamment Selwyn. Il n'avait pas encore reçu la Marque, et les Aurors n'ont rien pu prouver, mais il est étroitement surveillé.

– Quel dommage, murmura Tom Jedusor. Placez son remplaçant sous Impérium et obtenez les noms de nos plus virulents détracteurs. Faire sortir Bones de sa cachette nécessitera un peu d'agitation, et il serait malheureux de ne pas en profiter pour nettoyer la vermine qui a envahi notre société.

Plusieurs Mangemorts se redressèrent comme des chiens aux aguets, une expression d'avidité inscrite sur le visage de ceux qui ne portaient pas de masque. Elisa eut envie de vomir, horrifiée. Il allait lancer une nouvelle attaque. Ou plutôt, de nouvelles attaques, au pluriel !

– Nous ne voulons pas une répétition du dernier incident, reprit doucement Voldemort. Quirke, as-tu trouvé qui, parmi tes collègues, a si généreusement protégé des maisons de Sang-de-Bourbes ?

Quirke était une femme, masquée, à la voix étrangement mélodieuse. Il y avait une Orla Quirke à Serdaigle, réalisa soudain Elisa avec un choc. Et sa cousine était Briseuse de Sorts…

– Plusieurs Briseurs de Sorts ont été engagés cet été pour cette tâche, révéla Quirke. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une campagne de recrutement, ou d'une action de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'est pas leur mode d'action habituel… Et ils n'ont pas l'or nécessaire. Tous les Briseurs de Sorts ont été payés par quelqu'un d'extrêmement riche et d'extrêmement prudent.

Elisa avala de travers, sentant une bouffée d'angoisse exploser dans sa poitrine. C'était comme de voir un train en train de dérailler : terrifiant, inéluctable, hors de contrôle. Trisha lui prit la main, et la serra fort : mais leurs yeux restèrent fixés sur le souvenir qui se rejouait sous leurs yeux.

– Aucun des Briseurs de Sorts n'a rencontré leur employeur, continua Quirke en se penchant en avant. C'est la procédure d'usage. Ceux qui lui ont parlé refusent de m'en dire davantage. Mais certaines rumeurs laissent entendre qu'il s'agirait d'une jeune fille. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Bishop.

Elisa avait beau avoir vu la catastrophe arriver, elle ne put s'empêcher de se plaquer une main sur la bouche avec un hoquet étranglé. Entendre son nom prononcé devant Voldemort avait quelque chose de surréaliste, de terrifiant. Le mage noir était aussi immobile que s'il avait été changé en pierre. Aucun des Mangemorts ne semblait oser respirer.

– Severus, fit doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Penses-tu que cela soit possible ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil, l'air contemplatif :

– Probable, même. Miss Bishop est pathologiquement incapable de ne pas intervenir dans les affaires d'autrui. Elle a probablement commencé à échafauder ce plan le lendemain même de votre retour.

Elisa émit un rire nerveux, qui résonna bizarrement dans la pièce vide. Il n'avait pas tort.

– Cependant, Miss Bishop n'est pas riche, poursuivit Rogue de sa voix onctueuse. Malgré son sens des affaires tout à fait remarquable, elle n'aurait jamais pu amasser en quelques semaines l'or nécessaire pour engager des Briseurs de Sorts à travers tout le pays.

– Ce qui signifie qu'elle a eu de l'aide, fit pensivement Voldemort.

La respiration d'Elisa se bloqua dans sa gorge. Un bruit de cascade envahi ses oreilles. La main de Trisha se crispa sur ses doigts à lui en faire mal, mais elle le sentit à peine.

 _Non. Non, ce n'est pas leur faute, c'est moi, tout est de ma faute, de mon fait, vous ne pouvez pas vous en prendre à eux… !_

– En effet, concéda Rogue d'un air indifférent. La Maison Poufsouffle lui voue une grande loyauté. Les Bones, les Macmillan… Il ne lui a sans doute pas été difficile d'obtenir un soutien financier.

– Contrariant, murmura Voldemort. Combien de lieux ont été protégés de cette façon ?

Quirke s'agita légèrement dans son siège, l'air mal à l'aise. Elle finit par déclarer d'une voix hésitante :

– Impossible à dire. Plusieurs dizaines, plusieurs centaines peut-être. Certaines familles ont également engagés eux-mêmes des Briseurs de Sorts, sur les conseils d'amis, sans l'aide de Bishop…

– N'est-ce pas ton _métier_ de désarmer de telles protections ?

Le ton était cinglant. Quirke frémit, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait légèrement :

– Il faut plusieurs heures pour cela, surtout sans la… coopération des maîtres des lieux. Briser les Charme Gardiens serait plus simple, mais cela requiert beaucoup de puissance…

– _Endoloris_ , siffla Voldemort.

Quirke émit un cri strident et convulsa sur sa chaise : Elisa et ses amis sursautèrent violemment, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cela ne dura que trois ou quatre secondes. Puis Quirke s'écroula à moitié sur la table, la respiration rauque, reprenant son souffle avec de grands hoquets douloureux.

Elisa réalisa qu'elle écrasait les doigts de Trisha, et fit un effort conscient pour relâcher la main de son amie. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes. Tous ses muscles lui semblaient tétanisés.

– Ils se terrent dans leurs trous, siffla le mage noir d'un air furieux. Rasez leurs maisons, puisqu'en forcer la porte est trop difficile. Allez-vous laisser la vermine se croire en sécurité ?

Tous les Mangemorts se hâtèrent de secouer la tête, et Voldemort sembla satisfait. Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un air pensif :

– Ne les laissons pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers. Jugson, tu as les adresses de plusieurs Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. Prend quelques Mangemorts avec toi, et dispose d'eux dans la semaine. Oh, et emmène le jeune Flint. C'est l'occasion de voir s'il mérite sa Marque.

Elisa fronça les sourcils, se demandant en quoi le nom de Jugson lui était familier. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de contempler cette pensée. Voldemort se mit debout : apparemment, la réunion était terminée.

– Sortez. Severus, reste un instant.

Les Mangemorts se hâtèrent de se lever et de quitter la pièce, s'inclinant tous très bas. Severus, lui, rejoignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la table, le mage noir murmurant presque à l'oreille du Maître des Potions dont le visage était complètement impassible. Elisa ne savait pas comment il faisait. Si Voldemort avait été aussi près d'elle, lui soufflant dans le cou, elle aurait hurlé sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Ils sont trop loin, pesta Cédric d'une voix rauque (et les deux filles sursautèrent, ayant presque oublié sa présence) On n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent !

Le scarabée bleu n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, que ce soit par prudence ou simplement parce que Rita avait été pétrifié de trouille. Après quelques instants, Rogue hocha la tête, puis s'inclina très bas. Voldemort transplana, emportant Nagini avec lui. Le Maître des Potions parcouru la pièce du regard, ses yeux s'attardant un instant sur l'endroit où l'énorme serpent avait été étendu… Puis il quitta la pièce à son tour, sa cape noire claquant derrière lui.

Le souvenir devint gris, puis argenté, puis d'un blanc opaque qui signifiait la fin de la séquence. D'un geste un peu tremblant, Elisa tapota l'orbe du bout de sa baguette :

– _Finite_.

L'hologramme de souvenirs disparu. Il ne resta plus qu'un orbe dans lequel dansaient des filaments de mémoire argentés, entrecoupés d'éclats colorés. Les trois Poufsouffle échangèrent un regard. Elisa eut l'impression que l'instant s'étirait à l'infini. Elle se sentait étrangement engourdie.

Parfois, l'énormité de ce qu'elle faisait la prenait par surprise. Elisa essayait de visualiser ce qui allait se passer, les enjeux, ce qu'elle devait faire… et elle avait l'impression que c'était immense, insurmontable. Elle avait envie de se laisser tomber par terre, de cacher sa tête dans ses bras et d'attendre que ça passe, qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on ne la mêle pas à ça. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer sous la pression. Elle n'en était pas capable. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle était si horrifiée, si terrorisée : comment avait-elle pu penser un instant qu'elle sauverait qui que ce soit ?!

Oui, parfois, souvent même, c'était affreux et suffoquant. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant encore : savoir ce que le temps lui était compté.

– Cédric, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix éraillée en se levant. Regarde le souvenir à nouveau. _Lectio_ pour commencer, _Finite_ pour éteindre et revenir au début, et _Pausa_ pour suspendre l'image si tu veux observer un détail. Prends des notes sur tout. Trisha, je vais avoir besoin que tu ailles dans la salle commune, et que tu demande à tous les enfants qui ont un parent Né-Moldu de leur passer un coup de miroir, et de leur dire de se préparer à fuir rapidement en cas d'attaque.

– Et toi ? hésita son amie.

Elisa ferma brièvement les yeux.

– J'ai un appel à passer.

 **oOoOoOo**

C'était étrange que malgré tout ce qu'elle ait vu de traumatisant dans sa vie (le hurlement d'agonie de Quirrell et l'odeur de con corps calciné, la voix de Jedusor dans sa tête, les Détraqueurs, Hagrid se vidant de son sang, le cadavre de Malta dans sa poche, le bras de Voldemort par terre…), ce soit toujours le visage de Lucius Malefoy qui hante sa mémoire. Peut-être était-ce la culpabilité. Lucius n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, ça c'était sûr : mais il était la première personne à qui Elisa avait sciemment fait du mal, la première personne dont elle avait volontairement mis la vie en péril. En l'obligeant à accepter la responsabilité des révélations sur Jedusor, elle savait qu'elle faisait de lui une cible. Mais ça lui avait été égal. Elle voulait que Tom Jedusor soit humilié. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi davantage. Le fait que Lucius souffre n'avait pas été important.

Dans ses cauchemars, l'image la plus vivide était toujours le visage de Lucius tel qu'elle l'avait vu dans le cimetière. Hagard, blême, terrifié, le corps émacié et trop faible pour marcher… Et ses yeux, blancs et aveugles. Quand elle repensait à ses yeux, Elisa avait toujours un frisson d'épouvante.

Alors elle appela Neal, et même si ce n'était pas très rationnel, la première chose qu'elle lui dit fut :

– Il faut que Lucius Malefoy change de chambre.

L'apprenti Médicomage haussa les sourcils. Il était tard, elle avait probablement interrompu son dîner. Elle entendait le bavardage joyeux de la cafétéria de Ste Mangouste derrière lui.

– Une raison particulière ?

Elisa déglutit. Elle avait encore les mains moites et le cœur qui battait la chamade. L'adrénaline n'était pas encore redescendue.

– Jedusor compte envoyer quelqu'un l'assassiner. Oh, et tu devrais vraiment demander à ce qu'on renforce la sécurité de Ste Mangouste. Seulement quatre Aurors, et pas très attentifs ? Ce n'est pas assez.

Neal était devenu très pâle :

– Ils vont attaquer l'hôpital ?!

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Elisa. Les Mangemorts aussi ont besoin de soins, et ils ont peut-être de la famille là-bas. Mais Peter Pettigrew est entré, a fait du repérage, et il est allé faire son rapport à Jedusor il y a moins de deux heures, alors… Peut-être que Malefoy est la seule cible, mais peut-être qu'il faut se préparer au pire.

– Ok, murmura son ami qui avait l'air un peu sous le choc. Ok, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge.

Il raccrocha. Elisa resta immobile, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille effrayée, au teint blême et aux cheveux mal peignés. Le soleil s'était couché (elle et ses amis avaient probablement raté le dîner en regardant le souvenir de Rita), et la lumière vacillante des torches lui donnait un air inquiétant. Elle posa son miroir sur un appui de fenêtre et se frotta fermement les paupières, essuyant les larmes d'angoisse qui lui étaient monté aux yeux.

Puis, elle respira un grand coup, et reprit son miroir.

Elle appela ses parents, et leur demanda de s'assurer que des refuges étaient prêts. Elle leur résuma ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qui avait été dit. A tout hasard, elle leur demanda si le nom de Jugson leur était familier, mais ni Isabelle ni Michael ne connaissait cette personne.

– Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? lui demanda son père avec inquiétude.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que non, puis s'immobilisa. Elle avait complètement oublié d'aborder le sujet avec Rita, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue. Mais si la journaliste quittait le pays, alors…

– Est-ce que tu pourrais trouver où vit Rita Skeeter ? tenta-t-elle. Elle est en fuite. Il faudrait qu'on vide son appartement de tous les documents qui s'y trouvent. Ramenez-les au Cottage : il doit y avoir quelques pépites au milieu de toutes ces idioties.

La journaliste était douée pour dégotter les secrets. Et Elisa avait besoin de tous les avantages possibles. Si elle mettait la main sur le manuscrit de Rita concernant Dumbledore… Ou ses autres biographies, ses autres recherches…

– On s'en charge, l'assura sa mère.

Elisa la remercia, et raccrocha en se sentant plus légère. Elle avait bien fait de penser à ça. Peut-être que rien n'en sortirait : mais si ça réussissait, alors elle ne pourrait que s'en féliciter.

Puis elle reprit son sérieux, et elle appela Remus. Elle lui donna une liste des Briseurs de Sorts qu'elle avait engagés : elle ne savait pas si Voldemort ou Quirke ou un autre Mangemort viendrait après eux, mais il fallait les prévenir. Elle aurait préféré parler avec Matt : discuter, puiser un peu de réconfort dans le sourire amusé de son ami et ses remarques acerbes. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, et c'était Lupin qu'elle avait sous la main. C'était lui son lieutenant, après tout.

– Préviens les Killick en priorité, ajouta-t-elle. Gawain et Elea Killick, ils ont été les seuls à travailler gratuitement. Quirke ne l'a peut-être pas encore découvert, mais ça va finir par se savoir, et je… je ne veux pas que…

– Je les préviendrai, fit Remus en lui épargnant la lourde tâche d'achever cette phrase.

Elle appela Cécile Engelhorn, ensuite. Elle n'était pas exactement subtile, mais elle était son lieutenant, tout de même. Et puis… Avertir les Briseurs de Sorts devait être subtil. Avertir les possibles cibles de Voldemort n'avait pas à l'être. En vrac, Elisa lui donna donc une liste de noms de gens qui avaient fait appel à l'Alliance, et lui demanda de tous les prévenir d'une série d'attaques imminentes. Elle était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'elle se souvint :

– Oh, et est-ce que le nom de Jugson te dit quelque chose ?

Cécile eut l'air complètement prise au dépourvu :

– Bien sûr ! Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? Caleb Jugson ! La Chambre des Secrets !

Elisa eut l'impression que le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. _Caleb_. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, pas bien du tout même, mais c'était un ex-Poufsouffle. Un pacifiste et un non-violent, en plus. Il avait été indigné quand elle avait poignardé Lockhart. A présent, c'était Elisa qui avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un poignard entre les côtes.

– Dis-moi qu'il a une grande famille, fit-elle d'une voix qui vacilla.

– Nan, fils unique. Il ne s'entendait pas trop avec son père, non plus. Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et murmura avec un sentiment grandissant de désespoir :

– Où travaille son père ?

– Euuuuh… Au Ministère, je pense. Un truc en rapport avec la Cheminette ?

Elisa porta une main à son visage, et respira un grand coup. Elle avait été stupide de croire que Yaxley était le seul pion de Voldemort en ce qui concernait l'accès aux registres. Toutes les familles n'avaient pas la Cheminette, mais ils étaient quand même nombreux. Et ce type de registre avait beau ne pas contenir les relations familiales des abonnés à la Cheminette, ils contenaient tout de même leurs noms et leurs adresses…

Elisa coupa la communication, et déglutit presque convulsivement, essayant de refouler le déferlement d'émotions dans sa poitrine. C'était comme une gigantesque main de fer qui lui serrait la gorge, le cœur, les entrailles. Angoisse, espoir, colère, trahison, découragement, désespoir… Mais surtout, la peur.

C'était un peu comme durant les chasses de Maugrey. Elisa avait toujours été une très bonne chassée, avec une bonne défense, des stratégies créatives. Mais la peur ruinait complètement l'expérience. Le sentiment d'être traqué la rendait malade d'angoisse. Et ce sentiment était de retour, à présent, logé entre ses côtes, serrant sa gorge, glaçant son dos.

Elle respira à fond, et redressa ses murailles d'Occlumancie. Elle avait encore du travail.

Elle appela Percy Weasley, et lui demanda le numéro personnel d'Amélia Bones. Elle aurait pu donner la liste à Percy pour qu'il la lui transmette, mais elle ne voulait pas compromettre son espion en révélant qu'il était lié à elle. Puis elle appela Alicia Spinnet, parce qu'elle se souvenait que son père était Auror, et lui demanda son adresse. Ce serait stupide de ne compter que sur une seule personne du Département de la Justice Magique : si Amélia Bones était attaquée, quelqu'un d'autre devait avoir ces infos… Ne serait-ce que pour les transmettre à son remplaçant.

Elle retourna dans la salle où Cédric visionnait en boucle le souvenir de Rita. Ils firent le point, et le jeune Diggory lui donna la liste de tous les Mangemorts nommés, ainsi que divers hypothèses quant au lieu de rencontre.

– Le Flint qui a été mentionné, murmura Cédric en lui passant le parchemin roulé avec soin. Tu penses que c'était Marcus Flint ?

Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Marcus avait été diplômé. Il vivait sa vie, à présent. Il avait toujours été un sale type, raciste et hargneux. Elisa ne l'avait jamais aimé… Mais elle le connaissait. Ce n'était pas juste un nom sur un papier. C'était une personne. Et si elle donnait sa liste aux Aurors, cette personne serait livrée aux Détraqueurs. Elisa se souvint du froid qu'ils inspiraient, de l'horrible sentiment de désespoir et d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait autour d'eux. Est-ce que quiconque méritait ça ? Il ne s'agissait pas juste de retirer un pion adverse d'un plateau d'échec. Il s'agissait de condamner un adolescent de dix-neuf ans à hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, enfermée dans une prison gardée par des créatures de cauchemars.

Elle dressa ses remparts mentaux, enfermant ses émotions à double-tour dans une prison de détermination. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Elle n'en avait pas le luxe. Elle comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore ne prenait pas le risque de s'attacher trop intensément aux gens. Il devenait difficile de faire ce qui était juste, lorsque votre empathie (même pour une horrible personne) vous hurlait que ce n'était pas bien.

 _Mais je voulais être meilleure que ça_ , songea-t-elle avec désespoir. _A quoi ça servait d'aller à Poufsouffle, si je fais les mêmes choix que lui ?_

– Peut-être, répondit-elle simplement à Cédric. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas. Il est sans doute trop jeune. Et puis il a toujours été bête comme un tube de dentifrice. Qui voudrait le recruter ?

Son ami esquissa un sourire crispé, devinant la sombre vérité qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Mais il lui donna quand même la liste.

Elisa appela Amélia Bones, l'informa qu'elle avait des infos dont elle ne pouvait pas révéler la source, et lui lut sa liste de Mangemorts d'une traite. La directrice du Département de la Justice Magique hocha la tête avec sévérité, la remercia, et coupa la communication. Elisa aurait aimé que ça suffise… Mais par acquis de conscience, elle envoya aussi sa liste par lettre à Alan Spinnet (le père d'Alicia, au préalable prévenu par un coup de miroir de sa fille), parce qu'elle n'avait pas le cran de faire ça à voix haute une deuxième fois. Aucun des deux ne lui demanda comment elle avait obtenu ces informations.

Trisha lui passa un coup de miroir peu de temps après (la montre d'Elisa affichait minuit et demi). Tous les Poufsouffle avaient été prévenus, et avaient appelés leurs familles. Elle avait aussi fait passer le mot à Cho Chang de Serdaigle, Heather Thatcham de Serpentard, et aux jumeaux à Gryffondor. Le message circulait.

Elisa se frotta les yeux, et fixa l'orbe. Rogue devait sans doute en train de faire son rapport au directeur, à moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fini. Est-ce que Dumbledore comptait agir ? Elle y réfléchit deux secondes, puis soupira. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Dumbledore devait prétendre que Rogue ne lui avait pas tout dit, et donc qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout. Cela se ressentait dans ses stratégies. Même après avoir entendu Rogue, il n'allait pas s'assurer de la protection de Lucius Malefoy. Il n'allait pas faire arrêter Jugson, ou Quirke. Il n'allait pas organiser des rondes de l'Ordre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'assurerait juste que Podmore, qui gardait le hall des prophéties, ne soit pas mis sous Impérium.

Une pointe de colère lui perça la poitrine. Oh oui, elle savait très bien ce que ferait Dumbledore. Il agirait le moins possible, pour ne pas compromettre l'allégeance de Rogue. Il essaierait de minimiser les dégâts… Mais il n'attaquerait jamais de manière préventive. Il ne stopperait pas Jugson, même s'il essaierait de protéger ses victimes. Et ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était pas suffisant, et Elisa eut brusquement envie d'attraper le directeur par les épaules et de le secouer. Il fallait agir ! C'était une guerre, avec des meurtres, avec des attaques ! Ce n'était pas le jeu du chat et de la souris, ce n'était pas une partie d'échecs ! Il ne s'agissait pas d'anticiper les actions de l'autre, il s'agissait de tout arrêter, maintenant, tout de suite, avant qu'il n'y ait la moindre mort supplémentaire !

– Elisa ? fit Cédric d'un air soucieux. Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille inspira à fond, et pressa la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux jusqu'à voir des ombres lumineuses danser sur ses paupières closes.

– Ça va, lâcha-t-elle. Je suis juste fatiguée. Tu devrais aller te coucher, Cédric.

– Et toi ? rétorqua son ami sans bouger d'un pouce.

Elisa soupira, copia les souvenirs de Rita dans un deuxième orbe, puis elle prit sa copie et la fit sauter dans sa main.

– Je dois aller parler à Dumbledore. Eh, pour ces bidules… qu'est-ce que tu penses de _Mémosphères_ , comme nom ?

Le changement de sujet eut au moins le mérite de prendre Cédric au dépourvu, et Elisa n'eut pas trop de mal à le convaincre de la laisser aller voir seule le directeur.

En montant les escaliers montant au deuxième étage, elle se sentit soudain très lasse. Non, elle n'allait pas crier sur le directeur. Elle savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il était aussi prudent. La moindre erreur de calcul, le moindre geste trop hâtif pouvait causer des dizaines de morts. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'autorité pour arrêter Jugson, et il ne pouvait pas demander son identité à Rogue sans que Voldemort ne tue son espion pour trahison. Dumbledore n'avait pas non plus les moyens de protéger le Chemin de Traverse, ou de prévenir tous les Nés-Moldus du pays. Le Ministère n'en serait même pas capable. Quant à Lucius Malefoy… Est-ce que sa vie valait davantage que la position d'espion de Rogue, qui pouvait leur permettre de gagner la guerre ?

C'était une question à laquelle Elisa était terrifiée de répondre. Mais c'était une réponse que Dumbledore devait donner, chaque jour, à chaque fois que Rogue lui faisait un rapport. La Poufsouffle était furieuse contre le directeur d'être aussi désinvolte envers la vie humaine : mais, à sa place, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Aurait-elle été pragmatique, ou lâche ? Et quel choix aurait le plus souillé son âme ?

– Joyeux Citronnés, déclara-t-elle à la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier.

Apparemment le mot de passe n'avait pas changé, car la statue s'écarta et la laissa monter. La jeune fille monta l'escalier en colimaçon, puis arriva devant la porte. De l'autre côté, elle entendait la voix de Rogue, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas discerner ses mots exacts. Elle avait vu juste : il faisait bien son rapport… Elle carra les épaules, puis frappa à la porte pour prévenir de sa présence, et tourna la poignée. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, l'air serein, tandis que Rogue était resté debout, apparemment en train de marcher en long et en large avant d'être interrompu.

– Miss Bishop, sourcilla le directeur. Il est tard, ne devriez-vous pas être couchée ?

– Je recevais le rapport de mon espion chez les Mangemorts, lâcha la Poufsouffle d'un air dégagé.

Si elle avait été moins fatiguée, elle aurait rit. Les deux hommes avaient l'air complètement abasourdis.

– V-Vous avez un espion ? lâcha le directeur avec incrédulité.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait bredouiller. Il avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour le détromper… puis son regard tomba sur Rogue, et elle la referma. Le Maître des Potions plissa les yeux.

– Severus a toute ma confiance, lâcha Dumbledore d'un air réprobateur.

– Je sais, admit Elisa sans baisser les yeux (et bon sang, Rogue avait un regard noir à faire geler l'enfer, elle avait un mal fou à le soutenir !). Mais peut-être qu'il souhaiterait avoir la possibilité de pouvoir, en toute honnêteté, dire à Jedusor qu'il ne connaît pas l'identité de mon informateur.

Dumbledore haussa très haut les sourcils. Elisa, elle, fit attention à garder un visage impavide, alors qu'intérieurement elle était en train de hurler. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça devant Rogue, et sur ce ton en plus !

– Qu'en est-il de votre espion ? murmura Rogue de sa voix doucereuse et menaçante. Ne le mettez-vous pas en danger en révélant son existence, même si vous dissimulez son identité ?

Elisa regarda sa montre. Il était presque une heure du matin. Rita avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne depuis plus de cinq heures.

– Mon espion a déjà plié bagages. Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, même si vous êtes bien évidemment libre de laisser Jedusor penser le contraire. Les seules personnes en danger sont celles dont les noms ont été prononcés durant cette réunion.

Oh, la vache, cette phrase était tellement classe. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir sorti spontanément un truc pareil. Elle était sûre que le prochain truc qu'elle allait dire allait être une ânerie monstrueuse, elle n'était pas aussi cool dans la vraie vie. Alors elle s'abstint de prononcer quoi que ce soit de plus, et se contenta de haussa un sourcil en direction de Dumbledore. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci inclina la tête :

– Severus, si vous pouviez nous laisser un instant…

Le Maître des Potions eut l'air mécontent, mais quitta la pièce, sa cape claquant derrière lui et frôlant l'épaule d'Elisa au passage. Il referma lourdement la porte derrière lui. Elisa s'approcha du bureau de Dumbledore, et posa dessus sa copie des souvenirs de Rita.

– Je suis à peu près sûre que vous n'allez rien apprendre de plus que ce que Rogue vous a déjà dit. Mais vous ne pouvez pas exploiter toutes les informations qu'il vous donne, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez l'aider à garder sa couverture. Vous devez prétendre que vous n'avez pas certaines infos.

Dumbledore eut l'air pris au dépourvu, sans doute autant par son analyse que par sa franchise. D'ailleurs… Elisa cligna des yeux. Elle était bien bavarde ce soir. Et bien spontanée, également. C'était sans doute à cause du stress, de la fatigue, et de la retombée d'adrénaline… D'habitude, elle n'était pas aussi directe avec Dumbledore, et elle faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. La jeune fille respira profondément, et dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie pour structurer son esprit fatigué.

Puis elle regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux, et demanda lentement :

– Que comptiez-vous faire, pour Lucius Malefoy ?

Dumbledore ne prétendit pas ne pas comprendre. Il lui rendit son regard, très calme, et déclara tout naturellement :

– Vous donner l'information.

Elisa s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à _ça_. Elle écarquilla les yeux, complètement prise au dépourvu. Il allait _quoi_ ?! Elle avait dû mal entendre… Mais non. Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent, et il sourit, amusé :

– Vous avez vu juste, Miss Bishop, je ne peux pas exploiter tout ce que Severus me rapporte. En revanche, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait accès à ces renseignements, cette personne aurait toute liberté pour agir, puisque ses actions ne pourraient pas être retracées jusqu'à Severus… ou jusqu'à un quelconque espion imaginaire. Cela dit, je ne m'attendais _absolument pas_ à ce que vous ayez une véritable taupe capable d'observer pour vous une réunion de Mangemorts. Une fois de plus, vous me prenez complètement par surprise. Que comptez-vous faire pour Lucius Malefoy ?

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé, lâcha Elisa. Mais j'ai contacté Amélia Bones et je lui ai donné la liste de tous les Mangemorts dont les noms ont été prononcés à voix haute. Il ne devrait pas tarder à y avoir quelques arrestations.

Les yeux du directeur s'écarquillèrent légèrement. C'était la première action concrète d'Elisa dans la guerre, sa première attaque : la jeune fille en avait bien conscience, mais elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi il était surpris. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle reste les bras croisée éternellement ? Puis elle comprit. Dumbledore n'était pas surpris qu'elle ait agi : il était surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas consulté.

Elle se tendit, prête à argumenter. Mais Dumbledore se contenta de sourire, ses yeux pétillant joyeusement derrière ses lunettes :

– Oh, je sens qu'il va être très contrarié…

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, étrangement, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne reportait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Elisa se sentit un peu déçue (elle aurait aimé que les Mangemorts soient tous arrêtés et que la presse enfonce le couteau dans la plaie), mais elle réalisa avec une grimace que c'était hors de son contrôle. Ce n'était pas à elle de gérer les arrestations. C'était le travail du Ministère, et ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Enfin, Amélia Bones le savait, du moins.

Neal l'appela pour lui dire qu'il avait changé Lucius Malefoy de chambre, mais que le Mangemort (ex-Mangemort, plutôt) insistait pour lui parler. Elisa faillit refuser tout net, d'une réaction instinctive. Elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Lucius après… après qu'elle ait arrangé la révélation de la parenté de Jedusor, en fait. L'idée de lui faire face à nouveau, après ce qu'il avait traversé par sa faute, ça lui donnait une étrange impression de froid.

Le visage de Lucius Malefoy ne hantait pas ses cauchemars parce qu'il était le rappel d'un échec. Au contraire. La révélation des origines de Voldemort, la déchéance de Lucius, c'était un plan qui avait marché. Ce qui hantait ses cauchemars, c'était le coût de ce succès. Un prix qu'elle avait fait payer à quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'elle avait accepté avec tant de désinvolture, à l'époque.

– Peut-être plus tard.

– Il est assez insistant, pointa son ami.

Elisa haussa les épaules. Même si elle se sentait coupable et éprouvait de la pitié envers Lucius, elle n'oublierait jamais que ce salaud était un _Mangemort_. Ce n'était pas une victime innocente. C'était un bâtard raciste qui prônait le génocide et qui avait déjà tué sans le moindre remord.

– Dis-lui qu'il n'est pas ma priorité. J'ai des devoirs en Divination.

Neal gloussa, et Elisa sourit. Puis, prise d'une pointe de remords, elle demanda à contrecœur :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

– Euh… Ta protection, apparemment. Tu lui devrais quelque chose, ou un truc comme ça, ce n'était pas très clair, il parlait à demi-mot et je l'ai envoyé baladé assez vite.

Le premier réflexe de la Poufsouffle fut de se sentir coupable. Elle devait bien ça à Lucius, après ce qu'elle lui avait infligé, non ? Son deuxième réflexe, en revanche, fut l'indignation. Quel culot ! Ils étaient quittes, il n'avait rien à lui réclamer ! En fait, c'était carrément lui qui était redevable, puisqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie dans le cimetière !

– Dis-lui que je ne fais pas du bénévolat, lâcha-t-elle avec mécontentement. S'il veut ma protection, il a intérêt à y mettre le prix. Qu'il me fournisse une liste de noms, et après, on pourra discuter.

Neal eut l'air enchanté, et elle devina sans mal qu'il allait répéter ça mot pour mot à Lucius. L'air guilleret du jeune Médicomage lorsqu'il raccrocha laissait d'ailleurs à penser qu'il allait s'en charger sur le champ. La jeune fille secoua la tête avec amusement en rangeant son miroir… Puis elle grimaça. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire de Lucius, si elle acceptait de l'aider. Il serait peut-être une bonne source d'informations, mais il n'allait certainement pas être franc et direct avec lesdites infos. Sans compter qu'il restait un meurtrier, un bigot, et en enfoiré.

Et en plus, il était aveugle et avait des tremblements réguliers à cause de ses nerfs endommagés, ce qui le rendait incapable de se débrouiller tout seul… Et Elisa était terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire face. Merlin, quelle poisse.

Elisa soupira, puis se hâta de cacher son miroir dans son sac et se précipita en cours. Ces temps-ci, les seuls matières qu'elle travaillait vraiment étaient les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose. Ses notes en Etude des Runes, en Astronomie, en Défense, et en Divination commençaient à s'en ressentir. Si en plus elle arrivait en retard en classe, elle finirait par se faire remonter les bretelles par Chourave…

Mais bon. La bonne nouvelle était qu'elle était tellement occupée que Slughorn avait renoncé à essayer de la coincer dans les couloirs pour tenter de l'inviter à une soirée. Il échangeait toujours quelques mots aimables avec elle quand il la croisait, bien sûr, mais en voyant son air de zombie fraîchement déterré, il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était vraiment surbookée.

Durant la journée, entre deux cours ou deux rédactions, la jeune fille chercha à joindre les gens qu'elle avait appelés hier. Apparemment, tout allait bien. Ses parents avaient trouvé l'appartement de Rita (et étaient en train de le mettre à sac lorsqu'elle les appela). Remus avait bien prévenus les Briseurs de Sorts, et Cécile avait informé les potentielles cibles de Jugson. Il y avait eu deux tentatives d'attaques sur des maisons protégées par l'Alliance : mais comme leurs occupants s'y attendaient, ils avaient pris la fuite et alerté les Aurors avant même que les attaquants n'aient pu lancer plus de trois sorts. Elisa faillit appeler Amélia Bones pour lui demander s'il y avait eu des arrestations, puis se dégonfla : c'était une chose de transmettre des infos à la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, mais ça en était une autre de lui demander des comptes…

Le soir venu, cependant, elle reçu une bonne nouvelle de la part de Remus : Jugson avait été arrêté chez lui. Au moins un Mangemort disparaissait de l'équation.

Le lendemain, cependant, sa bonne humeur s'assombrit. Deux agents du Ministères vinrent chercher la petite Orla Quirke (une Serdaigle de deuxième année) au cours de la matinée. Elisa en fut informée un peu plus tard, au déjeuner : c'était le potin le plus chaud de la journée.

– Il parait que sa cousine a été retrouvée morte ! disait Heidi Macavoy en ouvrant de grands yeux.

– Sa cousine ? répéta Cédric avec stupeur. Celle qui est, euuuh…

– Briseuse de Sorts ? acheva Trisha en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

– Vous pensez que c'est une attaque de Mangemorts ? fit Raashid Hussain avec inquiétude. Ils peuvent passer à travers les Charmes Gardiens ?

Plusieurs paires d'yeux soudain inquiets se tournèrent vers Elisa, qui se figea comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Mais la petite Susan Bones secoua la tête :

– Non, elle n'a pas été tuée chez elle. Ils l'ont retrouvée devant l'agence de Briseurs de Sorts qui l'avait engagée. Et elle avait la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.

Cela fit exploser un concert d'exclamations incrédules. Elisa était choquée, elle aussi. Pas par la Marque, évidemment, mais par le meurtre. Qui avait pu tuer Quirke ? Et sur son lieu de travail, en plus, un lieu rempli de Briseurs de Sorts. Quoique, ils n'avaient sans doute pas été contents en apprenant que Quirke était une Mangemort, qui essayait de saboter leur travail et de buter les gens qu'ils s'étaient engagés à protéger. Peut-être même que l'assassin était l'un de ses collègues qui avait découvert le pot-aux-roses ? Après tout, Elisa avait fait prévenir du danger tous les Briseurs de Sorts qui avaient travaillé avec elle.

 _Oui, mais je ne leur ai pas donné le nom de Quirke_ , réfléchit-elle. _Les seules personnes à qui j'ai donné la liste des Mangemorts sont…_

Elle s'immobilisa. Amélia Bones était fiable. Percy aussi. Mais Alan Spinnet, le père d'Alicia Spinnet de Gryffondor ? _Elle ne le connaissait pas_. Elle lui avait donné l'info pour que ça remonte à son patron, et surtout pour que ça ne soit pas perdu si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Mrs Bones. Mais ça avait été une décision spontanée, carrément irréfléchie, poussée par l'urgence et le fait qu'elle ne connaissait aucun autre Auror. Elle ne savait pas quel genre d'homme était Allan Spinnet. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois en personne, quand il avait débarqué avec le reste des Aurors à Poudlard lors de la Troisième Tâche, et elle n'avait même pas échangé un mot avec lui. Elle savait juste qu'il était Auror et qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa fille, et cela lui avait suffit, mais…

Peut-être était-il capable de meurtre. Ou peut-être était-il simplement capable de donner le nom de Quirke à quelqu'un _d'autre_ capable de meurtre. Elle lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne, alors il ne l'avait sans doute pas crié sur tous les toits, mais… Peut-être avait-il un frère, une sœur, un ami proche chez les Briseurs de Sorts. Alicia Spinnet avait d'excellentes notes dans la classe de Bill, se souvint soudain Elisa avec l'impression qu'un bloc de glace lui tombait dans l'estomac. Elle connaissait les trucs dont Bill leur parlait, des trucs de Briseurs de Sorts justement. Quelqu'un lui avait appris. Quelqu'un de proche d'elle et de son père, sans doute. Et dans ce cas… Comment Alan Spinnet aurait-il pu se taire, sachant que cette personne côtoyait une Mangemort ?

– Est-ce qu'Alia Spinnet a de la famille chez les Briseurs de Sorts ? chuchota-t-elle à Fred et George un peu plus tard.

– Je crois, lâcha George (ou Fred) en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

Elisa fixa les filles de Gryffondor à l'autre bout du couloir. Alicia discutait en rigolant avec deux élèves plus jeunes, Katie Bell et son amie Leanne. Elle semblait insouciante. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir. Etait-ce son père ? Sa mère ? Un oncle ? Qui dans sa famille était un meurtrier ? La personne qui avait tué Quirke avait forcément été informée par les Spinnet. Est-ce qu'Alicia savait qu'un de ses proches avait sur les mains le sang d'une femme ?

Elisa se détourna. C'était mal. C'était affreux, c'était injuste, les gens ne devraient pas exercer la justice eux-mêmes, c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient un gouvernement, et tuer quelqu'un était mal. Mais _c'était la guerre._ Et Quirke avait été une Mangemort, affectée à la destruction de l'Alliance Rebelle. Elisa n'oserait jamais prononcer ces mots à voix haute tant ils lui semblaient monstrueux : mais peut-être que sa mort l'arrangeait bien, au fond. Alors elle ravala la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge, la culpabilité, la honte, l'horreur, le sentiment d'avoir été complice d'un meurtre, et elle sourit aux jumeaux :

– Pour rien.

Elle supprima le numéro d'Alan Spinnet de son miroir. Même si c'était un contact utile, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le sentiment de honte et d'horreur qui la prenait à la gorge quand elle regardait ce nom s'afficher sur son écran, et qu'elle se demandait s'il se savait complice d'un meurtre.

Les jours passèrent.

Elisa continua à aller en cours, à faire ses devoirs. Elle n'était plus aussi concentrée sur les matières scolaires qu'auparavant, et ça se ressentait : mais les profs (enfin, sauf McGonagall) semblait faire preuve d'une grande indulgence envers elle. Bill acceptait qu'elle lui rendre ses devoirs en retard, Trelawney la laissait lire des grimoires en cours, et Sinistra la laissait même sécher les leçons d'Astronomie quand Elisa prétextait une migraine. Elle s'entraînait au combat contre Cédric et Trisha, mais ils commençaient à trop bien connaître les astuces des uns et des autres. Ce n'était plus aussi productif. Elle hésita brièvement à revenir au Challenge, puis décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. En attendant, elle proposa à d'autres personnes de s'entraîner avec elle (cela donnerait à Cédric l'occasion d'aller roucouler avec Cho, et à Trisha l'occasion d'aller rigoler avec les jumeaux Weasley). Elle commença évidemment par le Trio d'Or… Et les trois jeunes Gryffondor sautèrent sur l'occasion.

Un par un, ils affrontèrent Elisa à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Ils n'avaient participé qu'à un seul exercice de Capture-Drapeau sous la surveillance de Bill Weasley, mais ça avait déjà changé leur façon d'appréhender le combat. Hermione avait du mal avec le concept de subtilité, mais Ron et Harry y étaient particulièrement bon. Surtout Harry : lors de son affrontement contre Elisa, il grimpa dans un arbre pour se cacher et la Stupéfixia alors qu'elle le cherchait au niveau du sol.

Aucun d'entre eux n'utilisa l'Expelliarmus. Elisa commençait à se demander si un esprit malin n'était pas en train de se foutre de sa gueule quelque part dans l'univers.

Elle peinait toujours avec la magie élémentaire. Flitwick lui enseignait les subtilités de la magie de l'eau, mais la jeune fille état toujours obligée d'utiliser sa baguette. Oh, c'était passionnant : l'eau était l'élément le plus fluide, plus manipulable, plus adaptable, capable d'être offensif aussi bien que défensif. La magie de l'eau pouvait s'incorporer dans différents types de sorts : les Charmes Gardiens (pluie de glace, jets de vapeur, explosion des canalisations), mais aussi les charmes usuels (un charme ménager comme le _Récurvite_ était entre trois et quatre fois plus efficace si on ajoutait de la magie de l'eau à la magie basique jetée dans le sort), et même les maléfices (un _Expulso_ couplé à de la magie de l'eau créait une explosion de vapeur tout à fait impressionnante). Mais voilà, Elisa aurait aimé faire plus.

– Et n'oubliez pas ! pépiait joyeusement Flitwick. La magie de l'eau est mieux maîtrisée avec la tête froide et un grand calme intérieur ! Si vous êtes submergée par vos émotions, vous risquez de perdre le contrôle et de vous noyer…

Flitwick aimait les métaphores, et là, il s'éclatait.

– A quoi ça sert d'apprendre tout ça si je suis incapable de faire tourner l'eau d'un bassin ? désespéra Elisa.

– Votre pratique de la Vehomancie vous a donné de mauvais réflexes, admit le petit professeur de. Avez-vous tenté de méditer avant vos exercices ? Oui ? Ah… Eh bien… Essayez davantage !

Elisa commençait à détester ces foutus verres qu'elle explosait contre les murs au lieu de faire remuer l'eau dedans.

– C'est à votre portée, l'encouragea Flitwick. Vous devez vous raccrocher à l'espoir !

– Pour tout le bien que ça me fait, je préfèrerais me raccrocher à un crocodile recouvert de lave et crachant de l'acide, marmonna Elisa.

– Miss Bishop ! s'écria son enseignant scandalisé. Mettez-vous en doute mes méthodes d'enseignement ?

– Euh…

– Peut-être que c'est votre état d'esprit qui est le problème, soupira Flitwick avant de prendre un air pensif. Avec davantage de relaxation, peut-être… Si je peux demander un Philtre Calmant à Severus… Ou un Elixir d'Euphorie…

Si on en était au point où Flitwick envisageait de doper son élève avec des hallucinogènes, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient assez mal barrés. Elisa laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Si elle avait su qu'utiliser la Force à tout bout de champs allait lui plomber son apprentissage comme ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais apprise !

… En fait, non. Elle l'aurait apprise quand même. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer non plus, la Force était super-cool et si Elisa devait sacrifier pour ça le pouvoir de remuer le thé dans sa tasse, eh bien, elle choisirait la Force sans hésiter. Elle pouvait _bouger des choses avec son esprit_ ! Ouvrir des portes ! Attirer à elle des livres ! Frapper les gens en pleine face ! Et surtout, avec la Force, elle savait viser. Sans ce pouvoir, elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'apprendre le lancer de couteau. Vu sa maladresse, elle se serait plantée une lame dans l'œil ou un truc comme ça. Elle était pratiquement aussi malhabile que Tonks.

Enfin, à force de s'exercer au duel, elle avait arrêté de trébucher sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais elle était toujours d'une maladresse consternante avec ses dix doigts. Combien de fois par jour faisait-elle tomber sa plume quand elle la triturait distraitement en cours ? Et elle s'étalait par terre de façon assez brutale au moins trois fois par semaine durant ses entraînements avec Trisha et Cédric ou bien le Trio d'Or ! Elle en était au point où elle s'était faite une liste de répliques à donner lorsqu'elle s'écrasait comme une bouse, histoire de sauver la face.

Enfin bref. La Force.

– Peut-être que si on passait à un autre élément, ça me viendrait plus facilement ? tenta-t-elle.

Flitwick fit la moue, et admit de mauvaise grâce :

– C'était ma prochaine suggestion, bien que cela ne me plaise pas trop…

– Vous n'aimez pas rester sur un échec ? devina la jeune fille.

– Je n'aime pas ne pas aller au bout des choses, la corrigea son enseignant avec amusement. Il me semble que c'est vous qui n'aimez pas rester sur un échec.

Touché. Elisa grimaça, puis avoua franchement :

– Non, mais je commence à devenir allergique à la vue des verres d'eau.

Ses camarades qui la voyaient s'y exercer dans son dortoir ou dans la salle commune restaient persuadés que Flitwick se foutait d'elle en lui imposant un exercice impossible. D'ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette pour faire exploser les verres. Elle avait les mains sous la table, généralement, et aucun d'entre eux n'imaginait qu'elle soit capable de magie sans baguette. C'était complètement fou. Ok, c'était une forme de magie beaucoup moins précise, moins utile et moins puissante que la magie avec baguette, mais franchement, ça gagnait à être exploré. Ce n'était pas parce que l'être humain avait inventé les allumettes, le briquet et le lance-flammes, qu'il était inutile d'apprendre à faire du feu avec des silex.

Hum. Cette métaphore partait sans doute un peu loin…

– Très bien, soupira le petit professeur. Nous allons étudier la magie de l'air…

Contrairement à l'eau, l'air ne nécessitait pas de garder la tête froide. C'était l'élément de la liberté, du mouvement comme de l'immobilité, de l'infini, de l'immensité. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile de maîtriser cet élément là plutôt que l'eau, qui nécessitait un self-control que, sans sa baguette, Elisa ne parvenait apparemment pas à atteindre…

Peut-être que c'était aussi dû à sa fatigue. Elle dormait mal, en ce moment : elle ne trouvait le sommeil que vers trois heures du matin, parfois plus tard. Et puis, comme elle travaillait beaucoup, elle avait souvent la migraine. Ça ne l'aidait pas.

Enfin bref.

Cette semaine-là, Elisa reçut une demande d'interview de Randall, car la _Gazette du Sorcier_ cherchait désespérément des trucs optimistes à mettre dans ses articles. Elle déclina. Franchement, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de parler de ses activités : l'Alliance Rebelle fonctionnait grâce à son secret. Randall devrait chercher ses scoops ailleurs.

Cette histoire permit à Elisa de réaliser soudain que depuis la rentrée, elle ne recevait plus aucune demande d'interview ou offre d'emploi. Ce fut l'occasion pour elle d'apprendre que les élèves célèbres étaient généralement protégés de ce genre de lettres intempestives : Blaise Zabini, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass, tout comme Harry Potter, avaient de telles protections. Le professeur Chourave avait ajouté le nom d'Elisa à la liste durant l'été. Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, la jeune fille se sentit très reconnaissante.

De son côté, Randall ne mit pas longtemps à retomber sur ses pieds : il interviewa Narcissa Malefoy à la place. Elle n'avait jamais accepté d'interview auparavant, ce fut donc une grosse surprise. Ce fut un article très divertissant, où Narcissa parla surtout de sa famille (sous-entendant tristement que Bellatrix était morte à ses yeux, et qu'Andromeda était son seul soutien), afficha un dédain marqué pour le sort de Lucius, et affirma clairement que les Black n'étaient les serviteurs de personne. Le ton était snob, et Randall avait pris soin de ne pas aborder le sujet du racisme… Mais la mère de Drago avait officiellement pris position. Sans se proclamer alliée du Ministère ou de Dumbledore, elle avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle en avait fini avec Voldemort.

Le réseau d'espions d'Elisa lui appris par la suite que Narcissa avait embauché deux gardes du corps et renforcé les protections de sa maison. La mère de Drago était fière, mais pas stupide : elle savait qu'il y aurait rétribution. Et elle attendait les Mangemorts de pied ferme.

Elisa se sentit un poil admirative. Elle n'aurait jamais osé attirer sur elle l'attention des Mangemorts comme ça.

(Quoique…. C'était un peu ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle avait fait exploser le cimetière et arraché le bras de Voldy, au final. Oups ?)

Il y eu quelques jours sans aucune arrestation, durant lesquels les Mangemorts attaquèrent la maison d'une dénommée Emmeline Vance (qui fut grièvement blessée mais survécut, ayant réussi à appeler à l'aide à temps). Cinq Moldus furent également tués, par amusement plus que pour servir un véritable but. Il y eu également une attaque de loups-garous lors de la pleine lune, et les gens commencèrent à murmurer avec effroi que Voldemort avait rallié Greyback à sa cause. Au bout de cinq jours, sur les dents, Elisa se renseigna auprès de Percy Weasley.

Merlin bénisse ce rouquin, parce qu'au moins, lui, il savait ce qui se passait.

Percy lui apprit donc que les Aurors avaient eu besoin d'un certain temps pour amasser des preuves contre leurs prochaines cibles, puis inspecter Azkaban pour s'assurer qu'une nouvelle évasion serait impossible. De plus, Scrimgeour étant une des cibles de Voldemort, il avait été inquiet qu'il y ait de possibles taupes au sein de ses Aurors… Et il avait fait une inspection des passés de chacun de ses soldats. Quatre d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs été suspendus (dans le plus grand secret, pour ne pas alerter les Mangemorts).

– Est-ce qu'il y a des gens que je connais ? fit-elle avec inquiétude. Le père de Cho Chang, ou celui d'Alicia Spinnet, dans la classe des jumeaux…

Elle ne pensait pas qu'Alan Spinnet était un Mangemort, mais s'il avait effectivement participé ou provoqué le meurtre de Quirke… Il risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Mais Percy secoua la tête :

– Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Les quatre Auror en questions sont deux Pritchard, un Shafiq, et un cousin au troisième degré de Yaxley. Mais l'enquête est quasiment finie. Les arrestations ne vont pas tarder à reprendre : ça se sent dans l'ambiance du bureau.

Il n'avait pas tort. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il y eut ensuite plusieurs arrestations successives. Rowle, puis un autre Mangemort qu'Elisa ne connaissait pas (mais que Jugson avait apparemment dénoncé sous Véritasérum), puis Alburn. Elisa découvrit d'ailleurs à cette occasion que ce Mangemort avait un fils, Humphrey Alburn, un première année de Serdaigle. Sa mère vint le chercher à Poudlard le jour même, et il ne revint pas.

– Il va sans doute être inscrit à Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons, lâcha Takashi quand Elisa évoqua le sujet tandis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble à leurs devoirs d'Astronomie.

Les Mangemorts étaient fou de rage, et leurs représailles ne tardèrent pas. Deux maisons protégées par l'Alliance furent attaquées : celle d'Heidi Macavoy… Et celle de Tracey Davies. La maison des Macavoy, ancienne et solide, tint bon. Celle de Tracey fut réduite en miette. Heureusement, tout le monde put s'échapper, grâce aux Charmes Gardiens qui avait ralentis les attaquants.

Heidi quitta Poudlard pour être avec sa famille, mais promit qu'elle reviendrait à la rentrée en janvier. Cependant, Nancy Davies (la mère de Tracey) était sans domicile. Les parents d'Elisa entrèrent en contact avec elle, pour lui offrir une place dans la Forteresse. Ce refuge accueillait déjà la famille de Tamsin Applebee, mais c'était un petit château qui pouvait héberger plusieurs dizaines de personnes.

Un quartier moldu fut également incendié par Feudeymon, ce qui mobilisa quasiment toutes les forces du Ministère afin de contenir la catastrophe, arrêter les pompiers Moldus, éteindre le feu ensorcelé, et modifier la mémoire de tous les gens qui avaient vu des créatures enflammées dévorer des maisons entières. Des dizaines de Moldus perdirent la vie.

Les Aurors ripostèrent le lendemain : ces nouvelles attaques semblaient faire redoubler leur ardeur. Crabbe Sr fut arrêté. Le même jour, Goyle Sr combattit les Aurors venus l'appréhender, et en tua trois avant d'être touché par un sort qui le blessa gravement. Les Aurors tentèrent de sauver leurs camarades blessés avant de s'occuper du Mangemort, et ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de bonne volonté dans cette dernière tâche. Peut-être à cause de ses blessures, et peut-être à cause de la négligence des Aurors, Goyle Sr mourut lors de son transfert à Ste Mangouste. Cela fit évidemment les gros titres.

Le lendemain Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle furent attaqués par plusieurs élèves dans les couloirs : tous des enfants d'Aurors, tous débordant de fureur vertueuse. Elisa était en cours particulier avec Flitwick à ce moment-là, et ne put interrompre la bagarre, mais ce fut sanglant. Ecclestone et Willemus durent se mettre à deux pour séparer tout le monde, et apparemment ils ne firent pas dans la dentelle. Huit élèves finirent à l'infirmerie. Trois furent transférés d'urgence à St Mangouste. Ils avaient tous entre douze et quinze ans.

La violence de Crabbe et Goyle indigna tout le monde, sans doute parce que Poudlard ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour se retourner contre les fils de Mangemorts. Elisa pointa que Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient fait que se défendre… Mais face aux faits, elle fut vite obligée de se taire. Le Maléfices Vide-Entrailles, le Doloris, ce n'étaient pas des sorts qu'on utilisait en cas de défense légitime. Crabbe et Goyle avaient été provoqués, oui. Mais le résultat final ne les peignait pas d'une façon favorable.

Deux Aurors arrivèrent dans l'heure pour interroger Crabbe et Goyle : Dumbledore étant absent, c'était à coup sûr Willemus qui avait prévenu Scrimgeour. Les résultats de l'interrogatoire se propagèrent vite dans toute l'école, par bouche-à-oreille. Implacables, Ecclestone et Willemus avaient dressé le détail de tous les maléfices employés. Crabbe avait lancé le Doloris sur pas moins de quatre personnes, et Goyle avait utilisé une malédiction brutale à base de feu qui avait faillit tuer deux adolescents. Ils ne furent pas envoyés à Azkaban, car ils étaient mineurs, mais ils furent renvoyés, et leurs baguettes furent brisées.

Aucun élève n'avait été renvoyé de Poudlard depuis plus de cinquante ans. Dumbledore, lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle au dîner (plusieurs élèves faisaient un scandale, voulant savoir comment Crabbe et Goyle seraient punis) avait l'air vieux et fatigué. Rogue n'était pas là. Slughorn jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette, le visage pâle, les traits tirés. Ecclestone pinçait les lèvres, et son expression rappelait étrangement celle de Maugrey quand il était contrarié. Willemus était absent, gardant sans doute l'infirmerie où se trouvaient les deux délinquants… et leurs agresseurs.

Elisa se demanda si les profs aussi avaient un goût amer dans la bouche en contemplant ce drame, ce _gâchis_. Crabbe et Goyle avait quinze ans à peine. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le château, escortés par McGonagall, ils affichaient leur habituel air renfrogné et perplexe, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bien compris ce qui se passait.

– Ils vont probablement rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui, murmura Cho Chang d'une voix étranglée.

Son père avait été blessé lors de l'arrestation de Goyle Sr, et ses trois petits frères avaient décidé de rendre justice eux-mêmes, apparemment. C'était eux qui avaient lancé l'affrontement. Mais ils n'avaient que _douze ans_. Finn et Gabriel étaient toujours à l'infirmerie, et Joey était en soins intensifs à Ste Mangouste. Ils ne savaient pas encore s'il se réveillerait un jour.

Elisa avait l'impression que c'était étrangement irréel, comme un cauchemar dont elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se réveiller. _Ce n'étaient que des enfants_. Joey, Crabbe, Goyle, Cho, Harry, elle-même… Tous, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils méritaient _mieux que ça_.

Elle était si fatiguée. Le poids du monde était trop lourd à porter. L'univers était si vaste, si cruel. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'elle pourrait changer les choses ? Elle s'épuisait en vain. Les gens continuaient à souffrir.

– Ils auraient dû les arrêter, lâcha Hermione d'un ton venimeux.

– Graines de Mangemorts, marmonna Ron en fusillant du regard les deux Serpentard massifs.

Elisa ne dit rien. Elle avait appris à ces deux garçons comment lancer un Patronus. Goyle avait été le plus doué des élèves de toute sa promotion. Où était passé cette bonté, à présent ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus des monstres sans qu'elle ne le réalise ? Ou bien était-ce juste la guerre, la laideur de la nature humaine, l'escalade de la violence ? Elisa était capable de lancer un Patronus, elle aussi, mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'empoisonné en elle. Peut-être que ça venait du journal. Peut-être que c'était là depuis le début.

C'était tellement injuste. Ils n'étaient que des enfants qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et qui venaient de perdre leurs parents… Et à présent, la seule option qui s'ouvrait à eux était sans doute de rejoindre Voldemort.

 _Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais !_ aurait-elle voulu crier.

 _Trop tard_ , souffla la voix malicieuse de Tom Jedusor dans sa tête. _C'est de ta faute, après tout. Rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas donné ces noms à Bones et Spinnet, non ?_

Les élèves qui avaient attaqués Crabbe et Goyle (enfin, ceux qui furent capable de revenir en cours : Joey Murray était toujours dans le coma, et deux autres adolescents furent retirés de l'école) ne reçurent guère plus qu'une tape sur la main de la part de leurs directeurs de Maisons respectifs. Apparemment, leurs blessures étaient une punition suffisante. Elisa n'était pas vraiment d'accord… Mais l'idée de faire la morale à ces gamins un peu hagards, qui sursautaient violemment au moindre bruit soudain, lui semblait cruelle. La jeune fille préféra se montrer lâche, et ne rien leur dire.

La vie continua.

Edmund Selwyn fut porté disparu. La petite Amélia Selwyn en pleura de soulagement, avant de se mettre à s'inquiéter de son retour. Elisa, elle, pensait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça. Selon elle, Selwyn avait quitté le pays pour éviter la vague d'arrestations, et Voldemort allait le traiter comme il traitait tous ses déserteurs.

Marcus Flint échappa aux Aurors qui cherchèrent à l'arrêter, et se volatilisa. Il était sans doute en fuite. Il fut porté disparu, mais cela voulait dire qu'il avait aussi bien pu quitter le pays que fuguer de chez lui pour rejoindre les Mangemorts. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bizarrement soulagée. Imaginer Flint à Azkaban lui semblait _mal_. C'était en enfoiré, mais il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Il méritait mieux que les Détraqueurs.

A Poudlard, la vie continuait, comme d'habitude. Cela semblait si irréel, certains jours. Dehors, les gens se battaient, le Ministère enchaînait les arrestations, les Mangemorts attaquaient, des gens mourraient, des familles étaient déchirées… Et Elisa continuait à vivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était, sans intervenir, sans agir, alors qu'une grande partie de ce qui arrivait était de sa faute. Elle avait l'impression d'exister en décalé de la réalité.

Mais, qui sait. Peut-être qu'elle aurait bientôt l'occasion d'agir de façon concrète. Après tout, c'était bientôt les vacances de Noël… Et l'occasion, pour elle, de rentrer à la maison.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ce chapitre est... riche en révélations, en rebondissements, et en émotions. Pourtant, physiquement, Elisa ne fait pas grand chose. Chacun ses points forts x) Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça nourrit l'auteure !

A dans deux semaines pour la suite !


	9. Des plans chamboulés

.

Yo les kiwis ! Voici le nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Elisa, j'espère que vous êtes prêts !

En ce moment je rame TELLEMENT avec l'écriture d'EB que j'ai changé de fandom et commencé une nouvelle fic pour me changer les idées. Un fic sur un fandom que je n'avais pas du tout exploré avant : celui de **DC Comics** ! Plus précisément, l'univers des films. J'avoue avoir bien aimé _Justice League_. Also j'aime beaucoup Henry Cavill, l'acteur qui joue Superman.

En générale j'écris uniquement des fics à OC (la seule exception est ma fic "Quelques Faits Sur les Malefoy", et encore !), sauf que là j'ai triché, j'ai repêché un perso du canon, changé un élément de son histoire, et j'en ai donc fait une quasi-OC qui me sert de héros sans pour autant sortir de nulle part. Dans ma nouvelle fic, c'est Kara (aka _Supergirl_ ). Elle tombe sur Terre juste après les évènements de Batman VS Superman et vu que Bruce Wayne a un complexe de culpabilité massif et qu'il a aussi une certaine tendance à adopter tous les orphelins qui passent, Kara ne va pas devenir Supergirl mais _Robin_. Et quand il faudra recruter les membres de la Justice League, je l'imagine bien être chargée de recruter le Flash. Elle et Barry s'entendraient à merveille.

Du coup Kara etstun perso canon, mais pas complètement canon parce que je l'ai un peu changée. J'avais déjà fait ça dans une de mes fic non-publiées sur Naruto, où mon pseudo-OC était Tenten, qui pouvait voir les fantôme, était élevée par le spectre du Nidaime, et devenait amie avec une bande hétéroclite de cinglés (Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Anko, Ino, Sai) au lieu de rester sagement un personnage secondaire xD

Enfin bref ! Vous vous en fichez, vous êtes là pour EB, non ? XD Alors...

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **AryaVestrit** ! Une fan de Robin Hobb ? Oui, j'avoue que ma vie IRL est... tendue, en ce moment. Oui, je travaille cette année, mais seulement en tant que clerc non-diplômée de l'Institut des Métiers du Notariat, ce qui me fait un salaire inférieur à 1 500 € net. Alors que si j'ai le M2 Notarial, puis le Diplôme Supérieur de Notariat après deux ans d'alternance, là le salaire va jusqu'à 15 000 € net, on rajoute un zéro, donc bon, je peux bien fermer ma grande gueule pendant trois ans x) Je pourrais vivre confortablement en tant que clerc, oui. Mais pour prendre mon indépendance totalement, je veux avoir le plus de sécurité financière possible... Bref. Sinon, pour en revenir au chapitre : oui, la vidéo sorcière agi plus comme un rétroprojecteur, alors que la Pensine c'est vraiment immersif x)

Yo **ImAShyPhoenyx** ! Ah ah toi tu as vraiment vécu le chapitre x) Yup, ce n'ets pa sà Elisa de réprimander les élèves qui ont attaqués Crabbe et Goyle, mais la ituation lui paraît injuste, et elle veut faire quelque chose quand même. Bon, elle ne le fait pas, mais tu comprend l'envie x) Pour ce qui est des représailles : il n'y en a pas parce que Crabbe et Goyle ont quitté l'école, apparemment, et qu'ils étaient les seuls enfants de Mangemorts dont les parents ont visiblement tué des gens. Pour ce qui est de Théodore Nott par exemple, ce qui fait son père n'est pas certain et donc ce n'est pas lui la cible de représailles.

Oh **Eliie Evans** , tu as bon goût ! EN ton honneur le personnage du jour sera Théodore Nott du coup x) Bref, pour ce qui est de Quirke et de son assassinat, je pense déveloper ça dans le Bonus Spécial. L'identité de la personne qui l'a tué est assez évidente si tu creuses (re-lis la fiche d'Alica Spinnet sur la Salle sur Demande) x)

Salut **Tiph** (sans Andouille) ! Ce que Voldemort a dit à Rogue à la fin de la réunion... Honnêtement ça pourrait être en rapport avec Elisa, avec Harry, avec la prophétie, avec Dumbledore. Rogue est proche des plus grands ennemis de Voldemort, il y a toujours des ordres et des rapports secrets en plus de ce qui est dit aux autres Mangemorts. Pour ce qui est de Lucius : il connait des Mangemorts et des lieux de réunions. Mais surtout, Elisa ne peut se résoudre à le laisser se faire tuer. Elle se sent horrifiée, elle se sent coupable à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer, même si c'est un coupable. C'ets pour ça que ce qui arrive à Quirke la dégoûte autant, comme tu l'as bien vu... Elle voulait qu'elle soit arrêtée, jugée, que ce soit fait dans les règles. Elle ne voulait pas un meurtre.

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Oui, Elisa porte un poids assez écrasant sur les épaules. Doucement, elle commence à endosser le rôle de Dumbledore (celui qui a plus d'info que les autres et donc dit prendre les décisions difficiles), et c'est écrasant. Mais c'est ce qu'elle a choisi, elle n'a pas à s'en plaindre...

Yep **Mademoiselle Mime** , les parents d'Elisa ont pris un risque en allant chez Rita. Mais entre les Portoloins d'urgence d'Isabelle, les déguisements, les sorts d'alarme, et la brièveté de l'opération, je pense qu'ils ont décidé que le rapport bénéfice-risques en valait le coup. Cela dit, si Bellatrix les avait attaqué, Elisa ne se le serait jamais pardonné...

Merci **Lamésis** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu =)

Yo **Manifestement-Malefoy** x) Plein de trucs t'ont plu on dirait ! Pour ce qui est du meurtre de Quirke : oui, effectivement, c'est le père d'Alicia. Je pense donner le fin mot de cette affaire dans le Bonus Spécial, parce qu'Elisa ne va jamais creuser la chose x) Anyway, tu as été la seule à me dire ça au sujet de mon père, et au fond tu n'as pas tort, il est de mon côté. Mais il est de mon côté sans respecter mon autonomie et c'est un truc que je ne peux pas oublier, parce que, sans être le genre de personne farouchement indépendante qui va vivre au fond des bois durant trois mois, eh bien, j'aime avoir ma "bulle" privée. Je ne supporte pas qu'on fouille mes affaires, qu'on lise mes fichiers privés... Et qu'on tape dans mes comptes bancaires sans me le demander. Alors je ne vais pas partir en guerre, non (je vis sous son toit, mes options sont limités) mais il y a eu une violation de ma confiance que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier.

Hello **Kuro No Kage** ! Le thème du choix est toujours assez prédominent dans mes chapitres, enfin, je crois (et j'espère). C'est le fil rouge de l'histoire ! Ce sont des choix conscients qui ont altéré le destins. Certains ont été pris en connaissnace de cause, d'autres non, et ils ont tous eu des conséquences volontaires et des conséquences involontaires. Ensuite, il faut vivre avec... x)

Coucou **Aomine** ! Ah, c'ets bête que je n'ai pas le temps de parler de la magie élémentaire dans cette fic... Tant pis, allons-y quand même. Nope, un sorcier ne peut utiliser la magie élémentaire sous sa forme animagus, car il est alors un animal et sa maîtrise de la magie est inexistente xD Paradoxal, je sais. Sinon ! La magie de l'air passe par la respiration, la magie de l'eau par le contrôle. La magie de la terre passe par le rythme : le rythme cardiaque, le rythme des pas, etc. Du coup, pour apprendre la magie de la terre, la musique aide beaucoup x) Pour ce qui est de la magie du feu, ça dépend du contrôle, comme l'eau : c'est même très similaire. Il ne faut pas se noyer dans le pouvoir, la violence, l'énergie, l'émotion. La magie du feu est l'une des plus destructrice qui soit : en général, elle n'est jamais enseignée aux sorciers qui ne sont pas déjà des Occlumens confirmés.

Yo **Simpson31** ! Ah ah, tu as finalement adhéré au principe de la Self-Insert ? Il y a quelques fics pas mal sur le principe. J'avoue ce qui me pose le plus de problème c'ets la narration à la première personne du singulier. Si j'avais écrit une SI qui racontait l'histoire directement en disant "je", eh bien je n'aurais pas su l'écrire x) Mais là, ce n'est pas si différent d'écrire le point de vue d'un personage lambda...

Merci **Marie La Petite** ! Toujours aussi enthousiaste ! xD

Salut **Glodoo89** ! Mwahahaha, contente que tu ais apprécié ce moment où Elisa réussi à prendre Snape et Dumbledore (Master Of The Poker-Face number 1 and number 2) complètement au dépourvu xD Anyway, oui, Elisa avance de plus en plus dans les pas deDumbledore. A quoi ça va mener, je ne dis rien x) Et pour ce qui est de la situation chez moi... Argh. Là, l'ambiance est un peu étrange. Tendue. Le moment de l'engueulade est passée, mais le problème ets toujours là, et tout le monde essaie poliment d'éignorer l'éléphant dans la pièce...

 **Automne** , ça faisait longtemps ! Ah ah, c'est bon que tu sois addict aux fics de guerre xD Pour ce qui est d'Elisa et de ses réflexions stupides : bah oui, ça la rend plus réelle, plus concrète, tout ce monologue intérieur qui ne sert à rien du tout xD Sinon, profite bien de ta vie d'étudiante ! L avie d'adulte ce n'est pas de la tarte. Sans le soutien familial : tu joue sans filet et t'as l'angoisse constante de te planter. Avec le souien familial : tu as de grande chances de conflit, et toujours la peur de te planter (quoique sans odute moins prononcée) ! Anyway, enjoy x)

Coucou **Lassa** ! Yep, les règlements de compte dans les couloirs, c'est sauvage. Crabbe et Goyle étaient innocents. Oui, c'était des petites brutes, mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les Aurors tués. S'en prendre à eux était stupide, irréfléchi, mais eh, les enfants de onze, douze, treize, quatorze ans même... Ce n'est pas super-rationnel. Ils ont été porté par l'effet de meute. Et ils l'ont payé cher. Payé tellement cher que même Elisa, que leurs actions indigne, se sent mal de les réprimander... Bref. Sinon contente que ça t'ai bien fait rire, Elisa aux prises avec les SOrtilèges xD Anyway, merci pour tes encouragements =) C'est en progression ! Au moins, j'ai réussi à manipuler ma mère pour qu'elle soit neutre au lieu de prendre le parti de mon père et c'ets un gros soulagement x)

Yo **StonedSquirrel** ! Mon Voldemort serait plus intelligent que celui du canon ? Hum, je ne pense pas. Davantage sur ses gardes, sans doute. Dans le canon, il pensait que c'était tout cuit : là, il a reçu une sacrée défaite dès le début. Sinon, oui, j'aime place mes persos dans des positions impossibles. Et cette réplique de _Game Of Thrones_ est tout à fait adaptée ! "Qu'est-ce que l'honneur face à l'amour d'une femme ? Qu'est-ce que le devoir face à un nouveau-né dans nos bras ?" Ce qu'Alan Spinnet a fait été mal, oui, mais quelle genre de personne resterait froide en apprenant qu'un de ses proches est un ennemi ? Bref. OOOOOH TU AS LU MES FICS SUR NARUTO. OULA. C'est vieux. C'est plein de cliché x) Mais je suis ravie que tu ait aimé ! J'avoue, parfois je suis un peu nostalgique de cette période... x)

Yep **SamLiz** , Samain est bien une fête païenne celte x) Et c'est un jour de Pouvoir Majeur également. Et si tu relis le chapitre précédent ("Les Pouvoirs Majeurs"), tu verras que toutes le fêtes celtes principales en sont... Y compris Beltaine x)

Salut **DawnEcho** ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu et que tu ais trouvé ça bien écrit =) Elisa commence un peu à flipper, oui, il est inévitable qu'elle se re-retrouve face à Voldy et elle sait que ça ne va pas être plaisant... Pour ce qui est de Dudu et Rogue : mwahaha, ce sont deux des personnages les plus DIFFICILES à écrire mais j'adore les faire apparaître. Et j'avoue, là Elis ales a bien scotchés ! xDDD

Coucou **Steema** ! Ah ah, Rogue et Dudu choqués, ça plaît xDDD Ah tu penses que mon Voldy n'est pas aussi effrayant que dans la version orignale ? C'est marrant il y avait une autre lectrice qui pensait EXACTEMENT le contraire. Mais non, Voldemort est comme dans le canon. C'ets juste qu'Elisa a plus d'avance sur lui que Dumbledore n'en avait (et que ses attaques l'ont considérablement affaibli). Et en retour, Voldy se montre plus prudent...

Hello **DameAureline** ! Effectivement, l'idée des jours de Pouvoirs avait déjà été esquissée dans l'OS sur l'enfance d'Isabelle Bishop... Bien vu. Pour ce qui est des traditions familiales des Bletchley : non, ce sont effectivement des "rites païens inutiles" auxquels je ne compte pas donner de véritable influence. Oh, l'étude d ela Divination, ça, c'est utile. Mais les divinités... Chacun est libre de ses croyances, et je ne pense pas que le système religieux des Bletchley ait davantage raison qu'un autre. Pour ce qui est de Rogue : je l'imagine tout simplement très souvent en train de faire les cent pas quand il fait son rapport à Dumbledore. Toute la tension accumulée lors de la réunion des Mangemorts retombe. Il est incapable de rester en place... Enfin bref. Merci pour ces mots d'encouragement ! Gourou ou pas, c'est toujours bon à entendre =)

.

 **Racontage de vie de loutre :** Je me suis réconciliée avec mon père, ou du moins il a oublié et j'ai fait comme si j'avais oublié également, ce qui fait disparaître beaucoup de tensions dans la maison. Etant donné que mon frère fait ses études dans une autre ville et que ma mère est en voyage, ce qui fai u'il n'y a que nous deux à la maison... C'était nécessaire. Cela dit, j'ai ouvert un compte dans une autre banque (enfin, je suis en train, la banque examine mon dossier) et j'ai la ferme intention d'y transférer tout l'argent qui m'appartient en propre. Il va être furax quand il s'en rendra compte, mais je m'en fout, c'est décidé, c'est fait.

Bref !

Sinon tout va à peu près bien. J'ai découvert le concept du brunch et j'adore (contrairement au Flash dans Justice League xDDD). Hummmm, je suis en train de regarder Supergirl sur Netflix mais je n'accroche pas trop. Je suis en train de faire une liste des facs de droit où je peux aller qui sont 1) loiiiiiin de chez moi et 2) pourvue du Master 2 qui m'intéresse. Jusque là, j'ai Lyon, Dijon, Nantes, Rennes, Strasbourg. Qui y vis et peut me dire comment sont les campus ? =)

.

Bon, passons à présent à **la fiche du personnage du jour** !

Quelqu'un s'interrogeait sur **Théodore Nott** , qui est fils de Mangemort comme Crabbe et Goyle mais qui n'a pas été embarqué dans la bagarre... Alors voilà une courte biographie =)

Theodore Nott est un Serpentard de Sang-Pur dans la promotion d'Harry Potter. De petite taille, le teint pâle, il est assez banal. Il est doté d'un visage renfrogné, de cheveux noirs bouclés, et dents de devant proéminentes (un de ses malheureux surnoms d'enfance était « Dents de lapin »).

Son père **Septimus Nott** était le septième fils d'un très riche sorcier, qui possédait plusieurs commerces en rapport avec la magie druidique : forêts, terrains sacrés, laboratoires de potions, boutiques d'artisanat, contrats avec des Briseurs de Sorts, accords de recherches avec le Département des Mystères… La lignée Nott remonte aux druides celtiques, et s'est toujours efforcée de conserver ce savoir. La magie druidique étant rare et précieuse, bien souvent, cela leur permettait de monnayer leurs services à un prix, et les Nott ont donc toujours été très fortunés. Bref, les sept enfants du grand-père de Theodore se sont partagé le commerce, mais tous ont succombé un à un à différents maux. Maladie, disparition, mauvais investissements, duel mortel, faillite, etc. Seul Septimus s'en est tiré, avec sa modeste part du gâteau. Cette mauvaise fortune l'a rendu très amer, d'autant plus que cela lui a littéralement ruiné sa jeunesse (son premier frère a disparu quand il avait quinze ans, et le dernier quand il en avait quarante : vingt-cinq ans à voir sa fratrie et sa fortune réduire comme peau de chagrin, ce n'est guère agréable). C'est pour cette raison que, plein de rage existentielle, il a rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts qui lui promettaient justice, pouvoir, et vengeance contre le destin. Septimus a essentiellement eu un rôle d'espion, de plaque tournante, d'informateur (et de désinformateur) durant la première guerre : il a eu un rôle très utile, particulièrement dans l'assassinat de familles importantes comme les Bones et les Prewett… Mais il n'a quasiment jamais combattu, préférant rester le nez plongé dans les grimoires obscurs que les Mangemorts lui faisaient passer en remerciement de ses services, ou à expérimenter avec diverses formes de magie druidique.

Son épouse **Théodosia Whistler** était plus jeune que lui de dix-huit ans (elle en avait vingt-deux, et lui presque quarante) quand ils se sont mariés. C'était un mariage arrangé par la famille Whistler, désireuse de s'élever. Même si Septimus était plutôt peu porté sur les soirées mondaines, le nom de Nott ouvrait beaucoup de portes… Et sa jeune épouse était ambitieuse. Théodosia et lui étaient assez indifférents l'un à l'autre au début, mais ils finirent par s'apprécier. Septimus finit même par être complètement charmée par la jeune femme, par son humour, par sa passion pour l'Histoire, par son sarcasme acérée, pour son talent en magie. Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement un enfant, après presque huit ans de mariage quasiment entièrement platonique, Septimus insista pour le nommer d'après sa mère, et c'est ainsi que son fils fut nommé **Theodore**.

Ils eurent trois ans plus tard une fille, **Lucinda Nott**. Theodore aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait neuf ans et sa sœur six, un soir de pleine lune, un loup-garou s'introduit dans le jardin où ils essayaient d'attraper des lucioles. Théodosia s'interposa, et tua la bête : mais pas avant d'avoir été grièvement blessée. Elle mourut de ses blessures dans l'heure, sous les yeux horrifiés de son fils. Lucinda, mordue, passa quatre jours d'agonie avant de mourir à son tour. Il s'avéra qu'elle était Cracmole. Sans magie, son corps fragile n'avait pas supporté le choc de la contamination.

Depuis cette tragédie, le père et le fils Nott sont tous les deux devenus plus silencieux, et ont un rapport distant. Theodore blâme son père, qui était absent ce jour-là : avec ses connaissances en magie noire, il aurait pu tuer le loup-garou bien plus vite. Septimus blâme son fils, qui n'aurait pas dut être dans le jardin en premier lieu. Mais surtout, ils se blâment eux-mêmes…

Theodore Nott est quelqu'un de discret, silencieux. Il semble **effacé** , lorsqu'on le compare à ses camarades (Blaise Zabini le charmeur, Pansy Parkinson et sa voix criarde, Draco Malefoy et ses complaintes dramatiques…). Pourtant, il n'est pas si discret que ça. Il ne fait pas vraiment d'effort pour occuper le premier plan de la scène, c'est tout. Il n'aime pas la foule, ça le rend irritable. Et puis, honnêtement, la solitude et le silence lui ont toujours mieux convenus, depuis la mort de sa mère.

Theodore Nott est l'un des seuls élèves à voir les Sombrals, car sa mère est morte sous ses yeux lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. La voir se vider de son sang dans le jardin a été l'expérience la plus horrible de sa vie. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de cette terreur, cette horreur, ce désespoir. Depuis ce jour, il est devenu renfermé, abrasif, désagréable. Il était un enfant assez normal, avant. Pas excessivement jovial ou plaisant, certes : mais il souriait, il riait. A présent, il a **mauvais caractère** , et c'est devenu un trait déterminant de sa personnalité.

Il est silencieux et hautain. Il parle rarement, mais quand il le fait, il est tranchant et désagréable. Il s'adresse peu à ses camarades, mais de toute façon, ils ne voudraient sans doute pas de sa conversation : la façon dont il pense à eux est méprisante, irritable, dédaigneuse. Il hait les Nés-Moldus, qui sont inférieurs : les loups-garous, qui sont de la vermine et devraient être exterminés : les adolescents en général, qui ont bêtes comme leurs pieds. Bref, il déteste tout et tout le monde. Pas d'une façon enflammée et agressive, pas comme un Gryffondor. Il ne cherche pas la bagarre. Il a juste une sorte de **haine passive** pour le reste de l'univers. Et, après tout, n'est-ce pas logique ? Le destin n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Il a bien le droit de se sentir agressé, d'être sur la défensive, de rendre coup pour coup.

Il n'a pas vraiment d'amis. Il préfère la compagnie de bouquins. Il n'est pas particulièrement intéressé par la magie noire mais, comme il dévore tous les livres qui lui passent sous la main, il a fini par apprendre quelques sorts. Cela n'a fait que renforcer sa réputation de mec sinistre…

A Serpentard, il est relativement tranquille, à cause de son prestigieux nom de famille : mais s'il était un Né-Moldu, ou bien s'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, il a bien conscience qu'il serait devenu le punching-ball idéal pour les petites brutes qui se croient cools. Il est taciturne, il n'appartient pas à un groupe d'amis, il s'intéresse à des trucs bizarres (la magie druidique, les bouquins avancés de Défense), il est petit, il est laid, il a des dents de lapins, ses vêtements sont démodés et parfois usés jusqu'à la corde … Bref, il ne manque pas de défauts aux yeux des autres élèves. Comme la Maison de Serpentard protège les siens, et que les Sang-Purs ont un statut spécial dans l'antre des serpents, Theodore n'a pas d'ennuis tant qu'il reste dans son coin. Mais il a passé cinq ans de sa scolarité sans un seul ami et il sait que s'il leur donne le moindre prétexte (pas même une _raison_ , juste un _prétexte_ ), les petits imbéciles seraient ravis de se retourner contre lui.

Et ce prétexte, ils l'ont finalement trouvé : le père de Theodore est un **Mangemort**. Un Mangemort vieux, fatigué, blessé, mais surtout un Mangemort arrêté et emprisonné, un Mangemort coupable. Tout le monde s'est détourné de Theodore. Même les plus neutres sont soudain devenus distant. Si on lui fait un croche-pied, tous les élèves dans le couloir prétendront n'avoir rien vu, même ceux qui ricaneront d'un air cruel. Si quelqu'un lui lance un sort, et qu'il a le malheur de se défendre, tout le monde l'accusera d'avoir commencé. Theodore Nott est seul contre le reste du monde, et il l'a bien compris.

Il n'a pas d'amis, mais il a des contacts avec d'anciens camarades de son père. Il déteste toute l'école. Il déteste aussi les loups-garous, et de ce fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'est allié avec eux, ce Seigneur qui traite le sacrifice de son père avec dédain. Il déteste Harry Potter, le symbole des nobles et des braves Gryffondor. Il déteste Dumbledore, le point de ralliement de tous ces abrutis bien-pensants qui lui crachent dessus dans les couloirs.

Envers **Elisabeth Bishop** , ses sentiments son mitigés. Oui, il la déteste, car elle a grièvement blessé son père et mené à sa perte. Mais il n'a pas oublié qu'elle a jadis appris le Patronus à sa classe, alors qu'elle ne leur devait rien. Et il est bien conscient que, dans tout le lot des ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est elle qui est la plus susceptible d'aider un fils de Mangemort sans le prendre de haut. Elle est sans doute la seule de ses ennemis dont il ne souhaite pas activement la mort… Mais elle reste une _ennemie_ , justement. C'est un fait qu'il ne perd pas de vue.

.

Boum. Voilà pour Théodore Nott.

Je suis assez fière de l'Aesthetic que je lui ait faite, et que vous pouvez retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande sur facebook. Allez-y, si vous êtes curieux !

.

Bon, je sens que vous voulez le chapitre et que vous en avez marre d'attendre x) Mais avnt de vous le donner, je vous fait un petit récapitulatif de ce qui s'ets passé avant. Eh oui, le chapitre précédent était il y a deux semaines, vous avez sans doute oublié quelques trucs !

.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Elisa, Trisha et Cédric ont observé la Mémophère contenant le souvenir de Rita Skeeter, qui a assisté une réunion de Mangemorts. Ce fut instructif. Elisa utilisé tout ce qu'elle a appris pour avertir les bonnes personnes. Elle a protégé Lucius Malefoy (à nouveau), pointé à Neal Bowman la sécurité défaillante de l'hôpital, donné à Amélia Bones une liste des Mangemorts en liberté... Une vague d'arrestations a suivi ses actions. Mais cela a eu des conséquences. Des enfants dont les parents ont été blessés ou tués lors de ces arrestations (Aurors comme Mangemorts) se sont retournés les uns contre les autres : Crabbe et Goyle, en particulier, ont été renvoyés après une violente bagarre qui a failli tuer plusieurs élèves. Il y a eu des représailles des Mangemorts envers les Aurors, des attaques, des attentats, des civils massacrés. La guerre s'accélère. Elisa n'a qu'une hâte : pouvoir rentrer chez elle pour Noël, et faire enfin une pause._

 _._

Et voilà ! Passons au chapitre. Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Des plans chamboulés**

 **.**

Au début de la deuxième semaine de décembre, les arrestations de Mangemorts ralentirent. Tous ceux qu'Elisa avait nommés dans sa liste avaient été appréhendés, et ils avaient dénoncés plusieurs de leurs complices, ou confessé l'identité de divers individus placés sous Impérium et agissant pour eux. Bref, en quinze jours, les rangs de Mangemorts avaient subi un sacré coup. Cela se ressentait à plus grande échelle : il y avait nettement moins d'attaques. En revanche, les loups-garous commençaient à faire du grabuge. Avec le soutien de Voldemort, ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de la faim, du froid, et de la pauvreté en générale. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les engraissait et attisait leur agressivité comme il l'aurait fait pour des chiens d'attaque.

Chourave n'allait pas tarder à prendre les noms des Poufsouffle désirant rester au château pour les vacances, et cela signifiait que Burbage allait faire de même pour les Gryffondor. Elisa prit donc Harry à part dès qu'elle le croisa, et l'invita au Cottage. Comme tous les ans, le Survivant commença à secouer la tête, pensant sans doute rester avec ses amis.

– Chacun rentre chez soi cette année, lâcha Elisa avant qu'il n'ait pu refuser. Mrs Weasley va vouloir revoir ses enfants. Tout comme les parents d'Hermione, ceux de Trisha, ceux de Cédric. Et mes parents… Mes parents aimeraient avoir la famille au complet, aussi.

Harry hésita :

– Dumbledore…

La Poufsouffle haussa les épaules :

– Au point où on en est, je pense qu'il sait. Tant qu'on ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, il ne nous empêchera pas d'y aller. Le Cottage est bien protégé.

– On pourra rendre visite à Ron ? vérifia tout de même le Survivant.

– Ça peut s'arranger, le rassura la jeune fille.

– Alors d'accord.

Peut-être qu'Harry aurait été plus heureux à passer Noël chez les Weasley, comme dans le canon ? Elisa essaya de ne plus y penser. Sa décision de ramener le Survivant au Cottage venait d'un désir purement égoïste d'être entourée de sa famille pour se rassurer, pour être certaine qu'ils étaient tous là, bien vivants et en sécurité. Oh, elle pourrait en profiter pour entraîner Harry, pour vérifier son Occlumancie, pour lui donner quelques informations sur l'Alliance… Mais tout ça, elle pouvait le faire à Poudlard. Faire quitter le château à Harry, c'était une décision qu'elle prenait pour leur famille, pas pour ses plans.

Bah quoi ? Elle avait dix-huit ans, elle avait l'impression de vivre sur le fil du rasoir, et elle avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait la vie sans cette boule d'angoisse qui lui pesait sur l'estomac. Elle était autorisée à prendre des décisions égoïstes de temps en temps.

En cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Bill Weasley clôtura le chapitre sur l'endiguement des maléfices et la propagation des malédictions, déjà parce que ça devenait vraiment très complexe (la moitié de la classe peinait à suivre), et ensuite parce que l'approche des vacances n'était pas une atmosphère propice à la concentration. Au lieu de ça, il leur enseigna des sorts de soin. Elisa en connaissait une poignée (les soins « trousse de secours » comme les appelait Pomfresh), mais pas davantage. Comme tous les Poufsouffle, elle se jeta sur ce nouveau savoir avec ardeur. Sauver des vies, aider, protéger, soigner, ça avait beaucoup plus d'attrait que lancer des sorts tranchants, pour les membres de la Maison des blaireaux. Les autres élèves rechignèrent un peu, car comparé au reste du programme, ce type de cours n'était pas très glorieux : mais personne ne râla très fort. Par les temps qui couraient, savoir comment stopper une hémorragie ou diagnostiquer un empoisonnement, c'était important.

– Bill est sans doute le meilleur prof de Défense qu'on ait eu, soupira Trisha avec regret en feuilletant un grimoire sur la médicomagie. Dommage qu'il demande autant de dissertations.

– Il n'exige jamais des trucs longs, protesta Cédric. Et puis, Maugrey était pas mal non plus. Plus axé sur la pratique.

– Maugrey savait de quoi il parlait, concéda Trisha. Mais il était brutal et franchement c'était une enflure. Bill est doué, sympa, attentif, et avec lui on couvre absolument tout ce qui peut être utile.

Elisa hocha la tête. Maugrey avait été un mal nécessaire, mais Bill était juste bon à ce qu'il faisait. Plusieurs élèves affichaient désormais un intérêt marqué pour la médicomagie. C'était par exemple le cas d'Astoria Greengrass, ce qui semblait déplaire à sa sœur Daphnée. Voilà qui allait certainement apporter un peu de tension au repas de Noël de la famille Greengrass.

Peu de temps après, Elisa reçut par Neal un message de Lucius, lui disant qu'il était prêt à négocier l'accord mentionné deux semaines plus tôt : il lui fournit même la localisation de trois lieux de réunions de Mangemorts en guise de bonne foi. La jeune fille maudit ses tendances de Poufsouffle… Puis elle transmit la liste à Amélia Bones, et se prépara à devoir protéger cette enflure de Malefoy. Au final, si quelqu'un lui demandait son aide, elle n'était pas capable de la refuser.

Où est-ce qu'elle allait le loger ? Elle n'allait quand même pas le mettre à la Forteresse. C'était là que se trouvait la mère de Tracey, ainsi que la famille Applebee ! Ces gens méritaient mieux que d'être forcés de cohabiter avec un ex-Mangemort. Certes, la Forteresse était vaste (c'était un ancien château), mais quand même. Et puis, par principe, Elisa était très réticente à placer Lucius Malefoy dans un refuge qu'elle avait préparé pour des victimes de la guerre.

Son autre option était le Bois-Joli, une maisonnette de l'autre côté du bois d'érable qui s'étalait près du Cottage. Cet endroit était beaucoup trop beau pour être gâché d'une telle façon, c'était comme donner de la confiture aux cochons, mais… Pfff. Elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Ce fut donc avec une immense réticence qu'elle se prépara à envoyer Lucius là-bas. Elle demanda l'avis de ses parents, elle en informa ses lieutenants, et Neal se prépara à faire disparaître Lucius de Ste Mangouste. Puis Elisa fit le plus difficile… Elle en parla à ses elfes.

– Lucius aura besoin de quelqu'un là-bas, leur expliqua-t-elle précipitamment après leur avoir résumé la situation. Il est aveugle et il ne peut pas tenir une baguette magique à cause de ses tremblements. D'ailleurs, il n'aura pas de baguette magique, je m'en assurerai. Mais, euh… Il faudra que quelqu'un aille lui faire à manger, faire le ménage, vérifier trois fois par jour qu'il ne s'est pas fait la malle. Mais si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je demanderais à un des elfes du refuge d'Hermione, et j'y mettrais le prix.

– Nous ne refusons pas les ordres ! protesta Maddy d'un air offensé.

– Ce n'est pas un ordre, avoua franchement Elisa. C'est une offre, et vous avez le droit de l'écarter, parce que Lucius Malefoy est une ordure. En fait, s'il se montre malpoli, insultant, ou s'il ose lever la main sur l'elfe qui aura la générosité de s'occuper de lui, je vous ordonne de lui flanquer un coup de tisonnier sur le crâne.

Les sorciers étaient résistants, non ? Hum. Quoique, bon, Lucius était un peu endommagé. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se contenter d'acheter un spray comme on en utilise pour le dressage des chiens, ces bouteilles qu'on utilise pour leur pulvériser dessus un peu d'eau froide lorsqu'ils ont fait pipi sur le canapé. Et si Lucius s'obstinait à se conduire comme un enfoiré, là, les elfes auraient carte blanche pour lui balancer des objets contondants à la figure.

– Tuanelle le fera, Madame, finit par dire son elfe la plus âgée.

– Tu es sûre ? lâcha Elisa en fronçant les sourcils. Tes tremblements…

La vieille elfe se redressa de toute sa hauteur et déclara dignement :

– Monsieur Malefoy attendra plus longtemps que d'habitude pour son thé, ce sera tout. Tuanelle a l'habitude des garnements mal élevés.

La Poufsouffle réprima un fou-rire. _Garnement mal élevé_ n'était pas le premier mot qui lui viendrait à l'esprit pour qualifier Lucius Malefoy ! Mais bon, au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire pour son elfe de maison…

Elle prit des mesures pour que Lucius soit installé au Bois-Joli dans la semaine. Neal et Tuanelle kidnappèrent l'ex-Mangemort de sa chambre à Ste Mangouste, dans le plus grand secret. Elisa rédigea avec beaucoup de soin une lettre anonyme qu'elle envoya ensuite à Drago, l'informant que son père avait trouvé une bonne cachette, et qu'il ne devait pas s'alarmer. La _Gazette_ annonça que Lucius était porté disparu. Plusieurs personnes firent mine de s'inquiéter, mais Dumbledore se contenta de faire un clin d'œil à Elisa lorsqu'il la croisa dans le couloir, et Drago resta aussi calme et détaché que d'habitude. Bref, l'affaire fut promptement réglée.

La vie continuait à Poudlard, et malheureusement, les cours aussi. Alors, après avoir clôt l'affaire de la disparition de Lucius, Elisa prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir McGonagall à la fin du cours de Métamorphose afin de lui demander des conseils pour cette histoire d'Illusion de la vie. Elle aurait vraiment adoré donner une autonomie à ses sculptures d'eau, créées par le sortilège _Menti Effinxi_. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait le coup, l'eau perdait toute forme et s'écrasait par terre dans un gros _splaf_ mouillé.

McGonagall n'aimait pas trop Elisa, surtout depuis un jour mémorable en cinquième année où la jeune fille avait complètement pété les plombs et lui avait crié dessus parce qu'elle avait mis en danger Neville Londubat. Cependant, l'enseignante essayait toujours d'être juste, et elle n'envoyait jamais au diable les élèves faisant preuve d'intérêt pour sa matière. Elle n'avait pas manqué de noter qu'Elisa n'avait jamais été autant intéressée par la Métamorphose que ces derniers mois. Aussi, elle écouta son problème d'un air pincé mais sérieux, et au terme de l'explication de la Poufsouffle, elle ordonna :

– Faites m'en la démonstration, Miss Bishop.

Elisa jeta d'abord un _Aguasitus_ qui fit apparaître une grosse sphère d'eau en suspension dans les airs, puis elle utilisa le _Menti Effinxi_ pour la sculpter, lui donnant la forme d'un chat qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son gros matou Dracarys. Elle agita sa baguette et, sagement, le chat agita la queue et remua les oreilles.

– C'est le sort que vous avez utilisé lors de la première Tâche, n'est-ce pas ? fit McGonagall dont le regard s'était aiguisé et qui observait le chat avec attention. Et vous contrôlez ses mouvements de la même façon que vous contrôlez sa forme…

– C'est ça, acquiesça Elisa avec fierté. Le _Menti Effinxi_ modèle l'eau, un peu comme un pantin…

McGonagall passa sa baguette sur le chat liquide plusieurs fois. Elisa sentit son contrôle sur l'animal vaciller brièvement, et la structure du chat chancela, évoquant la flamme d'une bougie qui tremble ou une structure de cire en train de fondre en accéléré… Puis McGonagall leva sa baguette, Elisa reprit le contrôle, et son œuvre d'eau retrouva son intégrité.

– Je vois où est le problème, lâcha McGonagall en se redressant. La métaphore du pantin est tout à fait adaptée à la situation. Tout sort cherchant à donner vie à votre sculpture entre en conflit avec la magie qui vous permet de le manipuler. Votre pantin est déchiré entre les fils qui vous donnent le contrôle, et son énergie propre. Deux volontés différentes, deux mouvements différents… C'est ce qui provoque son effondrement.

La Poufsouffle cligna des yeux :

– Quoi ? Vraiment ? Et… Comment je peux arranger ça ?

– Coupez les fils du pantin, répondit McGonagall comme si c'était tout simple. Il y a une raison pour laquelle l'Illusion de la vie est jetée sur des objets solides. Si votre cible requiert votre contrôle constant pour garder forme, il sera impossible de donner une quelconque autonomie à la forme en question.

C'était logique. Evidemment : la Métamorphose était toujours logique. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être monstrueusement compliquée, un peu comme les mathématiques. Elisa grimaça, mais ne se découragea pas. Peut-être que si elle modifiait le _Menti Effinxi_ …

– Alors je devrais faire des statues au lieu de faire des pantins, en quelque sorte ?

– En quelque sorte, oui, lâcha McGonagall d'un air pincé (les métaphores explicatives, ça ne lui plaisait que très moyennement). Je vous conseiller aussi de solidifier l'extérieure de votre sculpture, afin d'éviter que son intégrité ne vacille. Cela mettrait fin à l'Illusion de la vie, puisque ce sort est lié à la pérennité de la chose sur laquelle il est lancé…

Merlin, ça allait être compliqué… Mais sans doute passionnant. Elisa hocha la tête, envisageant déjà diverses expériences à tenter pour modifier le sort. Elle avait déjà créé avec succès une structure d'eau stable et indépendante, avec l' _Aguasitus_ , même si l'eau ne faisait que rester là, sans prendre de forme. Peut-être que si elle amalgamait ses propriétés avec le _Menti Effinxi_ … Il lui fallait allier solidité, stabilité, et structure… Hum…

– Êtes-vous sûre que vous ne travaillez pas trop ? fit soudain McGonagall.

La Poufsouffle sursauta, arrachée à ses réflexions. Elle s'empressa de nier, mais la prof de Métamorphose ne semblait pas convaincue. Elisa préféra décamper, prétextant qu'elle était en retard. En sortant, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son reflet dans une des vitres… Et oui, elle pouvait deviner pourquoi McGonagall s'inquiétait d'un possible surmenage. Elle avait de grosses cernes, et elle était très pâle. Elle ne faisait plus beaucoup de cauchemars grâce à l'Occlumancie, mais l'insomnie était en train de devenir un problème récurent. Certaines nuits, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir avant quatre heures du matin. Elle devrait peut-être penser à acheter de l'anticerne… Elle n'avait pas l'air très fraîche. Et comme elle ne s'était pas coupée les cheveux depuis des mois, ils lui balayaient les épaules en longues mèches filasse et désordonnées.

Elisa se coupa les cheveux très courts dès le lendemain (Trisha l'aida à égaliser ses mèches en se moquant de ses talents de coiffeuse). Pour le reste, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle parla de son projet de modifier le _Menti Effinxi_ à Flitwick. Le petit professeur fit immédiatement enthousiasmé. Il lui recommanda plusieurs grimoires. Certains portaient sur la magie de l'eau, avec ou sans baguette, mais d'autres se concentraient sur des sorts plus normaux. Beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient penchés sur la question. Et il existait des dizaines de sorts qui solidifiaient l'eau : pour en faire un mur, un bouclier, pour marcher dessus… D'ailleurs, Elisa s'empressa d'apprendre ce sort-là. Elle doutait qu'il lui soit très utile, mais quand même. _Marcher sur l'eau_ , ça avait vraiment la classe.

Elle mentionna aussi ce projet à Matt : ses longues conversations avec le loup-garou lui manquaient. Son ami fut très intéressé par son idée, et lui conseilla une demi-douzaine de composantes de Métamorphose, qui n'étaient pas vraiment des sorts à proprement parler mais qui pouvaient orienter un charme dans la bonne direction. La plupart de ces notions étaient trop avancées pour Elisa, mais elle se promit quand même d'étudier la question. Et, ce faisant, elle discuta un long moment avec Matt de Tourmaline, de ce qu'il lisait en ce moment, des articles parus dans le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ , des nouvelles idées qu'il voulait tester.

– Tu as l'air fatigué, mentionna l'ex-Serpentard dans un creux de la conversation.

– Je ne vais pas me jeter un glamour tous les matins ! protesta-t-elle.

– Tu pourrais dormir davantage, lui conseilla Matt d'un air moqueur.

La Poufsouffle leva les yeux au ciel, puis avoua :

– J'adorerai. Mais j'ai du mal à dormir, ces temps-ci. Trop de trucs à faire, trop d'idées à creuser, trop d'inquiétudes.

En bruit de fond, derrière Matt, elle entendait les enfants jouer dans la cour de Tourmaline. De son côté, c'était plus calme : elle passait son appel depuis les bancs du stade de Quidditch, et s'était entouré d'un sort de Silence. Il était rare qu'elle vienne là, mais Trisha était allée passer du temps avec les jumeaux Weasley, alors Elisa avait suivi Cédric qui s'exerçait avec son équipe. Elle avait ouvert un grimoire sur ses genoux pour travailler ses devoirs de Métamorphose, mais ça n'avançait pas vite.

– C'est votre problème à vous les Poufsouffle, soupira Matt en levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel. Vous voulez faire trop de choses en même temps. Il faut se concentrer sur une tâche à la fois, _Magister_.

Dans la bouche de Matt, le terme de Magister retrouvait l'intonation un peu moqueuse que ce titre avait eu à ses débuts, lorsque ce n'était qu'une taquinerie lancée par Adrian Pucey parce qu'Elisa était une Miss Je-sais-tout. La Poufsouffle éprouva soudain une bouffée d'affection pour son ami loup-garou.

– Se concentrer sur une tâche reviendrait à oublier les autres, contra-t-elle. Et quand je me focalise sur un seul projet, j'ai tendance à tomber dans l'excès.

– Trop de potentiel et pas assez de direction ? fit Matt en secouant la tête d'un air dramatique qui était sans doute complètement feint. Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard. Là, tu aurais appris à ordonner tes ambitions et à être plus pragmatique, au lieu de te laisser entraver par l'idéalisme.

– Je serai probablement devenue Lady des Ténèbres si j'avais perdu de vue mon idéalisme, se moqua la jeune fille.

Peut-être pas. Ce que le journal avait fait d'elle (ce qu'il _aurait fait d'elle_ si elle l'avait eu en sa possession plus longtemps que quatre mois), ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle avait été répartie chez les serpents. Mais elle ne serait pas devenue quelqu'un de bien, là-bas. Elle le savait. Oh, les Serpentard n'étaient pas _mauvais_ , évidemment que non. Mais Elisa avait une tendance à la destruction plus poussée que la plupart des gens, et elle savait qu'une Maison comme Gryffondor ou Serpentard l'aurait sans doute davantage incité à la violence. Et puis… Elle aurait probablement abandonné ses projets humanistes parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nécessaires à sa survie, et que survivre était tout ce qui comptait chez les Serpentard. Surtout maintenant.

Matt ne se troubla pas :

– Tu te serais trouvé un Poufsouffle pour te servir de boussole morale. L'un d'entre vous aurait eu les grands rêves, et l'autre les aurait rendus possible.

C'était poétique. Et lorsqu'elle mit fin à la communication, après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes de choses et d'autres, Elisa ne put s'empêcher de repasser ces mots dans sa tête. C'était un bon duo, un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle, et c'était une bonne devise : _un pour avoir de grands rêves, l'autre pour les rendre possible_. Qui aurait fait quoi, dans ce duo ? Qui aurait rêvé, qui aurait agi, du Serpentard et du Poufsouffle ?

Et dans cette histoire, était-elle celui qui rêve, ou celui qui bâtit ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Le dernier week-end de l'année (soit cinq jours avant le début des vacances), Elisa passa quasiment tous son samedi dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle avait pratiquement fini son stock de grimoires, sans succès. Il n'y avait rien au sujet des Horcruxes humains ou du transfert de l'âme d'un Horcruxe à un autre contenant. Cela l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Elle avait la ferme intention de cuisiner le directeur pour savoir s'il avait d'autres sources sur le sujet… Jusque-là, la seule mention d'un Horcruxe vivant qu'elle avait eu, c'était l'histoire d'un mage égyptien, dirigeant d'une puissante armée, qui avait greffé une partie de son âme sur celle de son chat. Ledit chat avait survécu à de multiples tentatives d'assassinat (il avait même survécu à son maître, tué par un rival et vivant ensuite sous forme désincarné), jusqu'à ce que le Feudeymon soit jeté sur le temple où il avait élu domicile.

Bref. Rien de très joyeux.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec le directeur. D'habitude, ils se contentaient de lire chacun dans leur coin. Parfois Dumbledore recevait une Beuglante avec le reste de son courrier, mais il érigeait alors une bulle de silence autour de lui. En tous les cas, ils interféraient rarement dans le travail de l'autre. Dumbledore ne lui avait posé aucune question sur les Mémosphères, l'identité de son espion, comment elle avait pris contact avec Amélia Bones, ou ce que préparait l'Alliance Rebelle. Et Elisa… Elisa ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur l'Ordre du Phénix et ses plans, ou sur la prophétie que Voldemort voulait tant obtenir. Bon, d'accord, c'était essentiellement parce qu'elle savait déjà ce qui se passait. Mais le résultat était le même : la Poufsouffle et le directeur faisaient très attention à ne pas marcher dans les plates-bandes de l'autre, évitant à tout prix d'endommager la trêve entre eux.

Ils avaient beau chasser les Horcruxes ensemble, ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment alliés. Ils gardaient trop de secrets, ils avaient trop de désaccords.

A sa grande surprise, cependant, elle n'eut pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de briser la glace, ce samedi-là. Ce fut le directeur qui pris la parole en premier, l'air plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée :

– Tom sait que vous êtes responsable de la disparition de Lucius. Il pense que c'est lui qui vous a donné les noms de ses fidèles.

– Il a tort, répondit Elisa avec confiance. Lucius ne m'a rien dit, mais ça ne va pas tarder.

Face aux agents du Ministère, Lucius ne pouvait pas donner de noms, puisqu'il avait supposément été sous Impérium lors de la dernière guerre. Dénoncer des complices aurait valu une confession. Mais puisqu'Elisa savait déjà qu'il était un Mangemort, et qu'elle avait déjà accepté de le protéger… Avec elle, il n'avait pas à mentir. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait accepté son accord. Ce souvenir arracha un sourire sardonique à la jeune fille. C'était bon, de savoir ce sale Mangemort se prenait un retour de karma dans figure.

– Il n'empêche que vous devriez faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence au cours des vacances, l'avertit aimablement le directeur. Tom n'est pas d'excellente humeur.

Elisa retint un sourire en coin. Oui, ça, c'était un sujet constant de jubilation…

– Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point Jedusor est contrarié par l'arrestation en masse de ses sbires ? fit-elle d'un ton détaché en feuilletant son grimoire.

– Je dirais douze, lâcha le directeur d'un ton léger. Il est également furieux que ce soit les agents du Ministère et non les vôtres qui déciment ses rangs. Il aimerait une confrontation directe, ou du moins les noms de vos alliés. Son échec sur ce point le mets dans une fureur noire.

Elisa en prit mentalement note. Ses deux parents ne quittaient plus la maison sans un déguisement, mais il était sans doute temps d'étendre cette mesure de sécurité à ses lieutenants.

Elle reporta son attention sur son grimoire, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qui y était écrit. Elle avait fait le tour de la question sur les Horcruxes : comment les créer, comment les détruire, leurs bénéfices, leurs risques, les différentes théories des différents auteurs… Elle avait l'impression de ne rien apprendre de neuf. De ne rien apprendre du tout, d'ailleurs, et surtout rien d'utile pour ce qui concernait Harry. A chaque fois qu'elle finissait un chapitre sans trouver de nouvelle piste, elle sentait son estomac se serrer un peu plus.

L'horloge tournait. Un jour, Dumbledore allait découvrir la vérité, si ce n'était déjà fait. Un jour, tous les Horcruxes seraient détruits. Et un jour, le directeur enverrait le Survivant à sa mort : il le ferait doucement, gentiment, dans le dos d'Elisa, et à l'aide d'un plan si magnifiquement exécuté que personne ne réaliserait ce qui se passait avant qu'ils ne soient acculés. Mais il le ferait. Et elle devait trouver une solution avant.

– Est-ce que beaucoup de sorciers se sont risqués à créer des Horcruxes ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Une grande partie de ce qu'il y a là-dedans relève de la pure spéculation.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, puis sembla soudain se raviser, et l'observa d'un air pensif quelques secondes. Elisa sentit son cœur bondir dans sa gorge, et pendant un instant elle fut sûre qu'il avait tout deviné… Mais le directeur se contenta de déclarer d'un air grave :

– Ce manque d'informations est dû au fait que notre collection a été en grande partie détruite dans les années quarante, par le professeur de Défense de l'époque. Elle n'a jamais été renouvelée depuis.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna la Poufsouffle.

Le directeur la fixa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'air indéchiffrable, et la jeune fille réalisa la stupidité de sa questions avec la brutalité d'une gifle en pleine figure. _Les années quarante_. Pour elle, c'était la deuxième guerre mondiale, évidemment. Mais pour les sorciers, entre 1939 et 1945, c'était…

– Grindelwald, murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant. Elle dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie, le cœur battant à grands coups. Grindelwald avait été à Dumbledore ce que le journal de Tom avait été pour elle : un ami, un confident, un guide, une trahison, une blessure jamais guérie. Elle retint son souffle, s'attendant presque à ce que le directeur change de sujet ou ne lui dise de retourner dans son dortoir.

– En effet, fit Dumbledore à mi-voix. Grindelwald était fasciné par le concept d'immortalité. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard ont cherché à piller la bibliothèque de l'école, qui était encore l'une des plus riches au monde, dans l'espoir d'apporter ces grimoires en Allemagne et de s'en servir pour être remarqués par Grindelwald. Le professeur Têtenjoy les a pris sur le fait, et a incendié une partie de la bibliothèque dans sa colère. C'était une réaction tristement courante. A cette époque, beaucoup de gens ont préféré faire disparaître ce type de savoir, plutôt que de risquer qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir, et poursuivit :

– Vous ne trouverez sans doute plus aucun livre sur les Horcruxes dans le reste de l'Europe. Les ouvrages qui n'ont pas été réduits en cendres pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent entre les mains de l'ennemi ont ensuite été détruits avec le reste de l'héritage que Grindelwald voulait laisser à son pays. Les derniers livres sur le sujet se trouvent ici. Nous les pensions en sécurité… Une triste erreur, en rétrospective.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis ne put s'empêcher de demander avec une sorte de fascination horrifiée :

– Est-ce que Grindelwald a fait un Horcruxe ?

Le directeur la regarda. Il sembla soudain extrêmement vieux, fatigué, et le sourire qu'il lui adressa n'exprimait que la résignation.

– Non. Il n'aimait pas se salir les mains. Il préférait étudier la chose en tant que spectateur. Il a utilisé des prisonniers, qu'il forçait à accomplir ce genre de rituels sous la menace. Beaucoup en sont morts. Ceux qui ont survécus ont été observés comme des cobayes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a été demandé pour la première fois de mettre un terme à sa conquête. La nature exacte de ses expériences n'était pas connue, mais apprendre qu'il touchait à la magie de l'âme a suffit à pousser le Ministère de la Magie Allemand à demander l'aide d'un pays étranger.

Elisa déglutit.

– Et vous avez accepté ? fit-elle avec hésitation.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle posait la question. Evidemment que Dumbledore avait accepté : il avait battu Grindelwald, au final. Mais quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsque le directeur secoua légèrement la tête. Il avait dit que c'était _la première fois_ qu'on lui avait demandé, ce qui sous-entendait que…

– Non, murmura-t-il. J'étais effrayé. Il a fallut quatre ans de guerre, et la panique de toute la communauté internationale, avant qu'il ne me devienne impossible de me voiler la face davantage.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ni lui ni la Poufsouffle ne parlèrent. Leur directeur semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elisa mit un certain temps avant de rassembler son courage, et d'oser demander d'une voix peu assurée :

– Et… les prisonniers ? Les gens qui avaient fait des Horcruxes ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?

Le regard du directeur, lorsqu'il se posa sur elle, était rempli de douceur et de chagrin.

– Tous sont morts dans les jours qui ont suivis l'annonce de la fin du régime. Certains ont été assassinés, d'autres se sont donné la mort. Les camps dans lesquels ces expériences ont été menées furent rasés par les forces de l'ordre, et leurs recherches ont été détruites.

Elisa respira profondément pour faire passer la boule d'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge. Dans ce pays, dans ce monde, la seconde guerre mondiale semblait lointaine. Les sorciers en parlaient peu ou pas, et les grimoires qui évoquaient le sujet adoptaient le ton détaché d'observateurs. Ils étaient condescendants ou compatissants, mais ils gardaient une attitude clinique, posée, rationnelle. Elisa avait lu de tels livres. Mais elle venait d'un monde où ce n'était pas comme ça. Et même dix-huit ans plus tard, l'idée qu'il y ait eu des _camps_ l'emplissait d'une horreur viscérale, parce qu'elle savait _exactement_ ce que ça voulait dire.

– Toutes les recherches sur le sujet ont disparues alors ? fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaitée un peu plus assurée.

Dumbledore inclina la tête, sentant sans aucun doute qu'elle voulait cesser de parler des camps et de ce qui s'y était passé.

– Les Chevaliers qui supervisaient ces expériences avec Grindelwald ont tous déserté dès qu'ils ont eu vent de l'issue de notre duel.

Elisa eut un moment de perplexité avant de se souvenir que les fidèles de Grindelwald étaient appelés les Chevaliers de Nurmengard. C'était l'équivalent des Mangemorts de Voldemort, ou des SS d'Hitler. Le nom était plus pompeux, cela dit… Et hautement ironique, quand on savait que c'était dans la prison de Nurmengard, ancien quartier général et lieu de formation de leur groupe, que Grindelwald était désormais emprisonné.

– Certains ont été capturés, puis emprisonnés ou exécutés après leurs procès, poursuivit le directeur. Quelques uns ont réussi à fuir. Parmi eux, il y a eu des morts naturelles, et de nombreux assassinats. Les derniers survivants ont mystérieusement disparus dans les années soixante, lorsque Tom parcourais le monde.

Voldemort avait donc mis la main sur d'autres sources de savoir concernant les Horcruxes… Et les avait réduits au silence une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il désirait. Typique. Elle grimaça, puis insista :

– Et il ne reste plus personne qui soit au courant de ces recherches ? Plus aucun Chevalier, plus aucun prisonnier ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête. Elisa fronça les sourcils. Non, elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue. Il devait bien rester au moins une piste, une personne…

– Et Grindelwald lui-même ? fit-elle abruptement. Il dirigeait ces expériences, il doit bien savoir quelque chose.

Dumbledore se tendit et Elisa devina aussitôt qu'elle entrait en terrain dangereux. Pour autant, le directeur ne se mit pas en colère, ne se redressa pas de toute sa hauteur, et ne la fusilla pas du regard. Son regard se fixa sur la fenêtre, et sa voix, lorsqu'il parla, était plate et inflexible.

– Probablement. Mais Tom n'a jamais cherché à le contacter. Il n'a que peu d'intérêt pour les vaincus.

Pour un manipulateur aussi doué, Dumbledore ne savait pas cacher ses émotions, et il était évident que parler de Grindelwald touchait un nerf sensible. Elle hésita une seconde, puis succomba à sa curiosité morbide :

– Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Vous lui avez parlé ? A Grindelwald ?

Le regard de Dumbledore devint soudain froid, et Elisa eut l'impression que la température de la pièce chutait de plusieurs degrés.

– Non. Je n'ai jamais adressé la parole à Grindelwald après son emprisonnement, et j'ai juré de ne jamais le faire.

Cela ne répondait pas à la question de la jeune fille sur _comment_ il pouvait être si certain que Grindelwald n'avait jamais renseigné Voldemort. Mais continuer sur ce sujet semblait soudain être une très mauvaise idée. Elisa déglutit, et tenta maladroitement :

– Est-ce que… est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a fait ces expériences ? Il n'était pas intéressé par l'idée de créer un Horcruxe lui-même… Alors pourquoi ?

Le directeur reporta son regard sur son courrier, et la tension dans la pièce disparu. Dumbledore apparaissait toujours digne et impassible, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de tenir ses épaules et d'éviter le regard d'Elisa évoquait la fragilité, la résignation. Sans doute se posait-il ce genre de questions depuis des années. Comment son meilleur ami avait pu devenir ce monstre ?

Au moins Elisa n'avait pas à se poser ce genre de questions quand elle pensait au journal de Tom Jedusor. Elle savait que le monstre avait toujours été là. Elle l'avait juste… perdu de vue.

– Il était un homme brillant, finit par dire le vieil homme à mi-voix. Arrogant, cruel, convaincu de sa propre supériorité… Mais aussi très intelligent, et dévoré de curiosité. Je pense qu'il voulait simplement découvrir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Ses travaux sur la magie de l'âme… Ce n'était même pas une question de gain de puissance. Il était simplement curieux de voir jusqu'où il pouvait étirer les limites de l'être humain avant qu'elles ne cèdent.

Un frisson glacé traversa le dos d'Elisa. Cette façon de dépeindre Grindelwald… Elle lui évoquait la curiosité détachée d'un scientifique observant un cobaye dans un laboratoire. C'était profondément dérangeant.

Puis Dumbledore releva la tête, le visage grave :

– Voilà pourquoi nos grimoires sur les Horcruxes sont si peu nombreux. Depuis cinquante ans, non seulement nous avons perdus de nombreux grimoires, mais nous n'en avons acheté aucun nouveau sur le sujet. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un mal. Ce n'est pas un savoir qui devrait être rendu accessible à tous. Il s'agit d'une magie noire, très noire, qui corrompt tout ce qu'elle touche. Tomber dans le piège est facile, s'y perdre l'est encore davantage. Mais se détourner de cette corruption, de l'attrait qu'exercent les arts sombres… Peu de gens en sont capable.

Elisa hocha lentement la tête. Oui, sur ce point, elle était d'accord : c'était un savoir qu'il aurait mieux valu faire disparaître. Toute connaissance n'était pas forcément bonne à être diffusée… C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle ne commercialisait pas encore ses Mémosphères, ou ses mini-miroirs qui pouvaient être utilisés comme mouchards. Dans une guerre où l'ennemi avait l'avantage de l'anonymat, c'était des outils d'espionnages qui pouvaient trop facilement être utilisés contre des innocents.

– Pour revenir à votre question d'origine, Miss Bishop, le nombre de sorciers ayant créé des Horcruxes et ayant voulu l'admettre se compte sur les doigts d'une main, et tous ont vécus il y a plusieurs siècles. Depuis, les sorciers se sont tournés vers d'autres moyens de prolonger la vie, des moyens moins obscurs, moins dangereux, moins horrifiants. Tom Jedusor est le premier sorcier depuis au moins quatre cents ans à tenter volontairement de prolonger sa vie par une méthode aussi barbare.

– Ça ne me surprends pas vraiment, soupira Elisa en se massant les tempes.

Le directeur émit murmure d'approbation. Pendant quelques secondes, chacun se replongea dans sa paperasse. Le silence retomba sur le bureau. Elisa relâcha doucement sa respiration, soulagée. Elle avait réussi à poser ses questions sans attirer l'attention du vieux sorcier sur le fait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose de spécifique, apparemment. Merlin soit loué, sa question sur Grindelwald avait apparemment fait diversion.

Puis Dumbledore demanda brusquement :

– J'imagine que vous avez prévu une sécurité adéquate pour le séjour d'Harry chez vous ?

La Poufsouffle sursauta, fit un faux mouvement, et sa plume lui échappa des mains. Elle essaya de la rattraper dans sa chute, la faisant dégringoler quatre ou cinq fois de ses doigts avant de finalement réussir à l'attraper une fois au sol. Puis elle se redressa, le visage cramoisi, et se creusant désespérément la tête à la recherche d'une excuse.

– Euh…

Dumbledore continua à le regarder, un sourcil haussé. Elisa se dégonfla. A quoi bon mentir ? Si McGonagall n'avait pas forcé Harry à inscrire son nom sur la liste des élèves qui restaient là pour les vacances, alors cela voulait dire que le Survivant avait sa permission tacite pour s'en aller… Une permission que la Sous-directrice n'aurait jamais donnée sans l'aval de Dumbledore.

– Oui, finit-elle par avouer. Il y a un Fidélitas et une dizaine de couches de Charmes Gardiens.

Elle insista sur le mot _Fidélitas_ , histoire de bien faire comprendre au directeur qu'elle n'allait pas lui donner l'adresse. Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête.

– Je ne saurais trop vous recommander la prudence, insista-t-il quand même. Harry est une cible privilégiée. Dès que Tom Jedusor saura qu'il a quitté Poudlard, il dépêchera tous ses Mangemorts à sa recherche. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'Harry passe ses vacances à Poudlard, où chez les Weasley. Ce sont deux lieux aux défenses particulièrement fiables.

C'était surtout deux lieux auxquels il avait un accès illimité, et qu'il contrôlait. Elisa pinça les lèvres, ressentant un pincement familier d'indignation et d'amertume. Dumbledore avait de bonnes intentions, certes. Mais il voyait toujours le Survivant comme un pion. Il rechignait à le laisser passer des vacances en famille, tellement il était réticent à le laisser quitter son champ de vision, tellement il craignait de perdre son contrôle sur lui.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas empêché Harry de décider de partir. Il n'approuvait pas le fait qu'il aille chez Elisa, mais il le laissait faire. Et ça rendait la Poufsouffle perplexe… Perplexe, mais aussi un peu méfiante. A tous les coups, ça cachait un coup fourré.

Elisa se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen de l'interroger là-dessus sans lui laisser deviner qu'elle se méfier, et donc sans le pousser à mentir pour cacher ses motivations. Bon sang, c'était un vrai casse-tête. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle finit par tenter :

– Je ne pouvais pas le laisser à Poudlard tout seul. Tout le monde rentre chez soit pour retrouver sa famille.

Et juste au moment où elle prononça ces mots, elle comprit. Oh. Evidemment. _Tout le monde rentrait voir sa famille._ Et il y avait une personne qui devait absolument insister pour faire partie de la famille d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor n'en parlait guère, et Elisa avait quasiment oublié ce problème, mais…

– Comment va Sirius, au fait ? fit-elle innocemment.

Dumbledore lui lança un coup d'œil, mi-agacé mi-amusé, et la jeune fille sourit d'un air triomphant. Elle avait mis dans le mille. Sirius ne cherchait pas à obtenir la garde d'Harry, le Survivant ayant rendu clair qu'il n'en était pas question (pas encore du moins), mais il voulait désespérément se rapprocher de son filleul. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de passer Noël ensemble ? Et ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore pouvait le lui refuser. Poudlard se vidait avec les vacances, et il aurait été cruel d'y laisser le Survivant tout seul. Cela aurait semblé petit, futile, exécuté dans le seul but de priver le Survivant de son parrain : bref, ce n'était pas l'image que Dumbledore voulait donner, et il faisait très attention aux apparences. L'autre solution aurait été qu'Harry soit invité par quelqu'un d'autre, et que cette invitation prenne précédence sur celle de Sirius. Or, si c'était les Weasley qui recevaient le Survivant, ils accueilleraient Sirius à bras ouvert.

En laissant Harry partir chez Elisa, Dumbledore s'assurait que ses liens avec son parrain restent limités.

La prudence de Dumbledore envers Sirius était, franchement, presque pire que dans le canon… Mais la jeune fille trouvait sa méfiance assez justifiée. A sa place, elle aurait sans doute agi de même. Sirius était un danger, un grain de sable dans les rouages des plans biens huilés du directeur. Elisa n'avait même pas besoin de sa connaissance du canon pour savoir que l'ex-Maraudeur n'était pas le genre de personne que Dumbledore aurait choisi pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'il était extrêmement réticent à l'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit, particulièrement quand ça concernait Harry Potter.

D'abord, il y avait le fait que Sirius n'était pas loyal à Dumbledore lui-même : sa loyauté allait à la mémoire de James, puis à Harry. Or, le directeur recrutait les membres de l'Ordre en fonction de leur fiabilité plus que de leur compétence. C'était la base. Sirius n'était pas du genre à obéir sans discuter, cela faisait de lui un élément imprévisible, dangereux. Il n'avait pas les mêmes priorités que les autres… Et, du coup, il risquait de saboter une mission, ou de miner l'autorité de Dumbledore, parce que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir de lui comme du reste de ses soldats. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que son tempérament était carrément volatile. L'explosion n'était jamais bien loin… Il avait déjà une tendance à la violence avant Azkaban, mais maintenant, c'était sans doute pire. Harry avait parlé de sautes d'humeurs et de crises de colères, non ? Ou simplement de sautes d'humeur ?

Bref, en tous les cas, sa santé mentale n'était pas optimale. Et contrairement aux autres individus avec des problèmes mentaux dans l'Ordre (Rogue, Maugrey…), Sirius n'avait pas une once de contrôle. Il était impulsif, enflammé. Il pouvait flanquer par terre toute une opération, mettre en danger ses camarades, lâcher des informations compromettantes…

Elisa était quasiment sûre que si Sirius avait été repris dans l'Ordre du Phénix l'année dernière, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était déjà au courant, et que Dumbledore avait besoin de tous les combattants possibles. Si le directeur avait eu plus de latitude, il aurait sans doute préféré ne pas reprendre avec lui la grenade dégoupillée qu'était Sirius Black. Et bien sûr, il essayait donc de limiter les interactions d'Harry et de son parrain. Non seulement il ne voulait pas que le Survivant décide d'aller vivre chez lui, abandonnant la protection des Dursley, mais en plus il pensait sans doute que Sirius aurait une influence déplorable sur son filleul… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux.

C'était assez déprimant quand on y pensait. Il aurait fallu soigner Sirius, l'aider, chercher à se mettre à sa place ! Mais personne n'en avait le temps ou l'envie. Dans la saga de JKR, le directeur se contentait d'enfermer Sirius à Square Grimmauld. Vu qu'Harry était lui aussi enfermé à Poudlard, cela avait suffi à limiter leurs rencontres, et l'influence que l'ex-Maraudeur pourrait avoir sur son filleul. Dans cet univers, en revanche… Sirius n'était pas enfermé. Dumbledore devait donc emprunter des chemins détournés pour s'assurer que l'ex-Maraudeur ne prenne pas une trop grande importance dans la vie du Survivant.

Bon sang, c'était tordu. Elisa commençait à avoir la migraine.

– Poudlard serait très différent si vous vous intéressiez à tous les enfants à moitié autant qu'à Harry Potter, lâcha-t-elle.

Sa voix était amère, et peut-être un peu accusatrice. Elle s'en rendit compte après-coup. La façon dont le directeur gérait son école était un truc qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer à ce sujet, pas aujourd'hui du moins… Heureusement, Dumbledore n'avait pas pris la mouche. Il se contenta de poser sur elle un regard empli de gravité :

– Harry Potter, malheureusement, est quelqu'un de particulier.

La Poufsouffle plissa les yeux :

– A cause de la prophétie ?

Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt. Lentement, il croisa ses mains devant lui, posant un regard songeur sur la jeune fille.

– Ah. Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous aborderiez le sujet.

Elisa haussa les épaules, soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Si elle n'avait pas été au courant de la prophétie, alors bien sûr qu'elle aurait été curieuse d'en apprendre davantage après avoir vu le souvenir de Rita (et la façon dont Voldemort tenait tant à accéder au hall des prophéties). Mais comme elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet, elle devait seulement faire semblant, pour que son manque de curiosité n'attire pas la suspicion du directeur.

Vraiment, avec lui, tout était une affaire de bluff, de machination et de calcul…

– Vous n'allez pas me dire la vérité, de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore eut l'air sincèrement surpris :

– Pourquoi pensez-vous cela, Miss Bishop ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous mentir.

Elisa émit un reniflement moqueur. Il n'avait pas non plus pour habitude d'être franc et honnête.

– Mais vous pensez que la vérité est une belle et terrible chose qui doit être maniée avec précaution, non ? fit-elle d'un ton ironique en mimant l'existence de guillemets autour de sa citation, avant de soupirer. Et si Jedusor la veut tellement, alors partager son contenu est un risque que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre. Si Harry est impliqué, _peut-être_ qu'un jour vous lui direz ce qu'elle contient… Parce que bien sûr, je suis à peu près certaine que vous savez déjà ce qu'elle raconte… Mais je doute vraiment que vous partagiez une info aussi précieuse avec quelqu'un qui n'est même pas dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le directeur avait haussé très haut les sourcils tout au long de son discours. La Poufsouffle n'arrivait pas à deviner s'il était désapprobateur, incrédule, ou juste pris au dépourvu.

– En effet, finit-il par dire. Il est absolument capital que Voldemort n'obtienne pas la prophétie.

Elisa haussa les épaules, affectant la nonchalance :

– Dans ce cas… Allez au Département des Mystères et explosez l'orbe prophétique en question.

– Une place vide sur les étagères du hall des prophéties serait remarquée, objecta Dumbledore.

– Vous pourriez le remplacer par un faux, contra la jeune fille. Si vous vous sentez d'humeur facétieuse, je peux vous passer un Mémosphère pour que vous y mettiez un petit message.

Elle essaya très fort de ne pas imaginer la tête de Voldemort s'il volait l'orbe et se retrouvait confronté, non pas à la silhouette fantomatique de Trelawney récitant sa prédiction d'une voix d'outre-tombe, mais à un spectacle son et lumière de Michael Jackson. Le clip de _Thriller_ par exemple … Elle retint un large sourire hilare qui n'aurait pas été très approprié à cette conversation (ils discutaient quand même d'informations top-secrètes). Puis elle reprit son sérieux, et risqua un coup d'œil en direction du directeur, qui avait l'air de considérer sa proposition d'un air songeur et avec un sourire en coin.

Apparemment la proposition lui plaisait.

– La prophétie parle d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? fit soudain Elisa.

Dumbledore posa sur elle un regard surpris, et elle retint sa respiration. Puis le directeur sourit d'un air rassurant :

– C'est la prophétie qui a attiré l'attention de Tom sur Harry, j'en conviens. Mais seul le nom du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ y est mentionné.

Elisa hocha la tête, impassible, et se replongea dans l'étude de ses grimoires.

Elle ignora le pincement de déception dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi aurait-elle été déçue qu'il lui cache la vérité ? Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes priorités, et que chacun essayait de garder le contrôle sur ses connaissances, ses pions, ses plans. Alors non, sa réponse n'avait rien de surprenant. Il voulait l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Harry. Il voulait l'empêcher d'interférer. Elle ne s'était attendue à rien d'autre.

Elle renforça ses murs d'Occlumancie, et se concentra sur sa lecture. Et si elle se sentait amère, eh bien… C'était simplement parce que ses recherches ne menaient à rien.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le début des vacances arriva et, comme prévu, le château se vida de ses occupants. Les élèves partaient quasiment tous, et le Poudlard Express était aussi bondé que le jour de la rentrée. Elisa partagea son compartiment avec Cédric et Trisha, comme d'habitude, tandis qu'Harry voyageait avec Hermione, Ron, mais également avec ses autres amis : Sue Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, et Susan Bones.

Elisa n'eut quasiment aucun souvenir du voyage. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille, et du coup elle avait passé toute la nuit à faire son devoir de Sortilèges pour janvier. Elle ne s'était couchée que vers cinq heures du matin, et même après, elle avait très mal dormi. Lorsqu'elle était montée dans le train, Trisha lui avait fait manger six Caramels Calmants d'un coup. Normalement, ce n'était pas assez pour provoquer le sommeil, mais la dose de potion avait été augmentée et Elisa était très fatiguée. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et avait dormi comme une bûche pendant presque tout le trajet.

Elle s'était réveillée avec un torticolis, et la bouche pâteuse, mais bien plus reposée qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute la semaine.

Et maintenant, elle et Harry se trouvaient devant le Cottage, _enfin_. Elisa relâcha la main du Gryffondor, qui était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité (afin de transplaner avec les Bishop sans être vu), et inspira à plein poumons. L'air sentait le givre, la forêt, le feu de cheminée, les plantes sauvages. C'était un parfum familier, rassurant, et la jeune fille sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était à la maison. _Elle était en sécurité._ Elle ne réalisa à quel point elle avait été tendue en permanence qu'à partir du moment où la tension de ses épaules se relâcha, lentement.

– Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! lança Michael avec un entrain un peu forcé. Chocolat chaud obligatoire, il fait un froid de loup dehors. Vous aurez l'air malin si vous attrapez un rhume.

Ils entrèrent, enlevant bonnets et manteaux et se bousculant accidentellement dans l'étroit vestibule. Même en ayant retiré une grande partie de bibelots encombrants (statuettes, étagères, porte-manteaux exotiques…), ce n'était pas très vaste. Mais c'était la maison, et Elisa n'avait jamais autant apprécié le fait de ne pas pouvoir retirer ses chaussures sans se cogner la tête contre une tierce personne.

Ils finirent tous par se débarrasser de leurs épaisseurs inutiles, et se retrouvèrent dans le salon, devant le chocolat chaud promis. Dracarys, libéré de son panier, explorait la pièce en se frottant aux meubles, vérifiant que rien n'avait changé.

– Tu n'as pas ramené Ényo ? remarqua Isabelle avec étonnement.

Elisa secoua la tête :

– Non, il adore la salle commune et le parc. Et puis, impossible de le faire rentrer dans sa caisse. J'ai demandé à Hope Riley de s'en occuper.

Hope, une élève de sixième année, ne rentrait jamais chez elle à Noël. Elisa était à peu près sûre qu'elle avait des problèmes à la maison.

– Vous avez beaucoup de devoirs ? vérifia Michael en remettant un sucre dans son chocolat. Il ne faudrait pas que vous preniez du retard, c'est une année important pour vous deux.

– Ce qui se passe à l'extérieur est plus important ! protesta Harry.

Le père d'Elisa haussa un sourcil d'un air réprobateur :

– Tant que cette maison ne sera pas rasée, tu ne seras pas dispensée de terminer tes dissertations, jeune homme.

Harry roula des yeux, tel le stéréotype de l'adolescent exaspéré, mais un sourire fugace était passé sur ses traits. Comme si se faire réprimander avec amusement par une figure parentale était quelque chose de plaisant. Quoique… Ça l'était sans doute, non ? Elisa ressentait la même chose. C'était quelque chose d'intimement rassurant et familier, de revenir ici et d'entendre les conseils mille fois rabâchés de ses parents.

– On a des devoirs, fit-elle en réponse à son père. J'ai fini ma dissertation de Sortilège, mais il me reste du travail en Runes Anciennes, et McGonagall veut qu'on soit capable d'animer une statuette de quadrupède avant janvier. Je vais devoir m'entraîner. Oh, et j'ai deux ou trois projets en Sortilèges que Flitwick voudrait voir aboutir, et je suis en train d'apprendre un sort pour marcher sur l'eau.

Harry redressa vivement la tête :

– Quoi, vraiment ?

– Vraiment, l'assura la Poufsouffle. Je te l'apprendrai dès que je l'aurai maîtrisé.

– Entraîne-toi avec une bassine d'eau chaude, lui conseilla sa mère avec amusement. Si tu t'exerce au-dessus de l'étang, tu vas avoir une surprise assez glaçante.

Elisa se visualisa en train de perdre pied et de s'enfoncer de soixante centimètres dans de l'eau gelée et vaseuse, et en frissonna. Brrr. Oui, sans façons !

– Et toi Harry ? demanda ensuite Isabelle en se tournant vers le jeune Gryffondor. Beaucoup de travail ? C'est l'année de tes BUSES, tu as davantage de matières à réviser qu'Elisa…

– Je travaille beaucoup quand même ! bougonna la jeune fille.

Les autres l'ignorèrent, et Harry se mit à réciter sagement la liste de tous les devoirs que lui avaient confiés les différents profs. Une rédaction en Potions, des exercices en Sortilèges, une dissertation en Etude des Moldus, plusieurs chapitres du manuel à lire pour la Défense…

Elisa s'appuya contre son dossier, contemplant la scène sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

C'était paisible. Un nœud dont elle ignorait l'existence se desserrait dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle voyait ses êtres chers bavarder tranquillement à la maison. Le monde extérieur, la guerre, le chaos… Soudain, tout cela semblait moins proche. Moins oppressant. Elisa s'était jetée là-dedans bravement, stupidement peut-être, et il y avait des jours où elle était affreusement consciente que c'était la vie réelle. Ce n'était pas une histoire, un livre qu'on pouvait fermer si l'histoire se révélait déplaisante, où un film dont on pouvait sauter les mauvais passages. C'était sa vie, maintenant, et on ne pouvait pas la mettre sur pause. Et pourtant… Pourtant, au Cottage, elle avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Elle mettait la guerre sur pause. Pendant quelques instants, quelques heures, quelques jours… Même si cela ne durerait pas longtemps, elle comptait en savourer chaque seconde.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Oh, elle avait des choses à faire, des recherches à effectuer, des révisions à boucler, des appels à passer. De plus, sans les protections de Poudlard, elle recevait à nouveau une tonne de courrier… Mais ça attendrait bien après Noël. Cela lui laissait trois jours entiers de totale liberté, et elle était déterminée à en profiter pleinement. Elle fit la grasse matinée pour récupérer son sommeil en retard. Elle appela Matt, puis Gwendolyn, pour parler de tout et de rien. Elle bavarda avec son père des romans qu'ils avaient lus, et elle parla avec sa mère des pays qu'elles visiteraient un jour. Elle s'entraîna à marcher sur l'eau, surtout, sous l'œil amusé de son père ou de ses elfes. Elle était même parfois rejointe par sa mère ou Harry, et ils formaient un tableau hilarant, à patauger dans une grande piscine gonflable pour enfants installée sur le perron.

– _Duresco Aquatilis_ ! incantèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Le Charme d'Aqualitis était très ancien. On retraçait ses origines à la Mésopotamie. Ce n'était pas un enchantement qu'on pourrait classer comme un Sortilège, non plus : il appartenait clairement à la catégorie de la Métamorphose. Il s'agissait de rendre l'eau plus dense à proximité du corps humain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tellement solide qu'on puisse y prendre appui. Si on effleurait la surface, on se mouillait les doigts. Si on faisait la planche, on s'enfonçait de cinq centimètres. Mais si on sautait à pieds joints, la surface devenait aussi rigide qu'une toile tendue. Bref, l'eau avait une certaine élasticité, mais elle demeurait trop dense pour qu'on puisse y couler.

Elisa avait vite réalisé que ce sort ne lui servirait à rien pour transformer ses pantins d'eaux en statues autonomes. Pour son amélioration du Menti Effinxi, il lui fallait quelque chose qui affecte la _surface_ de l'eau seulement. Une augmentation de la tension de surface, une carapace protectrice, un champ de force… Tout était possible. L'Aqualitis n'affectait malheureusement pas la surface de l'eau, mais sa _matière_. Ce n'était pas un sort, c'était une opération de métamorphose qui s'opérait presque spontanément, causée par la proximité du corps humain.

Comme toujours, la Métamorphose lui posait quelques soucis. Il fallait trouver le bon "dosage" entre rigidité et flexibilité. Si le sort était trop flexible, l'eau perdait sa solidité et on s'y enfonçait comme dans des sables mouvants. Mais si le sort était trop rigide, alors il se cassait tel une plaque de verre dès qu'on posait le pied dessus, et on coulait comme une pierre. Il était également impossible pour Harry, Isabelle et Elisa de se conseiller mutuellement sur la bonne méthode à suivre, car le bon "dosage" était propre à chaque personne.

– C'est en fonction du poids ? fit Isabelle d'un ton dubitatif en retirant son pied de la bassine (où elle s'enfonçait lentement, comme si l'eau était en réalité du caramel très épais).

Sa fille grimaça :

– Poids, taille, musculature, énergie et puissance magique. Il faut essayer jusqu'à trouver le bon équilibre, et ensuite ça devient de plus en plus instinctif…. Selon mon grimoire, en tous les cas.

Cela leur prit toute la journée. Harry fut le premier à trouver le bon équilibre. Il poussa un cri de joie, et exécuta plusieurs pas sur la surface de l'eau. Ensuite, il ne lui fallut que quelques nouveaux essais avant de retrouver le succès. Isabelle, quant à elle, ne parvint à marcher sur l'eau que plusieurs heures plus tard, après une petite pause pour prendre le thé. Quant à Elisa, elle parvint au succès en dernier, juste avant le dîner, et il lui sembla que ses pieds s'enfonçaient plus profondément que nécessaire.

Elle s'y entraîna à nouveau le lendemain, cependant, et se promis de tester ce sort dès qu'elle croiserait une large flaque d'eau. Il fallait répéter cet exercice fréquemment, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un réflexe. Ce n'était pas sorcier. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça. Après tout, elle était en vacances. Elle avait encore plusieurs jours de détente devant elle. Pas question de les gâcher en se lamentant sur le fait que son succès n'était pas parfait.

Elle se rendit dans une ville moldue avec son père, tous les deux déguisés afin de rester anonymes, et ils firent un peu de shopping. Elisa s'acheta des pantalons, des pulls, des chaussures, des tuniques, des chemises, un nouveau sac à main, et même une robe. Elle acheta les cadeaux qui lui manquaient pour diverses personnes. Bref, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle fit du shopping de façon complètement frivole, comme si elle n'avait rien de plus grave dans sa vie qu'une envie de changer sa garde-robe. Harry, pendant ce temps, alla chez les Weasley et joua au Quidditch toute la matinée avec Ron, Fred, George et Ginny. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils regardèrent ensemble le premier film de la saga _Star Wars_ en somnolant sur le canapé.

Puis, une fois remis de leurs émotions, Harry et Elisa s'entraînèrent au duel dans le jardin, comme au bon vieux temps.

Après coup, le jardin était dévasté. Le sol était creusé de cratères boueux, gelés ou fumant. Le sol était partiellement inondé. Plusieurs buissons avaient été amochés par la bagarre, et la fine couche de neige qui s'était déposée sur le sol durant la journée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elisa utilisait les sceaux explosifs et les _Expulso_ à foison, tandis qu'Harry avait une préférence marquée pour les sorts directs, comme le _Stupéfix_ … Ou le _Fulgura_. Autant dire qu'ils étaient assez destructeurs.

– Tu es devenu meilleur, haleta-t-elle après coup.

Le Gryffondor sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais répondit modestement :

– Tu me bats quand même une fois sur deux.

Elle avait deux ans et demi de plus, un entraînement deux fois plus intensif que le sien, et jadis elle le battait quatre fois sur cinq. Elisa s'abstint cependant d'en faire la remarque. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de ces faits… Et elle n'avait pas envie que sa réflexion ait l'air acerbe ou amère.

Même si, elle devait l'avouer, elle était un peu jalouse.

Harry était _doué_ en Défense, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Elisa avait plus d'expérience, et un panel de sorts plus étendus. Mais l'avantage que lui avaient conféré les cours de Maugrey commençait à disparaître, puisque Bill avait appris à ses élèves à utiliser leur environnement. La Poufsouffle était vive, agile, et ses sorts étaient puissants : mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans une situation où l'enjeu était sa vie, lorsqu'elle ne laissait pas les instincts de Tom Jedusor refaire surface… Elle n'était qu'une _bonne_ combattante, rien de plus. Dans le cimetière, dans les toilettes de Mimi, sous le lac… A chaque fois que les instincts de Tom avaient refait surface, elle avait été une battante, une survivante. Quelqu'un d'invincible, d'implacable. Pas ici. Ici, dans le jardin du Cottage, elle n'était qu'Elisa Bishop, dix-huit ans et quelques maléfices dans sa manche. Oh, ses entraînements avec Trisha et Cédric l'avait rendu meilleure, bien sûre. Elle était plus rusée, et elle avait inventé une demi-douzaine de stratégies peu orthodoxe qui auraient changé le cours du duel contre n'importe quel adversaire pris par surprise.

Le souci était qu'Harry n'était _plus_ pris par surprise. Comme Trisha et Cédric, il s'était familiarisé avec les astuces et les coups retors d'Elisa : les runes explosives (même s'il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait exactement), les feintes avec le Menti Effinxi, les diversions, le Sortilège Glisse-Pieds, le Flashbang… Globalement, Elisa utilisait peu de sorts puissants. Tout son avantage reposait dans le fait que ses tactiques étaient inattendues, vicieuses, et parfois presque absurdes. A partir du moment où son adversaire était quelqu'un qui connaissait ses tours de passe-passe, et qui avait de bons instincts… Evidemment, ça corsait l'affaire.

Et en plus, Harry était _vraiment bon_. Il avait des réflexes plus vifs que son aînée. Il était aussi plus endurant, et plus sportif. La jeune fille s'exerçait uniquement lors de ses entraînements : Harry, lui, avait déjà une certaine musculature grâce au Quidditch. Il réfléchissait aussi mieux sous pression. Là où Elisa avait tendance à se tétaniser, le cerveau tournant à vide, le Survivant réagissait immédiatement, de façon parfois hâtive et irréfléchie, mais de manière décisive.

Il était un battant. Elisa ne faisait que prétendre l'être.

– On va prendre un chocolat chaud ? proposa-t-elle plutôt.

Harry poussa un grognement :

– Merlin soit loué. Je ne sens plus mes oreilles avec ce froid.

Elisa se moqua joyeusement de lui, et ils retournèrent vers la maison, époussetant leurs parkas pour en ôter la neige ou les traces de suies. Harry retira son bonnet et le secoua pour en décrocher les flocons qui le parsemaient (Elisa avait utilisé un _Ventus_ pour l'aveugler avec la poudreuse au début de leur combat), et le regard de la Poufsouffle dériva sur la célèbre cicatrice qui ornait son front.

Elle n'avait toujours aucune solution pour l'Horcruxe.

Elle savait qu'il était là. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dumbledore ne le découvre. Dans le canon, il avait apparemment découvert l'existence des Horcruxe quelque part entre la deuxième année d'Harry et sa cinquième, puisque dans le tome 6 il avait déjà commencé à les traquer et les détruire. Les livres de JKR n'avaient jamais été clair sur ce qui passait par la tête du directeur, et il était donc impossible de savoir quand, exactement, Dumbledore avait découvert qu'Harry était un Horcruxe, mais… Elisa pensait, personnellement, que le vieux sorcier avait réalisé la vérité grâce aux visions d'Harry. La connexion mentale était devenue plus forte après que Voldemort ait retrouvé un corps, et Dumbledore s'était forcément interrogé sur sa nature exacte. N'était-ce pas suite à cette découverte que le directeur avait demandé à Rogue d'apprendre l'Occlumancie au Survivant ? C'était possible. Probable, même. Dans ce cas, cela signifiait que le Dumbledore du canon découvrait l'Horcruxe grâces aux visions d'Harry, soit en décembre 1995 (lors de l'attaque de la vision de l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley).

Elisa réalisa avec un sursaut que, dans cet univers, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque. Peut-être parce que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix possédaient des miroirs communicants. Peut-être parce que le Ministère avait renforcé sa sécurité. Peut-être parce que Voldemort était préoccupé par les arrestations de ses Mangemorts. Dans tous les cas, Nagini n'était jamais entrée au Ministère, Harry n'en avait jamais rêvé…

… En fait, Harry n'avait plus de visions, grâce à l'Occlumancie. Dumbledore savait qu'il en avait eu par le passé, puisque le Survivant le lui avait dit l'année dernière, mais il ne savait pas s'il en avait toujours. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que le canon avait été bouleversé, que Dumbledore n'apprendrait jamais que le jeune garçon était un Horcruxe, et donc qu'il ne le condamnerait jamais à mourir ? Ou bien est-ce que le directeur avait découvert la vérité différemment, et donc que l'avenir demeurait inchangé ?

Et, de toute façon, est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment se permettre de sous-estimer les pouvoirs de déduction de Dumbledore ?

Elisa se frotta les yeux. Elle se sentait fatiguée, soudain. La boule qui lui serrait la gorge était revenue, comme une présence familière et empoisonnée. Harry était son petit frère. Elle l'avait adopté, lui avait fait une place dans sa vie et dans sa famille. Elle tenait à lui. Et l'Horcruxe accroché à lui était une sentence de mort. Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore le lui cacher ? Combien de temps pourrait-elle le cacher au monde ? Elle n'arrivait à rien toute seule. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aider, et si elle parlait de l'Horcruxe à quiconque, alors Harry méritait d'être prévenu. Agir autrement serait mal.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, l'idée de regarder Harry Potter en face et de lui dire qu'il portait en lui un bout d'âme de Voldemort cela donnait presque un haut-le-cœur à Elisa. Il ne méritait pas ça. Et s'il était horrifié ? Et s'il tentait de s'en débarrasser ? Et s'il tentait de se jeter devant un _Avada Kedavra,_ comme dans le canon, parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait mourir ?

– Elisa ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille tressaillit, et reporta son regard sur le Survivant qui la fixait d'un air interrogatif. Elle se força à sourire.

– Ce n'est rien. Je pensais à quelques trucs que je dois faire demain.

Demain, donc après Noël. Après Noël, elle s'y remettrait. Après Noël, elle ferait face à la vérité. Jusque là… Jusque là, elle avait encore quelques heures d'insouciance. Jusque là, elle pouvait se permettre de croire que tout irait bien.

Puis Noël vint.

C'était la première fois que les Bishop fêtaient Noël à quatre. La pile de cadeaux sous le sapin avait significativement augmenté, et pas seulement à cause de la présence d'Harry. D'habitude, les Bishop n'ouvraient que les cadeaux de la famille le soir du 24 décembre. Mais là, il y avait les présents des Weasley à prendre en compte (personne n'aurait eu le culot de dire à Harry que les Weasley comptaient moins)… Bref, du coup, tous les cadeaux avaient terminé sous le sapin, qu'ils viennent de la famille, des amis, ou même de simples connaissances. Etant donné qu'Elisa envoyait un paquet de bonbons à la moitié de Poudlard tous les ans, et qu'ils lui retournaient généralement la politesse, tout le salon était complètement envahi de paquets colorés.

– Un livre sur comment devenir Animagus ! s'écria Harry avec enthousiasme. Oh, la vache, Hermione, il ne fallait pas… Ah, les jumeaux m'ont envoyé une caisse de pétards ! Je crois qu'ils sont faits maison… Euh, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait les éloigner du feu ?

– Je m'en charge, rigola Elisa. Regarde un peu la cape que m'a prise Cédric ! Bleu nuit avec des étoiles en fil cuivré. Et il y a des poches !

Un certain nombre de leurs cadeaux était des babioles : gants, capes, bonbons, etc. Elisa recevait aussi beaucoup de livres, parce qu'elle-même offrait souvent des livres à ses proches. Ses amis Serpentard étaient la seule exception : elle leur offrait toujours des trucs en rapport avec les serpents…

Mais Elisa et Harry avaient quand même reçu plusieurs trucs un peu plus utiles. Harry avait eu, de la part de Sirius, un couteau qui permettait de forcer n'importe quelle serrure : un gadget plus adapté à un farceur (à un _Maraudeur_ ) qu'à quelqu'un comme Harry, mais un cadeau très utile quand même. Elisa, elle, avait reçut des jumeaux Weasley tout un paquet d'échantillons de poisons, d'antidotes, et de gadgets explosifs. L'échange de cadeaux de Noël était une très bonne occasion pour faire circuler les colis de l'Alliance Rebelle, après tout. Elisa avait d'ailleurs misé là-dessus et envoyé plusieurs miroirs-mouchards à Cécile Engelhorn et Neal Bowman, ainsi que des lettres (contenant ses meilleurs vœux, et des instructions à suivre en cas d'attaque) aux gens dont les maisons étaient protégés par l'Alliance.

Elle avait même envoyé un paquet à Dumbledore, contenant deux Mémosphères : un vide (pour servir de leurre au Département des Mystères, ou à utiliser comme bon lui semblait), et un autre qui contenait le premier film de _Star Wars_. Elle était sûre que la saga plairait au directeur : en empire malveillant, une résistance héroïque, une division claire entre le Bien et le Mal, des super-pouvoirs, un mentor mystérieux, une quête héroïque, un happy-end pour les gentils à la fin ? C'était bien un truc de Gryffondor !

Comparativement, Michael et Isabelle avaient beaucoup moins de cadeaux que leurs enfants, mais ils avaient quand même reçu tout un tas de paquets. Ils avaient l'air vaguement incrédule devant cette quantité, d'ailleurs. Cependant, la chose s'expliqua assez vite… Il s'agissait des membres de l'Alliance Rebelle, qui leur envoyaient des petits cadeaux de remerciements. Michael avait aussi reçut quelques bricoles de la part de ses collègues moldus (qui pensaient qu'il avait pris un congé pour des raisons de santé), et Isabelle avait reçut une lettre de la part de la famille Bletchley, écrite sur un parchemin blanc velouté et d'une grande qualité. Elle ne la lut cependant pas sous le sapin, se contentant de glisser la missive dans sa poche. Elisa ne posa pas de questions : ce n'était pas ses oignons.

Noël passa.

Et le lendemain… Elisa se replongea dans la triste réalité. La guerre ne s'était pas arrêtée pour elle. Le monde continuait à tourner. Elle devait faire avec.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

Je ne suis pas très contente de la fin (j'aurais aimé condenser toutes les vacances d'hiver en un seul chapitre, tandis que là j'ai une partie "Noël" et une partie "Nouvel An", qui est le chapitre prochain). Mais bon, on fera avec ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas de commenter... Surtout si vous avez des bonnes bonnes infos sur les campus des facs de droit de Lyon, Nantes, Rennes, Dijon, et Lille ! Je compte sur vous mes kiwis !

A dans deux semaines pour la suite !

.


	10. Nouveau sortilège et nouvel allié

.

Hello tout le monde !

Vous savez que j'ai commencé à bloquer dans l'écriture d'EB début décembre, parce j'écrivais la Bataille Finale, c'était dur, c'était triste, c'était dramatique ? Je me plains de cette panne de motivation depuis donc deux mois... Mais j'ai aujourd'hui la joie de vous annoncer que c'est FINI ! **J'ai surmonté le blocage** ! J'ai terminé d'écrire la bataille ! J'en suis à l'écriture du dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, wow, j'ai du mal à y croire...

Comme quoi, j'ajoute ça à la liste des "délais de vérité". Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?

\- Délai nécessaire pour savoir si un job te plait ou si c'est juste la nouveauté qui te plaît : 3 semaines

\- Délai nécessaire pour maîtriser une tâche complexe : 4 jours

\- Délai nécessaire pour cesser de faire la gueule à quelqu'un (qu'on aime bien) : 20 jours

\- Délai nécessaire pour trouver le moyen d'écrire discrètement ta fic au boulot... et en avoir le courage : 3 mois

\- Délai nécessaire pour ruminer une idée de fic avant de se lancer dans l'écriture : 2 semaines

\- Délai nécessaire pour ne plus avoir peur de répondre au téléphone au boulot : 4 mois (oui je suis une lâche xD)

\- Délai nécessaire pour retenir les noms d'une vingtaine de collègues : 18 jours

\- Délai nécessaire pour oublier ce qu'on a écrit et revenir corriger son chapitre à tête reposée : 24 heures

\- Délai nécessaire pour relire son chapitre et réaliser qu'il manque des infos-clefs : 48 heures

\- Et délai nécessaire pour surmonter une crise de motivation : 8 semaines !

Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se décourager. Des fois, je n'écrivais rien durant dix jours, et d'autres fois, j'écrivais une demi-page dans la soirée, ou deux pages dans le week-end (et je supprimait une semi-page le lundi suivant xD). Bref, c'était irrégulier, c'était faible, je flippait à l'idée de perdre mon inspi. Mais ma Muse s'est réveillée ! J'ai écrit une bataille épique, avec du drame, des morts, des larmes, du choc, du spectaculaire, et pas de _Deus Ex Machina_ pour résoudre l'intrigue ! Franchement je suis sciée, je m'en suis mieux tirée que ce que je pensais possible. Enfin bref, du coup, il est possible que **j'accélère mon rythme de publication** et que je passe d'un chapitre par quinzaine à un chapitre par semaine ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

.

Bon, allez. Il est temps de passer aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **IceQueen38** ! J'imagine qu'ayant été au coeur de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Grindelwald a utilisé les camps de concentration des nazis. Priver un sorcier de sa baguette et le coller là-bas n'aurait pas été difficile. Mais surtout, c'est un aspect tellement fondamental de notre Histoire, à nous français (à nous européens) que ça me semble impossible que ça n'ai pas impacté tout le monde, même les sociétés fictives vivant en marge de la nôtre. Bref... J'évite de m'appesantir là-dessus, cela dit, parce que ça ne me semble pas correct de mêler ma fiction à la vraie réalité traumatique des camps. L'utiliser comme indicateur, comme base, comme élément de décor, oui. Mais en faire un théâtre d'un récit imaginaire... Nope.

Hello **Aomine** ! Le "côté féministe" est trop pour toi ?! Euuuuh... J'espère que tu veux dire ça dans le sens "ils passent leur temps à dire qu'elle frappe comme une fille et à attirer l'attention sur son genre pour qu'elle leur prouve tort", et pas "une fille qui est douée, c'est pas réaliste"... Je n'ai pas assez regardé la série pour juger, mais dès qu'on dit que le féminisme est rebutant, je prends la critique avec un grain de sel. Je suis féministe. Yup, considérer que les femmes sont des êtres humains, c'est une opinion radicale apparemment. BREF. Kara Zor-El en tant que Robin, oui, ça a le potentiel d'être dramatique (culpabilité de Batman, drama suite à la destruction de Krypton, monde sombre et sans espoir, etc.) comme d'être une crack-fic d'épique proportion (Kara et Barry. Kara et Arthur. Kara et Alfred.). J'attends de voir ce que ça donne !

Hello **Alice** ! Ah ah, oui, cette fin tranquille de Noël est trompeuse, les choses vont s'accélérer assez vite. Mais pour ce qui est de la perte de Rita, ne t'en fais pas : elle n'est pas indispensable à l'Alliance. Oui, elle est utile, mais au final, l'Alliance a déjà un réseau de petits espions, et Dumbbledore qui tient Elisa plus ou moins au courant de ce qui se passe. Bref, c'est une perte, mais ce n'est pas dévastateur...

Coucou **Redheadead** ! Ah ah, deux reviews en une x) Comment font les sorciers pour se traquer entre eux ? Eh bien, y ale sortilège "pointe-moi", déjà. Et puis des alarmes qu'on peut poser sur des lieux spécifiques. La surveillance des moyens de transport (liaisons de Cheminettes, création de Portoloin, Magicobus...), etc. Le truc n'est pas tant de traquer un sorcier que de l'identifier, et pour ça, Rita a un avantage massif grâce à sa forme Animagus. BREF ! La mort de Quirke choque Elisa parce qu'elle avait confié sa liste aux autorités, pour que la chose soit gérée de façon juste, que ces gens reçoivent des procès, qu'ils aient une chance de collaborer et de se racheter, peut-être. Là, c'est un meurtre. Quelqu'un a décidé de faire justice lui-même et peu importe que ça ait été mérité ou pas, c'était illégitime. En temps de guerre, la ligne entre ce qui est Bien et ce qui est Mal est très fine, et pour ne pas perdre pieds, il faut s'imposer des règles. C'est ça qui choque Elisa : ces règles ont été brisées. Enfin bref, la comparaison avec Jésus qui marche sur l'eau m'a bien fait rigoler, même si en rétrospective la comparaison est assez évidente XD Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, du coup ! Enjoy la suite !

Tu te frottes les mains **Lassa** ? xD Tant mieux ! Yup, Elisa MARCHE SUR L'EAU mwahaha (mais bon, Isabelle et Harry aussi donc ça casse son exclusivité) ! Sinon, oui, Isabelle et Michael considèrent Harry comme leur fils. Ils n'ont pas la possibilité de l'adopter ou même de le faire savoir dans leur entourage, mais Elisa le sait, et plus important, Harry le sait. Et si les Bishop avaient fui le pays... Oui, ils auraient voulu emmener Harry avec eux. Mais est-ce qu'il aurait accepté ? Pas sûr... Enfin bref. Sinon, ce qui a fait qu'Arthur Weasley n'a pas été attaqué : renforcement de la vigilance du Ministèe, garde constante de Maugrey Fol-Oeil, et l'utilisation de miroirs communicants. Eh oui ! De la part des membres de l'Ordre, pour rester en contact, parler, ne pas s'endormir au milieu de leur garde : mais aussi de la part des Mangemorts, si l'un d'eux envoi un mec sous Impérium au Département des Mystères, un miroir peut retransmettre l'image directement à Voldemort, rendant l'envoi de Nagini inutile ! Pour ce qui est de Grindelwald, ah ah, tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Elisa va creuser l'idée dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs... Allez, je te laisse retourner dans les bras de Delmar ! xDDDDDD

Yo **Tiph** ' (sans Andouille) ! Oui, Sirius est assez mal traité par le destin. Et toutes les raisons pour lesquels il est rejeté par Dumbledore, Harry, le reste du monde... Elles sont compréhensibles, au final. Il est violent, cruel, haineux : mais c'est parce qu'il a été élevé par les Black. Il est instable mentalement, dépressif, agressif : mais c'est parce qu'il a passé douze ans à Azkaban. Bref, il ne peut pas être gentil, obéissant, discipliné, raisonnable, il ne peut pas, c'est impossible ! Il est un produit de son environnement... Un peu comme Rogue. Sauf que comme Sirius est mignon, il a la sympathie du fandom... Enfin bref. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va devenir dans la fic. Au lieu d'avoir le rôle central du parrain d'Harry, là, il est devenu un personnage périphérique... Voilà. Sinon merci pour tes recommandations pour Dijon, je note !

Merci **Rose-Eliade** ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours x)

Hello **Lisolus** ! Eh oui, quand on a tout lu d'une traite, après il faut attendre la suite... XD T'inquiète, ce n'est pas si long ! Et je suis ravie que le changement de perspective sur Dumbledore te plaise. Sans rire, ce perso est l'un des plus difficiles à écrire... Alors ne pas faire de bashing, ni d'OOC, ni de narrateur omniscient, c'est coton x) Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Simpson31** ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Ouais, pause guimauve avec le chapitre précédent, c'était calme x) Et là aussi, ça va être assez calme... Bref. Aaaah, fan de McGonagall ? Chacun ses goûts ! Je la trouve trop rigide, trop dure, et trop axée sur le favoritisme (ce qu'elle démentirai, bien sûr, et donc ajoute l'hypocrisie à ses défauts). De façon globale toute persone qui ne peut décrire les Marauduers comme "de charmants garçons" alors qu'ils torturaient leurs pairs, tout de suite ça fait baisser dans mon estime... Enfin bref. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ces infos préciseuses sur Rennes et Lyon ! J'en prend bonne note =)Salut,

 **Guest** -qui-n'a-pas-laissé son nom ! Je t'appelle "Kiaaaaa" dans ma tête parce que c'est comme ça que commençait ta review xD Anyway, yup, dans ce chapitre Elisa va commencer à progresser pour l'Horcruxe d'Harry ! Et pour le père d'Alicia... Yup, c'est bien lui l'assassin. Mais ça ne sera pas révélé à Elisa x)

Yo **Wrapochou** ! Pour ce qui est des Cracmols et des Moldus mordus par des loups-garous, il me semble que j'ai expliqué mon point de vue dans le bonus sur Remus Lupin... Ils peuvent être contaminés et se transformer, oui, mais sans magie leur corps n'arrive pas à supporter les dommages que la lycantropie leur inflige (pas seulement les blessures qu'ils s'infligent, mais aussi la métamorphose : muscles tordus, os cassés, entrailles qui se tordent...). Les Moldus meurent au bout de quelques mois. La petite Lucinda, qui était Cracmole et très jeune, n'a simplement pas eu la résistance pour encaisser. Si elle avait été mordue plus âgée, elle aurait survécu à sa morsure, et sans doute à quelques pleines lunes après ça... Mais elle n'aurait pas vécu longtemps quand même.

Coucou **Manifestement-Malefoy** ! Pour ce qui est de ta question sur Sirius Black et de comment les gens ont pu croire qu'il était un agent double... J'y ai déjà répondu ! Dans le Bonus Spécial du tome 3 d'EB, c'est l'une des dernières questions de la liste =) Ma réponse est très complète du coup, parce que je me suis bien étalée en long et en large sur le sujet, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens que Sirius soit un pur Gryffondor et que les gens acceptent tous l'idée qu'il soit un traître... Jusqu'à ce qu'on se penche un peu plus sur la question. Parce que si on addiction 1) le fait qu'il ait toujours eu des tendances violentes 2) le fait que personne ne sache à qui se fier 3) le fait que tous ses amis ou presque soit morts et 3) le fait que les survivants sachent exactement à quel point Sirius pouvait aisément trahir un ami pour son propre amusement... Voilà. Bref, je t'encourage donc à relire le Bonus Spécial du tome 3, "Elisabeth Bishop et l'héritage des Maraudeurs" !

Hello **Xiu** ! Yep, j'imagine que les facs de Lille sont assez immenses x) Mais bon, je verrais si je suis prise ailleurs, mon premier choix c'est Lyon x) Bref, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !

Salut **Gladoo89** ! Yup, ça y est, _the cat is out of the bag_ , Dudu sait qu'Harry a été plus ou moins adopté par les Bishop. Et... S'il avait appris ça trois ans plus tôt, ou même l'année dernière, il aurait tenté de s'immiscer dans l'affaire. Mais là ? En pleine guerre, et avec une maison tellement protégée qu'elle a tenu Fumseck en respect ? Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de gaspiller son énergie sur ce sujet, et il le sait. Et Elisa sait qu'il sait. Bref, Harry ne sera pas forcé de retourner chez les Dursley ! Ahem. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, mwahaha, je me suis éclatée à étaler toute ma théorie. Parce que la relation entre Dudu et tous les membres de l'Ordre mérite d'être creusée, mais sa relation avec Sirius encore plus particulièrement. Leurs passés respectifs, leurs fautes l'un envers l'autre, les défaillances de Sirius dont le directeur est bien conscient... D'ailleurs Dudu est du genre à exploiter les troubles mentaux (paranoïa de Maugrey, dépression et culpabilité de Rogue, etc.), mais là, les troubles de Sirius ne sont pas exploitables et ça doit jouer. BREF ! Un chapitre plein de théories, en fait, et je suis contente que tu les approuves x)

Hello **Kuro No Kage** ! Ouii je m'éclate bien avec cette saga, fais pleuvoir les compliments x) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **BlancheEner** , ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas posté de review ! xD Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant, et que tu trouve toujours les aventures d'Elisa aussi immersives ! J'avoue que j'ai presque peur d'arriver à la fin. En ce moment j'écris la fin de la bataille finale : plus précisément, le face à face entre Elisa et Voldy (qui prélude le face à face entre Harry et Voldy). Donc bon, surtout, pas de pression... x)

Coucou **DawnEcho** ! Raaah, cette lettre des Bletchley... Je ne vais pouvoir creuser cette sous-intrigue que dans le DERNIER chapitre, tu te rends compte ? Enfin bref, contente que l'histoire de la Mémosphère t'ai bien faire rire x) Et courage pour ta fac ! Je pend bien note du genre d'administration qu'elle a x)

Salut **DameAureline** ! C'est vrai, le chapitre précédent était plein de conversations adultes, où les gens se parlent avec franchise pour faire avancer les choses. Rare, dans l'univers d'HP... Mais passons. Pour ce qui est des écrits de Rita Skeeter, en effet ils n'ont pas été révélés au public. Elisa a volé ce qui concernait Dumbledore, sa famille a trié le reste entre ce qui était à conserver ou à jeter. Je doute que ce soit jamais publié. Ce n'est tout simplement pas le genre des Bishop. Il n'est pas exclu que Rita décidé de réécrire, mais... Tous ses originaux, toutes ses enquêtes ont disparues, alors ça va être difficile de repartir de zéro sur autant de dossiers ! Sinon, non, la lettre des Bletchley n'est pas lié à une action guerrière. Ce qu'ils voulaient sera révélé dans le dernier chapitre =) Pour ce qui est de Matt : il a bel et bien coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Pour ce qui est des migraines d'Elisa... C'est le stress. Essentiellement. C'est lourd à porter, une guerre x) En ce qui concerne Grindelwald : tu tiens une piste, mais je n'en dit pas plus !

Yo **Streema** !Ouiiii, Star Wars est tout à fait le style de Dumbledore xD Sinon, oui, en effet, McGonagall n'aime pas trop Elisa qu'elle trouve irrespectueuse. ce qui est le comble parce qu'Elisa est facilement intimidée par les profs x) Elle est une élève modèle avec tous ses enseignants. Mais oui, hors du cadre de la classe, elle s'indigne face à l'injustice, et du coup si un prof empiète sur ce qu'elle considère comme des principes sacrés... Bah elle gueule x) Dumbledore a laissé coulé parce qu'il a vu en elle du potentiel, et une utilité. McGonagall, elle, ne planifie pas sur le long terme comme ça. Et donc elle n'a pas pardonné à Elisa son manque de respect...

.

Pas mal de reviews, dis donc ! Le chapitre vous avait plu, apparemment x)

Bon, ma fic sur Kara Zor-El en tant que Robin ne décole pas. Bruce Wayne plombe l'ambiance avec sa culpabilité, et moi je veux une crack-fic ! Du coup je m'imagine des délires, genre elle voyage dans le temps 10 ans plus tard pour empêcher Batman VS Superman, ou pour empêcher l'attaque de Zodd, et à chaque fois elle débarque au manoir Wayne comme une fleur, sympathise avec les Robin (ils ont tous des histoires tragiques et je veux juste écrire du fluffy avec eux okay ?!), exaspère Bruce, et trolle allègrement Clark.

Bref. Je veux de la légereté. Et dans l'univers de DC Comics c'est pas gagné xD

Sinon quoi de neuf... Kandorya, tiens !

Je vous ai déjà parlé de Kandorya je pense, le plus grand GN (Grandeur Nature, MassLarp en anglais) de France. On peut incarner un magicien, un pirate, un guerrier, whatever ! Bref, sur la page facebook du groupe quelqu'un a créé un "guide du nouveau joueur" et du coup, pan ! ça a réveillé toute mon impatience. Y a tellement de trucs à faire, à être, à découvrir !

Du coup... Si vous allez à Kandorya cet été ou que vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe !

.

Et voici le **personnage du jour** ! Ou plutôt, _les_ personnages... Car j'ai décidé de vous parler des triplés Murray !

Souvenez-vous, ils ont été les leaders de l'attaque des élèves sur Crabbe et Goyle (en représailles des morts causés par leurs pères, Crabbe et Goyle Sr, lors de leur arrestation), et ils ont sacrément morflé. Joey, le plus jeune des triplés, est d'ailleurs toujours dans le coma à Ste Mangouste suite aux nombreux Doloris lancés par Crabbe. Alors voilà, parlons des triplés Murray...

Il s'agit de **Finn** , **Gabriel** , et **Joey**.

Ces triplés sont les petits frères (ou plutôt, demi-frères) de **Cho Chang**. Mi-chinois mi-irlandais, ils ont les yeux en amande, le teint clair, et les cheveux noirs et bouclés. Ils ne sont cependant pas identiques. Joey a les yeux noisette, une fossette à la joue, et le menton carré de son père. Finn est plus grand de quelques centimètres, a le visage plus fin, les yeux un tout petit peu plus clairs, et quelques tâches de son sur les joues. Quant à Gabriel, il est le seul à avoir les yeux noirs, et a hérité du nez épaté de son père plutôt que de celui, petit et retroussé, de sa mère.

Leur père se nomme **Killian Murray** : Né-Moldu, ex-Gryffondor, il est devenu Auror (quoi qu'en bas de la hiérarchie) après avoir été archiviste ministériel, ce qui est une carrière peu ordinaire. Le Département des Aurors était à l'époque assez désespéré (suivant la chute de Voldemort, la purge des sympathisants du mage noir a vidé les rangs de tous les Départements…), et Killian était champion de duel dans son club régional. Bref, Killian est un homme enjoué, sociable, patient, et rigoureux. C'est aussi un père assez permissif, un peu trop parfois : sa désinvolture pourrait laisser penser qu'il se fiche de ce qui arrive à ses enfants. Il n'est pas du genre à se ronger les ongles s'ils sont nuls à l'école, ou à les harceler s'ils rentrent en retard… Mais il n'est pas non plus du genre à leur proposer de les aider dans leurs devoirs, non plus. Tout le monde a ses défauts. C'est de côté nonchalant qui a plu à son épouse, après tout.

La mère des triplés, **Huan Murray** , est originaire de Chine. Elle a fait l'objet d'un mariage arrangé à peine sortie de l'adolescence, a eu une fille (Cho Chang), et a perdu toute sa famille, tout ça en moins de trois ans. Elle et son époux se sont séparés, et Huan et venue en Grande-Bretagne avec sa fille Cho à la recherche d'un nouveau départ. Ce n'es pas quelqu'un de très affirmé, ayant été élevée dans un carcan de règles strictes. Elle est douce, sensible, discrète. Huan est donc plus proche de sa fille Cho que de ses trois fils chahuteurs. Oh, elle les aime, mais elle n'est pas très démonstrative, pas comme son mari.

Les triplés ont le même tempérament **impulsif**. Même s'ils ont été répartis dans des Maisons différentes, ils sont **très proches** , et ils s'entendent parfaitement. Ils ne sont pas aussi parfaitement synchrones que Fred et George Weasley bien sûr : chacun est unique, et ils ne cherchent pas à cultiver leurs ressemblances pour mêler leurs identités. Non, c'est juste que leurs caractères se ressemblent, s'emboîtent parfaitement. Ils sont frères mais surtout, ils sont amis. Sans être identiques, ils sont semblables, et ça leur parait tout naturel d'être quasiment toujours d'accord, d'avoir les mêmes opinions, de rires aux mêmes blagues.

Ils ont pourtant des différences fondamentales dans leurs personnalités. Après tout, ils sont répartis dans des Maisons différentes.

Ainsi, **Finn Murray** est **Gryffondor**. De la bande, il est le plus téméraire, le plus casse-cou, le plus enflammé, et il a toujours été fasciné par les récits de gloires et les vieilles légendes. Oh, il est intelligent, déterminé, et loyal. C'est un bon élève, appliqué et sage en classe, et il ambitionne de devenir Auror comme son père. Il tient à sa famille plus que tout. Il n'est pas très sportif. Bref, il a un peu des quatre Maisons en lui, comme tout le monde. Le Choixpeau a vu en lui une grande intelligence et a brièvement hésité à le mettre à Serdaigle… Mais ce sont les actes de bravoures qui le font rêver. C'est le courage qu'il valorise plus que tout, si on devait lui demander de définir un trait de personnalité admirable. Avec ça, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fini dans la Maison des Lions.

 **Gabriel Murray** est le **Poufsouffle** , et c'est aussi le meilleur élève de la fratrie. C'est un travailleur, il n'y a pas de doute. Il est aussi courageux, intelligent et débrouillard que ses frères, mais il est aussi le plus terre à terre, celui qui va faire ses devoirs en avance, qui ne va pas rechigner à faire une corvée de plus si ça peut aider quelqu'un. Il n'est pas pour autant doux et altruiste vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Gabriel est aussi très mauvais perdant, il a l'esprit de compétition (il ne joue pas au Quidditch, mais il est membre du club de foot), et il sait mentir comme un arracheur de dents. Mais ce qu'il considère comme le plus important dans la vie, ce n'est pas sa gloire personnelle, ou la recherche abstraite de la connaissance, ou même le succès et la richesse. C'est d'être heureux, c'est d'être bien entouré, c'est que la vie soit simple et que les gens soient gentils. Voilà ce qui l'a mené à Poufsouffle.

 **Joey Murray** est quant à lui un **Serpentard**. Il est plus gentil et patient que son frère Poufsouffle, presque aussi casse-cou que son frère Gryffondor, et c'est loin d'être un mauvais élève. Mais Joey est un Serpentard parce qu'avant toute chose, c'est quelqu'un qui tend vers les extrêmes. Quand il a un but, il réduit en cendres tout ce qui se tient entre lui et son objectif, que ce soit une bonne note (auquel ca sil passe des nuits à réviser), une rancune (il n'hésite pas à exploiter de salles rumeurs et à faire tomber un ennemi dans les escaliers), ou un cadeau de Noël à acheter au dernier moment (il fera dix-huit boutiques à la chaîne jusqu'à trouver le cadeau parfait). Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de l'humour, d'aimer sa famille, de pinailler avec ses frères au sujet de la Ligue de Quidditch : mais ce côté intense, implacable… Cela justifiait définitivement son placement à Serpentard.

Joey, Finn et Gabriel s'entendent bien avec leurs camarades de promo, mais ils sont surtout proches les uns des autres. Ils s'entendent aussi très bien avec leur sœur Cho Chang, et cela leur donne des contacts parmi les élèves les plus âgés. Ils connaissent surtout Elisabeth Bishop de façon périphérique, car ils sont tous les trois membres du CEM (leurs parents les ont inscrits dans une école primaire Moldue jusqu'à leur rentrée à Poudlard).

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a intéressé !

Les triplés ont été introduits dans le tome précédent mais je ne pense pas que grand monde les ait remarqué x) Pourtant, dès le début je pensais leur donner un rôle de catalyseur d'une catastrophe. Ils sont un peu le "pire" de l'unité inter-Maison. Ils s'aiment, ils sont gentils, oui : mais ils encouragent le pire d'eux-mêmes, les plus grands excès des traits de caractère des différentes Maisons. Le Serpentard ira dans les extrêmes, le Gryffondor fera recours à la violence, le Poufsouffle ne lâchera rien. Bref, ils méritaient qu'on parle d'eux !

Mais passons.

Car oui, c'est bien beau de discuter mais vous êtes là pour le chapitre quand même x)

Alors je vous le donne ! Mais avant, un petit récapitulatif. Bah oui, ça fait quinze jours depuis que vous avez lu le dernier chapitre, il faut se rafraîchir la mémoire...

.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Peu avant les vacances de Noël, Elisa a eu une discussion extrêmement instructive avec Dumbledore, qui lui a révélé que l'unique personne encore en vie ayant expérimenté avec les Horcruxes vivant était Gellert Grindelwald. C'est une information qui mérite d'être creusée..._

 _Car Elisa traque la moindre bride di'nformation utile. Ainsi, elle a pris Lucius Malefoy sous sa protection (Voldemort voulant l'assassiner), le faisant disparaître dans une maison sous Fidélitas en échange de noms ou de lieux liés aux Mangemorts. Elle a également (avec l'aide de ses parents) mis à sac la maison de Rita Skeeter, et donc récupéré toutes ses notes scandaleuses. Mais elle n'a quand même pas l'esprit tranquille. Elle bute toujours sur le même problème : comment débarrasser Harry de son Horcruxe ? L'horloge tourne, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avec que Dumbledore ne s'y intéresse..._

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Nouveau Sortilège et nouvel allié**

 **.**

L'une des premières choses qu'Elisa fit, le lendemain, fut d'appeler Gwendolyn, pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et savoir si tout se passait bien sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme son associée était chez ses parents pour les fêtes, Elisa eut l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec ses frères : Neal, qui avait quitté Ste Mangouste pour les fêtes, et le jeune Brian, qui avait quitté Tourmaline pour les vacances. Elisa appela ensuite Lester puis, comme elle était lancée, elle passa un coup de miroir à tous ses amis/contacts/alliés. C'était l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles… Et, dans certains cas, d'obtenir un rapport.

– Les Aurors sont moins tendus depuis que le solstice est passé, l'informa Percy. Les Mangemorts avaient l'habitude d'attaquer à certaines dates spécifiques, lors de la dernière guerre. Apparemment, ils n'ont plus les mêmes effectifs.

– C'est une bonne chose, sourit Elisa.

Mais Percy fronça les sourcils :

– Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne font rien pour autant. Il y a eu deux disparitions cette semaine, mais ça n'a pas encore été annoncé dans le journal. Pas de Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la maison, mais des traces de lutte. Est-ce que les noms d'Octavius Pepper et de Georgia Clark-Day te disent quelque chose ?

Elisa secoua la tête, sentant un poids familier se remettre à peser sur son estomac. Des gens étaient morts. Encore.

– Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi ils ont été ciblés ? demanda-t-elle.

– Pas vraiment, grimaça Percy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Clark-Day était une Née-Moldue sans histoires au Département des Transports. Pepper était plus connu : c'est un des journalistes qui a largement profité du scandale sur la révélation de l'ascendance de Jedusor. Il a écrit pour la _Gazette_ , pour _Sorcière Hebdo_ … Il était un opposant très vocal à la théorie puriste, et ses articles étaient très virulents.

Elisa hocha la tête. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute déclaré qu'ils étaient peut-être en vie, ne serait-ce que pour faire preuve d'un peu d'optimisme. Plus maintenant. Ces mots vides de sens avaient un goût de cendres dans sa bouche. Elle se contenta d'enchaîner :

– Est-ce que tu sais que les Carrow sont des Mangemorts ? Alecto et Amycus.

– Scrimgeour les soupçonne, confirma Percy. Mais il n'y a aucune preuve. Tu en as ?

Elisa grimaça :

– Non, justement, c'est ça mon problème. J'espérais que le Ministère en aurait, puisque je sèche. Et j'aimerai éviter d'impliquer Flora et Hestia… Bon, tant pis, on avisera.

Après avoir fait le tour de ses contacts vint une autre tâche désagréable : fouiller dans les affaires de Rita Skeeter. Isabelle et Michael avaient ramené cinq grands cartons remplis de parchemins gribouillés, de papiers raturés, de carnets couverts de notes. Toute la famille Bishop s'y mit, triant les papiers devant la cheminée où ronflait un feu de bois. Il fallait séparer tout ça en ce qui était bon à jeter, ce qu'on pouvait utiliser pour faire du chantage à des ordures, ce qui contenait des infos intéressantes, et ce qui devait être examiné plus en détail pour savoir si c'était la vérité ou un tissu de mensonges.

C'était sans nul doute cette catégorie-là qui était la plus importante, d'ailleurs. Il y avait pas mal d'interview, avec des gens qui allaient de Dolorès Ombrage à la nièce de Fudge, mais la plupart étaient incomplètes, et toutes étaient rédigées avec une exagération qui ne pouvait venir que d'une Plume à Papote. Il y avait plusieurs paquets de notes sur d'autres individus, aussi. Un rapport de trois-cent pages sur Sirius Black, l'ébauche d'un article sur McGonagall, un dossier sur Narcissa Black, une cinquantaine de feuilles sur Bill Weasley… La plupart de ces dossiers finissaient au feu. Lire ces horreurs, ça mettait tous les Bishop mal à l'aise.

Il y avait également le début d'un rapport sur Tourmaline, avec une description condescendante des lieux, et quelques notes sur les divers enseignants. Ce fut Harry qui trouva le dossier, et il le balança dans la cheminée avec un plaisir vindicatif.

Elisa, quant à elle, utilisa de façon informulée le Sortilège Pointe-Moi, et réussi à mettre la main sur les lettres de Dumbledore à Grindelwald.

Elle avait espéré que ces missives n'étaient pas en possession de Rita, et son estomac fit un looping assez désagréable lorsque sa baguette pointa vers un dossier d'une centaine de pages, vaguement maintenu ensemble par un bout de ficelle. L'essentiel des notes concernaient la vie adulte de Dumbledore : ses recherches, ses découvertes, son métier de professeur. Il y avait plusieurs interviews de gens l'accusant d'avoir plagié leurs travaux, des parents l'accusant de favoritisme, et même un article de trois pages écrit de la main de Rita, qui critiquait la façon dont Dumbledore accumulait les postes de pouvoirs, comme un dragon amassant un trésor. Mais il y avait aussi des recherches sur les origines de Dumbledore, et Elisa grimaça en voyant que ce qu'elle avait entre les mains avait un très grand potentiel de destruction. Il y avait une interview de Bathilda Tourdesac, effectuée sous Veritasérum. Il y avait les lettres de Dumbledore : dix-huit, au total, certaines très longues (atteignant parfois cinq pages), et certaines très courtes, comme des notes envoyées à cause d'une arrière pensée à la suite d'une conversation de vive voix. Il y avait aussi l'interview de voisins concernant l'enterrement d'Ariana Dumbledore, et une photographie en noir et blanc montrant deux jeunes hommes côte à côte. L'un d'eux était le directeur de Poudlard, les yeux pétillant. L'autre… Il n'était pas difficile de deviner son identité.

Isabelle, Michael et Harry étaient chacun plongé dans la lecture de ses propres dossiers, affichant un air soit fasciné soit dégoûté. Elisa n'eut pas de mal à profiter de leur distraction pour retirer du « Dossier Dumbledore » tout ce qui se rapportait à Grindelwald : lettres, photo, interview, notes, une trentaine de pages au total. Elle hésita à les détruire, puis décida que ça pourrait être un moyen de pression, qu'elle pourrait utiliser en dernier recours.

D'un geste vif, elle fourra tout ça dans son sac à main, qui traînait à côté d'elle. Moyen de pression ou pas, elle se sentait très réticente à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre lire ça. Et si ses parents apprenaient que Dumbledore avait fréquenté Grindelwald, ils tenteraient de la retirer de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient déjà pas de très bonnes dispositions à l'égard du directeur, alors là, ça serait le pompon ! Elisa n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une dispute avec eux sur ce sujet. Oui, Dumbledore était un politicien, il avait ses fautes, elle haïssait ses manigances, et il avait une sacrée collection de squelettes dans son placard, mais… Mieux que personne, elle savait ce que c'était de découvrir que son meilleur ami était un monstre. Elle ressentait de la compassion envers Dumbledore, de l'empathie.

Le fait qu'elle ne l'aime pas ne changeait pas le fait que rendre publique cette part de son passé serait cruel. Alors, pour l'instant, elle garderait pour elle sa découverte.

Et puis… Un instant, son regard s'attarda sur son sac, contenant les précieux documents. _Grindelwald_. Le mage noir qui avait causé la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ces lettres contenaient peut-être des informations précieuses sur lui, et si c'était le cas… Elisa y avait un intérêt personnel. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Grindelwald était, à présent, l'une des seules personnes en vie ayant des connaissances avancées sur les Horcruxes vivants.

Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les pensées, puis demanda à la cantonade :

– Est-ce qu'on a quoi que ce soit sur Lucius Malefoy ?

Son père posa le parchemin qu'il lisait (et qui était apparemment un brouillon d'article sur Scrimgeour), et fouilla dans la pile de papiers qui trônait à côté de lui :

– Oui, je suis tombé sur un dossier… Mais c'est principalement du flan. Rita cherchait les raisons de son divorce, apparemment, et elle se basait plutôt sur une histoire d'adultère. Pourquoi ?

– Tu comptes aller parler à Lucius Malefoy ? devina Isabelle d'un ton alarmé.

Elle était bien consciente que Lucius habitait à présent à moins de deux kilomètre, de l'autre côté du bois d'érables… Elisa hésita, puis secoua la tête :

– Non. Je vais envoyer un elfe le faire, je crois. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, ça me rappelle trop le… le cimetière.

Il y eut un court silence. Son père respira profondément, puis proposa :

– Je pourrais le faire.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Si c'est un bigot je pense que rien ne montrera davantage ton mépris que le fait que ce soit un Moldu qui l'interroge, sourit Michael avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais surtout… J'ai déjà rencontré des ordures dans son genre, qui se cachent derrière leur argent pour dissimuler à quel point ils sont hideux de l'intérieur. Je sais comment gérer ce genre d'enflures.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit Harry avec une curiosité morbide.

Michael haussa les sourcils, l'air amusé :

– Moi ? Je vais me montrer condescendant, et laisser entendre qu'il est entièrement dans son intérêt de se montrer aussi aimable et utile que possible. Rien de compliqué.

– Tu penses que ça va marcher ? fit Isabelle d'un air dubitatif.

Michael haussa les épaules :

– Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et puis, je suis libre en ce moment. Il n'y a eu aucune demande d'exfiltration ces deux dernières semaines.

Alors, une fois tous les dossiers triés (ce qui leur prit le reste de la matinée) Michael alla voir Lucius. Isabelle prit un nouveau roman et s'installa devant la cheminée pour bouquiner. Harry sortit ses devoirs. Elisa, elle, prit son miroir et passa la journée à discuter avec divers membres de l'Alliance pour avoir les dernières nouvelles.

Michael revint deux heures plus tard avec une liste de lieux et de noms (y compris ceux d'Amycus et d'Alecto Carrow), qu'Elisa transmit ensuite à Amélia Bones. Mission accomplie.

Dans la soirée, Elisa et Harry utilisèrent la Cheminette pour rendre visite à Gwendolyn après la fermeture de B&B. Ils mangèrent des biscuits en faisant l'inventaire de la boutique et en examinant les comptes. Harry était toujours ravi de revoir Gwendolyn, qui était l'une des rares adultes à ne jamais l'avoir vu comme le Survivant, simplement comme un gosse ravi de donner un coup de main à la boutique. Passer la voir avait quelque chose de _normal_ , comme si la guerre n'avait jamais débuté.

Pour autant, le monde extérieur était difficile à oublier. Le lendemain, une attaque de loups-garous faisait la Une de la _Gazette_. Elisa décida sagement que sa visite à Matt pourrait attendre : il ne serait sans doute pas d'humeur à papoter joyeusement.

– Pourquoi les loups-garous se sont alliés à lui ? pesta Harry en jetant un regard dégoûté à la _Gazette_ du matin qui traînait sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Jedusor veut exterminer tous ceux qui ne sont pas purs, les loups-garous ne pensent quand même pas qu'il va leur donner davantage de droits et de reconnaissance !

Elisa pensa aux vêtements usés et à la profonde méfiance de Matt, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, et elle grimaça :

– Ils n'ont sans doute pas d'autre choix, non ?

– Eh bien ça n'est pas juste, grommela le jeune Gryffondor. Ils devraient avoir d'autres options que ça ! Il n'y a pas des associations ou des trucs comme ça ?

– Je ne pense pas, fit Elisa d'un air pensif. Je réfléchissais à en créer une avant que tout ça ne nous tombe dessus. Peut-être qu'Hermione aurait des idées…

C'était une bonne suggestion. Harry était comme un loup en cage s'il n'avait rien à faire. Là, il prit son miroir, et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour une longue conversation avec Hermione. Elisa n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'une association de défense des loups-garous verrait le jour d'ici quelques semaines…

Mais passons.

Même si elle s'était replongée dans le travail de l'Alliance, Elisa ne négligeait pas pour autant ses entraînements et ses inventions. Plus précisément, ses inventions de sorts. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à utiliser l'Illusion de la vie sur ses sculptures d'eau. Les conseils de McGonagall l'avaient orienté sur ce qu'elle pensait (jusqu'à présent) être une bonne piste… Mais là, elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était trop embourbée dans les difficultés. Peut-être devrait-elle tout reprendre à zéro ?

Le souci était le nombre de _couches_ que ce sort pouvait avoir. Par exemple… Animer une peluche pour qu'elle coure, saute, manifeste de l'affection, ait le réflexe de s'éloigner des coups ou du feu, bref, pour qu'elle se comporte comme un vrai petit animal… Cela nécessitait vingt-quatre couches de sorts. Oh, ça pouvait être réduit à une seule longue incantation, si on maîtrisait assez le latin et qu'on était assez familier avec cette forme de magie pour utiliser des raccourcis. Elisa pensait qu'avec un peu de travail, elle serait capable de le faire. Mais voilà, ça restait complexe… Et surtout, ça s'appliquait quand on enchantait un objet avec une forme solide.

L'eau n'avait pas de forme solide, et trouver un sort qui lui en donnait une était affreusement difficile. La Poufsouffle avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Tous les sorts qu'elle avait étudiés et qui permettaient de rendre l'eau solide étaient des dérivés de la Métamorphose. Certains permettaient de marcher sur l'eau. D'autres permettaient d'ouvrir la mer en deux (ce qu'elle trouvait très classe). D'autres encore permettaient de rendre une cascade solide, comme un mur. Mais il n'y avait aucune hypothèse où l'eau devenait _solide_ tout en gardant assez de _souplesse_ pour permettre aux sculptures d'eaux de se mouvoir. Ça semblait incompatible, un peu comme de concilier le feu et la glace. Elisa avait l'impression de toucher à la limite de ce que la magie pouvait permettre en termes de modification de la réalité. L'eau était liquide, et la changer en quelque chose de solide changeait son état, sa nature : c'était obligé. Et si on changeait sa nature, on perdait certaines de ses caractéristiques liquides… Dont sa fluidité. Evidemment. Elle était coincée.

Elisa était en train de feuilleter un livre de Métamorphose lorsque cette pensée lui vint, et elle poussa un soupir résigné. Harry, qui planchait sur ses propres devoirs un peu plus loin, et Isabelle, qui était en train de calculer les finances de la maison, l'ignorèrent. Chacun était plongé dans son travail. La Poufsouffle se frotta les yeux, agacée. Bon, elle était dans un cul de sac. Comment elle en sortait ? Elle devait revenir en arrière, pour contourner ou sauter l'étape qui la bloquait. Mais l'étape qui la bloquait, c'était l'étape numéro un, solidifier sa sculpture…

Elle s'immobilisa.

Ce qui la bloquait, c'était de solidifier sa sculpture d'eau. Mais si elle sautait cette étape ? Si elle l'ignorait, si elle ne changeait pas la nature de l'eau, _qu'est-ce qui se passait_ ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait animer quelque chose qui n'avait pas de forme solide ? Il lui suffisait de mêler l'Illusion de la Vie à un peu de magie élémentaire…

Elle saisit sa baguette, déterminée. Au pire, si c'était une idée stupide et qu'elle ratait son coup, il ne se passerait rien. Mais si ça marchait…

– _Aguasitus_ , murmura-t-elle comme tant de fois auparavant. _Menti Effinxi_.

La boule d'eau qui flottait dans les airs prit la forme d'un petit dragon, inspiré par Ényo, qui écarta les ailes puis s'immobilisa. Elisa inspira un grand coup puis relâcha son contrôle sur la sculpture liquide tout en se concentrant sur l'eau, et murmura l'incantation de base de l'Illusion de la Vie :

– _Volato_ !

Il y eu un instant d'oscillèrent, le dragon eut presque l'air de reculer… Puis sa sculpture d'eau s'écrasa sur la table avec un _SPLATCH_ mouillé. Harry lui lança un regard réprobateur, car une goutte avait atterrit près de son grimoire : mais Isabelle ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre, qu'elle lisait au coin du feu. Dans tous les cas, Elisa ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui s'étalait sur la table.

 _Le dragon avait bougé._ Elle lui avait retiré sa cohérence, mais il avait gardé sa forme, parce qu'elle avait… Parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, tout simplement… ! Oh, bon sang. Il fallait qu'elle re-teste ça pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Le souffle court, elle pointa sa baguette sur la flaque, fit appel à ses minces connaissances sur la magie de l'eau, et se concentra sur l'idée de cohérence.

– _Volato_ , murmura-t-elle.

Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien. Puis la surface de la flaque frémit, et la jeune fille retint son souffle, le cœur battant à grands coups. Si ça marchait…. Si le sort fonctionnait même sans une forme définie, alors…. !

La surface frémit à nouveau, plus fort. Retenant sa respiration, Elisa se concentra, tenta de canaliser dans le sort toute sa volonté. De la cohérence. Il n'y avait pas de _forme_ , il n'y avait pas de contenant dont l'eau aurait pu épouser le forme afin de déterminer quelles étaient ses limites… Mais il y avait une _intention_. Et n'était-ce pas tout ce qui était nécessaire ? Dans les sorts, c'était l'intention et la visualisation qui faisaient tout. Il n'y avait pas besoin de barrières tangibles pour structurer un objet, si on imaginait avec suffisamment de force que cet objet se structurait de lui-même !

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, les yeux brillants. Elle avait envie de rire, un rire euphorique et incrédule, émerveillé. Sous ses yeux, l'impossible se produisait. L'eau bougeait, se regroupait, cessait d'être une flaque inerte pour se recroqueviller en une balle liquide frémissante. Il n'y avait pas de forme, mais il y avait une volonté d'être, et c'était suffisant !

Oh, quelle idiote elle avait été. Tout ce temps, elle avait fait fausse-route en pensant qu'il fallait donner une structure solide aux sculptures d'eau du _Menti Effinxi_ , que c'était nécessaire _avant_ de pouvoir leur donner une volonté. Mais ça, c'était une mentalité de la Métamorphose, qui n'acceptait qu'une chose ne soit créée que s'il y avait des bases solides et des limites. Dans la Métamorphose, la matière venait avant l'esprit : mais pas dans les Sortilèges ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de penser que l'eau nécessitait d'avoir la solidité de la roche pour être ensorcelée ? C'était le comble de l'absurdité. L'eau était fluide, et les Sortilèges étaient par nature bien plus spontanés que la Métamorphose. Elle avait tenté d'appliquer une idée de Métamorphose à un Sortilège : évidemment qu'elle aurait dû s'attendre à des règles différentes !

La balle d'eau frémit, s'étendant puis se relâchant, sa surface oscillant comme si elle était incertaine de ses limites. Mais elle restait groupée, cohérente. Extatique, Elisa relâcha le sort, et la tension qui retenait le liquide disparu, l'eau dégringolant par terre en une vaste flaque.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, les yeux brillants. Puis elle relança le sort, et cette fois, elle l'anima d'une intention : _aller haut_. Une unique intention, claire, brûlante, comme un cri lancé dans une vallée silencieuse. La flaque se reconstitua une forme à toute allure, mais cette fois ce n'était pas une balle. C'était un pic, qui se dressa vers le ciel comme un arbre poussant de manière instantanée. Le mouvement avec quelque chose d'étrangement élégant, avec toute cette eau étalée par terre qui soudain prenait vie, comme si un fil invisible au milieu de la flaque avait tiré toute l'eau vers le ciel, lui inspirant la forme d'un pic désespérément pointé vers les nuages. Et c'était si rapide, à peine une fraction de seconde. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation, pas de fluctuation. L'eau n'avait pas de forme à respecter, juste l'intention de _monter_. C'était tellement simple quand on y pensait ! Elisa retint un gloussement incrédule. Quand elle pensait que ça faisait des mois qu'elle peinait à appliquer ce sort…. Alors que si on n'avait pas besoin d'une forme, cela ouvrait une toute nouvelle perspective !

Est-ce que l'Illusion de la vie fonctionnerait sur des sculptures d'eau, si elle cessait de vouloir en contrôler la forme avec le _Menti Effinxi_ ? Ça avait marché sur le petit dragon d'eau durant une fraction de seconde, elle pouvait sans doute reproduire cet effet. Mais dans ce cas, il lui faudrait un sort spécialement adapté à cela. L'illusion de la vie pouvait donner des intentions plus ou moins complexes à l'objet ensorcelé. Là, Elisa avait utilisé le niveau le plus simple : une seule intention, un seul mouvement. Mais si elle voulait un sort qui donne une forme à l'eau, et qui permette à cette forme d'agir, il lui faudrait au moins quatre ou cinq intentions distinctes…

Elle se leva brusquement. Son pic d'eau s'écroula à nouveau, éclaboussant la table, et Harry émit un grognement de protestation :

– Fais gaffe !

Elisa sursauta, ayant presque oublié sa présence. Elle jeta un _Evanesco_ rapide qui fit disparaître tout le liquide, sans cesser de sourire comme une maniaque.

– Désolée. Je sors ! J'ai besoin de l'étang, de papier, et de mes grimoires de Métamorphose !

Isabelle leva les yeux de ses comptes d'un air circonspect :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

– Révolutionner l'art des Sortilèges !

Sa mère haussa les sourcils, puis replongea dans sa lecture avec un mince sourire :

– Amuse-toi bien.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa passa presque douze heures non-stop à pratiquer l'Illusion de la vie sur l'eau, cherchant les limites de cette combinaison, étudiant les mouvements qu'elle pouvait contrôler, tester l'étendue de son pouvoir. Elle étudia la façon dont le _Volato_ réagissait avec l'eau, et son effet sur des sculptures d'eau, pour qu'elles gardent leur intégrité. Elle mesura la proportion de magie de l'eau nécessaire, et la proportion de pur sortilège qu'il lui fallait employer. Elle étudia le temps de réaction des différents sorts, leur fiabilité, leur solidité, leur aptitude au combat, leur capacité pour les changements subtils. Elle testa leur résistance, elle testa leur rapidité. Elle fit des expériences pour savoir combien de couches de sorts d'Illusion de la vie lancer pour animer une sculpture d'eau. Bref, elle y passa la journée. Mais au terme de son travail, elle avait créé une version tout à fait nouvelle du Sortilège de l'Illusion de la vie, avec sa propre formule (« _Agua Animaro_ »), entièrement spécialisée dans l'animation du liquide ! Lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison, elle avait un sourire gigantesque, les cheveux trempés qui commençaient à givrer, et un gigantesque rhume qui se transforma en _pneumonie_ durant la nuit.

Bien sûr, Harry appela Gwendolyn, qui appela Neal, qui leur envoya par chouette toute une trousse de potions de soin. La pneumonie avait beau être une maladie grave et parfois mortelle pour les Moldus… La jeune fille fut guérie en une journée. Cela dit, passer la matinée au lit à grelotter, délirer et s'étouffer, ce n'était pas exactement une expérience agréable. Ça lui appendrait à passer plusieurs heures dans le froid, à faire mumuse avec de l'eau.

– Mais j'ai réussi ! exultait-elle. Je peux faire un T-Rex animé d'intentions réelles, maintenant !

– Oh, que Morgane ait pitié, murmura sa mère.

Son père, lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil, pas du tout impressionné, et de pousser vers elle un grand verre remplie d'une potion orange vif, dont l'odeur piquante donnait les larmes aux yeux.

– Pas de sorties dans le froid pendant au moins une semaine, et des potions pendant dix jours. Tu joueras avec ton dinosaure une fois que l'infection aura définitivement disparue. Ton système immunitaire est encore trop affaibli.

– Mais comment je vais frimer devant Matt ? geignit Elisa. Il faut que je lui montre ça !

Michael et Isabelle échangèrent un regard entendu. Harry roula des yeux :

– Oh, bien sûr. _Matt_.

Bah quoi ? Elisa fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ce ton narquois ? Il était très bien, Matt. C'était un expert en métamorphose et son avis serait précieux.

– Je suis sûre qu'il sera impressionné même si tu ne crées pas un T-Rex de cinq mètres de haut, fit Isabelle avec patience (même si ses yeux brillaient d'amusement contenu). De toute façon, hors de question que tu sortes aujourd'hui. Ça attendra demain.

La Poufsouffle soupira, puis avala sagement sa potion malgré son goût affreusement épicé. Le fait qu'elle doive attendre n'était pas plus mal. Elle savait animer d'intention une sculpture, mais seulement si celle-ci n'était pas plus grande qu'un gros chien. Si elle voulait enchanter une masse d'eau plus importante, alors ladite masse perdait en cohérence, et donc sa forme vacillait. Oh, elle pouvait sans problème enchanter tout l'étang pour que toute son eau s'anime, saute, tourbillonne, se dote de tentacules pointus capable de se planter dans les arbres (elle avait testé ça). Mais donner à une certaine masse d'eau la volonté de garder une forme _précise_ , c'était assez difficile. Le T-Rex d'eau vivant allait nécessiter beaucoup d'entraînement de sa part.

Elle passa donc la journée à la maison. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être active. Il fallait gérer le budget de l'Alliance (qui était assez stable, à présent qu'ils n'engageaient plus de Briseurs de Sorts : l'essentiel de leurs dépenses venait de la nécessité de s'occuper de Lucius Malefoy, et des frais de chouettes postales pour les occupants de la Forteresse). Il fallait écrire ou appeler ses amis, histoire de prendre des nouvelles. Il fallait aussi réviser, et faire ses devoirs. Elle pouvait également s'entraîner aux Sortilèges, avec une bassine d'eau chaude qu'elle cherchait à animer de diverses intentions. Et, si elle n'avait plus rien à faire… Il lui était toujours possible de se vautrer sur son lit, de sortir tous ses carnets remplis de notes sur le futur, et de chercher un moyen de s'occuper des Horcruxes restant.

Elle était en train de mettre au point un plan (un peu bancal, certes, mais envisageable) pour récupérer la Coupe de Poufsouffle qui se trouvait à Gringotts. Elle avait en fait plusieurs plans. Le premier nécessitait l'aide de Tonks. Le deuxième nécessitait l'aide d'un gobelin. Le troisième nécessitait l'aide de Bill Weasley. Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait d'entrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix, de substituer la Coupe avec une copie, et de quitter la banque sans être repérée. Pour ça, il lui faudrait une cape d'invisibilité, ce qui nécessitait forcément d'impliquer Harry. Elle repoussait désespérément l'échéance, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper.

Harry, d'ailleurs. Lui arracher l'Horcruxe de Voldemort promettait d'être un casse-tête sans nom. Elisa n'avait aucune solution. En fait, d'après ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, personne n'avait de solution nulle part, parce que tous ceux qui avaient eu connaissance des expériences sur ce type de magie avaient été assassinés. Il n'y avait plus que deux personnes au monde ayant une connaissance étendue des Horcruxes, de leurs limites, de leur fonctionnement. Ces deux personnes étaient Voldemort… Et _Grindelwald_.

Grindelwald. Depuis qu'elle avait eut sous les yeux le dossier écrit par Rita Skeeter (qu'elle n'avait même pas encore lu, d'ailleurs, un peu effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle y trouverait), elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Le plus érudit des mages noirs… Enfermé dans sa prison. Désarmé. _Accessible_. C'était… C'était la moins impossible des deux options.

Et c'était sans doute pour ça que, à sa grande horreur, Elisa se retrouva à envisager cette voie.

Elle aurait voulu avoir une autre solution. Elle aurait voulu avoir une autre idée. Mais ses pensées revenaient toujours à ça. Grindelwald connaissait toutes les expériences effectuées sous ses ordres. Grindelwald était un monstre, un tyran, un sadique. Mais il était aussi un homme sans armes, sans alliés, emprisonné depuis des décennies. Alors Elisa y pensa, puis elle se mit à y réfléchir, de plus en plus sérieusement. Elle trouvait ça presque irréel. A quel moment était-elle devenue le genre de personne prête à aller tailler la bavette avec la version sorcière d'Hitler ?

C'est avec un certain soulagement que, deux jours plus tard, elle se rendit à Tourmaline pour revoir ses amis : à force de tourner en rond avec ses pensées morbides, elle envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement d'entrer par effraction à Nurmengard, et ça prouvait qu'il était grand temps qu'elle se change les idées !

Quelques-uns des enfants Cracmols étaient rentrés chez eux pour Noël : mais très peu. L'immense majorité des familles avaient préféré laisser leurs enfants à l'école. Soit parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas les récupérer (cela concernait une bonne moitié des élèves de Tourmaline), soit parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était plus sûr, soit tout simplement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas révéler à leurs enfants l'ampleur de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Aussi, lorsqu'Elisa apparut dans la cheminée du hall d'entrée de Tourmaline, elle tomba sans surprise sur deux adolescents en train de se faire sermonner par Cécile Engelhorn.

– Magister ! s'écria joyeusement l'ex-Préfète en la voyant surgir de l'âtre. Quelle bonne surprise ! Non, vous deux, n'en profitez pas pour vous faire la malle. C'est la sixième fois que vous êtes impliqués dans un tir croisé de yaourts périmés. Je ne sais pas où vous les trouvez, ni qui a commencé votre rivalité stupide, mais ça commence à bien faire.

– Euh, hésita Elisa. Je tombe mal ?

– Mais pas du tout ! protesta Cécile. Gideon et Lucian sont sur le point de recevoir une retenue qui leur permettra de renforcer leur affection fraternelle, qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'ici à manifester qu'en s'envoyant à la figure des denrées alimentaires qui puent.

– On n'est pas frères ! protesta le plus petit des deux, un blond maigrichon.

– On est cousins germains ! renchérit l'autre, tout aussi blond mais un peu plus rond.

– Rien à cirer. Maintenant… Hum… Ah, je sais ! Ce soir, vous allez nettoyer le dortoir des filles. Y compris les poubelles pleines de tampons hygiéniques.

Les deux garçons pâlirent. Elisa réprima un fou-rire. Cécile, elle, croisa les bras d'un air très content d'elle.

– M-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! protesta le plus grand des deux qui avait l'air de se raccrocher aux branches. C'est interdit pour les garçons d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles !

– Vraiment ? sourit Cécile d'un air de requin. Quel dommage. Dans ce cas, cela signifie que je vais devoir vous donner une _autre_ retenue.

Les deux délinquants ouvrirent et refermèrent la bouche, muets d'indignation. Cécile haussa un sourcil interrogatif :

– Quoi, vous en voulez une troisième ? Filez avant que je ne change d'avis !

Les deux jeunes Cracmols ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et détalèrent comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. Elisa craqua et se mit à rigoler comme une baleine. Des fois, elle oubliait que l'excentricité de Cécile se mariait à merveille avec son côté "Préfète intraitable sur le respect des règles" ! Le fou-rire de la jeune fille fut malheureusement stoppé par une quinte de toux qui lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux, et Cécile lui tendit un mouchoir en papier d'un air narquois :

– C'est bon de savoir que je fais toujours une impression marquante. Pourquoi tu craches tes poumons, tu as choppé la grippe ?

– Pneumonie, grimaça la jeune Bishop. Ça m'apprendra à faire mumuse avec de l'eau durant des heures en pleine hiver. J'étais clouée au lit hier. Mais bon, je vais mieux ! La magie est merveilleuse. Et du coup, je viens aux nouvelles. Quoi de neuf ?

Cécile haussa les épaules, et les deux filles se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la salle des profs.

– Pas grand-chose. C'est même assez bizarre, que ce soit le calme plat ici alors que dehors…

– Ça s'est calmé, dehors ! protesta Elisa. Avec tous les Mangemorts capturés, Jedusor n'a plus assez d'effectifs pour faire régner la terreur.

Et les Aurors continuaient à faire périodiquement des arrestations, d'ailleurs.

– Et je parie que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, hein ? renifla Cécile avec amusement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais il y a quand même des attaques de loups-garous. Et même si les Mangemorts n'ont plus les moyens de s'en prendre aux sorciers, ça ne les empêche pas de s'en prendre aux Moldus. Tu as vu l'accident de la route gigantesque qu'il y a eu juste à la sortie de Liverpool ?

– Quoi ?! Non, j'ai pas vu. C'est grave ?

– Dix-huit morts, confirma Cécile. Il n'y a pas de preuve que ça ait été magique, et ça n'est paru que dans les journaux moldus, mais avoir trois voitures dont les freins lâchent simultanément, et un tel incendie ensuite, c'est assez rare. Les voitures, ça ne roule pas au kérosène.

Elisa déglutit. Elle ne lisait pas les journaux moldus. Toute une partie de la guerre lui avait échappée. Elle eut honte, soudain : elle s'était tellement concentrée sur la façon de permettre aux sorciers de se défendre… qu'elle avait oublié que les Mangemorts avaient une autre cible, incapable de se protéger. C'était les sorciers dissidents que Voldemort et ses sbires ciblaient en premier : mais ils n'avaient jamais rien eu contre le massacre des Moldus, que ce soit pour envoyer un avertissement au Ministère, ou juste pour s'amuser.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même. On est bloqué par le Secret Magique…

– Prévenir le Premier Ministre serai un bon début, lâcha Cécile en lui lançant un regard en coin. Mais c'est plus ou moins interdit par la loi, il faut l'accord du Ministre de la Magie pour le contacter.

– Ah bon ?

– J'ai étudié la question, soupira l'ex-Préfète. Mais impliquer les Moldus serait un bon début, et ça serai bien que les débiles qui nous gouvernent commencent à y réfléchir !

Puis elles arrivèrent devant la salle des profs, et évidemment la conversation sur ce sujet s'arrêta là. Le personnel de Tourmaline n'était pas au courant (enfin, sauf Matt et Madeline) de l'existence de l'Alliance Rebelle ou de l'implication d'Elisa. En plus, les professeurs moldus ou Cracmols n'avaient généralement pas envie d'entendre parler de la guerre…. Il fallait donc que ce genre de préoccupations reste confidentiel.

C'était un plaisir de revoir tous les profs de Tourmaline. Enfin, peut-être pas Christopher Wise, le vice-directeur moldu, qui était aussi en charge de l'Histoire et de la Littérature. Lui, il prenait Elisa de haut et ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait faire ici, à se mêler des affaires des adultes. Mais bon… Heureusement, la bonne humeur des autres enseignants compensaient largement le mutisme dédaigneux de Wise.

Eugène Edgecombe, le prof de maths, était absent. Il devait être chez lui, avec sa famille, pour profiter des vacances. Elisa savait que sa fille Marietta avait quitté Poudlard pour l'occasion. Romaric Clemens, le jeune prof de Divination et d'Etude des Runes, n'était pas là non plus : vu que ses deux matières étaient optionnelles, il était moins souvent à Tourmaline que ses collègues. En revanche tous les autres étaient présents. Il y avait Bastien Fitzgerald, le Cracmol prof de sciences naturelles : Breeda Connolly, la jeune et enthousiaste Moldue qui enseignait la physique-chimie : Heremon Odran, le vieux Guérisseur qui s'occupait de la Botanique et des Potions : Madeline Hopkrik, la directrice et fondatrice de l'école : et, bien sûr, Matt Rosier, professeur de Théorie Magique ainsi que de Défense, loup-garou, petit génie de la Métamorphose, membre de l'Alliance Rebelle, et ami d'Elisa.

(La Poufsouffle admettait sans aucune difficulté avoir une préférence parmi le personnel de Tourmaline.)

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter de choses et d'autres. Elisa leur parla de Poudlard, et les profs lui racontèrent avec amusement les anecdotes de Tourmaline. Apparemment Gideon et Lucian, les deux adolescents que Cécile avait réprimandé, étaient de vrais fauteurs de troubles, à la Fred et George Weasley. Le meilleur élève de l'école était un dénommé Julian Warrington, et n'était autre que le petit frère de Cassius Warrington, l'ancien ennemi juré d'Elisa. Les cours d'Histoire sorcière étaient toujours aussi animés, car Cécile agrémentait ses cours d'effets spéciaux pour faire sursauter les élèves aux moments les plus opportuns. Les élèves s'ennuyaient un peu dans le cours d'Heremon Odran et celui-ci pensait à leur ramener une Tentacula Vénéneuse pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Matt abordait le chapitre sur les loups-garous et avait quasiment écrit une thèse sur le sujet, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné ses élèves, mais en avait passionné quelques uns. Bref, tout allait bien à Tourmaline, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine tension disparaître de ses épaules. Ici, c'était presque comme si la guerre n'existait pas.

– Au fait, Matt, j'ai un problème de Métamorphose à te soumettre ! lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu vois l'Illusion de la Vie ?

Le loup-garou émit un reniflement moqueur :

– Tu peines toujours dessus ?

– Pas du tout ! Je l'ai possiblement un peu modifié… Tu veux voir ?

– Si ça explose, vous faites ça ailleurs ! ordonna vivement Romaric Clemens en pointant un index menaçant sur la jeune Bishop.

Tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard connaissaient son goût pour les explosifs. Elisa leva les yeux au ciel, mais se leva quand même. Mieux valait ne pas inonder la salle des profs : Madeline serait furieuse.

– On peut utiliser la cour ? proposa-t-elle à Matt qui récupérait sa cane pour l'accompagner. Je ne veux pas transformer ton bureau en aquarium.

– Tous les élèves sont à l'intérieur, l'assura son ami loup-garou. Il fait trop froid pour eux. Est-ce que tu risques tant que ça de déclencher une inondation ?

– Euh, disons que j'ai un certain contrôle sur la chose mais qu'il y a encore des… sursauts.

– Oh, doux Merlin.

Mais malgré l'air d'horreur feinte que Matt arborait, il écouta ses explications avec curiosité, les yeux brillants d'intérêt. A chaque fois qu'elle abordait un point compliqué, il l'obligeait à ralentir et à exposer tous les détails de son sort, son expression devenant de plus en plus concentrée. Bien souvent, Elisa réalisait qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à expliquer ce qu'elle faisait : c'était juste instinctif. Elle visualisait, elle poussait sa volonté, et paf, ça marchait. C'était, après tout, l'essence des Sortilèges.

Au contraire, en Métamorphose, tout était une affaire de dosage : des mouvements de baguettes calculés au millimètre, une quantité de magie soigneusement mesurée, un rythme parfait entre les gestes et l'incantation… La Métamorphose était une machinerie délicate, aussi précise qu'un mécanisme d'horlogerie. Lorsqu'Elisa lui fit la démonstration de son « eau animée » (après avoir utilisée l'Aguamentis pour créer une gigantesque flaque au milieu de la cour), Matt eut l'air partagé entre l'admiration, l'incrédulité, et l'horreur.

– C'est complètement hérétique.

– Eh ! protesta Elisa, vexée. C'est génial, tu veux dire !

– Aussi, concéda Matt. Mais que tu ais réussi à adapter quelque chose d'aussi minutieux qu'une Métamorphose vivante, à quelque chose d'aussi spontané qu'un Sortilège d'eau… Ça devrait être impossible. C'est un tel coup de chance que ça en est absurde.

– Mais ça marche ! fit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Matt émit un reniflement amusé :

– Oui, ça marche. Félicitations. Tu as créé une porte vers un tout nouveau domaine de l'enchantement de l'eau. Mais ce n'est qu'une esquisse brute. Attends, laisse-moi prendre un papier et un crayon, je vais faire un diagramme pour t'expliquer, ce sera plus facile…

Matt n'était pas un expert de la Métamorphose pour rien. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il n'avait jamais complété son Doctorat (puisqu'il avait été viré au bout de quelques mois). Il était infiniment plus avancé qu'Elisa.

Il avait saisit le fonctionnement de l' _Agua Animaro_ en moins de deux minutes, et ensuite, il le décortiqua sous ses yeux. Il pointa les failles du sort, et les changements qui étaient possible. Là, changer une inflexion dans l'incantation pouvait changer la température. Ici, utiliser tel et tel mouvement de baguette pouvait augmenter la pression de l'eau, pour qu'elle frappe beaucoup plus durement. Utiliser _Aguae_ (la forme plurielle) à la place d' _Agua_ permettrait à l'eau de se diviser en plusieurs blocs animés d'intentions différentes, au lieu d'avoir une seule grosse masse liquide.

Et puis, il pensait aussi à des concepts qu'Elisa n'avait pas du tout envisagés. Par exemple, la limite dans le temps. Sans matière solide, le sort d'Intention de la Vie ne tenait pas longtemps : il disparaissait au bout d'une heure et demie au maximum. La bonne chose, c'était que dans cette hypothèse, l'eau ensorcelée de cette manière n'avait pas le temps d'acquérir l'indépendance nécessaire pour s'affranchir entièrement de son créateur. Elisa n'aurait pas à craindre que son T-Rex d'eau se mette à penser par lui-même et à l'attaquer, par exemple. Mais du coup, ça limitait aussi l'utilisation qu'elle pouvait faire de ce sort.

Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé aux limites. Alors que Matt, lui, envisageait toutes les hypothèses. Par exemple, quelle limite matérielle donner à l' _Agua Animaro_? Si elle animait l'eau sortant d'un robinet, il fallait faire attention à ce que ça ne soit pas toute la canalisation qui prenne vie ! Ou bien, l'eau pouvait-t-elle changer d'état à la suite d'une influence extérieure (si un ennemi la changeait en glace par exemple) et rester aimée des mêmes intentions ? Et quelles limites donner à la « volonté de l'eau », d'ailleurs ? Les ordres simples qu'Elisa avait utilisés jusque là étaient faciles, rapides. Mais l'eau pourrait-elle effectuer des opérations divisées en plusieurs actions ?

Bref. Elisa revoyait sa création d'un œil plus humble, à présent.

Matt et elle étaient cependant tout aussi enthousiasmés l'un que l'autre, et ils y passèrent trois heures et demie. Ils finirent par revenir se mettre au chaud dans le bureau de Matt pour plancher sur les schémas. Grâce à leurs expérimentations, ils déterminèrent huit variations différentes de la formule, et un répertoire de six mouvements de baguette, qui se combinaient pour pousser l'eau dans différentes directions d'actions, plus ou moins offensives ou spécialisées.

Elisa eut même un coup de génie et testa une nouvelle formule, _Agua Menti Animaro_ , qui permettait d'animer l'eau modelée grâce à un _Menti Effinxi_. Ce fut un franc succès. Elle le testa sur une sculpture en forme de Vélociraptor miniature, pour le fun. A en juger par la férocité avec laquelle son mini-raptor liquide avait déchiqueté le mouchoir que Matt lui avait agité sous le nez, c'était efficace.

 _J'ai l'impression d'être le Dr Frankenstein_ , songea vaguement Elisa. _D'un côté, j'ai envie d'éclater de rire sur fond d'éclairs et de tonnerre parce que j'ai créé la vie. De l'autre, à chaque fois qu'un clampin s'amuse à ce genre de trucs dans les films, il se fait égorger par sa propre création. Peut-être que je vais limiter l'animation de raptors et de T-Rex…._

– C'est un excellent sort, finit par dire Matt d'un air ravi en posant sa plume. Est-ce que tu as pensé à un nom ? Il ne s'agit plus vraiment de l'Illusion de la Vie. C'est carrément un nouveau Sortilège.

Pas faux. Ce n'était plus une Métamorphose mais en un Enchantement à part entière ! La visualisation et la volonté restaient plus importantes à la réalisation du sort que tous les autres mécanismes, tels que le mouvement de baguette et le rythme des gestes. C'était une caractéristique typique des Sortilèges. De plus, contrairement à la Métamorphose où on pouvait superposer des couches et des couches de magie…. Eh bien, la complexité de ce qui pouvait être demandée à l'eau animée restait limitée. Elisa plissa le nez :

– Un truc avec le mot « Animation », je pense. L'eau est _animée_ plus qu'elle ne prend vie. Tout ce que je peux lui demander, ce sont des mouvements, pas un comportement.

– Hum, réfléchit Matt. Et l'incantation que tu utilises est _Agua_ _Animaro_ , en plus. Alors… Le Sortilège d'Animation de l'Eau, tout simplement ?

Elisa hocha la tête avec approbation. Elle se sentait fière. Elle n'était pas Dumbledore, ou Harry Potter. Elle n'avait pas de super-pouvoirs, de super-intelligence, de talents mystérieux, de prophétie… Elle n'était rien, elle n'était personne. Mais dans ces moments-là, avec le fruit de son travail devant elle, face à une _réussite_ , Elisa se sentait fière. C'était son œuvre.

Enfin, en grande partie son œuvre…

– Merci Matt, sourit-elle en se tournant vers son ami. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à tout ça toute seule.

– C'est toi qui créé ce sort et qui l'a développé, se défendit le loup-garou. C'est toi qui mérite le crédit de l'invention, je n'en ait fait que les finitions. Cela dit, tu en avais grandement besoin… C'était vraiment du brut de décoffrage !

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Puis Elisa se frotta les yeux, et retint un bâillement. Elle était épuisée. Elle dormait mieux depuis qu'elle était revenue au Cottage, mais ça faisait quand même des mois qu'elle avait des insomnies. Sa récente pneumonie n'avait rien arrangé. Guérison magique ou pas, c'était une grosse épreuve à traverser pour son corps.

– Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lâcha Matt le plus délicatement possible.

– Non, protesta la Poufsouffle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

– Surmenée, corrigea son ami avec gravité. Tu es surmenée depuis des mois. Tu devrais davantage prendre soin de ta santé.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma. Elle eut soudain affreusement conscience de ses muscles tendus, de son teint pâle, de ses cernes, de son nez rougi, de ses cheveux en bataille, de son air fatigué. Elle avait également perdu du poids… Bref, elle devait avoir l'air assez lamentable. Et elle se sentait tellement _fatiguée_.

Pendant une seconde vertigineuse, elle fut tentée de tout dire à Matt. Les Horcruxes, Harry, Grindelwald, la Coupe, Gringotts, la bague, la baguette de sureau, Dumbledore, Lucius, tout. Elle se sentait tellement lasse, soudain, tellement misérable, tellement petite, tellement seule.

Mais son ami n'avait pas à porter le fardeau de ses erreurs. Alors elle se contenta de sourire faiblement :

– Je vais essayer de faire plus attention, mentit-elle.

Il était évident que Matt ne la croyait pas. Mais il hocha simplement la tête, probablement conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour la faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il la raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée raccordée au réseau de Cheminette, Elisa fit mine de ne pas voir son regard pensif. Et si Matt hésita brièvement avant de lui dire au revoir, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose de plus sans en avoir le courage… Eh bien, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en fit la remarque.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa s'entraîna avec passion à l' _Agua Animaro_. Ce sort pouvait aussi bien avoir un usage artistique qu'offensif. Elisa pouvait animer la sculpture d'un chat, tout comme elle pouvait donner à l'eau de l'étang un paquet d'intentions meurtrières capable de lui faire réduire en charpie un tronc d'arbre. L'eau avait mille et un moyens d'attaquer. Elle pouvait écraser, broyer, mais aussi trancher ou transpercer. Avec l' _Agua Oppugno_ , qu'Elisa avait un jour utilisé contre le dragon de la première Tâche, la Poufsouffle pensait avoir exploité au maximum le potentiel de danger de l'eau ensorcelée… Mais c'était une erreur. Elle n'en avait exploré qu'une infime facette. Il y avait tellement plus de façon de détruire.

Elisa aurait aimé se concentrer sur autre chose que cet aspect destructeur, évidemment. Mais la situation ne le permettait pas. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête à utiliser n'importe quoi comme arme, parce que le combat se poursuivait.

Deux personnes disparurent du monde sorcier, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de leur maison.

Quatre familles avec de jeunes enfants écrivirent à Elisa pour supplier l'Alliance de leur faire quitter le pays. Isabelle et Michael s'attelèrent à la tâche, aidés occasionnellement par Cécile Engelhorn et Remus Lupin. Cécile et Remus n'avaient cependant jamais rencontré les Bishop : ils recevaient leurs instructions directement d'Elisa.

Elisa, justement, restait les bras ballants, réprimant une furieuse envie de casser quelque chose pour se sentir moins impuissante. Heureusement, il y avait Harry. Il avait tout autant envie qu'elle de se défouler, et il était donc toujours partant pour un duel dans le jardin, ou pour une course-poursuite dans le bois d'érables derrière la maison. Face au jeune Gryffondor, Elisa ne pouvait plus compter sur ses tours de passe-passe et ses astuces créatives pour remporter le duel : la force brute et la technique comptaient pour beaucoup. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que ça l'obligeait à travailler sa Défense, au lieu de compter sur son inventivité. Le mauvais côté des choses, c'était qu'à présent elle se faisait battre une fois sur deux, et que son ego en prenait un coup.

Harry avait un don naturel en Défense. Elle allait devoir s'y faire.

Les jours passèrent. Il y eut trois attaques successivement repoussées sur des maisons protégées par l'Alliance. Six individus suspects capturés, quatre relâché, et deux envoyés à Azkaban sans procès. Quatre Aurors tués. Une émeute au Ministère, lors d'une assemblée du Magenmagot votant pour que toutes les résidences des sorciers apparentés aux Mangemorts capturés soient fouillées. Avant même qu'Elisa n'ait réalisé à quel point le temps passait vite, c'était le Nouvel An.

Pour une fois, elle ne le passerait pas en famille. Ses parents avaient été invités à la Forteresse (la famille de Tracey et celle de Tamsin s'ennuyaient et avait donc passé la semaine à préparer une fête). Harry était convié chez les Weasley. Elisa, quant à elle, était invitée à Tourmaline. Il y aurait là tous les Fondateurs, mais aussi leurs proches, et les profs avaient tous eu le droit d'inviter un cavalier. Elisa savait de source sûre que Matt en profiterait pour ramener Lupin (à titre purement platonique évidemment).

La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de comment s'habiller et elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire du shopping à la dernière minute. Elle demande donc à ses elfes, et surtout à Tilly la couturière, d'utiliser le tissu de sa robe de bal de l'année dernière pour lui faire une robe sorcière classique, en dessous de laquelle elle enfilerait un pantalon. Ce fut rapidement fait. La coupe d'une robe sorcière était, après tout, assez semblable à celle d'un manteau. Quelques rubans bronze et noir lacés dans le dos à la façon d'un corsage, pour ajouter une note de couleur, et c'était réglé, à peine deux heures avant le début de la soirée à Tourmaline.

Evidemment l'effet fut un peu gâché lorsque, au moment de traverser par Cheminette jusqu'à l'école, Elisa rata son arrivée et s'écrasa par terre comme une nouille.

– Alors Magister, on sait plus marcher ? rigola Neal Bowman en l'aidant à se relever.

– J'examinais les défauts du sol et je l'ai trouvé tristement déficient, fit Elisa avec dignité en se remettant debout.

Que Morgane soit louée, apparemment presque personne n'avait assisté à sa déconfiture. Il y avait là Neal, Lester, et sa petite-amie Myriam Collins. Enfin, ex-petite-amie. Ou bien, non, elle lui tenait la main, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble ? Elle n'était vraiment pas à jour !

Ils échangèrent les salutations d'usage, puis Elisa réalisa que Neal, Lester et Myriam n'étaient pas venus à Tourmaline depuis son entrée en fonctionnement, et donc qu'ils auraient peut-être besoins d'un guide. Elle leur proposa de les présenter (ou re-présenter) à tout le monde, et leur petit groupe quitta donc le hall à la recherche de la fête principale.

Celle-ci avait lieu dans la Grande Salle (qui était en réalité le réfectoire) et se prolongeait aussi dans la cour, où des feux magiques avaient été allumés et réchauffaient artificiellement l'atmosphère. Les élèves de Tourmaline étaient tous présents. Certains étaient habillés à la Moldue, d'autre à la mode sorcière. Ils étaient tous rassemblés en petits groupes étroitement serrés, comme s'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de tous ces adultes qui s'étaient ajoutés à leurs nombre. Car tous les profs étaient là… Et beaucoup avaient ramené avec eux leurs proches.

Eugène Edgecombe, leur professeur de mathématique, avait bien ramené sa famille. Elisa fit ainsi la rencontre de son épouse, une sorcière de petite taille souriante mais effacé, qui s'appelait Elizabeth (avec un Z), et qui était secrétaire au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Ils étaient venus avec leurs deux enfants : Marietta Edgecombe (qui se montra ravie de voir un visage familier), et son petit frère Ryan, qui avait déjà rejoint ses amis Cracmols. Peu de temps après, ce fut la prof moldue Breeda Connolly qui leur présenta son mari : un jeune sorcier aux yeux très clairs et aux cheveux auburn mi-longs, qui parlait avec un fort accent irlandais et qui se présenta comme Murtagh Connolly.

– Poudlard, uh ? lâcha-t-il avec amusement quand toute la troupe de Poufsouffle se fut présentée. Ce vieux bazar tient toujours ? Plein de profs rosbifs je parie, pas un seul descendant de druide !

Les anciens élèves de Poudlard eurent l'air pris au dépourvu, et Breeda sembla un peu embarrassée. Cela dit, Elisa se reprit rapidement et se pencha en avant avec intérêt :

– C'est vrai que les Irlandais ne vont pas à Poudlard ! Vous avez votre propre école ?

– On en a quatre, se vanta Murtagh. Sans esprit frappeur, sans prof fantôme, et avec des pierres runiques centenaires un peu partout. Bien mieux qu'un château hanté tout pourrave !

Murtagh décrivit assez peu le cursus des écoles irlandaises (il était apparemment mal vu de partager ça avec des élèves de Poudlard, leurs écoles ayant une sorte de rivalité). Mais la curiosité d'Elisa avait été piquée au vif. Apparemment les écoles irlandaises n'étaient pas reconnues par le Ministère britannique parce qu'elles étaient trop petites… Et surtout, parce qu'elles faisaient concurrence à Poudlard. Les Irlandais en étaient toujours vexés, même un siècle et demi après la création de ces établissements, et ça se voyait. Murtagh était le sorcier le plus patriote qu'Elisa ait rencontré. Il était fier de ses origines, glissait des sous-entendus narquois sur l'Angleterre presque toutes les trois phrases, et la jeune fille était sûre qu'il forçait son accent pour rendre ce qu'il disait plus incompréhensible. Cela dit, même si Murtagh était un peu déplaisant… elle lui aurait sans doute collé au train toute la soirée pour en apprendre davantage sur ces fameuses écoles dont elle ne savait rien. Cependant, Breeda avait d'autres plans en tête et, au bout de cinq minutes, elle guida résolument son mari vers un autre groupe, où se trouvait entre autres le vieil Heremon Odran.

Elisa, quant à elle, se fit harponner au passage par Gwendolyn, qui virevoltait d'un attroupement à un autre en s'extasiant sur les progrès de Tourmaline. Après tout, elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis l'été et, contrairement à Elisa, elle n'était pas en contact régulier avec les profs. Accompagnée par son associée exubérante, Elisa fit la rencontre de la sœur Née-Moldue de Bastien Fitzgerald, une jeune sorcière nommée Julia qui avait été à Serdaigle dans la même classe que Lester. Romaric Clemens (le jeune prof de Runes et de Divination) était en grande discussion avec elle, l'air absolument fasciné. Cécile Engelhorn, qui était venue toute seule, l'observait de loin et semblait réfléchir à lui jeter des bouts de biscuits apéritifs pour voir si ça suffisait à le sortir de sa transe.

– Bonsoir, Magister ! lâcha une voix familière et amusée.

Elisa sourit en se retournant :

– Matt ! Et Remus, bien sûr.

Matt portait la robe de soirée qu'Elisa lui avait offerte pour le bal de Noël l'année dernière, même si un certain nombre de décorations argentées avaient disparues, rendant le vêtement plus sobre. Lupin portait une robe de sorcier bleue foncée, à la coupe un peu vieillotte, mais apparemment neuve. C'était un peu étrange de les voir côte à côte. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Les traits de leurs visages étaient différents, mais… Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux châtains (tirant vers le brun dans le cas de Matt), les yeux marron (tirant vers l'ambre dans le cas de Remus), et ils affichaient exactement la même expression. Elisa ne savait pas si c'était un truc de loup ou si c'était juste parce qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis un an, mais le résultat était déconcertant.

– Elisa, la salua Remus Lupin en lui tendant la main (la jeune fille eut un moment de désorientation à l'idée de serrer la main de son ex-professeur, comme deux adultes égaux). J'ignorai que tu faisais partie des fondateurs.

Elisa essaya frénétiquement de se rappeler si c'était déjà venu dans la conversation avec lui, mais… Non. Elle lui avait parlé des Impulseurs, mais jamais de son rôle dans la création de Tourmaline. Elle avait zappé. Et elle espérait très fort ne pas avoir oublié de mentionner d'autres trucs importants à d'autres gens. Par exemple, est-ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle était en contact avec Lupin ?

… Probablement pas.

Oh, nom d'une chèvre à trois testicules, il fallait qu'elle le fasse au plus vite, c'était quand même un truc important ! Et ce secret risquait de mette Harry en rogne, comme tout ce qui était en rapport avec les Maraudeurs. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'un truc aussi gros lui soit simplement sorti de l'esprit.

– J'ai de nombreux secrets, fit-elle d'un air qui se voulait mystérieux mais qui devait surtout sembler crispé. Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de parler aux élèves qui utilisent des Impulseurs ?

Lupin et Matt eurent le bon goût de ne pas faire de remarque sur ce changement maladroit de sujet, et la conversation dériva sur les Cracmols et leur usage des Impulseurs. Grâce au travail de Lupin, tous les élèves de Tourmaline avaient désormais le leur. Les professeurs aussi en avaient été équipés, et il y avait également un stock d'Impulseurs de réserve, qui serait distribué à la promotion suivante. Bref, ce petit gadget avait été adopté de façon unanime, et tout le monde l'adorait. Pour preuve, les élèves Cracmols se montraient immédiatement plus chaleureux avec Lupin (qui, malgré son air gentil, était quand même un sorcier inconnu faisant intrusion dans leur chez-eux) lorsque Matt mentionnait innocemment que son ami fabriquait ces petits gadgets de façon quasi-industrielle.

C'était étrange, de passer la soirée à Tourmaline, dans une école, mais sans être une élève. Tous les gens qu'Elisa connaissaient étaient des profs. Elle faisait partie des _adultes_ du lot. Quand elle parlait avec un des élèves, que ce soit parce qu'ils voulaient savoir qui elle était ou bien parce qu'ils savaient _déjà_ qui elle était (notamment à cause du Tournoi de l'année dernière !)… Eh bien, ils l'appelaient tous _Madame_ , comme si elle avait quarante ans.

Elle avait un peu de mal à s'y faire, pour être honnête.

Elisa passa l'essentiel de son temps avec Matt et Remus, lors de la soirée. Oh, ils se perdirent brièvement de vue lorsque Matt alla présenter son ami à ses élèves les plus timides. Elisa parla alors un peu avec Cécile, puis avec Madeline. Mais leur étrange trio se reforma très vite, discutant de sorts, d'inventions, de Poudlard. Ils finirent par échouer près du buffet, car il y avait des chaises : Lupin et Elisa avaient tous les deux implicitement poussé Matt dans cette direction pour éviter qu'il ne reste debout trop longtemps. Du coup, ils piochèrent tous allégrement dans le buffet, dont les petits plats avaient sans doute été cuisinés par les elfes de l'école (d'ailleurs, combien y en avait-il ? Quatre, cinq ? Elisa avait demandé aux elfes de Poudlard d'envoyer à Madeline tout elfe libéré ou abandonné par sa famille, et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à demander des nouvelles de cette affaire).

Puisqu'elle pensait à ça, la Poufsouffle orienta la conversation sur les elfes de maison et leur statut, et très vite la discussion devint animée. Ni Lupin ni Matt ne connaissaient l'OPTEM. Alors que Lupin était intrigué, Matt était surtout déconcerté, et un peu méfiant.

– Ce n'est pas de l'esclavage ! argumentait-il avec une pointe d'indignation. Les sorciers ont des obligations envers leurs elfes également, ce n'est pas aussi unilatéral qu'une possession, comme tu l'insinues !

– Mais il y a un déséquilibre complètement obscène entre les deux ! riposta-t-elle. Le sorcier peut punir l'elfe, le frapper, le torturer, le séparer de sa famille, lui ôter toute possibilité d'indépendance, le tuer… Et que peut faire l'elfe ? Absolument rien.

Matt eut l'air profondément troublé :

– Ça n'arrive pas dans les bonnes familles. Les maîtres doivent prendre soin de leurs serviteurs, c'est une obligation légale.

– Oh, et elle est respectée par combien de gens ? Les elfes n'ont aucun recours en cas d'abus. Ils ne peuvent pas protester, ils ne peuvent pas argumenter, ils ne peuvent même pas s'en aller… que ce soit légalement ou même illégalement, puisqu'ils sont enchaînés par magie !

– Je suis assez d'accord, fit lentement Lupin. Les elfes sont considérés comme de la vermine par la plupart des sorciers. Une vermine utile, mais méprisée. C'est la seule espèce d'Êtres qui n'a pas le droit de paraître devant un tribunal. Ils ne sont même pas considérés par la loi comme des Créatures. Plutôt comme… des meubles.

Il y eut un court silence. Matt avait plissé les yeux, comme lorsqu'il était confronté à une question particulièrement épineuse. Elisa hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Exactement ! C'est honteux. Les elfes sont des êtres intelligents, sensibles, rationnels. Ils méritent d'être traités avec _décence_. Ils devraient avoir la possibilité de se défendre en cas de violence. Ils devraient avoir la possibilité de rester avec leur famille s'ils le choisissent, au lieu d'être vendus séparément. Ils devraient avoir la possibilité de quitter leurs employeurs. Ils devraient avoir la possibilité de recevoir une éducation, pour avoir des options quant à leur avenir !

Et encore, ça, c'était le minimum absolu. La Poufsouffle ne parlait pas encore de _salaire_. Oh, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais… une chose à la fois. En plus, ça faisait pleurer les elfes si on parlait d'argent. Non, Elisa s'adresserait à cette question culturelle explosive une fois qu'elle aurait donné aux elfes des droits élémentaires pour se protéger.

Puis elle constata que Matt la regardait avec un drôle d'air, et fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive :

– Quoi ?

Le loup-garou secoua légèrement la tête, et finit par esquisser un sourire fugace :

– Rien. Parfois, j'oublie que tu es une idéaliste.

La Poufsouffle cligna des yeux, désarçonnée. Est-ce que c'était un compliment, une constatation, ou une insulte ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de trouver une bonne de façon de poser la question. A quelques mètres du buffet, une jeune Cracmol était en train de se cacher derrière la haute stature d'un de ses camarades pour jeter des bouts de crevettes dans le col des invités. Matt soupira puis se leva, prenant appui sur sa canne, et refusant d'un geste poli l'aide de Lupin :

– Je vais faire régner la discipline. J'en aie pour un instant.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif malgré sa claudication. Elisa le suivit des yeux, pensive. Puis elle entendit Lupin émettre un reniflement amusé à sa droite, et elle se retourna vers lui. Son mouvement devait être un peu brusque, car Remus leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement :

– Ce n'était pas moqueur. Je comprends tout simplement mieux votre relation, maintenant que je vous ait vu ensemble. Matt est un pragmatique, et les gens qui ont de grands rêves le laissent toujours un peu décontenancé. Soit il les trouve naïfs, soit il est fasciné.

Elisa faillit demander dans quelle catégorie elle tombait, puis elle se retint. Cette idée lui donnait une impression comparable à celle qu'on a lorsqu'on glisse au bord d'un précipice, et elle avait soudain les mains moites. Elle ne voulait pas que Matt la pense naïve… Mais l'idée qu'il soit _fasciné_ par elle lui semblait à la fois absurde, terrifiante, grisante, et… quelque chose d'autre aussi. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir, non plus.

Lupin sourit discrètement derrière son verre de Bièraubeurre et, comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait, il lâcha sur le ton de la conversation :

– Il parle beaucoup de toi. Tu es la raison pour laquelle il a rejoint l'Alliance, tu sais.

Elisa sentit son sourire incertain disparaître de son visage, et ses épaules se tendirent. Oui, elle avait bien conscience d'avoir entraîné tous ceux qu'elle aimait dans cette croisade suicidaire. Ce n'était pas un réconfort.

– Morgane soit louée il ne prend pas de missions à l'extérieur, marmonna-t-elle.

– C'est plus mon style que le sien, concéda Remus. C'est pour ça que si tu as besoin d'aide, pour une mission ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis là.

Elisa le fixa. C'était une réplique étrange. Comme s'il essayait de lui dire autre chose. Le loup-garou esquissa un sourire d'excuse :

– Matt s'inquiète. Il pense que tu te surmènes… Et il n'a probablement pas tort.

– Ah, grimaça Elisa. C'est possible, c'est vrai. Mais bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme si je pouvais prendre des vacances.

Lupin soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Matt (qui était toujours occupé à sermonner une adolescente qui, loin d'avoir l'air repentante, cachait dans son dos tout un saladier de crevettes volées à table), puis se pencha vers Elisa et lâcha un ton plus bas :

– Mais tu fais le plus difficile seule. Tu délègues à l'Alliance la protection des sorciers… Mais tu travailles seule sur un plan pour tuer Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ?

La Poufsouffle sursauta comme si on l'avait électrocutée, et eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Son regard parcourut en un éclair toute la salle, cherchant avec affolement si on l'avait entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ?! Est-ce que Dumbledore lui avait parlé des Horcruxes ? Sirius ?! Qui savait ?!

– Personne ne m'en a parlé et je ne connais absolument aucun détail, poursuivit Remus dans un murmure sans la lâcher des yeux. Mais tu prévois quelque chose, pas vrai ? Tu as commencé à mettre en place un réseau de résistance le _lendemain_ du retour de Jedusor. Tu as forcément un plan de bataille sur le long terme. Peut-être même un plan commun avec celui de Dumbledore…

Elisa déglutit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans la trachée, avec cette brusque montée d'adrénaline. Le regard de Lupin la clouait sur place. Ses yeux ambrés la fixaient avec intensité, comme s'il espérait lire dans son esprit. Il y avait aussi une ombre d'espoir dans son regard, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle lui dise que oui, elle collaborait avec Dumbledore et que la fusion avec l'Ordre du Phénix était imminente, et qu'il pourrait ainsi se remettre à fréquenter tous ses vieux amis.

Eh bien non. Il n'y avait pas d'alliance avec l'Ordre du Phénix de prévue, parce que Dumbledore était un _menteur_ , et que si elle ne faisait rien, il allait envoyer Harry à la _mort_. La mâchoire d'Elisa se contracta, et elle reposa son verre de champagne sur la table avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire.

– J'ai un plan, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse. Mais ce n'est pas celui de Dumbledore.

Remus se pencha en avant, les yeux étincelant. Son expression de curiosité avide évoquait beaucoup celle de Matt.

– Est-ce que je peux aider ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Elisa imagina soudain ce qui serait possible, si elle avait un allié dans sa folle entreprise pour aller tailler la bavette avec Grindelwald. Si elle avait un second, un sorcier adulte compétent… Quelqu'un qui pourrait agir même après la reprise des cours, quelqu'un qui pourrait faire diversion, repérer les lieux, planifier le voyager… Soudain, avec une grande clarté, elle put imaginer ce que ça serai. Et même si c'était toujours fou, son projet avait soudain l'air _réalisable_.

Oh, par Morgane et Circée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Une bouffée d'angoisse lui serra la gorge, et elle serra ses poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Une part d'elle avait envie de dire non, c'était mal, Grindelwald était mauvais, ce n'était pas une option. Mais Elisa savait que sa décision était déjà prise. Elle ne laisserait pas Harry aller à sa mort. Si elle voulait obtenir des infos sur les Horcruxes vivants… C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire seule. C'était impossible. Et c'était sa seule option.

– Oui, murmura-t-elle d'un ton si bas que Remus dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir les mots. Oui, tu peux m'aider.

Lupin hocha la tête, et Elisa lâcha une longue expiration tremblante. Elle avait l'impression de s'être jetée dans le vide. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de savoir si elle s'écraserait en bas.

Il n'y avait plus de retour possible, en tous les cas. Pour l'instant, Remus demeurait dans l'ignorance, mais elle s'était engagée à lui révéler la vérité. Elle s'était engagée à demander son aide. Elle allait devoir lui parler de Grindelwald, de Nurmengard, de cette idée complètement folle qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé mettre en mots. Elle n'avait encore jamais osé regarder cette idée en face, et voilà qu'elle s'était engagée à la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

C'est le moment que choisi Matt pour revenir, laissant derrière lui une adolescente à l'air déconfite, dont le saladier de crevettes s'était volatilisé. Il reprit son siège en maugréant quelque chose sur le penchant des gamins à utiliser la nourriture comme projectiles, puis lança un bref regard à ses deux compagnons :

– J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Lupin et Elisa se regardèrent. Puis la jeune fille haussa les épaules :

– Rien d'important.

Pas question d'impliquer Matt là-dedans si elle pouvait l'éviter. Et Remus était apparemment du même avis, car il fit dériver la conversation sur les difficultés du job d'enseignants, et les retenues les plus créatives qu'il avait récoltées lorsqu'il était adolescent. Même si Matt semblait se douter de quelque chose, il joua le jeu.

Elisa inspira profondément. Elle était presque étonnée de ne pas paniquer. Elle se sentait… étrangement calme. Sans doute parce qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Le moment d'indécision était terminé, les dés étaient jetés. Et puis… Lupin était déterminé et compétent. Elle aurait pu choisir pire, comme complice.

– Le décompte va commencer ! s'exclama joyeusement Neal en surgissant de nulle part pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Matt. Venez, venez, Gwendolyn va ouvrir une bouteille de champagne et je l'ai enchantée pour que ça fasse des feux d'artifices !

– Oh misère, murmura Matt.

Mais il suivit quand même de bon cœur son ami Aspirant Médicomage, et Lupin et Elisa lui emboîtèrent le pas. La foule convergeait vers le centre de la salle, curieuse et excitée : plusieurs jeunes Cracmols s'étaient perchés sur des tables ou des chaises pour mieux voir. Lorsque Madeline lança le décompte d'une voix forte, ils furent nombreux à s'époumoner pour l'accompagner.

– DIX… NEUF… HUIT… SEPT… SIX…

Gwendolyn tenait à la main une bouteille de champagne, ainsi qu'un gigantesque sabre de cavalerie. Elisa eut un moment de stupéfaction, se demandant où elle avait trouvé un machin pareil : puis elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un des nombreux bibelots du Cottage qui s'était retrouvé dans la salle des profs. Cette réalisation lui arracha un gloussement.

– CINQ… QUATRE… TROIS… DEUX… UN…

Le sabre de Gwendolyn s'abattit sur le col de la bouteille de champagne au moment où le « ZERO ! » était clamé par tous les jeunes Cracmols ravis. Un jet de champagne jailli de la bouteille, immédiatement suivit d'une volée de feux d'artifices multicolores qui arrachèrent des cris surpris à la foule. Le champagne arrosa plusieurs dizaines de personnes, y comprit Elisa qui glapit : mais tout le monde se mit vite à en rire, emportée par l'euphorie du moment, l'allégresse des gens qui s'embrassaient, l'émerveillement provoqué par les feux d'artifices qui dansaient dans la salle.

– Bonne année 1996 ! lança quelqu'un.

Le souhait fut reprit par une personne, puis une autre, et bientôt tout le monde s'échangea des vœux avec ravissement. Elisa aurait voulu cristalliser ce moment pour le faire durer éternellement. Toutes les couleurs du monde dansaient et crépitaient dans la pièce, illuminant des visages hilares ou émerveillés. Les gens riaient, poussaient des exclamations joyeuses, plaisantaient, s'embrassaient. Gwendolyn était toujours perchée sur sa chaise, arrosant les gens de champagne en riant avec un ravissement presque enfantin. Neal avait toujours un bras passé autour des épaules de Matt, l'entraînant avec lui, et le loup-garou se laissait faire avec une résignation amusée, posant sur son ami un regard plein d'affection. Remus était entouré de jeunes Cracmols aux yeux brillants, qui lui souhaitaient la bonne année avec autant de sincérité que s'il était le Père Noël. C'était beau, c'était brillant. Elisa sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour envers tout ces gens.

Et, en même temps, elle se sentit terriblement seule.

Comme une spectatrice, immobile et silencieuse, alors que chacun dansait, se rassemblait, discutait avec animation. Elisa avait une étrange impression de dissociation, et soudain, elle voulut être rentrée chez elle, ou se trouver à Poudlard avec Trisha et Cédric. Un endroit familier, un endroit où elle pouvait être une enfant adorée et protégée, au lieu d'être un adulte responsable.

– Bonne année 1996, fit-elle dans un murmure qui se perdit dans le brouhaha ambiant. Puisse les plans les plus fous être couronnés de succès.

Avec un mince sourire, elle leva son verre comme pour porter un toast. Si le destin, les dieux ou quiconque voulait bien lui accorder un vœu… Elle aurait bien besoin d'un coup de pouce, cette année.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, la deuxième partie des vacances de Noël ! On reprend l'intrigue sérieuse au prochain chapitre. Ca va swinguer !


	11. La complicité de Lunard

Me revoilà !

Mes kiwis, je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue de cette fic et. C'est. DUR. C'est la fin, c'est l'adieu final, et ça me tue. J'ai mis toutes mes tripes dans cette histoire ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir décrocher comme ça, c'est comme une drogue dure !

Bon, du coup pour me sevrer en douceur je crois que je vais écrire des bonus. Il le faut. Je survivrais pas, si on fait une rupture soudaine. J'ai besoin de ma dose d'inspi ou je me dessèche comme une vieille chaussette. Hum. Du coup je pense commencer par un Bonus qui résume qui a survécu, qui fait quoi dans la vie, qui a épousé qui, qui sont leurs enfants, etc. Je m'éclate à rechercher des prénoms, du coup x).

Bref ! Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Plume d'Aigle** ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure x) Si tu héiste à te lancer dans l'écriture... Je n'ai qu'un conseil : lance-toi ! Mes premières fics étaient d'un niveua totalement différent. Pleine d'erreurs, de clichés, de phrases trop longues, de descrptions inutiles, d'action mal décrites. Mais j'ai adoré les écrire, et j'ai adoré les partager. Ce n'est pas une question d'être doué ou pas, mais d'avoir envie ou pas !

Hello **Debby** ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu x) Oui, Elisa réussi à surnager dans ce chaos. Et pourtant elle se précipite dans des plans de plus en plus cinglés. Grindelald, sérieusement ? xD Bref, ça va swinguer !

Mais no **Lamésis** , la fin n'est pas triste ! Enfin, pas trop. En tous les cas, merci ! Moi aussi je suis ravie d'en avoir finie avec ce blocage. J'ai l'impression d'émerger d'un tas de difficultés et PAF ! de voir la ligne d'arrivée, à portée de main, à quelques pages de moi.

Salut **Tiph' l'Andouille** ! Elisa dépasse son blocage en même temps que je dépasse le mieux, c'est poétique x) Pour ce qui est de la relation liant Elisa à Matt... Bonne question. Elisa voit ça comme de l'amitié et de la complicité. Matt n'utiliserait pas le mot amitié, mais le mot intimité. Lupin, lui, les shippe complètement et planifie déjà la composition des bouquets de fleurs de leur mariage xDDDD Oui, c'ets un romantique !

Coucou **Lassa** ! Raaaah, quand j'écrivais ma réponse à ta review mon ordinateur s'est sauvagement éteint et j'ai tout perdu. Je le hais. AHEM ! Bref. Pour ce qui ets de Grindelwald, tu verras bien xD Pour ce qui est des Mangemorts et de leurs attaques sur les Moldus... Effectivement prévenir le premier Ministre ets un bon plan. Mais en fait, les pôles de pouvoir Moldus ne sont pas menacés. Personne ne va cramer le Parlement ou trucider la famille royale... Parce que ça attirerait trop l'attention. Et les Mangemorts ne veulent pas attirer l'attention des Moldus, parce que ça risquerait de briser le Secret Magique ! La communauté internationale les laisse tous s'entretuer sans battre d'un cil, mais si le monde magique est mis en péril, tous les sorciers des différents pays se retourneraient contre la Grande-Bretagne... Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que veut Voldemort. Bref, voilà pourquoi les autorités moldues ne sont pas impliquées.

Yep **Gladoo89** , tu n'as pas été la seule à flairer une romance entre Matt et Elisa ! Et pourtant ils sont tous les deux AroAce x) Mais il y aune telle alchimie entre eux que c'ets inévitable, tous les indices sont là, donc forcément les lecteurs y voient un potentiel. Que ce potentiel se traduise dans le récit ou non, ça c'ets une autre histoire... Enfin bref. Pour ce qui est de Grindelwald : ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le bas eà 100% sur les livres, pas sur l'horreur qu'est Johny Depp dans LAF x)

Ta review m'a pliée **Automne** xDDDD "Je t'ai imaginée à côté d'Elisa, à lui planter et replanter ton doigt dans le ventre en répétant "Matt. Maaaaaatt." (et elle: "Quoi, Matt ?")" EXACTEMENT. Ils ont une alchimie okay ? xD Il fallait que je rappelle ça. Ils sont complémentaires. Je ne sais pas s'ils finiront ensemble (deux AroAce, c'est pas évident !) mais même platoniquement, et peut-être même surtout platoniquement, ils ont un gros potentiel. Enfin bref ! Tu as plus un raisonnement "à la Matt" ? Ah ah ! Dans ce cas, tu es une fan de maths, de physique ou de chimie, ou de sciences en général ! Matt, comme tous les fans de Métamorphose, est un esprit scientifique qui décompose, décortique et pinaille... Alors qu'Elisa, en grande littéraire, s'envole avec un élan d'inspiration et voit où ça la mène x)

Ah ah, tout à fait **Lumerotte** ! Ca va danser x) Oui, Elisa est AroAce, mais bon, ça n'empêche pas d'avoir une relation très forte avec certaines personnes. Surtout les gens avec qui ont a tellement de compatibilité. Enfin bref ! Merci pour les infos sur Lyon. J'avoue que c'ets mon premier choix dans ma recherche de fac !

Salut **Aomine** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Je suis assez fière du sortilège de l'Animation de l'Eua, j'avoue. Et oui, l'eau peu changer de forme ! Si Elisa anime de l'eau avec l'intention d'être un chat qui chasse une souris, ce chat d'eau peut en effet redevenir une flaque pour passer sous une porte pour ensuite redevenir chat. Tu insuffles une intention dans une masse d'eau et tu la laise agir. En revanche, non, tu ne peux pas en faire une bombe à retardement, enchanter un verre d'eau pour qu'il ne change pas, mais explose une fois but par la victime pour la déchiqueter de l'intérieur. L'eau est animée, vivante, dès le lancer du sortilège... Mais surtout, une fois intégrée dans un autre corps magique (une plus grande masse d'eau enchantée, ou un corps humain), l'Animation de l'Eau cède la plus à la magie qui anime ce plus grand corps. Hum, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair...

Merci **IceQueen** ! Des fois je me plonge tellement dans la théorie magique que j'ai vraiment l'impression de donner un cours xD En tous les cas, tant que c'est compréhensible et intéressant, ça me va ! Bref, ravie que ça t'ai plu. Matt a décidément beaucoup de succès ! Je devrais le faire intervenir plus souvent dans le récit... x)

Yo **Manifestement Malefoy** ! Oui, Remus va avoir un gros rôle à jouer, t'inquiète x) Et oui, ça promet, cette visite à Grindelwald. Honnêtement j'en ai eu l'idée il a des MOIS, alors que j'écrivais encore le début de la fic, et je me suis immédiatement mise à ricaner comme une pintade démente. TOUTE CETTE TENSION !

Salut **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Ravie que tu te sois sentie aussi immergée dans le chapitre x) Le jour de l'an n'est pas si loin derrière nous, ça a peut-êre joué xD En tous les cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Hello **DameAureline** ! Je suis ravie que cette idée d'Elisa t'ai impressionné x) Là, elle sort complètement des sentiers battus (c'est à dire de ce que le canon lui a appris) pour s'enfoncer dans l'inconnu... Et le danger. La comparaison avec Hannibel Lecter et Clarisse Sterling est assez appropriée... Menace, fascination, nécessitée, désespoir, avidité, questionnements, tout ça va faire un cocktail explosif ! Sinon, bien vu : les elfes auront bel et bien une utilité. Le sang de dragon, en revanche, non ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de tout creuser dans cette fic, il aut que je fasse avancer l'intrigue, tout de même. En tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements ! Ca me motive vraiment =)

Coucou **Redheadead** ! Euuuh il est trop tard pour me demander de ne pas tuer trop de gens, j'ai bien décimé mes troupes déjà xD Sinon : yep, la disparition au Ministère avait pour but d'infiltrer le Réseau de Cheminette. L'article que Rita écrivait sur Bill était essentiellement des rumeurs et des calomnies, pas d'inquiétude. Sinon effectivement Elisa répète ses erreurs : avec l'enquête sur les Maraudeurs, avec les infos sur Grindelwald... Sauf que là, évidemment, elle va mieux les cacher, et surtout pas les ramener à l'école ! Bref. Pour ce qui est des Moldus : le Premier Ministre est prévenu, oui. Mais il n'est pas impliqué. On n'a pas donné de sportraits des Mangemorts aux policiers en leur disant que c'était des criminels, on ne leur a pas donné une liste de choses à faire (augmenter les ressources des hôpitaux, scruter avec attention la liste des personnes disparues, instaurer des mots de passe entre les officiels comme s'il y avait des espions...). Bref, ils sont démunis. Alors qu'il serait si facile de leur donner un tout petit coup de pouce ! Enfin bref, voilà. Et Harry n'est pas encore au courant pour les Horcruxes... Mais ça va venir...

Yo **Simpson31** ! Aaaah, quelqu'un qui aime les parents d'Elisa. J'avoue, ils sont cools, tous les deux. Attachants, drôles, déjantés, mais sereins. Fondamentalement Elisa (et moi) les associe au concept de bonheur, de calme et de sécurité, et ça se ressent sans doute dans la lecture... Enfin bref. Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite tout autant =)

Coucou **DawnEcho** ! Yup, aller voir Grindelwald, tout à fait. Mais non, je ne pense pas que Dudu surveille Nurmengard de près. Il tient à distance tout ce qui peut le blesser (son frère, son passé...) et Grindelwald en fait partie... Bref. Sinon, oui, message très subtil de ta part sur Matt et Elisa xD

Hello **StonedSquirrel** ! Mwahaha, contente que ça te plaise x) Pour ce qui est de Grindelwld, tu devras attendre le chapitre ! xDDDD Sinon, pour Matt et Elisa : honnêtement même moi, l'auteure, ne suis pas fixée sur ce qu'il y a entre eux. C'est peut-être romantique, peut-être pas. Platonique, certainement. Et intense, aussi. Ils sont vraiment très compatibles. Reste à voir ce que ça donne... Sinon pour le Premier Ministre : il a été averti, mais très vaguement, et les sorciers ne lui ont rien dit d'utile (identité des criminels ? Leurs méthodes ? Luers buts ? Ce qui risque de se passer ? Nooon, ils ont juste dit "oh Voldemort est revenu et va tuer des gens" et Fudge s'est cassé !). Bref. Ton histoire de gosse qui a bouffé un arum m'a bien fait rigoler xDDDD Merci, ça a éclairé ma soirée !

Ton voeu va être exaucé **Streema**... Du moins pour ce qui est d'Elisa partageant plus d'infos avec Harry et Remus x) Parce que pour les couples, ça y est, je suis en train de me décider (j'écris l'épilogue !), et... Nope, Elisa est bien AroAce xDD Dommage pour ceux qui la shippent avec Matt !

.

Mon dieu c'est fou comme plein de gens commentent, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir =DD Merci à tous ! Ca booste ma motivation. ET j'en ai bien besoin !

Cet après-midi j'avais tellement mal à la tête que j'ai appelé le boulot pour leur dire que je ne venais pas, et j'ai dormis jusqu'à 17h. Heureusement que j'avais rien d'urgent. J'étais complètement HS. Enfin, normalement c'est passé. Un gros dodo cette nuit et c'est reparti !

.

Il est temps de passer à la fiche du **personnage du jour** ! Et aujourd'hui, il s'agit de **Ginny Weasley** , telle qu'elle existe dans EB (donc assez différente de son personnage du canon).

Ginevra Molly Weasley, dite « Ginny », est une Gryffondor, âgée de quatre ans de moins qu'Elisa (elle est donc dans la promotion en-dessous de celle d'Harry). Elle est petite, mince, le teint pâle et la peau couverte de tâches de rousseurs sur tout le corps. Elle a les cheveux roux, qu'elle porte longs mais ne s'embête jamais à coiffer, brosser ou soigner : la plupart du temps, elle les attache juste en queue-de-cheval pour se dégager le visage. Elle est jolie, mais c'est un garçon manqué.

Dans un autre univers, Ginny a eu en sa possession le journal de Tom Jedusor. Dans cet autre univers, elle était une enfant discrète, timide, qui rougissait et devenait muette quand elle était embarrassée. Le journal la vida de sa vie, de sa substance, de son être, et tenta de la tuer. Il échoua. Mais lorsque Ginny se réveilla, guérit, grandit, elle continua à porter avec elle la marque de Tom Jedusor. Ses accès de **colères**. Ses sorts impitoyables. Un éclat de **cruauté** envers ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Un port de tête défiant, une façon de marcher plus **assurée**. Ginny était toujours elle, avec sa passion pour le vol, sa soif de justice, son indépendance : mais il y aurait toujours des traces de Tom en elle, sans qu'il soit possible de dire où il commençait et elle finissait. Peut-être que c'est cela qui attira Harry Potter vers elle, d'ailleurs. Lui aussi avait été marqué dans son âme par Voldemort. Instinctivement, il voyait en elle quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé dans cet univers.

Non, dans cet univers, c'est Elisa qui a prit le journal et y a ouvert son âme. C'est elle qui a été façonnée par Tom Jedusor pendant des mois. C'est elle qui, après, a hérité de sa colère, de son sang-froid, et de sa soif égoïste de victoire. Ginny n'a jamais vécu cela. Ginny est restée elle-même. Et, en conséquence… Qui elle est dans cet univers, est très différent de qui elle aurait pu être dans un monde où le journal aurait planté ses griffes dans son esprit.

Ginny est une adolescente un peu timide au premier abord, mais d'un naturel **joyeux** et spontané. Elle aime les animaux. Elle aime les blagues, aussi, même si elle n'irait jamais aussi loin que Fred et George. Elle n'a pas peur de confronter une petite brute ou de se défendre à coup de sorts (grandir avec six frères dont deux cinglés, ça vous apprend assez vite à encaisser et à rendre les coups), mais elle n'est pas d'un naturel violent ou rancunier. Elle rêve de voyage et de créatures étranges, et même si elle rit parfois des idées de Luna Lovegood, jamais elle ne l'appellerait "Loufoca". Elle n'est pas vraiment intéressée par les garçons, non plus. Toute son enfance, sa mère lui a seriné des histoires de prince charmant, de "quand tu te marieras…" et autres banalités qui, à force d'être répétées en boucle, laissent croire aux petites filles qu'être l'épouse de quelqu'un est destiné à faire partie de leur identité. Mais **Ginny n'est pas en quête d'identité**. Elle sait qui elle est. Elle est une aventurière, une exploratrice, une rêveuse, une rebelle, une amie. Plus tard, elle veut jouer du Quidditch, ou s'occuper de dragons, ou écrire des articles sur des animaux magiques, ou faire des reportages sportifs. Pas se marier, ou faire des enfants.

De toute façon, si elle devait se marier avec quelqu'un, là tout de suite, ça serait avec Sun-Min Jeong. Pas avec un garçon. Les garçons, ça pue, en plus.

Dans cet univers, Ginny a beaucoup d'amis. Elle n'est pas exactement populaire, mais au moins elle n'est pas "la fille qui a été possédée", pour ses camarades. Elle est joyeuse, expressive, énergique. Mais celui de ses frères auquel Ginny ressemble le plus n'est pas Fred ou George, enflammés et bruyants. C'est Charlie, le doux rêveur, l'excentrique, l'explorateur. Ginny aime rêver de voyage, d'immensités à découvrir, de mystères devant lesquels s'émerveiller. L'inconnu ne l'effraie pas. Elle n'a jamais eu à se cramponner à son identité de toutes ses forces de peur de la perdre. Le **changement l'attire**. Avoir une famille à elle, un mariage solide et des enfants qui lui ressemblent, ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Elle aime le défi et la compétition, mais elle n'est pas du genre à se rendre malade si elle perd, ou à tout risquer pour la victoire. Le défi, c'est fun, pour elle : ce n'est pas une façon de prouver sa valeur dans laquelle elle serait prête à risquer sa vie. Ginny connait sa valeur. Bon, elle n'en est pas très sûre, des fois, mais c'est ce qui se passe avec toutes les adolescentes de quatorze ans. Lorsqu'elle a peur, lorsqu'elle a honte, lorsqu'elle se sent mal, elle bégaie et rougit et se cache, et c'est oublié au bout de quelques jours.

C'est peut-être le plus important. Lorsqu'elle a peur ou honte ou mal, le premier réflexe de Ginny et de reculer et de baisser les yeux comme quelqu'un de normal. Ce n'est pas de sauter à la gorge de l'ennemi, comme un animal acculé. Dans cet univers, jamais Ginny n'a eu à apprendre que céder le moindre pouce de terrain était une condamnation à mort. Jamais elle n'a vu son esprit violé, son libre-arbitre piétiné, son temps et son corps instrumentalisés. Dans cet univers, Ginny n'a jamais connu d'ennemi plus cruel que la pauvreté, et quelques moqueries des autres enfants. Elle a grandi heureuse, protégée. Et surtout, elle n'a jamais été agressée, abusée, traumatisée.

Elle a tout un groupe d'amis, même si le climat politique actuel les a obligés à se séparés. Sa plus ancienne amie est Luna Lovegood. Ensuite viennent deux Poufsouffle, la petite Sun-Min Jeong perpétuellement survoltée et le calme Edgar Whistler. Puis viennent les jumelles Serpentard, Flora et Hestia Carrow. Elle n'a pas vraiment de lien avec les élèves plus âgés, et elle ne connaît Elisabeth Bishop que vaguement.

(Flora et Hestia affichent ostensiblement une totale neutralité, et ont attiré dans leur orbite beaucoup d'enfants plus jeunes qui ont peur d'être pris en étau entre les deux camps. Luna et Edgar en font partie, car la neutralité les protège des tensions. Mais Sun-Min, qui est Née-Moldue, et Ginny, membre d'une famille de traîtres à leur sang, ne peuvent guère les rejoindre... Oh, ils restent amis. Mais ils ne peuvent plus communiquer qu'en cachette, pour maintenir l'illusion de cette neutralité parfaite du groupe des Carrow. Et c'est stupide, mais ses amis manquent à Ginny, souvent.)

.

Ah, Ginny est très différente de ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Moins assurée, moins féroce, oui. Mais quand on sait à quel prix sont venues cette assurance et cette férocité, est-ce vraiment un mal ? Elle a beaucoup moins souffert, dans cet univers.

J'aime assez ce qu'elle est devenue. Et dans l'épilogue (oui, car pour l'instant Ginny survit x) Pour les autres, pas de promesse !) je pense faire d'élle une sorte de Magicozoologiste, comme Luna. Ca lui correspondrait bien. Mais bon, je ne suis pas fixée. Il faut déjà que je finisse d'écrire l'épilogue, et croyez-moi c'ets plus dur qu'il n'y paraît ! xD

.

Bref ! On passe au chapitre à présent. Mais avant, de quoi vous rafraîchir la mémoire...

.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Elisa n'a pas chômé durant les vacances de Noël. Elle a enfin mis au point un sortilège combinant l'Illusion de la Vie (un sort permettant de donner une certaine forme de vie à un objet solide), et ses sorts de Modelage de l'Eau. C'est un énorme succès, capable d'une grande beauté mais aussi d'une terrible dangerosité. Un succès qu'elle partage cependant avec Matt, qui l'a aidé à fignoler le sort... Elle commence à vraiment l'apprécier. Ils ont d'ailleurs passé la soirée du Nouvel An ensemble à Tourmaline. Et à cette même occasion, Elisa a gagné un allié inattendu dans sa quête de destruction des Horcruxes : Remus Lupin. Il sait que quelque chose se trame. Il veut aider. Et lentement, un plan commence à se profiler dans l'esprit d'Elisa..._

.

C'est bon, vous êtes au point ? Alors... C'est parti !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La complicité de Lunard**

 **.**

Le lendemain du Nouvel An était toujours paisible chez les Bishop. Cette année ne fit pas exception. Michael et Isabelle étaient rentrés aux petites heures du matin, bien après leur fille. Quant à Harry, il était toujours chez les Weasley. Elisa fut la première debout, vers dix heures. Elle s'attendait presque à recevoir un appel de Lupin, qui la presserait pour obtenir le plus d'infos possibles sur son fameux plan : mais le loup-garou ne la contacta pas de la matinée. Elisa prépara sa valise, et appela Harry par miroir pour savoir à quelle heure il rentrerait au Cottage. Elle petit-déjeuna avec ses parents. Lorsqu'Harry revint, elle passa du temps avec lui, chacun racontant sa soirée avec excitation tout en se réchauffant les pieds devant la cheminée.

– Dumbledore est même passé nous voir au Terrier, l'informa le Survivant. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait beaucoup aimé ton Mémosphère, et qu'il revenait du Ministère.

Elisa esquissa un sourire en coin. Ah, ainsi le directeur avait suivi son conseil et remplacé la prophétie par un leurre. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait mis dans l'orbe qu'elle lui avait confié…

– Ça fait parti d'un plan, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha Harry qui avait plissé les yeux.

– Oui, admit Elisa. Jedusor cherche à voler une prophétie contenue au Département des Mystères, et les sorts placés dessus empêchent l'Ordre de la mettre en sécurité ailleurs. Et, avant que tu me le demandes, personne ne m'a dit ce qu'elle contient. Mais je sais qu'elle est importante, et que Dumbledore se fait des cheveux blancs en cherchant comment la protéger… donc je lui ai donné un Mémosphère vide et je lui ai dit que s'il était si inquiet que ça, il n'avait qu'à détruire la prophétie et la remplacer par un leurre.

– Malin, admit le Gryffondor. Mais pourquoi elle est si importante, cette prophétie ?

Elisa n'eut même pas à feindre son air contrarié. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Harry, et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, le directeur lui avait menti.

– Il faut demander ça à Dumbledore.

– Ouais, c'est mort, soupira son petit frère avec fatalisme en s'avachissant davantage dans son fauteuil. Il ne donne des réponses que quand il n'a pas le choix.

La Poufsouffle haussa les sourcils. C'était un point de vue bien cynique. Bon, ce n'était pas faux, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry Potter arrive à cette conclusion tout seul… Et aussi vite. Dans le canon, il était beaucoup plus âgé quand il réalisait à quel point le directeur aimait les secrets.

– C'est vrai ! protesta Harry en se méprenant sur son expression sceptique. Avec la pierre philosophale, avec Pettigrew, avec le Tournoi, avec la Chambre… A chaque fois, c'est seulement _après_ les faits qu'il m'expliquait pourquoi il avait agi comme ci ou comme ça. Il ne me donne jamais de réponse quand je lui demande, pas comme toi ou tes parents. Il ne me donne des réponses que quand c'est fait, et qu'il n'y a plus moyen d'y couper. Si j'essaie de l'interroger avant… Comme quand je suis allé le voir avec ma vision, pendant le Tournoi… Il tourne autour du pot et je repars avec deux fois plus de questions qu'avant !

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, se défendit Elisa. Mais je ne savais pas que tu l'avais réalisé. La moitié du temps, quand ça m'arrive à moi, je ne le réalise que plusieurs jours après, en repassant la conversation dans ma tête.

Le Gryffondor grogna :

– Au moins il fait ça à tout le monde, et pas juste à moi. J'ai horreur de ça, qu'on me traite comme si j'étais un gamin fragile qui ne pouvait pas encaisser la vérité. Au moins Michael, Isabelle et toi, vous me dites la vérité sans que j'ai besoin de supplier.

C'était une bonne chose que les yeux d'Harry soient rivés sur la cheminée, car Elisa sentit son visage s'enflammer de honte. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit pour l'Horcruxe. A chaque fois que cette pensée effleurait son esprit, elle avait envie de vomir.

– En parlant de vérité ! fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Il y a un truc dont j'ai complètement oublié de te parler. Remus Lupin fait partie de l'Alliance Rebelle.

– Le professeur Lupin ?! Sérieusement ?

– Je sais, grimaça Elisa. Bon, techniquement tu n'auras jamais à le voir, mais ça aurait été correct de t'en parler dès le début, parce que… C'est un Maraudeur, tout ça. Mais quand je l'ai engagé, Trisha a tapé un scandale parce qu'elle le déteste, je me suis disputée avec elle, puis on s'est réconciliée, et ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit. Mais, euuuuh… Voilà. Tu es prévenu. Si jamais tu revois Lupin, c'est parce qu'il travaille pour moi, pas parce qu'il te surveille ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry resta bouchée bée deux secondes. Puis il émit une sorte de gloussement étranglé.

– Lupin bosse pour toi. Oh, ça explique tout !

– Ah bon ? fit la jeune fille avec étonnement.

– Oh oui. Quand l'Ordre du Phénix s'est rassemblé, apparemment Lupin a refusé de venir. Sirius pensait que c'était à cause de lui, au début, parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés peu de temps avant… Mais maintenant, il pense qu'il est passé de l'autre côté de la barrière.

– Il pense que Lupin serai devenu un Mangemort ? lâcha Elisa incrédule.

Elle se sentait insultée pour Remus. Quoi, soudain le loup-garou refusait de ramper et ça le rendait suspicieux ?! Après avoir déjà cru à tort que son ami était un Mangemort, alors que le vrai traître était sous son nez, Sirius aurait dû retenir la leçon !

– Plus ou moins, soupira Harry. Il m'a dit de garder l'œil ouvert, de me méfier de lui. Ces temps-ci, il est vraiment paranoïaque. Il est… Il est toujours gentil avec moi, hein ! Mais ses sautes d'humeur ne vont pas mieux. Mrs Weasley dit que c'est la guerre qui le replonge dans de mauvais souvenirs.

– Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Elisa.

Ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant le feu qui craquait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Elisa n'avait pas pensé à Sirius Black. Dans le canon, l'ex-Maraudeur avait une place importante dans la vie de son filleul, mais… pas dans cet univers. Il ne faisait partie de la vie d'Harry que de façon assez périphérique.

– Comment va Sirius, sinon ? lâcha-t-elle.

– Pas trop mal, sourit Harry. Il a des missions pour l'Ordre. Il ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est, mais je crois que c'est essentiellement de l'espionnage. Il vit ça… un peu comme un jeu. Mais il n'est jamais seul, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, donc au moins il y a toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières et l'empêcher d'être idiot. Et ça lui fait du bien de se rendre utile. Et sinon, comment va l'Alliance ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton dégagé, et Elisa lui lança un regard mauvais. Il savait très bien que certains aspects de l'Alliance Rebelle étaient confidentiels. Sans aucun remords, le Gryffondor haussa les épaules :

– Eh, ça valait le coup de poser la question.

– Ah ah, soupira la jeune fille. Eh bien, ça va. Il y a toujours des gens qui veulent quitter le pays, mais c'est Papa et Maman qui gèrent ça. Depuis la rentrée, il n'y a plus eu personne qui m'a contacté pour protéger sa maison : tout le monde a achevé ses préparatifs durant l'été. Sinon… Je travaille sur un autre truc. Un truc en rapport avec la magie noire. Dumbledore planche là-dessus aussi. Ça pourrait permettre de tuer Jedusor une fois pour toute.

– Je peux aider ? fit aussitôt Harry.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Les Horcruxes… C'était quelque chose qu'elle épargnerait à Harry aussi longtemps que possible. Elle grimaça :

– Désolée. C'est vachement glauque, vachement sombre, vachement compliqué, et vachement secret. Honnêtement, une partie de moi voulait tout laisser à Dumbledore, mais… Je suis impliquée, maintenant. Oublier ce que j'ai vu est impossible. Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

Et si le plan brillant du directeur pour gérer cette affaire, ça consistait à sacrifier un pion pour le plus grand bien… Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Puis elle se redressa, soudain frappée par une idée. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider en ce qui concernait l'Horcruxe de sa cicatrice. Mais c'était le seul Horcruxe dont Elisa ne pouvait pas lui parler. Les deux autres, en revanche…

– Mais tu pourrais m'aider sur un autre projet, fit-elle lentement. Enfin, plusieurs, même…

– Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma le Survivant.

– Rien de dangereux ! tempéra aussitôt la jeune fille. Mais… Bon. Ne le dis à personne, et surtout ne me poses pas de questions, mais… Il y a un objet important caché dans un coffre à Gringotts. Et il va falloir que je le vole.

– Personne ne peut voler Gringotts, protesta aussitôt Harry.

Elisa haussa un sourcil railleur. Oh, s'il savait…

– Eh bien, considère ça comme un défi. Essaie de me trouver le plus d'idées possibles sur comment entrer à Gringotts, pénétrer dans un coffre au plus profond sous-sol, gardé par un dragon et qui ne peut être ouvert que par un gobelin, puis quitter la banque sans être capturé ou tué par les gardes.

– Oh, seulement ça ! ironisa le Gryffondor avant de reprendre son sérieux. Et sinon ? Tu as bien dit que tu avais plusieurs projets ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Comment justifier son intérêt pour Nagini ? Ce n'était qu'un serpent, aux yeux d'Harry. Gros et méchant, mais juste un serpent. Il ne l'avait sans doute même pas vu de près. Alors qu'Elisa, elle, avait failli se faire dévorer par cette chose. Elle ne s'en était sorti que de justesse.

D'ailleurs… Pour s'en sortir, elle avait utilisé un sort en principe mortel. Le _Perfugis_ , un sort du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et Nagini était apparemment toujours en vie. Hum… Elle avait déjà mentionné ça à Dumbledore, mais ça lui était ensuite sorti de l'esprit. C'était un tort. L'apparente invulnérabilité de Nagini était une piste à creuser.

– Le serpent de Jedusor, fit-elle lentement. Celui qui était dans le cimetière. Est-ce que tu peux trouver des infos sur lui ? Son espèce, s'il est venimeux, si un animal peut voir ses capacités augmentées par un sorcier. Dans le cimetière… Le maléfice que je lui aie jeté aurait dû le tuer. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ait survécu à ses blessures.

Le Gryffondor hocha lentement la tête :

– Je peux faire ça. De la recherche… Je ne suis pas aussi bon qu'Hermione, mais je sais me débrouiller. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux en parler à Ron et Hermione ?

Elisa retint son « _non_ » instinctif. Si Hermione se mettait à aligner les indices, et à comparer l'invulnérabilité apparente du serpent à la façon dont Harry avait survécu au Sortilège de la Mort, ça allait mal se passer. Puis elle respira un bon coup, et s'efforça de se montrer rationnelle. Même si Hermione s'approchait de la vérité, elle n'allait pas tuer Harry pour détruire un Horcruxe ! C'était bien d'être prudente, mais là, Elisa était juste paranoïaque…

– Si tu veux. Mais c'est absolument confidentiel. Personne ne doit savoir que tu fais ces recherches, ou que tu les fais pour moi. Ni tes autres amis, ni mes autres amis, ni Papa et Maman, ni les profs, et surtout pas Dumbledore.

– Pourquoi surtout pas Dumbledore ? s'enquit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

– Euh… Parce qu'il m'a plus ou moins interdit de faire des recherches là-dessus.

Un large sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de son petit frère.

– Mais si c'est moi qui fais les recherches, tu ne brises pas son interdiction ? Bien vu, Magister !

Elisa renifla avec amusement, mais ne nia pas. L'interprétation d'Harry lui convenait parfaitement. Et en plus, ce n'était pas techniquement faux. Puis elle réalisa que le jeune Gryffondor l'observait d'un air songeur, et elle fronça les sourcils :

– Quoi ?

– C'est ton affaire sombre et glauque qui t'empêche de dormir ? interrogea Harry sans aucun tact. Tu as l'air d'un zombi, avec tes cernes. Tu ne peux pas confier l'affaire à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir t'aider.

– Je vais le faire ! se défendit Elisa. Hier, j'ai parlé à Lupin et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait m'aider pour l'affaire glauque en question. Tu vois, j'apprends à déléguer !

Harry hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. Elisa passa soigneusement sous silence le fait que, si Lupin ne l'avait pas acculée, elle aurait sans doute continué à gérer ça toute seule. L'énormité de l'affaire, du concept des Horcruxes, du fait qu'Harry en soit un… C'était quelque chose de tellement titanesque, tellement horrible, qu'elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pourrait le supporter. Si elle racontait tout à… à n'importe qui, en fait… la première pensée de cette personne serait forcément « _Harry doit mourir_ ». Même s'ils changeaient aussitôt d'avis, même s'ils étaient épouvantés d'avoir pensé ça, l'idée serait quand même là, dans leur tête. Tant qu'Harry vivait, Voldemort vivrait aussi. Et combien de temps passerait, combien de gens mourraient, avant que cette personne décide que ça ne valait pas le coup ? Avant que cette personne n'en parle à Harry, et que _Harry_ décide que ça ne valait pas le coup ?

C'était une chose horrible, que de savoir que ce qui sauverait le monde tuerait aussi son petit frère. Elisa n'arrivait pas à y penser sans avoir l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient changées en plomb.

Dans le canon, Dumbledore pensait que sacrifier Harry pour sauver le reste du pays, c'était la meilleure solution. Oh, une solution regrettable, certes : mais une _bonne_ solution. Dumbledore était bien un Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas s'avouer que certains de ses choix étaient mauvais. Alors même quand certains de ses actes étaient franchement moralement douteux, il les considérait bons, alors qu'en réalité ils étaient juste moins pires que les autres options.

Mais Elisa n'était pas Dumbledore. Elle était une Poufsouffle, et une Serpentard : elle n'allait pas se leurrer en cherchant une justification honorable. Elle ne commettrait pas l'erreur de croire que la moins pire des deux options était forcément la bonne. Parfois il n'y avait tout simplement pas de bon choix. Laisser mourir Harry, ou prendre le risque de marchander avec Grindelwald ? Il n'y avait pas de bonne solution. Il n'y avait pas de choix moral, de choix juste. Mais il fallait avancer quand même.

Parler avec Grindelwald avait le potentiel d'être complètement vain, ou bien d'être complètement désastreux. C'était une mauvaise idée, c'était mal. Mais c'est ce qu'Elisa avait choisi, et elle en assumerait les conséquences.

– Quand est-ce que Lupin doit t'aider avec ton projet ? fit soudain Harry.

Elisa poussa un profond soupir.

– Quand j'aurais réussi à rassembler mon courage pour l'appeler et lui raconter les détails sordides de l'affaire, j'imagine.

Harry rigola, ce qui était le but recherché. Puis il se leva de son fauteuil, et donna une pichenette aux pieds de la Poufsouffle, qui étaient posés en hauteur sur un tabouret pour être orientés vers la cheminée. Elisa glapit en les ramenant vers elle d'un coup. Bah quoi ? Elle était super-chatouilleuse !

– Tu devrais le faire rapidement, lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton narquois en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Moi, je vais voir ce qu'on a comme livres sur les serpents géants.

La jeune fille émit un grognement dramatique, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Pour faire semblant de l'ignorer, elle attendit quand même qu'il ait monté les escaliers et que le bruit de ses pas ait disparu à l'étage. Ensuite, seulement, elle se mit debout, frissonnant lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de la chaleur du feu.

Elle récupéra son miroir, puis enfila son manteau et sortit, se dirigeant vers le bois d'érables. Elle aurait pu appeler depuis sa chambre, mais elle se sentait nerveuse, et lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, il lui était impossible de tenir en place. Mieux valait appeler en cheminant à travers la forêt que de révéler à Lupin qu'elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un loup en cage.

Elle s'enfonça entre les arbres, et mit une ou deux minutes à rassembler son courage. Puis elle passa l'appel. Lupin devait l'attendre, car il décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie. Son visage souriant s'afficha dans le miroir. La Poufsouffle alla droit au but :

– Bonjour Remus. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de notre conversation hier ?

Le loup-garou prit un air sérieux :

– En effet.

– Bien. Pour faire bref… Jedusor est quasiment immortel, et en ce moment, je cherche les limites du _quasiment_. Le problème est qu'il s'agit d'une magie extrêmement noire, et que Jedusor a pris soin de tuer presque tous les sorciers pouvant révéler son secret.

– Presque ? releva Lupin.

Elisa esquissa un pâle sourire :

– Exactement. La dernière personne en vie à pouvoir m'aider est en prison. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'entretenir avec lui… Sans que personne ne le sache.

Remus fronça les sourcils :

– Entrer à Azkaban par effraction est complètement impossible. Je ferais ce que je peux, mais… Est-ce que Dumbledore pourrait t'aider ? Il a beaucoup plus de moyens…

– Non, lâcha la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Dumbledore m'a clairement fait comprendre que sur ce coup, il ne m'aiderait pas. Il ne veut rien à voir à faire avec ça. Il désapprouverait, si je lui disais ce que je prépare. Et…

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis acheva :

– La prison en question n'est pas Azkaban. C'est Nurmengard.

Lupin pâlit en comprenant, mais Elisa soutint son regard avec férocité, comme si elle le défiait de protester. C'était lui qui avait proposé son aide. Il ferait un bien piètre Gryffondor s'il se défilait maintenant. L'ex-Maraudeur en avait bien conscience. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche à deux reprises, muet, avant de se racler la gorge et de lâcher d'un ton presque neutre :

– Je vois. Est-ce que tu as d'autres détails ?

– Il faut que ça ait lieu le plus vite possible, lâcha Elisa. On a peu de temps avant que la situation se dégrade.

– … Se _dégrade_ comment ?

– Tout est possible, lâcha Elisa avec une grimace. Jedusor pourrait découvrir ce que je fais. Ou Dumbledore pourrait décider que mon projet prend trop de temps et qu'il vaut mieux affronter Jedusor et le tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il reste mort, peu importe les sacrifices nécessaires. Ou Jedusor pourrait assassiner Dumbledore.

– Dumbledore est trop fort pour lui, l'assura Lupin avec confiance.

Elisa arrêta de marcher, et fixa le loup-garou à travers son miroir.

– Dumbledore vieillit. Il a été gravement blessé cet été. Il a perdu l'usage sa main droite, et une partie de son pouvoir. _On n'a plus le temps_ , Remus. Nurmengard est notre seule chance. Je dois parler à Grindelwald. Je le supplierai s'il le faut. Il est la seule personne qui peut me dire comment mettre fin à l'immortalité de Jedusor sans affrontement frontal.

Lupin était blanc comme un linge. Elisa réalisa après-coup que le loup-garou ignorait que le directeur était affaibli. Personne n'était assez proche de Dumbledore pour remarquer l'inertie de sa main droite, mis à part les enseignants de Poudlard (qui n'en parlaient sans doute à personne). Quant à la perte de la Baguette de Sureau… Seule Elisa était au courant, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses moins vraies. Dumbledore était moins puissant. Elle priait qu'il soit toujours assez fort pour faire face à Jedusor en cas de besoin : mais une chose était sûr, le directeur ne serait plus en mesure de l'écraser. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le réalise.

Rien ne l'empêcherait de marcher sur Poudlard, s'il comprenait qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était plus aussi à craindre qu'avant.

– D'accord, croassa Lupin. Merlin et Morgane, sa _main_ ?! Je… D'accord, je comprends. Où en est ton plan, pour l'instant ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Elisa grimaça, et se remit à marcher, suivant distraitement le chemin qui menait à son atelier de construction des MagicoGlisseurs. Avec la guerre et les cours… Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis un an, environ.

– Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien de concret. J'ai cherché des cartes de la zone, et lu tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé sur la prison. Ces derniers temps, elle est plus ou moins à l'abandon, mais je ne sais pas combien de gardes il y a, ni quelles mesures de protections sont mises en place. Il n'y a pas de Détraqueurs, ce qui est positif. Et Nurmengard se trouve dans un lieu quasiment désert, bardé de Sortilèges Repousse-Moldu, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut en approcher en balai ou en MagicoGlisseur. Dans l'idéal, j'aimerai passer par une fenêtre, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera possible.

– Il faut faire un repérage des lieux, marmonna Remus qui semblait surtout se parler à lui-même.

– Ça serait plus sûr, acquiesça Elisa. Vous pouvez vous en charger ? Je trouverai un moyen de vous remplacer si vous quittez temporairement le pays. Je confierai votre job à Cécile, et je demanderai à Matt de la superviser pour contenir son… exubérance.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Lupin émit un reniflement amusé, et la Poufsouffle retint un mince sourire. Cécile Engelhorn avait en effet une personnalité pour le moins _expressive_.

– D'accord, finit par dire le loup-garou. Je prendrai un bateau, c'est plus discret de passer par les voies moldues. Je partirai d'ici après-demain, ça te laisse assez de temps pour coordonner le reste de l'Alliance ?

– Pas de problème, l'assura Elisa. Et… Merci.

– De rien. Mais une fois que je serai revenu, j'attends une explication concrète sur ce fameux secret de magie noire qu'il est si important de découvrir.

Et Remus raccrocha. Pour lui, qui était si poli, ça trahissait une grande agitation. Elisa grimaça, et rangea son miroir communiquant dans sa poche avec un profond soupir. Il allait bien falloir parler des Horcruxes à Lupin… Mais franchement, elle allait s'efforcer de repousser l'échéance autant que possible. L'idée de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, l'idée de voir l'horreur sur le visage du loup-garou, l'idée de devoir regarder en face l'affreuse vérité… Elle se sentait mal rien que d'y penser.

Elle secoua la tête, et accéléra le pas, se dirigeant vers son atelier. Ses elfes avaient continué à produire des planches pour MagicoGlisseurs, même si leur activité était mise au ralentie. Peut-être qu'elle se sentirait mieux après avoir enchanté une ou deux planches volantes…

 **oOoOoOo**

Revenir à Poudlard après le Nouvel An, cette année, promettait d'être compliqué. Il fallait arriver à l'heure pour prendre le train, mais ne pas être coincé par la foule. Il fallait prendre en compte la présence des Aurors et la possibilité qu'ils contrôlent l'identité des élèves, mais il fallait aussi éviter tout retard. Il fallait éviter qu'Harry ou Elisa soient trop visibles (ils auraient été des cibles facile) mais il ne fallait pas non plus complètement cacher leur présence, au risque de faire paniquer les Aurors…

Heureusement, Dumbledore semblait avoir prévu la chose. Les Bishop reçurent une courte lettre, les informant aimablement qu'Harry Potter et Elisabeth Bishop pourraient rentrer à Poudlard par Cheminette, s'ils passaient par la cheminée du bureau du directeur à dix-sept heures précises. Elisa passa quelques coups de miroir, et appris que plusieurs personnes avaient reçu une offre similaire. Les Weasley pourraient passer par le bureau de McGonagall, Susan Bones par celui de Chourave, Drago Malefoy par celui de Rogue… Tous ceux qui risquaient d'être ciblés par les Mangemorts, en gros.

Quant au reste des élèves, ils prendraient le Poudlard Express, pour faire durer la charade. Elisa dut se mordre la joue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de s'indigner. C'était complètement injuste que certains enfants passent par un transport à part, et que le reste utilise le train (si vulnérable à une attaque !) pour aller à Poudlard. Tout ça parce que le reste des enfants étaient moins importants, et donc qu'ils serviraient de diversion. Après tout, il fallait que le train soit rempli afin que personne ne réalise qu'il y avait un autre moyen de retourner à l'école. Il fallait que l'attention de possibles attaquants reste sur le train, et pas sur le réseau de Cheminette.

Elisa imagina, brièvement, ce qui se passerait si les Mangemorts attaquaient le Poudlard Express afin de capturer Harry, ou de la capturer elle. Ils ne trouveraient pas satisfaction, oui : mais combien d'enfants seraient tués, torturés, capturés, terrorisés ?! Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

Mais elle ne dit rien. Parce que si elle parlait, Harry s'indignerait, elle aussi, ils perdraient du temps, et de toute façon Dumbledore ne changerait pas sa stratégie. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance, une qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de mener, et ça lui laissait un goût de cendres dans la bouche. C'était tellement injuste.

 _C'est la guerre_ , lui souffla la voix de Tom, narquoise. _Et puis, surtout, c'est bien pratique de bénéficier d'un traitement spécial, non ? Vas-tu insister pour que personne ne passe par la Cheminette, petite hypocrite ?_

Elisa grinça des dents, dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie, puis se massa le front avec un lourd soupir. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de Tom. Ses persifflages étaient de plus en plus espacés. D'un côté, c'était une bonne chose, et ça ne lui manquait pas du tout. Mais de l'autre… Eh bien, ce n'était pas exactement comme une blessure physique qui s'effaçait avec le temps. La magie noire laissait des traces. Et Elisa ne se sentait pas _guérie_ , loin de là. Elle avait peur que ça veuille seulement dire qu'elle avait mieux intégré, en elle, la marque de Tom.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont elle pouvait discuter avec ses parents, ou avec Harry, ou avec Dumbledore. Alors elle se concentra sur un objectif plus réaliste, comme de passer un dernier coup de miroir à Gwendolyn pour vérifier que tout allait bien, un autre à Matt pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et un autre à Lupin pour voir comment avançait leur projet (bien, apparemment, même si l'ex-Maraudeur ne se lança guère dans les détails). Elle fit ses bagages. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Puis, à l'heure dite, avec Harry, elle s'avança dans la cheminée pour retourner à l'école.

– Poudlard, bureau du directeur !

L'affreuse sensation d'être ballottée dans tous les sens ne dura que quelques secondes, et Elisa fut éjectée de la cheminée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Plus précisément, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis, se rattrapa au perchoir de Fumseck, et faillit tout faire dégringoler par terre. Heureusement, même s'il vacilla dangereusement (arrachant au phénix un cri indigné et plusieurs battements d'ailes précipités), le perchoir tint bon. Elisa s'écarta, le visage cramoisi :

– Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en direction de l'oiseau.

Fumseck lui lança un regard offensé et détourna la tête. Elisa rassembla la dignité qui lui restait et fit face à Dumbledore, essayant sans trop de succès de cacher son embarras :

– Bonjour, professeur.

– Bonjour, Miss Bishop, sourit le directeur avec amusement.

Il y eu un second surgissement de flammes vertes, et Harry émergea de la cheminée avec légèrement plus de grâce qu'Elisa. Grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, il évita le perchoir de Fumseck de justesse.

– Et bonjour à toi aussi, Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillèrent joyeusement. Un bonbon au citron ? Un Ewok en chocolat ?

Elisa baissa vivement les yeux sur le bureau du directeur… Et, en effet, un petit bol d'Ewok en chocolat (une confiserie fabriquée exclusivement par la confiserie Buttermere, possédée par les parents de Trisha, et installée sur le Chemin de Traverse) trônait à côté de l'habituel bocal de bonbons au citron. La Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– J'ai beaucoup apprécié _Star Wars_ , avoua avec amusement le directeur (qui avait sans doute suivi son cheminement de pensée). Je vous remercie de votre cadeau, Miss Bishop : il état de loin le plus intéressant que j'ai reçu. Pour une raison étrange, les gens m'offrent toujours des livres…

– Il y a deux autres films, l'informa la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin. Je peux les enregistrer sur Mémosphère, si vous voulez ?

Le regard d'Harry passa d'Elisa à Dumbledore avec une certaine incrédulité. Les yeux du vieux sorcier pétillèrent :

– Avec grand plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Minerva et Pomona ont toutes les deux insistées pour que vous rejoignez vos salles communes le plus vite possible.

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent sagement, et s'en allèrent le plus vite possible. Harry attendit que la porte du bureau se soit refermée derrière eux, et que l'escalier en colimaçon ait commencé à descendre, puis il lâcha lentement :

– Tu es beaucoup plus aimable avec Dumbledore que ce que je pensais. Je croyais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance ?

Elisa tergiversa quelques instants, puis grimaça.

– Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais… On est alliés, d'une certaine façon. Je crois même qu'il envisageait de me recruter dans sa milice top-secrète, l'ordre du Phénix…. Enfin, avant que je me mette à fonder ma propre organisation anti-terroriste. Bref, ça s'est fait petit à petit. Tu sais que je lui parle, depuis l'histoire du journal.

– Il garde un œil sur Tom alors de temps en temps tu essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez, cita Harry avec un sourire. Oui, je m'en souviens. Et tu m'as persuadé d'aller lui parler de ma vision, l'année dernière…

– C'est ça, confirma Elisa. Tu te souviens de l'affaire, hummmmm, glauque et confidentielle dont je ne peux pas te parler, et sur laquelle Dumbledore planche aussi ? Eh bien, c'est moi qui l'ai découvert il y a deux ans, et comme c'était trop gros pour moi, je l'ai dit à Dumbledore, et depuis… On collabore.

– Tu as découvert ça il y a deux ans ? s'écria Harry, choqué. Mais Jedusor n'était même pas encore revenu !

– A l'époque je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait ! se défendit Elisa. Je suis juste tombée sur ce truc complètement invraisemblable et suintant de magie noire, qui aurait expliqué comment il aurait survécu lorsque son Avada a rebondi sur toi. Et après en avoir parlé à Dumbledore, après avoir creusé l'affaire… C'est devenu de plus en plus compliqué, et glauque, et dangereux. Ne le dis à personne, mais… Le samedi, quand je disparais parfois durant toute la matinée, c'est pas parce que je m'entraîne. C'est parce que je suis dans le bureau du directeur, à faire des recherches sur le sujet en lisant des grimoires de magie tellement noire qu'ils ont été retirés de la Section Interdite.

– Des bouquins de magie noire ? répéta le Survivant avec une grimace. Sérieusement, Elisa, c'est…

– Glauque, acheva la jeune fille. Je sais. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je le fasse, mais comme j'étais impliquée, il a du se dire que si je devais fouiner là-dedans, autant que ça soit sous sa surveillance. Mais écoute, je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne. Même Trisha n'est pas au courant. Je n'aurais même pas dû te le dire…

Mais elle lui avait dit, pourtant. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui l'avait soudain poussée à ce demi-aveu. C'était comme si son inconscient essayait de la pousser à tout révéler à Harry au sujet des Horcruxes. Peut-être que c'était ça, d'ailleurs… Elle avait l'impression que ce secret l'étouffait.

– Je ne dirais rien, l'assura le Gryffondor d'un air solennel. Et puis, toi, au moins, tu me dis ce qui se passe, tu me laisse aider. J'aimerai juste aider plus.

La Poufsouffle grimaça en entendant la frustration dans sa voix. Elle ne donnait à Harry que des miettes : des bribes d'informations qu'il ne pouvait pas assembler entre elles, des recherches à faire qui n'étaient pas liées directement à la guerre… Et pourtant, même le peu qu'elle faisait, c'était plus que ce que Sirius, Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley et McGonagall réunis lui donnaient ! D'accord, ils voulaient protéger Harry, mais… Est-ce qu'ils croyaient dur comme fer que ça valait le coup de le laisser mariner dans son angoisse et son ignorance ? Que le Survivant ne méritait pas de contribuer, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, à l'effort de guerre ? Si oui, franchement, elle leur enviait leur confiance. Elle-même se sentait mal de garder Harry autant dans l'ombre, même si elle savait qu'elle avait des tas de justifications (elle se sentait responsable, elle l'entraînait à la Défense, elle ne voulait pas le terrifier, etc.). Elisa se demandait si les autres adultes dans la vie du jeune Potter ressentaient une once de cette culpabilité.

L'escalier les déposa devant la gargouille, qui s'écarta obligeamment pour les laisser sortir. Arrivés dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent, et échangèrent un bref regard. Pour aller au dortoir des Poufsouffle, Elisa devait descendre l'escalier à droite, mais Harry devait continuer tout droit. C'était là qu'ils se séparaient. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, après avoir passé un mois comme frère et sœur qui partageaient la même maison, à redevenir un Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle qui évoluaient dans des sphères différentes.

– A plus tard, Magister ! fit le Gryffondor avec un sourire en coin.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas bondissant. La jeune fille secoua la tête avec amusement, puis se tourna vers les escaliers et prit le chemin de sa salle commune. Oui, c'était bizarre de se séparer : mais ils n'étaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, au final. Et puis… Aucun des deux n'allait se retrouver tout seul. Harry avait Ron et Hermione, et Elisa avait Trisha et Cédric.

Et la vie reprit son cours.

Elisa retrouva ses amis. Ils retournèrent en classe. Cédric se remit à s'entraîner au Quidditch, et à passer du temps avec Cho (qui semblait constamment épuisée et sur le point d'éclater en sanglots : apparemment, son frère Joey était toujours dans le coma, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre). Trisha se mit à comploter avec les jumeaux Weasley dans la bibliothèque : à en juger par les plans du Chemin de Traverse et le journal d'annonces que Fred et George transportaient avec eux, ils préparaient l'achat de leur boutique de farces et attrapes.

Rhonda essaya de convaincre Elisa de revenir au Challenge, sans succès. Hermione s'enthousiasma au sujet de l'OPTEM, car apparemment le Magenmagot considérait une nouvelle loi sur le traitement des elfes de maison. Le CEM continua à fonctionner, même si le niveau des élèves chuta à cause des préoccupations qui leur encombraient l'esprit. Les amis Serpentard d'Elisa se joignirent à son trio de Poufsouffle pour faire leurs devoirs, et ils échangèrent leurs notes en bavardant. En classe de Divination, Trelawney leur parla de créer leur propre méthode de Divination, un sujet qui intéressa beaucoup Elisa : comme exemple, Trelawney parla d'une ancienne élève, qui avait utilisé des pierres gravées de l'alphabet grec et avait assigné chaque lettre une symbolique basée sur leur signification dans les mathématiques.

Et, tous les samedis, Elisa allait dévorer des grimoires dans le bureau du directeur.

Subtilement, elle mentionna à Trisha et Cédric qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle s'absente un week-end pour une mission de l'Alliance hors de Grande-Bretagne. Rien de définitif. Rien qui ne pousserait Cédric à pousser de hauts cris ou qui braquerait Trisha et l'inquiéterait. Mais voilà. Elle posait l'idée dans leurs esprits.

Adélaïde Murton, la nièce de Mangemort qui se trouvait dans la promotion d'Elisa, ne revint pas en cours. Apparemment, elle avait disparu durant les vacances de Noël. Plusieurs personnes pensaient qu'elle avait rejoint les Mangemorts, mais d'autres insinuaient qu'elle avait dû prendre la fuite. Peut-être pour aller en France, où elle avait apparemment de la famille. Qui ne voudrait pas fuir la guerre ? Et puis, Adélaïde n'avait jamais été une très bonne combattante.

Mais Mrs Ecclestone ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle interrogea de façon plus ou moins subtile tous ses camarades. Apparemment, l'ex-Auror n'avait pas de doute sur ce qu'était devenue Adélaïde… Et, à en juger par la dureté de son expression, si similaire à celle de Maugrey, Ecclestone n'avait aucune doute sur la marche à suivre face à cette graine de Mangemort.

Elisa baissait les yeux et ne disait rien. C'était sa faute si Adélaïde avait perdu sa famille et ses repères. C'était sa faute, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, _qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre ?!_

Les jours passèrent. Durant leurs leçons particulières, Flitwick imposait désormais à Elisa des leçons de maîtrise de l'air. Alors qu'Elisa avait systématiquement échoué à faire tourner l'eau dans son verre sans baguette, elle n'avait mit que deux jours à créer un souffle de vent qui fit décoller la plume avec laquelle elle s'entraînait. Flitwick n'en fut pas du tout surpris.

– La magie de l'air est plus semblable à la Vehomancie que la magie de l'eau ! lui expliqua-t-il avec excitation de sa petite voix flûtée. Dans les deux cas, le simple fait de _pousser_ est un déclencheur, tandis que la magie de l'eau nécessite d'envelopper et de porter le liquide qu'on veut utiliser. Mais maintenant que vous êtes sur la bonne voie, je pense que si vous continuez régulièrement vos exercices de magie de l'eau, vous finirez par l'avoir !

A sa grande horreur, Elisa se remit donc à pulvériser des verres en se concentrant dessus pour y faire tourner un peu de flotte. Elle aurait préféré s'en passer.

La magie de l'air lui venait plus facilement. Pas besoin de se concentrer, et de garder la tête froide. Alors que la maîtrise des autres éléments nécessitait vraiment de se concentrer pour percevoir et contrôler son environnement… La magie de l'air nécessitait juste de _respirer_. Inspirer, et sentir l'oxygène gonfler ses poumons : expirer, et sentir le souffle qui s'échappait de son corps. Inspirer, expirer : et voilà, Elisa percevait l'existence de l'air, et pouvait l'influencer par magie, sans baguette. Franchement, elle aurait dû commencer par là. Être conscient de l'air autour de soi était infiniment plus facile que de connecter sa magie à l'eau contenue dans une bassine.

Et puis, la magie de l'air avait des tas d'usages utiles. Lors de leurs deux premières leçons, Flitwick appris à Elisa à incorporer son élément dans ses sorts : l' _Expulso_ triplait de puissance avec un petit boost de vent, tout comme le _Confringo_ , et tous les sorts liés au feu (qui était davantage nourri en oxygène). Le Sortilège du Coussinage était plus facile et plus durable. Tous les sortilèges liés à la vitesse bénéficiaient d'une accélération légère. Mais ensuite, Flitwick passa à la magie sans baguette. Au début, Elisa ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de créer un souffle de vent sans baguette : si elle voulait attirer à elle un objet, ou bousculer quelqu'un, elle avait la Force, non ? C'était bien plus direct ! Mais le petit professeur de Sortilèges la détrompa rapidement. La magie de l'air, ça allait au-delà de la création d'une petite brise rafraîchissante.

– L'air est l'élément du mouvement, l'instruisit-il de sa voix aigüe. Cela signifie que la magie de l'air peut être utilisée pour tout ce qui a trait au déplacement. Vous pouvez sauter d'une grande hauteur, et amortir votre atterrissage en utilisant un vent artificiel pour vous poser aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Vous pouvez courir plus vite, en faisant disparaître la résistance de l'air.

– Trop cool, souffla Elisa. Est-ce que je pourrais sauter haut, comme si j'étais sur un trampoline ?!

Jouer les ninjas façon Naruto serait quand même extrêmement classe, il fallait l'admettre. Bon, avec sa maladresse, elle était bien fichue de se catapulter dans un mur, mais l'idée restait quand même cool. Cependant, Flitwick secoua la tête, l'air indulgent :

– S'arracher à la gravité, ou se créer un piston pour s'éjecter dans les airs, cela relève davantage de la magie de la terre. Mais bien sûr, rien ne vous empêche d'essayer.

Mentalement, Elisa prit donc note de tester son idée dans les prochains jours. Au cas où. Et si elle échouait, il fallait qu'elle se trouve un sort qui puisse faire ça. Imaginez qu'elle se retrouve dans une fosse remplie de serpents venimeux : savoir sauter à six mètres de haut serait un atout sans prix !

Mais passons.

Au-dehors, les Mangemorts étaient complètement silencieux, et c'était à présent les loups-garous qui semaient le chaos. C'était assez logique : Voldemort avait essuyé de lourdes pertes. Et selon la rumeur (que Percy confirma), les Mangemorts capturés ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été envoyés à Azkaban, mais drogués à la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, et cachés dans une base secrète des Aurors. Voldemort ne pouvait donc pas aller secourir ses soldats aussi aisément que la dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait attaqué la prison.

Il n'était pas non plus réapparu en personne. Les rumeurs disaient que son attaque d'Azkaban l'avait affaibli. Elisa en doutait. Elle pensait surtout que, sans une force suffisante derrière lui, Voldemort n'osait pas se risquer à mener lui-même une attaque de grande envergure : pas dans ces circonstances, alors que tout le Ministère était mobilisé contre lui.

Le bon côté des choses était qu'il était plus facile de se défendre contre les attaques de loups-garous que contre celles de mages noirs. Même s'ils étaient bestiaux, bien plus forts et résistants que des humains normaux, et quasiment insensibles aux Stupéfix et autres sorts de défense, ils n'en restaient pas moins _humains_. On pouvait leur briser les os, les ligoter, les piéger. Une bonne moitié des lycanthropes sous les ordres de Greyback ne possédait pas de baguette, et aucun n'était entraîné. Cela dit, durant les jours suivants, quatre personnes furent tuées lors d'embuscades tendus au coin d'une rue, ou dans leur propre jardin. Avoir une baguette ne servait à rien si une montagne de muscle vous sautait dessus par derrière.

Plusieurs personnes firent appel à l'Alliance pour mettre des protections anti-loups autour de chez eux. Elisa se sentait mal à l'aise avec cette requête, pensant à Matt et à Remus… Mais elle transmit quand même le message à Cécile Engelhorn, et lui donna des consignes pour engager des Briseurs de Sorts. Elle devait continuer à protéger les gens, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le mauvais côté des choses, c'était que Voldemort semblait reporter sa rage sur les Moldus. Deux ponts s'écroulèrent en l'espace d'une semaine. Il y eut aussi un incendie, huit morts inexpliquées qu'on attribua à des fuites de gaz, et cinq disparitions. Elisa ne suivait pas les actualités Moldues, mais plusieurs de ses camarades le faisait, et elle se sentait malade en les entendant parler de ça dans la salle commune. Est-ce que ça avait été aussi violent, dans le canon ? Ou bien était-ce de sa faute, parce qu'elle avait empêché Voldemort de s'attaquer à ses cibles de choix ? Est-ce que sauver les sorciers valait le prix qu'en payaient les Moldus, qui n'étaient même pas conscients du danger, qui ne savaient même pas se défendre ?

Il fallait que cela cesse. Les fidèles de Voldemort qui étaient encore en liberté, ceux qui s'acharnaient sur les Moldus sans défense, devaient disparaître. Elisa appela son père, qui interrogea Lucius Malefoy, et revint avec une liste de lieux de réunions. Elle interrogea les jumelles Carrow. Elle appela Neal, ses contacts, et Lupin (qui avait quitté le pays, mais qui l'informa quand même qu'il avait vu plusieurs membres de l'Ordre rôder dans certaines zones, sans doute en mission de surveillance). Elisa collecta les infos, et les envoya à Amélia Bones.

Amycus et Alecto Carrow furent arrêtés le premier week-end de janvier. Le lendemain, quatre autres Mangemorts furent arrêtés dans une planque qu'Amycus avait révélée sous Véritasérum. Deux d'entre eux, Mulciber et Dolohov, faisaient partis des sorciers qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban l'année dernière. Ils furent condamnés au Baiser du Détraqueur après un procès expéditif qui servit davantage à exciter la foule qu'à rendre une réelle justice. Les gens avaient soif de vengeance.

En représailles, une douzaine de loups-garous attaquèrent Ste Mangouste à la pleine lune suivante. Les Aurors parvinrent à les repousser depuis le hall d'entrée, mais il y eu trois morts et plusieurs dizaines de blessés, tous contaminés par la lycanthropie, ce qui généra une vague de paranoïa.

La guerre continuait, et les deux camps étaient de plus en plus féroces, de plus en plus désespérés.

Elisa avait parfois l'impression que tout ce qu'elle faisait à l'école était complètement inutile. Il y avait quelque chose d'absurde à écouter Sinistra leur parler des phases de Vénus ou à échanger des banalités avec Slughorn lorsqu'il la coinçait entre deux cours… Alors que, là dehors, Voldemort tuait des gens. Mais elle devait se faire une raison. Sa place était à Poudlard. Cédric disait que sa présence rassurait les gens. Trisha, elle, était plus directe :

– Tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux pour l'Alliance. Si tu étais dehors, qu'est-ce que tu ferais de plus, le job de Cécile ? C'est _son_ job, laisse-le-lui.

– Il y a quand même certaines missions où ça devra être moi, pointa Elisa. Par exemple… Parce que je suis la seule membre de l'Alliance qui parle allemand.

Trisha grinça des dents, mais concéda sa défaite sur ce point (et Elisa soupira intérieurement de soulagement).

– Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, ton travail à toi c'est ici, c'est d'entraîner les gamins, et de nous entraîner nous. C'est d'avoir des idées, aussi ! Comme l'OPTEM ! Hermione t'a parlé de cette loi qui va passer sur la protection des elfes ?

– Oui, on en a discuté au CEM, fit pensivement Elisa. Pour vérifier que les elfes sont bien traités, et établir une assiette de taxation pour faire payer des impôts sur le nombre d'elfes possédés, c'est ça ? C'est une bonne idée. Mais ça m'étonne un peu que ça arrive sur le tapis maintenant. Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien sûr ! Mais je pensais que le Magenmagot aurait d'autres priorités.

Cédric roula des yeux :

– C'est parce que la protection des elfes n'est qu'un prétexte. Ce que veut le Magenmagot, c'est inspecter les maisons, et taxer les familles. Le bien-être des elfes, ce n'est pas important, pour eux. Mais cette loi va faciliter la tâche à ceux qui s'en soucient.

– C'est une bonne chose, non ? fit remarquer Trisha.

– C'est vrai, admit Cédric en se tournant vers elle. Mais comme l'esprit de la loi n'est pas conçu pour aider les elfes, juste pour augmenter le pouvoir des Aurors, ça veut dire qu'il y a des dérives possibles… Et que le côté « protection des elfes » est très fragile, dans ce texte.

Elisa fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses deux amis se mettaient à discuter plus en profondeur du sujet. Bon sang, les problèmes s'accumulaient…

Mais Trisha avait raison, cela dit : tout progrès dans le domaine de la protection des elfes était une bonne chose. Avec le débat de cette loi devant le Magenmagot, Hermione était survoltée. Lorsque sa classe eut à faire un devoir d'Histoire, elle se plongea dans les origines des elfes de maison, par exemple. Plusieurs personnes de l'OPTEM, curieuses, lui donnèrent un coup de main. C'était par exemple le cas d'Adrian Pucey. Lui et Hermione ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole auparavant, mais déterrer des secrets d'Histoire les passionnait. Du coup, durant les trois jours suivant, lorsqu'Elisa et ses amis faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble… Le sujet des elfes revenait constamment sur le tapis.

C'était intéressant, mais bon, Elisa aurait quand même préféré s'entraîner à balancer des _Expulso_ contre des mannequins dans la Salle sur Demande.

– Est-ce que tu savais que l'espèce « elfes de maison » n'est apparue dans les textes que vers le milieu du 17ème siècle ? disait Adrian avec enthousiasme en feuilletant à toute allure un immense registre poussiéreux. Le Ministère les a reconnus comme une espèce domestiquée sous la pression de plusieurs familles qui voulaient protéger leurs serviteurs. La loi a interdit leur chasse ou leur utilisation dans des ingrédients de potion. Avant cette époque, ils n'avaient aucune protection légale, ils étaient considérés comme des créatures sauvages parce qu'ils descendent d'une tribu d'elfes des forêts.

– Les elfes de forêts n'existent pas, lâcha Terence avec amusement.

– Oh, si ils existaient ! Tout comme les elfes des rivières, et les elfes de landes. Ils protégeaient un lieu et en prenait soin, à la façon des Botrucs. Ils sont cousins lointain. Mais bref ! Il y a eu une épidémie magique qui a décimé leur espèce en les coupant de la magie de la nature. Ils se sont tournés vers la magie des sorciers, d'abord en entretenant les vergers et les champs, puis en servant à l'intérieur des maisons. La magie des sorciers est apparemment plus solide et nutritive que celle de la nature, et ça a augmenté leur puissance… Et causé des mutations physiques. Ils étaient nettement moins moches quand ils aspiraient l'énergie des arbres… Bref ! Seuls les elfes liés aux humains, c'est-à-dire les elfes de maison, ont survécu à l'épidémie magique. Les autres elfes des forêts et les elfes des landes se sont éteints. Les elfes des eaux sont une espèce en voie de disparition, si je me souviens bien, il ne reste qu'une seule tribu en Ecosse.

– Les pauvres, soupira Heather. La sélection naturelle, c'est violent.

– Uh uh. Maintenant, les elfes ont évolués et sont devenus dépendants d'une source de magie solide, donnée par des êtres humains. Utiliser une magie différente leur est plus difficile, mais c'est parfois possible. C'est le cas des elfes liés aux druides ou à Poudlard, par exemple. Mais il faut toujours qu'il y ait un sorcier dans l'histoire, parce qu'à présent les elfes sont incapables de subsister uniquement avec la magie naturelle, comme leurs ancêtres.

Ce qui signifiait que l'évolution de leur espèce avait placé les elfes de maison dans une situation de dépendance des sorciers. C'était une donnée à prendre en compte pour l'évolution de l'OPTEM. Libérer des elfes dans la nature n'était pas du tout une solution viable. Elisa fronça les sourcils, et fit une note mentale d'explorer d'autres possibilités. Il fallait que les sorciers respectent les elfes, que les elfes se trouvent une position indispensables, comme ça le rapport ne serait plus aussi déséquilibré… Peut-être en donnant aux elfes une formation, pour qu'ils puissent assister à domicile les vieux sorciers, ou ceux qui souffraient d'un handicap ou d'une maladie grave ? Ou bien leur donner une formation pour qu'ils servent de comptables, de tuteurs… Bref, des formations valorisées ? C'était une idée à creuser.

Elisa n'avait cependant pas vraiment le temps de la creuser elle-même. Elle nota donc ses réflexions sur un bout de papier, et le confia à Hermione, puisque l'OPTEM était son projet. La Poufsouffle, quant à elle, se focalisait malheureusement sur d'autres choses. Ses cours, ses contacts avec l'Alliance, les nouvelles de l'extérieur, ses Sortilèges, ses entraînements au combat avec ses amis… Elisa ne comptait pas retourner au Challenge, mais pour varier les adversaires (au lieu d'affronter sans cesse Trisha, Cédric, ou le Trio d'Or), Elisa demanda à une ou deux reprise à Terence de s'entraîner contre elle. Son ami Serpentard était un adversaire redoutable, incroyablement vif et adaptable. Cependant Terence n'était pas passionné par le combat, et il était surchargé de boulot avec tous ses clubs et ses options scolaires. Le faire accepter nécessita de négocier un peu. Au final, en échange de son aide, Elisa lui enseigna l' _Aguasitus_ , le _Menti Effinxi_ et l' _Agua Oppugno_ , c'est-à-dire les trois sorts qu'elle avait utilisé l'année dernière pour faire son T-Rex d'eau.

Terence avait très envie de créer un vélociraptor. Elisa avait oublié qu'il était fan de _Jurassic Park_ …

Les jours passèrent, lentement. Lors de la troisième semaine de janvier, Tourmaline reçut des lettres de menaces, et deux individus louches se mirent à rôder devant le bâtiment. Elisa puisa dans les caisses de l'Alliance pour engager un Briseur de Sorts compétent, un dénommé Gawain Killick qui l'avait déjà aidé par le passé, qui renforça les protections de l'école, et dissimula le bâtiment aux yeux des sorciers mal intentionnés.

Les individus louches cessèrent de rôder, incapable de retrouver le bâtiment… Et Gawain disparut deux jours plus tard, avec sa femme Eléa. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de chez eux.

Après six mois de disparitions et de morts, Elisa aurait dû être habituée à ce genre de nouvelles. Mais là c'était différent. Elle connaissait ces gens personnellement. Ils l'avaient aidée, ils avaient aidé l'Alliance… Et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils avaient été assassinés. Elisa avait l'impression qu'il y avait un vide dans sa poitrine, comme un trou noir qui s'écroulait sur lui-même. _C'est de ta faute_ , lui soufflait la voix de Tom, et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Les Killick étaient morts à cause d'elle. Qui d'autre Voldemort allait-il tuer pour lui envoyer un message ?

Lester reçut des menaces. Romaric Clemens (le prof de Divination et de Runes) et ses parents également. Bastien Fitzgerald (le Moldu prof de Sciences) informa ses collègues que sa sœur, une Née-Moldue qui travaillait au Ministère, avait reçu un colis contenant une malédiction, que la sécurité du Ministère avait intercepté juste à temps. Tous ceux qui fréquentaient le monde magique étaient ciblés : seul Matt (qui vivait en reclus) et les profs moldus semblaient à l'abri, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être nerveux et tendus. Puis Cécile Engelhorn faillit se faire agresser par deux loups-garous pas loin de chez ses parents. Elle transplana à temps, mais elle avait vraiment eu peur.

Tourmaline était ciblée, c'était évident. Parce que les Mangemorts savaient qu'Elisa en était une fondatrice ? Parce que donner une éducation aux Cracmols leur semblait outrageant ? Impossible à dire. Et puis… Elisa était coincée à Poudlard, et ne pouvait rien faire. Aussi, lorsque Remus Lupin reprit contact avec elle, elle avait désespérément besoin d'une bonne nouvelle.

 **oOoOoOo**

– J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, lâcha Lupin en guise d'introduction.

Elisa jeta un dernier Sortilège de Silence sur la porte de son atelier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée : personne n'avait envahi cette salle de classe vide qu'elle s'était appropriée plusieurs années plus tôt, et ses planches de MagicoGlisseurs ainsi que son établi mal rangé étaient toujours là, bien que couverts de poussière.

– La bonne nouvelle est que ton idée de passer par une fenêtre est jouable, continua Remus. Evidemment, j'aurais préféré passer par la porte d'entrée, pour éviter les acrobaties. Mais les visites sont interdites et il y a deux gardes dont je n'ai pas envie de tester la réactivité. Ils ne sont pas la seule sécurité, non plus : il y a plusieurs maléfices tout le long du couloir, qui se déclencheront sans doute en cas d'intrusion. La fenêtre est une meilleure option, et comme il n'y a pas de barreaux, tu devrais pouvoir réussir à y passer. C'est simplement une ouverture dans la pierre, sans vitre, et protégée seulement par un Sortilège d'Impassibilité.

– Le désactiver est dans mes cordes, acquiesça Elisa. Et la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Lupin grimaça :

– Il y a un puissant Charme de Détection qui surveille les alentours de la prison. Il surveille le sol mais aussi les airs. Pour passer par la fenêtre, il va falloir le tromper ou le désactiver sans que les gardes ne le réalisent.

– Quoi ?! s'alarma la jeune fille. Et comment on fait ça ?

– Ce n'est pas impossible, mais ça va être compliqué, répondit Remus en se passant la main dans les cheveux dans un geste qui lui rappela beaucoup Matt. Je connais bien les sorts de détection, mais celui-là est particulièrement retors. C'est un Charme Gardien. Il doit y avoir différentes couches, et différents ancrages. A mon avis, il est conçu pour avoir plusieurs niveaux d'alerte. Le niveau maximal se déclenche si Grindelwald sort, probablement.

– On ne compte pas le faire sortir.

– Et heureusement ! Mais cela veut dire qu'on doit pouvoir berner les niveaux d'alerte plus faibles, ceux qui s'activent si un intrus entre par exemple.

– C'est un boulot de Briseur de Sorts, fit Elisa avec une certaine angoisse. Tu saurais t'en charger ?

Lupin resta silencieux un instant. Puis il secoua la tête :

– Non. Enfin, peut-être. Mais pas tout seul. Il faut qu'on soit au moins deux, pour lancer une sorte d'écran de brouillage entre nous deux et rendre indétectable tout ce qui se trouvera dans la zone couverte par l'écran. Il faut une _grosse_ puissance magique.

Et comme Elisa serait occupée à entrer dans la tour, elle ne pourrait pas être cette deuxième personne… Sans compter que sa puissance magique était dans la moyenne, sans plus. Crotte. Elle se mit à se mordiller un ongle, pensive. A qui demander de l'aide ? Il fallait une personne puissante, un peu versée dans les Charmes Gardiens, et qui lui ferait confiance. La première pensée de la Poufsouffle fut pour Bill Weasley, mais elle sut immédiatement que c'était un espoir vain. Le jeune professeur de Défense les dénoncerait aussitôt à Dumbledore, qui péterait un boulon en réalisant quel était le plan d'Elisa. C'était pour ça qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un qui garderait le silence…. Sa mère Isabelle ? Cédric ? Matt ? Fred ou George ? Trisha ?

– Quel genre de compétence cette personne devra avoir ? finit-elle par dire. Est-ce qu'il doit s'agir d'un Briseur de Sorts confirmé ?

– Non, la rassura Lupin. Connaître la théorie suffira, puisque je serai là. Mais cette personne devra être physiquement résistante. Maintenir l'écran demande un certain effort.

Cela excluait Matt. Il était un sorcier incroyable, mais rester debout plus d'une heure le faisait souffrir. Elisa retint un juron. Tout ça allait être compliqué…

– Et les elfes ? fit-elle brusquement.

– Les elfes ? répéta Lupin.

– Est-ce qu'un elfe de maison pourrait faire ça ? répéta Elisa. Ils ont une magie volatile, mais très puissante. Et la plupart des Charmes Gardiens ne protègent pas contre la magie elfique.

L'ex-Maraudeur eut l'air interloqué, puis plissa les yeux d'un air songeur :

– Oui… Ça pourrait marcher… Il faudra que je teste ça avec un elfe volontaire avant, mais c'est une possibilité. Je peux faire seul le début du sort, qui nécessite une baguette. Mais le maintenir…

– Je veux t'envoyer mes elfes Olly, Tilly et Pillo, décida la jeune fille. Je leur expliquerai la mission avant, mais ils auront peut-être encore des questions. Et s'ils s'avèrent qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire, eh bien… A la limite… Je demanderai à ma mère.

Lupin fit une drôle de tête :

– Ta mère serait prête à t'aider à entrer par effraction à _Nurmengard_ ?!

– Ma mère est géniale, lâcha Elisa d'un ton sans réplique. Cela dit, elle ne t'aime pas.

– Pourquoi ? protesta aussitôt Remus.

– Parce qu'elle était à Poudlard en même temps que toi.

L'ex-Maraudeur s'empourpra brutalement. Puis il carra les épaules, et lâcha avec raideur :

– Je comprends. Je m'excuserai de mon comportement, si je la rencontre. Mais avant, il faut vérifier qu'utiliser la magie elfique est possible. Et… Tu me dois toujours des explications.

Ah. Elisa avait espéré qu'il avait oublié. Elle grimaça.

– C'est une conversation qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ait de vive voix.

– Je n'ai rien d'urgent de prévu, lâcha le loup-garou. On peut se voir aujourd'hui. Sortir de Poudlard ne devrait pas te poser de problème, avec la carte.

Elisa marqua un temps de surprise. Elle ignorait que Remus savait qu'elle avait la Carte des Maraudeurs. Elle avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre, lorsqu'elle lui avait offert un miroir communiquant sur le métal duquel elle avait gravé une copie stylisé de cette carte, et elle avait bien vu la réaction surprise de Lupin devant ce dessin, mais… Il n'avait posé aucune question sur ça, et elle avait supposé qu'il n'avait pas saisi la référence. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Il avait bien saisi le message, il avait simplement gardé le silence.

Pour un Gryffondor, Lupin était parfois subtil, finalement.

Elle faillit acquiescer, poussée par son sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ce secret qui pesait sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Puis, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche… Elle imagina soudain ce que Trisha dirait si Elisa lui annonçait qu'elle allait gambader la nuit, hors de Poudlard, seule, avec un loup-garou, sans aucune escorte, pour discuter de trucs top-secrets. Oh, elle faisait confiance à Remus. Mais quitter la protection de l'école juste pour bavarder, c'était quand même prendre un risque complètement stupide, et il y avait tout à parier que Trisha l'assommerait avec une chaise si elle lui évoquait cette idée. Cédric l'aiderait probablement, en plus.

Nope. Plan B.

– Je ne suis pas disponible ce soir, contra-t-elle. Mais dimanche prochain, je peux.

Sortir en plein jour serait plus prudent. Déjà parce qu'elle ne serait sans doute moins fatiguée, après une grasse-matinée. Ensuite parce que tous les profs seraient éveillés et en état d'alerte, si jamais les Mangemorts attaquaient Pré-au-Lard pour capturer Elisa (ou Lupin). Et finalement, ça lui laissait du temps pour préparer ce qu'elle allait dire… Et aussi pour convaincre Trisha et Cédric de la laisser quitter le périmètre de l'école.

– Tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir te libérer ? lâcha Remus d'un ton sceptique.

Elisa fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Oui, elle était sûre. Des loups-garous non-transformés terrorisaient la population et de nouvelles demandes de protection de maisons l'obligeaient à solliciter à nouveau des Briseurs de Sorts, tout en sachant que le dernier Briseur de Sorts à qui elle avait confié une mission, Gawain Killick, avait été assassiné pour ça. Les Moldus étaient décimés comme si c'était un sport. Malgré le nombre d'arrestations effectués par le Ministère, de nombreux Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté : des sympathisants qui cachaient leurs identités, mais aussi des évadés d'Azkaban terriblement dangereux. Elle avait quasiment terminé les grimoires de magie noire de Dumbledore, et elle n'avait rien trouvé pour arracher l'Horcruxe d'Harry. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment voler la Coupe de Poufsouffle, ou tuer Nagini. Ses cours de magie élémentaire avec Flitwick touchaient à leur fin (dans un mois, ils passeraient à un autre domaine), et elle n'avait pas encore réussi à manipuler l'eau sans baguette. Les profs les écrasaient sous une montagne de devoirs, et ses notes avaient baissés. Et en plus, elle n'avait pas parlé à Matt depuis deux semaines, parce qu'elle avait trop de travail, de devoirs, ou juste de préoccupations, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas cherché à l'appeler la déprimait.

Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Etant donné la pression qui pesait sur elle, franchement, elle pensait que Lupin n'avait pas à se plaindre !

– Je suis sûre, fit-elle sèchement.

Elle et Lupin se fusillèrent un instant du regard. La Poufsouffle réalisa soudain que, quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'était sentie embrassée à l'idée de l'appeler par son prénom : mais que maintenant, elle était prête à l'engueuler s'il la contrariait. Remus du en prendre conscience, lui aussi. Ils détournèrent les yeux en même temps.

– Je suis vraiment très occupée, finit par dire Elisa d'un ton plus calme après avoir inspiré profondément. Et c'est une discussion importante, qui mérite qu'on se voit face à face. Désolée, mais je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard plus tôt.

Les traits de Lupin se détendirent, et il inclina légèrement la tête, acceptant l'excuse implicite.

– D'accord. A dimanche, dans ce cas.

Ils échangèrent quelques platitudes, puis raccrochèrent. Elisa poussa un profond soupir, et s'assit sur un vieux tabouret dont un des pieds était trop court. Elle regrettait l'époque où sa plus grande préoccupation était d'organiser les leçons du CEM et de s'amuser au Challenge. C'était une époque tellement plus simple…

Mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment été si différent ? Le monde n'avait pas tellement changé. Au final, et depuis le début, Elisa avait toujours dû combattre davantage que simplement Voldemort. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle le mage noir avait atteint un tel pouvoir, après tout. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu devenir aussi puissant, jamais il n'aurait été auréolé d'une telle aura de grandeur, jamais il n'aurait pu recruter autant de fidèles, sans le reste du monde sorcier. Même quand Elisa n'avait eu que onze ans, elle en avait eu conscience. Le système avait toujours été corrompu.

Les prisonniers étaient torturés ou exécutés, parfois même sans procès. Des démons suceurs d'âmes étaient lâchés sur des écoliers. Des gens comme Lucius Malefoy étaient capable d'acheter une condamnation à mort parce qu'un hippogriffe avait fait honte à leur fils. C'était un système qui attendait simplement que quelqu'un prenne le pouvoir…. Et qui était aussi capable de déchaîner ce genre d'horreur même quand aucun Voldemort ne le poussait à agir.

Les gens essayaient de se distraire avec des peurs fabriquées et irrationnelles : les Nés-Moldus, les loups-garous, les hybrides, les scores des matchs de Quidditch, la régulation de l'épaisseur des fonds des chaudrons. Ils ne voyaient pas la vraie menace. Ils pensaient que le danger sortait de nulle part, sans réaliser qu'ils étaient tous une part du problème. Ils se lamentaient et se demandaient comment le monde était devenu si cruel, et ils ne saisissaient même pas l'ironie quand ils changeaient de place dans le Magicobus lorsqu'un Sang-Mêlé portant un jean troué s'essayait à côté d'eux.

Non, le monde n'avait jamais été plus simple. Au contraire. Lord Voldemort n'avait fait que donner un visage à une gangrène qui empoisonnait le monde sorcier depuis longtemps.

Elle se frotta les yeux. Wow, elle devenait lugubre, quand elle se mettait à philosopher. Elle secoua fermement la tête, et se murmura :

– Aller, reprends-toi ma vieille.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son manque de sommeil, la difficulté des cours, la quantité de devoirs à faire, le danger que posaient les Mangemorts, la menace qui pesait sur les membres de l'Alliance, la paranoïa anti-loups-garous qui se propageait dans le pays, et la destruction des Horcruxes restants. Jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec Lupin, elle devait reporter son attention sur des projets plus réalistes.

S'entraîner avec ses amis. Bosser sa magie élémentaire. Faire la rédaction de Métamorphose qu'elle devait rendre après-demain. Et puis… Appeler Matt, aussi. Il devait avoir fini ses cours à Tourmaline, à cette heure, et être rentré chez lui. Avant de perdre son courage, la Poufsouffle récita son numéro à son miroir.

Matt avait l'air fatigué, les traits tirés, et une ombre de barbe sur les joues. Cela dit, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Elisa dans le miroir, il lui sourit :

– Magister. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, affectant l'indifférence :

– Rien d'exceptionnel. J'avais un peu de temps libre, et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Quoi de neuf ?

– Pas grand-chose, soupira Matt. Je suis de plus en plus doué à métamorphoser mon apparence, et j'ai réussi à maintenir secret mon emploi à Tourmaline, ce qui fait que je suis le seul enseignant à ne pas recevoir de menaces ou à m'inquiéter d'une agression.

Elisa déglutit, la gorge serrée. Tourmaline était ciblée depuis à présent une semaine. Entre les menaces envoyées aux enseignants, le danger pesant sur leurs familles, et l'attaque à laquelle Cécile avait échappé de peu… Elle comprenait que tout le monde soit sur les nerfs. Elle-même avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, et elle n'était même pas là.

– Mais l'école est protégée, lâcha-t-elle presque pour elle-même. Elle est invisible, et inviolable, et il y autant de protections dessus qu'à Gringotts, avec la… la deuxième intervention du Briseur de Sorts.

Gawain Killick avait rendu Tourmaline inviolable, et il avait payé ce service de sa vie. Elisa s'obligea à déglutir, refoulant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. C'était tellement injuste.

– L'école est sûre, la rassura Matt. Elle résisterait sans doute à la chute d'une météorite ! Mais les professeurs doivent retourner chez eux chaque soir, et ils s'inquiètent aussi de la sécurité de leurs familles. On sait que toute personne connectée à Tourmaline pourrait être ciblée. Notre seul avantage est le fait que les Mangemorts ne savent pas exactement qui est enseignant.

– Ils avaient l'air assez certain en envoyant un colis piégé à la sœur de Bastien, marmonna Elisa.

Mais elle savait que Matt avait raison. La famille Hopkrik avait été ciblée parce que le nom de Madeline Hopkrik était connu, et la sœur de Bastien Fitzgerald avait été visée par un colis frappé d'un maléfice parce qu'elle était amie avec Lester. Romaric Clemens avait informé sa famille de son emploi, et ses parents le soutenaient, ce qui signifiait qu'ils en avaient plus ou moins discutés avec d'autres gens. Cécile n'était pas du genre discret, et que son entourage savait qu'elle travaillait avec des Cracmols. Bref, seuls les _sorciers_ clairement associés avec Tourmaline avaient été visés, parce que c'était des infos qui avaient circulé dans le _monde sorcier_. Les Moldus avaient été protégés par leur anonymat. Quant à Matt Rosier et Heremon Odran, les deux autres sorciers du personnel de l'école, ils ne devaient leur sécurité qu'à leur discrétion.

Mais si les Mangemorts creusaient… Ça risquait de ne pas durer.

– Quel bordel, marmonna Elisa.

Matt renifla avec amusement, et la jeune fille s'empourpra, gênée. Son ami agita vaguement la main :

– Oui, je suis assez d'accord. Mais ça pourrait être pire.

– C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille. Et sinon, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué. Est-ce que… ça n'a pas été trop dur, sans Remus ?

Lupin avait été en repérage à Nuremberg lors de la pleine lune, dix jours plus tôt. Pour le reste du monde sorcier, cette première pleine lune de l'année 1996 était associée à l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, mais Elisa savait que pour Matt et Remus, c'était surtout la première pleine lune qu'ils passaient séparés depuis qu'ils avaient formés une meute. Et… Apparemment, la présence de la meute était un élément important pour l'équilibre mental des loups-garous. Elle n'avait pas vraiment osé poser la question à Lupin, mais avec Matt, c'était différent.

– C'était drainant, avoua son ami lycanthrope. Mais c'est resté supportable. Après tout, j'avais encore mon chien Odin avec moi. C'est surtout pour Remus que je m'inquiète : il avait prévu de prendre de la Tue-Loup, je ne sais pas quel effet ça aura eu sur son loup intérieur.

– Je suis désolée, marmonna Elisa en sentant une pointe de culpabilité lui serrer les entrailles. Je n'ai pas pensé… J'aurais du attendre après la pleine lune pour l'envoyer en mission.

Matt ignorait de quel type de mission il s'agissait précisément, juste que c'était pour l'Alliance rebelle. S'il avait su, Elisa était certaine que sa réaction n'aurait pas était un simple geste désinvolte :

– Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est lui qui t'as demandé de lui confier une tâche importante, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Et puis, il m'a appelé hier pour me dire qu'il en avait terminé et qu'il rentrait bientôt.

– C'est le cas, confirma la jeune fille. Il a terminé aujourd'hui, il devrait être rentré demain ou après-demain.

Un trajet en Portoloin était quasi-immédiat, mais Remus préférait employer au maximum des moyens de transports moldus comme le train, l'avion, le taxi, ou le métro. Comme ça, si un Mangemort (qui ne connaissait rien au monde moldu) essayait de remonter sa piste, il ferait chou blanc.

– Bref ! reprit Matt d'un ton plus guilleret après un court silence. Sur quel genre de sorts tu travailles en ce moment ?

– Travailler sur une invention ? répéta Elisa avec un amusement incrédule. J'ai à peine le temps de dormir ! Je ne vais pas refaire de sitôt un truc comme l'Animation de l'Eau.

– C'est une honte. Je repensais justement à cette idée de métamorphose des sorts sur laquelle on travaillait l'année dernière…

– Avec ton Lumos qui pouvait changer de couleur ! se rappela Elisa.

Elle-même avait tenté de créer une façon de rediriger les sorts une fois lancés. Elle avait été capable de courber la trajectoire de ses Stupéfix de quelques degrés, vers la gauche ou la droite, mais pas davantage. Puis il y avait eu la Troisième Tâche, et… Tout ça était passé à la trappe.

– Exactement, fit Matt qui semblait ravi qu'Elisa se soit souvenue de son succès. J'ai décidé de me remettre à plancher dessus.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Elisa se pencha en avant, avide :

– Et alors ?

– Eh bien… Déjà, toute notre théorie partait du fait que le lancement d'un sort ne s'achève pas après qu'il ait quitté ta baguette, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à ce que les effets du sort prennent fin, ce sort est connecté à ta magie. C'est pour ça que le lanceur originel d'un maléfice peut y mettre fin plus facilement qu'un autre sorcier, par exemple.

– Tout à fait, confirma Elisa. C'est pour ça que nous étions partis sur l'idée qu'on pouvait aussi manipuler le sortilège.

– Voilà. Bien sûr, ça a ses limites. Tu ne peux pas changer la nature d'un sort une fois lancé, par exemple pour faire changer en un sortilège complètement différent. Mais tu peux l'affecter avec ta magie… d'une façon assez semblable à la Métamorphose. Par exemple, lorsque tu fais danser un objet, tu n'utilise pas une séquence de mouvements programmés dans ton sort : tu y penses, et ça influence le sort que tu es en train de jeter. Tu me suis ?

– Toujours. Et donc, tu as fais des progrès là-dessus ? Parce que crois-moi, vouloir faire changer de trajectoire à un sort par la pensée est très dur. J'ai essayé.

Matt esquissa un geste désinvolte de la main :

– Je passerai à ça plus tard. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais les Six Sous-principes de Métamorphose Immatérielle ?

– Euh… Non ?

– C'est une branche de Métamorphose avancée, expliqua l'ex-Serpentard d'un air réjoui. On utilise ces Sous-principes dans l'Illusion de la vie, mais aussi la magie élémentaire… Et, pour faire simple, je pense qu'en modifiant un ou deux sous-principes et en les appliquant à des sorts, on pourra les manipuler au-delà de toute espérance !

Elisa était déjà en train de prendre des notes, sa fatigue envolée.

– Raconte-moi ça plus en détail ! Comment ça se passerait ?

– Eh bien, c'est ton Animation de l'Eau qui m'en a donné l'idée, commença Matt en souriant largement. Tu as modifié l'Illusion de la Vie pour l'adapter aux Sortilèges, ce qui a nécessité que tu adapte la nature même des Sous-Principes utilisés. Jusque là, je considérais ça impossible. C'est pour cela que ta réussite était si absurde. Mais tu as trébuché sur une découverte sensationnelle, avec ça. Dans la composition de ton Sortilège d'Animation de l'Eau se trouve la clef, et si on parvient à la trouver, si on parvient à l'isoler et à la purifier… C'est la formule qui permettra d'appliquer les principes de la Métamorphose à tout un tas de Sortilèges !

Elisa réalisa qu'elle était bouche bée. Elle essaya de se reprendre, mais ne put que bredouiller, incrédule :

– M-Mais c'est carrément révolutionnaire !

– N'est-ce pas ? fit Matt d'un air ravi.

Puis il toussota, l'air un peu penaud :

– Cela dit, ne t'emballes pas trop. Ce n'est que théorique. J'ai commencé à plancher là-dessus il y a trois jours et je viens seulement de trouver ce qui me chiffonnait. Je comptais attendre au moins jusqu'au mois prochain pour soulever le sujet. Là, je n'ai pas encore fait une seule expérience…

– Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? fit avidement la Poufsouffle. Tu devrais peut-être tenter d'isoler les composantes de l'Animation de l'Eau en essayant de ne le lancer que fraction par fraction, et en substituant certains de ses éléments avec des Sous-Principes…

Cela faisait une éternité qu'Elisa n'avait pas discutée de ses inventions comme ça, sans avoir à penser à la prochaine bataille, en se préoccupant uniquement de sa passion et de son émerveillement devant la complexité fascinante des Sortilèges. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Elle et Matt discutèrent des heures, d'abord de leur projet, puis d'autres idées, d'autres inventions, d'autres expériences. Pendant un moment, aussi bref soit-il, Elisa oublia complètement la guerre au-dehors, l'Horcruxe niché dans la cicatrice d'Harry, et les plans qu'elle conspirait avec Lupin. Pendant un instant, elle fut projetée dans le passé, à une époque où elle pouvait encore se plonger complètement dans ses inventions.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle avait un large sourire idiot aux lèvres. Oui, la vie était bien moche, parfois. Mais elle avait Trisha, Cédric, ses parents. Elle avait Matt, les Sortilèges, la magie. Elle avait l'Alliance, Lupin, et des plans qui avançaient dans la bonne direction.

Son sort aurait pu être bien pire, après tout.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et moi, je retourne chercher des prénoms pour la Next Gen x) A dans deux semaines ! Ou une semaine si ma Bêta corrige assez vite x)

Bye !


	12. Le test d'Helen

.

Hello ! Et oui mes amis, je poste au bout d'une semaine seulement. Votre délai d'attente est réduit de moitié ! Et le mieux, c'ets que ça va continuer... Car ça y est, j'ai fini d'écrire le tome 5 ! Je n'ai donc plus besoin de faire traîner les choses... Ce qui tombe bien car ma Bêta est revenue en France, et donc ça va carburer pour la correction. Bref, le rythme s'accélère !

Bref.

Voilà un chapitre que vous attendez tous depuis un moment, celui où Elisa dit enfin à Lupin qu'Harry a un bout de Voldemort dans la tête. Uh uh uh. J'avoue je suis une sadique. Pauvre Lupin. Mais bon, la vie est injuste, il faut s'y faire !

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **IceQueen** ! Première à commenter x) Oui, Harry est plus futé dans EB. En fait, il est juste plus préparé. Il agi, au lieu d'être tout le temps forcé à réagir à cause des catastrophes qui lui tombent dessus sans qu'on ne l'ai prévenu ! Mais bref. Non, il ne pense pas à un plan B dans le dos d'Elisa, tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas assez de données pour ça, pas assez d'infos. Mais là, maintenant qu'il a une tâche à accomplir... Il va s'y plonger corps et âme.

Salut **AryaVestrit** ! Oui, Harry est très différent du canon car il est entouré de gens différents. Plus d'influence toxique des Dursley, déjà : il s'épanouit, au lieu d'avoir dix ans de retard en matière de développement émotionnel. Il a des parents qui lui expliquent des choses et qui font attention à lui, et ça lui permet de reconnaître les gens qui ne font pas de même (alors que dans le canon Molly Weasley essaie de le protéger... au détriment de son information). Bref, ça change ! Pour ce qui est du Ministère, ah ah, oui, ils sont plus intelligents x) Cela tiens surtout au fait que 1) Fudge est Ministre mais laisse Dudu tout faire 2) Amélia Bones est vivante, alors que dans le tome 6 elle est morte, et donc elle ne peut pas avoir de bonnes idées 3) Scrimgeor peut se concentrer à 100% sur les Aurors au lieu de faire tenir debout le gouvernement. Bref, pas mal de changements !

Coucou **Manifestement-Malefoy** ! Que de questions... Alors, pour ce qui est de Lucius (dans EB) : l'endroit où il ets caché est sous Fidélitas, en effet. Mais il ne reçoit pas de visiteur. Drago ne l'a plus revu depuis le divorce, de toute façon. Pour ce qui est de Lucius (dans le canon) et du fait qu'il ait fait condamner à mort l'hippogriffe... Drago n'a eu qu'une blessure superficielle. En revanche, il a été humilié (la blessure, son attitude, ses cris de détresse, le fait qu'Hagrid ait du le porter comme un sac, le fait qu'Hagrid soit resté prof après...). C'est donc une question de fierté plus que de danger. De toute façon... Les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment une approche rationnelle du danger, à Poudlard xD BREF ! Sinon, oui, bien vu : dans le canon les loups-garous ne sont pas si actifs. Ils sont au bas de la chaine alimentaire chez les Mangemorts. Mais dans EB, Voldemort a moins de Mangemorts, il a donc besoin des loups-garous, et il en fait donc son arme principal. Le fait que ça génère une paranoïa sans précédent chez les sorciers, c'est un bonus.

Ah, **liamireldib-b** , ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu x) Yep, Elisa endosse un peu le rôle de Dumbledore au sein de sa génération. Et elle ne l'a même pas encore remarqué x) Pour ce qui est des elfes de maison : je me suis bien éclaté à créer une backstory qui tienne la route à leur espèce. Et oui, je les imaginais ressembler UN PEU aux elfes de Tolkiens : pas de visages déformés ou de membres rachitiques, par exemple, et des oreilles pointues et droites. Mais au format "elfe de maison" quoi, quatre-vingt-dix centimètre de haut. Ah, et la peau brune. Voilà x) Anyway, je t'envoie mentalement la recette des Ewok en chocolat ! xDDD

Oh, **Eliie Evans** , j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant l'épilogue d'EB. Mais je ne te dirais pas pourquoi xD Bref, je vois que tu t'attend au pire avec la bataille à venir ! Perso, je n'arrête pas de revenir sur les chiffres en me disant "nan c'est trop" puis "NAN PLUS DE SAAAAANG". Je suis diabolique.

 **Lassa** ton commentaire m'a plié de rire avec la partie sur "le tendre tonton Voldy qui ets l'image même de la bonté, la joie de vivre et l'hospitalité". Tout à fait ! Bref, sinon pour la prophétie, Dudu a bien détruit l'original... Et mis à la place un Mémosphère de lui faisant un discours de morale à Tom. Dans le mille. C'ets bien son style. Bref sinon, je note pour le prénom Elias ! Ca ressemble à Elisa en plus x)

Yo **ImAShyPhoenyx** ! Aaaah, l'éternelle question : faut-il se baser sur les Animaux Fantastiques ? Pour moi c'est non, je ne considère pas le film comme canon donc je ne vais pas m'appuyer dessus pour parler de Grindelwald ou Nagini. Ca sera du 100% Ywëna ! Sinon, l'idée de glisser un miroir a double-sens dans la cellule de Grindelwald était mon plan de départ, figure toi. Mais c'est trop impersonnel. Autant y aller à fond !

Coucou **Aqualyne** ! En effet les Ewoks n'apparaissent pas avant le troisième films, mais les Buttermere (qui vendent ces trucs) les vendentd ans la section Star Wars de leurs confiseries. Dudu a acheté un peu de tout. Et il a adoré les Ewoks. Et du coup il a fait le mur pour aller voir le troisième film. Du moins je l'imagine bien faire ça x)

Hello **Aomine** ! Oulà, non, y a peu de chances qu'Elisa compte sur Narcissa pour voler quoi que ce soit dans le coffre de Bellatrix. D'autant plus que si Bellatrix est tuée... Ses biens reviennent à son époux Rodolphus. Et si Rodolphus est tué, ses biens reviennent à Rabastan Lestrange, son frère ! Eh oui, mettons un peu de droit successoral dans l'affaire xD Bref, cela dit Elisa ets moins réticente que tu le pense à tuer Bellatrix. Tu verras bien... Sinon, pour la création d'une cape anti-magie : hum je doute que ce soit possible. Rien ne repousse la magie. Surtout si la cape a été enchantée pour ça. Tu me suis ?

Merci **Rose-Eliade** ! Le chapitre avec Grindelwald a beaucoup plu à ma Bêta, donc j'espère qu'il plaira autant aux lecteurs x) En tous les cas il ets riche en émotions !

 **DREAMER** ! Ca fait tellement longtemps xD Ouais, Elisa s'en sort pas trop mal, je suis fière d'elle ! A ce point je pense qu'Auré aurait depuis longtemps décidé de fuck it, elle se serait achetée des grenades au marché noir moldu et aurait suivi ELLE-MÊME un Mangemort pour ensuite se jeter dans la salle de réunion en gueulant "KAMIKAZE" ! Tandis qu'Elisa est là à aligner ses projets et tout x)

Yo **StElia** ! Dis mois, ton speudo se dit "Stélia" ou "St. Elia" ? XD Parce que la majuscule me mets le doute à chaque fois... XD Enfin bref ! Ah, Matt et Elisa, tout le monde les shippe, c'est fou x) Pour ce qui est d'Hermione : si elle a assez d'infos, elle va définitivement faire le lien. Surtout si on lui donne le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle est terriblement intelligente. C'est pour ça qu'Elisa contrôle l'info qu'elle donne à Harry au compte-goutte : elle est terrifiée qu'Hermione découvre la vérité, et que dans sa panique elle le dise à Harry qui flippe et décide de faire un truc... irréfléchi.

Coucou **Gladoo89** x) Yep, ça avance ! Et oui, Elisa cherche à la fois à impliquer Harry et à le faire de façon raisonnable, en limitant le danger. Bah oui, voilà, elle essaie de le protéger x) Pour ce qui est de Matt... Bwahaha, ça fait bien rire tous mes lecteurs en fait. ELISA IS CLUELESS XDDD

Merci **Lamésis** ! Je planche sur les bonus en ce moment, j'avoue que je m'amuse mais en même temps c'est bizarre de ne plus faire progresser l'intrigue xD

Yo **BlancheEner** ! Mwahaha je t'ai envoyé le doc donc bon, tu vas pouvoir lire par toi-même x) Mon dieu ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus avancer EB. Heureusement qu'il me reste les bonus...

Tu vas être déçue **Streema** , il n'est pas prévue qu'Isabelle fasse équipe avec Lupin ! Mais oui, elle devrait faire face aux Maraudeurs... Du moins à ce qu'il en reste, niark niark niark. Bref ! Contente que ça t'ai plu x) J'avoue que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les moments fraternels entre Elisa et Harry...

Hello **Tiph' l'Andouille** ! Pour ce qui est des Killick et de leur meutre, les Mangemorts ont peu retrouver leur trace de différentes façon. En les voyant à l'oeuvre à Tourmaline. En apprenant qu'ils avaient protégé l'école (ils en auraient parlé à la mauvaise personne). Grâce à une taupe dans le milieu. Tout est possible. Aucun endroit n'est sûr. Personne n'est fiable. Bref, c'ets un peu déprimant x)

Pas de pression surtout **DawnEcho** x) Il va falloir que je cartonne, avec ce chapitre sur Grindelwald... Damn. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Perso j'ai adoré écrire ce passage (tu le verras dans le chapitre suvant), mais maintenant je doute !

Coucou **Kuro No Kage** ! Oh, tu te souviens de ma phrase "chaque personnage est le personnage principal de sa propre histoire" ?! J'avais dit ça dans le bonus du tome 1 d'EB, je crois ! Tu as bonne mémoire ! Et oui, c'est comme ça que j'essaie d'écrire tous mes persos x) Ils font parfois un peu ce qu'ils veulent...

Salut **DameAureline** ! Oui j'imagine bien Lupin écouter en douce. Mais est-ce qu'Elisa s'en rendra compte (et donc est-ce que ça sera révélé) ? Pas sûr ! Pour ce qui est de l'elfe qui pourrait écouter la conversation d'Elisa et Grindelwald... Pas bête. Mais Elisa a déjà l'impression de demander beaucoup à ses elfes rien que par le fait qu'ils l'aident à entrer dans la prison. Et ça nécessite tous ses elfes, déjà... Pas sûr que l'idée d'en emmener un avec elle pour faire face à Grindelwald lui traverse l'esprit. Oh, et sinon... Bonne idée, ce petit concours, je prend note ! xD

.

 **Ce qui se passe dans la vie de la loutre :** (oui j'aime raconter ma vie)

En ce moment, vu que j'ai fini l'intrigue d'EB, j'écris des bonus. J'en ai déjà fini un, et là je planche sur un deuxième. Et j'ai aussi des idées pour un troisième... Et un quatrième... Bref, ça se bouscule dans ma tête. Je crois que je n'arrive pas à lâcher cette histoire. Vous réalisez que j'ai commencé à l'écrire en septembre 2016 ? Je faisait ma rentrée en Master 1 à Poitiers, à l'époque. Maintenant j'ai mon M1, mon M2, et un job. La vache. Et entre les deux j'ai écrit... Bah, avec tous les bonus, ça fait un peu plus de 2 000 pages. DEUX MILLES PAGES BORDEL. Imaginez un peu : c'est l'équivalent de deux fois et demi la taille du livre d' _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ !

Et il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'entre deux, j'ai suivi mes cours, révisé mes examens, passé et réussi mes examens... Corrigé les fics d'autres gens... Ecrit avec _DreamerInTheSky_ un Univers Alternatif complet d'EB, qui fait également des centaines de pages... Lu des centaines de fics, certaines faisant des milliers de pages... Mon dieu, c'est pas étonnant que ma vie sociale soit si mince, je suis totalement absorbée par l'univers de la fanfiction xD

Enfin bref !

Pourquoi je vous raconte ça ? Déjà parce que j'aime raconter ma vie, ce que vous savez déjà. Ensuite parce que je voulais savoir si vous aviez des suggestions de bonus pour EB ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées !

.

Passons à présent au **personnage du jour** !

Quelqu'un m'avait demandé plus de détails sur **Adélaïde Murton** , la Serpentard nièce de Mangemort qui n'est pas revenue à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. Alors voilà ! Guest anonyme, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir =)

Adélaïde Ophélia Murton est une Serpentard de Sang-Pure dans la même année qu'Elisa (elle dirige les filles Puristes de son dortoir, et c'est elle qui ostracise Heather et Tabitha, les deux "impures"). C'est une belle fille de haute taille, très belle, aux yeux bleus pâle et au teint clair. Elle a de très longs cheveux noirs, épais et soyeux, légèrement ondulés et toujours brossés avec soin.

Le père d'Adélaïde se nommait **Sherlock Murton** : alors que son frère aîné est allé à Poudlard, ses parents ont préféré l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons pour le tenir à distance de la guerre. Sherlock est cependant resté très proche d'eux, et surtout de son frère Auguste (alors à Serpentard). Alors que leurs parents étaient assez modérés, les deux frères favorisaient les Puristes. Auguste devint Mangemort peu de temps après avoir été diplômé de Poudlard, d'ailleurs.

Sherlock, lui, fut diplômé en France, et y rencontra également celle qui deviendrait sa femme : **Ophélia Castelbleu**. Ils se marièrent et vécurent quelques années en France, où naquit leur fille Adélaïde. Mais peu de temps après, ils durent rentrer en Grande-Bretagne pour s'occuper des parents de Sherlock, qui étaient tombés gravement malades d'Eclabouille. Voldemort fut vaincu durant cette période. Auguste Murton échappa à toutes suspicions, et se mit à aider son petit frère et sa belle-sœur à s'occuper de ses parents. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Mr et Mrs Murton de mourir quelques mois plus tard…

… Et de contaminer le reste de la famille.

Adélaïde avait alors cinq ans. Elle fut affreusement malade durant deux semaines, puis en guérit dans aucune difficulté. Son oncle Auguste s'en tira également, mais il ne s'en remit jamais vraiment et sa santé resta fragile durant toute sa vie. Il n'était plus capable de faire de gros efforts physiques, même s'il s'agissait juste de rester debout toute la journée. Il dut changer de métier, passant de la fabrication de bagages magiques à la comptabilité du magasin. Quant à Sherlock et Ophélia… Ils moururent à petit feu durant les six mois suivants.

Adélaïde fut donc élevée par son oncle **Auguste** toute sa vie. Sans être très proches (ils ont tous les deux la dignité et la réserve des Sang-Purs coincés), ils s'aiment et sont très protecteurs l'un de l'autre. Lorsque son oncle a été condamné à Azkaban, Adélaïde a été horrifiée.

Adélaïde Murton est quelqu'un qui n'affiche guère ses sentiments. Elle se montre hautaine, froide, dédaigneuse, cassante ou **désagréable** : bref, elle ne se rend guère approchable. Sauf si bien sûr elle vous juge digne de son attention. Dans ce cas, elle daigne se montrer polie, et même se détendre assez pour faire de l'humour ou rendre service. Mais cela reste rare. Elle se donne de grands airs quasiment en permanence. Pas sans bonne raison, cependant… Adélaïde ne vient pas d'une famille noble, ou même fortunée. Elle est une roturière, et ce genre d'origine ne permet guère de s'élever dans la hiérarchie sociale des Serpentard. Alors si elle veut faire concurrence à Heather Thatcham la prodige, ou Cassius Warrington le rejeton d'une famille noble, elle a intérêt à mettre le paquet. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle est probablement la fille la plus **snob** de toute sa promotion !

Adélaïde accorde une grande importance à ses manières, à son attitude et à la façon dont elle peut imposer sa supériorité… Et cela passe aussi par son apparence. Elle prend soin de ses cheveux, suit la mode, fait attention aux détails. Pour autant, elle n'est pas quelqu'un de très **superficiel**. Pour elle, c'est une sorte de formalité, ce n'est pas si important que cela. Elle le fait uniquement parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va être jugée sur son physique, et qu'elle ne permettra certainement pas à quiconque de la prendre de haut !

Elle est Puriste, même si c'est davantage parce qu'elle est ulcérée par le succès des "impurs" de sa promotion (Heather, Elisa, Takashi, Terence…) que parce qu'elle croit véritablement en cette idéologie. Elle n'est guère intéressée par la politique. Plus tard, elle compte devenir Médicomage, pas membre du Magenmagot ! Elle cultive son image de snob hautaine, mais elle travaille également très dur pour avoir de bonnes notes. Elle se montre particulièrement douée en Botanique, en Potions… Et en Divination.

C'est malheureux que la Divination ne soit pas liée à la médicomagie, et ne permette pas d'avoir un métier très lucratif. Car Adélaïde adore cette matière. C'est l'une des rares choses qu'elle se permet d' **apprécier ouvertement** , sans se cacher derrière une façade froide. De toute façon, elle n'est pas du genre à exprimer son enthousiasme de manière indigne, en poussant des cris ravis ! Non, avec le naturel réservé d'Adélaïde, un sourire sincère, c'est déjà beaucoup. Et il n'y a que dans le cours de Trelawney qu'elle se détend assez pour cela. Adélaïde fait partie des cinq seuls élèves de sa promotion qui ont décidé de suivre les cours de Divination jusqu'aux ASPICS (avec Elisa, Trisha, et deux Serdaigle nommées Patricia et Hazel).

Adélaïde s'entend très bien avec **Imogen Stretton** et **Holden Ledbury** , les deux filles qui partagent son dortoir (outre Heather et Tabitha). Cependant, leur rapport est plutôt basé sur l'apparence et sur la hiérarchie que sur une amitié véritable. La seule personne dont Adélaïde est vraiment proche est son oncle **Auguste** , vieillissant et affaibli (il a été arrêté au cimetière de Little Hangleton, mais fait partie des Mangemorts qui se sont évadés lors de l'attaque d'Azkaban à Halloween). En revanche, Adélaïde déteste Elisabeth Bishop et tout ce qui se rapporte à elle, et a mit un point d'honneur à ne jamais lui adresser la parole de toute sa scolarité.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous trouvez ce personnage intéressant =)

A l'origine je comptais lui donner beaucoup plus de relief. Un peu comme Drago Malefoy dans la saga canon. Mais en fait, Elisa est tellement focalisée sur les plus grands problèmes, et se cache tellement bien derrière ses amis... Que je n'ai pas trouvé moyen de force des confrontations entre elle et les Puristes. Dommage.

.

Bref.

En ce moment au boulot j'ai pas beaucoup de dosiers... Donc je corrige Polydipsie. Vous savez, le fait d'avoir cette fic en livre relié commence à devenir un véritable projet. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça arrive dans l'année !

Mais bon, voilà, faut déjà que je corrige, que je relise, que je contacte l'éditeur... Ca va se faire lentement. Concentrons-nous sur EB, plutôt !

.

Mais avant de vous donner le chapite, un petit récap' de ce qui s'est passé avant, comme d'habitude !

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _La nouvelle année 1996 est arrivée, et les cours ont repris. Doucement, Elisa avance dans sa quête de destruction des Horcruxes. Elle n'a toujours pas prévenu Harry, mais elle l'a inclus dans ses plans en lui donnant plusieurs projets de recherches (notamment concernant la meilleure façon de cambrioler Gringotts). Elle-même continue à plancher sur une dizaine de trucs en même temps : ses recherches, la magie élémentaire (elle apprend celle de l'air, à présent), ses inventions, Tourmaline (dont les profs reçoivent des menaces)... Et l'Alliance. Voldemort manque de main d'oeuvre avec toutes les arrestations de Mangemorts, et il se rabat sur les loups-garous, dont les attaques se multiplient. Une haine et une paranoïa anti-lycanthrope sans précédent s'est emparé du monde magique._

 _Remus Lupin y a cependant échappé, car il est allé en Europe faire du repérage autour de Nurmengard. Lui et Elisa mettent au pont un plan pour s'y introduire. Mais l'ex-Maraudeur refuse d'aller plus loin si Elisa ne lui dit pas exactement pourquoi elle veut discuter avec Grindelwald. La Poufsouffle ne peut plus repousser l'échéance. Il est temps de tout dire à Lupin._

.

Vous êtes prêts ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

Alors c'est parti !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le test d'Helen**

 **.**

Organiser la rencontre avec Lupin ne fut pas difficile. Elisa prévint en avance Trisha et Cédric, qui, Merlin merci, finirent par céder après qu'Elisa eut énuméré toutes les mesures qu'elle avait prises pour sa sécurité. Elle avait quand même crapahuté tout l'été pour placer des protections sur des maisons appartenant à des cibles des Mangemorts, alors ils savaient aussi qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller. Sans compter que ça faisait un certain temps qu'elle sous-entendait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui serait nécessaire de quitter Poudlard pour une mission…

Bref. Ensuite, Elisa fit appel aux jumeaux pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur Pré-au-Lard (ils étaient en contact avec plusieurs commerçants du village), et emprunta à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité pour l'après-midi. Elle utilisa le passage sous le Saule Cogneur pour se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante, et y attendit le loup-garou, qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard par un _autre_ passage secret menant à l'intérieur de la masure délabrée. C'était une entrée dont Elisa ne connaissait pas l'existence, prévue pour s'ouvrir grâce à un sortilège spécial (comme le _Dissendium_ qui permettait d'ouvrir le passage de la sorcière borgne), et elle en prit bonne note. C'était toujours utile à savoir.

Organiser la rencontre avec Lupin fut donc facile. Mais lui révéler la vérité fut… beaucoup plus laborieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Horcruxes ? commença la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas penser au poids qui lui pesait sur l'estomac.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils :

– Rien du tout.

– C'est un moyen de tromper la mort, résuma la jeune fille. Le sorcier arrache un morceau de son âme et le lie à un réceptacle, un Horcruxe. Lorsqu'il est tué, son âme ne peut pas aller dans l'au-delà car elle est partiellement liée au monde mortel. Il reste cramponné au monde des vivants, tant que l'Horcruxe n'a pas été détruit.

Elle avait employé un ton posé, presque clinique. Cela n'empêcha pas Lupin de pâlir, au point de devenir presque verdâtre. Elisa joua d'un geste absent avec une irrégularité du bois de la table à laquelle ils étaient assis.

– Jedusor en a fait un à l'âge de seize ans. Le journal. Il a trouvé ça absolument génial, et il en a fait d'autres. Je pense qu'il en a actuellement sept. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a… quasiment plus rien d'humain.

Remus avait l'air au bord de la nausée. Elisa inspira profondément, refoulant sa propre envie de vomir d'angoisse, et poursuivit d'un ton lent et délibéré :

– Un de ses Horcruxes a été créé accidentellement, lorsque le Sortilège de la Mort a rebondit sur Harry et l'a pulvérisé. Son âme était fragilisé, alors un fragment en a été arraché, et s'est cramponné au seul être, dans cette pièce, qui avait encore une âme.

Malgré son envie de détourner les yeux, elle se força à soutenir le regard de Lupin. Elle vit le moment exact où il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son visage se vida de toute couleur, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de la table comme si c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de glisser de son siège. Il vacilla.

– Non, murmura-t-il faiblement. Non, c'est impossible…

– Harry est un Horcruxe, lâcha Elisa sans flancher. Et Grindelwald est la dernière personne en vie à savoir comment détruire un Horcruxe vivant sans tuer le réceptacle. C'est pour ça que je dois lui parler.

Remus secoua la tête, d'un geste de dénégation machinal, écrasé par l'énormité de cette révélation. Ses mains tremblaient. Il semblait sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux.

– Et Dumbledore ? lâcha-t-il d'un air presque éperdu. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a à dire ?

– Je ne sais pas s'il a découvert qu'Harry est l'un des Horcruxes, avoua Elisa. Mais s'il l'apprenait… Il m'a dit lui-même que solliciter l'aide de Grindelwald était hors de question. Il… Il sacrifierait Harry. Il en serait horrifié, mais il le ferait. Il lui suffirait juste de le dire à Harry, de le formuler de la bonne façon, et…

– Tu mens ! rugit Lupin en se levant d'un bond.

Elisa eut un mouvement instinctif de recul, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle était debout elle aussi, sa baguette serrée dans son poing. D'un coup, la tension dans la pièce semblait prête à exploser.

– C'est vrai ! Dumbledore est un chef de guerre, il est prêt à faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour gagner, même les plus horribles !

– Il n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne ferait pas ça à _Harry_ !

Elisa émit un rire cruel et incrédule : pendant une folle seconde, elle eut l'impression d'entendre le rire de Voldemort à la place du sien.

– Tu penses vraiment que Dumbledore, un homme qui a vécu cent ans, qui a traversé trois guerres, qui est fatigué de voir mourir les gens : tu penses _vraiment_ que cet homme n'oserai pas échanger une vie contre des milliers, qu'il n'oserait pas faire le nécessaire pour arrêter le carnage ?!

Ils restèrent figés un instant, se fusillant du regard. Une tension presque électrique tendait les muscles d'Elisa, sa baguette prête à se lever, un maléfice au bout des lèvres. Remus, en face d'elle, avait l'air à la fois hagard et enragé : jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à un loup.

Puis l'ex-Maraudeur vacilla, et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, soudain vidé de son énergie. Il se cacha le visage dans les mains. La Poufsouffle resta debout, se sentant stupide, le cœur battant.

Elle rengaina sa baguette d'un geste maladroit, puis chercha du regard sa chaise. Dans sa hâte de se lever, elle l'avait faite tomber. Elle la ramassa, et se réinstalla face à Remus, mal à l'aise. Le silence était pesant. On entendait juste la respiration du loup-garou, rauque et saccadée. Elle avait peur qu'il se soit mis à pleurer. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, une éternité plus tard, ses yeux étaient secs. Ils brûlaient de détermination. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table d'un geste mesuré, comme s'il se contenait, et inspira profondément.

– Et les autres Horcruxes ?

Elisa compta sur ses doigts :

– Le journal a été détruit par Harry. Dumbledore et moi en avons détruit trois autres. Je suis sur la piste d'un cinquième, et je suis à peu près sûre que le sixième est le serpent que Jedusor garde toujours avec lui. Chacun sera détruit en temps utile. Harry est le seul pour lequel je n'ai pas de solution.

– Et Grindelwald en a une, murmura Lupin. Oui, je comprends.

Il inspira profondément, et Elisa se demanda soudain quel genre de loyauté le liait à Harry à présent. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ , à en juger par sa détermination. C'était évident. Mais… Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment juger la loyauté de Lupin d'après ses connaissances du canon, à présent.

Dans le canon, Lupin n'avait pas été aussi dévoué à Harry que Sirius, par exemple, mais il avait été tout aussi prêt à mourir pour lui. Après tout, il avait adoré James Potter, et avait été anéanti par sa mort, exactement comme Sirius. Cela dit… Le destin avait changé. Dans cet univers, Lupin était différent. Sa loyauté première n'allait plus à Dumbledore, il avait coupé les ponts avec Sirius, il n'avait jamais cherché à contacter d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était loyal à Matt, et à l'Alliance rebelle. Il était moins dépressif, moins sombre, moins enclin aux missions-suicides. Peut-être avait-il fini de faire son deuil de James Potter. Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour ses sentiments envers le fils des Potter ?

Elisa aurait pu prédire sans problème les actions du Lupin du canon. Mais les choses avaient changé, et Remus Lupin n'était plus la même personne. Il était toujours plein d'amour et de regrets à l'évocation de James Potter, et sans doute rempli de culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Harry. Mais il n'était plus aussi extrême que sa version canon. Ses motivations n'étaient plus aussi clairement définies.

Mais après tout, était-ce un problème ? Elisa n'avait pas besoin de parfaitement analyser quelqu'un pour travailler avec lui et lui faire confiance. Ils voulaient tous les deux sauver Harry. Cela lui suffisait.

– D'accord, finit par dire Remus. D'accord, je comprends. Je vois ce que tu voulais dire. C'est la seule option possible. Harry… Il faut trouver un moyen de sauver Harry. Il le faut. On le doit… Je le lui dois, au moins.

Il semblait se parler à lui-même plus qu'à Elisa. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête et riva son regard dans le sien, c'était indubitablement à elle qu'il s'adressait.

– Je te ferai entrer à Nurmengard. C'est promis.

– Et je trouverai un moyen de sortir l'Horcruxe d'Harry, répondit Elisa d'un ton solennel. C'est promis.

Lupin lui tendit la main. Elisa eut un instant d'incrédulité, puis elle réalisa que sceller un serment par une poignée de main était effectivement quelque chose qui se faisait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir étrangement mal à l'aise en serrant la main du loup-garou.

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à qui les gens devraient jurer loyauté ou apporter de l'aide. Elle était juste une adolescente qui croulait sous les problèmes. Elle n'apportait de solution-miracle à personne.

Mais elle devait essayer.

Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle-même si elle ne se contentait pas au moins _d'essayer_.

Etrangement, les choses semblèrent s'accélérer après ça. Lupin embarqua les elfes d'Elisa pour leur apprendre les sorts nécessaires pour entrer à Nurmengard. Le mois de février arriva, et la jeune fille commença à lire le dernier grimoire de Dumbledore sur les Horcruxes. Elle et le directeur échangèrent quelques platitudes, et elle lui offrit (comme promis) un Mémosphère contenant le second film de la saga _Star Wars_. Elle faisait traîner sa lecture : elle n'avait toujours aucune piste pour sauver Harry.

Elisa ne fit pas de réflexion sur le fait que Dumbledore semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Le directeur, en retour, ne fit aucune remarque sur ses traits tirés, et le fait que ses notes soient en chute libre. Elisa faisait de son mieux pour suivre les leçons, et elle réussissait sans mal ses exercices pratiques : mais elle bâclait ses devoirs ou oubliait de les rendre, et ses notes s'en ressentaient. Flitwick, Trelawney et Bill Weasley étaient prêts à détourner le regard et à la sur-noter régulièrement, mais pas les autres enseignants. A ce point, obtenir ses ASPICS allait être délicat. Mais, au fond… Qui se souciait encore des ASPICS, avec la guerre qui faisait rage au-dehors ?

Elisa ne bâclait pourtant pas tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie scolaire. Elle essayait d'aller au CEM régulièrement (même si elle passait plus de temps à rattraper son travail magique en retard qu'à faire des exercices de maths). Elle venait à toutes ses leçons avec Flitwick, et se plongeait avec férocité dans la magie élémentaire. Elle parvint enfin à manipuler l'eau sans baguette, même s'il s'agissait seulement de faire de minces remous dans son verre. Elle continua à s'entraîner au combat : avec Trisha, Cédric, Terence, mais aussi parfois d'autres amis, comme Adrian, Heather, les jumeaux Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, ou le Trio d'Or. Elle se refusait toujours à aller au Challenge. Elle continuait à passer des coups de miroir, gardant contact avec ses espions, se tenant au courant des troubles du monde extérieur, recevant les appels de gens qui demandaient la protection de l'Alliance, les mettant en contact avec des Briseurs de Sorts, et leur apportant parfois une aide financière s'ils en avaient besoin.

Elle prévint Trisha et Cédric qu'elle quitterait sans doute l'école très prochainement pour un bref voyage en Allemagne, parce qu'elle était la seule à parler la langue. Elle leur énuméra les mesures qu'elle allait prendre (être escortée, avoir des elfes, etc.), puis leur demanda leurs conseils et leurs recommandations. Les gens tendaient à moins s'opposer à un projet s'ils y avaient été associés. Trisha et Cédric maugréèrent, mais ils finirent par donner leurs avis et leurs idées, et Elisa sut qu'elle avait emporté la victoire.

Elle aurait préféré qu'ils viennent avec elle, même si c'était irréaliste L'idée d'aller seule à Nurmengard lui serrait l'estomac.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres arrestations de Mangemorts, mais quatre loups-garous furent piégés par les protections actives d'une maison. Peut-être étaient-ils juste de passage, ou peut-être venaient-ils pour tuer les occupants du bâtiment : mais en tous les cas, les Aurors envoyés sur les lieux ne firent pas de quartiers. Puis, deux jours plus tard, le Briseur de Sorts qui avait posé ces protections fut égorgé. La guilde des Briseurs de Sorts se mit à pétitionner le Magenmagot pour installer des protections anti-loups-garous dans tous les lieux sorciers. Les entrés du Chemin de Traverse se retrouvèrent bardés de protections argentées. Plusieurs lycanthropes furent arrêtés.

Elisa demanda à Percy d'effacer le nom de Matt Rosier du Registre des Loups-garous Enregistrés. Techniquement, ce registre ne devrait pas être utilisé par les Aurors pour choisir les cibles d'arrestation arbitraire, mais… On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Gwendolyn avoua à Elisa qu'elle avait reçu pas mal de lettres de menace assez explicites. Le Chemin de Traverse était bien gardé, et deux Aurors étaient en permanence postés à proximité de B&B, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Gwendolyn avait pensé pouvoir ignorer ces missives menaçantes. Mais ça devenait intenable. Elle comptait fermer boutique.

Elisa se sentait malade, de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que son amie avait des problèmes. Elle se contenta de sourire, d'offrir son aide, et d'assurer Gwendolyn que bien sûr, elle ne lui en voulait pas de suspendre le fonctionnement de la boutique. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Le Challenge de février vint, puis passa. Pour la première fois de l'année, Helen Dawlish traqua Elisa et la confronta au sujet de son absence. Sauf qu'évidemment, Elisa ne pouvait pas vraiment lui avouer qu'elle évitait de participer au duel pour ne pas perdre la trace de l'appartenance de la Baguette de Sureau.

Ce ne fut pas une conversation agréable.

– C'est plus grand que toi, Elisa ! Tu es l'héroïne de Little Hangleton. Tu as vaincu Voldemort. Je suis un bon prof, mais je ne suis pas toi ! C'est toi qu'ils veulent, c'est de toi dont ils ont besoin !

– Je ne vais pas leur apprendre ce que j'ai utilisé dans le cimetière, protesta Elisa qui avait l'impression de se raccrocher aux branches.

– Tu n'as pas à le faire. Il faut juste que tu sois là, que tu montre que tu t'en soucie encore, que c'est important pour toi !

Ça aurait été plus simple si Helen avait juste été vexée et en colère, si l'absence d'Elisa l'avait juste insultée. Mais Helen se souciait des gens. Elle s'en était toujours souciée. Elle aimait le duel, elle aimait la gloire, elle aimait le défi. Mais elle aimait plus que tout partager cela avec autant de gens que possible, et voir chaque duelliste progresser, voir chaque élève devenir meilleur et s'en émerveiller. Elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Serdaigle pour rien. Elle aimait apprendre, mais elle aimait surtout _enseigner_.

– Je suis désolée, murmura la Poufsouffle en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le temps, je n'ai pas… J'ai trop de trucs qui me pèsent dessus, je ne peux pas rajouter à ça le fait d'être dans l'arène à nouveau, avec tout le monde qui hurle, ce serait trop…

– Ce n'est pas une corvée ! la coupa Helen d'une voix qui dérailla dans les aigus. Ce n'est pas une corvée, ça n'a jamais été une corvée pour nous ! Tu aimes le Challenge, tu aimes apprendre des sorts aux gens, tu aimes te mettre au défi, arrête de me mentir ! J'arrêterai de venir si c'est ce qu'il faut, mais tu dois revenir !

– Non ! balbutia précipitamment Elisa. Non, ne t'en vas pas, ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qui… !

Elle s'interrompit avant de craquer complètement, et se força à respirer profondément, redressant ses murailles d'Occlumancie. Helen avait raison sur un point : ne pas aller au Challenge, ça donnait un certain message. Ça faisait comprendre aux gens qu'elle avait plus important à faire, et oui, c'était vrai : mais ça les laisser aussi croire qu'elle les avait abandonné, et… Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

– D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Je viendrais le mois prochain. Mais ensuite… Je ne pourrais pas, j'aurais… Non. Juste le mois prochain. Je ne peux pas reprendre comme avant, je suis désolée.

Helen la fixa. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elles étaient en froid, et il y avait des mois qu'elles ne s'étaient même pas adressé la parole. Voir l'incompréhension dans son regard n'aurait pas du lui faire autant de mal.

– D'accord, finit par dire la Serdaigle. C'est mieux que rien, j'imagine.

Elle se détourna, et Elisa la regarda s'éloigner. Il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles elle aurait eu davantage de raison de souffrir. La mort de gens qu'elle aurait voulu protéger, la terreur qui étouffait le monde sorcier, les arrestations barbares de loups-garous, le fait qu'il restait encore trois Horcruxes dans la nature. Mais ce fut en regardant son amie s'en aller sans un regard en arrière qu'Elisa eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait comme un vulgaire bout de papier.

Par Merlin, elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle avait tellement envie qu'on en finisse.

Il y eut d'autres attaques, de loups-garous, mais aussi de Mangemorts. Ils attaquaient parfois les maisons des gens (avec de bonnes chances d'être repoussés, s'il tombait sur un lieu protégé par l'Alliance), mais ils s'en prenaient de plus en plus souvent aux sorciers durant leurs déplacements. Parfois les gens parvenaient à leur échapper, que ce soit grâce à leurs talents de duelliste, grâce aux Leurres Explosifs, ou au prix d lourdes blessures (les bonbon-potions des jumeaux Weasley gagnèrent une popularité nouvelle). Narcissa Black fut agressée, et son garde du corps tué, mais elle s'en tira avec seulement des blessures légères. Les parents de Trinity Lynn, la Préfète de Gryffondor, ne furent pas aussi chanceux, et furent assassinés tous les deux alors qu'ils faisaient leurs courses. La tante des jumelles Patil fut tuée de la même façon. La petite Siobhan Templeton, une première année de Poufsouffle, perdit sa mère et ses deux grands-parents peu de temps après. Puis ce fut la grande sœur de Cassius Warrington, l'ancien ennemi d'Elisa, qui était un Serpentard Puriste mais dont la famille soutenait le Ministère.

Elisa ne connaissait pas du tout Harmonia Warrington, qui avait eu sept ans de plus qu'elle et qu'elle n'avait même pas croisée à Poudlard. Mais… Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant à voir Cassius Warrington devenir soudain silencieux et invisible. C'était comme si le choc lui avait ôté de sa substance.

Elisa rongeait son frein. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester à Poudlard et d'attendre que les choses se passent. Elle se plongeait dans l'entraînement avec fureur, tant en ce qui concernait la Défense que la magie élémentaire. Le soir, dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, elle se mit à organiser des séances de révisions impromptues de sorts basiques, tels que l'Expelliarmus ou le Charme du Bouclier : elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'Helen, mais… Après ce qui c'était passé dans le cimetière en juin dernier, les gens l'écoutaient, quand elle proposait des cours.

Elle essayait de se tenir au courant de tout. Elle appelait régulièrement Madeline et Matt pour prendre des nouvelles de Tourmaline, mais la situation n'avait pas changé : il y avait toujours des lettres de menace, et aucune action concrète. Elle prenait des nouvelles de Lupin presque quotidiennement, mais à chaque fois, sa réponse était la même… Il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Olly, Tilly et Pillo progressaient bien, mais briser les défenses de Nurmengard n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

– Est-ce qu'un sorcier seul pourrait le faire ? s'interrogea-t-elle lors d'une de ses conversations par miroir avec Lupin. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Techniquement, oui. Dans le canon, Voldemort le faisait. Il traversait les défenses de la prison comme du papier, il volait à travers la fenêtre, et aucun garde ne tentait de s'interposer. Peut-être que les alarmes avaient été détruites ? Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas à la portée du premier idiot venu, car Remus secoua fermement la tête :

– Peut-être Dumbledore, ou Tu-Sais-Qui, mais personne d'autre. Les prisons sorcières sont puissamment protégées. Enfoncer ces barrières, cela demande énormément de puissance.

– Hum, réfléchit Elisa. Est-ce qu'on peut faire coïncider notre attaque avec un jour de Pouvoir Majeur ou de Pouvoir Mineur, alors ? C'est comme ça que Jedusor a pu percer les défenses d'Azkaban, après tout.

– Les Pouvoirs Majeurs ? répéta Lupin. C'est… Possible, en théorie. Mais je n'en serai pas capable.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est une forme de magie que je n'ai jamais apprise, répondit-il simplement. Il s'agit d'un art très compliqué, et qui verse souvent dans la magie noire. Les seuls rudiments que je connais tendent à utiliser les Pouvoirs Majeurs ou les Pouvoirs Mineurs pour renforcer des Charmes Gardiens… Pas pour les affaiblir.

Zut. Ils restaient sur leur plan de base, alors. Et ça voulait dire que leur timing dépendait entièrement de la vitesse d'apprentissage de Pillo, Tilly, et Olly…

Oh, Elisa avait toute confiance en ses elfes. Mais ils lui semblaient si jeunes. Si fragiles. Et, à bien des niveaux, si inexpérimentés. Face à certains aspects du monde extérieur, tels que la technologie moldue ou juste un adulte qui haussait la voix, ils avaient des réactions d'enfants effrayés. Elisa avait beau savoir, intellectuellement, qu'ils étaient puissants… L'image qu'elle avait de ses elfes n'était pas très tranquillisante.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se contenter d'attendre.

Jongler entre l'Alliance Rebelle et les cours commençait à devenir un peu plus facile. A moins que ça ne soit seulement parce qu'elle commençait à s'adapter à vivre à un rythme infernal ? Et puis, les Boîtes à Flemme des jumeaux étaient très utiles. Elisa avait acheté quelques Nougats Néansang et s'en servait pour sécher ses cours d'Astronomie ou de Défense, afin de pouvoir faire ses devoirs en temps et en heure.

Du coup, elle rendait désormais ses dissertations à temps (même si ses notes n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que l'année dernière), elle ne sautait pas de repas, elle recevait quotidiennement des nouvelles de ses espions sans que ça interfère avec ses leçons ou ses révisions, elle gardait contact avec tous ses amis, et elle trouvait même du temps pour aller au CEM une séance sur deux. L'essentiel de ce petit miracle tenait cependant à ses amis. Trisha et Cédric l'aidaient à faire ses devoirs, lui rappelaient les heures de ses leçons avec Flitwick, et l'obligeaient à aller se coucher avant minuit tous les soirs. Ils n'étaient pas constamment sur son dos, évidemment : ils auraient tous eu horreur de ça, si l'un d'eux s'était mis à jouer les Molly Weasley ! Mais à force de passer constamment leur temps ensemble, de s'entraîner ensemble, de comploter ensemble… Elisa, Trisha et Cédric en étaient sans doute arrivés au point où ils anticipaient parfaitement les actions les uns des autres. Le moment où Trisha devait quitter la pièce, quand les gens parlaient avec excitation de familles assassinées dans des villages sorciers. Le moment où Cédric n'arrivait plus à suivre un cours, à cause d'une migraine causée par trop de lectures de grimoires de Défense au cours de la nuit. Le moment où Elisa avait besoin de faire exploser un mannequin d'entraînement, pour évacuer toute la frustration qui l'envahissait en écoutant les rapports de ses espions.

Le mois de février avançait, doucement. Durant les leçons particulières d'Elisa avec Flitwick, ils concluaient le chapitre sur la magie élémentaire. Elisa arrivait à incorporer de la magie de l'eau ou de l'air dans quasiment tous ses sorts, à présent, et elle savait même lancer quelques sorts mineurs sans baguette. Créer une brise, remuer l'eau d'un verre, suspendre la chute d'un filet d'eau, etc. Les deux autres éléments lui donnaient plus de fil à retordre, cela dit. Elle pouvait incorporer un peu de magie de feu ou de terre dans certains de ses sorts, mais… Niveau manipulation sans baguette, elle n'avançait guère. Quelques remous, mais c'était tout.

– C'était attendu, l'assura Flitwick. Le fait que vous ayez une affinité avec deux éléments est déjà rare, surtout étant donné le fait que nous avons une conception occidentale des éléments…

– Avec les quatre éléments ? réfléchit Elisa. Oui, j'imagine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi utiliser cette approche ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'existe pas d'affinité magique avec les plantes, par exemple.

Selon la conception orientale, et plus précisément chinoise, il n'y avait pas quatre élément mais six : la terre, le feu, l'eau et l'air, mais aussi le bois, et le métal.

– Parce que peu de sorciers européens conçoivent le monde ainsi, répondit Flitwick d'un ton d'évidence. Le cœur de la magie est avant tout notre esprit, notre conviction que ce que nous voulons peut devenir réalité. Ayant grandis dans une culture occidentale où nous concevons l'univers comme divisé entre quatre éléments, il est plus simple de diviser la magie élémentaire en quatre.

– Hum, émit la Poufsouffle d'un air pas convaincu.

Pourtant, ça ne serait pas bien compliqué de diviser la magie en six. La magie des plantes était tout aussi à part que la magie de l'eau, après tout. Il y avait même des gens qui avaient pour elle une affinité bien plus claire que n'importe quelle autre affinité élémentaire. Comme Neville Londubat, par exemple ! « _Avoir la main verte_ », chez les sorciers, ce n'était pas juste une expression. Et la magie du métal… En quoi n'était-ce pas une magie élémentaire ? Les métaux étaient _compliqués_. Pour avoir longuement travaillé sur leur nature et en avoir enchanté des tonnes lors de son travail sur les montres magiques ou les MagicoGlisseurs, Elisa pouvait affirmer avec certitude que la magie du métal était complètement différente de l'enchantement de la pierre ou du bois… Comme si c'était un _élément_ différent. Les sorciers traitaient la magie des plantes et la magie du métal comme des types de magies à part, faisant tomber l'un dans le domaine de la Botanique et l'autre dans la domaine de la Métamorphose, mais… Au final, Elisa n'avait pas de mal à concevoir ces types de magies comme des éléments, et donc à appliquer des principes de Sortilèges. Elle avait déjà fait ça, avec l'enchantement des MagicoGlisseurs. C'était possible.

Bon, elle n'était pas une experte, bien sûr. Mais quand même. La vision de Flitwick lui semblait trop rigide. Et franchement, ce n'était pas un qualificatif qu'elle aurait pensé appliquer un jour au petit professeur ! Mais, pourtant… Les sorciers finissaient toujours par se heurter à leurs propres limites mentales. La magie était vaste, la conception du possible tait différente dans leur culture que chez les Moldus, alors il fallait bien qu'à un moment ils se disent : « voilà les règles, voilà la limite, voilà l'endroit où on arrête de déconner ». Sinon, sans repères, sans limites, sans _base_ … Progresser serait impossible. Paradoxalement, il fallait donc des limites à la magie, pour pouvoir l'explorer dans toute son immensité.

Mais cette histoire ouvrait tout une branche de possibilité, réfléchit Elisa. Car si les limites en matière de magie élémentaire étaient simplement un élément culturel, comme le sous-entendait Flitwick… Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui disait que les exceptions à la loi de Gamp, par exemple, n'étaient pas elles aussi le fruit d'un blocage mental ? L'impossibilité de faire apparaître des métaux précieux ou de la nourriture, par exemple, pouvait sans doute être le fait de l'esprit des sorciers, qui ne savaient pas exactement ce qui composait la chose qu'ils voulaient faire apparaître (l'or, la matière organique), mais qui en percevaient uniquement la valeur. C'était… Une idée à creuser. Peut-être qu'en connaissant exactement la composition d'un atome d'or, on pourrait faire apparaître des lingots !

Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Matt. Ce genre de théorie pourrait flanquer par terre toutes les lois les plus élémentaires de la Métamorphose…

Malheureusement, elle n'en eu pas l'occasion. Car à la fin du mois de février, Voldemort lança une nouvelle offensive, et trois directeurs de Départements du Ministères furent tués.

Amélia Bones en faisait partie.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi Voldemort participait si peu aux raids et aux attaques de ses Mangemorts. Elle avait pensé, stupidement, que peut-être il se pensait au-dessus de ces basses besognes, ou qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué. Elle avait eu tort. Voldemort était resté en retrait parce qu'il ne gaspillait pas son énergie pour du menu fretin. Mais il était un combattant redoutable, un tueur terrifiant, et il aimait ça.

Sa première victime avait été Dolores Ombrage….. Qui était apparemment la directrice du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, et ce depuis presque un an (Fudge l'avait apparemment virée du poste de sous-secrétaire juste après le retour de Voldemort). Elisa avait complètement oublié son existence. Elle n'aurait pas du. Ombrage avait dû s'opposer à Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre, car il s'était acharné sur elle. Les articles décrivaient pudiquement la scène comme « _abominable_ » ou « _horrifiante_ ». Les seuls détails indiquant l'ampleur du massacre étaient le fait qu'apparemment « _les restes_ » d'Ombrage avaient été clairement identifiables, comme si Voldemort « _avait laissé un message_ ». Elisa ne savait pas ce que la sorcière la plus haïe de la saga du canon avait fait pour s'attirer les foudres de Voldemort, mais… Même si c'était Ombrage, franchement, personne ne méritait ça.

La deuxième victime de Voldemort avait été Thélonius Bancroft, le directeur du Département des Transports Magiques. Son meurtre avait été moins sanglant. Apparemment, il avait été simplement tué par Avada Kedavra. Mais toute sa famille, à savoir son épouse et ses deux petites filles de quatre et six ans, avait été tuée aussi. La maison avait été incendiée ensuite, mais leurs cadavres avaient été alignés sur la pelouse, bien en évidence. Comme un message, là aussi.

Et finalement… Amélia Bones avait été tuée chez elle. Elle avait été la seule à livrer un féroce combat avant d'être abattue. Elle avait même eu le temps d'appeler à l'aide, mais l'unité d'Aurors qui avait répondu à son appel avait fait face à tout un groupe de Mangemorts qui entouraient la maison. Amélia Bones était morte toute seule, brutalement assassinée par son pire ennemi, en entendant ses hommes se faire massacrer à quelques mètres à peine, et avec la certitude écrasante que les secours n'arriveraient jamais.

Elisa méprisait Dolores Ombrage, et elle ne connaissait pas Thélonius Bancroft. Mais Amélia Bones avait été une alliée, et quelqu'un qu'elle respectait. Sa mort la faisait se sentir petite, insignifiante, et effrayée. Amélia Bones avait semblé si solide. Désormais, chacun réalisait que, quelles que soient les mesures mises en place, quelles que soient les protections sur la maison, quel que soit le niveau d'entraînement qu'on pouvait avoir… Personne n'était en sécurité.

Les élèves avaient peur, et Elisa ne savait pas comment les rassurer. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ça soit possible.

Avec trois directeurs de Départements morts, le fonctionnement du Ministère (qui jusque là avait bravement résisté) s'était immédiatement enlisé. La justice était en panne sèche, les transports fonctionnaient mal, et une vague de paranoïa au sujet des loups-garous envahissait le pays. D'un seul coup, le gouvernement s'écroulait. Et Elisa réalisait, avec une sorte d'effroi glacé, qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que le Ministère ne tombe.

Il ne fallut que deux jours avant que ça devienne évident. Personne n'en parlait dans la _Gazette_ , bien sûr, et l'essentiel des élèves semblaient l'ignorer : mais tous ceux qui avaient des parents ou des amis au Ministères rapportaient des nouvelles alarmantes. Elisa passait constamment son temps scotchée à son miroir, soit avec Lester, soit avec Percy, essayant de rester constamment au courant de ce qui se passait.

– Dolores Ombrage n'était pas aimée mais elle était efficace, disait Percy d'un air sombre. Elle avait de très bonnes idées pour coincer les loups-garous. Tous les autres sont terrifiés à la simple évocation de Greyback. Le Ministre ne sait toujours pas qui nommer directeur du Département. Il y a des chances pour que ça soit Amos Diggory…

L'estomac d'Elisa fit un drôle de soubresaut. Trisha et Cédric étaient avec elle dans la pièce. Elle ne leva pas les yeux pour croiser le regard de Cédric, mais du coin de l'œil, elle le vit se raidir.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans son Département, là ? lâcha-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

– Tous les projets de chasse au loup-garou ont été suspendus. Plein de gens impliqués, que ce soit dans la pose de Charmes Gardiens ou juste la tenue des registres, ont démissionné. C'est le bazar dans les documents officiels. On a quatre suspects de lycanthropie qui ont été transférés à Azkaban en catastrophe ce matin, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient vraiment été des loups-garous. C'est la panique.

Elisa grinça des dents et ajouta mentalement à sa liste de chose à faire : « trier les innocents des coupables à Azkaban ». Elle avait longtemps cru que le cas de Sirius Black avait été une anomalie, un cas isolé. Mais… En temps de guerre, apparemment, c'était presque la norme.

– Et dans les autres Départements ? s'enquit-elle.

– Il y a des dysfonctionnements dans tous les transports. Et évidemment, comme tout le monde est débordé, les brèches de sécurités ne font que se multiplier. La Cheminette n'est plus sûre, maintenant. Utilise le transplanage, si tu dois aller quelque part. Dis aux potentielles cibles des Mangemorts de désactiver leur Cheminette : je ne sais pas qui contrôle les registres, maintenant.

De nombreuses familles dépendaient du réseau de Cheminette, qui remplaçait les téléphones dans les familles sorcières. Les convaincre d'y renoncer ne serait pas une mince affaire. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis en vente les miroirs communicants : sans cette alternative, beaucoup de gens se seraient obstinés à garder leur connexion au réseau de Cheminette, refusant de se couper du reste du monde sorcier.

– Et pour la Département de la justice magique ? finit par demander la jeune fille.

Elle avait gardé cette question pour la fin, essayant de rassembler son courage. Elle savait à peu près ce qui s'y passait, grâce aux rapports fréquents de Percy : mais c'était toujours un coup au cœur de se remettre face aux faits.

– Scrimgeour a été officiellement nommé directeur ce matin. Il poursuit les mesures décidées par Mrs Bones. Il… Il a accepté que je garde mon poste d'assistant, mais je suis en probation.

– En probation ? répété Elisa d'un air alarmé.

Percy esquissa un sourire grimaçant qui, pendant un instant, lui conféra une ressemblance frappante avec son petit frère Ron :

– Eh bien, il ne me connaît pas vraiment. Et il est affreusement méfiant.

Elisa se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Quel bazar. Evidemment, le fait que le Ministère se montre compétent était un miracle qui ne pouvait pas durer. Le canon les rattrapait. Et si ça continuait… Un jour, bientôt, le Ministère allait tomber.

 _Pas tant que Dumbledore sera en vie_ , lui souffla une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit. _Pas tant que Voldemort se concentrera sur lui, et sur toi, comme cibles à abattre en priorité…_

Super, voilà qui était très réconfortant.

– Tu penses réussir à continuer ton rôle ? demanda-t-elle. Ou tu préfère garder profil bas quelques temps ? Non, ne réponds pas à ça. Tu es un Gryffondor, j'avais oublié.

– Je suis parfaitement capable… ! commença à s'indigner Percy.

– Je sais, le coupa Elisa avec maladresse. Tu es sans doute l'individu le plus compétent de tout le Ministère, je _sais_ que tu en es capable. Mais si tu es surveillé, si Scrimgeour se méfie de toi… Il ne va pas prendre en compte tes suggestions, par exemple, et ton rôle de relais est très important. Alors… Mieux vaux que, pour les deux semaines qui arrivent, tu ne me contacte plus, sauf en cas d'urgence bien sûr, et que tu te concentre pour te rendre indispensable à Scrimgeour. Il faut… Il faut que tu gardes la confiance de quiconque occupe le poste de directeur du Département de la justice magique.

Il y eut un court silence, où Percy eut l'air de ruminer ses consignes, puis il lâcha à contrecœur :

– Entendu. S'il y a quoi que ce soit… Je pourrais passer par Fred et Georges, au besoin. On pourrait utiliser un code, en utilisant par exemple des ingrédients de potion…

Elisa cligna des yeux. C'était brillant. Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé ?

– Excellente idée. Tu gardes l'œil ouvert, d'accord ?

– Tu me connais, Magister, fit gravement Percy en remontant ses lunettes à écailles sur son nez. Je suis incroyablement pointilleux sur les détails.

Elisa se demanda si c'était du sarcasme ou s'il était complètement sérieux, mais elle ne se hasarda pas à poser la question. Ils raccrochèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence régna dans la Salle sur Demande (où le trio de Poufsouffle s'était planqué pour qu'Elisa passe son appel quotidien à sa taupe au Ministère), puis Cédric esquissa un sourire de façade :

– Ça ne vous dérange pas de partir devant ? Je voudrais passer un coup de fil à mon père.

Deux jours plus tard, Amos Diggory accepta le poste de directeur du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Cédric refusa de répondre à ses lettres et à ses appels durant presque trois semaines.

Les jours continuaient à s'écouler, lentement.

Cette fois la balle était dans le camp de Voldemort. Ses forces étaient drastiquement réduites, certes, mais il avait porté un coup mortel à l'un de ses ennemis. Le Ministère vacillait. La désorganisation y était totale. Dumbledore partageait son temps entre Poudlard et Londres, mais… même lui ne pouvait pas faire tenir seul toute l'administration. Les gens avaient peur. Amos Diggory n'osait pas prendre de mesures violentes ou restrictives à l'encontre des loups-garous : il maintenait la plupart des mesures prises par Ombrage, mais la crainte d'une attaque de leurs proches paralysait la plupart des membres de son Département. Scrimgeour reprenait vaillamment le travail d'Amélia Bones, mais la mort de sa patronne avait porté un sacré coup au moral de ses troupes. Quant au Département des transports magique… Il n'y avait toujours pas de directeur. Le réseau de Cheminette était désorganisé, et plus du tout sécurisé. Les Portoloins illégaux se multipliaient, tout comme les Transplanages risqués (et donc les accidents de désartibulation, ce que Neal Bowman racontait avec un certain dégoût).

Les Aurors pédalaient dans la semoule sans avancer d'un pouce. Des attaques de Détraqueurs se produisirent, même si le Ministère ne fit aucune annonce pour prévenir les sorciers qu'ils avaient perdu le contrôle des gardiens d'Azkaban. Il y eut d'autres agressions de loups-garous. D'autres disparitions. Gwendolyn ferma officiellement boutique et alla se cacher chez ses parents. Deux jours plus tard, quelqu'un mit le feu à _Bishop &Bowman_, même si la boutique était vide.

Elisa tournait en rond.

Elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de ses espions. Lupin, en particulier. L'entraînement des elfes avançait bien. Ils avaient une magie volatile, certes, et donc maintenir une barrière leur posait des difficultés : mais ils étaient très puissants, et ça compensait leur manque de stabilité. Il leur suffisait de se relayer, créant une sorte de boucle toujours en mouvement plutôt qu'un mur inflexible. Lupin avait pris des notes sur ses progrès, et la particularité de la magie des elfes : il les envoyait à Elisa de façon régulière, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça ferait un sujet d'étude intéressant.

Les elfes étaient différents des sorciers, mais ils n'étaient pas inférieurs. Les grimoires sur le sujet disaient que les elfes étaient stupides, ou bien que leur développement intellectuel s'arrêtait à peu près au même stade que celui d'un enfant de huit ans. Mais c'était faux. Ils saisissaient des concepts magiques très avancés, comme la meilleure façon de passer à travers de puissants Charmes Gardiens. Ils n'arrivaient pas très bien à manier l'idée de mensonge, de déloyauté, de sous-entendu, de tromperie, de second degré, et c'était ça qui les faisait paraître naïfs. Mais… En parallèle… Bon sang, ils savaient faire des calculs mentaux dignes d'un ordinateur, sans aucune difficulté. Ils manipulaient les choses dans l'espace avec une aisance confondante, utilisant des sorts de lévitation ou de transplanage avec une précision que les sorciers mettaient des années à atteindre.

Leurs cerveaux étaient configurés différemment de ceux des humains. Leur magie, aussi, était différente. Mais ils n'étaient pas stupides, et ils n'étaient pas faibles. Et, un jour, Elisa ferait en sorte que tout le monde le reconnaisse.

Un jour, oui. Quand tout serait fini.

Il y avait tellement à faire. L'entraînement, les rapports, les devoirs, les cours, la sociabilisassions avec ses pairs… Mais aussi les recherches. Car, doucement, Elisa était arrivée à la fin du stock de grimoires de Dumbledore. Au début du mois de mars, lorsqu'elle acheva le dernier chapitre du dernier bouquin, elle avait une boule au ventre. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune référence à la façon d'arracher un Horcruxe d'un être vivant. Elle avait commencé à se résigner au fait qu'elle ne trouverait aucune solution dans ces livres, mais… Ce n'était pas facile à accepter pour autant.

Sa seule chance, maintenant, c'était Grindelwald. Lupin. Les elfes. Et, oh, bon sang, c'était une perspective terrifiante.

Elle expira profondément, et referma le livre, le reposant à plat sur le bureau. Le geste n'avait pas été particulièrement bruyant, mais Dumbledore releva quand même la tête de la missive qu'il écrivait. Par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, il posa un long regard scrutateur sur la jeune fille.

– Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, Miss Bishop ?

Elle ne demanda pas comment il savait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

– Non, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas surprise. C'était une idée stupide.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis Dumbledore fit sur le ton de la conversation :

– Comptez-vous inviter Harry chez vous aux vacances de Pâques ?

Elisa eut un mouvement de surprise. La question tombait vraiment de nulle part : elle n'avait rien prévu pour les vacances de Pâques. Enfin, bon, elle comptait renforcer l'Alliance, évidemment, mais… Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment pensé à son retour. Et donc, évidemment, elle n'avait absolument pas songé à emmener Harry avec elle. Et puis, elle pensait qu'Harry préférerait passer du temps avec Hermione et Ron. Cela dit, peut-être à cause de la surprise, ou juste parce que son intuition lui disait que le directeur avait une motivation cachée, elle fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive :

– Peut-être. Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'avec les récents problèmes du Ministère, il serait plus en sécurité à Poudlard, répondit calmement le directeur. Ou chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il n'avait jamais évoqué Vernon et Pétunia Dursley auparavant. Elisa ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à la bouffée de rage qui explosa soudain dans sa poitrine. Ses muscles se tendirent, ses poings se crispèrent, et elle se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de bondir.

Elle redressa ses murs d'Occlumancie, fermant les écluses, barrant les portes, verrouillant les corridors battis dans son esprit. La colère reflua, ne laissant qu'un sentiment d'amertume et d'indignation. Mais il était trop tard : Dumbledore avait vu quelque chose sur son visage, et son regard était soudain devenu perçant.

Elisa serra les dents, cinq ans de récrimination et de fureur se bousculant sur ses lèvres. Si elle voulait parler des Dursley, c'était maintenant. Au final, les mots jaillirent presque sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher :

– Il n'a jamais été en sécurité un seul instant chez eux.

– Le sang de sa mère…

– Ce n'est pas au sujet du sang de sa mère, le coupa Elisa qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter maintenant qu'elle était lancée. C'est au sujet de la façon dont ils le _traitaient_. La façon dont ils lui _parlaient_ , la façon dont ils _l'habillaient_ , les choses qu'ils lui disaient sur lui, sur ses parents, sur son _espèce_ , sur le fait qu'il devrait avoir honte d'exister, d'être aussi anormal, de souiller leur maison avec sa présence… ! Harry est un enfant ! Il méritait mieux ! Peu importe à quel point le monde sorcier était dangereux pour lui, rien ne justifiait de ne laisser dans un endroit où on le traitait comme un monstre, comme un pestiféré, comme un _animal_ !

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était redressée sur sa chaise, les poings serrés pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. En face d'elle, Dumbledore était complètement immobile, comme changé en pierre. Son visage était impavide, et ses yeux glacés.

Puis il ouvrit la bouche, et le monde d'Elisa bascula sur son axe :

– Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Elle fixa Dumbledore. Dumbledore la fixa. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Toute sa rage l'avait désertée d'un coup, soufflée par le choc. Comment… Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ? Il avait Mrs Figgs, et des tas d'espions, et…

– Vous savez ce qui se passait dans cette maison, non ? finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix presque bégayante. Vous n'avez pas laissé Harry complètement seul, non ?

Dumbledore posa ses mains bien à plat sur son bureau. Dans la pièce, l'air semblait plus lourd, comme chargé de tension, et ses yeux brûlaient d'une rage froide qui rappela brusquement à Elisa que cet homme était le sorcier le plus dangereux du pays.

– J'ai en effet placé une vieille connaissance dans la rue voisine, et elle m'a transmis des rapports hebdomadaires sur la santé d'Harry. Avant qu'il ne fasse sa rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai aussi envoyé divers amis, sous Polynectar, pour qu'ils lui parlent à peu près tous les deux mois, pour juger de son niveau d'expression, de sa personnalité, de son attitude. A _aucun moment_ je n'ai reçu de rapport laissant entendre qu'il se passait ce que vous venez de décrire.

Elisa le fixa. Les gens qui serraient la main à Harry, et qui l'avaient rendu si perplexe dans son enfance… Voilà qui s'expliquait. C'était tous des agents de Dumbledore. Pas des rencontres au hasard. C'était sans doute toujours les mêmes trois ou quatre personnes… Informées par Dumbledore, ayant sans doute connu James et Lily, et ayant en tête une image bien précise de ce que devait être leur fils…

– Oh, fit-elle stupidement. Alors vous n'avez jamais su.

– Su _quoi_ , Miss Bishop ? fit sèchement Dumbledore.

Elle se rassit lentement, et se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste machinal, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? tenta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez qui se passait ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et pendant un instant elle cru qu'il allait l'envoyer balader. Mais il voulait sans doute vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley, car il déclara d'un ton mesuré :

– Je savais que Pétunia favorisait son fils par rapport à Harry. Je savais qu'il y avait une tension entre eux, et probablement de la jalousie entre Harry et son cousin. Je savais que la lettre d'acceptation d'Harry à Poudlard a déclenché leur panique, et que Pétunia éprouve encore une certaine rancœur à l'égard du monde magique qui a causé la mort d sa sœur. Mis à part cela, je n'ai eu que des échos positifs sur Harry. Je n'ai jamais reçu de rapport sur de la _maltraitance_ , ou de la violence !

Il avait l'air honnêtement perturbé parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elisa se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux, un peu hébétée. C'était tellement stupide. C'était tellement évident.

– Des échos positifs sur _Harry_ , répéta-t-elle. Pas sur la situation. Bien sûr.

Les gens que Dumbledore avait envoyés savaient à quoi s'attendre, et ils avaient projeté cette attente sur ce qu'ils ont vu. Ils voulaient voir le Survivant… Ils n'étaient pas là pour mener une enquête sur la maltraitance. Et _ils n'avaient rien vus_. Mais _évidemment_ qu'ils n'ont rien vu ! Déjà, dans la vie de tous les jours, personne ne se rendait compte que les enfants n'étaient pas bien traités. C'était tellement bien caché par tout le monde : par l'entourage, la famille, les voisins qui détournaient les yeux, les enfants eux-mêmes qui en avaient honte…. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce genre de chose pouvait se poursuivre durant des années sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt. Personne ne le voyait, et ceux qui le remarquaient se trouvaient des excuses, essayaient de rationaliser ce qui se passait, se disaient que ce n'étaient pas leurs oignons, craignaient de taper un scandale.

Et avant qu'Harry aille à Poudlard, avant que son _anormalité_ ne lui soit révélée, la maltraitance avait été discrète, n'est-ce pas ? Les Dursley n'avaient pas été aussi furieux et terrifiés. Leur haine de leur neveu n'avait pas été flagrante, parce que sa _magie_ n'avait pas été flagrante.

Personne ne voyait ce genre de chose. C'était bien pour ça qu'Elisa s'était mise à les guetter, à Poudlard. A surveiller les gens comme Hope Riley, par exemple, parce qu'aucun adulte ne pensait le faire. Cela ne leur venait même pas à l'esprit. Et durant des années, elle en avait voulu à Dumbledore parce qu'il était supposé être l'adulte veillant sur Harry, mais… Et s'il n'avait rien su ? Et s'il n'avait reçu que des rapports de seconde main de gens facilement bernés, de gens du genre Dedalus Diggle ou Elphias Doge, qui étaient de vrais empotés de la vie réelle ?

Et ces gens qui étaient allé voir Harry, ou bien Mrs Figgs elle-même, avaient en plus le handicap d'avoir grandis dans le monde sorcier. Ils n'étaient pas familiers avec la mode Moldue alors ils n'avaient pas trouvé bizarre le fait qu'Harry soit en haillons et pas le reste de sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à l'interroger sur ses amis à l'école (les Moldus n'intéressaient guère les sorciers) alors ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'il n'en avait aucun. Ils avaient juste vu qu'il était poli, gentil, bien articulé, et qu'il ressemblait à James avec les yeux de Lily, et _ça leur avait suffi_.

Il y eut un frémissement à la surface de son esprit, et elle dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie par réflexe. Puis elle revint au présent, au visage pâle et furieux du directeur, au fait qu'ils étaient en train de parler de la vie privée d'Harry et que son petit frère adoptif aurait été horrifié s'il avait su ce qui était révélé, et elle essaya désespérément de rassembler ses pensées.

– Il n'était pas battu, commença-t-elle par dire parce que c'était important. Mais il n'était pas bien traité. Les Dursley le haïssaient, ils étaient dégoûtés par lui. Pétunia ne l'a pas recueilli par amour, juste par peur. Et ils déchaînaient cette peur sur lui, sans même lui dire pourquoi ils étaient si affreux. Ils le rabaissaient, ils l'empêchaient d'avoir des amis, ils le traitaient comme un elfe de maison… A leurs yeux, je ne pense pas qu'Harry était même complètement humain. Ils…

Elle s'arrêta, parce qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise de dire tout ça dans le dos d'Harry. C'était sa vie, son histoire. Il méritait de présenter les choses lui-même, sous l'angle qui lui convenait le mieux. Elle secoua la tête :

– Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient cruels, finit-elle par dire à Dumbledore qui était toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre. Leurs fils Dudley est devenu cruel, lui aussi. Ils avaient tout pouvoir sur Harry, et durant des années il a pensé que c'était _normal_ d'être traité ainsi. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer leur échapper parce qu'il ne savait rien de la magie. Et c'était… C'était _mal_. Et à aucun moment Harry n'a été en sécurité dans cette maison, avec des gens capable de le traiter de cette façon, durant des années, et sans un seul remord.

Elle se mit debout, lentement, et reprit son sac sans regarder le directeur. Avant de quitter le bureau, elle marqua une pause, le cœur battant à grands coups et une boule dans la gorge. Elle inspira profondément, et lâcha :

– Harry a passé toutes ses vacances chez moi depuis qu'il a onze ans. Vous le saviez ?

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Dumbledore lâcha d'une voix très basse :

– Non. Je l'ignorais.

Sans le regarder toujours, de peur de perdre son cran, Elisa haussa les épaules d'un geste calculé et ouvrit la porte du bureau :

– Alors vous devriez vous demander ce que vous avez manqué d'autre, dans vos rapports sur les Dursley.

Elle quitta la pièce, et referma la porte derrière elle. Son cœur battait à grands coups affolés. C'était la première fois depuis un bail qu'elle défiait Dumbledore de cette façon : au sujet de la garde d'Harry, en plus, un sujet sur lequel il avait été (dans le canon) absolument inébranlable. Elle dut respirer profondément pendant plusieurs secondes pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, essayant très fort de se dire qu'elle ne prenait _pas_ la fuite, son pas était encore un peu vacillant. Mais elle se tenait droite.

Depuis des années qu'elle ruminait cette vieille rancœur, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment libérateur à pouvoir la balancer au visage de Dumbledore.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent. Les leçons de magie élémentaire d'Elisa prirent fin. Oh, Flitwick assura qu'il prendrait un peu de temps pour faire réviser Elisa chaque semaine sur ce sujet, mais il était également temps de passer à autre chose. Plus précisément, un autre domaine de la magie sans baguette : la Psychomancie.

– Puisque vous êtes déjà Occlumens, nous irons vite ! lui annonça le petit professeur avec ravissement. Nous allons étudier toutes les facettes de l'Occlumancie, telles que l'organisation de votre esprit, la défense mentale, la compartimentation émotionnelle, l'amélioration de la mémoire. Puis nous verrons les différentes facettes de la Légilimancie : perception des émotions d'autrui, partage de pensées, et bien sûr l'attaque mentale.

Elisa maîtrisait les quatre domaines de l'Occlumancie plus ou moins bien. Mais ignorait jusque là que la Légilimancie était aussi variée, et n'avait jamais essayée de l'utiliser. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse.

La vie continuait. Slughorn organisa une petite soirée dans ses appartements et (parce qu'elle avait loupé le déjeuner), Elisa y fit un bref passage. Juste dix minutes, le temps de manger plein de petits biscuits et de boire une coupe de jus de fruit tout en discutant de l'OPTEM avec Hermione et Adrian : mais cela fit apparemment immensément plaisir à Slughorn. Cela permit également à Elisa de voir que Willemus faisait partie des invités. Hum. Apparemment, le concierge avait de bonnes relations. A cause de Scrimgeour, peut-être ? C'était un truc à creuser.

Elle essayait de trouver le temps de discuter avec Harry, mais ils étaient tous les deux très occupés. Apparemment Harry avait créé un club de duel semblable au Challenge, et rassemblant tous les membres de sa promo à l'exception de Theodore Nott. C'était presque surréaliste.

– Drago Malefoy ? lâcha Cédric incrédule. Ernie Macmillan ? _Tracey_ , ton ex ?

Harry haussa les épaules, affectant la désinvolture :

– Ils sont tous partant pour apprendre. Et comme ça, on se défoule sans avoir à s'engueuler.

C'était vrai que Pansy Parkinson, jusque-là perpétuellement nerveuse et prompte à se mettre en colère, était à présent moins sur les nerfs. Une sorte d'unité se créait autour de la promotion d'Harry. Bien sûr, il y avait tout un tas de gens qui ne s'adressaient pas la parole : Malefoy parlait par monosyllabe à Harry ou Hermione mais ne s'adressait jamais à Ron (qui lui rendait la pareil), Ernie Macmillan et Zacharias Smith continuaient à se fusiller du regard, Parvati Patil et Millicent Bulstrode utilisaient différentes personnes comme intermédiaires pour ne jamais avoir à se parler civilement, etc. Mais ils _fonctionnaient_ ensemble. Durant les cours de Bill, les jeux de Capture-Drapeau étaient apparemment devenus plus intenses et plus efficaces. C'était un bel exemple d'unité inter-Maison… Et tout ça, sans la moindre intervention d'Elisa. Elle s'en sentait incroyablement fière.

Puis, le sept mars, eut lieu le Challenge.

Et cette fois, Elisa avait promis de venir. La rumeur s'était propagée, car pour une fois, tout le monde (enfin, sauf les Puristes qui avaient été exclus lors de la formation de leur petit club de duel) était là. C'était assez rare pour être souligné : durant l'année des BUSES, beaucoup de gens avaient préféré réviser, et n'étaient jamais revenus par la suite. D'autres avaient également déserté cette année, préférant passer du temps avec leurs amis, réviser leurs ASPICS, ou juste appeler leurs parents pour s'assurer que les Mangemorts ne s'en étaient pas pris à eux. Bref, Trisha avait rapporté à Elisa que, de trente élèves au départ, le Challenge s'était réduit à quatorze personnes cette année. Mais pour ce Challenge du mois de mars, tout le monde était de retour.

Helen souriait d'un air béat en voyant leur salle de duel à nouveau remplie. Elisa avait essayée de rester en retrait mais, dans l'atmosphère joyeuse et surexcitée du groupe, elle avait vite était entraînée dans la conversation, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Lorsque le moment vient de lancer les premiers matchs, ce fut presque avec réticence qu'elle monta sur le balcon avec le reste du public pour dégager l'arène.

– JE DÉCLARE LA SÉANCE OUVERTE ! beugla Helen avec enthousiasme. PREMIER MATCH : BAINBRIDGE CONTRE LYNN !

Tabitha Bainbridge la Serpentard et Trinity Lynn la Préfète la Gryffondor échangèrent un sourire complice et Elisa réalisa que, même si elles ne s'étaient pas affronté depuis maintenant presque deux ans (Trinity avait quitté le Challenge lors de sa cinquième année pour se concentrer sur les BUSES), certaines habitudes n'avaient pas disparus. Tous les gens qui participaient au Challenge étaient devenus amis, d'une certaine façon : ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître, à anticiper les mouvements les uns des autres, à se féliciter après chaque duel. Trinity et Tabitha ne s'étaient sans doute pas parlé depuis des mois, et pourtant, une fois dans l'arène, elles étaient à l'aise ensemble.

– C'EST PARTI !

La plupart des élèves ne combattaient plus qu'avec des informulés maintenant, et cela rendait les duels plus rapides et plus imprévisibles. Elisa, qui avait espéré pouvoir juger du niveau de ses camarades, avait plus de mal que prévu à analyser les forces et faiblesses de chacun, puisqu'une fois sur deux elle ne savait pas quel sort ils lançaient !

Les sorts fusaient à toute allure. Le public criait des encouragements ou juste des acclamations inarticulées. Helen commentait avec exubérance. Les gens tapaient du pied ou du poing sur le balcon en rugissant, et les combattants bondissaient, esquivaient, tiraient… C'était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, un feu d'artifice de sorts, d'action, de mouvements, de cris ravis ou inquiets, d'excitation survoltée, d'énergie, d'optimisme. Oh, le combat était plus brutal que dans ses souvenirs, et les sorts utilisés étaient bien plus puissants. Il n'était pas rare qu'un maléfice fasse trembler les murs. Mais dans l'ensemble… Oui, c'était comme avant.

Il aurait été facile de transformer le Challenge en centre d'entraînement, de laisser la paranoïa qui plombait l'ambiance du château empoisonner leur petit club. Mais Helen avait réussi l'exploit de conserver le but d'origine du Challenge : un moment de détente, de défi, d'entente inter-Maison. Elisa se sentit soudain absurdement jalouse, de ne pas avoir été là pour assister à ça.

Tabitha battit Trinity, puis Cédric battit Adrian Pucey lors d'un duel féroce où le Poufsouffle récolta une vilaine balafre au bras, qui se mit à pisser le sang et qui nécessita une pause de deux minutes après le match pour le soigner. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas inhabituel, car les combats reprirent aussitôt après. Kenneth Towler de Gryffondor battit Marcus Fenwick, puis Rhonda battit Takashi Noda (et à nouveau, il fallu une pause pour soigner les adversaires), puis Aaron Woobridge battit Tamsin Applebee, puis…

– BISHOP CONTRE DAWLISH ! clama Rhonda.

Elisa tourna la tête si vite vers l'estrade qu'elle faillit se faire un torticolis, et vit Helen descendre du podium en remontant ses manches, l'air triomphante. Elle retint un grognement. Elle aurait du le voir venir… Elle n'avait promis de venir qu'avec une mauvaise grâce qui laisser à penser qu'elle pourrait se laisser battre, se faire éliminer, et donc ne livrer qu'un seul match. Helen, reine du Challenge, allait donc forcément s'assurer que ce match soit à _elle_.

Mais c'était les règles du jeu. Alors Elisa inspira profondément, et descendit dans l'arène. Les hurlements ravis du public doublèrent de volume. Les gens _l'acclamaient_. Elle avait envie que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. Lorsqu'elle fit face à Helen, elle contenait mal sa nervosité. La Serdaigle s'en rendit compte, et un mince sourire narquois passa sur son visage. Elisa le vit, plissa les yeux, redressa ses barrières mentales…

– C'EST PARTI ! hurla Rhonda.

– _Expulso_ !

– _Confringo_ !

Leurs sorts favoris se percutèrent avec une explosion assourdissante, créant un nuage de vapeur brûlant qui noya toute l'arène et arracha des cris aux spectateurs. Elisa plongea au sol, esquivant les deux tirs rouges qu'Helen lança ensuite à l'aveuglette, et retint un sourire. Mixer l' _Expulso_ avec la magie de l'eau était génial, mais quand ça rencontrait en plus un maléfice à base de feu, l'effet était tout à fait spectaculaire. Presque aussi opaque qu'un Sortilège Fumigène !

Elle envoya un Stupéfix puis un _Depulso_ , coup sur coup, mais cela révéla sa position : Helen répliqua par une rafale de sorts informulés qu'Elisa para avec un puissant Charme du Bouclier, qu'elle augmenta par de la magie de l'air, créant de gigantesques tourbillons de vent à chaque impact. La fumée fut vite dissipée : mais Helen y vit là une opportunité, car elle s'appropria les bourrasques grâce à un Sortilège _Ventus_ , et dirigea un véritable mini-ouragan sur la Poufsouffle.

Contre n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été la fin du combat. A vrai dire, Elisa poussa un couinement épouvanté quand la chose s'abattit sur son Bouclier. Seuls ses cours de magie de l'air la sauvèrent, et elle parvint à disperser l'énergie de la tempête afin de ne pas en subir tout l'impact. Cela dit, le choc créa une gigantesque déflagration, faisant voler dans tous les sens la poussière au sol, les capes, les chapeaux, les cheveux, et projetant les deux duellistes à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sur le balcon, le public hurlait d'allégresse, se cramponnant à la rampe et à leurs vêtements qui claquaient comme des bannières.

– _Expelliarmus ! Incendio !_

– _Protego Maxima ! Aguamenti !_

– _Reducto !_

– _Obscuro !_

– _Deflecto !_

Les sorts fusaient à toute allure, comme des rafales de mitraillettes : la moitié était informulée. Sans ses entraînements avec Cédric et Trisha, ou le Trio, qui l'avaient obligée à affûter ses réflexes… Elisa aurait été dépassée depuis longtemps. C'était un truc qu'elle avait presque oublié, stupidement : mais Helen était _douée_. Elle aimait le duel dans les règles, avec ses formes, ses manœuvres, et son élégance, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être redoutable. Au contraire. Elle était vive, précise, puissante, sans merci, maîtrisant ses sorts sur le bout des doigts, esquivant les maléfices avec une efficacité de mouvement qui ne pouvait venir que de nombreuses heures d'entraînement, et s'engouffrant dans la moindre faille des défenses de son adversaire.

Helen était forte. Plus forte qu'Elisa. Plus forte qu'Harry, plus forte que Terence, sans doute plus forte qu'un certain nombre de jeunes Aurors, de duellistes, ou de Mangemorts. Elle poussait Elisa dans ses retranchements. Pendant une seconde, la Poufsouffle se sentit dépassée, rendant sort sur sort mais reculant inexorablement, chaque maléfice pouvant être le denier.

Puis elle renforça son Occlumancie, s'arc-boutant sur ses murs pour remonter du fond de son esprit la rage de vaincre qui lui avait permis tant de fois d'emporter la victoire, et se dit : _je ne vais pas perdre ici._

Déjà, il n'était pas question de lui laisser la Baguette de Sureau. Et puis… Au-delà de ça, elle ne pouvait pas perdre, tout simplement, parce que si elle était vaincue lors d'un duel amical au sein de Poudlard, alors ça voudrait dire que tout son entraînement avait été pour rien, qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter ce qu'il y avait au-dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Cela dit… Pour l'instant, Helen avait l'avantage du terrain. Le fait d'être à l'intérieur du château, dans une salle close, avec des spectateurs à proximité, c'était sérieusement handicapant. Pas d'accidents d'obstacles ou de creux de terrain pour s'abriter, pas de racines ou de pierre pour pousser l'adversaire à trébucher, et pas beaucoup d'espace pour esquiver ou manœuvrer. Déjà, plusieurs élèves avaient dressés des Charmes du Bouclier entre eux et les duellistes pour éviter de se prendre un tir perdu.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Le sol était lisse, et non pas inégal comme dans le parc, mais on pouvait tout aussi bien y glisser : Elisa avait jeté un _Agamenti_ un peu plus tôt, recouvrant le sol d'une immense flaque qui giclait lorsque leurs pieds dérapaient dedans. Il y avait des torches, dont le feu pouvait être amplifié ou se transformer en explosions avec un fort apport d'air : il y avait l'air lui-même, dans cette grande pièce où générer un tourbillon serai aisé : il y avait une demi-douzaine de sorts de camouflage, de fumigène ou d'aveuglement qui étaient possible…

Tout cela traversa l'esprit d'Elisa le temps d'un éclair, et elle esquissa un sourire féroce. Ses sorts se mirent à fuser avec plus d'ardeur. Elle avança, regagnant un peu du terrain perdu. Et pendant plusieurs secondes, pendant une éternité de maléfices, de ripostes, d'esquives et de contre-sorts, Helen et Elisa se battirent complètement sur un pied d'égalité.

Helen était forte, mais Elisa l'était aussi.

Les duel continua, de plus en plus furieux. Tourbillon d'air brûlant chargé de poussière, fumigènes masquant la vue, sol changé en glace, lianes ou cordes surgissant de nulle part, jets de feu, vagues émergeant de la flaque au sol si l'eau avait pris vie, explosion de lumière, craquements assourdissants, traits de magie rouge ou violets qui ricochaient sur les Charmes de Bouclier iridescents…

C'était étourdissant, effrayant, frénétique, et Elisa ne s'était pas sentie aussi _vivante_ , aussi poussée dans ses retranchements, depuis des lustres. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans le combat, quand on ne risquait pas sa vie. Avec Trisha, Cédric ou le Trio d'Or, Elisa n'avait jamais à lutter autant pour conserver un pouce de terrain.

Elles étaient presque à égalité. _Presque_ , car Helen était mieux entraînée, plus puissante, et avant l'avantage du terrain. Elisa connaissait plus de sorts, et jouait avec les diversions et les pièges pour ne pas se faire écraser. Mais, indubitablement, Helen était plus forte. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne trouve une faille, avant qu'Elisa ne fasse un faux pas, ou qu'elle ne se fatigue. Elles le savaient tous les deux.

Lorsqu'Elisa finit par reculer, cédant petit à petit du terrain, ce n'était qu'à moitié feint.

Helen se méfiait. Elle était prudente, dans son avancée. Mais elle avançait quand même, implacable, jetant maléfice après maléfice, pressant son offensive, et obligeant la Poufsouffle à reculer précipitamment. Elisa recula d'ailleurs plus que nécessaire, ses pieds laissant des traces mouillées sur le sol sec à l'arrière de l'arène. Le public hurla de plus bel devant cette retraite, sentant que ça annonçait le début de la fin. La Serdaigle accéléra, des gouttelettes éclaboussant ses mollets à chacun de ses pas….

– _Fulgura_ !

Helen dévia l'éclair. Mais Helen était Sang-Pure. Helen n'avait jamais eu de remontrances parentales sur l'importance de ne pas allumer le sèche-cheveux quand le robinet coulait. L'expérience d'Helen avec l'électricité se limitait à « _il ne faut pas prendre de maléfice foudroyant dans la figure_ ».

Helen esquiva le sortilège d'un geste vif et souple… Et l'éclair frappa l'eau qui, obéissant au commandement léger de la magie d'Elisa, remontait le long de ses cheville comme une plante grimpante.

Il y eut un grand flash, un grésillement bleu, et Helen poussa un cri bref de douleur tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Le public hurla. Elisa, le cœur battant, réalisa avec surprise qu'elle était trempée de sueur. Ses mains tremblaient, et sa respiration était laborieuse : elle était épuisée.

Helen profita de son instant de distraction pour lui envoyer un Maléfice Explosif informulé.

La décharge du _Fulgura_ aurait mis par terre un Moldu, aussi efficacement assommé qu'après un coup de taser. Mais Helen était une sorcière, et terrifiante au combat. Elle tomba, oui : mais elle était consciente, alors elle roula aussitôt sur le côté, et tira. Elisa plongea pour esquiver, utilisant la Force et la magie de l'air dans un effort désespéré pour allez assez vite. _Trop lent !_ réalisa-t-elle avant même de bouger. Même avec l'aide de la magie, qui la projeta sur le côté en une fraction de seconde, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver complètement.

Elle sentit l'explosion du _Confringo_ la frapper au flanc avec autant de violence qu'un marteau pneumatique. Une douleur fulgurante fusa dans ses côtes et remonta le long de son bras, lui arrachant un cri. Le souffle coupé, elle fut projeté de deux mètres sur le côté, trébuchant à genoux, frappant frénétiquement les pans de sa robe qui avaient pris feu. La douleur était affreuse : d'un geste instinctif, elle appela l'eau (elle avait roulé jusqu'à côté de la grosse flaque au sol), et le liquide la frappa avec un gros _SPLASH_ inélégant, éteignant les flammes. La disparition de la souffrance lui arracha un sanglot involontaire.

Mais après ce soulagement fugace, la douleur revint, plus sourde mais tout aussi écrasante, provenant de son flanc brûlé (oh, bon sang, elle avait pris feu, bordel, _elle avait pris feu_ !), mais aussi de son bras et de sa clavicule, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger sans être transpercée de douleur. Elle avait toujours le souffle coupé, ne respirant que par petits à-coups rendus sifflants par la souffrance. Mais elle n'avait pas lâché sa baguette, et elle avait toujours conscience du danger.

Avec un effort de volonté colossal, elle s'obligea à ne pas regarder son flanc gauche qui pulsait de douleur à lui en donner envie de hurler, et releva les yeux vers Helen.

Juste à temps. La Serdaigle ne s'était pas remise debout (elle ne le pouvait sans doute pas, ses jambes étaient probablement complètement tétanisées, et par Merlin _est-ce qu'elle ne s'avouait jamais vaincue_ ?!), mais elle était en train de pivoter en rampant pour l'avoir dans son angle de mire à nouveau…

 _Oh merde_ , eut-elle le temps de penser.

– _Confringo_ ! rugit la Serdaigle.

Elisa avait toujours le souffle coupé, donc pas de magie de l'air pour esquiver, pas de souffle pour crier une incantation. Elle avait de toute façon beaucoup trop mal pour tenter de se relever, plonger de côté, ou juste bouger. Elle était dos au mur, pigée, étourdie suite à l'impact. Mais elle avait sa baguette à la main, et _Helen était toujours dans l'eau_. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce sort en combat, mais si elle pouvait…

 _Agua Animaro !_ pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces au moment où le sort enflammé jaillissait de la baguette de son adversaire.

Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine litres d'eau sur le sol, s'étalant en une large flaque irrégulière d'une six mètres de large. Mais lorsque tout le liquide, le temps d'un battement de cil, fusa vers le ciel comme une grande muraille pour intercepter le Maléfice Explosif… Eh bien, même avec la tête qui tournait et les oreilles sifflante, Elisa devait admettre que ça avait un petit côté spectaculaire.

Il y eut une grosse explosion lorsque le sort heurta le mur d'eau. Elisa en sentit le souffle. La déflagration fut assourdissante, et l'explosion de vapeur qui l'accompagna noya toute l'arène d'un nuage brûlant qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Elisa. Elle avait toujours la poitrine en feu et elle n'osait pas regarder son bras gauche qui lui faisait un mal de chien : si Helen se remettait de ce coup-là, elle était fichue. A l'aveugle, elle pointa sa baguette vers le nuage de vapeur :

– _Expelliarmus_ !

Lorsque la baguette de la Serdaigle fut éjectée dans les airs, elle fut presque surprise. Elle tendit la main, et l'intercepta grâce à la Force. Rhonda, depuis son post d'arbitre attendit à peine que la baguette ait atterrit dans sa main avant de s'époumoner :

– FIN DU MATCH ! VICTOIRE DE BISHOP ! MEDICS, EN BAS !

Apparemment, quatre ou cinq élèves avaient appris des sorts de soins et étaient les médicomages attitrés de leur club de duel illégal. A peine le nuage de vapeur était-il dissipé que déjà trois d'entre eux entouraient la forme prostrée d'Helen, tandis que Cédric, Trisha et la Serpentard Tabitha Bainbridge se précipitaient sur Elisa. Celle-ci prit soudain conscience de son épuisement, et de la douleur lancinante qui irradiait dans son bras et son flanc gauche au moindre mouvement. Elle se laissa tomber par terre plus qu'elle ne s'assit, soudainement un peu faible.

– C'était magistral, Magister ! s'enthousiasma Trisha. Le Challenge a toujours été très intense, cette année, mais là c'était le niveau d'au-dessus !

– Ne regarde pas ce que je fais, l'instruisit Tabitha en se penchant sur son flanc. Hum, on dirait que le feu n'a pas traversé entièrement ta robe, c'est bien, mais… Hummm, je vais quand même anesthésier ça le temps qu'on trouve un onguent anti-brûlure, tu as de sacrées cloques et de grosses plaques rouges. Grillée comme une escalope.

Elisa eut un haut-le-cœur devant l'image, et Tabitha se hâta de faire machine arrière :

– Mais ce n'est pas si mal ! Respire… Pas de côte cassée… Ta clavicule non plus… Mais ton bras… Outch.

– J'ai vu, lâcha Cédric qui avait lui aussi sorti sa baguette (il était apparemment lui aussi un médic). Coude fracturé, et y a un truc avec l'articulation… C'est disloqué, peut-être ? Il faut aller voir Pomfresh, c'est trop délicat. Je te fais une attelle, ne bouge pas.

Elisa finit par se relever, soutenue par ses deux amis avec sollicitude. Un peu plus loin, elle vit qu'Helen s'était assise, avec l'aide de Marcus Fenwick et de Trinity Lynn. Sa peau était recouverte de plaques rouges là où l'eau bouillante l'avait recouverte : son cou, ses bras, son visage… Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une bouffée d'horreur.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait juste voulu la bloquer, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que le _Confringo_ rendrait l'eau brûlante. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Helen en serait submergée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la douleur que ça avait dû être…

Soutenue par Trisha, elle clopina jusqu'à la Serdaigle, les excuses se bousculant à ses lèvres. Mais lorsqu'elle la vit, Helen lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

– Je suis désolée !

– Déso… ?! répéta Elisa incrédule. Je t'ai _ébouillantée_ !

– J'ai mis le feu à tes vêtements ! _Tu étais en feu !_ Et je t'ai probablement déboîté le coude, en plus, je t'ai vu prendre l'impact !

– Tu lui as _cassé_ le coude, rectifia Trisha d'un air mauvais.

Helen agita vaguement la main dans sa direction, comme pour dire « tu vois ? ». Mais Elisa secoua vivement la tête :

– Je t'ai électrocuté, et je…. Je suis désolée, j'ai été bien trop brutale !

La Serdaigle haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant. Pour Elisa qui sentait la culpabilité lui ronger l'estomac et dont les mains tremblaient d'angoisse après la brusque descente d'adrénaline, son calme avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

– Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour gagner, tu n'as pas utilisé de magie noire ou infligé de blessures permanentes… Franchement, c'était l'un des meilleurs duels que j'ai eu. Je t'aurais achevé, si tu ne m'avais pas eu par surprise avec le Sortilège de Désarmement à la fin.

Probablement. Elisa avait été à bout de souffle, et bien plus grièvement blessée que son adversaire. Helen avait prouvé que même après avoir été successivement électrocutée et ébouillantée, elle était capable de poursuivre le combat. Honnêtement Elisa commençait à se demander ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle reste à terre. Probablement rien de moins qu'une décapitation.

– J'ai eu de la chance, avoua-t-elle franchement.

– Peut-être, admit la Serdaigle avec un mince sourire. Mais tu t'es bien défendue, et c'est le principal. Sans rancune, Magister.

Elle lui tendit la main. Le geste prit Elisa par surprise. Elle et Helen se connaissait depuis sept ans, et jamais elles ne s'étaient serré la main, sauf… Sauf quand le Challenge avait commencé son activité. C'était un évènement important, à l'époque, une affaire sérieuse, quelque chose qui nécessitait bien une poignée de mains pour sceller l'affaire.

Mais… Ce qui venait de se passer, c'était une affaire sérieuse aussi, pas vrai ? C'était un combat féroce, un combat dans lequel, pour la première fois depuis le journal de Jedusor, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se retenait. C'était surtout un pardon, et une conversation sincère, la première qu'elles avaient depuis presque quatre ans. C'était une main tendue : c'était une chance de faire table rase du passé et de repartir d'un bon pied.

Elisa prit la main d'Helen, et la serra gravement.

– Sans rancune.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

DameAureline m'a donné une excellente idée : un petit concours ! Celui qui gagne est celui qui devine quel genre d'objets/idées/infos Elisa va emporter pour tenter de marchander avec Grindelwald. Tout est permis ! Donnez-moi toutes vos hypothèses !

.


	13. Nurmengard

.

Hello mes kiwis !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini de corriger (sur papier) _Polydipsie_ ! Y a plus qu'à retranscrire ces corrections sur Word, convertir Word en PDF, envoyer ça à un imprimer, choisir une couverture... Enfin, bon, il reste pas mal d'étapes. Mais on se rapproche du jour où vous pourrez avoir _Polydipsie_ en livre ! C'est pas génial ?

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Mara Kag** ! Non mais tu me demande ds spoilers là xD Sinon, yep, Voldemort est instable, il a des crises de colère. Pour autant, il est capable de contrôle. Surtout quand il est obsédé par quelque chose. Dans le tome 5 du canon, il réussi à passer sous le radar durant une année entière...

Mwahahaha **Redheaddead** , tu es la seule à te plaindre que je sorte le chapitre en avance xD Sinon, bref ! Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'Elisa sait qu'Harry est un Horcruxe. Il le suspecte, cela dit. L'Expelliarmus te rend propriétaire de la baguette si 1) ça a été fait par un ennemi ayant l'intention de te la prendre (les duels amicaux ne comptent pas) et si 2) tu ne récupère pas ta baguette ensuite ! Si Drago avait arraché sa baguette des mains d'Harry, il en serait redevenu le propriétaire ! Ah, et la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ets une potion qui plonege celui qui la boit dans un sommeil si profond qu'il donne l'apparence de la mort. Voilà voilà x) Passons au chap' 12 ! Les gens parlent avec excitation des nouvelles, du genre "t'as entendu, Untel est mort !", c'ets normal. Mais pour Trisha dont la famille n'est pas cachée, qui vit sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est affreusement stressant. Oui, la famille Buttermere va bien, mais ça n'empêche pas Trisha d'être anxieuse... Bref ! Oui dans cet univers Ombrage ets du côté des gentils. Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'être odieuse et cruelle, et d'avoir une fin misérable. Comme quoi... Enfin bref. Amélia Bones meurt aussi dans le canon je te ferai dire ! Voldemort la tue même en personne ! Donc ce n'est pas surprenant que ça arrive aussi dans cette fic...

Merci **Manifestement-Malefoy** =) Eh oui, la guerre continue, et ça va durer encore un loooong moment. J'ai plein de chapitres sournois en réserve, eh eh eh x)

Salut **liamireldib-b** ! Oui, j'ai bien planché sur la conversation avec Dudu et c'est la conclusion la plus logique. Je pense que jusqu'à la 2ème année d'Harry, Dudu n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait chez les DUrsley. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il l'a su, ou du moins qu'il a eu des indices et qu'il a commencé à réaliser que les DUrsley étaient cruel... Parce que Molly Weasley l'engueulait en disant "il nous demande à manger ! Il y a des barreaux à sa fenêtre ! Dumbledore WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON !" mais à ce point de l'histoire, Dudu savait que Voldemort essayait de revenir (au point de tenter de voler le ierre philosophale sous son nez) et donc il était coincé. Il a fait la sourde oreille parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Tandis que là ? Il ne sait rien, et donc le choc est d'autant plus brutal. BREF ! Ouais, Harry a bien monté un groupe en parallèle à l'Armée de DUmbledore du tome 5 canon, sauf que là ce n'est pas à cause du'n prof incompétent ou du silence du Ministère, juste pour faire quelque chose d'utile, calmer les tensions, souder les gens. Le parralèle reste amusant x)

Bienvenue dans l'aventure **Ardelone** ! Ah ah, merci, merci x) J'adore écrire les scènes de combats, alors je me suis bien amusée pour celle-là. Et je suis ravie que tu trouve la réaction de Dumbledore crédible ! Il est super-difficile à écrire, ce personnage. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Hello **Aomine** ! Le duel entre Helen et Elisa a un succès fou, c'est génial x) Pour ce qui est du sort de l'Animation de l'Eau, c'est marrant que tu me pose cette question car j'ai eu à y réfléchir il n'y a pas si longtemps. ET la réponse ets : ça dépend de celui qui lance le sort. Si Elisa pense juste "Attrape !", peu importe ce qu'elle vise, l'eau va se lever et se jeter sur sa cible comme une masse vivante, que la cible en question soit une souris, un chien, un être humain. Mais si elle se concentre sur quelque chose de plus complexe, comme attraper sa cible sans la blesser, ou l'immobiliser, ou créer un T-Rex d'eau pour l'attaquer... Eh bien l'effet va être différent, évidemment.

Oh, merci **IceQueen** ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que j'ai pu te faire apprécier Rogue. Pourtant je n'écris pas beaucoup sur lui dans cette fic ! C'ets l'un des persos les plus complxes, plus difficile à manier que Dumbledore. Mais c'est génial que tu commence à l'aimer ! Sinon oui, Elisa s'est beaucoup améliorée en duel x) Pour ce qui est de Dudu et Grindelwald, non, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un Horcruxe, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais effectivement, d'un point de vue narratif... Dumbledore devrait mourir bientôt, parce que ça serai dans la logique du récit...

Yo **Aqualyne** ! Tu n'es pas très optimiste concernant la discussion avec Grindelwald x) Mais ça pourrait te surprendre ! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire en tous les cas =)

Ah ah **Rose-Eliade** , tu es réaliste ! Eh oui Grindelwald adorerai sortir. Mais est-ce qu'Elisa prendrait le risque de faire évader le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, pour sauver Harry ? Pas sûr. Parfois il faut savoir accepter sa défaite. Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Tout est dans le chapitre !

Bienvenue **A. L. Watermag** ! Woah, ravie que ça t'ai autant plu =) Dumbledore n'est qu'humain, en effet, et il ne savait sans doute rien du traitement d'Harry avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec des sorciers (c'ets à dire quand Molly Weasley a commencé à remarquer des trucs). Et même là, il ne connaissais sans doute pas l'étendue des problèmes... Comme tu dis, le fait de prétendre que l'enfant anormal n'existe pas, c'est un parralèle tellement fort avec la petite Ariana Dumbledore que Dudu n'aurait pas laissé ça continuer. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait ! Et pour Grindelwald... Mwahahaha. J'ai écris ce chapitre avant de voir les Animaux Fantastiques 2, et de toute façon je ne considère pas le sfilms comme canon, donc bon, il y a déjà ça x) Mais j'espère être restée assez proche de la réalité. Ce qu'on sait de Grindelwald en prison est si réduit. Il était enfermé dans des conditions déplorables, il a rit au visage de Voldy quand celui-ci est venu lui demander la baguette, et il aurait exprimé des remords durant ses dernières années. C'est tout. A partir de là, j'ai extrapolé x) Sinon pour ce qui est de Polydipsie : ah ah, je te compte parmi les intéressés alors ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça sera imprimé mais je vais essayer de corriger toute la fic en mars. Ensuite... On verra !

Yo **StElia** x) Les grands esprits se rencontrent x) Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Elisa partage son fardeau avec Lupin : justement, cela ne la soulage pas tant que ça parce que... Ca crée un nouveau fardeau. Elle a donné ces infos à Lupin. Elle est responsable de ce qu'il en fait. S'il craque ? S'il échoue ? S'il panique ? C'est de sa faute, parce qu'elle n'a pas été capable de se dbrouiller seule. Du moins, c'est cmme ça qu'elle le voit x)

Hello **Lou Lovegood** ! Hum, je vois mal Grindelwald accepter ce genre de deal, ça ne lui apporte rien. Bien tenté, cela dit. Tu verras ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre !

Salut **Elora** ! Ravie que la conversation avec Dumbledore t'ai paru crédible. C'est dur d'écrire ce personnage, de deviner ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait deviné, et comment. Bref, ça c'ets fait ! xD J'espère que le chapitre sur Grindelwald va te plaire, du coup. J'ai la pression ! x)

Yo **Eliie Evans** ! C'ets marrant tout le monde pense qu'Elisa va donner des infos sur Dudu, mais... Tu verras dans le chapitre, du coup x) Enfin, bref, ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Ah ah **Marie La Petite** , j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant Grinelwald regarder Star Wars x) Le parallèle des nazis et de l'Empire ne va pas lui échapper, en plus... Mais non, ça ne sera pas ça ! Je te laisse découvrir ce qui se passe...

Bien vu **Mayoune** ! Elisa n'est pas du genre à balancer des infos comme ça sur Dudu. Elle considère que c'ets très privé. Déjà qu'elle trahit sa confiance en se rendant à Nurmengard... Bref, tu comprend son raisonnement. J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire...

Merci **Lumerotte** ! Ah ah, ce duel était épique, j'avoue, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. De l'action ! Ahem. Bonne idée les bonbons au citron (et assez proche !), mais non. Tu verras dans ce chapitre avec quoi Elisa arrive...

Yo **Lassa** ! Ouii, je suis allée dans la violence avec ce duel. Ca ne rigole pas. Helen est très forte. Sinon, pour ce qui est de Dumbledore... Avec tout ce qu'il a en cours (traque des Horcruxes, guerre, l'Ordre, le Ministère), il n'a pas vraiment le temps d'aller voir les Dursley. Et il ne veut vraiment pas demander à Harry confirmation, admettre devant lui qu'il a fait une erreur. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Elisa lui a déjà mis le nez dans le caca. Et Dudu est du genre à garder pour lui ses fautes... Bref ! Sinon oui, le dénouement approche, mwahahaha. Ca va bastonner ! Et je note la suggestion pour Elias Rosier xDDDDD

Salut **Gladoo89** ! Eh oui, apparemment le fait que Dudu ne soit pas omnipotent... Bah ça ne vient pas tout de suite à l'esprit des gens xD Je pense que Dudu ignorait TOUT de ce qui se passait chez les Dursley jusqu'à la rentrée d'Harry. Ensuite, avec Harry qui demande à ne jamais rentrer, Molly qui s'inquiète, etc., il a du petit à petit comprendre que les Dursley maltraitaient leur neveu. Mais à ce moment-là... Voldemort était en route, il était trop tard pour le mettre ailleurs. Il a été obligé de faire avec. Tandis que là, il n'a jamais rien découvert (puisqu'Harry a cessé d'aller chez les Dursley et donc que Molly ne s'est jamais inquiétée) x) Bref ! Sinon ton commentaire sur les photos de Dudu tout nu m'a bien fait rigoler xD

Tu brûles **Lamésis** ! En fait tu es la seule qui sois si proche de la vérité sur ce qu'Elisa est prête à utiliser pour négcier avec Grindelwald. Mais ce qui va réellement se passe, c'est que... Arf. Je ne dis rien. Je te laisse le lire dans ce chapitre !

Merci **Simpson31** ! Je mes uis bien amusée à écrire ce duel. Sinon, pour ce qui est de Grindelwald... Pas du tout ! Elisa se sentirait mal d'apporter des infos sur Dudu, aussi mal que si elle amenait des infos sur un de ces amis. Ca serait une violation de leur confiance.

Yep **DawnEcho** , 2 000 pages ! Je suis fière x) Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Helen, elle a un carastère assez particulier. Et oui, en effet, bien vu ! Helen ne s'est jamais excusé pour son vol de la lettre et la médiatisation des frasques des Maraudeurs. Mais Elisa pardonne facilement. Par exemple, elle a pardonné Trisha, qui a dit à tout le monde que Lupin était un loup-garou, et qui ne s'en est jamais excusée. Même si Trisha a changé d'avis sur la lycanthropie ou du moins sur Remus, elle n'a jamais essayé de racheter sa faute ! Enfin bref. Pour ce qui est de Dumby, je headcanon qu'il ne savait rien des mauvais traitements des Dursley jusqu'au tome 2 ou 3. Ensuite, il a fait l'autruche, mais avant ? Il était sincèrement ignorant.

Hello **DameAureline** ! En effet, il y a une part de culpabilité dans la hargne d'Elisa envers Dumbledore. Il n'a rien fait pour sauver Harry... Mais elle non plus. Et elle, elle savait exactement ce qui se passait, alors que Dumbledore en était ignorant. Cela dit, cette rage protectrice n'est pas quelque chose qui va mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dudu... Tout simplement parce qu'Elisa a disjoncté pour moins que ça à plusieurs reprises x) C'est tout à fait in character pour elle de cracher sa hargne quand elle se sent impuissante, surtout quand ça concerne une injustice et/ou des enfants. Donc non, Dumbledore ne va pas être is sur la piste d'Harry-l'Horcruxe-vivant par ce coup d'éclat. A vrai dire, il a deviné depuis bien longtemps... Enfin bref. Pour ce qui est de Grindelwald... Ah ah, la réponse est à la fois beaucoup plus simple... Et beaucoup plus complexe. Oh, et, petit rappel : Grindelwald est connu pour son talent en Divination. Il a le Troisième Oeil. Il sait qu'Elisa vient.

.

Oulà là là, y en avait beaucoup ! Ravie que ça vous ai autant plu =) J'espère que vous allez autant aimer ce chapitre !

Le titre a du vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Oui, Nurmengard, c'est bien la prison où est détenu Grindelwald. On va donc le voir ! Enfin ! Oh j'avais tellement la pression quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je m'en souviens encore x) Bref j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je ne me suis pas inspirée des Animaux Fantastiques pour écrire ce cher Gellert, mais des livres HP : Grindelwald est un vieillard édenté, il a encore une certaine arrogance (il rit au nez de Voldemort), il est articulé et moqueur, et il éprouve de profond remords pour ses actions (mais ce n'est pas très vieux, comme changement d'attitude). On va voir si ça vous plaît...

.

Puisque ce chapitre parle de Grindelwald... Il parait logique que la fiche du **personnage du jour** soit en rapport. Je vais donc vous parler d' **Albus Dumbledore** !

Abus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard, le président du Magenmagot, le Manitou de la Confédération des sorciers, un alchimiste renommé, et surtout un politicien si essentiel au fonctionnement de la Grande-Bretagne que le pays s'écroulerait sans lui. Bonjour la pression.

Âgé de cent-quinze ans, Dumbledore est ridé, la barbe et les cheveux longs et blancs, mais il est toujours aussi énergique que dans sa jeunesse. De haute taille, maigre, il a un visage aux traits droits, des gestes vifs, des yeux bleus perçants au regard pétillant d'amusement d'intelligence, et des compétences en magie inégalées dans tout l'hémisphère Nord.

Ses origines sont pourtant modestes. Son père **Perceval Dumbledore** était artisan, et ancien Serpentard. C'était un homme au caractère enflammé, qui aimait férocement sa famille, débordant d'amour et d'énergie. Il était ambitieux, rigide, très attaché à la notion d'honneur et de loyauté. Un lion en habits de serpent, disaient ses amis en riant. Peut-être que le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Serpentard en voyant son ambition : sans famille et sans fortune, Perceval Dumbledore voulait s'élever dans la société. Hélas, il n'en eu jamais l'occasion.

Il se maria jeune, avec **Kendra Dumbledore** (née Rivers), une native des Etats-Unis et ancienne élève d'Ilvermony. Kendra aussi rêvait d'un avenir meilleur. Ils tombèrent amoureux, se marièrent, eurent trois enfants. **Albus** , l'aîné, se montra extrêmement intelligent dès son enfance. Le second, **Abelforth** , se montra têtu et rebelle, jaloux de son frère qu'on couvrait d'attention. Et la troisième, la petite **Ariana** … Vous connaissez l'histoire. Ariana fut agressée, torturée, et probablement violée par un groupe de Moldus. Le traumatisme endommagea son esprit et la poussa à refouler sa magie, faisant d'elle un Obscurial. Perceval fou de rage retrouva les Moldus responsables et les tua, ou les blessa gravement : puis il refusa d'expliquer son geste devant un tribunal et fut condamné à Azkaban. Kendra éleva seule ses trois enfants. Elle déménagea ailleurs, dissimulant au monde l'existence de sa fille à l'esprit endommagé et aux crises incontrôlables. Albus se fit un nom dès son entrée à Poudlard, par son talent et son intelligence. Puis, lorsque Kendra mourut, l'année de ses dix-sept ans, il dut abandonner tous ses projets de voyage, de recherches et de gloire, pour s'occuper d'un frère illettré et d'une sœur simplette.

Cette histoire-là vous la connaissez aussi. Amer et isolé, Albus rencontra Grindelwald et tomba sous le charme de son intelligence, de son charisme, de sa vision. Ils firent des projets de conquête. Ils devinrent obsédés par les Reliques de la Mort. Un jour Abelforth les confronta et, dans la bagarre qui suivit, Ariana fut tuée. Grindelwald prit la fuite, abandonnant Dumbledore avec ses rêves brisés, la trahison de son meilleur ami, et le cadavre de sa petite sœur sur le tapis du salon.

D'une certaine façon, ce moment a façonné tout le reste de l'existence d'Albus Dumbledore. Toute sa vie, il a essayé de racheter son erreur d'inattention, sa soif de pouvoir, sa négligence, son manque de prévoyance, son aveuglement. Est-ce qu'il s'y est bien pris ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il a fait plus de bien que de mal, en tous les cas. Parfois, on ne peut en demander plus.

Dumbledore est quelqu'un qui a plusieurs **masques** , empilés les uns sur les autres, au point que lui-même en perd parfois le compte, et ignore qui est le mensonge et qui le vrai Dumbledore.

Le premier masque est celui du vieil **excentrique** , qui propose des bonbons au citron à tout le monde, qui fredonne des airs à la mode, qui ne s'inquiète de rien, qui s'habille de couleurs criardes. C'est un masque rassurant, qui lui donne l'air… peut-être pas _inoffensif_ (les gens savent de quoi il est capable, bonbons ou pas) mais gentil, digne de confiance, comme un grand-père affectueux. Ce n'est pas complètement un mensonge : Dumbledore est patient et gentil, oui. Mais ce masque existe surtout pour être utilisé ! Dumbledore s'en sert pour mettre les gens à l'aise, mais aussi, occasionnellement, pour les perturber. Rien n'est plus dérangeant que l'humeur guillerette d'un petit vieux que vous savez être surpuissant…

Le second masque est celui du **directeur** de Poudlard, noblement consacré au plus grand bien. Ce masque s'étend aussi à ses autres fonctions (Président du Magenmagot, Manitou Suprême, conseiller du Ministre…) si nécessaire. Là, Dumbledore est calme, posé, responsable, très intelligent. Gentil et doux quand il le faut, mais surtout capable d'un grand sang-froid. Il prend au sérieux les menaces contre les siens, mais aussi contre tous les innocents (et même les non-innocents, d'ailleurs). Il considère la stabilité de l'école comme sa responsabilité. Sa parole fait loi, mais il s'efforce d'écouter ses collègues (McGonagall, Rogue…) pour ne pas verser dans la tyrannie, ce qui est sa plus grande crainte.

Ensuite vient le chercheur, **l'inventeur** , le penseur. Car Dumbledore est aussi très connu pour ses exploits en Métamorphose, ses découvertes en Alchimie, et son cerveau en général. Depuis son adolescence, il est en contact avec les esprits les plus brillants de la communauté magique. Il lit énormément, malgré son emploi du temps perpétuellement surchargé. Il se tient à jour des découvertes majeures dans le monde magique, mais aussi des progrès technologiques moldus. Il a une intelligence acérée, avide, brillante, sans rivale. Le Choixpeau a d'ailleurs considéré l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Mais même si Dumbledore aime apprendre et savoir par pur amour de la connaissance… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il valorise le plus dans la vie.

Après le chercheur vient l'aspect du **politicien**. Ce n'est pas tout d'être calme et digne face à une menace : il faut aussi l'anticiper. L'intelligence de Dumbledore se traduit également en ruse. Il est calculateur, roublard, il prévoit toujours douze coups d'avance sur son ennemi. Oh, parfois certaines vérités lui échappent (comme le penchant pour la violence de Sirius). Parfois les gens cachent bien leurs traces (comme Tom Jedusor et ses premiers meurtres). Parfois les gens sont trop têtus pour être raisonnés (comme Fudge pensant que Poudlard forme une armée pour le renverser). Mais globalement, Dumbledore est doué au jeu de la politique : prévoyance, petits coups de pouce, manipulations subtiles, sous-entendus qui font leur chemin dans l'esprit des gens, conditionnement discret, etc. Dumbledore a le recul nécessaire pour analyser froidement les gens et prévoir leurs actions, mais il a aussi l'empathie nécessaire pour les voir comme des êtres humains, passionnés et imprévisibles, et c'est ça qui le rend si doué.

Ensuite vient l'un des aspects les plus enfouies de sa personnalité, une facette qu'il n'aime guère révéler, mais qui pourtant est la pierre angulaire de son être. Car la raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor… C'est que Dumbledore est un **guerrier**. Pas un soldat, pas un général. Il est un _guerrier_ , qui aime l'adrénaline, l'affrontement, la victoire, la maîtrise de soi-même, la puissance de la magie à l'état brut. Il est un guerrier, qui rugit d'indignation face à l'injustice, qui défend jusqu'à la mort ses principes, qui refuse de faire des compromis sur ce qu'il considère comme des vérités essentielles. Cette part de lui-même, il n'en est pas fier. La soif de gloire a failli le mener à faire des choses impardonnable. Son impulsivité à coûté la vie de sa sœur. Et son talent au combat, face à Grindelwald, ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Et si on ôte tous ces aspects de lui-même, si on le dépouille de tous ces masques, que reste-il ? Le noyau, j'imagine. Ou peut-être est-ce juste un autre masque, un que Dumbledore n'a pas encore utilisé. Car ce masque-là n'a aucune utilité, au fond. C'est juste une vérité, comme son air bonhomme, sa ruse, sa soif de connaissance, ses principes. Et cette vérité, c'est simplement que... Sous tous ses masques, Dumbledore est **un homme profondément seul**. Il porte sur ses épaules la responsabilité d'une école, oui, mais aussi de tout un gouvernement, de tout un pays. Un pays en guerre, qui plus est. Il ment tellement, à tellement de gens, qu'il ne connait personne avec qui il peut être franc. Et il est si immergé dans ses rôles, ses masques, que même ses amis sont en partie ses subalternes. Il n'a pas d'égal. Il n'a jamais pris le risque d'ouvrir son cœur à quiconque après Grindelwald. Il ne s'est jamais pardonné la mort de sa sœur, et la mort de tous les gens qu'il a mené au combat ou qu'il n'a pas su protéger. Il est vieux. Il est fatigué.

Dumbledore a des amis, oui, mais ils ont toujours avec lui un rapport hiérarchique (McGonagall, Rogue, Maugrey…), ou bien leur lien est vicié par la politique (Slughorn, ses connaissances au Magenmagot). Il est toujours seul.

Il se demande aussi ce qui se passera après sa mort, si tout tombera en pièces, si ses plans tiendront après son décès. C'est un terrible poids à porter. Mais dans cet univers, tout ne repose pas uniquement sur un espion las de vivre et un adolescent terrifié. Dans cet univers, Dumbledore a trouvé une autre possibilité, une autre perspective, une autre personne qui pourrait aider le monde à rester sur le droit chemin… Et cette personne est **Elisabeth Bishop**. Elle l'ignore encore, mais il a de grands projets pour elle…

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous fera poser un nouveau regard sur Dumbledore. Honnêtement, mon opinion de lui a fait un virage à 90°C depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire EB. Au début je le voyais comme un bâtard manipulateur, froid, qui s'amuse presque du tourment de ses pions. C'était tellement frustrant, d evoir les souffrances que ses plans avaient créées. Je me disais que ça devait être volontaire de sa part, que ça devait être malicieux, et que du coup il méritait 'être puni ! Mais non. Parfois il n'y a pas de coupable. SI on réexamine les faits, qu'on essaie d'y réfléchir avec logique, de se mettre dans les bottes de celui qui est obligé de jongler avec un milliers de chosesà la fois et qui ne réalise pas toujours l'importance future des conséquences de certaines de ses actions... Eh bien, voilà. Mon opinion de DUmbledore a changé. Je ressent pas mal de compassion pour lui maintenant.

.

Bref !

 **La vie de la loutre :** Il y a des chances que demain, samedi, j'aille au centre de tir... avec des gens. Yep, je me socialise. Avec des collègues en plus ! Je suis la plus jeune de l'étude (25 ans, les deux avec qui j'y vais ont dans la trentaine), ça me fait bizarre de fraterniser avec des "adultes". Surtout, ça me fait bizarre de sortir du cadre professionnel, de les voir en dehors du boulot !Mais bon, elles sont sympas, on s'entend bien, alors pourquoi pas ?

Et vous, vous êtes amis avec des collègues ? Des gens avec une grande différence d'âge avec vous ? Je suis curieuse.

.

Allez, il est temps de vous donner le chapitre ! Mais avant ça... Un petit récap' !

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _La guerre se poursuit. La haine anti-loups-garous est plus forte que jamais. Il y a des attaques, des assassinats. Les gens ont peur... Effrayée par de nombreuses lettres de menaces, Gwendolyn a du fermer la boutique B &B. Les professeurs de Tourmaline sont harcelés, et beaucoup ont du dissimuler leurs maisons et leurs déplacements. Et, pire que tout, Voldemort lui-même a décidé de se salir les mains, assassinant trois personnages proéminents du Ministère : Amélia Bones (qui dirigeait la Justice Magique), Dolores Ombrage (en charge des traques anti-loups-garous), et le Directeur des Transports Magiques. Le Ministère vacille. Elisa se sent impuissante._

 _A Poudlard, la tension explose également. Point positif : Elisa a pu se réconcilier avec Helen suite à un duel particulièrement féroce. Point négatif : elle a légèrement sauté à la gorge de Dumbledore en lui crachant au visage ce qu'elle pensait des Dursley et en jurant qu'elle ne permettrait pas qu'Harry y retourne. Ouuups._

 _Et la course contre la montre continue. Elisa a expliqué à Lupin le casse-tête des Horcruxes, et le loup-garou lui a juré de l'aider à entrer à Nurmengard pour arracher à Grindelwald le secret du fonctionnement des Horcruxes vivants. Leur plan repose essentiellement sur les elfes de maison d'Elisa, qui doivent apprendre un rituel complexe pour passer les protections de la prison..._

.

Prêts ? Alors... C'est parti !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Nurmengard**

 **.**

Elisa avait beau attendre ça depuis une éternité, elle fut prise par surprise lorsque Lupin l'appela pour lui dire que lui et les elfes étaient prêts.

– C'est bon ? répéta-t-elle stupidement. On peut partir dès maintenant ?

– Dès que ça t'arrange, lâcha Remus depuis son miroir. La pleine lune est dans dix jours, les elfes sont prêts, et la météo orageuse en Allemagne serait un camouflage idéal… C'est le moment ou jamais.

Elisa avala de travers. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à ruminer cette idée, à se poser des questions métaphysiques sur le fait que ça ne soit pas une bonne décision… Mais au final, d'un coup, cela semblait se produire trop vite.

Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle avait le ventre tout noué d'angoisse. Elle dut prendre dix minutes pour s'asseoir et se rappeler du but qu'elle poursuivait, afin de retrouver sa détermination. Le but de tout ça était de sauver Harry. Certes, le plan était hasardeux, risqué, et il y avait de grosses chances qu'ils fassent chou blanc. Mais c'était pour _sauver Harry_. Même si sa trouille de faire face à Grindelwald était massive, soudaine et paralysante… Il ne fallait pas que ça l'aveugle. Il ne fallait pas que ça lui fasse perdre de vue le long-terme.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de renoncer parce qu'elle avait les biquettes.

Elle vérifia son emploi du temps et réalisa qu'elle pourrait se faire la malle le samedi suivant sans que personne ne le remarque. Puis elle mit Cédric et Trisha au courant, et s'évertua à leur en dire assez, sans leur en dire trop. Elle préparait le terrain depuis des semaines, alors ils ne furent pas trop difficiles à convaincre. D'autant plus qu'elle leur laissa entendre que son compagnon de voyage était un Briseur de Sorts au service de l'Alliance, sans mentionner qu'il s'agissait de Lupin.

– Une escorte, trois elfes, un trajet d'abord par Portoloin pour quitter le pays, puis par transplange elfique pour échapper aux sorts de détection, un Portoloin de retour d'urgence… Tu as une baguette de secours ? vérifia Trisha qui tournait nerveusement en rond en vérifiant la liste.

– C'est prévu, la rassura Elisa qui n'y avait pas pensé.

Elle passerait par la Salle Sur Demande. Il y aurait sans doute des baguettes abandonnées.

– Tu vas à l'étranger, alors ça sera moins dangereux, lâcha Cédric qui semblait surtout se parler à lui-même pour se rassurer.

– Mouais, maugréa Trisha. C'est vraiment, _vraiment_ primordial ? Et tu es la seule qui peut le faire ?

– Il n'y a que moi qui parle allemand, avoua piteusement Elisa. Enfin, moi et Maman, mais elle ne sait pas se battre, et n'aime pas la foule, et… Je serai plus rassurée si c'était moi, voilà.

– Et qui est au courant de cette mission ? poursuivit Trisha, impitoyable. Ce n'est pas une idée à la con où tu te lances toute seule, pas vrai ?

– Non ! mentit effrontément Elisa. Maman sait que je prépare quelque chose. Et j'en ai aussi parlé à Harry. Et Dumbledore est au courant. En fait, c'est un truc qu'il a mentionné qui m'en a donné l'idée. Cela dit, il n'ira pas le faire lui-même. Apparemment, s'asseoir en face d'un petit vieux au milieu de la cambrousse bavaroise, c'est indigne de lui.

Rien de ce qu'elle avait dit n'était techniquement faux. Mais ce n'était certainement pas toute la vérité. Une petite partie d'Elisa se ratatina de honte. Mais, avec ses murs d'Occlumancie bien dressés, elle se contenta de regarder ses amis sans baisser les yeux, et elle vit qu'elle avait fait mouche. Peut-être que c'était la mention du « _petit vieux_ » qui les avait persuadés. Intérieurement, elle se demanda comment ils réagiraient s'ils apprenaient que le « _petit vieux_ » était le plus redoutable mage noir d'Europe…

– On te couvrira, promit Cédric. Et on continuera à faire tourner l'Alliance, si des rapports arrivent pendant ton absence par exemple.

– Honnêtement je m'attendais à ce que tu essaies de filer bien avant ça, avoua franchement Trisha. Je suis juste contente que tu ailles hors du pays, plutôt que sous le nez des Mangemorts. Mais tu reviens aussitôt, d'accord ?! Pas d'héroïsme !

Elisa promit. Puis elle passa un coup de miroir à sa mère, pour lui demander un Portoloin international. Isabelle se montra un poil plus difficile à convaincre, surtout lorsqu'Elisa dut lui avouer que celui qui l'accompagnait ne serait autre que Lupin. Au final, elle n'accepta que lorsqu'Elisa promit d'être accompagnée à tout moment par un de ses elfes (qui pourrait la faire transplaner hors du danger), et qu'elle jure de passer par le Cottage avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Quitte à ce que sa fille sorte de l'école, Isabelle voulait pouvoir la voir en chair et en os pour s'assurer elle-même que tout allait bien. Il fallut cependant qu'Elisa rassure sa mère presque deux heures avant que celle-ci n'accepte de préparer les Portoloins nécessaires à l'aventure (un pour l'aller, et deux pour le retour, afin de brouiller les pistes).

C'était trop facile. Elisa commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Oh, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses amis (ou sa mère) refusent. Elle avait déjà fait ça, tout l'été, alors ce n'était pas nouveau. En revanche… Elle s'attendait à plus de curiosité de leur part. Plus de protestations. Leur manque d'insistance était franchement bizarre. Même si elle avait glissée l'idée dans leurs esprits depuis longtemps, elle pensait qu'ils râleraient davantage. Est-ce qu'ils comptaient la suivre ? Ou juste profiter de son absence pour faire quelque chose ? C'était un truc inattendu, et franchement, dans une situation de stress, Elisa avait _horreur_ de l'inattendu !

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se pencher sur la question. Elle fit ses bagages, prépara son départ. Elle alla dans la Salle sur Demande afin d'obtenir les objets qui lui manquaient : une baguette de rechange, d'abord (la Salle sur Demande lui en offrit sept : elle choisi une baguette rigide, en bois d'acacia comme celle que Lockhart avait brisé deux ans plus tôt, et qui lançait des sorts suffisamment féroces pour qu'elle suspecte que le cœur soit en nerf de dragon). Puis elle se pencha sur les autres commodités nécessaires : des vêtements chauds, des cartes… Revenue dans son dortoir, elle embarqua également des Mémosphères, si jamais elle voulait stocker le souvenir de sa conversation avec le mage noir, ainsi que plusieurs farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley pour faire diversion. Quelques potions de soin, aussi, et un set de couteaux de jet supplémentaire. Sur un coup de tête, elle prit aussi le médaillon contenant la Pierre de Résurrection. Peut-être que ça pourrait lui servir à marchander avec Grindelwald.

Elle prévint Cécile de son absence. Puis Neal. Puis Matt. Puis Madeline. Puis son père. Pas la peine de prévenir le reste de l'Alliance : ses divers espions, ou les Briseurs de Sorts qu'elle payait, ou les familles protégées par l'organisation. Elle serait revenue avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de son absence. Mais ses lieutenants, eux, devaient savoir qu'elle serait indisponible pendant quarante-huit heures. Elle jouait souvent un rôle de coordinatrice, et durant sa mission, elle serait complètement injoignable.

Elle prévint aussi Harry, l'entraînant dans une salle vide tandis que Ron et Hermione faisaient le guet (en essayant de laisser traîner leurs oreilles), et refusa dans la foulée qu'il l'accompagne. Merlin merci, elle avait tout un tas d'arguments valables…

– Tu porte toujours la Trace sur ta baguette. Je suis moins repérable. Et puis, un adolescent ne parlant pas la langue locale risque d'attirer l'attention. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je saurais me débrouiller.

– Mouais, marmonna Harry. Je vais te prêter ma cape d'invisibilité quand même. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi ce week-end.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'emmener _deux_ Relique de la Mort dans la prison de Grindelwald était une spectaculaire mauvaise idée, mais son pragmatisme l'emporta. Harry avait raison, elle en aurait plus besoin que lui.

– Merci, sourit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être touchée. J'en prendrais soin.

Elle se sentirait aussi plus en sécurité avec la cape. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'attendre le vendredi soir avec un nœud dans l'estomac.

Cela lui semblait surréaliste, que les cours se poursuivent, que les élèves continuent à plaisanter et à se plaindre de leurs devoirs, alors que dans quelques jours elle allait négocier avec Grindelwald pour sauver son petit frère. Exécuter ses obligations sociales, depuis le début de la guerre, lui avait souvent parut futile. Dire bonjour aux gens dans les couloirs, se montrer aimable avec Slughorn, échanger des potins en partageant un grimoire dans la bibliothèque, retenir qui sortait avec qui ou qui était en froid avec qui, surveiller les rivalités et désamorcer les conflits, s'attarder dans la salle commune même si elle était crevée afin de proposer son aide aux plus jeunes qui faisaient leurs devoirs… Oui, quand on savait ce qui se passait dehors, ça semblait futile. Certains jours, comme à présent, cela paraissait même surréaliste.

Mais elle s'y accrochait quand même. Au point où elle en était, elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était nécessaire à l'ordre du château, ou parce que c'était une habitude qui la rassurait au milieu du chaos. Sans doute un peu des deux.

– Salut Magister, fit Rhonda en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle à la longue table qu'elle et ses amis occupaient à la bibliothèque. Tu tiens le coup ? Tu avais l'air de dormir en Défense.

– Quoi ? se scandalisa Helen en s'approchant. Elisa, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ! Pour une fois qu'on a un prof compétent !

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air niais. Oui, se sociabiliser pouvait sembler futile… Mais il n'empêche qu'elle était incroyablement heureuse de pouvoir rediscuter avec Helen comme avant.

– C'était une leçon sur l'utilisation des éléments en combat, se défendit-elle avant que quiconque ne pointe ses énormes cernes et ne lui demande si elle dormait la nuit. Je pense que sans me vanter, niveau manipulation de l'eau, il n'a rien à m'apprendre.

Après coup, elle réalisa à quel point ça sonnait arrogant, mais elle ne retira pas ses paroles. Déjà parce qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour s'étaler là-dessus, et puis… C'était vrai, un peu. L'utilisation d'une muraille d'eau ou d'une explosion de vent pouvait sembler être novatrice aux autres élèves, mais cela faisait des mois qu'elle bossait dessus avec Flitwick !

Car en ce moment, Bill était passé à la section finale du programme de septième année : le duel. Il apprenait aux élèves des sorts d'attaque, des sorts de défense, des maléfices, des contre-maléfices. Beaucoup de ces sorts étaient très spécialisés, comme les boucliers d'eau qui avaient été inventés spécialement pour contrer les sorts de feu. Ce n'étaient pas des sorts très généraux, polyvalent. Cela dit, c'était avancé, et utile. Bill leur parlait même de sorts de magie noire ! Bon, ça restait essentiellement théorique, et bien sûr il parlait uniquement des moyens de s'en défendre, pas des façons de l'utiliser. Bill restait un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mais voilà. Il n'organisait pas de matchs, comme au Challenge, ce qui frustrait beaucoup Helen : mais au moins, il leur apprenait des sorts _utiles_ , et… Tout le monde appréciait.

– Il y a de la place pour nous ? demanda Helen à la cantonade.

– Bien sûr ! Attends, je me pousse… Trisha, tu peux enlever ton sac de là ?

En effet, la table était assez remplie. De Poufsouffle, il y avait Elisa, Cédric, Trisha, Tamsin, et Raashid : de Serpentard, Heather et Terence : de Gryffondor, les quatre filles, Alicia, Angelina, Thelma, et Trinity la Préfète : et de Serdaigle, Takashi Noda, et Aaron Woodbridge, les deux garçons membres du CEM. Cela faisait un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux.

D'un autre côté, en ce moment, les devoirs que leurs donnaient les profs étaient particulièrement ardus. Les ASPICS approchaient et ça se voyait… Malgré la stricte interdiction d'amener de la nourriture dans la bibliothèque, plusieurs élèves trimballaient avec eux des Thermos de café ou de thé. Elisa s'en était pris un ce midi, suivant distraitement l'exemple de Trisha, mais elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour le finir.

– Vous avez fait votre devoir de Potions ? demanda avec intérêt Terence aux nouvelles arrivantes. Je crois que c'est la dissertation la plus complexe qu'on a eu de l'année. Avoir un Optimal, ça va être coton !

– Pourquoi tu veux un Optimal ? sourcilla Helen en s'asseyant. Un A ou un E, ça me paraît déjà bien !

– Eh, les conseils d'orientation se rapprochent, je veux que Rogue m'ait à la bonne, moi !

– Mince, réalisa Elisa. C'est dans un mois, c'est ça ? J'avais complètement zappé…

Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, les jours lui semblaient passer à toute allure. Objectivement, elle savait que les élèves de septième année passaient un entretien relatif à leur orientation avec leur directeur de Maison au début du mois d'avril : mais ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle dirait à Chourave. L'idée de son Doctorat semblait si lointaine à présent…

– Et pourquoi tu veux que Rogue t'ai à la bonne ? fit Heather en se tournant vers son camarade Serpentard d'un air sceptique. Tu as presque d'aussi bonnes notes que moi, il ne va pas te mettre à la porte.

– Je veux qu'il glisse un mot en ma faveur à des collègues potionnistes, lâcha Terence. Tu connais Rogue et son amabilité légendaire… Ça va nécessiter d'être diplomate. Un Optimal, ça me faciliterai la tâche.

Alicia Spinnet de Gryffondor hocha gravement la tête :

– La diplomatie, c'est comme la salade ou la sodomie : il faut un peu de gras pour que ça glisse.

Angelina, Helen, Heather et Terence se mirent à rigoler, mais le reste de la tablée vira au cramoisi, y compris Elisa. Quoique, elle nota mentalement la phrase dans un coin de sa tête. C'était quand même une bonne réplique !

– Alicia ! s'écria Thelma mortifiée.

– Bah quoi ? J'en connais d'autres dans la même veine si tu veux. Papa en est très fan.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, gémit l'autre Gryffondor en se cachant la tête dans les mains. Quand je pense que, quelque part, il existe un arbre qui produit infatigablement de l'oxygène pour que tu parles… Franchement, tu lui dois des excuses.

Alicia roula des yeux d'un air blasé, puis fit glisser son devoir de Défense vers Cédric, qui lui passa en retour un brouillon de Métamorphose couvert de ratures. Elisa, quant à elle, échangea ses notes de Sortilèges contre le carnet de Divination de Trisha. Thelma et Alicia se turent et le silence revint brièvement, uniquement troublé par le bruit des pages de grimoires qui se tournent ou des plumes grattant frénétiquement sur le parchemin. Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Lorsqu'elle avait poussé ses camarades à réviser ensemble en première année, elle n'imaginait pas que ce genre de session se poursuivrait envers et contre tout durant sept ans.

Ils bossaient, ils s'entraidaient, ils relisaient les devoirs les uns des autres (cela faisait des miracles pour les fautes d'orthographes !)… Mais c'était aussi l'occasion de papoter. Pour Elisa, c'était même la seule occasion de se tenir au courant des potins de l'école.

– Tu fabrique toujours des sucreries avec Fred et George, Trisha ? J'arrive à court de Framboises Frappées…

– Hum ? Oh, c'est surtout eux qui gèrent la distribution, je n'en ai pas sur moi, désolée… Mais je leur ferai passer le mot. C'est fou comme ça a du succès ! Je crois que ce week-end, je vais refaire le stock et passer tout mon samedi au-dessus de mon chaudron.

– Urgh ! gémit Trinity, la Préfète de Gryffondor. Je vais sans doute faire pareil. Mais pas pour des bonbons, tristement… Il faut que je révise mes potions si je veux avoir une note passable.

– Vous gâchez votre jeunesse ! les tança Raashid Hussain en se mettant à se balancer sur sa chaise, en équilibre précaire sur les pieds arrières. Moi, je vais me détendre un max. Et vous autres, c'est quoi vos plans pour ce week-end ?

Trisha et Cédric jetèrent un bref regard à Elisa. Mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, affectant la décontraction, et s'efforça de prendre un ton léger :

– Samedi, je vais bosser avec Flitwick, puis peut-être travailler sur mes inventions dans mon labo. Dimanche, je ne sais pas. Dormir, en tous les cas. Je suis crevée.

Son mensonge passa comme une lettre à la poste. La discussion s'enchaîna là-dessus, chacun détaillant ses plans pour le week-end. Certains allaient s'entraîner au Quidditch, d'autres comptaient participer au Tournoi de Bavboules qui aurait lieu dimanche, d'autres encore voulaient terminer leurs devoirs, ou bien traîner avec leurs amis au bord du lac pour profiter du soleil printanier… Elisa n'eut guère de mal à se faire oublier, et se contenta d'écouter ses amis discuter en essayant de refouler l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle souhaita bonne nuit à Trisha et Cédric dans la salle commune, leurs regards s'accrochèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Il était trop tard pour les protestations de dernières minutes.

Elisa se changea derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, puis s'assit avec un livre et attendit jusqu'à minuit. Elle avait déjà glissé dans son sac de cours (doté d'un Charme d'Extension) tout le nécessaire, depuis sa baguette de rechange à la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry en passant par une carte de la Bavière. Lorsque sa montre afficha minuit, elle attrapa son sac et sa baguette, quitta son lit, et se drapa de la cape d'Harry. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté avant, et elle prit un instant pour s'habituer à son contact soyeux… Et au fait qu'elle soit entièrement invisible. Puis elle inspira profondément, et descendit dans la salle commune.

En temps normal, un sort sur la porte d'entrée de la salle commune avertissait les Préfets si un élève violait le couvre-feu (c'était l'une des mesures qu'Elisa avait recommandé, lors de sa quatrième année, durant sa frénésie réformatrice qui avait mené à la proposition d'une Chartre par tous les Préfets de Poudlard). Mais cette nuit, Cédric avait désactivé l'alarme. Il faisait d'ailleurs mine de bouquiner, dans un coin de la salle commune quasi-déserte.

Cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité, Elisa passa devant lui sans être vue, résistant à l'envie de lui effleurer l'épaule au passage. Elle avait le cœur dans la gorge, et elle n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de réconfort. Mais… Sa décision était prise. Elle devait s'y tenir.

Elle ouvrit la porte en silence, et disparut dans le hall.

Le trajet jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne, au troisième étage, lui sembla prendre une éternité. Elle avait emmené la Carte du Maraudeur avec elle, ce qui lui permit d'éviter McGonagall qui patrouillait, puis Peeves qui vagabondait dans les escaliers. Mais elle n'avait jamais arpenté les couloirs du château en pleine nuit, toute seule, dans un silence écrasant. C'était… effrayant. Elle avait les mains moites, et le stress la rendait paranoïaque. Elle regardait fréquemment par-dessus son épaule, même si la Carte l'assurait qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Le bruit émanant des portraits, qui chuchotaient, ronflaient ou tout simplement _respiraient_ , n'arrangeait pas les choses. Dans le silence de plomb des couloirs, c'était oppressant.

Elle finit par arriver devant la statue, murmura « _Dissendium_ » pour ouvrir le passage, et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Elle désactiva la Carte, puis la posa au sol, coincée sous un caillou. Elle doutait en avoir besoin ce week-end : mais si ses amis devaient s'en servir, que ce soit pour aller se ravitailler en bonbons ou pour échapper à une attaque, ils sauraient où trouver la Carte.

– _Lumos_ , marmonna-t-elle.

Les couloirs avaient été éclairés par la faible lumière de la lune, mais aussi par quelques chandelles. Ici, c'était le noir absolu, uniquement brisé par le cône de lumière émit par sa baguette. Et c'était aussi le _silence_ absolu : le seul bruit audible, c'était sa respiration tremblante, le son de ses pas, et le sang qui battait à ses oreilles. Avalant sa salive avec nervosité, Elisa se mit en marche.

Elle avait oublié à quel point elle détestait les tunnels. Les tunnels, la solitude, et l'obscurité. L'odeur de la pierre humide lui donnait la nausée, la ramenant brutalement trois ans en arrière, dans les souterrains menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Elle avait été tellement malade d'angoisse, des ces tunnels… Elle frissonna, essayant fermement de penser à autre chose. Mais même avec l'Occlumancie, il était difficile de songer à des trucs joyeux quand on avançait dans un endroit noir, étroit, et puant. Elle eut l'impression de marcher une éternité. Elle faisait parfois des cauchemars qui ressemblaient exactement à cette scène : cette longue marche dans les ténèbres, au milieu d'une odeur persistante d'air stagnant et d'humidité, où le bruit le plus assourdissant était celui des battements terrifiés de son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à la trappe, au fond du tunnel, ses mains tremblaient en l'ouvrant. Elle sortir avec des gestes précipités, sans vérifier si la cave était vide : elle ne referma même pas la trappe avant de se laisser tomber assise par terre, respirant à grandes goulées et frissonnant convulsivement, drapant ses murs d'Occlumancie autour d'elle comme une armure. Il lui fallut presque une minute pour se calmer.

– Je hais les souterrains, coassa-t-elle en se remettant lentement debout.

Elle referma la trappe d'un coup de pied. Son aventure commençait vraiment merveilleusement bien.

Quitter Honeydukes sans activer aucune alarme était plus délicat : il y avait des sorts prévus pour alerter les propriétaires si l'entrée était forcée, et peut-être même un ou deux Charmes Gardiens ajoutés à cause de la peur des Mangemorts. Mais, étrangement, le travail la rasséréna. C'était quelque chose de logique, ça : lancer des Charmes Détecteurs, identifier les bons contre-sorts, suspendre ou annuler les alarmes… C'était un terrain familier, rassurant. Bien plus rassurant que les tunnels qui lui inspiraient une peur irrationnelle.

Juste avant de quitter la boutique, elle prit quelques secondes pour réajuster la cape d'invisibilité et vérifier que ses pieds ne dépassaient pas. Puis, prenant bien soin de rester couverte, sortit, referma la porte derrière elle, replaça les Charmes Gardiens, et s'enfonça dans les rues du village.

La nuit, Pré-au-Lard était aussi désert que les couloirs de Poudlard. Le couvre-feu imposé par le Ministère était effectif, et il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues, ni même à la terrasse des _Trois Balais_. Mais plusieurs fenêtres étaient éclairées, prouvant qu'il y avait encore des gens réveillés à minuit. Elisa pressa le pas, se sentant mal à l'aise dans cette ville fantôme.

Avec l'obscurité, les rues étaient moins reconnaissables. Cela dit, la jeune fille parvint sans difficulté à l'endroit où Lupin lui avait donné rendez-vous. C'était le même petit parc où, une éternité plus tôt, elle avait tenté de consoler Harry après que celui-ci ait découvert que son père avait été ami avec Sirius Black. Lupin était même sur le banc où s'était assis le Survivant ce jour-là. Il se tendit à son approche, ayant sans doute entendu ses pas, et sursauta presque lorsqu'elle baissa sa capuche et que sa tête apparut dans les airs.

– C'est moi, lâcha la jeune fille (et le loup-garou se détendit, même si son regard s'attarda plusieurs secondes sur la cape d'invisibilité). Aucun problème ? Tu n'as pas été suivi ?

– Non, l'assura son allié. Et toi ?

Elle secoua la tête. Lupin sortit alors de sa poche une statuette de bois grossière qu'Elisa reconnut comme l'un des innombrables bibelots encombrant le Cottage des Erables. Ce truc traînait sur une étagère du rez-de-chaussée depuis une éternité. Apparemment Isabelle lui avait trouvé un nouvel usage : c'était leur Portoloin pour l'Allemagne.

Elle en attrapa une extrémité d'un geste qu'elle aurait souhaité moins hésitant. Lupin lui adressa un regard encourageant, puis énonça d'une voix claire :

– _Portus_.

Il y eu tiraillement au niveau du nombril d'Elisa, comme si un crochet s'y était agrippé, puis elle se sentit aspirée dans le Portoloin. Ils disparurent en un clin d'œil.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le Portoloin les avait amenés dans un petit cul-de-sac au sein d'un village bavarois tranquille, entouré de champs et de bois. Le temps était nuageux et venteux, masquant la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Qu'importe : l'obscurité jouait en leur faveur. Cela dit, il faisait aussi un froid de loup. Elisa, qui avait ôté la cape d'Harry et l'avait rangée au fond de son sac dès leur arrivée, s'était mise à grelotter malgré son manteau. Elle se jeta un Sortilège Chauffant, puis elle et Lupin s'enfoncèrent dans un renfoncement pour faire le point, la jeune fille éclairant leur carte à l'aide de sa montre digitale plutôt qu'avec sa baguette.

– On est là, chuchota-t-elle en indiquant le village. La prison est… vers ici, non ?

– Ici, corrigea Lupin en tapant du doigt à deux centimètres de l'endroit qu'elle pointait. Mais j'ai déjà briefé Olly, Tilly et Pillo. Ils vont nous faire transplaner à dix endroits différents dans la zone, de façon presque aléatoire. Là, là, ici, près du village voisin, là à nouveau, ici, à l'ouest de la prison, puis au nord, puis en arrière, puis à mi-chemin, puis là, et enfin sur cette crête, à un peu moins d'un kilomètre.

Lupin lui désigna chaque endroit sur la carte et, en effet, Elisa dut admettre que c'était bien conçu. Si quelqu'un essayait de les pister, il serait impossible de savoir dans quelle direction ils allaient. Bien sûr, un sorcier pourrait peut-être deviner que Nurmengard était le seul point d'intérêt de la région, mais le dédain affiché du Magister de Poufsouffle pour la magie noire pouvait brouiller les pistes. Qui la soupçonnerait d'aller vouloir faire causette avec Grindelwald ?

– Le transplanage successif n'est pas dangereux, continua Lupin. Contrairement aux sorciers, les elfes ne se désartibulent jamais. Par contre, c'est extrêmement inconfortable. J'ai ramené une potion contre la nausée pour ça.

Il lui montra un flacon de verre qu'il tenait à la main. Elisa grimaça en voyant la couleur vert caca d'oie du liquide à l'intérieur, mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus.

– Et après la crête, on continuera à pied ? enchaîna-t-elle.

– Ça ou des Glisseurs, confirma le loup-garou. Pas de balais ou de sort de camouflage. Sinon, on risque d'activer les Charmes de Détection d'Intrus. Vu le temps et l'obscurité, on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes, cela dit.

Il tapota la localisation de Nurmengard sur la carte, un point invisible situé au bord d'un petit lac alimenté par trois minces cours d'eau :

– L'entrée de la prison se trouve du côté Sud, face au petit lac que tu vois sur la carte. La fenêtre qu'on vise est du côté Nord. Selon mes calculs, ça ne te fera pas entrer dans la cellule de Grindelwald, mais plutôt dans le couloir qui y mène. Places-y des alarmes, pour être avertie si un garde monte voir ce qui se passe, que tu puisses avoir le temps de te cacher.

C'était bien un conseil de Maraudeur. Elisa esquissa un faible sourire, puis replia la carte et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa cape :

– Allons-y. Si on gère ça bien, on pourra être rentré avant demain midi.

Il était à présent une heure du matin.

Elisa appela Olly, Tilly et Pillo. Elle prit le temps de les saluer, car cela faisait des semaines qu'elle les avait confiés à l'enseignement du loup-garou. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien, d'après ce qu'elle voyait dans l'obscurité. En tous les cas, à en juger par l'enthousiasme dont ils firent preuve durant leurs retrouvailles (chacun parlant très haut de sa voix aigu, Pillo sautillant sur place d'un air surexcité, et Tilly et Olly se bousculant pour mieux se faire voir), ils n'avaient pas été traumatisés par cette séparation.

– Vous avez bien retenu ce que Remus vous as dit ? s'assura-t-elle. Vous saurez maintenir le sort ?

Olly bomba le torse. Avec son uniforme taillé comme une robe de sorcier, et qui claquait dans le vent comme une cape, il ressemblait à un gamin prétendant être un héros, et Elisa sentit son estomac se serrer.

– Bien sûr ! se vanta l'elfe. On est de bons elfes !

– Et Mr Lupin a été un bon professeur ! se hâta de pépier Tilly. Il nous a entraînés très dur !

– Mais sans jamais nous crier dessus ! rajouta Pillo en hochant vivement la tête.

Elisa échangea un bref regard avec Lupin, puis s'efforça de sourire aux elfes. Elle ne saurait s'ils étaient devenus des Briseurs de Sorts qu'une fois devant la prison : mais en tous les cas, elle pouvait être sûre que le loup-garou leur avait fait bonne impression. Il était un bon prof, après tout. Doux, gentil, calme, posé. Doué avec les enfants. Et, à bien des égards, les elfes de maison étaient comme des enfants. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes, loin de là ! Mais l'affectif avait une place prépondérante dans leur raisonnement, au-delà de la logique, au-delà du sens moral. Ils avaient une façon de voir le monde et les relations entre les gens qui était… plus pure. Et, tristement, facilement exploitable.

– C'est très bien alors, fit-elle en s'efforçant de paraître aussi calme que possible. Et pour le transplanage ? Vous vous souvenez de tous les arrêts qu'il faut faire ?

Les trois elfes hochèrent la tête avec une synchronisation parfaite. Elisa refoula le stress qui lui nouait le ventre. Lupin but une gorgée de sa potion anti-nausée, grimaça, puis passa le flacon à la jeune fille. Celle-ci en avala une ration, et fronça le nez. Ça avait un goût de pois-chiche, à la fois complètement inattendu et terriblement fade. Mais bon, si c'était nécessaire, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Elle se tourna vers les elfes, s'efforça de sourire, et tendit la main :

– Alors, c'est parti !

Elle saisit l'épaule d'Olly, Remus celle de Pillo, et ils disparurent tous avec un grand CRAC.

Ils réapparurent et Elisa eu à peine le temps de voir un champ avant qu'ils ne transplanent à nouveau. CRAC ! Cette fois, c'était une forêt, les arbres complètement indistincts dans le noir. La jeune fille émit un hoquet étranglé en prenant une grande inspiration, les poumons compressés par le déplacement : mais déjà ils étaient repartis. CRAC ! Un cours d'eau qui glougloutait paisiblement. CRAC ! Une route bitumée, cernée par des clôtures, complètement déserte. CRAC ! Une pente herbeuse balayée par le vent. CRAC !

A chaque fois, Elisa avait à peine le temps de prendre une respiration avant que la sensation d'être écrasée dans un tuyau ne lui vide les poumons à nouveau. La pression lui écrasait les tympans et lui soulevait l'estomac. CRAC ! La lueur lointaine d'un petit village moldu, aux maisons plongées dans l'obscurité mais aux rues éclairées par des réverbères. CRAC ! La descente à pic juste devant elle, perchée au sommet d'une colline rocheuse. CRAC ! Un bois peu dense, plongé dans l'obscurité quasi-totale. CRAC ! Une vieille palissade au bois moisi, contre laquelle elle faillit se cogner à l'atterrissage. CRAC ! Une zone herbeuse balayée par un vent féroce.

Plus de transplange. Les elfes reculèrent, l'air anxieux. Elisa tomba sur les fesses, aspirant l'air à grandes goulées.

Pas à cause de la vue, non (on n'y voyait rien de toute façon), mais parce que subir dix transplanages d'un coup était assez pour retourner les entrailles de n'importe qui. Elle dut fermer les yeux, avachie au sol, le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner comme si elle avait été éjectée à grande vitesse d'une centrifugeuse. Sans la potion de Remus, elle serait sans doute en train de vomir tripes et boyaux. Il lui fallut presque une minute pour retrouver son souffle, et plus de deux pour arrêter d'avoir la nausée. A côté d'elle, elle pouvait entendre Lupin qui souffrait de la même manière, gémissant misérablement au niveau du sol.

Les elfes se répandirent en excuses, mais Elisa les arrêta d'un vague signe de la main. Elle savait que ça serait désagréable, elle n'avait juste pas anticipé à quel point. Et puis, la bonne nouvelle, c'était que maintenant qu'elle était _physiquement_ malade, elle n'était plus malade _d'angoisse_. Sa panique était passée au second plan, vu qu'à présent l'urgence était de ne pas vomir par terre.

– On y est ? lâcha-t-elle en se redressant à genoux faiblement lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux.

Le vent hurlait et le ciel était orageux, les nuages masquant complètement la lumière des étoiles. Elisa pouvait vaguement voir qu'ils étaient entourés de collines parce qu'un rayon de lune avait brièvement transpercé les nuages au niveau de sa droite, mais elle était complètement incapable de dire où ils se trouvaient. Heureusement, Lupin (assis par terre, et le teint verdâtre), lui indiqua un point par-dessus son épaule :

– La prison est là.

Elisa plissa les yeux, cherchant à percer l'obscurité. Il lu fallut plusieurs secondes pour distinguer la masse sombre de la prison au loin, en contrebas de la crête où ils étaient perchés.

La tour avait des airs de donjon du moyen-âge : elle était rectangulaire, massive mais étroite, avec un toit pointu et des murs percés de meurtrières. Par quelques-unes de ces ouvertures frémissaient la vague lumière de bougies, presque imperceptible à cette distance : mais dans cette obscurité, cette faible lumière avait été la seule chose permettant à Elisa de repérer le bâtiment. Tout était noir sur noir. A cette distance, et en pleine nuit, il était impossible d'en distinguer le moindre détail. La tour ne se détachait sur le décor que parce qu'elle se dressait au bord d'une falaise, qui surmontait un lac d'où montait une légère vapeur. Cette brume noyait les alentours dans un brouillard qui restait obstinément immobile malgré le vent qui sifflait sur toute la zone, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

– Sinistre, lâcha-t-elle.

Lupin émit un reniflement amusé :

– On n'y va pas pour des vacances.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gloussement surpris. Puis elle reprit son sérieux :

– Je ne vois pas la porte…

– Elle est plus bas, creusée dans la falaise. On ne peut y accéder qu'en balai. La fenêtre qu'on vise est à droite, on va devoir contourner une partie de la tour. On peut y aller en Glisseur, si tu en as emmené. Dans cette obscurité, on risque de se tordre la cheville si on doit marcher, et c'est bien la dernière chose dont on a besoin.

Elisa s'imagina parcourir cette distance à cloche-pied, et grimaça. Effectivement, il marquait un point. Elle se tourna vers son sac, bénissant l'inventeur du Sortilège d'Extension. Elle avait emmené Spoutnik, mais aussi un Glisseur de modèle Saphira, plus large et robuste. Largement assez grand transporter un adulte et deux elfes.

Elle grimpa sur sa planche et pris Pillo, le plus petit des elfes, avec elle. Lupin, qui avait plus de place, embarqua Olly et Tilly. En silence, ils filèrent vers la tour.

Objectivement, Elisa savait qu'ils avaient atterrit à moins d'un kilomètres de la tour, soit un peu plus de dix minutes de marche, soit environ deux minutes en Glisseurs. Mais dans le noir total, distinguant à peine la différence entre le sol et le ciel, et ne voyant les obstacles (gros rochers, crevasses dans le sol, relief, buissons…) qu'au dernier moment… Franchement, ça semblait plus long. Lupin ouvrait la marche et avançait bien plus rapidement que la Poufsouffle ne l'aurait osé. Elle en était réduite à le suivre aveuglément et à prier pour ne pas le perdre de vue ou lui rentrer dans le dos. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il était nyctalope ? Elle n'y voyait pas à trois mètres !

Mais l'obscurité avait ses avantages. Ainsi, personne ne les repéra lorsqu'ils descendirent la colline, entrèrent dans la zone de brouillard, puis firent un large détour autour de la prison jusqu'à s'arrêter en face la fenêtre qu'ils visaient. Celle-ci se trouvait à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. Elisa déglutit, le ventre noué, puis frissonna. Malgré sa cape et ses sorts de réchauffage, elle commençait à avoir froid. Au-dessus d'eux, la météo empirait. Il était difficile d'y voir quoi que ce soit, mais les nuages étaient plus épais, et le vent commençait à forcir. Il n'était pas exclu qu'il se mette à pleuvoir…

Ils descendirent de leurs Glisseurs et, sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Lupin et les elfes se placèrent en cercle. Ils semblaient tous aussi nerveux les uns que les autres.

– Vous êtes prêts ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaitée plus assurée.

– Nous nous sommes beaucoup entraînés pour ça Madame, couina Olly. On ne vous décevra pas !

– Reste à l'intérieur du cercle s'il-te-plaît, ordonna poliment Lupin qui commençait déjà à agiter sa baguette. Une fois le sort jeté, on ne pourra pas le briser pour t'y faire rentrer.

Puis, murmurant tout bas une litanie d'incantation en latin, Lupin leva sa baguette. Au départ, il ne se passa rien. Puis, au bout de sa baguette se mit à lui une lueur rose et grésillant, qui gagna progressivement en intensité… Jusqu'à ce que Lupin, serrant les dents d'un air concentré, en fasse partir un trait de lumière rosé et crépitant en direction de Tilly.

Avec un crissement évoquant l'eau versée sur un métal chauffé à blanc, Tilly attrapa le sort à mains nues, comme s'il s'agissait d'une corde (ou d'un serpent, pensa fugitivement Elisa en voyant le sort se tordre entre les doigts de l'elfe). Avec un grognement d'effort, celle-ci courba la trajectoire du rayon lumineux à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, droit dans la direction de Pillo. Le jeune elfe fit de même, relançant le sort en direction d'Olly, qui le redirigea ensuite vers Lupin, qui l'attrapa avec adresse du bout de sa baguette. D'un coup, le rayon rosé sembla gagner en intensité, vibrant presque comme un câble sous haute tension. L'air semblait si chargé de pouvoir quElisa sentait presque un goût métallique lui coller au palais.

Honnêtement, c'était un sortilège puissant, et Elisa aurait aimé dire qu'elle avait observé le processus avec fascination. Mais la réalité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'avait rattrapée comme une avalanche, et elle était si pétrifiée de trouille qu'il lui sembla que tout se passait en une poignée de secondes. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé, que déjà le cercle était complété, et qu'ils se mettaient tous à marcher en crabe pour se coller au plus près de la tour. Olly et Pillo finirent carrément plaqués contre le mur.

Les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Au loin, un très faible flash de lumière signala que l'orage avait éclaté. Il était temps d'y aller. Elisa attrapa son Glisseur Spoutnik, les mains moites, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle se sentait si terrifiée qu'elle avait peur de vomir si elle ouvrait la bouche.

– Tu es sûre de toi ? lâcha sombrement Lupin.

La jeune fille sourit d'un air crispé :

– Repose-moi la question quand on aura fini. Si ça marche, oui, j'étais sûre.

Ça valait mieux que de hurler « _Non non non non noooon !_ », de toute façon.

Elle grimpa sur Spoutnik, et celui-ci s'éleva verticalement le long du mur, aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes pouvaient le supporter. Elle avait la nausée. Tout se passait trop vite. Tout semblait trop effarant, trop surréaliste. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme une spectatrice à l'extérieur de son corps, tant ce qu'elle faisait était incompatible avec son univers normal. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la fenêtre qu'elle visait (une simple ouverture d'un mètre de long sur cinquante centimètres de haut), elle vacilla. Elle se posa une main sur l'estomac comme pour physiquement retenir la terreur qui lui serrait le ventre.

 _Harry a besoin de moi_ , songea-t-elle avec désespoir. _Je dois le faire. Je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux plus reculer. Harry a besoin de moi._

Elle redressa ses murs d'Occlumancie. Pas comme avant un combat, plutôt comme avant un discours en public. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes, sans doute pas plus de dix. Mais il lui sembla qu'il se passait une éternité entre son arrivée devant cette fenêtre, et le moment où elle eut suffisamment reprit le contrôle de son affolement pour avoir refoulé sa nausée, ces tremblements, et son envie presque hystérique de fondre en larmes et de faire demi-tour. Derrières ses murs mentaux, la peur se fit moins oppressante. Elle reprit le contrôle. Elle était toujours consciente de sa terreur, mais ce n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond, à présent. Que Merlin bénisse l'inventeur de l'Occlumancie.

Elle inspira profondément, puis annula le Sortilège d'Impassibilité qui protégeait la fenêtre, et se hissa dans l'ouverture avec un grognement d'effort. La fenêtre état petite, et elle dut se tortiller un instant pour y passer. Puis elle tomba de l'autre côté, retenant un glapissement effaré avant d'atterrir sur les fesses à l'intérieur du couloir. Elle se redressa lentement, jetant un regard anxieux autour d'elle, baguette brandie, la gorge nouée.

Elle se trouvait dans un long corridor étroit. Une extrémité menait à un escalier, qui descendait vers les étages inférieur. L'autre était fermé par une porte de bois massif, renforcée de barres de fer. Elisa déglutit, puis jeta un sort d'alarme pour la prévenir si un garde arrivait.

D'un geste nerveux, sans doute autant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs que pour gagner du temps, elle vérifia qu'elle avait le nécessaire dans son sac. C'était inutile : il y avait une telle quantité de trucs dans cette sacoche qu'elle aurait sans doute put partir camper durant six mois. Une baguette de secours, des livres sur tous les sujets imaginables, des clefs, des amulettes, des paquets de bonbons… Des Mémosphères, pour ne surtout pas oublier ce qui allait se dire… Du papier, des crayons… Des couteaux de jet, pour se défendre au besoin… Elle avait encore son Thermos de thé ainsi que ses livres de cours dans son sac, et elle eut un instant de vertige en réalisant qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard moins de deux heures plus tôt. Cela semblait irréel.

 _On a peur ?_ lui souffla une voix malveillante dans un coin de son esprit.

Elle se redressa d'un geste vif. Oui, elle avait peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça l'arrêter. L'enjeu était trop important. Elle carra les épaules, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif, sans se laisser le temps de tergiverser. Elle poussa le battant d'un geste brusque. La porte tourna sans un bruit, ses charnières remarquablement huilées, et la jeune fille trouva devant elle une vaste pièce de pierre brute, séparée en deux par une grille, et simplement éclairée par deux torches fixées au mur, qui ne donnaient aux lieux qu'une lumière mouvante et partielle.

De l'autre côté des barreaux d'acier se trouvait la cellule de Grindelwald.

Elle inspira profondément, et entra.

 **oOoOoOo**

Si elle n'avait pas su que cet homme était Gellert Grindelwald, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Il ne payait pas de mine, et le premier réflexe d'Elisa fut un geste d'incrédulité. C'était un vieil homme, à la barbe et aux cheveux d'un blanc sale, le visage creusé de rides. Il avait un sourire édenté, des dents jaunes, des articulations noueuses et déformées par la goutte. Assis sur le mince matelas de sa cellule de pierre, il semblait maigre, presque frêle. La robe de sorcier qu'il portait renforçait cette impression : c'était une tenue de prisonnier, un vêtement gris et usé. Ses pieds étaient nus. Il se tenait droit, et son regard semblait vaguement railleur, comme s'il avait la maîtrise totale de la situation… Mais, en dépit de l'arrogance que dégageait son attitude, c'était un vieillard. Un très vieil homme, misérable, sale, au corps dévasté par le temps, enfermé dans une cellule de dix mètres carrés depuis des décennies. Elisa s'attendait a la bouffée de dégoût qu'elle ressentit en observant cette image : elle ne s'attendait pas à la pitié qui vint avec.

– _Es ist lange her, dass ich keine Besucher hatte_ , lâcha l'homme d'une voix éraillée.

Sa voix résonna dans la prison, et la jeune fille sursauta, retenant une bouffée de panique. Entendre sa voix, rendue rauque par le manque d'usage, rendait soudain la chose plus réelle. Ce n'était pas juste un concept devant elle, c'était une personne, un individu qui avait commis un génocide… Un individu sans qui elle ne pourrait pas sauver Harry. Oh, par Merlin, elle était terrifiée : terrifiée par la perspective de l'échec davantage que par le mage noir en face d'elle, mais terrifiée quand même.

Il lui fallut deux ou trois secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait parlé allemand. _Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visiteurs_ , avait-il dit. Mais au moment de répondre, elle fut incapable de se souvenir d'un seul mot dans la langue de Goethe. Son cerveau tournait à vide. C'était Gellert Grindelwald en face d'elle, la terreur de l'Europe sorcière, l'équivalent d'Hitler… un vieil homme édenté dont elle ne savait rien, et il était son dernier espoir.

Elle déglutit puis inspira profondément, et s'avança d'un pas, lâchant d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité plus ferme :

– Je m'appelle Elisabeth Bishop, et je suis venue… vous demander votre aide.

Grindelwald haussa les sourcils, et répondit dans un anglais parfait :

– Vous devez être désespérée pour venir jusqu'ici.

Cela devait se voir sur son visage, oui. Elisa ne savait pas de quoi elle avait l'air mais c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas en train de trembler comme une feuille. Si jamais il refusait d'aider… ou s'il en était incapable… ou si elle échouait à le convaincre… Alors ce serait fini.

Les yeux rivés sur le mage noir, elle déglutit, essayant de faire passer la boule d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge.

– C'est possible. Je cherche… je cherche des renseignements sur les Horcruxes humains, sur comment enlever un Horcruxe greffé sur l'âme personne innocente.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Le visage de Grindelwald resta impassible. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, réalisa la Poufsouffle avec presque un sursaut. Il était vieux, usé, fatigué, souriant. Elle avait envie de faire apparaître une couverture pour qu'il puisse se protéger du froid. Quelque part, elle aurait sans doute préféré qu'il ait l'air aussi maléfique que dans les histoires. La situation aurait été plus claire, et ses sentiments aussi.

– Intéressant, commenta simplement le vieil homme en s'installant plus confortablement sur son misérable lit.

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Elisa prit une grande inspiration, essayant de dresser ses murs d'Occlumancie, de structurer ses pensées, de réfléchir clairement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à bredouiller, de se mettre à geindre ou à paniquer, de se ridiculiser, d'échouer. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse parler, il fallait qu'elle le persuade.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour déballer toute l'histoire… puis elle s'arrêta.

Si c'était elle qui se retrouvait enfermé dans une cage durant cinquante ans, elle n'aimerait pas qu'une gamine débarque de nulle part pour réclamer des secrets de magie noire. C'était malpoli. Juste par principe, elle aurait refusé. Et surtout, Elisa était tellement sur les nerfs que si elle présentait son cas maintenant, elle allait se vautrer en beauté.

– Ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'assoie ? demanda-t-elle plutôt. C'est vraiment une longue histoire.

Puis elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, parce qu'elle venait quand même de demander à Grindelwald la permission de _s'asseoir_ , dans sa _prison_. C'était surréaliste.

Le mage noir esquissa un sourire, et esquissa un geste de la main, lui accordant gracieusement l'autorisation de s'installer. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Elisa vit sur son visage ridé le fantôme de celui qu'il avait été : beau, distingué, dédaigneux, puissant, confiant. Comme Tom. Tellement comme Tom.

– Mais bien sûr, Miss Bishop.

L'entendre l'appeler par son nom laissa à la jeune fille un étrange sentiment de malaise. Dumbledore l'appelait _Miss Bishop_ , lui aussi, avec exactement la même intonation. Elle fit de son mieux pour le dissimuler, et agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître une chaise à l'assise rembourrée derrière elle. La chaise avait un pied plus court que les autres (ce qu'elle rectifia hâtivement d'un deuxième coup de baguette) et le rembourrage était inégal par endroit, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Elle hésita. D'habitude, elle préparait ce qu'elle allait dire aux gens. Elle envisageait à l'avance les questions qu'on lui poserait, les réponses qu'elle donnerait, les réactions qu'elle aurait face à telle ou telle tirade. Elle se récitait en silence ses discours, rejouait dans sa tête la scène telle qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle anticipait. Là… Là, soudain, elle avait l'impression d'être devant une page blanche. Elle n'avait pas de monologue prévu à l'avance. Elle était en manque de sommeil depuis des mois, nerveuse, fatiguée, les nerfs encore à vif suite à leur intrusion dans la prison. Son cerveau tournait à vide. Absurdement, elle se souvint des livres de cours et du Thermos qui se trouvaient encore dans sa sacoche.

– J'ai du thé si vous voulez, lâcha-t-elle stupidement pour gagner du temps.

Oh, Morgane et Circée. Elle avait proposé du thé à Grindelwald. Elle se sentir rougir, et se traita mentalement d'idiote. On ne proposait pas de boisson chaude aux sorciers-nazis qui organisaient des génocides. Ça ne se faisait pas. Il devait y avoir un paragraphe du manuel de _Comment Être Quelqu'un De Bien_ qui interdisait ce genre de chose.

Mais les yeux du mage noir étincelèrent d'un éclat émerveillé, et Elisa eut soudain affreusement honte d'avoir failli ne pas faire cette proposition. C'était un vieillard, enfermé dans une cellule glacée et misérable. Il n'avait même pas de chaussures. Ses conditions de vies étaient barbares, presque monstrueuses. Quel genre de personne lui aurait refusé une tasse de thé chaud ?

– Ce serait avec plaisir, lâcha Grindelwald d'une voix un peu rauque.

Elisa hocha la tête, muette. Elle conjura deux tasses de porcelaine d'un coup de baguette, puis elle sortit de son sac son Thermos sorcier, et répartit le liquide dans les deux tasses. Puis retenant sa respiration, elle en passa une au mage noir. Les barreaux étaient assez espacés pour qu'elle puisse passer la main à travers eux.

Grindelwald prit la tasse d'un geste lent. Leurs doigts ne se touchèrent pas. La Poufsouffle retira sa main d'un geste mesuré, aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait sans avoir l'air de fuir, puis se rassit. Elle tint sa propre tasse à deux mains pour s'empêcher de frissonner. Son cœur battait à grands coup. Une part d'elle-même éprouvait de la pitié pour ce vieil homme à qui elle pouvait seulement offrir une tasse de thé. Une autre partie d'elle-même était en train de hurler d'effroi, parce qu'elle se tenait à un mètre et demi de la version sorcière d'Hitler, un sorcier aussi puissant que _Dumbledore_ , qu'elle était en train de faire amie-ami avec un _psychopathe_ , et que c'était _de la folie_.

Elle but deux gorgées de thé, puis reposa la tasse sur ses genoux. En face d'elle, Grindelwald porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour savourer la boisson brûlante. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne dirent rien. Le mage noir savourait son thé, et Elisa fixait ses genoux en essayant de rassembler ses esprits et d'arrêter de flipper devant le surréalisme de la situation. Elle se sentait comme dans un état second, comme si son cerveau tournait dans le vide.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait tenter de le faire compatir ? Non, c'était un mage noir, ça avait trop peu de chance de marcher. Ou est-ce qu'elle pouvait tenter de marchander ? Et si oui, avec quoi ? Elle n'avait pas grand chose à offrir. La Pierre de Résurrection, peut-être ? Certainement pas la cape d'Harry. Ses options étaient limitées. Oh, bon sang, que ferait-elle s'il lui demandait de l'aider à s'évader, en échange de son aide ?

Elle n'avait pas de réponse. Ou plutôt, elle avait peur de la réponse. Elle inspira profondément, et refoula son angoisse tout au fond de son esprit. Elle devait faire de son mieux. Elle devait offrir tout ce qui était nécessaire. Ensuite… Ensuite elle aviserait.

– Vous avez dit avoir besoin de mon aide, lâcha Grindelwald.

Elle reposa son regard sur le vieil homme, qui l'observait d'un air presque contemplatif. La jeune fille essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître son malaise, et hocha la tête :

– Oui. Je… Il y a…

Oh, bon sang, elle n'allait pas y arriver. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis elle lâcha d'une traite :

– Quelqu'un a accidentellement fait de mon frère un Horcruxe. Je veux l'en débarrasser, mais je ne sais pas comment. Toutes les recherches sur le sujet ont été détruites. Et je sais que… Je sais que les Chevaliers de Nurmengard ont expérimentés là-dessus. Sous vos ordres. Vous êtes le dernier qu'il reste. S'il a quelqu'un qui sait quoi faire… C'est vous.

Sa voix avait déraillé sur la fin, et elle serra la mâchoire. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du dévoiler son jeu aussi tôt, et révéler à Grindelwald à quel point elle était désespérée. Trop tard. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu le cran de bluffer, de toute manière. Pas avec la vie d'Harry, pas face à Grindelwald, et pas avec douze heures de sommeil en retard, les mains tremblantes à cause de l'adrénaline.

Grindelwald cligna des yeux, sans changer d'expression, et répéta d'un ton neutre :

– Le dernier ?

Est-ce qu'il savait que tous ses fidèles avaient été arrêtés, exécutés, ou assassinés ? Elisa eut presque le vertige. Oh, Merlin, faites qu'elle ne soit pas la première personne à annoncer à Grindelwald que tous ses proches étaient six pieds sous terre.

– Ceux qui ont été arrêtés ont été exécutés, ou sont mort en prison. Ceux ont réussi à fuir sont tous morts. Il y a trente ans, Tom Jedusor… Voldemort… La personne qui a fait de mon frère son Horcruxe… Il voulait se renseigner sur le sujet. Ou juste se débarrasser des gens qui en savaient plus que lui.

Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle expira à fond, crispant les mains sur sa tasse, et reprit d'une voix presque complètement ferme :

– Il a créé plusieurs Horcruxe. Mon frère… Mon frère était un accident. Le Sort de la Mort a rebondi sur lui et, comme l'âme de Jedusor était très endommagée, un morceau s'en est détaché et s'est accroché à la seule personne vivante de la pièce.

– Le Sort de la Mort a rebondi sur lui ? répéta Grindelwald d'une voix incrédule.

Il s'était soudain penché en avant, la fixant avec une intensité nouvelle. Elisa fut prise au dépourvue. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la légende du Survivant. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Ce n'était pas à Nurmengard qu'on pouvait facilement suivre l'actualité…

Maladroitement, elle raconta donc l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Le sacrifice de Lily Potter, la protection qui en découlait, l' _Avada Kedavra_ qui rebondissait, la disparition de Voldemort, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, le fait que Voldemort avait vagabondé sous forme de créature désincarnée durant des années avant de finalement retrouver un corps. Du coup, elle dut aussi expliquer qu'Harry n'était pas son frère biologique, mais qu'il était plus ou moins adopté.

Grindelwald l'écouta en silence, l'air fasciné. Lorsqu'elle se tut, il plissa les yeux :

– Fascinant. Et vous dites que ce Jedusor a retrouvé un corps, à présent ?

Elisa inspira profondément. Raconter l'histoire d'Harry l'avait un peu aidée à retrouver ses moyens. C'était un terrain sûr, une histoire connue. Elle se sentait plus calme. Cependant, parler du retour de Voldemort signifiait parler du cimetière, et… Ça, par contre, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour retrouver son assurance.

– Oui, se força-t-elle à dire. Il a utilisé un rituel… Les ossements du père, la chair du serviteur, le sang de l'ennemi…

– De la Nécromancie, fit Grindelwald avec une moue méprisante qui se transforma soudain en expression intéressée. Mais dites-moi, a-t-il utilisé le sang de votre frère ?

La jeune fille respira profondément, faisant un effort délibéré pour ne pas crisper les doigts autour de sa tasse.

– Oui.

– Et cela lui permet de passer outre la protection de Sanguimancie créée par le sacrifice de Lily Potter, musa Grindelwald. Très ingénieux de sa part.

Il y eut un court silence. Le mage noir semblait réfléchir, et Elisa gardait les yeux fixés sur lui, sans oser bouger. Elle n'était plus aussi pétrifiée qu'au début de la conversation, mais elle était quand même tellement tendue que, lorsque Grindelwald releva brusquement la tête, elle faillit se renverser son thé dessus en sursautant.

– A l'heure actuelle, Jedusor peut donc passer outre la protection de Lily Potter, mais son Horcruxe n'en est pas capable. Les deux âmes sont séparées dans leur essence,

Elisa hocha la tête. Elle en avait deviné autant, lors de ses recherches. Un Horcruxe n'évoluait pas avec son créateur, c'était une fraction d'âme figée. Et au moment où Voldemort avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur le petit Harry, il était vulnérable à la protection de Sanguimancie de Lily Potter. Donc même si Voldemort était actuellement immunisé contre cette protection, elle fait toujours effet sur l'Horcruxe qui se trouve en Harry… Et empêchait donc l'Horcruxe d'exercer la moindre influence sur son hôte.

C'était une bonne chose. Une âme, même sous forme parasite, avait un pouvoir d'influence et de corruption affreusement puissant. Elle pensa à Nagini, totalement soumise à son maître. Puis elle songea au journal, à elle-même, et dressa vivement ses murailles d'Occlumancie pour enfermer cette comparaison à double-tour au fond de son cerveau. Mieux valait en revenir à ce pourquoi elle était venue.

– Est-ce que ça peut permettre à Harry de se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe de Jedusor ? tenta-t-elle.

Grindelwald pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air contemplatif :

– Le permettre ? Non. Le rendre envisageable ? Oui.

Elisa avala presque de travers :

– Alors il y a bien un moyen de lui enlever l'Horcruxe ?!

Le vieil homme l'observa un instant. Elisa ne sentit pas contre ses murs mentaux l'effleurement de la Légilimancie, mais elle eut l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X, exactement comme quand c'était Dumbledore qui la scrutait ainsi. Elle se figea, retenant presque sa respiration.

Puis le regard de Grindelwald se porta sur sa tasse de thé, qui fumait encore très légèrement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur la jeune fille, elle eut l'étrange impression d'avoir traversé une sorte de test, sans savoir si elle l'avait passé ou non.

– Oui. Mes Chevaliers ont mené cinq expériences de ce type. Toutes ont échouées, car les deux âmes s'étaient entremêlées jusqu'à devenir indissociables. Mais la protection du sang dont bénéficie votre frère, et qui maintient les deux âmes séparées…. Peut-être est-ce là l'élément manquant pour exécuter une extraction d'Horcruxe avec succès.

Elisa sentit son ventre se tordre. Ce n'était pas une garantie. Les expériences de Grindelwald avaient été infructueuses. Mais… Ce n'était pas impossible. Entendre ces mots de la bouche du mage noir le plus expérimenté en la matière semblait soudain rendre ses espoirs, jusque-là pure spéculation, soudain plus tangibles. C'était _faisable_. Elle pouvait sauver Harry. Elle se cramponna à cette chance avec l'énergie du désespoir.

– Comment le faire ? fit-elle avidement. Comment les séparer complètement ?

Grindelwald émit un court rire rocailleux :

– Eh bien, cela dépend largement de vos capacités, Miss Bishop. Êtes-vous versée dans l'usage de la magie de l'âme, de la Psychomancie, la magie noire, ou même la Nécromancie ? Avez-vous le Troisième Œil, et percevez-vous les auras des gens ? Quelle est votre expérience dans la pratique de rituels ? Dans la modification de sortilèges ? Quelle est votre niveau de puissance brute ? Quel est votre degré de contrôle et de précision ? Avez-vous un talent particulier pour la Sanguimancie ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, prise de court. Est-ce que le mage noir lui demandait sérieusement de déballer son CV ?! Et que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Soudain, c'était comme si son esprit s'était vidé d'un coup. Elle n'était pas si douée que ça en quoi que ce soit. Elle était juste… une élève de septième année, c'était tout.

– Je… Je…. Je suis douée avec les sorts, finit-elle par bégayer en essayant désespérément de dire quelque chose de positif. J'en ai inventé quelques-uns… Et quelques maléfices… Et je… Je suis aussi douée avec les Runes Anciennes. Et… Et…

Oh, par Merlin, c'était pathétique. Elle se sentit rougir de honte, et carra les épaules avant de poursuivre d'une voix un peu plus ferme :

– Je n'ai pas le Troisième Œil, mais je suis relativement douée en Divination. J'ai déjà pratiqué des petits rituels de magie blanche, mais je suis assez forte pour en mener à plus grande échelle. Et je n'ai jamais touché à la magie de l'âme ou à la Sanguimancie, mais je suis Occlumens, et je travaille actuellement sur la Psychomancie avec mon mentor pour mon Doctorat. Et ma puissance magique n'a jamais été un problème.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas touché aux rituels : pas depuis qu'elle s'en était servi pour libérer Drago Malefoy de l'emprise du journal dans la Chambre des Secrets. Son niveau était toujours celui d'une débutante, qui pouvait faire mumuse avec des objets enchantés ou créer des courants d'air avec la magie rituelle, mais rien de sérieux. Cela dit, ce n'était pas un domaine inconnu. Même chose pour la Psychomancie. Avec Flitwick, elle étudiait toujours les facettes de l'Occlumancie : mais la Légilimancie ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle n'hésiterait pas à y plonger pour se défaire de l'Horcruxe d'Harry.

Elle était moins sûre d'elle en ce qui concernait la magie de l'âme et la Sanguimancie, qui étaient deux grosses inconnues. Et sa puissance magique était sans doute juste au-dessus de la moyenne… Mais ça ne l'arrêterait pas pour autant. Si elle en avait besoin, elle piquerait la Baguette de Sureau à Dumbledore. Peut-être que ce fichu bâton maudit s'avérerait finalement utile.

– Pas d'expérience avec la magie noire ? sourit Grindelwald dont les yeux pétillèrent brièvement d'une lueur amusée. Avec la Nécromancie, par exemple ?

Elisa crispa la mâchoire, et durcit ses murs d'Occlumancie. Malgré tout, elle entendit le ricanement de Tom au fond de son esprit, et elle lâcha avec raideur :

– Je n'ai jamais touché à la Nécromancie. J'ai eu un Horcruxe en ma possession durant cinq mois. Il m'a influencée, à cette époque. Je suis libérée de son emprise, à présent, mais je sais me salir les mains.

Elle n'avait jamais dit ça à personne, et elle détourna les yeux, se sentant vaguement malade. C'était injuste. Cette honte, cette souillure en elle, ça aurait dû rester caché. Peut-être en aurait-elle parlé à ses parents un jour, quand elle se serait sentie prête. Mais là… Elle se sentait mal, de devoir mettre ça en mots devant un étranger, un vieil homme édenté au regard moqueur, qui dans sa jeunesse avait massacré plus de gens qu'il n'y avait de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne.

– Hum, fit pensivement Grindelwald en la scrutant avec un intérêt nouveau. Voilà qui est intéressant. Vous êtes honnête. Presque trop, même.

Elisa haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance forcée, serrant la mâchoire.

– Vous êtes la seule personne qui peut m'aider. Si on doit se mentir et tourner autour du pot, autant renoncer dès maintenant à avoir cette discussion.

Grindelwald émit un reniflement amusé, et s'installa plus confortablement sur son mince matelas grisâtre. Il termina sa tasse de thé, puis la posa à côté de lui avec délicatesse, comme si ce banal objet de porcelaine blanche conjuré d'un coup de baguette avait une quelconque valeur.

– Vous avez raison, Miss Bishop. Vous m'avez posé une question, et il est très impoli de ma part de faire traîner les choses en longueur. D'autant plus que j'imagine que vous êtes pressée par le temps. Les gardes effectuent leur ronde matinale vers quatre heures, il me semble, et vous désirez sans doute êtes partie avant.

Par acquis de conscience, Elisa jeta un bref regard à sa montre. Il était à présent deux heures du matin.

– Laissez-moi vous proposer un accord, Miss Bishop, poursuivit Grindelwald en croisant les mains sur ses genoux d'un geste posé. Je voudrais vous demander une petite faveur. En échange, je vous dirais tout ce que je sais des Horcruxes vivants, de leur création et de leur extraction.

Elisa déglutit, se préparant au pire :

– Et en contrepartie ?

Grindelwald regarda autour de lui. La cellule de pierre nue, le matelas gris trop fin, le vent glacé s'engouffrant par la fenêtre qui ne révélait qu'un petit carré de ciel noir, les torches qui n'éclairaient pas grand-chose et ne réchauffaient rien, le toit de pierre sur lequel on entendait marteler la pluie, les barreaux d'acier lui laissant à peine dix mètres carrés pour aller et venir durant le reste de sa vie.

– Je vais mourir dans cette cellule, dit-il d'une voix basse en fixant la fenêtre. Je réalise que c'est un châtiment mérité, pour les actes que j'ai commis jadis. J'étais si sûr de mon destin, de la grandeur de ma vision. Mais c'était absurde. Nul _Plus Grand Bien_ ne peut justifier l'échelle de ce que j'ai anéanti. Des millions d'individus ont été tués par ma folie, au point que personne n'a jamais été capable de me donner un chiffre exact. Cette guerre… Ces massacres…

Il secoua lentement la tête, puis reporta son regard sur Elisa.

– Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, Miss Bishop. Mais je laisse derrière moi un héritage terrible. Les horreurs que j'ai provoquées ont tant marqué les esprits que tout ce que j'ai pu créer de beau ou de bien a disparu. Ce n'est pas l'empreinte que je veux laisser sur le monde.

Elisa dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas cracher « _trop tard !_ ». Mais le vieux mage noir dut le lire dans son regard, car il esquissa un sourire sans joie, puis reprit d'un air grave :

– J'ai créé des sorts, des enchantements, des rituels, des charmes, des contre-maléfices. J'aimerai qu'ils ne soient pas perdus. Je voudrais vous confier mes souvenirs de ces sorts, et que vous les diffusiez dans le monde. Ce sera mon dernier message, mon dernier héritage.

– C'est tout ? bredouilla Elisa sous le coup de la surprise.

Grindelwald esquissa un sourire édenté :

– Ce sera le travail de toute une vie, Miss Bishop. J'étais un homme brillant. Mais… Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, dans ce cas, je voudrais que vous les remettiez à un homme nommé Albus Dumbledore, en lui disant que c'est ma dernière requête. Est-ce que l'échange vous parait équitable ?

Elisa pâlit. Pas question d'impliquer Dumbledore. S'il découvrait son escapade à Nurmengard, il serait fou de rage. La question ne se posait même pas. Elle hocha solennellement la tête :

– Oui. Ça me convient.

– Vous seriez prête à jurer sur votre magie que vous tiendrez parole ? insista Grindelwald.

– Sur ma magie, répéta fermement la jeune fille. Sur ma vie. Sur celle de mon frère. Si vous me dites ce dont j'ai besoin pour arracher l'Horcruxe logé dans son front, je vous jure que je transmettrais vos connaissances aux générations futures.

Le mage noir hocha lentement la tête, satisfait :

– Dans ce cas, commençons par cela, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Avez-vous de quoi stocker un souvenir ?

Elisa ne sortit pas ses Mémosphères, même si elles auraient été utiles. Elle ne voulait pas en dévoiler plus que nécessaire à Grindelwald. Elle préféra utiliser des fioles de verres conjurées par magie, qu'elle passa à Grindelwald, qui les pressa contre sa tempe pour les remplir de cette matière argentée ni liquide ni gazeuse qui caractérisait les pensées. Une fiole, puis deux, puis trois, quatre… Au total, Grindelwald en remplit douze. Sachant qu'un souvenir unique pouvait durer plus de trois heures, Elisa se demanda avec effarement quelle quantité de données elle allait devoir trier… Puis compiler, étudier et diffuser, comme elle l'avait promis. Elle ne comptait pas trahir sa parole.

Oh, bon sang, dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Comment allait-elle justifier posséder toutes ces connaissances ? Elle s'efforça de ne pas trop y penser. Une chose à la fois. Sauver Harry d'abord, et ensuite… Gérer les conséquences de sa promesse.

– Voilà, finit-elle par dire après avoir refermé son sac. Et maintenant…

– Et maintenant je vais vous dire comment sauver votre frère, acquiesça aimablement le vieil homme.

Il s'assit plus confortablement sur son matelas. Dehors, il y eut un bref flash de lumière, puis on entendit le grondement du tonnerre. L'orage devait avoir atteint la prison. Elisa eut une pensée fugace pour Lupin et les elfes, qui l'attendaient dans les éléments déchaînés, puis elle barricada son esprit. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

– On ne peut pas retirer un Horcruxe d'un objet, commença Grindelwald. Mais le retirer d'un être vivant, qui possède déjà une âme, n'est pas impossible. En théorie, il s'agit tout simplement de créer un deuxième Horcruxe : arracher une partie de son âme pour la sceller dans un objet. Comme il existe déjà une déchirure existante dans l'âme de l'hôte, une partie du rituel est déjà accomplie.

La mâchoire d'Elisa se décrocha, sous le choc. C'était tout ?! C'était aussi simple que ça ?! Harry n'avait qu'à créer un Horcruxe, en utilisant l'âme de Voldemort comme « fragment d'âme sacrifié » à sceller dans un objet ?!

– C'est là la théorie, continua Grindelwald. Mais dans la pratique, séparer l'âme est complexe, et souvent hasardeux. Aucune des expériences de mes Chevaliers n'est parvenue à séparer l'âme de l'hôte et son Horcruxe. Elles avaient toujours partiellement fusionnées. La connexion mentale était trop forte. Le morceau d'âme arraché au cobaye contenait bien souvent l'essentiel de l'Horcruxe d'origine, mais aussi des fragments de l'âme de l'hôte, qui lui-même conservait des traces de l'Horcruxe. Il ne s'agissait jamais d'un transplant parfait, mais plutôt d'une mutilation. L'objet recueillant l'Horcruxe par la suite restait stable, car l'un des deux fragments d'âme finissait par dominer et absorber l'autre. Mais le cobaye auquel l'Horcruxe avait été arraché… Trois ont sombré dans la folie, l'un est mort du choc, et le dernier est entré dans un état catatonique semblable à celui d'un homme ayant subi le Baiser du Détraqueur. Son âme n'a pas tenu le coup.

Elisa réalisa qu'elle s'était agrippée aux bords de son siège comme si elle avait peur d'en tomber, et se força à desserrer les doigts. Elle avait la nausée. Et c'était ça, qu'elle poursuivait ? C'était comme ça qu'elle devait sauver Harry ? C'était insensé ! Le risque était énorme, c'était _monstrueux_ ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, qui pouvait tuer Harry ou pire !

– Mais vous avez une chance, reprit Grindelwald comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Vous pouvez réussir là où les expériences des Chevaliers ont échouées…. Car l'âme d'Harry Potter et celle de Tom Jedusor sont restées entièrement séparées grâce à la protection de Sanguimancie de sa mère. La rupture entre elles pourra être propre. Oh, douloureuse, sans doute. Il existe sans doute une connexion entre les deux âmes, après tout. Mais il n'y a pas de fusion, et c'est là que se trouve la clef de votre réussite.

La jeune fille avala de travers :

– Vous êtes sûr ?

Le mage noir haussa un sourcil :

– Avez-vous une autre option ?

Non. Non, elle n'avait rien d'autre. Alors elle sortit de son sac un carnet et un stylo-plume, et prit en notes tout ce que Grindelwald lui raconta sur ses expériences. Grâce à la lecture des grimoires dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Elisa avait déjà des connaissances solides sur la création des Horcruxes. Mais Grindelwald lui énuméra les altérations faites aux rituels, les sorts utilisés pour améliorer le processus de transfert, les charmes appliqués pour limiter la douleur, les risques, les signes annonciateurs d'un dérapage, les différentes options pour le déroulement du rituel…

C'était aussi glaçant que la lecture de l'autobiographie d'Herpo l'Infâme, mais Grindelwald récitait ça d'un ton aussi détaché et clinique que s'il énumérait les exceptions à la loi de Gamp. Elisa ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dérangeant : ce que le mage noir lui racontait, le ton tranquille sur lequel il le disait, ou juste le fait qu'elle prenait des notes. Comme si elle était en cours. Et, d'une certaine façon, elle y était, non ? C'était une leçon. Et elle avait intérêt à mémoriser le moindre mot, parce que la vie d'Harry –son _âme !_ – en dépendait.

Instrumentalisation de l'Occlumancie dans le rituel. Possible utilisation des jours de Pouvoir Majeur, ou de Pouvoir Mineur. Circonférence exacte du cercle rituel à tracer. Protections contre les rejets instables inhérents à la magie de l'âme. Eventuels sacrifices lors du rituel, afin de privilégier un coût physique, un coût mental, un coût magique, ou un coût spirituel. Symboles runiques pour prendre en compte la Sanguimancie. Eléments de Nécromancie. Liste des potions restauratrices à avoir sur place. Possibles lieux sources de magie où exécuter le rituel… L'énumération n'en finissait pas : Elisa, penchée sur son cahier, commençait à avoir une crampe à la main, et mal au dos.

– Je pense que c'est tout, finit par dire Grindelwald dont la voix était devenue éraillée et à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

La jeune fille eut le plus grand mal à lâcher sa plume. Elle avait l'impression que tous les muscles de ses doigts et de son poignet s'étaient tétanisés. Elle avait noirci plus de dix pages.

Pendant presque une minute, personne ne parla. Elisa rangea son cahier dans son sac, prenant conscience de ses muscles douloureux et d'une envie persistante de bâiller. Elle était crevée. Elle termina sa tasse de thé, froide depuis longtemps. Grindelwald regarda par la fenêtre, où le ciel était toujours aussi noir, mais où la pluie avait quasiment cessé.

– Merci, finit par dire Elisa d'une voix rendue rauque par son long silence. Avec ça… Harry a peut-être une chance.

Le mage noir inclina la tête :

– Je vous ai donné toutes les informations nécessaires. Mais, souvenez-vous : le rituel demande beaucoup de précision, mais également beaucoup de puissance.

Elisa hocha la tête sans rien dire. La quantité de pouvoir demandé était énorme, mais… Elle avait une arme secrète, après tout. Piquer sa baguette à Dumbledore ne serait pas aisé, mais elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire si elle en avait besoin.

Sa confiance sembla intriguer le mage noir, qui plissa les yeux. Elisa jeta un bref regard à sa montre, autant pour échapper à son regard que pour voir combien de temps il lui restait. Il était un peu plus de trois heures et demie du matin.

– Il vous reste un peu de temps avant de partir, déclara lentement Grindelwald (qui semblait connaître parfaitement l'heure sans avoir besoin de montre). Accorderiez-vous quelques minutes de conversation à un vieil homme, Miss Bishop ?

Elle hésita. Elle avait ce pour quoi elle était venue. Partir aurait été le choix le plus judicieux. Mais elle était fatiguée. Elle voulait rester assise encore quelques minutes. Juste le temps de prendre des forces. Juste le temps de laisser tomber Grindelwald avec délicatesse. S'en aller comme ça, lui tourner le dos immédiatement après avoir obtenu satisfaction, ça semblait tellement méchant. Elle pouvait bien lui accorder quelques minutes, non ? Juste le temps de reprendre des forces…

– D'accord, lâcha-t-elle en essayant de masser discrètement son poignet ankylosé. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Rien de compromettant, lui assura Grindelwald. Juste discuter avec un autre être humain, avant de retourner à ma solitude. Mais peut-être serez vous plus à l'aise si c'est moi qui fait le premier pas. Hum… Vous connaissez sans doute Albus Dumbledore. Saviez-vous que nous avons été amis, durant un temps ?

Elisa plissa les yeux, immédiatement sur la défensive, et rétorqua sèchement :

– Oui. Et je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Apparemment le mage noir ne semblait pas s'y attendre. Il eut l'air pris au dépourvu.

– Je sais que vous avez été amis et pourquoi vous ne l'êtes plus, enchaîna-t-elle avec fougue. Et ça m'est égal. J'ai mes désaccords avec Dumbledore, mais j'ai vu à quoi ressemble l'expression de son visage quand il parle de vous, même après cinquante ans : et si vous comptez vider votre sac à son sujet, je m'en vais dès maintenant. Je commets déjà une trahison à son égard en venant jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas en plus vous écouter révéler ses secrets qui ne regardent que lui !

Elle s'était levée dans son indignation, et Grindelwald semblait abasourdi par son coup d'éclat. Il se contentait de cligner des yeux d'un air incrédule, comme un hibou stupéfait.

Elisa elle-même n'était pas sûre d'où était sortie cette bouffée de rage. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla qu'elle prenait peut-être cette affaire personnellement à cause du parallèle avec sa propre histoire avec Tom. N'avait-elle pas elle aussi souffert de la trahison d'un mage noir qu'elle avait stupidement aimé comme son meilleur ami, à qui elle avait ouvert son âme ?

Elle suggéra poliment à cette petite voix de la boucler.

– Ah, finit par dire Grindelwald dont l'expression vacilla un instant avant de devenir indéchiffrable. Toutes mes excuses. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser, Miss Bishop.

Il y eut un court silence. Elisa se rassit, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux. Finalement, le mage noir lâcha, un ton plus bas :

– Me permettez-vous de vous poser une dernière question, Miss Bishop ?

Elisa hocha la tête avec raideur. Elle aurait du partir, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de continuer à parler : elle le réalisait, maintenant. Mais tant pis. Une dernière question, et elle s'en allait.

Le regard de Grindelwald resta fixé sur elle, brûlant d'intensité.

– Possédez-vous une cape d'invisibilité ?

Elle se figea.

Trop tard, elle réalisa que c'était une réponse en soi. Elle n'aurait pas du réagir, c'était un aveu, c'était comme si elle avait clairement dit qu'elle savait que la cape signifiait quelque chose ! Les yeux du mage noir s'étaient écarquillés légèrement, une brève expression de triomphe passant sur son visage. Une expression presque avide. Elisa ouvrit la bouche, mais elle avait l'esprit vide. Le cœur dans la gorge, elle serra les poings. _Comment avait-il su ?_ Comment pouvait-il savoir, qu'est-ce qui lui avait permis de deviner… ?!

– Je vois, fit Grindelwald en se redressant lentement sur son siège. Et j'imagine que vous avez aussi les deux autres. Je suis… impressionné.

– Comment… ? finit par bredouiller la jeune fille.

Grindelwald sourit légèrement, comme poliment amusé par sa stupéfaction.

– Ah. Voyez-vous, cela n'avait pas de sens. Vous étiez parfaitement honnête en disant ne pas avoir touché à la magie de l'âme ou à la Nécromancie. Mais votre aura… Votre aura est intimement liée à la Mort, Miss Bishop.

La jeune fille sentit tout le sang quitter son visage. Son aura était _quoi_ ?!

Oh, par la barbe de Merlin. _Son aura_. Elle eut soudain envie de se frapper devant sa propre stupidité. Il voyait son aura. Elle l'avait oublié, mais c'était dans tous les livres d'Histoire : Grindelwald avait le Troisième Œil. Il lisait l'avenir, et il lisait l'aura des gens. C'était comme ça qu'il était parvenu au succès en premier lieu ! Il avait le Troisième Œil !

Et cela voulait dire que…. Exactement comme Trelawney, ou comme Isabelle Bishop, il était sensible aux formes de magies relevant de la Divination. Alors… Evidemment qu'il pouvait percevoir les auras des gens. Soudain, cela parut tellement évident à Elisa qu'elle aurait voulu se traiter de tous les noms. Elle avait vu ça l'année dernière dans la classe de Trelawney, c'était un domaine bien connu de la Divination ! Et en plus, il était un mage noir, versé dans tout ce qui relevait de la magie de l'âme et de la mort ! Il avait cent ans d'expérience dans ce domaine, et avait passé sa vie à traquer et étudier les Reliques de la Mort… Il pouvait probablement voir leur empreinte sur Elisa aussi sûrement que le nez au milieu de la figure !

– J'avoue avoir mis un certain temps à arriver à la bonne conclusion, continua Grindelwald sans la quitter des yeux. Mais si vous n'êtes ni mourante, ni liée par une prophétie, ni versée en Nécromancie… Alors il n'y avait qu'une seule hypothèse possible, aussi incroyable soit-elle. Dites-moi, comment avez-vous pu vaincre Albus ? Ses talents de duelliste se seraient-ils émoussés ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son esprit était vide. Soudain, elle se sentait épuisée. A quoi bon mentir ? Elle détourna les yeux.

– C'était un accident, murmura-t-elle. La Pierre de Résurrection était frappé d'un maléfice. Sa main se nécrosait. J'ai utilisé le Sortilège de Désarmement pour le lui arracher. Je n'avais pas réalisé…

Elle secoua la tête, et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Grindelwald :

– Dumbledore m'a donné la pierre ensuite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le pousse au suicide, comme dans la légende. La cape m'a été prêtée par son propriétaire légitime. Je n'ai pas… Ce ne sont pas des choses que j'ai cherché à gagner. Je ne voulais pas de ce pouvoir.

– Le pouvoir est une faiblesse, rétorqua le mage noir. Trop d'ambitieux succombent à sa tentation. Peut-être que les plus aptes à le posséder sont ceux qui ne l'ont pas recherché en premier lieu.

Puis Grindelwald tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit, ou comme s'il voulait empêcher la jeune fille de voir son expression. Elle n'en avait cependant pas la moindre envie. C'était une chose tellement étrange d'entendre dans la bouche du plus grand mage noir du siècle. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'entrevoir quelque chose de privé, quelque chose de personnel qui ne la regardait pas. Ce genre de phrase, ce genre de _logique_ … C'était un truc qu'elle aurait attendu de Dumbledore, en fait. Elle se sentait curieusement mal à l'aise, soudain. Un peu comme le jour où elle avait dit à Dumbledore qu'elle ne voulait pas que le pouvoir et les responsabilités la détournent de ce qui était vraiment important, et où elle avait fugacement entrevu le regret et la douleur sur le visage du directeur.

Elle détourna les yeux, elle aussi, se sentant bizarrement coupable. Par la fenêtre, le vent ne hurlait plus. Le tambourinement de la pluie sur les murs de pierre avait cessé. L'orage était fini.

La mission d'Elisa était terminée, elle aussi. Elle prit conscience que rien ne la retenait. Pour autant, elle ne se leva pas. Elle ne voulait pas prendre la fuite comme ça. Il y eut un court silence, où ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Puis, finalement, le mage noir reprit la parole, presque à voix basse :

– Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir. Mais n'oubliez pas… Vous êtes Maître de la Mort, Miss Bishop. Faites-en bon usage.

La montre d'Elisa affichait quatre heures moins dix.

Elle se leva sans un mot. Un coup de baguette fit disparaître sa chaise, sa tasse, puis celle de Grindelwald. Elle rajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, fit volte-face, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la lourde porte de bois et d'acier qui fermait la pièce. Avant de sortir, cependant, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le plus terrible mage noir d'Europe, et inclina la tête avec raideur :

– Au revoir, Mr Grindelwald.

Le vieil homme sourit largement. Pendant un instant, à l'image du vieillard édenté et amaigri se superposa presque celle d'un homme charismatique au regard avide.

– Au revoir, Miss Bishop. Et… Bonne chance.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! parce que bordel moi j'ai eu la pression pour l'écrire x)

.


	14. Un plan de génie

.

Hello, me revoilà !

Eh oui, ça fait bizarre de poster toutes les semaines. Ca passe à toute allure ! J'espère que ma Bêta va tenir le coup xD Et que je vais réussir à penser à poster de façon régulière... Bah oui, des fois j'oublie x) Je suis distraite par une plaque de chocolat, un épisode sur Netflix, une fic à lire...

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Lassa** ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'émouvoir avec Grindelwald. C'est un vieillard enfermé qui regrette ses actes et que le reste du monde a oublié au fond de sa prison. Il y a quelque chose d'assez pathétique. Et Elisa, qui est quelqu'un de sensible... Eh bien, elle y est sensible, justement. Bref ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu =) Et yep, dès qu'Harry lui a donné la cape, Elisa est devenue Maîtresse de la Mort...

Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre **Aomine** ! Le fait d'être Maître de la Mort n'est pas anodin, donc oui, d'autres gens dotés du TRoisième Oeil pourront le percevoir... Elisa ne va vraiment pas aimer xD

Cette réaction **DreamerInTheSky** x) Mais ouais, Grindelwald est badass, comme sorcier. Oh, c'ets une enflure (hello, wizard-Hitler everyone ?), mais il reste badass. Faut pas le prendre à la légère...

Ah ah **Lumerotte** tu ne crois pas si bien dire, au sujet de Dumbledore ! Parce que ce sont quand même des infos très choquantes et qu'Elisa ne veut surtout pas lui donner... Mais en même temps, ce qu'elle a appris va être primordial, et comment va-t-elle justifier cette connaissance ? Bref, je n'en dit pas plus, mais je sens qu'un des chapitres suivants va beaucoup te plaire xD

Salut **Jack** ! Oulà, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ton pseudo, en effet xD Le Parfum, c'est si vieux ! Bref. Non, Dudu n'a pas donné la Pierre à Elisa pour faire d'elle le Maître de la Mort. A vrai dire, il n'a pas réalisé qu'elle avait gagné la loyauté de sa baguette ! Il était un peu préoccupé à ce moment-là, c'ets vrai, avec sa main qui se décomposait et tout xD Non, il a donné la Pierre à Elis apour deux raisons : 1) ne plus l'avoir pour ne pas céder à la tentation, et 2) pur voir Elisa céderai elle-même à la tentation... Je développerai ça dans le Bonus Spécial parce que c'est assez complexe, mais Dudu voit Elisa comme un parralèle à lui, et donc il la teste de la même façon qu'il a été lui-même testé.

Quel enthousiasme **Rose-Eliade** ! Mais oui, Grindelwald a été un génie, capable d'impression Dumbledore (qui lui-même n'était pas stupide) dès l'adolescence. Donc il est logique qu'il ait fait plein de découvertes... plus ou moins glauques, certes, mais toujours brillantes. Tu verras, j'en parlerait davantage dans ce chapitre !

Merci à toi **Marie La Petite** ! Les reviews sont le carburant de l'auteure, c'est le nombre de commentaire qui me motive à poster régulièrement les chapitres x)

Coucou **Elorah** ! Ravie que la rencontre avec Grindelwald t'ai plu =) Je ne connaissais pas cette fic "il pense donc il est", je vais y jeter un oeil ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry... Elisa va lui dire, bien sûr. Mais pas tout de suite. Et pour Dumbledore... Mwahaha. Attends de lire la suite !

Yo **AL Watermag** ! Eh, j'ai bien réfléchi à cette histoire d'Horcruxe vivant, je ne me suis pas lancée dans cette histoire de rituel complètement à l'aveugle x) Sinon oui Elisa a fait sa Poufsouffle et ça a été le facteur décisif je pense, cette compassion de sa part. D'autant que comme tu dis, Grindelwald est un scientifique, il aime ce qui le surprend. Sinon, oui : ce marché était pour lui le moyen de "compenser" ses erreurs, même si seul lui le saura. Et en effet, Lupin sera aussi impliqué dans le rituel pour retirer l'Horcruxe d'Harry !

Hello **Mara Kag** ! Oui j'ai lu cette fic où Harry se fait enlever un morceau de crâne par chirurgie moldue x) Mais là c'est tout son corps qui est l'Horcruxe, même si c'est sa cicatrice le point d'entrée. Il faut donc une solution différente... D'où le rituel. Je te laisse découvrir comment ça se passe dans les chapitres suivants ! Quant à l'aura de la Mort d'Elisa, non, cela ne vient pas de sa réincarnation. Sinon tu penses ben que les voyants de sa connaissance (comme sa mère) l'auraient remarqués dès sa naissance !

C'est vrai **DawnEcho** , j'avais pas vraiment réalisé mais... Dumbledore et Grindelwald confient leur héritage à la même personne. BONJOUR LA PRESSION. Ah ah x) Bref, oui, Dudu va finir par apprendre qu'il y a eu cette rencontre. Mais pas tout de suite x) Pour ce qui est de Grindelwald, je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu ! Ecrire ce personnage était vraiment pas facile. J'ai ragé durant des semaines pour écrire ce chapitre xD Enfin, j'espère que ça en valait le coup !

Quel pessimisme **Automne** ! Mais ouais, y a des trucs plus ou moins glauques dans les souvenirs de Grindelwald. Le vrai piège ça va être de diffuser le positif sans jamais révéler de quelles horreurs ces créations viennent. Mais bref. Tu verras dans ce chapitre ce que contiennent les souvenirs x) Pour ce qui est d'Harry... Il est impossible pour Elisa de l'envoyer à la mort, comme Dudu l'a fait. Oui, ce n'est qu'une seule personne, des sacrifices doivent être fait, c'ets pour le plus grand bien. Mais pour ELisa, Harry n'est pas un martyr, ou un personnage distant, ou juste une personne lambda. C'est un petit garçon qu'elle a pris sous son aile depuis maintenant cinq ans. Il vit chez elles. Ses parents l'élève. Outre le fait que même si c'était quelqu'un de lambda, Elisa trouverait inacceptable de baser sa stratégie sur un sacrifice sans chercher une autre option... Harry est son frère. Calculer froidement le meurtre d'un membre de sa famille est impossible.

Mwahaha, oui **Gladoo89** , ce n'est mentionné nulle part qu'Elisa soit Mâitre de la Mort avant que Grindelwald n'en parle... Parce que je voulais choquer les lecteurs et PAN ! C'est ce qui t'es arrivé. Je sais encore gérer une surprise ! Mais oui, elle agagné la baguette, obtenu la pierre, et s'ets vu offrir la cape : à partir de cet instant, les trois Reliques étaient à elle, et elle était Maître de la Mort. Elle n'y a simplement pas pensé x) Bref ! Contente que ma note sur Dumbledore t'ai plu, aussi. Et pour ce qui est des connaissances de Grindelwald... Il s'en moque un peu, de la façon dont elle seront diffusées. le plus important est que ces découvertes ne meurent pas avec lui. Oui, certaines d'entre elles relèvent de la magie noire... Mais tu verras, Elisa a donné sa parole, elle ne va pas revenir dessus. Enfin voilà, contente que ça t'ai plu, et merci pour cette longue review qui m'a donné le sourire !

Hello **StElia** ! Ah ah, oui, c'est la compassion d'Elisa qui a été le facteur déterminant pour décider Grindelwald à l'aider, même si le fait qu'elle soit Mâitre de la Mort a pas mal aidé x) En tous les cas je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Et la blague stupide de la bibliothèque, c'est Alicia Spinnet xDDDD

Salut **Mayoune** ! Ah ah, bonne question : face à quelqu'un dont on connais les crimes, voit-on d'abord la faute, ou l'être humain ? C'est une question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre. Sinon, pour ce qui ets de Voldemort... Qu'est-ce qui te ferai dire qu'il irait chercher la Baguette de Sureau, dans cette univers ? Je te rappelle que le duel entre lui et Harry, dans le cimetière, n'a pas eu lieu. Ni la course-poursuite au-dessus de Privet Drive, où la baguette d'Harry lui crache dessus des flammes dorées. Voldemort ignore totalement qu'Harry a la baguette jumelle de la sienne...

Yo **Tiph l'Andouille** (sans suhi, toujours ?) ! Oui, Elisa est Maître de la Mort et ça va être lourd à porter x) Mais je suis touchée que tu lui fasse confiance pour s'en sortir ! Comme quoi, elle t'as convaincue qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait x) Bref, j'espère qu ela suite te plaira autant !

Hello **Kuro No Kage** ! Ah, le réalisme, c'est ce qui me tiens le plus à coeur dans cette fic. La terreur qu'inspire l'idée d'un tueur en série psychopathe surpuissant, qui peut venir vous trucider dans votrelit si ça lui chante. La solitude du vieillard qui porte son pays à bout de bras. Et les remords du vieux criminel enfermé depuis des années dans sa cellule... Bref, c'est pas juste une histoire, pour Elisa. C'est réel. Et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire ressortir dans cette fic...

Ah ah, oui **Streema** , Elisa était plus polie avec Grindelwald qu'avc Dumbledore dans certains moments xD Mais même si elle ne veut pas se l'admettre, elle est loyale envers Dudu. Oh, pas autant qu'elle n'est loyale à sa famille, à Harry, à ses amis, ou même à l'Alliance. Mais Elisa est une Poufsouffle et la loyauté est une valeur importante pour elle. Alors quand Grindelwald essaie de raconter le passé de Dudu, ce qu'elle trouve justement déloyal... Elle refuse.

Salut, **DameAureline** ! Grindelwald était difficile à écrire. Fallait-il le présenter en psychopathe, en menace, en figure terrifiante ? Mais au final, je l'ai écrit de façon humaine, comme un vieillard rongé par l'isolement, parce que... C'est ce que j'aurais vu en premier, je pense. Et c'est la première chose qui frappe Elisa. Bref, j'espère que c'est cohérent... Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs, à présent ! Dans les lettres de témoignages à leur encontre, en effet, plusieurs Serdiagles sont mentionnés, mais jamais Isaelle par son nom. Elle n'a pas écrit de témoignage elle-même, et ayant peu d'amis, elle n'a pas beaucoup marqués les esprits. Les seules personnes se souvenant sans doute de l'histoire du chat kidnappé (et des blagues des Maraudeurs qui se proposaient de l'éviscérer) sont Isabelle elle-même, et peut-être son cousin Valentin Bletcheley. Lily est morte, McGonagall a oublié, Slughorn aussi, et les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes (du moins les survivants)... Ca ne les a pas vraiment marqué.

Hello **Redheadead** ! Mwahaha, tu n'étais pas la seule à attendre ce chapitre. J'ai bien aimé ta review, très "commentaire en live", on sens la progression de la surprise xDDD Anyway, oui, durant les dernières années de sa vie Grindelwald a exprimé des regrets pour ses actes. Je headcanon également qu'il écrivait régulièrement à Dumbledore (qui jettait toutes ses lettres sans les lire) et donc que c'était cathartique pour lui, comme d'écrire un journal, et... Ca l'a obligé à réfléchir. Enfin bref, voilà ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Merci **Lamésis** ! Ce chapitre était l'un de ceux qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre x)

Bienvenue **Mamanonymous** ! Un lecteur (lectrice) fantôme, donc... x) En tous les cas je suis ravie que tu ai aimé, ce chapitre était vraiment dur à écrire, je m'y suis reprise à plusieurs reprise, ça m'a demandé des semaines xD Bref, j'avais la pression ! Grindelwald, c'est pas n'importe qui...

.

Que de reviews !

Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur. Ce chapitre sur Grindelwald était assez difficile à écrire pour moi. J'y ai passé plusieurs semaines, j'y suis revenue plusieurs fois, j'ai demandé conseil à des "experts en Grindelwald" (Elaia, on parle de toi !)... Bref c'était coton xD Je suis bien contente que ce cap soit passé... Et avec brio en plus ! On peut enchaîner avec la suite... En espérant que ça plaise autant xD

.

 **Post-it sur un kiwi :** je sais que j'ai déjà posé cette question, mais y en a-t-il parmi vous qui iront à Kandorya cet été ? La date se rapproche et je trépigne d'impatience ! Je me suis achetée un bâton de GN (en mousse, pour taper sur les gens dans les règles), et ça m'a fait mal au porte-feuille mais MWAHAHAHA, je me rapproche de mon perso !

Tiens donc, laissez-moi vous parler de mon perso. Son nom est Kara. Elle est magicienne. Elle vient d'un petit coin paumé, un fief qui s'appelle Le Petit Ponant (et c'ets même pas moi qui ait inventé ce nom : il existe !). Son père fabrique des bonbons et sa mère est membre de la milice locale. Un jour elle est partie appendre la magie loin de son village natal, s'est perdue, a finit par atterrir dans une grande ville, et s'est retrouvée hors-la-loi dans la foulée pour vol d'un panier de fraises. Elle a soudoyée un pirate avec des tartelettes à la fraise (... sans que ça prouve quoi que ce soit par rapport à son prétendu vol !), pour quitter la ville, et elle a donné des bonbons aux pirates pendant tout le voyage. Du coup ils l'ont adoptée. Voilà.

(Oui, je suis membre d'un équipage pirate un peu spécial. Notre capitaine est une fée. Le navire s'appelle le Papillon. L'un des marins est vétérinaire. C'ets un peu comme si un tas de Bisounours avaient pris Hector Barbossa de Pirates des Caraïbes comme modèle à suivre. C'est... folklorique.)

.

Passons à présent au **personnage du jour** !

Plutôt les personnages... Car elles sont deux. Eh oui, aujourd'hui je vais vous parler des jumelles **Flora et Hestia Carrow** !

Flora et Hestia Carrow sont jumelles, âgées de quatre ans de moins qu'Elisa (elles sont donc dans la même promotion que Ginny Weasley). Sang-Pures, Serpentard, elles **se ressemblent beaucoup** mais ne sont pas aussi identiques que Fred et George. Le visage d'Hestia est plus rond, ses cheveux plus clairs, et coupés un peu plus court. Flora a le teint plus pâle, une façon de se mouvoir plus posée, et elle porte du vernis à ongle. Bref, même si elles se ressemblent beaucoup, un examen attentif suffit à les distinguer.

Leur père est **Amycus Carrow** , un Mangemort (bien que jamais accusé), qui travaille dans la librairie de sa mère dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les jumelles ne le voient pas souvent, car depuis la séparation de leurs parents, leur garde est confiée à leur mère. C'est leur grand frère Maximien qui vit avec leur père Amycus, leur tant Alecto, et leur grand-mère Caphira. C'est lui l'héritier, après tout, même s'il n'est pas héritier de grand-chose… La lignée Carrow, bien que Sang-Pure, n'est pas riche. Au contraire, il y a des jours où ils flirtent avec la pauvreté. Ils pensent mériter mieux, et en veulent au monde entier pour leur situation. Cela se ressent dans la dynamique de la famille. Amycus est agressif, a la main lourde sur la bouteille, et ne manque pas une occasion de cracher sur les Sang-de-Bourbes qu'il considère comme responsable de leur position. Sa sœur Alecto, elle, en veut aussi aux aristocrates : les Carrows ont assistés avec dévouement les efforts des Mangemorts durant la guerre, en passant de la contrebande ou en cachant des artefacts, mais ils n'ont jamais eu droit à la moindre reconnaissance.

Leur mère se nomme **Artémis Carrow** (née Dubois, et lointaine parente d'Olivier Dubois de Gryffondor). Elle fabrique des baguettes dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dans une petite boutique qui n'a aucune accréditation légale. Elle est extrêmement douée et pourrait sans problème remplacer Ollivander, mais entre la corruption du gouvernement, les traditions, et le pouvoir d'un vieux nom… Elle reste reléguée à sa petite boutique illégale. Artémis en conçoit bien sûr pas mal d'amertume, mais elle n'est pas alcoolique ou violente comme son mari. Elle est juste sèche, irritable, et sarcastique. Elle aime beaucoup ses filles, cependant, et accepte sans difficulté qu'elles n'adhèrent pas comme elle à la doctrine Puriste. Car Artémis est Puriste… Même si elle est relativement modérée (elle a un grand-père Moldu, mais pour elle, avoir deux parents sorciers suffit à se distancer de ces racines écœurantes). C'est une mère peu démonstrative, mais compréhensive, protectrice, et qui donne une grande liberté à ses filles.

Physiquement, Flora et Hestia sont très **similaires**. Mêmes cheveux châtains ternes, mi-longs et lisses. Mêmes visages ovale, même teint clair, mêmes nez un peu épaté, même grands yeux sombres, mêmes sourcils fins, même stature svelte et mince, même uniforme vert et argent. Bien sûr, si on les connait, un regard suffit à les distinguer. Mais de loin, elles sont vraiment semblables.

Et pourtant, dès qu'elles ouvrent la bouche, il devient impossible de les confondre. Leurs caractères sont **diamétralement opposés**. Flora est sage, obéissante, et sournoise comme un serpent, tandis qu'Hestia est ambitieuse, impulsive, et indisciplinée.

Oh, toutes les deux ont bien leur place à Serpentard. Elles étudient les politiques intérieures de leur Maison d'un œil critique. Elles esquivent les conversations piégées, elles soupèsent les alliances possibles, elles mesurent le rapport bénéfice-risque avant de s'engager dans un projet. Elles sont impitoyables. Elles sont froides, presque cruelles, lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir. Elles n'ont pas de problème à apprendre à faire mal à autrui, que ce soit avec des sorts peu recommandables ou des remarques empoisonnées. Elles sont loyales, protectrices, prêtes à mettre l'ennemi en pièce s'il s'avise de toucher à leurs amis. Elles sont des Serpentard : mais elles sont des Serpentard différentes.

C'est **Hestia** qui rêve de dompter des animaux sauvages, qui pousse les emmerdeurs dans les escaliers, et qui brandit sa baguette en premier. C'est Hestia qui rêve de gloire et de pouvoir, qui ricane en plaçant des explosifs dans les citrouilles d'Halloween avec ses amis, qui pousse d'affreux jurons, et qui sourit d'un air menaçant aux gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils baissent les yeux. C'est Hestia qui est impulsive, rebelle, insolente. C'est aussi elle qui a sympathisé la première avec Luna Lovegood, décidant que celle-là, elle allait la protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Hestia a un rapport avec l'amitié assez exclusif. Elle est d'un naturel jaloux. Elle a eu du mal à partager Luna avec sa sœur jumelle…. Ce n'est que quand leurs autres amis (Sun-Min, Edgar, et Ginny) se sont joint à eux, que la tension s'est apaisée. Et Hestia a trouvé en Ginny une grande complice pour ses blagues !

C'est **Flora** qui se tient bien à table, mais qui profite de l'inattention de sa mère pour bouquiner au lieu de faire attention à la conversation. C'est Flora qui est sage et polie lorsqu'il faut se sociabiliser. C'est elle qui est obéissante et bien habillée, comme une petite dame. C'est aussi elle qui fait des remarques assassines d'une voix douce, comme si elle était trop innocente pour réaliser la cruauté de ses mots, et qui cligne des yeux d'un air ingénu lorsque son adversaire rougit de colère ou d'humiliation. C'est Flora qui prépare des stratégies élaborées dans sa tête pour faire passer quelqu'un pour un idiot, ou pour faire tomber un ennemi dans un piège, ou pour faire exploser une dispute dans la salle commune. C'est Flora qui a sympathisé en premier avec Edgar Wistler et Sun-Min Jeong, les Poufsouffle : elle a vu l'énergie explosive de Sun-Min, le regard pensif d'Edgar, leur intelligence combinée, et elle s'est dit _je veux ça_. Flora n'est pas possessive comme sa sœur : mais elle aime être entourée, elle aime diriger.

Après le retour de Voldemort, Flora et Hestia ont commencé à **rassembler du pouvoir dans leur Maison**. Au fil des mois, elles se sont distancé des Puristes, mais aussi des pro-Dumbledore. A présent, elles forment une sorte d'îlot de neutralité. Elles ne s'associent qu'avec les gens sous leur protection (ce qui fait quand même un groupe non-négligeable), et conservent des rapports froids mais polis avec toutes les autres factions politiques dans l'école. Cela leur permet d'éviter d'être entraîné dans tout conflit ou règlement de compte… Et aussi de prendre leurs distances avec leur famille sans les trahir ouvertement. Mais cela a un prix… Oh, elles sont toujours amies avec **Edgar Wishtler** et **Luna Lovegood**. Ce sont des Sang-Purs, mais surtout des gens discrets, neutres, et ils font partie des élèves sous leurs protection. Mais s'associer ouvertement avec **Ginny Weasley** et **Sun-Min Jeong** n'est plus possible. Elles restent en contact par miroir, mais elles ne s'adressent plus la parole dans les couloirs. Leur amitié ne se remettra peut-être pas de cette dissimulation forcée.

Hestia et Flora espionnent pour Elisabeth Bishop, ou plutôt, pour l'Alliance Rebelle. Même si elles sont officiellement neutres, les jumelles sont en bon termes avec elle.

.

Voilà ! Vous allez voir, les jumelles Carrow sont mentionnées dans ce chapitre, alors je voulais faire une piqûre de rappel x)

.

Eh bien je pense qu'on peut y aller. Mais juste au cas où, voilà un petit récapitulatif du chapitre précédent (même s'il ne doit pas être si vieux que ça dans vos mémoires !), histoire de remettre les choses dans leur contexte.

.

 _Précédemment..._

 _Elisa s'est rendu à Nurmengard pour parler avec Grindelwald, et apprendre comment retirer l'Horcruxe d'Harry sans le tuer. Grâce à Lupin et à ses elfes, elle a pu s'introduire dans la prison sans être vue... Et Grindelwald a accepté de coopérer. Elisa n'est pas sûre de ses raisons, mais elle en soupçonne déjà une. Le mage noir sait qu'elle est Maître de la Mort. En effet, elle a en sa possession la pierre et la cape, et a gagné la baguette de Dumbledore. Et ce n'est vraiment pas une chose à laquelle elle veut penser._

.

Et voilà ! Enjoy !

.

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Un plan de génie**

 **.**

Après cette conversation très éprouvante pour ses nerfs, Elisa avait bien envie de se laisser tomber par terre le temps que la descente d'adrénaline soit passée. Mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. Elle fila par la fenêtre, remit en place le Sortilège d'Impassibilité, retira l'alarme qu'elle avait placée dans le couloir, puis redescendit sur son Glisseur jusqu'au sol. Lupin et les elfes tenaient toujours la barrière en place, mais ils étaient trempés et exténués. Ils étaient restés là sans bouger durant deux heures, pendant un orage, en plein mois de mars : entre le froid, la pluie, le vent, et l'effort physique nécessaire au maintien du sort, ils avaient du en baver.

– Tu as eu ce que tu cherchais ? demanda aussitôt Lupin qui claquait des dents.

– C'est bon, acquiesça Elisa en le soutenant tandis qu'il vacillait. Allons-nous-en, maintenant.

Ils se traînèrent tous hors du champ d'action des Charmes Détecteurs de Nurmengard, puis laissèrent disparaître leur barrière magique une fois hors de danger. Lupin en tomba presque par terre : il était épuisé, le teint blême et les lèvres presque bleues de froid. Les elfes grelottaient presque convulsivement. Elisa les renvoya à Poudlard avec pour consigne de se réchauffer, de se reposer, de manger, et de ne pas dire un mot de leur mission à quiconque. Mentalement, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui faudrait surveiller leur santé : après une telle épreuve, ils risquaient tous au moins un sévère rhume, ou même une pneumonie. Elle ne savait pas du tout quel était le degré de résistance physique des elfes au froid.

En tous les cas, peut-être à cause de sa lycanthropie ou peut-être grâce aux sorts de Réchauffements qu'Elisa lui lança, Lupin eut rapidement assez récupéré pour rentrer. Lui et Elisa prirent un Portoloin qui les amena dans une impasse obscure du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. De là, Lupin prit un autre Portoloin vers l'Irlande, pour rentrer chez lui (ou chez Matt, sans doute). Elisa l'obligea à emporter son Glisseur d'emprunt : le Portoloin allait lâcher Lupin au milieu de la lande, et il n'était pas en état de transplaner après-coup pour rentrer. Trempé jusqu'aux os et épuisé, il faisait peine à voir. Dès demain, elle lui passerait un coup de miroir pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, elle s'en faisait la promesse. Elle le regarda disparaître avec le Portoloin d'un air soucieux. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Lupin… Matt ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Puis la jeune fille secoua la tête, enfila la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, remonta sur son fidèle Spoutnik, et rentra chez elle au Cottage des Erables.

Déjà, parce qu'elle l'avait promis à sa mère. Ce n'était qu'à condition qu'elle rentre au Cottage qu'Isabelle avait accepté de créer les Portoloins qu'elle et Lupin avaient utilisés, après tout. Mais… Au final… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, de rentrer à la maison. Même si c'était juste pour quelques heures. Elisa se doutait bien qu'après sa discussion avec Grindelwald, elle aurait désespérément besoin de la sécurité de son foyer… Et de revoir ses parents.

Elle ne croisa personne sur la route. En pleine nuit, dans ce petit village au milieu de la campagne, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Mais le silence lui paraissait étrangement oppressant. Ce fut avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'elle vit apparaître les contours du Cottage au loin, puis qu'elle franchit son portillon de fer rouillé. Elle n'ôta la Cape qu'une fois sur le seuil de la maison, protégée par le Fidelitas, juste avant d'en tourner la poignée.

Le vestibule était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elisa tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur, évitant avec adresse (et la force de l'habitude) l'armoire à chaussure et la haute statuette amérindienne qui bloquait le passage. Elle appuya Spoutnik contre le mur juste avant de trouver l'interrupteur, et la brusque luminosité lui fit plisser les yeux avec un grognement, éblouie. Elle était en train de dénouer les lacets de ses chaussures lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit à l'étage et, inutilement, elle lança à voix haute :

– C'est moi, je suis rentrée !

Elle retira ses chaussures, puis accrocha sa cape au porte-manteau. Elle passa dans le salon, et laissa tomber son sac sur la table. Un instant plus tard, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, et elle leva la tête juste à temps pour voir ses deux parents émerger dans la pièce. Tous les deux étaient pyjama. Michael sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant sa fille, traversa la pièce en quatre enjambées, et la serra dans ses bras : mais Isabelle se figea sur le pas de la porte durant une brève seconde comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, avant de se précipiter auprès d'Elisa d'un air troublé :

– Tout va bien, Ellie ?

– Tu es blessée ? s'inquiéta son père en entendant l'agitation de sa femme.

Il recula d'un pas, sans lâcher ses épaules, pour l'observer de la tête aux pieds avec inquiétude, l'air de s'attendre à voir sur elle des traces de combat. Isabelle, quant à elle, scrutait le visage de la jeune fille avec angoisse, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de terrible dans son regard ou son expression.

– Non, non, je vais bien ! protesta Elisa en décrochant les mains de son père de ses épaules. Je suis juste crevée. Toute cette adrénaline, la météo pourrie, et l'heure impossible…

– Tu es sûre ? insista sa mère en levant la main avec hésitation, comme si elle voulait la toucher mais n'osait pas achever son geste. Ton aura est… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

L'expression d'Elisa se figea. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa mère, elle possédait la pierre et la baguette, mais pas la cape. Tandis qu'à présent… La voix de Grindelwald résonna dans son esprit. _Votre aura est intimement liée à la Mort, Miss Bishop._ Isabelle n'était peut-être pas aussi puissante que le mage noir, ou aussi experte en matière de Reliques de la Mort, mais elle avait quand même le Troisième Œil et percevait les auras des gens avec assez de netteté pour sentir un soudain changement. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas identifier la raison de cette transformation, mais l'empreinte de la Mort devait lui apparaître aussi évidente dans l'aura de sa fille que si elle était rentrée à la maison éclaboussée de sang.

– Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Je trimballe avec moi un objet capable de cacher entièrement mon aura, c'est tout.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en retira la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. L'expression troublée de sa mère ne s'arrangea pas.

– Un objet dangereux ? lâcha vivement Michael en plissant les yeux.

– Non, murmura sa femme. Ça appartient à Harry. Lui aussi a ce poids sur son aura. Je n'avais pas réalisé que…

Elle s'interrompit. Puis elle secoua la tête, et sembla se forcer à sourire :

– Tout s'est bien passé ?

L'aura d'Harry avait un "poids similaire" parce qu'il était l'objet d'une prophétie, et que d'après ce qu'avait dit Grindelwald, ça liait une personne à la Mort aussi nettement que la possession des Reliques ou un usage prolongée de la Nécromancie. Cependant, Elisa ne dit rien à ce sujet, et remercia le ciel en silence pour l'ignorance de sa mère en matière de trucs morbides. Elle déclara d'un ton rassurant :

– Sans aucun problème. Les Portoloin ont très bien fonctionné, la personne que j'allais voir s'est montrée très coopérative, et je pense que personne ne nous a suivi. Victoire pour l'Alliance Rebelle. Yay.

Michael renifla avec amusement, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

– Eh bien, si c'est un succès, je suis content pour toi. Tu veux boire un chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer, après toutes ces aventures ?

– Honnêtement, je veux juste me coucher, avoua sa fille en retenant un bâillement. Il faut que je me lève avant neuf heures pour être rentrée à Poudlard avant dix heures et que ça ait l'air crédible… Urgh. Je vais être épuisée.

– Tu feras une sieste demain, s'amusa son père en la poussant vers l'étage. Ce sera le week-end, tes profs te laisseront tranquille. Va te coucher, on te réveillera à l'heure demain matin.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et chacun alla se recoucher dans son lit. Avant de se coucher, Elisa prit le temps d'extraire de sa tête le souvenir de sa conversation avec Grindelwald, et de le mettre dans un Mémosphère. Autant prendre ses précautions. Puis elle se déshabilla, et se glissa sous sa couette avec un frisson d'aise. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. L'adrénaline était retombée, et la fatigue commençait à bel et bien à la rattraper. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ronflait.

Elle avait craint de faire des cauchemars, après le stress de son escapade, et après le récit affreux de Grindelwald sur ses expériences. Mais elle dormit paisiblement, sans aucun rêve. Juste un étrange sentiment de solitude, et au réveil, le souvenir étonnamment net de la voix du mage noir.

 _Votre aura est intimement liée à la Mort, Miss Bishop._

Elle serra la mâchoire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça la troublait autant. Ou, plutôt, si, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Ce qu'elle avait appris de Grindelwald était terrifiant, et la vie d'Harry en dépendait. Cela suffirait à perturber n'importe qui. Mais… Il y avait aussi le fait que le vieux mage noir lui avait semblé si affreusement humain. Elle avait eu de la compassion pour lui. Non, plus que ça. La compassion, c'était facile. On a de la compassion pour les enfants affamés entourés de mouches dans les reportages à la télé. La compassion, c'était facile, parce qu'elle vient d'une position de pouvoir. Mais là, face à Grindelwald, Elisa ne s'était pas sentie en position de pouvoir. Elle s'était sentie petite, humble, terrifiée. C'était l'empathie qui l'avait poussée à lui offrir du thé, à accepter son marchandage, à être polie. Et c'était…. C'était quelque chose qui la mettait mal-à-l'aise. L'empathie, c'était tomber à genoux, regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux et réaliser qu'on pourrait être à sa place, et que tout ce qui vous sépare, c'est un peu de chance, et les bonnes circonstances. Et s'il y avait bien une personne envers qui Elisa ne se serait pas attendue à ressentir ce genre de compréhension, c'était Gellert Grindelwald. Il était mauvais. Il ne devrait pas lui inspirer de la pitié ou de la sympathie, bon sang !

Elle se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, et se redressa dans son lit. Elle devait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit avec ça. C'était les circonstances, la fatigue, le stress. Il fallait qu'elle s'en remette et passe à autre chose. Même si, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du souvenir de l'air triomphant du mage noir lorsqu'elle avait admit être Maître de la Mort…

 _Pas pour longtemps_ , songea-t-elle. _Lorsque je rendrai sa cape à Harry, ça sera fini._

Il lui sembla entendre la voix de Tom Jedusor émettre un ricanement moqueur, comme si son monologue intérieur l'amusait beaucoup. Mais elle redressa fermement ses murs d'Occlumancie, et l'ignora. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec son hallucination auditive aujourd'hui.

Elle s'habilla, se nettoya le visage, et se jeta un glamour pour masquer ses cernes et ses cheveux emmêlés et un peu gras (elle prendrait une douche à Poudlard). Puis elle descendit, pour découvrir à sa grande surprise que ses deux parents étaient déjà dans la cuisine, attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner, en train de discuter à mi-voix. Ils semblèrent tout aussi étonnés de la voir debout à une heure aussi matinale.

– Ellie ? fit son père en haussant les sourcils. J'allais venir te réveiller. Il n'est même pas encore neuf heures, tu sais.

Elle avait dormit un peu moins de cinq heures, calcula la jeune fille. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit réveillé toute seule. Entre son horloge interne qui la poussait toujours à se réveiller vers cette heure, et ses insomnies récurrentes qui l'avaient habituées à peu de sommeil, elle n'avait guère besoin de plus pour être fonctionnelle durant la journée. Urgh. Cela dit, une heure ou deux de plus ne lui auraient pas fait de mal. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eue une nuit complète de repos.

– Je ferai une sieste cet après-midi, fit-elle en s'asseyant à table.

Un chocolat chaud lévita jusqu'à elle, suivi par une assiette contenant un croissant, deux toast, et des œufs brouillés. Elle adressa un hochement de tête à Chappy, qui dirigeait l'assiette en question depuis sa place devant la gazinière, puis porta le chocolat à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux de plaisir en buvant la première gorgée. Ah, ce goût familier lui avait manqué !

Elle et ses parents discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Michael gardait contact avec quelques uns de ses collègues et amis Moldus, et il allait régulièrement les voir grâce à leur voiture enchantée (invisible et qui pouvait voler). Il avait passé trois semaines en Ecosse, à retaper une maisonnette qu'ils envisageaient de reconvertir en planque de l'Alliance. Il avait pris l'Eurostar pour une brève visite en France. Il envisageait de s'inscrire comme professeur de vol dans un club d'aviation privé, qui donnait des cours de pilotage. Isabelle, quant à elle, avait été poliment congédiée de son job d'astrologiste de _Sorcière Hebdo_ : le magazine avait peur d'être associé au nom de Bishop… Mais Isabelle n'avait pas renoncé, et avait tout simplement postulé sous un faux nom. Du coup, rien n'avait changé pour elle, sinon son salaire : étant donné la période de crise et le besoin urgent de remplacer leur astrologue, _Sorcière Hebdo_ lui avait augmenté son salaire de 10%. Elisa rigola un bon coup quand sa mère lui raconta sereinement sa petite arnaque.

– On pense faire un petit voyage d'ici une ou deux semaine, finit par dire Michael. Probablement en Inde, dans une région qu'on n'a pas encore visitée.

Elisa faillit s'étrangler avec ses œufs brouillés. Pourtant, une part d'elle-même avait toujours su que ce genre de discussion était inévitable… Oui, ses parents étaient en danger, et ils étaient supposés rester cachés. Mais ils supportaient mal l'enfermement. Isabelle avait besoin de se perdre dans des contrés lointaines pour oublier ses soucis, et Michael… Eh bien, son besoin de bouger était presque pathologique. Apparemment il quittait déjà le Cottage de façon fréquente. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas décidé de plier bagage plus tôt.

Alors Elisa ravala la vague de protestations qui lui venait instinctivement. Elle respira profondément, et lâcha :

– Vous comptez être partis longtemps ?

Ses deux parents se détendirent. Ils avaient apparemment appréhendé sa réaction, et Elisa se sentit un poil vexé. Ils lui faisaient assez confiance pour la laisser vadrouiller hors de Poudlard, en pleine guerre ! Qu'est-ce qui leur faisait croire qu'elle n'était pas assez mature pour leur rendre la pareille ?

– Deux semaines au maximum pour moi, répondit sa mère. Ton père sera peut-être parti plus longtemps. Un de ses amis lui propose un poste temporaire à Bombay, et…

– … Tu me connais, acheva Michael avec un sourire un peu penaud. J'ai besoin d'aventure comme d'oxygène. Rentrer au bout de deux semaines serait trop tôt.

Elisa s'efforça de sourire, refoula la petite boule d'angoisse qui naissait dans son estomac. Elle n'avait plus faim, tout d'un coup.

– Vous serez prudents, hein ? Chappy vous accompagnera, vous aurez des Portoloins de secours…. Une baguette de rechange, aussi, pour Maman. Et, pour Papa, euh, tu devrais avoir une arme, juste au cas où.

Ils firent la liste de toutes les mesures à prendre, et son père l'assura que oui, il porterait sans doute une arme. Sans être quelqu'un de violent, Michael Bishop était quand même le genre d'homme qui traversait à pied les pays troublés d'Amérique du Sud pour admirer de beaux paysages : il avait appris à se servir d'une arme à feu depuis longtemps. Elisa ne savait pas s'il oserait s'en servir contre un autre être humain, mais… Même s'il était doux et rêveur, son père était aussi féroce et déterminé. Il était possible qu'il ait déjà eu à se défendre, durant ses innombrables voyages.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on te ramène comme souvenir ? finit par lancer sa mère tandis qu'ils aidaient Chappy à débarrasser la table.

– Un tapis volant ! fit aussitôt la Poufsouffle.

– C'est vrai que tu en réclamais un quand tu étais petite, rigola son père. Et on te disait toujours….

– « Quand tu seras majeure, on verras » ! citèrent sa femme et sa fille en chœur.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Puis, après avoir vérifié l'heure d'un coup d'œil (il était neuf heures et demie), Elisa passa dans le salon, où était posé son sac. Elle en vérifia le contenu d'un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Ses couteaux, les fioles de souvenirs de Grindelwald, la cape d'Harry…

– Et maintenant que je suis majeure, l'argument ne tient plus ! continua-t-elle en direction de ses parents. Alors, je peux en avoir un ? Ou même plusieurs ?

– Plusieurs ? sourcilla sa mère. Pour quoi faire ?

– D'autant plus qu'il me semble que les tapis volants sont interdits en Grande-Bretagne, pointa son père.

– Je ne vais pas voler dessus, sourit la jeune fille. J'ai Spoutnik pour ça ! Non, je veux expérimenter dessus. Décomposer les sorts qui les animent, par exemple. Et… Peut-être… Me faire une robe ou un manteau qui me permette de voler.

Elle ne pourrait jamais maîtriser le vol sans support, comme Voldemort ou Rogue. Elle ne se leurrait pas sur ses capacités : elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas à leur hauteur. Mais elle était plus créative. Et elle savait bluffer. Durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle avait affronté un dragon avec des effets spéciaux, et le public avait tout gobé avec enthousiasme. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas reproduire la même chose en feignant de maîtriser le vol grâce à un manteau enchanté ?

En tous les cas, l'idée plut beaucoup à ses parents, et l'image les fit bien rire. Ils promirent de lui ramener une demi-douzaine de tapis enchantés, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Puis il fut temps de se dire adieu. Isabelle remit à sa fille un caillou coloré, enchanté pour être un Portoloin qui s'activerait d'ici quelques minutes afin de l'amener juste à la limite de Pré-au-Lard, non loin de la Cabane Hurlante. Elisa embrassa ses parents, pris son sac, enfila la cape d'Harry, puis sauta sur son MagicoGlisseur et s'éloigna du Cottage. Une fois sortie du champ du Fidélitas, elle attendit patiemment que le Portoloin s'active… Et disparut.

Elle réapparut, toujours debout sur Spoutnik et cachée par la cape d'Harry, exactement à l'endroit prévu. Un instant, elle hésita à passer par la Cabane Hurlante pour rentrer à Poudlard. Mais ça la ferait ressortir au milieu du parc, sous le Saule Cogneur, ce qui n'était pas discret. Surtout en plein jour et durant un week-end. Elle dut se résoudre à revenir par là où elle était venue. Il lui faudrait traverser Pré-au-Lard et entrer dans la cave d'Honeydukes sans bousculer personne sous sa cape : ça promettait d'être sportif.

Elisa réussi cependant à louvoyer entre les passants sans se faire remarquer, et entra dans Honeydukes juste derrière un client. Ensuite, se faufiler jusqu'à la cave ne fut qu'une formalité. Elle entra dans le tunnel caché en retenant un frisson (bon sang, elle haïssait les souterrains !), referma la trappe derrière elle, et se mit en chemin d'un pas décidé. Être sous terre lui filait toujours les chocottes, mais ce n'était rien du tout comparé à l'angoisse oppressante qui l'avait accompagnée lorsqu'elle était sortie de Poudlard hier soir. Là, elle rentrait, après avoir accompli sa mission avec succès, et après avoir revu ses parents… La situation était bien plus positive.

La Carte se trouvait toujours dans le tunnel, exactement là où elle l'avait laissée. Ses amis n'en avaient sans doute pas eu besoin. Après tout, elle n'avait été absente du château que durant dix heures, et essentiellement la nuit. Elle ramassa le papier avec précaution, l'activa, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir… Puis elle ouvrit le passage secret, et émergea de derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. D'un geste vif, elle rangea ensuite la carte dans sa poche, puis réajusta son sac sur son épaule, et se mit en marche d'un pas nonchalant, comme si tout allait bien et qu'elle ne revenait absolument pas d'une expédition illégale à Nurmengard.

– Voilà une bonne chose de faite, sourit-elle.

La Carte lui indiquait que Trisha était avec son petit frère Isaac, dans un des couloirs du quatrième étage avec un groupe disparate de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor. Il était rare que Trisha passe du temps avec son frère : chacun préférait vaquer à ses propres occupations, avec son propre groupe d'amis. Elisa décida sagement de ne pas interférer, même si elle était curieuse. Elle chercha plutôt ses autres amis. Cédric était avec Cho Chang dans le parc : pas question de le déranger non plus. Heather et ses amis Serpentard étaient dans leur salle commune. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans une salle inutilisée du sixième étage, avec Lee Jordan, sans doute en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Helen et Rhonda étaient dans une des cours intérieures du château, probablement en train de s'entraîner : un petit public était rassemblé autour d'elles. Harry, quant à lui, était sur le terrain de Quidditch avec le reste de son équipe. Il avait sans doute entraînement… En tous les cas, ce n'était pas le moment de l'interrompre. Elisa se dirigea plutôt vers la bibliothèque : si quelqu'un l'avait cherché ce matin, elle pourrait prétendre y être depuis l'aube.

Le plan marcha à merveille. Elle s'attabla dans un coin de la section Runes Anciennes, et plancha sur ses devoirs. Au bout de cinq minutes, un groupe d'élèves de troisième année qu'elle connaissait bien vint la rejoindre : Astoria Greengrass et Ambre Kwebena de Poufsouffle, Amélia Selwyn la Serdaigle timide, ainsi que Matthew Debbs et Sarah Carter les Serpentard. Apparemment, ils avaient tous pris Etude des Runes Anciennes en option cette année, pour pouvoir rester ensemble. Ils formaient un groupe disparate, ces quatre Sang-Purs de bonne famille soudés autour d'une petite Née-Moldue métisse au caractère enflammé. Les quatre Sang-Purs essayaient de rester digne, neutres, prudents : mais Ambre avait toujours eu un côté tête brûlé. Quand un Puriste crachait une remarque dédaigneuse à son encontre (ce qui était quand même rare, étant donné le niveau de protection dont elle bénéficiait grâce à ses amis !), elle lui sautait direct à la gorge.

– Je suis en retenue ce soir à cause de ça d'ailleurs ! se vanta Ambre. Ce glandu de Nott n'est pas prêt de dire un mot sur ma mère à nouveau.

– Nott ? répéta Elisa avec inquiétude. Il est en cinquième année…

Et c'était le seul Serpentard fils de Mangemorts qui restait à Poudlard, après qu'Adélaïde Murton ne soit jamais revenue de ses vacances, et que Crabbe et Goyle aient été renvoyés. Il était dangereux. Oh, il n'était pas agressif, en général : il passait son temps seul, à jeter des regards mauvais à ceux qui le dérangeaient, et à lire d'épais grimoires. La plupart des élèves lui fichaient la paix : apparemment, Nott connaissait des maléfices très douloureux. Cela dit, étant donné que ni Ecclestone ni Willemus (pourtant très parano) ne l'avaient coincé à ce sujet, Elisa pensait qu'il s'agissait surtout de rumeurs lancées par des élèves avides de dépeindre le fils de Mangemort comme une graine de mage noir…

Mais bon, voilà, Théodore Nott restait quelqu'un qu'il ne valait mieux pas affronter, alors elle s'inquiétait. Mais Ambre renifla avec dédain :

– Ouais, il m'a pas mal amochée. Mais je le lui ai bien rendu. Les Sang-Purs ne s'attendent jamais à ce qu'on se batte à la Moldue contre eux !

– Tu t'es battue à la Moldue contre lui ? répéta la jeune fille incrédule. Attends, comment s'est arrivé ?

– Je me suis cognée contre lui en allant en Potions ! Et j'étais en retard, donc il n'y avait personne, alors cette fiente s'est permis de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je lui ai dit de répéter s'il l'osait, et du coup on a tous les deux sortis nos baguettes et il m'a balancé un Sortilège Cuisant, comme si ça allait m'arrêter ! Tu parle, je lui ai pulvérisé les gonades, d'un coup de genou, il a finit direct par terre !

Amélia Selwyn et Sarah Carter se cachèrent le visage entre les mains d'un air découragé, tandis que Matthew Debbs (seul garçon du groupe) semblait frissonner rétrospectivement en pensant à la scène. Astoria, elle, s'indigna immédiatement :

– Ta manche à prix feu ! Ton bras était couvert de brûlures au second degré ! C'était dangereux !

– Il méritait bien une leçon, non ?

– C'est toi qui t'en es le plus mal sorti ! La prochaine fois, empoisonne-le ou quelque chose comme ça, ne va pas l'affronter de face ! Ou mieux, va voir Ecclestone ou Willemus !

Les profs essayaient d'être impartiaux, mais il était assez évident que les concierges étaient là pour chasser les graines de Mangemorts. Avoir une accusation lancée contre le petit Nott leur ferait sans doute très plaisir. Mais ça serait trop injuste, trop disproportionné même. Théodore Nott était ostracisé par toute l'école… Ambre avait l'air de trouver le concept aussi déplaisant qu'Elisa, car elle grimaça :

–Je peux régler ça toute seule, sans avoir à le jeter en pâture à ces deux psychopathes. Et puis, je suis plus efficace si j'agis dans l'instant ! Tu me connais, je suis moins douée sur l'action à long terme…

Et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de glousser discrètement. Avec ce genre de têtes brûlées, la relève était assurée…

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, et ils remballèrent leurs affaires pour aller manger. La bande d'Astoria se dirigea vers les bancs des Serdaigle, où ils s'installèrent tous au milieu des bleus et bronze. Etant donnés qu'ils venaient de trois Maisons différentes, ils changeaient de table quasiment à chaque repas. Leur arrivée attira l'attention de Cédric, qui se trouvait lui aussi chez les Serdaigle, assis avec Cho Chang : son regard tomba sur Elisa, et il lui sourit largement. Après quelques mots murmurés à sa petite-amie, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas vif, l'accompagnant à la table des Poufsouffle où ils rejoignaient le reste de leur classe.

– Alors ? chuchota-t-il avidement juste avant qu'ils ne s'asseyent.

– Aucun problème, murmura Elisa en retour. Veni, vidi, vici. Mission accomplie : j'ai eu toutes les infos qu'il me fallait.

Elle en avait même eu plus qu'il ne lui en fallait. Dans son sac, le poids des souvenirs de Grindelwald lui sembla peser bien lourd. Elle s'était encore embarquée dans une affaire bien au-delà de ses capacités. Elle et sa grande gueule… !

Puis Trisha les rejoignit, bondissant d'un air ravi dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur son amie revenue d'aventure, et Elisa se força à sourire, repoussant ses idées noires au fond de son esprit. Elle était en sécurité à Poudlard. Elle aurait largement le temps d'y penser plus tard, non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours suivants semblèrent passer à toute allure, mais c'était sans doute à cause de la fatigue d'Elisa, qui mit un certain temps à récupérer son sommeil en retard. Ou peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'après son expédition à Nurmengard, reprendre la vie d'une élève normale semblait un poil surréaliste.

Mais pouvait-on vraiment qualifier sa vie de normale ? Elisa suivait ses cours, révisait, faisait ses devoirs. Mais elle participait aussi aux leçons du CEM, recevait des rapports de ses espions pour l'Alliance Rebelle (elle passa d'ailleurs un rapide coup de miroir à Lupin pour s'assurer qu'l était rentré sans problème), et… Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à se sociabiliser. Elle allait d'un groupe à un autre, qu'importe les Maisons, essayant de garder un bon contact avec tout le monde. Elle discutait avec Angelina et Alicia en cours de Défense, échangeait des conseils et des plaisanteries. Elle prenait discrètement des nouvelles des familles de Raashid, Jojo, Hope, Trudy, Liam, Thelma, Tabitha, tous les Nés-Moldus qu'elle connaissait. Elle partageait ses bouquins avec les Serdaigle lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour réviser et faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Elle rigolait en sirotant de la Bièraubeurre le soir au coin du feu dans sa salle commune, se joignant aux conversations des élèves de sa classe ou des classes plus jeunes, racontant des anecdotes inoffensives, admirant les derniers accomplissements des plus intrépides, s'efforçant de retenir chaque bribe d'information anodine qu'on lui confiait. Elle saluait les Serpentard dans les couloirs, qu'il s'agisse de son quatuor d'amis de septième année, ou d'autres élèves plus jeunes avec qui elle était en bons termes, allant de Drago Malefoy à Miles Bletchley. Elle gardait l'œil ouvert. Elle écoutait les rumeurs courant sur les Puristes, comme le fait que Patricia Simpson de Serdaigle soit en froid avec Warrington, ou bien que les jumeaux Stretton aient été vus en compagnie de Theodore Nott. Elle observait. Elle révisait, réfléchissait, inventait… Mais au final, elle avait l'impression que l'essentiel de son temps était passé à attendre, et à observer.

Le plus flagrant, c'était lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec le groupe des jumelles Carrow.

Il semblait loin, le temps où Flora et Hestia ne quittaient jamais Ginny Weasley et Sun-Min Jeong d'une semelle. A présent, leur large groupe d'amis (deux Poufsouffle, deux Serpentard, une Serdaigle et une Gryffondor) s'était dispersé aux quatre vents. Du moins, en apparence. C'était de la stratégie. Les apparences comptaient. Ginny Weasley n'était plus une fréquentation acceptable, pas plus que Sun-Min Jeong la Née-Moldue. Oh, ils gardaient toujours contacts, par le biais de mots passés entre élèves, ou d'appels par miroirs. Mais ils ne se parlaient plus directement. Chacun connaissait sa place dans le plan, et le plan nécessitait que les jumelles Carrow paraissent le plus neutre possible.

Après tout, c'était cette neutralité qui leur permettait d'éviter d'être prise dans le conflit… Et d'en écarter quasiment tous les Serpentard plus jeunes qu'elle.

C'était un bon plan. Mais à présent, Elisa ne pouvait plus approcher Flora et Hestia aussi facilement qu'avant. Alors elle s'asseyait à la table derrière celle des jumelles Carrow à la bibliothèque, et les observait tenir cour, entourées par tous les élèves de leur classe ou des classes inférieures qui se cachaient derrière leur protection. Il y avait là tout un panel de Serpentard de première ou de deuxième année : Daniel Melville le Né-Moldu, Damien Applebee, le cousin de Tamsin, la petite Fortuna Yaxley dont l'oncle était Mangemort, Violette Thatcham la sœur cadette d'Heather… Mais il y avait aussi quelques élèves d'autres Maisons. Luna Lovegood, et Orla Quirke (une petite deuxième année, cousine de Mangemort) de Serdaigle. Edgard Whistler, Eleanor Branstone et Laura Madley de Poufsouffle. Primrose Thatcham (la sœur jumelle de Violette) et Euan Abercrombie de Gryffondor. Tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas s'engager ouvertement, tous ceux qui avaient peur. Certains jetaient des regards craintifs à Elisa, parfois, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle s'approche et leur parle, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle les implique dans cette guerre qui les terrifiait. Mais Elisa ne s'approchait jamais. Elle restait à sa table. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue.

Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Flora et Hestia espionnaient pour elle, après tout.

Trisha lui aurait dit de se méfier. Elisa pouvait presque entendre sa voix dans son oreille. _Certaines personnes ne sont pas loyales à toi, mais à leur besoin de toi : et lorsque leur besoin change, leur loyauté également._ Jadis, Flora et Hestia avaient eu besoin d'Elisa pour s'affirmer, pour protéger leur amitié peu orthodoxe avec leurs amis Luna, Ginny, Edgar et Sun-Min. Mais ce temps était passé. Pourtant… La jeune fille ne doutait pas d'elles. Même maintenant, alors que la guerre s'éternisait, alors qu'elle avait provoqué l'arrestation de leur père Amycus Carrow quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle savait que si Flora et Hestia étaient restées de son côté lorsque Voldemort était revenu, alors elles n'étaient pas prêtes de changer d'avis maintenant.

Après tout… Elles étaient toujours amies avec Ginny Weasley et avec Sun-Min Jeong, même si elles affichaient ostensiblement leur neutralité. C'était un masque. Les Serpentard étaient bons acteurs. C'était ce qui faisait d'eux des espions aussi précieux.

Pas comme les Gryffondor.

Oh, certains Gryffondor avaient une _poker face_ impressionnantes, et pouvaient mentir comme des arracheurs de dents. Mais ils étaient toujours trop spontanés, trop émotifs, trop têtu. Pas assez pragmatiques, pas assez détachés. Comme Harry, par exemple ! Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, le quasiment-petit-frère d'Elisa, qui avait quinze ans, qui était plus mature et plus subtil que dans le canon, mais qui était toujours aussi stupidement généreux.

– Non, garde la cape, fit-il d'un air déterminé quand Elisa voulu la lui rendre. Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

– Mais c'est la tienne ! Elle te vient de ta famille !

– Tu es ma famille, s'obstina le Gryffondor. Et tu as plus de chance de sortir de Poudlard que moi. Tu pourras me la rendre une fois la guerre gagnée.

Trisha et Cédric hochèrent la tête, approbateurs. Ron et Hermione aussi. Elisa retint un grognement découragé. Quand elle était allée en cours de Divination ce matin, Trelawney n'avait pas arrêté de lui tourner autour comme un oiseau anxieux, cherchant des présages funestes dans toutes ses interprétations de lecture des pierres runiques. Comment était-elle supposée se débarrasser du truc de Maître de la Mort si les gens insistaient pour lui refourguer toutes les Reliques ?! Apparemment, cette histoire d'aura intimement liée à la Mort lui collait à la peau. Luna Lovegood l'avait arrêtée dans un couloir pour lui demander d'un air inquiet si elle allait bien, et le petit Devmani Balaji (qui avait commencé la Divination cette année, et qui était apparemment très doué) pâlissait de trois nuances dès qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, sans être capable d'expliquer pourquoi sa présence lui filait soudain des frissons. Et ça, c'était sans compter le comportement des fantômes. Ou de _Peeves_.

Elisa n'avait jamais fait très attention aux fantômes. Ils étaient un peu comme des éléments du décor, pour elle. Ils se disaient bonjour quand ils se croisaient, mais ils ne retenaient guère son attention. Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue Maître de la Mort, les fantômes la regardaient d'un air scrutateur, fixe, qui lui flanquait les jetons. Elle avait bien tenté de demander au Moine Gras, avec un rire nerveux, si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage : mais le fantôme, sans se départir de son air grave et songeur, avait simplement émit un bruit pensif et lui avait dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Ce n'était pas exactement rassurant. Se faire fixer par un spectre, qui ne clignait même pas des yeux, à chaque fois qu'on traversait le couloir, ça flanquait les biquettes. Elle évitait donc les fantômes avec le plus grand soin, déjà parce que ça la faisait flipper, et ensuite parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses amis remarquent à quel point les morts étaient soudain _fascinés_ par elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas un truc qu'elle voulait expliquer.

Et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur… Bon, il n'était un fantôme, il n'était pas mort. Mais il n'était pas non plus exactement _vivant_. Et il n'était pas supposé voir les auras. Alors Elisa n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Peeves, qui n'avait jamais fait attention à elle auparavant, qui lui balançait des Bombabouses comme à tout le monde, et qui ne connaissait sans doute pas son nom, la croisa le lendemain de son escapade, posa un seul regard sur elle, et fit demi-tour en poussant un hurlement strident semblable à une sirène d'alarme. Après cela, elle ne le revit plus. Il l'évitait avec autant d'application que le Baron Sanglant, et ce n'était pas une comparaison flatteuse.

Elisa n'était pas exactement superstitieuse (enfin, autant qu'on peut ne pas l'être en étant une _sorcière_ ), mais voilà. Tout ça, ça puait, et ça commençait à sérieusement lui courir sur le haricot.

– De toute façon, on n'est pas là pour ça ! enchaîna Hermione en entraînant tout le monde vers la table recouverte de bouquins.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande (après qu'Elisa ait brièvement expliqué à Harry comment s'y rendre : dans cet univers, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre son existence) afin d'être tranquille… Et d'avoir de l'espace pour s'étaler.

– On est là pour quoi d'ailleurs ? lâcha Cédric avec amusement. Elisa nous a juste dit qu'il était temps de faire le point sur des recherches, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle vous avait donné un truc à rechercher…

– Techniquement je l'ai confié à Harry, pointa Elisa. Mais Ron et Hermione l'ont aidé.

–On a trouvé un tas de trucs utiles ! renchérit Ron. Glauques, mais utiles.

– C'était des recherches sur quoi ? fit Trisha avec curiosité en parcourant les titres de tous les grimoires étalés sur la table.

– Comment braquer Gringotts et pourquoi le serpent de Jedusor est invulnérable, fit distraitement Hermione en rassemblant ses notes.

Du coup, Trisha et Cédric dirigèrent sur leur amie un regard à la fois incrédule et outragé.

– Tu vas braquer Gringotts ?!

– Non ! se défendit la jeune fille. Enfin, peut-être ? Il y a un truc important dans un des coffres les plus sécurisés…

– Quoi ?! De mieux en mieux ! T'as disjoncté !

Bref, il fallut quelques minutes pour calmer tout le monde, puis pour expliquer en détail le genre de mission de recherche confié aux Gryffondor (sans en dire trop). Puis il fallut rassurer Trisha et Cédric, qui se sentaient (légitimement) vexés et blessés d'avoir été tenus dans l'ombre. C'était quand même important. Elisa argua que le « projet Gringotts » n'était pas urgent, qu'elle avait été ensevelie par le boulot, qu'elle s'excusait platement… Cela dit, tout le monde avait bien conscience de la réalité cynique de la chose : Elisa avait dispersé les tâches, parce que c'était le job d'un commandant. Parce que Cédric et Trisha la secondaient, mais ils ne dirigeaient pas à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas accès à toutes les informations, ils n'étaient pas au sommet de la pyramide hiérarchique. Elisa y était. Et c'était elle qui décidait qui se chargeait de quoi, parce que c'était sa prérogative, et qu'en temps de guerre, la sentimentalité n'avait pas sa place.

Ça mettait Elisa mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était supposée être. Mais elle n'avait as vraiment le choix… Non ?

– Pour ce qui est du serpent, commença Hermione. On a tenté de chercher si c'était une espèce particulière, un type de serpent magique résistant. La réponse est non.

– C'est un cobra royal, enchaîna Harry. J'ai réexaminé mes souvenirs du cimetière, et on a comparé ça avec des encyclopédies animales. Oh, et c'est une femelle d'ailleurs. Son nom est Nagini, Jedusor l'a appelée comme ça dans le cimetière, j'avais oublié…

– Attends, le coupa Elisa en se penchant en avant. Cette monstruosité fait plus de trois mètres. Et c'est un cobra ?! C'est pas… petit ? Comme une couleuvre, ou une vipère ?

– Le cobra royal adulte peut atteindre cinq mètres, pointa Ron avec une grimace. C'est le plus grand serpent venimeux du monde. Cela dit, ce n'est pas un serpent complètement normal…

– Parce que Jedusor l'a modifié ! enchaîna Hermione d'un air triomphal. Cette couleur verte n'est pas habituelle pour les cobras. On a d'abord pensé que c'était une sorte d'hybride, puis j'ai découvert qu'il pouvait s'agir de simples altérations magiques.

– C'est de la magie noire, précisa Harry d'un air sombre. Noire et glauque.

Ron hocha vivement la tête :

– Et vous n'avez pas idées du nombre de modifications magiques qu'on peut faire à un serpent. C'est un animal super-sensible à la magie, facile à enchanter, à transfigurer, à croiser avec d'autres bestioles magiques… On a demandé à Hagrid, et vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de savoir tout ce qu'il nous a raconté là-dessus.

– Oh Morgane, marmonna Cédric en devenant un peu vert à cette idée.

Cédric suivait toujours les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, se rappela Elisa avec amusement. Et il avait développé une certaine frayeur au sujet des hybrides magiques…

– On a fait une liste de toutes les modifications possibles sur le serpent, continua Harry en déroulant un rouleau de parchemin qui devait bien faire cinquante centimètre de long. J'ai souligné en couleur les plus probables : modification du venin pour le rendre plus dangereux, intelligence accrue, lien particulier avec son maître… Et invulnérabilité.

– On n'a pas trouvé comment il a fait ça exactement, reprit Hermione d'un air légèrement ennuyé en posant un regard noir sur tous ses grimoires. Mais on a lut quelques trucs dans la Réserve… Enfin, l'hypothèse la plus probable ait qu'il ait transféré au serpent une part de sa magie à lui, comme une sorte de batterie externe.

Elisa se sentit pâlir, et fit un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser son expression trahir son horreur. Hermione ne sembla se rendre compte de rien, et continua :

– Du coup, le serpent serait beaucoup plus résistant qu'un animal normal. Il survivrait à des blessures ou des sortilèges atroces et, à moins de le décapiter ou de lui jeter le Sortilège de la Mort, il serait très difficile de le tuer.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis Trisha s'accouda à la table, les yeux fixés sur Elisa, haussant les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur.

– Et pourquoi voulais-tu découvrir ça, Magister ? Ne me dis pas que tu as soudain développé un intérêt pour la magicozoologie.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Une part d'elle-même voulait mentir. Cacher à ses amis l'énormité de ce qui se passait. Protéger leur innocence. Mais… Quelle innocence ? Ils étaient tous impliqués. Ils s'étaient impliqués volontairement. Ils s'étaient même impliqués à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle leur avait donné des idées, suggéré des recherches, entraînés dans des exercices. Ils étaient déjà embarqués dans cette affaire, et ils méritaient de faire ce choix en toute connaissance de cause.

– Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, commença-t-elle avec hésitation. C'est top-secret, glauque, dégoulinant de magie noire, et très dangereux. La seule personne à qui j'ai confié tous mes soupçons, c'était Dumbledore, parce qu'il est la seule personne à ma connaissance qui a la capacité magique pour gérer ça. Et même lui, ça l'a fait complètement flippé. Alors… Quand je vous dis que c'est dangereux, c'est vraiment, _vraiment_ dangereux.

Les visages de ses amis étaient devenus graves. Le regard de la jeune fille passa de l'un à l'autre, et elle déglutit, essayant de faire passer l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre.

– Hermione a raison, avoua-t-elle. Nagini est une réserve de magie. Enfin, c'est quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais… Le principe est le même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Jedusor fait quelque chose comme ça. Il avait le journal, puis il s'est créé Nagini, et il est possible qu'il existe un autre objet… Caché à Gringotts.

– C'est pour ça que tu veux braquer la banque ! réalisa Cédric avec un sursaut.

Elle nota qu'il se détendit considérablement en disant cela. L'idée l'avait sans doute secouée. Non, Cédric ne l'aurait pas dénoncée, mais si Elisa n'avait pas eu une raison légitime de s'en prendre à la banque, son ami aurait refusé tout net de l'aider.

– Voilà, acquiesça la jeune fille. Ce sont des armes importantes pour Jedusor. Pour avoir une chance de le vaincre pour de bon, il faut détruire ses… batteries externes… afin qu'il ne puisse pas les utiliser et fausser la donne.

Il y eut un court silence, le temps que tout le monde digère ça. Puis Trisha abattit sa tête sur le bois de la table avec un _thunk_ sonore, et grogna :

– Morgane et Circée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ma vie. Et il faut qu'on braque Gringotts en plus ? Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de Bièraubeurre si je veux survivre à cette conversation.

Il y eut quelques gloussements nerveux. Du coup Elisa appela Olly et lui demande de ramener de la Bièraubeurre pour tout le monde. Les Gryffondor étaient supposés aller en cours d'Histoire de la Magie très bientôt, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait disposer à bouger. Hermione voulu savoir quel était le terme correct pour les « batteries externes », sans doute pour faire des recherches dessus. Elisa refusa fermement de le lui donner, arguant que c'était un suet toxique, au point que Dumbledore lui avait interdit d'en parler, et qu'il avait également retiré tous les bouquins sur le sujet de la Réserve. C'était un sujet sur lequel ils allaient être obligés de faire confiance à Elisa. Elle prenait déjà d'énormes risques en leur parlant de ces choses malgré l'interdiction du directeur. Parce que là, ça ne relevait plus du simple respect des règles de l'école, mais des directives du chef de guerre menant l'opposition à Voldemort !

Finalement, Hermione finit par accepter sa défaite avec mauvaise grâce, et ils passèrent à la seconde partie du briefing… Comment voler la coupe de Poufsouffle.

– C'est probablement dans le coffre d'un Mangemort qui est allé à Azkaban, réfléchit Ron. Parce que si Jedusor avait deux « batteries » avant sa chute, alors ça a du sens qu'il les ait tous les deux confiés à ses plus fidèles serviteurs. C'est-à-dire Lucius Malefoy et quelqu'un d'autre. Et du coup, il aurait créé Nagini quand il aurait capturé Malefoy et découvert que le journal avait été détruit… Mais si l'autre objet est toujours à Gringotts, alors ça veut dire que Jedusor fait toujours confiance à la personne à qui il l'avait confié… Donc ça veut dire que c'est un des Mangemorts qui ne l'a pas renié.

– Brillant, souffla Hermione. On peut même trouver leurs noms, comme ça !

Ron rougit avec embarras, et regarda ailleurs. Cédric, Trisha et Elisa échangèrent des regards amusés. Harry, qui retenait un sourire hilare, attrapa un parchemin vierge :

– Il y a qui, dans cette liste ? Travers, Pettigrew, Mulciber… Euh…

– Personnellement je parie sur Bellatrix Lestranges, lâcha Elisa d'un air dégagé. C'est la plus fanatique, d'après Dumbledore. Et comme elle est de la famille Black, à l'origine, elle possède un coffre dans les niveaux les plus sécurisés de la banque, là où se trouvent les possessions des familles les plus anciennes.

– Bellatrix Lestranges ? grimaça Cédric. De mieux en mieux… Tu n'aurais pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Du coup Elisa posa un regard suppliant sur le Trio d'Or, espérant qu'ils avaient trouvé une solution. Harry sourit largement :

– On a plusieurs plans. Trois, en fait. Mon plan est le plus simple : on vole un cheveu de Mangemort, on transforme l'un de nous par Polynectar, on prétend vouloir aller dans le coffre, on entre, on ressort, et pouf, ni vu ni connu.

– Et moi je pense qu'il sous-estime les gobelins, lâcha Hermione d'une voix forte. C'est pour ça que mon plan est de capturer un Mangemort, et… de le _forcer_ à aller dans son coffre, avec… un otage, ou bien un sort… Et en l'accompagnant sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, pour voler nous-mêmes l'objet dans le coffre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Hermione suggérait le chantage, la peur, l'Impérium. Ce n'était pas rien. Elisa pouvait voir sur le visage de Cédric et Trisha ce qu'ils pensaient. _Impitoyable_. Mais il fallait être impitoyable pour gagner la guerre, et Elisa s'efforça donc de sourire, et de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle aurait sans doute utilisé ce plan-là plutôt que celui d'Harry.

– Bonne idée. Et le troisième plan ?

Ron se racla la gorge, un peu hésitant :

– On bluffe. On fait entrer une grosse malle dans le coffre, sous prétexte de faire un dépôt, parce que tout le monde peut faire des dépôts anonymes dans les différents coffres. Et dans la malle, on cache quelqu'un, qui volera l'objet et s'échappera avec un Portoloin.

– Les gobelins ont des mesures prévues pour ça, Ron ! s'écria Hermione avec agacement.

Mais Ron garda les yeux fixés sur Elisa :

– Oui, mais quelqu'un avec un entraînement de Briseur de Sorts sait comment contourner ces mesures, non ?

Cédric et Trisha se retournèrent aussi vers leur amie. Elisa, quant à elle, resta immobile, faisant frénétiquement tourner l'idée dans sa tête, étudiant à toute allure les différents angles d'attaques, les faiblesses, ce qu'elle savait du canon sur cette incident, ce qu'elle savait de son expérience personnelle avec Gringotts, ce qu'elle savait des Horcruxes, ce qu'elle savait des Portoloin, ce qu'elle savait des gobelins, ce qu'elle savait des elfes de maison…

Puis, lentement, elle sourit.

– Ron ? Tu es un génie.

Les oreilles du Gryffondor rougirent violemment, et il affecta un air nonchalant :

– Bah, c'était pas si dur…

– C'est tordu, c'est inattendu, le danger est au minimum et personne ne s'y attendra. J'adore. Par contre, il faut vérifier tout un tas de choses avant de s'y lancer. Peut-on déposer une malle contenant un être vivant dans un coffre ? Est-ce que les gobelins avertissent le propriétaire en cas de dépôt et si oui, combien de temps avant que Bellatrix ne reçoive la notification ? Les Portoloins fonctionnent-ils dans Gringotts ? Ou le transplanage des elfes de maison ?

Elle frappa dans ses mains d'un geste d'enthousiaste spontané, ce qui arracha un reniflement hilare à ses amis. Elle les ignora. Ooooh, ce plan était génial. Et il avait une sérieuse chance de marcher sans blesser quiconque, ce qui était franchement splendide. A l'attaque !

– Répartissons-nous les tâches, décida Trisha avec amusement. Je prends la question sur les Portoloins.

– Je prends les questions sur les pouvoirs des elfes ! s'écria Hermione en attrapant sa plume.

– Je me charge du côté juridique de l'affaire sur le dépôt d'un bien et la notification au propriétaire du coffre, lâcha Cédric en saisissant lui aussi de quoi écrire.

D'autres questions furent soulevées (comme le fait que la malle serait peut-être étanche, quelle réserve d'oxygène il y aurait dedans, et s'il faudrait remplacer la chose volée par un double). D'autres tâches furent distribuées. Puisqu'ils étaient tous au même endroit, Harry en profita pour comparer leurs emplois du temps et trouver un créneau pour reprendre leurs entraînements. Il s'entraînait avec tous les membres de sa promotion, mais il voulait aussi changer d'adversaire… Et se mesurer à Elisa, sa partenaire d'entraînement durant l'été. Cette perspective arracha une grimace appréhensive à la jeune fille. Même avec ses deux ans d'expérience en plus, son panel de sorts plus étendus, et l'usage de la Force, elle ne parvenait à battre Harry qu'une fois sur trois à présent. Il était juste _meilleur_ qu'elle, et c'était un truc qu'elle trouvait un peu contrariant. Personne n'aime être dépassé par son cadet… Surtout quand il avait un faible pour le _Flashbang_ et le _Fulgura_. Elisa terminait généralement leurs matchs avec des brûlures partout, et une migraine carabinée….

– Allez, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, finit-elle par dire après avoir regardé sa montre. J'ai Sortilèges avec Flitwick.

– Ah oui, l'Occlumancie, c'est ça ? se rappela Cédric.

– On termine ce chapitre, l'informa son amie en se levant. Maintenant, on se tourne vers la Légilimancie. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous voulez que je vous passe mes notes ? Ça peut vous être utile.

Tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce avait appris les rudiments de l'Occlumancie, et tous acquiescèrent (sans doute plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose, dans le cas de Trisha et Cédric : mais Elisa s'en contenterait).

Elle était bien consciente que ses notes risquaient d'être denses : seul Hermione pourrait s'y plonger sans se décourager. La Psychomancie, c'était compliqué. L'Occlumancie permettait d'organiser son esprit et de compartimenter ses émotions, de créer des boucliers mentaux, et d'améliorer sa mémoire. Elisa n'était pas une prodige en Occlumancie, mais…. Par rapport au niveau qu'elle avait l'année dernière, c'était gratifiant de voir le chemin accompli. Elle faisait des exercices pour booster sa mémoire, et elle connaissait à présent en détail la façon dont l'organisation de son esprit pouvait impacter la puissance de sa magie. C'était passionnant.

Elle était cependant totalement profane en matière de Légilimancie, que Flitwick commençait à lui apprendre. Il y avait trois facettes : la perception des émotions d'autrui, le partage de pensées (similaire à la télépathie), et bien sûr l'attaque mentale. Pour l'instant, ils n'en étaient qu'au premier niveau : scanner la surface de l'esprit de quelqu'un pour percevoir ses émotions, s'il mentait, s'il était à l'aise. Flitwick avait commencé par lui faire lancer le sort sur des animaux avec une conscience simple : des oiseaux, des souris. Mais à présent, il lui faisait lancer le sort sur lui-même. Elisa progressait doucement. L'esprit était un outil très délicat…

Mais elle n'était pas prête de renoncer. Elle voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait pousser ses limites. Et puis… Lire dans les pensées serait sacrément utile, parfois.

– Oh, avant que j'oublie ! lâcha Harry alors qu'ils quittaient la Salle sur Demande. Slughorn organise une soirée. Il veut que je vérifie ton emploi du temps pour trouver un jour où tu seras disponible, si possible un mercredi.

Elisa gémit. Elle avait complètement oublié leur grassouillet professeur d'Alchimie…

– Je pensais qu'il avait renoncé ! Je suis passée à la dernière de ses soirées, au début du mois, et depuis il me laissait un peu plus tranquille…

Harry renifla avec amusement :

– Tu rigoles ? Tu es passée dix minutes pour te goinfrer de petits fours, ça n'est pas suffisant. Mais t'inquiète, ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu verras, tu t'amuseras !

Elisa fit la moue, pas convaincue. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas éviter Slughorn pour toujours. Elle se résigna à une soirée de sourires factices et de minauderies. Franchement, elle avait affronté un dragon, de quoi avait-elle peur ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec les souvenirs de Grindelwald. Des scènes de combat ? Le mage noir en train de ricaner diaboliquement dans un donjon en détaillant un rituel maudit dans un grimoire écrit avec du sang ? Des réunions des Chevaliers de Nurmengard ? Certes, Grindelwald lui avait dit vouloir propager des éléments _positifs_ de son œuvre, mais il restait un mage noir coupable du plus grand génocide d'Europe. La jeune fille avait du mal à associer ça avec quoi que ce soit de positif. Mais elle passa les deux jours suivants (enfin, surtout ses soirées) à examiner lesdits souvenirs, et… Elle en fut surprise. C'était tellement mondain. Tellement banal.

Dans l'un, Grindelwald (qui avait alors la vingtaine) marchait de long en large dans son salon en expliquant avec de grands gestes enthousiastes ses progrès en Psychomancie. Il parlait anglais, même si parfois un mot allemand se glissait accidentellement dans ses longues tirades passionnées sur la méditation, l'organisation de son esprit, la recherche en soi-même de son pouvoir, la réalisation de son plein potentiel mental. Le feu de bois crépitait doucement dans l'âtre, baignant la pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse. Assise dans un fauteuil en cuir usé, les genoux couverts par un plaid multicolore, une vieille dame qui devait être sa mère l'écoutait avec affection.

Dans le suivant, Grindelwald (plus âgé, pratiquement la quarantaine) donnait un cours de duel à une douzaine de très jeunes élèves en uniforme de Durmstrang, dont les yeux flamboyaient d'admiration. Après chaque match, Grindelwald expliquait avec patience les erreurs des adolescents, et détaillait les mécanismes des sortilèges employés. La plupart semblaient être de sa propre invention. Beaucoup étaient basés sur la foudre, le vent, la tempête, ou le feu. C'était des éléments secs et violents. Les sorts pouvaient être mortels, mais ils étaient surtout splendides, et fascinants.

Dans un autre, Grindelwald avait une quinzaine d'année, et discutait avec un vieil homme des différentes méthodes de Divination. Le vieillard lui donnait des conseils pour mieux percevoir les auras des gens, et analyser leurs émotions à venir. Grindelwald l'écoutait d'un air avide.

Les autres souvenirs (Elisa ne fit que les observer quelques secondes, n'ayant pas le temps de les examiner en détail) étaient à peu près semblables. Grindelwald, plus âgé et le visage dur, expliquant à une vieille sorcière grincheuse qu'il pouvait drainer la magie de certains lieux de pouvoirs pour renforcer sa propre puissance, à l'aide d'un rituel de sa propre invention. Grindelwald, pâle et fatigué, réussissant avec succès à relancer le cœur d'une jeune femme étendue sur le sol au milieu d'une rue dévastée. Grindelwald, riant aux éclats devant une tempête de neige qui s'écartait comme la Mer Rouge devant lui et ses fidèles. Grindelwald dessinant des diagrammes dans son bureau, étudiant des formules de Métamorphose et d'Alchimie, concentré sur son travail. Grindelwald repoussant une armée de Détraqueurs avec un Patronus aveuglant, modifiant le sort pour le faire exploser comme une grenade au moment opportun. Grindelwald, le visage déformé par un rire triomphant, déchaînant un Feudeymon dont les flammes étaient bleues au lieu de rouge. Grindelwald discutant avec excitation avec une belle femme blonde de la possible transformation d'un sortilège…

Ce n'était pas des trucs extraordinaires. Enfin, si, la quasi-totalité de ces sorts étaient géniaux et une petite partie d'Elisa bavait d'avidité à l'idée de les étudier, de les posséder, de les maîtriser. Mais toutes ces scènes… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui criait « mage noir meurtrier super-cliché » là-dedans. C'était des trucs qu'Elisa pourrait avoir vécu. C'était mondain, familier, normal, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Grindelwald n'était pas supposé être normal, et elle n'était pas supposée se sentir proche de lui. C'était comme un déséquilibre fondamental de l'univers. Il était mauvais, et elle… Elle, elle était plutôt du côté du bien, non ? Elle ne devrait pas se sentir similaire à lui !

– Elisa ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle fourra en vrac les Mémosphères sous son oreiller, puis annula la Bulle de Silence qui entourait son lit à baldaquin, et tira les rideaux en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

– Oui ?

– On a Divination dans un quart d'heure, l'informa Trisha qui était elle aussi sur son lit et faisait ses devoirs de Potions sans enthousiasme. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques mais je te conseille de finir ça vite fait.

Elisa grimaça, mais rangea discrètement les Mémosphère dans leur boîte. Puis elle attrapa un carnet à peu près vide, et commença à prendre des notes sur le Charme du Patronus modifié qu'avait utilisé Grindelwald. Compassion ou pas, elle devait garder la tête froide. Elle devait honorer son marché. Elle devait comprendre ces sorts, se les approprier… Et ensuite les apprendre au maximum de gens possible. Cela lui prendrait sans doute des _années_ : elle n'avait fait que survoler brièvement les souvenirs, et encore, pas tous. Ils faisaient chacun plus de deux heures, et contenaient tous des détails très complexes ! Mais il fallait commencer par quelque chose… Et vu que Voldemort recrutait des Détraqueurs, le Patronus semblait être un bon départ. C'était un truc qu'elle maîtrisait… Et elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les trucs qui explosent.

Ensuite, elle s'attaquerait à quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être un truc en rapport avec la Psychomancie, ou la Divination… Ou la Médicomagie, ça serait sans doute utile. La plupart de ces sorts étaient bien au-dessus de son niveau. Elle devrait fouiller dans tous les souvenirs à la recherche d'un truc à sa portée. Bah, ça l'occuperait !

Les jours passèrent.

Elisa appela Matt et, mine de rien, elle discuta avec lui d'une nouvelle idée qu'elle prétendit avoir eu par hasard ce matin, concernant la modification des sortilèges. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait flattée ou profondément mal à l'aise lorsque Matt trouva sa théorie admirable, sans savoir qu'elle sortait ça d'un des souvenirs de Grindelwald. Ils parlèrent un peu de Tourmaline, un peu de leurs projets. Elisa raccrocha en se sentant curieusement inconfortable.

La _Gazette_ clama qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque de loup-garou. Les élèves s'inquiétèrent. Neal informa Elisa qu'il y avait eu aussi de nouvelles attaques de Détraqueurs : le Ministère avait complètement perdu le contrôle sur eux. Mais évidemment, Fudge ne faisait aucune annonce officielle… Il y eut seulement une distribution de pamphlets sur les mesures à prendre pour défendre sa maison, et un petit paragraphe sur le Charme du Patronus en bas de page. Pathétique. Comment les gens étaient supposés se défendre avec juste ça ?!

Deux personnes contactèrent l'Alliance pour quitter le pays. Elisa utilisa les instructions de sa mère pour trouver une planque aux Etats-Unis, et confia l'affaire à Cécile Engelhorn pour qu'elle réserve un avion, et guide les deux réfugiés jusqu'à leur refuge. Une famille dont la maison était protégée par l'Alliance disparu. Le père et la mère ne rentrèrent jamais du travail, et leur fils de neuf ans se volatilisa sur le chemin de l'école. Elisa lut leurs noms dans la _Gazette_ et refoula un sentiment de rage et d'impuissance qui lui rongeait le ventre comme un acide.

Elle continua à s'entraîner avec Cédric et Trisha. Puis avec le Trio d'Or. Ils avaient fait de formidables progrès. Elisa leur appris à tous les divers sorts du Prince de Sang-Mêlés, de l'inoffensif _Bloclang_ au _Lévicorpus_. Elle acheva la leçon par le _Sectumsempra_ et le _Perfugis_ , au cas où ils feraient face à un lycanthrope, que seule la magie noire pouvait blesser. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard en coin que lui lança Cédric lorsqu'elle expliqua les effets de ses sorts. Il devait penser qu'elle les avait inventés elle-même. Elle ne le détrompa pas.

Elle reçu trois tapis volants, envoyés par sa mère qui venait d'atterrir en Inde (et qui s'était apparemment aussitôt mis à la recherche du meilleur marchand de tapis). Ce fut Chappy qui les ramena au Cottage, où Olly vint les chercher et les plaça dans l'atelier d'Elisa. La jeune fille engagea l'aide de Tilly, son elfe couturière, et se mit à expérimenter sur les tapis. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir que chaque fil était enchanté pour voler, avec la même précision et la même puissance qu'un balai de course. Bon sang, et les européens se targuaient d'être à la pointe de la technologie avec leurs balais ? Et ils interdisaient les tapis en Angleterre ? C'était risible ! La colonisation leur avait pourri le cerveau. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas voir le _génie_ des tisseurs qui avaient confectionné ces tapis ?

Elisa se lança donc dans un grand travail d'analyse, coupant, recollant, tissant, décortiquant, démêlant et réparant un des tapis pour voir à quel point le retailler en forme de cape risquait d'endommager les charmes le faisant voler. Le travail des artisans d'Inde était cependant d'une telle qualité qu'elle était à peu près sûre de garder les propriétés du tapis après en avoir fait une cape. C'était une merveille. Quelle honte qu'elle n'ait pensé à ça que cette année !

Le mercredi arriva. Avec surprise, Elisa se rappela qu'elle avait promis d'aller à la soirée de Slughorn.

Bon sang, elle avait du mal à croire que ça faisait à présent neuf jours qu'elle était revenue de son escapade à Nurmengard. Ça lui semblait aussi récent que si c'était arrivé hier. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de pierre humide de la prison… A moins que ça soit juste l'aura de la Mort qui lui colle à la peau. Luna Lovegood et Devmani Balaji continuaient à la regarder bizarrement. Les fantômes aussi. Et c'était sans parler du professeur Trelawney, qui avait l'air partagé entre le ravissement et l'épouvante dès qu'Elisa entrait dans sa classe.

Bref. La soirée de Slughorn.

Honnêtement, même si Elisa y alla en traînant les pieds, elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas mal. Pour l'occasion, elle portait une épaisse robe bleue foncée, qui lui avait été prêtée par Heidi Macavoy (en tant que riche Sang-Pure, celle-ci avait plusieurs robes de soirées dans son placard). Trisha avait essayé de lui faire emmener Ényo le dragon, pour crâner un peu. Mais le dragon miniature était devenu un élément du décor de la salle commune et des dortoirs, à présent. Il voulait bien se draper sur les épaules de quelqu'un comme une écharpe écailleuse, ou se faire admirer, mais il refusait absolument d'aller dehors, là où il faisait froid. Surtout dans les cachots !

Elisa alla donc à la soirée sans dragon, mais portant soigneusement ses couteaux de jets cachés sous ses manches, sa baguette dans un étui à la ceinture, et son plus beau collier (un large médaillon creux en forme de fruit, dans lequel elle avait caché la Pierre de Résurrection en début d'année avant de complètement l'oublier). Trisha et Cédric avaient été invités tous les deux, Trisha pour son talent en Potions et Cédric pour le prestige de son père : jusque là, comme Elisa, ils avaient évité les invitations, mais ce soir ils vinrent tous ensemble. Enfin, Trisha et Elisa y allèrent ensemble. Cédric alla avec Cho, sans surprise.

La musique était discrète mais sympathique, le buffet était bien garni, et les invités avaient l'air de s'amuser. Slughorn, bien sûr, se gonfla de joie en voyant les Poufsouffle arriver, et se hâta d'entraîner Elisa avec lui :

– Miss Bishop ! Quel plaisir ! Avez-vous rencontré Mr Brotzman ? Je lui parlais justement de votre extraordinaire performance lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Elisa esquissa un sourire crispé et se résigna à le suivre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry (accompagné par Primrose Thatcham), Ron et Hermione se tordre de rire en regardant son calvaire. Elle leur adressa un regard noir. Ils rigoleraient moins si ça leur arrivait à eux !

Mr Brotzman était un Langue-de-Plomb, qui travaillait au CERVEAU (le centre universitaire du Ministère) et qui riait nerveusement aux blagues de Slughorn, lançant parfois des regards plein de regret au buffet. Contrairement à Funestar, il ne semblait guère intéressé par l'idée de recruter Elisa au Ministère. Il se contentait de laisser Slughorn se faire mousser.

Après lui, le grassouillet professeur d'Alchimie présenta Elisa à Sanguini (un vampire), un sorcier nommé Eldred Worpel (ami de Sanguini et auteur d'un livre à succès sur les vampires dont Cédric était très fan), Barnabas Cuffe (le directeur de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ), trois joueurs de Quidditch renommés, et Tibérius McLaggen (un employé du Ministère qui occupait une place importante au Département des Transports Magiques). La jeune fille s'efforça de faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. Cela dit, elle fut très soulagée quand Harry lui fit signe un peu plus loin, et qu'elle put saisir l'occasion pour s'éloigner.

– Tu t'amuses ? se moqua le Survivant en lui passant un verre d'eau pétillante.

– Et toi ? contra la Poufsouffle.

Harry haussa les épaules :

– Je commence à m'habituer. Et puis ça me permet de discuter avec des gens à qui je ne parle pas beaucoup en temps normal. Hestia Carrow, par exemple.

Les Carrow étaient là, en effet. Elisa se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu quelqu'un mentionner leur mère, qui était apparemment une fabricante de baguette très douée, qui aurait pu rivaliser avec Ollivander si les régulations du Ministère ne l'obligeaient pas à garder sa boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elisa émit un bruit pensif, puis but une gorgée de son verre… Et manqua de s'étrangler avec lorsqu'Harry se pencha pour lui souffler avec excitation :

– J'ai eu une idée pour vérifier si le plan pour Gringotts marcherait.

Elisa se mit à tousser, s'essuya hâtivement avec une serviette, et tourna un regard incrédule vers le jeune Gryffondor :

– Quoi, maintenant ?

– Bah, oui. J'y ai pensé il y a dix minutes. Ecoute, c'est un plan parfait. Tu as bien dit que Bellatrix venait de la famille Black ? Et que les Black avaient des coffres au niveau le plus sécurisé ? Parce que ça veut dire que Sirius a un coffre là-bas aussi ! Peut-être celui à côté de celui qu'on vise, même !

Elisa cligna des yeux, perplexe. Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et baissa d'un ton :

– On peut faire une sorte de répétition de notre coup, en déposant anonymement une malle dans le coffre de Sirius et en voyant si tout se passe bien ! J'ai justement un coffre assez grand pour que Dobby y rentre, et il sera sûrement d'accord pour participer ! Comme ça, s'il y a un élément qui rate… Eh bien, on demandera juste à Sirius de récupérer la malle, et personne ne sera blessé !

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en comprenant :

– Bien vu ! Et si Dobby garde sur lui un miroir communicant allumé, on pourra entendre tout ce que les gobelins racontent, et on saura à l'avance quelle genre de procédure ils suivent, quel genre de contrôles ils effectuent… Et en plus, Sirius pourra nous dire si les gobelins lui envoient une notification lorsque quelque chose est déposé dans son coffre…

Harry grimaça à cette idée. Elisa le fixa sans comprendre un instant. Puis elle sourit, narquoise :

– Tu voulais se servir de son coffre comme chambre de test sans le lui dire ?

– Ça lui servirait de leçon, maugréa l'adolescent. Il ne me dit jamais rien sur ce qu'il fait, lui. Mais… Oui, ça serait bien utile qu'il puisse nous dire combien de temps passe entre le dépôt dans le coffre et la notification, qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre… Je lui en parlerai.

– Il vaut mieux, lâcha Elisa avec un sourire.

Il y eu un court silence. Puis, plus prudemment, la Poufsouffle tenta :

– Et sinon, ça se passe bien avec lui ? Il continue à t'appeler par miroir ? Il ne t'embête pas ?

Le Gryffondor émit un reniflement amusé.

– On dirait Hermione. Non, il se tient très bien. Il veut me connaître, et faire partie de ma vie. Tout va bien. Bon, on ne peut jamais tout se dire, parce que… de son côté, il a l'Ordre du Phénix, moi j'ai l'Alliance Rebelle… On doit tous les deux garder des secrets assez importants, tu vois ? Alors parfois, on tombe à court de conversation, c'est gênant. Mais il fait des efforts. Et… J'en fais, moi aussi. Il me parle un peu de mes grands-parents, en ce moment. Les Potter. Et de mon père, aussi, un peu.

Elisa, qui avait attrapé un petit gâteau à l'air appétissant, s'immobilisa avec la pâtisserie à mi-chemin de sa bouche, glissant un regard prudent vers Harry. Celui-ci regardait soigneusement ailleurs, faisant tourner la Bièraubeurre dans son verre d'un geste distrait du poignet.

– Hermione pense que je devrai en apprendre plus sur eux, lâcha-t-il finalement. Mes parents. Elle dit que je devrai leur donner une chance.

Oh là là, ils étaient vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation ?! Elisa reposa son gâteau sur la table, l'appétit soudain coupé. Elle n'était pas du tout habilitée à ça. Elle n'était pas conseillère en relations familiales. Mais Harry lui lança un regard en coin, attendant apparemment une réponse, et elle se creusa désespérément la tête.

– Euh… Je suis d'accord avec elle. Tu fais comme tu veux, hein ! Mais… Ça me paraît être un peu du gâchis, de ne rien vouloir apprendre sur eux. Le fait que ton père ait été un idiot n'annule pas tous les trucs bien que tu pourrais apprendre sur lui. Ou sur ta mère.

Le jeune Gryffondor pinça les lèvres, et but une gorgée Bièraubeurre. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se contentèrent de regarder la fête. Cédric et Cho dansaient, leurs têtes penchés l'un vers l'autre. Elisa ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Cho sourire. Avant que son petit frère Joey ait été hospitalisé après son duel contre Crabbe et Goyle, en tous les cas.

Plus loin, Trisha discutait avec Helen, Rhonda, et deux garçons un peu plus jeunes. Ron dansait un peu maladroitement avec une fille de Poufsouffle qu'Elisa reconnu comme Hope Riley. Hermione les observait du coin de l'œil. La soirée continuait, ponctuée de rires légers et du brouhaha des conversations, comme si personne n'avait réalisé qu'Harry était en train d'ouvrir son cœur. Elisa réprima un geste nerveux. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, dans ce genre de situation.

– C'est compliqué, finit par dire Harry. Quand j'étais petit, tante Pétunia disait des horreurs sur mes parents, alors je m'obligeai à ne pas penser à eux. Je leur en voulais de m'avoir laissé là. Puis… Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard… Tout le monde me vantait leur héroïsme, et j'étais tellement fier. D'un coup, ils étaient passés du statut de _sujet tabous_ à celui de _héros plus grands que nature_! Et puis ensuite, deux ans plus tard, voilà que j'apprends que peut-être tout ce que tante Pétunia disait sur mon père avait été vrai, après tout. Et dans ce cas, peut-être que ce qu'elle disait sur ma mère était vrai aussi… Et c'était…. C'était juste plus simple de ne pas y penser du tout.

– Tu parles d'un ascenseur émotionnel, marmonna Elisa avec un rire nerveux.

– Exactement ! Alors j'ai juste arrêté d'y penser. Mais… Depuis que je parle à Sirius… Enfin, ça a commencé quand je me suis remis à parler à Sirius, mais c'est Hermione qui me l'a fait comprendre… Au final, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux éternellement. Pas vrai ? Les gens vont toujours me comparer à eux. Et si je reste sur une mauvaise impression, ça va juste continuer à être désagréable. Alors que si j'apprends des trucs positifs sur eux… Bon, je ne risque plus de les remettre sur un piédestal. J'ai appris ma leçon. Mais Hermione dit qu'il faut au moins que j'ai une relation moins pourrie avec leurs souvenirs.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Elisa tenta avec maladresse :

– Je pense qu'Hermione a raison. Parce que… Eh bien, si tu as la possibilité de rendre quoi que ce soit moins douloureux pour toi, tu devrais saisir cette chance.

Harry sembla considérer la question un moment, puis il termina sa Bièraubeurre. Durant toute la conversation, il n'avait pas croisé le regard d'Elisa, et avait gardé la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il devait être aussi mal à l'aise face à sujet que la Poufsouffle…

– Mais sérieusement, fit-elle d'un ton plus léger. Si Sirius t'ennuie, tu me le dis et je lui casse les rotules, promis.

Harry ricana, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Ils regardèrent Ron rejoindre Hermione, et dire quelque chose qui la fit rire brièvement. Elisa s'appuya au mur derrière elle, et lâcha sur le ton de la conversation :

– Papa et Maman sont partis en voyage, au fait. Ils se sentaient claustrophobes à la maison.

Harry hocha la tête avec une grimace, guère surpris. Lui aussi connaissait bien la soif d'aventure des époux Bishop. Comment deux hurluberlus pareils avaient pu avoir une fille aussi sédentaire qu'Elisa, qui adorait les plannings, ses petites habitudes, et le confort douillet de son édredon… C'était un mystère.

– Ils reviennent quand ?

– D'ici une semaine ou deux. Plus longtemps pour Papa, je pense. J'ai récupéré les miroirs qu'ils utilisent pour l'Alliance, mais j'espère que rien d'urgent ne va arriver pendant leur absence…

– Diriger la rébellion est difficile, princesse Leïa ? fit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

– J'aimerai avoir le cran de Leïa, soupira Elisa d'un air plaintif. Les responsabilités, c'est dur.

– Mmmmh. C'est vrai que tu es plus proche de C3PO que de Leïa Organa.

– Hey !

Le Survivant rigola devant son air indigné. Puis, un peu plus loin, Hermione et Ron lui firent signe, et il alla les rejoindre d'un pas léger. Elisa roula des yeux. C3PO, bah voyons ! C'était qu'il apprenait le sarcasme, ce petit Gryffondor. Il avait de très mauvaises fréquentations.

Peu de temps après, Slughorn surgit de nulle part pour lui faire reprendre son tour des invités, et la jeune fille passa quasiment le reste de la soirée à trottiner derrière lui. Pour quelqu'un qui aurait été intéressé par son avenir professionnel, qui aurait cherché à se créer un réseau, ou qui aurait admiré les différentes personnalités que Slughorn lui présentait… La soirée aurait été très réussie. Mais Elisa étant d'humeur désintéressée (et peut-être un peu cynique), elle pouvait aussi très clairement voir le bénéfice qu'en retirait le grassouillet professeur d'Alchimie. Il présentait les gens, orientait la conversation, mettait chaque personne en valeur : bref, il semblait se glisser en arrière-plan. Mais il s'arrangeait aussi pour être vu. Aucun rapport ne se créait sans son aide. Il mettait en avant ses anciens élèves, tout en rappelant subtilement qu'il leur avait donné un coup de pouce. Bref, il montrait ses relations comme quelqu'un montrerait une collection d'objets précieux. En faisant le tour de ses invités avec Elisa à son bras, et en la présentant à tout le monde, il ne faisait pas que lui donner des contacts intéressants : il montrait à tous ceux qui étaient présents qu'il avait ajouté « le Magister » à sa collection.

Ce n'était pas flagrant. Elisa mit quasiment toute la soirée à mettre le doigt dessus, et encore, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était de plus en plus irritée par la foule, les conversations, et l'air bonhomme de Slughorn. Quelqu'un d'un peu plus naïf n'aurait rien vu. Un Serpentard, cela dit, aurait réalisé la combine en quelques minutes. Décidément, Elisa manquait d'expérience en politique.

Mais passons. Dès qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était exhibée comme un trophée, son humeur s'assombrit, et elle commença à chercher un prétexte pour se faire la malle. Au final, elle s'excusa poliment auprès de Slughorn et lui dit qu'elle allait recevoir un appel important sur son miroir, puis s'éclipsa. Elle chercha du regard ses amis : mais Cédric et Cho dansaient toujours, Trisha riait aux éclats avec un groupe de Gryffondor, Heather Thatcham était en pleine discussion avec Sanguini le vampire, et le Trio d'Or n'était nulle part en vue. La Poufsouffle soupira, puis quitta la soirée seule, en catimini.

Ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar, mais ça aurait pu mieux se passer.

Les jours suivants passèrent presque paisiblement. Slughorn rayonnait, ravi du succès de sa soirée. Une attaque de Mangemorts échoua sur une maison protégée par l'Alliance Rebelle. Le hamster de Jojo (la Poufsouffle championne de patinage qui était dans la classe en-dessous de celle d'Elisa) mourut de vieillesse : Jojo en fut inconsolable. Le reste de la Maison organisa de véritables funérailles vikings au hamster, pour la réconforter. Ils métamorphosèrent une petite barque à la taille de Nutella le hamster, dirent chacun quelques mots, puis laissèrent le courant entraîner l'embarcation sur le lac avant d'y lancer un _Incendio_. Elisa s'efforça de ne pas pleurer comme une madeleine, et de faire taire la petite voix amère qui lui disait que son serpent Malta aurait bien davantage mérité ce genre d'enterrement.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de replonger dans l'auto-apitoiement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà en train de préparer leur coup d'essai avec Gringotts, et épluchait les règlements de Gringotts pour avoir les paramètres exacts de la mission. Elisa travaillait toujours sur les tapis volants, et commençait à parvenir à un résultat : elle pensait faire un prototype de robe volante dès le week-end suivant. Ou bien peut-être un peu plus tard… Elle passait quand même un temps considérable à éplucher les souvenirs de Grindelwald. Elle s'était attaquée à ses connaissances sur la Psychomancie, et les combinait avec ses leçons avec Flitwick. Ses talents en Légilimancie avaient fait un bon en avant. Elle manquait de volonté, apparemment (l'idée de défoncer les barrières de quelqu'un pour violer son esprit lui donnait la nausée, alors bon, c'était sans doute vrai), mais ses connaissances théoriques étaient désormais plus vastes et lui permettaient d'avoir différents angles d'approche.

Evidemment, ses nouvelles occupations avaient un coût. Elle passait moins de temps sur ses devoirs : ses notes baissèrent en Métamorphose, en Astronomie et même en Défense. Elle continuait à aller au CEM, mais parfois, elle séchait tout bonnement le cours. Hermione se mit à la remplacer, aidant Takashi à préparer les leçons et à corriger les devoirs des élèves.

Du côté de ses inventions aussi, l'inactivité d'Elisa se remarquait. Elle n'avait plus fabriqué un seul MagicoGlisseur depuis des lustres. Comme B&B avait fermé boutique à cause des menaces reçues par Gwendolyn, cela signifiait que ses revenus étaient quasiment inexistants. Gwendolyn faisait désormais affaire par correspondance, en envoyant des bons de commande, mais ça n'était pas aussi populaire chez les sorciers que le bon vieux shopping à pieds. Les finances de l'Alliance Rebelle étaient donc précaires. Heureusement, pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire de dépenses (pas de Briseurs de Sorts à engager, pas de maisons à rénover, pas de soins à payer), mais voilà, c'était une faiblesse potentielle dont Elisa était bien consciente.

Elle étudiait le rituel de déplacement d'Horcruxe que Grindelwald lui avait donné. Les composantes, le lieu, les différents paramètres. Elle devait être capable de comprendre parfaitement le moindre mécanisme. Chaque jour, elle se penchait dessus, déterminée à maîtriser ce rituel de magie noire sur le bout des doigts. La vie d'Harry en dépendait.

Elle faisait des progrès, lentement.

Après plusieurs jours de travail, elle parvint à maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus explosif. Elle se fit une note mentale de l'apprendre à ses amis… Puis, plongée dans ses autres projets, elle oublia.

Elle continuait à étudier les souvenirs de Grindelwald. Etonnamment, ça l'aidait à comprendre tout un tas d'éléments du rituel. Ce mec avait été le pire mage noir du siècle, mais il avait aussi été un sorcier de _génie_. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était particulièrement fascinée par son truc de perception des auras. Elle en discuta un peu avec Trelawney, mais étant donné que son aura était toujours « marqué par la Mort », sa professeur se montra tendue et distraite durant toute la conversation. Elisa préféra en discuter avec Trisha. Elle utilisa aussi les idées de Grindelwald dans ses notes en Métamorphose sur la définition du vivant et de l'âme, ou en Divination sur la théorie de la clairvoyance. Ses notes remontèrent dans ces deux matières, ce qui prouvait que les profs étaient impressionnés. McGonagall en personne la félicita pour la pertinence de sa dissertation, lorsqu'elle lui rendit son devoir corrigé.

Et si Dumbledore lui lança un regard troublé lorsqu'il la croisa dans un couloir le lendemain, et bien, Elisa fit semblant de ne rien voir, et ignora le malaise qui lui nouait l'estomac. Elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle avait horreur de mentir, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, non ? Elle avait une promesse à tenir.

Si ça sauvait Harry, ça valait bien le coup de cacher la vérité un peu plus longtemps.

.

* * *

.

Uh uh uh, Elisa, ça va te péter au museau, tu vas voir...

Enfin bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. ET je vous dis à tous... A la semaine prochaine !

.


	15. La malle piégée

.

Hello mes kiwis ! Quoi de neuf ?

De mon côté, j'entame ma dernière semaine de travail à l'étude. Eh oui, c'est la fin de mon CDD. Ca va me faire bizarre. Normalement, j'ai deux mois complets de vacances (jusqu'à juin !), parce qu'ensuite l'une des notaires aura besoin d'une remplacement pour une de ses clerc et elle a dit qu'elle m'embaucherait. Mais bref, voilà, j'ai deux mois de libre ! Je me demande bien ce que je vais faire. J'ai fini EB, en plus... Sinon je me serai plongée dans l'écriture... Mais là, il va me falloir une nouvelle source d'inspiration.

J'ai prévu d'écrire un OS sur une possible rédemption de James Potter, où un choc brutal le fait réévaluer ses choix de vie, et où il cesse d'être un sociopathe qui torture et harcèle ses pairs pour le fun. Mais bon, faut que ça m'inspire. Sinon j'ai aussi mes fics Si sur _Star Wars_ , sur _Fullmetal Alchemist_ et sur _Avatar le dernier maître de l'air_ qui sont en attente...

Bref ! On s'en fout un peu x) J'aviserai !

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **DawnEcho** ! Oui, je trouve que Ron est très sous-estimé dans la saga canon, alors que pourtant c'est un stratège très intelligent. Donc voilà, je recycle ses qualités, et je les mets un peu plus en valeur =) Pour ce qui est de la cape volante, oui, sans aucun doute, je vais m'en servir au moins une fois pour faire une entrée magistrale quelque part, en flottant xDDD C'est classe quand même ! Et pour ce qui est des souvenirs de Grindelwald, en effet c'ets très dur de réconcilier le mythe terrifiant et... l'être humain intelligent et sensible, tout simplement. Si elle avait une autre option, Elisa ignorerait le problème xD Mais là, elle a fait une promesse, et compte la tenir...

En effet **Mayoune** , Elisa a une certaine fascination pour les mages noirs x) Pas pour leur côté sombre, plutôt pour le "mais pourquoi ils n'ont pas utilisé ça pour faire le Bien ?". Elle les craint, mais surtout, elle convoite avidement leur puissance, leur assurance, leur savoir. A quatorze ans, déjà, cela l'avait poussé à écrire dans le journal de Jedusor. Et maintenant, à dix-sept ans, elle plonge dans les souvenirs de Grindelwald...

Yo **A L Watermag** ! Mwahaha, en effet, le braquage de Gringotts était vachement dangereux dans le canon. Le plan de Ron, ici, est... un peu plus sûr. Enfin bref ! Perso je pense que Dumbledore (comme beaucoup de sorcier) ets assez indifférent aux fantômes, qui sont comme des éléments du décor : donc il ne va pas remarquer le changement de l'aura d'Elisa. Il n'a pas le Troisième Oeil. Oui, il va noter qu'elle est plus sombre, plus renfermée, qu'elle cache des choses... Mais c'est normal, ils sont en guerre, et elle a sa propre organisation illégale à gérer xD Le Patronus explosif est une idée que je rêve d'introduire depuis le tome 3 alors mwahaha, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Sinon pour ce qui est de Théodore Nott je pense que tu vas être un peu déçu. A l'origine je comptais lui donner un rôle assez important, mais au final je n'en ait pas eu besoin et il va donc rester assez à la périphérie du récit. Dommage !

Hello **Lamésis** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu x) Et ouii, on ne va pas tarder à voir la cape/manteau volant, qui donne l'illusion d'un vol sans support x)

Oh, **Rose-Eliade** , Dumbledore va sans doute deviner qu'Elisa a parlé à Grindelwald... Mais uniquement quand il aura assez d'indices, c'est à dire quand Elisa va se pointer avec un rituel de magie super-noire. Pas avant. Ca ne lui traverserait même pas l'esprit, c'est un concept bien trop dément !

Salut **Manifestement-Malefoy** ! Pour répondre à ta question : le venin de Basilic tue les Horcruxe parce qu'il détruit/corrode/endommage le réceptacle au-delà de toute réparation magique possible. Harry n'a pas été endommagé au-delà de toute réparation magique possibl, il a été soigné par Fumseck. Et tant que son corps est resté en vie, l'Horruxe aussi. Alors que planter un crochet de Basilic dans le médaillon l'a détruit (dans EB), pas à cause du contact avec le venin, mais parce qu'il a été fracturé en deux et qu'aucun Reparo n'aurait pu réparer les dégâts. Voilà ! x) Pour ce qui est de Drago Malefoy, j'avoue que je ne parle pas trop de lui parce que... Bah ce n'est pas son histoire, c'ets celle d'Elisa. Il a eu sa brève apparition (la soirée à Square Grimmauld) qui permet de voir comment il va, le fait qu'l se remette de l'histoire du journal, les nouvelles influences positives dans sa vie. Mais Drago n'est aps un personnage central de cette fic, ni même un personnage secondaire x)

Yo **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Ravie que ça t'ai tenu en haleine, c'est le but x) Cette histoire avec Grindelwald va finir par péter au visage d'Elisa, ça c'ets sûr, mais... Pas tout de suite. J'ai encore quelques chapitres devant moi ! xD Et en effet, Elisa est attirée par le pouvoir. C'est assez naturel, quand on a peur. Le pouvoir, c'est la sécurité. Mais franchement, y a des fois où elle manque de sélectivité xD

Oh **Aomine** je ne pense pas que les gobelins s'ennuient à vérifier si c'est crédible que Bellatrix enferme un elfe dans un coffre. Ils ne s'intéressent guère aux afaires des sorciers. Sinon oui, tu as tout à fait raison, Elisa est vite fascinée par les connaissances des mages noirs... Au point parfois d'oublier d'être prudente. Mais elle s'est déjà fait avoir une fois avec le journal de Jedusor : elle ne va pas commettre la même erreur.

Hello **Elorah** ! Oh, je ne spoile rien, tu verras bien quand et comment ce que sait Elisa sera révélé xD Mais concernant Harry, ça ne sera pas si terrible... Du moins, j'espère avoir réussi à bien écrire ce passage x)

Ooooh **Tiph' l'Andouille** , le Manteau de Lévitation de Dr Strange serait un prototype d'Elisa... Pas bête ! L'idée m'a bien fait rire en tous les cas x) Pour ce qui est des secrets d'Elisa, oui, elle s'en sort bien. Mais elle ne va pas pouvoir cacher indéfiniment la source de son savoir en magie noire... Mwahahaha.

Merci **Xiu** ! Ravie de te tenir en haleine x) J'espère que la suite te fera autant trépiner d'impatience !

Ah ah **AryaVestrit** , j'ai réussi à te surprendre on dirait x) Cette conversation avec Grindelwald m'a donné un mal fou. Je suis bien contente d'avoir passé ce cap x) Et oui, ça s'est plutôt bien passé... A voir ce que ça va entraîner comme conséquences !

Yo **Gladoo89** ! Oui Elisa s'est retrouvé accidentellement maître des trois Reliques, tu parles d'un coup de pas de bol xD Sinon ouiiii, il était temps pour Ron de prendre un peu d'importance. Le pauvre est trop souvent laissé de côté des les fics, alors que c'est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Donc voilà, je mets son cerveau à contribution. Et comme le titre l'indiquait, c'était un plan de génie xDDDD

Ooooh, bienvenue dans l'aventure **EloWise** ! Woah, tu as tout dévoré d'un coup, chapeau x) Et je suis contente que tu ais aimé, je suis toujours aux anges quand je reçoit une review comme celle-là x) Ma fic était citée dans une autre que tu lisais ? Oooh ? Laquelle ? Est-ce que c'était J'Avais Un Plan ? Parce que sinon, ça m'intéresse ! Tu te souviens du titre ? Enfin bref, j'espère que tu as tout autant aimer ce chapitre-ci... Et les suivants !

Hello **Streema** ! Primrose Thatcham est la petite soeur d'Heather Thacham (dans la promo d'Elisa). Elle et sa seur jumelle Violette ont été réparties à Gryffondor et Serpentard respectivement au début du tome 4. Heather avait d'ailleus demandé à Elisa de veiller sur elles si elles étaient envoyées à Poufsouffle ! Enfin bref. Et dernière info sur Primrose : dans le nouveau système de parrainage des premières années, elle a été la filleule d'Harry. Donc voilà, ils sont amis. BREF ! Sinon ! Pour Dumbledore... Nope, il ignore que la Baguette de Sureau a changé de propriétaire. Ca va lui faire une surprise xD

Salut **liamireldib-b** ! Ah ah, non, Elisa ne peut pas taper la discut' avec la Mort en personne. Mais ça a d'autres avantages... J'en dirais plus dans le bonus spécial, mais rien qu'en voyant la réaction des fantômes tu peux déjà deviner quelques trucs ! Sinon, t'inquiète, Elisa gère bien ses finances. Elle va s'en sortir x) Pour ce qui est de l'idée de Ron, contente que ça te plaise ! Les fanfics oublient souvent son intelligence, alors là, j'essaie de le mettre en valeur. Et pour ce qui est d'Hermione... Oui, elle va faire le lien. Mais pas tout de suite x) T'inquiète ! Et... Pareil pour Dumbledore xDDD

Yo **Redheadead** ! Oui, dur de rivaliser avec le chapitre sur Grindelwald, hein ? xD Alors, pour répondre à tes questions sur le Carrow : elles ne veulent pas être vues avec Sun-Min parce qu'elle est Née-Moldue... Mais le petite Daniel a été accepté dans leur groupe. Cela dit, on ne sait pas s'il est Né-Moldu. Tabitha le suspecte et a fait part de ses soupçons à Elisa, mais même Elisa n'en a pas trouvé de preuve. Si Daniel affirmait ses origines, là les Carrow l'éjecteraient (bien obligées). Mais là, tant que le doute plane et qu'il se fait passer pour un Snag-Mêlé... Ca passe ! Bref. Sinon oui il faut qu'elle en parle à Harry. T'inquiète ça va venir x) C'ets la conversation avec Dudu qui va être... tendue. Tu imagines bien xD Et sinon, oui, elle est toujours Maître de la Mort, mwahahahaha ! La poisse x)

Coucou **Zarbi** ! Ah, si ma fiche sur Dumbledore t'inspire, fonce ! Ca manque de fics sur Dumbledore (et la complexité de ce personnage). En tous les cas, ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Merci **DameAureline** ! Ah ah, oui, en effet Elisa collectione les dons de mages noirs, si on peut dire. Entre Tom et Grindelwald... Franchement, elle a des goûts discutables x) Sinon, en effet Elisa n'a jamais rencontré de centaures... Et pourtant ils en auraient, des choses à dire sur son aura ! Mais non, ELisa a bien trop peur de la Forêt Interdite... Bref. Sinon, pour l'Armoire a Disparaître, j'ai décidé de ne pas la réutiliser à cause du danger et surtout du temps nécessaire pour la réparer. Drago mets des mois à le faire ! Certes, Elisa a plus de moyens, mais elle a nettement moins de temps... Donc ça sera l'idée de Ron qui sera exploitée x) Et rayon X ou pas, les gobelins se moquent bien de ce qui entre dans les coffres... C'est ce qui sort dela banque qui les interesse x)

.

Quel succès pour le chapitre précédent ! xD Il y a eu beaucoup de questions sur les Reliques de la Mort, donc c'est promis, j'en parlerai en détail dans le Bonus Spécial que je posterai à la fin de cette fic.

.

Voyons à présent la fiche du **personnage du jour**... J'ai nommé **Sun-Min Jeong** , qui est (dans cet univers) la meilleure amie de Ginny Weasley !

Sun-Min Jeong est une Née-Moldue de Poufsouffle, âgée de quatre ans de moins qu'Elisa (elle est dans la même promotion que Ginny). De petite taille, le visage rond, les cheveux noirs et longs, elle serait banale si elle n'était pas perpétuellement débordante d'énergie. C'est une vraie pile électrique, incapable de tenir en place.

Son père se nomme **Hwan Jeong** , et est diplomate. Il travaille à l'ambassade Sud-Coréenne de Londres, et il a la double nationalité coréenne et britannique. A vrai dire, il a passé davantage sa vie sur le sol anglais que dans sa Corée natale. Ses deux parents étaient secrétaires, avec de bonnes connexions, et c'est eux qui l'ont fait entrer dans le métier (voulant voir leur progéniture s'élever socialement). Hwan était surtout fasciné par l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. La politique, ça rend cynique. Il est entré dans ce métier par idéalisme mais, après vingt ans passé à traduire des textes assommants, cirer les pompes de gens hautains, et regarder les choses stagner, il pense à changer de carrière. C'est un homme jovial, aimable, un peu à la Arthur Weasley. Il détonne, dans l'ambiance digne et sérieuse du milieu. Cela dit… Il aime être utile, et il est indubitablement utile au fonctionnement quotidien de l'ambassade. Qu'il s'agisse de gérer les rendez-vous, brosser dans le sens du poil les politiciens, garder en tête tous les codes informatiques, ou juste animer la pause café, Hwan est très apprécié par ses collègues. Il en est conscient, et il aime ça. Sans compter que le salaire est assez conséquent. Peut-être qu'il quittera son travail dans quelques années : mais pas tout de suite.

Son ex-femme, **Soo-Yun Jeong** , née Mih, était femme au foyer. Elle est issue d'une petite famille bourgeoise, qui l'a élevée pour être une femme décorative et soumise, respectant les traditions de son pays et ne faisant jamais de vagues. Elle était venue avec son mari travailler en Angleterre car c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle, en bonne épouse obéissante. Mais les meurs étranges des anglais, la nourriture, la rébellion de sa fille unique qui refusait de se comporter en lady, l'indifférence de son mari, la solitude… C'était trop lourd à porter. Et lorsque Sun-Min s'est révélé être une sorcière, ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle a dit à voix haute, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle pensait que ce pays avait corrompu sa fille. Elle a donc fait ses bagages, et est retournée chez ses parents. Elle n'a pas officiellement divorcée, cela dit : mais elle n'a plus guère de contact avec son époux et sa fille. Sun-Min n'en parle jamais, et personne à Poudlard n'est au courant.

Sun-Min est un **tourbillon d'énergie**. Elle s'enthousiasme pour la moindre broutille et s'enflamme dès qu'on lui propose un jeu ou un défi. Perpétuellement survoltée, elle sembla infatigable. Elle est toujours en train de sautiller sur place, ça épuise ses camarades rien que de la regarder. Et elle a le débit de parole qui va avec ! Quand elle est lancée, il est quasiment impossible de la faire taire. Oh, elle sait ne pas dépasser les limites (ne pas aborder certains sujets, ne pas hurler dans les oreilles de ceux qui veulent clairement un peu de calme...), mais voilà. Si vous lui demandez un détail sur le cours de Potions de la veille, vous risquez vite de vous retrouver enseveli sous un déluge de parole mêlant un récit chronologique de la journée, une tirade enflammée sur l'ennui de la leçon en question, et quatre anecdotes personnelles que vous n'aviez absolument pas demandé.

Ce que les gens ne réalisent pas, c'est que Sun-Min est plus **futée** qu'il n'y paraît et que son déluge de parole lui sert souvent à noyer le poisson. Elle maîtrise parfaitement l'art de rediriger la conversation vers un sujet qui lui convient mieux, ou de détourner l'attention d'un point de détail qui la mets mal à l'aise. Et oui, elle n'est pas fille de diplomate pour rien ! Le Choixpeau a d'ailleurs proposé, un peu goguenard, de la placer à Serpentard...

Cela dit, l'hésitation du Choixpeau n'a pas été longue, car Sun-Min appartient indubitablement à Poufsouffle. Grâce à sa gentillesse innée, d'abord. Sun-Min est du genre à aider quiconque semble en détresse. Elle a le cœur sur la main. Et puis, elle est **loyale** , presque jusqu'à la déraison : lorsqu'elle s'attache à quelqu'un, c'est avec férocité, jusqu'à la fin, parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'elle abandonne qui que ce soit derrière elle. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est si loyale que le départ de sa mère a été une telle trahison. Ou peut-être que c'est l'inverse, peut-être que c'est le fait d'avoir été abandonnée une fois qui l'a décidée à ne jamais infliger cette douleur à personne…

Sun-Min est aussi déterminée, et travailleuse. Elle n'est pas aussi douée en cours que certains de ses camarades, mais elle ne prend jamais de retard sur ses devoirs, et elle se montre particulièrement appliquée sur ses devoirs de Métamorphose. Elle est capable d'écrire des pages et des pages. Comme lorsqu'elle parle, lorsqu'elle disserte sur un sujet, il est difficile de l'arrêter.

Finalement, Sun-Min est quelqu'un de juste. Enfin, peut-être que juste n'est pas le mot... Elle est impulsive, elle peut parfois trop se fier à une première impression, condamner trop tôt, approuver trop vite, être excessive. Mais ce qui est important, ce qui fait d'elle une Poufsouffle, c'est qu'elle sait **prendre du recul** , après-coup. Elle sait revoir les choses sous un autre angle, plus mesuré, plus équitable : elle sait admettre qu'elle a eu tort, s'excuser, et faire mieux. C'est une qualité plus rare qu'on le pense.

Sun-Min a tout un groupe d'amis : **Edgar Whistler** le Poufsouffle, **Ginny Weasley** la Gryffondor, **Luna Lovegood** la Serdaigle, et les **jumelles Carrow** de Serpentard. Elle est aussi membre du CEM, même si elle ne vient pas à toutes les leçons. Elle connait aussi très bien **Elisabeth Bishop**.

Cela dit, son groupe d'amis est actuellement fracturé. Hestia et Flora Carrow sont le noyau d'un groupe d'élèves ostensiblement neutres, ce qui les protège (et leur permet d'espionner pour Elisabeth Bishop en secret). Mais cela veut aussi dire qu'elles ne peuvent plus être vues avec des traîtres à leur sang, ou des Nés-Moldus. Sun-Min et Ginny font donc bande à part, et ne communiquent plus avec le reste de leurs amis que par miroir.

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que la petite Sun-Min vous plait. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je l'introduisait dans le monde d'EB. Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, elle a été répartie durant le tome 2. Durant les mois suivants, après avoir perdu le journal, Elisa réalise qu'elle n'a pas cherché à s'occuper des petits Poufsouffles, contrairement aux autres années... Et en conséquence, elle mets presque un an à apprendre le nom de famille de Sun-Min.

Bref, voilà x)

.

 **La vie de la loutre :** Je vais plomber l'ambiance mais voilà, ce week-end j'ai vu sur Tumbr et facebook encore tout une brassée de posts se moquant ou insultant JKR. _"Oui, elle a dit que DUmbledore était gay et Goldstein juif juste pour l'audimat, c'est pas de la représentation"_ ! ou encore _"Hermione qui est devenue noire, c'est encore JKR qui se roule par terre pour plaire aux lecteurs sans faire le moindre effort !_ ". Et vous savez quoi ? Fuck you. Ca m'a foutu en rogne et cette fois, non, j'en ai marre de rouler des yeux et de passer au post suivant, de fermer ma gueule et de me dire que chacun a le droit de ne pas aimer ce qu'il veut, ça suffit.

Je l'ai dit sur le Discord, mais je vais le répéter ici : cette chasse aux sorcières (ah ah) contre JKR, c'est dégueulasse et vous devriez en avoir honte.

Honnêtement, toute cette avalanche de critiques hargneuses contre JK me donne la nausée. Si le monde entier se retournait contre moi comme ils le faisaient contre elle (sans raison en plus), je resterais cachée dans mon lit toute la journée, sans jamais me lever. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, quand je pense que quelqu'un ne m'aime pas (oui, comme Elisabeth Bishop, j'ai un besoin pathologique d'être aimée, je sais). Alors je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ce serait, cette trahison. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ce serait d'être aimé par des millions de gens, juste pour que tout le monde se retourne contre moi. Se faire ridiculiser dans des magazines, dans des émissions de télévision, sur Twitter, sur Instagram et ailleurs.

C'est une femme qui a toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour nous donner, à ses lecteurs, tout ce que nous lui demandions. Elle nous a donné les livres les uns à la suite des autres, même si elle a avoué se sentir épuisée, au bord du burn-out. Elle nous a donné Cursed Child et une nouvelle série de films, que beaucoup prétendent maintenant détester et "ne jamais avoir demandés". Mais NOUS AVONS DEMANDÉ. Nous lui avons demandé pendant _des années et des années_ et l'excitation quand ils ont été annoncés était complètement folle. Mais apparemment les gens ont la mémoire courte.

JK est maintenant déconnecté de Twitter et ne peut donc plus parler à ses fans, ce qu'elle avait précédemment dit qu'elle adorait. Elle ne peut plus rien dire sans que ce soit pris hors-contexte et retourné contre elle. Nous savons qu'elle a déjà fait une dépression, et a été sauvée par ces livres. Et maintenant, est-ce qu'on va la pousser à nouveau dans le trou ?

Franchement, ce qui est en train de lui arriver... ça équivaut à ce que Rita Skeeter traîne Harry dans la boue, et que tout le monde se mette soudain à dire "oh quel horrible fou" en l'espace de trois mois. Quelques remarques assassines et tout le pays lui crache dessus, le public le fait passer du statut de héros à celui d'hypocrite et de lâche. Ne sommes-nous pas capables de chercher quoi que ce soit nous-mêmes? Avons-nous perdu toute capacité de regarder les nouvelles d'un œil critique ?

JKR nous a offert l'univers d'Harry Potter. Elle nous a surtout offert _l'univers de la fanfiction_. Vous vous souvenez de cette époque où chaque fic était préfacée par une page et demie de disclaimer, "ne me faites pas de procès, j'écris juste pour m'amuser", parce que c'était un risque réel ? Je m'en souviens. C'est JKR qui a encouragé les fans à s'approprier son histoire, à écrire des fics, à faire des pièces de théâtres. A l'époque, les autres auteurs étaient désapprobateurs et interloqués. Mais JKR l'a fait et ça a changé l'univers de la fanfiction.

Oui, elle a écrit essentiellement sur des persos blancs/cis/hétéro et compagnie, et alors ?! Au moins elle nous a passé le lait au lieu de pisser dans les céréales.

Je trouve dégueulasse que tout le fandom se mette à lui cracher dessus parce que c'est soudain devenu la nouvelle mode. C'est une série écrite dans les années 90, évidemment ce n'est pas aussi _woke_ que ce qu'on voudrait en 2019 (et elle n'écrit pas le script des Animaux Fantastiques, bordel, elle n'a que rôle limité). JKR nous a dit, depuis trente ans : "je vous donne cette histoire, vous pouvez vous en inspirer, la réécrire, interpréter, _je vous la donne_ " et maintenant tous ses fans sont en train de lui jeter des pierres en disant "c'ets pas assez bien, tu aurais du l'écrire mieux, honte sur toi !". C'est révoltant.

 **A défaut d'être loyaux, vous pourriez au moins être décents.**

.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je me suis bien énervée. Au début, oui c'était marrant ces quelques plaisanteries, "ah ah JKR avait prévu le coup de Nagini ? N'importe quoi, pff". Mais là ? Ca devient immonde, cruel, et franchement JKR mérite mieux.

Je vais m'arrêter là. Y a plus rien à dire. Alors je vous laisse avec le résumé du chapitre précent, et le chapitre d'aujourd'hui...

.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Elisa est revenue à Poudlard avec le poids de sa conversation avec Grindelwald pesant sur ses épaules. Oh, elle sait coment ôter l'Horcruxe du front d'Harry... Mais en plus elle a réalisé qu'elle était désormais Maître de la Mort, et qu'apparemment son aura est désormais liée à la Mort. Et comme Harry refuse de reprendre sa cape tant qu'Elisa ne sera plus mise en danger à cause de l'Alliance (autant dire pas avant la fin de la guerre), elle n'est pas de retrouver son aura normale !_

 _Mais tout ne va pas mal. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont bien avancé sur la question de comment braquer Gringotts, et Elisa a mis Trisha et Cédric dans la confidence. Elisa et Harry ont également eu une conversation à coeur ouvert au sujet de James et Lily Potter, et Harry sembla disposé à faire la paix avec la mémoire de ses parents. Bref, il y a toujours de l'espoir !_

.

Voilà voilà. Vous êtes au point ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Alors... C'est parti.

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **La malle piégée**

 **.**

Grindelwald était un génie, et Elisa commençait doucement à en avoir marre d'être impressionnée par lui. Il était maléfique, pour l'amour de Circée ! Ça aurait été bien plus facile de le mépriser s'il avait aussi été stupide.

Mais non. Du coup, pendant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione mettaient sur pied le plan pour braquer Gringotts, Elisa continuait à étudier les souvenirs du mage noir. Elle n'avait pas le temps de tout examiner dans les détails, mais tout de même, c'était impressionnant, surtout en prenant en compte la quantité massive de souvenirs. Elle apprenait quelques-uns des sorts et maléfices de duels qu'il avait créés, mais elle avait encore du chemin à faire ! D'autant plus que la plupart de ces sorts nécessitaient une puissance qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Ce n'était pas grave. Il avait inventé des tas d'autres choses, comme des théorèmes alchimiques, des raccourcis en Métamorphose, ou des méthodes de tirage des runes qui se combinaient avec de l'Arithmancie pour une meilleure divination. Il avait utilisé l'Occlumancie pour faire disparaître sa peur des hauteurs, en inventant une façon de compartimenter son vertige totalement hors de ses pensées lorsqu'il volait sur un balai. Ça, c'était sacrément utile, et Elisa se mit à l'apprendre sur-le-champ. Elle avait toujours eu peur de voler haut (d'où sa préférence pour les Glisseurs plutôt que les balais), mais maintenant qu'elle essayait de créer une robe volante… Elle devait mettre tous les avantages de son côté !

Grindelwald avait aussi pas mal étudié la Médicomagie. Certaines de ses trouvailles étaient glauques, bien sûr. Par exemple, il avait créé un sort permettant de transférer une malédiction mortelle d'une personne à une autre, sauvant la victime en sacrifiant un prisonnier. Mais il avait aussi inventé de bonnes choses. Une dizaine de charmes de soin et de guérison capable de passer outre la magie noire, qui pourtant ne se laissait pas soigner aisément… Mais surtout, un charme capable de relancer un cœur arrêté. C'était une sorte de CPR magique. Le sort réparait d'éventuels dommages, puis forçait le cœur à se contracter rythmiquement (et donc à repartir), tout en obligeant les poumons à inspirer profondément, expirer, puis ré-inspirer. Le tout durait cinq secondes, et permettait de garder oxygéné le cerveau d'un patient en arrêt cardiaque, et de relancer son cœur en même temps ! En plus, le sort ne risquait pas d'endommager le cœur s'il était jeté avec trop de puissance, pas comme une défibrillation : c'était un sort de soin avant tout. Bref, c'était du génie.

A son époque, Grindelwald était révéré par ses fidèles comme quelqu'un capable de commander à la Mort : de la déchaîner sur ses ennemis, mais aussi de l'arrêter. C'était sûr que pour des sorciers ne connaissant pas le concept de réanimation cardio-pulmonaire, voir quelqu'un jeter un sort qui réveillait quelqu'un ayant cessé de respirer, ça devait sembler terrifiant.

Elisa trouvait ça débile que les sorciers n'aient jamais pensés à ça, alors elle passa un coup de miroir à Neal pour en apprendre davantage. En tant qu'Aspirant Médicomage, il était son expert sur la question. Ce qu'il lui apprit la stupéfia. En effet, les sorciers n'avaient jamais réussi à réanimer quelqu'un après un arrêt cardiaque, et donc assimilaient l'absence de pouls à la mort.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle devant son miroir communiquant. Mais, et la mort cérébrale ?

– La m…. oh, tu veux dire quand le cerveau est trop endommagé par le manque d'oxygène ? réalisa Neal en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la suite logique de l'arrêt du cœur. Ce n'est pas le signe officiel de la mort, c'est une conséquence du décès.

– Mais si on peut faire repartir le cœur, l'absence de pouls n'est pas la mort ! La mort, c'est quand le cœur a été arrêté tellement longtemps que le cerveau est… bah… irréparable. Non ?

– Mais justement Elisa, fit l'Aspirant Médicomage d'un ton patient. On ne peut pas faire repartir un cœur arrêté. C'est arrivé cinq fois en cinq cent ans, et à chaque fois, ça tenait plus du miracle que d'autre chose.

La Poufsouffle grinça des dents.

– C'est n'importe quoi. Les Moldus ont inventé un truc qui s'appelle la réanimation cardio-pulmonaire et qui permet de faire repartir le cœur dans l'immense majorité des cas. Et là, je suis en train de mettre au point un sort qui applique le même dispositif.

Neal faillit en faire tomber son miroir :

– Tu es en train d'inventer un sortilège qui fait repartir le cœur des morts ?!

– Pas _morts_ ! Seulement en arrêt cardiaque ! Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! C'est… Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'envoyer mes notes. Et… Un Mémosphère, aussi. Hermione a suivi des cours de premiers secours, elle doit avoir suivi une leçon sur le massage cardiaque. Je pense que ça te serait très instructif.

Elisa se plongea dans la Médicomagie, du coup. Ce n'était pas très agréable. Les sorciers avaient des théories complètement archaïques, parfois, comme la variation des humeurs dans le corps, et l'effet de l'énergie négative sur la santé. C'était fou. Mais… Ce n'était pas insensé, non ? Leur connaissance du corps humain était rudimentaire. La médicomagie consistait à pousser la magie du patient à « tout ramener à la normale » dans son corps, mais les guérisseurs ne connaissaient que les très grandes lignes du « normal » en question. La raison était si simple qu'elle en était absurde : _aucun sorcier n'avait jamais disséqué un autre être humain_.

C'était un affreux tabou. Violer l'intégrité d'un corps, c'était assimilé à la magie noire. Evidemment, ça ralentissait la science. Le concept de la transfusion sanguine faisait blêmir d'effroi les Médicomages. L'idée de toucher une blessure ouverte, que ce soit pour remettre un os en place ou pour compresser une hémorragie, était extrêmement mal vu, et uniquement toléré en cas d'urgence. Ne pas toucher le corps des patients était une règle _magique_ sensée… Mais c'était une règle _médicale_ complètement stupide. Du coup, les sorciers étaient très en retard sur la médecine. Ils savaient que le sang circulait dans le corps, apportait de l'oxygène aux organes grâce aux poumons, et que sans oxygène le cerveau s'endommageait. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas les détails. Et donc, pour eux, réanimer quelqu'un dont le cœur avait cessé de battre était…. Impensable.

En revanche, il était tout à fait logique que _Grindelwald_ ait disséqué un être humain pour observer le fonctionnement du cœur. Elisa frissonna, et essaya de ne pas y penser.

Elle mit donc sur papier le sort de Grindelwald, avec un paquet d'explications, et l'envoya à Neal. Celui-ci la rappela deux heures plus tard, surexcité, en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle publie ça, parce que ça allait révolutionner les premiers secours. Et du coup Elisa se mit à bosser sur son premier article de Médicomagie, avec l'assistance de Neal. Ça progressait bien. C'était un sort complexe, mais relativement dans ses cordes. Elle était à peu près sûre de pouvoir le lancer avec succès : et si _elle_ , une élève de septième année, y parvenait… Alors ce sort serait carrément accessible aux Guérisseurs. Elisa comptait soumettre son article à la revue de Ste Mangouste, ainsi qu'à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , au début du mois prochain.

Et bien sûr, elle comptait aussi braquer Gringotts dans les semaines à venir.

Leur projet fut mis en pause durant le week-end, où eut lieu le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle (ce qui semblait nécessiter toute la concentration de Ron, Harry, et Cédric). L'équipe des lions emporta la victoire, même si la Maison des blaireaux obtint un score tout à fait respectable. Elisa y était cependant assez indifférente. L'important pour elle, c'était que dès le lendemain, ils se remirent tous au travail.

L'idée de cambrioler la banque des sorciers semblait réjouir le Trio d'Or, ce qui était attendu, mais aussi Trisha. Elle avait vraiment une fibre Gryffondor. Alors qu'Harry et Cédric adressaient par lettre des demandes discrètes à Gringotts sur leurs mesures de sécurités, Trisha préféra se joindre à Ron pour poser quelques questions subtiles à Bill à la fin de leurs cours de Défense. Elle aida aussi Hermione à éplucher de vieilles lois gobelines, et étudia même les éléments de création d'un Portoloin. Pas que ça leur soit très utile : au final, il s'avéra que les Portoloins pouvaient faire entrer à Gringotts, mais pas en sortir. A vrai dire, _entrer_ dans la banque ne posait pas grande difficulté. On pouvait tout faire entrer dans un coffre : des explosifs, des Portoloins, des artefacts maudits, des êtres vivants… Mais en sortir, cela dit, était vachement plus compliqué. Au final, si un elfe de maison parvenait à s'échapper du coffre de Sirius… ça allait se résumer à une lutte entre le pouvoir des protections gobelines, et la puissance de la magie elfique. Elisa commençait à douter de leur plan.

Mais le Trio restait incroyablement optimiste. Dès le week-end suivant, ils avaient déjà mis en place la « répétition ». Harry avait appelé Gwendolyn, qui avait accepté, à titre de faveur, de faire un dépôt à Gringotts sans poser de questions. Dobby avait accepté de servir d'agent secret. Un gros coffre sorcier avait été acheté par correspondance. Elisa avait fourni une montre magique (pour avoir l'heure et la lumière) et un miroir communiquant (pour que Dobby puisse rester en contact avec eux). L'opération fut lancée dès le samedi suivant.

– Dobby a transplané aux Trois balais, glissa Harry en passant devant eux au petit-déjeuner.

L'elfe devait s'enfermer dans son coffre, qui se verrouillerait par magie. Gwendolyn passerait cinq minutes plus tard pour récupérer ce volumineux colis et le déposer à Gringotts. Elisa, Trisha et Cédric hochèrent la tête de façon parfaitement synchrone, puis réalisèrent que ça avait l'air un peu suspicieux, et essayèrent tous de regarder ailleurs. Harry s'éloigna, le pas léger, mais un sourire étrangement vindicatif aux lèvres.

Le plan était lancé.

Elisa ne put pas assister au début de l'opération, car elle avait une séance un cours avec Flitwick. Grâce aux conseils de Grindelwald (ou plutôt, à ses souvenirs), Elisa eut droit aux compliments du professeur de Sortilèges, et ils purent clore le chapitre sur la Psychomancie avec presque une semaine d'avance. Elisa était à présent une Occlumens de très bon niveau, même si ça force reposait davantage dans la structuration de son esprit que dans la création de murailles mentales. Elle était capable de faire disparaître son vertige (même si elle n'avait pas encore volé sur un balai pour tester ça), ce qui avait beaucoup impressionné Flitwick. Et elle était aussi une bonne Légilimens, capable de scanner la surface d'un esprit, de transmettre des idées, ou de saisir les pensées de quelqu'un. Cela dit, elle n'avait encore jamais lancé une attaque mentale puissante sur quiconque, et elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Flitwick et elle n'en avait étudié que la théorie. C'était une facette de la Psychomancie très violente. C'était le genre de truc que faisait Voldemort, après tout.

Du coup, Flitwick et elle purent clore le chapitre sur la Psychomancie sans avoir eu besoin de faire appel à Dumbledore pour aucune leçon. Elisa devait avouer qu'elle en était soulagée. Quand le professeur de Sortilège avait évoqué cette idée en début d'année, ça l'avait un peu alarmée.

Après sa leçon, Elisa se hâta de rejoindre le Trio d'Or dans la Salle sur Demande. Cédric avait dû partir (il avait entraînement de Quidditch : le prochain match de la saison opposerait Serpentard à Poufsouffle, et les Poursuiveurs de la Maison vert et argents étaient trop redoutables pour qu'il se permette de tirer au flanc), mais Trisha était déjà là. Ils étaient tous penchés sur le miroir d'Harry. Lorsqu'Elisa se tordit le cou pour l'observer, elle réalisa que Dobby (qui tenait l'autre miroir) était déjà dans le coffre de Sirius. La luminosité était très faible, mais on pouvait voir des sacs d'or et quelques babioles rangées contre les parois de pierre brute du caveau. Cela dit, le premier plan était largement occupé par Dobby, qui tenait le miroir tellement près de son visage qu'ils avaient une vue plongeant sur ses narines et ses yeux globuleux.

– Est-ce que tu peux prendre un objet particulier ? demandait Hermione qui prenait frénétiquement des notes. Quelque chose de distinctif, pas de l'or ! Il faut qu'on vérifie si tu peux transplaner avec…

Ron se pencha vers Elisa, et lui résuma rapidement :

– La malle a été déposée dans le coffre de Sirius il y a quinze minutes à peu près. Hermione a fait explorer Dobby, pour pouvoir examiner les parois et ce genre de choses. Elle lui a aussi demandé s'il pouvait juger des protections, mais il n'a pas vraiment pu lui répondre, donc on devra y aller à l'aveugle sur ce coup. Sinon, on a toutes les infos qu'on voulait : la durée entre l'arrivée de la malle dans la banque et son dépôt dans le coffre est d'une heure et demie, les gobelins ne jettent pas de sorts de détection sur les colis, et les coffres qui sont à cet étages sont apparemment gardés par une grosse bestiole, probablement un dragon. Autant dire que passer en force est exclu !

– Super, sourit Elisa. Merci, Ron. J'arrive juste à temps, en fait !

Trisha émit un reniflement amusé et se décala pour lui faire une place. Harry et Hermione, eux, restaient concentrés sur le miroir. D'ailleurs, Harry devait en avoir augmenté le son, car la voix aigue de Dobby leur parvint très nettement lorsqu'il proposa avec hésitation :

– Une théière en argent, Miss ?

– Parfait ! approuva Harry. Et maintenant, est-ce que tu peux transplaner avec jusqu'à moi ? Ne le fais pas, dis-moi juste si tu t'en sens capable.

L'image du miroir vacilla, prenant un peu de distance, et Elisa put nettement voir Dobby regarder autour de lui d'un air concentré, puis hésitant. Finalement, il reporta son regard sur le miroir, l'air anxieux :

– Dobby peut essayer, Monsieur, mais Dobby pense qu'il y aura des risques. C'est de la puissante magie gobeline, Monsieur, très agressive envers les intrus…

– Ils risquent de te détecter ? s'inquiéta Harry.

– Oh, non monsieur ! Les gobelins ne s'ennuient pas à repérer les choses. Repérer, c'est bon pour ceux qui veulent éviter les ennuis, comme les elfes. Les gobelins attaquent directement.

Les cinq élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets, et Ron résuma :

– Donc ils ne vont pas te repérer, mais leurs défenses vont automatiquement s'attaquer à toi si tu transplanes ? Dur. Euh, de quel genre d'attaque on parle ? Est-ce que les murs vont se resserrer, ou…

– Dobby ne pense pas, fit l'elfe (qui regarda quand même les murs d'un air méfiant). Mais le transplanage va être difficile. Ce sera un gros effort magique, Monsieur. Un elfe faible ne pourrait pas le faire. Mais Dobby peut essayer, Monsieur ! Dobby va réussir, pour Harry Potter !

– Sois prudent ! fit Hermione d'une voix aigue. Si c'est dangereux pour toi, ne le fais pas !

L'elfe s'immobilisa, et sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il reporta son regard sur le miroir, plissant les yeux d'un air déterminé :

– Mais Monsieur Harry Potter a vraiment besoin que Dobby, transplane, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur Harry Potter a dit que c'était primordial pour vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est un très mauvais sorcier.

Les trois Gryffondor échangèrent un regard anxieux, et Trisha émit un grognement incrédule :

– Vous lui avez dit ?!

– On peut faire confiance à Dobby, protesta loyalement Harry. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en danger pour autant. Dobby, si c'est trop dangereux, ne le fais pas. On trouvera un autre moyen.

Un autre moyen ? Non, ils n'en trouveraient pas. C'était leur option la plus sûre. Elisa grimaça. Mais, comme personne ne semblait vouloir s'y coller… Elle se fit l'avocat du diable.

– Mais c'est notre seul plan. Et s'il transplane directement ici, même s'il souffre d'épuisement magique ou de désartibulation, on pourra le soigner. Être près de toi pourra aussi l'aider à reprendre des forces, Harry, puisqu'il se nourrit de ta magie.

Ils hésitèrent. Puis Dobby couina depuis le miroir :

– Dobby se sent prêt, monsieur ! Dobby veut aider à vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Dobby a juste besoin de l'ordre d'Harry Potter, monsieur !

Harry inspira un grand coup, et ordonna à Dobby de revenir immédiatement. Elisa eut soudain une inexplicable bouffée d'angoisse, cette sensation vertigineuse qu'on a lorsqu'on trébuche et qu'on tombe dans le vide, lorsqu'on réalise qu'on a commit une grave erreur et qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible…

Avec un _CRAC_ si puissant que les murs du caveau semblèrent en trembler, Dobby transplana.

Il avait pris le miroir avec lui. En rétrospective, Elisa n'arriva pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose. Sur l'écran, il y eut comme un instant de statique, de tension, l'image semblant se mixer entre la destination de Dobby (la Salle sur Demande) et le noir absolu. Du miroir parvint un affreux crissement, comme du métal qui se plie. L'image trembla, comme à son point de rupture, et la même pensée traversa tous leurs esprits en même temps : _ça avait été une terrible erreur_.

Puis Dobby réapparut dans la Salle sur Demande. Il vacilla, et le miroir glissa de ses doigts sans force, tombant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. L'air presque choqué, l'elfe porta les mains à sa maigre poitrine avec un hoquet. Sa peau était blême, et son regard, lorsqu'il croisa celui d'Elisa, était rempli de terreur muette. Il tomba à genoux. Harry fut le premier à quitter le choc qui les avait tous figés, et se précipita devant lui :

– Dobby ! DOBBY !

L'elfe s'effondra et les quatre autres adolescents se bousculèrent à ses côtés, paniqués. Elisa jeta un sort de diagnostic qui ne lui révéla rien, et elle se rappela avec un choc glacé que ça ne fonctionnait que sur les humains. Trisha, qui avait attrapé la tête de l'elfe pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne en tombant, glapit :

– Il est glacé !

– C'est un cas d'épuisement magique, réalisa Harry dont les yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Comme ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy après la Chambre des Secrets… Du chocolat, il faut du chocolat !

– T'es fou, il a l'air en état de manger ? lâcha Ron d'un air incrédule. Il nous faut Mrs Pomfresh !

– Il n'a pas de pouls ! cria Hermione d'une voix stridente.

– Quoi ?!

Hermione écarta les deux garçons sans ménagement, tremblant de tous ses membres, et se mit à marmonner frénétiquement les manœuvres du massage cardiaque en essayant de trouver où se trouvait le cœur de l'elfe de maison. D'après ses tâtonnements, l'anatomie elfique n'était pas exactement la même que celle des humains, le cœur se trouvait davantage sur la droite…

Elisa était restée figée. C'était de sa faute. Pourquoi elle avait insisté pour qu'il transplane ? Elle avait été si stupide, si égoïste. Elle avait dit que c'était le plan le moins risqué, mais Dobby était en train d'en mourir. Oh par Merlin, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il mourrait sous ses yeux. Et ils ne savaient pas comment le réanimer… !

Mais elle savait, réalisa-t-elle avec un sursaut qui l'arracha à son choc. Elle savait, parce que Grindelwald le savait, et le lui avait transmis… !

– Ecartez-vous ! fit-elle sans réfléchir en levant sa baguette. _Pulsatio_ !

Il n'y eu pas de flash, mais la poitrine de Dobby s'illumina brièvement d'une lumière rouge pâle. Ses poumons se gonflèrent, et son thorax tressaillit, comme si on lui avait administré un choc électrique. Puis la lumière rouge pâle disparu, et Elisa chercha frénétiquement un pouls… Rien. Paniquée, elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur le cœur de l'elfe, et doubla la quantité d'énergie dans le sort :

– _PULSATIO_ !

Cette fois, le sursaut de Dobby fut tellement violent que tout son dos décolla du sol. Il émit un borborygme étranglé. Elisa se pétrifia, n'osant pas y croire. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il était toujours inconscient, mais… D'une main tremblante, elle saisit le poignet de l'elfe, cherchant un pouls. Durant une seconde, elle ne sentit rien du tout… Puis elle le trouva, faible et irrégulier, mais bien présent. Elle s'affaissa, étourdie de soulagement, se sentant soudain comme vidée de son énergie.

– Son cœur est reparti, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il y eut un bruit sourd tandis que Ron se laissait glisser par terre. Il fixait Dobby avec un mélange de stupeur et de révérence. La Poufsouffle se souvint que Ron était un Sang-Pur, issu d'une famille qui (malgré l'intérêt d'Arthur Weasley pour les Moldus) avait une culture et des traditions sorcières. Le concept du massage cardiaque lui était inconnu. Le concept de réanimation après un arrêt cardiaque devait être un sacré choc.

– Oh, fit Hermione d'une voix un peu vacillante. C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je te donne mon souvenir de ma leçon sur le massage cardiaque ? Tu as inventé un sort équivalent ?

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Trisha était une personne rationnelle, et apparemment la plus rapide à se remettre du choc d'avoir faillit voir mourir Dobby sous leurs yeux. Elle se redressa brusquement, prenant les commandes :

– On verra ça plus tard ! Dobby n'est pas mort, mais il est toujours dans un sale état. Elisa, pourquoi il est inconscient ? Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

Elisa secoua la tête, essayant de rassembler ses esprits et de redresser ses murs d'Occlumancie :

– Pas que je sache. Son cœur et reparti, donc il a survécu au plus gros du choc, mais… Il n'est pas miraculeusement guéri. C'est du CPR, pas la panacée.

Trisha se tourna vers le Survivant si vite que celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul :

– Harry, tu as dit que tu savais ce qu'il avait ?

Le jeune Gryffondor se raidit. Le fait que Trisha prenne les commandes semblait l'aider à reprendre ses esprits, car il répondit sans hésitation :

– Il a épuisé toute sa magie et doit taper dans les réserves physiques de son corps pour alimenter son noyau magique. C'est un choc très violent pour toute être doté de magie. Malefoy a faillit finir dans le coma quand ça lui est arrivé.

– Super, tu sais comment ça se soigne ?

Harry secoua la tête avec hésitation :

– Il n'y a pas de traitement, mis à part du repos pour reconstituer les réserves.

Hermione se remit debout, l'air déterminée :

– Peut-être que les elfes font les choses différemment. Je dois aller aux cuisines pour leur parler !

Une porte apparut immédiatement juste à côté d'elle, avec un petit écriteau « Cuisines » accroché au-dessus du linteau. Hermione cligna des yeux avec stupeur, n'ayant encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir les miracles de la Salle sur Demande. Puis elle se reprit, carra les épaules, et poussa la porte avec détermination. Le battant se referma derrière elle avec un claquement sonore.

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre les quatre élèves qui restaient. Harry fit apparaître un lit où lui et Ron hissèrent Dobby. Trisha bredouilla qu'elle allait demander à Bill les effets les plus communs des protections gobelines, et quitta la pièce. Elisa se mit à marcher de long en large, incapable de rester en place, et son pied cogna contre quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux.

La théière volée dans le coffre de Sirius Black gisait au sol, abandonnée.

 _Peut-être que tout ça n'a pas été vain_ , songea une petite voix dans la tête d'Elisa alors qu'elle ramassait la théière. _Car si Dobby a put ramener ce truc… S'il a pu passer les protections de Gringotts en emportant un objet du coffre… Alors voler la Coupe de Poufsouffle est désormais possible._

Elle devait y croire. Sinon, sa folie aurait presque tué Dobby pour rien.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les elfes de maison prirent le relais. Apparemment, ils avaient toute une aile du château (située en fait juste au-dessus du plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle) qui leur appartenait, avec des dortoirs, des salles de bains… Et une infirmerie. Les épuisements magiques d'elfes étaient rares, mais ils arrivaient, et les serviteurs de Poudlard savaient comment les traiter. Harry les laissa emmener Dobby, insistant pour être prévenu au moindre changement. D'après Trisha, Bill avait dit que les protections gobelines n'agissaient pas sur le long terme. Si on survivait au choc initial, on avait toutes les chances de s'en tirer ensuite.

 _Si on survivait au choc initial_ , bien sûr. Et pour Dobby… Le choc avait été assez rude. Les elfes étaient absurdement résistants. Que leur cœur lâche, ça n'arrivait que s'ils étaient très vieux, presque mourants. Elisa le savait bien : c'était ce qui était arrivé à Moppy, le plus vieux de ses elfes, dont le cœur avait lâché lorsqu'il avait senti leur lien magique s'effacer parce que sa maîtresse était en train de mourir dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais Moppy était un cas particulier. Il était alors malade depuis des années, et avait déjà vécu un abandon de son maître précédent, qui ne lui donnait alors que quelques mois à vivre. Un elfe plus jeune ou juste un tout petit peu plus résistant n'aurait jamais eu ce souci. Alors un elfe en pleine santé, bien nourri, reposé, vigoureux, et dans la force de l'âge comme Dobby ? Il fallait un puissant choc pour créer un épuisement magique capable de stopper son cœur. A vrai dire, Elisa était à peu près sûre qu'un sorcier aurait _explosé en mille morceaux_ , face à ces protections gobelines. Alors… Savoir que Dobby était passé au travers… C'était impressionnant, mais aussi angoissant. Un truc comme ça, ça laissait des marques. L'elfe d'Harry n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Et ensuite… Eh bien, les elfes de Poudlard étaient bien en peine de dire quels pouvaient être les séquelles d'un arrêt cardiaque. Aucun elfe n'y avait jamais survécu auparavant.

Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient encore un peu sous le choc. Trisha également, quoique dans une mesure moindre (elle ne connaissait pas Dobby personnellement, après tout). Elisa, elle… Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était troublée, elle se plongeait dans le travail.

Elle fit ses devoirs avec une énergie décuplée. Elle acheva son prototype de robe volante cousue à partir du tissu d'un tapis volant, et fit quelques vols d'essai dans la Salle sur Demande. Sa mère rentra d'Inde, et Elisa lui rendit avec réticence son miroir : guetter les appels de gens demandant l'aide de l'Alliance l'avait tenue occupée. Tant pis, elle retournerait à ses occupations normales… Elle examina les souvenirs de Grindelwald à la recherche de nouvelles trouvailles de Médicomagie. Elle appela Matt pour discuter de son projet de métamorphose des Sortilèges. Elle alla au CEM, donna un coup de mains aux élèves plus jeunes, s'entraîna au combat avec Cédric et Trisha.

Et elle continua à planifier le vol de la Coupe de Poufsouffle.

Cela pouvait paraître insensible, de rester fixer sur son objectif même après avoir frôlé la tragédie. Parfois Elisa s'imaginait ce que dirait Harry s'il découvrait ce qu'elle fabriquait, et elle grimaçait. Oui, c'était insensible, et froid. Mais elle ne connaissait pas d'autre façon d'aller de l'avant. Il fallait qu'elle continue. Il fallait que ce quasi-échec en ait valu la peine, parce que si tout avait été en vain, alors comment continuer à aller de l'avant ?

Alors Elisa contacta Lupin et lui parla de son plan. Elle parla avec ses elfes, leur exposant le projet, les risques. Elle parla avec Neal du Charme de Réanimation Cardio-pulmonaire, le _Pulsatio_ , et de la puissance qu'il nécessitait. Elle se procura un tas de métal doré et se mit à le transfigurer, avec de grandes difficultés, en une copie de la Coupe de Poufsouffle (la Salle sur Demande lui avait obligeamment fourni un portait d'Helga Poufsouffle tenant la coupe dans ses mains, comme modèle). Et finalement, Elisa contacta les jumeaux Weasley pour créer une malle piégée.

Après tout, une fois que la Coupe serait volée, la malle resterait dans le coffre et Bellatrix irait sûrement voir ce qu'elle contenait. Si elle trouvait le truc vide, ça lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Alors, pourquoi ne pas mettre à l'intérieur quelque chose qui exploserait, qui cracherait des couteaux ou de l'acide, bref, un truc qui débarrasserai l'univers de Bellatrix Lestranges ?

Fred et George marquèrent un temps d'arrêt quand elle leur expliqua le concept, mais ils se mirent aussitôt au travail avec férocité. L'idée d'abattre le meilleur lieutenant de Voldemort devait grandement les motiver.

Ce serait leur premier meurtre, songea Elisa. Ce serait aussi son premier meurtre à elle. Elle aurait dû se sentir horrifiée. Elle se sentait juste curieusement détachée.

Elle ne savait pas si l'idée de tuer Bellatrix de cette façon venait d'elle, ou de la petite voix amusée de Tom Jedusor au fond de son esprit. L'un était tout aussi probable que l'autre. Jadis, cette constatation l'aurait alarmée. Plus maintenant. Et au final, elle s'en moquait. Ils étaient en guerre, et c'était une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'elle se haïrait, après coup : mais pour l'instant, elle voulait juste survivre, et protéger tous les innocents que Bellatrix risquait de torturer et de tuer si on la laissait vivre.

Son article sur le Sortilège de Réanimation Cardio-pulmonaire fut envoyé à la _Gazette_ , à Ste Mangouste, et à Gringotts (pour que la date apposée par banque sur le courrier prouve que c'était bien elle qui avait découvert le concept en premier). Les auteurs de l'article étaient cités comme étant « _Elisabeth Bishop (élève de Poudlard) & Neal Bowman (Aspirant Médicomage)_ ». Leurs noms étaient côte à côte, comme des égaux, ce qui semblait mettre Neal assez mal à l'aise. Honnêtement, il avait joué un rôle minime dans la création du sort, il ne voulait pas recevoir une gloire qu'il ne méritait pas. Elisa n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose.

Il y eut une autre pleine lune, et d'autres attaques de loups-garous et de Mangemorts. Barnabas Cuffe, le directeur de la _Gazette_ , fut tué. Florian Fortarôme, propriétaire d'un glacier bien connu sur le Chemin de Traverse (et le plus grand rival de la confiserie Buttermere) fut portée disparu, et sa boutique saccagée. Un dénommé James Killick disparut également. Le nom était familier, alors Elisa fit quelques recherches, et apprit avec un coup au cœur qu'il s'agissait du fils de Gawain et Elea Killick, les deux Briseurs de Sorts qui avaient protégé gratuitement Tourmaline et qui avaient été assassinés par les Mangemorts juste après.

James avait une sœur, Katie. Elisa lui offrit anonymement l'aide de l'Alliance Rebelle. Elle refusa.

La haine à l'égard des loups-garous grandissait dans le monde sorcier suite aux attaques. La dernière pleine lune avait fait huit morts et trois blessés, dont cinq enfants. Un article de la _Gazette_ proposa de faire porter aux lycanthropes des badges permettant de les identifier, comme un croissant de lune épinglé sur la poitrine. L'outrage des Nés-Moldus fut si puissant que la _Gazette_ fut inondée de lettres de protestations (du moins, d'après Gwendolyn, qui était en contact avec plusieurs journalistes). Mais pour autant, le journal n'imprima aucune excuse ou rétractation, laissant l'idée faire son chemin dans l'esprit des sorciers. Lupin se mit à sortir déguisé, pour ne pas être reconnu. Matt cessa tout simplement de sortir, partageant son temps entre sa maison et Tourmaline, avec ses collègues ou ses bouquins pour toute compagnie. L'avantage, c'était qu'il s'ennuyait et appelait Elisa plus fréquemment pour discuter. Le désavantage, c'était qu'elle s'inquiétait encore plus pour lui.

Elisa réfléchit à fonder une association de soutien aux loups-garous. Le souci, c'était qu'elle n'en avait pas les moyens : toutes ses finances étaient consacrées à l'Alliance Rebelle. Et, même si c'était très Serpentard de sa part… Elle devait penser à son image. En ce moment, les gens étaient anti-loups-garous. Les défendre, ça ne serait pas comme de défendre les opprimés comme les Cracmols ou les Nés-Moldus : ce serait défendre un groupe d'individus, certes victimes d'une maladie, mais dont la majorité représentative travaillait pour l'ennemi. Se battre pour eux risquait de lui faire perdre beaucoup… Sans rien lui faire gagner, ni pour elle ni pour ceux qu'elle voulait aider.

– Concentre-toi sur l'Alliance, lui dit Trisha lorsqu'elle s'en ouvrit à elle. Le reste peut attendre. Et si les loups-garous ont besoin d'aide, ils peuvent faire appel à l'Alliance comme tout le monde, non ?

– Mais il faudrait quelque chose de plus spécifique pour eux, avec des espaces où passer la pleine lune, des potions de soins, de la Tue-Loup…

– Chaque chose en son temps, insista son amie. Tu ne pourras sauver personne si tu t'engages dans un cul-de-sac. On compte sur toi, ici, d'accord ? Alors concentre-toi là-dessus.

Elisa regarda son amie, et pensa aux disputes entre elle et ses parents, qui avaient peur que Poudlard soit attaqué. Elle pensa aux lettres de menaces reçues par Madeline, ou par les profs sorciers de Tourmaline. Elle pensa à l'expression du visage de Cédric quand Percy avait dit qu'Amos Diggory allait devenir le nouveau Directeur de son département, pour remplacer Ombrage qui avait été assassinée. Elle pensa à ce qui était arrivée aux Killick. Est-ce qu'elle faisait vraiment quelque chose d'utile, ici ?

Son doute devait se voir sur son visage, car l'expression de Trisha s'adoucit :

– Tu fais de ton mieux. On ne peut pas t'en demander plus. Ce n'est pas à toi de sauver le monde, Magister. Tu as déjà bien assez de boulot comme ça.

Elisa soupira, et se frotta les yeux :

– Je sais. C'est juste… dur, parfois.

– Tu m'étonnes ! Le monde n'est pas tendre avec les gens qui ont des ambitions rebelles.

Avec une clarté sinistre, Elisa pensa à Lucius Malefoy et à la coquille brisée qu'il était devenu, à Crabbe et Goyle et leur expression confuse quand McGonagall les avait escorté hors de Poudlard, à Adélaïde Murton et ses regards noirs. Eux aussi, elle aurait pu les aider. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle les avait laissé suivre leur chemin sans même leur offrir une autre option, une autre possibilité. Elle secoua la tête, lentement.

– Il n'est pas tendre non plus avec ceux qui ont les ambitions qu'on attend d'eux.

Trisha grimaça, et lui tapota l'épaule avec maladresse :

– La vie est injuste, ma vieille. Tu le sais, non ?

 _Oui_ , ne dit pas Elisa. _Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois l'accepter pour autant._

Les cours continuèrent. En Métamorphose, ils travaillèrent sur l'auto-transfiguration, qui permettait de modifier son apparence. Elisa en connaissait quelques bases pratiques (elle s'était déguisée pur sortir durant tout l'été) mais elle découvrait l'intégralité de la théorie, et elle devait donc peiner comme tout le monde pour rédiger ses dissertations. En Astronomie, ils se mirent à parler de galaxies lointaines. En Divination, Trelawney semblait toujours marcher sur des œufs autour d'Elisa, mais comme ils étaient passés à l'étude de concepts comme la méditation et l'ouverture des chakras, l'enseignante avait un peu de mal à placer les mots « destin funestes » dans la conversation.

En Sortilèges, la classe étudiait des Charmes plus avancés, et souvent plus difficiles. Les cours privés d'Elisa avec Flitwick étaient cependant bien plus ardus. Ils abordaient le début d'un nouveau chapitre : l'Echomancie, ou la magie du chant. La théorie de ce sujet était fascinante, en tous les cas. L'Echomancie allait du fredonnement qui aidait à entrer en transe, au chant rituel augmentant la puissance d'un sort. On retrouvait la magie du chant dans quasiment toutes les cultures magiques. Cela pré-datait l'invention des incantations classiques, des baguettes ou même des amulettes. La voix était le plus ancien catalyseur de magie utilisé par les sorciers. Ainsi, les guérisseurs traditionnels d'Inde fredonnaient des mélodies à mi-voix en soignant leurs patients. Les voyageurs au Japon récitaient des chansons anciennes en traversant certains lieux maudits, Même en Grande-Bretagne, les Langue-de-Plomb sifflaient un air inchangé depuis huit siècles en entrant dans certaines salles contant des artefacts dangereux. Ce n'était pas tant la musique qui avait un effet magique, que la façon dont le rythme canalisait la magie intérieure du sorcier.

Cette forme de magie était malheureusement très peu documentée… Car, durant l'âge d'or du colonialisme, les européens s'étaient donné beaucoup de mal pour détruire cette facette barbare de la culture des indigènes. En Amérique, en Asie, en Afrique, en Amérique du Sud… Aucun continent n'avait été épargné par les Moldus. Le Secret Magique avait déjà été établi, à cette époque, mais il n'était pas aussi strictement respecté hors d'Europe. De ce fait, beaucoup de savoir magique était donc connu des Moldus indigènes, accessible, _vulnérable._ Cela avait permis aux colonisateurs moldus de détruire pas mal de connaissances sorcières qu'ils prenaient pour de la superstition. Les sorciers européens n'avaient été d'aucune aide. Ils avaient vu d'un mauvais œil cette forme de magie qui rivalisait avec l'industrie des baguettes. Bref, l'Echomancie était la forme de magie la plus ancienne… Mais aussi la plus perdue.

C'était bien dommage. Il y avait des chants capables de faire disparaître des malédictions qui résistant aux plus déterminés des Briseurs de Sorts. Un guérisseur en transe, fredonnant une ancienne mélodie tout en soignant un patient, pouvait l'anesthésier aussi sûrement qu'avec six litres de potion antidouleur (et sans effet secondaire). Les trois quarts des voyants s'aidaient de musique pour ouvrir leur Troisième Œil. L'Echomancie était aussi très utilisée dans le dressage d'animaux, allant du serpent à l'éléphant en passant par les créatures magiques comme l'Occamy. Plusieurs créatures magiques utilisaient d'ailleurs l'Echomancie comme forme de magie naturelle : le phénix, mais aussi le serpent cornu d'Amérique du Nord, le Nundu d'Afrique de l'Est, et les Êtres de l'eau en Europe.

– Nous n'aurons bien sûr pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails, couina le professeur Flitwick. Mais explorer la surface de cette matière vous aidera à mieux démarrer dans votre Doctorat ! Les plus grands inventeurs de Sortilèges avaient tous étudiés l'Echomancie, pour choisir le meilleur rythme dans leur incantation, et placer les bonnes inflexions aux bons endroits des mots.

– … Vous n'allez pas me demander de fredonner mes sorts, quand même.

– C'est une bonne idée d'exercice ! Mais non. Nous allons étudier l'impact de l'Echomancie sur la magie rituelle…

Elisa s'efforça très fort de garder un visage impassible et de ne pas penser au rituel obscur et absurdement compliqué qu'elle étudiait presque tous les soirs pour débarrasser Harry de son Horcruxe.

– … Puis sur la Médicomagie… Puis sur quelques Charmes Gardiens… Et enfin sur la Divination. Ce sont tous des domaines qui recoupent l'Echomancie. Ces leçons vous donneront une nouvelle perspective sur ces différentes matières, également. Vous vous sentez prête ?

– Bien sûr, répondit automatiquement la jeune fille.

L'Echomancie s'avéra bien moins passionnante que la Psychomancie : essentiellement parce que, comme elle chantait faux et ne jouait d'aucun instrument, Elisa n'y avait aucun talent. La théorie était intéressante, ainsi que les différentes manières dont ça recoupait d'autres formes de magie. Mais pratiquer l'Echomancie, en fredonnant le nom de ses sorts ou en essayant d'ouvrir son Troisième Œil par la chanson, c'était… peu concluant. Oui, Elisa arrivait à pratiquer l'Echomancie avec la magie rituelle, ou avec les Charmes Gardiens, en incantant toute une litanie de formules sur un rythme précis. Mais c'était parce qu'elle considérait que le rythme faisait partie du sort, pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un type de magie à part.

Bref. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Elisa ne s'était pas heurtée à un échec, à un sujet où il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucun don. Cela datait de ses premières leçons de vol, peut-être, ou de sa dernière année de cours de Potions. Ce n'était pas des souvenirs agréables. Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais été nulle en quoi que ce soit avant ! Passable, pas exceptionnelle, oui, bien sûr. Mais _nulle_ ?

Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était vexant.

La fin du mois de mars arriva. Et avec les premiers jours d'avril vint le moment des conseils d'orientation pour les élèves de cinquième et septième année. Elisa délaissa ses projets durant deux jours pour faire le tour de tous les élèves de cinquième année avec qui elle était en bons termes, afin leur proposer une oreille attentive s'ils avaient besoin de paniquer un peu à l'idée de devoir préparer leur avenir professionnel. Cela dit, à peu près tout le monde avait une idée de carrière. Hermione voulait travailler au Ministère, dans le Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, ou dans celui de la Justice Magique. Ron voulait être Auror. Harry voulait être Médicomage. Susan Bones voulait travailler dans la Justice Magique, comme sa tante décédée. Zacharias Smith allait reprendre l'entreprise de généalogie de son père, mais il voulait aussi entrer au Conseil d'administration de Poudlard pour pouvoir changer l'école. Sue Li et Mandy Brocklehurst, les deux inséparables Serdaigle, voulaient faire le tour du monde ensemble puis ouvrir une librairie (et en parallèle, Sue Li voulait aussi entrer dans un orchestre, étant passionnée par le violon). Tracey Davis voulait devenir Briseuse de Sorts ou politicienne, elle n'était pas fixée. Draco Malefoy comptait vivre oisivement sur la fortune familiale, et peut-être faire un Doctorat en Alchimie. Bref, personne ne faisait de crise existentielle sur son plan de carrière. Tant mieux.

Chez les septièmes années, tout le monde n'était pas sûr de ses projets d'avenir, mais au moins personne ne paniquait. Cédric allait entrer au Ministère, pistonné par son père. C'était le cas d'autres élèves, comme Heather Thatcham, Heidi Macavoy, Helen Dawlish, Kenneth Towler, Scott Ancrum, Cassius Warrington… D'autres enfants allaient travailler aux côtés de leurs parents, comme Arjuna Balaji, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Rhonda Flatbury, ou Tamsin Applebee. C'était aussi le cas de Trisha, qui comptait bosser un ou deux ans avec ses parents pour faire quelques économies, puis s'associer avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers comptaient également travailler quelques temps en freelance avant d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé dans le canon, ils n'avaient pas mille Gallions pour lancer leurs business… Entre leurs économies, leurs revenus (issus de la vente des Boîtes à Flemme, mais aussi des sucreries inventées avec Trisha) et les paiements de l'Alliance Rebelle, ils avaient de quoi vivre, mais certainement pas de quoi acheter un local sur le Chemin de Traverse.

D'autres élèves se lançaient dans l'aventure sans piston ou soutien de leurs familles. Lee Jordan voulait être journaliste. Raashid Hussain voulait lancer une émission de radio sorcière. Angelina Johnson comptait essayer de faire du Quidditch professionnellement. Alicia Spinnet voulait travailler au Département des Mystères, mais n'y avait aucun contact. Une Serdaigle nommée Loretta Kirby voulait travailler dans un restaurant, parce qu'elle adorait cuisiner, et avait déjà envoyé son CV à plusieurs établissements sorciers. Se lancer dans la vie professionnelle avait quelque chose de très intimidant, sans filet de sécurité.

Elisa, quant à elle, était déjà bien engagée dans la voie qu'elle comptait suivre. Au moment de l'entretien, comme lors de sa cinquième année, elle se retrouva face à Chourave et Flitwick, et eut simplement à confirmer qu'elle comptait passer ses ASPICS à Poudlard, puis faire un Doctorat.

Dans la même semaine, l'article d'Elisa et de Neal sur le _Pulsatio_ fut publié. La réaction du public ne se fit pas attendre : dès le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Elisa fut assaillit de hiboux. Les lettres qu'elles recevaient allaient de l'admiration au dégoût. Certains sautaient de joie, clamant qu'il s'agissait d'un miracle. D'autres crachaient que c'était une abomination, de la magie noire, de la Nécromancie. Plusieurs lecteurs disaient que c'était un tissu de mensonge et réclamaient des preuves. Et quelques uns, encore, étaient fixés sur le fait que ça avait été inspirés par une méthode de massage cardiaque moldue, et trouvaient ça purement barbare et révoltant. Bref, il y avait du positif… Mais aussi pas mal de négatif.

Apparemment, Neal recevaient les mêmes lettres… Sauf qu'en plus il était souvent abordé dans les couloirs de Ste Mangoustes par des curieux, des fans, des indignés, ou juste des emmerdeurs.

– Je déteste être populaire, ronchonna Neal lors de son prochain coup de miroir.

– Ça leur passera, l'assura Elisa (qui espérait très fort avoir raison). Si tu veux, je peux prendre contact avec un journaliste que je connais, pour répondre à quelques questions et calmer le jeu ?

Elle présenta donc Randall Riverson à Neal, et ils tinrent une brève conférence par miroirs afin que le jeune journaliste leur pose deux ou trois questions sur le _Pulsatio_. En attendant, Elisa alla voir Chourave pour lui demander de renforcer la sécurité du courrier, et éviter qu'elle ne soit assaillie de lettres de fans. Voir vingt hiboux vous fondre dessus et bouffer tout votre bacon, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer sa journée !

Mrs Pomfresh, en tous les cas, félicita Elisa lorsqu'elle la croisa ensuite dans les couloirs. Flitwick aussi. Bill aussi. Même _Dumbledore_ , lorsqu'il tomba sur la classe des septièmes années au détour d'un couloir juste avant leur leçon d'Etude des Runes Anciennes, la complimenta.

– C'est un grand accomplissement, Miss Bishop. Et il est admirable de votre part de l'avoir immédiatement partagé avec le reste de la communauté magique. Bien des sorciers ont cherché, et parfois trouvé, des moyens de stopper la mort… Mais aucun n'a jamais cherché à transmettre ce savoir au reste du monde.

Elisa se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise, devant le sourire bienveillant et le regard grave du directeur. Récupérer le crédit pour une invention qui n'était pas la sienne, cela faisait se tordre ses entrailles de culpabilité. Elle s'était rarement autant sentie comme un imposteur. Mais elle sourit, s'efforçant de garder ses barrières d'Occlumancie bien en place.

– C'était la bonne chose à faire, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Même si ça n'avait pas fait partie de son marché avec Grindelwald, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Elisa découvre un truc permettant de sauver des gens, et décide de le garder pour elle au lieu de l'apprendre à tous les Guérisseurs et Médicomages possibles.

– Et c'est une attitude admirable, approuva Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient. Vous ne cessez de nous surprendre, Miss Bishop. Je me demande à quoi ressemblera votre prochaine trouvaille.

Toute la classe traînait un peu plus loin, s'efforçant d'écouter la conversation sans en avoir l'air, alors Elisa se retint de dire qu'elle bossait sur un braquage de banque. Au lieu de cela, elle haussa les sourcils, et déclara d'un ton faussement pensif :

– Je pense que ça sera quelque chose d'un peu plus explosif.

Dans le groupe d'élèves qui l'attendait, on put distinctement entendre la voix de Cédric émettre un gémissement horrifié, et le murmure narquois d'Heather qui ressemblait à « _ben voyons, quelle surprise_ ». Elisa se sentir devenir cramoisie. Elle commençait à avoir une réputation de pyromane chez ses amis. Pas du tout ! Son affection pour le Sortilège Explosif était très saine, selon elle !

Et puis, là non plus ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait sa nouvelle trouvaille toute prête dans sa manche : le Patronus explosif de Grindelwald. Transformer un sort de magie pure et positive en grenade était exactement le genre de coup tordu qui pouvait changer la donne d'un combat.

– Je suis sûr que cela s'avérera fascinant, s'amusa Dumbledore. Mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. A bientôt, Miss Bishop.

– A bientôt, professeur, bredouilla la jeune fille.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret, et Elisa sentit aussitôt une dizaine de regards curieux se poser sur elle. Les élèves étaient toujours fascinés par ce que pouvait raconter Dumbledore à leurs pairs. Surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il n'interagissait qu'avec deux d'entre eux : Harry Potter et Elisabeth Bishop. Alors que le professeur Babbling ouvrait la porte de sa classe et que les septièmes années commençaient à entrer, Adrian Pucey haussa un sourcil narquois en direction d'Elisa :

– Tu as fait du chemin depuis la fois où tu lui as hurlé dessus en plein dîner d'Halloween.

– C'était il y a cinq ans ! protesta faiblement la Poufsouffle, mortifiée.

– Mais ça reste toujours aussi drôle, pointa avec amusement Terence Higgs. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air de t'en tenir rancune. Tu devrais être contente. Sympathiser avec le plus puissant sorcier du pays est un atout que beaucoup de gens t'envient.

Elisa grimaça. Terence n'avait sans doute pas tort. Mais, urgh ! Ces Serpentard ! Pourquoi tout devait toujours se rapporter à une histoire d'atout, d'avantage, de désavantages, de règles du jeu ? Ça lui mettait beaucoup trop la pression !

Bref.

Les jours passèrent. Chaque élève de septième et de cinquième année passa son entretien d'orientation sans souci. Le samedi suivant, Elisa s'entraîna au combat contre Cédric et Trisha, puis contre Terence, puis contre Adrian, puis contre Heather. Le dimanche, le sept avril, c'était le jour du Challenge, mais elle ne s'y rendit pas. Elle préféra s'entraîner à voler avec sa robe magique dans la Salle sur Demande. Il lui fallait un nom pour cette invention… On aurait dit un étrange mélange entre une robe de sorcier (fermée, tombant jusqu'aux pieds), un manteau ajusté (s'ouvrant sur le devant, serrés aux côtés), et une cape (un grand pan de tissu claquait au vent dans son dos). Au moins, ça avait la classe.

Pour ce qui était du vol, cela dit… Elisa manquait encore pas mal de précision. Elle était habituée à voler sur un MagicoGliseur, où elle contrôlait la direction et la vitesse avec ses jambes. Là, sa maîtrise du vol dépendait de tous les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules, et elle risquait de glisser hors de la robe en plein vol si elle n'était pas assez concentrée ! Elle finit par faire de nouveaux ajustements en plaçant des sortes de « stabilisateurs de vol » à l'intérieur de la robe, sous forme de longues bandes de tissu volant, au niveau de ses épaules et de son dos : lorsqu'elle volait, les bandes de tissu s'enroulaient autour d'elle, comme des ceintures de sécurité.

Cela dit, dès le lendemain, elle dut mettre ce projet en suspens… Car un autre plan prenait précédence.

Les jumeaux avaient terminés la malle piégée.

Ils la lui montrèrent dans leur laboratoire, qui était en fait l'entrée d'un passage secret dont le fond s'était écroulé. Jadis, ce tunnel avait sans doute mené à Pré-au-Lard, mais à présent il s'arrêtait en cul-de-sac au bout de vingt mètres. Cela formait une vaste caverne que Fred et George s'étaient appropriée. Elisa aurait cru que ça les dérangerait, de lui montrer le lieu où ils fabriquaient leurs gadgets (l'endroit était meublé de deux armoires remplies d'ingrédients, d'un plan de travail de toute évidence volé à la cuisine de l'école, et de pas moins de trois chaudrons placés sur des réchauds en état de marche). Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas leur première invitée. Les jumeaux l'informèrent en passant que Trisha se servait régulièrement de l'endroit pour y faire ses bonbons magiques, tout comme Lee Jordan qui y stockait du matériel de farces et attrapes, et parfois Terence Higgs pour ses expériences en potions.

– On a utilisé le coffre que tu nous as donné, commença Fred. Bonne qualité, bon état, solide, apparence banale, on n'a rien changé de l'extérieur, juste rafraîchit les charmes de protection et changé la serrure.

Elisa avait trouvé ce coffre un peu vieillot, mais parfaitement fonctionnel et étanche, dans la Salle sur Demande. Il lui avait suffit de penser très fort à ce dont elle avait besoin et une pile de vieilles malles et de valises était apparue. Si jamais elle avait besoin de se faire un peu d'argent, vendre le bric-à-brac qui s'accumulait dans cette pièce pourrait lui remplir les poches durant des mois.

– Vous l'avez rempli de trucs explosifs ? lâcha Elisa avec une curiosité morbide.

–Nooon ! Des trucs explosifs _et_ toxiques. Flacons de verres, mais aussi sacs de tissus remplis de poudre de corne d'Eruptif, outres de venins de Doxy, bref, la totale. On a aussi suivit ton conseil et rajouté des clous et des lames de couteaux, pour que l'explosion fasse un max de dégâts.

Fred souleva un des sacs, dévoilant un espace vide juste à la bonne taille pour que s'y glisse un elfe, et rajouta :

– Et comme tu nous l'as demandé, dans ce tas de trucs dangereux, on a gardé un espace vide d'environ un mètre cube, avec un sort pour renouveler l'air. Puis viens la pièce maîtresse…

Il tapota la boite de bois, qui faisait la taille d'une boite de chaussures, posées au sommet du tas de produits dangereux. Un petit crochet permettait de fixer le haut de la boite au couvercle du coffre, faisant en sorte que si quelqu'un ouvrait la malle, la boite s'ouvrirait également.

– Ce truc est une bombe, littéralement. On a utilisé des feux d'artifices pour le mécanisme, comme ça aucun sort de détection ne sentira le piège. Toute l'activation de cette chose est mécanique, pas magique. Lorsque le couvercle est soulevé, tous les feux d'artifices s'en échappent pour s'exploser dans les combustibles qui remplissent le coffre. Mais surtout, on a recouverts nos feus d'artifices de lames de rasoirs, et on en recouvert trois ou quatre de produit antimites magique qui est attiré vers la laine… Parce que les Mangemorts ont quasiment tous des capes en laine. Les pétards font foncer droit sur Bellatrix.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. C'était froid, c'était létal, c'était bien pensé, et elle était vachement contente que les jumeaux Weasley soient de son côté. Cela dit, ça l'obligeait à réévaluer ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Elle les avait crus plus naïfs, plus du genre à pousser un type dans les escaliers qu'à calculer le meilleur moyen de mutiler une sorcière.

– C'est parfait, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire un peu forcé. Mes compliments, Forge et Gred. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que tout ça doit rester confidentiel ?

George (ou Fred ?) lui tapota l'épaule d'un air entendu, tandis que les deux jumeaux esquissaient un identique sourire de requin. Et, tandis qu'elle les payait et embarquait la malle avec elle, Elisa songea avec une pointe de désespoir que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'influence qu'elle aurait voulu avoir sur ses pairs.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa plaça la malle dans la Cabane Hurlante à la faveur de la nuit. Elle fit un briefing à ses elfes, révisa sa Médicomagie, leur fit apprendre par cœur le mécanisme d'ouverture de la malle (pour qu'ils puissent en sortir sans activer le mécanisme), demanda aux autres elfes des nouvelles de Dobby qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé… Puis, au bout de deux jours, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était prête. Ses elfes étaient prêts. Tilly avait refusé la mission, trop effrayée, mais Maddy et Pillo s'étaient tous les deux portés volontaires. Elisa avait choisi Maddy, parce qu'elle était plus puissante, mais elle était aussi bien consciente que l'elfe était peut-être moins résistante que Dobby. C'était un pari à prendre… Mais l'enjeu était la vie d'une personne, et ça lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Elle n'en parla pas à Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cédric ou même Trisha. Elle avait peur qu'ils l'arrêtent, ou qu'ils ne l'arrêtent pas et qu'ils causent la mort de Maddy. Mais elle s'était promis de ne pas prendre ce genre de décision toute seule…

Alors elle alla voir Dumbledore.

Peut-être parce qu'au moins, elle était certaine de comment lui allait réagir. Il allait prendre un air compatissant, peser le pour et le contre, peut-être jouer un peu sur la manipulation émotionnelle, mais au final il allait la pousser à exécuter le plan. Et… Une part d'Elisa devait vouloir être poussée dans cette direction. Peut-être parce que l'incertitude était terrifiante, et que savoir ce qui allait se passer (même si ça allait être déplaisant) était rassurant. Elle préférait l'opinion d'un maître manipulateur à celle des gens en qui elle avait confiance…. Etait-ce parce qu'une part d'elle-même, une part honteuse et inavouable, voulait à tout prix mettre son plan à exécution ? Qu'est-ce que ça disait sur elle ? A quel point son esprit était-il tordu, pour en arriver là, pour se mentir à soi-même avec autant d'aisance ?

Elle devina le mot de passe du premier coup : c'était _Joyeux Citronnés_. Par chance, ou pas, le directeur était dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte en entrouvrit le battant pour passer la tête dans la pièce, Dumbledore releva les yeux d'une pile de courrier, l'air surpris :

– Miss Bishop ?

Elle inspira un grand coup, et lâcha d'une traite :

– Hypothétiquement, que se passerait-il si j'avais un moyen d'entrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestranges pour y voler quelque chose ?

Le regard du directeur s'aiguisa, et il posa sa plume :

– Fermez la porte, Miss Bishop. Quel est ce moyen hypothétique ?

Elle s'exécuta, puis alla s'asseoir en face du bureau. Elle prit le temps de peser ses mots :

– Il y a quelques temps, j'ai donné à Harry un projet de recherche hypothétique, qui était de braquer Gringotts. Je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi ! Mais lui, Hermione et Ron ont planché dessus, et…

Brièvement, elle raconta l'idée de la malle, de l'elfe, et du transplanage. Quelqu'un déposerait anonymement une malle piégée dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Un elfe s'y cacherait, en sortirait une fois sa destination atteinte, échangerait l'Horcruxe contre un faux, et transplanerait. Si Bellatrix allait vérifier le contenu de cette mystérieuse donation, elle se retrouverait face à une malle explosive et penserait qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'assassinat la visant personnellement, et non pas visant l'Horcruxe. De cette façon, Voldemort ne s'inquièterait pas… Et ne réaliserait pas que son immortalité se réduisait comme peau de chagrin.

Dumbledore l'écouta sans l'interrompre, l'air sérieux, et peut-être vaguement incrédule. Elisa ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il était un Gryffondor ! Sûrement l'idée de braquer Gringotts lui avait traversé l'esprit. Finalement, lorsqu'elle eut achevé sa tirade, le directeur sembla soupeser l'idée un instant, avant de répondre lentement :

– C'est un excellent plan. Cependant, je vous sens réticente. Pourquoi donc ? C'est la voie la plus sûre. Vous avez même un moyen de ressusciter l'elfe volontaire s'il succombe aux défenses de Gringotts.

Elisa mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa joue un instant, cherchant ses mots avec frustration.

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas l'idée de faire courir ce risque à un elfe. C'est presque pire que si c'était un sorcier, parce que… Ils n'ont pas de libre-arbitre. Même si je demande un volontaire, au final, à cause de leur culture ou juste de leur lien magique avec moi, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, non ? Il y a un trop grand déséquilibre de pouvoir entre nous.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'adoucit :

– Ah. Le pouvoir a un prix, Miss Bishop. C'est une preuve de sagesse de votre part d'en réaliser le fardeau. Mais vous avez choisi de vous engager sur cette voie en sachant qu'elle serait ardue. Parfois aucune de vos options n'est honorable, ou digne, mais vous devez quand même continuer à aller de l'avant. Comme vous me l'avez dit un jour… Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités.

Pendant un instant vertigineux Elisa se demanda s'il la prenait pour Spiderman, puis elle se rappela qu'effectivement, elle avait bien sorti cette réplique à Dumbledore, et que le vieux sorcier avait alors été très impressionné par sa sagesse. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête d'un air docte, sans démentir. Puis Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, et reprit d'un ton plus ferme :

– Cependant, en parler avec Harry était imprudent. Je vous avais demandé de garder le secret sur les Horcruxes, Miss Bishop.

Elisa pinça les lèvres. Soudain, elle se sentait à nouveau sur ses gardes, et elle plissa les yeux. Etait-il mécontent parce qu'elle avait parlé des Horcruxes à d'autres personnes ? Ou parce qu'elle en avait parlé à Harry, spécifiquement ? Dumbledore savait-il qu'il était un Horcruxe vivant ? Et si oui, que comptait-il faire ? Avait-il un plan ? Cherchait-il à cacher quelque chose ?

– Vous savez qu'il déteste être mis sur la touche, finit-elle par dire. Et il voyait bien que j'étais… euh… très préoccupée. Il a proposé de m'aider. Je lui ai juste demandé de faire des recherches. Je n'ai pas parlé d'Horcruxes. Il n'apprendra pas ce mot-là de moi.

Mais peut-être que sa formulation avait été un peu trop étrange, trop détournée, car Dumbledore haussa un sourcil :

– Que lui avez-vous dit, exactement ?

Zut.

– Que je devais voler quelque chose à Gringotts, avoua Elisa avec réticence. Un truc appartenant à Jedusor. Et… Je lui aie aussi demandé d'étudier son serpent, Nagini.

Pas un muscle ne bougea sur le visage du directeur, mais son regard sembla soudain plus intense.

– Le serpent ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il n'aurait pas du survivre au sort que je lui ai lancé dans le cimetière, lâcha la jeune fille avec raideur. Je voulais savoir si c'était un serpent magique. Apparemment non, c'est un cobra royal.

Puis elle plissa les yeux, et acheva :

– Mais Hermione pense que Jedusor lui a donné une partie de sa magie, comme une sorte de réserve. Si elle avait étudié la magie de l'âme comme moi, elle en serait sans doute venue à la même conclusion : Nagini est un Horcruxe. Un Horcruxe vivant.

Pendant une seconde, le directeur et l'élève se fixèrent en silence. C'était comme si chacun cherchait à déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre par la seule force de son regard, sans oser bouger un muscle. Le cœur d'Elisa battait à grands coups affolés. Savait-il, pour Harry ? Le terme d'Horcruxe vivant le surprenait-il ? Ou bien avait-il déjà émit cette hypothèse ? Et, dans ce cas, avait-il _appliqué_ cette hypothèse à Harry ? Que pensait-il ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Etait-il choqué ? Horrifié ? Essayait-il de lui cacher le fait qu'il était choqué ou horrifié ? Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il pensait qu'Elisa ignorait cette vérité, et devait en être protégée ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il était parfaitement au courant de l'existence de l'Horcruxe de la cicatrice d'Harry, et que son visage impassible servait à masquer sa surprise parce qu'il réalisait qu'Elisa en avait également connaissance ? Est-ce qu'Elisa avait laissé quoi que ce soit lui échapper, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait laisser penser qu'Harry était un Horcruxe ? Quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire deviner le fait qu'elle le savait ? Ou est-ce que sa propre expression indéchiffrable laissait croire à Dumbledore qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé une telle chose ? Que savait-il ? Et que pensait-il qu'elle savait ?

Il y eu trois petits coups hésitants à la porte.

Le bruit était si inattendu, et elle était si tendue, qu'Elisa sursauta violemment sur sa chaise. Dumbledore ne sursauta pas, parce qu'il était vieux et digne (enfin, du moins, il était vieux) : mais il se redressa d'un geste vif contre son dossier. Elisa n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était autant penché vers elle, avant de voir ce mouvement bref, comme un enfant pris en faute rajustant sa position. Le vieux sorcier toussota, puis lança d'une voix enjouée :

– Entrez !

Elisa se tordit le cou pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, et put donc voir entrer Bill Weasley, qui marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant sa présence. Elle lui fit coucou de la main avec un sourire un peu figé. Bill toussota, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore et lâcha d'un ton mesuré

– Hum, professeur, je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Le directeur se redressa avec intérêt :

– Oh ?

Bill jeta un regard un peu incertain à Elisa, et Dumbledore écarta sa question implicite d'un vague geste de la main :

– Vous pouvez parler sans crainte devant Miss Bishop. Je pense que, d'une manière où d'une autre, elle aurait fini par le découvrir.

Tout de suite Elisa plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Découvrir quoi ? Mais du coup Bill se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire, et la jeune fille réalisa que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la prudence dans son attitude était en fait de l'excitation soigneusement contenue.

– J'ai trouvé l'origine de la malédiction sur le poste du professeur de Défense !

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, incrédule. Hein ? Dans son souvenir du canon, Dumbledore niait toujours fermement l'existence d'une telle malédiction, blâmant le hasard, la malchance ou les circonstances. Mais là, il avait laissé Bill enquêter dessus ?! Il admettait son existence ? Et… S'il avait engagé un Briseur de Sorts, c'était qu'il prévoyait ça depuis le début de l'année !

Elisa se tourna lentement vers le directeur :

– Cette malédiction est en place depuis, quoi, cinquante ans ?

Le sous-entendu incrédule était assez clair. _Pourquoi ne l'étudier que maintenant ?!_ Bill lui lança un regard scandalisé devant son insolence, mais Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête :

– En effet. Durant des décennies, cette malédiction est restée bénigne, au point de me faire douter de son existence. Certains professeurs quittaient l'école parce qu'ils avaient perdu un parent, ou parce qu'ils n'étaient pas compétents… Mais d'autres s'en allaient pour parcourir le monde, ou parce qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, ou encore parce qu'ils avaient obtenu un meilleur emploi. Chercher constamment de nouveaux professeurs de Défense était donc contrariant, mais ce n'était pas un problème urgent, ni même un problème important… Du moins, jusqu'aux emplois successifs des professeurs Quirrel, Lockhart, et Lupin.

Elisa cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Quirrell, d'accord, et Lockhart, admettons, dans une certaines mesure. Mais Lupin ? Il n'avait pas été dangereux !

– Quirinus Quirrel était possédé, continua le directeur d'un ton plus sombre. Et Gilderoy Lockhart était un criminel. Ce sont les deux pires individus à avoir occupé le poste et, après le procès de Lockhart, j'ai émis la théorie que la malédiction, non seulement existait, mais s'aggravait peut-être : non pas en faisant peser un sort de plus en plus funeste sur les professeurs de Défense, mais en poussant le reste du personnel de l'école à être de plus en plus aveugle sur le genre de personne qui y était engagée. Ce n'était à la base qu'une théorie, bien sûr. Mais elle s'est malheureusement confirmée avec le scandale entourant Remus Lupin.

Tout le personnel… Y compris Dumbledore. Elisa comprit soudain, et grimaça. L'idée d'une malédiction qui érodait son jugement devait avoir sacrément secoué le directeur. Et du coup, le fait de chercher un nouveau prof tous les ans n'était plus juste une tradition contrariante, mais le symptôme d'un grave problème. Ah ! Si seulement il y avait pensé dans le canon !

– J'ai donc engagé Bill ici présent pour briser la malédiction il y a deux ans, poursuivit Dumbledore.

– Deux ans ? répéta Elisa avec un sursaut. Mais, le professeur Maugrey…

– J'ai lancé des sorts de purification et atténué la malédiction juste avant son embauche, expliqua Bill avec un sourire en coin. Mais le vieux Maugrey a sans doute jeté des sorts de protections supplémentaires quasiment tous les jours.

– La présence d'Alastor était nécessaire, admit Dumbledore. Avec le retour imminent de Tom, nul autre que lui n'aurait pu mieux surveiller le Tournoi. Mais dès l'été 1994, j'ai offert à Mr Weasley de travailler à Poudlard.

Bill acquiesça, et Elisa rumina tout ça une seconde. Une part d'elle-même était scandalisée que le directeur n'ait admis l'existence de la malédiction que lorsqu'il était devenu possible que lui-même soit affecté par elle. Une autre admirait la façon dont tous les éléments s'emboîtait, dont sa perturbation du canon avait créé une nouvelle intrigue. Mais la majeure partie de l'esprit d'Elisa était juste en train de hocher la tête avec approbation, comprenant parfaitement le raisonnement du directeur, et parfaitement en agrément avec la solution qu'il y apportait.

– Et quelle est la source de la malédiction ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec curiosité.

Bill sourit d'un air mystérieux :

– Il y en a deux, en fait. La première est un Tabou sur le mot _professeur_. A chaque fois que ce mot est prononcé en rapport à la personne occupant le poste de professeur de Défense, cela crée une sorte de brouillage dans les protections du château, et laisse cette personne sans protection. La deuxième facette de la malédiction posée par Jedusor est en soi très faible : c'est une sorte de nuage de sentiment négatif qui suit tout individu nommé à ce poste. Normalement, les défenses du château seraient suffisantes pour réduire à néant cette malédiction…

– Mais le Tabou réduit ses protections à néant à chaque fois que le mot professeur est prononcé, réalisa Dumbledore d'un air contemplatif. Ingénieux de sa part…

– En effet, admit Bill. La malédiction n'est pas puissante, à la base mais elle est devenue de plus en plus forte au cours des années. Et elle est conçue pour miner les gens. Il y a création d'un sentiment de malaise, de peur, paranoïa, colère, perte d'inhibitions… C'est subtil, bien sûr. Mais à force d'encaisser une dose de tous ces sentiments négatifs à chaque fois que le mot _professeur_ est prononcé, l'esprit finit par en avoir des traces. Les gens deviennent irascibles, ils agissent avec imprudence, et au bout de plusieurs mois, ils saisissent la première occasion qui se présente pour démissionner.

Il y eut un court silence pendant que toutes les personnes présentes digéraient cela. Puis Elisa pointa l'évidence :

– Alors la malédiction n'affecte pas le jugement des autres professeurs ?

– Non, admit Bill en jetant un regard un peu incertain au directeur. Elle affecte seulement le professeur des Défense. Le problème des, euh, standards d'embauche… j'imagine que ça vient du fait que tout le monde s'est habitué à avoir de mauvais professeurs de Défense.

La paranoïa du directeur s'était donc avérée infondée. Bah voyons. Dumbledore, quant à lui, fronça légèrement les sourcils :

– Vos protections se sont donc attaquées à la deuxième partie de la malédiction, ce qui explique qu'elle ait été grandement affaiblie. Mais pour la faire disparaître, il va nous falloir mettre fin au Tabou. Cela va s'avérer compliqué.

– Parce que seul le lanceur originel d'un Tabou peut y mettre fin, acquiesça Bill.

Ah. Effectivement, ça risquait de poser problème. Elisa retint un grognement. Bon, au moins, le fait que la malédiction soit dormante signifiait que Bill était hors de danger. Mais bon, que la malédiction soit active ou pas, sérieusement, elle ne se sentirait pas tranquille tant que cette chose existerait dans son école !

– Je vais doubler les mesures de protection pour que la malédiction reste la plus inactive possible, finit par dire Bill. Mais au final, on n'en sera vraiment libérée que lorsque son lanceur sera six pieds sous terre.

Conclusion : comme dans le canon, cette malédiction ne disparaitrait qu'avec la mort de Tom Jedusor. C'était un point qui ne changeait pas. C'était décourageant…

– Bon travail Mr Weasley, déclara quand même Dumbledore. Votre découverte va nous permettre de maintenir la malédiction dormante jusqu'à ce qu'une solution plus permanente puisse être trouvée. Cela vaut bien une augmentation. Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à conserver votre poste l'année prochaine ?

– Pas du tout professeur, sourit le Briseur de Sorts.

– Voilà donc un problème de réglé ! fit le directeur d'un air jovial. Allez donc en informer Minerva, si vous voulez bien. Elle en sera ravie. Miss Bishop, restez un instant, je vous prie. Je pense avoir la solution à votre dilemme.

Bill prit donc congé, non sans avoir jeté un regard curieux à Elisa. Dumbledore attendit cependant que la porte du bureau se soit refermée, et que les bruits de pas de l'aîné Weasley se soient éloignés, pour reporter son regard sur la Poufsouffle.

– J'aimerai inclure votre projet d'introduction à Gringotts dans un de mes plans personnels, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Je pense que nous y trouverions tous les deux notre compte. Je fournirai l'elfe chargé de revenir avec l'Horcruxe : il serait choisi parmi les plus puissants elfes de Poudlard, et vous savez sans doute que les elfes se nourrissant de la puissance du château sont bien plus résistants que les elfes dépendant de la magie d'un seul individu. En contrepartie, j'aimerai que ce soit un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui effectue le dépôt de la malle piégée dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestranges.

Elisa hésita un instant, mais tout ça lui semblait cohérent. Et même avantageux… Par acquis de conscience, cependant, elle demanda :

– Quel membre de l'Ordre ?

– Sirius Black, lui répondit calmement le directeur.

La jeune fille s'étrangla avec sa salive, et les yeux du vieux sorcier pétillèrent avec amusement.

– Je compte laisser croire à Jedusor que Sirius a agi ainsi de sa propre initiative, expliqua-t-il d'un ton léger. Severus appuiera cette théorie en rapportant des rumeurs de dissensions dans nos rangs. Jedusor en déduira que l'Ordre est fractionné et désorganisé, et cherchera à un profiter pour attaquer. Et dans ce cas… Il est plus que probable que sa première cible soit Sirius lui-même.

– Vous comptez vous servir de lui comme appât ?! réalisa Elisa.

Elle ne parvint pas complètement à masquer le choc et l'écœurement dans sa voix. Le directeur croisa les mains, l'observant d'un air grave par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :

– Sirius Black est un combattant aguerri, Miss Bishop. Mais surtout, il m'en a fait la demande lui-même. Je n'aurais pas mis en marche un tel plan sans son consentement. Mais cette stratégie devenait inévitable, Miss Bishop. Trop de victimes innocentes sont mortes parce que nous ne savions pas où les Mangemorts allaient frapper. Mieux vaut les attirer les là où nous serons prêts à les recevoir, plutôt que de se contenter d'attendre la prochaine attaque sans savoir qui sera visé.

Elisa pensa à Gawain et Eléa Killick, à leur fils James, au teint gris de Warrington quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de sa sœur, aux yeux rougis de Susan Bones depuis l'assassinat de sa tante. Est-ce que le plan de Dumbledore pourrait éviter une nouvelle tragédie ? Ou est-ce que ça ne servirait qu'à précipiter de nouvelles victimes dans la gueule du loup ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir. C'était un pari à prendre. Mais il fallait _agir_ , à tout prix, parce que rester tétanisé et se contenter d'attendre la prochaine frappe, cela revenait à admettre sa défaite. Il fallait continuer à se battre, même en employant des tactiques sournoises. Quel autre choix avaient-ils ?

– Je préviendrai Harry et les autres, finit-elle par lâcher. Ils méritent d'être au courant. La malle était leur idée, à la base.

Mais ça revenait à une capitulation, et Dumbledore ne s'y trompa pas. Après tout, c'était le meilleur choix possible. Le directeur était plus compétent qu'elle, ses elfes étaient plus résistants, et surtout… L'Ordre du Phénix agissait à une plus grande envergure. Voler l'Horcruxe, c'était bien. Mais anticiper une attaque de Mangemort, protéger des innocents ? C'était ça, la priorité. C'était une option à laquelle Elisa ne pouvait pas tourner le dos.

– Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler, Miss Bishop, fit Dumbledore avec gentillesse.

Elisa hocha la tête, muette. En tous les cas, elle l'espérait…

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Non, rien n'a encore pété au nez d'Elisa. Ca sera pour le prochain chapitre x) Mais comme vous le voyez, l'intrigue avance... Et on se rapproche de l'issue finale de la guerre...

.


	16. Révélation fracassante

.

Hello mes kiwis ! Comment ça va ? Pour ma part, ça ne va pas trop mal. Désolé pour ce long délai de publication, mais j'essaie d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance de corrigé, et là, ma Bêta n'avait pas la forme. Trop de pression, trop de stress, trop de boulot. Donc voilà, il fallait lui laisser le temps de souffler !

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello, **Guest** qui ne m'a pas laissé son nom x) Oui, Sirius va se retrouver cible numéro 1 des Mangemorts, mais après tout, il est volontaire. Quant à savoir si lui (et Lupin) vont survivre... Spoiler ! Sinon, je suis ravie que tu ais aimé la conversation avec Dudu (son personnage me vient de plus en plus facilement, je commence à bien le connaître)... Et que tu approuves mo coup de gueule. Entre les petites piques méchantes et les tirades enragées et méprisantes, on comprend que JKR se sente effondrée et qu'elle ait quitté Twitter.

Salut **Aomine** ! Ah, le duo Elisa-Dumbledore est franchement fascinant. Je regrette de ne pas écrire davantage sur eux... Mais bref. Pour ce qui est de Grindelwald la comparaison était involontaire x) Personellement, je considère qu'on ne peut pas être "neutre" si on fait le bien et le mal de façon indifférente : l'indifférence en elle-même te disqualifie. Tu ne peux pas être quelqu'un de bien si la souffrance que tu cause t'indiffère. Bref ! Voilà pour Grindelwald. Et comme on va voir Dudu dans ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il va te plaire autant !

Merci **Lamésis** ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Voilà enfin le chapitre où la vérité éclate pour Elisa : face à Harry mais aussi face à Dumbledore...

Coucou deuxième **Guest** qui n'a pas laissé son nom (et que Dumbledore a beaucoup impressionné) xD Est-ce toi Kuro ? On tend à l'oublier, mais Dudu est redoutablement intelligent. Tu lui donne une nouvelle donnée, et bam il s'adapte aussitôt : il crée de nouveaux plans, réajustes ces calculs avec précisions, et tout ça en quelques secondes. C'est un excellent stratège. Et on va revoir ça à l'oeuvre par la suite... Sinon, oui, en effet, le fils des Killick (les Briseurs de Sorts), est bien mort. C'est la guerre...

Hello **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Effictivement, chez nous, si un type sortait de nulle part un article médical sans avoir étudié la médecine, ça serait bizarre. Mais chez les sorciers, la polyvalence (ou juste l'esbrouffe !) c'est acquis. Les gens se disent "oh, c'est un génie !", ils ne se demandent pas un génie en quoi exactement x) Et puis... Elisa a une certaine réputation de badass, alors ce qu'elle écrit est généralement pris au sérieux, études dans ce domaine ou pas. Le fait qu'elle ait mis Neal en co-auteur ajoute à sa crédibilité.

Yo **DawnEcho** ! EH oui, les sorciers sont à la ramass epar rapport aux Moldus dans leur compréhension du corps humain... Parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'epsrit scientifique. Mais ça va venir x) Sinon ! Pour ce qui est de Sirius, mieux vaut lui peindre une cible sur le dos plutôt que de laisser les Mangemorts choisir leur cible, selon Dudu. Et Sirius est 100% d'accord. Et tristement, ils ont raison : dans une guerre, il faut savoir prendre les devants...

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Effectivement, à la base, Dobby devait mourir. Mais juste avant, j'avais commencé à écrire sur les inventions de Grindelwald en médicomagie alors... C'était pas cohérent. Dobby est donc sauvé ! xD

Salut **A L Watermag** ! En ce moment je suis plus tentée par l'écriture sur FMA, donc on verra si je continue ma fic sur Star Wars x) Sinon, mwahahaha, on dirait que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Le tabou médical, Dobby, Sirus, la malédiction sur le poste du prof de Défense, la demi-révélation sur la nature d'Horcruxe de Nagini et ses conséquences... Ce chap' était riche en rebondissements x) J'avoue, Dobby a eu du bol (à la base j'avais prévu de le tuer). Et pour ce qui est Sirius... Bah disons qu'il n'est pas dans une super bonne position xD Mais il va survivre encore un moment ! Et oui, la petite pique indirecte de Bill contre Dudu était bien placée, j'avoue que j'en étais fière. Remets toi un peu en question, mon vieux !

Yo **Manifestement-Malefoy** ! Un meurtre ? Mais non ! Personne n'envoie Sirius à la mort. Le but est qu'il serve d'appât pour que l'Ordre sache où attendre les Mangemorts, il ne va pas au casse-pipe tout seul ! Il associe juste son nom à une bonne grosse provocation. C'est totalement son genre. Et surtout, c'est son choix, pas vraiment celui de Dudu... Dans le canon aussi, Sirius est un casse-cou.

Merci **Rose-Eliade** ! Effectivement, ça va péter. Mais... Ca ne sera pas catastrophique. Personnellement je trouve qu'Elisa gère plutôt bien la chose. Une partie de moi aurait voulu écrire pleiiin de chapitres remplis de drama suite à l'explosions de ses secrets, mais eh, faut être réaliste, y a une guerre en cours, les gens ont leurs priorités x)

Hello **Streema** ! Ouais, t'es pas tendre avec Elisa... Mais tu es contente qu'elle aille voir Dudu alors que tu sais qu'il va agir exactement de la même façon qu'elle (voir pire) ? XD Pour ce qui est des découvertes de Grindelwald : ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée de le mentionner mais euh dans le monde sorcier les publications anonymes ne sont pas publiés ? Tout doit être signé, ou du moins le mec qui publie doit savoir qui créditer si une enquête poussée est faite. Les noms ont du pouvoir, tout ça. Zut, j'aurais du le dire. Bah, je le préciserait dans le bonus spécial x)

Coucou **Dame Aureline** ! Oui, d'une certaine façon Elisa apporte la Renaissance : redécouverte d'un savoir immense et délaissé (là, le savoir moldu, au lieu du savoir antique) par une société stagnante (là, les sorciers, au lieu de la population du moyen-âge). Mais bon, ça ne va pas se faire d'un coup =) Sinon, ah ah, oui Sirius est assez bête pour ouvrir le coffre lui-même xD Mais non, ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver ! Pour ce qui est de Matt et Remus, il ne faut pas oublier que Matt est l'Alpha, mais surtout qu'il est un Serpentard. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le bonus "Remus Lupin" dans la collection de bonus sur la saga, mais Matt ne veut pas se battre, ni même agir. Pas tant qu'il n'y est pas acculé. Et il n'a pas vraiment l'initiative pour monter un réseau d'aide aux gens mordus... Non, Matt se contente de jouer son rôle en tant que prof à Tourmaline. C'est Remus qui a un rôle plus actif (avec l'exfiltration des gens) au sein de l'Alliance.

Oh là là **Lassa** , tu as plein d'idées d'UA ! Pétunia sorcière, un autre cousin Evans pour prendre soin d'Harry, Harry ayant un frère ou une soeur... Il doit y avoir de sfics là-dessus, mais elles sont toutes en anglais. J'avais d'ailleurs lu une bonne fic où Pétunia ets sorcière (et Lily Moldue) qui s'appelait "In the language of flowers", écrit par _dwellingondreams_. Si ça t'intéresse...

Salut **Tiph** ! Yep, le plan parait bien huilé x) Et t'inquiète, c'est bien parti ! Pour ce qui est du piège de Fred et George : c'est dark, mais pas incompatible avec leurs personnalités. Dans le canon, les jumeaux sont violents. Ils tentent de tuer un autre élève, lors du tome 5 du canon (donc en ayant le même âge qu'ici) pour l'empêcher de les dénoncer à Ombrage : même pas pour une grande cause, non, juste parce que c'est trop embettant de chercher un autre moyen de le réduire au silence. Donc... Voilà.

Bienvenue **Jaed** ! Ca me fait plaisir que la fic t'ai plu ! Le genre des Self-Insert m'a moi aussi longtemps fait fuir. Pour moi c'était toutes des Mary-Sue qui faisaient grncer des dents. Mais j'ai lu deux fics SI sublimes et... Du coup, j'ai eu envie de me lancer. Et voilà ! Bon, y a des défauts, je me sais. Mais globalement, je n'ai pas honte du résultat x) Ca m'a permis de caser plein de headcanon (oui, je suis très fan de la "logique magique xD Je veux que les choses aient une RAISON de se passer comme ça). ET puis... J'ai muri, depuis mes autres fics HP où je crachait mon venin sur tout un tas de persos, donc oui, on fait disparaître le bashing xD Si le Discord t'intéresse, oui, on a un chat vocal ! Mais je n'y suis pas très présente en ce moment =)

Yo **Redheaddead** ! Je considère FMA et Avatar comme deux animés "parfaits" donc je me demande bien ce que j'en changerai aussi x) EN fait je ne changerai pas l'intigue, je voudrais juste envelopper certains personnages dans une couverture et leur donner du chocolat chaud pour les réconforter... Mais je pense que Zuko me cramerai si j'essayait de faire ça avec lui xD Bref ! Sinon, oui, Elisa a un côté froid quand elle est lancé dans quelque chose. Elle se soucie toujours des sentiments des gens, mais y a des fois où... Elle ne donne pas la même valeur à certaines choses (une mission, une information, une vie), et ça a du mal à passer. Oh, elle s'en veut. Mais voilà, elle a quand même risqué la vie de Dobby pour son plan. Et ensuite, comme elle a pas le cran d'assumer, elle passe le bébé à Dumbledore... Alors qu'elle sait qu'il a encore moins de scrupules qu'elle. Sinon, pour ta question sur les reviews... Bah je ne sais pas. Personnellement, j'adore répondre aux reviews. J'adore ce côté "dialogue" de l'écriture. Mais oui, ça prend du temps. Et certaines reviews sont juste "cool" ou "j'aime bien" et... Y pas trop à répondre. Je le fais quand même parce que j'aime cet échange, mais je comprend que certains soient frustrés. Et sur un autre site, où je publie en anglais, je ne réponds que trèèès rarement aux review (uniquement si la personne me pose directement une question, par exemple) parce que ça demande plus d'efforts. Bref, je comprend que certains auteurs ne voient pas ça comme une facette très importante de la publication. Et je comprend aussi que, si des gens se mettent à râler "réponds moi ! Mais réponds moi, ça serai la moindre des choses !", bah, l'auteure se vexe. De ton point de vue de lectrice correcte (qui n'insulte pas l'auteur, que ne le harcèle pas, qui aime ses chapitres, qui posent même des review sympa mais ne réclame rien), oui, sa réponse doit sembler grossière et franchement malvenue. Mais je me mets à sa place, avec des dizaines de messages plus ou moins négatifs, des gens qui lui crient dessus parce qu'il n'a pas répondu à "est-ce que X et Y vont finir ensemble ? DIS MOI DIS MOIS DIS MOI", des commentaires suffisants qui EXIGENT un retour... Bref, ça peut être frustrant. Pour cet auteur, c'était peut-être l'explosion de MOIS de colère. Et oui, personnellement, j'aurais pas fait ça (je n'aime pas m'énerver contre les gens) mais je peux voir pourquoi cette personne a craqué... Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a aidé =)

.

 **La vie de la loutre :** Eh bien, j'ai eu deux semaines animées ! Je suis allée au ski quatre jour, j'ai choppé un coup de soleil, j'ai commencé à envoyer mes candidatures dans différentes facs de droit... Et j'ai regardé le premier épisode de la nouvelle saison de Game Of Thrones ! MWAHAHAHA ! J'aime de plus en plus Sansa Stark. De tous les personnages, c'est elle qui a eu l'aventure la plus _humaine_. Pas de prophétie, de famille secrète, de compétences en combat qu'elle aurait affûtées durant sa jeunesse malgré la désapprobation de la société, d'acrobaties scénaristiques, ou juste de baston pure et dure. Et c'est ça qui me la rend sympathique, je pense : ce réalisme. Elle a commencé en tant que gamine naïve, manipulée, abusée, maltraitée, terrifiée, et pourtant elle a su y survivre avec dignité, avec espoir, avec compassion. Elle est devenue compétente. Pas dans l'art du combat, non : dans l'art de régner. Elle est la seule qu'on voit se soucier des provisions pour l'hiver. La seule qui pense aux trucs pragmatiques comme le fait que les armures doivent être doublées de cuir dans le Nord glacial. Elle est digne, calme, solide : mais elle est aussi tellement férocement loyale aux Stark que ça me fait sourire bêtement. En cela, elle et Arya ont vraiment un point commun. _Le loup solitaire meurt mais la meute survit._

BREF !

Voilà, j'ai adoré me replonger dans cet univers. Je ne pense pas écrire une (nouvelle) fic sur Game Of Thrones de sitôt, cela dit xD Mais j'ai envie d'en lire ! Et puisque je suis à fond dans les SI en ce moment, je cherche des fics SI dans Game Of Thrones. Enfin, SI serait peut-être le mauvais terme... Je parle de fics où quelqu'un de notre monde est réincarné (ou se réveille un jour) dans le corps d'un des protagoniste. Là, en ce moment, je lis une fic où le mec se réveille un matin et pan, il ets Stannis Baratheon. C'est vachement bien x)

Enfin voilà, c'est ma lecture du moment. Après ça, je vais lire une fic où le Self-Insert se réveille dans le corps de Joffrey. Ca promet d'être fun.

.

Passons à présent à la fiche du **personnage du jour**. Puisque j'ai parlé de Sun-Min Jeong, des jumelles Carrow, et de Ginny Weasley, je passe au cinquième membre de leur petit groupe... J'ai nommée Luna Lovegood !

Luna Célimène Lovegood est une Sang-Pure, repartie à Serdaigle, âgée de quatre ans de moins qu'Elisa (donc dans la promotion de Ginny Weasley). Mince, pâle, les cheveux blond platine très longs, elle a un visage rêveur, et des yeux bleus très ronds qui lui donnent perpétuellement l'air étonné. Elle a toujours sur elle au moins trois amulettes incongrues, allant du collier en bouchons de cannettes de Bièraubeurre aux boucles d'oreilles en radis ou aux tresses de lierre en vrac dans son sac.

Son père est **Xénophilius Lovegood** , éditeur en chef et propriétaire du Chicaneur, un journal axé sur les histoires les plus folles. Trente ans plus tôt, le Chicaneur était un magazine assez respecté (on y trouvait des élucubrations étranges mais aussi des articles sur de vraies créatures magiques, sur le monde moldu, et sur les compétitions de duel internationales). Mais avec la première guerre contre Voldemort, quasiment tous ses employés ont été tués ou ont démissionnés sous la pression de la peur, ne laissant qu'une poignée de doux cinglés, ou d'incurables optimistes aux commandes… Dont, bien évidemment, Xénophilius.

Xénophilius, ancien Serdaigle, vient d'une famille Sang-Pure aussi frappée que lui. Toute son enfance, sa façon d'échapper aux soucis du quotidien était de rêver, de se plonger dans des enquêtes fantaisistes, d'imaginer le monde un peu plus magique qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Les Lovegood possèdent plusieurs terres en Grande-Bretagne qui sont louées à des Moldus et qui produisent des revenus gérés directement par Gringotts, alors l'argent n'a jamais été un problème. Xénophilius a fait des études de Magicozoologie, mais s'en est désintéressé : pas assez de rêve. Il a beaucoup voyagé, mais est toujours revenu au bercail : l'inconnu était trop effrayant. Il est devenu auteur pour le Chicaneur un peu par hasard, vers l'âge de trente ans. Au départ, il n'était qu'un simple employé. Mais avec le temps, sa passion a grandi, et le nombre de gens osant écrire pour ce journal anti-Voldemort a diminué… Au point que, lorsque Voldemort a disparu, Xénophilius était sous-directeur ! Lorsque son boss est mort quatre ans plus tard, il a récupéré son poste, et s'est donc retrouvé à la tête du Chicaneur. Tout au long de sa vie, cela dit, il a toujours écrit le même type d'article : des interrogations presque rêveuses sur des théories du complot qui lui plaisaient, des documentaires enthousiastes sur des créatures magiques méconnues. D'une certaine façon, ça a sauvé le Chicaneur de la destruction. Ce genre d'article provoquait nettement moins la colère des Mangemorts que les rubriques sur les avancées du monde Moldu.

La mère de Luna se nommait **Pandora Fawley** et était une ancienne Serdaigle (mais elle avait trente ans de moins que Xénophilius quand elle l'a épousé, à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans…). Pandora était une passionnée de Sortilèges, promise à un brillant avenir. Intelligente, créative, issue d'une branche de la famille avec plein de bonnes connexions pour la pistonner… Cela dit, Pandora n'avait absolument aucun intérêt pour les relations sociales, la politique ou tout simplement l'art des apparences. Ça lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Elle était gentille, douce, adorable, innocente : mais aussi tellement concentrée sur ses idées farfelues que le reste du monde, avec ses règles de conduite ou même ses règles légales, lui passait au-dessus de la tête ! Par exemple, elle a faillit provoquer deux querelles monstrueuses entre sa famille et celles de soupirants qu'elle a éconduit sans le moindre tact, elle transfigurait ses robes de haute couture pour faire des expériences sur la résistance du tissu… Bref, sa famille a passé toute son adolescence à cacher ses frasques qui risquaient de défrayer la chronique. Ses fugues. Son Doctorat en Sortilèges au cours duquel elle est entré par effraction au Département des Mystères pas moins de neuf fois. Le fait qu'elle a participé à une contrebande d'animaux exotique pour libérer des spécimens des ménageries du Chemin de Traverse. Bref, toute sa famille a poussé un soupir collectif de soulagement quand Pandora est tombée folle amoureuse de Xénophilius et l'a épousé. Oui, il était vieux et un peu fou, mais c'était aussi un homme timoré et doux comme un agneau, et Merlin merci il allait tempérer les élans les plus insensés de son épouse…

Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Non, Pandora n'a jamais cessé d'être un peu à côté de la plaque, sans aucun concept de limites. Mais elle n'est plus entrée nulle part par effraction, parce que ça faisait peur à Xénophilius. Oui, elle a fugué, voyagé, expérimenté, ruiné ses robes, et parfois volé des Occamys pour les remettre en liberté : mais au moins, elle essayait être discrète. Ils avaient un mariage parfaitement heureux… Du moins, jusqu'à la mort de Pandora, lorsque leur fille Luna avait neuf ans.

Pour la petite histoire : Pandora Fawley avait trois ans de plus qu'Isabelle Bishop (née Bletchley). Elles se sont rencontrées à Poudlard, où Pandora parrainait la petite Isabelle, et sont devenues amies. A vrai dire, plus tard, à l'âge adulte, Isabelle est la seule personne avec qui Pandora ait gardé des liens d'amitié. La maison des Lovegood se trouve à Loutry Ste Chaspoule parce qu'Isabelle habitait dans ce village, et que Pandora (qui commençait à penser à avoir un enfant) voulait avoir au moins une personne amicale dans les environs. Les deux femmes sont restées amies toutes leurs vies.

Mais revenons à Luna.

Luna Lovegood a été profondément marqué par la mort de sa mère. Elles étaient très proches. Luna a toujours été une **enfant pensive** , perdue dans son monde, mais c'était Pandora qui la faisait sortie de sa coquille, qui lui donnait de l'assurance, qui la fascinait avec ses anecdotes sur les Joncheruines et les merveilles cachées dans des contrées lointaines. C'est sa mère qui lui a apprit à être courageuse, à ne pas se laisser intimider par le regard des autres, à toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Lorsque sa mère est morte, Luna a perdu une partie de sa vivacité, de son énergie. Elle a guéri, parce qu'on guéri de tout, mais elle en est ressortie changée. C'est une adolescente éternellement rêveuse, comme si une part d'elle-même était ailleurs, que l'instant présent ne pouvait pas retenir son attention. Cela exaspère pas mal de ses camarades. Si on ajoute à cela son regard vague, ses **croyances farfelues** , et son absence totale d'agressivité (même pour se défendre), Luna est la victime parfaite pour les enfants teigneux désireux d'affirmer leur autorité en remettant à sa place quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre.

Car oui, Luna est bizarre. Elle a tendance à accepter tout ce qu'on lui dit avec un étonnement naïf, sans rien refuser d'emblée, sans jamais tracer de ligne absolue de ce qui est impossible. Cela peut aller de l'existence du Ronflax Cornu, à celle de farfadet existant uniquement dans le but de voler ses chaussures et ses devoirs. Après tout, c'est une hypothèse tout aussi crédible que de penser que ce sont ses camarades de dortoirs qui s'amusent cruellement à ses dépends, non ? Elle est conscience que la cruauté existe, oui. Mais la bonté aussi. Et, parallèlement, les farfadets également. Tout est possible. Tout est magique. C'est là qu'est la beauté de l'univers.

Luna aurait voulu inventer des sorts, des charmes et des équations compliquées, comme sa mère qui semblait créer des merveilles d'un claquement de doigt. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas hérité de ce don. Elle a un certain talent, oui, et la fluidité de ses enchantements impressionne beaucoup le professeur Flitwick. Mais sa façon de raisonner et sa tendance à ne jamais donner de limite à ses pensées (et donc de cadre à ses sorts) lui impose un blocage. Elle a presque trop de créativité, d'une certaine façon. C'est ironique. Luna trouve ça poétique. Bien sûr, ça lui fait un peu mal de se dire qu'elle n'est pas comme sa mère. Mais ça veut juste dire qu'elle doit trouver une façon de créer qui lui soit propre. Créer avec des mots, avec des histoires, avec son ouverture d'esprit, avec sa curiosité, c'est très bien aussi. Plus tard, Luna veut écrire dans le _Chicaneur_ , comme son père, mais elle veut aussi voyager à la poursuite de créatures fantastiques et de d'Histoire qui méritent d'être crues. Elle ne se qualifierait pas d'optimiste... Mais c'est ce qu'elle est, au fond. **Elle croit au meilleur des gens** , au meilleur de l'univers.

Luna fait partie d'un groupe d'amis hétéroclite. Sa meilleure amie est **Hestia Carrow** , et elle la suit partout. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvée intégré dans le "groupe neutre" qui s'est créé autour des jumelles Carrow. Mais elle a d'autres amis (qui sont en fait les autres amis des Carrow) : **Ginny Weasley** la Gryffondor, **Sun-Min Jeong** et **Edgar Whistler** les Poufsouffle. Elle s'entend également assez bien avec **Elisabeth Bishop** , qui est une amie mais aussi sa plus proche voisine à Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Luna est un personnage tellement unique. Elle n'est pas très différente de sa version du canon, ici, mais... Elle est sans doute un peu mieux intégrée. Dans cet univers, elle a tout un groupe d'amis qui la défend férocement. Elle est moins isolée et, de onze à quinze ans, franchement, ça peut tout changer.

Mais bref ! Je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps avant de vous donner le chapitre. Mais... Avant de se lancer, un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé avant ! Eh oui, ça fait un bail, depuis que j'ai posté...

.

 _Précédemment..._

 _Elisa a continué à étudier les souvenirs de Grindelwald (mettant au point un sort équivalent au CPR, et travaillant entre autres sur de nouvelles techniques d'Occlumancie ainsi que sur un Patronus explosif). Mais ce qui l'a surtout occupée a été la mise au point d'une sorte de "répétition" de leur braquage de Gringotts, en envoyant Dobby voler quelque chose dans le coffre de Sirius. Et ça s'est assez mal passé : Dobby a failli en mourir. Poussée par la culpabilité et n'osant pas poursuivre ce plan, Elisa confie son projet à Dumbledore. Elle fait de plus en plus confiance au directeur, qui semble également l'apprécier davantage. Ils discutent de sortilèges, mais aussi d'autres trucs, comme par exemple la levée de la malédiction pesant sur le poste du professeur de Défense. Bref, ils se rapprochent. Mais la Poufsouffle ne perd pas de vue que Dumbledore est une menace pour Harry, si le sacrifice du Survivant lui semble nécessaire..._

.

Et voilà ! Vous êtes prêts ! Alors c'est parti !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Révélation fracassante**

 **.**

Annoncer au reste de ses complices qu'elle allait remettre leur plan entre les mains de l'Ordre du Phénix était une perspective qui rendait les mains d'Elisa toutes moites. Mais à sa grande surprise, les autres semblaient…. Plutôt soulagés. Voir ce qui était arrivé à Dobby les avait secoués. Ils ne voulaient pas voir le projet abandonné, bien sûr : mais l'idée de confier tout ça à un adulte, quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait… C'était rassurant, en un sens. Elisa s'attendait à ce qu'Harry proteste, car il se mettait toujours à ronchonner lorsque les cachotteries de Dumbledore venaient sur le tapis. Mais il fut le premier à approuver. Ce qui était arrivé à Dobby l'avait définitivement secoué.

Elisa informa donc Dumbledore que la malle se trouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante, et lui expliqua comment fonctionnait le piège (et donc comment un elfe pouvait entrer et sortir de la malle sans activer le mécanisme). Le directeur l'assura qu'il prendrait soin de cette affaire… Et ce fut réglé, aussi simplement que ça.

– Oh, et, Miss Bishop ? déclara le directeur avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau. Demandez à Harry de passer me voir mercredi prochain dans la soirée.

– Il n'a rien fait de mal ! protesta aussitôt Elisa avec loyauté.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent, puis il redevint grave :

– Bien sûr que non. Je désire simplement lui donner quelques…. Cours particuliers. Je pensais pouvoir repousser cette échéance jusqu'à l'année prochaine, mais au rythme où nous détruisons les Horcruxes, nous augmentons les chances que Jedusor ne devienne désespéré et attaque en force.

Elisa s'efforça de rester immobile et de conserver un air poliment curieux. Son cœur battait à grands coups.

– Vous allez lui parler des Horcruxes ?

Dumbledore l'observa un instant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, son expression indéchiffrable. Puis il inclina la tête :

– Peut-être dans le futur, oui. Mais je compte surtout lui parler de Tom, tel qu'il était jadis, et comment il est devenu ce qu'il est à présent. Vous et moi connaissons Tom mieux que personne. Nous sommes entrés dans sa tête, nous comprenons son obsession avec la grandeur des temps passés, ses lubies, sa façon de raisonner. C'est un atout, dans notre lutte contre lui. Et Harry… Eh bien, Harry est une cible privilégiée de Tom Jedusor, lui aussi. Il a besoin de connaître son ennemi. Je souhaiterai plus que tout lui épargner cette voie, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Car le jour de l'affrontement approchait. Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Elisa hocha lentement la tête, muette, et quitta le bureau. Elle transmit le message à Harry, sans faire de commentaire. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait pas de preuve. Mais la façon dont Dumbledore avait dit ça, la façon dont il semblait considérer l'affrontement final entre Harry et Voldemort comme une conclusion inéluctable… Elle commençait à penser que, peut-être, il était au courant pour le septième Horcruxe.

Et ça lui glaçait le sang.

Alors elle continua à étudier le rituel d'extraction de l'Horcruxe. Elle continua à observer les souvenirs de Grindelwald, les classant par facilité d'apprentissage, et par utilité. Elle laissa traîner ses oreilles, se tenant informé de ce qui se passait hors de l'école, cherchant à deviner les plans de Voldemort. Elle recevait les rapports de ses espions. Elle discutait de l'Alliance avec Cédric et Trisha. Elle allait au CEM, griffonnant dans les marges de ses cahiers des diagrammes runiques basés sur la Sanguimancie. Elle passait moins de temps avec Harry, Ron et Hermione : la frayeur qu'ils avaient eue avec Dobby avait jeté un froid dans leur groupe. Du coup, Elisa essayait de se plonger dans son travail scolaire, sans grand succès. Et puis, distraitement, quand elle y pensait, elle s'entraînait à voler dans la Salle Sur Demande avec sa robe volante. Les pointes de vitesse lui donnaient du mal, le corps humain n'étant pas exactement aérodynamique (surtout enveloppé dans un tissu flottant !), mais elle commençait à avoir une bonne manœuvrabilité.

Trois jours plus tard, Dumbledore l'informa que l'Horcruxe avait été détruit. Peu de temps après, les « leçons » d'Harry avec le directeur commencèrent. Exactement comme dans le canon, il s'agissait pour le Survivant d'observer dans une Pensine des souvenirs de la vie du jeune Tom Jedusor. Probablement les _mêmes_ souvenirs que dans le canon, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il racontait à Ron et Hermione (et à Elisa, par la suite) était très similaire à ce que les livres de la saga avaient dépeint.

A la fin de la semaine, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. Elisa avait envie de rester plongée dans ses projets, mais ses amis la traînèrent de force jusqu'au village. Elle eut beau protester mollement que ce n'était pas sûr, personne ne l'écouta. Une douzaine d'Aurors patrouillaient dans les rues, ainsi que Mrs Ecclestone : aucun Mangemort n'oserait pointer le bout de son nez… Et il était grand temps que le Magister s'aère un peu l'esprit.

– On pourra aller à Zonko ! s'exclama Trisha. Je suis sûre que quelques pétards te remonteraient le moral. Tout le monde aime les trucs qui font _boum_.

– Tu passes trop de temps avec Fred et George, fit Cédric avec amusement.

Son amie haussa les épaules avec aplomb :

– Il faut bien savoir s'amuser.

Elisa haussa un sourcil. Le temps était maussade et les élèves s'avançaient vers les grilles de l'école en groupes serrés, certains tenant carrément leurs baguettes à la main. Sortie scolaire ou pas, une certaine tension régnait parmi eux.

– L'ambiance n'est pas trop à l'amusement, je dirais…

Trisha fronça le nez, et croisa les bras d'un air qui se voulait sans doute sage et sentencieux, mais qui lui donnait surtout l'air têtu :

– Je ne dis pas que tout ce qui se passe dehors n'est pas effrayant et qu'on ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter, parce que oui, on devrait carrément s'en inquiéter. Mais je dis juste que… La vie, c'est comme un Epouvantard. C'est même le plus terrifiant Epouvantard de tous, et on ne sait jamais à quoi il va ressembler d'un instant à l'autre. Mais parfois, il faut en rire. Aller de l'avant est parfois dur, et douloureux, mais il n'y a rien de mal à rire en même temps.

Il y eut un court silence.

– La vie est un Epouvantard, répéta Elisa avec un sourire en coin. Tu permets que je la réutilise, celle-là ? C'est empreint de sagesse.

Trisha hocha gracieusement la tête, l'air flattée. Puis Cédric flanqua tout par terre en commentant innocemment :

– On dirait un truc dit par Dumbledore.

– Eh ! protesta Trisha avec outrage. C'était sage, on a dit, pas cliché et mièvre !

– Tu trouves Dumbledore cliché et mièvre ?

– Sachant qu'il pense que le plus grand pouvoir au monde est l'amour, c'est sans doute justifié, pointa Elisa.

Trisha la désigna d'un geste triomphant, comme si c'était l'argument ultime. Cédric se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, et de se diriger vers les grilles, obligeant les deux filles à courir pour le rattraper. Normal, quoi.

C'était étrange de se balader à Pré-au-Lard tous les trois, comme avant. Depuis deux ans, d'habitude, Cédric visitait le village avec Cho Chang. Mais là, il semblait avoir délaissé sa petite-amie. Elisa n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Cédric et Cho sortaient toujours ensemble, de ça elle était sûre : mais depuis que Joey Murray, le petit frère de Cho, avait été hospitalisé suite à la violente bagarre qui avait provoqué le renvoi de Crabbe et Goyle… Eh bien, Cho était plus déprimée (rien de surprenant), et le couple semblait plus tendu. Ils passaient toujours du temps ensemble, mais moins qu'avant, et ils ne se séparaient plus avec un sourire béat et amoureux sur le visage, mais avec une expression sombre et un air maussade.

Mais ce n'était pas ses oignons, et de toute façon, cette discussion aurait été trop embarrassante. Alors elle ignora donc poliment le sujet, Trisha fit de même, et Cédric ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'absence de sa petite-amie. Ils se contentèrent de flâner dans le village, d'acheter quelques bricoles, de saluer les gens qu'ils croisaient (dont, entre autres, Harry entouré par un large groupe d'amis), et de boire un verre aux _Trois Balais_ avec leurs amis de Serpentard. Trisha en profita pour leur faire tester à tous sa nouvelle invention, un bonbon à la réglisse dont la saveur était si âpre qu'Elisa eut l'impression que son palais était en train de fondre.

– Urgh, fit Trisha après avoir essayé la friandise à son tour. La science est allée trop loin.

– Quoi ?! s'indigna Cédric tandis que Tabitha et Heather crachaient discrètement leurs bonbons dans leurs serviettes en papier. La science n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est toi qui as créé cette chose ! Assume !

– Mais d'où t'es venue cette idée ? grimaça Adrian en essayant désespérément de se débarrasser du goût.

Trisha haussa les épaules :

– Le défi. Fred et Georges essaient de faire un bonbon avec de la réglisse, mais cette matière est apparemment rétive à toute tentative de mélange avec les potions. Je voulais voir si j'aurais plus de succès qu'eux.

– Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! lâcha Elisa d'un air encourageant (même si le goût atroce de la réglisse enchantée lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux).

Trisha eut l'air de deviner qu'elle mentait, mais elle se contenta d'en rire. Il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas réussir un exploit culinaire auquel Fred et Georges Weasley eux-mêmes avaient échoué ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle leur dit. Son amie ne savait pas comment elle pouvait prendre ça avec autant de désinvolture. Elisa, elle avait toujours eu horreur de l'échec…

– Au fait Adrian, lança-t-elle d'un ton dégagé pour changer de sujet. J'ai un peu étudié les jours de Pouvoir Majeurs, et je me demandais… Ils donnent un boost de puissance à certaines formes de magie, mais ils peuvent aussi être utilisés parce qu'ils influencent l'issue des rituels, non ?

Adrian Pucey cligna des yeux, l'air un peu surpris, puis hocha la tête :

– Oui, c'est ça. C'est particulièrement valable pour les rituels qui allient deux forces opposées, comme un rituel de magie pure touchant un truc imprégné de magie noire.

– Hum, fit mine de réfléchir la Poufsouffle. Du coup, si un rituel de magie noire était utilisé pour purifier quelque chose, alors utilisé un jour de Pouvoir lié à la purification en maximiserait les chances de réussite.

Adrian haussa très haut les sourcils :

– C'est une idée tordue, mais pourquoi pas. Cela dit, pour réussir à purifier quelque chose avec de la magie noire, le seul jour de Pouvoir qui a une chance de marcher, ça serait Beltaine.

Elisa eut l'impression que son estomac faisait un nœud :

– Attends, je croyais que c'était Imbolc qui était lié à la pureté. Beltaine, c'est le renouveau. Non ?

– Exact ! Imbolc repose sur la pureté _déjà existante_. Beltaine est un jour de Pouvoir Majeur beaucoup plus puissant, car il est le renouveau, la renaissance… Et donc, si par _purification_ tu entends nettoyage et disparition de l'ancien au profit du neuf, oui, Beltaine est le jour le plus favorable à la purification.

Elisa esquissa un petit sourire figé. Lorsqu'Heather changea de sujet pour parler Quidditch, elle laissa ses amis échanger des pronostics avec entrain, et essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Imbolc était au début de février. Elle avait présumé qu'elle avait donc jusqu'à cette date pour maîtriser le rituel d'extraction de l'Horcruxe : février de _l'année prochaine_ , février de 1997. Mais si c'était Beltaine dont elle avait besoin… Beltaine qui tombait au début du mois de mai… Oh, bien sûr, elle pourrait attendre jusqu'au mois de mai de l'année prochaine, en 1997. Mais elle pouvait aussi tenter le coup cette année, en mai 1996. Débarrasser Harry de l'Horcruxe un an plus tôt, tuer Voldemort un an plus tôt, sauver des centaines de vies en mettant fin à son règne de terreur… !

Mais on était actuellement à la mi-avril. Beltaine était dans à peine plus de deux semaines. Et si elle voulait que ça marche… Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Oh, par Merlin. Quelle galère…

A cause de sa soudaine humeur maussade, mais le reste de la visite à Pré-au-Lard lui sembla bien lugubre. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que le temps était devenu nuageux et venteux, une météo qui semblait inquiéter les Aurors. Leurs patrouilles semblaient agitées. Elisa et ses amis entrèrent au château assez vite, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. Une fois dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, ils s'attablèrent à leurs devoirs, chacun ayant une dissertation ou une rédaction à boucler. Trisha planchait sur un long commentaire au sujet de l'intersection des potions et de la Métamorphose, et Cédric avait un devoir d'Arithmancie long comme le bras. Elisa, elle, prétexta plancher sur ses Runes Anciennes, et se mit en devoir de revoir en détail le rituel d'extraction de l'Horcruxe. Avait-elle tous les ingrédients ? En était-elle capable ? Quels matériaux lui manquaient ? Quel lieu pouvait-elle choisir ? Qui pourrait l'aider ? Et surtout… Comment allait-elle annoncer ça aux gens ? Comment allait-elle annoncer ça à Harry ?

Oh par Merlin, _Harry_. Elisa osa à peine croiser son regard durant les vingt-quatre heures suivant sa révélation. Elle passa un coup de miroir à sa mère, tournant autour du pot, cherchant à être rassurée par des platitudes. Elle se mit à imaginer des scénarios dans sa tête, à essayer de prédire comment la scène allait se passer. Devrait-elle en parler à Dumbledore d'abord ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour déterminer que non, nope, certainement pas, ce serait une terrible idée. Il y avait trop de chances pour qu'il l'interroge sur comment elle avait obtenu le rituel, et elle voulait que la conversation reste centrée sur Harry, pas sur son petit meeting avec Grindelwald. Devait-elle en parler à Trisha et Cédric, pour qu'ils lui apportent du soutien moral ? Ou à Ron et Hermione ? Elle considéra sérieusement la question. Ne pas être toute seule au moment où elle annoncerait la chose à Harry, ça serait un soulagement. Cela dit… C'était quelque chose de gave, de sombre, de terrible, et l'idée d'annoncer ça d'abord à un tiers avant d'en parler au premier concerné… Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être lâche, de se dérober, de colporter des secrets au lieu d'agir. Non, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry d'abord. Qu'elle lui en parle à lui d'abord et à lui seul, et ensuite seulement, si Harry le voulait, ils en parleraient à ses amis. Et après ça… Ils iraient voir Dumbledore. Avec tout un tas de témoins avec elle, Elisa était à peu près sûre que le directeur serait trop occupé pour l'interroger sur le rituel. Et si la jeune fille présentait les choses d'abord aux enfants, puis allait ensuite voir Dumbledore avec une solution… Eh bien, elle parviendrait sans doute à cacher aux adolescents le fait que le plan initial du vieux sorcier avait été de sacrifier le Survivant.

A une époque, elle aurait brandit cette décision de Dumbledore comme un étendard, comme une arme. Elle l'aurait craché au visage du directeur avec un sentiment de triomphe sadique, voyant son visage blêmir et en entendant les exclamations horrifiées des élèves trahis. Elle aurait retourné le couteau dans la plaie jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se détourne de lui, depuis le Survivant jusqu'à McGonagall ou Rogue. Mais… A présent, même si elle grinçait toujours des dents, elle savait très bien que la réalité était plus complexe que ça. Oh, elle détestait toujours le choix de Dumbledore. L'idée de sacrifier Harry la faisait bouillir de rage et de terreur. Dumbledore avait mal agi en décidant cela. Mais… Honnêtement, dans sa situation, il n'y avait _aucune bonne solution_. Grindelwald ne lui aurait sans doute pas donné le rituel, si Dumbledore avait réussi à surmonter sa peur et était allé lui parler. Ils avaient un passé trop lourd, empoisonné par les non-dits, la rancœur, la mélancolie. Peut-être que Dumbledore aurait fini par trouver une autre solution, bien sûr. Mais c'était douteux, sachant qu'il était lui-même mourant, et que le temps lui était compté. Alors en attendant, pouvait-on le blâmer pour avoir préféré sauver la Grande-Bretagne, au prix de la vie d'un seul enfant ? Il était un Gryffondor. Il voulait sauver des gens, même si de lourds sacrifices étaient demandés. C'était sa nature.

Etait-elle devenue cynique ? se demanda brièvement Elisa. Jadis, savoir que Dumbledore comptait sacrifier un innocent l'avait outragée. Elle avait haï le vieux sorcier. Mais maintenant, elle se sentait juste fatiguée, lassée, et amère, parce que la décision du directeur était _logique_. Elle comprenait son raisonnement. Trois millions de vies contre une seule, c'était des mathématiques assez simples. Alors oui, son raisonnement se tenait, et c'était ce qu'Elisa détestait le plus.

Elisa ne savait pas si elle réussirait un jour à pardonner à Dumbledore ce choix. Le fait qu'elle le comprenne ne signifiait pas qu'elle était prête à l'accepter.

Pour ceux qui connaissaient en détail les histoires les plus tragiques du monde sorcier, comme Elisa… C'était quelque chose qui se répétait souvent. Des décisions sensées débouchant sur des tragédies. Des enfants abandonnés, trahis, condamnés par leurs aînés, pour des raisons qui semblaient tellement vaines avec du recul. Parfois c'était de la simple malchance, parfois des circonstances malheureuses, parfois une simple erreur de calcul. Mais toujours, les enfants souffraient.

La jeune Ariana Dumbledore, depuis longtemps oubliée, qui avait été tuée par accident sous les yeux de ses frères. Severus Rogue, élevé dans une maison froide et sans amour, où il avait appris qu'il ne pouvait s'attendre à aucune gentillesse de la part de l'univers. Myriam Collins et la passion brûlante dans son regard lorsqu'elle parlait de ses géniteurs qui l'avaient donnée comme un chaton indésirable. Remus Lupin et ses sourires polis, et toute la stigmatisation qui lui collait à la peau dès que quelqu'un prononçait le mot de _loup-garou_. Le petit Harry, et les dix années passées dans un placard à se nourrir de restes et à ployer l'échine sous les insultes. Même Tom Jedusor, jadis, avait été un enfant abandonné à son sort pour le seul crime d'être né. Et, dans tous ces cas, la même question se posait encore et encore : _pourquoi personne n'y a-t-il prêté attention?_

Pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas eu d'adulte, pas de personne responsable et attentionnée, qui aurait pu remarquer les enfants qui souffraient, et qui serait intervenue ? Pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué que c'était anormal ? Pourquoi personne n'avait proposé de solution alternative ? En rétrospective, ça semblait si évident, que tous ces évènements tragiques allaient mener au désastre. Pourquoi personne n'avait rien fait ?

Quand on se posait ce genre de question, c'était facile de chercher à blâmer quelqu'un. Au début, ça avait été le premier réflexe d'Elisa. Le monde était tellement plein d'injustices, ça devait bien être la faute de quelqu'un. Une personne d'autorité, qui aurait pu changer les choses et aurait choisi de ne pas le faire. Ou bien quelqu'un qui voulait que ces évènements se produisent, peut-être dans un but néfaste, ou bien parce que ça faisait partie d'un plan plus complexe au service du plus grand bien. Mais la vérité, au final, était tellement plus _mondaine_ , tellement plus _décevante_. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas forcément de coupable vers lequel diriger toute la colère vertueuse qu'on pouvait ressentir au nom des enfants maltraités. Parfois, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, même avec des personnes attentionnées et responsables de tous les côtés… La catastrophe se produisait quand même. Parfois, les adultes faisaient des erreurs. Parfois, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est un angle mort, un faux pas, une défaillance momentanée de leur vigilance.

Plus tard, cela semblerait évident. En tous les cas, cela avait toujours semblé évident à Elisa, avec sa connaissance du canon. Et elle se disait rageusement : _si seulement quelqu'un avait regardé de plus près, si seulement quelqu'un avait écouté un peu mieux ! Il aurait été si facile de changer les choses !_

Mais on ne pouvait pas arranger toute l'histoire d'un coup de baguette magique. Sur le moment, personne ne connaissait l'avenir, personne ne connaissait les conséquences de ce bref instant d'inattention, de ces quelques mots désinvoltes, ou de cette stratégie qui semble pourtant bien ficelée. Sur le moment, il n'y avait que des gens ordinaires qui essaient de faire les bons choix.

Pour ce que ça valait, les adultes en question s'en voulaient beaucoup, après coup. Mais leurs fautes n'étaient pas déraisonnables. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux : mais, parfois, ce n'est juste pas assez.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que, bien souvent, Elisa ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Elle avait des standards trop hauts. Elle voulait protéger tout le monde, aider tout le monde, éviter toutes les tragédies, et c'était juste _trop_. Personne n'en était capable. Mais elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec elle-même si elle faisait moins. Alors, même si c'était terrifiant, encore plus terrifiant que de parler en public ou que d'affronter Maugrey en duel pour ses BUSES, elle devait affronter la réalité, et s'efforcer de ne jamais être cet adulte qui laissait passer le désastre sous sa vigilance.

– Hey, Harry, est-ce que tu peux me retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir ? lui glissa-t-elle à la sortie du CEM en essayant de sembler calme malgré le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge. Tout seul, si possible. Tu pourras en parler à Ron et Hermione après, mais c'est un truc vraiment confidentiel et je veux t'en parler face à face, avant.

Le Survivant eut l'air intrigué, mais surtout curieux. Il acquiesça sans hésiter, et Elisa sentit un peu malade. Elle s'efforça de sourire malgré tout.

La journée lui sembla passer à une allure d'escargot. Durant sa leçon de Sortilèges privée avec Flitwick, elle se montra inhabituellement distraite. En Métamorphose, ce fut pire, et en Divination, elle passa son temps à se tortiller sur son siège. Mais… En Défense, cela dit, elle fut obligée d'arrêter de s'inquiéter, et de faire attention à ce que racontait Bill. En effet, il y avait un changement inhabituel, ce jour-là. D'habitude, les Poufsouffle avaient cours avec les Gryffondor. Mais là, leur leçon avait été avancée de deux heures, et tous les septièmes années étaient réunis ! Ils se jetèrent des regards surpris en prenant place, mais l'explication à ce changement ne tarda pas à être annoncée.

Etant donné le succès du jeu de Capture-Drapeau avec les quatrièmes et les cinquièmes années, Bill avait apparemment décidé d'étendre le concept aux élèves plus âgés.

– Bien sûr, les règles vont être un peu différentes ! expliqua joyeusement Bill. Etant donné que vous êtes beaucoup plus avancés que les élèves de cinquième ou de quatrième année, je ne vais pas envoyer cent-cinquante élèves se battre. Trop de dérapages sont possibles ! Non, là, il n'y aura que votre promotion c'est-à-dire environ une trentaine d'élèves, divisés en trois équipes. La mixité pimentera le jeu, puisque vous ne connaîtrez pas le style de combat de la moitié des concurrents.

Hum. Pas bête. Les Poufsouffle connaissaient bien le style des Gryffondor avec qui ils avaient cours, par exemple. Mais Bill ne prenait pas en compte l'existence du Challenge… Soudain, Elisa regretta de ne pas y être allée au début du mois. Elle en ignorait beaucoup sur le style de ses futurs adversaires. Ou de ses futurs coéquipiers, au choix.

– Je pense que vous savez tous comment fonctionne le jeu, reprit leur professeur. Mais voilà un petit rappel des règles. Il y aura trois équipes, chacune menée par un capitaine. Chaque équipe se voit attribuer un drapeau, qu'elle doit planter dans une zone qui deviendra son quartier général, et qu'elle doit défendre. Le but est de voler le drapeau des deux autres équipes. Il y a un décompte de points par nombre d'adversaire que vous capturez : chaque individu vaut cinq points, et le capitaine en vaut quinze. Le drapeau en vaut cinquante. Attention, si vous perdez votre drapeau lorsque le jeu se termine, vous perdez automatiquement, même si vous avez capturé les deux autres drapeaux ennemis !

Bill continua à énumérer les règles, mais les élèves les connaissaient déjà. Ils avaient tous suivis avec passion les péripéties de leurs cadets, qui avaient eu droit à ce jeu durant des mois. Elisa faisait partie des élèves distraits : elle comptait rapidement ses camarades, essayant de deviner qui serait dans l'équipe de qui. Quasiment tout le monde avait continué la Défense après les BUSES. Chez les Poufsouffle, seule la timide Trudy Glaston avait laissé tomber cette matière. Chez les Serpentard, il y avait deux absentes : Adélaïde Murton bien sûr (portée disparue depuis les vacances de Noël), et Imogen Stretton, une Puriste qui avait un frère jumeau à Serdaigle et qui n'avait jamais eu qu'un intérêt limité pour le côté pratique de la Défense. Les Serdaigle avaient un absent également : Loretta Cornhill, qui avait quitté la classe en sixième année, écœurée par les cours de Maugrey. Les Gryffondor étaient les seuls au complet, ce qui faisait un total de trente-trois élèves.

– Pour ce qui est de la composition des équipes ! lança Bill d'un ton fort qui fit immédiatement relever le nez des élèves distraits. Je m'en suis chargé moi-même. Les trois capitaines seront Angelina Johnson, Elisabeth Bishop, et Miles Bletchley.

Tout le monde se mit à les dévisager. Angelina et Elisa n'étaient pas une surprise, mais Miles l'était, apparemment. Pourquoi pas Helen ? Ou Cédric ? Ou Arjuna ? Le Serpentard avait immédiatement affecté un visage impassible, évitant le regard de ses camarades curieux. Elisa se demanda avec suspicion pourquoi il avait été choisi. Bill continua :

– Le jeu aura lieu vendredi 6 mai, à partir de quatorze heures. Vous avez donc trois semaines pour vous préparer. Et pour ce qui est des équipes…

Il esquissa un bref geste de sa baguette, et trois listes s'inscrivirent à la craie sur le tableau noir. Tout le monde se pencha en avant d'un même geste avide.

 _ **Angelina Johnson**_

 _Lee Jordan_

 _Thelma Holmes_

 _Terence Higgs_

 _Tabitha Bainbridge_

 _Darius Berrow_

 _Cédric Diggory_

 _Tamsin Applebee_

 _Arjuna Balaji_

 _Hazel Kirby_

 _Patricia Stimpson_

 _ **Elisabeth Bishop**_

 _Heidi Macavoy_

 _Raashid Hussain_

 _Rhonda Flatbury_

 _Cassius Warrington_

 _Heather Thatcham_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Alicia Spinnet_

 _Takashi Noda_

 _Aaron Woodbridge_

 _ **Miles Bletchley**_

 _Adrian Pucey_

 _Holden Ledbury_

 _Trisha Buttermere_

 _Gabriel Tate_

 _Helen Dawlish_

 _Marcus Fenwick_

 _Scott Ancrum_

 _Jeremy Stretton_

 _Trinity Lynn_

 _Kenneth Towler_

Il y eut, bien évidemment, un concert de protestations venant de tous les côtés à la fois (ce à quoi Bill, à en juger par son air serein, devait sans doute s'attendre) :

– Je ne veux pas _d'elle_ dans mon équipe !

– Bishop et Flatbury, ensemble ?! C'est de la triche !

– Gabriel Tate est naze en Défense, pourquoi on doit se le trimballer ?!

Elisa, elle, resta silencieuse, essayant d'analyser les groupes. C'était… bien équilibré. Chaque équipe avait des Sang-Purs, des Nés-Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés, aussi bien que des membres Puristes et anti-Puristes, les forçant à coopérer. Chaque groupe avait également à peu près autant de membres de chaque Maison. Les meilleurs amis étaient séparés (Elisa et Trisha, Adrian et Terence, Helen et Rhonda, Angelina et Alicia, Warrington et ses sbires…). Les élèves les plus doués, à savoir Elisa, Terence, et Helen, étaient partagés entre les différents groupes, tout comme les élèves les plus faibles, c'est-à-dire Gabriel Tate, Raashid Hussain, et Thelma Holmes.

Dans la rangée à la droite d'Elisa, Angelina se pencha en arrière et chuchota quelque chose à Tabitha, qui était juste derrière. Elisa crut entendre le mot « _entraînement_ », et plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais. Elle se pencha et donna un léger coup de pied dans la chaise d'Heidi Macavoy, qui était assise devant elle, et souffla :

– Demain après les cours, rendez-vous au sixième étage, aile Ouest, à côté du tableau de Thane aux Mains Grises. J'ai un plan.

Elle n'en avait pas, mais elle en trouverait bien un d'ici là. Et vu le sourire soulagé d'Heidi, elle avait eut raison de prendre les devants. La Préfète de Poufsouffle se pencha pour souffler le message à son voisin Raashid, et Elisa s'appuya sur son dossier avec un mince sourire.

Voilà qui promettait d'être fun.

 **oOoOoOo**

Annoncer à Harry qu'il avait un Horcruxe dans la tête n'était certainement pas un truc qu'Elisa avait envie de faire tous les quatre matins. Rien que l'idée lui nouait le ventre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à dire, et ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose de facile à entendre. Ce genre de révélation était pour le moins traumatisante. Aussi, lorsqu'Harry entra dans la Salle sur Demande à l'heure dite (seul, comme convenu), Elisa commença par lâcher d'une traite :

– Avant toute chose il faut que tu sache que même si c'est horrible, j'ai une solution et tout va bien se passer.

Harry eut tout de suite l'air sur ses gardes :

– Euh, ok ?

La Poufsouffle grimaça, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, triturant sa baguette d'un geste nerveux. Pour l'occasion, la Salle sur Demande était devenue une sorte de bureau qui évoquait à la fois la bibliothèque du Cottage avec ses étagères en bois couvertes de livres, la salle commune des Poufsouffle avec ses teintes chaudes, et le labo d'Elisa avec son établi couvert de croquis et de matériaux en vrac. C'était éclectique. Il n'y avait même pas un fauteuil, juste des poufs et coussins. Elisa s'était laissée tomber sur le plus large, et Harry s'assit avec hésitation en face d'elle.

– Comment est ton Occlumancie ? fit abruptement Elisa.

– Euh, bonne ? lâcha le Survivant en clignant des yeux d'un air surpris.

Elisa pointa sa baguette sur lui d'un geste trop vif pour qu'il ait le temps de sortir la sienne :

– _Legilimens_ !

Elle plongea dans l'esprit d'Harry comme dans un lac, et eut immédiatement l'impression d'embarquer sur des montagnes russes, à moins que ça ne soit une chute de balai. L'impression de tomber dans le vide en laissant toutes ses organes internes derrière elle fut suffisamment désagréable pour qu'elle réintègre son corps avec un haut-le-cœur. Note à elle-même : la prochaine fois qu'elle voudrait attaquer quelqu'un dont les défenses mentales reposaient sur le vol et l'altitude, elle avait intérêt à mobiliser sa propre Occlumancie pour maîtriser son vertige…

– Eh ! s'indigna Harry en se massant le front. C'était quoi, ça ?

– Je vérifiais juste, s'excusa la jeune fille. Désolée, je suis super à cran. Ce que je vais te dire… C'est au sujet du truc glauque et sinistre sur lequel je travaille avec Dumbledore. Il m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. C'est absolument confidentiel. C'est la clef pour vaincre Jedusor. Et si tout c'était bien passé, j'aurais géré ça sans problème, mais tu es concerné, et je pense que Dumbledore l'a découvert, et je crois qu'il se sent acculé et qu'il commence à paniquer, et si je continue à garder le silence il va faire une énorme erreur et tu risques d'en mourir.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient progressivement écarquillés tout au long de la tirade désordonnée de la Poufsouffle. Il finit par lever la main d'un geste brusque :

– Temps mort, temps mort ! Reprends depuis le début, je n'y comprends rien.

– Ah. Oui. D'accord. Alors…

Elisa inspira, puis expira. Elle avait pourtant soigneusement planifié ce qu'elle devait dire, et dans quel ordre, pour ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de paniquer. Cette conversation allait arranger les choses, après tout.

– Il existe des choses appelées des Horcruxes, commença-t-elle. C'est une forme de magie très noire qui permet à un sorcier de mutiler sa propre âme, d'en arracher un morceau et de l'enfermer dans un réceptacle, qu'on appelle un Horcruxe. Et tant qu'une partie de ton âme est ancrée dans son monde, eh bien, tu ne peux pas vraiment mourir. Ton esprit s'accroche à la vie comme une sorte de parasite.

– Et Jedusor a fait un Horcruxe, réalisa Harry qui avait un peu pâli en écoutant cette description.

Elisa grimaça :

– Hum. Non. Il en a fait plusieurs. Ce sont les objets qu'Hermione appelle des _batteries externes_. Ce ne sont pas des réservoirs de magie, mais des morceaux de lui-même. C'est pour ça que le journal me parlait : c'était quasiment une personne.

Harry esquissa une moue un peu dégoûtée, puis fronça les sourcils :

– Ça veut dire que Nagini n'est pas juste un serpent. Elle a une sorte de… conscience humaine ? Enfin, tant que Jedusor pourrait avoir une conscience… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Effectivement. Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, un peu choquée de réaliser qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré ça. Puis elle secoua la tête :

– Je ne sais pas, et ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Ecoute, Jedusor a fait, je pense, sept Horcruxe. Ce qu'il a fait à son âme est tellement affreux qu'il en est devenu à peine humain. Lorsqu'il est venu chez… chez ta famille, ce soir d'Halloween… Son âme était très fragilisée. Et je pense… Non, je sais… que lorsque le Sortilège de la Mort a rebondit sur toi et l'a frappé, son âme s'est fracturé. Il a créé un Horcruxe accidentel, dont lui-même n'est pas au courant.

Le Gryffondor la regarda sans comprendre, l'air perplexe. Elisa déglutit nerveusement, et rassembla son courage pour lâcher d'une voix ferme :

– Un bout de son âme s'est arraché à lui, et a été naturellement attiré vers la seule personne dans la pièce qui avait encore une âme intacte… C'est-à-dire toi, Harry.

Elle vit le moment où la compréhension se fit dans son regard, où l'incrédulité et l'horreur se peignirent sur son visage, et elle bredouilla vivement :

– Ne panique pas ! L'Occlumancie le bloque, j'ai une solution, et ça va s'arranger !

Harry frissonna des pieds à la tête, mais il ne hurla pas, ne s'enfuit pas en courant, et ne se mit pas à bégayer de façon terrifié. En revanche, il leva un regard horrifié sur Elisa :

– Il est dans ma tête ?!

– Un bout de lui est dans ta tête, admit la jeune fille. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que le Sortilège de la Mort avait sans doute créé une connexion, un écho ? Eh bien… L'Horcruxe est cet écho. C'est la source de ta connexion avec Jedusor, de tes cauchemars… Et sans doute de ta capacité parler Fourchelang.

Le Survivant hocha la tête, l'air un peu en état de choc. Puis il s'immobilisa :

– Dumbledore sait, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je crois que oui, avoua Elisa. Avec notre enquête sur les Horcruxe…

– Non, l'interrompit son cadet. Il savait avant ça. Il m'a dit, en deuxième année, que Jedusor m'avait donné certains de ses pouvoirs, comme le Fourchelang, lorsque l'Avada a rebondit sur moi. Il savait… Oh, Merlin, il m'a dit que j'étais un Horcruxe quand j'avais douze ans et je ne l'ai même pas réalisé… !

Elisa essaya frénétiquement de se souvenir de ce que le canon disait, mais ce genre de souvenir était trop lointain. Il lui semblait pourtant que Dumbledore n'avait pas compris que Jedusor avait fait plusieurs Horcruxe avant qu'Elisa ne lui soumette son hypothèse ! S'était-elle trompée ? Ou bien est-ce qu'à cette époque, Dumbledore pensait-il seulement qu'il y avait une connexion, pas un fragment d'âme, dans la cicatrice d'Harry ? Argh, il était impossible de savoir quand le directeur avait découvert quoi que ce soit. Il ne disait jamais rien à personne !

– Je ne pense pas qu'il savait, fit-elle prudemment. Avant ta troisième année, il ne savait pas que Jedusor avait fait plusieurs Horcruxes, assez pour endommager son âme au point d'en détacher un bout accidentellement. Mais maintenant… Vu la progression de notre enquête… Je pense qu'il sait. Et il panique, parce que la seule solution qu'il connaît pour détruire un Horcruxe, c'est de détruire le réceptacle.

Harry pâlit un peu, comprenant sans doute ce que ça signifiait.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il soudain. Quand est-ce que tu l'as découvert ?

 _Avant ma propre naissance_ , songea Elisa avec un brin de sarcasme.

– Je ne sais plus exactement, fit-elle plutôt. Mais c'était avant les vacances de Noël. Trop d'indices s'accumulaient. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'enquêter sur le serpent, Nagini : je voulais savoir si un Horcruxe vivant était possible. Et… Ensuite Dumbledore a commencé à dire des trucs qui m'ont laissé penser qu'il savait, lui aussi. Mais il n'osait pas me le dire en face, et j'ai réalisé que… Il n'avait pas de solution autre que… Bon, tu vois.

– Il ne ferait pas ça, lâcha Harry. C'est Dumbledore, il a des défauts, il cache des choses aux gens, mais de là à… Non ? Tu crois ?

Elisa s'abstint prudemment de dire que si, carrément, et que c'était même le plan de base du directeur. Au lieu de ça, elle haussa les épaules :

– Il ferait tout pour l'éviter, c'est sûr. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il panique : parce qu'il a peur d'y être forcé. Parce que… C'est un Gryffondor. S'il faut faire un sacrifice pour sauver des milliers de gens, il le ferait.

Dis comme ça, c'était si froid. Elisa hésita, puis elle ajouta d'un ton un peu plus bas :

– Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, mais… Il veut vraiment mettre fin à cette guerre. Il est très vieux, tu sais. Il est fatigué de voir les gens mourir.

Elle regarda brièvement ailleurs, la gorge serrée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir de la compassion pour Dumbledore et ses choix stupides. Mais… Ça devait être tellement affreux, d'être tout seul à connaître la vérité, d'être tout seul à prendre des décisions aussi lourdes, d'être tout seul aux commandes. Elisa le savait, parce que ça lui était déjà arrivé. Alors… Elle pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer à sa place, emmurée par ses secrets, étouffée par le silence et les responsabilités. Et rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait misérable.

On pouvait en vouloir à quelqu'un et quand même éprouver de l'empathie pour lui.

– Je sais, finit par dire Harry d'un ton hésitant. Et je pense que s'il me l'avait dit… J'aurais pensé comme lui.

 _Et c'est justement pour ça que je te le dis maintenant_ , songea la Poufsouffle. _Pour éviter exactement ce scénario-là, où il t'annonce que seul ton noble sacrifice sauve le pays, et où tu le crois._ Elle garda cependant son cynisme au fond de son esprit, et préféra lâcher d'un ton presque joyeux :

– Mais j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe, justement ! Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as prêté ta cape, et où je suis allée en Allemagne ?

Harry hocha la tête, attentif. Elisa retint un discret soupir de soulagement. Elle avait tourné son attention vers la solution, le distrayant du fait qu'une monstruosité était logée dans son âme comme une sorte de parasite (et du fait que le directeur bienveillant de son école ait envisagé son meurtre). La jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire, puis elle inspira un grand coup, et lâcha sa bombe :

– Je suis allée demander son aide au seul mage noir encore en vie qui a expérimenté sur les Horcruxes vivants. Et il a accepté de m'aider.

– Un mage noir ? s'horrifia Harry.

– Oui, grimaça-t-elle d'un air penaud. Grindelwald lui-même.

– _Grindelwald_ ?! C'est pas lui qui a… ?!

– Si.

– Et tu es allée le voir ?! Comme ça ?!

– Je suis entrée par effraction dans la prison en profitant d'un orage, précisa Elisa pour en rajouter une couche.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait exactement la même expression que Cédric quand Trisha se mettait à parler de malédictions vaudous, ou qu'Elisa testait des sorts explosifs.

– Et il a accepté de _t'aider_ ? Pourquoi ?!

Elisa regarda ailleurs. Elle n'en était pas sûre. Techniquement, ils avaient conclu un marché, donc c'était donnant-donnant. Et il était possible que son aura, marquée par l'empreinte de la Mort, ait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Mais…

– Je pense qu'il se sentait seul, murmura-t-elle. Je pense qu'il voulait juste pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de gentil pendant une heure ou deux.

Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle :

– C'est un mage noir. C'est _le_ mage noir, même. Il est maléfique !

– Je sais, fit misérablement la Poufsouffle. Je sais ça ! Mais c'est aussi une personne, un vieil homme qui n'a même pas droit à une paire de chaussure pour le protéger du froid, et… Je me suis sentie mal pour lui.

Il y eut un court silence, où Harry sembla essayer de réconcilier son image mentale d'un terrible mage noir avec la description d'un vieillard fatigué et aux pieds nus. Elisa savait d'expérience que ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Le vieillard inspirait l'empathie, la compassion : le mage noir inspirait la terreur et le dégoût. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne… Ça avait de quoi mettre mal à l'aise, voilà.

Mais c'était Harry Potter, le garçon au cœur d'or qui avant grandi enfermé dans un placard mais qui était quand même prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour aider quiconque avait besoin d'aide, alors il hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il comprenait. Parce que lui aussi, sans doute, face à un vieillard fatigué, il aurait ressenti de la compassion : peu importe les crimes du prisonnier.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Elisa esquissa un sourire crispé :

– La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il est possible d'arracher l'Horcruxe de son hôte pour le transplanter dans un objet, qu'on pourra détruire ensuite. La mauvaise nouvelle… C'est que c'est trèèès compliqué. Grindelwald a mené des expériences là-dessus au sommet de son règne, et il n'y a eut que des échecs. La seule raison pour laquelle c'est un plan envisageable pour toi, c'est grâce à la protection de ta mère…

Elisa lui expliqua donc (en lui passant les détails morbides) le concept de la protection de Sanguimancie lancée par Lily Potter, et la façon dont ça affectait l'Horcruxe, et dont ça rendait envisageable une extraction qui n'endommagerait pas l'âme de l'hôte. Puis elle lui décrivit brièvement le rituel de création d'un Horcruxe. Et enfin, elle lui dit que Grindelwald lui avait conseillé d'utiliser les jours de Pouvoir… Et que le jour de Pouvoir Majeur lié à la purification, c'est-à-dire le jour le plus susceptible de faire fonctionner le rituel, aurait lieu le 1er mai. C'était dans deux semaines à peine. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient attendre un an, sans souci ! Ils seraient sans doute mieux préparés. Mais elle savait qu'Harry était conscient de ce qu'elle ne disait pas, que laisser Voldemort dans la nature durant un an, c'était condamner des tas de gens à mourir. Alors Elisa voulait tenter le coup. Mais, bien sûr, ça dépendait de beaucoup d'éléments… Et le premier était évidemment Harry.

S'il n'était pas d'accord, elle enterrerait le plan sans hésitation. C'était quand même de son âme qu'il s'agissait. C'était bien plus effrayant que de risquer la mort. S'il voulait attendre davantage, c'était son droit. Ce serait même sans doute logique…

– Je veux le faire.

… Mais Harry était un Gryffondor avant tout, et la patience n'était pas son fort. Il préférait foncer tête baissée vers le danger. Elisa hésita un instant :

– Tu es sûr ?

– Certain, lâcha le Survivant avec détermination. S'il existe un moyen de détruire Jedusor, on doit s'en servir le plus tôt possible.

Elisa hocha la tête. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle pensait aussi. Puis elle grimaça, parce que mettre en place le rituel en deux semaines à peine allait être dangereux… Mais surtout, elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, et ça allait requérir plusieurs conversations très inconfortables.

– Tu veux en parler à Ron et Hermione ? dit-elle plutôt pour changer de sujet. Ou tu préfères garder le secret ? Je peux aussi leur annoncer moi-même, si tu veux.

Harry secoua la tête :

– Non, je leur dirai… Plus tard. Je pense. Je ne sais pas. Et toi, tu vas le dire à Cédric et Trisha ?

– Non, répondit automatiquement Elisa. Je dois surtout en parler à Dumbledore.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Elisa devait faire une tête de six pieds de long, car Harry lâcha d'un ton un peu incertain :

– Tu lui donnes une bonne nouvelle, pourtant. Non ?

La Poufsouffle hésita une seconde à lui dire que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. D'abord, il fallait admettre qu'elle savait qu'Harry était un Horcruxe et donc qu'elle avait menti au directeur : puis ça allait certainement dégénérer en tirade indigné sur la raison de son mensonge, à savoir qu'elle voulait protéger Harry des plans de Dumbledore. Et là bien sûr, ça allait être un vrai sac de nœuds, parce que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas nier : mais en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix, non ? Sauf s'il avait décidé d'aller voir Grindelwald, bien sûr, pour lui demander le rituel. Sauf que Dumbledore ne serait jamais allé à Nurmengard, et que Grindelwald ne l'aurait sans doute pas aidé, et qu'Elisa le savait. Et si la conversation allait jusque là, si chacun commençait à comprendre ce que l'autre savait… Dumbledore allait déjà être livide d'apprendre que son élève soit allée voir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, déjà. Mais il allait aussi être épouvanté à l'idée que Grindelwald lui ait révélé son passé, ou le sort d'Ariana. Et bien sûr, Elisa pourrait lui dire que non, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Mais elle _savait_ quand même ce qui était arrivé, et Dumbledore allait le deviner, et ça soulèverait la question du pourquoi, et de toute façon avouer au directeur qu'elle connaissait son plus sombre secret n'était pas un truc qu'elle avait envie de vivre d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Elle se contenta d'un sourire crispé :

– Il va avoir un sacré choc.

Ce n'était rien de le dire.

Au final, Harry préféra ne rien dire à Ron et Hermione pour le moment. Peut-être leur en parlerait-il quand il aurait digéré la nouvelles, mais certainement pas ce soir. Il retourna dans son dortoir, et Elisa dans sa salle commune. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil entre Cédric et Trisha, et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle pouvait au moins rayer une tâche déplaisante de sa check-list mentale.

… Et passer à la tâche suivante.

Par pure lâcheté, elle décida de repousser sa conversation avec Dumbledore au lendemain. Elle avait deux heures de libre dans l'après-midi, elle irait le voir dans son bureau. Pour l'instant, elle se concentra sur ses devoirs, comme d'habitude. Le début de la soirée passa plutôt normalement, avec Cédric, Trisha et Elisa travaillant paisiblement ensemble.

Mais la routine fut de courte durée. Rhonda ne tarda pas à s'installer dans le champ de vision d'Elisa, suivie par Heidi, puis par Raashid…. C'est-à-dire tous les Poufsouffle de son équipe en Défense. Eux, ils n'étaient pas préoccupés par un rituel d'extraction d'Horcruxe, et cela voulait dire que leur plus grande préoccupation du moment était le jeu imminent de Capture-Drapeau ! Ils lançaient des coups d'œil insistant à la jeune fille, et au bout d'un moment, elle finit par craquer. Elle rangea ses bouquins, souhaita bonne nuit à Cédric et Trisha, et alla s'affaler sur le canapé que squattaient les trois autres Poufsouffle. Raashid chuchota aussitôt :

– Alors, tu as un plan ?

Elisa sortit un de ses innombrables carnet de notes de son sac, déboucha un stylo-plume, et réfléchit un instant. Une douzaine de scénarios se mirent immédiatement à défiler dans son esprit. Le lieu du combat, les avantages à en tirer, le nombre de combattants, les forces et les faiblesses de chacun… Elle sourit, sentant sa vieille soif de victoire lui réchauffer agréablement le ventre.

– J'en ai plusieurs, lâcha-t-elle en commençant à écrire. Rhonda, je vais avoir besoin d'un résumé des forces et des faiblesses de tous les septièmes années qui participent : tu es douée pour l'analyse. Heidi, est-ce que tu pourrais passer un coup de miroir rapide à tout le monde, et savoir qui dans notre équipe maîtrise le Patronus ? Et Raashid, il me semble que tu es doué avec la magie qui fait du bruit. Est-ce que tu connaîtrais un sort qui fait un bruit d'alarme assourdissant ?

La machine était lancée.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa passa une bonne partie de la soirée à travailler son plan pour le jeu en Défense. C'était étonnamment relaxant, de préparer une bataille dont l'enjeu ne serait pas mortel. Ça avait un goût de défi et de risque qui faisait frétiller tout le monde d'anticipation, mais il n'y aurait pas de réel danger. On pouvait se détendre, s'amuser… Bien sûr, cela n'empêchait pas Elisa de donner son maximum. Elle avait un plan A, un plan B, un plan C, bref, tout l'alphabet. Elle comptait utiliser l' _Agua Animaro_ , apprendre tout un tas de sorts à ses coéquipiers (en commençant par le Patronus explosif, ce qui serait une grosse surprise pour les mecs d'en face), leur donner plusieurs stratégies… Elle comptait même essayer sa robe volante pour la tester en conditions réelles. Après tout, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour sortir l'artillerie lourde et voir si tout fonctionnait. Sinon, c'était bien joli d'inventer des sorts pour remuer de l'eau, ou de coudre un manteau qui vole, mais ça ne servait à rien si tout partait en sucette en dehors d'un exercice soigneusement contrôlé…

Bref, Elisa y passa la soirée, échangeant occasionnellement des idées avec ses coéquipiers (soit face à face, soit par miroir). La seule chose qui l'obligea à quitter ses notes fut le fait qu'elle avait un cours d'Astronomie à minuit.

Le lendemain, du coup, elle avait l'air d'un zombi, et elle ne cessa de bâiller au cours de ses trois heures de Métamorphose. Du coup, Trisha lui passa un flacon de Pimentine, concoctée par ses soins. En ce moment, elle cherchait à créer un bonbon énergisant à la pomme, laissant les jumeaux s'arracher les cheveux face au problème de la réglisse. Elisa approuvait de tout cœur : déjà parce que Trisha traînait avec elle une bonne odeur de gâteau à la pomme, et ensuite parce que ce genre de friandise serait très appréciée lors des matins difficiles…

Et ce matin-là fut assez difficile. Pas à cause des cours, non, mais parce qu'elle se préparait mentalement à une conversation assez désagréable avec Dumbledore. A midi, elle parvint à peine à avaler la moitié de son déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans son dortoir, juste après, elle passa bien quinze minutes à vérifier nerveusement qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour affronter le directeur. Ses notes sur le rituel (du moins, une copie, pour garder les originaux en sécurité), mais aussi un Mémosphère contenant le souvenir de sa visite à Grindelwald. Elle espérait très fort ne pas avoir à révéler au directeur comment elle était entrée en possession de ce rituel, mais si jamais la situation devenait trop tendue, eh bien… Elle était à peu près sûre que donner le Mémosphère à Dumbledore et s'enfuir à toutes jambes était une stratégie parfaitement valable. Le directeur serait sans doute trop pétrifié par le choc pour lui courir après, et ça leur laisserait à tous les deux le temps de se calmer.

Elisa prit aussi le temps d'Occluder avant de se mettre en chemin vers le bureau du directeur. Elle barricada ses pensées, puis compartimenta son esprit avec soin, enfermant à double-tour sa culpabilité, sa peur, ses doutes. Bien sûr, elle ne parviendrait pas à s'en débarrassera complètement, surtout si la conversation se tournait vers le sacrifice d'Harry. Mais elle devait être calme pour au moins aborder le sujet. Très calme, même. Calme au point que Dumbledore comprenne que la chose était grave, et que cette fois, il n'était pas question de tourner autour du pot et d'éviter le sujet.

– Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, annonça-t-elle à Cédric (qui planchait sur son devoir de Botanique dans la salle commune) lorsqu'elle ressortit de son dortoir. C'est confidentiel, et on va sans doute se hurler dessus, donc ne t'inquiète pas si ça prends un peu de temps. Où est Trisha ?

– Elle est allée fignoler un truc dans son labo, répondit Cédric sans relever le nez de son devoir. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au bureau du directeur ?

En ces temps troublés, personne ne se baladait seul dans les couloirs, même en pleine journée. Mais Elisa secoua la tête. Elle avait la cape d'Harry et la Carte du Maraudeur : elle s'en sortirait.

– Je suis équipée, ce n'est pas la peine. A toute à l'heure. Oh, et je vais couper mon miroir pour la conversation… Tu prendras les appels de l'Alliance s'il y a une urgence ?

– Comme toujours, sourit son ami avec amusement. Allez, va t'engueuler avec le directeur. Avoue, ça t'as manqué.

Elisa roula des yeux, mais elle quitta la salle commune d'un pas allégé. La désinvolture de Cédric était réconfortante.

Elle se glissa dans une alcôve sombre à une dizaine de mètres de sa salle commune, et se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Puis elle déplia la Carte du Maraudeur, l'activa, et s'en servit pour naviguer avec adresse dans le château sans croiser personne. Elle évita de peu Mr Willemus, qui patrouillait dans le rez-de-chaussée, et dut emprunter un passage secret pour éviter un groupe de Serdaigle qui se rendait en classe en discutant joyeusement. Cela dit, elle avançait rapidement, gardant les yeux rivés sur la carte du château. Dumbledore semblait être seul dans son bureau, ce qui était une bonne chose…

Arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, Elisa ôta la cape d'invisibilité et la rangea dans son sac. Elle eut un peu de mal à le fermer, après coup. Entre ses livres de cours, ses notes sur le rituel, sa boîte de Mémosphères, son miroir, ses couteaux de jet, ses carnets de notes plus ou moins pleins, ses pierres runiques, ses bouquins empruntés à la bibliothèque, et les paquets de bonbons-potions des Weasley… Son sac était enchanté pour rester léger, mais son Sortilège d'Extension avait des limites. Elle grimaça, se fit une note mentale de trier ses affaires (ou de prendre un nouveau sac, avec un meilleur Sortilège d'Extension), puis inspira un grand coup et fit face à la gargouille. Elle avait les mains moites.

– Framboises frappées ? Hum… Joyeux Citronnés ? Caramels Calmants ? Menthes Mentales ?

La gargouille s'écarta. Apparemment le directeur était toujours un grand fan des bonbon-potions de Trisha et des jumeaux… Elisa esquissa un mince sourire, et commença à monter les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du bureau, cependant, son courage faillit l'abandonner. Elle avait exactement le même trac qu'avant de faire un discours devant un vaste public. Elle se sentait presque physiquement malade, les genoux faibles, la gorge nouée, et le cœur battant à grands coups affolés. Il lui fallut Occluder pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver la force de frapper à la porte, et d'entrer.

Dumbledore était seul, comme la Carte le lui avait annoncé. Il était en train d'étudier un épais grimoire, qu'il referma lorsqu'Elisa entra. La jeune fille avait cependant reconnu la couleur particulière du cuir, un rouge noirâtre qui semblait luisant comme s'il était poisseux. C'était l'autobiographie de Harpo l'Infâme, l'inventeur des Horcruxes. Apparemment, le directeur avait lui aussi le sort d'Harry à l'esprit… Ah. Elle ne savait pas si ça allait faciliter la conversation ou non.

– Miss Bishop, fit Dumbledore d'un air surpris. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Elisa inspira profondément :

– Je… J'ai une théorie sur le nombre d'Horcruxe de Jedusor. Je pense que vous avez la même. Mais comme c'est quelque chose de trop terrible à penser, aucun d'entre nous ne va aborder le sujet avant d'être au pied du mur, donc… Voilà. Je me dévoue.

L'expression du directeur s'assombrit. La jeune fille déglutit, et renforça ses murs d'Occlumancie, s'efforçant de rester impassible malgré son cœur qui battait à grands coups.

– Ma théorie est que créer plusieurs Horcruxes fragilise l'âme, au point que ça devient visible physiquement. Si on prend en ça en compte, et… Le fait qu'Harry ait hérité une partie de la magie de Jedusor lorsque l'Avada a rebondit sur lui, avec ses visions et le Fourchelang… Ma théorie est que…

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle l'avait dit à Harry, mais prononcer ces mots, là, devant Dumbledore dont le visage semblé taillé dans la pierre et dont les yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas, c'était différent. Ça avait un poids plus lourd, plus terrible, et les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Le silence sembla s'étirer à l'infini, uniquement troublé par le cliquetis des instruments d'argent qui encombraient la pièce. Elisa serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler… Mais une part d'elle-même se demandait si sa réticence et sa peur se devinait dans le reste de son corps, dans sa façon de se tenir, dans l'angle de son regard, dans la tension de ses épaules. Debout devant le bureau du directeur, elle se sentait terriblement exposée. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour mentir.

Finalement, Dumbledore prit la parole d'une voix lente, une expression presque résignée sur son visage :

– Votre théorie est que cette nuit-là, lorsque le Sort de la Mort a rebondit sur Tom Jedusor, un fragment de son âme s'en est détaché… Et qu'il s'est accroché à Harry.

Muette, Elisa hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il semblait ne pas oser regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux : il ôta ses lunettes en demi-lunes, et passa plusieurs secondes à les essuyer avec soin à l'aide d'un carré de tissu d'un rouge criard assorti à sa robe.

– Oui, finit-il par dire en remettant ses lunettes après plusieurs secondes de silence. Oui, je pense que c'est ce qui s'est passé, moi aussi. Harry est le septième Horcruxe.

Elisa prit conscience de ses poings serrés, ses épaules tendues, sa mâchoire contractée au point de faire grincer ses dents, et elle se força à relâcher ses muscles. Cela lui sembla presque impossible. Tout son corps était tendu, ramassé sur lui-même, comme si une partie de son cerveau réagissait au danger en se préparant à esquiver un sort ou à sauter à la gorge du directeur.

– Vous saviez, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qui lui parut bizarrement étranglée. Vous saviez depuis longtemps.

– Je le suspectais, répondit Dumbledore avec effort en secouant la tête. Ses visions, l'usage du Fourchelang, l'existence de multiples Horcruxes, la prophétie…

Elisa cligna des yeux, momentanément surprise :

– La prophétie ? La prophétie en parle ?

Est-ce que ce n'était pas la même prophétie que dans le canon ? Puis elle se rappela avec un temps de retard ce qu'elle était supposée savoir de la prophétie en question, et n'eut guère de mal à prendre un air outragé :

– Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle ne mentionnait pas Harry !

Dumbledore sembla s'en rappeler en même temps qu'elle, et il se recula légèrement sur sa chair, considérant la jeune fille d'un air prudent.

– Ah. Ce que je vous ai dit est vrai, la prophétie ne mentionne pas le nom d'Harry. Mais suite à certains évènements, il paraît inévitable qu'Harry soit bien son objet.

Elisa ouvrit et referma la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, puis lâcha d'un air incrédule :

– Est-ce que vous essayez sérieusement de me dire que ce que vous m'avez dit était « vrai d'un certain point de vue » ?!

Dumbledore fit une drôle d'expression, comme s'il reconnaissait la comparaison et qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout sans pour autant avoir les moyens de nier. Elisa enchaîna directement, sentant la colère enfler en elle comme une flamme brusquement nourrie :

– Que dit-elle, au final ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut dire qui vous ait laissé pensé ça ? Peut-être que vous l'avez mal interprété, c'est tout !

Pourquoi elle racontait des trucs pareils ? réalisa un petit coin de son esprit. Elle savait _grosso modo_ ce que disait la prophétie, et elle savait que Dumbledore avait raison. Pourquoi s'indignait-elle ? Cette soudaine bouffée de colère n'était-elle pas, au fond, l'expression de la peur qui lui rongeait l'estomac comme un acide ?

– Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, lâcha Dumbledore à mi-voix.

Il avait croisés les mains sur son bureau, et fixait Elisa d'un regard indéchiffrable par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes : mais ses épaules étaient affaissées, révélant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'épuisement, à de la résignation. Elisa mit une bonne seconde à comprendre qu'il était en train de lui réciter la prophétie, cette même prophétie qu'il avait dû analyser durant des années pour savoir si oui ou non il devait envoyer un enfant à sa mort.

– Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, continua le directeur d'une voix sans inflexion. Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.

Il y eut un court silence tandis qu'Elisa s'efforçait de graver les mots dans sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la formulation exacte de la prophétie du canon, depuis le temps qu'elle avait lu les livres, mais elle reconnaissait les mots. C'était bien celle-là.

– Il y a plein de choses ouvertes à interprétation ! finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix qui, à sa grande horreur, tremblota un peu sur la fin. Peut-être que c'est Harry, parce que Jedusor l'a marqué, mais ça aurait pu être le septième mois d'un autre calendrier, ou bien, ou bien une autre marque, ou, ou alors…

Elle s'interrompit, parce qu'elle s'était mise à bégayer et à postillonner, et que l'Occlumancie lui donnait assez recul pour savoir qu'elle était en train de complètement perdre son calme. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses genoux aussi. Elle aurait voulu s'asseoir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas en place, tant elle se sentait vibrer d'énergie nerveuse à peine contenue. Elle inspira un grand coup, serra les poings pour enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes et contenir sa nervosité, et lâcha d'une voix plus ferme :

– Mais la prophétie ne dit pas qu'Harry doit mourir.

Dumbledore secoua la tête, le regard voilé de tristesse :

– La prophétie dit…

– _L'un_ _doit mourir de la main de l'autre_ , mais les chances sont de 50/50 ! l'interrompit Elisa en haussant la voix. Alors même si Harry est un Horcruxe…. Il y a une autre issue !

Le directeur soupira. Pendant un instant, il sembla très vieux, très fatigué. Puis il redressa la tête, et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille :

– La prophétie indique également qu'aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Aucun ne peut prospérer tant que l'autre existe, tant que cet Horcruxe existe. Miss Bishop… Je pense que cette prophétie indique qu'aucun ne peut survivre, tout simplement, à leur prochaine rencontre.

Elisa secoua la tête, la gorge serrée. Dumbledore ferma les yeux, et poursuivit avec douceur :

– Vous savez comment un Horcruxe doit être détruit. Miss Bishop, je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai passé les deux dernières années à chercher une autre issue, une autre interprétation, une autre solution. Mais _aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. Une partie de Tom Jedusor vit à l'intérieur d'Harry. Et tant que ce fragment d'âme vivra en lui, sera protégé par lui… Voldemort ne pourra mourir.

Elisa avait beau savoir qu'elle avait dans son sac le rituel qui permettait d'éviter exactement ça, c'était tout autre chose de s'entendre dire ces mots. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soudain toute petite, les yeux brûlants de larmes contenues. Trahie, faible, impuissante, rageant contre un monde trop injuste, contre un destin trop vaste.

– Alors, quoi, votre plan…. Votre plan est de le sacrifier ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête, les paupières toujours étroitement fermées. Peut-être retenait-il des larmes, lui aussi. Mais en cet instant précis, Elisa s'en moquait. Seuls comptaient les mots affreux que le directeur prononçait avec regret.

– Si c'est Tom qui le tue de sa main, peut-être… Peut-être y a-t-il une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, que le Sort de la Mort touche l'Horcruxe et non l'âme d'Harry. Mais Miss Bishop, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Harry doit mourir. Le jour où il ira à la rencontre de sa propre mort sera aussi la fin véritable de Voldemort.

Il y eut un lourd silence, où Elisa s'efforça de déglutir, d'Occluder, et de battre des paupières pour chasser les larmes de rage et d'impuissance dans ses yeux. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, même pour dire les mots « _non, il y a une autre solution_ », elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Même en sachant que tout n'était pas perdu… Entendre Dumbledore dire tout ça, c'était trop émotionnellement intense, c'était trop douloureux. Elle avait besoin d'une seconde. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche…

Le bruit de la porte, qui cogna doucement contre le mur en s'ouvrant, la fit violemment sursauter.

Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup au même instant où Elisa faisait volte-face, sa main se portant instinctivement à sa baguette. Puis elle se figea. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, absolument livide, mais ses yeux noirs flamboyant, se tenait Severus Rogue.

Elisa se souvint avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte derrière elle. Il était impossible de savoir combien de temps il avait écouté la conversation avant de révéler sa présence. S'il avait tout entendu… La prophétie, l'Horcruxe, Harry…

– Severus, fit faiblement Dumbledore. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

– J'allais frapper, lâcha le Maître des Potions d'une voix sans timbre qui donna la chair de poule à Elisa. Mais je vous ai entendu réciter le début de la prophétie.

Oh, par Morgane. Il avait tout entendu. Elisa se sentait soudain affreusement mal-à-l'aise. C'était déjà difficile de parler de ça face à Dumbledore. C'était pire d'avoir eu un public. Elle déglutit nerveusement, le sang battant à ses oreilles. Dumbledore et Rogue se fixaient, à présent, comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence. Les traits du directeur étaient redevenus impassibles, mais les émotions de Rogue étaient peintes sur son visage, si intenses qu'Elisa mit un instant à les reconnaître. Outrage. Horreur. Trahison.

L'air semblait soudain suffocant. Une part d'Elisa, terriblement consciente d'être dans une pièce où deux prédateurs largement au-dessus de son niveau étaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge, lui criait de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Mais elle n'avait pas fait ce chemin pour rien, elle n'était pas venue parler au directeur pour provoquer le chaos mais pour trouver une alternative. Alors elle se racla la gorge (le son se coinça quelque part dans son diaphragme et elle n'émit qu'un bruit étranglé) et lâcha d'une voix qui lui sembla bizarrement haut-perchée :

– Il y a une autre solution !

Pendant presque une seconde, elle crut que les deux hommes allaient l'ignorer. Puis Dumbledore et Rogue tournèrent tous les deux les yeux vers elle, et elle se sentit partagée entre l'envie de s'affaisser de soulagement et celle de se figer comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Maudissant ses mains tremblantes qui trahissaient son angoisse, elle ouvrit maladroitement son sac et sortit ses notes, paquet de feuilles par paquet de feuilles :

– Un Horcruxe est créé quand un sorcier arrache un bout de son âme et le met dans un objet, babilla-t-elle à toute allure en étalant ses notes sur la plus proche table basse. Il suffit qu'Harry accomplisse le rituel, et qu'il mette l'Horcruxe de Voldemort dans un réceptacle. Grâce à la protection de sa mère, la séparation entre son âme et le fragment de Jedusor est propre, il existe déjà une fracture parfaite entre eux. Il faut juste faire quelques ajustements mineurs au rituel de création d'Horcruxe et ça pourrait marcher, je le sais, il suffit d'exploiter un jour de Pouvoir Majeur… Il nous faut du matériel, bien sûr, mais j'ai fait les calculs, ça peut passer… !

Rogue attrapa les premières feuilles et se mit à les lire à toute allure. Elisa referma brutalement la bouche, coupant son débit de parole incontrôlé. Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore avait contourné son bureau pour se mettre lui aussi à lire. La jeune fille resta immobile, à bout de souffle, le cœur battant à toute allure, et les genoux étrangement faiblards. Elle ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer que le Maître des Potions et le directeur se tenaient chacun à une extrémité de la table, aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible.

Elle était à peu près sûre qu'une fois qu'elle serait partie, Rogue et Dumbledore allaient avoir une conversation assez explosive.

– C'est incroyablement risqué, finit par dire Dumbledore.

Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste nerveux qui rappela absurdement à Elisa l'attitude de Percy quand il essayait de reprendre contenance. Elle hocha la tête avec réticence :

– Je sais. Le rituel pourrait endommager son âme, si l'arrachement du fragment se fait hors de la fracture déjà déterminée par la protection de Sanguimancie de Lily Potter. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il y a tous ces calculs d'ajustement. Et en théorie… En théorie ça marche.

– En théorie, répéta Dumbledore.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir :

– Les chances sont meilleures avec ce rituel qu'en balançant Harry sur le chemin d'un _Avada Kedavra_ et en espérant que ça ricoche ! Les probabilités pour que ce plan-là fonctionne sont infimes !

Honnêtement, dans le canon, Elisa ne savait pas _comment_ ça avait marché. A cause du choix d'Harry de revenir ? De son acceptation complète d'aller à la mort ? A cause des Reliques de la Mort, et du fait qu'il les avait toutes les trois en sa possession ? A cause du fait que Voldemort n'utilisait pas sa baguette habituelle ? Ça pouvait dépendre de tellement de choses, tellement de paramètres qu'Elisa avait complètement détraqués. Car en protégeant Harry toutes ces années… Elle avait détruit tous ces éléments. A présent, non seulement Harry n'avait pas été conditionné comme dans le canon à se sacrifier, mais en plus il n'avait quasiment aucune chance de devenir Maître de la Mort, et Voldemort n'était même pas au courant de l'existence de cœurs jumeaux liant sa baguette et celle du Survivant !

– La fabrication de ces potions est dans mes compétences, finit par lâcher Rogue.

Dumbledore releva vivement la tête vers lui, choqué :

– Severus, vous n'y pensez pas…

Rogue planta son regard dans le sien. Le directeur se tut brutalement. Pendant quelques instants, ils se fixèrent, puis Dumbledore baissa les yeux sur ses feuilles, semblant se replonger dans sa lecture. C'était la première fois qu'Elisa voyait le directeur céder comme ça devant Rogue et, même si elle savait que c'était assez justifié, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec une certaine incrédulité. Du coup, elle sursauta assez violemment lorsque Rogue se tourna vers elle :

– Ce rituel est très noir, Miss Bishop.

– Je sais, fit-elle sur la défensive. Mais il peut marcher. Et si on l'utilise le jour de Beltaine, c'est l'élément de purification qui va dominer, et il ne laissera pas de trace sur l'âme de quiconque…

– Je ne doute pas de sa puissance, l'interrompit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Je suis simplement… surpris par l'étendue de vos connaissances en matière de magie noire.

Elisa se figea, et bégaya :

– Euh…. J'étudie les Horcruxes depuis le début de l'année. Et j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches…

Trop tard. Dumbledore s'était lui aussi figé, les yeux rivés sur elle, comme s'il avait senti le mensonge. Son regard alla des dizaines de pages noircies au visage coupable de la Poufsouffle, et il sembla soudain très pâle. Rogue, lui, plissa les yeux :

– Vous n'avez pas inventé ce rituel, n'est-ce pas ?

Elisa déglutit, se sentant acculée. Elle préféra garder les yeux fixés sur Rogue lorsqu'elle céda : elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir l'expression du visage de Dumbledore.

– Je l'ai récupéré auprès d'un expert. C'est pour ça que je suis si sûre que ça va marcher.

Rogue la scruta avec attention, son visage indéchiffrable. Puis son regard dériva vers Dumbledore et trahit une pointe de surprise, alors Elisa ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers le directeur. Il était livide, et la fixait avec horreur. Avec une bouffée d'angoisse, elle réalisa qu'il avait compris. Il savait.

– Miss Bishop, murmura-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Elisa carra les épaules, sentant une pointe d'indignation exploser dans sa poitrine. Il allait sacrifier Harry il n'y avait même pas dix minutes, il n'avait pas le droit de prendre des grands airs et de s'horrifier de ses choix !

– Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en vie qui connaissait le sujet, rétorqua-t-elle brusquement. Alors je suis allée le voir, et nous avons passé un marché. Entrer à Nurmengard n'est pas si difficile.

Rogue fit geste de surprise involontaire, à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que l'expert en question soit _Grindelwald_. Dumbledore, lui sembla presque vaciller sur place, comme si entendre ces mots était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était si pâle, l'air si choqué, presque effrayé, qu'Elisa sentit sa rage l'abandonner. A la place, elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde lassitude… Et peut être une once pitié. Pour Grindelwald dans sa prison, ou pour Dumbledore qui semblait soudain si fragile ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Tout d'un coup, elle voulait juste quitter cette pièce et mettre fin à cette conversation. Prendre la fuite, en quelque sorte. Et oui, laisser Dumbledore face à Rogue (qui était sans doute furieux) n'était pas très gentil : mais franchement, elle n'avait pas la force de se justifier, de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait ressenti à Nurmengard, ou de confronter le sentiment de trahison que lui inspirait le choix de Dumbledore qui avait été prêt à sacrifier Harry. Elle était fatiguée, elle était angoissée, elle voulait _partir_. D'un geste brusque, elle secoua la tête, et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son Mémosphère en lâchant d'un ton peut-être un peu abrupt :

– Si c'était vous qui étiez allé le voir, il ne vous aurait rien dit, de toute façon. Je considère que je n'ai pas perdu au change.

Avec un bruit sourd, elle posa le Mémosphère sur la table basse, au milieu de ses notes éparses.

– C'est le souvenir de notre marché, précisa-t-elle inutilement. Mais vous n'avez pas à le regarder. Tout est dans mes notes.

Elle recula d'un pas, et cela sembla faire émerger Rogue de son silence stupéfait. Il se tourna vers elle, une expression incrédule sur le visage (et c'était tellement différent de son masque habituel qu'Elisa eut un mouvement de surprise). Il ouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour lui demander si elle avait perdu la raison… Mais ce fut à ce moment que Dumbledore lâcha d'une voix basse :

– Je vais étudier tout cela, Miss Bishop. Vous devriez… retourner en cours.

Il n'avait pas à le lui dire deux fois. La jeune fille battit en retraite aussi vite que sa dignité le lui permettait. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Rogue ou à Dumbledore de la rappeler : elle sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait sans courir, referma la porte derrière elle, puis dévala les escaliers et émergea du passage derrière la gargouille comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir désert qu'elle réalisa qu'elle agissait de manière parfaitement stupide, et qu'elle s'appuya contre un mur le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle réalisa avec un temps de surprise qu'elle était trempée de sueur.

– Eh bien, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix rauque dans le couloir désert. Ça aurait pu se passer plus mal, j'imagine.

.

* * *

.

AH AH AH !

Yep, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal. Mais ça aurait aussi pu se passer nettement mieux x)

.

Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =) Dans le prochain chapitre, les préparations s'accélèrent... Mais surtout, Elisa et Dumbledore mettent enfin les choses à plat. Sur les Reliques, sur Grindelwald, sur le rituel, sur tout. Préparez-vous !

.


	17. Préparations hâtives

.

Yo mes kiwis ! Voilà la suite !

Quoi de neuf ? J'ai regardé lundi le nouvel épisode de _Game Of Thrones_ , mwahaha. NORTHERN INDEPENDENCE yeah ! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Daenerys, ce qu'elle a surmonté, ses dragons, yadda yadda (oui, j'aime ce perso, même si je ne suis pas aveugles aux problèmes qui jalonnent son histoire : comme son complexe du _white savior_ , son incompétence en tant que reine, ses grosses erreurs de jugements, son arrogance. Mais elle reste badass !). Mais j'aime encore plus Sansa, qui est plus... _Elisa_ , si ça a du sens. C'est celle qui reconstruit, qui planifie, qui aide. Non, ce n'est pas une guerrière. C'est une lady, qui veille sur les siens. Et même à la veille de la grande bataille, même alors que Dany arrondit les angles, Sansa lui rappelle qu'elle ne perd pas de vue ce qui compte vraiment pour elle : le Nord. Les gens. Ces gens qui ont vécu tellement d'horreurs et qui, par deux fois déjà, ont réclamé leur indépendance. Est-ce que Dany va leur ôter ?

La réponse est oui. Daenerys a trop sacrifié pour renoncer aux Sept Couronnes. Mais voilà, avec la révélation sur l'ascendance de Jon Snow... Elle risque de tout perdre quand même !

Anyway, je me frotte les mains de délectation à l'idée de revoir mes persos préférés d'ici une semaine. Sansa ! Dany ! Jaime ! Brienne ! Davos ! Le Limier ! Mwahaha, je jubile. Oui, ce show a des défauts, mais il faut admettre qu'il est prenant, non ?

.

Bref ! Assez parlé de Game Of Thrones ! On est là pour Harry Potter ! Non, en fait on est là pour Elisabeth Bishop x) Alors revenons-y... ET passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Mayoune** ! Pour ce qui est de Bellatrix, j'avoue que moi-même je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer. D'un côté, oui, c'ets frustrantd e tuer un perso comme ça, sans combat. De l'autre... Elisa n'est pas une combattante, elle est une stratège. La quasi-totalité de ses victoires se font de façon distante, à long terme, et pas sous ses yeux. Donc ça cadrerait assez avec le thème. Mais bref ! Oui, Rogue est au courant, mwahaahaha ! Parce qu'il a la sale habitude d'écouter aux portes x) Mais oui, effectivement, sa présence dans l'affaire va sans doute améliorer les choses. Il es très compétent, il ne faut pas l'oublier !

Oooh, **Eliie Evans** , attention à ne pas balancer ces mots là dans la direction d'Elisa et de son complexe divin x) Une formede justice "qui n'est pas celle du commun des mortels"... C'est une attitude dangereuse à avoir, car Elisa n'est qu'une sorcière comme les autres, si on y réfléhci bien. Oui, elle connait une version de l'histoire, mais elle n'a aucun contrôle sur le ibre arbitre des gens (qui prennent leurs propres décisions en fonction des circonstances, des circonstances qui ont changés par rapport au canon), et elle n'est pas moralement supérieue. Il faut garder son ego sous contrôle ! x)

Salut **Aqualyne** ! Ouiii, la confrontation dans le bureau de Dudu DEVAIT avoir lieu, j'avais pas mal de pression en l'écrivant x) Mais bon, voilà, le résultat me parait réaliste et cohérent, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Merci **Lassa** ! Personnellement j'avoue qu'en voyant l'incendie j'étais effondrée. Mais plus que les messages d'horreurs et de choc, ce sont les messages d'espoir qui m'ont frappés. Oui on a perdu quelque chose, mais on a sauvé tellement. Quasiment toutes les reliques, la structures, les portes, les statues. Les gens se précipitent pour participer à la collecte de fonds pour la reconstruction. Honnêtement, ça fait chaud au coeur. Enfin bref, merci de ton soutien. Et je suis ravie que je chapitre t'ai plu =)

Bienvenue **Regulus Sirius Black** ! Ah ah, je vois que tu t'es plongé à fond dans l'aventure xD Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et oui, pour chaque "bonne répercussion" des actions d'Elisa, il y en a une mauvaise. Et là, ça va vite devenir évident dans ce chap'...

Yo **A L Watermag** ! J'ai vu que tu avais commencé à lire le tome 6 de Renouveau publié par Zeidra, qu'en dis-tu ? x) Bref ! Pour revenir à EB... Mwahahaha, oui, enfin la vérité éclate. Et pour Rogue... Ironiquement je pense que non, il ne veut pas du tout causer à Elisa, il a déjà assez de problème avec son Maître du Jeu personnel (Dumbledore) xDDD ! Mais oui, depuis qu'il a écouté sa conversation avec Matt lors du Tournoi, il ne sous-estime pas son intelligence. C'est effectivement une des raisons pour lesquels il a immédiatement envisagé sa solution alternative, le rituel. Mais ça tenait aussi au fait que Rogue aurait saisi n'importe quelle autre option plutôt que de tuer Harry, le garçon qu'il a protègé depuis quinze ans en suant sang et eau. Anyway, j'espère que le chapitre suivant va te plaire !

Ah ah **Aomine** , bien vue ! Dans ma première version de ce tome, dans le jeu des Drapeaux Elisa se faisiat désarmer et cessait donc d'être le Maître de la Mort. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver ici. Sinon, bonne idée pour la théorie du pourquoi l'Avada de Voldy a tué l'Horcruxe dans le canon. J'y repenserai si jamais ça doit ressortir x)

Coucou Redheadead ! Ah là là quelle longue review ça fait plaisir ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu aider x) Pour FMA et Avatar, non, ma SI se réincarne dans un "nouveau" personnage. Dans FMA ce sera une dénommée Lexie Blacke (une alchimiste, et je te conseille vivement de regarder FMA Brotherhood, il est génial ! ET sur Netflix !), et dans Avatar ce sera une dénommée Natsui (maître du feu, qui va devenir l'apprentie de Zhao xDDD). Bref, ce sont toujours des "éléments extérieurs" qui viennent semer le bordel xDD Enfin, voilà ! Sinon, non Dudu n'est pas mourrant mais avec la guerre qui continue, les Horcruxe détruits les uns après les autres (et donc le risque que Voldy le réalise !), eh bien, là aussi Dudu manque de temps et commence à envisager la mort d'Harry. Je crois, cela dit, qu'ils ne s'y seraient pas résolu avant au moins deux ans de guerre supplémentaire. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, puisqu'Elisa lui a donné une porte de sortie avec le rituel. BREF ! Sinon mwahaha le Capture Drapeau je suis tellement FRUSTREE je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir l'écrire. Mais oui, Fred et George n'ont pas été séparés... Parce qu'ironiquement, Bill, leur frère, les considère comme une seule entité. Il les as saparés de leurs amis (Lee Jordan, Trisha...), mais pas entre eux ! Sinon pour Rogue : franchement il venait voir Dudu pour tout à fait autre chose, le fait qu'il ait entendu la converstaion est un hasard. Et aussi un clin d'oeil au canon (quand il a entendu la prophétie en écoutant à la porte la première fois...) ! Mai soui, il est furax, parce que... Dans le canon aussi, il est furax. L'idée qu'on sacrifie quelqu'un le choque et le révolte. Rogue essaie tout le temps de sauver tout le monde. Et là Dudu voudrait sacrifier quelqu'un ? Un gamin ? Pire, le gamin de Lily, celui pour lequel Rogue a renoncé au suicide, a servi l'Ordre du Phénix durant quinze ans, et risque sa peau tous les jours dans son rôle d'espion ? C'est dégueulasse. C'est une putain de trahison. Je comprend qu'il soit enragé.

Hello **Zarbi** ! Les deux fictions que j'ai lu de Game Of Thrones sont "Oh God I am he Mannis now ?" (où le SI se réincarne en Stannis lors du siège de Storm's End) et "Joffrey from Game of Thrones replaced with Octavian from Rome" (qui n'est pas un SI : comme le titre l'indique, le stupide psychopathe Joeffrey est remplacé par le génie sociopathique Octavian de la série _Rome_ ). Tous les deux sont géniales x)

Yo **Lassa** ! Tu feras une bonne reporter à la Gazete du Sorcier x) Ca ne m'a pas déangé du tout de lire ton texte ! Et je sais d'expérience que quand on est touché par un évènement réel, parfois on a envie d'écrire dessus, ou de l'intérgrer dans l'univers de fiction sur lequel on écrit, parce qu'on n'arrive pas à ne pas partager cette histoire. Tu devrais peut-être écrire une fic (ou juste un OS) sur ça. Enfin, si ça te tente ?

Hello **Tanhya** et bienvenue à bord ! Ah ah, contente que ça te plaise x) Ca me fait sourire bêtement de lire cette review déjantée ! Merci ! Et courage pour tes fics, le fandom a besoin de plus de fics à OCs x) Serais-tu tentée par l'écrire d'une Self-Insert un jour ? Ca aussi ça manque ! xD En tous les cas merci beaucoup, et... J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Salut **Mara Kag** ! Non justement, les Reliques sont liées à la Mort. Là, on a un rituel de magie noire ayant pour but d'origine l'immortalité, et qui a été détourné pour avoir un but de purification. Rien à avoir avec la Mort ! Du coup les reliques perturberaient la chose... Ce qui explique que Dudu refuse qu'Elisa vienne...

Merci **Marie La Petite** ! Ce chapitre-ci ne va pas être aussi chargé en révélations que le précédent... Mais on approche quand même bien du dénouement, avec la bataille finale et tout ce qui s'en suit. Accroche bien ta ceinture ! xD

Hello **Paracelse** ! Ouiiiii je sais bien qu'envoyer les Bishop à l'apprt de Skeeter était risqué, mais bon, de jour, ça l'étais moins, et... JE VOULAIS CES PAPIERS OKAY ?! xD Mais ouais ça aurait été sadique que Bellatrix arrive à ce moment-là x) Et publier son article sur le CPR ets à la fois risqué (il ne faut pas se faire remarquer) et à la fois pas risqué parce que... Bah elle est déjà remarqué, alors un peu de remue-ménage en plus ou en moins, ça ne change pas grand chose ! xDDD Enfin bref, ravie que ça te plaise !

Coucou **casildamalefoy** ! Non, Elisa n'a pas engueulé Dudu... Ni Rogue... Et heurement, parce que vu la tension explosive dans la pièce, ça se serait mal passé x) Mais bon, voilà, tout est bien qui fini (presque ?) bien, une solution a été trouvée, et ils travaillent en équipe...

Oh oh **Mademoiselle Mime** , tu ne penses pas si bien dire x) L'arrivée de Rogue qui donne de la dynamique à l'échange... Ah ah. C'est quand même la deuxième fois que Rogue entend la prophétie en écoutant à la porte, et à haque fois il découvre après coup que ça mène à la mort d'Harry Potter. Le pauvre, tu m'étonne qu'il soit à la limite de péter un fusible x)

Hello **Nana Umi** ! Moi-même je suis une bonne lectrice mais très mauvaise commentatrice xD En tous les cas je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus... Et j'espère que celui-là va te plaire autant, avec ENFIN la confrontation Elisa/Dudu au sujet de Grindelwald ! Et ça a été dur à écrire. Bon sang ces personnages me tueront x)

Oulà, **Lamésis** , imagne un peu le POV de Rogue pour ce chapitre xDDD "oh fuck la porte est ouverte" "oh la vache c'ets la prophétie ?!" "Wait a minute qu'est-ce que..." "WHAT ?!" "WHAT THE FUCK ALBUS ?!" Je rigole rien que d'y penser. Le pauvre. Il était blanc de rage. Enfin bref, contente que ça t'ai plu !

Merci Elorah ! J'essaie toujours d'écrire ces personnages de façon réaliste mais bon sang, parfois c'est compliqué. Ils sont compliqués. Ils sont chiants. Ils ne disent pas toujours ce que je veux xD Bref, oui, le rituel va avoir lieu très vite, et ça va précipiter le reste de la guerre. Accroche ta ceinture ! x)

Ah ah **Bambi** , contente que ça t'ai plu ! Pauvre Elisa quand même, elle qui n'aime pas le conflit, elle s'est grave retrouvée dans la mouise. Et Dudu, épouvanté... Et Rogue, surtout ! Ecouter aux portes, ça ne lui porte pas chance xD Peut-être que cette fois il va retenir la leçon !

Yo **Tiph** ! Oui, c'était un chapitre de mise à plat : tous les non-dits (ou presque ! Les derniers vont être posés dans ce chapitres) sont révélés. Ah, tu ne te souvenais pas de Miles Bletchley ? Allez, un petit rappel ! Il est le cousin d'Elisa (Isabelle est une Bletchley déshéritée). Il est généralement en retrait, mais il sait toujours tout sur tout le monde. Il a déjà approché Elisa au début de ce tome, l'avertissant que les Bletchley étaient ouverts à une alliance : sauf qu'il est ous-entendu plusieurs chapitres plus tard que les Bletchley approchent Isabelle, et non pas sa fille, et qu'Isabelle refuse. Bref, Miles reste à l'écart du feu de l'action, mais c'est un stratège, quelqu'un d'intelligent, calculateur, posé, et pargamtique. Il est en termes positifs ou neutres avec toute sa promotion, ce qui est... plus qu'on ne peut en dire d'Elisa (qui a quand même quelques ennemis). Donc voilà, Miles Bletchley promet d'être un joueur redoutable une fois adulte, et c'est sans doute ce que Bill a décelé en lui.

Coucou **Glado89** ! Ah ah, oui, le coup de la porte mal fermée est un coup classique. Surtout pour Rogue, en fait. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il entend la prophétie de cette façon ! x)

Hello **l'étoile polaire** ! Très joli pseudo au fait x) Et oui, Elisa avait pleiiin de trucs qui la prédestinaient à avoir une affinité avec les Reliques, ou du moins avec la Mort. En effet, outre son nom et sa réincarnation... Elle est l'une des personnes qui sent son pouvoir augmenter à Samain, comme tu l'as remarqué ! Bien vu ! Pour ce qui estde Rogue, sa réaction est un peu la même que dans le canon. Il est horrifié et se sent trahi, car Dumbledore lui a menti. Et Rogue est aussi quelqu'un qui sauve les gens, même ceux qu'il détestent (Lupin, Sirius...), alors l'idée de sacrifier un élève, peu importe l'élve, ça le rend malade. Mais oui, il y a aussi le fait que Dudu en discute dans son dos avec Elisa, qui n'est qu'une élève, même pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une double trahison pour lui, qui a tant sacrfié pour cette cause, et qui se retrouve à nouveau écarté par le directeur qui préfère partager ses secrets avec quelqu'un de "plus digne". Bref, Severus passe une très mauvaise journée xDDD

Coucou **Manifestement-Malefoy** ! Oui c'était un chapitre riche en émotions... J'avais beaucoup de trucs à dire x) Et ce n'est pas fini ! Tu verras, dans ce chapitre, il y a "l'après-coup" de sa conversation avec Dudu. Parce que maintenant, il faut s'organiser...

Yo **DawnEcho** ! J'adore Rogue. Il fallait bien que je le fasse revenir sur le devant de la scène x) Pour ce qui est de Dudu : oui il aurait eu beaucoup à dire mais Elisa l'a lâchement abandonné, ah ah x) Et ensuie, il a du s'expliquer avec Rogue, et... Ca lui a demandé pas mal d'énergie et de patience. Mais il y aura une conversation entre Elisa et lui dans ce chapitre !

Merci **Wrapochou** ! En effet, l'arrivée de Rogue donne un soutien innatendu à Elisa. Tous les deux sont absolument contre l'idée de sacrifier Harry. Et du coup, quand elle propose le rituel, Rogue est déjà de son côté. Ca fait pression sur Dudu. Enfin bref ! C'est fait, y a plus qu'à emballer xDDD J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Yo **ImAShyPhoenix** ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu =) Je ne qualifierai as ce que Rogue a ressenti "d'admiration" pour le travail d'Elisa. Il n'était pas assez calme pour ça. Du soulagement, oui, parce qu'elle a proposé une porte de sortie à cette situation désespérée. Et de la méfiance parce qu'il a immédiatement deviné qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir inventé ça elle-même. Et... de la stupeur, ensuite, quand il s'est avéré que sa source était Grindelwald. Pas d'admiration sur le coup, mais plus tard, à tête reposée, il est possible que ça lui traverse l'esprit x)

Ah **Streema** , en effet, il a fallu cinq tomes mais maintenant Elisa ressent vraiment de l'empathie pour Dumbledore et ses choix désespérés. Car si elle avait été à sa place, eh bien, il est fort possible qu'elle ait fait les mêmes. C'est facile de dire "oui mais moi j'aurais pas fait comme ça", avec le recul : mais sur le coup, c'ets très différent, et Elisa en est consciente. Bref, ses rapports avec Dudu ont vraiment changés par rapport au tome 1 ! x)

Hello **Dame Aureline** ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup Sirius non plus. Et Lupin... C'est mitigé. Il est moins cruel que Sirius, oui, mais c'est au moins un aussi grand hypocrite. Je vais d'ailleurs le mentionner dans ce chapitre x) Et Severus... Mwahahaha. C'est vraiment un personnage fascinant, non ? L'un des plus complexes, des plus réels, des plus fascinants de toute la saga. On l'adore ou on le hait, personne n'est indifférent. Personnellement je l'adore. Il est moche, odieux, mal ajusté, traumatisé, endommagé, comme un chat de gouttière hargneux qui se serait fait rouler dessus par un camion et aurait survécu en crachant et griffant tous ceux qui l'approchent. Yup, c'est mon personnage favori. Bref ! Pour ce qui est d'Elisa, la raison pour laquelle elle n'a jamais révélé qu'elle venait d'un autre monde n'a rien à voir avec le plus grand bien. Elisa ne se mens pas à ce point. Elle est parfaitement consciente que c'est de l'auto-préservation pure et dure. Elle veut garder sa vie ici, ne pas être une bête de foire. Il n'y a aucune noblesse dans son silence...

.

Woah, ce chapitre vous a plu apparemment ! Ca fait plaisir x) J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre là, du coup. Dudu et Elisa y re-discutent. Et arrivent à un accord...

Enfin bref. Ca mis à part, quoi de neuf ?

Vu que j'ai fini l'écriture d'EB, je erre un peu, en matière d'inspiration. Je flotte à la surface. Je n'ai rien envie d'écrire. Je lis un peu de tout, sans avoir l'impulsion de créer quoi que ce soit. C'est... _bizarre_ , cette période de creux. Je ne suis pas vraiment bien, mais je ne suis pas mal non plus. Bah, on verras si ça passe. J'ai toutes mes fics Self-Insert en suspens, si jamais l'inspi me revient x)

.

Anyway. Passons à la **fiche du personnage du jour** ! Ca faisait un bail que je voulais parler d'elle, alors... Voici **Nymphadora Tonks** !

Nymphadora Tonks est une Sang-Mêlée, âgée de cinq ans de plus qu'Elisa (elle a donc été diplômée juste avant qu'Harry n'entre à Poudlard), est une ancienne Poufsouffle et une Auror. Elle est **Métamorphomage** : au naturel, elle a le visage des Black, avec leurs pommettes hautes et leurs yeux gris, mais elle préfère souvent altérer ses traits pour se donner, par exemple, un visage en forme de cœur et les cheveux roses.

Son père, **Ted Tonks** , est un Né-Moldu et un ancien Poufsouffle. Grand fan de Quidditch (il était Batteur à Poudlard), c'est aussi quelqu'un d'attentionné, de sensible, joyeux, drôle. Il incarne les meilleures qualités de sa Maison. Il est même devenu Guérisseur, pour pouvoir aider le plus de gens possible. Mais sous ses dehors de nounours, il est aussi déterminé, solide, courageux. Il n'hésite pas à se dresser face à l'ennemi pour défendre une juste cause. A l'origine, c'est lui qui a été recruté dans l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la première guerre, pas sa femme. Il a cependant refusé de retourner au combat pour la deuxième guerre, se jugeant trop vieux : et il désapprouve beaucoup le fait que sa fille l'ait remplacé. Il pense que c'est trop dangereux.

Sa femme **Andromeda Tonks** (née Black) est une Sang-Pure et une ex-Serpentard. L'aînée de ses sœurs, elle était destinée à un beau mariage, mais elle en a décidé autrement lorsqu'elle est tombée amoureuse du beau Préfet des Poufsouffle. Elle n'a rien dit à sa famille, a attendu sa majorité, puis a pris la clef des champs avec son petit-ami. Elle n'a jamais pu trouver de travail par la suite (personne ne voulait l'embaucher et se mettre à dos les Black), mais elle a un solide entraînement en Médicomagie et a servi d'infirmière à l'Ordre du Phénix durant les deux guerres.

Nymphadora Tonks préfère être appelée par son nom de famille, et c'est souvent un truc qui reste, chez les gens qui l'ont rencontrée. D'un autre côté, ça se comprend, quand on s'appelle Nymphadora... Quand elle était plus jeune, elle alternait les surnoms (c'est d'ailleurs elle qui a inspiré à Elisa l'idée de se présenter par « Elisa, Lizzy, Betty, tout ce que tu veux sauf Elisabeth » : elle faisait pareil avec son propre prénom). Mais une fois diplômée, elle s'est cantonnée au simple "Tonks". C'était plus professionnel.

Tonks n'est pourtant pas quelqu'un qu'au premier regard on qualifierait de _professionnelle_. Elle a un look pour le moins coloré, avec ses T-shirts de rock, ses cheveux colorés, ses jeans déchirés. En prime, elle est d'un **naturel joyeux, blagueur, et bavard**. Elle a l'air de tout prendre à la rigolade. Elle ne range jamais ses affaires. Elle est désinvolte face aux figures d'autorités. Bref, ce n'est pas un tableau flatteur… Et en prime, elle est d'une **maladresse** abominable. Elle est capable de trébucher sur ses propres pieds dix fois par jour. Il y a cependant une explication très simple : à cause de ses talents de Métamorphomage, elle ne sait pas toujours où sont les limites de son corps, et manque donc de coordination.

Mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Cela ne veut certainement pas dire qu'elle est une mauvaise Auror. Oh, oui, Tonks est quelqu'un de naturellement optimiste, qui a beaucoup d'humour et une énergie débordante, voire même épuisante pour ses malheureux coéquipiers (comme Maugrey). Mais elle est aussi très intelligente, dotée d'une excellente mémoire, et très polyvalente. Elle excelle aussi bien en Sortilèges qu'en Potions, en jeux de stratégie, ou en duel. Car Tonks est aussi une combattante redoutable. Quand elle court, vise, tire, escalade, saute ou zigzag, son corps s'adapte instinctivement... Et là, elle a le pied aussi sûr qu'un chamois.

Grande optimiste, et dotée d'une volonté de fer, Tonks est quelqu'un qui ne se décourage jamais. Elle voit toujours le meilleur dans l'adversité. Elle a aussi un côté **passionné** , romantique. C'est peut-être ça qui l'a poussé vers le métier d'Auror. C'est peut-être aussi ça qui la pousse vers ses différents petits-amis (elle n'en a eu que trois, mais aucun n'était le genre de garçon qu'on ramène le premier soir à ses parents). Elle aime les garçons à problèmes. Oh, pas les _bad boys_ et autres délinquants. Elle aime les gens d'un naturel doux et attentif. Mais elle aime aussi être indispensable, être le chevalier en armure qui les sauve d'eux-mêmes, qu'il s'agisse d'un problème de dépression, d'addiction, ou d'un drame familial. Tonks a toujours eu un penchant pour **l'héroïsme**. Pas à la recherche de gloire, comme un Gryffondor, non : plutôt un héroïsme discret, une bravoure silencieuse, faite de compassion et d'amour. Elle a un si grand cœur, après tout.

Elle ne s'imagine pas se marier et abandonner son indépendance (sauf si elle rencontre la bonne personne, peut-être !), mais elle sait déjà qu'elle veut une grande famille, plus tard. Deux enfants, peut-être trois. Elle n'est pas fixée. Mais après tout, pourquoi se presser ? Elle a toute la vie devant elle.

Tonks est aussi quelqu'un de très **tolérant** et **loyal**. Elle a accepté sans difficulté la réconciliation de sa mère avec Narcissa (alors que son père était beaucoup plus méfiant). Mais peut-être que cela tiens à Drago… Avant, Tonks n'avait aucun petit frère ou petit cousin à embêter, et ça lui a sans doute manqué. Elle a donc adopté Drago de façon quasiment immédiate. A moins que ça ne soit Drago, qui était à cette époque à la recherche d'un soutien solide et de quelqu'un qui le fasse rire, qui ne l'ait adoptée ? Difficile à dire. En tous les cas, les deux cousins ont un lien très fort, presque fraternel, ce qui peut surprendre quand on sait à quel point ils sont différents.

Tonks a pas mal d'amis, parmi les Aurors mais aussi parmi ses camarades de promo, comme **Charlie Weasley** ou son frère **Bill**. Elle a connu **Elisabeth Bishop** à Poudlard, et à garder une certaine affection pour cette gamine qui la suivait partout.

.

Voilàààà.

 **La vie de la loutre :** En ce moment je lis une fic SI en anglais où c'est Théon Greyjoy qui est le SI (sa conscience se réveille à l'âge de huit ans, quand il devient otage de Ned Stark), et il apporte la révolution industrielle à Westeros. Littéralement. Surtout sous la forme d'armes à feu... Et ça change MASSIVEMENT le cours de la guerre, quand le Nord est armé de mousquets et de canon alors que le reste des Sept Couronnes est encore au Moyen-âge. Bref, c'est à la fois drôle, assez réaliste (l'auteur est un fan d'armes à feu anciennes donc il va bien dans les détails techniques, que ce soit sur le fonctionnement des armes à leurs moyens de production), avec une intrigue politique qui se tient. Et c'est l'une des rares fics SI sur Game Of Thrones qui est achevée ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne.

Ca s'appelle _Greyjoy alla Breve (SI)_ par ShaiGar, si ça vous intéresse.

Bref ! Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Voici le chapitre !

.

Mais avant ça, un petit résumé pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire...

.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Elisa a enfin révélé à Harry qu'il avait un Horcruxe dans la tête (tout en enchaînant aussitôt sur le fait qu'elle avait un rituel pour arranger ça sans le tuer). Et... Il a fallu aussi qu'elle aille en informer Dumbledore. D'un côté, personne n'a hurlé, même quand Dumbledore a réalisé qu'elle était allée voir Grindelwald. Mais d'un autre côté, Rogue a surpris leur conversation, et le fait d'apprendre que le directeur comptait sacrifier Harry l'a rendu livide. Elisa appréhende un peu la suite des festivités..._

 _._

Et elle a bien raison. Ca va swinguer. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors c'est parti !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Préparations hâtives et conversations tendues**

 **.**

Dumbledore mit trois jours avant de refaire surface et reprendre contact avec Elisa. Franchement, ça l'arrangeait. Déjà parce que la jeune fille n'était guère pressée d'avoir une nouvelle confrontation… Mais aussi parce qu'elle avait tout un tas de trucs à faire, certes moins _grave_ que la recherche et la destruction d'Horcruxes, mais tout aussi nécessaire.

Comme préparer le jeu de Capture-Drapeau de Bill.

Le soir même de sa conversation avec Dumbledore et Rogue, elle avait donné rendez-vous à tous les membres de son équipe dans une salle vide au troisième étage. Il aurait été plus simple de les emmener dans la Salle sur Demande mais honnêtement, avoir Warrington dans son groupe la faisait hésiter. Elle préférait ne pas révéler cette pièce à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'utiliser contre elle… Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas envie de révéler cette pièce à tant d'inconnus, dont quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui la détestait en retour, voilà. Oui, c'était assez immature. Mais bon, tant qu'il s'agissait juste de préparer un _jeu_ , Elisa pouvait se permettre un peu d'immaturité de temps en temps. Comme là, par exemple, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce donnée comme lieu de rendez-vous et constata que tout le monde était présent, avec Warrington d'un côté de la pièce, et tout le reste du groupe papotant l'opposé. Pendant une seconde, elle ressentit juste une satisfaction puérile à l'idée que tous ses amis fassent clairement passer le message que les Puristes n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir Trisha dans son équipe à la place de sa vieille Némésis.

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle, le bruit fit tourner la tête de tout le monde, et elle se redressa instinctivement. Pause puérile terminée, Bishop : il était temps d'endosser le rôle du Magister qui sait ce qu'il fait.

Elle claqua ses mains d'un air faussement enthousiasmé, parcourant du regard l'assemblé disparate d'élèves, et s'exclama :

– Bon, c'est parti ! J'ai différents plans d'attaque, mais avant de les partager, je voudrais savoir si vous en avez, vous. Forge, Gred, Alicia, Warrington, j'aurais aussi à vous parler au sujet de la stratégie de nos adversaires.

C'était différent de s'adresser à dix de ses camarades qu'à toute une classe remplie de membres du CEM ayant quasiment tous les âges. C'était plus personnel. Elle pouvait nommer chaque personne, leur donner à chacun une tâche, ne pas s'embarrasser de généralisations.

– Rhonda va vous attribuer des partenaires pour vous entraîner au duel aujourd'hui. C'est temporaire, bien sûr, on alternera ! Le but est que chacun puisse jauger du niveau de ses coéquipiers, et se familiariser avec leur style.

Pour tout le monde, il était assez évident qu'elle parlait de Warrington. C'était le seul membre de l'équipe qui n'était pas membre du Challenge : le seul qui ne faisait pas vraiment partie du groupe, le seul dont on ne connaissait pas les capacités, le seul qui ne savait pas les sorts et les techniques favorites des autres élèves. Elisa fit cependant attention à ne pas le regarder directement, et posa plutôt les yeux sur les trois moins forts du groupe :

– Aaron, Takashi, Raashid… Votre priorité est de revoir les sorts de camouflage que nous a appris Maugrey. Vous n'êtes pas les plus doués en attaque frontale, donc je compte vous envoyer attaquer discrètement les gens dans le dos. Sauf si vous avez une objection ?

Ils n'en avaient pas. Raashid avait l'air un peu déçu, mais Elisa savait qu'il se consolerait très vite quand elle allait lui apprendre que tirer dans le dos des gens, ça impliquait un Patronus explosif. Elle se tourna vers une autre personne :

– Heather, j'ai besoin que tu vois avec Forge et Gred ce que tu peux ajouter à leur arsenal. Entre tes artefacts et leurs inventions, je pense qu'on peut se donner un sérieux avantage.

La Serpentard esquissa un large sourire un poil malveillant, et Fred et George la regardèrent avec un intérêt nouveau. Heather n'attirait généralement pas trop l'attention sur le fait qu'elle avait accès à tout un tas d'artefacts enchantés venus des quatre coins du monde, mais effectivement, ça pouvait être utile. Elisa retint un sourire en coin, et enchaîna :

– Et dernièrement… J'ai une nouvelle version du Patronus à vous montrer, un poil plus dangereuse. Qui est-ce qui ne parvient pas encore à produire un Patronus corporel ?

Heidi leva la main. Alicia Spinnet aussi. Heather haussa les sourcils en direction de Warrington, et il leva aussi la main, avec la même expression que s'il avait mordu dans un citron.

– Commençons par ça, fit Elisa d'un air décidé.

Au final, pour une réunion complètement improvisée et où ils n'envisagèrent aucune vraie stratégie de groupe, ça se passa assez bien. Elisa montra comment jeter le Patronus à ses camarades, supervisa leurs premiers essais, puis les laissa se débrouiller. Rhonda appelait deux personnes à intervalles réguliers et les faisait se battre en duel durant quelques minutes, sous les encouragements du reste du groupe. Puis elle pointait les fautes de chacun, et passait au binôme suivant. Fred contre Warrington, puis Heather contre George, furent parmi les premiers à passer : cela permit à Elisa de les interroger au sujet d'Angelina Johnson et de Miles Bletchley, puis de les laisser à leurs tâches respectives (le Patronus pour Warrington… Et la discussion d'artefact pour Heather et les jumeaux). Takashi et Aaron révisaient sagement leurs sorts de camouflage, sauf lorsque c'était leur tour de se battre en duel. Deux ou trois personnes vinrent également soumettre à Elisa leurs idées de plan de bataille. Bref, chacun trouvait sa place.

Si on prenait un peu de recul et qu'on observait le groupe, cependant, il devenait assez évident que même si tout le monde bavardait, travaillait, et était à l'aise les uns avec les autres… Il y avait un maillon faible, et c'était Warrington. Il n'était proche de personne. A vrai dire, en tant que Puriste et grosse brute agressive, personne ne lui faisait confiance ou ne cherchait à l'approcher. C'était encore plus frappant parce qu'il était tout seul. Dans les autres équipes, il y avait à peu près deux Puristes par groupe, ils pouvaient sans doute rester ensemble : et donc, lors du jeu, veiller sur les arrières l'un de l'autre. Là, l'isolement de Warrington était clairement visible. Ça faisait de lui une cible.

(Et ça faisait aussi de la peine à Elisa, mais c'est un sentiment qu'elle s'efforça d'étouffer aussitôt. Franchement, il fallait qu'elle arrête de larmoyer sur les états d'âmes de gens capables de lui faire du mal !)

A la fin de la séance, elle entraîna donc Heather à l'écart. Elle aurait pu faire de Rhonda sa seconde, étant donné son expérience du Challenge. Mais elle avait besoin d'une stratège, pas d'une experte en duel. Et pour ça, mieux valait une Serpentard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour Warrington ? lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Heather prétendit réfléchir un instant :

– Je le verrais bien métamorphosé en chandelier. Pour qu'il soit pendu le jour et qu'il crame la nuit.

– Heather ! Je suis sérieuse !

La Serpentard métisse leva les yeux au ciel, mais lâcha avec patience :

– Tu ne peux rien pour lui. Il a eu sa chance durant les sept années qu'il a déjà passées ici, à pousser des gamins dans les escaliers et à cracher sur Tabitha. C'est fini. Assure-toi qu'il ne nous ralentisse pas durant le jeu, c'est tout.

– Mais peut-être qu'il mérite une deuxième chance, non ? Après la mort de sa sœur… Il est différent.

– Il est déprimé, rectifia Heather. Mais c'est toujours un abruti. S'il avait changé, tu le verrais.

Elisa leva les bras au ciel avec exaspération :

– Evidemment que non, puisque tu ne veux pas qu'on lui donne une chance de _voir_ s'il a changé !

Elle aurait du s'y attendre, cela dit. Heather était une Serpentard. Pragmatique, calculatrice, axée sur sa survie. Elle ne croyait guère aux secondes chances. Mais Elisa était une Poufsouffle, et c'était dans sa nature d'y croire. Heather devait l'avoir réalisé, car elle esquissa un sourire un peu résigné, et lui tapota sur l'épaule :

– Donne-lui sa chance, si tu y tiens. Mais fais-le d'une façon où tu garde le contrôle lorsqu'il te décevra.

C'était vraiment pessimiste, mais c'était mieux que rien. Au moins Heather l'assurait de son soutien, au lieu de refuser tout net de considérer l'idée. Elisa acquiesça… Puis elle jeta un regard sur toutes les notes qu'elle avait prises lors de cette réunion (entre deux conversations et deux duels enthousiastes), et grimaça. Il était temps d'élaborer un plan. Ou du moins, un brouillon de plan. Elle le soumettrait ensuite à Heather, puis à Fred et George, puis à Rhonda, puis à Takashi. Ils étaient les cerveaux de la bande, ils l'aideraient à voir les défauts de son projet… Et à les corriger.

Elle se mit au boulot.

Ce ne fut pas facile, et cela lui pris bien deux jours. Elle y pensait constamment, en classe, le soir au lieu de faire ses devoirs, durant les pauses où elle bavardait avec Trisha et Cédric, à midi en grignotant son déjeuner, le matin en touillant dans son chocolat chaud. Elle ne manquait pas d'idées. En fait, elle en avait même trop. La difficulté était de les trier, pour ne garder qu'un seul plan, qu'une seule configuration de l'équipe. Et puis, il fallait aussi anticiper les actions des équipes adversaires… Et ça, ce n'était pas de la tarte. Fred, George, Heather, Rhonda, même Warrington… Ils lui avaient donnés des détails utiles sur les tactiques les plus susceptibles d'être employées par leurs ennemis, mais ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien. Tout ça, ce n'était que de la supposition. C'était dur de faire un plan certain quand on n'avait que des suppositions sur les mecs d'en face. Bon sang, comment Dumbledore gérait son rôle de tacticien, avant d'acquérir un espion ? C'était un truc à s'arracher les cheveux.

Oh, Elisa adorait le défi. Mais si l'enjeu du combat avait été des vies humaines, et non pas juste une note en Défense… Eh bien, elle savait qu'elle en aurait été malade, au lieu de s'amuser.

Mais là, elle aimait le défi. Elle anticipait les actions de Miles Bletchley et d'Angelina Johnson, mais aussi celles d'Helen Dawlish, Terence Higgs, bref, les plus dangereux de la bande. Elle attribuait rôles et missions selon les forces et les faiblesses de chacun. Elle étudiait le cas de Warrington. Elle imaginait le résultat de confrontations entre tels membres de son équipe et tels adversaires. Elle inspectait le parc, marchant autour du lac pour examiner le terrain, et visualiser ce qui se passerait si un combat y prenait place. Bref… Elle planifiait son coup.

Donc, deux jours passèrent. Michael Bishop revint en Angleterre, bronzé et ravi, après la fin de son contrat de travail en Inde. Percy informa Elisa que le Ministère commençait à être complètement paralysé et que sa chute n'était plus qu'une question de mois, peut-être de semaines. Deux personnes furent tuées par une attaque de loups-garous. Le père de Nathalie McDonalds, une petite Gryffondor de deuxième année, fut assassiné, et la fillette fut retirée de l'école par sa mère. Flitwick clôtura le chapitre sur l'Echomancie, sans doute autant parce que ce chapitre était bref que parce qu'Elisa n'avait aucun talent pour cette matière : à la place, il commença à apprendre à Elisa les bases de la Chronomancie, la magie consistant à accélérer ou ralentir le temps. Cela servait surtout à ralentir les dommages causés à un objet, ou à revenir en arrière pour annuler ces dommages, ou bien à accélérer la progression d'un sort. Le degré le plus avancé de cet art était la création de Retourneurs de Temps, et ce secret était perdu depuis la chute d'Atlantide.

L'équipe de Défense d'Elisa, pour une raison mystérieuse, se retrouva surnommé « Team Grenade » en moins de vingt-quatre heures : Elisa soupçonnait l'humour douteux des jumeaux, qui faisaient allusion au mythe de Perséphone (car tout le monde savait que la jeune fille trouvait son second prénom badass) mais surtout aux Patronus explosifs qui allaient être leur arme secrète. Bah, c'était marrant. Et tout le monde approuvait, ce qui était le principal.

Elisa termina d'ébaucher ses plans, et commença à attribuer des missions. Sa stratégie était simple : établir un camp de base près du lac, ne laisser que deux personnes pour le défendre, et envoyer les huit autres d'abord sur Miles Bletchley (il ne fallait surtout pas lui laisser le temps de planifier une stratégie), puis sur Angelina. Ne garder que deux défenseurs pouvait sembler risquer, mais Elisa avait décidé de faire partie du lot. A côté du lac, elle serait quasiment invincible.

– Mais tu détestes jouer la défense, pointa Rhonda en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ferais des ravages si on t'avait dans une équipe d'attaque.

– Mon point fort c'est l'embuscade, grimaça Elisa. Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais donne-moi un terrain et un peu d'avance sur l'ennemi, et je sais me rendre intouchable. C'est plus logique que sois dans l'équipe de défense.

Rhonda hocha pensivement la tête, puis échangea un bref regard avec Heather. Les deux filles étaient les « sous-chefs » officieuses d'Elisa dans la Team Grenade, c'est-à-dire celles qui pointaient les défauts de ses plans et les angles morts de ses stratégies.

– Et qui surveillera tes arrières ? demanda Heather avec une nonchalance exagérée.

Mine de rien, les autres membres de l'équipe, qui s'entraînaient à jeter le Patronus et à le diriger dans la pièce, étaient tous en train d'écouter. Elisa carra les épaules, et s'efforça d'apparaître sereine :

– Warrington.

Il y eut un bruit assez semblable à celui qu'auraient fait plusieurs personnes essayant très fort de retenir une exclamation de surprise. Elisa s'efforça de ne pas rougir. Elle garda son regard fixé sur Heather, dont les sourcils s'étaient haussés très haut.

– Les autres sont plus mobiles, et plus habitués à travailler ensemble. Mais surtout, il sait tenir ses positions, et la plupart de nos adversaires ne connaissent pas du tout son niveau. Ils vont le sous-estimer, et ça, il faut en profiter.

Heather haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire _« c'est comme ça que tu veux lui donner une seconde chance ? C'est pas un peu risqué ? »_. Elisa se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air obstiné. Heather leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle se résignait à la stupidité de ce plan. Elisa haussa les deux sourcils, parce que Heather prenait de grands airs mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réfuté ses arguments. Heather se détourna d'un air digne, et Elisa retint un sourire triomphant devant cet aveu de défaite. Ah ah.

Puis elle se tourna vers Rhonda (qui avait observé cet échange silencieux d'un air vaguement interloqué), et reprit d'un ton naturel :

– Raashid, Takashi et Aaron seront les snipers. Leur but est d'être invisible, et de se placer à des points stratégiques pour descendre tout ennemi qui entre dans leur champ de vision. Les autres vont être divisés en trois duos, pour pouvoir attaquer sur différents fronts : mais au final, tout le monde devra rester à peu près ensemble, pour pouvoir submerger l'ennemi sous le nombre.

– Pas bête, réfléchit Rhonda. Même avec trois snipers cachés, ça fait quand même six élèves qui vont tomber sur leur groupe. Angelina est plutôt portée sur l'attaque alors elle n'aura pas plus de trois défenseurs, et Miles est imprévisible mais il ne laissera pas plus de la moitié de son équipe, c'est-à-dire cinq personnes. Dans tous les cas on a l'avantage numérique.

– En quels duos tu compte diviser nos attaquants ? demanda Heather avec intérêt.

– Fred et George pour l'équipe Une, Alicia et Heidi pour l'équipe Deux, et… vous deux pour l'équipe Trois. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

C'était logique. Les jumeaux bougeaient comme un seul homme. Heidi Macavoy et Alicia Spinnet n'étaient pas très proches, mais elles aussi savaient se déplacer sans se gêner, sans doute à cause de leur entraînement de Poursuiveuses. De plus, toutes deux étaient des duellistes de bon niveau, avec un style très semblable basé sur l'agilité, les actions vives, et beaucoup d'esquive. Quant à Rhonda et Heather… Eh bien, elles n'avaient pas spécialement de compatibilité. Mais elles savaient ne pas se gêner… Et surtout, elles étaient les deux plus redoutables de la bande.

– Ça me convient, acquiesça Heather tandis que Rhonda hochait la tête.

Elisa quitta ses deux lieutenants du regard pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le reste de ses troupes, vérifiant implicitement leur accord. Warrington la dévisageait d'un air calculateur. Elle s'efforça de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus. Travailler avec son ex-ennemi juré n'allait pas être fun… Mais elle s'était promis de lui donner une chance, alors elle allait tenir parole.

– C'est parfait, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Alors je me disais que pour commencer, on pourrait peut être faire un combat entre l'équipe Un et le reste du groupe, puis l'équipe Deux, et le reste du groupe, et ainsi de suite. Pour voir comment on se débrouille face à un adversaire ayant une supériorité numérique. D'accord ?

Il y eut des acquiescements plus ou moins enthousiastes (les jumeaux semblaient ravis, mais Alicia et Heidi semblaient un peu appréhensives, à juste titre). Elisa leur adressa un grand sourire, puis elle inspira profondément, se tourna vers Warrington, et demanda d'un ton un peu raide :

– Je pense qu'on devrait aussi s'entraîner tous les deux au bord du lac, qu'on puisse s'habituer au style de l'autre. Si possible en soirée, pour que les autres équipes ne nous observent pas. Tu es disponible cette semaine ?

Warrington sembla la jauger du regard un instant, puis il lâcha :

– C'est possible samedi soir.

Dans quatre jours. Quels plans pouvait-il bien avoir l'empêchant de venir avant ? Il n'avait quasiment plus de vie sociale depuis la mort de sa sœur ! A peine eut-elle cette pensée qu'Elisa se sentie honteuse d'être aussi mesquine. Elle afficha un sourire factice :

– Rendez-vous à huit heures et demie au bord du lac, là où il y a les rochers plats et l'arbre tordu.

Elle avait cours avec Flitwick juste avant, mais si elle ne sortait pas trop tard, elle estimait avoir largement le temps de se défouler, de jauger Warrington… Et peut-être d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui pour de bon. Qui sait ? L'espoir fait vivre.

C'était étrange de s'entraîner avec la Team Grenade, cela dit, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux, mis à part Heather, ne faisait partie de ses amis proches. Elle quittait la Team Grenade, ils se souhaitaient bonsoir dans le couloir, et chacun retournait dans sa salle commune. Elisa, Heidi et Raashid cheminaient ensemble jusqu'à la leur, discutant de tout et de rien : mais dès qu'ils avaient franchis le seuil, ils retournaient chacun auprès de leur propre groupe d'amis et parlaient d'autre chose. Par exemple, Elisa rejoignait Trisha et Cédric, et ils savaient d'où elle venait, mais ils évitaient le sujet. Et même pas parce que c'était grave, ou confidentiel, ou secret, non : parce que c'était _l'esprit du sport_. C'était la compétition. Elisa n'était pas habituée à cacher des choses à ses amis pour un truc aussi trivial que de la rivalité sportive ! Pour elle, c'était tout ou rien. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas mal, pour une fois, d'avoir un secret dont la découverte n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort… Mais bon sang, ça la mettait mal à l'aise parfois. Elle n'était pas habituée à ne pas partager ses menus tracas avec Cédric et Trisha. Elle aurait voulu leur raconter son idée pour faire la paix avec Warrington, ou leur parler du concept des sorciers-snipers, ou leur apprendre leur sort du Patronus explosif ! Elle voulait partager tout ça avec eux !

Mais elle savait bien que si elle tentait de faire ça, Cédric serait furieux parce qu'elle manquait d'esprit sportif, et que malgré sa grande gentillesse son ami Préfet avait un esprit de compétition féroce. Et Trisha, eh bien… Trisha aimait le spectaculaire. Bien sûr, elle aimait aussi partager les aventures de ses amis. Mais Elisa n'avait pas oublié que, des années plus tôt, Trisha avait appris en secret le Sortilège du Patronus pour la surprendre. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de faire un truc semblable. Et là, même si parfois elle semblait devoir se retenir d'en parler… Eh bien, Elisa était certaine que Trisha travaillait avec son groupe de Défense avec autant de passion que la Team Grenade, et qu'elle serait sans doute assez déçue si Elisa ruinait l'effet de surprise avant le jour de l'affrontement.

Donc bon. Voilà. Elle n'en parlait pas à ses amis… Mais c'était quand même bizarre.

Au lieu de parler de ça, ils discutaient donc de trucs plus banals. Par exemple, en ce moment, Cédric lisait un livre sur l'impact de la modernité sur le peuple vampire. Il y avait des trucs assez fascinants. Les sorciers n'étaient pas aussi modernes que les Moldus, bien sûr, mais… ils étaient quand même bien plus modernes qu'au Moyen-Âge, et ça avait tout un tas de conséquences sur les peuples non-humains mais intimement liés aux communautés sorcières. Par exemple, l'apport de certains épices, avec la colonisation, avait enchanté les vampires, dont les papilles étaient particulièrement sensibles à la cannelle et à la vanille. Ou bien la fabrication des miroirs, tiens ! Au Moyen-Âge, les miroirs étaient faits avec une surface réflective en argent, et c'était un matériau incompatible avec les vampires : ils n'y étaient pas allergiques, mais ils ne s'y reflétaient pas. C'était de là que venait le mythe des vampires n'ayant pas de reflets dans les miroirs ! Mais dès le 19ème siècle, les miroirs avaient commencés à être fabriqués avec une surface réflective en aluminium, ce qui signifiait que les vampires pouvaient voir leur reflet dans tous les miroirs modernes.

– Imaginez, disait rêveusement Cédric. Le premier vampire à croiser son reflet dans un miroir moderne a dû complètement flipper.

Bref. La vie continuait.

Le troisième jour après sa… _confrontation_ avec Dumbledore… Elisa commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir eu de retour de sa part. Est-ce qu'il se cachait ? Est-ce que Rogue l'avait balancé par la fenêtre ? Parce que, mine de rien, le temps pressait. Oui, le rituel d'extraction d'un Horcruxe était assez simple et pouvait être préparé en deux jours : mais un rituel modifié allait nécessiter un poil plus de préparation et franchement, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en crises existentielles. Non ?

Elisa était donc prête à retourner d'elle-même dans le bureau du directeur pour lui ordonner de se secouer les puces, lorsqu'une petite première année lui remit un mince rouleau de parchemin serré par un ruban de tissu rouge. Le message était bref : elle était convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore le soir même.

 _Eh bien_ , songea-t-elle en glissant le message dans son sac. _Pour une fois, les grands esprits se rencontrent._

L'attente était terminée.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa appréhendait un peu la discussion avec le directeur, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle lui devait des explications au sujet de plusieurs sujets qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas évoquer. Cela dit, elle ne tenta pas d'y échapper. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau de sous la cape d'invisibilité, puis se faufila sans être vue jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau. Le mot de passe n'avait pas changé : elle le donna, et grimpa à pas lents les escaliers en colimaçons qui tournaient sur eux-mêmes comme un gigantesque escalator de pierre. La porte du bureau du directeur était ouverte. Elle n'eut même pas à frapper.

– Entrez, Miss Bishop.

Elle entra.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, comme lorsqu'elle était venue le confronter trois jours plus tôt. Mais il ne lisait pas. Son courrier et ses grimoires avaient été rangés, laissant un bureau curieusement vide. Un Mémosphère était posé devant lui, ainsi que sa baguette. Le directeur semblait plus vieux et fatigué que d'habitude, et il y avait dans son regard une sorte de lassitude, de résignation, qu'Elisa n'était pas habituée à voir chez lui. Elle referma la porte derrière elle sans un bruit, puis s'avança jusqu'à sa chaise, en face du bureau. Elle ne s'assit pas. Pendant une seconde, le directeur et la Poufsouffle se regardèrent en silence.

– Je suis navré, finit par lâcher le directeur d'une voix tremblante en fermant brièvement les yeux.

La jeune fille ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, et elle se figea, incertaine :

– Euh…

– J'aurais du envisager moi-même cette solution, déclara Dumbledore avec une telle émotion dans la voix qu'Elisa se sentit obligée d'éviter son regard. J'aurais du poursuivre mes recherches. Vous annoncer que le sacrifice d'Harry était inévitable, alors qu'il ne l'était pas… C'était cruel de ma part. Non seulement cruel, mais stupide, et pour cela, je m'excuse.

– Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, tenta maladroitement la jeune fille.

Dumbledore se redressa si vivement qu'elle sursauta presque :

– Non, Miss Bishop, je n'ai pas fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Je me suis résigné. Je me suis préparé à sacrifier un innocent pour le plus grand bien, un acte qui me révulse profondément… Et vous avez été capable de le voir ! Vous avez _su_ que je le ferais, vous l'avez su avec une telle certitude que vous avez bravé Nurmengard pour protéger Harry Potter, _pour le protéger de moi_. Je ne peux imaginer… !

Il secoua la tête, puis expira profondément :

– Je suis désolé, Miss Bishop. J'allais commettre une terrible erreur, et je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'en avoir empêché.

Elisa déglutit. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'elle pensait que cette conversation allait se passer. Mais, au fond… Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du le voir venir ? Dumbledore était devenu professeur (puis directeur) à Poudlard pour éviter qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes inutiles. Et là, soudain, il se retrouvait dans le rôle de l'homme qui faisait les victimes inutiles, pour le plus grand bien. La sensation qu'il devait éprouver était sans doute comparable à… Eh bien, la sensation qu'aurait éprouvé Elisa si elle s'était un jour regardé dans le miroir et avait vu le visage de Tom Jedusor dans la glace. Choc. Horreur. Epouvante. Effroi. Oui, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer que trop bien.

– Je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire ça, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix un peu rauque. Je savais pourquoi vous en étiez venu à penser ça mais…. Même si je n'avais pas eu de solution sous le coude… Je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire.

Le silence régna un instant. Puis le regard d'Elisa dériva sur le Mémosphère qui trônait devant le directeur. Elle était à peu près sûre que c'était celui qui contenait son souvenir de Grindelwald. Dumbledore, qui avait suivi son regard, le lui confirma quelques instants plus tard :

– Ce que vous avez fait était… incroyablement courageux, Miss Bishop. Presque de la pure folie. Pour le geste, j'accorderai bien cinquante points à Poufsouffle, mais ça ne serait certainement pas assez.

– Je me fiche un peu de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, fit la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaule. Et je pense que la guerre et la vie scolaire devraient restés strictement séparés. Inutile d'y entraîner les élèves qui sont juste là pour apprendre.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur les traits du vieux sorcier, et il acquiesça :

– Sages paroles, Miss Bishop.

Ouais, mais bon, de là à ce qu'il les suive, il y avait sans doute un gros pas que le directeur n'était pas prêt de franchir. Cela dit, Elisa ne le lui fit pas remarquer, et Dumbledore enchaîna :

– J'ai étudié le rituel, et je pense que c'est faisable. Il va falloir en informer Harry…

– Oh, c'est fait, l'interrompit Elisa en réalisant qu'elle ne le lui avait pas dit et en essayant de ne pas trop avoir l'air sur la défensive. Je lui ai parlé de l'Horcruxe et du rituel juste avant de venir vous voir avant-hier. Je sais que c'était un secret, mais là ça concernait son âme à lui, je n'allais pas le laisser dans l'ombre.

Dumbledore eut l'air brièvement interloqué, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis il s'appuya contre son dossier et poussa un profond soupir. A nouveau, Elisa se fit la réflexion qu'il semblait soudain vieux et fatigué.

– Eh bien, voilà un problème de réglé. Severus s'occupera des potions. Fort heureusement, elles ne nécessitent pas une préparation très longue. Certains ingrédients sont difficiles à collecter, mais je l'assisterai personnellement. Le rituel aura lieu au zénith de Beltaine, c'est-à-dire le premier mai, midi et sept minutes. J'ai également trouvé un lieu de Pouvoir adéquat parmi votre liste…

La liste de Grindelwald comptait six lieux de Pouvoir : un en Grande-Bretagne, deux en Europe, un en Amérique du Sud, et deux en Afrique. Elisa avait cependant supprimé l'Irlande de sa liste. Si l'extraction de l'Horcruxe provoquait des visions chez Harry et/ou Voldemort, et permettait à l'un de voir par les yeux de l'autre… Mieux valait qu'Harry se trouve dans un lieu que Voldemort ne reconnaîtrait pas, un lieu inconnu où il serait incapable d'envoyer ses Mangemorts.

– Le rituel va demander une grande puissance magique, continua le directeur en fronçant les sourcils. La confidentialité doit demeurer une priorité, mais il nous faudra l'assistance de plusieurs personnes. Severus sera là, évidement, mais aucun autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes. Qu'en est-il de votre côté ?

– Remus Lupin pourrait nous aider, fit-elle aussitôt. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à entrer à Nurmengard : il est déjà au courant pour le rituel.

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage du directeur, et son regard se fit plus perçant. Un peu tard, Elisa se souvint que jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas su où se trouvait Lupin. Il était sans doute en train d'aligner les indices… Elle retint une grimace, se sentant stupide d'avoir révélé son jeu. Mais Dumbledore ne chercha pas à la presser à ce sujet, et il poursuivit, plus lentement :

– Severus informera Voldemort que je prépare quelque chose lors de Beltaine. C'est une information trop importante pour qu'il puisse la lui cacher. Il est donc très probable qu'une attaque ait lieu à Poudlard ou dans ses environs ce jour-là. Je ne peux pas avoir l'air d'anticiper cela, bien sûr. Pouvez-vous prétendre être devenue paranoïaque et subtilement préparer vos camarades à se défendre ? En mon absence, il est fort possible que vous soyez la première cible des Mangemorts.

Elisa hocha la tête, et ouvrait la bouche pour dire que bien sûr, elle allait préparer tous les élèves à fortifier le château, lorsque l'information arriva jusqu'à son cerveau. Pendant une seconde, elle crut avoir mal compris. Incrédule, elle répéta :

– Pendant _votre_ absence ?!

– Vous ne pouvez pas venir, Miss Bishop, lâcha fermement le directeur. Vous êtes le Maître de la Mort : votre simple présence fausserait les calculs, et changerai totalement l'issue du rituel.

Elisa s'était tendue, outragée, prête à tempêter comme une furie : mais la fin de sa tirade la fit se laisser tomber d'un coup sur sa chaise. _Oh_.

Une part d'elle-même était absolument furibonde qu'on cherche à l'exclure de ce rituel, ce truc qu'elle avait étudié durant des semaines, ce truc qu'elle avait obtenu de Grindelwald après des heures de terreur, ce truc dont allait dépendre l'âme d'Harry ! Mais Dumbledore avait asséné ses raisons d'un ton sans appel, et en entendant les mots _Maître de la Mort_ , Elisa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au hurlement épouvanté de Peeves qui l'évitait désormais comme la peste, aux regards scrutateurs des fantômes, au visage pâle de sa mère ou de Trelawney, qui avaient le Troisième Œil et qui la fixaient à présent comme si elle était éclaboussée de sang. Elle se remémora le sourire de Grindelwald, et l'éclat de son regard lorsqu'il lui avait dit _Votre aura est intimement liée à la Mort, Miss Bishop_ , et elle se sentit vaguement malade.

– A ce point ? fit-elle faiblement.

Dumbledore la scruta un instant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son regard était indéchiffrable.

– Aucun objet lié à la Mort ne doit être ajouté au rituel, vous le savez : cela risque d'interférer avec l'extraction de l'Horcruxe. Je comptais changer de baguette, et ordonner à Harry de ne pas amener sa cape. Alors imaginez l'effet qu'aurait une _personne_ liée à la Mort, Miss Bishop. Ce serait un désastre.

Elisa secoua la tête, mais c'était plus un geste déni automatique qu'une véritable dénégation. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, et elle était _stupide_ de ne pas y avoir pensé. Peut-être qu'elle était dans le déni vis-à-vis de cette histoire de Maître de la Mort, mais… Bon sang, sa mère était voyante, elle _savait_ le pouvoir qu'avaient les auras des gens. Une aura liée à la Mort, ça devait être puissant. Les baguettes de sorciers choisissaient leur maître grâce à leur aura, par exemple. C'était comme une sorte d'aimant pour certains types de magie. Alors placer son aura à elle à côté d'un rituel aussi précis et dangereux que celui qu'ils allaient accomplir… Ce serait comme de mettre une soufflerie à côté d'un château de cartes.

Par Morgane, Circée et les moustaches de Salazar, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas réfléchi _avant_ ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas envisagé ce problème ?! Elle se serait frappée. Elle savait qu'elle avait les trois Reliques, pourtant ! Elle savait que ce rituel ne pouvait pas supporter la moindre perturbation ! Oh, bon sang, elle était tellement stupide !

Il y eut un court silence. Puis la jeune fille lâcha sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

– Comment faites-vous pour être aussi _calme_ au sujet de cette histoire de Maître de la Mort ?!

Elle-même flippait complètement depuis le moment où elle l'avait découvert ! Ou plutôt, depuis que Grindelwald l'avait mentionné. Avant qu'il n'en parle, même si Elisa était _consciente_ d'avoir les trois Reliques en sa possession, elle n'avait pas vraiment intégré que ça faisait d'elle le Maître de la Mort. Le concept paraissait trop irréel. Puis Grindelwald lui avait ôté ses œillères, depuis, elle avait l'impression de se balader avec une grenade dégoupillée.

Mais le directeur, lui, ne semblait pas troublé. A vrai dire, il était beaucoup plus serein qu'Elisa ne l'aurait cru de la part de quelqu'un ayant activement cherché les Reliques durant sa jeunesse. Les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient pas, mais il sourit, croisant les mains sur son bureau d'un geste paisible :

– Depuis cet _Expelliarmus_ jusqu'au moment où Harry vous a donné sa cape… Jamais vous n'avez cherché ce pouvoir de votre propre chef. Les Reliques sont venues à vous, et non pas l'inverse. Je pense que d'une certaine façon, vous y étiez destinée. Il me semble que votre second prénom est Perséphone, n'est-ce pas ? La déesse de la Mort ?

– Vous pensez que c'est à cause de mon _deuxième prénom_ ? lâcha Elisa en le regardant comme s'il était cinglé.

Le regard du directeur pétilla avec amusement :

– Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est une belle coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elisa fit la grimace. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Elle avait toujours trouvé son deuxième prénom très classe, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était aussi… morbide. Et elle commençait à détester l'idée d'être associée à un truc aussi glauque que la Mort. Dumbledore sembla s'en rendre compte, car son expression se fit plus grave, et il déclara un ton plus bas :

– Gellert Grindelwald avait raison sur un point, Miss Bishop. Le pouvoir sied mieux à ceux qui ne l'ont pas désiré.

Elle regarda ailleurs. Pendant quelques secondes, ni le vieux sorcier ni la jeune élève ne parlèrent. Puis elle entendit Dumbledore prendre une grande inspiration, légèrement incertaine, et elle se tendit. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ne déclare d'une voix hésitante :

– A ce propos, Miss Bishop, je m'interroge sur une des choses que vous lui avez dite. Lorsqu'il a mentionné que… par le passé…

Elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il dise ça. Elle ne voulait pas entendre l'hésitation dans sa voix, la peur, la faiblesse.

– … Vous étiez amis ? l'interrompit-elle d'un ton abrupt sans le regarder. Oui, je le savais. Quand Jedusor a envoyé Bellatrix aux trousses de Rita Skeeter… Eh bien, Skeeter a quitté le pays dans l'heure, et j'ai envoyé mes parents mettre à sac sa maison. On a trié toutes ses notes durant les vacances de Noël. Elle avait un dossier sur vous, avec une interview de votre voisine sous Véritasérum, et… des lettres. Alors…

Elle haussa les épaules, essayant d'affecter un air indifférent, et échouant misérablement :

– J'ai aligné les indices.

Dumbledore ne disait rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, Elisa se risqua à lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. Le vieux sorcier était complètement immobile, comme changé en pierre, mais son regard était rivé sur elle. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille se hâta de regarder ailleurs, examinant l'accoudoir de sa chaise comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde. Le silence sembla s'étirer à l'infini, aussi pesant qu'un bloc de béton.

– Vous ne l'avez jamais mentionné, finit par dire Dumbledore d'une voix très basse. Vous savez depuis des mois, et…

Oh, Merlin, est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment cette conversation ? Elisa voulait que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale. Elle avait percé les défenses d'Albus Dumbledore, elle tenait entre ses mains son plus affreux secret, l'élément de son passé le plus honteux et le plus traumatisant, et _elle détestait ça_. C'était comme de tenir une bombe, ou un cœur encore battant. C'était trop de pouvoir, c'était _trop de responsabilité_ , elle allait forcément merder et détruire la maigre confiance qu'ils avaient réussi à bâtir. Tout dépendait des mots qu'elle allait prononcer, et c'était trop de pression.

– Quoi, vous pensiez que j'allais vous accuser d'être pro-Grindelwald ? fit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux qui dérailla dans les aigus. Ou bien que j'allais raconter ça à n'importe qui ? C'était il y a longtemps. Vous êtes une personne différente. C'est assez évident. Et puis, apprendre tout ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Certaines choses que vous aviez dites, sur le pouvoir et l'ambition… Je comprenais mieux d'où ça venait, avec ce type de contexte. Et puis, euh… Si j'avais été à votre place, je n'aurais pas voulu en parler non plus.

Elle se trémoussa sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Peut-être que c'était trop direct ? Elle voulait juste que cette conversation prenne fin le plus vite possible. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit Dumbledore expirer profondément, comme s'il se forçait à relâcher toute la tension accumulée en lui pour cette conversation, et elle osa lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. Le vieux sorcier semblait avoir retrouvé ses moyens, même si le sourire sans joie qu'il lui adressa avait quelque chose d'étrangement vulnérable.

– Peut-être en reparlerons-nous un jour. Je vous dois certaines explications, j'imagine, et j'aimerais savoir quelle est la nature exacte du marché que vos avez conclu avec Gellert Grindelwald…

En gros il voulait jeter un œil aux souvenirs que le mage noir lui avait donné. Peut-être soupçonnait-il le _Pulsatio_ d'être une invention de Grindelwald, maintenant. Ça devait avoir eu un goût amer d'apprendre que l'invention pour laquelle il avait félicité Elisa venait en réalité de son ennemi.

– … Mais pas aujourd'hui, continua le vieux sorcier. Jusqu'à Beltaine, notre priorité absolue doit être la préparation du rituel.

Elisa hocha vigoureusement la tête, réprimant un soupir de soulagement. Merlin soit loué, ils en avaient fini avec le sujet épineux de Gellert Grindelwald. Du coup, elle attaqua d'emblée :

– Quel lieu de pouvoir avez-vous choisi pour le rituel ? Ils ne sont pas tous pareils…

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton t'excuse. Vous comprenez que si jamais Jedusor avait les moyens de vous interroger ou de vous menacer… Vous en savez déjà beaucoup en connaissant la localisation exacte des lieux possibles.

Certes. Elisa hocha donc la tête de mauvaise grâce, et lâcha :

– Faites-moi un Portoloin d'urgence pour vous rejoindre, dans ce cas. Ou même deux : un leurre, et un vrai. Juste au cas où. Oh, et gardez un Portoloin d'urgence près du lieu du rituel, aussi, au cas où vous devriez partir rapidement. On sous-estime beaucoup l'utilité de ces machins…

– J'en prends note, sourit le directeur dont les yeux pétillèrent.

– Vous avez toutes les potions ?

– Severus y travaille, fit Dumbledore en reprenant son sérieux. Il nous faudra également des moyens de transport et, si Harry est inconscient à la suite du rituel, un balai serait peu pratique. Avez-vous un grand MagicoGlisseur ?

Son _hoverboard_ magique était réquisitionné par le directeur de Poudlard pour l'effort de guerre. C'était la gloire. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Bien sûr. Mais j'ai aussi un tapis volant. Enfin, si l'illégalité ne vous dérange pas…

– Aucune loi n'interdit les tapis volant là où nous nous trouverons, l'assura Dumbledore avec amusement. Pour ce qui est du cercle runique à utiliser…

Et ils analysèrent le rituel en détail durant plus de deux heures. Ils passèrent au crible les notes d'Elisa, s'attardant sur les éléments de timing, les incantations, les possibles interférences. Ils vérifièrent la liste des potions de soin à avoir sur place. Ils calculèrent la circonférence exacte que devait avoir le cercle du rituel, qui dépendait de plusieurs éléments (pouvoir du sorcier lançant le rituel, fragilité de son âme, force nécessaire pour créer l'Horcruxe…). Ils mirent au point des exercices d'Occlumancie à donner à Harry, pour qu'il sépare au maximum son esprit de celui de l'Horcruxe. Dumbledore avait noté sur un parchemin les incantations qu'Harry devrait apprendre par cœur, mais Elisa y rajouta quelques détails dans les marges : la gestuelle, le rythme des paroles… Puis ils firent la liste de tous les éléments de protection contre les rejets inhérents à l'âme, qui tendait à refuser de quitter son réceptacle vivant : des potions évitant la panique sans engourdir l'esprit, des runes spéciales dessinées sur la peau, des petits cristaux chargés de magie semés entre le sorcier et le réceptacle pour mieux enfermer l'Horcruxe sur un chemin bien défini…

Ils envisagèrent aussi les détails les moins ragoûtants. Par exemple, utiliser des symboles runiques renforçant la protection de Sanguimancie de Lily Potter : des symboles qui devraient être tracés avec une mixture faite du sang d'Harry, et de la terre prélevée sur la tombe de Lily. Ils discutèrent aussi des éléments de nécromancie à utiliser pour mieux séparer ce qui était mort (le morceau d'âme de Voldemort) de ce qui est vivant (l'âme entière d'Harry). Et finalement, ils parlèrent de la possibilité de sacrifier un animal, car la magie de création d'un Horcruxe nécessitait toujours un sacrifice de la part du lanceur, et c'était l'un des trucs les plus dangereux de ce rituel. Si le sorcier n'était pas prêt à sacrifier quelque chose de précis, alors il se prenait un sacré retour de flamme. C'était ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort en ce jour funeste d'Halloween lorsqu'il avait créé son Horcruxe accidentel : il avait mal accompli le rituel, n'avait pas prévu de sacrifice… Alors la magie avait pris son dû en se retournant contre lui. Si c'était juste l' _Avada Kedavra_ qui avait ricoché sur lui, il y aurait eu un cadavre. Mais le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été réduit en poussière ce jour-là, transformé en esprit désincarné… Cela laissait à penser que la puissance du rituel incomplet avait littéralement détruit son enveloppe charnelle.

Un sacrifice était _définitivement_ nécessaire. Pas question qu'Harry se fasse atomiser si le rituel foirait !

– Je pense qu'on a fait le tour, finit par dire Elisa en s'appuyant contre son dossier avec lassitude. En tous les cas, on est préparés autant que possible. Je ne vois rien d'autre.

– Il reste une chose, fit Dumbledore lentement en croisant les mains sur son bureau. Mais cela ne concerne pas tout à fait le rituel.

Elisa lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Dumbledore saisit délicatement sa baguette, qui était posée sur le bureau devant lui… Et la lui tendit, poignée en avant.

– Oh non, lâcha Elisa en comprenant. Certainement pas.

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent d'amusement, et il haussa un sourcil :

– Pourquoi donc ?

Elisa lui lança un regard incrédule. Il lui posait sérieusement la question ? Il devait connaître l'histoire de cette baguette mieux qu'elle !

– Cette _chose_ a tué des milliers de gens !

L'expression du visage du directeur s'adoucit.

– Ce n'est qu'un outil, Miss Bishop. Ni bon, ni mauvais. Ce sont ses maîtres qui ont été ignobles ou mémorables, et qui ont forgé son histoire. C'est à vous de choisir si vous utiliserez la Baguette de Sureau pour faire le bien… ou le mal.

Oh, sérieusement, il lui ressortait un argument à la « _guns don't kill people, people kill people_ » ? Bien sûr que non, la baguette n'avait pas tué par elle-même. Mais sans elle, sans son pouvoir, des tas de sorciers ne seraient pas devenus des tueurs. Des tas de victimes auraient été épargnées. La baguette n'avait été qu'un moyen d'action, oui, mais un moyen indispensable à la création de ces atrocités. Sans cette chose, il n'y aurait pas eu de Seconde Guerre Mondiale. La Mort suivait cette baguette : et ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore.

Elle secoua la tête :

– Non. Je n'en veux pas.

Dumbledore la jaugea du regard un instant, puis hocha la tête :

– Très bien. Mais si vous changez d'avis… Sachez qu'elle vous attend.

 _Ouais, ne retenez pas votre souffle non plus_ , songea Elisa en le regardant ranger soigneusement la Baguette de Sureau dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. _Aucune chance que j'utilise cette chose maudite si j'ai une autre option…_

 **oOoOoOo**

Savoir que Beltaine approchait était une chose. Savoir que ça y était, c'était lancé, le rituel aurait lieu le jour de Beltaine… Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Et dire qu'elle se pensait déjà stressée ! Là, elle en avait une boule au ventre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle en parla à Trisha et Cédric, sans trop divulguer de détail, parlant juste d'un plan « utilisant la force d'un Pouvoir Majeur pour affaiblir Jedusor », mais le fait d'être l'une des seules personnes au monde à savoir exactement ce qui allait se passer… Eh bien, ça lui mettait une sacrée pression.

La première chose à faire était de prévenir Lupin, pour qu'il puisse se mettre en contact avec Dumbledore et éventuellement répéter le rituel avec lui, Rogue, et Harry. Ouais, et le prévenir aussi de bien se comporter, aussi. Elisa se sentait u peu coupable de penser ça de Remus, qui était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil, mais… Tous les individus qui seraient impliqués dans ce rituel étaient en mauvais termes avec lui. Ça allait de la haine (Rogue) à la méfiance (Harry) en passant par la déception (Dumbledore).

Elisa envisagea de juste lui dire qui allait participer au rituel, et de le laisser gérer ça tout seul. Puis elle se rappela que, malgré sa gentillesse, Lupin avait quand même de gros défauts quand il s'agissait de fonctionner en société. Et si on rajoutait Severus Rogue dans l'équation… C'était le cocktail parfait pour une catastrophe.

Oui, Lupin semblait gentil et poli, et lorsque lui et Rogue avaient été collègues, Elisa n'avait jamais vu le lycanthrope faire preuve du moindre manque de respect. Mais bon, elle se souvenait aussi que la première chose qu'il avait faite en classe avait été de trouver un moyen de ridiculiser Rogue. Que ce soit consciemment ou pas, Lupin continuait à cultiver un antagonisme entre eux…

Et oui, Rogue faisait de même. Elle en était bien consciente. En prime, Rogue était vraiment un connard désagréable, alors qu'au moins Lupin était aimable. Mais franchement, par principe, Elisa tendait à défendre le mec qui avait été harcelé et agressé durant sept ans, plutôt que son tourmenteur qui se plaignait que sa victime soit trop rancunière.

Peut-être qu'elle faisait fausse route, bien sûr. Peut-être qu'elle était parano. Mais elle préférait être trop prudente que pas assez. Elle préférait que Lupin soit vexé par ses avertissements, et qu'il se montre excessivement rigide et courtois lors du rituel, plutôt que de risquer qu'il se montre trop désinvolte, trop mielleux, et que la haine entre Rogue et lui ne provoque des problèmes. Parce que cette haine, ce mépris, ce rejet viscéral de l'autre… C'était toujours d'actualité, et elle le savait.

Un passage du canon avait toujours marqué Elisa : le fait que lorsque Rogue lui apporte sa potion, Lupin lui demande de la poser sur son bureau, et l'assure qu'il la boirait _plus tard_. Plus tard, hors de sa vue. Rogue était obligé de repartir sans savoir si le loup allait se déchaîner ou s'il pouvait faire confiance à Lupin (qui était la dernière personne au monde à qui il ferait confiance) pour prendre sa potion. Ce n'était rien, vraiment : mais par la suite, quand Elisa avait lu la suite, et découvert que Rogue était terrifié par les loups-garous et que Remus avait _failli le manger durant leur adolescence_ … Eh bien, le fait que Lupin s'arrange pour que Rogue soit obligé de partir sans le voir boire sa dose de Tue-Loup, ça changeait la dynamique de pouvoir entre eux. Lupin pensait sans doute agir de façon légitime en imposant des limites au côté fouineur de son vieil ennemi. Mais au final, il rappelait quand même à sa vieille victime qui était le boss. _Donne-moi le respect qui me revient de droit_ , disait-il avec ce geste. Mais dans l'inconscient de Lupin, le respect auquel il avait droit n'était pas celui d'un égal de Rogue. Et pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Lupin avait quand même passé sept années de sa vie à considérer Rogue comme l'oméga de son monde, le souffre-douleur de la meute, la boue sur ses chaussures. Ses efforts pour être poli et amical n'y changeaient rien. Alors, à Poudlard, sur le vieux terrain de jeu des Maraudeurs, avec tous les souvenirs qui y étaient associés… Ce n'était pas Rogue qui avait le pouvoir : c'était Lupin, et _il le lui faisait savoir_. Il était aimable, doux, gentil, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un Maraudeur. Et les Maraudeurs, qu'ils aient été charmeurs, lâches, téméraires, rusés, menteur, blagueurs, ou brutaux, avaient tous eu un point commun… Il ne leur serait jamais venu à l'idée de considérer Rogue comme un égal, ou même juste de le respecter comme un être humain. Un sourire poli ne suffisait pas à effacer sept années de cette mentalité.

Du coup, ça voulait dire que quand Rogue et Lupin étaient placés sur un pied d'égalité, comme _collègues_ , Lupin s'en sentait rabaissé. Ou, du moins, désorienté. Alors il essayait aussitôt de subtilement se remettre dans position hiérarchique qui lui était plus familière. Logique, non ?

Lupin avait aussi une certaine tendance à jouer les victimes, que ce soit dans le canon ou dans cet univers. Ce n'était jamais de sa faute, selon lui. Tous les malheurs étaient causés par sa lycanthropie, l'imprudence de Sirius, la traîtrise de Pettigrew, la rancune infondée de Rogue, ou même l'alignement des étoiles ! Or, là, pas question qu'en plein milieu du rituel, il tourne de grands yeux plaintifs vers Dumbledore, parce que le Maître des Potions avait été cassant avec lui et qu'il trouvait ça injuste. Nope. Même si Rogue se conduisait comme le plus affreux des enfoirés (ce qui était à peu près sûr), Lupin allait devoir encaisser stoïquement et mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté, qu'ils soient justifiés ou non. La raison à cela était simple… Elisa savait que Rogue était compétent et professionnel : même sous pression, humilié, vexé ou furieux. Mais quand Lupin était froissé, sa réaction à lui était généralement de _fuir_. Et donc… Il fallait anticiper ça tout de suite.

 _Voilà qui va être fun comme conversation_ , songea-t-elle avec une grimace en l'appelant sur son miroir.

– Elisa, la salua Remus avec un sourire en décrochant. Tout va bien ?

– Assez bien oui, répondit la jeune fille en essayant de prendre un ton dégagé. J'ai parlé à Dumbledore du rituel pour extraire l'Horcruxe d'Harry… Et il approuve. Ce qui est un sacré coup de chance, parce que mon aura est apparemment incompatible avec le rituel et je ne pourrais pas le mener moi-même. Ce qui est la raison de mon appel, en fait.

Lupin cligna des yeux en comprenant, l'air à la fois flatté et vaguement angoissé :

– Tu veux que je te remplace ?

– Exactement, confirma Elisa. Dumbledore ne peut pas mener le rituel seul. Il aura besoin de deux sorciers minimum pour l'assister. Il emmène déjà Rogue… Et je t'ai proposé comme seconde personne de confiance. Tu es d'accord ?

A sa décharge, Lupin ne trahit aucune émotion à la mention de Rogue. Ses sourcils se haussèrent légèrement, comme si ce n'était pas le nom qu'il attendait, mais il hocha la tête d'un air déterminé :

– Evidemment. Quand aura lieu le rituel ?

– Beltaine, le premier mai. Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais ça sera sans doute dans un des lieux de pouvoirs se trouvant hors d'Europe. Dumbledore voudra sans doute t'en parler. Bon, techniquement je pourrais te renseigner aussi bien que lui, mais il n'aime pas les intermédiaires. Il voudra sans doute te voir en personne, mais en attendant… Ça ne te dérange pas que je lui donne ton numéro de miroir ?

– Non, bien sûr ! se hâta de dire le loup-garou.

Elisa retint un sourire en coin devant son empressement. Apparemment, une petite partie de Remus voulait désespérément retrouver l'approbation du directeur. Mais bon, ce genre d'instinct était sans doute profondément ancré dans tous l'esprit des membres du Phénix. Elle reprit son sérieux, et reprit d'un ton plus hésitant :

– Tu vas devoir travailler avec Rogue. Enfin, vu qu'il est en charge des potions et qu'il s'y connaît plus que tous les autres en magie noire, il est plus probable que tu te retrouves à travailler _pour_ lui. Alors… Urgh, il n'y a pas de bon moyen de le dire, mais… Il va être imbuvable, sans doute, mais il faut que tu sois l'image même de la politesse et du respect. Pas d'amabilités, de platitudes, de provocations déguisés, de gentillesses qui risquent de le prendre à rebrousse-poil. Tu l'appelle _professeur Rogue_ et tu gardes tes distances. Si tu l'énerves, si tu l'agaces, même involontairement, tout risque de capoter.

Remus eut l'air un peu vexé, mais il lâcha d'un ton raisonnable :

– Severus est un adulte, je suis sûr qu'on parviendra à se comporter comme tel.

Et voilà, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Le ton de la personne mature qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Comme si c'était Rogue qui était déraisonnable en se montrant méfiant et agressif face à la personne qui l'avait tourmenté durant sept ans, ridiculisé sur son lieu de travail, failli le bouffer… Et qui en plus, à la connaissance d'Elisa, ne s'était excusé pour aucune de ces trois choses.

– Toi et tes copains avez attaqué ma mère parce qu'elle était apparenté à vos cibles, fit-elle d'un ton un peu sec. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous faisiez à un Serpentard de Sang-Mêlé ostracisé par sa Maison. Franchement, s'il te hait, c'est légitime et tu n'as pas le droit de t'attendre à ce qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Je te demande juste d'agir de façon professionnelle.

Lupin se raidit et un muscle dans sa mâchoire se contracta. Elisa sut qu'elle avait touché un nerf lorsque le ton du loup-garou monta légèrement :

– Sa rancune n'a rien de légitime, ça date d'il y a des années ! Et je participais moins que les autres, en plus.

Elisa le fixa avec incrédulité :

– Et du coup tu penses qu'il devrait tirer en train sur le passé, te considérer comme un individu digne de confiance et de respect ? Même sans savoir exactement quel genre de relation vous aviez, je peux te dire que c'est complètement hypocrite de ta part.

– Hypocrite ? répéta Remus en plissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas hypocrite de ma part de m'attendre à un peu de décence ! C'était il y a des années, tout ça, et personne n'a été sérieusement blessé. Et j'ai essayé de faire la paix avec lui, durant mon année d'enseignement à Poudlard. C'est lui qui s'est obstiné à me considéré comme un ennemi. Lorsque j'ai été renvoyé, il m'a traité comme un criminel, et il a retourné tous mes collègues contre moi… Il n'a même pas essayé de comprendre…

Vers la fin de sa tirade, sa voix avait pris une intonation tristement résignée, et le premier réflexe d'Elisa fut de se sentir mal de lui avoir fait de la peine. Mais une part d'elle-même, plus rationnelle et plus dure, se sentait écœurée. Bien sûr que les gens qui faisaient du mal à autrui se remettaient de ça bien plus vite que les gens qu'ils avaient blessés. Comparer les deux était cruel. La jeune fille serra les dents, et n'eut même pas à chercher pour lui balancer le truc le plus blessant qui lui traversa l'esprit :

– Tu commences à sonner comme Pettigrew.

Ni elle ni Lupin ne s'attendait au grondement animal et furieux qui sortit de la gorge du loup-garou. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, Elisa fixant Remus d'un air choqué, et Remus lui-même fixant son reflet d'un air horrifié, comme s'il se sentait trahi par ses propres cordes vocales. Il y eut un instant de silence tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

Puis l'image du miroir bougea, et Matt apparut dans le cadre, ayant apparemment prit le miroir des mains de Remus. L'air très calme, le jeune Rosier déclara à Elisa :

– Excuse-nous un instant, s'il-te-plaît.

– Pas de souci, fit faiblement la jeune fille.

Matt lui sourit, puis raccrocha. Face à son miroir, Elisa poussa un faible juron. Depuis _quand_ est-ce qu'il écoutait ?! Est-ce qu'il l'avait entendue mentionner le rituel ?! Oh bon sang, elle avait totalement oublié qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Quelle cruche ! Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Matt était un allié et un membre de l'Alliance Rebelle. Cela dit, Elisa et Remus avaient tous les deux ait preuve d'une gigantesque stupidité en discutant d'un truc aussi confidentiel devant un tiers !

Mais ce qui était fait, était fait, et elle avait déjà bien assez de raisons de s'angoisser sans en plus y rajouter Matt Rosier. Alors elle ravala son anxiété, et se mit au boulot.

Il y avait tant à faire, et si peu de temps avant Beltaine.

Durant les deux jours suivants, elle retourna à plusieurs reprises dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour fignoler les détails du rituel. Quels ingrédients de potions ils avaient, qu'est-ce qu'il leur manquait, quels éléments étaient encore incertains… Car le rituel était fichtrement compliqué. La création d'un Horcruxe se faisait en trois phases: l'extraction, le passage, et le verrouillage. Et chaque phase devait être exécutée sans faute !

L' _extraction_ était le vrai morceau de magie noire. Il fallait déjà avoir une âme fracturée : puis on augmentait cette fracture avec l'inhalation des fumées de potions très noires, on l'achevait par l'arrachage physique de l'Horcruxe, qui se faisait par une combinaison entre un exercice d'Occlumancie particulièrement morbide, et un sort très proche de la Nécromancie. Physiquement, la fission de l'âme se manifestait par l'ouverture d'une blessure purulente sur le corps du sorcier, suintant une sorte de sang noir. Son corps rejetait le deuxième morceau d'âme. Pour Harry, la blessure s'ouvrirait sans doute au niveau de sa cicatrice, et il fallait donc redoubler de prudence pour qu'il ne s'ouvre pas le crâne dans le processus.

Le _passage_ du fragment d'âme au réceptacle était la partie qui demandait le plus de contrôle. A ce stade, l'Horcruxe serait juste une masse liquide, noirâtre, intangible. Le passage reviendrait à le faire léviter jusque dans le chaudron contenant son réceptacle. Pas facile, quand le bout d'âme voudrait réintégrer un corps vivant. Il fallait donc que ça se passe dans un cercle rituel constitué de runes, renforcé de Charmes Gardiens, et si possible placé dans un lieu de pouvoir. Le réceptacle choisi pour abriter l'Horcruxe devait être immergé dans un chaudron bouillonnant, contenant une potion obscure et très toxique. Le réceptacle et le sorcier devrait être placés à une distance précise dans le cercle, calculée en fonction d'une dizaine de paramètres allant de la quantité de magie impliquée à la météo du jour. Et finalement, pour guider le morceau d'âme jusqu'au réceptacle, il fallait le canaliser avec une longue incantation, psalmodiée de façon rythmique, hypnotique, un peu comme dans un rituel shamanique. C'était là que Remus, Dumbledore et Rogue interviendraient pour assister Harry, récitant eux aussi à l'incantation et renforçant sa magie avec la leur.

Le _verrouillage_ venait ensuite, lorsque l'Horcruxe serait enfin placé dans le chaudron contenant son réceptacle. Concrètement, Harry devrait faire tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans le chaudron, et ensuite le réceptacle de l'Horcruxe absorberait tout ce que contenait le chaudron (sang, potion, et fragment d'âme). C'était un étrange parallèle au rituel de résurrection de Voldemort, dans le cimetière. Mais au final, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Le verrouillage était fortement lié à la Nécromancie. C'était le couperet final qui sépare l'Horcruxe de l'âme originelle, et cela se faisait par un sacrifice de magie noire. En versant son sang dans le chaudron, le sorcier à l'origine du rituel, c'est-à-dire Harry, devrait se jeter un sort qui allait sacrifier physiquement la partie de son âme qu'il avait extraite de lui-même. Concrètement, ça signifiait détruire une facette de sa personnalité, certains souvenirs… Pour quelqu'un qui sacrifiait un bout de son âme à lui, c'était monstrueux, car ça revenait à s'amputer d'une partie de son humanité. Mais pour Harry, cela reviendrait juste à faire une coupure nette entre lui et l'Horcruxe, puis qu'il sacrifierait tout ce que l'Horcruxe avait apporté : son talent pour le Fourchelang, le lien mental l'unissant à Voldemort, et peut-être même le souvenir de la nuit de l'assassinat de ses parents… Cela dit, pour rendre le processus plus sûr, il était conseillé de sacrifier un animal en même temps.

Alors Elisa se préparait. Dumbledore se préparait. Rogue se préparait. Lupin se préparait, lui aussi. D'ailleurs, il appela brièvement Elisa pour lui dire d'un ton raide qu'il s'excusait de sa perte de contrôle et qu'il serait parfaitement professionnel avec Rogue. Incrédule, Elisa passa un coup de fil à Matt juste après :

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ?

Le jeune Rosier resta impassible :

– Seulement que le professeur Rogue et moi-même appartenions à la même Maison, et que je comptais conserver de bonnes relations avec lui.

– Et c'est tout ? lâcha Elisa sans y croire.

Son ami esquissa un mince sourire :

– Eh bien, mon avis compte plus que le tien. Tu serais surprise de voir tout ce que ça change dans sa perspective.

Elisa retourna donc cela dans sa tête quelques instants, puis finit par accepter que c'était tout à fait possible. Probable, même. Matt était l'alpha de Remus, il était son chef. C'était un complet renversement de la vieille situation des Maraudeurs, qui avaient jadis eu l'autorité (à savoir Dumbledore) de leur côté, et avaient donc été totalement libres de mépriser _Servilus_ autant qu'ils le voulaient.

– Et sinon, à quel point tu as entendu notre conversation ? enchaîna-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait souhaité plus nonchalant.

– Assez pour savoir que c'est largement au-dessus de mon niveau d'habilitation, fit le loup-garou avec un mince sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis muet comme une tombe.

Donc il avait tout entendu. Argh. Bon, heureusement que c'était lui et pas un autre : Matt était digne de confiance, et Elisa ne disait pas juste ça parce qu'elle l'aimait bien. Objectivement, ses intérêts convergeaient avec ceux de l'Alliance. Il était impliqué, ses proches se trouvaient tous à Tourmaline, il était déshérité par sa famille, et surtout, il ne suivrait jamais quelqu'un qui avait Greyback dans son armée, tout simplement parce que Lupin était terrifié par Greyback et que Matt prenait son rôle de loup alpha très au sérieux. Oui, c'était bien de se fier aux gens à qui on faisait confiance : mais Elisa aimait aussi avoir l'assurance que ses sentiments n'étaient pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle se fiait à certains individus. C'était cynique, mais avoir une approche froide et calculatrice, ça améliorait beaucoup le taux de survie.

Bref. Elle enchaîna en lui demandant s'il avait progressé sur son projet de métamorphose des sorts, et Matt n'eut pas à se faire prier pour se mettre à disserter là-dessus durant trois quarts d'heure. Puis il renvoya la balle à Elisa et ce fut elle qui se mit à babiller durant une éternité de tous ses projets, allant du Patronus explosif à sa robe volante en passant par le _Pulsatio_. Matt avait lu les articles sur ce fameux sort de réanimation cardiaque, mais il se montra quand même fasciné par le concept. Après tout, ce sort repoussait les limites de la mort, et c'était quelque chose d'énorme.

La vie continuait. Et, consciemment ou pas, tout le monde se préparait à la suite.

Et… Harry, lui aussi, se préparait. Le Survivant se mit à faire exactement ce qu'Elisa avait fait durant des mois : passer ses après-midis dans le bureau de Dumbledore à lire des livres sur les Horcruxes. Il révisait sa part dans le rituel avec une détermination qui confinait à l'obsession. Ses séances d'entraînement avec le reste de sa promotion cessèrent, tout comme ses apparitions au CEM, et même aux entraînements de Quidditch.

Dumbledore lui parla même de la prophétie. Harry le mentionna un peu par hasard à Elisa, pour la remercier de l'avoir informé de l'existence d'une prophétie auparavant, parce que comme ça entendre son contenu n'avait pas été un si grand choc. Niveau choc, Elisa, quant à elle, était servi. Elle n'en revenait pas que Dumbledore ait craché le morceau ! Ce n'était pas le genre du directeur de partager des secrets aussi importants s'il avait une autre option. Puis elle réalisa avec un certain amusement que Dumbledore avait _cru_ ne pas avoir d'option, parce qu'Elisa lui avait forcé la main. Elle connaissait la prophétie, à présent ! Le directeur craignait donc que la jeune fille ne le double, et n'annonce elle-même la prophétie à Harry. Il avait sans doute préféré le la lui dire lui-même, selon ses propres termes, et en enrobant ça d'une bonne couche d'optimisme pour faire passer la pilule.

– Et ça va ? s'enquit-elle prudemment. Tu tiens le coup ?

Harry prit le temps de soupeser sa réponse, puis finit par lâcher :

– D'une certaine façon… Je pense que je m'y attendais un peu. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à l'obsession de Jedusor pour moi. Et puis… Même si certaines parts de la prophétie sont effrayantes… Je n'ai pas à l'affronter tout de suite. Ou à le faire seul. Ou à le faire sans plan. J'ai peur, oui, mais ça pourrait être bien pire, tu vois ?

Elisa hocha la tête. Oui, elle voyait tout à fait. Puis, comme elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle pointa d'un ton inquisiteur :

– J'espère que Dumbledore te l'a annoncé avec un minimum de tact, quand même…

Apparemment oui. Le directeur l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la fin de ses leçons sur le passé de Voldemort (et ça soulevait un autre point intéressant dans l'esprit d'Elisa : est-ce que ça voulait dire que Dumbledore avait obtenu le souvenir de Slughorn indiquant le nombre précis d'Horcruxes ? En tous les cas, Slughorn ne semblait guère différent de d'habitude, alors il était difficile d'en juger…). Puis il en avait profité pour lui annoncer l'existence d'une prophétie, la lui réciter, et l'assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Bon, Harry n'avait pas exactement l'air serein quand il raconta ça à Elisa, mais… Il n'était pas paniqué. Le directeur avait sans doute trouvé les bons mots. La partie selon laquelle Harry n'aurait pas à combattre Voldemort tout de suite, ou tout seul, ou sans stratégie, ça venait d'ailleurs sans doute de lui…

Elisa n'allait pas s'en plaindre, en tous les cas. Ça faisait un secret de moins.

Au niveau du reste des élèves, le fait qu'ils soient tous concentrés sur un but commun ne passait pas inaperçu. Bon, les gens ne trouvaient pas bizarre le fait que Dumbledore soit souvent absent, ou que Rogue soit tellement préoccupé qu'il retire des points à tout individu osant respirer trop fort en sa présence… Mais le stress d'Elisa semblait rendre ses amis un peu nerveux. Trisha et Cédric étaient pleins de sollicitude, mais ils semblaient marcher sur des œufs autour d'elle, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle craque. Quant aux élèves de cinquième année… la soudaine distance d'Harry avec ses camarades les inquiétaient. Surtout Ron et Hermione. Ils se doutaient bien que c'était lié à Voldemort… Et du coup, Elisa ne fut pas si surprise que ça lorsque les deux jeunes Gryffondor la prirent en embuscade pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

– Il ne veut pas nous dire exactement ce qui se prépare, lâcha Hermione d'une voix tendue en jetant un regard en biais à Elisa. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas nous en dire plus, toi non plus ?

Elisa soupesa ses options, puis se décida pour une demi-vérité, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne voulait pas mentir, mais qu'être franche était vivement déconseillé.

– Vous vous souvenez qu'Harry a une connexion mentale avec Jedusor ? J'ai trouvé un rituel qui permet d'utiliser cette connexion pour le blesser. Mais ça sera risqué, et on n'a qu'une seule opportunité de le faire cette année… Dans un peu plus d'une semaine.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent lentement la tête, puis le jeune Weasley lâcha :

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle allait dire « rien », mais… Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce jour-là, avec Dumbledore loin du château, et Voldemort qui sentirait le rituel se produire grâce à sa connexion à Harry… Eh bien, il y aurait quelque chose à faire pour chacun des élèves.

– Jedusor va peut-être attaquer Poudlard ce jour-là, lâcha-t-elle sans ambages. Vous êtes Préfets : j'ai besoin que vous soyez prêts à mener une évacuation.

Elle ne les avait jamais vus pâlir aussi vite. Mais Ron et Hermione ne se défilèrent pas. Ils en discutèrent avec Trisha et Cédric, mirent en place des protocoles, et amenèrent mine de rien le sujet lors de la réunion des Préfets qui eut lieu le surlendemain. Cédric en rajouta une couche en déclarant que les jeux de Capture-Drapeau avaient donné aux élèves plus de sang-froid, puis il pointa que savoir évacuer un lieu de danger, c'était un truc qui serait aussi utile aux élèves durant l'été, chez eux. Bref, l'idée prit forme, et un vague plan fut mis en place. Pas instauré, non : personne n'envisageait sérieusement que l'école soit attaquée ! Mais il y avait suffisamment de matière pour qu'Elisa s'en empare et relaie la chose à diverses personnes. Il n'y eut aucune réunion officielle, mais en deux jours, toute l'école savait que dans l'hypothèse où Poudlard serait attaquée, tels endroits seraient sûrs, tels lieux seraient dangereux, et tels sorts permettraient d'appeler au secours.

Faire une réunion et annoncer le plan d'évacuation, ça aurait été mieux, bien sûr. Plus clair, plus définitif. Mais en si peu de temps, et avec les trois quarts des Préfets effrayés à l'idée d'envisager la chose ? Ça aurait été impossible. Alors, bon, Elisa se contenterait du plan partagé en secret. C'était assez précis pour éviter le chaos, et assez connu pour que tout le monde puisse savoir comment échapper au danger : c'était le plus important.

Du coup Elisa réalisa que Tourmaline n'avait pas de plan d'évacuation, et y remédia en prévenant Madeline. Le plan consistait tout simplement à se servir des elfes pour faire transplaner les enfants dans la Forteresse, une des maisons sécurisées de l'Alliance Rebelle, si l'école était attaquée. La Forteresse avait des allures de petit château (c'était un grand manoir perdu en pleine forêt), et deux familles protégées par l'Alliance s'y trouvaient déjà : c'était vaste, peu effrayant, et bien sécurisé.

Les jours semblaient passer à toute allure, dans une frénésie de préparatifs. Mais Elisa avait peur que, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne soient pas prêts le moment venu…

.

* * *

.

Youhou, suspense. J'espère que ça vous a plu =)

Bon, pour la prochaine fiche de personnage j'hésite entre Percy Weasley et Fleur Delacour, vous en pensez quoi ?

Also, autre question : quelle serait la forme Animagus de certains personnages (s'ils survivaient à la guerre et grandissaient à l'âge adulte avant d'apprendre la transformation) ? Comme par exemple... Bah, Harry. Cédric, Trisha. Pour Elisa, ça me parait assez évident (ceux qui ont lu le bonus sur "Cinq Patronus" savent pourquoi ! xD), mais pour les autres, si jamais je veux parler de ça dans l'épilogue... Toutes les idées sont bonnes à prendre !

A la semaine prochaine =)

.


	18. Le calme avant la tempête

.

Yo ! Quoi de neuf chez vous mes kiwis ?

J'ai vu _Endgame_ vendredi dernier (pas hier, mais avant). J'ai rit, sursauté, reniflé, gloussé, sautillé comme une démente, et même versé ma petite larme (ce qui m'arrive rarement au ciné) au moment fatidique. Bref, j'ai aimé. Et puis, toutes ces références aux fans, genre la reprise des répliques cultes, la remarque qui tue sur LES FESSES DE STEVE EN UNIFORME MOULANT, bref, j'ai adoré. Oh ça m'a brisé le coeur mais j'ai adoré. Je ne mets pas de spoilers, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, mais... Voilà. J'appréhendait un peu d'être déçue, parce que mon personnage préféré est Tony Stark et il est toujours très maltraité dans les différents films (trauma, torture, les autres Avengers le traitant plus ou moins comme de la merde, etc.), mais là ? Franchement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Ca s'est fait en beauté !

Bref.

J'ai du coup un peu pensé à faire une fic sur les Avengers mais... Non. L'univers Marvel ne me tente pas. Pas encore, je pense. J'écris toujours des fics à OC et je vois mal ce qu'une OC viendrait faire dans ce bordel x) Peut-être que plus tard... Mais bon, voilà, on avisera. En ce moment je réfléchis à faire une nouvelle fic sur Game of Thrones. Une Sef-Insert (vu que je me suis lancée, avec Elisa !). Ou plutôt UN Self-Insert, puisque je pense faire un mec. Ecrire du point de vue d'un homme me vient moins naturellement, ne serait-ce que parce que ce sont les pronoms féminins qui me viennent plu facilement, mais je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie quand j'écrivais Renouveau, avec Al' et l'Ankou. Alors... Pourquoi pas ?

.

Allez, assez gambergé ! Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **L A Adeline B** ! Oooh, tu as tout relu ? Génial ! Et oui, je vois bien Remus comme toujours dans le déni vis à vis de ses torts passés. Comme si c'était lui la victime, et non pas Rogue. Mais Matt ne va pas laisser ça couler. C'est un Serpentard, il respecte Rogue, il l'admire même, alors il ne va prendre l'attitude neutre-et-vaguement-biaisée de Dudu (qui assiste passivement aux injures et dis "calmons-nous tous" uniquement quand Rogue y répond). Non, là, ça va être clair : personne ne crache sur son ancien directeur de Maison.

Très bonne question **Aomine** ! Le loup remplace-t-il l'animal totem du sorcier quand celui-ci est un lycanthrope ? Pour moi la réponse n'est pas tout à fait oui... ni tout à fait non. Le sorcier peut avoir un animal totem, oui. Mais il a aussi un loup dans sa tête, un loup qui prend une place tellement importante que si on tente de forcer une métamorphose... Bah c'est le loup qui sera forcément poussé à la surface, et pas la forme animagus. Bref, devenir Animagus ne peut pas mener à une transformation physique pour les loups-garous, parce que leur corps va toujours chercher à se transformer en loup (quel que soit leur animal totem)... Et que la transformation en loup n'a lieu qu'à la pleine lune. Les effets de la lycanthropie sont en quelque sorte "plus forts" que ceux de l'étude des Animagi.

Bienvenue dans l'aventure **Mamanonymous** ! La fin de l'histoire approche, en effet. Ca va laisser un vide... Bref. Sinon, j'ai lu des fics comme ça où McGonagall adoptait Harry. Mais elles sont toutes en anglais x) Et je ne me souviens plus des titres de toute façon !

Coucou **Zarbi** ! Effectivement, l'une des théories que je m'étais faites sur "pourquoi Elisa se réincarnerait-elle après sa mort ?", c'est parce qu'elle était Maître de la Mort. Mais ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi elle s'est réincarnée la première fois, en tant qu'Elisa...

Salut **A L Watermag** x) Oui, en effet, les précédents propriétaires de la baguette n'avaient pas les autres Reliques. Cela dit, le fat de posséder davatages de trucs liés à la Mort n'est pas une garantie de stabilité, donc tu comprend qu'Elisa ne veuille pas prendre le risque xD Sinon j'adore ton point de vue sur Warrington, très Serpentard : "s'il est indigne de confiance, elle n'a qu'à le noyer". Radical xDDD Enfin bref. Pour Renouveau, n'hésite pas à noyer Zeidra de compliment. Même moi je suis soufflée quand je lis ses chapitres. Oui, une partie a été écrite par moi, mais juste le squelette. Ce qu'il ajoute est à la fois fidèle à l'original, et complètement unique. Bref, je suis bien contente de lui avoir confiée, on aurait perdu quelque chose ! x)

Yo **Mayoune** ! Oui, Elisa a sacrément secoué le pauvre directeur. Il s'est pris au moins quatre révélations bouleversantes d'un coup xD Le rituel, Grindelwald, son passé, la baguette... Le pauvre x) Bref ! En effet, dans les chap' suivants, ça risque de bien secouer. Mais tu vas voir...

Ah ah **Tiph l'Andouille** , en effet, Voldy va attaquer quand Dudu sera absent. Il n'aurait jamais attaqué Poudlard si le directeur y était resté, de toute façon. Mais là, voilà, Beltaine va définitivement être le point culminant de la guerre, avec le rituel d'une part et la bataille finale de l'autre ! Et oui, c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai accéléré mon rythme de publication x)

Merci **Marie La Petite** ! On s'approche de la fin, alors accroche-toi à ta ceinture, ça va swinguer pour Elisa x)

Hello **Lassa** ! Contente que la réplique d'Heather t'ai fait rigoler, c'était le but x) Bref ! Non, Elisa n'aurait pas dit à Dudu qu'elle comprenait que l'amitié pouvait corrompre, parce que... même si en effet c'est ce qui lui est arrivé avec le journal de Tom, déjà, elle ne veut pas en parler (elle n'en parle jamais, à personne, de toute la saga) et en plus les situations sont différentes. Elle n'était pas aveugle au danger, et elle a réussi à s'en tirer. Dumbledore, lui, a vraiment été complètement aveuglé, et il a tué sa soeur à cause de ça. Ce serait irrespectueux de comparer les deux expériences, quand les conséquences sont si différentes. Oui, ce sont des expériences similaires, mais l'échelle n'est pas la même...

Coucou Nana Umi ! En effet Elisa subit pas mal de pression. Elle a de lourdes responsabilités sur ses épaules... Mais déjà, c'est son choix (ça ne lui a pas été imposé, elle est allée dans cette direction en toute connaissance de cause) et surtout, elle n'est pas seule. Bon, je ne dis pas que ça la rend zen, mais voilà, ça aide un peu x)

Bienvenue à bord **Shinlya** ! Ravie que ça te plaise autant =) Et que ça t'ai redonné confiance ! Cela dit, il n'y a pas de mal à être Isabelle plutôt qu'Elisa, niveau sociabilité. Moi-même, je suis plutôt introvertie ! Elisa fait un effort pour s'ouvrir aux autres, mais ça ne lui vient pas naturellement. Chacun sa façon de vivre sa vie =) Enfin bref, merci de ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Hello **Elorah** ! Oui, Lupin joue bien la victime. Il ne le fait même pas de façon très conciente. Il a juste tendance à s'apitoyer sur son sort... Même quand il est responsable de ses propres malheurs, ou des malheurs des autres. C'est avec ce genre d'attitude que sa réaction, lorsque sa femme (jeune, ciblée par les Mangemorts, ayant récemment perdu son père) lui a annoncé être enceinte, a été de l'abandonner ! Heureusement que dans le canon Harry l'a sèchement rembarré. Bref, il n'a pas une attitude très saine pour gérer ses problèmes.

Salut **DameAdeline** ! Bonnes idées pour les Animagi, je note. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, en effet, il y a un côté "passation du pouvoir" assez symbolique dans son geste de lui donner sa baguette. Pour ce qui est de la future attaque Poudlard, en effet, plein de pièges sont possibles. Mais pour l'instant, je ne vais pas me lancer dans quelque chose de très sophistiqué. J'ai peur de perdre pied en écrivant la bataille ! x)

Merci **Lamésis** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu =)

Yo **Redheadead** ! Oooh alors, tu as aimé Endgame ! Au moment où je répond à ta review je ne suis pas encore allée le voir, donc pas de spoilers x) Pour ce qui est de "Elitha" : oui, je te recommande mille fois FMA. Et une apprentie de Zhao du côté des gentils... Ah ah ça va être chaud en effet xD Pour l'instant, dans EB, Tonks n'a pas rencontré Lupin et donc niveau romance c'est mort x) Mais plus tard, ils pourraient se rencontrer, c'est pas dit... Bref. Ravie que tu approuve le passage sur Remus et Rogue. Franchement l'atitude de TOUS les Marauduers vis à vis de Severus est assez problématique, que ce soit le mépris ouvert de Sirius ou le complexe du martyr de Remus, alors voilà, ça se ressent dans mon écriture x)

Salut **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Tiens, ça te parait improbable que Remus soit "volontairement dominant" vis à vis de Rogue ? Pourquoi ? On parle quand même de Lunard, roi du passive-agressive, qui a profondément intériorisée l'idée que Rogue était l'oméga de son monde, et qui passe toute son année à Poudlard à lui sourire d'un air doux alors qu'il SAIT que ça donne des envies de meurtres à son ancien souffre-douleur x) Bref, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion de toute façon, Remus est un personnage fascinant à décortiquer !

Hello **Drastoria** ! Ca fait un bail dis donc x) Elisa n'est pas tentée de prendre la baguette de Sureau parce qu'elle a, plus que tout, peur d'être corrompue. Oui c'est un peur qu'elle pourrait surmonter, si les Mangemorts attaquent par exemple, mais sinon... Le fait de parvenir par elle-même à son but est important pour elle. C'est une Poufsouffle : elle veut arriver honnêtement au succès.

Thank you **Xiu** ! Glad you liked it =) I hope you like the next chapter too !

Coucou **Gladoo89** ! En effet, le canon passe un peu vite sur l'ampleur de certains trucs très problématiques, qu'il s'agisse du racisme profond du monde sorcier (même les Weasley ont honte de parler de leur cousin Cracmol) aux brutalités subies à Poudlard (Fred et George qui tentent de tuer Montague, les Marauduers qui tyrannisent Snape, etc.). Bref, du coup, je me penche un peu dessus x)

Yo **DawnEcho** ! En effet, la dynamique de pouvoir (et les abus) entre les Maraudeurs et Severus ont laissé des cicatrices qui dureront toute leur vie. Sirius considérera toujours Rogue comme inférieur, méprisable, dégoûtant, la seule mention de son nom lui arrachant un rictus de haine, un peu comme Bellatrix réagirait à la mention d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Remus, sans être aussi extrême, aura toujours des préjugés contre la Maison de Serpentard, et contre Rogue en particulier, qu'il considère comme étant un cran en dessous de lui dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Et Rogue... C'est lui la victime. Qu'il ait été haineux, violent, désespéré, qu'il ait rendu coup pour coup, ça ne change rien au fait que c'était lui la victime, et que c'est lui qui en a le plus souffert. Il était un enfant confiant et bien dans sa peau avant Poudlard : il en est ressorti hagard, aigri, dur, sans aucun ami, son estime de lui-même en lambeau, et coincé par des choix de vie désespérés dont les conséquences le poursuivraient toute sa vie. Oui, je comprend bien que Roggue haïsse les Maraudeurs... C'est complètement justifié. ENFIN BREF ! Oui, la fin de la saga approche... Et il va y avoir une bataille finale, mwahahahaha x)

Hello **Streema** ! En effet, pour Lupin c'est pas si grave que ça, les actions des Maradeurs. C'est du passé, voilà, c'est un peu honteux pour lui alors ça l'agace quand les gens lui mettent le nez dedans, mais franchement on ne va pas en faire un fromage non ?! Ca, c'est son point de vue. Mais évidemment que pour lui c'est facile de passer à autre chose, il n'était pas une victime ! Enfin, bref. Et sinon, oui, Elisa qui discute poliment avec Dudu, c'est toujours un plaisir xD

Yo **Regulus Sirius Black** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu =) Comment Elisa va se débrouiller ? Euuuh... Spoilers ! Idem pour Harry x) Je ne gâche pas le suspense mais j'espère que tu vas être scotchée à ton siège en lisant les prochains chapitres x)

.

 **La vie de la loutre :** Y a pas longtemps j'ai fait un test "quel mélange seriez-vous entre les personnages de Marvel, Harry Potter et Game Of Thrones" ? J'espérait un peu avoir Hermione, mais non x) ET le résultat m'as scié parce qu'il est assez réaliste ! Je vous en fait le copier-collé dessous, tiens :

 _ **You got: Doctor Strange, Hagrid, and Jon Snow.** You are friendly, compassionate, and smart. Although you're often understimated and considered different, you don't let that stop you from getting what you want. You're unique and creative and kind almost to a fault. You care deeply about others and want nothing more than to keep your closest friends happy. Sometimes people will treat you like a doormat, but you're not afraid to stand up for yourself in those instances. Just because you're soft doesn't mean you aren't strong!_

... Pas mal non ? Soft and strong, ça me plait bien =)

Je ne peux pas mettre le lien du test sur ce site, mais n'hésitez pas à me le demander (ou à DreamerInTheSky, c'est elle qui me l'a passé xD) sur la Salle sur Demande ou sur le Discord.

J'avoue que je n'aurais pas vu Hagrid pour moi, je suis trop arrogante xD Mais... La douceur d'Hagrid contrebalance l'arrogance abrasive de Doctor Strange, et les deux ensemble tempèrent l'impulsivité de Jon Snow. Si on ajoute à ça la sincérité du demi-géant, l'intelligence de Strange, et l'intégrité de Jon... J'aime bien cette description. Ca me correspond assez, finalement.

Mais bref, on s'en fiche x)

.

Passons à présent à la fiche du **personnage du jour**. A votre demande... C'est **Fleur Delacour** !

Fleur Isabelle Delacour est une sorcière française, un quart Vélane, qui a été la Championne de Beauxbâtons lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle a le même âge qu'Elisa (elle est plus âgée de quelques mois). C'est une belle jeune femme, mince, blonde, les yeux bleus, les traits fins, d'une très grande beauté… que son Charme Vélane multiplie par dix.

Son père **François Delacour** est un sorcier Sang-Mêlé (bien que ça ne soit pas aussi important en France qu'en Grande-Bretagne). Petit, énergique, souriant, toujours de bonne humeur, il n'est pas vraiment séduisant mais il est indubitablement charmant. C'est quelqu'un de dynamique, rusé mais honnête, et déterminé à faire prévaloir la justice. Il travaille à la Prévôté (le Ministère français) au service de la Justice Magique, où il est avocat. En effet, en France, la justice ressemble davantage au système Moldu : le judiciaire et l'exécutif sont séparés, il existe des avocats spécialisés autant en droit moldu qu'en droit magique, et tout le monde a droit à un procès équitable… François Delacour a d'ailleurs rencontré son épouse dans le cadre de son travail, lors d'une affaire impliquant des Vélanes, qui avaient choisi Apolline comme porte-parole.

Sa mère, **Apolline Delacour** , née Bretteville, est une demi-Vélane, née d'un sorcier et d'une Vélane. D'une très grande beauté, Apolline a hérité du Charme magique de sa mère (sa magie pèse lourdement sur l'esprit des gens, plus spécifiquement sur ceux des mâles, et provoque une fascination assez semblable à l'effet d'un Philtre d'Amour). Mais elle a aussi le tempérament passionné de son père, qui était un Auror bien connu pour son caractère enflammé. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Apolline a milité pour changer le statut des Vélane en France, qui n'étaient pas classifiées comme étant "d'intelligence humaine" et à qui il était interdit d'utiliser des baguettes. Apolline a réussi à faire changer la loi peu avant la naissance de sa seconde fille, Gabrielle, ce qui a donné aux Vélanes un statut d'Êtres magiques aussi intelligents que les sorciers. Mais elle se bat toujours pour que le peuple de sa mère ait le droit d'utiliser des baguettes…

La première chose qui frappe les gens chez Fleur, c'est bien sûr sa **beauté**. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est objectivement belle, mais parce qu'elle a le charme magnétique des Vélane et qu'elle doit faire un gros effort conscient pour le mettre en veilleuse... Et encore, elle n'y arrive pas tout le temps. Du coup les gens se mettent à baver en la regardant et ça la fait grincer des dents. Elle n'est pas un trophée. Elle a horreur qu'on la fixe comme un bout de viande. Elle s'en sent humiliée, furieuse. Elle n'a pas demandé à avoir ce corps de rêve. Et même si elle l'avait demandé, est-ce que c'est une raison, est-ce que c'est une excuse, pour que de parfaits inconnus la déshabillent du regard, comme si elle n'était qu'un objet décoratif à leur disposition ?!

Fleur est belle, oui, mais durant de longues années elle l'a caché derrière de gros pulls informes et des jeans trop larges. Ce n'est que lorsque sa petite sœur a commencé à recevoir des compliments sur ses jolies jambes (alors qu'elle avait _sept ans_ , bon sang, les hommes sont des _porcs_ ) que Fleur a brûlé toutes ses fringues informes. Elle a choisi les jupes les plus courtes, les pantalons les plus moulants, les chemisiers les plus colorés. Elle en avait marre de se cacher. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte, c'était aux autres d'avoir honte, de contrôler leurs regards, leurs remarques, leurs esprits salaces. Fleur a **transformé sa beauté en arme**. Un regard hautain, un sourire suffisant, un air mielleux et quelques mots condescendants, c'est fou ce que c'est efficace. Et si les filles la traitent d'allumeuse et les garçons de salope, eh bien, Fleur de contente d'un sourire lumineux, et laisse l'insulte glisser sur elle comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Elle n'a pas honte. Ces injures en disent plus long sur les gens qui les crachent que sur elle-même.

Comme ses parents, Fleur est quelqu'un de **passionné** , qui se bat férocement pour la cause des opprimés, et qui est révoltée par l'injustice. Pourtant, si le Choixpeau devait la répartir, il lui offrirait d'autres options que Gryffondor, car la chevalerie et la gloire ne sont pas ses priorités. Oh, son amour de la justice l'enverrait peut-être à Poufsouffle. Mais Fleur est aussi quelqu'un de rusé, patient, déterminé, avec beaucoup de sang-froid, et de grandes ambitions. Non, elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir passer sa vie comme femme au foyer, même si son époux était l'homme le plus canon et romantique de la Terre. A vrai dire Fleur n'est pas une romantique. Elle épouserait plutôt un partenaire, un coéquipier, quelqu'un qui a le sens de la justice comme elle, quelqu'un qui se battrait à ses côtés et qui la respecterai comme une égale. Elle ne connait pas ce terme, mais elle est Aromantique. Elle n'a jamais eu de petit-ami : honnêtement, elle a plutôt tendance à se méfier des hommes, ou à les regarder de haut et à les faire tourner en bourrique.

Fleur a été une excellente élève à Beauxbâtons, toujours première de la classe, s'acharnant à prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une jolie paire de jambes, et qu'être blonde n'avait rien à voir avec son Q.I. Elle participait aussi à plusieurs clubs, comme celui d'escrime et celui de duel, où elle excellait. Elle aime l'action, l'adrénaline, le défi… Et elle a un grand **esprit de compétition**. A vrai dire, dans tous les domaines, elle a la rage de vaincre, qu'il s'agisse de la défense des droits de Vélane, de féminisme, de lutte contre la discrimination du système, ou juste d'un débat. Elle aime avoir le dernier mot ! Et bien souvent, cela lui donne une réputation d'arrogance. Cela ne la dérange pas. Qu'ils médisent tant qu'ils veulent : elle, elle sait ce qu'elle vaut.

Après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Fleur est brièvement retournée en France. Mais en cherchant du travail, elle a postulé à Gringotts en tant qu'apprentie Briseuse de Sorts, et... Sa candidature a été acceptée. Elle est donc **retournée en Angleterre** , malgré l'inquiétude de sa famille. Oui, elle aurait pu accepter l'offre de la Ligue de Duel Française, ou bien devenir Chasseuse de mages noirs pour la Prévôtée. Mais elle n'aurait pas changé les choses. En Grande-Bretagne, elle est plus près du danger, oui : mais elle est aussi plus près de l'action. Elle a davantage de chances de pouvoir sauver quelqu'un, aider des gens, faire une différence. Quelque part, elle se souvient encore avec une clarté violente des images projetées par le grands miroirs communicants lors de la troisième tâche, quand Voldemort revenait à la vie et qu'Elisa l'affrontait seule. Jamais elle ne veut ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance à nouveau. Jamais plus elle ne sera une spectatrice passive.

Fleur n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis proches : à cause du Charme Vélane, elle ne savait jamais si les gens l'approchaient sincèrement, ou à cause d'une fascination artificielle. Les garçons, surtout. Les filles étaient surtout jalouses, ou écœurées. Elle n'avait qu'une amie proche à Beauxbâtons : **Aïcha Assad** , sa partenaire de duel. Cependant, depuis qu'elle est en Grande-Bretagne, elle a rencontré des gens intéressants, comme **Charlie Weasley** (qu'elle trouve charmant), et **Nymphadora Tonks** (qu'elle trouve rafraîchissante). Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de renouer avec les autres Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : mais elle garde d'eux un souvenir positif, surtout **Elisabeth Bishop** (entre filles, il faut se serrer les coudes !).

.

Et voilà !

Et oui, Fleur est en Angleterre ! A Londres, même ! Et il est fort possible qu'Elisa et elle se revoient...

.

Qui a vu le nouvel épisode de _Game Of Thrones_ ?! J'avoue, je suis à la fois ravie que mes personnages préférés aient survécus... Et un peu déçu qu'une des intrigues MAJEURES du show ait été réglé si vite. Mais bon, ça s'appelle le jeu des trônes, pas le jeu de l'armée des zombies, donc bon. C'était à peu près sûr que la fin de la saison serait uniquement consacré à la lutte entre les trois reines : Daenerys, Cercei, Sansa.

Oh, et... Tous les prêtres rouges, et tous les Targaryens qui faisaient une montagne de cette histoire de Prince Who Was Promised... Je me marre. Quand je pense que Rhaegar a déclenché une guerre pour ça, et qu'il avait COMPLÈTEMENT TORT... J'espère qu'Elia Martell se fout bien de sa gueule, dans l'au-delà x)

.

Allez, je ne vous fait pas attendre davantage... Voilà le chapitre !

Mais avant, un petit récapitulatif...

.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Dumbledore et Elisa ont enfin eu le face à face tant attendu, et pas seulement au sujet du rituel pour débarrasser Harry de son Horcruxe. Au sujet de Grindelwald, aussi... Et des Reliques de la Mort. Elisa se prépare également au jeu de Capture de Drapeau qui va opposer son équipe à celle de deux autres membres de sa promotion. Jeu ou pas, cela lui donne l'occasion de préparer ses amis à la bataille. Enfin, ses amis... Et un de ses vieux ennemis. Cassius Warrington, sa vieille Némésis, est chargé de surveiller ses arrières !_

.

Voilà ! C'est bon ? Alors allons-y !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le calme avant la tempête**

 **.**

Huit jours avant Beltaine, Elisa consulta son planning et se souvint avec ahurissement qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Warrington ce soir-là pour préparer le jeu de Capture-Drapeau. Ce truc semblait si peu important, maintenant que Beltaine approchait ! A vrai dire, le jeu aurait lieu six jours après le rituel, et Elisa se disait que si, comme Dumbledore le craignait, Voldemort attaquait l'école ce jour-là… Eh bien, le jeu de Capture-Drapeau devenait complètement redondant. Est-ce qu'il aurait seulement lieu ?

Mais bon. Elle était curieuse, et elle avait promit de donner une chance à Warrington, alors elle y alla. Se rendre seule au bord du lac face à son vieil ennemi, ça ressemblait un peu à un duel. Ironique, sachant qu'ils seraient du même côté, cette fois. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'endroit prévu, Warrington l'y attendait déjà, l'air renfermé. La jeune fille inspira un grand coup, essayant de se défaire de son anxiété, puis lança :

– Tu n'as jamais vu mes sorts de défense utilisant l'eau, alors on va commencer par ça. Attaque-moi.

Franchement, elle n'eut pas à le dire deux fois : Warrington lui envoya un Stupéfix si vite qu'elle eut à peine le temps de penser _Agua Animaro_. Aussitôt, une quantité gigantesque d'eau s'anima, comme si elle avait soudain pris vie. Une partie s'éleva comme un mur devant elle, tandis que plusieurs tentacules liquides se dressèrent comme des cobras avant de s'écraser sur Warrington. Il érigea un Charme du Bouclier, en vain : la pression de l'eau était trop forte, et il se retrouva aplati par terre, comme plaqué au sol par la puissance de plusieurs lances à incendie. Elisa mit fin au sort et le Serpentard se releva, crachotant et rouge de colère.

– Désolée, fit faiblement Elisa en se sentant stupide.

Elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort… Pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre, elle s'y prenait plutôt mal ! Mais Warrington se contenta de plisser les yeux, et de se sécher d'un ou deux sorts (qu'Elisa ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle mémorisa donc avidement) avant de reprendre position :

– Je n'étais pas prêt. On recommence.

Cette fois, il para mieux son attaque, utilisant des sortilèges explosifs, aériens ou incendiaires qui détournaient les masses d'eaux s'abattant sur lui au lieu de tenter de leur résister de front. Il était fort, mine de rien, mais surtout Elisa ne s'était jamais battue contre lui, et elle n'arrivait pas à anticiper ces actions… Elle plissa les yeux, sentant un frisson d'excitation familier lui parcourir le dos à l'idée d'un vrai combat : et les tentacules, qui se contentaient jusque là de frapper mollement comme une dizaine de bras cherchant à chasser une mouche agaçante, se redressèrent comme une seule créature dotée de multiples têtes… Avant de tous s'abattre sur Warrington. Cette fois, le Serpentard fut obligé de s'écarter d'un puissant saut en arrière, probablement accompagné de magie, et il répliqua avec une vague de feu rugissante.

Oh, ça allait être fun.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils s'affrontèrent comme deux beaux diables, se balançant vagues de feu, tornades de gravillons et de sable, explosions, rafales de vent, sorts abrasifs ou étourdissants, maléfices destructeurs, nuages de fumées ou sorts aveuglant, cordes fusant comme des serpents… Et surtout, de gigantesques piliers d'eau qui martelaient le sol, balayaient le rivage comme d'énormes faux, ou prenaient la forme d'animaux se ruant à l'attaque avec des cris sauvages. Au final, Elisa fut projetée dans le lac mais utilisa le Charme d'Aqualitis pour marcher sur l'eau, et l'instant de surprise de Warrington suffit à lui faire tomber dessus soixante-dix litres d'eau vaseuse qui, grâce à un rapide Sortilège Gelant, l'emprisonnèrent dans un cocon de glace.

Hors d'haleine et les jambes tremblantes, Elisa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Oh, oui, Warrington était doué. Il l'avait fait travailler pour cette victoire. Elle s'était pris quelques sales coups, elle était en nage, et une manche de sa robe était réduite en lambeaux. Mais le combat… ! L'espace… ! L'absence de restrictions posées par des murs ou la présence d'un public, comme au Challenge… ! L'ivresse de l'action, du défi, de la victoire… ! Urgh, elle aurait adoré que ça dure un peu plus longtemps. Bon, elle se serait sans doute cassé un membre, à ce rythme (la rive où avait eu lieu leur duel était complètement ravagée), mais ça avait été tellement fun !

– Pas mal, fit-elle en libérant Warrington.

– Si quelqu'un a vu ça depuis le château tu peux dire adieu à ta stratégie secrète, lâcha le Serpentard d'un ton mordant en époussetant d'un air dégoûté sa robe couverte de vase.

Elisa s'empourpra, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire inquiet autour d'eux. Ils étaient loin du château, mais les flashs de lumière avaient sans doute attiré l'attention. Si quelqu'un avait des Multiplettes ou même de simples jumelles… Ils avaient sans doute été observés. Quoique… C'était l'heure du dîner, la plupart des élèves devaient être dans la Grande Salle. Mais bon, elle avait quand même été stupide. Elle aurait du réfléchir davantage, et elle se sentit honteuse et vexée que ce soit Warrington qui lui mette le nez sur son erreur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui balancer une réplique cinglante…

… Puis la referma et expira profondément par le nez. Enterrer la hache de guerre, Bishop. Pas s'en servir pour fendre le crâne de cette andouille en deux.

– Possible, fit-elle d'un ton peu raide. Je n'y ai pas pensé.

– Clairement, grommela le Serpentard qui ne savait apparemment pas quand la boucler.

Elisa grinça des dents. Warrington lui jeta un regard méfiant devant son silence, puis commença à se jeter des _Récurvite_ pour ôter la vase de ses vêtements. Elisa se jeta un Sortilège de Réchauffage pour ne pas avoir froid dans ses habits humides, répara sa manche déchirée, puis se lança quelques sorts de soin pour diminuer la douleur de ses hématomes. Il y eut plusieurs secondes d'un silence tendu, chacun essayant d'avoir l'air présentable à nouveau tout en surveillant l'autre du coin de l'œil.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire, finit par lâcher Warrington de mauvaise grâce au bout d'un moment. L'attaque de l'eau, ce n'est pas un truc habituel dans le duel.

C'était le truc le plus proche d'un compliment qu'il lui avait jamais dit. Elisa hocha la tête avec prudence. Puis, comme elle était quand même très fière de son invention, elle ne put s'empêcher d'enchaîner :

– Et c'est un avantage, parce que les sorciers sont habitués à combattre avec des sorts. Une attaque matérielle, ce n'est pas vraiment du duel classique. Du coup, très peu de gens y sont préparés, en combat réel. D'autant plus que contrairement à la pierre ou à un autre matériau dur, l'eau esquive très facilement les coups cherchant à détruire sa forme.

Warrington émit un bruit songeur. Puis il lâcha abruptement :

– Tu es différente, Bishop.

Elisa cligna des yeux, surprise, puis lâcha d'une voix un peu sarcastique :

– Pas mal de choses me sont arrivées depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est adressé la parole.

Ce jour-là, elle l'avait assommé contre un mur avec la Force. C'était la première (et seule) bagarre à laquelle elle avait participé. Elle avait quatorze ans à l'époque. Bon sang, ça lui filait un coup de vieux. Warrington eut l'air d'arriver à la même conclusion, car il esquissa une grimace. Ils avaient été tous les deux bien plus jeunes et stupides, à cet âge…

– Alors ? finit-elle par dire pour briser le silence. Tu penses que tu peux combattre avec moi ?

Warrington sembla la jauger du regard un instant, et Elisa réalisa que sa question pouvait être prise dans un sens plus général. Ils avaient été ennemis. Proposer de se battre ensemble, comme ça, ça pouvait aller au-delà d'un partenariat pour une leçon de Défense. Ça pouvait être… Eh bien, la possibilité d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

– Je pense que oui, finit par dire Warrington.

Ils s'exercèrent encore durant plus d'une heure, échangeant sorts et maléfice, mais travaillant surtout leur esquive pour apprendre à anticiper les gestes de l'autre (et donc ne pas se gêner quand ils travailleraient en tant qu'alliés). Ce fut… plus serein que ce à quoi Elisa s'attendait. Pas de provocation, pas de remarques méprisantes, rien. Peut-être que Warrington voulait lui aussi enterrer la hache de guerre. Avec ce qui se passait dehors… Ils avaient tous les deux de plus grandes priorités que leurs rancunes de collégiens. Elisa menait un réseau de résistance, Warrington avait perdu sa sœur… Chacun s'inquiétait pour sa famille, et chacun était bien conscient de qui était leur ennemi. Et l'ennemi, ce n'était pas la personne en face d'eux en cet instant. Non. Qu'importait leurs différents, leurs Maisons, leurs statuts de sang, leurs préjugés ou leurs mésententes… Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient le même adversaire.

Lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent, chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Mais Elisa avait quand même l'impression d'avoir accepté, tacitement, une sorte de paix avec son vieil ennemi.

C'était déjà ça de pris.

Mais la vie continuait et Elisa n'avait pas le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il fallait recueillir les rapports de ses espions, vérifier encore une fois le rituel juste au cas où, s'enquérir des progrès d'Harry, faire le point avec ses parents et Cécile Engelhorn sur les gens ayant besoin de l'Alliance… Durant ces dernières semaines, quatre personnes seulement avaient quitté le pays : mais Cécile avait aidé six sorciers à disparaître dans le monde moldu. Dix personnes de sauvées. Cela n'empêchait pas Elisa de sentir son estomac se contracter désagréablement quand le journal était livré au petit-déjeuner, et qu'elle voyait le nombre de noms qui s'alignaient dans la rubrique nécrologique. Voldemort semblait frapper au hasard, en ce moment. Les gens qu'il ciblait, comme Scrimgeour ou Dumbledore ou la famille d'Elisa, étaient hors de portée. Les Mangemorts s'en prenaient aux gens sans distinction de sang ou niveau d'opposition. Le but était d'instaurer la terreur, de faire comprendre que personne n'était en sécurité.

Et ça marchait. Le niveau de fréquentation du Chemin de Traverse avait diminué, lui avait dit Gwendolyn dans une de ses lettres. Même si B&B était resté ouvert, la boutique aurait été dans de sales draps. Plus personne n'osait sortir dès qu'il faisait sombre, ou même si le temps était couvert. Avec les attaques de Détraqueurs qui se multipliaient, le moindre filet de brume était regardé avec paranoïa…

Les Détraqueurs, tiens. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Six jours avant Beltaine, cela devint officiel, s'étalant à la Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Voldemort avait gagné ces créatures à sa cause. Ils avaient quitté Azkaban. Un grand nombre de prisonniers les avait suivis, profitant du fait que leurs geôliers aient abandonné leurs postes. Il ne s'agissait pas de Mangemorts cette fois, mais de criminels, allant du meurtrier au petit escroc. Apparemment Voldemort n'avait eu qu'à les cueillir. Il leur avait magnanimement offert le choix entre le suivre ou servir de repas à un Détraqueur, et tous avaient accepté avec empressement d'être ses larbins.

Lockhart faisait partie des évadés. Elisa se demandait, dans un coin distant de son esprit, s'il portait un masque de Mangemort maintenant.

Toutes les nouvelles n'étaient pas mauvaises, cependant. Les évadés d'Azkaban étaient plus maladroits que les vrais Mangemorts, ou bien ils essayaient volontairement d'échapper à leur nouveau maître, car les Aurors en re-capturèrent presque la moitié durant la journée suivante. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait de choses véritablement utiles, comme la cachette de Voldemort, les lieux de ses futures attaques, ou l'identité de ses agents infiltrés (car, soyons clair, tant que le Ministère ne serait pas purgé de tous les racistes, il était certain qu'il y resterait des taupes). En revanche, certains _vrais_ Mangemorts s'étaient vantés devant quelques-uns des petits nouveaux, sans doute pour les impressionner ou les terrifier. Et du coup, cela permit à Percy de donner à Elisa quelques bonnes nouvelles… Et de moins bonnes.

– Rodolphus Lestrange est mort ! lui annonça l'ex-Préfet d'un air réjoui.

Elisa sourit largement. Oui, se féliciter de la mort d'autrui était mal. Mais quand même. On parlait du mari de Bellatrix, d'un mec supportant de tout cœur le génocide des gens comme Michael Bishop, d'un individu qui avait torturé Frank et Alice Londubat jusqu'à la folie. Elle n'allait certainement pas verser une larme. Elle lança :

– J'aurais préféré que ça soit Bellatrix mais je ne vais pas cracher sur un beau cadeau du destin comme ça. Comment c'est arrivé ?

Douloureusement, avec un peu de chance. Percy haussa les épaules :

– Ce n'est pas très clair. C'est arrivé il y a plusieurs semaines mais apparemment son corps n'a refait surface qu'il n'y a peu de temps. Il a été lacéré, ou brûlé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était à peine reconnaissable. Les Mangemorts accusent les gobelins, ce qui est absolument fantastique parce que maintenant les gobelins refusent de les laisser accéder à leurs coffres…

 _Oh Merlin_ , réalisa abruptement la jeune fille. _Je sais ce qui s'est passé._

– Mais apparemment Rabastan Lestange accuse Sirius Black, acheva Percy en confirmant les craintes d'Elisa. Nos prisonniers l'ont entendu maudire son nom de toutes les façons possibles, mais impossible de savoir de quoi exactement il l'accuse. Scrimgeour a sans doute passé le message à Black pour lui dire d'être prudent, mais si tu peux lui passer aussi…

 _Rodolphus_ était allé vérifier le coffre où se trouvait la Coupe de Poufsouffle, pas Bellatrix. Rodolphus avait été tué par le piège créé par les jumeaux Weasley et déposé par Sirius Black, et pas Bellatrix. Oh, bon sang.

– Je le ferais, finit par dire Elisa qui sentait que son allégresse s'était envolée. Et, à tout hasard, est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'est devenue Bellatrix ? Elle n'était pas avec son mari quand c'est arrivé ?

Percy secoua la tête, éteignant les derniers espoirs d'Elisa de s'être débarrassée de la plus dangereuse guerrière de Voldemort.

– Elle a quitté le combat actif depuis environ un mois, d'après les rumeurs, mais aucun des prisonniers ne sait pourquoi. Peut-être une mission… Ou une blessure…

Peut-être une blessure, oui. Mais il y avait des Guérisseurs parmi les Mangemorts. Il y avait des gens capables de prendre en otage des Guérisseurs. Il y avait aussi Rogue, un Maître des Potions capable de miracle. L'hypothèse de la mission était plus probable. Qu'est-ce qui tenait Bellatrix loin du front ? Et surtout, quand allait-elle revenir ? Elisa n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire…

– Est-ce que tu sais si les Mangemort risquent d'attaquer durant un jour de Pouvoir Majeur ? fit-elle d'un air qu'elle espérait innocent. Ils ont attaqué Azkaban à Samain, peut-être qu'ils feront de même à Beltaine…

Percy eut l'air troublé. Il réajusta ses lunettes à montures d'écaille d'un geste nerveux :

– Scrimgeour a dit quelque chose de semblable. Il pense que Jedusor prépare quelque chose de gros, peut-être plusieurs cibles à la fois, comme le Ministère et les lieux de résidence de ses principaux ennemis. Il y a… Il suspecte que Jedusor a formé une alliance avec les géants. Une tribu entière a disparu de son habitat naturel dans les Alpes. Mais rien n'est sûr, évidemment. S'il les a ramenés en Grande-Bretagne… Comment est-ce qu'il les oblige à se tenir tranquille ? Où est-ce qu'il les cache ? Et surtout, qui vont-ils viser ?

Elisa grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Voldemort contrôlait les géants, ou de l'endroit où il les cachait. Mais leur but ? Oh, ça, elle en avait une assez bonne idée. Et ce n'était pas le Ministère. Non, pas avec ce que Dumbledore préparait, pas avec ce que Rogue avait révélé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pas avec la possibilité pour Voldemort de s'attaquer au lieu qu'il convoitait le plus sans que son grand ennemi ne puisse se dresser sur son chemin.

A Beltaine, les Mangemorts attaqueraient Poudlard.

Alors Elisa se préparait. Elle lut quelques livres sur les géants, et envoya Ron et Hermione interroger Hagrid. Elle fit la liste de toutes ses armes possibles. Les géants avaient une peau épaisse qui résistait à la plupart des maléfices, même à la magie noire (contrairement aux loups-garous, qui restaient vulnérable à la magie la plus obscure). En revanche, un sort explosif pourrait faire pas mal de dégât si elle leur balançait ça dans le nez, la bouche, ou les yeux. Et bien sûr, il y avait l' _Agua Animaro_ , qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer : leur peau résistait à la magie, mais pas à une force brute. Elle réfléchit aussi à la possibilité que Voldemort amène des loups-garous ou des Détraqueurs. Ce ne serait pas la pleine lune, mais les lycanthropes pouvaient quant même être dangereux. Et bien sûr, les Détraqueurs… C'était une autre paire de manches. Contre eux, il n'y avait aucune autre arme que le Patronus.

Et la pierre de résurrection, se souvint brutalement Elisa en relisant ses notes. Dans le canon, avoir la pierre (ou bien l'utiliser ?) protégeait Harry des Détraqueurs alors qu'il allait se sacrifier. A moins que ça ne soit le fait d'être le Maître de la Mort ? Elle nota ça dans un coin de son esprit. Idée à creuser.

Plus que cinq jours avant Beltaine.

Gérer l'Alliance, le rituel, le stress, et les plans pour protéger l'école, c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais il fallait aussi aller en cours, et ça non plus ce n'était pas de tout repos ! S'arracher les cheveux sur les équations posées par Sinistra (étudier les étoiles c'était bien mignon jusqu'à ce qu'on passe aux _mathématiques spatiales_ ), éplucher les dictionnaires de runes pour compléter les traductions données par Babbling, prendre en notes ce que racontait McGonagall sur la façon dont la métamorphose physique affectait l'esprit de la chose (ou de l'être, ou de la personne) transfigurée, débattre avec Trelawney des interprétations possibles de la numérologie de sa date de naissance… Et puis, il y avait les devoirs. Les révisions. Le stress des ASPICS. Les rencontres avec les membres de la Team Grenade pour discuter de leurs progrès. Les tests de ses inventions dans la Salle sur Demande. Aider les plus jeunes à finir leurs devoirs. Rester tard dans la salle commune, aussi, pour consoler les élèves qui s'angoissaient à cause des examens ou juste du chaos qui régnait dans le reste du pays.

Elisa n'avait pas un côté maternel qui lui venait naturellement. Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots, elle était gênée, et elle n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile qui ferait spontanément un câlin. Mais elle savait que les autres enfants en avaient besoin, alors elle prenait sur elle, elle y réfléchissait en avance, elle se préparait un script, elle observait comment les gens s'enlaçaient sans que leurs épaules ne se cognent, et elle essayait de prétendre que ça n'était pas un effort pour elle. Il le fallait. Les enfants ne se sentiraient pas à l'aise s'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils étaient un fardeau, ou que ça l'emmerdait d'écouter leurs confidence : et ils avaient _besoin_ de se sentir en confiance plus qu'Elisa n'avait _besoin_ de rester dans son coin. Alors oui, ça lui prenait du temps… Mais elle s'occupait d'eux. Toujours, tout le temps.

– Ce n'est pas fatiguant, des fois ? lâcha Trisha un soir après qu'Elisa ait passé dix minutes à consoler Susan Bones qui pleurait toujours sa tante Amélia. Tu as suffisamment de soucis sans en plus porter ceux des autres…

Elisa suivit du regard Susan, qui disparaissait par la porte de son dortoir. Elle avait arrêté de renifler et de larmoyer, mais elle semblait exténuée. Elisa se passa une main sur le visage :

– Ça va. C'est juste que… Je prétends tout le temps que je suis plus gentille, plus solide, plus drôle ou plus sociable que je ne le suis en réalité. J'imagine qu'on est tous un peu comme ça, mais des fois, je me sens tellement… inadéquate.

Trisha sembla hésiter, incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire. Elisa ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, de toute façon. Du coup, elle fut surprise lorsque Cédric leva le nez de son épais bouquin de Potions, et déclara :

– Quelle importance ? Certaines choses sont fondamentalement performatives. Le feindre, c'est la même chose que de l'être.

Elisa cligna des yeux, un peu dubitative.

– Vraiment ?

Cédric referma son livre, et déclara avec assurance :

– La gentillesse, c'est performatif. Ce sont les actions qui traduisent la bonté, et les gens sont gentils lorsqu'ils agissent de façon gentille, tout simplement. Tu ne peux pas _prétendre_ être plus gentille que tu l'es. Tu peux agir avec bonté, ou ne pas agir, c'est tout. Et choisir la gentillesse vaut toujours le coup, peu importe à quel point tu remets en question tes motivations.

Elisa s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé, considérant ce point de vue d'un air pensif. Mais Cédric n'avait pas fini, comptant sur ses doigts :

– Prétendre être solide… La force, ça peut être beaucoup de chose. Prétendre être fort demande de la force. Ce n'est pas factice ou mensonger de faire ce que tu dois faire, même si tu préférerais laisser tomber. Au contraire. Et prétendre être drôle… Tu ne peux pas _prétendre_ avoir de l'humour. Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est mesuré. L'amusement dépend de ton interlocuteur. C'est comme de dire que tu prétends être musicienne lorsque tu joue de la musique ! Peut-être que tu penses que tu fais semblant parce que le cœur n'y est pas, mais au final, le résultat est le même. Et prétendre être sociable… La sociabilité est quelque chose de _complètement_ performatif. Prétendre être sociable, c'est juste être sociable, même si on y est réticent. C'est faire un effort vers une activité ou une personne que tu apprécie. Alors tant que cet effort n'est pas si intense qu'il te fait basculer dans le ressentiment, eh bien, il n'y a aucune différence.

L'analyse fit sourire Elisa, et Trisha lui donna un coup de coude taquin.

– Tu vois ? Inadéquate, mes fesses. Booste un peu ton égo, Magister.

Elisa la repoussa joyeusement, et se tourna vers Cédric, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Le Préfet lui adressa un regard amusé, puis replongea dans son livre. Suivant son exemple, Elisa et Trisha se penchèrent toutes les deux sur leurs devoirs respectifs. Les paroles de Cédric avaient été étrangement réconfortantes. C'était… profond. Et juste. Et vraiment réconfortant.

Elisa se sentait souvent comme un imposteur. Dans son corps, dans sa vie, mais aussi parfois dans son rôle d'élève pleine de sollicitude, de patience ou de talent. Mais… Cédric avait raison. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir ainsi. Certaines qualités (ou activités) ne perdaient pas en valeur parce qu'on choisissait activement de les cultiver. Au contraire, leur valeur augmentait grâce à ce choix. Ce n'était pas « _faire semblant_ » : c'était exercer son libre-arbitre.

C'était la différence entre une identité de soi en développement, et une identité de soi formée, songea soudain la jeune fille. Être gentil, constamment, en faire la priorité malgré l'inconfort, la fatigue, ou même parfois le fait d'en avoir ras-le-bol des geignements de la personne en face de soi… Eh bien, ça rendait gentil. Pratiquer la bonté permettait de _devenir_ bon. Même chose pour la patience, la solidité, la sociabilité, même l'humour !

Peut-être qu'elle prétendait être quelqu'un de meilleur qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Mais au final, ça la rendait meilleure. Alors en quoi était-ce si terrible ?

Elle se plongea dans son travail avec un sourire, l'esprit plus léger. Pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être, elle se permit de porter un regard plein d'optimisme sur l'avenir. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Elle était en sécurité à Poudlard, ses parents étaient à l'abri au Cottage, elle était bien entourée, elle s'était assurée de la protection d'Harry, le plan pour détruire Voldemort progressait bien, deux des Lestrange avaient disparus du front, ses inventions lui donnaient une longueur d'avance sur leurs ennemis… Alors, elle avait bien le droit de se détendre un peu, non ? Elle pensait l'avoir bien mérité.

Elle avait tort.

Le lendemain, Cécile Engelhorn fut assassinée.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa reçut l'appel au matin, juste après le petit-déjeuner, sur le chemin de son cours de Divination. Madeline l'appelait rarement, alors elle alla immédiatement se mettre à l'écart pour décrocher. Lorsque le visage de Madeline, rougit et trempé de larmes, s'afficha à l'écran… La jeune fille sentit soudain un grand froid l'envahir. Elle savait.

– Qui ? croassa-t-elle.

– Cécile, murmura Madeline d'une voix tremblante. Je viens de recevoir une lettre des Aurors. Elle est morte, Elisa. Ils l'ont tuée.

Madeline se mit à pleurer. Elisa se sentit si vide, si fragile, qu'un souffle de vent aurait suffit à la faire tomber et à la briser au sol comme une sculpture de verre.

 _Cécile est morte._

Elle avait beau se le répéter, cela semblait si irréel. Cécile avait toujours été si énergique, si dynamique, si vivante, emplissant tout l'espace autour d'elle par sa présence, sa voix forte, son humour, son optimisme. Elisa prit une inspiration tremblante, qui s'étrangla quelque part au niveau de sa gorge, dans la boule de chagrin qui menaçait de l'étrangler. Sa vue était trouble. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, presque surprise de le trouvé trempé de larmes. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qui lui sembla venir de très loin.

D'une voix hachée, Madeline raconta.

C'était un hasard, un accident, un de ces attentats stupides et meurtriers que les Mangemorts provoquaient aux quatre coins du pays pour répandre la terreur. Et c'était tellement ironique, tellement _cruel_ , de réaliser que Cécile n'avait même pas été ciblée. Elle était… Elle _avait été_ une des profs de Tourmaline visées par des tas de lettres de menace, une des lieutenants de l'Alliance et l'un de ses membres les plus actifs, la responsable de l'exfiltration de dizaines de personnes hors du pays… Mais là, elle s'était juste trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'était arrivé la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle avait quitté Tourmaline. Sur la route de chez elle, elle s'était arrêtée pour passer dans la papeterie d'un supermarché. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, six Mangemorts masqués avaient transplané en hurlant et avaient incendié le centre commercial au Feudeymon. Quarante personnes avaient réussi à sortir (mais une douzaine avait été abattue par les Mangemorts qui les guettaient à la sortie). Vingt-deux autres personnes n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir, et le bâtiment s'était effondré sur elles. Les Aurors étaient arrivés sur les lieux deux minutes après le début de l'attaque, mais les Mangemorts avaient déjà transplané… Et les Aurors s'étaient donc concentrés sur l'incendie. Maîtriser un Feudeymon était difficile. C'était de la magie noire. Les Aurors avaient fait tout leur possible mais ils avaient à peine eut le temps de lancer quelques sorts avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule, et qu'il ne faille empêcher les flammes de se propager au reste de la zone. Ils n'avaient pas pu fouiller les gravas tout de suite. Et ils n'auraient rien pu faire, de toute façon. Cécile avait été tuée sur le coup.

Elisa espérait désespérément que ce soit vrai, parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que Cécile était morte _brûlée vive_ dans ce Feudeymon. Cécile, la Préfète déjantée qui faisait des remarques cochonnes à haute voix dans la salle commune. Cécile, pour qui Elisa avait laissé jadis Lockhart la prendre en otage et briser sa baguette. Cécile, qui collait des retenues farfelues aux élèves de Tourmaline en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Cécile, qui voulait faire des cours d'Histoire avec tout un spectacle sons et lumières. Cécile, qui comptait faire le tour du monde dès qu'elle aurait fait assez d'économies.

C'était comme un nœud coulant autour de sa gorge, comme un poids de plomb lui écrasant la poitrine, comme un animal qui lui déchiquetait le ventre. Elisa n'avait encore jamais vraiment perdu quelqu'un. Debout dans ce couloir sombre, devant son miroir où Madeline lui racontait ce qui s'était passée d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, à quelques pas à peine du flot d'élèves qui passait en bavardant joyeusement, Elisa avait l'impression que quelque chose en elle se brisait. Quelque chose de fragile et de terrible, comme une bombe, qui se fracturait en mille morceaux dans son cœur. Plein d'éclats de shrapnels qui se logeaient dans sa poitrine, dans sa gorge, qui lui faisaient mal à chaque fois qu'elle respirait.

Elisa avait toujours été une pleurnicheuse. Elle larmoyait facilement : quand elle se faisait mal, quand elle lisait une histoire triste, quand elle avait peur, quand était perdue, quand elle se sentait seule. Mais elle était toujours discrète dans son chagrin. Jamais elle n'avait éclaté en sanglots, avec des hurlements rauques, une tempête de chagrin qui secouait tout le corps. Mais là… Mais là…

Elle n'alla pas en cours ce jour-là.

Elle se cacha d'abord dans son dortoir, derrière les rideaux tendus de son lit à baldaquin, et elle pleura un grand coup : tellement fort que ça secouait tout son corps, avec des hoquets de chagrin si intense qu'ils l'étranglaient, et tellement de larmes qu'elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer. Trisha la trouva au bout de dix minutes, et elles pleurèrent ensemble, comme deux idiotes, comme deux gamines, comme des personnes venant de perdre une amie chère et ne pouvant que s'accrocher l'une à l'autre en attendant que l'ouragan de chagrin s'apaise.

Après, Elisa se sentait vide. Epuisée, lessivée, mais aussi étrangement engourdie, comme si toutes ses émotions étaient soudain étouffées par du coton. Elle se sentait vide, mais quand ses pensées revenaient à Cécile, une pique de douleur transperçait le brouillard qui emplissait sa tête, et les larmes se remettaient à couler.

Cécile avait aidé Elisa à trouver son chemin au début de sa première année. Elle avait rit à ses blagues. Elle lui avait donné une excuse pour éviter les leçons de vol sur balais. Elle l'avait accompagnée, baguette brandie et prête à se battre contre le monstre de Serpentard lui-même, lorsqu'Elisa avait demandé de l'aide pour aller avertir les profs quand Malefoy avait été enlevé. Elle l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs. Elle avait admiré ses inventions. Elle s'était assise à côté d'elle dans la salle commune un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle n'était pas une amie proche comme Trisha, Cédric, Heather, Matt, ou Takashi. Elle n'était pas de sa famille, comme sa mère, son père, ou Harry. Mais elle faisait partie de sa vie depuis _sept ans_. Elle avait été quelqu'un de solide, de compatissant, de joyeux, _quelqu'un qu'Elisa aimait_ , et ça faisait mal de savoir qu'elle était partie comme ça. Qu'elle était partie tout court.

Mais elle était morte. Elle était morte, Elisa l'avait appris par un coup de miroir plusieurs heures après les faits, le monde continuait de tourner… Et ça semblait tellement irréel.

Trisha alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour s'essuyer le visage. Elisa, elle, se jeta juste un glamour, sans pouvoir faire complètement disparaître ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Puis elle informa Lupin de la mort de Cécile, parce qu'il ne fallait pas que l'Alliance ignore la perte d'un de ses lieutenants. Ensuite, elle appela Neal et le prévint aussi. C'était un lieutenant de l'Alliance également, mais aussi un Poufsouffle qui connaissait Cécile, et il ferait passer le message. Elle le savait, consciemment, mais elle se sentait quand même étrangement hébétée en reposant le miroir. Comme si tout ça n'était pas réel.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, des tas de gens étaient morts. Des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme les parents de Trinity Lynn ou ceux des jumeaux Rebman, mais aussi des gens qu'elle connaissait, comme la famille Killick, ou Amélia Bones. Mais… Jamais ça n'avait été des gens dont elle avait été proche. Elle pensait s'être habituée à la mort, au deuil, au chagrin, et peut-être que c'était vrai dans une certaine mesure : mais jamais elle n'avait été frappée directement par la mort de quelqu'un. Oui, elle s'était endurcie. Mais pas assez. Jamais assez. Et là, l'annonce de la mort de Cécile était comme un grand coup de la figure, si violent qu'il la laissait étourdie, les oreilles sonnantes, complètement désorientée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

La journée passa lentement, comme si les minutes se traînaient à contrecœur. Trisha annonça la mort de Cécile à leurs camarades de classe. Plusieurs pleurèrent. Mais pas beaucoup, et personne ne manqua les cours. Ils étaient tellement désensibilisés à ce genre d'annonce, à présent. Cécile avait été une figure importante de leurs vies durant plusieurs années, oui, mais une figure périphérique, pas une amie proche. Aucun d'entre eux n'était resté en contact avec elle une fois qu'elle avait eu ses ASPICS et qu'elle était allée enseigner à Tourmaline, deux ans plus tôt. Même Trisha et Cédric, qui savaient que Cécile était membre de l'Alliance, n'avaient pas vraiment eu de contact avec elle. C'était comme si… Comme si Elisa était la seule à être restée amie avec elle. La seule qui subissait vraiment le choc de plein fouet.

Etait-ce ainsi que se sentaient tous ces enfants à qui on annonçait la mort d'un parent ou d'un ami, et qui devaient rester à Poudlard, sans pouvoir partager ce deuil avec personne ? C'était terrible. On se sentait tellement seul.

Alors Elisa n'alla pas en cours. Elle demanda à ses amis de l'excuser auprès des profs. Elle écrivit une lettre à ses parents, parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage de leur parler face à face par miroir. Elle avait l'impression qu'un seul mot de travers la ferait pleurer à nouveau. Plusieurs personnes lui offrirent quelques mots de consolation hésitants, et l'assurèrent qu'ils étaient là si elle avait besoin d'en parler.

– Je suis désolé, dit Harry avec maladresse. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien, mais elle était quelqu'un de bien. C'est elle qui nous a aidés à sortir des tunnels de la Chambre des Secrets, non ?

– Elle et Caleb Jugson, se rappela Elisa. Oui, c'est ça. Malefoy était tellement mal que tu as dû le tenir sur ton MagicoGlisseur.

Ça semblait remonter à loin. Depuis, il s'était passé tant de choses. Ce qui était arrivé à Drago avait fait divorcer ses parents. Voldemort était revenu. Lucius avait été torturé et brisé. Le père de Caleb Jugson avait été arrêté pour complicité avec les Mangemorts. Et à présent, Cécile était morte.

– C'est ça, répéta Harry d'un air hésitant. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose… Je suis là, d'accord ? Même avec tout ce qu'on prépare… Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Pour en parler, ou pour autre chose.

Cédric et Trisha lui avaient dit à peu près la même chose, et Elisa le remercia avec un sourire de façade. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, pas alors que la douleur était si vive. Elle voulait se plonger dans le travail, ou dans le duel, ou dans ses inventions : elle voulait faire n'importe quoi pour occuper entièrement son esprit, pour accaparer sa concentration au point de ne plus sentir cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, comme plein d'éclats de verre incrustés dans son cœur là où aurait du se trouver la présence solide de Cécile Engelhorn.

Elle s'enferma dans la Salle sur Demande et passa la journée à étudier les souvenirs de Grindelwald.

Est-ce que l'un de ces souvenirs aurait pu lui permettre de sauver Cécile ? Sans doute pas. Elisa n'avait pas été sur les lieux, et elle n'aurait pas pu transplaner à temps. Mais… Si jamais ça se reproduisait, s'il y avait une autre attaque, un autre Feudeymon… Alors est-ce que ces souvenirs pourraient aider Elisa à empêcher que ce scénario se reproduise ? Oui. Il le fallait. Comme ça, personne n'aurait à mourir sous les ruines d'un bâtiment incendié. Personne n'aurait à se voir annoncer la mort d'un ami. Personne ne pleurerait durant deux heures parce que monde était injuste et que quelqu'un leur avait été arraché trop tôt.

La jeune fille était encore trop fatiguée, trop choquée, trop bouleversée, pour penser consciemment à l'avenir. Mais une petite partie d'elle-même se disait : _c'est arrivé et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher, mais je peux empêcher que ça se produise à nouveau_. Ça ne réparait rien… mais c'était un but auquel s'accrocher.

Toute la journée, elle traîna cette douleur, essayant désespérément d'y échapper en se plongeant dans la tête de Grindelwald. Il avait inventé des sorts de soin, qu'elle lista, décortiqua, et commença à apprendre. Il avait aussi modifié un Sortilège de Lévitation pour bloquer la gravité sur une certaine zone, permettant de faire flotter les gens dans les airs, ou bien de stopper l'écroulement d'une maison. Il avait surtout inventé un puissant maléfice permettant de lutter contre le Feudeymon. Elisa avait déjà vu ce souvenir : c'était l'un des premiers qu'elle avait observé, à son retour de Nurmengard. Grindelwald, riant au milieu d'un gigantesque brasier de flammes bleues. C'était un sortilège complexe, et qui demandait une quantité phénoménale de pouvoir. Elisa était absolument sûre de ne pas avoir la capacité de lancer le sort… Mais elle passa quand même trois longues heures à décortiquer la théorie et à apprendre par cœur l'incantation. Le maléfice en lui-même était assez simple : il s'agissait de pousser le Feudeymon à consumer sa propre magie noire. Le feu brûlait plus chaud, ce qui lui donnait sa couleur bleue. Ses pouvoirs de destruction et purification étaient démultipliés. Mais surtout, sans magie noire le rendant incontrôlable, il changeait de nature…. Et donc, si on connaissait la bonne formule, on pouvait en prendre le contrôle. Un Feudeymon normal devenait rapidement incontrôlable, la seule façon de le combattre étant de le consumer avec un autre Feudeymon. Là, puisque ce feu était différent, Grindelwald avait inventé un sort pour le soumettre à sa volonté. Il fallait une incantation longue et complexe, évoquant un peu la magie rituelle, mais aussi beaucoup de puissance brute. Après tout, magie noire ou pas, le Feudeymon avait quand même une sorte de volonté propre, et il ne se laissait pas faire.

Apprendre ce sort n'aurait pas sauvé Cécile, et Elisa le savait. Mais apprendre ce sort occupa trois heures de sa journée, et ce fut trois heures où elle put se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la sensation de vide béant dans sa poitrine.

Elle finit par quitter sa cachette en milieu d'après-midi, se sentant honteuse et pathétique. Elle était supposée être forte, solide, donner un exemple fort et rassurant aux élèves. Mais là, elle venait de sécher les cours parce qu'elle avait un gros chagrin, elle avait les yeux rouges et l'air épuisé, et elle voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Elle alla voir Chourave pour avoir un mot d'excuse, et sa directrice de Maison l'informa gentiment que Trisha était déjà passée pour excuser Elisa de tous ses cours de la journée, y compris ses leçons avec Flitwick. La jeune fille ressentie une bouffée de gratitude envers sa meilleure amie. C'était bon de savoir qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur Trisha.

Alors Elisa n'alla pas en cours de la journée, même si elle aurait sans doute pu assister à ses dernières leçons (Etude des Runes Anciennes, et Astronomie). Elle se sentait… Pas vraiment bien, mais vidée. Vidée de larmes, d'émotions. C'était à la fois plus terrible, mais aussi plus préférable à la douleur initiale. Au moins elle ne risquait pas de fondre en larmes en plein milieu d'un couloir.

Elle songea soudain à la Pierre de Résurrection.

Presque aussitôt, tout son être se rebella à cette pensée. Oui, l'idée de revoir le visage de Cécile, d'entendre son rire semblable à un hennissement de cheval et ses remarques joyeuses, ça avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement tentant. Mais Elisa savait que ça ne serait pas Cécile. Ça serait juste… Des souvenirs, condensés en une forme. Pas comme un fantôme, pas comme un tableau, pas même comme un Patronus. Plutôt comme une sorte de Mémosphère. Et ça ne serait pas vraiment Cécile. Ça serait une image utilisant son visage pour attiser sa mélancolie, ses regrets, son amour. Ça serait une arme. Et Elisa avait bien davantage peur du mal que cette arme ne pourrait lui faire, qu'elle n'était attirée par la tentation de céder à un doux mensonge.

 _Lâche ?_ persifla la voix amusée de Tom dans sa tête.

 _Probablement_ , lui répondit mentalement Elisa avec froideur. _Mais je peux vivre avec._

Elle ne sortit pas la Pierre de sa cachette.

Non, elle préféra errer dans le château. Elle s'entraîna à son _Agua Animaro_ au bord du lac. Elle passa un coup de miroir à Madeline pour savoir comment ça se passait à Tourmaline, et apprit que les cours étaient suspendus pour la journée, pour que tout le monde fasse le deuil de Cécile Engelhorn. Puis elle appela Neal Bowman, qui lui apprit que les parents de Cécile étaient venus récupérer son corps à Ste Mangouste. Neal leur avait aussi parlé, pour offrir ses condoléances. Mr Engelhorn avait fondu en larmes de rage et de chagrin, et Mrs Engelhorn avait déclaré d'un ton glacial qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'aucun sorcier ne s'approche de sa famille. L'enterrement aurait lieu samedi prochain, mais apparemment, aucun membre de la communauté magique n'y serait les bienvenus. Elisa essaya de ne pas le prendre personnellement, de ne pas se dire que c'était de sa faute. Cécile n'était pas morte pour l'Alliance. Elle n'était pas morte pour Tourmaline. Elle n'était pas morte pour Elisa. Elle s'était juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elisa était responsable de bien d'autres échecs. Les Killick. Les voisins des Abbott, que les Mangemorts avaient tués quand la maison qu'ils ciblaient avait résisté à leurs attaques. La mort du père de Théodore Nott. La fuite d'Adélaïde Muron, l'emprisonnement de son oncle. La coquille vide qu'était devenue Lucius Malefoy. Mais, ironiquement, elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de Cécile.

 _Est-ce que ça aurait fait une différence, si je l'étais ?_ songea-t-elle en contemplant le lac sans le voir. _On a tous du sang sur les mains. On a tous du faire des sacrifices. Des gens, des idées, des morceaux de moi-même… C'est la guerre. Quelqu'un, quelque chose, quelque part, a dû mourir pour que je reste en vie. C'était inévitable._

Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser ça si elle n'avait pas été possédée par Tom Jedusor. Il l'avait changée, et d'une certaine façon, elle le haïssait pour ça. Mais sans cette mentalité, elle n'aurait pas survécu à cette guerre, elle le savait. Elle n'aurait pas été assez forte.

La journée passa. Elle retourna à l'intérieur du château à temps pour le dîner, et mangea avec Cédric et Trisha. Ses deux amis avaient du faire passer le mot, car tout le monde la laissa tranquille. Même Zacharias Smith, d'habitude braillard et agaçant, se tenait à carreaux. Même Ernie Macmillan, qui n'aimait pas Elisa, ne fit aucune remarque provocante. La plupart des jeunes élèves jetaient des regards en biais dans sa direction, comme craintifs, mais ils ne disaient rien. Les élèves de la classe d'Elisa parlèrent de leur journée avec un entrain forcée, évitant d'évoquer la guerre, jusqu'à ce que la conversation se tarisse. Ils allèrent se coucher en silence, et Elisa s'endormit en quelques instants, épuisée par toutes ces émotions.

Le lendemain, Cécile était toujours morte, et ça faisait toujours mal. Mais c'était un tout petit peu moins insupportable.

Un jour, ça ne ferait plus mal du tout. Il suffisait de se lever, jour après jour, et de continuer à vivre. Elisa trouvait la tâche insurmontable. Mais il fallait s'y attaquer quand même, alors… Elle se leva. Elle alla en cours. Elle fit un effort pour parler avec Cédric et Trisha, et rire à leurs blagues. Au cours de la journée, elle oublia, pendant quelques minutes, qu'elle avait ce poids sur le cœur.

La vie continuait.

Elisa rattrapa son retard en récupérant les notes de ses camarades. Les profs ne firent pas de remarques sur son absence. Ils s'y étaient habitués. Au cours de l'année, quasiment tous les élèves avaient séché une journée de cours après avoir appris le décès d'un proche. Et au bout de vingt-quatre heures, qu'ils aient encaissé le choc ou pas, il fallait reprendre le travail. Elisa avait un peu de mal à s'y faire. Même si elle n'était plus sous le choc… La mort de Cécile lui semblait encore irréelle. On lui avait annoncée, mais elle n'avait pas vu de corps, de cercueil, entendu le témoignage de gens qui avaient été sur les lieux. N'avoir qu'un récit de seconde main, c'était dur, pour pleinement appréhender le décès de quelqu'un.

– Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Harry avec hésitation lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans la matinée.

– Bof, soupira Elisa en regardant ailleurs pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes. Mais je vais survivre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le Survivant hocha la tête, l'air incertain, puis il murmura :

– Plus que quelques jours.

Trois, en fait. Ils étaient vendredi. Beltaine, la date du premier mai, tombait lundi prochain. Dans quatre jours, soit un peu moins d'une centaine d'heure, l'Horcruxe serait arraché de la cicatrice d'Harry. Pour le Survivant, ça signifiait que la lutte deviendrait enfin égale. Mais Elisa et Dumbledore savaient que ça serait aussi, très certainement, le jour de la bataille finale. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire crispé.

– Plus que quelques jours, oui. Tu tiens le coup ? Tu te sens prêt ?

Harry carra les épaules :

– Plus ou moins. Je connais ma partie par cœur, et je fais de l'Occlumancie presque en permanence. J'ai relu toutes tes notes sur la structuration de l'esprit, tout ça… Tu sais, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. J'ai bien délimité la frontière entre moi, et _Lui_. Mon esprit n'est pas complètement exploré et compartimenté, j'ai pas eu le temps, mais… En ce qui concerne la _Chose_ , je l'ai complètement isolée.

Elisa hocha la tête, un peu anxieuse. C'était bien. Isoler complètement l'Horcruxe était primordial. C'était ça qui déterminerait si le rituel fonctionnerait sans laisser de séquelles… Ou pas. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le seul truc dont il fallait s'inquiéter…

– Et pour le…

Elle jeta un regard un peu paranoïaque autour d'eux, et baissa la voix :

– Le sacrifice ?

Elle était en train de parler de sacrifice d'âme avec Harry Potter en plein milieu de Poudlard. Le surréalisme de la situation ne lui échappa pas. Heureusement, ils se trouvaient un peu à l'écart, et entre les regards noirs de leurs amis (Ron, Hermione, Cédric et Trisha étaient en train de devenir experts en matière de contrôle de la foule), et le décès de Cécile qui était encore tout récent, les gens leur laissaient de l'espace. Cela dit, cela n'empêcha pas Harry et Elisa de se décaler de quelques mètres, dans un couloir parallèle complètement désert, afin de minimiser les risques d'être entendus.

– Le sacrifice est supposé matérialiser le morceau d'âme que j'arrache, non ? pointa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais sacrifier tout ce qui vient de l'Horcruxe de Jedusor, du coup.

– Oui, mais à quoi ça correspond ? insista Elisa. Juste ton Fourchelang ? Ou est-ce que tu as des souvenirs, des émotions qui y sont liées ? Tu es le seul à avoir déterminé la limite exacte entre toi et l'Horcruxe, tu es le seul qui peut savoir exactement ce que tu vas sacrifier.

Le jeune Gryffondor eut l'air incertain pendant quelques secondes, puis il fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées.

– Le Fourchelang, les rêves que j'ai eus à cause de lui… Les migraines. Les flashs d'émotion que j'avais parfois. Et… Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense que j'ai un souvenir qui vient de lui.

La Poufsouffle sentit son expression se figer.

– Ah ? fit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Harry regarda à droite, à gauche, puis fixa résolument son regard sur un point quelque part par-dessus l'épaule d'Elisa. La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

– En troisième année, quand je suis tombée dans le stade de Quidditch avec tous les Détraqueurs… J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé quand il a tué ma mère. Sa voix à elle, et sa voix à lui, et le flash de lumière verte. Mais quand je l'ai dit à Hermione, elle m'a dit que les enfants ne pouvaient pas former de souvenirs cohérents avant l'âge de trois ans. Je pensais qu'elle avait tort, mais…

Un muscle de sa mâchoire se contracta, et il acheva :

– Quand tu m'as parlé de l'Horcruxe, je me suis dit que peut-être qu'elle avait raison.

Elisa se passa une main sur le visage. Ouais, c'était la théorie qu'elle avait, elle aussi. Mais c'était différent d'avoir cette idée en simple _headcanon_ , et de l'entendre confirmer _de la bouche de l'adolescent qui avait le souvenir du meurtre de sa mère dans la tête._ Elle grimaça, et tenta :

– Peut-être que c'est un souvenir à toi, que tu étais un enfant précoce…

L'idée arracha un vague sourire à Harry. Puis il secoua la tête, déterminé.

– Non. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Je préfère perdre un souvenir qui m'appartient, plutôt que de risquer qu'un fragment de _Lui_ reste dans la tête, et continue à le garder immortel. Et puis, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas un truc agréable. Je ne devrais même pas avoir à réfléchir.

Mais une part de lui-même y avait sans doute réfléchi. Et peut-être qu'il était tenté de le garder, tout simplement parce que, malgré la relation compliquée qu'il avait avec la mémoire de James et Lily Potter… Ce souvenir était le seul qu'il avait d'eux.

– Est-ce que tu veux que je te donne un Mémosphère ? proposa abruptement Elisa. Tu peux y mettre le souvenir. Comme ça, après, quand tu l'auras sacrifié… Il en existera toujours une copie qu'on pourra, euuuh… consulter. Au cas où il aurait des informations utiles.

Harry lui lança un regard à la fois surpris, reconnaissant, et un peu soupçonneux.

– C'est possible ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! Attends, je vais te montrer comment on extrait un souvenir et comment le mettre dedans. Quoique, c'est peut-être trop… personnel… pour le laisser comme ça… Je vais voir si je peux ajouter un mot de passe au Mémosphère. Pour garder ton souvenir hors de portée des curieux.

C'était une bonne idée, réalisa-t-elle en parlant, et elle était surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Protéger les Mémosphère avec des mots de passe permettrait d'y garder des trucs confidentiels. Et au lieu de garder ses souvenirs de Grindelwald dans une boite verrouillée cachée sous ses pulls dans son armoire, là où un fouineur risquait de les trouver (elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui était arrivé à son dossier d'enquête sur Sirius Black deux ans plus tôt, quand Rhonda l'avait volé et que les témoignages avaient ainsi été rendus publics)… Eh bien, elle pourrait mettre un mot de passe sur chacun d'eux. Comme ça, même si un voleur mettait la main dessus… Bon courage pour visualiser ce que le Mémosphère contenait !

– Je ne veux pas t'embêter, hésita quand même Harry. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Quoi ? Pas du tout. Au contraire, même. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, en ce moment. Un nouveau projet, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour détourner mon esprit de…

Elle faillit dire « _Cécile_ », mais évoquer son nom tendait à lui serrer la gorge et à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se contenta d'un vague geste du bras.

– … Certaines choses.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air grave, puis sourit :

– Oui, je comprends. Et… Merci. Ça serait…. Ça serait bien de pouvoir garder une copie de ce souvenir.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa réussit à créer une fonction « sécurité » sur ses Mémosphère dès ce soir-là, même si elle fut obligée de veiller assez tard ensuite pour finir en catastrophe les devoirs qu'elle avait négligés en faveur de son projet. Une petite modification du Sortilège de Diffusion qui permettait de projeter l'image, une pincée de Charmes Gardiens, quelques retouches au niveau de la reconnaissance vocale, et hop, c'était fait ! Et elle était assez fière du résultat. Un Mémosphère protégé par un mot de passe s'activait quand on le tapotait de sa baguette, exactement comme un Mémosphère normal : mais le souvenir n'était projeté que durant quelques secondes (on pouvait choisir le moment et sa durée) avant de se figer en grésillant, un peu comme une image de télévision ayant une mauvaise réception. Il fallait prononcer le mot de passer pour relancer le souvenir et le lire en entier.

Le lendemain, Elisa plaça un mot de passe sur tous ses Mémosphères contenant des souvenirs de Grindelwald. Puis, avant le petit-déjeuner, elle remit à Harry un Mémosphère modifié, lui indiqua comment extraire ses souvenirs et installer un mot de passe. Lorsqu'elle alla rejoindre Trisha et Cédric à table, ce petit succès lui avait redonné le sourire, et ses deux amis échangèrent un regard prudent avant que Trisha ne demande avec hésitation :

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Mieux, répondit Elisa après un instant de réflexion. Pas bien, mais… Ça m'a soulagé, d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

Plutôt : d'avoir eu quelque chose à faire _pour se rendre utile_. C'était comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait, après tout. Elisa était bien consciente d'avoir une certaine dépendance à l'affection de son entourage. Aider autrui était sa façon de s'aider elle-même quand elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

D'une certaine façon, elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à la mort de Cécile. Elle l'oubliait durant quelques minutes, quelques heures. Puis elle se servait en dessert, elle s'asseyait dans la salle commune sur son canapé préféré, elle tendait la main vers son miroir communiquant, elle pensait à Tourmaline, ou à l'Alliance Rebelle… Et soudain ça lui revenait comme un grand seau d'eau froide versée sur ses épaules. Comme des milliers d'éclats de shrapnels logés dans sa poitrine, rouvrant leur plaie au moindre mouvement. Un jour, ça cesserait de faire mal, elle le savait, consciemment. Mais sur le coup, c'était tellement difficile d'y croire. Comment s'habituer au sentiment de perte, au choc, au chagrin ?

Avec le temps, ça viendrait. Mais pour l'instant Elisa avait mal tout de suite, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

– Tu utilise ton Occlumancie ? fit pensivement Cédric. En cinquième année, quand tu étais… submergée par tes émotions… tu utilisais ça pour te calmer.

Elisa prit un instant pour réfléchir, terminant pensivement son croissant tout chaud. Elle méditait toujours, ne serait-ce que parce que c'était devenu une habitude. Ça l'aidait à calmer son esprit. Et oui, elle pouvait « enfermer » certaines pensées déplaisantes ou certains souvenirs désagréables. Mais faire disparaître une émotion ? C'était impossible. Lorsqu'elle utilisait son Occlumancie pour calmer sa peur par exemple, elle ne faisait que la rationaliser, la relativiser, la faire passer au second plan. Elle ne pouvait pas la faire disparaître.

– C'est utile pour se calmer, finit-elle par dire. Mais l'Occlumancie ne permet pas de se couper complètement de ses émotions. Enfin, si, j'imagine que c'est possible. Mais se couper du chagrin ça serait aussi se couper de la rage, de la joie, de la peur, ça serait… Ne rien ressentir du tout. Ce serait une compartimentation trop extrême. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit possible.

Derrière elle, littéralement juste dans son dos, une voix familière lâcha d'un ton onctueux :

– Cela requiert une certaine discipline mentale, mais c'est tout à fait possible.

Elisa sursauta si violemment qu'elle se cogna le genou sous la table, et fit volte-face sur son banc, manquant de se renverser dessus tout son bol de chocolat. Severus Rogue, car c'était lui, haussa un sourcil peu impressionné devant cet étalage de maladresse.

Elisa prit conscience du silence qui s'était installé dans son entourage immédiat et, dans un excès de courage (ou de stupidité), rétorqua :

– Possible, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très sain.

Elle aurait voulu ravaler ces mots avant même d'avoir achevé sa phrase, mortifiée. Oh par Morgane, est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de sermonner Severus Rogue, Maître Occlumens, sur ses choix de vie ?!

– C'est un point de vue intéressant, lâcha Rogue après une pause. Cependant, je ne suis pas venu pour en débattre, Miss Bishop. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est _Ewok_.

Prise par surprise (que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'elle venait bien d'entendre _Severus Rogue_ prononcer le mot « _Ewok_ » avec autant de sérieux que si c'était un ingrédient de potion et non une espèce d'ourson trop mignon appartenant à la franchise _Star Wars_ ?!), la Poufsouffle hocha mécaniquement la tête. Après un dernier regard scrutateur, Rogue se détourna et s'en alla, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui.

Il y eut un court silence. Les voisins immédiats d'Elisa, qui s'étaient tus pour assister au spectacle, tournèrent tous la tête vers la jeune fille d'un air avide, et Trisha demanda la question qu'ils se posaient tous :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

– Mais rien ! s'indigna Elisa. Je ne fais pas tout le temps des trucs stupides, vous savez !

– Non, fit Heidi Macavoy avec un sourire en coin. Mais tu as quand même une certaine réputation. Je crois que ta beuglante en troisième année est devenue célèbre.

– Et ne parlons pas du moment où t'as hurlé sur McGonagall ! rajouta Raashid hilare.

– Je, je, c'est… ! bafouilla Elisa en se drapant dans sa dignité. Tout le monde a le droit d'être stupide de temps en temps !

– Tout le monde a le droit d'être stupide, approuva gravement Cédric dont les yeux pétillaient d'humour. Mais… Il y a des fois où tu abuses du privilège.

Tous ses voisins éclatèrent de rire. Elisa roula des yeux, et se leva. Il était temps de partir avant de finir de se couvrir de ridicule. D'autant plus qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce que lui voulait le directeur…

– Allez, j'y vais. Je vous raconterai, si c'est suffisamment stupide pour battre mon record. A tout à l'heure !

Elle termina son chocolat chaud d'une traite, puis rajusta son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, laissant ses amis rigoler entre eux. En traversant la Grande Salle, elle prit quand même le temps de dire bonjour à ses autres amis. Takashi et Helen chez les Serdaigle, Heather, Tabitha, Terence et Adrian chez les Serpentard, les jumeaux Weasley chez les Gryffondor… Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'elle ruminait la mort de Cécile et n'avait pas adressé plus de dix mots à son entourage, et elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir laissé tombé tout le monde comme ça. Cela dit, personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Ils savaient tous qu'elle avait perdue une amie, et ils avaient respecté son besoin de solitude.

Elle croisa le Trio d'Or à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et les salua de loin, mais ne fit pas un détour pour leur parler. Elle irait probablement les voir après son entrevue avec Dumbledore… Si c'était en rapport avec le rituel, Harry devrait être informé : et si c'était en rapport avec autre chose, eh bien, il y avait de grande chance qu'Harry doive quand même être informé. A ce stade des évènements, le Survivant était au centre des choses, que ça lui plaise ou non…

On était samedi, et il n'y avait guère d'élèves traînant dans les couloirs en cette heure matinale. Elisa ne croisa pas un chat sur le chemin du bureau du directeur. Cheminer toute seule dans les couloirs de pierres froids et déserts lui rappela soudain la nuit où elle avait quitté le château pour rencontrer Grindelwald, et elle retint un frisson incontrôlé. Bon sang, elle adorait cette école, mais il fallait admettre que parfois, c'était un peu glauque, comme ambiance. Elle fut soulagée d'arriver devant l'affreuse gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

– Ewok.

La gargouille s'écarta. Elisa monta les escaliers, se demanda brièvement si ce mot de passe se référait aux Ewok en chocolats vendus dans la confiserie Buttermere, ou bien si Dumbledore avait récemment fait le mur pour assister au dernier film de la trilogie. La jeune fille ne lui avait donné que les deux premiers volets de la saga _Star Wars_ , et les Ewok n'apparaissaient que dans le dernier film… Imaginer Dumbledore en train de manger du pop-corn dans une salle de cinéma moldue avait quelque chose d'assez surréaliste.

La porte du bureau était ouverte, et elle n'eut même pas à frapper pour annoncer sa présence. Dumbledore sourit brièvement lorsqu'elle entra, et lui fit signe de refermer la porte. La Poufsouffle obéit, curieuse, puis alla prendre place sur son siège habituel, devant le bureau du directeur :

– Bonjour, professeur.

– Bonjour, Miss Bishop. J'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu votre petit-déjeuner.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Pas vraiment. Mais ça avait l'air urgent…

Dumbledore toussota un instant :

– Pas réellement. Je tenais simplement à vous informer qu'il est absolument certain que Jedusor attaquera Poudlard lundi. En fait, il attaquera le Ministère en premier, et il est fort probable qu'il en ressorte victorieux. Puis il se tournera vers Poudlard, et sans doute vers les familles de ses principaux opposants. J'imagine que son but est d'avoir totalement annihilé ses ennemis avant mon retour en fin d'après-midi.

Elisa resta immobile sur sa chaise. Si elle avait eu encore une once d'appétit après son petit-déjeuner interrompu, c'était terminé. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac s'était retourné comme un gant de toilette.

– Et quel est votre plan ? finit-elle par dire d'une voix un peu étranglée. Vous avez prévenu Fudge ?

– Ce n'est pas une information que je suis supposé posséder, lâcha le directeur dont les yeux pétillèrent brièvement. Mais j'ai annoncé mon absence à tout le personnel de l'école, ainsi que la forte probabilité pour que Jedusor choisisse ce moment pour agir. A l'heure qu'il est, Mr Willemus a sans doute rapporté ces informations à Scrimgeour, qui se prépare en conséquence.

Ah oui, Raphael Willemus, le concierge mercenaire, qui espionnait Dumbledore pour le compte de Scrimgeour, qui lui-même travaillait pour Fudge. Momentanément distraite de son angoisse, Elisa fronça les sourcils. Tout ça paraissait affreusement compliqué. Les choses auraient été bien plus simples si Dumbledore avait passé un coup de miroir au Ministre pour le prévenir d'une attaque imminente, au lieu de faire des sous-entendus devant l'espion du chef des Aurors pour que celui-ci assemble les informations et les transmette à son chef, sans savoir qu'on les lui avait données à dessein ! Franchement, tout ça semblait épuisant. Se dire les choses franchement, ça leur aurait fait gagné un temps fou. Tandis que là, Dumbledore devait anticiper les réactions d'au moins quatre personnes différentes (Voldemort, Fudge, Scrimgeour, Willemus), contrôler leur accès à l'information, et mettre en scène la façon dont ils obtenaient l'information, tout ça pour leur donner l'information lui-même mais s'arrangeant pour que ça ait l'air accidentel ! Quel casse-tête !

Puis elle se secoua mentalement. Il fallait quand même avoir le sens des priorités. On parlait d'une attaque imminente sur Poudlard ! Son ahurissement devant les magouilles directoriales pouvait attendre cinq minutes.

– Vous savez qui il compte viser ? fit-elle avec angoisse en songeant déjà au maigre pourcentage de sorciers protégés par l'Alliance. Et comment ? S'il utilise les loups-garous, ça ira, ce n'est pas la pleine lune, mais s'il envoie les géants à l'attaque…

Le regard du directeur se fit perçant :

– Les géants ?

– Il en a toute une tribu sous ses ordres, lâcha Elisa avec étonnement. Ils ont disparus de leur habitat naturel il y a un mois ?

Sa dernière phrase s'était terminée d'un ton tellement incertain que ça ressemblait plus à une question. Elisa n'était pas du tout habituée à avoir des informations récentes que Dumbledore n'avait pas. Après tout, c'était _lui_ qui avait un espion chez les Mangemorts, pas elle. Ce soudain renversement des rôles était pour le moins désorientant…

– J'ignorais qu'ils avaient accepté son offre, murmura le directeur d'un air contrarié. Voilà une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, Miss Bishop, comment avait-vous appris ça ?

Elisa le regarda fixement. Ok, elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce que ça soit elle, la mine d'information. C'était très perturbant.

– Percy Weasley. Il a entendu Scrimgeour en parler à des Aurors. Il n'a pas de preuves, mais les indices sont assez solides.

– Percy Weasley, répéta Dumbledore avec surprise. Vous êtes en contact ?

Elisa le regarda encore plus fixement, parce que là, ça devenait surréaliste. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être étonné par ça ?! C'était évident. C'était même tellement évident qu'elle était surprise que Dumbledore lui-même n'ai pas tenté de recruter Percy !

– En août. J'avais besoin d'une taupe au Ministère et il était dans une position parfaite.

– Une taupe ? répéta faiblement le directeur.

– Euh, oui ? Il fait passer mes conseils à son boss en prétendant que les idées viennent de lui, et il me fait passer les infos du Département… Vous ne l'aviez pas deviné ? Non, attendez. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'aviez pas deviné ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas essayé de le recruter vous-même ? Percy est un agent parfait !

Le directeur se passa la main dans la barbe d'un geste pensif un peu machinal, puis secoua la tête, l'air légèrement amusé.

– En effet. Vous avez raison, Miss Bishop, je ne devrais pas être surpris. C'est un geste tout à fait logique de votre part. J'y ai moi-même pensé assez longuement. Mais je n'ai pas approché le jeune Mr Weasley du vivant d'Amélia, puisque je n'avais guère besoin d'un agent dans le Département de la Justice, à cette époque. Amélia et moi-même étions des amis de longue date, et collaborer ne nous posait pas de problèmes. De plus, Molly se montrait extrêmement… réticente à l'idée que je recrute un autre de ses fils.

Oh, ça, Elisa pouvait l'imaginer sans mal. Elle grimaça, et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'amusement. Puis le directeur reprit son sérieux :

– Après le décès d'Amélia, j'ai en effet eu besoin d'un contact au sein de son Département. Vous n'ignorez pas que je ne suis pas en bons termes avec Scrimgeour. Cependant, lorsque j'ai demandé au jeune Charlie Weasley d'approcher son frère à ce sujet… Percy a fait preuve d'une indignation tellement virulente à l'idée d'espionner Scrimgeour que son frère a déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'une cause perdue.

Il se tut. Pendant un instant, ni lui ni Elisa ne parlèrent, tous les deux occupés à imaginer la scène… et à la revoir à la lumière du fait que Percy était _déjà_ un espion lorsque Dumbledore l'avait approché. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Elisa se sentit sourire largement. Elle ne pouvait visualiser la scène que trop bien. Charlie, demandant d'un air nonchalant : _eh, Perce, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'espionner ton chef, hypothétiquement ?_ Et Percy, devenant immédiatement écarlate, bredouillant, postillonnant, faisant tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains dans son agitation, et répondant d'une voix dérapant dans les aigus : _M-m-moi ?! Espionner ?! As-tu perdu l'esprit, je… Je suis intègre, moi ! Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, je suis indigné, c'est un outrage, comment oses-tu, c'est scandaleux et oh regarde l'heure qu'il est je dois retourner bosser, bonne journée Charlie !_

Elisa ne put s'en empêcher, et se plaqua les deux mains devant la bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements incontrôlables.

– Ah, fit faiblement Dumbledore. En effet, j'imagine que le déni indigné de Mr Weasley devait sans doute venir de la peur d'être découvert, plutôt que d'un refus d'envisager l'idée d'être agent double.

Elisa réussit à ravaler son rire, mais elle savait qu'elle allait chérir ce souvenir durant longtemps. Elle avait réussi à doubler Dumbledore. Par accident. Par agent interposé. Sans s'en rendre compte. Oh, la gloire ! Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait se vanter d'avoir complètement pris au dépourvu un génie de son calibre…

Tout ça à cause d'un petit problème de communication. C'était ironique, en un sens. Ironique, mais pas vraiment surprenant. Parce que quand on y pensait… Les gens ne s'écoutaient pas vraiment les uns les autres pour se comprendre. Ils s'écoutaient juste pour pouvoir leur répondre.

– Pour en revenir au sujet initial, reprit Dumbledore (et Elisa retrouva abruptement son sérieux). Severus ne connaît pas toutes les cibles que Jedusor visera… Mais il est absolument certain que le Ministère et Poudlard en font partie. Il est également très probable que vos proches soient ciblés, Miss Bishop. Votre maison est sous Fidélitas, et vos parents y seront donc en sécurité : mais les familles de Mr Diggory et de Miss Buttermere n'ont pas cette protection. Miss Bowman, votre associée, risque également d'être ciblée, tout comme l'école de Tourmaline.

– Quasiment personne ne sait que j'ai fondé Tourmaline ! protesta Elisa tout en faisant à toute allure des plans pour exfiltrer tous ces gens et les mettre à l'abri.

Dumbledore sourit un peu tristement :

– C'est vrai. Mais le métier de Miss Cécile Engelhorn était connu. Et à l'heure qu'il est, Jedusor a sans doute déjà appris votre amitié avec elle.

Elisa eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup au cœur. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Et, comme au ralenti, elle pouvait voir les conséquences de cette révélation. Jedusor se moquait de Cécile Engelhorn, il ignorait sans doute son nom. Mais il voulait faire souffrir Elisabeth Bishop, et il allait donc se jeter comme un rapace sur le moindre point de pression…. Avant même que Dumbledore n'ait ouvert la bouche pour poursuivre, elle savait ce qu'il allait dire.

– Par principe, Jedusor aurait finit par s'attaquer à Tourmaline. C'est une institution qui défie le dogme puriste. Mais il est très probable que dans trois jours, il s'attaque à cette école en raison de ce qu'elle représentait pour Miss Engelhorn… Et de ce que Miss Engelhorn représentait pour vous.

 _La ferme_ , aurait voulu lui cracher Elisa. _Qu'est-ce que vous savez de Cécile ?! Elle était brave et drôle et tellement forte que je la pensais indestructible, mais ils l'ont tuée quand même, et maintenant ils voudraient souiller sa mémoire davantage ?! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ça et rester aussi calme ? Est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point c'est dégueulasse ?! Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Je ne mérite pas ça !_

Mais Elisa dressa ses remparts mentaux, et ravala la bouffée de rage impuissante qui lui montait dans la poitrine. Elle se contenta d'inspirer profondément, et de se faire une note mentale d'informer Madeline du risque pour qu'elle enclenche la procédure d'évacuation. Ses murs d'Occlumancie étaient dressés haut dans son esprit, inébranlables et solides : mais ses poings étaient crispés sur ses genoux à lui en faire mal. Elle dut faire un effort conscient pour détendre ses muscles, et pour lâcher d'un ton calme :

– Je vais m'en occuper.

Il y eut un silence, où Dumbledore la scruta par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il semblait inhabituellement grave. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était très basse.

– Miss Bishop. Je suis désolé pour votre perte.

Elisa sentit sa gorge se serrer, et détourna brusquement la tête. _Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer_. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se contenta de regarder un des instruments en argent du directeur, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il allait changer de sujet. Lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole, cependant, il y avait une tension dissimulée dans sa voix qui lui fit automatiquement relever la tête.

– Avez-vous été tenté de l'utiliser ?

Le regard de Dumbledore s'était fait perçant. Elisa se raidit en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire :

– La pierre ? Non.

Le directeur cligna des yeux, le visage indéchiffrable :

– Pourquoi donc ?

Mal à l'aise, Elisa détourna à nouveau le regard. Elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer. Parce qu'elle avait peur. Parce que le rapport bénéfice-risque ne lui semblait pas en valoir le coup. Parce que la pierre ne lui permettrait pas de rendre à Cécile son job, sa vie, ses projets. Parce que, par-dessus tout, elle avait peur que la pierre ne fasse apparaître qu'une image délavée de Cécile, sans ses blagues crues, son sourire éclatant, sa vitalité débordante, sa voix tonitruante : quelque chose de pâle, de fragile, de tordu, comme une mauvaise contrefaçon. Elle ne voulait pas que ça soit ça, son dernier souvenir de Cécile. Elle voulait se souvenir d'une Cécile heureuse, pas d'un spectre mélancolique.

– Parce que ça ne l'aurait pas ramenée, finit-elle par dire. Ça n'aurait été qu'une illusion.

– Vous pensez que la pierre fait apparaître des illusions ? fit Dumbledore d'un ton indéfinissable.

Elisa haussa les épaules, toujours sans le regarder :

– En tous les cas, elle ne ramène pas les morts. Juste leur souvenir. Ça ne répare rien. Sur le long terme, c'est même sans doute pire.

Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il avait utilisé la pierre, se souvint la jeune fille en retenant une grimace devant son propre manque de tact. S'il n'avait rien à ajouter, c'était qu'il était sans doute d'accord… Et ce n'était pas une chose facile à admettre, pour quelqu'un qui avait été si profondément façonné par ses remords.

– Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la protection de Poudlard ? fit-elle abruptement pour changer de sujet. Est-ce qu'il faut prévenir les élèves de se préparer à l'évacuation ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête :

– Il ne faut pas créer la panique. D'autant plus que si les élèves apprenaient ce que Jedusor prépare avec plusieurs jours d'avance, il se douterait de la véritable allégeance du professeur Rogue… Non, je pense que les défenses naturelles de l'école permettront de résister à l'assaut jusqu'à mon retour. Pour ce qui est du Ministère…

Et il exposa son plan, phase par phase, hypothèse après hypothèse. Qui prévenir, qui ne pas prévenir. Comment avertir telle personne et comment avertir telle autre pour dissimuler le rôle de Rogue. Elisa voulait absolument prévenir Lester et Percy, pour faire sortir ses amis du Ministère avant l'attaque : mais les prévenir signifierait qu'ils préviendraient aussi leurs proches, et leurs amis, et foutraient tout par terre. Pour Dumbledore, c'était un équilibre délicat à trouver entre trop en dire ou pas assez. Pour Elisa, c'était juste un choix horrible à faire entre qui sauver et qui laisser se faire abattre.

Ils revirent aussi leurs plans pour Beltaine. Dumbledore avait pris soin d'organiser les choses pour qu'en dehors de leur petit cercle de comploteurs, personne ne sache qu'il quitterait le pays avec le Survivant. Le lundi matin, à la première heure, Harry utiliserait une des Boîtes à Flemme des jumeaux pour prétexter avoir besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie : en réalité, il profiterait de l'heure matinale pour se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante, où l'attendraient Dumbledore, Lupin et Rogue, ainsi qu'un Portoloin international. Pour cacher son absence, Mrs Pomfresh prétendrait durant toute la journée qu'il se trouvait alité avec un empoisonnement alimentaire. Ron, Hermione, Cédric et Trisha (qui étaient tous plus ou moins au courant que _quelque chose_ avait lieu ce jour-là) serait chargé de corroborer cette histoire.

Ils passèrent en revue les défenses de Poudlard : par où Voldemort attaquerait, quels endroits étaient vulnérables, comment évacuer les élèves. Brièvement, Elisa se demanda pourquoi le directeur la mettait dans la confidence, alors que c'était les professeurs qui seraient aux commandes. Peut-être que, sachant qu'Elisa allait forcément s'en mêler, il avait décidé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté ? Dumbledore n'était pas censé connaître l'existence de l' _Agua Animaro_ et savoir à quel point Elisa pouvait être redoutable si on la plaçait à côté d'un lac, mais franchement, avec le niveau d'omniscience du directeur, la Poufsouffle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il connaissait déjà son arme secrète.

Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. L'heure de la Bataille Finale approchait… Et pour ça, malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles, Elisa préférait de loin être informée plutôt que tenue dans l'ombre. Sa vie pourrait en dépendre.

Sa vie, et celles de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

.

* * *

.

Pas de pression, surtout.

L'action commence dans le prochain chapitre !

.


	19. La chute du Ministère

.

HELLO MES KIWIS ! Quoi de neuf ?

Urgh, en ce moment boum, je retombe en panne d'inspi. Oui, car je m'étais lancée dans la fanfic Self-Insert sur _Game Of Thrones_ et finalement... Bof. Ca coince. Peut-être que c'est juste ce passage en particulier mais voilà, brrr, ça m'énerve. Peut-être qu'il faut que je le re-lance dans un autre fandom... Ou que je recommence depuis le début cette histoire de SI, avec un autre angle d'approche. Peut-être la réincarner en Stark ou en Lannister, au lieu de me tordre le cerveau pour en faire une fille du commun capable de s'élever socialement. Parce que mine de rien, c'est ça le moins réaliste ! xD

Bref.

J'imagine que c'est l'effet du manque. Quand j'écrivais Le Parfum, ou Renouveau, ou Elisabeth Bishop, j'étais incroyablement plongée dedans. C'était le travail de plusieurs années, à chaque fois. Evidemment, lâcher ça, c'est dur. On ne retrouve pas tout de suite le confort facile de l'écriture dans un univers qu'on connait sur le bout des doigts, avec des personnages tellement familiers qu'on a l'impression qu'ils sont réels. C'est comme de déménager en laissant des amis derrière soi, sans aucun moyen de les contacter. Il faut une période d'ajustement. Mais bon sang, c'est dur.

Urgh. Voilà que je me plains d'avoir fini ma fic. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, je devrais être fière ! Allez, assez d'auto apitoiement.

Je vais peut-être faire une autre fic SI dans GoT, avec un personnage qui se réincarne en Cersei Lannister. Parce que soyons honnêtes, 80% du bordel de la série peut être retracé jusqu'à elle ou son entourage. Alors que si elle avait évité d'avance certaines catastrophes (demander à Jaime de devenir Garde Royal : coucher avec lui : mettre au monde Jeoffrey : haïr Robert : s'aliéner tout le monde...), bah ça aurait été nettement plus calme x)

.

Passons **aux réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Aomine** ! Ah, Endgame est une assez bonne conclusion à la saga Marvel. Et toi aussi tu as eu une séance chargée en émotions x) Bref ! Pour GoT, j'y réfléchis encore. En fait j'ai aussi un peu de mal à me résoudre à changer de fandom. Oui, je reviens toujours à Harry Potter, mais... Ca fait DES ANNEES que je n'écris que sur Harry Potter, ça va me faire bizarre de changer pour un univers que je maîtrise moins.

Yo **Mayoune** ! Oui, le sort de Cécile est injuste. Elisa avait jusque là réussi à protégé tout le monde, mais c'est un rappel assez brutal qu'elle ne peut pas être partout, ni triompher de la malchance. Enfin, voilà... Sinon, en effet, il y a une certaine poésie dans le fait que Warington (resident asshole xD) se range du côté d'Elisa lors de la bataille à venir !

Ah ah **Rose-Eliade** , tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Et en effet Elisa va y penser... Pas tout de suite certes, mais elle va y penser x)

Salut **Mara Kag** ! EN effet, JKR nous dit qu'il y a environ 5 000 sorciers en Grande-Bretagne. Normalement, ils devraient être 50 000, si ne serait-ce que 1% de la population du pays ets sorcière ! La précédente guerre a vraiment décimé le pays. Je headcanon que la moitié des gens ont été tués et l'autre moitié s'est enfui. Bref, c'est évoqué quelque part dans les derniers chapitres du tome 3 de la saga, mais la dernière guerre a vraiment été un génocide...

Oui **Manifestement Malefoy** , Cécile était peu connue par les lecteurs, donc sa mort personnellement... Ca a un moins grand impact émotionnel que la réaction d'Elisa. Je me suis fait auto-pleurer en écrivant ce passage. Je suis une mauviette x)

Bienvenue **Yuedra** ! Joli pseudo =) Ah, le fait que Bellatrix ne soit plus sur le terrain... Ca vient du fait que le destin essaie de retrouver son chemin "canon". Je n'en dis pas plus. Pense juste a ce que Bellatrix fait dans le canon, et ce qu'elle devient... x) BREF ! Ravie que le headcanon sur le souvenir d'Harry te plaise ! Il me paraît assez logique, alors du coup je devais le re-caser dans l'histoire x) Anyway en effet Elisa a coiffé Dudu au poteau complètement par accident, et je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ce passage. Ouh, le malentendu ! xDDD Bref merci beaucoup, et accroche-toi ! La suite arrive. Et ça va swinguer !

Salut **Lassa** ! Eh oui, en effet, Cécile ENgelhorn est morte. Paix à son âme. Il fallait bien qu'Elisa soit touchée par la guerre de façon directe... Enfin bref. Ouiiii, regarde et lis Game Of Thrones ! Perso, j'ai lu tous les livres... Puis j'ai vu la série et j'ai passé mon temps à la critiquer xD Oh y a des trucs biens. Mais les livres c'est toujours mieux. Plus de personnages, plus d'intrigue x) Anyway ! Oui je pense faire une fille, comme SI. Contrairement à GRRM pour qui "perso fille = s'étaler en long et en large sur le sexisme et la violence sexuelle, quel que soit l'âge ou le statut social de ladite fille" je pense que je vais m'axer sur le côté politique. Tous les personnages masculins ne sont pas aussi obsédés par le sexe que GRRM et donc pour peu que ma SI invente l'imprimerie et la moissonneuse-batteuse, elle va très vite se retrouver sous la protection d'un lord quelconque. Reste à savoir vers quelle Maison je la dirige. Les Stark ça pourrait être fun, mais ça va trop ressembler à la fic "Greyjoy alla Breve" (où Theon ets un SI et apporte la révolution industrielle au Nord). Je crois que ça va être les Lannister. Voyons voir comment je vais me dérouiller, à prendre le côté des méchants de la saga... x)

Merci **Elorah** =) En effet, la relation entre Dumbledore et Elisa a vraiment évolué. Maintenant, ils ne sont plus antagonistes, ou même dans un rapport mentor/subalterne (même s'il reste toujours une trace de ça). Ils sont quasiment sur un pied d'égalité. Beaucoup de chemin a été parcouru !

Ooooh **Gladoo89** , toi aussi tu craque pour les SI et les voyages dans le temps ? Je crois que "Time Travel Fix-it" est un de mes tag favoris sur AO3. Le fait de savoir ce qui va se passer d'avance ets un atout génial pour un personnage. C'est une de mes intrigues préférées aussi x) Tu as des fics de ce genre sur le fandom de GoT à me recommander ? =) Bref, contente que ça t'ai plu (surtout le passage avec Rogue xD Et, tristement, la mort de Cécile...). A bientôt !

Yo **Tiph** ' ! Ah ah, oui, prévoit des mouchoirs pour la suite x) Ca va saigner x) Sinon, oui, Cécile était une personnalité assez marquante et je suis sûre qu'elle va beaucoup manquer aux gamins de Tourmaline. Tourmaline qui, a priori, va perdurer après la guerre. Il faudrait tuer TOUS les fondateurs pour que le projet soit abandonné, et y a peu de chances que ça arrive x) Donc ne t'en fait pas pour les Cracmols !

Contente que ça t'ai plu **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Tu appréhende la suite ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est en train de se mettre en position de sécurité là, en mode "brace for impact !", tellement les gens pensent que mon prochain chap' sera butal. Mais non ! Ce sera le chapitre d'après qui sera cruel xD

Hello **DawnEcho** ! En effet, pauvre Cécile. Il fallait bien qu'Elisa soit frappée par la réalité de la guerre, mais... Ca m'a fait mal à écrire. Enfin bref ! Ah ah, le message subtil "NE TUE PAS ROGUE" xD Perso je pense que j'augmente ses chances de survie rien qu'en abrégeant la guerre, donc bon, tu as toutes tes chances ! Et ah ah, j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction à ce chapitre. J'espère que tu es bien accrochée ! xD

Coucou **Kuro No Kage** ! C'est ça, fait ta pub x) Sinon, oui, en effet, la baston finale aproche et ça stresse tout le monde, y compris Dudu... D'où sa soudian inclinaison à partager des infos, alors que c'ets pas vraiment son genre. Et en effet, la mort de Cécile marque le début de la fin de l'innocence d'Elisa... Le début d'une longue série de décès... Mwahahaha. J'ai même du me faire un récapitulatif des morts, quand j'écrivais les derniers chap', parce que je m'y perdais x) Mais je ne veux pas te stresser, bien sûr... x)

Bienvenue à bord **Moufleyte** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu. Ce que dit Cédric à Elisa, comme quoi ce n'est pas mentir que de faire un effort, c'est aussi quelque chose quej'ai eu besoin d'entendre à un moment. On se sent parfois si inadéquat, comme des imposteurs, quand on fait bonne figure alors qu'on en a ras le bol. Mais ce n'est pas un mensonge, ce n'est pas mal. Evoluer en société c'est toujours en grande partie performatif. On fait de notre mieux. Voilà, je suis contente que ça t'ai aidé, et j'espère que du coup la suite des aventures d'Elisa te plaira autant ! =)

Hello **Redheadead** ! Ouiii, j'ai aimé Endgame x) Même si ça me fend le coeur que Tony soit mort... Enfin bref. La bataille approche, en effet, et du coup je mets fin à tout un tas de sous-intrigues x) La rivalité entre Elisa et Warrington disparaît, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux devenus plus matures, et qu'ils font une équipe très douée x) Cécile meurt, parce que... Honnêtement j'ai prévu de tuer son perso depuis le tome 3 xD Elle est le "Cédric Diggory d'Harry Potter" : la première victime innocente dont Elisa était proche, son premier deuil. Ironique, que ça arrive à la fin de l'histoire. Mais j'avoue, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tuer Cécile avant x) Bref ! En effet, le dénouement est proche... Alors accroche ta ceinture ! xD

Salut, **DameAureline** ! Je note les idées pour les Animagi (même si personnellement, j'ai du mal à imaginer Dudu en lièvre : c'est l'animal de Luna !). Pour ce qui est des Lestrange, en effet, un de moins c'est toujours bien. Mais qu'en est-il de l'absnece de Bellatrix ? Pour l'instant, aucun lecteur n'en a deviné la véritable raison ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de Cécile... Certains s'étaient beaucoup attachés à elle. Je pense que l'impact aurait été plus fort si son assassinat avait eu lieu avant qu'Elisa ne s'endurcisse. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire x)

Yo **Streema** =) Oh, oui, bien sûr qu'Elisa a été stupide avec Dudu, McGo, et ses coups de gueules divers et variés. Elle est une ado stupide, des fois, c'est justement ça l'intérêt de la fic x) Bref, ravie que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi ça va me faire un choc quand je vais terminer la fic...

.

Le chapitre précédent vous a bien fait stresser, apparemment, avec l'imminence de la bataille. Allez, on y est presque ! Pas d'inquiétude.

(Enfin, pas trop...)

Bref. Sinon, hier je suis allée à Pôle Emploi pour la première fois de ma vie. Ca s'est bien passé et je vais avoir des sous, YES. Quand même, on a beau râler, y a des trucs bien en France. Imparfaits, oui, mais partant d'une bonne intention, et dont on serait bien embêté s'ils disparaissaient...

ANYWAY. Je cause, je cause, mais ça fait pas avancer l'affaire x) Revenons à nos moutons !

.

Voilà la fiche du **personnage du jour**... Et comme on va le revoir dans ce chapitre (de façon assez dramatique en plus), j'ai nommé : **Percy Weasley** !

Perceval Weasley, dit "Percy", est le troisième fils de la famille Weasley. Maigre, de taille moyenne, le visage sévère, les yeux noisette, il a les cheveux roux d'une nuance plus foncée que le reste des membres de sa famille, et porte des lunettes carrées à monture d'écaille. Malgré ses moyens limités, il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles.

Au milieu de sa famille bruyante, enjouée, énergique et excentrique, Percy est souvent vu comme **le rabat-joie de la bande**. Il est posé, rigoureux, pincé même. Il a nettement moins d'humour que le reste de sa fratrie, il est moins spontané, et il s'énerve facilement face à la provocation. Et de son côté, Percy trouve que ses frères manquent de sérieux, ce qu'il ne manque pas de leur reprocher. Mais il garde pour lui ses autres sujets de rancœur : le fait que son père se laisse marcher dessus, le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'essaie de sortir de la pauvreté, le fait que les blagues dont il fait l'objet sont stupides et cruelles, le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi chouchouté que ses autres frères parce qu'il n'est pas aussi casse-cou et immature.

Il y a une fracture entre Percy et le reste de famille depuis des années. Jadis, ce n'était pas si flagrant. Percy était un enfant **sage** , le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Mais il était aussi un enfant observateur, lucide, peut-être même un peu trop. Tout petit, il voulait donner du sens au choses, que son petit monde soit propre et ordonné, rassurant. Il avait besoin d'être **rassuré**. Percy est né cinq ans avant la fin de la guerre. Ses premiers souvenirs sont ceux des enterrements de ses oncles et ses tantes, et de la terreur dans les yeux de ses parents quand les gens évoquaient l'avenir. Alors que Bill était l'aîné à qui leurs parents voulaient offrir le monde, et que Charlie avait la tête dans les nuages... C'était Percy qui voyait sa mère compter les pommes de terre six fois de suite avec angoisse, espérant désespérément que ça pourrait les nourrir jusqu'à la fin du mois. C'était Percy qui voyait son père, la tête dans les mains, assis devant la table recouverte de factures, respirant profondément comme pour ravaler des sanglots.

Alors Percy a grandi plus vite que tous ses frères. Le chaos l'effrayait, alors il s'est efforcé de toujours **s'entourer d'ordre**. Il est obsédé pour des détails que le reste de sa famille trouvait stupide, comme l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron ou le montant des amendes pour détention d'un balai trafiqué, mais pour Percy, c'est important. Il fallait qu'il y ait de l'ordre. Le monde était trop terrifiant sans ça. Et oui, ses frères étaient tous courageux, avec leurs aventures, leurs jeux de trompe-la-mort, leurs blagues dangereuses : mais c'était du courage _stupide_ , c'était affronter des ombres, c'était vain et puéril. Percy avait un courage différent. Le courage de ne pas se mettre à crier ou pleurer, quand ses tiroirs bien rangés étaient vidés par terre par les jumeaux. Le courage de lire avec patience un rapport de trois-cent pages, jusqu'à trouver la faille juridique nécessaire pour faire basculer une affaire. Le courage de ne pas paniquer quand les chiffres ne correspondent pas à ses calculs. C'était moins glorieux, mais c'était du courage quand même.

Percy a déjà entendu les gens l'appeler _névrosé_ , ou bien _affligé de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs_. Juste des petits mots, comme ça, pour qualifier sa bizarrerie. Ca fait toujours mal, mais il a appris à vivre avec. Il est différent de ses frères. Il le sait. Pas aussi cool, pas aussi drôle, pas aussi brave. Il n'y peut rien. Même quand il essaie de les imiter, il ne fait jamais les choses aussi bien qu'eux. Il a aidé à la capture de Pettigrew, mais c'est Harry qui en a ramassé toute la gloire. Il a brièvement tenté de jouer au Quidditch, mais il n'a pas été pris, parce que l'équipe n'avait pas besoin d'un autre Gardien. Et il se tient toujours raide comme une planche, affreusement conscient des accrocs dans son pull, de l'usure des genoux de son pantalon, des ourlets effilochés de ses robes, de ses manches de chemise trop courtes. Comment ses autres frères peuvent-ils en rire ? Percy ne trouve pas ça drôle. Il pense inconsciemment à sa mère qui comptait la nourriture dans les placards, aux épaules de son père affaissées devant les factures. **La honte et la peur** lui coulent dans la gorge comme un reflux d'acide.

Dans un autre univers, Percy en serait devenu amer, en colère, déçu. Il y aurait eu des mots maladroits, la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, et il aurait craqué. Sa rébellion l'aurait mené dans le mauvais camp, en pleine guerre. Plus tard, il serait revenu à la raison... Mais la fracture entre lui et sa famille n'aurait jamais été comblée, pas réellement. Personne ne se serait excusé de l'avoir rabaissé et repoussé. C'est lui qui aurait été conduit à demander pardon pour sa rébellion. La blessure n'aurait jamais vraiment guéri.

Dans cet univers, la fracture existe, mais elle n'est pas si cruelle. Percy n'est pas comme ses frères, non, mais il a prouvé son héroïsme aux yeux de sa famille, il n'a pas été rabaissé dans son rôle de Préfet mais au contraire admiré et écouté (notamment par Elisa), et surtout… Même si c'est en secret, il participe à la guerre, au lieu d'en être exclu. Il se sent **utile**. Il est aimé, et plus important, il le sait. Il est valorisé. Il est apprécié. Et ça fait tout un monde de différence.

.

Voilà pour Percy ! J'avoue m'être attachée à lui, en écrivant cette fic, en lisant des réflexions sur lui sur Tumblr, ou en réfléchissant un peu à ce que ça devait être de vivre comme étant le moins cool des Weasley.

Bref.

Sinon, vous avez vu le dernier épisode de Game Of Thrones ? EPIQUE. Dark!Dany is here. On le sentait venir depuis la saison 1, avec tous ses discours sur "je prendrais ce qui me reviens avec Fire and Blood", mais là c'est mis en application et WOW. J'ai hâte de voir le dénouement. Cette série m'a plu mais m'a aussi pas mal déçue, assez souvent, alors... Voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir comment ça va s'achever, pour ensuite lire plein de fic "fix it" sur AO3 ! xD

Bref. Avant de poster le chapitre, comme d'habitude, voici un petit récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé. Après tout, ça fait quand même un moment depuis le dernier chapitre ! Il faut se rafraîchir la mémoire...

.

 _Précédemment..._

 _Alors que le jour de Beltaine (où Dumbledore, Lupin et Rogue retireront l'Horcruxe du front d'Harry) approche, les choses se sont précipités. Il est à présent certain que Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard durant l'absence du directeur. Elisa doit s'y préparer, mais aussi encaisser son premier deuil. Pour la première fois, elle a perdu un proche. Cécile Engelhorn, son amie, lieutenant de l'Alliance et professeur de Tourmaline, a été assassinée. Et faire face à la réalité, avec le poids du chagrin écrasant qui pèse sur elle... C'est plus dur que ce qu'elle pensait._

 _._

Voilà. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors...

Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **La chute du Ministère**

 **.**

Elisa avait toujours trouvé les week-ends reposant. Mais les deux jours précédents le lundi de Beltaine furent tout, sauf relaxants. Après sa conversation avec Dumbledore le vendredi matin, Elisa avait passé un coup de miroir urgent à sa mère, et Isabelle Bishop avait passé les quarante-huit heures suivantes à fabriquer des Portoloins. Elisa, elle, avait contacté Madeline pour que Tourmaline soit prête à évacuer lundi : la Poufsouffle n'avait pas admis _savoir_ que l'école serait attaqué… Mais elle avait laissé entendre qu'une source fiable lui avait dit qu'il y avait un risque très important. Une demi-vérité, un mensonge par omission. Tant que ça marchait, Elisa n'allait pas chipoter. Madeline avait donc annoncé aux jeunes Cracmols qu'un « exercice d'évacuation » était prévu pour le lundi suivant, mais les profs se préparaient d'un air sombre à une véritable attaque, et ils avaient demandés à leurs proches de se barricader à l'abri.

Elisa avait aussi prévenu Gwendolyn, et Neal. Puis elle avait appelé Lester, et lui avait pratiquement ordonné de prendre un jour de congé le lundi suivant, disant que quelque chose se préparait. Résultat, Lester et sa mère (Mafalda Hopkrik, qui travaillait elle aussi au Ministère) avaient pris leur journée. Percy, en revanche, avait refusé tout net de quitter le navire. Et oui, il était bien conscient que ses cheveux roux et son nom de famille faisaient de lui une cible. Mais il était un Gryffondor avant tout. Elisa avait vite réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait pas le convaincre, et lui avait alors demandé de s'arranger pour qu'autant de monde possible soit absent le lundi suivant.

Durant tout le week-end, elle avait passé des appels à des Briseurs de Sorts, leur faisant sécuriser plusieurs lieux, ou leur demandant de renforcer les protections de différentes maisons. Elle avait ordonné à ses parents de stocker la Forteresse en nourriture, potions de soins, couvertures et matelas. Elle avait demandé à Matt (qui tournait apparemment comme un loup en cage) d'aller vérifier la sécurité de certaines cachettes : elle aurait normalement confié ce job à Cécile ou à Remus, mais avec la mort de l'une et la mission de l'autre, il lui fallait se tourner vers un autre membre de confiance de l'Alliance… Et le choix était mince. Elle se sentait paranoïaque.

Durant la journée de samedi, elle refit la liste de toutes les planques de l'Alliance, et alla donner des consignes à ses elfes (pour qu'ils évacuent Poudlard au premier signe de danger). Elle en profita aussi pour demander aux elfes de Poudlard s'ils l'aideraient, en cas d'urgence : elle repartit avec une liste de volontaires, et un nœud dans l'estomac. Les elfes étaient plein d'enthousiasme, mais ils étaient petits, et fragile. Ils pourraient faire fuir les gens, oui, mais pas les protéger. Tout dépendrait donc de la rapidité de réaction d'Elisa, et c'était une responsabilité terrifiante.

Puis elle se mit à subtilement avertir les gens… Du moins, certains d'entre eux. D'une certaine façon, c'était pire, parce qu'Elisa ne pouvait pas _tous_ les prévenir, pas sans que la rumeur se propage, et que cela mène Voldemort à changer ses plans. Elle devait choisir avec soin qui serait assez confiant pour croire ses demi-vérités, mais assez discret pour ne pas diffuser ça : qui prévenir, qui pourrait avoir une chance de mettre ses proches à l'abri… Et qui n'aurait pas cette opportunité. Parce que prévenir certaines personnes, ça voulait dire que les autres resteraient dans l'ignorance. Que leurs parents, leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leurs amis seraient pris au dépourvu quand les Mangemorts frapperaient. Elisa avait l'impression que cette décision lui rongeait les entrailles comme une créature vivante, faite de honte, de dégoût de soi, d'horreur et de culpabilité.

Elle dit à Cho Chang que Beltaine était un jour de pouvoir lié à la guérison et que ses parents devraient peut-être en profiter pour aller à Ste Mangouste pour voir leur fils Joey, toujours dans le coma suite au sort de Goyle. Elle demanda à Percy d'échanger secrètement les jours de repos des conseillers légaux du Département de la Justice, pour que la mère d'Heather Thatcham soit en congé lundi. Elle dit à Tracey Davies qu'il y aurait un exercice d'évacuation à la Forteresse lundi (où l'Alliance avait offert résidence à sa mère, Nancy Davies, depuis l'attaque de Mangemorts qui avait détruit sa maison), et que ça serait bien qu'un adulte soit sur place pour superviser.

Elle ne dit rien à Tamsin Applebee, à Heidi Macavoy, à Terence Higgs, ou à Adrian Pucey. Elle ne dit rien à Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass. Elle ne dit rien à Marietta Edgecombe. Elle ne dit rien à Alicia Spinnet. Elle ne dit rien à Ron, Fred et George Weasley. Elle ne dit rien à Helen Dawlish. Elle ne dit rien à _Cédric_ , son meilleur ami. Elle ne dit rien. Elle les regarda vivre leur vie, plaisanter et se balader et réviser et faire tout ce que font les adolescents normaux durant les week-ends, et elle s'efforça de ne pas s'étrangler avec sa honte lorsqu'elle se disait « _si demain ils perdent un proche, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pris la décision de me taire_ ».

C'était affreux. C'était impossible de vivre comme ça. Comment faisait Dumbledore ? Comment faisait Rogue ? Elisa s'en sentait malade. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait s'ouvrir en deux et se vider de ses secrets et de ses remords, comme une outre trop pleine dont les coutures céderaient. Comment les gens faisaient pour prendre ce genre de décision plus d'une fois, pour se lever chaque matin en sachant que c'était ça qui les attendait ?!

Elle essaya de faire ses devoirs, mais les bâcla plus qu'autre chose. Elle eut du mal à avaler quoi que soit au dîner. Elle se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, et elle finit par passer sa soirée enfermée dans la Salle sur Demande, à réviser tous les sorts offensifs qu'elle connaissait, et à s'exercer à utiliser la Force pour neutraliser un adversaire en lui défonçant la trachée ou en lui brisant les doigts.

Le dimanche, elle avait l'air d'un Inférius fraîchement déterré, avec ses énormes cernes et son teint pâle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vif et elle faillit fondre en larmes quand Cédric mentionna son père au petit-déjeuner. Elle essaya de se planquer dans la Salle sur Demande avec les souvenirs de Grindelwald, mais même plonger dans la tête du mage noir ne suffisait pas à fuir l'angoisse qui la rongeait comme un acide. En début d'après-midi, Trisha lui fit manger une douzaine de Caramels Calmants à dose extra-forte : normalement, ça aurait poussé Elisa à faire une sieste de trois heures, mais là, ça la rasséréna juste assez pour qu'elle redevienne fonctionnelle, et qu'elle ne se sente plus sur le point de fondre en larmes.

En fin d'après-midi, elle appela sa mère. Depuis son dernier appel, deux jours plus tôt, Isabelle avait travaillé sans relâche à fabriquer des Portoloins. C'était de simples cailloux, sur lesquels Michael avait écrit aux marqueurs les coordonnées de leur destination. Il y en avait au moins deux cent, menant tous à des endroits sûrs. Certains menaient à des chambres d'hôtels moldues, dispersées dans plus de trente villes différentes, que Michael avait passé la journée de vendredi à réserver par téléphone. Certains menaient à des villages perdus au milieu de la cambrousse écossaise. Certains menaient à des coins discrets près de gares ou d'aéroports. D'autres encore menaient à des cottages ou des cabanons à l'abandon au milieu des landes. Plusieurs menaient à des locaux à poubelles près de stations de police ou de campus universitaires. Bref, tout un tas d'endroits où se cacher, que ce soit parmi la foule ou loin de tout.

Ensuite, Elisa coordonna les membres de l'Alliance pour tous les distribuer. C'était un travail assez considérable. Il devait y en avoir pour chaque enfant de Tourmaline, au cas où certains se retrouveraient séparés des autres durant l'évacuation : leurs Portoloins à eux devaient absolument les mener au milieu de grandes villes moldus, car la foule les dissimulerait mieux. Il devait aussi y en avoir pour chaque prof de Tourmaline. Il fallait aussi des Portoloins que Percy distribuerait en urgence lundi matin à ses collègues, disant qu'il s'agissait d'un test (prétendument ordonné par Scrimgeour) sur la capacité des employés du Ministère à garder sur eux un Portoloin d'urgence. Et il fallait aussi en distribuer à différentes personnes protégées par l'Alliance mais qui risquaient quand même d'être prises pour cible, comme les parents de Trisha. Là, il faudrait présenter la chose comme une mesure de sécurité prise récemment tout à fait par hasard, et espérer qu'ils ne deviennent pas soupçonneux. Et c'était dur. Se faire donner un Portoloin vers une destination inconnue tendait à rendre les gens suspicieux, en règle générale….

 _Est-ce que ça sera assez ?_ se demandait Elisa. _Est-ce que ça suffira à sauver tout le monde ?_

Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle fut distraite durant l'entraînement de la Team Grenade, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle remarqua bien les regards éloquents que se jetaient Rhonda et Heather, mais elle n'arriva pas à s'en inquiéter. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Harry était tout aussi distrait qu'elle, sans doute même plus (Elisa vit qu'il mangeait à peine trois bouchées de son dîner, et qu'il n'adressait la parole à personne), et lui, on le laissait tranquille ! Cela dit, cela tendait sans doute à la présence de Ron et Hermione qui l'entouraient comme deux gardes du corps et fusillaient du regard quiconque essayait de s'approcher. Elisa n'y réfléchit guère, cela dit. C'était un tort. Car, du coup, le soir venu, elle ne s'attendait pas du tour à ce que Cédric et Trisha la confrontent à ce sujet.

– Tu prépares quelque chose, lâcha fermement Cédric en croisant les bras.

Elisa lança un regard effaré à Trisha, mais celle-ci secoua la tête :

– Oh, pas la peine d'essayer de te défiler. C'est assez évident.

– Ah bon ? fit faiblement la jeune Bishop.

Trisha fronça les sourcils :

– Tu es très intelligente, Magister, mais tu fais l'erreur classique de tous les génies. Tu pense que tout le monde est stupide.

Elisa tressaillit. Son amie avait touché un nerf. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Trisha ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

– Tu penses qu'on n'a pas vu ton niveau de stress ? Tes appels à tous les membres de l'Alliance ? Ta façon de te plonger dans tes notes durant des heures ?

– Et tout ça a commencé juste après ta conversation avec Dumbledore, enchaîna Cédric. Une conversation qui, je précise, t'as tellement secouée que tu n'as même pas pensé à inventer une excuse pour prétendre que ce n'était rien d'important.

Touchée. Elisa grimaça. Elle aurait du y penser, en plus : ses camarades étaient bien trop curieux à ce sujet pour laisser tomber sans rien dire… Mais elle avait eu l'esprit ailleurs, et elle n'avait donc pas pensé à rediriger leur attention sur les ASPICS, la météo, ou même le match de Quidditch Poufsouffle-Serpentard qui aurait lieu mercredi prochain. Et bon, d'accord, c'était une erreur stupide, mais elle avait quand même une excuse, non ? Elle se préparait à la Bataille Finale ! Des gens allaient mourir ! Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, et elle dut respirer profondément à plusieurs reprise avant de pouvoir regarder ses amis dans les yeux et d'avouer :

– Dumbledore va être absent toute la journée de lundi.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, puis tournèrent vers elle le même regard perplexe.

– Et alors ?

– Et Jedusor le sait ! fit-elle d'une voix hachée. Il le sait et il se prépare à en finir lundi, mais je ne suis pas supposée le savoir et Dumbledore non plus, et il faut se préparer à survivre à ça sans vendre la mèche, et Poudlard va être attaqué ! Poudlard, le Ministère, Tourmaline, et sans doute tous les gens affiliés à l'Alliance d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Et Dumbledore pense que le Ministère va tomber, et si ça arrive, on sera tous seuls face aux Mangemorts, aux Détraqueurs, aux loups-garous et aux géants que Jedusor va nous envoyer dessus !

Elle respira profondément pour se calmer, redressant ses murs d'Occlumancie et maudissant sa perte de contrôle. Elle n'aurait pas du laisser ses amis voir sa panique. Trisha et Cédric étaient devenus très pâles.

– Mais ça va aller, finit par dire la jeune Bishop en essayant de sourire. J'ai prévu des dispositifs pour évacuer Tourmaline et une partie du Ministère. Ton père recevra un Portoloin avant même d'avoir rejoint son bureau, Cédric, et les tiens ont déjà le leur, Trisha. Je fais de mon mieux, d'accord ? C'est juste… Beaucoup de pression.

– Sans déconner, marmonna Trisha.

– On peut t'aider ? fit Cédric d'un air grave.

Elisa hésita, passant dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles. Puis, un peu surprise, elle hocha la tête :

– En fait, oui. Dumbledore enverra sans doute des membres de l'Ordre patrouiller à Pré-au-Lard, mais il n'est pas exclu que des Mangemorts leurs passent sous le nez et ne s'infiltrent dans le château.

Elle ne savait pas qui patrouillerait Pré-au-Lard mais, à titre personnel, elle misait sur Maugrey Fol-Œil, Sirius Black, et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre (sans doute Kingsley ou Tonks : ça permettrait à Dumbledore de retirer ses agents Aurors du Ministère avant qu'il ne tombe).

Elisa était à peu près sûre que, jusqu'ici, Maugrey avait été chargé de surveiller le hall des prophéties, pour faire croire à Voldemort que l'orbe qu'il convoitait s'y trouvait toujours… Cela dit, si le Ministère tombait demain, ça devenait inutile. Et comme Maugrey était le plus redoutable combattant de l'Ordre, mieux valait l'avoir là où on avait besoin de lui, plutôt que dans un piège mortel. Sinon, lorsque les Mangemorts envahiraient le Ministère lundi, Maugrey se retrouverait piégé au Département des Mystères, en infériorité numérique, tout ça pour défendre une prophétie qui n'était plus là depuis des mois.

Pour ce qui était de Sirius, c'était logique aussi. Déjà, il connaissait bien les lieux, et était familier avec tous les passages secrets allant du château à Pré-au-Lard. Ensuite, Sirius saisirait sans doute la moindre occasion d'être affecté à une mission près de son filleul… Et Dumbledore n'avait guère de raison de lui refuser sans que ça semble suspect.

Elisa espérait très fort que Sirius n'essaierait pas d'aller rendre visite à son filleul, parce que sinon il découvrirait qu'Harry était absent, et ça exposerait toute la supercherie. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait quand même pas demander à Dumbledore _« vous pensez que le mec que vous avez laissé croupir en taule durant douze ans va vous planter ?_ ». Vu que Sirius continuait à se battre malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, franchement, ça serait assez bas d'insinuer qu'il pourrait tout flanquer par terre par manque de professionnalisme.

Cela dit, elle ne savait pas comment Dumbledore faisait pour être aussi certain de Sirius, vu le passif qu'il y avait entre eux. Parce que… _Azkaban_ , ce n'était pas rien.

C'était un des trucs du canon qui avait le plus révolté Elisa. Comme le fait que Dumbledore ait abandonné Harry chez les Dursley, le fait qu'Hermione ait effacé l'esprit de ses parents, ou le fait que les Maraudeurs aient torturés leurs pairs durant des années et soient célébrés comme des héros. Même des années après, penser à ces choses faisait remonter dans sa gorge une indignation acide. Dumbledore, _président du Magenmagot_ , connu pour donner des secondes chances à tout le monde, avait laissé Sirius Black (un ancien élève, un allié, _quelqu'un qu'il connaissait_ ) pourrir à Azkaban sans procès, sans enquête, sans même chercher à savoir s'il existait le moindre doute sur sa culpabilité. Elisa pouvait comprendre de nombreux choix douteux de Dumbledore, mais pas celui-là. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se regarder dans le miroir si elle avait fait une chose pareille.

Elle secoua la tête, et revint au présent, enchaînant avec une grimace :

– Pettigrew est un Animagus, et en plus il a pu révéler à tous ses petits copains l'existence des différents passages secrets. Et s'ils entrent, on va avoir un gros problème. Alors… Ça serait pratique si l'un d'entre vous prétendait être malade, et surveillait la Carte du Maraudeur, pour me tenir informé par miroir. Et il faut aussi surveiller les plus jeunes. Si le Ministère tombe vraiment, avec les miroirs communicants, tout le monde va l'apprendre très vite et il va y avoir un mouvement de panique.

Cédric et Trisha se regardèrent, puis Trisha haussa les épaules :

– Je vais m'occuper de la carte. Rogue a annulé notre cours de Potions du lundi, donc je serai libre de toute façon.

– Et je me charge du contrôle de la foule, lâcha Cédric en hochant la tête. Je pourrais contacter des gens de l'Alliance, voir qui est présent, qui est en sécurité, qui manque à l'appel…

Encore un truc auquel Elisa n'avait pas pensé. Eh oui, c'était bien beau de mettre tout le monde en sécurité, mais il fallait vérifier qu'on avait bien tout le monde, ensuite, ou bien, à défaut, pouvoir établir une liste des disparus pour savoir où commencer à chercher, après la bataille.

– Je vais peut-être en parler aux autres Préfets, rajouta Cédric en réfléchissant. On a une réunion dans une heure pour parler de l'organisation de nos rondes à l'approche des ASPICS. Peut-être que je pourrais annoncer qu'on devrait faire un exercice d'évacuation bientôt ? Comme ça, chacun rappellera les consignes à suivre à sa Maisons dès ce soir.

– Bonne idée, approuva Elisa avec soulagement. Merci, Cédric.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Trisha se vit confier la Carte, et prétexta toute la soirée avoir très mal à la gorge, pour que les gens ne soient pas surpris lorsqu'elle prétexterait être malade le lendemain. Cédric, lui, glissa quelques idées dans sa réunion de Préfets, et même si après coup il n'y eut aucun discours de rappel des consignes dans les salles communes, le message passa. Parfois, c'était aussi simple que de dire _« eh, tu te souviens des consignes d'évacuation ? On va bientôt faire un exercice. Il faut bien barricader les fenêtres et se rassembler dans la salle commune, non ? Et si on est au rez-de-chaussée ou qu'on n'a pas le temps de monter, aller dans les cuisines, c'est ça ? »_ Il suffisait juste que ça soit présent dans l'esprit des gens. Comme ça, le moment venu, dans la panique, il y aurait bien quelqu'un qui s'en rappellerait. Ils auraient une direction à suivre. Ils ne seraient pas livrés à eux-mêmes.

Elisa, elle, vérifia frénétiquement que tous les membres de l'Alliance étaient prêts. Elle demanda à sa mère de vérifier les protections sur leur maison, mais aussi sur le bois d'érable qui l'entourait. Ce bois était caché par un Fidélitas, mais elle demanda à son père (qui en était le Gardien du Secret) d'écrire sa localisation sur une dizaine de bouts de papiers, que ses elfes de maisons allèrent ensuite livrer à tous ceux qui auraient peut-être besoin de fuir en catastrophe. Les profs de Tourmaline, la famille Bowman, tous les Briseurs de Sorts qui avaient aidé l'Alliance, Percy Weasley, Lester Hopkrik et sa mère, mais aussi Remus Lupin (si jamais il lui fallait amener Harry dans un lieu sûr).

Elle parla à chacun d'eux des mesures qu'elle avait prises, vérifiant que tout le monde serait capable de se coordonner, que chacun saurait qui appeler en cas de souci. Une petite partie d'elle-même essayait aussi, désespérément, d'absorber le moindre conseil et la moindre critique que les gens auraient à lui donner. Mais non : tous ceux qu'elle appelait l'écoutaient avec attention, la remerciaient, demandaient parfois quelques précisions… Mais aucun ne pointait de faille, de défaut, ou d'angle mort dans son plan.

Elle aurait du en être contente. C'était la preuve que ses idées étaient bonnes, non ? Mais Elisa se sentait surtout pétrifiée. Tous ces gens étaient plus âgés qu'elle. C'était eux les adultes, pas elle, elle n'était qu'une adolescente, et c'était sur elle que tout reposait ! Par Morgane et Circée, c'était beaucoup trop de pression !

Elle imaginait que Dumbledore se préparait, lui aussi, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui en parler. A vrai dire, elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de lui adresser la parole de tout le week-end. Le directeur semblait constamment être enfermé dans son bureau, ou introuvable sur la Carte du Maraudeur (ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était rendu au Ministère). Une part d'Elisa aurait bien aimé lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander quels membres de l'Ordre patrouilleraient Pré-au-Lard, si les Weasley avaient des Portoloins d'urgence… Ou juste pour lui raconter les mesures qu'elle avait prises, et voir s'il avait des idées à ajouter. C'était toujours mieux d'avoir un second avis, non ? Elisa aimait expliquer ses projets et ses plans à voix haute à des gens. Déjà, parce que ça lui donnait du recul, et lui permettait de réaliser les failles et les défauts qui ne lui seraient pas apparus si tout ça était resté uniquement dans sa tête. Ensuite, parce que les gens lui donnaient leur avis, apportaient des points de vues différents, changeaient sa perspective. Et finalement, parce que parfois les gens proposaient leurs propres idées, ou faisaient une comparaison avec leurs propres projets, ou bien partageaient simplement ce qu'ils savaient : mais dans tous les cas, c'était des informations additionnelles… Et plus Elisa était informée, mieux elle se sentait.

Bref, ça l'aurait rassurée de parler avec Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas hésité à ramener sa fraise. Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Elle aurait peut-être pu parler à Rogue. Lui, au moins, était toujours présent aux repas dans la Grande Salle, et faisait des rondes dans le château. Mais… Honnêtement, Elisa était trop intimidée par lui. Même à présent qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau, elle n'osait guère lui adresser la parole. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Cheveux gras ou non, Rogue était quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Alors non, Elisa ne lui parla guère. Et Lupin… En bien, elle aurait pu parler à Lupin, certes. Il était approchable. Mais vu qu'ils s'étaient quittés en assez mauvais termes suite à leur dernière conversation, elle préféra garder ses distances. Lupin se concentrait sur la préparation du rituel, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il ne fallait pas le déconcentrer, porter son attention sur autre chose, et risquer de faire revenir sur le tapis le sujet de sa relation avec Rogue.

Ironiquement, la seule personne avec qui Elisa discuta de ses préparations afin d'être rassurée… Ce fut sans doute la personne qui avait plus de raisons qu'elle d'être inquiet. A savoir : Harry Potter.

– Tu as fini de préparer le rituel ? lui glissa Elisa lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans la soirée de dimanche, alors que le flot d'élèves descendait vers la Grande Salle pour dîner.

– Ouais, je pense que c'est bon, répondit le Survivant d'un air préoccupé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu prépare ? Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit, mais Hermione a refait passer les consignes du plan d'évacuation dans notre salle commune. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Elisa ralentit le pas. D'un côté, lui dire que Voldemort allait attaquer, ça risquait de le déconcentrer. D'un autre côté, lui dire que c'était prévu et anticipé, ça allait le rassurer. Et surtout… La jeune fille avait désespérément besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui savait que l'absence de Dumbledore était inévitable.

– Eh bien, c'est compliqué. Pour commencer…

Alors Elisa lui expliqua la chose, lui exposa ses plans, lui confessa son angoisse, et Harry l'assura que tout se passerait bien. Une petite voix narquoise dans la tête de la jeune Bishop lui disait que ça devrait être l'inverse. Ça devrait être elle qui rassurait son cadet, qui se montrait solide et confiante. C'était lui qui allait risquer son âme lundi ! Quelle piètre protectrice elle faisait !

Quoique. Peut-être que le rituel, à présent imminent, était la raison pour laquelle Harry écouta Elisa avec tant d'attention, et s'impliqua autant dans la discussion. A sa place, la jeune fille aussi aurait saisi la moindre occasion de parler d'autre chose. Lorsqu'ils eurent l'occasion de parler, dans la soirée du dimanche, ils traînèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire dans les couloirs, allant même jusqu'à rater une partie du dîner. Tacitement, leurs amis semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour les laisser tranquille, et personne ne vint les chercher pour les ramener à table. Elisa et Harry passèrent l'essentiel de leur temps dans un des couloirs du premier étage, assis dans une alcôve, chuchotant à mi-voix pour ne pas rompre le silence du château. Peut-être que c'était en partie pour parler de l'Alliance. Peut-être, surtout, parce qu'ils ne se verraient pas le lendemain matin. Si le rituel ratait, ils ne se reverraient jamais. Ils en étaient bien conscients, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le dit à voix haute.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était doué pour dire au revoir.

– Tu devrais appeler Maman, finit par dire Elisa. Tu sais, juste pour donner de tes nouvelles, qu'elle ne soit pas inquiète.

Assis à côté d'elle contre le mur, Harry poussa un bout de tapisserie du bout du pied, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

– Euuuh… Je pensais que ça serait mieux si je ne lui disais rien.

– C'est tentant, hein ? sourit faiblement Elisa avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais elle se sentira mieux si elle te parle. Et Papa aussi.

– Tu as un peu mis le branle-bas de combat à la maison, en leur demandant tous ces Portoloins, pas vrai ? devina Harry.

– Un peu oui, avoua Elisa. Ils savent que moi je vais bien, que je suis prête à faire face ce qui se prépare, même s'ils ne savent pas exactement ce que c'est… Mais ils ne savent pas si toi, tu es prêt. Alors, voilà, ça serait bien si tu leur passais un petit coup de miroir, juste pour leur dire que tu n'as pas peur, que tu es avec moi, que tout ira bien.

 _Mais c'est faux_ , souffla la voix cruelle de Tom Jedusor dans sa tête. _Tu ne sais pas si tout ira bien, il ne sera pas avec toi, et il a sans doute bien plus peur que toi._

 _Bien sûr que je le sais_ , rétorqua la Poufsouffle. _Mais je leur ai menti lorsque je leur ai demandé ces Portoloins vendredi, aussi en disant que j'avais un plan et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Le but ce n'était pas de dire la vérité, le but c'était de les rassurer, le but c'était de les protéger._

La voix de Tom n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Elisa reporta son regard sur Harry, qui semblait soupeser l'idée. Lui aussi, il savait que ce que la Poufsouffle lui conseillait de dire était faux. Mais c'était assez évident que ces mensonges avaient pour but de protéger Isabelle et Michael Bishop de la terrible vérité, alors il hocha la tête avec réticence :

– Oui, t'as raison. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Et ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu de mes nouvelles… Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils essaient d'appeler mon miroir demain et que ça sonne dans le vide. Ça les ferait définitivement paniquer.

Il se leva, puis sembla hésiter en réalisant soudain que s'il allait appeler les Bishop maintenant, il fallait achever la conversation avec Elisa. Et peut-être aller dîner, songea abruptement la jeune fille en jetant un regard sur sa montre digitale sorcière. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si tard… Dans la Grande Salle, les autres élèves devaient en être au dessert, à présent.

Elisa se leva, et ils restèrent face à face une seconde, hésitants, maladroits. Ils étaient pratiquement de la même famille, depuis cinq années qu'ils se connaissaient, se côtoyaient, se protégeaient mutuellement. Ils s'aimaient, et ils se faisaient confiance : mais demain, chacun allait laisser l'autre affronter seul un danger mortel, parce que c'était la voie qu'ils avaient choisis, et ça les terrifiait. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce genre d'angoisse viscérale, cette résignation, cet amour, cette fierté, ce chagrin qui leur brisait le cœur.

– Sois prudente demain, finit par dire Harry d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

Elisa dut se racler la gorge une ou deux fois pour être sûre que sa voix ne se brise pas, puis elle répondit en essayant de sourire :

– Reviens vite. Et entier, si possible.

– Promis, sourit Harry.

Ils se fixèrent encore un instant. Elisa souhaita absurdement être plus à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, être plus spontanée, être plus courageuse, et pouvoir franchir le mètre de distance qui les séparait pour serrer son petit frère dans ses bras. Mais elle resta juste là, les bras ballants, et Harry ne franchit pas la distance non plus. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et chacun partit de son côté, elle vers la Grande Salle et lui vers un coin tranquille où appeler les Bishop.

A cet instant-là, Elisa se sentait terriblement seule.

 **oOoOoOo**

Aller en cours lundi matin était bizarre. Elisa s'était levée avec le cœur dans la gorge et les nerfs à vif. Ça lui paraissait tout bonnement _incongru_ d'aller écouter Flitwick leur faire un cours théorique sur le Sortilège d'Amnésie. Dans son sac de cours, elle n'avait pris que de quoi prendre des notes, pas même un manuel ou une plume de rechange. Tout l'espace était occupé par du matériel de guerre. Des Leurres Explosifs, des potions de soin, sa robe volante pliée en quatre, des couteaux de jet, une baguette de rechange prise dans la Salle sur Demande, des Mémosphère… Elle portait ses bottes les plus robustes et les plus confortables, pour pouvoir courir si nécessaire. Sous sa robe de sorcière, elle portait des vêtements-boucliers enchantés par les jumeaux Weasley. Ses manches longues cachaient ses brassards retenant chacun trois fines lames de lancer. Elle avait même sortit de sa cachette le collier d'or dont le médaillon contenait la Pierre de Résurrection, et le portait dissimulé sous son pull, au cas où avoir une Relique de la Mort pourrait s'avérer utile. Son miroir communiquant se trouvait dans sa poche, et elle guettait la moindre vibration signalant un appel. Bref, elle était sur le pied de guerre.

Trisha prétendit être malade et s'enferma derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avec la Carte du Maraudeur, un paquet de gâteaux, et plusieurs miroirs pour pouvoir appeler plusieurs personnes en même temps au besoin. Cédric gardait un œil discret sur le reste des élèves. Ron et Hermione faisaient de même, et déballaient des excuses bidon dès que quelqu'un posait les yeux sur le siège vide d'Harry. Bref, tout le monde était prêt, tout le monde était tendu. Du petit-déjeuner jusqu'au milieu du cours de Sortilèges, Elisa se sentait sur les charbons ardents.

Puis son miroir sonna.

Elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise, et se mit debout d'un geste brusque pour dissimuler son mouvement involontaire. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, plus ou moins interloqué. Elisa n'était pas le genre de personne qui dérangeait habituellement la classe, et elle se sentit devenir rouge d'embarras.

– Professeur Flitwick est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?! lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Elle n'attendit quasiment pas qu'il réponde avant de filer à toutes jambes. Sur son siège, Cédric était raide comme une planche, et Elisa eut le temps d'entendre naître une vague de chuchotements inquiets avant que la porte de la classe ne se referme derrière elle. Elle n'avança que de quelques enjambées dans le couloir avant d'activer son miroir, répondant à l'appel. C'était Percy, très pâle.

– Le Chemin de Traverse est attaqué, déclara-t-il sans ambages.

Elisa eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau froide lui était tombé dessus :

– Le Chemin de Traverse ? Pas le Ministère ?

Derrière Percy, elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle imaginait être le Bureau des Aurors, une grande salle divisée en box individuels, où chaque bureau était recouverts de rouleaux de parchemins, de coupures de journaux, ou d'avis de recherche. Mais il n'y avait personne. Derrière Percy, elle entendait le son étouffé d'une sonnerie ressemblant à une alarme à incendie, mais c'était tout. Sa voix résonnait bizarrement dans cette grande pièce vide.

– Il y a plus de trente géants, reprit l'ex-Préfet d'une voix hachée. Ils arrachent les murs, écrasent les gens, ils résistent aux sorts. C'est un carnage. Ils ont tué la première escouade d'Aurors comme des mouches.

La Poufsouffle dut s'appuyer contre le mur, le cœur dans la gorge :

– Quoi ? Comment ?

Percy se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste désemparé qui lui donnait l'air très jeune :

– On a reçu l'alerte il y a vingt minutes. Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant, c'était la folie. On y envoyait des Aurors mais ça continuait, c'était comme si on avait rien fait. L'évacuation est chaotique, il y a des problèmes de Cheminette… Les géants ont été amenés par transplanage accompagné, apparemment, et la bonne nouvelle c'est que ça a fait sauter le sort anti-transplanage qui était posé sur toute la zone : pas mal de gens ont pu s'enfuir comme ça. Mais il y a des morts, Elisa, et je…

– Respire, respire, lui ordonna Elisa qui était proche de la panique elle aussi. Que fais Scrimgeour, là maintenant ?

– Il y est, répondit promptement Percy. Tous les Aurors y sont, et tous les experts en Créatures Dangereuses qu'on a pu rassembler en cinq minutes. Tout le quartier a été scellé par les Briseurs de Sorts pour éviter les débordements du côté Moldu. Mais tous les sorciers sont encore enfermés là-dedans, et l'alarme continue à sonner dans le bureau de Scrimgeour, sauf qu'il n'y a plus personne à envoyer en renfort, et que je n'arrive à joindre personne… !

Il déglutit d'un geste convulsif. Elisa aurait voulu trouver les mots pour le réconforter : mais elle se sentait sous le choc, hébétée. Une petite partie de son cerveau s'était mise à calculer frénétiquement les chances de s'en sortir qu'avaient les résidents du Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait donné des Portoloins à certains d'entre eux, comme les parents de Trisha, et (suite aux recommandations de Percy) Amélia Bones avait renforcé les bâtiments avec des Charmes Gardiens. Mais des géants… Dans le canon, un géant pulvérisait un des murs de Poudlard, tuant Fred Weasley. Et Poudlard était bien plus bardé de sorts que la boutique lambda du Chemin de Traverse… La jeune fille déglutit, réprimant l'angoisse qui lui donnait soudain la nausée. Gwendolyn n'était plus sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il y avait les parents de Trisha, il y avait la mère des jumelles Carrow, il y avait des centaines de gens qui vivaient là. Ça allait être un massacre, les Mangemorts n'auraient qu'à admirer le spectacle…

Elle se figea.

 _Les Mangemorts n'auraient qu'à admirer le spectacle…_

– Il n'y a que des géants ? fit-elle lentement. Pas de loups-garous, pas d'Inféri, pas de Mangemort, pas Jedusor lui-même ?

Percy sembla se gonfler d'indignation :

– Les géants sont déjà… !

– Percy, le coupa Elisa d'un ton urgent. _Où sont les Mangemorts_ ?! Le Ministère a été vidé de ses Aurors, mais _où sont les Mangemorts_ ?!

Le Gryffondor mit une seconde à comprendre. Lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'elle voulait dire, son visage devint blême sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Son reflet dans le miroir recula, comme si le miroir avait légèrement glissé de ses doigts.

En arrière-plan, Elisa entendit avec netteté un bruit d'explosion étouffée, comme si, quelque part du côté de Percy, on avait tiré un coup de canon dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais il y eut une autre explosion : si proche, cette fois, que le son sembla assourdissant même à travers le miroir. L'image trembla sous l'impact, et le maigre coin de visibilité qu'avait encore Elisa sur la pièce se rempli de poussières. C'était la porte du Q.G. des Aurors qui avait été pulvérisée.

– Je te rappelle, fit Percy d'une voix blanche.

Le miroir devint noir, désactivé par son propriétaire. Durant une seconde, Elisa fixa son propre reflet. La réalisation de ce qui était en train d'arriver (de ce qui était en train d'arriver _maintenant_ , l'explosion avait été _tout proche_ quand Percy avait coupé son miroir) était comme une main glacée se refermant autour de ses entrailles. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était complètement vide.

Puis l'adrénaline l'attrapa à la gorge. Oh, Morgane et Circée, le Ministère était attaqué ! Le Chemin de Traverse était attaqué ! Les parents de Trisha, le père de Cédric, Percy, son père, Ollivander, des tas de gens étaient en danger ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?! Avait-elle le temps de quitter Poudlard et de se jeter à l'assaut ? _Où_ , d'ailleurs ? Qui défendre, et qui abandonner ?

Elle se donna une claque mentale. Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard, parce que Voldemort allait venir personnellement s'occuper de l'école, et que si elle s'en allait, elle abandonnerait les élèves à leur sort. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'obligation, ni même les moyens, de se rendre au Ministère envahi ou sur le Chemin de Traverse verrouillé. Ne pas y aller, ce n'était pas un abandon : c'était rester concentrée sur sa mission. Et sa mission, c'était Poudlard. Elle devait rester concentrée sur Poudlard.

Une fois qu'elle se fut répété ça plusieurs fois dans sa tête, dressant ses murs d'Occlumancie et refoulant son angoisse, elle se sentit un peu mieux. L'esprit plus clair, en tous les cas. La peur lui serrait toujours la gorge, la peur et le sentiment d'impuissance. Mais même si elle ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était totalement impuissante.

Elle n'était pas seule. Il suffisait de faire passer le mot.

– _Spero Patronum_ , murmura-t-elle.

Un nuage argent jaillit de sa baguette, prenant la forme de son putois symbolique. Il tourna une ou deux fois sur lui-même comme pour chasser sa queue, avant de se retourner et se poser sur elle un regard interrogatif. Elisa inspira profondément.

– Message à Ron Weasley. Le Ministère est attaqué. Il y a des Portoloin d'urgence un peu partout, cachés sous forme de cailloux avec des coordonnées écrits dessus en rouge. Préviens ton père, préviens tous ceux que tu peux : il faut qu'ils fuient, ou qu'ils se cachent, ou qu'ils s'échappent, ou qu'ils se rendent s'ils n'ont vraiment pas le choix, mais les Mangemorts sont là et il faut agir !

Le furet fila, disparaissant au détour du couloir en quelques bonds. Elisa déglutit. Ron était en cours d'Histoire avec tout le reste de sa promotion. Un Patronus valait mieux qu'un coup de miroir, parce que tous les autres élèves seraient prévenus aussi.

Elisa leva sa baguette, et essaya de se souvenir des noms des autres élèves, dans les autres années, qui avaient de la famille au Ministère. Elle envoya un Patronus prévenir Cédric, pour que le message passe à tous les élèves de septièmes années : un autre à Marietta Edgecombe, pour alerter les sixièmes années : puis elle se rappela que Marietta n'avait cours ce matin qu'avec les Gryffondor, et elle envoya un autre Patronus à Diego Peretti, un membre du CEM qui avait un cousin au Ministère : puis un autre Patronus à Ginny, puis un autre à Luna, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre…. En quelques minutes, elle commença à entendre les cris paniqués d'élèves sortant en courant de leurs classes pour aller chercher leurs miroirs, ou les hurlements angoissés de professeurs cherchant en vain à ramener le calme. Elle grimaça, sentant le chaos gagner le château : mais elle continua à propager l'information et envoyer des Patronus. Même si c'était le chaos, même si c'était la panique, ça valait le coup. Ça valait le coup, parce que peut-être qu'un ou deux ou trois élèves, parmi les centaines d'adolescents terrifiés, parviendrait à joindre un parent ou un ami à temps. Ça valait le coup parce que peut-être qu'une vie, ou deux, ou trois, serait sauvée à cause de ça.

(Elle n'envoya pas de Patronus à ceux qui avaient de la famille sur le Chemin de Traverse. Entre les géants, le confinement des Briseurs de Sorts, et les sorts dévastateurs des Aurors, elle doutait qu'il y ait besoin de prévenir les occupants des lieux d'une attaque en cours. Elle doutait aussi qu'il y ait des survivants.)

(Elle essayait de ne pas y penser.)

Après avoir envoyé tous ses messages, Elisa était à bout de souffle et avait un peu le tournis, comme si elle avait piqué un sprint. Le Patronus était un sortilège extrêmement puissant, même si on ne s'en rendait pas compte lorsqu'on n'en lançait qu'un. Mais coup sur coup, elle sentait peser sur elle le coût de ce pouvoir. Plusieurs élèves la dépassèrent en courant, parlant entre eux à toute allure avec des accents paniqués, et elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Une fille pleurait à gros sanglots un peu plus loin. Le brouhaha des conversations affolées augmentait en volume. Les couloirs commençaient à se remplir, tous les élèves quittant leurs classes, parfois précédés de leurs professeurs. Cédric se frayait d'ailleurs un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à elle, et la jeune fille pouvait également entendre la voix aiguë de Flitwick essayant de ramener le calme, en vain. Son cerveau lui semblait tourner à toute allure, comme un hamster dans sa roue. Frénétiquement, elle faisait défiler toutes ses idées possibles : boucler l'école ? Recueillir des réfugiés ? Envoyer des volontaires aider les Aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Mais dans ce cas, qui ? Mrs Ecclestone et Mr Willemus, peut-être ? Mais qu'en serait-il des élèves, des élèves majeurs et compétents qui voudraient aider, qui voudraient agir ? Est-ce qu'il serait sage de les empêcher de s'y rendre ? Est-ce qu'il serait injuste de les priver de leur droit de choisir ?

– MISS BISHOP !

Elisa sursauta violemment et fit volte-face, sa baguette brandie devant elle, avant de réaliser que c'était McGonagall qui avançait vers elle, échevelée et furieuse. La jeune Poufsouffle n'avait plus vraiment tendance à être intimidée par les profs (enfin, sauf par Rogue), mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière devant l'expression que portait la Sous-directrice.

– Miss Bishop, avez-vous la moindre idée de la panique que vous avez provoqué dans cette école ?! Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle !

C'était tellement stupide, d'ôter des points pour un truc aussi grave, que l'incrédulité d'Elisa lui permit de surmonter la peur instinctive qui l'avait fait se figer. Elle s'écria d'une voix qui dérailla dans les aigus :

– Je devais bien faire quelque chose !

– Prévenir une personne compétente, peut-être ! rétorqua McGonagall dont les yeux flamboyaient. Ou demander aux directeurs de Maisons de ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs dans le calme ! Pas provoquer la terreur chez tous vos camarades !

Brièvement, la jeune fille se sentit coupable, Parce que oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. La panique provoquait une réaction plus rapide, et elle comptait sur ça. Oui, elle aurait pu faire une annonce globale « _prévenez tout le monde que le Ministère est attaqué_ », mais elle ne savait pas si les gens l'auraient pris au sérieux, s'ils auraient osé sortir leurs miroirs communicants devant les profs, s'ils n'auraient pas cherché à vérifier si c'était vrai avant. Elisa avait beau être auréolée de la gloire due à son unique combat contre Voldemort, elle n'était qu'une collégienne, et le nombre de gens qui soupçonnaient son affiliation à l'Alliance (ou qui connaissaient carrément son implication) ne connaissaient pas la fiabilité de son réseau d'information. Elle n'était pas Harry Potter. Elle n'était pas Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire entendre de façon incontestable sans avoir un petit coup de pouce… Et ce coup de pouce, aujourd'hui, c'était la terreur de tous ces enfants dont les parents ne décrochaient pas leurs miroirs.

 _Es-tu fière ?_ souffla une voix malveillante dans un coin de sa tête. _Toi qui t'es obstiné durant tant d'années à te dire que la fin ne justifiait pas les moyens, que tu serait toujours honnête, que tu ne ferais jamais preuve de cruauté… Combien de tes principes te reste-il à trahir, déjà ?_

 _Ferme ta sale trogne_ , lâcha-t-elle rageusement.

– C'était plus rapide, fit-elle bravement. Et chaque seconde compte !

– Vous pourrez compter les secondes que la confusion va nous faire perdre dans l'établissement du confinement de Poudlard, fit McGonagall d'un ton acide avant de hausser la voix. Préfets ! Ramenez les élèves dans vos salles communes !

– Attendez ! l'interrompit Elisa.

La Sous-directrice tourna un regard noir vers elle et la jeune fille avala sa salive de travers, maudissant l'instinct suicidaire qui l'avait poussé à ramener sa fraise. Pourquoi la peur semblait toujours annihiler le filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau ? Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait attiré l'attention de McGonagall, alors elle enchaîna d'une traite :

– Vous comptez juste verrouiller l'école ? Il faut aider ! Des gens sont en train de mourir ! Il faut envoyer de l'aide !

Le couloir était plein, et les éclats de voix avaient attiré l'attention des élèves les plus proches. Elles avaient un public : Elisa en pris soudain conscience. Et c'était _bien_ , c'était un truc qu'elle pouvait exploiter pour faire céder l'inflexible McGonagall, mais oh bon sang, ça lui donnait les mains moites et lui nouait l'estomac presque autant qu'une attaque de Mangemorts.

– Poudlard est une école, Miss Bishop ! s'écria McGonagall en se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'agir, je suis sûre que des personnes qualifiées sont…

– Les Aurors sont tous en train de repousser l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse ! la coupa Elisa dont la voix montait crescendo. Il n'y a personne d'autre, et si on attend, il sera trop tard !

Le regard de McGonagall s'étrécit. Elisa réalisa qu'elle avait gaffé. Elle avait dit qu'il serait trop tard, pas qu'il serait trop tard pour les victimes. Il serait trop tard pour agir, parce que dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec le Ministère, les Mangemorts allaient venir ici. Et McGonagall le savait, car Dumbledore le lui avait dit : mais Elisa venait de révéler qu'elle le savait aussi, ce qui laissait comprendre à la Sous-directrice que Dumbledore lui en avait parlé également, et donc…

Raaah bon sang c'était trop compliqué, elle ne pouvait pas se torturer le cerveau pour savoir combien de niveaux de secrets et de bluff le directeur gérait, il y avait une attaque en cours bordel !

– Et que proposez-vous, Miss Bishop ? fit sèchement McGonagall.

– Envoyer Mr Willemus et Mrs Ecclestone en renfort, fit aussitôt la Poufsouffle. Etablir une liste des gens qui ont pu joindre leurs enfants et qui sont en sécurité, et une liste des gens qui sont, euh, injoignable. Et si des élèves majeurs et compétents sont volontaires, ils devraient être autorisés à aller… aider à l'évacuation.

La Sous-directrice ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'Elisa ait une réponse toute prête, car ses sourcils se haussèrent. Puis elle pinça les lèvres :

– Inacceptable. Je comprends votre sentiment d'impuissance, Miss Bishop, mais aucun élève ne quittera l'enceinte de Poudlard pour risquer sa vie en vain.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour s'indigner, mais Cédric (qui l'avait rejointe entre-temps) lui posa la main sur l'épaule d'un geste apaisant, et elle se tut. Ses mains tremblaient, réalisa-t-elle. Elle s'était emportée, à nouveau. Elle était en train de transformer ça en concours d'ego avec _le professeur Minerva McGonagall_ et ce n'était pas du tout la bonne façon de s'y prendre. Argh, c'était quoi son problème ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à agir de façon rationnelle ?!

Mais McGonagall était capable d'agir de façon rationnelle. Parce qu'elle se retourna vers la foule d'élèves qui les regardaient avec de grands yeux angoissés, et haussa la voix :

– Préfets, ramenez vos camarades dans leurs salles communes et établissez la liste de tous les parents qui ont pu prendre contact avec eux, et de tous ceux qui n'en ont pas été capables. Filius ? Prévenez Leopolda et Raphael qu'ils sont libres d'aller porter secours à leurs collègues Aurors. L'école sera bouclée dans quinze minutes pour leur laisser le temps de choisir. Oh, et…

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis poursuivit plus gentiment :

– Prévenez également William. Son père et son frère sont au Ministère.

Flitwick hocha la tête, puis agita sa baguette, créant un Patronus dont Elisa ne put distinguer la forme avant qu'il ne disparaisse à travers la foule. Les élèves commencèrent à se disperser, entraîné par leurs Préfets. Cédric tira d'ailleurs Elisa à sa suite par l'épaule, rassemblant les Poufsouffle qu'ils croisaient de sa voix autoritaire.

– Astoria, Ambre, je vous vois, n'essayez pas de descendre aux cachots, chacun retourne dans sa salle commune ! Heidi, tu peux aller au second étage pour chercher les premières années ? Merci. Elisa, donne-moi un coup de main, il faut qu'on ramène tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée…

Elisa obéit, mais dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de l'ouïe de McGonagall et Flitwick, elle se pencha et siffla à mi-voix :

– On ne peut pas rester dans la salle commune à attendre, on va devenir fous.

– Je sais, rétorqua Cédric dans un murmure. Mais la première chose à faire est de rassembler les informations. Tu ne vas pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, non ?

Eh bien… Non. Mais ça faisait stupide, dit comme ça. Alors Elisa pinça les lèvres, hocha la tête à contrecœur, et suivit Cédric en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle devait pouvoir s'y adapter et réagir, et pour ça… Eh bien, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, qu'elle soit dans son dortoir ou dans le grand hall. Non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa pensait savoir ce qu'elle avait déclenché, mais elle avait tort. Dans la salle commune, entre la panique, les pleurs, les cris de colère des gens hystériques, et le silence de ceux qui étaient en état de choc…. C'était le chaos. C'était un chaos terrible, empli de misère et de terreur, et d'un sentiment d'impuissance qui vous prenait à la gorge. Les gens étaient tous scotchés à leurs miroirs, ou à leurs amis, essayant frénétiquement de joindre leurs proches. Quelques-uns pleuraient de soulagement, mais beaucoup pleuraient d'angoisse.

Elisa fit un tour rapide de la salle commune, pressant les gens de questions. Non, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle du Ministère, personne ne répondait à son miroir. Oui, untel avait pu fuir le Chemin de Traverse, grâce à la disparition des sorts anti-transplanage. Non, on ne savait pas ce qui s'y passait. Oui, on le lui ferait savoir dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau…

C'était trop de tension. Dès qu'elle le pu, Elisa alla se réfugier dans son dortoir. Seule Trisha y était, les yeux rivés sur la carte et trois miroirs communicants alignés contre son oreiller.

– Tes parents ont utilisé leur Portoloin ? demanda précipitamment la jeune Bishop.

Trisha lui adressa un petit sourire :

– Oui, ils m'ont appelé. La boutique venait d'ouvrir alors ils ont emmené avec eux tous les clients qui étaient là, quatre personnes au total. Ma mère a même eu le temps d'emmener Griotte, le cochon d'Inde de mon frère. Tout le monde va bien.

Puis le sourire disparu :

– Mais il n'y a eu aucun appel de quiconque venant du Chemin de Traverse, alors… Je ne sais pas si d'autres gens ont pu s'enfuir. Je veux dire, pas mal de gens n'avaient pas de Portoloin…

– Les protections anti-transplanage ont sauté, lâcha Elisa d'un ton tranquille (même si elle ne savait pas si elle essayait de rassurer Trisha, ou de se rassurer elle-même). Ils n'étaient pas piégés.

Il y eut un court silence, et Elisa se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, incapable de rester en place. Elle avait l'impression de vibrer d'énergie nerveuse, d'un mélange nauséeux de peur et de fébrilité. Finalement, sans la regarder, Trisha murmura :

– Maman a eut le temps de voir un des géant écraser _Fleury et Bott_. Toute la boutique, pouf, comme un château de cartes, avec la cheminée écroulée en travers de la rue. Tu penses que… ?

Elisa ne dit pas : _je suis sûre que les gens à l'intérieur ont eu le temps de se protéger ou de transplaner_. Elle ne dit pas : _la majorité des gens savent transplaner, le taux d'échec et de désartibulage est plus faible qu'on le ne croit_. Elle ne dit pas : _je suis sûre que les Mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère n'ont pas coordonné l'attaque avec un blocage du réseau de Cheminette_. Elle ne dit pas : _je suis sûre que les Aurors empêcheront un massacre._

Elle pensa à Percy, qui lui disait que la première escouade d'Auror avait été balayée comme des mouches, et au fait que des renforts avaient été envoyés, vague après vague, au point de vider complètement le quartier général. Elle pensa à Cécile Engelhorn, morte écrasée sous les débris d'un centre commercial qui s'était écroulé sur elle. Elle pensa à Gawain et Eléa Killick, ces deux Briseurs de Sorts compétents qui l'avaient aidée sans rien demander en échange, et à la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus de leur maison. Elle pensa à _Fleury et Bott_ , le magasin où elle avait tant de fois fait ses courses, le magasin à qui elle avait vendu son invention des plumes rechargeables quand elle avait à peine treize ans et que tous les employés lui semblaient intimidants, et elle essaya d'imaginer la vaste boutique sous forme de ruines fumantes.

Elle resta silencieuse.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Elisa fit volte-face, sa baguette à la main. Mais c'était juste les autres filles de leur dortoir : d'abord Tamsin Applebee, puis Heidi Macavoy, puis Rhonda Flatbury, puis Trudy Gaston. Trudy était Née-Moldue et la famille de Tamsin était en sécurité à la Forteresse, l'une des planques de l'Alliance, depuis des mois. Elles étaient très pâles, sans doute sous le choc, mais elles savaient que leurs proches étaient en sécurité. En revanche, Heidi et Rhonda n'avaient pas cette chance. Les deux parents d'Heidi travaillaient au Ministère, et l'oncle de Rhonda (qui l'élevait seul depuis la mort de ses parents durant la guerre précédente) vivait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à la violence du geste, Elisa ne fut pas surprise quand Rhonda traversa le dortoir en trois enjambées pour l'attraper par le revers de sa robe et la secouer :

– Tu sais comment sortir de Poudlard, non ?! gronda-t-elle avec férocité. Tu as un plan pour faire quelque chose ? On t'a entendu parler avec McGonagall !

– Eh ! protesta Trisha en esquissant un mouvement pour s'interposer.

Mais Elisa n'était _pas_ _du tout_ d'humeur à se faire secouer comme un prunier. Elle agit instinctivement. Un coup de la Force, et les mains de Rhonda s'arrachèrent d'elle-même de sa robe, la forçant également à reculer de deux pas.

Il y eut une seconde de stupéfaction générale où tout le monde regarda Elisa, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé la Force devant d'autres personnes que Cédric et Trisha, et que comme ça, d'un seul coup, ça faisait un peu… Eh bien, Elisa ne savait pas de quoi ça avait l'air mais dans le contexte actuel, c'était sans doute un peu flippant.

Puis Trisha se racla la gorge, et lâcha d'une voix un peu haut-perchée :

– Est-ce que quelqu'un a des nouvelles de ce qui se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Rhonda déglutit, et lissa le devant de sa robe d'un geste nerveux avant de répondre. Sa voix tremblait.

– J'ai pu joindre ma voisine. Elle a transplané à temps. Apparemment les géants sont en train de raser l'endroit, personne ne sait ce que foutent les Aurors, et je n'arrive pas à joindre mon oncle.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, et elle respira profondément, sans doute pour se retenir de fondre en larmes. Elisa pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Si son oncle ne répondait pas… Si les Aurors étaient inefficaces… Alors, logiquement… Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas contempler cette idée, ou alors elle serait obligée de la contempler à l'échelle du Chemin de Traverse et des dizaines de commerces qui y vivaient, des centaines de sorciers qui y circulaient, et elle allait perdre pied.

Mais c'était comme si la panique à peine refoulée de Rhonda l'aidait à relativiser la sienne. Elle redressa ses murs d'Occlumancie, inspira à fond, se secoua mentalement, et remit son cerveau en marche. Elle respira. Elle réfléchit.

– Et au Ministère ? lâcha Heidi d'une voix tendue. On sait ce qui s'y passe ?

– Beaucoup de gens ont du s'enfuir avec les Portoloins d'urgence que Magister a fait distribuer, fit Trisha en se redressant. Mais le reste… J'imagine qu'ils sont prisonniers. Les Mangemorts veulent capturer le Ministère, non ? Pas le massacrer.

 _Pas comme les gens du Chemin de Traverse_ , c'était ce qui était sous-entendu. Rhonda se détourna brusquement vers la porte, les épaules tremblantes. Elisa regarda ailleurs. Oui, en théorie, les gens au Ministère avaient une chance, mais…

Elle pensa à Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Mafalda Hopkrik, Lester Hopkrik, tous ces noms associés à elle, à Dumbledore, ou à l'Ordre du Phénix. Oui, le but de Voldemort était sans doute la capture, la conquête. Mais si les Mangemorts mettaient la main sur ces personnes en particuliers… Eh bien, leur sort ne serait pas plaisant. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait pris soin de s'arranger pour qu'ils aient des Portoloins, ou qu'ils ne soient pas présents…

Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à Percy. Pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'ils étaient toujours sourds et aveugles concernant le Chemin de Traverse, parce que c'était _ça_ l'urgence immédiate.

– Ok, ok, ok, marmonna-t-elle en se remettant à marcher en long et en large. Le problème est que je n'ai pas d'yeux là-bas. Il faut que je sache si on se bat dans les rues, si les géants ont été repoussés vers un endroit particulier, s'il y a beaucoup de gens coincés dans leurs caves ou dans les ruines… Il faut que je sache quel type de secours apporter, voilà. Est-ce que… Non, je ne peux pas envoyer un elfe, c'est trop dangereux…

– Tu pourrais m'envoyer moi, lâcha une Rhonda avec détermination. Ou Helen ! Tes elfes transplanent depuis Poudlard, ils pourraient nous y emmener !

Trisha lâcha une exclamation incrédule. Tamsin, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, émit un bruit de dérision un peu nerveux :

– Attends, tu es sérieuse ? Tu n'y penses pas. C'est trop dangereux !

– Et alors ?! fit brusquement Rhonda d'un air féroce. Oui, c'est dangereux, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? Rester les bras croisés et attendre que ça passe ?! On peut agir ! Tu sais à quel point Helen et moi sommes fortes ! Tu penses qu'on ne saura pas se débrouiller ?!

Trisha prit soudain la parole d'une voix forte :

– Non. Et je pense que personne dans cette pièce ne sauras vraiment réagir si, au lieu de trouver des survivants, on trouve les cadavres de gens qu'on connaît.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Elisa, pas sur Rhonda, comme si elle la mettait au défi de la contredire. Mais elle avait raison. Elisa imagina envoyer Rhonda là-bas, Rhonda qui était si vive, agile, puissante, douée, quasiment imbattable… Et dont l'oncle était sans doute écrasé sous les gravas de sa maison, comme Cécile. Elle s'imagina envoyer Rhonda là-bas, elle s'imagina à quoi ressemblait le corps de quelqu'un écrasé par des tonnes de pierres, et elle se sentit malade.

– McGonagall a raison, reprit Tamsin (qui semblait soulagée par le soutien de Trisha). Quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est risquer notre vie en vain. Nous ne sommes pas compétents pour ça. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'est. Si on y va, quelles sont nos chances de sauver quelqu'un, par rapport à nos chances de nous faire tuer sans sauver personne ?

Elle avait raison, réalisa Elisa avec un coup au cœur. Tamsin avait raison, Trisha avait raison, _McGonagall_ avait raison. Envoyer des élèves là-bas serait suicidaire. Elle ne les aiderait pas à accomplir quelque chose de grandiose : elle risquait juste de les laisser faire un truc stupide et impulsif, auquel ils étaient poussés par la peur.

Aller sur le terrain elle-même, ou y envoyer Cédric et Trisha, ça, à la limite, elle aurait pu gérer, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle maîtrisait. Elle connaissait leurs méthodes, leurs capacités, leurs façons de réagir. Mais y envoyer Helen, ou Rhonda, ou même les jumeaux Weasley… C'était un acte de foi presque absurde. C'était sauter dans le vide et espérer qu'il lui pousserait des ailes. Le crash était assuré.

Rhonda réalisa qu'elle perdait l'argumentation, et se tourna vers Elisa d'un air suppliant :

– Laisse-moi y aller. Je suis forte, j'aurais Helen avec moi, mon oncle est toujours là-bas, tous mes voisins sont encore là-bas, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Je saurais me débrouiller, je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Oh, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Rhonda ou Helen. Elles étaient ses amies, elles aussi. Et Elisa savait qu'elles étaient redoutables en Défense. Alors non, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne leur faisait pas confiance.

C'était juste que… Là, il n'était pas question de confiance.

Il était question de responsabilité personnelle.

Parce que Trisha, Cédric, et Elisa elle-même savaient ce qui les attendait. Ils étaient préparés, ils avaient accepté cette responsabilité. Mais pas Helen et Rhonda. Personne d'autre. Elisa savait, Elisa maîtrisait les sorties de Poudlard, Elisa était donc _responsable_. Et si elle faisait sortir des élèves de l'école, si elle les envoyait là-bas… Alors ce qui se passerait serait _sa responsabilité_. Elle aurait instrumentalisés ses camarades. Leurs blessures, leur douleur, leur traumatisme… Leur mort, très certainement… Tout ça, ça serait sa responsabilité. Sa faute.

 _N'est-ce pas exactement ça que je reprochais à Dumbledore ?_ songea-t-elle un peu désespérément. _Faire de l'école son quartier-général, faire des élèves ses soldats, les faire tomber en plein milieu de la guerre sans les avoir préparés à la réalité ? Après tout ce temps, tous ces efforts, est-ce que vraiment j'en arrive aux mêmes choix que lui ? Et si je fais ce choix, de quel doit est-ce que je pourrais encore lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ?_

C'était envoyer sur un lieu de massacre des adolescents qu'elle n'avait pas préparé à la bataille. C'était faire d'eux des enfants-soldats. Et oui, elle avait préparé Cédric et Trisha à ça, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Eux, ils l'avaient _choisi_. Pour Helen, et Rhonda, et les autres, ça ne serait pas un choix. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de libre-arbitre quand on était poussé par la terreur et le désespoir.

Elisa inspira profondément. Elle se sentait petite, et stupide, et insignifiante, et tellement malade de tout ça. Le monde était trop dangereux et trop cruel, et elle ne devrait pas avoir à prendre le genre de décision dont l'enjeu était des vies humaine. C'était trop lourd. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, et elle se sentait tellement _indigne_.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Vous avez raison, toutes les deux. On ne peut pas y aller. On n'en est pas capable.

Rhonda lui sauta à la gorge à nouveau. Cette fois, cependant, Heidi et Trudy devaient s'y attendre, car elles la retinrent en arrière avec une exclamation effarée. Rhonda ne leur accorda pas un regard, furieuse :

– Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?! Tu as dit à McGonagall qu'on devait agir ! Tu l'as dit ! Tu veux agir toi aussi ! MON ONCLE EST LÀ-BAS ! Et le père d'Helen ! Et mes voisins ! Et mes amis !

– _Je suis désolée_ , d'accord ?! rétorqua Elisa d'une voix qui monta plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir ! Evidemment que je veux faire quelque chose, mais sois réaliste ! On n'a pas la formation ! On ne sait même pas ce qui se passe ! Les Mangemorts vont débarquer dans quelques heures et on ne sait rien !

Tamsin se redressa abruptement :

– Attends, les Mangemorts vont _quoi_ ?!

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Trisha avait sorti sa baguette. Rhonda était folle de rage, se débattant de plus belle entre Heidi et Trudy qui semblaient horrifiées par la tournure des évènements : elle hurlait tellement fort qu'on devait sans doute l'entendre jusque dans le couloir.

– TU T'EN FOUS ! TU T'EN FOUS, TES PARENTS SONT BIEN AU CHAUD CACHÉS DANS LEUR TROU À RAT, TU T'EN FOUS DE MON ONCLE, TU T'EN FOUS DU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE… !

– TA GUEULE ! explosa Elisa. NE PARLE PAS DE MES PARENTS, TU PENSES QUE JE N'AI PAS PEUR POUR EUX MOI AUSSI ?!

– ILS SONT _PLANQUÉS_ , TES PARENTS ! LES MIENS SONT MORTS, MON ONCLE EST TOUT CE QUI ME RESTE ET TU VA LE LAISSER _CREVER_ , ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE… !

– _Silencio_ ! craqua Heidi.

Rhonda et Elisa continuèrent à se hurler dessus en silence pendant eux secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, et de fusiller du regard la Préfète. Celle-ci baissa sa baguette, puis prit une grande inspiration tremblante.

– Ça suffit. On n'avance pas et on perd du temps.

Elisa jeta un regard à sa montre digitale. Heidi avait raison. Cela faisait exactement vingt-deux minutes depuis qu'elle avait reçu le coup de miroir de Percy et que le Ministère avait été attaqué. Cela faisait encore plus longtemps depuis que les géants avaient déferlé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Combien de gens étaient morts, durant cet intervalle ? Combien étaient encore vivants ?

– Tamsin a raison, reprit Heidi même si ça avait l'air de lui coûter. On ne peut pas y aller, on ne ferait qu'ajouter au chaos. De toute façon, sortir est impossible, McGonagall a déjà dû sceller le château.

Techniquement, sortir était toujours possible, même si Elisa s'abstint prudemment de ramener sa fraise. Entre l'absence de Rogue, celle de Willemus, Ecclestone et Bill, et la procédure de confinement gérée par les Préfets… Les profs manquaient de personnel pour patrouiller dans les couloirs. Du coup, avec la Carte du Maraudeur et la Cape d'invisibilité, se glisser jusqu'à un passage secret aurait été facile. Ensuite, il suffisait de sortir du périmètre de l'école pour transplaner, ou se faire faire transplaner par un elfe de maison…

– Mais il y a bien quelque chose qu'on peut faire, poursuivit Heidi dont la voix se raffermit. Elisa, tu connais des Briseurs de Sorts, non ? Tu peux leur demander de l'aide ! Eux, ils sont formés, ils sont compétents…

Mais la jeune Bishop secoua la tête avec un pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'Heidi leva le Sort de Silence, ce fut à contrecœur qu'elle déclara :

– Tous les Briseurs de Sorts que j'ai engagé ont été payés. Ce ne sont pas des amis ou des alliés, juste des contractants. Les seuls qui m'ont aidé sincèrement… Ils ont été tués pour ça.

Il y eut un court silence. Elisa se remit à marcher de long en large, incapable de tenir en place. Elle n'avait pas créé l'Alliance Rebelle pour combattre, mais là, dans la situation actuelle où combattre était nécessaire, elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment fait une erreur monumentale. Dans l'Alliance, seule trois personnes étaient plus ou moins aptes à faire face à des situations de combat : Lupin, Cécile, et Elisa elle-même. Sauf que Cécile avait été tuée, Lupin était en mission, et Elisa coincée à Poudlard. Elle avait vraiment zappé un élément crucial en ne se penchant pas sur la question d'un bras armé de l'Alliance. Bon sang, qu'elle avait été stupide !

Puis Trisha déclara lentement, l'air d'hésiter à chaque mot :

– Mais tu connais d'autres gens qui peuvent aider, non ? Des gens qui bossent pour Dumbledore…

Elisa redressa la tête si brusquement que son cou craqua. Mais oui ! L'Ordre du Phénix ! Dumbledore n'était pas là, ils n'avaient pas de chef, pas de direction, pas d'ordre ! Et si on leur pointait le danger, ils voudraient forcément aider ! Bon, peut-être pas ce vieux parano de Maugrey, mais les autres… Sirius Black, Tonks, Kinsley, ils étaient personnellement touchés par ce qui se passait ! Bien sûr, il y avait tout à parier qu'ils ne l'écouteraient pas, parce qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas, mais… Ils écouteraient Sirius, et elle connaissait Sirius. Plus que ça, elle savait comment faire en sorte qu'il écoute. Sirius Black ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était Harry l'apprécie. Et, pour ça, il voulait que _les amis d'Harry_ l'apprécient… Et plus spécifiquement, une amie, la seule qui se montrait hostile à sa présence : Hermione Granger.

– Passe-moi mon miroir, ordonna-t-elle vivement à Trisha. Je dois appeler Hermione !

Contrairement au reste des Gryffondor, qui s'énervait, s'affolait, tempêtait ou se rongeait les sangs, Ron et Hermione étaient presque calmes. Ils étaient très pâles, quand ils apparurent tous les deux dans le cadre du miroir d'Elisa : mais comme ils savaient à l'avance que les Mangemorts allaient attaquer, ils n'étaient pas paniqués. Elisa lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent. Même si Hermione fit une grimace dubitative à l'idée de devoir demander l'aide de Sirius, elle accepta aussitôt de relayer le message. Harry leur avait laissé son miroir, le numéro de son parrain y était enregistré. Une fois Sirius prévenu, il faudrait insister pour qu'il ramène de l'aide avec lui, et avec un peu de chance, ça ferait boule de neige.

Elle raccrocha en se sentant un peu moins stupide. Au moins, elle avait fait passer le message aux bonnes personnes.

– Et maintenant ? finit par dire Rhonda.

– Oui, on peut revenir à la partie où les Mangemorts vont venir ici ? lâcha Tamsin avec un rire nerveux.

Elisa et Trisha se regardèrent. Trisha leva les mains dans un geste de reddition, comme pour dire « _eh, ce n'est pas moi qui commande_ ». Et Elisa, avec une grimace résignée, se tourna vers les quatre autres filles du dortoir.

–Vous savez que Dumbledore est… ailleurs, aujourd'hui ?

Les autres filles se regardèrent. Une compréhension horrifiée commençait à apparaître sur leurs visages.

– Mais il va revenir, non? fit Trudy un peu désespérément. Il le faut ! Il a dû entendre parler de l'attaque !

 _Laquelle ?_ faillit dire Elisa d'un air sarcastique. _Celle qui a rasé le Chemin de Traverse et massacré les Aurors, ou celle qui a renversé le Ministère et donné aux Mangemorts le contrôle du pays ?_

Oui, il n'y avait bien qu'un ennemi, qu'une guerre, qu'une bataille. Mais Voldemort avait frappé de façon différente sur les deux fronts qu'il avait choisis, et ce n'était pas par hasard. L'attaque du Ministère ne devait pas être trop destructrice. Il voulait le contrôler, pas l'annihiler. Mais le Chemin de Traverse ? Envahi par des _géants_ ? Les Aurors, exterminés vague après vague ? Les boutiques, renversées comme des châteaux de carte ? Ce n'était pas une simple diversion. C'était un acte de terreur. Un rappel de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Un message. _Voyez ce qui arrive quand on me fâche._

– Il ne va pas revenir, dit-elle calmement malgré son cœur qui battait à grands coups. Il est injoignable. Il le savait, en partant, que Jedusor en profiterait pour attaquer. Il m'a prévenue.

Heidi émit un rire nerveux presque hystérique, qui dérapa dans les aigus :

– Alors quoi, on va devoir se débrouiller tous seuls face à Voldemort et son armée ?

Elisa la regarda. Elle n'osa pas dire _oui_ parce que ça aurait été cruel. Mais la réponse dut se lire sur son expression, car Heidi émit un son étranglé, et se laisser tomber sur le rebord de son lit, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Il y eut un silence. Elisa baissa les yeux. Avec un choc, elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait presque le vertige, et elle se sentait malade.

 _Oh_ , pensa-t-elle stupidement.

Ce n'était pas un tremblement nerveux, dû à un trop-plein d'énergie. C'était un tremblement _terrifié_ , parce que Voldemort allait venir à Poudlard. Il allait venir à Poudlard et Elisa ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Elle ne pouvait pas aller aider les victimes, elle ne pouvait pas aller abattre les géants, elle ne pouvait pas aider à évacuer le Ministère… Mais surtout, elle ne pouvait pas _fuir_. Oui, elle voulait agir, se rendre utile, aider, mais il y avait surtout une terreur viscérale qui lui serrait le ventre et qui lui hurlait de fuir aussi loin que possible avant que le monstre ne vienne la chercher.

Elle ne tenait pas en place parce qu'elle était _terrorisée_ , réalisa-t-elle avec un étrange sentiment de détachement. Pas parce qu'elle voulait agir. Ce n'était qu'une façade, une façon de se mentir à elle-même, de se croire plus brave et plus noble qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. La vérité, c'était qu'elle se sentait comme un animal pris au piège, et qu'elle ne faisait que se chercher une distraction pour ne pas devenir folle d'angoisse. Elle _était_ prise au piège, après tout, enfermée et coincée face à la réalité comme jamais auparavant. Les six-cent élèves terrifiés enfermés avec elle dans ce château la retenaient plus sûrement que des chaînes. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où fuir et où Voldemort ne pourrait pas les suivre. Sans Dumbledore, sans les Aurors, il n'y avait personne pour les protéger. Cette fois Elisa était à court de tour de passe-passe. Il n'y avait aucun leurre, aucun piège, aucun atout secret caché dans sa manche, aucune diversion. C'était _elle_ , la diversion, le gros appât qui devait distraire Voldemort de l'absence d'Harry. Et ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir. C'était juste, elle qui se tenait entre ceux qu'elle aimait et celui qui venait les tuer.

Comme dans le cimetière, mais sans Malta, sans Félix Félicis, sans pierre tombale derrière laquelle se cacher, sans monologue pour lui faire gagner du temps, et sans Sceaux explosifs truffant le terrain.

 _Il y a de fortes chances pour que je sois tuée_ aujourd'hui, réalisa-t-elle en ayant l'impression que cette pensée venait de très loin. _Il y a de fortes chances que je sois tuée, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le voir arriver._

Elle pensait avoir eu peur dans le cimetière, ou dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde lorsque Lockhart tentait de la tuer, ou dans la cabane d'Hagrid qui se vidait de son sang. Elle avait eu tort. La vraie terreur, ce n'est pas juste d'être effrayé. C'est de ne pas avoir le choix en la matière.

– Tu es toute blanche, fit Trisha avec inquiétude. Assieds-toi, d'accord ?

Elisa se secoua mentalement.

– Je vais bien, répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire. C'est juste que la réalité de la situation vient de me percuter d'un coup.

– Et alors ? fit nerveusement Rhonda.

– Et alors ce n'était pas une expérience agréable.

– Non, corrigea Rhonda avec impatience. Je veux dire : et alors, et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

Elisa hésita une seconde. Son esprit tournait à vide. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Soudain, un petit Patronus argenté fusa à l'intérieur de la pièce, s'immobilisant devant elle. Un teckel, reconnut la jeune fille avec surprise. Qui connaissait-elle avec un teckel pour Patronus ? Et surtout, qui l'appellerai par ce moyen, alors que les miroirs étaient plus sûrs et moins coûteux en énergie ? Elle eut sa réponse un instant plus tard, lorsque le chien ouvrit la bouche et que la voix de Percy déclara dans un murmure urgent :

– _Le Ministère est tombé. Fudge et Scrimgeour sont morts. Ils arrivent pour Poudlard._

Le teckel disparut. Un coin du cerveau d'Elisa, malgré l'engourdissement horrifié qui semblait s'être abattu sur son esprit, se souvint que l'année où les Détraqueurs avaient encerclé le château et où Elisa avait enseigné le Patronus à tous ceux qu'elle pouvait atteindre, beaucoup d'élèves passant leurs ASPICS avaient appris ce sort dans l'espoir de se couvrir de gloire en Défense. Percy faisait sans doute partie du lot. Qui aurait cru qu'il utiliserait à nouveau ce sort dans de telles circonstances ?

– Elisa ? fit Trisha d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Cela la tira de son état de choc comme un seau d'eau dans la figure, brutalement et douloureusement. Trisha, Rhonda, Trudy, Heidi, même Tamsin la solitaire la fixaient toutes avec de grands yeux plein d'espoir, comme si le Magister allait tirer une solution miracle de son chapeau. Elle eut envie de les secouer jusqu'à ce que leurs dents claquent. Elle n'était pas Dumbledore ! Elle n'était pas Harry ! Les gens ne pouvaient pas dépendre d'elle comme ça, c'était trop ! Elle n'était pas une héroïne ! Être le Magister, ça ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était qu'un surnom, ce n'était qu'une blague ! Elle aussi, elle avait peur !

Mais ce n'était pas ce que ses amies voulaient entendre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Alors Elisa carra les épaules et enfouit sa terreur tout au fond de son ventre, avant de déclarer avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir :

– On se prépare.

.

* * *

.

Ca y est, on est dedans, la bataille finale arrive !

Accrochez vos ceintures !


	20. La Bataille de Poudlard

.

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà enfin la suite ! Mwahahaha, je trépigne d'impatience. On arrive au dénouement !

Je vous avoue que ce chapitre va être intense. L'écrire a été difficile. Le suivant sera sans doute encore pire. Elisa gère mal le stress, alors là, vous Pouvez imaginer le drame xD Comment être davantage angoissée que dans l'attente d'un combat mortel au milieu d'une école remplie d'innocents ? Bonjour la pression !

.

Enfin bref. Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **L A Adeline** ! T'es à cran dis donc x) La suite arrive! Pour la bataille à venir je vais essayer de poster assez rapidement les chapitres les uns à la suite des autres...

Ah ah **Lumerotte** , contente que ça t'ai plu ! Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir pour les géants, un atout comme ça Voldy ne va pas le laisser moisir sur place. Mais pas de panique ! Elisa est sur le coup !

Merci **Aqualyne** ! Ce chapitre était le début de la fin. Maintenant, on rentre dans le vif du sujet, et ça va faire mal x) Prends ton courage à deux mains ! On n'est pas près d'en avoir terminé...

Yo **Shinlya** ! C'est une idée, pour une SI sur GoT. Mais voilà, les familles nobles secondaires ont souvent des allégeances bien définies. Cela dit, il y en a qui sont prometteuses... Comme les Dayne par exemple. J'aime les Dayne x) Enfin bref, ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Voilà la suite tant attendue x)

Hello **Streema** ! Elisa _devient_ Dembledore, en quelque sorte, au cours des années et des circonstances qui l'y obligent. Et évidemment son parcours n'est pas parfait x) Et petit à petit, elle réalise en effet que ce qu'elle reprochait à Dudu (détachement, sélectivité, cruauté...), ce sont un peu des effets secondaires obligatoires. Cela dit, ça ne lui plait toujours pas. Elle ne _veut pas_ être Dumbledore, justement !

Salut **Aomine** ! En effet, l'univers de GoT est très sexiste. Pour changer les choses, il faut obligatoirement naître noble. Les seuls non-nobles qu'on voit sont Varys... Et les différents bâtards (Gendry, Jon Snow, etc.). Même Littlefinger est noble, bien que d'une famille mineure. Argh. Enfin bref ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu x) Le suspense est à son comble en ce moment ! Enfin bref, voilà la baston ! xD

Yo **Mayoune** ! Ah, le dernier épisode de GoT (enfin, l'avant dernier au moment où j'écris cette réponse)... Bah il m'a plu et déçu en même temps. On savait que Daenerys allait devenir l'Ennemie avec une majuscule. Depuis la saison 1, elle parle de ravager des villes, de conquérir Westeros, de massacrer ses ennemis. Donc non ça ne me surprends pas, qu'elle ai basculé du côté obscur. Je pense que davantage de narration aurait aidé à remettre les choses en contexte : par exemple, Tyrion aurait pu dire (à Varys par exemple) : "elle est crainte, ici, pas aimée. Elle a perdu tous les gens qui comptaient pour elle. L'image qu'elle a d'elle-même, du Messie miraculeux, est en train de basculer. Et si elle entend les gens supplier de se rendre, non pas parce qu'ils rejettent Cersei mais parce qu'ils sont terrifiés par Daenerys... Ce sera la goutte qui fera déborder le vase." Also on sait depuis plusieurs saisons que Dany aime brûler les gens et qu'elle verse BEAUCOUP dans l'excès. Ce qu'elle dit ("je ne veux pas régner sur des cendres", ou "je suis quelqu'un de clément") est en opposition à ses actions depuis au moins quatre saisons. Je pense que toi comme beaucoup de fans trouvent son basculement soudain, mais c'est parce que vous n'avez jamais cessé de croire à ce qu'elle disait, vous vous êtes laissés aveugler par l'espoir, l'idéalisme, la beauté du concept de la Briseuse de Chaînes... En fermant les yeux sur le côté obscur de la Mère des Dragons, et sur sa progression inéluctable. C'ets le piège du POV. Vous avez vu Dany par ses propres yeux, toute la _righteous anger_ , toute la justice divine qu'elle faisait pleuvoir sur le monde, survolant les choses et les gens depuis le dos de ses dragons. Mais c'est un point de vue limité. Ses victimes, ou juste les témoins de sa violence, ne le voyaient certainement pas comme ça...

Hello **Yuedra** ! En effet, Elisa n'a pas créé de branches combattante de l'Alliance parce qu'il y avait l'Ordre et les Aurors. Et puis, toute son optique est d'éviter l'affrontement. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir de branche combattante mais c'est idiot de sa part, ça n'a jamais été le but de l'Alliance. Elle regrette surtout de ne pas avoir de COMBATTANTS à ses ordres, de barrière supplémentaire entre elle et le danger. C'est surtout ça x)

Cette review horrifiée, **DreamerInTheSky** x) Yup, Voldy a bien prévu son coup, et bonjour le nombre de morts, avec un assaut sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et oui, Poudlard est quasiment sans défense, dans le sens où AUCUN renfort ne va venir. C'est la merde. Tu verras comment Elisa gère la chose dans ce chapitre, mais la situation est comment dire... bien pourrave ! xD

Coucou **Elorah** ! Ah, je suis fière de moi, si la tension est si forte que ça dans ce chapitre x) Mais voilà la suite ! Et pour ce qui estdes victimes, euuuuuh... Spoilers x) Il y en aura, évidemment, mais je garde le suspense !

Yo **La** **Glaciale**! Tu sens qu'il y a un truc qui va foirer ? Ah ah, il y a toujours un truc qui foire, aucun plan ne survit le premier contact avec l'ennemi x) Mais non, ça ne sera pas l'Horcruxe... Du moins, à priori...

Ah ah **Lassa** , nope, Delmar est toujours en vie ! Tous les AUrors ne sont pas morts. Tu veux un spoilers ? Ceux qui sont grièvement blessés ont été laissés sur place, mais les autre sont tus été mis sous Impérium... Et font partie des forces de Voldy qui avancent sur Poudlard. EH OUI C'EST JOYEUX. Bref ! Dans EB, il y a nttemement moins de suppoters de Voldy chez les élèves, mêmes chez les Serpentard. Voldy n'apparait pas comme invncible, sa force dépend beaucoup des loups-garous, et il n'est pas de Sang-Purs : et ça, les gens le savent. Ca change tout. Ceux qui haïssent les loups-garous, les Puristes absolus, les opportunistes... Du coup ils sont moins enclins à le suivre...

Hello **Tiph** ! Ok, alors, pour le chapitre de Zeidra je ne savais pas qu'il le posterait le même jour que moi x) Je savais qu'il serait terrible (j'en ai écrit une partie... Et c'ets moi qui ait écrit le scénario... donc oui xDDD), mais eh, il faut des chapitres horribles dans Renouveau, quand même, c'est la guerre ! ENfin bref. Concernant EB : Elisa a en effet changé les choses, mais elle n'a aucun contrôle sur les événements. Qui va vive ? Qui va mourir ? Ca ne dépend pas d'elle. C'est la guerre, c'est le chaos. Par exemple, elle a sauvé Cédric. Mais Ombrage est morte par sa faute (avec Amélia Bones), tout comme Hestia Carrow (assassinée par Barty avant qu'il aille en Albanie), tout comme le père de Théodore Nott et beaucoup d'autres. Elisa a essayé d'influencé les événements, mais chaque individu a fait ses propres choix et en a payé les conséquences. Ainsi, qu'elle ait cherché à éviter le carnage ne change rien : Voldemort a choisi d'attaquer Poudlard... Et la plupart des élèves vont choisir de se battre.

Salut **Mireillelabeille** ! Ca fait longtemps dis donc =) Oui, la fin approche et je suis assez fire du suspense. Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres de la bataille de façon plus rapide (tous les 3 ou 4 jours, au lieu de toutes les semaines) mais je ne promets rien ! Ca dépend de ma Bêta x)

Yup **Nana Umi** , on l'oublie souvent, mais Voldy est très intelligent. Ca se voit peu dans le canon parce qu'il n'a pas envie de se lancer dans un concours de stratégie avec Dumbledore, mais dans cet univers où il est obligé de se montrer plus prudent... Eh bien, ça se remarque. Et on a des attaques bien pensées... Et d'autant plus dévastatrices !

Ah ah **Gladoo89** , tu paniquerais à la place d'Elisa, hein ? T'inquiète, moi aussi ! xD Pour ce qui est des fics Time-Travel, yep, moi aussi j'en cherche pas mal sur AO3... Mais voilà, c'est souvent du +18 ! Donc bon, on évite. Pour les Self-Insert, je vais faire un tour dans tes favoris du coup =) Merci !

Ce petit cri du coeur **Manifestement Malefoy** xDDDD En effet, on approche de la fin ! Surtout, pas de pression... xD

Merci **Marie La Petite** ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, j'ai vraiment mis tout mon coeur dans ces chapitres de baston. Allez, on y croit, c'est parti !

Hello **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Oui, pas mal de tension dans ce chapitre x) Mais l'angoisse est une part prépondérante de la vie d'Elisa, à ce stade de l'histoire, donc c'était un passage obligé. Bref, voilà la bataille à proprement parler !

Salut **l'Etoile Polaire** ! Quelle immense review, ça fait plaisir ! Oui, tu as très bien compris le sentiment de stress d'Elisa entre "nooon, ralentissez ça va trop vite" et "raaah j'en peu plus, il faut que ça passe, c'est une torture cette lenteur" xD Et oui, elle gère mal la pression. En fait, c'ets pour ça qu'elle est si obsédée par se splans et ses préparations : parce qu'elle SAIT que tout va se casser la gueule, e donc qu'improviser au milieu du désastre n'est pas une option. Quant à ce qui est de "provoquer la panque"... Bah, là, c'était voulu, pour le coup. Elle n'est pas Harry ou DUmbledore. Quand elle donne des instructions, les gens ne vont pas l'écouter tout de suite. Elle n'est qu'une élève. Et donc... La panique, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour forcer les gens à se bouger. Enfin bref... Une fan de Percy ! J'avoue, il avait bien besoin d'être apprécié, ce pauvre Weasley. Ton point de vue sur les fonds de chaudrons (Percy étant prudent et méthodique) recoupe assez le mien (besoin d'ordre, ce qui passe par la prudence et la rigueur), mais je headcanon Percy comme... Bah, ayant des troubles comportementaux, peut-être même comme étant sur le spectre autistique (quoique, très douteux). Les troubles mentaux ne sont apparemment jamais diagnostiqués chez les sorciers, donc ça cadre avec le fait qu'il soit juste vu comme "bizarre, coincé, etc.". Mais pour ce qui est de la Maison de Percy, je le vois plus Serpentard. Certes, il est tavailleur et il est loyal (il aime beaucoup sa famille, et il a juste du mal à l'exprimer), mais les Serpentard aussi. Et surtout, Percy n'a pas le *besoin* d'être entouré qu'ont les Poufsouffle. Il sait se débrouiller seul, même seul contre tous. Et surtout, il est très ambitieux, très déterminé. Il a une haute opinion de ses capacités à s'élever dans la hiérarchie. C'ets pour ça que dans le canon, quand son père lui dit que sa promotion ne vient pas d son mérite mais uniquement d'une manoeuvre politique de Fudge, Percy pète les plombs. A sa place j'aurais moi aussi eu envie de secouer Arthur comme un prunier en hurant "Mais arrête de me rabaisser, je sis bon, je suis doué, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi!". Voilà. Et oui, Percy est (à priori ?) vivant dans ce chapitre x)

Yo **Redheadead** ! Effectivement la famille Warrington est extra-Puriste. Du coup, quand l'ascendance de Jedusor a été révélée, ils ont fait partie des gens à lui cracher dessus... Et du coup quand il ets revenu, ils ne l'ont pas rejoint, parce qu'ils étaient un peu dans la merde xD Et tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais la grande soeur de Warrngton a été assassinée par les Mangemorts en représailles de l'attitude ses parents... BREF ! Oui, Isabelle et Michael sont à fond dans l'Alliance Rebelle x) Et Isabelle avait déjà pas mal de Portoloins d'avance, donc en faire une petite centaine, sur deux jours, ça passe. Ca demande de la technique et du contrôle, pas tant de puissance que ça. Par contre, c'est *illégal*. Très illégal même. Donc... On espère qu'elle ne sera pas embêtée par rapport à ça x) Et pour ce qui est de l'attaque du Ministère : elle ne le dis pas à Cédric, car Cédric devrait le dire à son père et 1) Amos Diggory ne sait pas que son fils est impliqué dans l'Alliance, et même s'il le savait, ce n'est pas garani qu'il le croit, et 2) Amos Diggory est un haut-gradé, ce qui veut dire que s'il apprend qu'il y a une attaque imminente, il va faire évacuer le bâtiment, pas attendre l'attaque. Point. Donc voilà, Elisa garde le silence x) Enfin bref, ravie que ça t'ai plue ! Et... J'espère que tu vas autant aimer ce chapitre là. Parce qu'il est riche en rebondissements !

Hello **StElia** ! Comme Elisa (et comme toi je pense, du coup), je gère al le stress. L'attente, l'angoisse, la sensation d'être acculée... Ca me tétanise. C'est presque pire que la bataille en elle-même. Alors tant mieux si j'ai très bien retranscrit ça, c'était le but x) BREF ! En effet, tu voit le clin d'oeil à Renouveau, avec les attaques simultanées x) Enfin, quasi-simultanées... Là, on a une succession d'attaques, Chemin de Traverse puis Ministère puis Poudlard. Le meilleur pour la fin. Ca va swinguer pour Elisa... x)

Yo **Bambi** ! Ouais, Rhonda était à fnd en mode "on va défoncer des géants", mais bon, sa famille est quand même portée disparue là-bas, alors ça se comprend. Pour autant, Elisa a été responsable, cette fois, et elle n'a pas laissée Rhonda se jeter dans les ennuis x) BREF !Non, Elisa ne peut pas agir sur le Chemin de Traverse... Parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui s'y passe. Est-ce qu'elle n'ajouterait pas à la confusion ? Les Aurors y sont, tout de même ! Ont-il vraiment été décimés, ou bien c'est juste la panique qui fait dire ça ? Bref, parfois, il faut se résoudre à l'évidnce : on ne peut rien apporter d'utile au conflit. Attendre et ne rien faire est une torture, mais c'ets parfois la meilleure (et la seule) solution...

Salut **IceQueen** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu x) Oui, les nerfs sont à vif et du coup, une dispute éclate... Et c'est justement ça qui ets réaliste : le fait que tout le monde s'énerve et panique. Le stress révèle toujours le pire de la nature humaine !

Coucou **ImAShyPhoenyx** ! Pourquoi Elisa n'a pas demandé aux elfes de mettre des Sceaux explosifs sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Quelle drôle de question. Les elfes ne savent pas poser de Sceaux Explosifs ! Il n'y a que Elisa qui sait le faire. ET même si elle mettait des Sceuax sur des papiers (ce qui ferait explosre uniquement le papier, du coup, et aurait donc à peine 10% d'efficacité) : de quel droit enverrait-elle les lefes sur le champ de bataille ? Ce ne sont pas des combattants ! Ils sont petits, effrayés, et inexpérimenté. Ce serait un désastre !

Yo, **DawnEcho** ! Oui, la tension est à son comble, je suis fière XD La baston approche, ou plutôt elle a déjà commencé, et ça me fait incroyablement plaisir de pouvoir écrire Voldemort comme le terrible adversaire qu'il est réellement. DU SANG ! DU CARNAGE ! Ahem. Bref, ravie que ça t'ai plu !

.

Bwahahaha. Je suis fière d'avoir fait monté le suspense comme ça. x)

.

Et voici à présent la fiche du **personnage du jour** !

Je voulais la faire depuis un certain temps mais j'ai totalement zappé. Alors... Oups ? Je la mets ici. Il s'agit d' **Eleanor Branstone** , la petite-fille du vieil Heremon Odran (le prof de Potions à Tourmaline).

Eleanor Hollis Branstone est une Poufsouffle, âgée de cinq ans et demi de moins qu'Elisa (elle est donc en deuxième année). Petite, les cheveux roux flamboyants (une ou deux nuances plus clair que les Weasley, cela dit), les yeux sombres et le visage souriant, Eleanor est une fillette discrète, rêveuse, souvent perdue dans son propre monde mais pourtant très sociable.

Son père, **Warrick Branstone** , était un Sang-Mêlé, né d'un père anglais Moldu, et d'une mère Sang-Pure aux origines allemande. Il a étudié à Durmstrang, mais il est né en Grande-Bretagne et y a vécu toute sa vie. Ses deux parents sont morts au cours de son adolescence, durant la guerre. N'ayant pas d'autre famille, Warrick est resté assez isolé. Il était quelqu'un d'assez asocial, discret, pensif, préférant la compagnie des livres à celles des gens. Durant sa jeunesse, il a erré d'un métier à l'autre, allant du job d'employé librairie à celui d'assistant potionniste dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il a d'ailleurs rencontré sa future épouse durant cette période, avant de finalement obtenir un métier stable et durable au Service de la Contrebande Magique, un petit comité dépendant du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, de celui de la Justice Magique, et de celui de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

Son épouse **Hollis Odran** , était une Sang-Mêlée également (père Sang-Pur, mère Née-Moldue). Fille et petite-fille de Guérisseurs, se destinait à la Médicomagie mais détestait Ste Mangouste : trop de bruit, de fracas, de drames, de pression. Elle s'est lancée dans son propre commerce de remèdes, de conseils, de grimoires de soins. Elle accueillait ceux qui avaient juste besoin d'une tisane pour dormir, mais aussi ceux qui avaient d'affreuses blessures et qui ne voulaient pas apparaitre sur les registres de l'hôpital. Optimiste, joviale et d'une grande générosité, elle s'est tout de suite entendue avec Warrick le taciturne (qui était désespérément charmé par son bavardage), et c'est elle qui lui a dégoté plusieurs de ses petits emplois successifs. Ils se sont mariés, et ont eu une fille, Eleanor.

Personne ne sait lequel des deux à attrapé la dragoncelle en premier. C'était peut-être Hollis, de l'un de ses patients qui voulait éviter Ste Mangouste pour ne pas être mis en quarantaine. C'était peut-être Warrick, d'un artefact ou d'une créature saisie par son service. Dans tous les cas, ils réalisèrent très vite qu'ils étaient atteints et prirent immédiatement les mesures qui s'imposaient : ils confièrent leur fille à **Heremon** , le père d'Hollis (et leur unique famille), ils mirent à jour leurs testaments, ils prévinrent Ste Mangouste, et ils tentèrent désespérément tous les remèdes, toutes les potions et tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. En vain. Leur santé se dégrada petit à petit et, au bout de trois mois, ils s'éteignirent. Eleanor ne les avait pas revus depuis le jour du diagnostic. Cette isolation lui épargna la contamination, mais cela n'empêcha pas la fillette et ses parents de souhaiter désespérément se revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, jusqu'au dernier moment.

Eleanor est une fillette d'un naturel **solennel** , sans doute à cause de la mort de ses parents, qui n'est pas très loin. Pour autant, elle n'est pas excessivement sérieuse ou dénuée de joie de vivre. Elle rit, elle plaisante, elle a des amis, elle s'enthousiasme pour des bricoles, comme tous les enfants de son âge. Non, elle est solennelle car elle regarde les problèmes en face, avec une gravité inhabituelle pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Elle sait ce qu'est la mort et la maladie, mais elle réagit avec le même sérieux aux choses comme la pauvreté, la discrimination, le harcèlement, qui sont des choses auxquelles elle n'a pas eu à faire face. C'est juste que… Eleanor conçoit très bien le malheur, quel que soit son vecteur. Elle sait que ça fait mal, elle sait que ce n'est jamais quelque chose qu'on peut traiter avec désinvolture. Parfois, elle semble bien plus âgée que ses douze ans.

Pourtant, non, Eleanor n'est pas une gamine sinistre. Elle est solennelle mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle a un grand cœur, empli de **compassion**. Elle est toujours prête à aider les autres, que ce soit en leur offrant un gâteau ou en prêtant une oreille attentive à leurs problèmes. C'est quelqu'un de sensible et d'attentionnée. Un peu trop sensible, même, parfois. Elle ne pleure jamais sur ses malheurs, mais une histoire triste peut la faire fondre en larmes.

C'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle a été répartie à Poufsouffle. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne veut pas être brave, créative, ou couronnée de succès : elle veut qu'il n'y ait plus d'histoires tristes. Elle veut que le monde soit plus **juste** , plus doux. Et oui, c'est effrayant de voir à quel point l'univers est vaste, et sourd à ce genre de souhait. Mais Eleanor n'a pas peur d'essayer. Un gâteau et une plaisanterie à la fois, elle rendra cet univers meilleur.

Elle a aussi des rêves de voyage, et pourtant elle n'a pas vraiment l'esprit d'aventure. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'intrépide. **Romantique** , peut-être. Elle aime l'idée, pas la pratique. Elle soupire en pensant à des contrées exotiques, à des rencontres fascinantes, aux couleurs des photos qu'elle pourrait prendre au lever du soleil, aux lettres qu'elle pourrait écrire. Mais elle n'a pas envie de partir, de quitter la présence réconfortante de ses amis, l'environnement familier d'un pays qu'elle connait, pour se lancer dans l'inconnu. C'est une rêveuse, plus qu'autre chose. Elle a de l'imagination. Elle pourrait sans doute écrire des livres, avec toute la poésie qu'elle dans ses pensées : mais ça ne lui ait jamais venu à l'esprit.

La meilleure amie d'Eleanor s'appelle **Laura Madley** , Poufsouffle comme elle. Les deux filles se sont rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express. Laura est inscrite au CEM, mais pas Eleanor. Cela dit, elle connaît quand même très bien **Elisabeth Bishop** , pour l'avoir rencontrée à Tourmaline avant la rentrée.

.

Et voilà !

A présent, revenons à nos moutons. Eh oui, ce chapitre est attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience ! xD

Je sais que ça ne fait qu'une semaine que j'ai posté, mais quand même, par acquis de conscience, voilà un petit récapitulatif...

.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Beltaine est arrivée. Alors que Dumbledore, Rogue, Lupin et Harry sont partis ôter l'Horcruxe d'Harry, Elisa reste à Poudlard, à attendre l'attaque des forces de Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas l'école que les Mangemorts attaquent. Non, c'ets le Chemin de Traverse, puis le Ministère. Les Aurors sont tous éliminés, des centaines de sorciers sont morts, des centaines d'autre prisonniers. Percy Weasley a à peine eu le temps de prévenir Elisa. Et à présent, c'est à elle de rassembler les élèves terrifiés, et de leur dire que les Mangemorts marchent sur Poudlard..._

.

Vous êtes prêts ? Vous avez attaché votre ceinture ? Vous avez plein d'objets contondants à lancer avec rage à l'auteure ? Alors... C'est parti !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **La bataille de Poudlard**

 **.**

Quatre minutes après avoir reçu le Patronus de Percy lui annonçant la victoire des Mangemorts, Elisa descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était suivie par le reste des filles de son dortoir, à la queue-leu-leu, comme si elles avaient peur de se perdre. L'image aurait été presque comique si Elisa, qui les menait, n'avait pas été aussi désemparée qu'elles.

Dans la salle commune, c'était un peu moins le chaos, mais il régnait toujours un brouhaha confus et angoissé. Personne ne savait réellement ce qui se passait. Oh, il y avait des échos des gens qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir, que ce soit du Chemin de Traverse ou du Ministère. Un père, une mère, un ami, une grande sœur, un cousin. Mais entre la panique, l'hystérie, le désespoir, ou juste le choc d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe, tout le monde n'était pas cohérent. Certains clamaient que le Ministère était à feu et à sang, mais d'autres évoquaient une attaque furtive, des Mangemorts masqués qui ordonnaient aux gens de se rendre et clamaient ne pas vouloir verser de sang sorcier. Certains disaient que Fudge était mort, ou qu'il était prisonnier, ou qu'il avait fui. Même chose au sujet de Scrimgeour. On parlait de panique, on parlait de résignation, on parlait de trahison, de fuite, de résistance acharnée, de reddition immédiate. Il y avait tellement d'histoires contradictoires que tout le monde tournait désespérément en rond, sans réussir à démêler le vrai du faux, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à la tension déjà électrique qui régnait dans la salle commune. Les gens avaient peur, ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, et ils étaient enfermés sans possibilité d'agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce n'était pas une bonne combinaison.

Elisa contempla le chaos, et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Après avoir reçu le message de Percy, elle avait relayé l'information. A ses parents, d'abord, qu'ils sachent qu'à présent, il fallait se méfier des envoyés du Ministère. Mais elle n'avait pas pu les joindre. Isabelle et Michael étaient de sortie : des dizaines de gens à la fois avaient appelé l'Alliance pour fuir le pays, et ils étaient débordés. Elisa avait dut se résoudre à laisser le message à Chappy, l'elfe de maison de sa mère, et espérer que ça suffise.

Elle avait aussi prévenu Madeline, qui avait décidé de faire évacuer Tourmaline sans plus attendre. L'école était protégée, oui, mais pas contre une force ministérielle. A la Forteresse, au moins, il serait plus difficile de les localiser. Elisa avait aussi prévenu Neal (toujours en service à Ste Mangouste), et lui avait demandé de faire passer le message aux autres fondateurs de Tourmaline : Gwendolyn, Lester, et sa petite-amie Myriam.

Puis Elisa était descendue. Elle aurait bien aimé que l'une des filles de son dortoir prenne sur elle et le fasse à sa place, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait bougé, comme si elles étaient pétrifiées par l'incertitude. Ce n'était que quand Elisa s'était dirigé vers la porte que ses camarades avaient reposé leurs miroirs et l'avait suivie, échangeant des regards inquiets. Parce que si personne ne voulait annoncer aux autres que le Ministère était tombé et que Voldemort était en route, eh bien, ça retombait forcément sur Elisa. Le _Magister_.

La jeune fille déglutit d'un geste convulsif, essayant de faire passer la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas le faire. C'était une chose horrible à annoncer.

Avant de parler, elle se joignit aux Préfets, qui établissaient la liste des disparus. Seuls trois d'entre eux (Cédric, Hope Riley de sixième année, et Hannah Abbott de cinquième année) bossaient véritablement. Les trois autres avaient eux-mêmes un proche faisant partie des gens injoignables, et ils s'étaient mêlés à la cohue du reste des Poufsouffle.

– Au moins je sais que mon père est en sécurité, fit Hope avec une nonchalance forcée. Il n'approcherait pas du Chemin de Traverse ou du Ministère même pour un million de Gallions.

Hannah rit nerveusement, puis se tourna vers Cédric :

– Et toi, tu ne paniques pas ? Ton père non plus n'a pas répondu à ton coup de miroir.

Elisa sentit son estomac faire un drôle de bond, comme si elle avait loupé une marche dans les escaliers. Mais Cédric répondit d'un ton sec :

– Il a sans doute laissé son miroir derrière lui. Mais je sais qu'il va bien. Il avait un Portoloin sur lui.

– Prudent, fit Hope en hochant la tête.

Mais Hannah pinça les lèvres, hésitant, et échangea un bref regard avec Elisa. Pendant un instant, elles surent qu'elles pensaient exactement la même chose. Cédric se cramponnait fermement à l'idée du Portoloin pour éviter de paniquer, mais le fait qu'Amos ne réponde pas, ni n'ait cherché à contacter son fils… C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

La liste des disparus était longue. Elisa y reconnaissait presque tous les noms de famille. Macmillan, Flatbury, Dawlish, Cory, Donnelly, Stewart, Jones, Smith, Whistler, Stuart, Nkomo, Greengrass, Murray, Cauldwell, Templeton… Elle se détourna, le cœur dans la gorge. Beaucoup de ces gens étaient sans doute déjà morts. Quand elle annoncerait la chute du Ministère, en tous les cas, c'était ainsi que leurs enfants le vivrait.

– Le Ministère est tombée, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme aux Préfets. Je vais le dire aux autres. Il faut qu'on essaie de maintenir le calme, d'accord ?

Elle attendit qu'ils acquiescent, pâles et choqués, puis elle se détourna et grimpa sur la chaise la plus proche. Les gens les plus proches se turent, surpris, mais le reste de la salle commune était toujours envahie d'un brouhaha de questions anxieuses. Elisa leva les yeux au ciel, puis brandit sa baguette et émit un _BANG !_ retentissant.

Le silence se fit.

Elisa parcourut la salle du regard, et utilisa son Occlumancie pour repousser fermement au fond de son esprit la petite voix qui hurlait hystériquement _je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire !_ Elle respira à fond. Elle se dressa de toute sa taille, et s'efforça de projeter une aura de calme assurance, comme Dumbledore. Ou comme elle-même, lorsqu'elle était championne du Challenge, qu'elle irradiait la confiance, et que Tom Jedusor guidait chacun de ses pas : mais ce n'était pas vraiment une comparaison qu'elle avait très envie de faire, alors que le vrai Tom Jedusor était en route pour venir les tuer. Elle était le Magister, celle qui savait toujours tout et ne doutait de rien. C'était ça que les gens avaient besoin de voir. La réalité, moche et pathétique, pouvait bien attendre.

– Le Ministère est tombé, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte et posée. Les Mangemorts et leurs alliés sont en marche vers Poudlard. Dumbledore ne reviendra pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. On doit tenir jusque là.

Il eut une vague de murmures paniqués dans la foule, mais Elisa haussa la voix et enchaîna avant que ces murmures ne se transforment en cris et en chaos :

– Tant que l'école tiendra, Jedusor va s'y concentrer. Nous sommes la diversion. Nous sommes le dernier rempart avant que les Mangemorts n'aillent chercher leurs opposants un par un dans leurs maisons, avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à vos familles, vos amis, vos voisins, tous ceux qui sont hors de l'école. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous effrayer, mais pour que vous ayez conscience de ce qui va se passer. Nous devons résister. Personne parmi vous ne sera forcé de se battre, mais vous devez savoir qu'abandonner ou se rendre n'est pas une option. _Poudlard doit tenir._ Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Cette fois, le silence était lourd comme du plomb. Elisa fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas faire passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, pour ne pas déglutir nerveusement, pour ne pas laisser voir sa panique et son anxiété. Elle inspira, et acheva :

– Je vais prévenir les professeurs et les autres Maisons. Si vous avez des parents ou des amis que vous pouvez joindre, et qui seraient prêts à donner un coup de main pour défendre Poudlard, je vous encourage à les appeler. C'est tout.

Elle descendit de sa chaise. Dans le silence qui suivit, Cédric s'avança, pâle mais très calme.

– Tous les élèves qui ne veulent pas se battre, vous suivrez la procédure d'urgence et resterez en sécurité ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vous évacue. Ceux qui veulent se battre, venez vous faire connaître. Je vous préviens, on n'acceptera aucun combattant ayant moins de quinze ans, et les profs poseront probablement leur véto pour les mineurs.

Ambre Kwebena se mit immédiatement à protester. Les autres élèves commencèrent à s'agiter, mais il n'y avait pas de hurlements ou de panique. Peut-être à cause du choc. Ou peut-être parce que les Préfets avaient pris les choses en main, et que ça avait brisé l'élan de terreur initiale qui avait saisi les plus jeunes en entendant la nouvelle.

– Je peux te laisser t'en charger avec les autres ? murmura-t-elle à Heidi.

La Préfète hocha la tête d'un air rassurant :

– Ça ira. On s'en occupe. Va prévenir les profs.

Trisha avait toujours la Carte du Maraudeur à la main, et Elisa s'assura qu'elle continuerait à la surveiller (au cas où un Mangemort se glisserait dans l'école). Elle en profita pour vérifier où se trouvait McGonagall… Dans la salle des profs. Avec quasiment tout le reste de ses collègues. Chouette. La jeune fille se demande brièvement ce qu'ils faisaient : essayaient-ils de joindre Dumbledore ? D'avoir des nouvelles du Chemin de Traverse ? De contacter quelqu'un au Ministère ? D'appeler un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou quiconque aurait des informations ?

Bah. Elle verrait une fois là-bas. Un dernier regard circulaire pour s'assurer que les Préfets avaient les choses en mains, ce qui était le cas, et la Poufsouffle quitta la salle commune d'un pas ferme.

Elisa n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre à la salle des profs. Alors, en parcourant les couloirs déserts vers sa destination, elle ne pouvait se défaire d'une impression de malaise. Peut-être était-ce à cause du temps, dramatique à souhait. Dehors, par les fenêtres, elle pouvait voir que le ciel gris s'était chargé de nuages orageux.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la météo qui la stressait. En fait, elle aurait été plus rassurée si elle s'était dirigée vers le bureau de Dumbledore, si elle avait dû parler au directeur. Au moins, lui, il l'écouterait. Mais là, elle était en territoire inconnu. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle n'était jamais allée dans la salle des profs auparavant. Parce que parler à tous les enseignants à la fois, au lieu de ne s'adresser qu'à une personne, c'était différent. Ils n'avaient pas tous la même opinion d'elle, et certains la voyaient carrément d'un mauvais œil. Oui, Flitwick l'adorait, mais McGonagall la prenait pour une emmerdeuse insolente, Trelawney était parano à cause de son aura imprégné par la Mort, et Slughorn avait beau tenter de l'attirer dans ses filets, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour la prendre au sérieux. Bref, Elisa se dirigeait vers une situation où elle ne maîtrisait aucun paramètre, et ça n'améliorait pas son anxiété.

Elle eut l'impression d'arriver trop vite devant la porte. Le battant n'était pas complètement fermé, et elle entendait des voix agitées, dont les paroles précises se perdaient dans le brouhaha.

– … impossible de le joindre…

– … issues verrouillées, a-t-on prévenu Hagrid ?

– … Ministère ne répond pas…

– … attaque de géants !

– … aucune nouvelle, trop dangereux…

La jeune fille inspira profondément. Une angoisse familière, presque absurde, lui nouait le ventre, comme toujours avant de parler face à un public qui allait la juger. Elle avait le trac. Elle consulta sa montre, et carra les épaules. Quinze minutes étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait reçu le Patronus de Percy. Oui, les Mangemorts n'allaient peut-être pas venir tout de suite, parce qu'ils devaient assurer l'occupation du Ministère, et récupérer les géants du Chemin de Traverse, mais ils allaient venir, et elle perdait du temps.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et frappa. Le brouhaha de voix s'interrompit. Un instant plus tard, le professeur Sinistra ouvrit la porte si brusquement qu'Elisa faillit se la prendre dans la figure.

– Miss Bishop, lâcha la professeur d'Astronomie en fronçant les sourcils. Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre salle commune ?

– Le Ministère est tombé, rétorqua Elisa. Je suis venue vous prévenir que Jedusor arrive.

Sous le choc, Slughorn se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil de velours, qui sembla craquer sous sa masse. Flitwick et Vector étouffèrent un cri. Chourave porta une main à son cœur et vacilla. McGonagall, elle, devint très pâle, mais hocha la tête d'un air déterminé, et s'avança :

– Nous savions que c'était une possibilité. Vous êtes certaine de votre information, Miss Bishop ?

Elisa s'attendait à plus de résistance. Elle s'était mentalement préparée à faire le dos rond, à encaisser l'incrédulité ou la dérision des adultes, et à contrecarrer les arguments. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise par l'acceptation immédiate de McGonagall, et eut un peu honte d'elle-même. La professeur de Métamorphose était quelqu'un de fier, oui, mais sa priorité était l'école, et Elisa n'aurait pas dû venir ici préparée à un concours d'égo. Elle n'était pas l'ennemie.

– Certaine. Percy m'a envoyé un Patronus. Fudge est mort, Scrimgeour aussi.

– Percy Weasley ? répéta McGonagall avec approbation. Il a réussi à s'échapper ?

Elisa déglutit, la gorge serrée, et se refusa à creuser cette pensée.

– Je ne sais pas.

La Sous-directrice ferma brièvement les yeux, puis se tourna vers les autres enseignants :

– Nous allons protéger l'école contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom jusqu'au retour d'Albus.

– Minerva ! s'étrangla Slughorn.

– Vous vous rendez compte, bien sûr, que rien de ce que nous pourrons faire n'arrivera à maintenir indéfiniment Vous-Savez-Qui à distance ? couina Flitwick.

– Mais nous pouvons le retarder, affirma Chourave.

– Merci, Pomona, dit McGonagall.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard sombre qui montrait qu'elles se comprenaient.

– Je suggère de dresser autour des lieux des défenses élémentaires, puis de nous rassembler avec nos élèves dans la Grande Salle. La plupart d'entre eux doivent être évacués, mais si certains, parmi ceux qui sont majeurs, veulent rester pour combattre, je pense qu'il faut leur en donner la possibilité.

– D'accord, approuva le professeur Chourave qui se hâtait déjà vers la porte. Je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle dans vingt minutes avec les élèves de ma maison.

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait au pas de course, ils l'entendirent marmonner :

– Tentacula, Filet du Diable et gousses de Snargalouf… J'aimerais bien voir les Mangemorts se battre contre ça…

Les autres profs semblaient pour la plupart sous le choc. Babbling, la prof de Runes Anciennes, se mit à se tordre les mains avec angoisse. McGonagall poursuivit d'un ton sec :

– Si Poudlard doit être en état de siège, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses portes, il serait souhaitable d'évacuer le plus grand nombre possible d'innocents. Mais si le Ministère est tombé, la Cheminette sera surveillée. Et il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…

– Les elfes de Poudlard peuvent transplaner, la coupa Elisa. Ils ne peuvent emmener qu'un élève à la fois avec eux, mais comme ils ne risquent pas de se désartibuler, c'est un moyen de transport sûr.

– C'est une solution, trancha McGonagall avant de se retourner vers les autres enseignants. L'évacuation se fera par les cuisines. Quant à nous, nous devons barricader l'école dès maintenant. Filius ?

– Je peux agir d'ici, assura Flitwick.

Bien qu'il pût à peine regarder par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle des profs, il pointa sa baguette vers celle-ci (qui s'ouvrit obligeamment) et se mit à marmonner des incantations d'une extrême complexité. Elisa entendit alors un souffle bizarre, comme si Flitwick avait libéré dans le parc toute la puissance des vents. Le ciel, lourd de nuages, sembla s'assombrir encore davantage. Un éclair illumina brièvement la masse nuageuse, suivi par un roulement de tonnerre, si proche qu'Elisa en sentit la vibration dans ses os. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se tordre le cou pour chercher à mieux voir, et Flitwick lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Je comptais vous montrer ce petit tour à la fin de l'année, Miss Bishop. La météo joue à notre avantage. Un orage latent peut être utilisé, si on sait augmenter sa puissance.

– Cool, murmura la jeune fille.

Bah quoi ? D'accord, Voldemort arrivait, mais même la chute d'une météorite ne pourrait pas empêcher Elisa de baver devant un beau sort classe et destructeur.

– Vous aurez tout le temps d'admirer le travail de Filius plus tard, Miss Bishop ! lâcha la professeur de Métamorphose d'un ton cassant. Allez prévenir vos camarades Poufsouffle, tous les élèves doivent être rassemblés dans la Grande Salle.

Elisa hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, suivie en vrac par tous les professeurs (mis à part Flitwick) dirigés par McGonagall. La Sous-directrice envoya Slughorn chercher les Serpentard, Sinistra les Serdaigle, et Burbage les Gryffondor, puis elle envoya Gobe-Planche à la recherche des fantômes, et Vector à la recherche de Peeves. Chacun filait à sa tâche d'un air grave, mais McGonagall continuait à avancer vers le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas si vif qu'elle finit par ouvrir la marche, Elisa devant presque courir pour la suivre, les pans de sa robe sorcière volant derrière elle d'une façon qui évoquait presque les grands mouvements dramatiques de Rogue.

Elisa réalisa qu'elle se sentait nettement mieux. Oh, elle était toujours terrifiée. Mais il y avait quelque chose de libérateur à confier son fardeau à un adulte. Quelqu'un qui prenait ses inquiétudes au sérieux, qui agissait, et qui était efficace. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de McGonagall, mais face à un ennemi menaçant l'école, elle n'allait pas restée figée d'angoisse. Elle allait mettre le feu à la baraque.

– Et maintenant… _Piertotum locomotor_ ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

Tout au long du couloir, les statues et les armures sautèrent aussitôt de leurs piédestaux dans un vacarme épouvantable. Quand elle entendit le fracas qui provenait des autres étages, Elisa sut que toutes les statues et armures du château entier avaient fait de même. Des milliers de soldats, animés par le sortilège affreusement complexe de l'Illusion de la Vie. C'était impressionnant. La jeune fille avait beau savoir que c'était une défense de l'école déjà existante, elle se sentit soudain très humble.

– Poudlard est menacé ! hurla le professeur McGonagall. Postez-vous le long des enceintes, protégez-nous, faites votre devoir envers notre école !

Martelant le sol, hurlant, s'entrechoquant, la horde des statues se précipita le long du couloir, en passant devant Elisa qui fut obligée de se plaquer contre le mur. Certaines statues étaient plus petites, d'autres plus grandes que leurs modèles humains. Il y avait aussi des animaux, des gargouilles de gabarits variés, et les armures qui avançaient dans un cliquetis métallique brandissaient des épées et des masses d'armes.

McGonagall se tourna vers Elisa, très calme, comme si elle ne venait pas de faire la démonstration de Métamorphose la plus _impressionnante_ à laquelle Elisa ait jamais assisté de toute sa vie, et déclara :

– Vous devriez retourner auprès des Poufsouffle pour faire passer le message et les rassembler dans la Grande Salle. Nous nous y retrouverons.

– Oui madame, bredouilla la jeune fille.

Elles se séparèrent en haut de l'escalier suivant. Elisa commença à descendre en courant, filant vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle… Puis, soudain frappée par une idée, elle ralentit puis s'arrêta complètement. Autour d'elle, dans les étages, elle entendait le martellement des pieds de pierre des statues, le bruissement lointain de conversations affolées, le murmure de sortilèges lancés dans le parc. Poudlard se préparait à la guerre. Il fallait mettre à profit la moindre de leurs défenses, la moindre de leurs armes.

Lentement, elle baissa les yeux sur sa baguette.

 _Ce n'est qu'un outil_ , lui avait dit Dumbledore. _Ni bon, ni mauvais. Ce sont ses maîtres qui ont été ignobles ou mémorables, et qui ont forgé son histoire. C'est à vous de choisir si vous utiliserez la Baguette de Sureau pour faire le bien… ou le mal._

Elisa tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers d'un pas vif, se mettant à courir à mi-chemin. Utiliser la Baguette de Sureau était un risque en soi. C'était dangereux. C'était symbolique, aussi, et c'était mal. Mais Poudlard était menacée, et il fallait mettre toute les chances de leur côté. Cette fois, Elisa n'allait pas se battre contre des camarades du Challenge, des alliés de la Team Grenade ou même un prof brutal comme Maugrey. Elle allait se battre contre des Mangemorts, des géants, des ennemis qui n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer. Pourrait-elle vivre avec elle-même, si elle privait l'armée de Poudlard d'un boost de puissance à cause de sa lâcheté ?

– Ewok ! cria-t-elle en arrivant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

La statue était toujours là, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de pattes ou de jambes pour se joindre à l'armée levée par McGonagall. Elle jeta à la Poufsouffle un regard mauvais, mais se décala quand même pour la laisser passer. Elisa grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, refusant de laisser son appréhension la ralentir.

La porte était restée ouverte. A son entrée, Fumseck leva la tête d'un air curieux, et la jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le phénix soit là. Elle aurait cru que Dumbledore l'aurait emmené… Quoique. Un phénix, c'était lié à la renaissance, au feu, bref, ça avait une aura connectée à plusieurs éléments-clefs du rituel. Tout comme il avait été préférable de ne pas impliquer les Reliques de la Mort, il était sans doute préférable de ne pas impliquer Fumseck.

– Tu ne devrais pas rester là à te tourner les pouces, fit-elle à l'adresse de l'oiseau. On va se battre, et tu pourrais aider.

Mais Fumseck se contenta de la regarder d'un air tranquille. Il pouvait se téléporter, traverser des Charmes Gardiens, et renaître de ses cendres, mais ce n'était qu'un _oiseau_. Elisa secoua la tête, amusée par sa propre naïveté, puis elle avança jusqu'au bureau en bois massif qui trônait au bout de la pièce. Pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de s'asseoir sur le siège sculpté comme un trône, où le directeur s'asseyait d'habitude. Mais elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Son regard se porta sur un tiroir précis, et elle inspira profondément avant de l'ouvrir.

La Baguette de Sureau était là, entre un très vieil exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , un petit objet qui ressemblait à un briquet de métal doré, et un Vif d'or au repos dont les ailes étaient sagement repliées. Posée avec soin sur un long mouchoir en tissu bleu et brillant, cette baguette n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle était longue, un peu plus celle d'Elisa, et d'un bois plus sombre, presque noir. Elle était polie par l'usage, mais sans éclat particulier. Bref, elle semblait… ordinaire.

Elisa ferma brièvement les yeux, puis s'en saisit.

La baguette était froide et solide dans sa main, et elle pouvait sentir sa puissance, comme celle d'un ouragan, d'un dragon, d'une force de la nature prête à se déchaîner. C'était grisant, enivrant, étourdissant, comme un rush d'adrénaline. Soudain tout semblait possible. Elle sut brusquement qu'elle pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait avec cette baguette, qu'il s'agisse de dompter un Feudeymon ou de mettre en pièces une horde de géant, et c'était une sensation enivrante, presque étourdissante, cette promesse d'invincibilité au bout de ses doigts.

Puis elle changea sa prise sur la baguette, et se força à prendre du recul, l'examinant d'un œil critique. Oui, la baguette l'avait choisie, aussi pleinement et complètement que sa baguette de sapin chez Ollivander. Elle le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses os, cette baguette était sienne. Mais… Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans ce lien. Ce n'était pas comme la tiédeur rassurante qu'avait émise sa toute première baguette, en bois d'acacia, lorsqu'elle l'avait prise dans la boutique d'Ollivander à l'âge de onze ans. Ce n'était pas non plus le contact chaud et solide qu'avait eu sa baguette de sapin lorsqu'elle l'avait choisie, à l'âge de quinze ans, juste après que Lockhart ait été condamné à Azkaban. Cette baguette-là ne choisissait pas son sorcier parce qu'elle aimait son aura, mais pour sa puissance. Sa loyauté n'allait qu'à son vainqueur. Elle était puissante, elle était loyale, elle était brillante : mais elle n'était pas sincère.

– Une alliée temporaire, murmura Elisa. Une alliance de circonstances. Pas une amie.

Puis elle cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle était en train de parler à un bout de bois. C'était complètement débile.

Elle portait la Pierre de Résurrection dans son médaillon, et elle avait pensé à fourrer la cape d'Harry dans sa poche avant de quitter la salle commune. Elle avait à présent les trois Reliques de la Mort sur elle, et c'était un truc auquel elle préférait ne pas penser. La jeune fille glissa la Baguette de Sureau dans l'étui à sa hanche, fourrant sa baguette normale dans le second étui qui était dissimulé dans sa botte droite, puis fit volte-face et quitta le bureau de Dumbledore.

 _Vous êtes Maître de la Mort, Miss Bishop_ , murmura la voix de Grindelwald dans son esprit. _Faites-en bon usage._

Sans ralentir le pas, elle laissa sa main effleurer la Baguette de Sureau. Eh bien, c'était le moment ou jamais, non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Elle ne recroisa pas McGonagall sur le chemin de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et heureusement : elle aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer la raison de son détour. Elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas vif, mais sans courir (essentiellement parce qu'elle n'était pas si endurante que ça). Par les fenêtres, elle put voir qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir : une pluie fine, presque horizontale à cause des vents déchaînés par Flitwick, sur fond de nuages noirs qui craquaient d'éclairs contenus.

Les élèves étaient déjà en train d'envahir le hall, guidés par les Préfets Elisa pouvait entendre la voix de Chourave qui pressait les traînards. Certains tenaient leurs chats ou un sac dans leurs bras : les Poufsouffle avaient eu le temps de rassembler leurs biens les plus précieux avant d'être dirigés vers la Grande Salle. Elle vit Cédric de loin, et sentit une bouffée d'affection pour lui exploser dans sa poitrine quand elle réalisa qu'il tenait dans ses bras son chat, Dracarys, qu'elle avait abandonné dans le dortoir sans y penser quand elle était allée prévenir les profs. Le gros matou faisait la tête, mais il se laissait porter sans trop protester, ce qui était un petit miracle : d'habitude, seule Elisa pouvait câliner son monstre.

– Ah, tu es là ! fit Cédric avec soulagement en la voyant. Tiens, j'ai ton chat. Trisha lui a filé un morceau de thon avec une potion calmante pour qu'il ne sème pas la terreur. Oh, et, hum, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le dragon parce qu'elle surveille la carte, mais Hope s'en occupe.

En effet, Hope Riley dirigeait les élèves avec autorité, Ényo le dragon gris miniature perché sur son épaule. Elisa prit Dracarys, moins pour désencombrer son ami que pour se rassurer en serrant son chat contre elle comme un doudou. Dopé à la potion calmante, le gros matou se laissa faire avec un simple grommellement de protestation.

– Merci, croassa-t-elle en essayant maladroitement de cacher son émotion.

Cédric lui tapota l'épaule, un peu embarrassé :

– C'est rien, va.

Elisa et lui suivirent le flot d'élèves vers la Grande Salle. La jeune fille hésita brièvement à repasser par la salle commune : elle y avait laissé son sac de cours, l'ayant laissé tomber à côté d'un canapé et oublié là dans la confusion. Mais bon… Elle avait sa baguette et ses couteaux de jets, elle était armée.

Petit à petit, la Grande Salle se rempli. Après les Poufsouffle, les Serpentard furent les premiers à arriver, parce que les cachots n'étaient pas loin. Puis les Serdaigle, puis les Gryffondor. Beaucoup d'élèves restaient groupés par Maisons, collés les uns contre les autres comme si ça pouvait les protéger, mais plusieurs groupes inter-Maisons s'étaient naturellement formés. Flora et Hestia Carrow s'étaient délibérément assises à la table des Poufsouffle, et tout leur petit groupe neutre était tassé autour d'elles. Rhonda Flatbury était chez les Serdaigle, à côté de sa meilleure amie Helen. Heather Thatcham, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs et Tabitha Bainbridge s'étaient assis à côté d'Elisa et Cédric. Imogen Stretton la Serdaigle avait rejoint son frère à Serpentard. Cho Chang et ses demi-frères Gabriel et Finn (le troisième triplé, Joey, était toujours à Ste Mangouste) étaient tassés ensemble sur un des bancs des Gryffondor.

Par endroits brillaient les silhouettes nacrées des fantômes de l'école. Pour une fois, ils ne fixaient pas Elisa. Tous les regards, ceux des vivants et des morts, se rivèrent sur McGonagall dès que celle-ci monta sur l'estrade. Certains professeurs s'y trouvaient déjà, mais il y avait des absents : Chourave, Flitwick, Trelawney, Vector. Occupés à fortifier le château, sans doute.

– Vous-Savez-Qui arrive, déclara gravement la Sous-directrice d'une voix qui porta clairement dans toute la salle. Le Ministère est tombé. Dès que les Mangemorts auront regroupés leurs forces, ils se tourneront vers Poudlard, qui est le dernier bastion s'opposant à leur maître. L'école va devenir un champ de bataille, et il nous faut évacuer les élèves avant. La sortie de l'école se fera par les cuisines, et nous allons procéder par âge : les premières années passeront en premier. Préfets, Préfètes, quand je vous l'indiquerai, vous devrez organiser vos maisons et mener en bon ordre ceux dont vous avez la charge jusqu'au point d'évacuation.

De nombreux élèves paraissaient terrifiés. Mais, à la table des Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan se redressa et s'écria d'une voix rauque :

– Et si on veut participer aux combats ?

Il y eut quelques applaudissements.

– Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

– Et nos affaires ? lança une fille à la table des Serdaigle. Nos valises, nos hiboux ?

– Nous n'avons pas le temps de les prendre, expliqua le professeur McGonagall. L'important, c'est que vous sortiez d'ici en toute sécurité. Nous avons déjà installé des défenses autour du château, mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps si nous ne les renforçons pas. Je vais donc vous demander de vous déplacer vite et dans le calme.

Cédric se leva pour aider à l'évacuation, mais Elisa resta assise. L'angoisse lui donnait les mains moites. Elle les essuya sur sa robe d'un geste nerveux en essayant de ne pas lâcher Dracarys. Maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de galoper dans les couloirs, c'était comme si la tension s'accumulait dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine, dans sa gorge. Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle était ridicule, assise comme tous ceux qui voulaient combattre, mais avec Dracarys dans les bras comme un doudou. Elle n'allait pas emmener son chat au combat, non ?

Les premières années de Poufsouffle commençaient à quitter la salle, et elle apostropha une petite fille qui passait à côté d'elle et qui semblait terrifiée.

– Hey, toi. Siobhan, c'est ça ? Siobhan Templeton ? Je peux te demander un service ?

La gamine hocha la tête, prise au dépourvu, et Elisa lui déposa Dracarys dans les bras. Le matou lui jeta un regard noir, mais se laissa faire.

– C'est mon chat, déclara Elisa à la fillette interloquée. Il s'appelle Dracarys. Emmène-le avec toi. Je reste pour me battre, alors j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur lui, d'accord ?

Siobhan hocha la tête. Ses yeux semblaient énormes, écarquillés par la peur. Elisa regarda Dracarys et songea soudain au cadavre de Malta, si lourd et si froid dans sa poche lorsqu'elle était revenue du cimetière. Son expression se figea. Elle respira très prudemment, comme si une inspiration trop brusque risquait de faire exploser la boule de peur et de chagrin logée dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas le moment de fondre en larmes. Elle dirigea gentiment Siobhan vers le flot d'élèves qui quittait la Grande Salle, et au lieu de la regarder partir, elle ferma les yeux et dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie.

Lentement, les quatre tables se vidèrent. Beaucoup d'élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint leur majorité voulaient rester quand même. Des Gryffondor, bien sûr (quasiment la moitié d'entre eux restèrent assis), mais aussi des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle, des Serpentard. McGonagall dut descendre de l'estrade pour chasser de la salle les élèves encore mineurs.

– Il n'en est pas question, Crivey ! Et vous non plus, Kwebena !

A la périphérie de son champ de vision, Elisa vit Ron commencer à rassembler les premières années de Gryffondor, parlant fort et faisant de grands gestes, tandis qu'Hermione se faufilait prestement entre les autres élèves. Elle se dirigeait vers la table des Poufsouffle, réalisa la jeune Bishop avec surprise. Et effectivement, Hermione ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. En la voyant débarquer toute seule, Terence Higgs ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil interrogatif :

– Tu as perdu tes deux autres mousquetaires ?

Hermione saisit sans mal la référence, et jeta un regard paniqué à Elisa :

– Justement…

La Poufsouffle hésita une seconde, puis décida qu'il était trop tard pour garder le secret entre trois personnes seulement. Elle jeta un sort de Bulle de Silence autour d'eux, et se pencha en avant pour chuchoter d'un ton urgent :

– Harry est avec Dumbledore. Et il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

– Mais ça pourrait éloigner Jedusor de l'école ! siffla Tabitha qui était blême de peur.

Hermione se redressa d'un coup, et déclara avec fougue :

– Dumbledore et Harry sont en train d'accomplir un rituel crucial pour la guerre en utilisant le pouvoir de Beltaine. On ne peut pas se permettre de les interrompre !

Trisha le savait déjà, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Les quatre Serpentard, eux, échangèrent des regards inquiets. Adrian fut le premier à hocher la tête, acceptant la logique de la jeune Gryffondor :

– D'accord, admettons. Mais comment tu veux cacher l'absence du Survivant ? La cible numéro un de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les Préfets font l'appel quand ils évacuent une classe, son absence va forcément être remarquée.

– Mme Pomfresh nous couvre, dit Hermione d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance. Mais il faut aussi que j'aide à l'évacuation, et McGonagall va poser des questions...

Effectivement, tous les Préfets étaient en action. Presque tous les élèves de première année étaient déjà partis. Plus loin, Elisa pouvait voir Hannah Abbott et Ernie Macmillan qui, tels deux chiens de berger, rassemblaient déjà les deuxièmes années.

– Dis la vérité à McGonagall, décida Elisa. Fais-le discrètement, bien sûr. Mais ensuite, elle devrait prendre les commandes sans problème.

D'un côté, plus il y avait de monde au courant, et plus l'information risquait de fuiter. Et puis, après avoir préparé cette histoire avec tant de précautions, après s'être donné tant de mal pour garder le rituel (et l'implication d'Harry) un secret, Elisa avait l'impression de tout perdre d'un coup, trop vite, sans aucun contrôle. Oui, elle aimait bien se sentir en contrôle, et alors ?

Mais de l'autre côté… Il fallait être réaliste. Cacher la vérité à McGonagall, là, maintenant, en pleine crise, ça allait forcément faire plus de mal que de bien. La Sous-directrice n'était pas l'ennemie. Il fallait qu'ils alignent leurs forces, au lieu de se cacher des trucs.

Cette solution parut convenir à Hermione, car elle hocha la tête, et fila parler à McGonagall. Le groupe d'Elisa l'observa en silence conférer à voix basse avec la Sous-directrice (qui pâlit, puis sembla débiter une tirade furieuse d'une traite), puis être renvoyée à ses devoirs. McGonagall se pinça ensuite l'arrête du nez, soupira profondément, puis pivota d'un geste brusque pour aller aboyer sur un groupe d'élèves de quatrième année, comprenant Sun-Min Jeong et Ginny Weasley, qui essayait discrètement d'échapper aux Préfets.

– Hagrid ramène du monde, fit soudain Tabitha.

Le demi-géant se voyait de loin : il fendait la foule avec aisance, tout le monde s'écartant devant sa stature massive. Derrière lui avançait prestement un petit groupe d'une dizaine de sorciers et de sorcières, trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils devaient avoir traversé le parc sous la pluie battante. Mais Elisa ne les reconnaissait pas. Etait-ce des membres de l'Ordre ? Des habitants de Pré-au-Lard ?

L'explication ne tarda cependant pas. Heidi Macavoy, qui était assise trois places plus loin, se dressa soudain d'un bond et se précipita vers l'un des nouveaux-venus :

– Austin !

Un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup ouvrit les bras, et Heidi lui sauta au cou d'un geste désespéré, riant et pleurant à la fois. _Son frère_ , reconnut brusquement Elisa. Elle l'avait parfois entraperçu sur le quai de King's Cross… Mais que faisait-il là ? Il était diplômé depuis six ou sept ans, au moins !

Son cri avait attiré l'attention. Plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers la scène. McGonagall s'approcha, l'air sévère, et Hagrid s'exclama d'une voix retentissante qui résonna dans toute la pièce :

– Ils sont venus aider, professeur McGonagall ! Ils ont appris par leurs gamins que Vous-Savez-Qui allait venir et ils sont venus aider ! Et j'ai encore un autre groupe aux grilles du château !

C'était les gens que les Poufsouffle avaient prévenus, comprit Elisa. Plusieurs personnes semblèrent parvenir à la même conclusion. A la table d'à côté, Alicia Spinnet déclara à voix haute _« oh, excellente idée »,_ d'un air déterminé, et sortit son miroir. Elle ne fut pas la seule. La réalisation qu'ils pouvaient appeler des renforts se propagea comme une vague. Tout un tas d'élèves sortirent précipitamment leurs miroirs. Plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle tournèrent les yeux vers les nouveaux-venus, et poussèrent des exclamations en reconnaissant un parent, ou un ami, qu'ils se précipitaient pour retrouver.

Un sorcier à l'air grave s'avança au-devant de ses compagnons, et tendit la main à la Sous-directrice en se présentant :

– Je suis Oscar Bones. Ma fille Susan m'a appelée. Ma famille s'est toujours opposée à Jedusor, et ce serait un honneur de participer à ce combat pour défendre Poudlard.

Il ressemblait à Amélia Bones, réalisa Elisa. Un cousin, ou son frère, peut-être. La Sous-directrice lui serra la main, et pendant un bref instant, son expression sévère s'adoucit.

– C'est un plaisir, Mr Bones. Vous êtes les bienvenus.

Il y eut des exclamations, et quelques applaudissements. Avoir des renforts avait soudain allégé l'atmosphère, et un vent d'optimisme soufflait sur la foule. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, avec soulagement, excitation, angoisse, ou ravissement. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et, pour des enfants, c'était un soulagement énorme. La situation n'était plus si désespérée, tout d'un coup.

McGonagall sembla réaliser que son évacuation calme et disciplinée avait ralenti. Elle parcourut les élèves du regard, et haussa la voix :

– Préfets, continuez l'évacuation ! Hagrid, allez donc chercher les autres volontaires aux grilles du château. Messieurs, mesdames, si vous avez un talent particulier ou des forces à exploiter, j'ai besoin de le savoir pour que nous puissions nous organiser. Nous avons commencé à dresser des défenses autour du château, et…

Mais ses derniers mots se perdirent, submergés par une autre voix très différente qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Elle était aiguë, glacée, tranchante. Il était impossible de savoir d'où elle venait. Elle semblait émaner des murs eux-mêmes. Peut-être avait-elle sommeillé là pendant des siècles, tel le monstre auquel elle avait autrefois commandé.

– Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre.

Des élèves se mirent à hurler. Certains se cramponnaient les uns aux autres, jetant des regards terrifiés pour déceler l'origine de la voix. Elisa avait agrippé la table si violemment que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

– Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers.

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain dans la salle, cette sorte de silence qui pèse sur les tympans et semble trop intense pour être contenu à l'intérieur des murs. Elisa osait à peine respirer, pétrifiée d'horreur. Il lui semblait que le sang battant à ses oreilles faisait un boucan épouvantable.

– Livrez-moi Harry Potter, reprit la voix de Voldemort. Livrez-moi Elisabeth Bishop. Livrez-les-moi, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-les-moi et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-les-moi et vous serez récompensés.

Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle un éclair silencieux zébra le plafond de la Grande Salle. A l'extérieur, il y eut un grondement de tonnerre, tout proche. Puis Voldemort acheva, d'un ton de finalité :

– Vous avez une heure.

Le silence les avala à nouveau. Des regards cherchèrent Harry, mais bien sûr, ils ne le trouvèrent pas. Et, lentement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Elisa.

Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir tant elle avait peur. Et peut-être que c'était à cause de ça, ou bien peut-être qu'elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de rester immobile à attendre avec toute cette angoisse qui s'accumulait dans son ventre comme des blocs de pierre, mais en tous les cas Elisa se mit debout d'un geste brusque, et ouvrit les bras en s'écriant d'une voix forte :

– Ouais, je suis là ! Et je ne me rendrai pas. Il peut venir me chercher lui-même, et se faire arracher le deuxième bras pour la peine, c'est clair ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, tendu et horrifié, que ce soit par le fait qu'elle leur ôte le choix de se rendre, ou juste par son culot complètement déplacé. Puis McGonagall déclara, pince-sans-rire :

– Visez plutôt la tête, Miss Bishop.

Puis, tandis qu'Elisa la fixait d'un air ahuri (est-ce qu'elle venait de faire de _l'humour_ ?!), la Sous-directrice pivota vers Hagrid et les gens qu'il avait amené, et reprit les commandes, aussi digne et calme que si la voix de Voldemort ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

– Hagrid, le groupe suivant vous attend. Demandez à chacun leurs noms et le nom de la personne qui les a fait venir : il serait dommage qu'un Mangemort essaie d'entrer au château de cette façon. Ah, Aurora, Pomona, accompagnez-le, s'il-vous-plait. Et est-ce que Peeves a pu être localisé ?

Et, juste comme ça, la foule figée se remit à respirer. Le brouhaha revint, plus effrayé qu'avant, mais pas paniqué. Les Préfets continuèrent à mener les élèves aux cuisines, groupe par groupe. Flitwick revint, accompagné par Slughorn, et les deux enseignants discutèrent avec McGonagall à voix basse durant quelques instants tandis que le professeur Babbling faisait nerveusement l'appel des élèves restés pour combattre. Tous les septièmes années étaient là, et une partie des sixièmes années. Elisa savait qu'une bonne moitié d'entre eux était mineurs, mais Babbling ne connaissait pas leurs dates de naissance, et ils en profitaient. La jeune fille était aussi à peu près sûre d'avoir vu plusieurs élèves de cinquièmes années s'éclipser discrètement, pour ne pas être évacués. Mais qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Les dénoncer ? Alors qu'elle avait choisi de se battre, choisi de faire de Poudlard une cible, de quel droit leur aurait-elle ôté ce choix ?

Un autre groupe d'adultes fut amené par le professeur Sinistra. Celui-ci était apparemment composé de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, car Elisa reconnu plusieurs personnes, dont Sirius, Maugrey, et Arthur Weasley. Quand McGonagall les aperçut, une tension invisible sembla s'atténuer au niveau de ses épaules. Elle s'approcha vivement pour parler avec Maugrey et un grand sorcier métis vêtu des robes rouges d'Aurors, qui devait être Kingsley.

Quelques instants plus tard (il ne restait plus qu'à évacuer les cinquièmes et les sixièmes années, mais l'immense majorité d'entre semblait décidée à rester), Maugrey Fol-Œil grimpa sur l'estrade et frappa violemment du pied par terre avec sa jambe de bois, attirant tous les regards.

– Silence ! beugla-t-il. Nous nous sommes accordés sur un plan de bataille. Les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall emmèneront des groupes de combattants au sommet des trois plus hautes tours, c'est-à-dire la tour de Serdaigle, la tour d'astronomie et celle de Gryffondor. De là, ils pourront voir les environs et seront dans une excellente position pour jeter des sortilèges. C'est clair ? Pendant ce temps, Kingsley (il désigna l'Auror métis, qui leva la main pour être vu plus facilement), Black (il désigna Sirius qui semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard dans la foule), Tonks (il pointa du doigt la Métamorphomage dont les cheveux étaient d'un rose si violent qu'il semblait violet) et moi-même, nous prendrons la tête d'autres groupes dans le parc. On va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour organiser la défense des entrées et des passages qui mènent à l'intérieur de l'école…

– Ça, c'est dans nos cordes, lança Fred en montrant George et lui-même.

Trisha jeta un regard d'excuse à Elisa, puis rejoignit les jumeaux, tenant toujours la Carte du Maraudeur. L'œil magique de Maugrey sembla brièvement passer sur la carte, et il émit un grognement approbateur :

– Parfait. Il faudrait aussi quatre personnes pour accompagner le professeur Sinistra et Hagrid lorsqu'ils vont récupérer les renforts. Des gens qui savent jeter des _Revelio_ et autres sorts pour faire tomber les camouflages. Demandez leurs noms, ceux de leurs enfants, et pour l'amour de Circée vérifiez leurs avant-bras avant de les faire entrer, c'est clair ?

Il parcourut de son œil magique la foule silencieuse, puis émit un grognement :

– Gardez à l'esprit que ça va être brutal. Avec le Ministère renversé, les Mangemorts vont pouvoir récupérer tous leurs copains qui ont été capturés au cours de l'année. Et ça, c'est sans compter les petites frappes avides de gloire qui vont se joindre à eux, les gens sous Impérium, les loups-garous de Greyback, les Détraqueurs, les géants. Alors pas de quartier. Vous défendez vos vies, aujourd'hui.

Elisa déglutit. Bon sang, ils allaient affronter une armée. A un juger par la vague de murmures inquiets qui parcourut la pièce, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir réalisée… Mais Maugrey ne leur laisser pas le temps de pleurer sur leur sort, et ordonna aux chefs d'équipe de le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent se répartir leurs troupes. Les leaders convergèrent vers lui.

La Poufsouffle se secoua. En quelques enjambées, elle traversa l'espace qui la séparait de Sirius, et l'intercepta avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'estrade. Le visage de l'ex-détenu s'éclaira en la reconnaissant.

– Eh, Elisa, c'est ça ? Tu sais où est Harry ?

– En mission top-secrète, répondit la jeune fille d'une traite. Ecoute, est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans ton équipe dans le parc ? Si on se trouve près du lac… J'ai un sort avec l'eau qui pourrait dégommer les géants avant qu'ils n'atteignent le château.

Sirius esquissa un sourire carnassier qui évoquait un chien avant la chasse, et lui tapota l'épaule.

– Promis. J'aime ton attitude.

Il rejoignit les autres sur l'estrade, et Elisa se retourna vers le reste des élèves. La plupart, suivant son exemple, rejoignaient Maugrey pour indiquer qu'ils voulaient être dans telle ou telle équipe, suivant leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Ainsi, elle vit Raashid, Takashi et Aaron, les trois snipers de la Team Grenade, parler avec Chourave, qui allait mener une équipe sur la tour d'Astronomie.

La Grande Salle ne semblait pas désemplir : mais c'était parce que pour chaque groupe d'élèves qui s'en allait, un prof ramenait plusieurs adultes trempés et déterminés. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, à chaque fois : apparemment ils devaient passer un rigoureux contrôle d'identité, qui nécessitait qu'au moins un élève de Poudlard se porte garant d'eux par miroir. Ceux qu'Hagrid refusait de laisser entrer étaient confinés à Pré-au-Lard. S'ils voulaient vraiment se battre, ils rejoindraient sans doute la bataille quand elle éclaterait. A ce stade-là des choses, vérifier l'identité des gens serait bien secondaire.

Certains étaient arrivés par Pré-au-Lard, en passant par la Cheminette, ou en transplanant devant les grilles du château. D'autres avaient approché Poudlard par les abords du lac avant d'avertir Hagrid, et celui-ci les avait alors fait transporter par des Sombrals. D'autres encore avaient appelé depuis leurs villages, leurs maisons, leurs cachettes, et s'ils s'étaient montrés assez convaincants, un elfe de maison de Poudlard les avait fait transplaner dans le parc.

Puis Elisa reconnu une personne en particulier, et se dressa comme un ressort :

– Matt ?!

C'était bien lui. Matt Rosier, grand, assuré, avec ses cheveux châtains vaguement attachés en queue-de-cheval, et ses yeux bruns ambrés qui flamboyaient comme ceux d'un loup, sa canne de bois à la main, et son pas irrégulier. Il sourit en la voyant. Elisa le rejoignit en trois enjambés, incrédule, et elle esquissa un geste instinctif pour le toucher et s'assurer qu'il était réel, avant de se reprendre et de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et Tourmaline ?

Son ami secoua la tête :

– On a évacué tout le monde. Juste à temps, apparemment. Même pas trois minutes plus tard, il y avait trois géants devant la façade. Je les ai envoyés au fond de la rivière, l' _Agua Animaro_ est une invention brillante à ce sujet, mais ensuite je devenais fou à tourner en rond à attendre des nouvelles. J'ai décidé de venir ici pour me rendre utile. Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre, mais ton amie Trisha avait ton miroir, et elle s'est porté garante de moi pour le professeur Sinistra. Alors… Je suis là.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant. Puis quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge juste derrière eux, et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond en se retournant vers l'intrus. Sirius Black, qui avait haussé très haut un sourcil, leur adressa un sourire goguenard :

– Navré de vous couper dans votre élan, mais j'ai besoin de toi, Elisa. Notre équipe part dans le parc immédiatement.

Un peu plus loin derrière lui se trouvait un groupe compact composé de Charlie Weasley, trois sorcières adultes qu'Elisa ne connaissait pas (même si deux d'entre elles, d'origine indienne, ressemblaient beaucoup aux frères Balaji), deux sorciers d'âge mûr, et quatre élèves : Cassius Warrington, Arjuna Balaji, Alicia Spinnet, et Tamsin Applebee.

– Ah, fit stupidement la jeune fille. J'arrive, j'arrive. Sois prudent, Matt, d'accord ? Et défonce-les.

Le lycanthrope émit un reniflement amusé. Elisa lui adressa un sourire un peu hésitant, puis elle fit volte-face et rejoignit l'équipe de Sirius, se plaçant entre Tamsin et Warrington. De loin, elle vit Cédric rejoindre l'équipe de Maugrey, et Trisha, sa carte à la main, rejoindre Chourave. Elle ressentit un bref instant de panique en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de leur dire au revoir, mais déjà Sirius donnait le signal du départ. Tous ensemble, en silence et l'air grave, ils franchirent la grande porte du hall et s'enfoncèrent dans le parc, sous la pluie.

Il ne restait que quinze minutes avant la fin de l'ultimatum de Voldemort.

 **oOoOoOo**

Dehors, il faisait sombre. L'orage continuait. Pas un seul rayon de soleil ne transperçait les nuages noirs, et la pluie réduisait la visibilité. Parfois, un éclair déchirait le ciel, illuminant le parc l'espace d'une seconde. Le vent avait cessé de hurler, mais n'avait pas pour autant disparu, soufflant juste assez fort pour faire battre les capes des sorciers autour de leurs jambes, et rabattre en arrière leurs capuches. Avec cette pluie, c'était un truc à finir trempé en deux minutes. Elisa attrapa la Baguette de Sureau, et jeta un _Impervius_ d'abord sur elle-même, puis sur tous les membres de l'équipe qui acceptèrent. Sans surprise, Warrington refusa, préférant le faire lui-même.

Ils commencèrent à avancer, cachés sous un Charme de Désillusion. Aller jusqu'aux abords du lac ne prenait normalement que quelques minutes, mais ils progressaient lentement pour ne pas se tordre une cheville dans les irrégularités du sol devenu boueux et glissant. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Elisa en profitait pour semer au sol des Sceaux explosifs ou électrifiants, rendus complètement invisibles par la pluie et la boue.

– Voilà comment on va faire, expliquait Sirius à mi-voix durant leur avancée. Elisa sera près du lac. Fais ton truc et ne nous laisse pas te gêner. Les autres, on va former une ligne défensive entre le château et la lisière de la forêt, Elisa à une extrémité et moi à l'autre. Ne vous dispersez pas, ne laissez pas les Mangemorts vous isoler. Les Balaji, surveillez-vous mutuellement…

Arjuna et deux des sorcières adultes du groupe (qui s'étaient présentées comme Tamara Arvel-Balaji et Narmana Balaji, respectivement la mère et la tante du Serdaigle) hochèrent la tête. La troisième sorcière adulte du groupe, une femme âgé aux cheveux gris attachés en une longue natte dans son dos, et qui s'était présentée comme Morna Macmillan, demanda d'un air dubitatif :

– Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir tuer les géants, Miss Bishop ? Ce sont des créatures très résistantes.

Elisa ne voulait pas les tuer. Merlin, elle ne voulait tuer personne. Mais l' _Agua Animaro_ pouvait réduire un tronc d'arbre en pièces, et ça, c'était sans même prendre en compte le bonus de puissance donné par la Baguette de Sureau. Elle essaya de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte :

– Je peux les découper en rondelles. J'ai juste besoin qu'ils soient dans mon champ de vision, et qu'ils se trouvent à moins de cent mètres du lac.

– Donc on va servir d'appât pour les attirer ici, résuma Alicia Spinnet d'un air sinistre.

L'un des sorciers qui les accompagnait, un homme d'une soixantaine d'année nommé Helmut Urquhart qui avait dit être Briseur de Sorts, lâcha un grommellement inquiet. Il avait peut-être déjà eu affaire aux géants. Mais le dernier membre du groupe, un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs, carra les épaules d'un air déterminé :

– Ça me va. J'ai vu ce que tu pouvais faire lors du Tournoi, Bishop.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard scrutateur, essayant de se souvenir de son visage. Avec le Charme de Désillusion, ce n'était pas facile. Sentant probablement sa perplexité, le sorcier se présenta avec un léger sourire :

– Priam Nightingale. Je suis Aspirant Auror, j'étais parmi ceux qui ont arrêtés les Mangemorts de la bataille de Little Hangleton.

Il y avait une gamine nommée Hécate Nightingale à Serdaigle, se souvint vaguement Elisa. C'était sans doute sa sœur ou sa cousine. Avec des prénoms pareils, on sentait qu'il y avait une certaine tradition familiale.

– D'ailleurs tu avais utilisé un sort explosif très impressionnant, continua Priam mine de rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La jeune fille considéra un instant sa réponse. Ils étaient quasiment arrivé au lac, et elle avait semé plus d'une centaine de Sceaux : sur leur passage, mais aussi à droite, à gauche, partout où elle pouvait poser les yeux et pointer discrètement sa baguette. Autant dire que même si un troupeau de Mangemorts essayait de forcer le passage, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en ressortir indemnes.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment un sort, finit-elle par dire. C'est une combinaison de runes. Vois plutôt ça comme une sorte de Charme Gardien qui s'autodétruit d'un coup.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Alicia Spinnet émit un rire nerveux :

– Waouh, Magister, je suis bien contente de ne pas être ton ennemie. Ça a l'air monstrueusement dangereux.

Elisa sourit faiblement. Oui, c'était le but.

Ils étaient arrivés au lac, et ils prirent position, faisant face à la Forêt Interdite qu'on distinguait à peine, au loin, à travers le rideau de pluie. La jeune fille jeta un bref regard à sa montre digitale. Plus que quatre minutes avant la fin de l'ultimatum. Son estomac était noué d'angoisse, et elle frissonnait, sans doute autant de froid que de peur. Elle se jeta machinalement un Sortilège de Réchauffage, puis expira lentement, profondément. La perspective du combat faisait se bousculer en elle un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Elle se sentait fébrile et terrifiée, mais ça avait aussi quelque chose de grisant.

 _Tu as peur ?_ souffla la voix de Tom Jedusor dans sa tête.

Pour une fois, son intonation n'était pas narquoise ou cruelle. Il semblait retenir son souffle, comme elle, partagé entre l'excitation et l'appréhension.

 _Evidemment_ , lui répondit-elle. _Mais je suis bien plus que ça, aussi._

 _Oh_ , siffla Tom avec amusement. _Donc tu es courageuse ?_

 _Non_ , pensa-t-elle. _Mais je ne veux pas mourir. C'est la même chose, non ?_

La voix de Tom n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

Au loin retentit soudain un cri lugubre, funèbre, presque noyé par le martellement de la pluie. Elisa n'eut pas besoin de consulter sa montre. L'heure accordée par Voldemort était passée : la bataille commençait.

Des traits de lumière fusèrent de la Forêt Interdite, explosant contre les murs du château ou aux pieds des silhouettes à peine visibles des groupes de défenseurs qui parcouraient le parc. Avec un rugissement monstrueux, une véritable horde se rua hors de la forêt. Des sorciers et des sorcières en robes noires, certains masqués, d'autres non : des loups-garous, certes non-transformés, mais reconnaissable à leurs dos voûtés et à leur façon de courir presque à quatre pattes : une poignées d'Acromentules, sans doute chassées de la Forêt à coups de maléfices, leurs huit pattes les faisant avancer à une vitesse terrifiante vers le château : et des géants, environ une vingtaine, certains plus hauts que les murs de Poudlard qui culminaient pourtant à six mètres, qui se ruaient vers Poudlard en rugissant sans se soucier des Mangemorts bondissant de côté pour éviter d'être piétinés.

Elisa ne se laissa pas figée par la terreur instinctive, animale, qui la saisit en voyant la horde se ruer vers elle. Elle baissa ses murs d'Occlumancie, embrassant la partie d'elle-même assoiffée de victoire et d'adrénaline qui l'avait jadis portée au sommet du Challenge. Elle jeta un _Duresco Aqualitis_ informulé qui lui permit de s'avancer sur la surface du lac d'un pas ferme, brandit la Baguette de Sureau, et visualisa toute la puissance latente du lac réduisant en pièce les vingt géants qui se ruaient vers son école. Dans sa main, la baguette sembla frémir, brûlant d'impatience de relever le défi, et Elisa sentit un rictus sauvage fleurir sur son visage.

– _Agua Animaro_ !

Le lac prit vie.

L'eau se dressa en une vague gigantesque, comme un tsunami qui se rua à la rencontre de la horde à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Puis Elisa fendit les airs de sa baguette d'un geste impérieux et, sans ralentir, la vague monstrueuse changea de forme : elle s'allongea, elle s'amincit, un corps se forma, un cou, une gueule, des ailes… Lorsque les centaines de tonnes d'eau lancées à pleine vitesse heurtèrent la horde par la droite, ce n'était pas sous la forme d'une vague, mais sous celle d'un dragon gigantesque, dont les ailes déployées étaient sans doute aussi hautes que les tours de Poudlard. Avec un rugissement assourdissant, évoquant à la fois le cri d'un vrai dragon et le fracas d'une chute d'eau, la bête se tourna vers le plus proche géant, l'un des plus grands, dont la tête lui arrivait à peine au milieu du poitrail. Le géant tenta de le frapper au ventre avec une massue qui devait provenir d'un tronc d'arbre. Le dragon absorba l'impact sans broncher, puis tendit le cou d'un mouvement vif et referma ses mâchoires sur le géant, le secouant comme un chien voulant briser le cou de sa proie.

La partie inférieure du corps du géant vola dans les airs. Il avait été sectionné en deux au niveau de l'abdomen.

Elisa retint un haut-le-cœur. La scène se passait à presque cent mètres d'elle, sous la pluie, et elle ne voyait pas les détails… Mais l'image était sans équivoque. Elle ne ferma pourtant pas les yeux, fascinée malgré elle. La horde s'écartait du dragon, poursuivant sa course vers le château, mais tous les géants convergèrent vers le monstre avec des hurlements de rage. Le dragon tourna la tête vers eux, et les attaqua à leur tour.

Il ne bougeait pas très vite, comparé aux résultats qu'avait eus Elisa avec ses autres expériences. Mais c'était sans doute à cause de sa masse. Jamais elle n'avait animé une quantité d'eau aussi gigantesque. C'était plus de _quinze fois_ le volume qu'elle avait animé avec son T-Rex d'eau lors de la Première Tâche du Tournoi. C'était la plus grande créature qu'elle ait jamais _vu_. Plus grand que le dragon de la Première Tâche, qui aurait eu l'air d'un bébé à côté de lui. Cette chose pouvait sans doute fracasser la moitié du château d'un coup d'épaule. Et elle l'avait _créé_. Elle l'avait créé, mais surtout elle lui avait donnée vie, elle l'avait animé, elle l'avait lancé contre les géants et il _obéissait_ ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de le guider, et de manipuler le moindre de ses mouvements avec soin comme une marionnettiste. Il avait une volonté propre, créée comme le prolongement de sa volonté à elle. Toute la perfection de l'Illusion de la vie combinée au potentiel destructeur de l'eau déchaînée. C'était grisant, c'était étourdissant, c'était la chose la plus badass et la mortelle qu'Elisa ait jamais faite, et elle sentit un sourire dément étiré son visage. Elle se sentait si _puissante_ ! La Baguette de Sureau était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation !

– Elisa !

Elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité. Ah. Oui. Guerre en cours.

Le reste de la horde avait continué sa course vers le château, accélérant l'allure (sans doute pour ne pas se faire écraser par le combat de titans qui prenait place entre dragon et géants). Quatre formes sombres jonchaient le sol, écrasées lors de l'impact du dragon contre leur armée, et abandonnées par leurs compagnons. Ils étaient sans doute morts, Elisa le savait, et elle essaya de ne pas les regarder. Ce qu'elle devait regarder, c'était le reste des troupes de Voldemort, qui avait continué son avancée jusqu'à ce que son élan se brise sur les portes du château. Là, tandis que le gros des troupes bombardaient de sorts les immenses battants de bois qui fumaient déjà, une partie des Mangemorts et des loups-garous s'étaient dispersés, attaquant les groupes de défenseurs postés dans le parc. C'était le chaos. Des gens hurlaient, des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, les cris et appels se perdaient dans le fracas des combats. Au-dessus de cette scène de cauchemar, les nuages noirs plongeaient le parc dans une semi-pénombre, obscurcissant le ciel sur des kilomètres.

Ça devait être Flitwick qui exploitait l'orage, utilisant la météo à son avantage. La pluie avait pratiquement cessé (Elisa ne l'avait même pas réalisé), réduite à une bruine légère, mais les nuages noirs bloquaient toujours le soleil, occasionnellement traversés par un flash de lumière comme s'ils contenaient à peine la foudre qui ne demandait qu'à s'abattre. Juste quand Elisa levait la tête, un éclair tomba du ciel avec un fracas assourdissant et frappa précisément un Mangemort en balai qui essayait de voler jusqu'à une des tours. L'homme tomba comme une pierre, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Soudain, un sort vert passa à une dizaine de centimètres du coude d'Elisa, immédiatement suivi de trois sorts rouges qui explosèrent violemment contre les boucliers translucides érigés par Sirius, Mr Urquhart, et Arjuna Balaji. Leur groupe avait été repéré, et une vingtaine d'individus vociférants se précipitaient vers eux.

– Ah, voilà la partie où on est les appâts, c'est ça ? lança Alicia Spinnet d'une voix forte.

– Pas tout à fait, fit sombrement Elisa.

Les Mangemorts se trouvaient pile sur la bande de terrain qu'Elisa avait truffé de mines. La jeune fille hésita une seconde, moins par peur de ce qu'elle allait faire que par peur de la facilité avec lequel elle allait le faire. Elle n'avait jamais tué, elle n'avait jamais _voulu_ tuer, si elle activait ses Sceaux elle serait une meurtrière, mais avait-elle vraiment le temps d'hésiter, est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine, pourquoi y pensait-elle, il fallait agir, ils étaient tous masqués, c'était juste une masse hurlante, est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus facile de traiter ça comme un exercice et non pas comme des gens avec une vie et une âme, et de toute façon _pourquoi se posait-elle la question, alors que son dragon d'eau avait probablement tué plusieurs personnes lors de son impact ?_ Tout ça lui traversa l'esprit en une fraction de seconde, mais elle ne se laissa pas le temps d'hésiter, elle ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se concentra, et fit détonner les Sceaux qui se trouvaient sous leurs pieds.

L'explosion fut gigantesque.

Il n'y avait pas de composante incendiaire dans les Sceaux d'Elisa, normalement. Elle les basait sur l' _Expulso_ , un sort explosif basé sur la pression de l'air, ou sur le _Fulgura_ , qui créait un éclair mais pas de flammes. Il était vraiment exceptionnel qu'il y ait la moindre flammèche. Le feu n'était pas l'élément qu'Elisa préférait manipuler. Trop incontrôlable, trop destructeur, trop spontané. Pourtant, là, peut-être parce qu'il y avait une surcharge de puissance ou parce qu'un Mangemort avait tenté de lancer un _Incendio_ en même temps, la déflagration s'accompagna une boule de feu, comme si une bonbonne de gaz avait explosé au milieu des attaquants.

Choquée, Elisa fit un pas en arrière. Les Mangemorts avaient été projetés à plusieurs mètres de haut sous la force de l'explosion, en flammes. Trois d'entre eux retombèrent au sol sans se relever, mais les autres, hurlant de douleur à s'en arracher la gorge, essayaient frénétiquement de se rouler au sol ou d'atteindre le lac pour éteindre les flammes. Aucun n'eut cette chance. Après le choc initial, l'équipe de Sirius les mitrailla de sorts qui les assommèrent, les ligotèrent, ou les pétrifièrent, sans pour autant éteindre les flammes qui les dévoraient. La mère et la tante d'Arjuna jetèrent des _Aguamenti_ pour qu'ils ne soient pas brûlés vifs, mais ce furent les seules. L'air sentait la viande trop cuite, et Elisa dut se plaquer la main contre la bouche pour refouler sa nausée.

L'explosion avait attiré l'attention des autres Mangemorts, en tous les cas, et un autre groupe convergea vers eux. Elisa fit sauter ses Sceaux restants, mais même si elle réussi à en avoir quelques-uns en périphérie, le gros de la masse lui échappa. Quelqu'un cria :

– C'est elle ! C'est Bishop, je reconnais le sort !

Une pluie de maléfice fusa vers leur équipe, et ils dressèrent tous des boucliers. Celui de Priam Nightingale ne suffit pas à arrêter le sort vert émeraude qui fusait vers lui. Il se le prit en pleine poitrine et tomba en arrière, sans un bruit, la tête et les épaules dans l'eau. Elisa eut le temps de voir son expression, avec ses yeux grands ouverts qui regardaient sans voir, avant que Sirius ne leur hurle de s'éloigner. Elisa se laissa entraîner par le reste du groupe, manquant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds, en état de choc. Warrington la poussa à l'abri derrière un rocher juste avant qu'un sort n'explose dessus, arrachant des éclats à la pierre.

– On est coincés par le lac ! cria Tamsin Applebee d'un air paniqué.

– Restez calme et continuez à leur tirer dessus ! ordonna Sirius d'une voix rauque en balançant un sort d'une couleur violacée malsaine par-dessus son abri.

Arjuna Balaji poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'écroula par terre, agrippant son bras qui fumait et grésillait comme si on versait de l'huile bouillante dessus. Sa mère se jeta à genoux à ses côtés, essayant désespérément d'arrêter la malédiction qui progressait le long de son avant-bras, brûlant la manche de sa robe. Morna Macmillan la bouscula, jetant lui-même le contre-sort sur le bras d'Arjuna… Le rocher derrière lequel s'abritait Urquhart, plus fin que les autres, explosa en partie après l'impact d'un maléfice dessus… Elisa crut entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom d'une voix désespérée…

Soudain, la porte de Poudlard émit un craquement de fin du monde, et les battants de bois frémirent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, dans le parc, les combats semblèrent se suspendre. Tous les regards se tournèrent, horrifiés ou triomphants, vers le château. La porte allait céder. Les Mangemorts poussèrent une clameur féroce et redoublèrent d'effort…

…. Et le dragon d'eau d'Elisa s'abattit sur eux.

Il n'y avait plus de géants (leurs corps déchiquetés jonchaient le parc sur plus de cent mètres). Il avait achevé sa mission, il n'avait plus besoin d'être un dragon, et de toute façon attaquer des adversaires aussi petits aurait été difficile. Il ne chercha pas à les dévorer, ou à les piétiner. Non, simplement, il leur _tomba dessus_ , perdant sa forme pour ne devenir qu'une gigantesque vague haute comme un immeuble de six étage, qui s'écroula sur elle-même et balaya presque la moitié des Mangemorts. La quantité d'eau était tellement massive que le rocher derrière lequel Elisa s'abritait fut éclaboussé, malgré la distance le séparant des portes du château.

– Par les boules de Salazar, fit Warrington d'un air choqué.

Elisa pouvait comprendre. C'était assez spectaculaire. Elle n'avait même pas ordonné au dragon de faire ça. Il avait du décider de partir en beauté, en se fondant sur les quelques éléments de volonté d'Elisa qui paramétraient sa conscience. Et… Elle devait admettre que c'était réussi.

Quasiment tous les Mangemorts frappés par la vague se relevèrent, mais certains ne furent pas assez rapides pour contrer les tirs des défenseurs de Poudlard. Les différentes équipes qui sillonnaient le parc leur tombèrent dessus, et immédiatement la zone se transforma en champ de bataille. Dans tout le parc, on se battait. Les traits de lumières fusaient dans tous les sens, les gens hurlaient, couraient. C'était de la folie.

– Tu as une autre arme de destruction massive en réserve ? lança Alicia Spinnet à Elisa d'un ton faussement léger.

Sous sa peau sombre, elle était blême, et sa voix dérailla un peu dans les aigus. Muette, Elisa secoua la tête. L' _Agua Animaro_ et les Sceaux, c'était ses deux grands atouts. Et elle avait brûlé ses cartouches : elle n'avait plus le temps nécessaire pour relancer ces attaques à la même échelle.

Puis elle posa yeux sur la Baguette de Sureau, et se ravisa. Mais même si elle n'utilisait pas la même échelle, elle pouvait toujours faire des dégâts. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le lac :

– _Agua Animaro_.

Quatre dragons, de plus petite taille cette fois (environ le gabarit d'un poney) surgirent de la surface du lac. Elisa aurait bien créé une petite armée, mais même avec la Baguette de Sureau, elle avait ses limites. Chaque créature devait avoir une volonté propre, et c'était difficile de créer quatre choses extrêmement complexes en même temps. Ça aurait été plus simple si les quatre créatures avaient partagé un seul esprit, comme une seule entité à quatre corps… Mais là, ça nécessité un degré de talent en Métamorphose dont Elisa n'osait même pas rêver.

– Tuez toute personne portant un masque, ordonna-t-elle aux dragons.

Mettre ses ordres en mots n'était pas nécessaire, mais ça rendait la chose plus réelle. Il y avait du pouvoir dans les mots. Les dragons inclinèrent la tête, puis déployèrent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent vers le combat. Elisa savait qu'ils finiraient par être détruits (assez de Maléfices Explosifs pouvaient venir à bout de l' _Agua Animaro_ : ce n'était que de l'eau, après tout), mais elle espérait qu'entre temps, ils feraient une différence.

Elle releva la tête, et son regard parcourut le reste de son équipe. Ils étaient tous très pâle. Alicia, Arjuna et Tamsin la regardaient comme s'ils ne la reconnaissaient pas. Même les adultes la fixaient avec une certaine appréhension, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la gentille Poufsouffle se retrouve soudain avec autant de sang sur les mains. La jeune fille retint un rictus. A quoi ils s'attendaient ? Elle était menacée. Elle savait se défendre. Pour l'amour du ciel, son premier fait de gloire avait été _d'arracher un bras à quelqu'un_. Ils ne devraient pas être _surpris_.

Sirius, le seul qui ne semblait pas autrement dérangé par le massacre, jeta un regard par-dessus son rocher, et hocha la tête d'un air sombre avant de se retourner vers le reste de son équipe :

– On va rejoindre le château et tirer dans le tas. Les portes ne vont pas tarder à tomber. Essayez de vous couvrir mutuellement, d'accord ?

Elisa jaugea la distance. En tant normal, elle pouvait la parcourir en cinq minutes au pas de course. Mais là, c'était un champ de bataille qu'il leur faudrait traverser. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il ? Quinze, vingt minutes ? Mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Tout quel le monde acquiesça. Sirius jeta un nouveau regard par-dessus son rocher… Puis il donna le signal, et tout le monde s'élança.

Elisa perdit tout de suite les autres de vue. Il était impossible de garder l'œil sur ses compagnons, et de louvoyer en même temps entre les rochers, les trous dans le sol, les corps étendus par terre, les tirs de maléfices qui fusaient de toute part… La jeune fille plongea, esquiva un rayon pourpre, roula, tira un _Expulso_ qui explosa comme une grenade au milieu des Mangemorts, profita de la confusion pour reprendre sa course, dérapa dans la boue… Un éclair tomba à quelques mètres d'elle, l'aveuglant brièvement et emplissant l'air d'une odeur d'ozone et de chair brûlée, et elle bascula en arrière. Elle ne sentit même pas l'impact, se remettant debout avant même que son cerveau ait réalisé la chute. Le sang battait si fort à ses tempes qu'il en noyait le bruit environnant et, dans tous ce chaos, ces cris, ce danger, Elisa se sentait réduite à l'instinct le plus primitif qui soit : survivre.

Deux Mangemorts lui tirèrent dessus, et Elisa leur balança un _Confringo_ qui explosa dans une boule de feu si énorme qu'elle en sentit la chaleur sur son visage. Elle entendit quelqu'un hurler à l'aide et se retourna, mais il y avait trop de confusion, trop de tirs, trop de gens, trop peu de lumière, il était impossible de distinguer ce qui se passait. Un sort vert passa juste à côté de son visage et elle Stupéfixia son attaquant sans réfléchir, puis se retrouva engagée dans un duel contre un Mangemort masqué jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se fasse tirer dans le dos par une belle bonde qu'Elisa reconnu avec stupeur comme Fleur Delacour, qui sembla surgir de nulle part. Puis un autre adversaire prit sa place, Elisa bondit de coté pour esquiver un maléfice, dressa un bouclier pour en parer un autre, contre-attaqua…. Tirer, courir, vaincre son adversaire ou être séparée de lui par la cohue, tout se mêlait, tout se confondait. Les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel illuminaient brièvement la scène de façon sporadique, permettant à Elisa de reconnaître ici un allié, ici un ennemi, ici un élève terrifié : mais sinon, avec cet orage qui noyait le soleil, et tout ce chaos, il était impossible d'y voir clair. Elle ne savait même pas dans quelle direction elle allait. Elle courait, elle frappait, elle se débattait pour ne pas être emportée par le combat et submergée.

Elle se retrouva soudain face à un homme masqué qui pointait sa baguette sur elle. Mais avant qu'elle ou son attaquant n'aient pu lancer un seul sort, un de ses petits dragons d'eau surgit de nulle part et tacla l'homme à terre avec un feulement sauvage, arrachant à sa victime un cri qui se mua en gargouillement étranglé quand la gueule du dragon se referma sur sa gorge. Elisa se détourna du spectacle sanglant et se remit à courir comme une dératée, au hasard, tirant un _Sectumsempra_ dans le dos d'un loup-garou, parant de justesse un Maléfice Explosif. C'était de la folie : elle se sentait comme en transe, son corps réagissant avant même que son esprit n'enregistre ce qui se passait, emporté par la terreur, l'horreur, et l'ivresse du combat..

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa course s'acheva par un dérapage incontrôlé dans la boue. Elle était arrivée assez près de Poudlard pour entrer dans le marécage qu'était devenue la zone s'étendant devant les portes du château, et elle en fut interloquée : elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction, dans toute cette confusion.

A sa droite, dans un fracas assourdissant, la porte du château explosa.

Les Mangemorts poussèrent un cri de victoire, et se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Elisa fut figée d'horreur un instant, puis la réalité lui tomba dessus comme un seau d'eau froide, et elle reprit sa course vers le château, pataugeant dans la boue.

Un homme aux cheveux gris se précipita sur elle, le visage convulsé de haine, hurlant le début du Sortilège de la Mort. Mais Elisa était portée par la terreur et une rage survoltée, ils étaient dans l'eau et la boue jusqu'aux genoux, et l'élément liquide était la meilleure arme du Magister. Cette fois, elle ne donna même pas corps à son _Agua Animaro_ , elle ne prononça même pas formule. Avec un hurlement sauvage, la jeune fille pointa sa baguette sur son ennemi et pensa seulement _**TUE-LE**_. L'eau se jeta sur le Mangemort comme une masse vivante.

Elisa ne regarda pas en arrière pour voir si l'homme avait simplement été entraîné sous la surface ou si sa colère l'avait taillé en pièces. Utilisant le Charme d' _Aqualitis_ pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans le bourbier, elle se remit à courir vers le hall. Elle y voyait des Mangemorts affronter plusieurs personnes, et elle reconnu en vrac le professeur Sinistra, Heather, une fille de Gryffondor nommée Leanne, deux membres du CEM, Bill Weasley, et –le choc fut tel qu'elle faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds– sa mère, Isabelle Bishop. L'eau du marécage avait envahi le hall lorsque les portes avaient cédé, et tout le monde pataugeait jusqu'aux mollets. Il n'y avait pas assez d'eau pour utiliser l' _Agua Animaro_ de façon létale contre les attaquants, mais assez pour canaliser sa magie… Elle mobilisa sa magie élémentaire, imagina l'eau tracer des Sceaux Explosifs sur les pieds et les chevilles des Mangemorts, puis elle brandit la Baguette de Sureau et hurla :

– _Flashbang !_

La déflagration servait juste à lui donner la seconde nécessaire pour se concentrer et tout faire détonner, sans que personne ne lui tire dessus. Elle était inoffensive, même si elle laissa à Elisa les oreilles sifflantes. Lorsque le flash se dissipa, les Mangemorts étaient par terre, certains hurlant de douleur, et tous se cramponnant à leurs moignons de mollets. Ce n'était pas juste des blessures superficielles : Elisa était à peu près certaine de leur avoir _arraché les pieds au niveau des chevilles_. Le hall était empli de vapeur qui sentait la boue et le brûlé, et autour des blessés, l'eau se teintait de rouge à toute allure.

Elisa retint un haut-le-cœur horrifié. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être malade. Elle l'avait _voulu_.

– Bon travail, lâcha sombrement le professeur Sinistra. Stupéfixiez-les et amenez-les dans les cachots, le professeur Slughorn est en charge des prisonniers.

Quelques personnes s'exécutèrent aussitôt d'un air fébrile. Mais Elisa ne leur accorda pas plus d'un regard, se dirigeant droit vers sa mère. Isabelle Bishop portait une robe chamarrée dans les tons bleus et roses, qui était à présent déchirée, maculée de poussière, et trempée jusqu'aux genoux. Ses longs cheveux châtain étaient en bataille, lui donnait un air hagard, et elle était très pâle. Elle rejoignit Elisa à mi-chemin, mère et fille s'agrippant par les poignets comme si elles devaient se toucher pour réaliser que l'autre était bien là.

– Maman, murmura Elisa. Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je ne supportais plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, fit sa mère d'un air angoissé. Je suis rentrée à la maison et Chappy m'a dit que le Ministère était tombé, que tu allais te battre… Je ne pouvais pas rester au Cottage.

– Et Papa ?

– Il est en France, il aidait des gens à partir, mais il est en route, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Ellie, ton aura…

Mais Elisa n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ce que sa mère pensait de son aura. Cinq sorciers entrèrent dans le hall en courant, pourchassant deux élèves. L'un des poursuivants était Peter Pettigrew, sans masque, l'air à la fois avide et terrifié. En le voyant, Bill Weasley émit un feulement de rage et se rua sur lui. Pettigrew évita le premier sort par pure chance. Il eut l'air horrifié de se retrouver face au professeur de Défense. Puis son expression changea, il pointa sa baguette vers le milieu du hall, et Elisa devina avec horreur ce qu'il allait faire une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne lance le maléfice qui avait jadis tué douze Moldus d'une seule explosion.

– _Protego Maxima_ ! cria-t-elle.

Trop tard.

L'atmosphère sembla exploser. Pierres, poussière, vapeur suffocante, éclaboussures d'eau bouillante, le monde entier vola en morceaux. Elisa se sentit catapultée dans les airs, se protégeant désespérément la tête de ses bras. Elle s'écrasa dans l'eau, devenue si brûlante qu'elle lui aurait arraché un cri si la violence du choc ne lui avait pas coupé le souffle : mais son élan était trop fort pour que sa chute s'arrête là et elle ricocha en arrière. Elle devait être beaucoup plus près du mur qu'elle ne le pensait, car soudain sa tête cogna violemment contre la pierre, et elle eut l'impression que son crâne explosait.

Ensuite, l'obscurité.

.

* * *

.

AH AH AH CE CLIFFHANGER !

Ahem.

Non, ne me jetez pas de tomates ! La suite arrive, promis. Et... Ca va être sanglant.

.


	21. L'ultimatum de Voldemort

.

Hello mes kiwis !

Wow, vos réactions aux chapitres précédent étaient incroyables. Ecrire le chapitre de la bataille m'a fait pleurer, sautiller sur mon siège, me ronger les ongles, bref, j'y ait mis tout mon cœur et toutes mes tripes. Et voir que vous l'avez lu, que vous l'avez vécu avec autant d'intensité... C'est la meilleure récompense qui soit. Bref, mille merci à vous tous ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos commentaires m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

.

Du coup, passons directement aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Ah ah **Aqualyne** , quelles menaces ! T'inquiète, la suite est là... Mais tu vas regretter de l'avoir réclamer. C'est dark !

Sorry for the wait **Xiu** ! La suite est là !

Merci **Tiph** ' ! En effet, tu as tout compris : Elisa cherche à changer le cours des choses mais elle ne peut agir qu'à son échelle. Oui, elle peut préparer ses poches, mettre en place des plans auprès de ses amis, etc. Mais elle ne peut pas empêcher la guerre. Elle n'a pas ce degré de contrôle sur le monde qui l'entoure. Après tout, le but de la saga était d'explorer le concept d'une SI réaliste ! =)

Yo **L Adeline** ! Bah oui, c'est un cliffhanger sauvage x) Mais je devais bien couper le chapitre à un moment où un à autre, et... Là, c'était parfait. Parfaitement sadique, aussi, mais j'assume x)

Hello et bienvenue, **Hiranna** ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Oui, ce chapitre finissiat de façon abrute, mais eh, il faut garder du suspense quand même xD Mais ne t'inquiète pas (ou plutôt si, inquiète toi, justement), car la suite est là...

Yup **Elorah** , tu m'as grillé, j'ai ramené pleiiiins de gens sympathiques dans la bataille, plein de gens qu'on pensait en sécurité... POUR MIEUX LES MASSACRER MWAHAHAHA. Ahem. Bref x) En tous les cas, merci beaucoup ! Ecrire des combats est souvent délicat et... Je suis contente que ça te semble réaliste. Et cool. Parce que, avouons-le, là Elisa se lâche, et ça fait plaisir x)

Merci **Gladoo89** ! Yep, en effet, va y avoir des morts. Pas à la GRRM, j'avoue, je n'en ait pas eu le courage... Mais tu as deviné juste pour un des décès, en tous les cas, donc... Garde un mouchoir sous la main ! xD

Ah ah, tout à fait **PyromaniacRabbit** : qu'Elisa combatte à dos de dragon aurait été TERRIBLEMENT CLASSE. Sais-tu que ça faisait partie de mes scénario possibles ? Dans ce script-là, elle aurait redonné sa taille normal eà Enyo (le dragon miniature, qui vit dans son dortoir) et aurait fait DRACARYS sur tout le champ de bataille. Mais voilà, c'était trop capilotracté. On en este au bon vieux Aqua Animaro, du coup x)

Hello **Manifestement Malefoy** ! Ce cliffhanger était sauvage, oui, mais c'est pour ça que je pste la suite trois jours après x) J'avais assez envie de poster coup sur coup les trois chapitres de la bataille (la Bataille ets le premier, celui-là le seond, et il y en a un dernier ensuite), mais... J'ai changé d'avis x) Il faut faire durer le plaisir ! Enfin bref. Ron et Hermione se sont battus, tu vas en avoir la confirmation dans ce chapitre. Et Warrington est effectivement dans le camp des gentils x)

Yo, **Millon** ! Effectivement, ça doit bien faire un an que je n'ai pas vu ton pseudo x) Mais ton commentaire m'a fait jubiler comme un gobelin devant mon écran, mwahahaha. J'adore quand les gens vivent mes chapitres aussi intensément que je les vis en les écrivant. Il faut être à fond dedans, et là, le cliffhanger... C'est comme un saut en chute libre ! Bref, ravie que ça t'ai plu (ou que ça t'ai traumatisée xDDD). La suite est là ! Au bout de 3 jours au lieu d'une semaine, donc bon, j'ai pris en compte l'impatience des lecteurs x)

Salut **Nana Umi** ! Euuuuh il va y avoir des morts, c'est sûr. Elisa est toujours dominée par la peur, là, c'est le besoin de survivre qui prime avant tout. Mais oui, jamais elel n'a déchaîné une destruction de si grande ampleur. Une partie de ça vient du fait qu'elle ne réalise pas pleinement ses capacités destructives : si tu es paniquée, qu'on te donne un pistolet ou une mitrailleuse, tu vas quand même tirer dans le tas... Mais tu feras BEAUCOUP PLUS de dégâts avec la mitrailleuse. Bref. Il y a aussi le fait que la Baguette de Sureau a un efet pervers en boostant la confiance en elle d'Elisa : ça consume ses doutes, et diminue son hésitation à frapper...

Yo **Feuilles d'Automne** ! Dobby est un elfe liiiibre ! xDDD Alors ça s'est bien passé, les partiels ? Pour Elisa, ouais, y a de la baston x) Ce chapitre était 100% action, j'en suis assez fière ! Et effectivement, dans le prochain chap' on va voir qui est mort et... Il y en aura un certain nombre quand même xDDDDD En tous les cas, ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Uh uh uh, **La Glaciale** , tu es la seule à avoir relevé le problème du père de Cédric... Qui ne répond pas à son miroir... Eh oui, car même les meilleurs plans peuvent avoir des défauts. Enfin, tu verras ce qui ets arrivé à Amos Diggory dans deux ou trois chap' je pense x) Bref. L'absnece d'Harry est normale, après tout il ets toujours en plein rituel. Pour le reste... Tu verras bien ! xD

Merci **Marie La Petite** ! Courage, les vacances sont bientôt là. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, il va être bien déprimant, je pense x) Mais... Ca mettra fin au suspense !

Ah ah, tu me flattes **Mily the Weasel** x) J'avoue que j'avais la bataille des livres dans la tête quand j'ai écris cette bataille. Je voulais que ça y ressemble, que ça évoque le même sentiment de panique, d'ivresse, de terreur, de fébrilité, l'impression d'être emportée par un flot de violence où le seul but est de survivre et où c'ets trop chaotique pour garder le fil de tout ce qui se passe. Et si c'est comme ça que tu l'a vécu... Alors j'ai réussi =)

Yup **Mayoune** , Elisa s'en sort (il faut bien que l'histoire finisse) mais... La persone à laquelle tu penses va bel et bien mourir. ET ça ne sera pas la seule... La bataille va être particulièrement meurtrière...

Oh **Eliie Evans** , ne pense pas que ça va décimer l'armée de Voldy ! Il a moins de Mangemorts que dans le canon mais il a BEAUCOUP PLUS de loups-garous. Et tous les indics, toutes les petite sfrappes qui n'osaient pas le soutenir publiquement ? Là, dos au mur, après que le Ministère soit tombé, bah ils ont rejoints ses rangs dans un effort désespérés de regagner ses bonnes grâces lors de la bataille finale. Du coup, l'armée de Voldy compte entre 300 personnes au début de la bataille, alors que du côté de Poudlard, on a environ 200 personnes (élèves + parents + alliés). Et je ne compte pas les géants ou les Détraqueurs... Donc voilà. Voldy a l'avantage numérique.

Tu as toujours des questions étrangement précises **Aomine** xD Alors, pour y répondre, quand Elisa utilise l'Agua Animaro, elle anime l'eau du lac. Pas une eau 100% pure, certes, mais quand même, juste de l'eau. Le spoissons, la boue ou le sable en suspension, les déchets, ce n'est pas porté par le sort et donc, quand l'eau s'élève... Bah les autres trucs retombent, sont rejetés. Donc non, pas de poissons nageant tranquillement à l'intérieur du dragon d'eau xD

Ah ah **Yuedra** , cette réaction xD Non, je ne vais pas faire marine tout le monde 15 jours en pleine lecture de la bataille, même pour moi c'ets trop intense, JE VEUX POSTEEEEER ! Ahem. Bref. Oui, Warrington a protégé Elisa x) Ils ont bel et biend ans le même camp ! Et Matt... Effectivement il y a le potentiel de quelque chose entre lui et Elisa. Mais voilà, ça reste juste du potentiel, pour l'instant. A voir si je passe à la vitesse supérieure par la suite ! xDDD Enfin, s'ils survivent tous les deux...

Hello **Aiiwa** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu xD J'avoue ce chapitre était l'un de splus intenses de la saga. Peut-être le plus riche en action, d'ailleurs. Et le suivant, c'ets à dire celui-ci, va être très riche en émotions...

Salut **Shinlya** ! Tu avais oublié la Baguette de Sureau ? Alors que j'a fait exprès de rappeler son existence dans les chap' précédents en plus ! XD Mais oui, ça donne un bonus de "badass-attitude" à n'importe qui. Et Elisa... Elle n'est pas Helen, ou Roggue, ou même Harry Potter. Mais damn, quand elle s'y mets, elle peut faire des dégâts. Alors, avec une Relique de la Mort ? SHE IS UNSTOPPABLE. Enfin bref, c'était un chapitre prenant aux tripes quand je l'ai écrit, et je suis ravie que tu ais autant accroché ! Sinon, pour la fic sur Game Of Thrones... Bof, je ne suis pas sûre de créer un OC finalement. Ecrire sur une SI réincarnée en Cersei serait définitivement plus intéressant xD Ou juste écrire tout court, en fait. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon inspi...

Nan mais **DreamerInTheSky** cette logique xD "Les cuisines c'est pas safe, et si on obligeait plutôt les gens à s'enfuir en passant par deux étages, un passage secret, et plusieurs kilomètres de souterrains ? Parce que transplaner dans la pièce qui est à quatre couloirs seulement du hall, pff, ça semble trop facile" NON MAIS JE RÊVE xD C'est pas un bunker qu'ils font, c'est une sortie de secours ! Il n'y a PAS d'enfants qui restent (enfin, qui sont obligés de rester, plutôt) durant les combats ! Enfin bref. Oui c'est bien la merde dans ce chap'. Et encore, attends de lire le suivant...

Nope, **Lamésis** , les septièmes années n'ont pas fait le jeu du drapeau. Ils l'ont préparé (et Elisa en a profité pour entraîner ses troupes xD), mais le jeu était prévu pour la semaine suivante et donc... Avec l'attaque, ça passe à la trappe xD

Yo **Simpson31** ! Ah, la fac. Ca ne me manque pas du tout xD Bref ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Ouais, Elisa a mis la badass-attitude à fond avec le dragon et les explosions x) Mais il faut bien, quand même ! Là, il n'est plus question de retenir ses coups... x)

Ce hurlement venait du cœur **Arya39** xDDDD Mais t'inquiète ! Le chapitre est là ! Eh oui, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps x) Mais bref ! Oui, Elisa IS WICKED, dans ce chapitre, elle y va à fond et j'avoue que je suis assez fière x) Quant à Matt... Uh uh uh. Le fait qu'il soit là signifie qu'il risque de faire partie des victimes, quand même ! Enfin bref, ravie que ça te plaise. Me lancer dans le genre Self-Insert, c'était beaucoup de pression parce que, bah... Les fics SI de qualité sont rares. Mais apparemment, c'est un succès ! J'ai adoré ta longue reviews, merci mille fois x) Et lance toi dans les SI ! SUrtout les SI qui vont d'un monde à l'autre, c'est encore plus cool x)

Hello **Lassa** ! Oui je suis sadique x) Mais j'assume. J'avoue, je savourai d'avance l'indignation des lecteurs en postant mon chap' cliffhanger x) Mais bref, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Je me suis donnée à fond dans cette bataille. DES MORTS ! DU SANG ! DE L'ACTION ! UN PUTAIN DE DRAGON ! Bref, voilà. J'suis assez fière x)

.

Vous avez été si nombreux à commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir =)

Bref ! Vous avez peut-être remarqué, je poste ce chap' 3 jours après avoir posté le précédent. EH oui, ça aurait été cruel de vous faire mariner une semaine, ou deux, dans votre impatience ! Mais surtout, je suis de super bonne humeur. Soulagée au point de sourire comme une idiote. Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que... Pour ce qui ne le savent pas, j'ai un petit lapin (nommé Lucifer, parce qu'il est tout noir, et que la série Netfix a pris fin peu avant que je le recueille). Et il y a deux jours, il s'est échappé, et j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Mais je l'ai retrouvé ! Il était juste allé chez le voisin. Le gentil voisin a donc posté une annonce... Ce qui m'a permis non seulement de retrouver le lapin, mais aussi de prendre contact avec son éleveur (qui a vu aussi l'annonce), qui est très content d'avoir quelqu'un s'occupant de son lapinou. Apparemment Lucifer est un petit démon (ah ah). Il a déjà eu quatre propriétaires différents. Il n'arrête pas de fuguer. Et il n'a que cinq mois ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ça sera un vieux lapin retors... xD

Enfin bref. Trève de disgression.

Je poste donc une dernière fiche de perso (oui, après, je n'en ferai plus : votre attention est à 100% tournée vers la résolution de l'histoire, et j'arrive à court de personnages xD), et on y va !

.

Voici la fiche du **personnage du jour**... La seule, l'unique **Nymphadora Tonks** !

Nymphadora Tonks est une Sang-Mêlée, âgée de cinq ans de plus qu'Elisa (elle a donc été diplômée juste avant qu'Harry n'entre à Poudlard). C'est une ancienne Poufsouffle et une Auror. Elle est **Métamorphomage** : au naturel, elle a le visage des Black, avec leurs pommettes hautes et leurs yeux gris, mais elle préfère souvent altérer ses traits pour se donner, par exemple, un visage en forme de cœur et les cheveux roses.

Son père, **Ted Tonks** , est un Né-Moldu et un ancien Poufsouffle. Grand fan de Quidditch (il était Batteur à Poudlard), c'est aussi quelqu'un d'attentionné, de sensible, joyeux, drôle. Il incarne les meilleures qualités de sa Maison. Il est même devenu Guérisseur, pour pouvoir aider le plus de gens possible. Mais sous ses dehors de nounours, il est aussi déterminé, solide, courageux. Il n'hésite pas à se dresser face à l'ennemi pour défendre une juste cause. A l'origine, c'est lui qui a été recruté dans l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la première guerre, pas sa femme. Il a cependant refusé de retourner au combat pour la deuxième guerre, se jugeant trop vieux… Et il désapprouve beaucoup le fait que sa fille l'ait remplacé. Il pense que c'est trop dangereux.

Sa femme **Andromeda Tonks** (née Black) est une Sang-Pure et une ex-Serpentard. L'aînée de ses sœurs, elle était destinée à un beau mariage, mais elle en a décidé autrement lorsqu'elle est tombée amoureuse du beau Préfet des Poufsouffle. Elle n'a rien dit à sa famille. Elle a attendu sa majorité, puis a pris la clef des champs avec son petit-ami. Ses parents ont été fous de rage et l'ont déshérité immédiatement. Ce fut une période difficile. D'une certaine façon, ça l'est encore. Elle est très isolée, et quasiment tous ses proches lui ont tourné le dos. Elle n'a jamais pu trouver de travail par la suite (personne ne voulait l'embaucher et se mettre à dos les Black), mais elle a un solide entraînement en Médicomagie et a servi d'infirmière à l'Ordre du Phénix durant les deux guerres.

Nymphadora Tonks préfère être appelée par son nom de famille, et c'est souvent un truc qui reste, chez les gens qui l'ont rencontrée. D'un autre côté, ça se comprend, quand on s'appelle _Nymphadora_... C'est dur à porter ! Quand elle était plus jeune, elle alternait les surnoms (c'est d'ailleurs elle qui a inspiré à Elisa l'idée de se présenter par « Elisa, Lizzy, Betty, tout ce que tu veux sauf Elisabeth » : elle faisait pareil avec son propre prénom). Mais une fois diplômée, elle s'est cantonnée au simple "Tonks". C'était plus professionnel.

Tonks n'est pourtant pas quelqu'un qu'au premier regard on qualifierait de _professionnelle_. Elle a un look pour le moins coloré, avec ses T-shirts de rock, ses cheveux aux couleurs pétantes, ses jeans déchirés. En prime, elle est d'un naturel joyeux, blagueur, et bavard. Elle a l'air de **tout prendre à la rigolade**. Elle ne range jamais ses affaires. Elle est désinvolte face aux figures d'autorités. Bref, ce n'est pas un tableau flatteur… Et en prime, elle est d'une **maladresse** abominable. Elle est capable de trébucher sur ses propres pieds dix fois par jour. Il y a cependant une explication très simple : à cause de ses talents de Métamorphomage, elle ne sait pas toujours où sont les limites de son corps, et manque donc de coordination.

Mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Cela ne veut certainement pas dire qu'elle est une mauvaise Auror. Oh, oui, Tonks est quelqu'un de naturellement optimiste, qui a beaucoup d'humour et une énergie débordante, voire même épuisante pour ses malheureux coéquipiers (comme Maugrey). Mais elle est aussi très intelligente, dotée d'une excellente mémoire, et très polyvalente. Elle excelle aussi bien en Sortilèges qu'en Potions, en jeux de stratégie, ou en duel. Car Tonks est aussi une combattante **redoutable**. Quand elle court, vise, tire, escalade, saute ou zigzag, son corps s'adapte instinctivement... Et là, elle a le pied aussi sûr qu'un chamois.

Grande optimiste, et dotée d'une volonté de fer, Tonks est quelqu'un qui ne se décourage jamais. Elle voit toujours le meilleur dans l'adversité. Elle a aussi un côté passionné, **romantique**. C'est peut-être ça qui l'a poussé vers le métier d'Auror. C'est peut-être aussi ça qui la pousse vers ses différents petits-amis (elle n'en a eu que trois, mais aucun n'était le genre de garçon qu'on ramène le premier soir à ses parents). Elle aime les garçons à problèmes. Oh, pas les _bad boys_ et autres délinquant. Elle aime les gens d'un naturel doux et attentif. Mais elle aime aussi être indispensable. Inconsciemment, elle veut être le chevalier en armure qui les sauve d'eux-mêmes, qu'il s'agisse d'un problème de dépression, d'addiction, ou d'un drame familial. Tonks a toujours eu un penchant pour l'héroïsme. Pas à la recherche de gloire, comme un Gryffondor, non : plutôt un héroïsme discret, une **bravoure silencieuse** , faite de compassion et d'amour. Elle a un si grand cœur, après tout.

Elle ne s'imagine pas se marier et abandonner son indépendance (sauf si elle rencontre la bonne personne, peut-être !), mais elle sait déjà qu' **elle veut une grande famille** , plus tard. Deux enfants, peut-être trois. Elle n'est pas fixée. Mais après tout, pourquoi se presser ? Elle a toute la vie devant elle.

Tonks est aussi quelqu'un de très tolérant et loyal. Elle a accepté sans difficulté la réconciliation de sa mère avec Narcissa (alors que son père était beaucoup plus méfiant). Mais peut-être que cela tiens à Drago… Avant, Tonks n'avait aucun petit frère ou petit cousin à embêter, et ça lui a sans doute manqué. Elle a donc adopté Drago de façon quasiment immédiate. A moins que ça ne soit Drago, qui était à cette époque à la recherche d'un soutien solide et de quelqu'un qui le fasse rire, qui ne l'ait adoptée ? Difficile à dire. En tous les cas, les deux cousins ont un lien très fort, presque fraternel, ce qui peut surprendre quand on sait à quel point ils sont différents.

Tonks a pas mal d'amis, parmi les Aurors mais aussi parmi ses camarades de promo, comme Charlie Weasley ou son frère Bill. Elle a connu **Elisabeth Bishop** à Poudlard, et à garder une certaine affection pour cette gamine qui la suivait partout.

.

Voilà !

Tonks est un personnage si haut en couleur, je devais bien lui faire une petite fiche x)

Bref ! Voilà pour ma note d'auteur. A présent, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Je sais que vous voulez la suite de l'histoire xD Et ça ne fait que trois jours que j'ai posté, certes, mais je fais quand même un petit résumé...

.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Beltaine est arrivé. Alors qu'Harry, Dumbledore, Rogue et Lupin sont Merlin seul sait où pour ôter l'Horcruxe d'Harry grâce à un rituel secret... Voldemort a lancé son offensive. Le Chemin de Traverse a été attaqué, les Aurors décimés, le Ministère vaincu. Puis ses forces se sont lancées sur Poudlard. Elisa a pu préparer autant que possible ses camarades, et appeler des renforts (des parents d'élèves, y compris Isabelle Bishop, sont venus aider) : mais c'est le chaos total. Les cris, les explosions, les morts... Impossible de s'orienter, de savoir qui gagne, qui perd. Et lorsque Peter Pettigrew fait exploser le hall d'entrée au-dessus d'Elisa, elle est violemment assommée..._

.

Et voilà !

Et c'est tout pour mon blabla habituel x) Alors... Prêts ? A vos marques... Lisez !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **L'ultimatum de Voldemort**

 **.**

Elisa ouvrit les yeux.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était et elle avait mal, affreusement mal, absolument partout. Son champ de vision était aux trois quarts obscurci par une grande planche de bois, très large, qui semblait lui être tombée dessus, et qui la recouvrait presque complètement, pesant lourd sur son épaule et bloquant complètement son bras gauche. L'air était chaud et humide. Elle était étendue dans une flaque d'eau qui avait imbibé ses vêtements. Près d'elle, elle entendait des gens courir et crier. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Sa tête bourdonnait. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. La bataille. Le chaos. Le hall… Les Mangemorts… Peter Pettigrew… Ses amis qui avaient du être pris eux aussi dans l'explosion… Sa mère…

Hébétée, la jeune fille se passa sa main libre sur un côté du visage et la retira rouge de sang. Un des gravas avait dû l'érafler. Respirer était douloureux, et sa tête l'élançait terriblement. Sa cheville gauche, sur laquelle reposait l'extrémité de la planche en bois, pulsait de douleur. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'impact en lui-même, mais elle pouvait deviner qu'il avait été violent… Désorientée, meurtrie, elle essaya de se relever. Elle retint un hoquet de douleur lorsqu'un éclair de souffrance remonta le long de sa cheville, et dans ses côtes. La planche de bois s'avéra être un tableau, aussi grand qu'elle, qui lui était effectivement tombé dessus. Un portrait vacant, dont l'occupant s'était sans doute rendu dans une autre toile, ne laissant derrière lui que l'image d'un salon richement décoré. Entre ça et un pan du plafond qui s'était effondré juste devant elle, Elisa avait été complètement dissimulée durant… Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente. Quelques secondes ? Plusieurs minutes ? L'eau qui inondait le hall, et dans laquelle elle baignait, était encore chaude. Ça ne devait pas faire très longtemps… Mais ses amis devaient s'inquiéter… Sa mère était peut-être en train de la chercher…

Cependant, lorsqu'elle émergea en chancelant de sa cachette, elle ne se trouva pas face à ses camarades. Elle se trouva face à un nouveau champ de bataille. Le sol inondé était envahi de gravas. Toute une moitié du plafond s'était écroulée, y compris l'immense chandelier de cuivre qui était plus grand qu'un homme adulte. Mais il y avait encore assez de place pour combattre, et Hestia et Flora Carrow affrontaient ensemble un Mangemort masqué, se couvrant mutuellement pour mitrailler l'ennemi sans répit. Angelina Johnson était aux prises avec Rookwood, et Olivier Dubois (d'où sortait-il ?!) affrontait Barty Croupton en hurlant des obscénités. Plus loin, Heidi Macavoy combattait une femme masquée, mais celle-ci réussi à passer sous sa garde et poussa un cri de victoire quand son sort faucha la Poufsouffle, qui s'effondra au sol. La Mangemort tourna la tête, parcourant la salle du regard, et fut la première à voir Elisa émerger des décombres.

– Bishop !

Tous les Mangemorts tournèrent la tête comme des chiens ayant flairé une proie. Barty Croupton hurla, d'une voix sifflante complètement méconnaissable :

– Elle est à moi !

Il lui balança un sort pourpre et crépitant d'un air malsain, et Elisa érigea un Charme du Bouclierjuste à temps par pur réflexe. Ce n'était pas un combat qu'elle pouvait gagner, réalisa-t-elle dans un instant de clarté glaçant. Elle était blessée, elle n'avait pas l'esprit clair, elle n'arrivait même pas à marcher sans tituber. Sa cheville était peut-être cassée, ses côtes aussi, elle ne tenait debout que grâce à l'adrénaline…. Elle allait se faire écraser !

– Non ! cria l'homme qu'affrontaient Flora et Hestia. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la veut vivante !

Elle reconnaissait sa voix. Elle l'avait déjà entendue, c'était… Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever cette pensée, obligée de se défendre contre Barty qui tirait maléfice sur maléfice, essayant de contourner Olivier Dubois pour faire face à la jeune fille. La femme Mangemort s'était jointe à lui, et très vite Elisa et Olivier se retrouvèrent à mener ensemble un double-duel. Et Merlin soit loué, Olivier était bon, car Elisa n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement un porte de sortie, un truc à utiliser à son avantage, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle devait parer, reculer, parer à nouveau, ne cessant encore et encore de céder du terrain devant le barrage de sorts enragés de Barty Croupton et sa compagne. Elle respirait à petits coups paniqués à cause de la douleur de ses côtes, elle boitait et ne pouvait pas éviter les sorts (heureusement que ses Charmes du Bouclier pouvaient résister à tout, à présent), et ses réflexes étaient ralentis. Elle allait perdre, elle le savait, elle cherchait désespérément du regard une échappatoire…

Avec un cri de rage, le Mangemort qu'affrontaient les Carrow envoya un maléfice dans le dos de Barty. C'était l'opportunité qu'Elisa attendait : elle jeta à Croupton un _Expulso_ qui le projeta contre un mur et, profitant du fait qu'il était sonné, Olivier Dubois le stupéfixia. Mais c'était aussi une opportunité pour les jumelles Carrow. Le Maléfice Casse-Os d'Hestia fractura le bras de son ennemi, et le Maléfice Coupant de Flora lui aurait tranché la gorge s'il n'avait pas reculé son buste au dernier moment. Le sort ne fit que lui arracher son masque en lui éraflant la joue, et face à son visage mis à nu, Elisa le reconnu.

Il avait grandit de cinq centimètres, accentuant encore son air de colosse, mais ses joues rondes et son front bas étaient reconnaissables entre mille. C'était Gregory Goyle.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais elle fut la seule : le combat continua, féroce, acharné. Angelina Johnson tomba avec un cri de douleur et Rookwood leva sa baguette pour porter le coup de grâce, mais Flora Carrow lança un second Maléfice Coupant qui cette fois ne manqua pas sa cible. La gorge de Rookwood s'ouvrit d'une énorme entaille d'où jaillit une quantité monstrueuse de sang, dégoulinant sur sa poitrine, trempant ses robes en quelques secondes, tellement de sang qu'il semblait impossible qu'un corps humain puisse en contenir autant, en perdre autant. Rookwood tomba à genoux avec un croassement étranglé, se tenant la gorge, le sang jaillissant entre ses doigts. La femme Mangemort poussa un cri de rage et envoya un _Avada Kedavra_ sur Flora, qui dut plonger au sol pour l'éviter. Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens. Goyle battait en retraite, handicapé par son bras cassé, et la femme Mangemort devait se battre seule contre quatre, non, cinq, Angelina était en train de se relever…

Quatre personnes déboulèrent d'un couloir parallèle, un Mangemort et trois élèves qui lui couraient après, et qui se retrouvèrent aussitôt mêlés à l'affrontement. L'un des nouveaux venus était Raashid, et son visage s'éclaira en voyant Elisa :

– Magister !

– Tu as vu ma mère ? lui demanda Elisa avec angoisse sans pour autant cesser de tirer sur la femme Mangemort.

Elle se demandait presque si elle avait imaginé l'apparition d'Isabelle Bishop juste avant l'explosion. Une petite voix terrifiée dans sa tête refusait de réconcilier l'idée de sa Maman, si intimement liée dans son esprit à la douceur et à la sécurité, avec la bataille en cours.

– Quoi ? fit Raashid sans comprendre. Non, mais y a Trisha qui te cherchait tout à l'heure…

– Vas-y, on te couvre ! lança la fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qui tirait sur Goyle d'un air enragé (Elisa reconnu Cho Chang avec un choc).

La Poufsouffle hésita, mais il était évident qu'elle ne servait à rien dans ce combat. Elle était trop faible, trop endolorie. Il fallait qu'elle rampe jusqu'à un endroit tranquille pour se jeter un sort de soin, ou bien elle allait tomber dans les pommes, elle pouvait le sentir. Partagée entre le soulagement et la honte, elle fit volte-face, s'éloignant en courant autant qu'elle le pouvait avec sa cheville qui ne portait pas son poids. La douleur de ses côtes était pire, et la pliait en deux si elle respirait trop fort. Elle s'arrêta près d'Heidi pour la faire léviter devant elle jusqu'à l'angle du couloir, puis se pencha avec difficulté pour prendre son pouls. Son cœur battait, faiblement, mais il battait. Elisa tenta de jeter un _Revigor_ , un puissant sort de réanimation, mais cela ne changea rien. Heidi resta inerte, pâle comme la mort. Un instant, Elisa resta immobile et désemparée. Elle ne savait quoi faire d'autre. En désespoir de cause, elle dissimula Heidi dans une alcôve, hors du passage. Puis elle se redressa, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur à cause de ses côtes, puis un second quand elle prit appui sur sa cheville.

La jeune fille s'appuya au mur en chancelant. Les bruits de combat étaient tout proches, mais elle ne pouvait pas y retourner, elle ne pouvait pas aider Heidi, et elle n'arriverait jamais à l'étage, elle était trop amochée. Trempée, frissonnante, endolorie, la respiration sifflante, boitant, le crâne pulsant de douleur… L'idée de monter les escaliers était à peine envisageable. Est-ce qu'elle avait des côtes cassées ? Bon sang, même _marcher_ lui faisait mal. Elle avait le vertige. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un Doliprane pour atténuer la douleur de sa tête, de sa cheville ou de ses côtes… Ou bien un moyen de voler sans toucher le sol…

Elle trébucha. _Son sac de cours_. Son sac de cours était dans son dortoir et il contenait des potions de soin, ainsi que sa robe volante. Bon sang, elle était une idiote.

Sans réfléchir, elle tourna à droite en direction de sa salle commune. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de combat, résonnant dans les couloirs de pierre, tout autour d'elle, et elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle avait le parfait moyen de se cacher. D'un geste maladroit, elle tira de sa poche la cape d'Harry et s'en recouvrit, puis continua sa route en clopinant aussi vite que possible. Elle profita de son invisibilité pour tracer des Sceaux électrifiant un peu partout, et, lorsqu'elle croisa deux Mangemorts qui avançaient d'un pas lourd, elle se glissa silencieusement dans leur dos et les Stupéfixia tous les deux avant de briser leurs baguettes.

Elle finit par arriver à l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et y entra sans ralentir. La porte se referma derrière elle, coupant tous les bruits venant du couloir et du hall, et plongeant la pièce dans un silence presque irréel. Les élèves avaient abandonné leurs sacs de cours en vrac un peu partout. Cela donnait à la salle silencieuse un air étrange, comme si les élèves allaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre reprendre leur vie normale. Elisa s'appuya sur un canapé. L'effort pour arriver jusque là avait rendu son souffle rauque, et sa jambe valide tremblait avec l'effort de supporter tout son poids. Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'au dortoir.

– _Accio_ sac ! fit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'épuisement.

Le sac vola jusqu'à elle et elle le saisit au vol, étouffant un hoquet de douleur étouffé lorsque le mouvement tira sur ses côtes. Un bonbon Régé-Rouge et un flacon de Pimentine plus tard, sa tête cessa de tourner. Au moins, elle ne risquait plus de tomber dans les pommes… Retenant une grimace de souffrance, elle leva avec difficulté les bras à hauteur suffisante pour ôter sa robe de sorcière trempée. Ses mains tremblaient terriblement, et la douleur de ses côtes était terrible, l'obligeant à serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte. Elle se sentait au bord des larmes. De stress, d'horreur ou de douleur, elle ne saurait pas dire.

Bon sang, elle était tellement _faible_. Les mains tremblantes, elle se jeta un Charme de Diagnostic (aucun os brisé, Merlin soit loué), puis des sorts de soins. Elle était enragée. C'était pathétique. Les gens se battaient ! Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre !

Un énorme hématome marbrait tout son flanc droit, immense, noirâtre et violacé, s'étalant jusque dans son dos. C'était ça qui transformait le moindre mouvement de son torse en agonie. Retenant un haut-le-cœur, Elisa se jeta un sort de dégonflement des hématomes et considéra que ça suffisait. Elle avait toujours affreusement mal mais au moins, elle pouvait respirer sans avoir l'impression d'être poignardée. Puis elle se tourna vers sa cheville. Là non plus, pas d'os cassé, juste une sévère entorse. Elle n'osa pas retirer sa botte pour la soigner : sa cheville avait sans doute doublé de volume, se rechausser serait impossible. Elle se contenta de faire apparaître une attelle d'un coup de baguette. Ses gestes étaient fébriles, paniqués. Ses mains tremblaient toujours.

Elle ne s'occupa pas de sa plaie à la tête, ou de ses autres bleus et écorchures. Elle était toujours trempée, après avoir baigné dans le hall inondé, alors elle se jeta le sort de séchage qu'elle avait appris en observant Warrington quelques jours plus tôt (cela semblait appartenir à une autre vie à présent). Puis elle enfila sa robe volante, se drapa sous la cape d'invisibilité, et fit volte-face vers la porte. Elle avait assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle commune à la volée et le fracas de la bataille la heurta de plein fouet. A peine avait-elle fait deux pas que deux sorcières engagées dans un féroce duel surgirent devant elle, la remarquant à peine, lançant maléfice sur maléfice, des morceaux de murs explosant sous l'impact de leurs sorts. Se baissant pour éviter les tirs, la jeune fille se mit à courir, portée davantage par sa cape que par sa cheville blessée. Arrivée au plus proche escalier, elle décolla du sol comme Superman pour voler à toute allure le long de la rampe, bien plus vite que si elle avait tenté de le monter quatre à quatre. Elle entendait le fracas des combats dans les étages, et lorsqu'elle arriva au palier, elle vit que c'était le chaos.

Les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient peuplés de personnages peints qui hurlaient des conseils et des encouragements pendant que les Mangemorts, masqués ou à visage découvert, affrontaient élèves et professeurs. Ron et Hermione se battaient ensemble contre Yaxley. Helen Dawlish, le visage tordu par un rictus de rage et éclaboussé de sang, affrontait un homme en robe d'Auror. Flitwick combattait Amycus et Alecto Carrow en même temps. Elisa brandit sa propre baguette, prête à frapper, mais tout le monde courait, virait, zigzaguait si vite qu'en lançant un sortilège, elle risquait fort de toucher quelqu'un de son propre camp. Soudain un grand « _whIIIIIIIIIIII ! »_ retentit. Elisa leva les yeux et vit Peeves. Filant au-dessus d'eux, il jetait des gousses de Snargalouf sur les Mangemorts : il en toucha un en plein visage, dont la tête fut soudain engloutie par des tentacules verdâtres qui se tortillaient comme de gros vers.

Elle ne pouvait pas se joindre à l'affrontement, elle devait trouver sa mère ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire, c'était impensable… Invisible, Elisa se mordit la lèvre. Puis elle dessina plusieurs Sceaux Explosifs sur le dos ou les membres de quelques Mangemorts, ceux qu'elle parvenait à avoir dans son champ de vision assez longtemps pour ça. Un deux, quatre, six, dix… Onze, à moins que celui-là n'ai déjà été marqué et qu'elle ne l'ait compté deux fois… Douze… Oh, et puis zut. Elle les fit détonner et, tandis qu'une douzaine d'ennemis s'écroulait en criant, ajoutant à la confusion, elle décolla de nouveau. Le haut plafond lui permit de voler au-dessus du combat jusqu'à atterrir avec légèreté à l'autre bout du couloir, après avoir tourné à un angle pour éviter de se faire tirer dans le dos. Comment allait-elle trouver sa mère ? Bon sang, si seulement elle avait la Carte du Maraudeur…

Une minute. Pour trouver une personne, elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de la Carte. Elle était une sorcière, pour l'amour de Circée !

– Pointe-moi Isabelle Bishop ! fit-elle d'un ton urgent.

Sa baguette tourna comme l'aiguille d'une boussole devenue folle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se stabiliser dans une direction précise, cependant, le mur à sa droite se déforma avec un craquement épouvantable, comme si quelqu'un avait tiré un boulet de canon à bout portant et l'avait partiellement enfoncé. Elisa glapit et décolla de nouveau, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de cet endroit… Et juste à temps : le second coup enfonça complètement le mur, écroulant une partie du plafond avec, et révélant cinq Mangemorts sur des balais. Elisa se posa en dérapant, leva sa baguette, glissa dans une flaque d'eau venant d'une porte grande ouverte juste derrière elle, réalisa qu'elle se trouvait devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…

– _Agua Animaro_ , murmura-t-elle.

Voir une colonne d'eau jaillir de la plus proche cuvette et percuter de plein fouet les Mangemorts, les projetant en arrière dans le trou béant au milieu du couloir, n'aurait pas du être aussi marrant. Mais c'était quand même une bonne image. Ou peut-être que c'était drôle parce qu'elle était au bord d'ne crise de nerfs et que ses gloussements étaient teintés d'hystérie. En tous les cas, Elisa secoua la tête puis, clopin-clopant, continua sa route vers les bruits d'explosions et de cris qui se rapprochaient, signalant un affrontement tout proche.

Deux couloirs plus loin elle tomba sur une mêlée confuse d'adversaires, Mangemorts masqués ou non, élèves, membres de l'Ordre, adultes, professeurs… Impossible de savoir qui poursuivait qui, qui gagnait, qui perdait. Elisa reconnu Matt, un rictus féroce sur le visage, aux prises avec une sorcière au teint olivâtre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Le professeur McGonagall affrontait deux Mangemorts en même temps. Le combat de Katie Bell et Thorfinn Rowle avait mis le feu à la moitié du couloir. Il y avait aussi Sun-Min et Ginny, hurlants comme des folles, se battant en duo contre le même adversaire. Au premier plan, Elisa reconnu soudain Sirius Black, qui affrontait Rabastan Lestrange, chacun arborant un rictus dément.

Toujours cachée sous la cape d'Harry (qui était décidément bien pratique), Elisa leva la Baguette de Sureau et traça des Sceaux explosifs sur autant de Mangemorts qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ils bougeaient trop vite, elle ne pouvait en marquer que quelques-uns, ceux qui étaient plus loin dans le couloir étaient complètement cachés à sa vue… Elle dut reculer, hésitant à ôter la cape d'invisibilité et à se jeter au combat, mais elle ne voyait aucune ouverture. C'était trop confus, trop chaotique, avec tous ces cris, ces éclairs de lumières, les appels, les hurlements, le chaos. Peut-être devrait-elle juste faire sauter ses Sceaux et poursuivre sa route. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa mère… Un _Avada Kedavra_ , qui manqua de peu Sirius, fusa vers elle et l'obligea à se plaquer au sol. Oh, bon sang, ça ne rigolait pas, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?!

– Tu es à moi, Black ! rugissait Lestrange. Je sais que c'était toi !

Sirius émit un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une leur avide, ivre de combat.

– Ton frère était une crevure et il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé !

– TU L'AS TUÉ ! hurla Rabastan.

– Et j'aurais buté sa truie de femme si j'en avais eu l'occasion aussi ! rétorqua Sirius en lui balançant un maléfice. Bam, plus de Lestrange, ça n'aurait manqué à personne !

Rabastan poussa un mugissement de rage et son prochain sort frappa Sirius de plein fouet, explosant contre sa poitrine et projetant violemment l'Animagus contre le mur à l'autre bout du couloir. Sirius glissa au sol avec un gémissement étouffé, sonné. Il avait lâché sa baguette, réalisa Elisa avec horreur. Il était désarmé, bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, mais il y avait des gens dans le passage, elle n'aurait jamais un angle de tir correct… !

– Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon frère, siffla Rabastan en levant sa baguette.

Elisa ôta la cape d'invisibilité d'un mouvement brusque, ignorant ses côtes qui protestaient, et lâcha d'une voix forte :

– Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Rodolphus Lestrange !

Rabastan se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Pendant une seconde, son champ de vison fut dégagé. Ce temps de surprise était tout ce dont Elisa avait besoin. Elle esquissa un rictus :

– C'était moi.

Puis elle fit détonner tous ces Sceaux explosifs. Y compris celui qu'elle venait de tracer sur la poitrine du Mangemort.

C'était comme si une grenade avait explosé juste devant lui. La déflagration fut assourdissante. Il fut projeté en arrière avant de s'écrouler, et il sembla trembler une seconde avant que tout mouvement ne cesse. La fumée et la robe noire cachaient les dégâts, mais un trou était clairement visible dans sa poitrine, là où le Sceau avait explosé. Et l'odeur… Une odeur de brûlée, de viande trop cuite, qui donnait la nausée, et qui semblait suffocante dans l'espace étroit du couloir. _C'est comme ça que doit sentir l'enfer_ , murmura la voix narquoise de Tom Jedusor dans sa tête.

Elisa refoula un haut-le-cœur et se tourna vers Sirius, qui avait roulé sur le côté mais n'arrivait pas à se relever. Une partie de sa tête était couverte de sang. La jeune fille ramassa sa baguette et la lui remit dans la main, mais le parrain d'Harry n'était guère en état de repartir au combat.

– Je t'en dois une, fit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Pourquoi tu as la cape d'Harry ?

– Il me l'a prêtée, fit distraitement la jeune fille en lui lançant rapidement un sort de dégonflement des hématomes sur le crâne. Est-ce que tu as vu ma mère ?

– Hein ? Non, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble…

– Par Morgane, jura Elisa.

Un tir perdu les frôla et elle poussa Sirius plus loin, le portant à moitié. Elle tomba sur les escaliers menant au troisième étage et l'y entraîna, lui lançant également deux sorts de soin pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Cela sembla fonctionner, car il se redressa, et réussit à se remettre à marcher seul. Ils se séparèrent au couloir suivant, sans un mot. Sirius se jeta sur un Mangemort qui attaquait deux élèves, et Elisa continuant sa course dans les étages, cherchant désespérément Isabelle.

Deux couloirs plus tard, elle tomba sur Trisha qui courait d'un air éperdu dans les couloirs, et elle ôta la capuche de la cape en appelant :

– Trisha ! Tu as vu ma mère ?

Sa meilleure amie eut l'air de s'étrangler un instant en voyant sa tête flotter dans le vide, puis se précipita vers elle. Echevelée, les yeux exorbités d'effroi, elle semblait au bord de l'hystérie :

– Elisa ! Ta tête ! Tu vas bien ?

Elisa se rappela qu'elle était sans doute recouverte de sang à cause de la plaie qui entaillait son cuir chevelu. Lorsqu'elle toucha sa tête un peu en-dessous de la blessure, elle ne trouva qu'une masse compacte de cheveux collés par le sang coagulé : elle retira vivement sa main avec un haut-le-cœur, essayant de ne pas imaginer à quoi ça ressemblait, et se concentra sur Trisha :

– Oui, oui, c'est rien. Tu me cherchais ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu ma mère ?

– Je… Non ! Il y a… L'école a été encerclée par les Détraqueurs, ils bloquent nos renforts, Flitwick dit qu'ils doivent guetter le retour de Dumbledore…. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Ils y en a _des centaines_ ! On ne peut pas les combattre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils attaquent ?!

Merlin, _les Détraqueurs_. La première pensée d'Elisa fut _on n'a pas assez de gens qui savent faire un Patronus_ , immédiatement suivi de _je suis stupide, j'ai la Pierre de Résurrection_. Elle pouvait lever une armée de morts. Il lui suffisait juste de ne pas ramener les gens qu'elle aimait, de ne pas se laisser tenter, et tout irait bien.

Puis son cerveau enregistra l'information dans son intégralité, et elle faillit pousser un juron. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient _pas_ en train d'attaquer, justement. Ils ne s'étaient pas joints à l'assaut, et Elisa n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup, mais oui, ça tombait sous le sens. Ils étaient des sentinelles. Ils guettaient le retour de Dumbledore… Et peut-être celui d'Harry, aussi. A ce point, il était impossible de savoir si Voldemort savait qu'Harry n'était pas dans le château… Et s'il le savait, que comptait-il faire ? Non, mieux : qu'est-ce qu'il savait sur l'absence d'Harry, quelles conclusions en tirait-il, et quelles actions allait-il entreprendre en conséquence ? Voldemort n'était pas difficile à prévoir. S'il pensait qu'Harry était avec Dumbledore, et qu'il allait venir à Poudlard, que comptait-il faire ? L'intercepter, sans doute… Bon sang, elle avait du mal à réfléchir, c'était comme si son cerveau pédalait dans la semoule, il lui manquait une information cruciale…

Le zénith. Est-ce que le zénith de Beltaine était passé ? Elle voulu regarder sa montre, mais celle-ci était fissurée, les chiffres lumineux éteints. L'explosion de Pettigrew avait du l'endommager. Elle poussa un juron, puis se tourna vers Trisha et demanda d'un ton urgent :

– Quelle heure il est ?

Trisha la regarda comme si elle était folle. Puis, décidant apparemment que rien n'avait de sens, elle consulta sa propre montre (ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle eut du mal à remonter sa manche).

– Deux heures et quart.

Bon sang, le combat durait depuis presque trois heures. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

Puis elle enregistra ce que Trisha venait de dire, et lui agrippa le bras, essayant frénétiquement de faire les calculs dans sa tête. Elle connaissait la liste des différents lieux de pouvoirs envisagés par Dumbledore, mais surtout, elle avait mémorisé le décalage horaire qu'ils avaient avec la Grande-Bretagne. Voldemort avait attaqué à onze heures passées sans savoir qu'Harry n'était pas dans le château, ce qui voulait dire que le lieu du rituel n'était pas en Europe ni en Afrique, où le zénith aurait eu lieu avec deux ou trois heures d'avance, selon le lieu. Ça laissait uniquement le Brésil, qui avait un peu moins de deux heures de retard, et où le zénith avait donc eu lieu il y avait quelques minutes à peine…

– Ils sont en route, réalisa-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Ils sont en route pour revenir et Jedusor le sait. C'est pour ça que les Détraqueurs n'ont pas attaqués, ils servent de sentinelles…

Trisha la fixa avec incompréhension, l'air toujours aussi paniquée. Mais Elisa n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer son raisonnement. Une voix froide et aiguë parla soudain, si près qu'elles sursautèrent violemment, regardant autour d'elles avec horreur en pensant que Voldemort se trouvait dans l'escalier. La voix du mage noir semblait venir de partout à la fois, des murs, du plancher, du plafond. Tous ceux qui se battaient dans le château devaient l'entendre aussi clairement que s'il avait été derrière eux, son souffle sur leur nuque, suffisamment près pour leur infliger un coup mortel.

– Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait la voix haute et glacée. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis.

Il y eut une pause, puis la voix reprit, onctueuse et glaçante :

– Harry Potter vous a abandonné. Dumbledore vous a abandonné. Vous êtes perdus. Mais Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

Une autre pause. Elisa ferma brièvement les yeux, submergée par une vague d'anticipation terrifiée. Elle savait ce qu'il avait proposé, dans le canon de l'histoire, mais dans cet univers Harry n'était pas à Poudlard. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle qu'il voulait vraiment morte.

– Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Elisabeth Bishop. Je sais qu'Harry Potter a fui. Je sais que Dumbledore ne reviendra pas. Tu t'es caché derrière eux assez longtemps. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Viens à moi et je me retirerai avec mes forces. Reste cachée et, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, je me joindrai moi-même à la bataille. Je te trouverai et je tuerai chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant qui a tenté de te protéger. Tu as une heure.

Le silence revint. Elisa réalisa qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration, et lâcha une longue expiration tremblante. Au prix d'un effort conscient, elle lâcha le bras de Trisha, auquel elle s'était agrippé à lui en faire mal.

Le zénith de Beltaine était passé. A présent, les dés étaient jetés.

 **oOoOoOo**

C'était un piège, et Elisa savait que c'était un piège. Les Détraqueurs, qui ne pouvaient être trompés par aucun sort de camouflage ni même les capes d'invisibilités, servaient à guetter le retour de Dumbledore et Harry. Ils servaient aussi à empêcher les combattants de fuir Poudlard. Voldemort avait ordonné un retrait de ses troupes parce qu'il savait que Dumbledore était en train de revenir. Durant une heure, les défenseurs de l'école allaient lécher leurs plaies, rassembler les morts, prendre du recul et réaliser avec effroi l'ampleur de leurs pertes. Et pendant cette heure-là ? Voldemort allait rassembler son armée de l'autre côté de la barrière des Détraqueurs, pour la lancer sur Dumbledore et Harry. Il ne s'attendait sans doute même pas à ce qu'Elisa vienne à lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas son genre. Non, il lui avait donné cet ultimatum pour avoir l'air magnanime… Et pour la faire macérer dans son angoisse. C'était le genre de truc sadique qu'il aimait.

Elisa essaya d'expliquer tout ça à Trisha, mais elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait trop vite, comme si son esprit tournait en surrégime et que les mots n'arrivaient pas à suivre. Trisha, elle, ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter, les nerfs à fleur de peau, tendue et sursautant aux moindres bruits d'un air paniqué.

Du bruit, pourtant, il y en avait peu. Le silence dans le château semblait assourdissant, comparé au fracas des combats. Les Mangemorts s'étaient retirés : du moins, ceux qui le pouvaient. En descendant les étages, Elisa et Trisha avaient vu deux ou trois Mangemorts morts ou inconscients dans les couloirs. On entendait quelques sanglots, quelques conversations étouffées, mais quasiment tout le monde parlait à mi-voix. Les combattants valides, élèves comme professeurs, transportaient les corps vers le rez-de-chaussée. Les blessés clopinaient vers la Grande Salle d'un air hagard.

Au pied de l'escalier du troisième étage, Elisa tomba sur Matt. Il semblait épuisé, les traits tirés et sa robe déchirée, mais il avait toujours sa canne. Il s'y appuyait lourdement. De sa main libre, il brandissait sa baguette et faisait léviter un corps devant lui, quelqu'un dont il avait fermé les yeux et croisé les mains sur sa poitrine.

Avec un choc si terrible qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir raté une marche et d'être brutalement tombée de plusieurs mètres, Elisa reconnu Sirius Black.

Elle lui avait parlé il y avait _quelques minutes à peine_. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle l'avait soigné, elle l'avait supporté dans les escaliers, elle l'avait laissé retourner au combat, il y avait moins de cinq minutes. Il avait à peine quitté son champ de vision. Et il était mort. Il était là, mort, immobile, l'air presque paisible, et ça semblait _impossible_ , c'était tellement surréaliste, tellement horrifiant, tellement soudain…

– Elisa, fit Matt d'une voix qui trembla un peu sur la fin. J'avais cru te voir, à un moment. Je ne savais pas ce que tu étais devenue.

Hébétée, Elisa secoua la tête. Ou la hocha, elle n'était pas sûre. Elle se sentait soudain sonnée, étourdie, abrutie. La fin des combats était trop brutale. Après le chaos, l'agitation frénétique, la lutte pour survivre… Le silence était presque pire. Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber en état de choc : Trisha était suffisamment ébranlée pour deux, et elle devait être solide pour la soutenir.

– Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Je… Et toi ?

– Rien de grave, fit Matt.

Puis, après un temps, il lâcha d'une voix un peu choquée :

– Est-ce que tu _lévites_ ?

Elisa baissa les yeux comme pour vérifier elle-même. Ah, oui, elle avait oublié la robe volante. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle flottait au-dessus du sol plus qu'elle ne marchait. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Au moins, ça expliquait pourquoi la douleur de sa cheville ne l'avait pas distraite…

– Apparemment, lâcha-t-elle.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre. Ils parcoururent le couloir, précédé par le corps de Sirius Black. Ils passèrent devant un jeune Serdaigle avachi contre le mur, qui sanglotait à côté d'un corps. Mécaniquement, Elisa se pencha vers le gamin pour le consoler. Trisha leva sa baguette d'un geste lent, comme si le moindre effort lui coûtait, et fit doucement léviter le corps sur lequel le Serdaigle avait été en train de pleurer. C'était un sorcier adulte. Il avait la même couleur de cheveux que l'enfant.

Leur petite procession descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils croisèrent d'autres élèves aux traits tirés, certains aidant des amis à descendre, d'autres portant des corps. Elisa les reconnaissait presque tous. Helen et Rhonda étaient appuyées l'une sur l'autre, boitant lourdement. Susan Bones pleurait doucement, sa jambe coincée sous une poutre qui était tombée du plafond, tandis qu'Ernie Macmillan et Zacharias Smith faisaient léviter les débris pour la dégager. Sue Li sanglotait tellement en essayant de réanimer Mandy Brocklehurst que Trinity Lynn, la préfète de septième année de Gryffondor, dut la soutenir vers le rez-de-chaussée, tandis que Thelma Holmes fermait les yeux de Mandy avec douceur. Charlie Weasley portait le corps de Takashi Noda sur son épaule, comme un pompier. Raashid Hussain faisait léviter le corps d'Alicia Spinnet, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Par la fenêtre, dans le parc, Elisa pouvait voir que la pelouse (et le bourbier devant les portes du hall) semblait parsemée de petits tas de vêtements. D'autres volontaires étaient en train de les ramener à l'intérieur, un par un.

Tellement de gens étaient morts. Tellement de gens… Elle en connaissait tellement…

La foule migrait lentement vers la Grande Salle, de petits groupes devenant plus importants au niveau des escaliers, l'assemblée ruisselant inexorablement comme une rivière au niveau du rez-de-chaussée. Elisa se retrouva à cheminer à côté de Fred (ou George ?) qui soutenait Angelina, dont tout le flanc droit était recouvert de sang et dont le bras pendant à un angle bizarre. Le hall était difficile à traverser, avec tous les débris qui l'encombraient, mais quelqu'un avait drainé l'eau qui l'inondait. Il ne restait que quelques traces de boue et de sang. Une partie de la rampe de l'escalier principal avait été détruite. Le sablier de Gryffondor, qui comptait les points des lions, avait été pulvérisé, répandant ses rubis sur le sol.

La Grande Salle était bondée, et les tables des maisons avaient disparu. Les survivants, debout par groupes, se tenaient par le cou. Les blessés, rassemblés sur l'estrade, étaient soignés par Madame Pomfresh, aidée d'une équipe de volontaires. Cédric et Cho Chang en faisaient partie, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée en voyant son deuxième meilleur ami indemne.

Les morts étaient étendus côte à côte au milieu de la salle. Il y en avait presque une centaine. Matt alla déposer le corps de Sirius Black au bout d'une longue ligne de sorciers adultes, où Elisa reconnut le professeur Sinistra et le père de Susan Bones, mais aussi Morna Macmillan et Priam Nightingale, avec qui elle avait combattu au bord du lac. Arjuna Balaji et sa tante étaient penchés au-dessus du corps de sa mère, Tamara, et sanglotaient tous les deux. Il y avait beaucoup d'adultes qu'Elisa ne reconnaissait pas. Mais il y avait aussi des gens qu'elle reconnaissait. Heidi Macavoy était étendue non loin, pâle et immobile, à côté de son frère Austin. Terence Higgs et Adrian Pucey se tenaient debout, cramponnés l'un à l'autre, tandis que Tabitha Bainbridge était à genoux devant le corps d'Heather Thatcham, lui fermant doucement les yeux.

Certains étaient jeunes, très jeunes, trop jeunes. Des élèves de cinquième année, ou de quatrième, ou de troisième années, qui avaient dû revenir au château en cachette. Parvati Patil pleurait au-dessus du corps de Lavande Brown. Dans la rangée suivante se trouvait les trois membres du Trio Coloré : Jojo la Poufsouffle dont les cheveux rouges étaient collés à son visage par le sang, Aglaé la Serpentard dont les yeux grand ouverts fixaient le plafond enchanté sans le voir, et Liam le Serdaigle dont les traits étaient figés pour toujours en une expression presque surprise. Le strois amis, inséparables jusque dans la mort…

Et plus loin, ça continuait. Elisa se força à regarder, à les reconnaître. Il y avait Colin Crivey, semblant minuscule dans la mort. Sun-Min Jeong aussi, ses cheveux noirs étalés autour de sa tête comme une auréole. Ginny Weasley était assise devant elle, pleurant doucement. Deux rangs plus loin, Hestia Carrow était écroulée sur elle-même, la tête baissée, berçant mécaniquement le corps de sa sœur Flora dans ses bras. Elisa sentit Fred Weasley se tendre à côté d'elle.

– George, murmura Fred sans quitter des yeux les jumelles Carrow. Où est-il ? Je l'ai perdu quelque part dans la bataille. George ? GEORGE ?

Il leva les yeux, et se mit à parcourir la salle, appelant désespérément son frère. Soudain une silhouette rousse se leva de sa position assise entre ses deux parents (et Elisa réalisa avec un coup au cœur que Molly et Arthur étaient tous les deux en train de pleurer au-dessus du corps de Bill), et les jumeaux Weasley se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'enlaçant et s'étreignant avec de force, leurs cheveux roux se touchant, leurs mains se cramponnant à leurs robes identiquement usées, au point qu'il était impossible de dire où l'un commençait et où l'autre finissait.

Et là, juste à leurs pieds, Elisa eut la vision très claire du corps étendu de sa mère, qui semblait endormie sous le ciel nuageux du plafond enchanté.

Reculant d'un pas chancelant, Elisa eut l'impression que la Grande Salle s'envolait, rapetissait, se ratatinait. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. C'était sa mère, _c'était sa Maman_ , et elle était _morte_. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit tombait en chute libre, tournoyant dans le vide, échappant à tout contrôle, incapable de saisir cette réalité impossible. Sa Maman ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle s'avança d'un pas chancelant, mais soudain l'idée de s'approcher, d'en avoir la preuve incontestable sous les yeux, de toucher sa peau froide, tout cela lui parut insupportable. Elle fit demi-tour, et sortit d'un pas vacillant, les yeux fixés sur la porte du hall sans vraiment la voir à travers ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait supporter de contempler les autres corps, de voir ceux qui étaient morts aujourd'hui parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu les sauver…

Elle jaillit à l'air libre, dans le parc, glissant dans la boue, avalant de grandes goulées d'air qui se transformaient en hoquets, puis en sanglots. Elle voulait être en colère. Elle voulait être furieuse, enragée, être consumée par la haine et poursuivre les Mangemorts pour les anéantir, pour leur infliger ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Mais alors qu'elle en aurait tellement eu besoin, la rage destructrice de Tom Jedusor qui sommeillait en elle semblait s'être évaporée. Il n'y avait rien, rien que le vide, rien qu'une douleur tellement terrible et étouffante qu'elle avait l'impression d'en mourir.

C'était comme un coup de poignard, comme une plaie béante qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Elle hoquetait, incapable de respirer, et elle finit par tomber à genoux dans la boue, agrippant sa poitrine d'un geste instinctif comme si la souffrance était physique. Etait-elle en train de devenir folle ? Elle en avait l'impression. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, ou à hurler. Même un Doloris ne pouvait pas faire aussi mal, c'était une douleur impossible, une torture inhumaine, ça ne pouvait pas continuer sans qu'elle perde la raison. _Maman_. Heidi. Heather. Takashi. Lee. Alicia. Flora. Sun-Min. Tous ces gens qui étaient morts, et Harry dont elle n'avait pas de nouvelles… C'était trop, il fallait que ça s'arrête, par pitié, il fallait que tout s'arrête ou elle allait se briser. Disparaître. Mourir.

Elle n'en mourut pas.

Le temps continua à s'écouler, une seconde à la fois, une respiration étranglée à la fois, un frisson convulsif à la fois. Au bout d'un moment Elisa rouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'elle les avait fermés. Le ciel était toujours gris et nuageux, la boue toujours froide et collante, la pelouse toujours parsemés de corps que les volontaires ramenaient un à un à l'intérieur du château. Le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner. Et tous ces gens étaient toujours morts. Mots par sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez rapide, assez forte, assez intelligente, assez prévoyante. Ils étaient toujours morts.

Elle voulait être morte, elle aussi. C'était trop douloureux, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pourquoi avait-elle été épargnée ?! Pourquoi elle, pourquoi pas sa mère ?!

Elle inspira profondément, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas de mots. Elle n'avait plus de souffle. C'était comme si une bombe avait explosé dans sa poitrine. Tout lui semblait calciné, torturé, anéanti, pulvérisé. Chaque inspiration rouvrait un milliers de plaies créées par les éclats de shrapnel. C'était pire, oh, mille fois pire que lors de la mort de Cécile. Elle avait le vertige. Comment était-elle supposée vivre avec cette couleur ? Comment pouvait-elle avancer, se battre, faire autre chose qu'essayer de respirer à petit coups pour ne pas plier sous cette souffrance insupportable ?

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, effondrée. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'étirait différemment. Elle avait envie de vomir, envie de s'enfuir, envie de se recroqueviller et de disparaître, mais elle n'avait même pas la force de faire davantage que pleurer en silence. Elle se sentait vidée. Tout paraissait tellement vain et stupide, à présent. Isabelle Bishop était morte. Pourquoi devrait-elle se lever, et penser à l'avenir ? Quel avenir y avait-il ?

Alors elle resta là, recroquevillée dans l'ombre, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'agenouille devant elle et la remette debout avec douceur. Elisa cligna des yeux, et reconnut Fleur Delacour.

– Viens, allons à l'intérieur, fit la française d'une voix douce.

Elisa se laissa entraîner vers le hall sans résister. Elle se sentait comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Une petite part d'elle-même lui soufflait qu'elle était en état de choc. Ce n'est que lorsque Fleur fit mine d'aller dans la Grande Salle (sur l'estrade, sans doute, où Pomfresh soignait les blessés) que la Poufsouffle se raidit.

– Non, fit-elle d'une voix qui se brisa. Non, ils sont tous là, je ne peux pas, il faut que…

Elle secoua la tête d'un geste désespéré, à cours de mots. Fleur ne dit rien. Elle changea juste de trajectoire, entraînant Elisa vers les escaliers menant aux cachots, pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur les marches. De là, on ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, mais on entendait ce qui s'y passait. Les sanglots étouffés, le bruit des conversations à mi-voix : un brouhaha feutré et solennel, qui résonnait comme dans une église. Des gens continuaient à amener des corps depuis les étages, et depuis le parc, mais Elisa pouvait les ignorer en détournant la tête. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Une part d'elle-même était terrifiée à l'idée de voir un visage connu.

Fleur s'assit à côté de la Poufsouffle, et murmura un sort de Diagnostic. Puis, en silence, elle passa aux sorts de soin. Une sensation de fraîcheur sur le côté de sa tête, suivie d'un picotement douloureux, indiqua à Elisa que sa plaie avait été nettoyée puis refermée. Un peu plus tard, ce fut la douleur de ses côtes qui diminua brusquement. Jusque là, avec le choc et l'adrénaline, elle avait oublié cette masse de souffrance qui semblait s'enfoncer dans son corps à chaque inspiration. Le soulagement la fit tressaillir, si soudain qu'il était étourdissant. Pouvoir respirer librement lui éclaircit un peu la tête. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait pleuré tout ce qu'elle pouvait ? Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée. Elle aurait voulu être abrutie par le choc, engourdie, mais non. Ça faisait si _mal_. Comme si quelqu'un avait plongé sa main dans ses entrailles et arraché quelque chose de vital.

Fleur s'était à présent penché sur sa cheville serrée dans une attelle (Elisa prit conscience que le muscle était si gonflé et douloureux que toute sa jambe, du talon au genou, était complètement compressée dans sa botte au point qu'elle pouvait sentir son pouls). La française semblait sérieusement contrariée observant le résultat de son Charme de Diagnostic.

– Tu as marché avec cette cheville ? fit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. C'était très irresponsable. Le muscle est déchiré, tu aurais pu sérieusement l'endommager !

Malgré son esprit qui semblait tourner au ralenti, Elisa réalisa soudain l'absurdité de la situation. Elle connaissait à peine Fleur. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là à Poudlard, alors qu'elle aurait du être en France. Et voilà qu'elle lui faisait la leçon sur sa cheville, qu'elle la soignait, qu'elle lui tenait compagnie sur les marches d'escaliers à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle remplie de morts et de blessés. _Maman_ , Heather, Takashi, Sun-Min, _combien d'autres étaient_ …

Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette pensée se former dans son esprit. Rien que l'idée l'emplissait d'horreur. Elle secoua la tête, un geste mécanique comme un chien qui s'ébroue, et lâcha d'une voix rauque qu'elle reconnu à peine :

– Désolée.

Fleur émit un vague reniflement indigné. Puis elle agita délicatement sa baguette, et Elisa sentit distinctement sa cheville désenfler. Pas au point de pouvoir retirer sa botte, certes, mais assez pour qu'elle ne sente plus son pouls pulser douloureusement dans tout son mollet.

Soudain la jeune fille eut désespérément besoin de meubler le silence, de parler de n'importe quoi pourvu que ça noie le bruit des pleurs dans la Grande Salle, et le bruit des pas des gens qui amenaient d'autres corps. Elle voulait parler de quelque chose de stupide, d'anodin, quelque chose qui ne soit pas lié à la bataille, n'importe quoi. Elle voulait juste arrêter de penser à sa cheville douloureuse, à tous ces gens qui étaient morts, au sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir qui la consumait de l'intérieur comme un Détraqueur. Elle lâcha abruptement la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. En Grande-Bretagne, je veux dire.

Fleur rejeta sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière. Pendant une seconde, le geste ramena brusquement Elisa deux ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait vu la française faire ce mouvement désinvolte pour la première fois, le soir de la sélection des Champions. Elle avait l'impression que ça s'était produit dans une autre vie. Elle était une autre personne, à l'époque. Elle était quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore vu le cadavre de sa mère gisant dans la Grande Salle.

– Je travaille à Gringotts, fit Fleur d'un ton faussement léger. J'y étais quand les géants ont attaqué.

Elisa eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. _Le Chemin de Traverse_. Elle avait _oublié_. Au milieu de la destruction de Poudlard, elle avait oublié que ce n'était pas la première attaque de Voldemort. Le Chemin de Traverse, le Ministère… Oh, Merlin, Percy. Est-ce qu'il s'en était sorti ? Et tous les autres, tous les parents et amis d'élèves qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu, qu'étaient-ils devenus ?

– Les gobelins ont verrouillé les portes, continua la française sur le même ton presque désinvolte et sans lever les yeux de son travail. Ils ne nous ont laissé partir qu'une fois l'assaut terminé. J'ai cherché à savoir ce qui se passait, et une amie m'a dit que l'assaut allait être donné à Poudlard. Je suis venue aider, tout simplement. J'ai sauvé beaucoup de gens. Je suis une excellente duelliste, après tout.

Oui, elle lui avait déjà dit jadis, une éternité plus tôt. Elisa s'en souvenait vaguement. C'était le jour de l'examen des baguettes, non ? Fleur et elle avaient discuté, Viktor était resté dans son coin d'un air renfrogné, et Harry avait été embarqué par Rita Skeeter…

Elisa se redressa brusquement, frappée par une vague d'horreur. _Harry_. Elle allait devoir regarder Harry dans les yeux et lui annoncer la mort de…

Mais _Harry n'était pas là_ , se rappela-t-elle avec un choc presque plus brutal encore. Harry était dehors, Harry était en route, avec Dumbledore, et Voldemort le savait, Voldemort les attendait avec une armée de Détraqueurs et tous ses Mangemorts, _c'était un piège_ , c'était pour ça qu'il avait appelé un cessez-le-feu : Elisa le savait, elle l'avait réalisé dès que la voix de Voldemort avait annoncé le retrait de ses troupes, elle aurait du prévenir immédiatement McGonagall ou Maugrey ou n'importe quel adulte, mais non, elle était restée là, bêtement, sous le choc, comme si le reste du monde avait disparu, et combien de temps avait-elle déjà perdu ? Combien de temps avant qu'Harry n'arrive ? Elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre aussi, pas après tous ces efforts, pas après avoir perdu Isabelle, et Heather, et Takashi, et tous les autres…

Elle esquissa un geste pour se lever, puis se figea, moins à cause de la douleur de sa cheville qu'à la perspective de devoir retourner dans la Grande Salle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. La jeune fille déglutit d'un geste convulsif, puis se rassit lourdement. Elle frissonna de tout son corps. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut considérable, elle se remit à réfléchir. A penser à l'avenir immédiat. A analyser les informations qu'elle possédait, et à essayer d'en déduire une stratégie.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, affreuses et s'étirant à l'infini, son esprit demeura vide. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'au visage paisible de sa mère sous le plafond enchanté, à la silhouette recroquevillée de Flora Carrow qui berçait le corps de sa sœur, aux yeux d'Heather qui fixaient le plafond sans le voir, tous ces gens _, tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait,_ c'était surréaliste, c'était trop monstrueux, _ils étaient tous morts_ …

Et puis elle se souvint du décalage horaire entre la Grande-Bretagne et le Brésil, et de ce que ça signifiait pour l'heure du rituel. Elle se souvint de ses conversations avec Dumbledore, de leurs plans, de son conseil de donner à Harry un Portoloin. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait donné la Carte du Maraudeur à Trisha. Elle se souvint des élèves à qui elle avait appris le Patronus. Elle se souvint de l' _Agua Animaro_ , de ses Sceaux, de toutes ses armes. Elle se souvint de Flitwick domptant l'orage. Elle commença à compiler les données qu'elle possédait, et à essayer d'en tirer un résultat, une stratégie, une idée. C'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait le faire, elle en avait l'habitude. C'était presque un réflexe. Alors, progressivement, laborieusement, elle recommença à planifier.

C'était comme de marcher avec une jambe brisée. Une part d'elle-même hurlait toujours d'agonie, écrasée sous le poids de son horreur, de son espoir, d'une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait mettre en mots. Mais elle était aussi poussée en avant par une sorte de détermination enragée, désespérée, par l'idée qu' _elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre_. Le fait qu'Harry soit en vie, qu'il soit en route, qu'il soit _en danger_ … Soudain, cela l'avait suffisamment bousculée pour l'arracher à son état prostré. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, ou comment, mais il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle planifie, qu'elle coordonne, qu'elle réagisse. Tout d'un coup, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'inaction une seconde de plus.

– Fleur, fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Fleur, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher McGonagall ? Et Alastor Maugrey. Et Ron, et Hermione. Il faut que…. Il faut que je leur parle. Harry et Dumbledore sont en chemin, mais ils sont en danger.

Et elle devait les sauver. Il fallait qu'elle les sauve. Pas seulement parce qu'Harry était leur seul espoir. A ce point-là, elle n'y pensait presque plus. Elle avait juste le désir, le _besoin_ désespéré de s'accrocher aux gens qu'elle aimait et qui vivaient encore, parce que si elle perdait encore une personne… Si elle échouait à les sauver… Elle n'était pas sûre d'y survivre.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à rejoindre Elisa dans l'escalier. Tous les deux étaient très pâles. Hermione avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré, et Ron boitait. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts de boue, de sang, de poussière. Ils avaient combattu, eux aussi. Peu de temps après, Fleur revint avec McGonagall. Elisa fronça les sourcils :

– Où est Maugrey ?

La Sous-directrice se redressa et réajusta dignement ses lunettes, avant de lâcher d'une voix tremblante :

– Alastor n'a pas survécu.

Hermione et Ron ne dirent rien. Ils devaient déjà le savoir. Elisa encaissa en silence. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait peut-être pleuré, mais là elle se sentait juste vide. C'était comme si elle avait franchit son seuil maximum de saturation de chagrin, de colère ou de désespoir, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Elle respira juste à fond, ferma brièvement les yeux, puis déclara :

– Harry et Dumbledore sont en route. Voldemort a demandé un cessez-le-feu pour leur tendre un piège, et il guette leur arrivée avec les Détraqueurs. On doit les prévenir.

– Harry n'a pas son miroir, réalisa Ron.

– Et s'il est inconscient suite au rituel, il ne pourra pas recevoir de Patronus, acquiesça Elisa. Est-ce que tu pourrais envoyer un Patronus à Remus Lupin ? Il est avec eux.

Ron se figea. Elisa se rappela trop tard des sanglots de Molly et Arthur, penchés au-dessus du corps de Bill. Le jeune Weasley ne se sentait sans doute pas plus capable qu'elle de produire un Patronus. Heureusement, McGonagall hocha la tête d'un geste sec, et brandit sa baguette. Un chat argenté en bondit, et la Sous-directrice déclara calmement :

– Message à Remus Lupin. L'école est encerclée par des Détraqueurs. Voldemort sait que vous êtes en chemin, et attend votre retour. Où vous trouvez-vous ?

Le chat disparut d'un bond gracieux. Elisa se frotta les yeux très fort, comme si ça pouvait faire disparaître l'impression la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules, et enchaîna en se tournant vers Hermione :

– Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parlé, au sujet du fait que Voldemort avait fait des… batteries externes de pouvoir ?

Hermione comprit immédiatement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

– Le serpent. Il en est une, c'est sûr ?

– Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques, lâcha Elisa en se tournant vers McGonagall pour l'inclure dans la discussion. Il faut absolument tuer Nagini, le serpent. Voldemort a mis une partie de lui-même à l'intérieur. Tant qu'il vit, Voldemort est théoriquement immortel.

A sa décharge, McGonagall encaissa cette révélation avec le plus grand sang-froid, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle se tourna vers Fleur, qui avait suivit la conversation d'un air choqué, et lui ordonna :

– Miss Delacour, pouvez-vous relayer le message à Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt ? Dans la plus grande discrétion, je vous prie.

Fleur hocha la tête avec dignité, même si elle était très pâle, et fit demi-tour. Elisa fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas la suivre du regard. Elle avait l'impression que les portes de la Grande Salle étaient comme la gueule béante d'un monstre, un Basilic peut-être, et que laisser dériver son regard dans leur direction serait une horrible erreur. Elle ne voulait pas voir si on amenait encore des corps là-bas, ou entendre le brouhaha diffus de pleurs et du murmures qui venait des survivants, ou juste penser à tous ces gens dont la vie avait pris fin aujourd'hui, Takashi, Heather, _Maman_ , c'était tellement injuste…

Soudain, un Patronus argenté bondit devant eux. Un loup, grand et maigre, qui ouvrit la bouche et déclara avec la voix tendue de Remus Lupin :

– Harry et moi sommes sur le chemin du retour, nous voyageons par Portoloins successifs. Dumbledore est parti accomplir une mission confidentielle de son côté et a emmené Rogue avec lui. Ils nous ont dit de ne pas les attendre. Est-ce que Poudlard est sûr ?

Incrédule, Elisa fixa le Patronus qui se volatilisait. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient leurs deux meilleurs combattants. Où pouvaient-ils être qui était plus important qu'ici ?!

– Comment va Harry ? fit anxieusement Ron. Il ne l'a pas dit ! Est-ce que le rituel a marché ?

– Et comment on va faire sans Dumbledore ? renchérit Hermione avec angoisse.

McGonagall créa un nouveau Patronus, et énonça son message d'un ton un peu plus tendu que le précédent. L'annonce de l'absence du directeur devait l'avoir ébranlée, elle aussi.

– Message à Remus Lupin. Poudlard a résisté à leur attaque, mais nous avons essuyé de lourdes pertes. Vous-Savez-Qui a ordonné un retrait temporaire de ses troupes, mais les combats ne tarderont pas à reprendre. Quel est l'état de santé de Mr Potter ? Où se trouvent le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue ?

Ils regardèrent tous le chat argenté disparaître, le cœur battant, essayant de ne pas céder à l'angoisse. Cette fois le Patronus de Lupin arriva presque immédiatement.

– Harry va bien, le rituel à fonctionné. Dumbledore ne m'a pas dit où il a allait, il a seulement parlé de… vérifier qu'il avait le bon nombre. Quelque chose en rapport avec une grotte. Elisa est supposée savoir ce que ça veut dire. Mais ce n'est pas important ! Combien de temps avons-nous avant la prochaine attaque ? Comment pouvons-nous vous rejoindre pour participer aux combats ?

Le loup disparut. Elisa resta immobile. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait versé un seau de glace sur les épaules. _Le bon nombre._ _Une grotte_. Dumbledore voulait vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un Horcruxe en plus. Il avait dû avoir un doute, ou juste tomber sur un lieu suspicieusement bien protégé. Et, alors qu'Elisa planchait sur le braquage de Gringotts, le directeur n'avait-il pas mentionné avoir sa propre hypothèse sur la cachette de la Coupe de Poufsouffle ? A ce moment, la jeune fille n'avait pas creusé le sujet, pensant qu'elle avait encore du temps devant elle pour faire prévaloir son point de vue : mais même à cette époque, elle avait immédiatement deviné ce dont il s'agissait. _La grotte des Inféri._ Là où le médaillon avait jadis été caché, avant d'être volé par Regulus Black. Elle l'avait deviné, et elle n'avait rien dit, et à présent l'immensité de son erreur venait la frapper en pleine face.

Dumbledore n'allait pas venir les sauver. Dumbledore allait s'empoisonner de façon lente et atroce, et peut-être mourir, pendant que les troupes de Voldemort déferleraient sur Poudlard. Exactement comme dans le canon.

– Miss Bishop ? lâcha McGonagall. De quoi voulait parler le directeur ?

Pendant une seconde Elisa se sentit tanguer. C'était trop. Sa mère, et tous les autres, et les Mangemorts, et les Détraqueurs, et maintenant la réalisation terrifiante du fait qu'elle était toute seule, qu'il n'y avait plus personne derrière qui se cacher, et que gagner du temps ne servait à rien, qu'aucun secours n'allait venir… Elle vacilla. Puis elle redressa ses murs d'Occlumancie, et ce fut comme un choc, la réalité retrouvant sa netteté, son cerveau se remettant en marche. Elle se tourna vers la Sous-directrice, et déclara avec un aplomb qu'elle ignorait posséder :

– Dumbledore va vérifier que Voldemort n'a pas une autre réserve de pouvoir, dans une grotte bardée de protections de magie noire. Rogue et lui ne vont pas revenir tout de suite. Et s'ils reviennent, de toute façon, ils seront très affaiblis. On ne peut pas compter sur eux pour la reprise des combats. On va devoir se débrouiller seuls. Les secours ne viendront pas.

Hermione émit un bruit choqué, et se couvrit la bouche de ses mains. Ron secoua la tête, l'air un peu hagard, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quant à McGonagall, elle pâlit, mais elle demeura droite et calme. Elle inspira profondément, et déclara d'une voix inhabituellement hésitante :

– Dans ce cas… Peut-être serait-il sage de dire à Potter de ne pas revenir à Poudlard…

Et prolonger le cauchemar ? Risquer que Voldemort découvre la nature du rituel accompli par Harry, et que la destruction des Horcruxe soit révélée ? Provoquer une autre bataille, un autre _massacre_ , pour que Voldemort puisse enfin être abattu par Harry ?!

– Non ! la coupa Elisa d'un ton tellement précipité qu'elle bégayait presque. Il le faut, c'est maintenant, c'est… C'est maintenant ou jamais. On ne peut pas… Il n'y a que lui qui peut le tuer, c'est ce que dit la prophétie, et il faut que ça soit aujourd'hui, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça… !

– Vous connaissez la prophétie ?! glapit McGonagall en perdant un instant son calme.

– Quelle prophétie ? fit Hermione d'un air dubitatif.

Il y eut un court silence où tout le monde se regarda. Puis Elisa se passa une main sur le visage, évita le regard de McGonagall, et résuma :

– Il y a une prophétie comme quoi Harry est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, et…

Elle hésita brièvement à parler des Horcruxes, de la protection de Sanguimancie de Lily Potter, de la cicatrice d'Harry, du rituel, des cœurs jumeaux de leurs baguettes, de l'interprétation d'origine que Dumbledore avait fait de la prophétie, des risques : mais c'était trop vertigineux, trop compliqué, trop long. Alors elle se contenta d'achever :

– Et c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Hermione et Ron se prirent la main sans se regarder, à tâtons, l'air épouvantés. McGonagall semblait ébranlée, elle aussi, mais elle ne perdit pas son calme. Elle hésita mais après quelques instants, elle sembla parvenir à une décision, et se tourna vers Elisa d'un geste délibéré :

– Miss Bishop. Est-ce que vous êtes certaine de la victoire de Mr Potter ?

Non. Non, elle ne l'était vraiment pas. Elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle avait l'impression de voler en aveugle, d'avoir perdu tout sens de la direction. Comment quoi que ce soit aurait encore pu avoir du sens, alors que sa mère gisait morte dans la Grande Salle, que des dizaines d'enfants avaient été massacrés entre les murs de l'école, que ses amis sanglotaient devant les corps de leurs proches ? Rien n'avait de sens. Elle se battait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, réfléchir, avancer, ne pas se noyer : mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu de vue le rivage. Elle essayait juste de ne pas sombrer.

Elle aurait dû mentir. Soutenir ses dires avec assurance, déclarer que la victoire les attendait, que tout allait bien se passer. McGonagall venait d'apprendre que Dumbledore ne viendrait pas sauver l'école. Un autre choc serait comme un coup de poignard. Oui, Elisa aurait du mentir, parce que c'était ce que Dumbledore aurait fait : il aurait sourit, rassuré, trouvé les mots justes… Et si au final, si tout cela s'était avéré une erreur, et bien au moins les gens y auraient cru jusqu'au bout, ils seraient allés au combat emplis de confiance et d'optimisme, au lieu d'être dévorés par la peur et le doute. Mais Elisa n'était pas Dumbledore. Elle n'avait pas les mots justes. Et elle était fatiguée, tellement fatiguée de mentir.

– Non, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tous ces préparatifs, le rituel, tuer le serpent, tout ça, ça met juste leurs chances à 50/50.

– Seulement ? couina Hermione.

La jeune Gryffondor avait l'air au bord des larmes, horrifiée, terrifiée. Ron était blême sous ses tâches de rousseur, mais la peur de son amie sembla lui donner un regain de courage, même si ce n'était que de façade.

– C'est la meilleure chance qu'on a, non ? fit-il bravement. Durant toute la guerre, et toute la guerre précédente, nos chances étaient de zéro. Mais là, on a une possibilité d'en finir. Il faut qu'on la saisisse, sinon tout ça aura été pour rien, tous ces morts…

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et son visage se convulsa brièvement de chagrin. Elisa repensa à Bill, étendu dans la Grande Salle, le visage paisible, ses deux parents sanglotant désespérément à côté de son corps. Elle ne ressentait rien. Passé un certain seuil de douleur ou de désespoir, tout devenait étrangement distant.

– Est-ce que nous pouvons vraiment anéantir Vous-Savez-Qui aujourd'hui ? répéta McGonagall.

Elisa faillit lui dire qu'elle avait déjà répondu à cette question, puis elle réalisa que non. C'était deux choses très différentes, de savoir si Harry allait gagner, et si Voldemort allait mourir. Harry et Voldemort étaient guidés par la prophétie jusqu'à l'affrontement final. Mais une fois que ça serait fait, une fois que l'un serait mort de la main de l'autre, il n'y aurait plus de Destin capricieux tirant les ficelles pour guider ses marionnettes vers un futur précis. Il n'y aurait plus d'Horcruxes. Il n'y aurait plus rien, rien qu'une infinité de possibles. L'un serait mort, oui, mais le vivant serait aussi vulnérable, aussi mortel que n'importe qui.

Voldemort devenu mortel, au prix de la vie d'Harry, était-ce quelque chose qu'elle pouvait accepter ? Elle refusa de creuser la question. Elle était fatiguée, elle était désespérée, elle voulu juste que ça finisse, elle voulait juste y survivre…

– Oui, répondit-elle simplement. On peut le tuer.

– Maintenant ou jamais, répéta McGonagall.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, l'air déchirée. Elisa ressentit une brève bouffée d'empathie pour la Sous-directrice. C'était dur d'être la personne à qui on confiait la responsabilité de faire des choix difficiles, des choix qui pourraient coûter la vie à des innocents. Mais McGonagall était une Gryffondor, issue d'une Maison qui formait les guerriers, et elle avait déjà survécu à une guerre. Elle connaissait la nécessité d'être impitoyable, parfois, et c'était un avantage incontestable. Elle était capable de prendre des décisions cruelles, au nom du plus grand bien.

– Très bien, finit par dire la Sous-directrice en rouvrant les yeux. Nous avons encore une demi-heure avant que l'attaque ne reprenne, nous devons nous organiser. Notre stratégie doit changer, puisqu'à présent notre but n'est plus de gagner du temps mais d'amener Mr Potter face à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Un instant, le poids de cette vérité sembla peser très lourds dans l'air. Personne ne viendrait les sauver. Ils se mettaient tous à la merci du résultat d'un duel entre un tueur psychopathe et un adolescent de quinze ans. Cela aurait du paraître fou. Mais Elisa se sentait très calme, presque détachée.

– Miss Granger, poursuivit McGonagall en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Envoyez un Patronus à Mr Lupin pour lui demander sa localisation précise, je vous prie. Nous allons leur envoyer un elfe de maison : leur faculté de transplanage va nous permettre de les faire revenir au château sans qu'ils aient à s'approcher des Détraqueurs qui guettent l'école. Mr Weasley, pouvez-vous rassembler les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ils doivent se placer en première ligne, si jamais les Détraqueurs nous attaquent…

– Je peux m'occuper des Détraqueurs, lâcha Elisa.

Il y eut un bref silence interloqué. D'une voix incertaine, McGonagall pointa :

– Ils sont plusieurs centaines, Miss Bishop.

Elisa ferma le poing sur son médaillon, qui se balançait sur le devant de sa robe. Au creux du petit fruit doré se trouvait la Pierre de Résurrection. Et si envoyer une armée de fantômes à l'assaut des Détraqueurs ne marchait pas, eh bien… Il restait le Feudeymon. Rien n'y résistait. Surtout à la version améliorée, qui brûlait bleu et purifiait tout ce qu'elle consumait. Merci, Grindelwald.

– Je peux m'en occuper, répéta-t-elle.

McGonagall la jaugea un instant du regard, puis se tourna vers Ron :

– Dans ce cas… Mr Weasley, trouvez-moi Kingsley Shacklebolt, Helen Dawlish, et le professeur Flitwick, je vous prie. Ce sont nos meilleurs duellistes et nous auront grand besoin d'eux. Il va falloir isoler Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et…

Elisa sentit son attention dériver, et cesser d'écouter. Au creux de sa main, le médaillon doré se réchauffait doucement. Elle s'apprêtait à l'utiliser, à tenter de lancer une armée de morts contre les Détraqueurs. C'était une décision horrifiante, le genre de truc que Grindelwald aurait cherché à faire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y songer avec la gravité que la situation méritait. Cela lui paraissait presque trivial, à côté de l'autre choix qu'elle venait de faire… Qu'ils venaient, tous les quatre, de faire : le choix de continuer à se battre, le choix de mettre Harry et Voldemort face à face, tout en sachant consciemment que l'un d'eux n'y survivrait pas.

Harry était son frère à tous les titres, et elle l'avait peut-être condamné. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Juste l'envie désespérée qu'on en finisse.

Est-ce que Dumbledore aurait fait ce genre de choix ? Absolument. Elisa ne s'en sentait pas réconfortée. Est-ce qu'Harry aurait fait ce choix, s'il avait pu parler pour lui-même ? Sans doute. Il était toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait, prêt à prendre des risques insensés, prêt à se jeter tête première dans le danger. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accomplit le rituel d'extraction d'Horcruxe : et c'était pour ça qu'il revenait à Poudlard en ce moment, pas pour en découdre, mais parce que s'il y avait la moindre chance d'en finir, il fallait la saisir à pleine main avec que l'opportunité ne s'envole. Oui, Harry aurait fait ce choix sans hésiter. Malgré le danger, parce que ça en valait le coup.

(Isabelle n'aurait jamais fait ce choix. Elle n'aurait jamais considéré que la mort d'un de ses enfants, biologique ou adoptif, en vaille le coup. Elisa refusa résolument d'y penser : si elle se mettait à pleurer maintenant, elle ne s'en relèverait jamais.)

Harry allait peut-être mourir aujourd'hui. Mais Voldemort allait _absolument_ mourir. Il le fallait. Elisa ne pouvait pas concevoir l'univers autrement.

Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, disait la prophétie. Il était possible que le Survivant tue Voldemort et que ça s'arrête là, que ça finisse bien. Mais il était aussi possible Voldemort tue Harry et que ça s'arrête là aussi, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'Horcruxe pour lui donner une chance de revenir à la vie. C'était _possible_. Mais même si cela arrivait… La prophétie aurait été accomplie. L'un serait mort de la main de l'autre. Plus rien n'empêcherait quelqu'un d'autre de tenter sa chance pour abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui serait redevenu mortel.

Si Harry mourrait, ça la détruirait, Elisa le savait. Mais elle savait aussi, avec une absolue certitude, qu'elle détruirait Voldemort avec elle.

.

* * *

.

... Cette fin de chapitre est sinistre. J'avoue, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en écrivant ce chapitre...

Bref ! Il faut être optimiste. Le combat n'est pas fini. On va revoir Harry... Et avoir le dénouement de la bataille dans le chap' suivant x) Ensuite... Bah... Encore un chapitre pour ficeler ce qui reste, puis ce sera l'épilogue.

Allez, accrochez vous... La prophétie s'accomplie dans le chapitre suivant !

Et Elisa va avoir droit à un dernier moment de badass attitude x)

.

(Also : demain, c'est les élections européennes. Allez voter, les gens ! On a si peu de pouvoir pour impacter le monde qui est en train de sombrer dans le chaos, il faut utiliser tout ce qu'on a !)

.

.


	22. Le dernier face à face

.

Hello mes kiwis ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Car voici la suite (et la fin) de la Bataille Finale ! Youhou ! On arrive à la fin de ce calvaire x)

So... Juste histoire de clarifier les choses, je vais vous faire un récap des infos pertinentes, semées au cours du tome 5, qui ont impacté cette bataille. Parce que QUELQU'UN, que je ne nommerait pas ( _tousse tousse_ Dreamer _tousse tousse_ ) a littéralement manqué absolument tous les indices pertinents, et donc tombait des nues quand je lui ait dis "non mais comparativement, Elisa s'en sort bien". Non mais sans blague. Elle pense que j'écris une grosse naze xD

Allez, on remet les choses à plat !

1) Les forces de Voldy ne sont pas les mêmes que dans le canon. Et pour cette raison, il y a moins d'unité et de stratégie dans ses troupes. Ils sont très nombreux, certes, mais : les géants se font décimer en cinq minutes. Ses fidèles d'origine (Bellatrix, etc.) sont une poignée. Il a libéré tout un tas de prisonniers mais ils sont affaiblis parce que, pour rappel : 80% de ses forces ont été emprisonnés (grâce à Elisa et Amélia Bones) et drogué à la Goutte du Mort-Vivant durant des mois. Il y a beaucoup de loups-garous, qui encouragent leur côté bestial au lieu de vivre en harmonie, et donc qui sont des tueurs solitaires plus qu'une meute organisée.

2) Les Mangemorts ont l'avantage du nombre à environ 3 contre 1. Il y a 200 combattants de Poudlard contre un peu plus de 500 Mangemorts (entre 500 et 600, en fait). Pourtant l'armée de Poudlard n'est pas écrasée. C'ets la confusion qui règne, pas l'avancée inexorable des Mangemorts. A vrai dire, du POV d'Elisa, les forces semblent presque _égales_ , tellement les élèves tiennent leurs positions.

(Dans le canon, le ratio est de 10 contre 1, donc là, autant dire que c'est quand même nettement mieux XD)

3) Les portes ont cédé facilement. Oui. C'était prévu. Sérieusement. Contre une force supérieure, se battre en terrain découvert est du suicide. Les Mangemorts ont été _volontairement_ attirés dans Poudlard, parce que c'est un _piège_. Les élèves connaissent les lieux. les Mangemorts, non. Eh oui, ils ont été diplomés depuis plusieurs années. Les loups-garous n'ont, pour la plupart, pas pu aller à Poudlard. Les élèves connaissent les lieux. Les Mangemorts, même avec une bonne mémoire, non. Pourquoi ? Parce que _les plans du château changent_. Bon sang, c'est canon ça ! Le château évolue ! En six mois, oui, c'est négligeable, mais en dix ans ? Un même couloir ne va pas du tout mener au même endroit, par exemple !

4) Les bébés Mangemorts, apprentis Mangemorts, bref les élèves alliés des Mangemorts à l'intérieur du château : _ce n'est pas une inquiétude_. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que ça, ça soit passé à la trappe xD C'est le fil rouge de la saga ! C'est rappelé constamment dans LES CINQ TOMES ! Elisa toujours affaibli ça, depuis sa toute première rentrée ! Elle a uni les Maisons ! Elle a tourné les Puristes contre Voldy ! Elle a des espions ! Elle se coordonne avec les jumelles Carrow, qui jouent le rôle du bastion de neutralité ? Pour l'amour du ciel, les enfants de Mangemorts sont retirés de l'école par leurs parents dans le tome 4. Et dans le tome 5, après la disparition d'Adélaïde Murton et le renvoi de Crabbe et Goyle, il ne reste plus que Théodore Nott. C'est en toute lettres ! En sept ans, Elisa anéanti les envies Mangemoresques de tous les élèves... Ce qui est son but avoué depuis le tome 1 x)

5) Et les Puristes, me direz-vous ? Il n'y a plus de Puristes ? Bien sûr que si. Maiiiiis... Vous vous souvenez que la parenté de Voldy a été révélé ? ET que durant TOUT les tomes 3 et 4, les gens _crachaient_ avec délectation sur Tom Jedusor, le traitant de _Sang-de-Bourbe_ , de _Fils de Cracmole_ , d'escroc, etc. ? Et ensuite Voldy est revenu, et vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a fait à Lucius (qui n'a rien dit, mais qu'il suspectait d'avoir propagé ces rumeurs) ? Eh bien. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi les Puristes sont contre Voldy. Pas parce qu'il est Sang-Mêlé (même si ça joue) mais parce qu'ils sont _terrifiés_ par ce qu'il va leur faire s'il leur mets la main dessus. Pansy Parkinson et Cassius Warrington en sont deux exemples. Sauf que Pansy s'enfuit, et que Warrington se bat contre Voldy. Mais dans les deux cas, l'idée de prendre les armes pour Voldy leur semble inconcevables : ils savent qu'ils sont morts s'il met la main sur eux.

6) Vous pourrez me dire (et certains ne se sont pas gênés) : il n'y avait pas assez de préparation, il fallait piéger le château, évacuer avant, etc. Euh... Again, les gens, tout le drama du chapitre "le calme avant la tempête", c'est qu'Elisa et DUmbledore savent que l'attaque arrive, mais que s'y préparer alerterait Voldy et donc le ferait changer ses plans. L'Ordre du Phénix était au courant, les profs étaient au courant, les membres de l'Alliance Rebelle (notamment les parents d'Elisa) étaient au courant. Mais les élèves ? Non. Et c'est normal ! Ils auraient fait fuiter l'info. Attendre était la seule solution, même si ça paraissait insupportable.

7) Si le plan était d'attirer les Mangemorts dans le château, est-ce que les groupes d'attaques dans le parc (dont faisait partie Elisa, Sirius, et compagnie) étaient des groupes kamikaze ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais tous les combattants ne pouvaient pas être dans le château. Les groupes dans le parc sont à la fois des groupes d'embuscade et des groupe de diversion. Les combattants de Poudlard sont en grande infériorité numérique : s'ils se retrouvent submergés DANS le château, c'est foutu. Les groupes du parc sont là pour ralentir l'entrée des Mangemorts dans Poudlard : qu'ils y entrent par petits groupes et se fassent défoncer. Les chefs de groupes le savaient, mais pas les autres : c'ets pour ça qu'Elisa n'est pas au courant. Sirius le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il insiste pour qu'ils tiennent leurs positions, puis qu'ils rejoignent la grosse baston DEVANT les portes, voire même dans le hall : pour que peu de Mangemorts à la fois arrivent au couloirs. Normalement, je ne devrais pas vous donner cette info, mais bon, c'est de la pure logique, alors c'est au cas où quelqu'un chipoterait xD Si jamais j'écris un bonus d'analyse de cette bataille, ou un récit de la baston du POV d'un autre perso, ça sera précisé !

.

Voilà ! Une petite piqûre de rappel. Histoire que, bon. On remette les choses au clair : la bataille de Poudlard est inégale, oui, c'était prévu, c'était prévisible, mais Elisa y est préparée. Et l'armée de Poudlard ne se fait pas "tirer comme des lapins". Y de la stratégie impliquée x) Je me suis cassée la tête pour que ça soit proche du canon, mais sensé et logique, avec de la réflexion, le fait que Maugrey est en charge de la stratégie, le fait que McGonagall savait qu'une attaque allait venir... Bref, c'est supposé être complexe et bien sûr, lors de la première lecture, il y a très peu de gens qui allaient relever ça.

Mais bon, voilà, qu'on aille pas me dire "ouais ils se font défoncer comme des nuls en fait, ah ah". Ils sont dans la merde, oui, mais parce que Voldy est beaucoup plus fort et que c'était inévitable : certainement pas parce qu'ils sont restés à se tordre les mains comme des idiots au lieu de se préparer !

Ahem. Oui je m'emporte, je m'emporte mais voilà, on fonde de grands espoirs sur tout son _foreshadowing_ et on se prend en pleine face l'incompréhension des lecteurs... Ben ça refroidit. Alors boum, je me lance dans une diatribe immense en défense de tout le contexte que j'ai mis autour de cette baston. Mes excuses. Le contexte s'étale sur cinq tomes, des milliers de pages, c'est de ma faute pour avoir oublié que certains lecteurs n'analysent pas obsessivement tous les indices semés dans le récit xD

Bref... Voilà.

.

Mais passons à autre chose. Plus précisément, les **réponses aux reviews** !

Que de questions **A Line** ! Toutes les réponses sont dans ce chap' (et dans le suivant), alors je ne dis rien, pour ne pas spoiler x) Vraiment, je t'assure, TOUTES tes questions seront répondues ! Bref, sinon, oui j'ai fait une véritable hécatombe. Mais j'assume. C'était la guerre, après tout. Et pour la grotte, le fait que Dud y aille quand même... C'est arrivé un peu par hasard mais CA SE GOUPILLE PARFAITEMENT, mawahaha, du coup Elisa et les autres sont obligés de tenir le château tous seuls, c'est génial xD

Ah ah, ravie que ça te fasse trépigner d'impatience **Hiranna** ! Mais pour la bataille, je poste les chapitres à 3 jours d'écart les uns des autres (au lieu de 7 ou 15 jours), justement pour minimiser le délai d'attente x) Donc voilà, tu as la suite assez vite !

Hello **Shinlya** ! Je suis plus douée pour écrire l'émotion que l'action, en fait, donc... je table un peu là-dessus. Et la mort d'un proche, c'est tellement violent, tellement écrasant. Elisa est anéantie. Et apparemment je l'ai bien retranscrit x) Bref ! Sinon, oui, y a un sacré paquet de morts. J'en ferai le décompte dans le Bonus Spécial que je posterai à la fin de ce tome, mais oui, il y en a un certain nombre... Surtout parmi les personnages nommés, connus, qu'on aime. Bah oui, c'est la guerre. Matt a failli faire partie du lot, d'ailleurs, mais je l'ai épargné au dernier moment x)

Salut **Rose-Eliade** ! Oui, ce chapitre était brutal. Heureusement, celui-là va être un peu plus léger... Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, c'est quand même la fin de la bataille. Mais voilà, moins de chagrin écrasant. On repart dans l'action !

Yo **Redheadead** ! Ah ah, oui, on sent l'influence de GOT, avec les dragons. Ca a la classe, quand même. Sinon oui, le chap' est truffé d'allusions au canon, avec la stratégie de défense, la voix de Voldy, etc. Sinon, oui Elisa est blessée donc le combat au sol c'est fini pour elle. Heureusement elle a sa cape/manteau volant qui lui permet de se déplacer, d'esquiver, bref, de bouger sans trop se faire mal : mais les courses-poursuites dans le parc, là, c'est fini xD Sinon, est-ce que Voldy sait qu Rogue est du côté des gentils ? La réponse est non. Ce qui est absolument hilarant mais dans cet univers, le rôle de Rogue est plus ou moins identique à celui qu'il a... dans le tome 5 du canon. Il est espion, oui, mais il n'a pas prouvé sa loyauté en tuant Dudu. Les deux camps ont des doutes sur sa loyauté. Il ne grimpe pas dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Bref, Voldy ne s'inquiète pas de lui. Ce qui est une grosse erreur... xD Enfin bref. Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et... Accroche-toi pour la suite !

Merci **Aqualyne** ! Ah, ce chapitre était lourd en émotions, je suis fière. Et ne t'inquiète pas, quand je poste une bataille coupée en plusieurs chapitres, je poste de façon assez rapprochée !

J'avoue, **Mayoune** , écrire la mort de mes personnages... Ca a été éprouvant. J'étais en train de me dire "non, quand même pas... Si, il le faut. Noooon... Nonn..." Et à la fin, si, bam, je les tuais. Je suis cruelle x) Bref ! Elisa n'est pas supposée savoir que le médaillon a été volé par Regulus, donc elle ne peut pas prévenir Dudu. Et puis... Elle n'est pas au top de sa forme, mentalement parlant xD

Hello **Marie la Petite** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu, aussi sinistre soit ce chapitre plein de morts xD J'ai presque envie de dire "pas de morts dans ce chapitre-ci !" mais... Ca serait un ENORME mensonge xD

Trop d'émotions **Aomine** ? Merci x) J'avoue, ce chapitre était comme une claque. Tellement de morts et tout. Mais voilà, la suite est... Moins cruelle. Donc je te laisse la lire x)

Bien dit **Gladoo89** ! La rétention d'information a toujours un prix. Et là, pour Elisa, c'ets la perte de son plus grand atout (Dumbledore) en plein combat critique. Cela dit, comment elle aurait pu lui dire que le lac était vide ? Elle ne peut pas révéler ses connaissances du canon ! A la limite elle pourrait dire qu'elle _suspecte_ que le médaillon vienne de là (elle le lui dit, d'ailleurs, le jour même où elle lui donne le médaillon) mais... Il n'y a aucun moyen de la savoir sans aller vérifier. Donc voilà, le Destin gagne ce round.

Yup **Mara Kag**. Si Voldy tue Harry, eh bien... Ca ne changera rien au fait que tus ses Horcruxes ont été détruits. Donc il sera mortel. Et, aussi doué soit-il en combat, y a pas moyen qu'il quitte ce champ de bataille en vie...

Salut **Manifestement Malefoy** ! Cédric va bien, Elisa le voit dans la Grande Salle en train de soigner des élèves. Pour ce qui est des Serpentard, eh bien, ce n'est pas comme dans le canon. Leur Maison n'est pas ostracisé. Moins de familles suivent Voldy (surtout chez les Puristes, car ils savent désormais que Voldy n'est pas un Sang-Pur). onc oui, bien sûr il y a des fils et filles et neveux et nièces et cousins de Mangemorts, mais... La majorité ne le suit pas. Il y a de gens neutres (rassemblés sous la protection des jumelles Carrow), et des gens qui sont opposés à lui (Heather, Tabitha, Adrian, Terence...). La Maison de Serpentard a combattu comme les autres.

Hello **CasildaMalefoy** ! Ah ah, t'en as pas perdu le sommeil j'espère ? Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est là. Peut-être que certaines de tes théories vont s'avérer fondées !

Coucou **DawnEcho** xD Le chapitre de la bataille était prenant, hein ? Tant mieux, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur x) Et j'avoue que GOT m'a influencé. J'ADORE LES DRAGONS OKAY ?! xDDDD Bref ! T'inquiète pas pour Pettigrew, justice sera rendue. Inquiète toi plutôt pour le combat final !

Okay **DreamerInTheSky** , je vis où tu veux en venir. Mais pourquoi avoir un bunker sur le champ de bataille ? C'est ça mon problème, aussi. C'est là que toutes les forces de Voldy vont converger, du plus bas des sous-fifre au plus dangereux des loups-garous. Non, moi je suis d'avis : tout le monde dehors. Et ça a le double avantage qu'une fois rentré chez eux, les gamins peuvent PRÉVENIR le reste de la population. La prévenir que la bataille va avoir lieu, mais surtout que le Ministère ets tombé. Imagine, si ça reste caché, les gens ne vont aps se méfier des gens en tenue officielles u des convocations au Ministère et ça c'est ... très très mauvais. Donc oui, un bunker pourrait être utile : mais uniquement si le reste du pays était tombé, s'il n'y avait VRAIMENT aucune autre option. Ce n'est pas le cas. Voldy a semé la terreur grâce à l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, et a renversé le Ministère discrètemet en profitant de la confusion : mais le reste du pays est toujours en guerre contre lui. Si les gamins restaient à Poudlard, et que Poudlard tombe, ils seraient massacrés ou pris en otage (précipitant la capitulation des autres sorciers) mais là, si Poudlard tombe... Eh bien, Poudlard tombera avec ses combattants, et Voldy se retrouvera avec un château vide, tandis que tous les enfants auront pris la clef des champs avec leurs familles.

Hello **StElia** ! Pas de panique, il y a des survivants. Certes, il y a de lourdes pertes, mais... C'est la guerre, ça arrive x) Isabelle, cela dit, c'était certain qu'elle allait mourir. Elle n'est pas une combattante. La laisser s'élancer en plein combat... C'était le désastre assuré.

Ce déni **Mamonymous** xDD Il ne reste que deux chapitres, on approche de la fin ! Certes, je vais poster des bonus, mais... Voilà, la saga d'Elisabeth Bishop arrive à son terme. J'espère que ça ne va pas laisser un trop grand vide. Personnellement, je suis encore en plein deuil...

Salut **Mademoiselle Mime** ! J'ai hésité à tuer Sirius comme ça, off-screen, j'avoue. Mais finalement... Je l'ai fait. Déjà parce que je ne l'imaginais pas survivre. Trop imprudent, trop violent, trop emporté par l'ivresse du combat. On le voit déjà dans son combat avec Rabastan : il se laisse provoquer, il manque de prudence, il provque son ennemi, et PAF ! Il commet des erreurs. Elisa lui sauve la mise, mà ce moment-là, mais ensuite il repart direct au combat... Avec probablement une sacrée commotion cérébrale. Donc oui, c'était logique qu'il meurt.

En effet **Nana Umi** , la mort d'Isabelle est sans doute la plus choquante, sans doute parce qu'Isabelle est supposée faire partie des gens qu'on protège, pas de ceux qui vont au combat. Mais bref, voilà. C'est la guerre. Enfin bref, la suite est là, et... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

Salut **Yuedra** ! Cette réaction xD Sinon, oui, Elisa ne pouvait pas prévoir que, même avec sept Horcruxe de découvert, Dudu allait quand même explorer la grotte maudite. Mais bref. Yep, c'ets un peu l'hécatombe... Et oui, il y a plus de noms que dans le canon parce que justement, Elisa a plus d'amis qu'Harry. Quant à son idée d'utiliser la Pierre : pourquoi pas ? Le Patronus Explosif ne tue pas les Détraqueurs, pas plus qu'un Maléfice Explosif. Il peut les faire reculer, oui, mais ça s'arrête là. Et surtout... Un Patronus requiert beaucoup d'effort, et ne peut lutter que contre un nombre limité de Détraqueurs. Alors que dans le canon, quatre "fantômes" sont suffisants pour qu'Harry traverse toute une armée de Détraqueurs. Là, la Pierre ets plus utile !

Hello **Wrapochou** ! Yep, Elisa est en pleine crise existentielle xD Tous ces morts... Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Difficile à dire, difficile à accepter, alors qu'on est en pleine tragédie. Bref ! Pour ce qui est de Rogue et Dudu : comment Elis ajustifierait de savoir ça ? Mettons qu'elle leur envoie un Patronus disant "non, ce qu'il y avait là-dedans a été volé" : pourquoi la croiraient-ils ? Il n'y a aucune logique, aucune justification. Et donc elle est coincée.

Yo **IceQueen** ! Quel suspense, hein ? Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Ces deux chapitres e( maintenant, ce troisième) de bataille sont fais pour emporter le lecteur dans l'action, l'émotion du combat. Et apparemment... Ca a marché x) De la terreur aux pointes d'humour, j'espère que tu as vécu cet affrontement comme si tu y étais ! Et à présent... La suite (et la fin) de la bataille !

Merci **Eliie Evans** ! Oui, beaucoup d'élèves sont restés parce que... Bah, les premières promotions ont été évacuées sans problème, certes, mais à partir de la quatrième année il y en a eu tout u tas qui ont tapé scandale, se sont planqué, dans les couloirs, ont faussé compagnie à leur classes pour aller se cacher ailleurs, etc. Dans le canon, les élèves reviennent se battre : mais dans EB, ils refusent tout simplement de partir. La situation ne leur semble pas aussi désespérée. Ils veulent agir, mais surtout, ils ne réalisent pas vraiment l'ampleur de ce qu'ils vont affronter... Enfin bref. Oui, du coup, beaucoup de "jeunes" restent, et se font tuer. Mais d'autres restent et survivent, comme Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ernie Macmillan, Sue Li, etc.

Eh oui **Streema** , j'écris EB depuis 2016... Ca va me faire un vide dans ma vie, quand j'aurais posté le dernier bonus. Bref, yup, j'ai tué Sirius. ET Isabelle. Et c'est d'autant plus cruel que, comme tu l'as dit, ils avaient encore des chose sà faire. Sirius avait un lieu à créer avec Harry et il aurait pu s'excuser auprès d'Isabelle... Mais non. Ils ont été fauchés en plein combat.

Salut **Kuro No Kage** ! En effet Isabelle était une victime certaine x) Elle n'est pas une combattante, alors la mettre sur le champ de bataille... C'était risqué d'avance. Enfin bref, contente que ça t'ai plu quand même x)

Hello **Tiph** ! Non, dans cet univers, Bill n'a jamais rencontré Fleur. Il a quitté Gringotts pour enseigner à Poudlard avant que Fleur ne soit embauchée par la banque, et du coup, leurs chemins ne se sont jamais croisés. Ironique, non ? En revanche, Fleur connait d'autres proches de Bill, comme Charlie ou Tonks, et donc... D'une certaine façon, la mort de Bill va l'affecter, même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. C'est étrange à réaliser...

Que de questions **Dame Aureline** ! La plupart sont des spoilers, et les réponses se trouveront soit dans ce chapitre-ci... Soit dans le bonus spécial que je posterai à la fin de ce tome =) Sinon, oui, le fait que Dumbledore et Rogue soient coincés loin du combat, ça arrive rarement dans les fics. Il y a toujours un Deus Ex Machina qui fait que tout le monde est présent pour la bataille. Mais justement, je voulais souligner que dans cet univers, pour Elisa, ce n'est pas une histoire. C'est le monde réel, avec ses aléas, ses problèmes, le fait que personne ne se retrouve à tous les évènements importants. De la même façon qu'Elisa a été exclus d'un grand nombre de confrontation (la confrontation d'Harry avec le journal de Tom Jedusor, l'arrestation de Pettigrew, la première confrontation d'Harry avec Sirius, le rituel d'extraction de l'Horcruxe...), eh bien, ça arrive à d'autres personnes. Comme Dumbledore. Bref ! Oui, concernant Harry, je dévie un peu de mon style habituel. D'habitude la mort tombe toujours sur Elisa par surprise. Elle encaisse, au lieu d'envisager. Mais là, elle est dans un état d'esprit extrêmement morbide, et il y a une telle impression de finalité dans le combat qui approche... Cela change son point de vue sur la mort.

Coucou **Elorah** ! Pour Dumbledore et Rogue : justement, Elisa ne peut pas leur dire que la grotte ets vide car elle n'en a aucune preuve, elle ne l'a pas découvert ! Donc même si elle leur disait "non, j'en suis certaine, il n'y a rien", bah ils ne la croieraient pas. Et Dudu insisterait pour vérifier, de toute façon. Bref ! Sinon, oui, beaucoup d'élèves sont morts. Tristement, c'était inévitable. Mais on s'approche du dénouement final...

Tu te doutais de la mort d'Isabelle, **Lassa** ? Tu n'es pas la seule, beaucoup de lecteurs se sont dis qu'elle était cuite. La mort de Sirius a beaucoup surpris, par contre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après tout, vu son côté tête brûlée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps... x)

Hello **PyromaniacRabbit** ! Décidément j'adore ton pseudo xDDD Bref ! "La vraie tragédie c'est qu'on ait pas vu le Patronus explosif" eh bien tu ne perds pas le Nord toi xDDD Effectivement, y avait tellement de chose sà mettre et tellement de sorts à utiliser que, ben, j'ai du faire un tri sélectif. Et oui, le Patronus Explosif est passé à la trappe. Dommage. Mais sinon, il y a quand même de l'action... Et des morts, oui, tristement. Dans le canon, c'ets vrai que les lecteurs étaient mieux préparés parce qu'il y avait déjà eu des victimes (Cédric, Sirius, Maugrey, etc.), mais là... Le fait qu'Elisa ait réussi à sauver tout le mond ejusqu'ici, eh bien, c'est un succès pour elle, certes, mais ça rend le choc encore plus brutal.

Ah, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer **Bambi** ! Moi aussi, j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre. Il était dur, bon sang. Tous ces morts... Autant que dans le canon, en fait : mais il semble y en avoir davantage car oui, Elisa connaissait plus de monde. Et ça fait toujours un choc...

.

Par Merlin, vous avez été tellement nombreux à commenter... Ca me ait tellement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est tous en train de vivre cette bataille ensemble, chacun avec ses protestations, ses impressions, ses questions, emportés dans l'action. Bref, c'est grisant. Merci mille fois !

.

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, et je vous donne le chapitre. Le dernier chapitre de bataille. Quelle pression. Mais bon, avant ça, un petit rappel de ce qui s'est passé avant, histoire de remettre les choses au point...

.

 _Dans les épisodes précédents..._

 _Voldemort a appelé à un cessez-le-feu pour donner un ultimatum à Poudlard : lui livrer Elisabeth Bishop ou mourir. Poudlard est encerclé par les Détraqueurs, empêchant toute fuite. Elisa sait que c'est un piège (Voldemort a découvert l'absence d'Harry et utilise ce prétexte pour rassembler ses forces hors de Poudlard et l'attendre). Mais s'adapter, anticiper, se préparer à réagir... Tout ça semble si dur. Si vain. Tellement de gens sont morts. Sa mère est morte. Elisa vacille, au bord du gouffre. Le dernier combat approche, mais jamais la situation n'a semblé si désespérée._

 _Mais elle a une mission. C'est à elle que revient la tâche de disperser les Détraqueurs qui encerclent Poudlard et empêche leurs combattants de se lancer à l'assaut. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Elisa s'apprête à utiliser la Pierre de Résurrection..._

.

Et voilà. Prêts ? Alors go !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le dernier face à face**

 **.**

Le plan de McGonagall était simple : profiter que l'attention des Mangemorts soit tournée vers l'extérieur, guettant l'arrivée d'Harry, pour leur foncer dessus et briser leurs rangs jusqu'à Voldemort. Nagini serait tuée le plus vite possible. Puis Harry affronterait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce cauchemar prendrait fin avec leur duel. La prophétie serait accomplie, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Cette stupide prophétie. A travers l'apathie qui semblait peser sur elle comme une chape de plomb, Elisa éprouva soudain une bouffée de colère inexplicable. Pourquoi elle devait gérer ce problème, hein ?! Pourquoi les autres n'avaient pas cherché à l'empêcher ? Comment les gens avaient-ils pu être aussi stupides, aussi aveugles, aussi mous ?

Oui, elle savait bien qu'une prophétie, ça se réalisait toujours. Mais il y avait moyen de prévenir son énonciation ! La preuve, Elisa avait réussi à éviter que la seconde prophétie canon de Trelawney (sur Pettigrew qui rejoindrait son maître) soit énoncée, et donc qu'elle ne se réalise. On pouvait toujours contrer le destin. Et ça voulait dire que cette prophétie, qui mettait Harry en danger et rendait Voldemort virtuellement invincible… Cette foutue prophétie aurait pu ne jamais avoir été dite.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui auraient pu l'éviter. Si Voldemort n'avait pas été un psychopathe, si James et Lily n'avait pas eu d'enfant, si Dumbledore avait été plus suspicieux, si Voldemort avait choisi Neville, si Rogue n'avait pas supplié pour la vie de son amie, si ceci, si cela, si, si, si… Tout tenait à si peu de choses. Une prophétie, oui, c'était un point de convergence dans le champ des possibles : mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le destin avait toujours été écrit ainsi. Il n'y avait pas de fatalité. Et c'était ça qui était injuste : Elisa était arrivée trop tard pour contrer ce point spécifique du destin. Personne ne s'était bougé le cul avant.

Quand une prophétie était énoncée, cela signifiait que tous les évènements ayant mené à ce moment précis allaient inévitablement avoir pour conséquence sa réalisation. Ce n'était pas « _voilà comment ça a toujours été prévu, quels que soient vos choix_ », mais « _voilà à quelle fin ces choix vont mener_ ». Et c'était ça qui était tellement révoltant, parce que c'était des _choix_ qui avaient menés jusque là. Des choix auxquels Elisa n'avait pas été partie, des choix dont elle devait encaisser les conséquences alors qu'elle n'en était pas responsable.

Ce n'était pas ses actions qui avaient mené les choses à cette conclusion, au duel entre Harry et Voldemort qui finirait avec un vainqueur et un mort. Ce n'était pas sa prophétie. Elle avait tenté de choisir le terrain, d'augmenter les chances, de transformer les circonstances : mais au final, on en arrivait toujours au même point. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servi à rien. Pire, même parce que maintenant Isabelle était morte, et Heather, et Alicia, Takashi, Sun-Min, et tellement de gens…

Elisa inspira, puis expira. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Elle ne pouvait pas faiblir. Elle avait un job à accomplir. Ce n'était pas fini. Elle craquerait plus tard, quand le combat serait terminé. Mais là… Il fallait se préparer à la suite. Il fallait se préparer à la dernière charge des défenseurs de Poudlard, au duel final du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'Elu de la prophétie, et à la fin de cette journée de cauchemar.

Mais ça nécessitait de se débarrasser des Détraqueurs qui encerclaient le château.

Alors, pendant que McGonagall retournait dans la Grande Salle pour rassembler les combattants et leur donner leurs nouvelles instructions, Elisa sortit dans le parc. C'était toujours un bourbier, mais il n'y avait plus aucun corps jonchant la pelouse. L'orage avait pris fin. Il ne pleuvait même plus : le temps était gris, brumeux, donnant une atmosphère presque surnaturelle au parc désert, mais on y voyait à peu près clair. Au loin, Elisa pouvait voir les silhouettes des Détraqueurs, qui entouraient le château à bonne distance. Elle ne sentait pas leur aura de désespoir, cela dit. Peut-être étaient-ils trop loin. Peut-être qu'elle était trop accablée pour sentir la différence entre son propre chagrin et le sentiment de vide provoqué par ces créatures. Peut-être que la Pierre de Résurrection ou le vaudou bizarre du Maître de la Mort la protégeait. Jadis, cette question l'aurait fascinée : mais plus à présent. Elle se sentait juste vide. Fatiguée.

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Le château était silencieux. Les Détraqueurs aussi. En cet instant, c'était comme si elle était seule au monde. Elle retira son médaillon du col de sa robe, et l'ouvrit sans le regarder. La Pierre de Résurrection, petite, sombre, et étrangement tiède, tomba dans sa paume. Elisa ferma les yeux, et la tourna trois fois. Elle ne voulait pas que ça soit sa mère. Ou Cécile. Ou Takashi. Ou Heather. Elle avait besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin d'un adulte, mais son esprit était vide, aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit…

– Hey, fit une voix familière avec douceur. Tout va bien se passer, Elisa.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se tenait Bill Weasley.

Elle émit un bref gloussement, un peu éraillé, et teinté d'hystérie. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas lui dont elle avait besoin. Mais il était mort, non ? Son corps était dans la Grande Salle, entre sa mère qui sanglotait à genoux, son père en état de choc, et ses frères qui se cramponnaient les uns aux autres comme si tout leur univers s'écroulait. Ce n'était pas son destin, ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé dans le canon. Mais Bill était mort : mort à cause d'elle, de son interférence, de son égo, de sa stupidité, de son orgueil. Il était mort, il était là, et elle devrait faire avec. Alors elle respira à fond, et se força à le regarder.

Il avait l'air… Normal. Il n'était pas translucide comme un fantôme ou pâle comme un cadavre : il avait l'air _vivant_. En bonne santé, même. Il portait les vêtements dans lesquels il avait été tué, mais sa robe n'avait plus de manches effilochées ou de tâches de sang. Il avait l'air moins fatigué, et il portait à nouveau sa boucle d'oreille ornée d'un crochet de serpent, qu'il avait ôté au début de l'année scolaire. Pendant une seconde, lui et Elisa s'observèrent. La jeune fille refoula sauvagement l'envie de se demander si sa mère aurait l'air aussi réelle, aussi sereine, si elle tenait d'utiliser la Pierre sur elle.

– Tout va bien se passer, répéta Bill.

Sa voix était la même que de son vivant. Patiente, douce, avec une pointe d'humour. C'était comme s'il était vraiment là. Elisa inspira profondément :

– Tu ne peux pas savoir ça. Tu es mort. Tu n'es même pas un fantôme, tu es… Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?

Parce que c'était une bonne question, au fond. Bill esquissa un sourire sans joie :

– Tu es mieux placée que moi pour le savoir, non ? Puisque c'est toi qui m'a ramené.

Elisa ne dit rien. Oui, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Bill secoua la tête, puis leva une main, l'observa un instant, et reporta son regard sur la jeune fille avec patience :

– Eh bien, vu que je ne suis pas solide, je pense qu'on peut déjà en déduire que je ne suis pas un Inférius. Pas de corps, ça laisse quelles options ?

Elisa eut un bref instant de vertige. Elle avait besoin d'un adulte. Etait-ce pour ça que la Pierre lui avait ramené un professeur ? A moins qu'elle n'ait juste eu besoin de quelqu'un de gentil, d'apaisant. Dans ce cas, était-ce pour ça que la Pierre lui avait ramené un grand frère ? Est-ce que ce caillou écoutait son inconscient ?

– Je ne suis pas translucide, continua Bill. Donc on peut aussi écarter l'option du fantôme.

Un Inférius était l'animation d'un corps mort avec de la magie. Un fantôme était ce qui se passait quand l'esprit d'un sorcier restait derrière, quand son corps mourrait et que son âme disparaissait. Mais Bill n'était ni un Inférius solide, ni un fantôme transparent. Il était différent. Une apparence vivante mais intangible, une personnalité intacte, comme une empreinte de lui-même laissée dans ce monde…

Elle avait déjà vu ça, réalisa-t-elle avec un choc horrifié. Elle l'avait vu trois ans plus tôt, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Bill Weasley, qui semblait vivant mais qui n'était qu'une empreinte de lui-même, était exactement comme le spectre de Tom Jedusor qui était sorti du journal.

– Une âme, murmura-t-elle.

– Bingo, sourit Bill. Enfin, un reflet d'âme, plutôt. Quand on meurt, l'âme ne reste pas sur place à attendre qu'on la rappelle. Ce que tu as créé, c'est juste un écho, une empreinte. Je… Je ne suis pas vraiment là.

Comme un fantôme. Un fantôme de fantôme, même : le souvenir d'une âme. Un écho, oui. Une image, un reflet. Quelque chose d'aussi réel que les souvenirs capturés dans un Mémosphère, et tout aussi intangible, tout aussi illusoire. Une image sans substance, figé dans le temps.

Elisa se demanda si c'était seulement ça, le pouvoir de la pierre, puis elle se sentit stupide. _Seulement_ ça ? C'était déjà tellement énorme. Le pouvoir de capturer l'image de quelque chose d'aussi incroyable qu'une âme, c'était… Invraisemblable. C'était tellement inconcevable. Tellement merveilleux, de revoir ceux qu'on aime, même si ce n'était qu'une ombre. Tellement affreux, de n'en voir que cette ombre, de ne pas pouvoir les toucher, de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec eux, de ne pas pouvoir leur rendre leur vie, leur bonheur, leur avenir. Pas étonnant que la légende dise que la pierre pousse son propriétaire au suicide. Rien que l'idée…

Rien que l'idée était terriblement attrayante, et soudain Elisa comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore avait saisi la bague des Gaunt sans réfléchir. Non, la pierre ne lançait pas de sort de compulsion, comme elle l'avait cru au début. Il n'y avait pas de piège mental, de sort de fascination, ou de maléfice de Légilimancie forçant les gens à suffoquer dans leur chagrin. Il n'y en avait pas _besoin_. Elisa n'avait qu'à imaginer le genre de torture que ça serait d'avoir juste un écho de sa mère, une image sans substance, une illusion qui entretiendrait la douleur sans jamais lui permettre de la surmonter, et… Oui, la Pierre n'avait pas besoin d'autres outils pour faire souffrir les fous qui l'utilisaient. L'être humain savait très bien se torturer lui-même.

– Où vont les âmes, alors ? fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Si ce n'est qu'un reflet, où est le vrai toi ?

Bill secoua la tête d'un air incertain, puis lâcha d'un ton d'excuse :

– Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis pas mort depuis très longtemps, tu sais.

Parler de l'Au-delà à un mort aurait du sembler tabou, dangereux, effrayant. Mais Bill avait juste l'air désolé, et l'entendre prononcer ces mots, se souvenir qu'il avait été vivant quelques heures plus tôt à peine… Elisa ne ressentit qu'une puissante bouffée de chagrin, qui lui serra la gorge comme un nœud coulant. Tout ça était tellement injuste. Tellement triste.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Tu méritais mieux que ça.

Bill lui sourit avec gentillesse :

– C'était mon choix de venir me battre. Je connaissais les risques.

C'était son choix mais c'était elle qui l'avait mis en position de le faire. Dans le canon, Bill survivait. Il avait des enfants avec Fleur. Dans ce monde, il ne l'avait même pas rencontrée. Dans ce monde, il était mort. Et puisque c'était Elisa l'élément perturbateur, eh bien, si on retraçait l'enchaînement des circonstances qui avaient mené à cet instant… N'était-ce pas elle, la responsable ?

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était trop dur. Trop compliqué. Elle aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. Elle était tellement fatiguée de se battre, d'avoir peur, d'avoir mal, d'avoir honte, d'être en colère. Elle aurait souhaité que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et qu'elle puisse s'en réveiller.

– Tu pourrais n'être qu'une illusion, fit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Une hallucination. Peut-être que je suis juste en train de t'imaginer et de parler toute seule.

Il secoua la tête, presque à regret :

– Non, Elisa. Je suis réel.

– Prouve-le.

Bill esquissa un geste vers le parc. La Poufsouffle tourna la tête. Au loin, elle voyait toujours les Détraqueurs. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils n'avaient _absolument_ pas bougés, soudain immobiles dans la brume, et un frisson traversa la jeune fille en même temps qu'une pensée absurde : il lui semblait qu'ils ne regardaient pas vers l'extérieur du parc, guettant l'arrivée d'Harry, mais vers _l'intérieur_ , vers le château. Vers elle. Vers Bill.

– Ils savent que je suis là, lâcha-t-il.

– Comme un Patronus, murmura Elisa sans quitter des yeux les Détraqueurs.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bill pencher la tête de côté, comme quand un élève donnait une réponse intelligente mais inattendue à une de ses questions en cours. Oh, Merlin, Bill ne donnerait plus jamais de cours, réalisa-t-elle avec un coup au cœur. Il était _mort_. C'était fini.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise comparaison, lâcha-t-il d'un air songeur. Un Patronus est fait d'émotions positives devenues intouchables, et ça en fait une arme. Et moi… Eh bien, ils ne peuvent pas me toucher non plus. Ce qui, en toute logique, fait de moi leur pire cauchemar.

– Comment tu peux en être sûr ? fit la jeune fille.

Il regarda ses mains avec un sourire un peu désabusé :

– Je ne sais pas. Je le sens, juste. Moi, le vrai moi, mon âme je veux dire… Je suis déjà _ailleurs_. Ceci, c'est juste une empreinte, un souvenir. Comme une photo. Tu ne peux pas faire de mal à une photo. Tu ne peux pas faire de mal au passé.

 _C'est le passé qui peut te faire mal_ , songea Elisa en regardant la silhouette de son ami, mais elle ne pensait pas à Bill. Elle pensait à Tom dans son journal. Elle pensait au regard hanté de Dumbledore quand il lui avait donné la bague. Elle pensait à tous ces gens étendus sans vie dans la Grande Salle, et à la douleur qui lui avait déchiré la poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux sur la pierre. Elle était soudain hyper-consciente de son poids, de sa chaleur, de son _danger_. Cette chose était puissante. Ce n'était pas un jouet, ou une façon d'alléger son chagrin. C'était une arme. Non, plus que ça, c'était un poison, quelque chose d'additif et de mortel, et ça ne ramenait même pas _vraiment_ les gens, juste une ombre, un leurre, un _mensonge_. Elisa eut soudain envie de jeter ce truc le plus loin possible d'elle.

Un chat argenté dont les rayures semblaient dessiner des lunettes sur son museau la rejoignit à petits bonds, s'assit à ses pieds, et déclara avec la voix sèche de McGonagall :

– _Mr Potter et Mr Lupin sont arrivés. Nous attendons votre signal, Miss Bishop._

Le Patronus se dissipa, la laissant seule à nouveau. Elisa inspira à fond, et resserra sa prise sur la Pierre de Résurrection jusqu'à ce que ses arrêtes s'enfoncent douloureusement dans sa paume.

– Qui est-ce que je devrais appeler ? fit-elle d'un ton désespéré. Je ne connais pas assez de monde. Il y a tellement de Détraqueurs. Je ne connais pas assez de gens, est-ce que ça sera assez ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tous les morts dans la Grande Salle. Elle connaissait tous les enfants, mais il y avait tellement d'adultes, de parents, de frères, de sœurs, de cousins, d'amis, qui étaient venus les aider et qui avaient perdus la vie dans la bataille. Elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms à eux : elle se souvenait à peine de leurs visages.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir leurs noms, sourit Bill. Tu ne m'as pas spécifiquement appelé, moi, non ?

Une pensée vertigineuse lui traversa l'esprit, et Elisa lâcha brusquement :

– Tu sais comment marche la Pierre ?

Bill cligna des yeux, et hésita :

– Pas vraiment. C'est comme de traverser une porte. Je connais les base, je sais dans quel sens aller, comment la trouver, comment la franchir. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi elle est faite, ou même à quoi elle ressemble.

Une petite fraction du cerveau d'Elisa se demanda quel degré de conscience avait Bill, qui n'était pas vraiment Bill mais l'image de l'âme de Bill. Etait-ce le même niveau de degré que les tableaux, les photographies magiques ? Quel degré de conscience avait-il ? Avait-il une notion d'individualisme ? Avait-il assez de recul pour prendre parti dans un conflit, apprendre, comprendre, changer d'avis, prendre des décisions l'affectant personnellement sur le long terme ?

Peut-être qu'Elisa pourrait parler à sa mère. Ça ne serait pas comme l'avoir auprès d'elle, elle ne pourrait pas lui rendre sa vie, ses voyages, sa maison, sa sérénité : mais elles pourraient parler, débattre, se confier. Ce serait presque comme si rien n'avait changé, et si Elisa fermait les yeux elle pouvait presque sentir à quel point ce mensonge serait facile, tellement facile…

Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation mentale au prix d'un effort qui lui parut presque physique, et secoua violemment la tête. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire ça à elle-même, c'était lâche, c'était stupide, c'était égoïste, c'était faux. Mais surtout, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas la remplacer par un écho, elle ne pouvait pas essayer d'oublier la réalité de sa perte, parce que ça serait comme essayer d'oublier la réalité de sa présence. C'était juste un mensonge. La réalité était moche mais Elisa ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre d'illusions.

Boire jusqu'à l'inconscience ne faisait pas disparaitre les problèmes qu'on fuyait au fond d'une bouteille. De la même façon, utiliser la Pierre ne ramènerait pas Isabelle à la vie. C'était fait, c'était fini, elle était morte. Cette pensée crevait le cœur d'Elisa comme une blessure à vif, comme des centaines d'éclats de verre s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine, la déchiquetant de l'intérieur. Mais la douleur était réelle. Elle s'y accrocha farouchement.

Elle parlait à un mort, entourée de Détraqueurs, prête à lancer un assaut final qui allait décider du sort du pays : elle avait _besoin_ de s'accrocher à la réalité. Elle inspira un grand coup, et serra les poings jusqu'à ce que les arrêtes aigues de la Pierre s'enfoncent à nouveau dans sa paume. Elle serra plus fort encore, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul son. Oui, ça faisait mal. C'était bien. Elle méritait cette douleur. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir survécu. Et elle devait le payer jusqu'au bout, parce que sinon tous ces morts auraient été en vain.

Elle reporta son regard sur Bill, et dut déglutir deux fois pour réussir à parler sans que sa voix ne tremble :

– Alors ? Tu peux me dire comment l'utiliser ?

L'aîné des Weasley haussa les épaules :

– Tourne-la trois fois dans ta main, et pense à ce dont tu as besoin. Tu n'as pas à donner de noms. La pierre se base sur ce que tu ressens, ou ce que tu penses, je ne sais pas : mais les âmes existent sans que tu ais besoin de les nommer.

C'était spectaculairement vague et très peu rassurant, mais au point où elle en était, Elisa n'avait rien à perdre en essayant. Elle ouvrit les doigts (elle avait serré la pierre si fort qu'elle saignait presque), puis elle ferma les yeux, et tourna trois fois la pierre dans sa main.

 _J'ai besoin d'une armée_ , songea-t-elle en premier.

 _J'ai besoin d'aide_ , pensa-t-elle juste après.

 _Ne me laissez pas toute seule_ , se dit-elle un peu désespérément. _S'il-vous-plaît, ne me laissez pas toute seule._

Elle sentit un frémissement de l'air, comme quelqu'un qui retint son souffle. Il n'y avait pas un son dans le parc, pas même le bruit d'une autre respiration que la sienne, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle inspira à fond, la gorge nouée, et rouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient des centaines. Non, ils étaient des _milliers_.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle faillit en lâcher la Pierre. Autour d'elle, aussi loin que portait son regard, presque jusqu'aux limites du parc, il y avait des milliers de sorciers. Des visages familiers, des élèves qu'elle avait côtoyés, des adultes dont elle avait peut-être entraperçu le visage dans la Grande Salle emplie de corps… Mais surtout des inconnus, certains portant des robes démodées, d'autres des uniformes d'Aurors, certains des vêtements Moldus. Il y en avait des jeunes, des enfants, qui n'avaient sans soute pas plus de huit ans. Il y avait des adolescents, certains en uniforme de Poudlard, portant sur leur poitrine l'écusson de leur Maison, ou d'autres encore vêtus d'habits Moldus. Il y avait des adultes, certain aussi jeunes que Bill, d'autres qui semblaient plus vieux que Dumbledore, ridés et blanchis. Habillés de robes sorcières sobres, ou de T-shirts, ou de blousons, ou de pyjamas, ou de manteaux colorés, certains démodés, d'autres tout récents, d'autres encore semblant dater du siècle dernier… Elle ne les connaissait pas, leurs visages ne lui disaient rien, mais ils étaient tellement nombreux, Elisa en avait presque le vertige. A côté d'elle, il y avait un sorcier à la peau noire, qui semblait presque centenaire et qui portait les robes du Magenmagot. Plus loin, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux foncés à l'air volontaire, qui semblait avoir l'âge de Percy. Juste en face d'elle, un garçon qui ne devait même pas avoir neuf ans, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et une expression de défiance sur le visage. Ils étaient tellement _nombreux_.

– Je ne suis pas le premier à être mort pour cette cause, murmura Bill.

Et soudain, Elisa réalisa qui ces gens étaient.

 _Votre génération est trop jeune pour avoir connu une autre façon de vivre_ , lui avait un jour dit Albus Dumbledore avec regret. _Mais il existait une époque où il y avait des centaines de rues sorcières dissimulées dans les villes moldues, tandis qu'aujourd'hui seule le Chemin de Traverse a survécu…_

Jadis, la population sorcière se comptait en dizaines de milliers, au lieu d'être réduite à moins de six mille sorciers. Elisa regarda la foule qui l'entourait, qui emplissait le parc sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés, qui s'étalait jusqu'aux limites de son champ de vision, si loin qu'ils devaient presque toucher les Détraqueurs, ou même les avoir fait reculer : et soudain elle fut frappée de plein fouet par ce que voulait dire le mot _génocide_. Les victimes de Voldemort, ce n'était pas juste les quelques dizaines de personnes étendues dans la Grande Salle. La bataille de Poudlard n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Elle avait devant elle _toute une population_.

Toute une population, et elle venait de les ramener d'entre les morts. Oh Morgane. Ses jambes lui semblèrent soudain un peu faibles.

Elle réalisa que les élèves et les parents enfermés dans le château pouvaient sans doute voir ce qui se passait par les fenêtres. Pouvaient-ils voir les morts ? Ou bien les âmes étaient-elles invisibles, ne pouvant être perçues que par les Détraqueurs ou la personne qui tenait la Pierre de Résurrection ? Une pensée en entraîna une autre et elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle avait une mission, que McGonagall attendait son signal. Un signal qu'elle devait donner à une armée. Sa vieille peur de parler en public, qui aurait dû paraître triviale après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui, la saisit soudain à la gorge. Elle serra ses poings pour les empêcher de trembler. Absurdement, elle se demanda si elle devait se présenter. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas la moindre des politesses en s'adressant à une foule ?

Mais ils n'étaient pas une foule normale. Tous étaient absolument silencieux, les yeux rivés sur elle. Ils étaient _morts_ , et elle les avait avaient _ramenés_.

 _Vous êtes Maître de la Mort, Miss Bishop_ , avait dit Grindelwald. _Faites-en bon usage._

Elisa écrasa son angoisse au fond d son esprit, et ses pieds quittèrent doucement le sol, sa robe volante la portant sans effort à une hauteur suffisante pour parcourir du regard la foule. Après ce soir, elle n'utiliserait plus jamais la Pierre de Résurrection. Alors il fallait en finir en beauté. Il fallait en finir _définitivement_.

Elle inspira profondément, et s'efforça de lâcher d'une voix claire qui ne tremblait pas :

– Je suis Elisabeth Bishop, Maître de la Mort…

Dans sa main gauche, la Pierre de Résurrection sembla frémir, tiède et lisse, et Elisa resserra sa prise sur elle avant d'achever :

– … Et je vous ai appelés ici pour vous demander votre aide.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas d'ennemis naturels. Dans le monde magique, ils étaient au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas être tués comme des créatures vivantes, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de cœurs, d'organes vitaux, ou même de cerveaux. Il était possible qu'un feu particulièrement puissant les détruise. Mais le nombre d'êtres capables de générer de telles flammes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : un Feudeymon créé par un sorcier, le feu d'un dragon, et les flammes élémentaires qu'utilisaient les forges gobelines. C'était tout. Les Détraqueurs étaient qualifiés de vivants parce qu'ils avaient une certaine conscience et pouvaient se reproduire, mais ce terme était-il vraiment adapté, s'ils ne pouvaient mourir de causes naturelles ? Ils n'étaient que des ombres, une calamité, un fléau aveugle et destructeur.

La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas consumé le monde entier, c'était qu'ils n'avaient guère d'intelligence ou d'initiative. Si on leur fournissait des repas réguliers dans un lieu précis, tel Azkaban, ils n'iraient pas ailleurs… A moins que quelqu'un les pousse dans une autre direction, vers un autre repas facile. Bref, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas _vraiment_ vivants. Ils étaient comme des forces de la nature, comme ces catastrophes naturelles qui dérivent le long des côtes et frappent sans prévenir, emportant avec eux des dizaines de victimes. L'humanité se targuait parfois d'avoir maîtrisé le danger, mais l'illusion ne durait jamais longtemps. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas contrôlables. Ils étaient la peur, le désespoir, la mort, et ils inspiraient en chacun une terreur primitive que même le plus brillant des Patronus ne pouvait faire oublier.

Avoir les Détraqueurs de leur côté avait jadis été l'arme la plus terrifiante du Ministère, la vraie chose qui faisait d'eux l'incarnation de l'autorité dans le monde magique. Et avoir les Détraqueurs de son côté avait donné à Voldemort une légitimité dans la terreur qu'il inspirait, l'élevant du statut de simple terroriste (si on pouvait dire ça) à celui de vraie menace qui contrôlait les démons dévoreurs d'âmes. Avoir les Détraqueurs de leur côté était une garantie, pour les Mangemorts : une certitude rassurante que cette arme-là était intouchable et donc, par extension, qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes intouchables.

Alors ils furent _vachement surpris_ quand les Détraqueurs s'enfuirent dans tous les sens comme une horde de corbeaux terrifiés.

Elisa l'apprit plus tard, mais les morts invoqués par la Pierre de Résurrection n'étaient visibles que pour la personne les ayant invoqués. Pour elle, ce fut une foule déchaînée de milliers d'individus qui se rua sur les Détraqueurs, vociférant tous à s'en arracher la gorge : un truc tellement violent qu'elle en eut des frissons, le sang rugissant à ses tempes, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Mais pour les Mangemorts, les démons dévoreurs d'âmes se mirent juste à fuir comme des lapins lorsqu' _Elisa_ apparut, _toute seule_ , hurlant comme une possédée et _lévitant à cinq mètres du sol_.

Elisa avait demandé à ses troupes (et Merlin et Morgane, elle essayait très fort de ne pas penser à ce qui composait lesdites _troupes_ ) de repousser tous les Détraqueurs sur les Mangemorts, qui étaient regroupés au Sud du château car ils pensaient sans doute qu'Harry allait arriver par Pré-au-Lard. Ils ne surveillaient pas leurs arrières. Aussi, lorsque les Détraqueurs surgirent de nulle part et traversèrent leur groupe en panique, bousculant violemment tous ceux qui étaient sur leur chemin, ce fut immédiatement le chaos.

Déjà, parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque, mais surtout parce que le désespoir engendré par une vague de centaines de Détraqueurs avait de quoi mettre à terre n'importe quel sorcier.

La majorité des Mangemort tomba comme des mouches, et resta prostrée. Certains hoquetaient, certains étaient immobile et les yeux vitreux. D'autres se mirent à hurler, ou à sangloter, ou à convulser comme s'ils faisaient une crise d'épilepsie. Les plus sensés tentèrent de fuir, trébuchant sur leurs propres pieds. Seuls quelques uns tinrent bon. Oh, pas très bien. Beaucoup tentèrent de jeter des Charme du Bouclier, ou de maléfices enflammés : mais leurs baguettes tremblaient, les invocations s'étranglaient dans leurs gorges, leurs sortilèges se dissipaient comme de la fumée. C'était la pagaille la plus absolue. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, l'armée de mages noirs avide d'en découdre s'était changée en troupeau de proies terrifiées.

Elisa ne prit même pas le temps de contempler la chose ou de réaliser l'ampleur du chaos. Non, elle fonçait sur les Mangemorts et ils ne répliquaient pas, l'occasion était trop belle : avec un cri de rage qui, pour elle, se perdit dans le mugissement de son armée de morts, elle tira dans le tas.

Elle eut droit à environ dix secondes d'assaut sans aucune réponse, et ce fut comme tirer des lapins. Ses Sortilèges Explosifs projetaient dans les airs des gens, des mottes de terre, des Détraqueurs : les déflagrations étaient assourdissantes, noyant les cris et les pleurs, et la violence des explosions faisait jaillir des gerbes de flammes lors de l'impact. Une petite part d'Elisa se sentait ivre de puissance et de satisfaction vindicative en voyant les ravages qu'elle faisait pleuvoir sur l'armée adverse. Enfin elle avait le contrôle sur ce qui se passait, au lieu d'essayer désespérément de ne pas lâcher prise ! Enfin elle pouvait leur faire mal et leur infliger une fraction de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, enfin, enfin !

Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Les milliers de morts invoqués par la Pierre continuèrent à avancer, inexorablement, poussant les Détraqueurs devant eux. Très vite ils eurent dépassé les Mangemorts. Les Détraqueurs continuèrent de fuir, pourchassés par les âmes de plus de trente mille sorciers, et la chape de désespoir qui s'était abattue sur la scène se dissipa. Les Mangemorts se mirent à répliquer, encore sous le choc, mais reprenant leurs esprits. Face à des tirs de plus en plus nombreux Elisa commença à réaliser qu'elle était gravement en infériorité numérique…

– ASSEZ !

Le rugissement furieux de Lord Voldemort sembla résonner par-dessus le fracas du combat. Les tirs cessèrent immédiatement. Elisa, flottant toujours à cinq mètres du sol, baissa les yeux sur l'armée adverse. La fumée était en train de se dissiper, et la poussière retombait, lui offrant une vue claire de ses ennemis. Les Mangemorts s'étaient complètement éparpillés. Plusieurs personnes avaient carrément fui. La moitié de ceux qui restaient était par terre, sonnés, ou blessés, ou même morts. Elle aurait dû être choquée par la vue des cadavres, mais elle ne ressentait que de l'indifférence. Elle y avait été désensibilisée.

Et, fendant les rangs de ses fidèles qui s'écartaient devant lui avec terreur, s'avançait Lord Voldemort.

Il était moins intimidant que dans les souvenirs d'Elisa. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait trouvé terrifiant, avec ses yeux rouges et son visage reptilien. Mais à présent, elle ne ressentait pas davantage de peur qu'en se jetant à l'assaut. C'était une bonne peur, qui faisait tambouriner son cœur et frémir ses muscles, une peur de bataille, le début d'une montée d'adrénaline sauvage. Pas une angoisse paralysante, comme ce qu'elle avait ressenti jadis devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle le voyait d'un autre angle, à présent, flottant sans effort tandis que Voldemort devait se dévisser le cou pour la regarder, cloué au sol comme n'importe quel plébéien ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était différente, à présent, plus dangereuse, plus confiante, et qu'elle voyait à quel point les Mangemorts derrière Voldemort étaient terrifiés ? Ou peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre ?

Voldemort s'arrêta. Un instant, lui et Elisa se fixèrent. Les yeux écarlates du mage noir semblaient étinceler de triomphe.

– Elisabeth Bishop.

Le cœur battant mais le visage impavide, Elisa descendit doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol avec légèreté, et haussa un sourcil :

– Tom Jedusor.

Juste comme ça, le triomphe se changea en fureur. Elisa retint une pointe de satisfaction puérile en voyant le visage de Voldemort se tordre de rage. Peut-être qu'il le remarqua. En tous les cas, au prix d'un effort sur lui-même, le mage noir reprit une expression impassible, et siffla avec délectation :

– Ainsi, tu es venue te rendre, malgré tout.

Elisa avait l'impression d'assister à la scène depuis l'extérieur de son propre corps. Son esprit était détaché, presque indifférent, tandis que son corps vibrait presque de tension contenue et d'impatience de reprendre le combat. Derrière Voldemort, elle pouvait voir les Mangemorts se regrouper en silence, leurs visages pâles et avides, leurs regards rivés sur la confrontation. Elle reconnut Marcus Flint parmi eux. Bellatrix Lestranges, enveloppée de la tête aux pieds dans une lourde cape noire qui lui donnait l'air trapue. Vincent Crabbe, le regard haineux. Fenrir Greyback, souriant d'un air aussi carnassier que sur les photos des avis de recherche. Pourtant, Elisa n'avait pas peur. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle considérait la question.

– Me rendre ? Non.

Une vague de murmures inquiets parcourut les Mangemorts. Voldemort plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant.

– Non ? répéta-t-il d'un ton dangereux

– Non, confirma la jeune fille.

La Baguette de Sureau n'était pas pointée vers lui. Elle la tenait de façon lâche entre ses doigts, tout comme Voldemort en face d'elle, comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne prévoyait vraiment de pointer son arme sur l'ennemi, comme s'ils étaient au-dessus de ça, comme s'ils ne prenaient pas l'autre au sérieux. Une petite insulte subtile, un geste de prétendue dérision. Oh, Voldemort le faisait exprès, elle le savait : ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas capable tuer en une fraction de seconde, malgré tout. Mais Elisa tenait sa baguette de façon lâche, vaguement pointée vers les Mangemorts et non vers leur chef, parce qu'elle avait encore un atout dans sa manche.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu là, après tant de temps à te cacher ? répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans un bruit, esquissés à distance par d'infimes frémissements de la Baguette de Sureau, les Sceaux Explosifs d'Elisa se traçaient comme d'élégants dessins à l'encre noire sur le sol ou les vêtements des Mangemorts. Personne ne regardait par terre, ou la cape du voisin. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle. C'était le but. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là. Pour attirer l'attention, et… pour gagner du temps.

– Je n'étais pas cachée, contra-t-elle avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Tout ce temps, j'ai agi sous ton nez. Penses-tu que Lucius Malefoy a eu tout seul l'idée de faire fuiter tes origines à la _Gazette_ ?

Voldemort se dressa comme un cobra prêt à mordre, mais déjà, elle enchaînait :

– Combien de temps est-ce que Quirke a mis à découvrir l'existence de mon réseau de Briseurs de Sorts ? Quatre, cinq mois ? Je ne pense même pas que tu ais jamais découvert le nom de ma petite organisation, ou même son étendue, pas vrai ?

Un Sceau, encore un autre, puis un autre derrière… Mais personne ne les voyaient, suspendus à ses lèvres, fascinés et horrifiés.

– A ton avis, qui a prévenu Ste Mangouste de l'intrusion de Pettigrew ? Qui a fait changer leurs défenses, et a enlevé Lucius Malefoy ? Qui a découvert la liste de tes sbires et l'a transmis à Amélia Bones ? Qui a fourni des Portoloins aux employés au Ministère en prévision d'une attaque ? Qui a tué Rodolphus Lestrange ?

Bellatrix esquissa un pas en avant, le visage convulsé de rage. Le reste des Mangemorts semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Elisa sourit d'un air dangereux, comme l'aurait fait Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets :

– Qui a découvert les Horcruxes, et a lancé Dumbledore sur leur piste ?

Voldemort se raidit brusquement. Pour la première fois, la jeune fille vit passer quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur sur son visage. Mais cette peur se mua aussitôt en rage, absolue, tordant ses traits jusqu'à les rendre presque méconnaissables. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle (ah, le temps de la dérision était fini, il la prenait au sérieux maintenant), frémissant de fureur contenue.

– Comment les as-tu découverts ? siffla-t-il.

Mais il n'attaquait pas, tendu comme un ressort, dévoré par la nécessité de savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait d'autre. Elisa se força à lâcher un reniflement moqueur :

– Parce que tu es trop imprudent. Tu as laissé traîner ton journal n'importe où, tu as passé trop de temps à te vanter, tu as recruté n'importe qui comme larbins… Pour l'amour de Merlin, j'ai envoyé un espion à l'une de tes réunions, et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué, caché derrière les rideaux !

Un autre Sceau. Un autre. Un autre encore. Elle avait déjà perdu le compte. Elle les créait si vite, à présent, presque sans aucun effort de concentration. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois terrifiant et _jouissif_ à balancer ça au visage de Voldemort. Elle respira profondément pour refouler un rire hystérique, réalisa trop tard que ça pouvait être interprété comme un signe de peur, pinça les lèvres, et finit par déclarer d'une voix ferme :

– Non, je n'ai jamais été cachée. Et je ne suis pas là pour me rendre. Je suis là pour te dire que tu vas perdre.

Voldemort renifla avec un mépris amusé, mais son regard était glacé.

– Oh, vraiment ? Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Bishop. Tu n'es _rien_ , et tu penses pouvoir te dresser contre moi ?

 _Tu n'es pas Maître de la Mort_ , songea Elisa. _Et j'ai cessé d'être une enfant il y a bien longtemps._ Mais elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil, et de laisser glisser son regard de façon appuyée sur la main droite de Voldemort, celle qui tenait sa baguette. Celle qui était en argent. Elle attendit que Voldemort ait capté la direction de son regard et qu'il se soit tendu, ses narines fendues frémissantes de rage, pour relever les yeux sur son visage reptilien et lâcher :

– Je suis pleine de surprises.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il crache que c'était de la chance et rien de plus, mais le mage noir resta immobile, le regard fixe comme un serpent prêt à frapper. Brusquement Elisa se souvint qu'elle n'était pas dans la même situation qu'Harry Potter dans le canon, qui avait simplement _échappé de justesse_ à Voldemort. Elisa, elle, l'avait _affronté_ , et surtout, elle l'avait _battu_. Elle avait orchestré un mouvement de résistance sous son nez. Elle venait de _voler sans support_ sous ses yeux, après avoir fait fuir toute son armée de Détraqueurs, massacré ses géants, fracassé les rangs de ses soldats, et révélé qu'elle connaissait le secret de sa pseudo-immortalité. C'était pour ça qu'il n'attaquait toujours pas. En cet instant, elle le tenait momentanément en respect, hypnotisé par l'éventualité qu'elle puisse détenir un ultime secret capable de le vaincre.

– C'est sans importance, finit par siffler le mage noir. J'ai repoussé les limites de la magie comme personne avant moi. Tu as du talent, Bishop, et tu aurais pu devenir une grande sorcière si tu avais rejoint le bon camp. Mais tu n'es qu'une enfant stupide, et tu mourras comme tous ceux qui se sont dressés contre moi aujourd'hui.

Elisa se força à ne pas penser aux corps de sa mère, de Bill, d'Heidi, d'Heather, de Takashi, de Sun-Min, d'Alicia, de Flora, de Jojo, de Liam, d'Aglaé, de tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait et qui étaient perdus à jamais. Voldemort voulait qu'elle flanche. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

– Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les enfants, fit-elle d'un ton très calme. Particulièrement ceux qui t'ont battu par le passé.

 _Comme moi_ , était lourdement sous-entendu. Mais Voldemort, tout comme elle, était bien conscient de leur public, suspendu à leurs lèvres, et il serait sans doute mort plutôt que d'admettre une défaite. Il cracha avec dérision :

– Oh, c'est au sujet de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Penses-tu qu'il va venir te sauver ?

Elisa avait placé tellement de Sceaux sur les Mangemorts aux premiers rangs du public qu'elle était presque sûre de n'y laisser aucun survivant. Mais cela n'abattrait qu'une fraction des troupes ennemies. Et l'armée de Poudlard n'était pas encore là. Elle avait demandé à l'un des morts de lui faire signe juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent, pour qu'elle puisse dégager à temps, et personne ne s'était manifesté. Elle devait encore gagner une poignée de minutes, une poignée de secondes… Elle se força à hausser les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

– Pourquoi pas ? Harry est plus jeune que moi, et il est ressorti victorieux de toutes vos rencontres.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort flamboyèrent :

– Harry Potter a été mis sur mon chemin par le destin lui-même, pour qu'en l'éliminant je parvienne au sommet de ma puissance ! Et je le tuerai, en temps utile, lorsque je l'extirperai du trou où il se terre comme un rat. Mais toi, Bishop, tu n'es _rien_. Nulle prophétie ne clame que tu ais une importance quelconque. Tu n'es qu'un _insecte_.

Elisa pensa à sa mère qui lisait l'avenir dans les cieux, et qui n'avait jamais pu y voir la marque de sa fille. Elle pensa à toutes ces nuits sans sommeil, à se torturer l'esprit pour choisir la meilleure course d'action. Elle pensa à tous ces morts dans la Grande Salle, au poids de la Baguette de Sureau dans sa main, aux Détraqueurs qui fuyaient devant elle. Non, elle n'était pas née spéciale : elle l'était devenue toute seule, et elle en paierait le prix pour le restant de ses jours.

– C'est vrai, fit-elle lentement. Mais au niveau cosmique, je trouve mon insignifiance rassurante. Les étoiles et les oracles ne se soucient pas de moi. J'existe selon mes propres termes.

Et n'était-ce pas un cadeau, au final ? Non, les étoiles n'avaient jamais murmuré son nom, ou esquissé son futur. Elles n'avaient jamais tracé un chemin à suivre, n'avaient jamais planifié ses échecs ou ses triomphes. Elisa avait pris son destin à deux mains, elle-même, et l'avait tiré à elle, modelé, façonné, avec sa sueur, ses larmes, sa passion, sa détermination. Il était imparfait, ce destin, mais il était le sien, et au moins elle savait que ses erreurs n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Les cieux n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

Les étoiles pliaient devant elle, et non l'inverse.

Et ces efforts, ce sang, ces larmes, cette patience, tout ce travail l'avait mené ici, à cet instant précis, face à Lord Voldemort qui la toisait avec haine, face à son armée de Mangemorts qui retenait son souffle. Elle n'était pas née pour en arriver là. C'était un droit qu'elle avait gagné, qu'elle avait arraché au destin et à la chance, et cette certitude la fit soudain se tenir plus droite. Peut-être qu'en arriver là ne lui apporterait rien de plus qu'une mort sanglante, peut-être qu'elle ne verrait pas Harry triompher. Mais même si c'était ce qui l'attendait, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait fait son choix.

– Penses-tu que ça va te sauver ? siffla Voldemort, les yeux étincelants.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée, rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis là où je dois être.

Le mage noir émit un rire glacé :

– Tu es douée, Bishop, et Lord Voldemort ne dénigre pas le talent. Mais tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Mon armée marchera sur Poudlard avant la nuit, et lorsqu'Harry Potter viendra à moi, je le tuerai également.

A la droite d'Elisa, Bill Weasley sembla émerger du brouillard, aussi doucement que s'il avait pris forme à partir de la brume elle-même. Il inclina la tête en direction du château. Les renforts arrivaient. Elisa esquissa un sourire dénué de joie, ne quittant pas Voldemort du regard :

– Ah, c'est là que tu te trompes. Vois-tu, Harry est déjà au château depuis un petit moment.

Le mage noir émit un sifflement de rage, et Elisa enchaîna :

– Et j'ai menti. Je ne suis pas uniquement là pour te dire que tu vas perdre…

Elle l'entendait, à présent, le bruit des pas, le halètement de centaines de gens qui se ruaient vers elle, c'était distant mais ça se rapprochait, ils étaient complètement masqués par la brume mais c'était imminent…

– Je suis là pour faire diversion.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent d'outrage :

– Tu… !

Surgissant de la brume si soudainement que même Elisa sursauta, les combattants de Poudlard se ruèrent sur les Mangemorts en hurlant.

Malgré l'assaut d'Elisa qui avait sacrément éclairci ses rangs, l'armée de Voldemort restait légèrement supérieure à celle de Poudlard, et ça, c'était inacceptable. Certes, les combattants de Poudlard auraient peut-être pu gagner, ou du moins s'en tirer honorablement, car les Mangemorts étaient ébranlés, et fatigués. Mais Elisa n'était pas là pour assister à un combat _équitable_ ou _honorable_ , elle était là pour en finir. Elle décolla du sol comme une fusée, et fit dans le même temps détonner tous ses Sceaux.

Elle n'avait pas pu en tracer très loin dans l'armée de Voldemort, parce qu'elle était limitée par son champ de vision. Mais elle en avait quand même tracé assez pour que les trois premiers rangs des Mangemorts _explosent_ comme s'ils se trouvaient sur un champ de mines. Ce fut si violent, si proche, que l'armée furieuse d'élèves marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Plusieurs corps hurlants furent projetés dans les airs : plusieurs _morceaux_ également (elle ne regarda pas, elle se força à ne pas regarder, ce n'était que des choses sombres projetés dans les airs, ce n'était pas vivant, ce n'était pas identifiable, _elle ne devait pas y penser_ ), et l'air se remplit immédiatement de cette odeur de chair carbonisée qu'une partie primitive du cerveau d'Elisa associait aux souterrains de Poudlard et à la voix stridente de Quirrel qui brûlait vif en essayant d'étrangler Harry.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle était la seule personne à flotter dans les airs, la seule cible aussi évidente, alors elle se mit évidemment à essuyer un tir nourri. Mais elle avait un point de vue exceptionnel pour répliquer, et les Mangemorts devaient aussi faire face à toute l'armée de Poudlard qui les mitraillait, se ruant sur eux, puis percutant leur armée dans une grande clameur. Tout semblant d'ordre que les Mangemorts auraient pu avoir retrouvés disparu à nouveau. C'était la dernière charge, et tout le monde le savait : chacun redoublait de férocité avec l'énergie du désespoir, et les maléfices fusaient dans tous les sens dans le chaos le plus total. Depuis le ciel, Elisa vit Greyback, à qui il manquait une jambe et qui était recouvert de sang, tenter de fuir en rampant par la droite, et se faire intercepter par un Maléfice Explosif d'Helen si puissant qu'il s'écrasa, en flammes, dans un arbre à presque six mètres de là. Elle vit Fred et Georges, le visage strié de larmes et rugissant comme deux démons, affronter un homme en robe d'Aurors recouvertes de sang. Elle vit Flitwick engagé dans un féroce duel avec deux Mangemorts à la fois, et Tonks qui zigzaguait entre les combattants, courant vers une tâche sombre auprès d'un arbre…

Elisa ne réalisa qu'il s'agissait du serpent qu'au moment où Tonks tira et où Nagini fusa vers elle avec un sifflement de rage, son flanc zébré d'une déchirure fumante. Le sort était probablement mortel, mais les Horcruxes vivants étaient exceptionnellement résistants, et Tonks n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir…

Ron Weasley le savait, en revanche. Et quand Naguini passa à côté de lui, il lui lança un Maléfice Tranchant qui la décapita avec une telle violence que la tête du serpent vola dans les airs.

Voldemort, qui jusque là affrontait en même temps McGonagall, Slughorn, et Kingsley, rugit de rage. Il se tourna vers Ron en brandissant sa baguette, écartant ses adversaires d'une vague de magie qui les projeta en arrière. Elisa jeta un puissant Charme du Bouclier entre Ron et lui, mais cela attira l'attention de Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui tourna sa fureur vers elle. La Poufsouffle évita son _Avada Kedavra_ , mais le sort suivant explosa contre son Charme du Bouclier avec une telle violence qu'elle fut projetée en arrière, tournoyant sur elle-même de façon incontrôlable jusqu'à s'écraser. Avec une grimace, elle se remit debout, sonnée, cherchant un adversaire des yeux…

Une personne tomba à sa droite et elle fit volte-face. A une quinzaine de mètres, écumant de rage, les yeux de Voldemort trouvèrent les siens, et il se mit à avancer, abattant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage presque sans se donner la peine de les regarder. Elisa répliqua, d'abord avec des Sortilèges Explosifs puis avec des sorts de plus en plus noirs, allant du _Sectumsempra_ du Prince de Sang-Mêlé au Maléfice de Crucifixion que Tom Jedusor lui avait appris une éternité plus tôt. Mais Voldemort balayaient ses sorts comme des mouches insolentes, ralentissant à peine. Elisa parait, attaquait, parait à nouveau : mais inéluctablement, elle reculait.

Et brusquement, il n'y eu plus personne entre elle et Voldemort, tout le monde ayant fui ou ayant été tué. Il n'y eut plus que six ou sept mètres de pelouse parsemée de cratères fumants, et Voldemort esquissa un sourire triomphant, alors qu'Elisa raffermissait sa prise sur la Baguette de Sureau en refoulant une bouffée de terreur…

Soudain, quelqu'un avança délibérément et se plaça entre eux, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci cessa brusquement d'avancer, et ses yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent.

Elisa sentit une part d'elle-même qu'elle pensait morte se gonfler d'espoir.

– Vous ne tuerez plus personne aujourd'hui, lâcha Harry Potter.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa ne savait pas par où Harry était arrivé, mais lorsqu'il fit face à Voldemort, dans ce grand espace dégagé en plein cœur de la bataille, soudain tout le monde sembla réaliser sa présence. Il y eut des cris de surprise, d'incrédulité, d'encouragement : mais ils s'étranglèrent aussitôt. La foule avait peur, et le silence tomba brusquement, un silence total, lorsque Voldemort et Harry s'observèrent, puis commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre. Cette fois, ils avaient tous les deux pointaient leurs baguettes sur leur adversaire. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'insulte subtile, de discussion, de provocation. Cette fois, c'était la fin pour l'un deux, et ils le savaient.

– Que personne n'essaye de m'aider, lâcha Harry.

Dans le silence, sa voix résonna sur tout le champ de bataille. Malgré elle, Elisa esquissa un geste vers l'avant. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis la veille. Il lui tournait le dos, et elle ne parvenait pas à voir sa cicatrice, ou son regard, ou sa prise sur sa baguette, tous ces petits riens qui lui auraient prouvé que ça avait marché, qu'il était capable de gagner, qu'il allait bien.

– Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi, continua Harry de la même voix claire. Il faut que ce soit moi.

Voldemort émit un sifflement.

– Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Potter, répliqua-t-il, ses yeux rouges grand ouverts. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se comporte. Derrière qui vas-tu te cacher cette fois, Potter ?

– Personne, répondit simplement Harry. C'est comme la prophétie l'a annoncé. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. L'un de nous va partir pour de bon…

– L'un de nous ? ricana Voldemort.

Tout son corps s'était tendu lorsqu'Harry avait évoqué la prophétie. Un éclat dément brillant dans son regard.

– Tu penses que c'est toi qui va l'emporter, n'est-ce pas, celui qui a survécu par hasard et parce que Dumbledore et Bishop tiraient les ficelles ?

Elisa eut un bref mouvement de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être classée dans la même catégorie que Dumbledore aux yeux de Voldemort. Il avait été en train de lui botter les fesses deux secondes plus tôt, est-ce que ce n'était pas une surévaluation un peu hâtive ?!

– Ce n'était pas le hasard qui a poussé ma mère à mourir pour moi, lâcha Harry.

Ils continuaient à se déplacer de côté, décrivant un cercle parfait qui maintenait toujours la même distance entre eux.

– Ce n'était pas un hasard, si j'ai survécu au cimetière. Et ce n'est pas un hasard, si je suis revenu me battre aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le destin, non plus. Prophétie ou non, c'est un choix, et je choisis de me battre. Comme Dumbledore. Comme Elisa. Comme ma mère.

Elisa ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si Harry parlait de Lily Potter ou d'Isabelle Bishop. Mais c'était la même chose, non ? Elles avaient décidé de se battre au lieu de fuir, même en sachant qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance de l'emporter. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Voldemort émit un rire froid, et lâcha avec une délectation cruelle :

– Ta mère est morte ! Comme tu le seras bientôt ! Il n'y a personne pour te sauver, cette fois. Dumbledore t'a abandonné, et Bishop ne fait pas le poids.

– Dumbledore va revenir, lâcha Harry avec assurance. Et Elisa est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller.

– Est-ce pour cela que tu as ressenti la nécessité de la protéger ? railla le mage noir.

– Elisa est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller, répéta froidement Harry. Elle vous a déjà battu.

– Elle n'a pas pu sauver tous les hommes et les femmes que tu m'as laissé tuer à ta place aujourd'hui, siffla Voldemort avec malveillance.

Mais il ne frappait toujours pas, et la foule qui observait la scène était comme pétrifiée. Elisa ne respirait même plus.

– Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre, assura Harry. Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxe. Il n'y a plus que la prophétie, et elle s'accomplit aujourd'hui.

– Cette prophétie n'a jamais prédit ta survie !

– Elle n'a pas non plus prédit la vôtre, contra Harry. Vous ne l'avez jamais entendue dans son intégralité, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'en avez entendu que le début, et avez voulu me tuer quand j'étais bébé : mais ça n'a fait que précipiter son accomplissement. Et quand vous avez envahi le Ministère, quand vous avez tenté de la récupérer au Département des Mystères… Vous avez réalisé que la copie avait été détruite et remplacée par un leurre. Ça a dû être frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? Quinze ans de votre vie à courir après une prophétie annonçant votre défaite, sans jamais réussir à apprendre ce qu'elle raconte…

– La prophétie est inutile, cracha le mage noir. Je suis destiné à la grandeur, et toi à la tombe, Potter. Oui, tu as été une nuisance persistante, mais tu ne peux te dresser sur le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Une fois que je t'aurais tué, cette prophétie n'aura plus lieu d'être.

– Oh ? fit Harry. Alors vous ne voulez pas l'entendre ?

Voldemort resta silencieux. Il n'attaquait toujours pas. Ils continuaient de tourner en cercle, face à face, sans se quitter du regard.

– « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche_ », commença à réciter Harry à voix basse. « _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ » C'est tout ce que vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous êtes venu après moi. Vous avez tué mes parents. Le Sortilège de la Mort a rebondi sur moi, et vous avez été détruit. Vous n'avez pas réalisé que ça faisait partie de la prophétie également, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que vous n'avez jamais entendu la suite…

 _Ne lui dit pas_ , aurait voulu crier Elisa. Mais quel mal est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?! D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout aller s'achever dans quelques instants, et il était trop tard pour que Voldemort puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour exploiter la prophétie à son avantage…

– « _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ », continua Harry en haussant légèrement le ton. « _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_ ». Est-ce que vous comprenez, maintenant ? Vous m'avez marqué comme votre égal, parce que vous me pensiez dangereux quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, et en agissant ainsi vous avez créé l'instrument de votre destruction. L'un de nous doit mourir de la main de l'autre.

– Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir l'emporter ? railla Voldemort. Contre _moi_ ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de l'emporter, répondit très bas Harry. Que je vive où que je meurs, je sais que vous ne quitterez pas cet endroit vivant.

Voldemort ne tourna pas la tête mais il plissa les yeux, sans doute brusquement conscient de l'armée qui les entourait. Elisa se demanda si c'était McGonagall qui avait raconté cette part à Harry, ou si c'était Dumbledore qui avait anticipé le déroulement de la bataille. Probablement Dumbledore. Ils avaient dû longuement parler, avant le rituel. Ce qu'Harry avait dit sur le fait de _créer l'instrument de sa destruction_ , c'était le directeur tout craché.

– Mais je pense que je vais l'emporter, reprit Harry dans le silence. Et ce ne sera pas une question de chance, cette fois.

– Oh, tu penses compter sur _le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ ? persiffla Voldemort. Je connais la théorie de Dumbledore à ce sujet, Potter. _L'amour_ ! Ce vieux fou sentimental pense que l'amour va te sauver.

– L'amour m'a déjà sauvé auparavant, lâcha Harry.

– Le sacrifice de ta mère ne vaut plus rien depuis que j'ai utilisé ton sang pour retrouver un corps, Potter ! L'amour ne peut plus rien pour toi.

– Ce n'est pas ce que pense Dumbledore. Et ce n'est pas ce que je pense non plus.

– Ah ! fit Voldemort avec mépris. Tu dois croire que tu possèdes une magie dont je serai dépourvu, ou peut-être une arme dont j'ignore l'existence ?

– Les deux, je pense, répliqua Harry.

Il vit passer sur le visage du serpent une expression de stupeur qui se dissipa aussitôt. Voldemort se mit à rire, un rire sans humour, un rire de fou, qui résonna dans le parc recouvert de brume comme dans une cathédrale glacée.

– Toi, tu penses connaître davantage de magie que moi ? Moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ai accompli des actes de sorcellerie que même Dumbledore ne peut pas imaginer ?

– Oh, il peut les imaginer, rétorqua froidement Harry. Mais il en sait plus que vous. Il en sait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait. Et vous n'aurez pas ce que vous cherchez. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme, Tom Jedusor. Vous avez beau fuir la mort, elle finira par vous rattraper.

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Voldemort dont les yeux étincelaient. Je me suis avancé sur le chemin de l'immortalité plus loin que quiconque avant moi. Comment penses-tu pouvoir m'arrêter ?

– Je _sais_ que je vais vous arrêter. Et si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera Elisa, ou Dumbledore, ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils tournaient toujours face à face, comme deux loups prêts à s'entre-déchirer. La main de Voldemort qui tenait sa baguette tremblait, et Elisa vit Harry resserrer légèrement sa prise sur sa propre baguette. La jeune fille porta les mains à sa bouche, pétrifiée, le cœur dans la gorge. Le moment décisif allait arriver dans quelques secondes, elle le sentait…

– Personne ne peut se dresser face à moi !

– Tout le monde se dressera face à vous ! contra Harry avec férocité. Les officiels du Ministère, les gens dans la rue, les élèves de Poudlard… Personne ne va accepter votre tyrannie, personne ne va accepter votre _existence_. Tant qu'il y aura un souffle de vie dans ce monde, il y aura de l'espoir, et il y aura une rébellion.

– Je l'écraserai, cracha Voldemort. Comme j'ai écrasé tes amis, et comme je t'écraserai aussi !

– Non, lâcha Harry. Vous ne pourrez pas, parce que nous sommes trop nombreux, et que vous êtes tout seul. Vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé ? Il n'y a aucune version de l'histoire où vous gagnez. Vous avez perdu depuis le début. Vous êtes à cours d'Horcruxes, vous êtes à cours de temps, vous n'avez plus de Détraqueurs ou de géants, votre armée a perdu. Le Ministère est en train de se soulever, les renforts arrivent. Dumbledore est en chemin. Vous avez _perdu_.

La respiration de Voldemort s'était accélérée, ses narines fendues étaient dilatées, sa poitrine se soulevait à toute allure : le maléfice était proche, Elisa pouvait presque le sentir dans la baguette pointée sur le visage de son petit frère.

– Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, siffla Voldemort.

– Vous ne pouvez pas gagner, rétorqua Harry.

La brume qui noyait le champ de bataille, les coupant du monde, fut soudain balayée par une rafale de vent, dégageant le ciel qui commençait à se parer des couleurs rougeoyantes du crépuscule. La voix suraiguë de Voldemort lança un hurlement au moment où Harry lui-même brandissait sa baguette.

– _Avada Kedavra_ !

– _Fulgura_ !

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où leurs deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet.

Avec un crissement suraiguë, le trait de lumière des deux sortilèges se mua en un étroit faisceau lumineux reliant les deux baguettes magiques, ni bleuté comme le _Fulgura_ ni vert comme l' _Avada Kedavra_ , mais d'une intense couleur or. Les baguettes d'Harry et de Voldemort tremblaient et vibraient furieusement, comme si ce mince fil d'or était parcourut d'un violent courant électrique. Les yeux du mage noir s'étaient agrandis de stupéfaction devant ce phénomène, et il tenta de briser le lien : mais Elisa vit Harry se cramponner à deux mains à sa baguette, maintenant la connexion.

 _Prior Incantatem_ , réalisa éperdument la jeune fille.

Comme dans le canon, dans le cimetière, le lien des cœurs jumeaux qui n'avait jamais pu se produire dans cet univers… Elle esquissa un mouvement vers l'avant, mais sous le choc, tout le public avait violemment reculé, libérant encore davantage d'espace autour des deux combattants, et entraînant la Poufsouffle avec eux. Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule…

Soudain le fil d'or unissant Harry et Voldemort se morcela. Leurs baguettes restèrent liées l'une à l'autre mais des milliers d'autres traits de lumière furent projetés dans les airs, dessinant une multitude d'arcs entrecroisés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt, Harry et Voldemort furent enfermés sous un dôme d'or, semblable à une immense toile d'araignée lumineuse, au-delà duquel le public resserra son cercle, affolé et avide. Personne ne se remit à se battre, mais tout le monde avait brandit sa baguette et s'était mis à crier, demandant à leurs leaders respectifs ce qu'il fallait faire. Elisa s'arracha à sa contemplation horrifiée et utilisa sa robe volante pour s'élever au-dessus du chaos, pointant sa baguette sur tous les Mangemorts qui entraient dans son champ de vision, et dessinant hâtivement des Sceaux Explosifs (pas mortels, non, elle en était malade de tous ces morts, mais elle devait bien faire quelque chose…), sans pour autant oser lancer les hostilités.

– Ne faites rien ! s'écria Voldemort d'une voix perçante.

A travers la multitude de fils dorés, Elisa pouvait voir son expression abasourdie, presque apeurée. Harry, lui, avait le visage figé dans un rictus de détermination, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire : ça, plus que tout, fut ce qui rassura la Poufsouffle.

Soudain, un son magnifique et surnaturel s'éleva dans les airs. Il émanait de chaque fil de la toile lumineuse qui vibrait autour des deux adversaires. C'était un son qu'Elisa ne reconnu pas tout de suite, ne l'ayant jamais entendu auparavant : mais certaines notes étaient familières, et soudain elle comprit. C'était le chant du phénix, émit par les deux cœurs jumeaux des baguettes qui avaient été créées à partir des plumes de Fumseck.

La baguette d'Harry et celle de Voldemort se mirent à vibrer avec plus de force que jamais. Le rayon lumineux se transforma, lui aussi. On aurait dit que de grosses perles brillantes glissaient dans les deux sens le long du fil d'or. La lumière du faisceau lumineux sembla gagner en intensité… Harry changea sa prise sur sa baguette, la mâchoire serrée, le regard fixe et animé d'une lueur furieuse. Peu à peu, les perles ne glissèrent que dans un seul sens, d'Harry vers Voldemort, et la baguette de ce dernier se mit à trembler avec fureur… Les perles semblaient se rapprocher, s'agglutinant peu à peu, et au final il n'y eut plus qu'une grosse perle à l'éclat aveuglant, qui glissait centimètre par centimètre vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant trembler sa baguette si furieusement que même à la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait, Elisa avait l'impression que le bois allait voler en éclat. La perle n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de sa baguette… Toujours avec la même lenteur, elle avança encore un peu le long du fil d'or…

Et finalement, la lumière entra en contact avec le bois de la baguette magique de Voldemort.

Aussitôt, la baguette sembla émettre un hurlement de douleur, et l'éclat de la perle devint aveuglant, enflant démesurément jusqu'à devenir insoutenable, comme une explosion au ralenti. La lumière sembla se propager à toute la toile dorée autour des combattants, le chant du phénix presque noyé par le hurlement de la baguette… La toile dorée fut parcourut d'un tressautement, les fils d'or grésillant d'un éclat bleu électrique du côté d'Harry, et d'une lueur vert émeraude du côté de Voldemort. C'était comme si la connexion des cœurs jumeaux n'arrivait plus à contenir la puissance des deux sortilèges, ou plutôt la puissance des deux volontés qui s'affrontaient. Elisa devina ce qui allait se passer une fraction de seconde avant que tout n'explose.

– A terre ! hurla-t-elle.

Le fil d'or qui liait la baguette d'Harry à celle de Voldemort redevint bicolore, deux sortilèges se percutant dans une gerbe de flammes, avant d'exploser. Le _Fulgura_ d'Harry vola en éclat avec le reste de la toile de lumière, la déflagration faisant décoller plusieurs personnes, des éclairs fusant dans toutes les directions. C'était la baguette d'Harry qui avait dispersé son énergie vers l'extérieur, puisqu'attaquer sa baguette-sœur était impossible. C'était sa volonté qui avait triomphé, refusant d'être contenue, refusant de céder.

Le rayon vert de l' _Avada Kedavra_ n'explosa pas. Le sort de la baguette vaincue avait été rejeté par la baguette adverse, et ne pouvait pas s'opposer à sa baguette-sœur. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, mis à part son point de départ.

Alors, tout simplement, il revint à l'envoyeur.

Avec la lumière éblouissante, Elisa n'eut pas le temps de bien voir ce qui se passait. De son point de vue dans les airs, elle vit juste le moment de l'impact, lorsque le rayon vert percuta Voldemort au niveau de la poitrine, juste sous le cœur. Il tomba en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Il s'écroula mollement sur le sol, inerte, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression. Une fin triviale, mortelle, humaine : un corps basculant dans la poussière. Tom Jedusor était mort, tué par son propre maléfice. Elisa regarda sa dépouille avec une étrange impression d'irréalité, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout soit enfin fini, aussi simplement que ça.

Pendant un instant de silence frémissant, le choc du moment fut comme suspendu. Puis le tumulte éclata autour d'Harry. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule déchirèrent l'air immobile du parc, et tous se précipitèrent sur lui dans un fracas de tonnerre. Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à l'atteindre, mais Elisa était juste derrière, atterrissant sans grâce au milieu de la foule, se jetant dans les bras de son petit frère avec tant de force qu'ils faillirent basculer par terre, riant et pleurant à la fois.

Ce n'était pas fini, elle le savait. Il faudrait s'occuper des morts, rassurer les vivants, capturer et juger les Mangemorts qui étaient en ce moment même en train de fuir dans tous les sens, soigner les blessés. Il faudrait que le moment de liesse passe, puis l'hystérie, puis le chagrin, et que la foule laisse enfin partir le Survivant et le Magister pour un repos bien mérité. Il faudrait qu'Harry lui explique comment il avait su utiliser la connexion de leurs baguettes à son avantage, si c'était Dumbledore qui le lui avait expliqué, et depuis quand le directeur était devenu expert en baguettologie si c'était bien le cas. Il faudrait qu'Elisa explique à Harry ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle lui parle des Reliques, qu'elle lui rende la Cape, et qu'elle décide quoi faire de la Pierre et de la Baguette. Il faudrait organiser des enterrements, des procès, des enquêtes. Il faudrait s'assurer que toutes les victimes de l'Impérium se soient réveillées, il faudrait faire le compte des disparus, il faudrait réélire un Ministre, il faudrait réorganiser le Ministère. Il faudrait soigner Dumbledore, qui s'était stupidement empoisonné au fond d'une grotte remplie d'Inféri, et il faudrait reconstruire Poudlard, endommagée par les combats. Il faudrait apprendre à vivre avec ce qui s'était passé, avec l'absence des morts, la culpabilité des vivants. Non ce n'était pas terminé, c'était loin d'être terminé, ce n'était pas comme dans un livre où la scène se coupait après le moment de victoire et où on reprenait le récit dix-neuf ans plus tard.

Mais ça pourrait attendre. Pour l'instant, sous la lumière flamboyante du crépuscule, tout ce qu'Elisa voulait était de serrer son frère dans ses bras, éblouie par l'incroyable vérité : ils étaient en vie, et ils avaient gagné.

.

* * *

.

Eh oui, ça fini bien. J'y peut rien, je suis faible x)

Bref ! A dans une semaine pour le chapitre final avant l'épilogue. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

.


	23. Le pouvoir d'imaginer mieux

.

Hello mes kiwis ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre final de cette fic. Je poserait l'épilogue lundi prochain, je pense, et ensuite... Ca sera fini pour Elisabeth Bishop. Ca fait bizarre de se dire que cette histoire arrive à son terme. Bientôt trois ans que je bosse dessus (septembre 2016 !) !

Enfin bref.

Quoi de neuf chez vous ? Pour ma part j'ai été refusée dans une des universités où j'ai postulé, ce qui me mets un chouïa la pression pour être prise ailleurs. Hum... je vais aussi essayer de bosser cet été chez les notaires qui m'avaient engagés en CDD, mais là, ça sera pour tenir l'accueil quelques semaines cet été, pas pour faire du boulot de clerc. Je surveille Lucifer le lapin comme le lait sur le feu, mais je le laisse dans sa cage dehors la plupart du temps pour qu'il bouffe de l'herbe et se dégourdisse les pattes. Cela dit, dès qu'il fera plus de 30°C, je le rentre ! C'est sensible à la chaleur, ces petites bêtes. Hum... Sinon, pas grand chose de neuf.

C'est le début de l'été, et donc des vacances pour la plupart d'entre vous. Profitez bien ! Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on se croisera si vous venez au bord de la mer... x)

.

Bref ! Passons à présent aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Manifestement Malefoy** ! J'ai réussi à te tenir en haleine alors x) Tant mieux ! J'avoue, beaucoup de choses reposaient sur ce chapitre. La fin de la bataille ! La victoire ! La dernière chance pour qu'Elisa fasse face à Voldy ! ENfin bref. Cela dit, je suis contente d'en avoir finie avec ce passage, c'était dur pour mes nerfs x)

Yo **Kuro No Kage** ! Oui, Elisa verse bien dans le dramatique avec son discours. Mais... C'était le moment ou jamais x) Et je suis assez fière de sa tirade, avec justement les étoiles qui plient devant elle. Il y a une certaine poésie dans tout ça. Enfin, bref, voilà. Le combat est terminé !

Merci **Aqualyne** ! Il y a des lecteurs qui auraient préféré qu'Elisa meure (et qui s'attendaient, d'ailleurs, à ce que ça se passe comme ça). La fic se serait achevée à sa mort, du coup. Mais... Non. J'aime les happy end. Je veux des happy end. Malgré toute la tragédie d'une histoire, la fin doit être porteuse d'espoir, je ne peux pas l'accepter autrement. Et donc ça finit bien x) Tant mieux si tu approuves !

Coucou **Mlle A Line** ! Je te réponds là, en fait c'est plus pratique x) Non, Isabelle n'a pas lu son propre avenir avant d'y aller. Ce n'est pas si étonnant. Quand on sait déchiffrer les étoiles, finalement, on interroge le ciel sur tout un tas de choses mais on finit par oublier de regarder le plus évident. Isabelle a regardé le destin d'Harry et d'Elisa, oui : mais entre l'aura du Maître de la Mort, et le rituel d'extraction de l'Horcruxe, leur sort était si intrinsèquement lié au néant qu'elle n'a rien pu voir du tout. Et... Ca l'a effrayée. Alors elle est venue. C'était imprudent, c'était stupide. Mais au final, c'est inconcevable qu'elle agisse autrement.

Salut **Lumerotte** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu x) Eh oui, on arrive à la fin ! Ces trois derniers chapitres ont été intenses, alors on a droit à un petit chapitre de récupération avant l'épilogue x) De quoi renouer avec Elisabeth Bishop... Et faire la paix avec la fin de la saga x)

Ah ah, merci **Miss-Gotthelf-Snape** ! Ouais, ce chapitre était rempli de badass-attitude. C'était le moment où jamais ! J'ai imaginé cette scène comme très épique, donc il fallait lui faire honneur. EPIC WIN, tout à fait ! xD

Hello **IceQueen** ! Elisa était lamentablement en train de perdre son duel contre Voldy quand Hary est intervenu, donc, voilà, bon timing xD Mais en face à face, quand elle lui balance ses quatre vérités au visage ? Ooooh, ça j'attendais de l'écrire depuis tellement longtemps. J'avoue, je me suis fait plaisir dans ce passage x)

Mahahaha **L A Adeline** , en effet, ça finit bien. J'ai pas pu résister. Y a eu le face à face Elisa/Voldy tant attendu, un duel Harry/Voldy, des discours épiques, des explosions, des scènes badass, la fin mortelle de Tom, bref... Tout ce qu'il faut pour un chapitre de conclusion d'une bataille x)

Yo **Tiph l'Andouille** ! Tu as eu peur ? Fallait pas x) Finalement, ça se finit bien ! Certes, il va encore falloir gérer les retombées de la guerre, et les marques que ça a laissé sur les vivants. C'était brutal. Mais... Ils sont en vie, ils ont gagnés, et c'est ça le plus important. Comme tu le dis, c'était la guerre. Et oui, dans ce chapitre-ci, il y aura un peu de bonheur dans toute cette tristesse...

En effet **Merry Archer** , ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu ton pseudo ici x) Je suis super contente que cette histoire t'ai autant plu x) Et dire que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de me lancer dans l'idée d'une SI, de peur d'en faire une Mary-Sue fade et sans relief ! Mais tu as vraiment accroché, que tu ai aimé ou détesté, alors... Mon but est accompli. Merci à toi, d'avoir lu, aimé, et fait vivre cette histoire =)

Merci **Eliie Evans** ! Ce chapitre étant le dernier de la guerre, il fallait conclure en beauté l'affrontement entre Elisa et Voldy, alors je me suis lâchée x) Pour ce qui ets des morts... Oui, en terme de ratio des morts, c'est moins pire que lors de la bataille du canon. Mais dans tous les cas, pour Elisa (qui a le POV d'une proche de nombreuses victimes), ça semble insurmontable...

Sérieusement **ImAShyPhoenyx** ? Tu as loupé un chapitre entier ? xDDDD Désolée que tu te sois auto-spoilée alors ! Enfin bref, merci =) Ca va me fendre le coeur de me séparer d'Elisa après toutes ses aventures. Mais ça me réconforte de savoir que justement, toutes ces émotions sont partagées avec tous les lecteurs...

Salut **Mademoiselle Mime** ! C'est vrai, la puissance d'Elisa a de quoi impressionner. Sans aller jusqu'à la dévotion (ça a un côté "Sauveur à la Daenerys Targaryen", et c'est... creepy), je pense que ça va avoir un impact durable. Façon Dumbledore, devenu légendare suite à son duel avec Grindelwald. Enfin, je te laisse découvrir ça dans l'épilogue x) En attendant, voici le chapitre final, qui conclus cette saga !

Ah ah **Mireillelabeille** , que d'émotion xD Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Y avait du sang, des larmes, de la tension, de la stratégie, de l'action, de la terreur, bref, le but était de t'emporter dans un tourbillon frénétique, comme les combattants. Et... Ca a marché, apparemment x) Merci, et j'espère que la conclusion te plaira tout autant (même si c'est moins haletant) !

Yo **DreamerInTheSkY** ! BEN OUAIS IL Y A AVAIT PLEIN D'INFOS A RELEVER. J'écris des intrigues complexes moi xDDD GRRM n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Ahem. Bref. Oui, je suis désolééée pour Bill, mais son sort était scellé très tôt quoi x) Mais au moins, il a été vengé ! Et on a pu le revoir !

Coucou **Lassa** ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai tellement plu x) T'inquiète, Delmar est vivant ! Quoique blessé. Eh oui, les Aurors ont été pas mal décimés dans cette histoire, entre les géants du Chemin de Traverse, les Mangemorts qui les ont capturés et mis sous Impérium, et la bataille de Poudlard ! Bref, sinon, oui, Voldy a ENFIN perdu. Mais à quel prix ? Cette victoire est pleine d'espoir, mais elle garde un goût amer, avec tous ces morts...

Ah ah, **Lamésis** , tu n'avais pas lu le précédent chapitre ? Ca t'en fait deux en une journée du coup x) Savoure, parce qu'on arrive à la fin !

Hello **Yuedra** ! Tu brûles, avec ta théorie sur la Pierre de Résurrection et sur les âmes en général x) J'en parlerai plus en profondeur dans mon Bonus Spécial... Mais tu brûles ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de Voldy : en effet il avait très peur de la Mort, mais il ne peut pas revenir sous forme de fantôme. Pourquoi ? Parce que son esprit et son âme sont trop endommagés pour laisser une empreinte nette, et donc demeurer dans le monde terrestre. Son identité même est compromise ! Elle est brouillée, morcelée. BREF ! Sinon, pour Voldy et sa capacité à voler dans les airs : il ne l'apprend (dans le canon) que dans le tome 7, après la mort de Dudu. Et dans cet univers, il avait beaucoup plus de temps pour s'amuser à ça, puisqu'il gagnait la guerre. Dans l'univers d'EB, bah, non seulement il a moins de temps pour faire mumuse, mais ensuite il n'est revenu à la vie que depuis un an (et non pas deux comme dans le canon). Et ça fait toute la différence... Bref. Voilà. Sinon, pour ce qui est de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre la fin de la Bataille et l'épilogue de JKR, je te conseille vivement les fics d'Alixe, sur ce site : les Survivants, les Bâtisseurs, etc. C'ets la saga "7 3/4" et ça raconte ce qui s'est passé durant les dix-neufs ans que JKR n'a pas écrits x)

Yo **Mara Kag** ! C'est une idée de bonus, je note x) Mais ça dépendra surtout de mon inspi, et en ce moment je suis surtout axée sur la bataille, les morts, les survivants, etc. x)

Merci **La Glaciale** ! Tu reprend la saga depuisle début ? Ca me fait prendre un coup de vieux x) Elisa était si naïve et si innocente, au début... Mais oui, comme tu l'as dit, les personnages évoluent x) Et tu l'as deviné : Cédric et Trisha ne s'en sont pas sortis si indemnes que ça ! Tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre x)

Yo **Wrapochou** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Ah, les prophéties sont des choses compliquées. Oui, une prophéties doit OBLIGATOIREMENT être entendue par quelqu'un. De plus, le ou les témoin(s) doivent y croire, ou du moins avoir le potentiel d'y croire. La prophétie n'est jamais énoncée dans le vide... Voilà. Pour ce qui est de la prophétie qu'Elisa a empêché, c'est bien simple : Trelawney n'a jamais prophétisé que Pettigrew allait rejoindre Voldy, parce qu'Elisa a mis Pettigrew hors d'état de nuire avant que cette prophétie ne soit énoncée (et donc avant que cette finalité ne devienne inéluctable). Les prophéties annoncent les conséquences de certains choix : en faisant des choix différents, les conséquences en sont changées, et les prophéties ne sont donc pas prononcées.

Hello **Redheadead** ! Quelle longue review, ça fait plaisir =) Alors, pour ce qui est de Rogue : Voldy le pense toujours fidèle, et donc pense qu'il est en train de saboter le rituel de Dumbledore xD Logique, non ? Pour ce qui est de l'armée de smorts, oui, j'avoue, ça avait un petit côté Seigneur des Anneaux XD Bah quoi ? C'est un classique ? Et Elisa a eu droit à son petit moment badass, face à Voldemort x) Il le fallait ! Sinon oui les Mangemorts pensent qu'elle est surpuissante avec les sorts explosifs. Personne n'a encore réalisé le concept des Sceaux xD Donc ils ne savent pas ce qui cause ces explosions soudains, sans incantation, sans mouvement de baguette, sans avertissement, à plusieurs endroits en même temps. Bref ! Sinon oui, le face à face Voldemort/Harry a reprit des éléments du tome 4 canon (dans le cimetière, avec le Prior Incantatem) et du tome 7 (dans la Grande Salle, la bataille finale). C'est après tout un mix de ces deux révélations : les coeurs jumeaux et la confrontation finale x) Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça réponds à toutes tes questions ! Et... J'espère que ce chapitre (le dernier !) va te plaire =)

Merci **Elorah** ! C'est vrai que ça va me faire un vide de quitter EB après avoir autant bosser dessus. Mais... Je suis contente de partir en beauté. Cette dernière bataille était bien, non ? Eh oui, il y a pas mal de morts mais c'était inévitable. J'en ferait un décompte dans le Bonus Spécial, pour mettre les choses au clair. En tous les cas, comme tu dis, ça finit bien et c'est tant mieux !

Yo **Aomine** ! Une review sans question, c'est rare x) Mais je ne doute pas qu etu en auras un paquet à poser après ce chapitre, ou après l'épilogue ! Bref, merci beaucoup =) C'est dur d'arriver au terme de l'aventure...

Coucou **DameAureline** ! En effet, Rogue et Dumbledore (figures centrales de l'intrigue) se sont retrouvés écartés de l'affrontement final. Ils auraient pu changer drastiquement le cours d ela bataille, c'est vrai : mais je suis à peu près sûre que ni l'un ni l'autre ni aurait survécu... Donc au final, ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal. Bref. Je vais répondre à l'essentiel de tes questions dans le Bonus Spécial pour éviter les spoilers, mais voici déjà quelques réponses ! Oui, Percy était un ennemi déclaré de Voldy, et il a donc fait partie des prisonniers au Ministère. Cela dit, il n'est pas mort x) Les centaures se sont battus, mais c'était davantage en réaction aux Mangemorts empiétant dans leur forêt que pour défendre une réelle cause. Le frère d'Hagrid ne fait pas partie des géants massacrés : ostracisé par son propre groupe, et avorton de la bande, il n'a pas fait partie des géants qui ont accompagné Voldy en Grande-Bretagne. Il est donc toujours en vie, quelque part... Bref. La Marque des Ténèbres a bel et bien disparu, et à jamais. Pour ce qui est des Détraqueurs : ils ont déjà été employés encore et encore comme gardiens malgré leurs faiblesses répétées, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois. Cela dit, c'est Elisa qui va avoir un problème avec le fait que les Détraqueurs continuent à être utilisés. Et dans un futur proche, il est fort possible qu'elle finisse par prendre les choses en main... Et les faire disparaitre ! Bref, merci pour ce long commentaire et toutes ces questions. Et à bientôt pour l'épilogue !

Ah ah, merci **CasildaMalefoy** ! J'avoue, le dialogue entre Elisa et Voldy se devait d'être bien percutant. C'était le dernier face à face, justement ! Alors je me suis éclatée x)

Salut **DawnEcho** ! Contente de t'avoir autant emportée dans l'aventure d'Elisa x) L'armée d'âmes, la mort de Voldemort... Ce chapitre était riche en rebondissements et en symboles. Elle est allée loin, ma petite Self-Insert ! J'avoue qu'elle va me manquer aussi ! Trois ans que je l'écris... Ca va laisser un vide. Heureusement, il y a les bonus x) Et pour ce qui est des conséquences de la lettre des Bletchley : on les verra dans ce chapitre-là !

Bienvenue **Cococat012** ! Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Félicitations ! Pour ce qui est des aventures d'Elisa dans d'autres univers (temporaiement nommée "Elitha, mélange de ses différents prénoms à travers les réincarnations), c'est... envisageable. j'ai déjà les débuts de trois de ses réincarnations x) Mais ça dépendra de mon inspiration !

Ce cri de soulagement **Nana Umi** ! Oui, ça fini bien xD J'aime les happy end. En fait, j'écris toujours le genre de fin dont j'ai besoin. Que ce soit tragique ou doux-amer, il doit toujours y avoir de l'espoir. Alors... Elisa survit. Elisa gagne. Et Elisa va de l'avant. Pour ce qui est de son avenir... Ce sera révélé dans l'épilogue x) Tu verras !

Uh uh uh toi aussi **Mayoune** tu voulais une confrontation finale entre Voldy et ELisa ? J'avoue, prophétie ou non, le lien entre Harry et Voldemort n'est pas le seul qui fait marcher cette guerre. Elisa aussi avait des comptes à régler. Et maintenant c'ets fait ! Mwahahaha !

OMG **PyromaniacRabbit** , ton décompte des "points de badasserie" m'a bien fait rire... Et sautiller de fierté devant mon écran. Ah, elle est devenue tellement cool ma petite Poufsouffle ! Et "Les étoiles pliaient devant elle, et non l'inverse" est une citation particulièrement épique. La culmination de toute l'oeuvre d'Elisa. J'avoue... Je suis fière x)

Thank you **Xiu** ! C'était long, c'était bien rempli, mais... On arrive à la fin. Maheureusement. En tous les cas je suis contente que tu ait autant aimé cette histoire !

Hello **Millon** ! Ravie que ça t'ai plu x) T'inquiète, le sort de Pettigrew est révélé dans ce chapitre. Non, Elisa ne va pas devenir immortelle (même si... elle pourrait). Pour ce qui est du rituel, ça sera aussi révélé dans ce chapitre. Et pour Bellatrix... Mwahahaha. Spoilers. J'en parlerait dans le bonus, si personne n'a deviné d'ici là !

.

Woah, toutes ces reviews ! Merci à tous, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis contente que la bataille finale vous ai plu x)

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, du coup. Eh oui, je n'ai plus de fiche de personnage à vous proposer ! On passe directement au vif du sujet, à savoir : le chapiiiitre ! Il a ému ma Bêta, celui-là. Sans doute à cause de la retombée d'adrénaline. Bref, vous êtes prévenus xD

Mais avant, une petite piqûre de rappel sur ce qui s'est passé avant !

.

Dans les épisodes précédents...

La bataille est terminée. D'innombrables victimes (parents, amis, collègues...) ont été tués. Mais Harry a gagné, et Voldemort a été tué par son propre sortilège. Tout est bien qui fini bien... Vraiment ? Car pour autant, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Il n'y a que dans les livres que le récit s'arrête à la victoire...

.

Et voilà ! A présent... Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le pouvoir d'imaginer mieux**

 **.**

La fin de l'après-midi, après la bataille, sembla passer à toute allure. La présence d'Harry et d'Elisa semblaient être devenue indispensable dans les débordements de chagrin, de joie, de deuil, de fête. Personne ne semblait réaliser qu'ils étaient fatigués et qu'ils ne voulaient voir que leurs proches : tous voulaient qu'ils soient là, les héros du jour, leaders, symboles, sauveurs, guides. Ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher sanglotaient sur l'épaule du Survivant, ou voulaient que le Magister leur dise à quel point leur fils (ou leur sœur, leur ami, leur cousin, leur parent) avait été brave et indispensable. Tout le monde voulait que les héros soient témoins de leurs larmes, reçoivent leur gratitude, leur serrent la main. Harry avait l'air un peu sous le choc. Elisa ne savait pas de quoi elle avait l'air : elle se sentait épuisée, à la fois si désensibilisée qu'elle ne battrait plus d'un cil face à une nouvelle catastrophe, et si fragile qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux.

Petit à petit, tandis que les couleurs du crépuscule inondaient le ciel, les nouvelles arrivaient. Cédric avait été gravement blessé lors de la dernière charge, et avait été évacué à Ste Mangouste avec plusieurs autres élèves. L'hôpital traitait également les blessés du Chemin de Traverse et du Ministère. On commençait à avoir le décompte des morts au Ministère : lorsque les Mangemorts qui l'occupaient avaient eu vent de ce qui se passait lors de la Bataille de Poudlard (le massacre des géants, la lutte qui s'éternisait, Voldemort appelant à un cessez-le-feu) ils avaient paniqué, et les sorciers et sorcières qu'ils surveillaient en avaient profité pour se rebeller. Percy Weasley avait été à leur tête. Il était grièvement blessé, mais il s'en remettrait et obtiendrait sans doute un Ordre de Merlin. Amos Diggory, le père de Cédric, était mort. Il avait bien eu un Portoloin à sa disposition, mais il l'avait donnée à sa secrétaire (qui était Née-Moldue) lors de l'attaque. Il avait été parmi les premières victimes.

D'autres nouvelles arrivèrent, plus positives. Les victimes de l'Impérium s'étaient réveillées. Plusieurs Mangemorts ou complices s'étaient rendus. Les rares fidèles de Voldemort encore dans la nature étaient en fuite, mais traqués.

On pu finalement à compter des victimes parmi les combattants de Poudlard. Vingt-neuf élèves, et trente adultes. Elisa ne se souvenait plus de combien ils avaient été dans le canon. Elle ne savait pas si ce chiffre était meilleur. Elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

On réussit également à faire le décompte des Mangemorts tués. Soixante-cinq. L'immense majorité d'entre eux étaient morts de traumatismes contondants et souffraient aussi de brûlures sévères, à la suite d'une explosion. D'autres semblaient avoir été attaqués par des animaux sauvages, et étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds, comme s'ils avaient été mis en pièces au plus profond du lac, alors qu'ils gisaient devant les portes du château. Oh, bien sûr, certains avaient été tués par des sortilèges conventionnels, par des maléfices tranchants ou contondants : mais Elisa savait parfaitement que plus de la moitié de ces morts avaient été de sa main. A en juger par le regard oblique que lui lança Kingsley lorsqu'il fit son rapport à McGonagall, il était parfaitement au courant, lui aussi.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Ou plutôt, non, elle ne s'en fichait pas. Elle savait que ça avait été mal, mais ça avait été son choix, et elle l'assumait. Même si ça avait été le _mauvais_ choix, elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tuer personne mais ça avait été la guerre, et… Il y a des moments où qui on est, et qui ont doit être pour survivre, étaient deux choses très différentes.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se sentait en colère, et triste, et sous le choc : mais toutes ses émotions lui semblaient distantes, étouffées, comme coupées d'elle par un épais mur de verre. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle se sentait vide. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle essayait de ne pas regarder en direction de l'endroit où était étendu le corps d'Isabelle.

– Savez-vous qui a tué ma mère ? demanda-t-elle lorsque Kingsley se tut.

L'Auror marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se tourna vers McGonagall. La sous-directrice déglutit, puis lâcha avec hésitation :

– Elle se trouvait dans le hall, n'est-ce pas ? Avec le professeur Weasley et le professeur Sinistra.

Et Heather Thatcham. Et trois autres élèves qu'Elisa avait aussi vus parmi les morts, avec Bill, Heather, Sinistra… Avec un haut-le-cœur, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Pettigrew avait fait explosé le plafond, et Elisa avait pensé que si elle s'en était sortie, d'autres avaient pu s'en tirer aussi. Mais… Si sa mère avait survécu à l'effondrement du hall, elle ne serait pas partie se battre ailleurs. Elle serait restée pour chercher sa fille.

– Je suis désolée, Miss Bishop, fit doucement la professeur de Métamorphose. Mais personne dans le hall n'a survécu à l'explosion. Seul Pettigrew en a réchappé, ainsi qu'un élève qui se trouvait dans les escaliers et qui a assisté à la scène. Tous les autres ont été tués. Nous vous pensions… Nous vous pensions morte, également. Vous avez eu de la chance.

Elisa pensa aux Reliques, au fait qu'elle ne ressente plus le froid des Détraqueurs, à la Mort qui collait apparemment à son aura de manière tellement flagrante que tous les gens dotés du Troisième Œil pâlissaient en croisant son regard.

– De la chance, répéta-t-elle.

McGonagall baissa les yeux. Elisa se tourna vers Kingsley. Il dut savoir quelle question elle s'apprêtait à poser, car il lâcha d'un ton très calme :

– Peter Pettigrew est mort, Miss Bishop. Son corps est avec celui des autres Mangemorts.

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle aurait voulu ressentir de la rage, du chagrin, du soulagement, n'importe quoi plutôt que cette sensation de vide. Elle n'avait même pas posé la question pour se venger. Elle voulait juste savoir. Mais elle se demandait si connaître la vérité était d'un quelconque réconfort, au final.

– Comment est-il mort ?

Kingsley jeta un bref regard vers McGonagall, puis il lâcha d'une voix très basse :

– Molly Weasley l'a tué.

Elisa cligna des yeux. Elle était surprise, mais pas choquée. Molly avait dû tuer Pettigrew pour venger Bill, parce qu'elle était férocement protectrice de ses enfants, parce que c'était logique. D'autant plus que les Weasley avaient une rancune assez personnelle envers Queudver, qui les avait bernés durant des années. Oui, ça avait du sens. Dans le canon, Molly Weasley tuait Bellatrix Lestrange parce qu'elle s'attaquait à Ginny, elle s'en souvenait. Mais Elisa repensa soudain à Bellatrix, drapée dans sa cape noire, le visage tordu de rage, au _premier rang du public qui assistait à sa confrontation avec Voldemort_ , et elle repensa à ses Sceaux qui explosaient… Elle comprit soudain que dans cet univers Molly n'avait jamais eu à défendre sa fille contre Bellatrix, parce _qu'Elisa l'avait tuée avant_. Et au premier rang des Mangemorts, il y avait aussi eu Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe…

Elle prit une grande inspiration tremblante. C'était une chose de savoir qu'elle était responsable de la mort de criminels, sans connaître leurs noms, leurs visage, leur réalité. Mais Flint et Crabbe avaient été réels. Elle les avait connus. D'un coup, le sang sur ses mains semblait presque tangible. Avec une pointe d'hystérie, elle se souvint de la sensation poisseuse qui lui avait collé à la peau et qui l'avait poursuivi jusque dans ses rêves un an plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait enfoncé son couteau dans la gorge de Barty Croupton, que le sang avait jaillit, avait éclaboussé ses mains…

– Vous devriez vous reposer, Miss Bishop, fit McGonagall avec douceur.

Elle ne répondit pas. Kingsley l'observa une seconde, puis se tourna vers la Sous-directrice :

– Je vais aller au Ministère. Je suis l'un des plus hauts gradés qui ne soit pas lié aux Mangemorts d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il faut que quelqu'un reprenne le contrôle.

– Il n'y a personne d'autre ? tenta McGonagall.

Mais Kingsley secoua la tête :

– Tous les Aurors ont été tués, blessés ou placés sous Impérium lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Les quelques-uns qui en ont réchappé sont tous venus se battre à Poudlard, et ils ne sont pas en état de repartir. Je dois y aller. Je vous tiendrai au courant, Minerva.

Kingsley ne fut pas le seul partir. Tous les Weasley quittèrent le château peu après, direction Ste Mangouste où se trouvait Percy. Harry n'alla pas avec eux : il était bien conscient que s'il avait tenté de les accompagner, cela aurait provoqué un mouvement de foule. Comme Elisa, le Survivant continuait à vaquer dans la Grande Salle, aidant les blessés, se tenant au courant de l'organisation des secours, demandant des nouvelles. Il se rendait utile. Il faisait en sorte d'être vu, parce que c'était ce dont les gens avaient besoin, peu importe sa fatigue.

Elisa jeta un regard au plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Il s'assombrissait. Bleu rosé lorsque Voldemort était tombé, il était devenu rouge et orange foncé, les nuages prenant des teintes pastelles. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, douloureusement conscience de tous ses muscles qui protestaient, du mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes, de la douleur sourde des ecchymoses qui constellaient son corps, et de la raideur de sa cheville tordue. Elle était fatiguée. Elle en avait assez fait. Et franchement, Harry aussi. A petits pas, elle s'approcha de lui. Le Survivant était en train d'échanger quelques mots avec Luna Lovegood, et Elisa sourit en se souvenant d'une scène très similaire dans le canon.

– Hey, fit-elle en direction de Luna. Est-ce que tu peux faire diversion ? Je crois qu'Harry et moi, on a besoin d'une pause.

– Bien sûr, fit sereinement Luna.

Elle se retourna, prit une brusque inspiration théâtrale, puis pointa le doigt vers l'une des fenêtres :

– Un Ronflax Cornu !

Tandis que tout le monde tournait la tête, Elisa jeta vivement la cape sur elle et Harry. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Il fallait qu'ils plient tous les deux les jambes pour que leurs pieds ne dépassent pas, et qu'ils marchent légèrement en crabe pour ne pas se cogner, mais ils se débrouillèrent. Une fois hors de la Grande Salle et du hall, dans un couloir moins fréquenté, Elisa ôta la cape et la remit dans sa poche, tandis que le jeune Gryffondor faisait craquer les os de son cou avec soulagement.

– Merci du sauvetage, sourit-il faiblement. J'avais oublié que c'était toi qui avais la cape…

Elisa aurait eu du mal à l'oublier. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu les morts invoqués à son ordre, elle avait l'impression que la présence des Reliques était comme un poids physique. D'ailleurs… Elle replia vaguement la cape, et la fourra dans les bras de son petit frère :

– Tiens. On avait dit qu'elle était à moi jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie, non ?

Harry lâcha un rire surpris, mais prit la cape quand même. Elisa essaya de sentir le changement dans son aura, la disparition d'une des Reliques mettant fin à son titre de Maître de la Mort. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Bah, c'était sans doute pour le mieux. En cet instant, elle se fichait pas mal des Reliques et de l'aura qui allait avec.

Pendant quelques secondes, ni Harry ni Elisa ne parlèrent, avançant dans les couloirs en direction du premier étage. Il n'y avait plus de corps, mais l'école était quand même ravagée, avec des tableaux arrachés, des murs défoncés, des tapisseries déchirées, des fenêtres éclatées. Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle résonnait faiblement dans les couloirs et les escaliers. Les fantômes étaient tous au rez-de-chaussée, mais ils purent entendre Peeves, dans les escaliers, qui chantait à tue-tête un air victorieux aux rimes stupides.

Harry et Elisa échangèrent un bref regard amusé. Le bonheur viendrait, sans doute. Mais pour l'instant la Poufsouffle se sentait surtout fatiguée. Fatiguée, et si fragile. La douleur d'avoir perdu sa mère, ses amis, tous ces gens qu'elle aimait, cela la déchirait comme une blessure physique à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, comme si elle avançait avec une plaie ouverte. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle allait devoir dire à son père qui l'attendait au Cottage en se rongeant les sangs, et son inspiration suivante trembla de façon incontrôlée.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

Elisa se força à déglutir pour refouler la boule de chagrin qui lui serrait la gorge, et demanda :

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour ne pas avoir été là, lâcha le Survivant en regardant ailleurs. J'ai vu… Lavande, et Alicia, et Heather, et Takashi, et…

Il prit une grande inspiration hachée, les yeux résolument fixés devant lui, les épaules raides, comme si les mots lui arrachaient quelque chose de vital et qu'il devait encaisser la douleur avec bravoure. Elisa ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression de son visage. Elle savait quel nom il allait prononcer.

– Isabelle. Elisa, je suis tellement désolé…

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse sans rouvrir les yeux.

– Je suis quand même désolé, c'était ta mère…

Elle avait été comme une mère pour Harry, aussi, mais Elisa ne le dit pas. Pendant une seconde elle serra contre elle cette pensée égoïste, cette idée qu'elle était la seule personne qui souffrait, la seule personne qu'il fallait réconforter. Puis elle expira profondément, et rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas : elle comptait ça comme une victoire.

– Hey, fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Comment tu as fait pour lui renvoyer son sort, au fait ?

Harry resta silencieux un instant, comme pour rassembler ses pensées. Mais peut-être que, comme Elisa, il trouvait que parler des morts était trop douloureux, car il prit une grande inspiration, et se lança presque tout de suite.

– Dumbledore m'en a parlé, juste avant qu'on fasse le rituel. C'est Lupin et Rogue qui ont préparé le lieu et le silence était tellement tendu que j'étais bien content d'aller marcher un peu…

Il se tut un instant, puis reprit plus doucement :

– J'ai pensé que c'était étrange, parce que d'habitude, Dumbledore ne m'explique pas en détail comment les choses vont se passer. Pas comme ça. Mais il avait déjà prévu d'aller dans cette grotte, non ? Il savait qu'il allait peut-être mourir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus me dire la vérité, après.

Elisa resta silencieuse. Ce n'était pas faux, c'était même très probable. Dumbledore ne révélait jamais ses secrets à moins d'y être contraint. Dans le canon, seul le fait d'être mourant l'avait obligé à parler des Horcruxes à Harry. Et, dans cet univers, seule sa mort imminente l'avait forcé à parler au Survivant de son arme secrète…

Puis Harry secoua la tête, inspira profondément, et enchaîna :

– Ma baguette et celle de Voldemort ont des cœurs jumeaux. Elles sont toutes les deux faites avec une plume de phénix donnée par Fumseck.

Il y eu un court silence. Elisa savait qu'Harry avait envie qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était pas important, que ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui sortir des platitudes. Et ça n'aurait pas été vrai. Mais il fallait quand même qu'elle dise quelque chose, alors, au prix d'un gros effort, elle s'efforça de sourire et de déclarer :

– C'est pour ça que toi seul pouvait le vaincre. Parce que tu es celui que la deuxième baguette à choisi. Et j'imagine que Dumbledore le savait depuis le début… Dès que tu as acheté ta baguette, Ollivander a dû le prévenir, vu qu'il est le propriétaire du phénix qui avait donné le cœur nécessaire à la fabrication… Dumbledore a fait des recherches, et il a découvert que les cœurs jumeaux pouvaient se renvoyer leurs propres sorts ?

Le Survivant se détendit légèrement. Peut-être avait-il eu peur que cette révélation la choque, ou la dégoûte. Mais l'attitude d'Elisa devait le rassurer, car il haussa les épaules :

– En quelque sorte. Il m'a dit que… Quand une baguette rencontre sa sœur, elles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre. Mais si leurs propriétaires les forcent à combattre, lorsque leurs magies se heurtent, cela crée un lien et… Il m'a expliqué comment en prendre le contrôle.

– En prendre le contrôle, répéta Elisa.

Harry hocha la tête :

– Oui. Quand deux baguettes à cœurs jumeaux s'affrontent et que leurs sorts se percutent, si aucun sorcier n'en prend le contrôle, l'une des baguettes obligera l'autre à régurgiter les sortilèges qu'elle a jetés, en remontant le cours du temps. Le plus récent d'abord, puis celui qui l'a précédé. C'est comme… Tu connais _Prior Incantatem_ ? La remontée des sortilèges ?

– Oui.

– Bien sûr que tu connais, _Magister_ , marmonna le Survivant.

La jeune fille lui flanqua un coup de coude, l'air faussement vexé, et Harry lui retourna un sourire narquois avant de retrouver un air grave.

– En gros, les sorts ne peuvent pas aller de l'avant, alors ils reviennent en arrière. Comme un film qui se rembobine. C'est l'effet _Prior Incantatem_. La baguette ne fait de mal à personne, parce que, en quelque sorte, sa magie tourne en boucle. Mais si un sorcier en prend le contrôle…

Il inspira profondément, l'air de chercher à se remémorer précisément les mots de Dumbledore :

– Les baguettes ne peuvent pas s'attaquer mutuellement, mais il faut bien que la magie des sortilèges aille quelque part. Le _Prior Incantatem_ la fait tourner en boucle, mais si on brise la boucle, toute cette énergie… Elle peut exploser vers l'extérieur, ou elle peut revenir à l'envoyeur. Ça dépend de quel sorcier s'empare du lien, de quel sorcier a la volonté la plus forte et la plus pure.

Elisa avait ses doutes sur cette histoire de pureté. La magie ne s'embarrassait pas de moralité. Il n'y avait que la puissance, la vie, la mort, les marques que ça laissait sur autrui. Peut-être était-ce cynique de sa part, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas l'énergie d'être optimiste.

– Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore était un expert en baguettologie, dit-elle pour ne pas laisser le silence s'éterniser.

– Apparemment il l'est, répondit Harry en faisant la moue. Je lui ai dit que ça aurait été plus utile si Ollivander m'avait annoncé ça le jour où j'ai acheté ma baguette, mais il m'a répondu que les cœurs jumeaux étaient vraiment très rares, qu'il était possible que même Ollivander ne soit pas au courant.

– Et _Dumbledore_ était au courant quand même ? fit-elle d'un air dubitatif.

Dans le canon, le directeur savait que la connexion entre les baguettes jumelles avait l'effet d'un _Prior Incantatem_ : c'était lui qui l'expliquait à Harry, après son duel contre Voldemort dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Mais il ne creusait pas la question davantage. Il ne parlait pas de boucle, de prise de contrôle, d'autres possibilités. Avait-il été au courant, et avait-il décidé que ce n'était pas important au regard d'autres éléments (la prophétie, les Horcruxes, la cicatrice du Survivant…) ? Ou était-ce quelque chose qu'il n'avait appris que dans cet univers, pour une raison ou pour une autre ?

– Ça n'est pas insensé, lâcha Harry d'un air songeur. Il a dit qu'il avait plein d'intérêts éclectiques dans sa jeunesse… Et que se replonger dans le jonglage ou la fabrication de confitures artisanales n'était pas utile pour vaincre Voldemort, mais que relire ses vieux livres sur les phénomènes rares des baguettes au cours de l'Histoire, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée.

Il y eut un court silence. Elisa ferma brièvement les yeux. Yep, elle pouvait totalement imaginer Dumbledore avoir un intérêt pour les _phénomènes rares des baguettes magiques_ durant sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il courrait après les Reliques de la Mort. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas de mal non plus à l'imaginer jongler ou faire de la confiture. C'était juste Dumbledore. Il était suffisamment excentrique pour ça.

– Alors il t'a expliqué comment prendre le contrôle de la connexion, reprit-elle. Il fallait faire un truc spécial ?

Harry hésita un peu, l'air incertain :

– Je… Pas vraiment. C'était un peu comme de faire un Patronus. Il fallait se concentrer, il fallait… Il fallait y croire. Penser à tout ce pour quoi il fallait que je réussisse.

Le silence revint. Puis, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, Harry reprit plus doucement :

– Je savais que ça allait le tuer. Il utilise toujours le Sortilège de la Mort. Mais je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce que ça voulait dire avant de le voir tomber.

Elisa pensa à la voix de Kingsley lorsqu'il avait annoncé le nombre de Mangemorts abattus, à la façon dont il avait marqué une légère pause avant d'ajouter que la plupart étaient décédés des suites d'explosions. Elle non plus, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tuer personne. Elle avait juste voulu survivre.

– J'ai tué des Mangemorts durant la bataille, finit-elle par dire.

Harry releva les yeux vers elle, hésitant :

– Et… Comment tu te sens ?

Elle essaya de trouver la réponse au fond d'elle-même, mais rien ne lui vint. Comment elle se sentait ? Vide. Seule. Fatiguée. Les morts qu'elle avait causées n'étaient rien, en comparaison de son chagrin. Est-ce que c'était mal ? Est-ce que la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait fait allait lui tomber dessus d'un coup, bientôt, et l'écraser sous son poids ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je crois que… Je crois qu'au fond, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est réel.

Harry s'appuya contre un mur, et ferma les yeux. La fenêtre en face d'eux laissait entrer les derniers rayons du crépuscule, nimbant son visage d'une lumière écarlate. Il avait l'air très jeune. Très fatigué.

– Oui, fit-il doucement. Moi non plus.

 **oOoOoOo**

Dans la soirée, les survivants de la Bataille quittèrent pratiquement tous le château. Entre les souvenirs, les morts qui gisaient toujours dans la Grande Salle, et les dortoirs souvent dévastés, très peu d'élèves avaient décidé de rester. Trisha s'était excusé, avait serré Elisa dans ses bras, mais elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient décampé. Elle avait une famille à retrouver. Une maison, aussi : la confiserie n'avait sans doute pas été détruite. Comment blâmer Trisha pour vouloir retrouver ceux quelle aimait, se réfugier dans sa maison douillette et familière, loin de la scène de la bataille et des morts toujours alignés dans la Grande Salle ? Tout le monde aurait fait pareil.

Pas Elisa, cela dit. L'idée de rentrer au Cottage, d'arpenter les pièces familières tout en sachant qu'Isabelle n'y serait plus jamais, cela lui semblait insoutenable.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre son père. Elle lui avait laissé un message. Mais quelque part, elle savait qu'il était déjà au courant. Elle savait aussi qu'il était peut-être déjà en route vers les Maldives, l'Alaska, ou la Nouvelle-Zélande. Michael Bishop avait toujours tendance à s'en aller quand il avait mal, comme s'il pouvait courir assez vite pour distancer son chagrin. Il revenait toujours au Cottage, bien sûr, mais il lui faudrait du temps. Et à Elisa aussi, il faudrait du temps.

Elle était donc restée au château. Comme Harry, et comme d'autres : Hermione, Adrian et Terence, Helen, Rhonda, Raashid, Matt, Lupin… Ils nettoyaient les couloirs, aidaient Mme Pomfresh à s'occuper des blessés (tout le monde n'avait pas été évacué à Ste Mangouste), et évitaient soigneusement la Grande Salle. Les elfes leur avaient amenés des sandwiches, refusant de laisser une petite bataille les arracher à leurs devoirs : mais peu de sorciers avaient eu d'appétit. La seule chose qui remonta un peu le moral d'Elisa fut lorsqu'Harry lui annonça, avec un regain d'énergie, que Dobby faisait parmi des elfes qui faisaient le service. Il s'était réveillé de son coma juste avant la bataille. Apparemment, lorsque les Mangemorts avaient envahi le château, il avait mené la charge de plusieurs elfes qui avaient systématiquement fait tomber sur les assaillants tous les lustres, chandeliers et armures antiques qu'ils croisaient.

Elisa nettoya un couloir défoncé, encombré de débris de pierres, avec l'aide de Fleur Delacour. Elle répara une salle de bain fracassée avec Helen Dawlish et Rhonda Flatbury. Elle siphonna l'eau qui avait envahi les cachots avec Matt et Lupin. Elle transporta des potions jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec Hestia Carrow, muette comme si le choc de la mort de Flora ne s'était pas encore dissipé. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire. Elle était épuisée, ses jambes lui semblaient affreusement lourdes, et son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Mais les gens avaient besoin d'aide, ou plutôt ils avaient besoin de s'activer et de ne pas être seuls : alors Elisa s'activait avec eux.

Elle apprit le retour de Dumbledore assez tardivement, en voyant Rogue parler avec McGonagall. Il était à présent presque minuit. Le Maître des Potions avait l'air épuisé, avec son teint cireux, ses traits tirés, ses yeux injectés de sang, ses gestes brusques et saccadés. Pourtant il se tenait aussi droit que d'habitude, comme si courber le dos devant la fatigue était inenvisageable : et lorsqu'il vit Elisa s'approcher, il sembla se raidir encore davantage. La Sous-directrice, au contraire, sembla s'affaisser légèrement. Ah, elle était donc au courant de l'état de Dumbledore… Elisa lâcha abruptement :

– Comment va-t-il ?

Rogue eut l'air prêt à l'envoyer au diable, mais McGonagall soupira, et lâcha à voix basse :

– Il est hors de danger. Mais vous aviez raison, Miss Bishop, il est revenu… très affaibli.

Pour rien, en plus. Elisa grimaça, envahie par une bouffée de culpabilité pathétique. Si elle lui avait parlé du faux médaillon… Même si elle avait présenté ça comme une théorie, une hypothèse… Dumbledore n'aurait pas mis sa vie en danger.

– Je peux le voir ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il se repose dans ses appartements, fit Rogue d'un ton sec.

McGonagall lui lança un regard de reproche, puis se retourna vers la Poufsouffle et reprit avec douceur :

– Peut-être demain, lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Vous devriez vous reposer également, Miss Bishop. Vous en avez fait beaucoup.

L'idée de céder à la fatigue semblait merveilleuse, en cet instant. Elisa était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête était remplie de coton. Elle hocha la tête, distraitement.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, elle vit que beaucoup d'élèves avaient envahi des dortoirs qui n'étaient pas les leurs. La tour des Gryffondor avait été partiellement détruite, alors quasiment tous les lions étaient là. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas ronflaient dans un canapé. Dans le dortoir d'Elisa, Rhonda partageait son lit avec Helen. Katie Bell avait pris le lit de Trisha. Personne n'avait pris celui d'Heidi, comme si les gens attendaient qu'elle arrive, ou comme s'ils avaient peur de dormir à la place d'une morte. Le lit d'Elisa était vide, également. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Ényo le dragon était lové sur l'oreiller. Lorsque la jeune fille s'assit sur le matelas, il se réveilla, et trottina jusqu'à elle avant d'émettre un crin plaintif. Stupidement, Elisa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ényo n'était pas son chat Dracarys, grognon mais doux et ronronnant. Il n'était pas non plus son serpent Malta, fidèle et intelligent. Il n'était qu'une statuette animée, offerte à sa mère. Mais il était réel, et il se sentait sans doute aussi seul qu'elle, en ce moment.

Elle s'endormit en serrant le dragon contre elle comme un talisman, comme si ça pouvait tenir à distance ce chagrin dévorant qui creusait sa poitrine.

Elle ne rêva pas. Elle aurait pourtant presque préféré des cauchemars à la terrible réalité.

Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain, très tôt : il n'était probablement pas encore six heures du matin lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Le souvenir des évènements de la veille lui tomba dessus comme une tonne de béton et pendant une poignée de secondes elle resta immobile, écrasée par le poids de l'horreur, du chagrin, de la stupeur. Rester sous sa couette pour les siècles à venir était soudain tentant. Juste rester là, et attendre que ça passe. Mais Ényo volait en cercle sous la tente formée par les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, et ça lui donnait le tournis. Elle devait vérifier son miroir, pour voir si son père avait cherché à l'appeler. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'Harry tenait le coup. Elle devait prendre des nouvelles de Trisha, et de Cédric. Bref, le monde n'avait pas cessé d'exister, et elle savait que plus elle attendrait pour s'y confronter, et plus ça serait dur.

Elisa se leva sans un bruit, et se changea. Elle avait dormi avec ses vêtements de la veille, couverts de boue et de sang. Elle se jeta un Récurvite, et examina rapidement ses blessures. Fleur avait fait du bon boulot : sa cheville avait l'air normal, bien que douloureuse, et l'énorme hématome marbré au niveau de son flanc avait presque totalement disparu. Ses autres écorchures guériraient en quelques jours. Elle avait des courbatures, mais rien d'insurmontable. Ses vêtements en revanche étaient une cause perdue : ils étaient déchirés ou tâchés, et ils puaient le sang, la sueur et la terreur. Elle garda sa robe volante, parce qu'elle était propre et que les épaules renforcées donnaient un perchoir confortable à Ényo, mais elle flanqua tout le reste au sale. Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds, elle avait l'impression de transgresser un tabou, errant dans l'école en jeans et non en uniforme.

Elle prit le chemin du bureau du directeur.

A cette heure, les couloirs étaient déserts, et elle les parcourut dans un silence presque surnaturel. Elle finit par arriver devant la gargouille cachant le passage secret qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était déjà moche avant, mais après la bataille qui l'avait sérieusement endommagée… Son esthétique n'avait pas vraiment été améliorée. Cela dit, elle fonctionnait toujours. Elisa donna le mot de passe, et monta les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, elle frappa à la porte, lentement, avec hésitation. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte si brusquement qu'Elisa eut un mouvement de recul.

– Le directeur a besoin de repos, Miss Bishop, lâcha le Maître des Potions d'une voix froide.

Mais dans son dos s'éleva la voix faible de Dumbledore :

– Laissez-la entrer, Severus. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas me chercher une autre dose de cette potion revigorante dans votre laboratoire ?

Rogue pinça les lèvres, l'air furieux, mais il s'écarta. Elisa entra, marchant presque en crabe pour ne pas avoir à frôler le Maître des Potions. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, Rogue sortit dans un grand envol de cape, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Ah, apparemment, il n'était pas du tout content de la situation…

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, avec Fumseck sur son perchoir, ses instruments d'argent disséminés dans la pièce, et les portraits des directeurs passés somnolant dans leurs cadres. Comme si cette pièce avait complètement échappée à la bataille, et venait tout droit du passé. C'était un tableau si familier qu'après le chaos des dernières heures, Elisa s'en sentit brièvement désorientée. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle vit la différence. Dumbledore était appuyé lourdement sur son dossier au lieu de se pencher vers les elle. Son teint était blême, et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, le regard un peu flou. C'était comme si on avait vidé le directeur de son énergie, d'une partie de sa substance. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi vieux, aussi fragile.

– Vous allez bien ? fit-elle d'un ton alarmé.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire un peu faible :

– Un simple empoisonnement.

– Mais vous allez guérir, non ? lâcha Elisa.

Elle se maudit immédiatement après pour avoir demandé ça sans le moindre tact. Le sourire de Dumbledore ne disparut pas, cependant, et il lâcha d'une voix affable :

– Ah, ma santé s'améliorera grandement dans les mois qui vont suivre, c'est certain. Mais je ne suis plus tout jeune, et j'atteins les limites de ma résistance. J'ai encore quelques années devant moi, bien sûr, mais le pronostic le plus optimiste du professeur Rogue ne me donne pas plus de sept ans.

Elisa le fixa, horrifiée, et le directeur déclara d'un air songeur :

– Il faudra que je pense à quitter mon poste au Magenmagot et à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas décemment continuer à exercer plusieurs emplois à plein temps alors que je ne pourrais plus descendre une dizaine de marches sans avoir besoin de faire une pause.

– Mais c'est terrible, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle blâmait la fatigue. Le filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau était plus efficace que ça, d'habitude. Dumbledore le regarda avec gentillesse :

– Vraiment ? Miss Bishop, toute chose a une fin. J'ai eu une belle vie. J'ai tout le temps de mettre mes affaires en ordre. D'ici quelques années, je m'éteindrai paisiblement dans mon sommeil, et je reposerai avec le reste de ma famille. Ce n'est pas si effrayant. Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est que la prochaine grande aventure.

Il avait l'air si calme. Elisa, elle, se sentait secouée jusqu'au fond d'elle-même par cette annonce. Il y avait déjà eu tellement de morts… Le visage fatigué du directeur s'adoucit :

– Je compte rester le directeur de Poudlard pendant encore un certain temps, bien sûr. Pour cela, je peux remercier le professeur Rogue. Son talent est exceptionnel. Sans lui, je n'aurais certainement pas survécu… Cette aventure était, en rétrospective, très imprudente de ma part.

– _Imprudente_ , répéta Elisa avec le ton qu'elle employait normalement quand son chat Dracarys vomissait sur le tapis.

L'indignation était meilleure que la stupeur, le choc, le sentiment brutal de perte et d'angoisse. Face à elle, le directeur secoua doucement la tête. Il était difficile de dire si c'était un geste de faiblesse ou un acquiescement. En tous les cas, il déclara gravement :

– Vous aviez raison, Miss Bishop, quant au nombre d'Horcruxe de Voldemort. Jadis, il y avait bien un Horcruxe caché dans la grotte où je me suis rendu… Mais il a été volé il y a plus de vingt ans, avant de finir entre vos mains, puis les miennes. Ironique, vraiment, que je finisse par me rendre dans sa cachette, à la recherche d'un objet que j'avais détruit moi-même depuis des mois.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir amère. Si seulement elle avait creusé le sujet du médaillon, de sa présence à Square Grimmauld…

– Mais assez parlé de moi, lâcha Dumbledore d'un ton plus jovial. J'aime beaucoup le dragon, est-ce une addition récente ?

Elisa avait oublié sa présence (Ényo n'était pas lourd, et il se trouvait dans son angle mort), mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, le dragon était bien là. Cramponné à son épaule, il était très occupé à contempler Fumseck d'un air fasciné. Le phénix l'ignorait royalement. Il ne l'avait peut-être même pas vu. Tant qu'il ne criait pas ou ne crachait pas d'étincelles, Ényo passait inaperçu…

– C'était la miniature de la première tâche, fit-elle faiblement. Il restait dans la salle commune, avant, mais il ne me lâche plus depuis ce matin.

Le directeur hocha la tête comme si c'était parfaitement censé, puis son visage devint plus sérieux.

– Minerva m'a raconté le déroulement des affrontements. Il me semble que des félicitations sont de rigueur.

– Ce n'était pas si… ! protesta Elisa.

Mais, malgré ses traits creusés et son air de fragilité, Dumbledore se redressa légèrement, levant la main pour les interrompre, et déclara gravement :

– Non. Vous avez accompli des exploits que nul n'était en droit de demander de vous. Miss Bishop, vous avez protégé Poudlard avec un courage que bien des sorciers adultes n'auraient pas su montrer. Vous avez affronté des ennemis qui auraient terrifié une armée de sorciers, et vous les avez vaincus. Vous avez été une part cruciale de la victoire, et il n'y a pas de _mots_ pour exprimer à quel point je suis fier de vous.

Jadis Elisa aurait dédaigné ces compliments, parce que Dumbledore n'était pas le genre de personne dont elle aurait accepté ces paroles. A présent, cela dit, elle se tenait plus droite. Il n'y avait pas de banales formules de réconforts, de _« ça en valait la peine »_ ou de _« ces sacrifices n'auront pas été en vain »_. Le directeur savait que ce genre de discours aurait sonné creux. Il ne lui offrait pas de mensonges grandiloquents sur le plus grand bien. Juste la vérité. Elle avait fait de son mieux. Ça avait été dur, _mais elle avait fait de son mieux, et il était fier d'elle_. C'était dit avec tant de conviction qu'Elisa le sentait résonner en elle, et qu'une petite partie de son esprit s'y cramponnait désespérément, songeant que, peut-être, elle aussi pouvait être fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Ça viendrait, un jour.

Elle inspira, expira, et essaya de graver cette conviction en elle-même comme un talisman pour supporter les années à venir, jusqu'à ce que le chagrin et l'horreur soient loin derrière elle. Puis elle sortit de son étui la Baguette de Sureau, et s'avança jusqu'à se trouver devant le bureau du directeur, où elle posa la relique d'un geste lent.

– Je suis venue vous rendre ça.

– Vous savez qu'elle vous a choisi, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Et elle vous a bien servi, il me semble.

Elisa pensa à la chaleur de la baguette dans sa main, au pouvoir au bout de ses doigts, à la sensation de puissance qui chatouillait sa paume lorsqu'elle la serrait dans sa main. Puis elle pensa aux explosions, au sang, au hall qui s'effondrait, à son dragon d'eau déchiquetant les géants. Elle secoua la tête.

– J'ai rendu la cape à Harry.

– Oh ? fit Dumbledore avec intérêt.

– Elle lui appartient, lâcha la jeune fille d'un ton sans réplique. J'ai peut-être un droit sur cette baguette, mais pas sur la cape. Ou la pierre, d'ailleurs. Je devrais la jeter dans le lac.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent brièvement, et il écarta les mains :

– C'est votre choix.

Pour le coup, la Poufsouffle fut prise au dépourvu. Cela devait se voir, car le directeur sourit, une expression amusée passant brièvement sur son visage épuisé :

– Le pouvoir des Reliques est destructeur. J'ai moi-même préféré le fuir, même s'il m'a fallu des années pour emprunter le chemin de la sagesse. Mais ce n'est pas ma place de décider ce que vous ferez de la pierre, ou de la baguette. Elles vous appartiennent.

Elisa baissa les yeux sur sa main, qui tenait lâchement sa baguette. Elle avait toujours de grosses marques rouges sur sa paume, là où elle avait serré la Pierre de Résurrection si fort que ses arrêtes s'étaient enfoncées dans sa chair. Elle ferma le poing pour ne plus les voir. Elle se sentait déchirée en deux. Avec tous les déchirements qu'elle avait ressentit au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, elle se demandait si une part d'elle n'était pas irrémédiablement réduite en lambeaux.

– Je devrais m'en servir pour aider les gens, murmura-t-elle. Avec un grand pouvoir vient une grande responsabilité.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne rangea pas la baguette dans son étui. Elisa n'avait pas envie de porter ce fardeau. C'était si dur. Plusieurs secondes passèrent en silence. Puis Dumbledore déclara, doucement :

– Miss Bishop, voulez-vous un conseil ?

Elle hocha la tête. En ce moment, tout était bon à prendre.

– On a tous un peu d'héroïsme en nous, fit le directeur avec douceur. Envie de sauver le monde, de sauver l'humanité, de faire quelque chose de bien et de grandiose avec ce que la vie nous a mis dans les mains. Mais ce n'est pas grave si au final, on ne peut sauver qu'une seule personne. Ce n'est pas grave, si cette personne, c'est nous-mêmes.

 **oOoOoOo**

On avait évacué les morts de la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été réclamés par des membres de leurs familles, déjà. Narcissa Malefoy avait récupéré le corps de sa sœur Bellatrix, ainsi que celui de son beau-frère Rabastan. Les Macavoy était venu réclamer les corps de leurs deux enfants, Heidi et Austin. Mais aucun des Nés-Moldus n'avait encore été rendu à ses parents, cela dit. Elisa était à peu près sûre qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus. Il était d'usage d'annoncer ce genre de chose de vive voix. Il faudrait que McGonagall (ou un employé du Ministère) se rende chez eux en personne… Et en ce moment, les survivants avaient tous autre chose à penser.

Alors les corps des Nés-Moldus tombés dans la bataille (et ceux des autres, comme Isabelle, qui n'avaient pas encore été renvoyés chez eux) étaient dans les cachots, sous sorts de Stase, en attendant d'être renvoyés aux leurs, ou juste d'être identifiés. Elisa réalisa que c'était à _elle_ de réclamer le corps de sa mère, et une nouvelle déchirure sembla s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine. Il faudrait s'occuper de l'enterrement. Il faudrait une cérémonie, un discours, un cercueil… Oh, Merlin, c'était au-dessus de ses forces…

Après sa discussion avec Dumbledore, Elisa était sortie dans le parc. Elle devait réfléchir. Mais elle s'était laissé distraire, d'une façon morbide, par les gens qui entraient dans le château par la grande porte, et en sortaient en faisant léviter devant eux un cercueil. Une part distante de son cerveau se demandait si Poudlard gardait un stock de cercueil quelque part, ou s'ils étaient métamorphosés à partir d'autres objets. McGonagall en était sans doute capable. Ce n'était pas sa première guerre.

Elle tomba sur Miles Bletchley, à un moment. Il cheminait au côté d'une femme qui faisait léviter devant elle un cercueil noir (les cercueils noirs contenaient les corps des Mangemorts : ceux en bois brut contenaient les corps des victimes). Lorsqu'il vit la Poufsouffle, qui observait les allées et venues depuis l'ombre d'un arbre, Miles se raidit. Il sembla prendre un instant pour rassembler son courage avant de traverser les trente mètres qui les séparaient, et de s'arrêter devant elle.

– Bishop, la salua-t-il d'un ton formel. Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ?

Elle avait envie de l'envoyer au diable. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Mais bon, il avait été l'unique individu à la repérer dans l'ombre du saule, alors elle pouvait au moins récompenser son sens de l'observation.

– A quel sujet ? fit-elle froidement.

– Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, commença-t-il avec raideur. Mais mon grand-père Bartholomew Bletchley avait proposé à ta mère Isabelle de la réintégrer dans la famille.

Elisa revit comme un flash le visage impassible de sa mère à Noël, lorsqu'elle lisait une lettre portant le sceau des Bletchley, avant de glisser le parchemin dans sa poche sans un mot. Elle ne dit rien. Miles sembla mis encore plus mal à l'aise par son silence. Curieux. Dans ses souvenirs, même si son cousin n'était pas exactement quelqu'un de suave, il était tout le même moins crispé que ça.

– Ça signifiait lui rendre la protection du nom Bletchley, expliqua-t-il. Ainsi qu'à son mari et à sa fille, c'est-à-dire toi. Une aide financière, son mot à dire lors des conseils de famille… Et une place dans le cimetière du manoir ancestral des Bletchley.

Elisa expira profondément. Il n'était pas dur de deviner où allait cette conversation.

– Elle a refusé.

– Elle a refusé, confirma Miles. Mais l'offre tient toujours. Si tu veux l'enterrer à…

– Non, fit Elisa sans avoir besoin d'y penser.

La tombe d'un sorcier, c'était sacré. Brûler un corps était vu comme une violation, ou du moins une transgression. La magie d'une personne devait retourner à la terre après sa mort. C'était pour cette raison que jadis les sorcières étaient brûlées vives, car les gens savaient à quel point l'enterrement était important pour leurs familles. C'était aussi pour cette raison que les Sang-Purs aristocrates étaient inhumés dans des caveaux sous leurs manoirs familiaux, renforçant le lien entre leur famille et leurs terres ancestrales. Les cimetières sorciers avaient le même effet, servant de point d'ancrage aux protections entourant le village, et enrichissant la magie des environs.

La plupart des sorciers étaient enterrés dans le village de leur mort. C'était traditionnel. La majeure partie des morts de la bataille seraient inhumés à Pré-au-Lard. Mais Isabelle… Isabelle avait été heureuse à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, avec sa famille, et Elisa ne pouvait pas imaginer la laisser reposer ailleurs que chez elle, à la maison.

– Non, répéta-t-elle avant d'être obligée de se racler la gorge pour poursuivre d'une voix ferme. Elle sera enterrée à Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Miles hocha la tête et il y eut un court instant de silence. Elisa vit Harry sortir du château et parcouirt le parc du regard, avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur sa cachette. Il commença à s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé. Elle était repérée. Miles devait l'avoir vu également, car il inclina la tête pour prendre congé :

– C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, déclara Miles. Merci.

Elisa ne voyait pas vraiment pour quoi elle devait être remerciée dans cette histoire. Elle attendit qu'il se soit éloigné, puis se tourna vers Harry, qui était presque arrivé à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint à l'ombre du saule, elle lâcha :

– Il était bizarre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? fit le Survivant en lui passant une serviette pliée contenant deux toasts.

Elisa les prit, touchée par le geste. Elle réalisa avec surprise qu'il était sept heures et demie. Les gens commençaient leur petit-déjeuner. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé. Elle pensait que le froid la pousserait à rentrer, mais… Elle avait beau être assise par terre, à l'ombre d'un arbre, en plein matin du mois de mai, sa robe volante l'avait gardé bien au chaud. Ça, ou peut-être Ényo, qui dégageait une agréable tiédeur là où il était lové sur ses genoux.

– Me dire que les Bletchley veulent enterrer Maman dans leur cimetière. Je l'ai envoyé balader.

Une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage d'Harry. Il se racla la gorge :

– Et tu vas… Enfin, où est-ce que tu comptes…

Les mots semblaient durs à prononcer. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu autant de temps qu'Elisa pour y réfléchir, pour le réaliser, pour encaisser la réalité. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son toast.

– A la maison, à Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Elle croqua dans son bout de pain une fois, deux fois, puis fit mine de l'oublier. Elle n'avait pas faim. Harry ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il s'assit à ses côtés et, comme elle, il se mit à observer l'entrée du château, les gens qui y entraient et en ressortaient. A la lumière du jour, Harry semblait pâle et fatigué, et sa cicatrice ressortait avec netteté sur son front. Jadis, elle avait toujours paru pâle, comme une cicatrice justement : mais là, elle était d'un rose tendre, comme une plaie tout juste refermée. C'était un visuel dérangeant. Au bout d'un moment, Elisa craqua :

– Ta cicatrice, c'est normal ?

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, puis un air de compréhension se peignit sur son visage et il toucha son front du bout des doigts d'un air songeur :

– Oui, c'est juste… sensible. Elle s'est rouverte quand on a arraché l'Horcruxe, il faut que ça guérisse.

Il carra les épaules, semblant rassembler son courage :

– J'étais venu te parler de ça, justement. Le rituel.

– Il n'a pas marché ? s'affola tout de suite la jeune fille.

– Si, si, bien sûr ! C'est juste que… Tu l'as découvert, et il s'est passé quelque chose… Bref, je pense qu'il faut que tu sache ce qui s'est passé. Parce que tu… Je te le dois, je pense.

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le lointain. Peut-être revoyait-il l'endroit en pensée. Elisa attendit patiemment. Au bout d'un moment, le Survivant prit une grande inspiration, et commença à raconter, lentement.

– Pendant que je discutais avec Dumbledore, à propos de ma baguette… Rogue et Lupin ont placé des runes, des chandelles et des chaudrons de potions tout autour du cercle où allait avoir lieu la rituel. Je me suis mis à une extrémité du cercle, et à l'autre ils ont placé un chaudron de potion. Il y avait une odeur dans l'air… Je n'arrive pas à la décrire… Mais ça me donnait la tête lourde. Quand je suis entré dans le cercle et j'ai commencé à faire la séparation dans mon esprit avec l'Occlumancie, ça semblait plus facile que les exercices à Poudlard. J'avais l'impression de flotter, d'être détaché, de tout voir avec clarté, mais que rien n'avais vraiment d'importance. C'était tellement calme… Mais en même temps, tellement effrayant… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer…

Dissociation extrême. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intense, d'aussi _émotif_ qu'Harry… Oui, ça avait dû être assez effrayant. Harry respira profondément, puis reprit d'une voix un peu plus nerveuse :

– Je me suis lancé le sort pour séparer l'Horcruxe de moi, et tout d'un coup je me suis retrouvé… Ok, je sais que ça va sembler fou, mais je crois que je suis _mort_ pendant une seconde. J'étais dans un grand endroit blanc qui ressemblait à King's Cross.

Elisa retint son souffle. C'était arrivé aussi, dans le canon. L'au-delà ? Un espace de transition ? Une hallucination ? JKR ne l'avait jamais précisé. Elle hésita, partagée entre une curiosité dévorante et l'envie de laisser Harry avancer à son rythme… Puis le Survivant la regarda droit dans les yeux, et dit avec hésitation :

– Isabelle était là.

Le choc fut comme une chute dans l'eau glacée. Pendant un instant, Elisa en eut le souffle coupé. L'instant sembla s'étirer à l'infini. Un souffle de vent fit frémir les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux.

 _C'est impossible_ , criait une petite voix en elle. _Et pourquoi pas ?_ contrait une part plus rationnelle de son esprit. Dumbledore n'était pas mort dans cet univers. Qui d'autre allait être la figure sage, intemporelle et apaisante imaginée par Harry pour se rassurer ? D'autant plus que ce n'était peut-être pas juste une hallucination. Oui, ça c'était passé dans la tête d'Harry, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas réel. Il y avait même de _fortes chances_ que ce soit réel.

Lorsque le rituel avait eu lieu, Isabelle était morte depuis plus de deux heures dans le hall de Poudlard.

Elisa inspira profondément. Elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était si serrée que l'air avait du mal à passer. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle avait presque le vertige, terrifiée par ce qu'Harry allait dire ensuite. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réussir à parler. Sa voix s'étrangla à mi-chemin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Harry hésita. Il y avait tant d'émotion sur son visage (peine, compassion, douleur, regret, excuse, culpabilité) qu'Elisa regarda ses mains, pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, le vent murmurait, tout était si paisible, c'était de surréaliste. Lorsque le Gryffondor reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait, si basse qu'elle était presque inaudible.

– Elle m'a parlé du rituel, de ce que je devais faire, qu'il fallait que je me concentre. Et ensuite, elle m'a dit de te dire que… Qu'elle veillait sur toi. Qu'elle t'aimait, que rien n'étais de ta faute, et qu'elle était fière.

Elisa ferma les yeux, et retint le réflexe de porter une main à sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle n'y trouverait pas de blessure béante. Pourtant, elle en avait l'impression. Elle s'efforça prendre une grande respiration, lentement, consciemment. Si elle relâchait son contrôle, elle allait se briser en mille morceaux au moindre souffle, elle le savait.

– Et après ? finit-elle par dire.

D'un coup, ça ne semblait plus si important. Mais il fallait qu'Harry continue à parler, il fallait que le récit continue à avancer, ou bien cette seconde d'agonie allait se prolonger éternellement, et c'était insoutenable. Savoir que malgré la mort sa mère continuait à exister, à penser à elle, à l'aimer… C'était trop.

– Après je me suis réveillé dans le cercle de runes, reprit Harry après un instant d'hésitation. Apparemment, pour Dumbledore et les autres, j'ai juste perdu conscience un instant avant de rouvrir les yeux. Peut-être que j'ai juste imaginé tout ça.

Oh, mais il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Isabelle avait été là. Elisa en était sûre, aussi sûre que de la réalité de la Pierre de Résurrection qui pesait si lourd dans sa poche.

– On a continué le rituel, reprit le Survivant. Je saignais comme un veau parce que ma cicatrice s'était ouverte, et l'Horcruxe était en train d'en sortir. C'était un truc noir, dégueu, qui se débattait comme un truc vivant, c'était horrible. Ensuite il a fallu le placer dans l'objet qu'on avait préparé… Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore te l'a dit, mais c'était un trophée pour services rendus à Poudlard. Il a dû le piquer dans la salle des trophées.

Plus que ça, il avait du prendre le trophée de Tom Jedusor, qui lui avait été donné lorsqu'il avait été indûment récompensé pour avoir accusé Hagrid d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard. L'ironie était cocasse. Dans d'autres circonstances, Elisa en aurait ri.

– J'ai eu besoin de leur aide pour ça, reprit Harry avec hésitation. Ma cicatrice était…. Enfin, bref, il y avait beaucoup de sang.

Elisa essaya de ne pas l'imaginer. Le sang dégoulinant sur le visage de son petit frère à flots, imprégnant ses vêtements comme le sang de Rookwood l'avait fait lorsque Flora lui avait tranché la gorge… Elle déglutit. Trop tard. Elle allait imaginer cette scène durant longtemps.

– Finalement, l'Horcruxe est tombé dans le chaudron où se trouvaient la potion et le trophée, acheva Harry. J'ai finit le rituel en lançant le sort qui séparait les deux fragments d'âmes. J'ai sacrifié mon Fourchelang, mes migraines, tous les cauchemars que j'avais eus et qui m'avaient donné mal à la tête, mes murs d'Occlumancie, le souvenir… Le souvenir de ma mère, Lily Potter.

Elisa inspira, expira. Se força à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Harry, à ne pas penser à sa propre mère, Isabelle, et à ce que le Survivant lui avait dit _. Elle t'aime, rien n'est de ta faute, elle est fière de toi._ C'était les mots qu'elle avait eu le plus besoin d'entendre mais ça faisait mal, oh, tellement mal, comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

– Et ça a marché, finit-elle par dire d'une voix qui lui sembla lointaine.

Harry se frotta machinalement le front.

– Je pense que oui, lâcha-t-il lentement. Je me souviens que ces choses ont existé, mais elles paraissent lointaines. Irréelles, presque. Comme si j'en avais rêvé, au lieu de les vivre, de les ressentir. Comme si ça ne faisait plus partie de moi… Et qu'au fond, ça n'en avait jamais vraiment fait partie.

Elisa se demanda si c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Voldemort en sacrifiant des bouts de lui-même pour créer ses Horcruxes, s'il s'était débarrassé de son humanité comme ça, petit à petit, en ayant l'impression que ça n'avait pas de valeur. Probablement. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, à présent, non ? Il était mort. Ils avaient gagnés. Elisa essayait de se le répéter, mais l'euphorie de la victoire s'était dissipée depuis longtemps, et elle se sentait juste fatiguée.

– Et tu as fait un Horcruxe, acheva-t-elle.

Harry fit la grimace :

– Urgh, ne m'en parle pas. Oui, en quelque sorte. Il n'a pas vécu longtemps, cela dit. Le temps que je me change et que je nettoie tout le sang sur mon visage, il y avait déjà un crochet de Basilic planté dedans. Je crois que Rogue l'a même brûlé, après, pour être sûr.

– On n'est jamais trop prudent, lâcha Elisa d'un ton absent.

Harry sourit faiblement, puis son visage redevint grave. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis il murmura tout doucement :

– Elle avait raison, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Tais-toi, croassa Elisa. Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

Harry se tut. La jeune fille s'essuya furtivement les yeux. Le geste réveilla Ényo, qui s'ébroua, battit des ailes, puis changea de position sur les genoux de sa maîtresse pour se recoucher. Elisa lui gratta le dos d'un geste absent. Elle ne doutait pas de ce qu'avait dit Harry. Elle ne doutait pas de ce qu'avait dit Isabelle. Elle savait que sa mère l'aimait, et objectivement, elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était morte. Mais c'était si dur, ça faisait si mal, cette absence, cette déchirure là où jadis se trouvait la présence réconfortante de sa mère.

Elle aurait pu utiliser la Pierre de Résurrection. Mais elle s'était juré de ne pas le faire. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle garderait ce caillou ou si elle le jetterait dans le lac. Et pour ce qui était de la baguette de Sureau…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

– Elle t'aimait comme si tu étais son fils, aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Ça méritait d'être dit. Harry méritait de le _savoir_. C'était important. Le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire hésitant :

– Elle me l'a dit, quand j'étais… Dans cet endroit.

Elisa inspira profondément. Elle sentait l'émotion qui enflait dans sa poitrine, et elle prit une grande inspiration hachée pour la ravaler. C'était comme une blessure à vif. Un jour, ça irait mieux. Mais ça semblait encore si loin. Elle murmura :

– Ça aurait été plus facile si on avait pu aller se coucher, et se réveiller dix-neuf ans plus tard, quand tout ça n'aurait plus été qu'une vieille histoire.

– Probablement, fit Harry avec envie.

– Une petite ellipse pour se projeter dans le futur, poursuivit Elisa d'un ton lointain. Tout le monde aurait eu un job stable, une carrière, un conjoint, deux ou trois enfants, une maison avec un jardin…

Elle soupira. Mais c'était la réalité, pas le roman de JKR. Elle ne savait même pas si l'univers, avec tous ses dérapages, irait à ce point-là. Fleur n'épouserait pas Bill, ça c'était sûr. Et Remus n'avait même pas rencontré Tonks. Victoire Weasley et sa fratrie n'existeraient jamais. Teddy Lupin ne naîtrait sans doute pas non plus. Et puis… Le reste de l'histoire n'allait pas forcément suivre. Peut-être que Drago Malefoy épouserait quelqu'un ayant meilleur goût en matière de prénoms, peut-être que Ginny ne tomberait pas amoureuse d'Harry, peut-être que Ron et Hermione n'auraient pas de fille. Elisa ne pouvait pas le savoir. C'était si loin, dix-neuf ans. Elle même n'en avait que dix-huit. Et puis, dans le monde réel, on ne pouvait pas se projeter comme ça dans le futur, faire une ellipse. Ce n'était pas un roman. Il faudrait les vivre, ces dix-neuf années menant à l'épilogue. Et ça commençait par aujourd'hui, puis le jour d'après, puis tous les jours qui viendraient ensuite, jusqu'à ce que le poids du chagrin s'atténue et que, dix-neuf ans plus tard, ce ne soit qu'un écho.

Dix-neuf ans, ça semblait si loin.

Mais elle pensa à Harry, Trisha, Cédric, Helen, Rhonda, Terence, Adrian, Fred et George, Matt, Gwendolyn, Neal, Lester, Madeline, Myriam, son père, tous les gens qu'elle aimait et qui étaient encore en vie, qui avaient survécu avec elle : et elle inspira profondément, comme si elle pouvait gonfler ses poumons de courage autant que d'oxygène. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle allait survivre à ces dix-neuf longues années, survivre jusqu'à ce que la peine ne soit qu'un écho, et ils allaient tous le faire ensemble.

Soudain, cela ne semblait plus si insurmontable.

– On rentre au château ? proposa-t-elle.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les heures passèrent, lentement. Les nouvelles continuaient à arriver : Kingsley ayant été nommé temporairement Ministre de la Magie, plusieurs Mangemorts arrêtés, la création d'un mouvement de volontaires pour nettoyer et reconstruire le Chemin de Traverse… Pourtant, le choc de ce qui s'était passé hier ne s'était pas complètement dissipé. Après l'allégresse de la victoire, tout le monde semblait encore un peu hagard, comme si personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire maintenant que la guerre était finie, qu'il n'y avait plus à fuir ou à se battre. Cela se voyait sur le visage des gens qui se trouvaient à Poudlard, qui avaient toujours l'air un peu perdu. Mais il y avait tant de choses à faire… Les gens commençaient à s'agiter. Ils sortaient de leur torpeur, échangeaient timidement des idées, des projets. Il y avait un regain de vie et d'énergie à Poudlard. Bien sûr, le château était toujours dévasté, mais… A la lumière du jour, avec le nettoyage qui progressait… Les ravages semblaient moins dramatiques. L'école allait rouvrir, bientôt.

Elisa revit Matt, et Lupin. Accompagnés par Fleur, ils aidaient au nettoyage de l'école. Dégager les décombres, réparer les fenêtres, rassembler les tableaux endommagés, remplacer les portes défoncées… Il y avait de quoi faire. Tourmaline était en cours de nettoyage également (les géants avaient fait quelques dégâts superficiels, et un peu endommagé les Charmes Gardiens) alors les cours des Cracmols n'avaient pas repris, ce qui libérait l'emploi du temps de Matt. Lupin n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Quant à Fleur, son appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse avait été détruit, et elle n'avait donc nulle part ailleurs où aller dans l'immédiat.

– Et toi, quel est ton plan, Magister ? lança Remus.

Elisa cligna des yeux, cessant momentanément d'appliquer des _Reparo_ à toutes les tapisseries déchirées qui couvraient les murs.

– Quoi, pour finir ce couloir ?

– Non, corrigea le loup-garou avec amusement. Pour l'avenir.

Ils étaient tous plus âgés qu'elle, pourquoi c'était elle qui devait avoir les idées ? Mais Elisa haussa les épaules, et récita par automatisme toutes les idées qui s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête durant des années, quand elle songeait vaguement à ce qui se passerait _après_.

– Faire des procès aux Mangemorts, réexaminer les cas de tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban pour en sortir les innocents, fonder des associations de défense des loups-garous, militer pour l'amélioration du statut des elfes, dénazifier le pays pour se débarrasser des idées puristes qui ont causé la montée au pouvoir de Jedusor en premier lieu, booster l'économie pour éviter une crise financière, moderniser les cours, actualiser les connaissances, intégrer les Cracmols dans la société…

Il y avait tellement à faire. Elle en était épuisée rien que d'y penser. Les trois autres, en revanche, avaient l'air vaguement interloqué. Enfin, Fleur avait l'air interloquée. Lupin avait l'air amusé, et Matt avait une expression songeuse, presque affectueuse.

– Je crois que Remus voulait parler du court terme, pointa-t-il. Cette semaine, par exemple.

– Oh, lâcha la jeune fille en s'obligeant à réfléchir. Eh bien… Rouvrir _Bishop &Bowman_, j'imagine. Aider les gens cachés par l'Alliance à retrouver un logement. Réviser mes ASPICS.

Cela semblait tellement trivial comparé à ce qui l'attendait. C'était rassurant, en un sens. Puis elle pensa à une autre tâche qui l'attendait très prochainement, et sa gorge se serra. Enterrer sa mère. Cela semblait presque irréel.

– Et vous ? fit-elle pour penser à autre chose. Vous avez des plans ?

Matt pensait travailler sur leur idée de métamorphose des sorts. Si ça se concrétisait, il pourrait en obtenir un Doctorat… Pourvu qu'un mentor accepte de le former, et que le CERVEAU ne découvre pas sa lycanthropie. Cela l'obligerait à abandonner son travail à Tourmaline, cela dit. On ne pouvait pas travailler _et_ faire des recherches _et_ en plus passer ses pleines lunes dans un lieu secret. Mais au besoin, Remus était totalement ouvert à l'idée de le remplacer. Fleur, également. Elle avait toujours voulu être prof. Sa matière préférée était le duel, cela dit, et ce n'était pas vraiment enseigné dans une école conçue pour les Cracmols… Mais elle était aussi passionnée par les Sortilèges, la Théorie Magique, et l'Histoire.

Pourtant, ni Matt ni Elisa ne mentionnèrent le fait qu'il manquait à Tourmaline un prof d'Histoire. La perte de Cécile Engelhorn était encore récente… Même Elisa avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée entre l'annonce de son meurtre, et la bataille qui avait eu lieu la veille. Comme si elle avait vieilli de plusieurs années entre ces deux évènements.

La douleur d'avoir perdu Cécile n'était plus si vive, à présent. Peut-être parce qu'elle pâlissait comparée à la douleur d'avoir perdu tous ses autres amis, et sa mère. Mais peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait vécu, entre-temps : elle avait appris, grandi, rempli son esprit d'autres expériences, d'autres idées, jusqu'à rendre l'absence de Cécile moins écrasante.

La matinée avança. A midi, les gens migrèrent vers la Grande Salle pour manger quelques sandwiches, et pour se relayer les nouvelles. A l'extérieur, le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner. L'équipe de volontaires en charge du nettoyage et de la reconstruction du Chemin de Traverse avait lancé un appel aux donations, et plusieurs familles Sang-Purs, soucieuses de se distancer des actes des Mangemorts, avaient donné de grosses sommes. Ste Mangouste avait également lancé un appel aux dons pour ouvrir une aile spécialisée dans le traitement des loups-garous (devenus très nombreux ces derniers mois) et à la surprise générale, la famille Rosier avait fait une donation. Plusieurs familles avaient lancés des appels, par la _Gazette_ ou par la radio, pour retrouver leurs proches perdus de vue, parce qu'ils avaient du se cacher, quitter le pays, ou juste changer discrètement d'adresse. Un nouveau Directeur du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques avait été nommé, remplaçant Amos Diggory. Elisa ne connaissait pas son nom. Un nouveau Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique avait été choisi également, et là, par contre, le nom était familier : c'était Percy Weasley, le plus jeune Directeur depuis près de trois siècles. Il avait beau sortir tout juste de l'hôpital, il avait immédiatement commencé à remettre debout son Département. Et il avait du boulot… Les trois quarts des Aurors avaient été tués lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, et les autres avaient été soit soumis à l'Impérium, soit trop grièvement blessés pour reprendre immédiatement le service. La rumeur disait que Percy comptait offrir d'office une place d'Aspirant à tout sorcier majeur ayant défendu Poudlard lors de la Bataille. A la table des Serdaigle, Elisa pouvait voir qu'Helen était déjà en train de rédiger une lettre de motivation.

– Tu vas postuler ? demanda-t-elle à Fleur. Tu es une duelliste extraordinaire, et ce n'est pas restreint aux élèves de Poudlard.

Elle mangeait avec Fleur et Matt. Elle avait eu un appel de Neal Bowman (au sujet de gens à la recherche de leurs proches, qui avaient quitté le pays grâce à l'Alliance) et avait envoyé Remus servir de messager. Il reviendrait sans doute dans la soirée.

– Peut-être, fit pensivement la française. Mais j'aime le travail de Briseur de Sort… Bah, je pourrais toujours y revenir par la suite, j'imagine. Et toi ?

– Moi ? fit Elisa avec surprise. Devenir Auror ? Jamais de la vie. Je ne suis pas une guerrière.

Fleur émit un bruit incrédule, et Matt haussa poliment un sourcil :

– Peut-être pas, mais tu es certainement assez dangereuse pour l'être. Je n'ai pas assistés à tes combats, mais je sais ce dont tu es capable. Et je t'ai vu mettre en fuite plusieurs centaines de Détraqueurs à toi toute seule ! C'est un exploit.

Elisa esquissa un sourire crispé. La Pierre de Résurrection avait retrouvé sa place dans le médaillon qu'elle portait au coup, et le collier semblait soudain très lourd.

Ce n'était pas qu'un moyen de faire fuir les Détraqueurs. Ce n'était pas juste une Relique de la Mort, une partie du set qui transformait apparemment son aura et son humanité. Non, c'était une chance de revoir ceux qui étaient partis. Et ça faisait tellement mal, leur absence… Comment Elisa aurait pu ne pas y penser, à ce petit caillou qui pouvait lui faire oublier la douleur ?

Isabelle lui manquait tellement. Ils lui manquaient tous tellement.

Elle avait réfléchi à en parler à Trisha, à Cédric, à Harry, à quelqu'un. Ce serait plus facile de prendre une décision si elle partageait ce fardeau… Mais voilà. C'était ça le problème. Elle cherchait la solution de la facilité. Alors qu'en réalité, partager ce secret lui créerait des ennuis sur le long terme. Les Reliques de la Mort ne portaient pas vraiment chance.

Elle voulait en parler à ses amis parce que ça serait plus facile. Mais elle voulait garder la pierre parce que ça serait plus facile. Et elle voulait l'utiliser parce que ça serait plus facile. Parce que devoir supporter ce chagrin, ce deuil, cette solitude, toute seule, c'était trop dur. Ça semblait insurmontable. La facilité était si tentante…

Mais facile ne veut pas dire bon. Facile ne veut pas dire _vrai_.

Elle serra le poing et son pouce frotta machinalement l'endroit où des lignes rouges et douloureuses étaient imprimées dans sa chair, là où elle avait serré la Pierre de Résurrection si fort que ses arrêtes aigues s'étaient enfoncées presque jusqu'au sang. La douleur avait été réelle. Ça avait été réel, et elle s'y était accrochée avec férocité, avec désespoir, parce que si cette douleur était réelle alors ça voulait dire que ce qu'elle avait perdu était réel aussi. Se contenter d'une illusion à la place, ça aurait été comme une trahison. Comme si un simple écho était capable de remplacer sa mère, son rire, ses idées, sa douceur, sa bonté, son amour.

Vivre un mensonge, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Oui la réalité faisait mal, mais c'était _supposé_ faire mal. C'était supposé être dur, de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Mais il fallait encaisser. Si on fuyait dans un monde d'illusion à la moindre difficulté, si on était prêt à remplacer des êtres chers par des spectres sans substance, des souvenirs figés, des illusions… Ça n'était plus de l'amour, mais de la lâcheté.

Elle desserra le poing. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux vers son collier. Elle regarda Matt, et déclara simplement :

– Je préfèrerai faire quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose qui améliore la vie des gens pour de vrai.

– Ne laisse pas un Auror t'entendre dire ça, fit son ami avec amusement. Comme quoi, par exemple ?

Ils commencèrent à échanger des idées. Petit à petit, les épaules d'Elisa se détendirent, et elle oublia la légère douleur de sa paume marquée par les arrêtes de la Pierre, ou le poids de son médaillon. Elle avait des choses plus importantes à penser.

L'équipe de nettoyage de Poudlard finit de dégager et réparer complètement tous les couloirs en début d'après-midi, et il fallut ensuite s'attaquer aux différentes pièces. La salle commune des Gryffondor était éventrée, par exemple. Les toilettes pour fille du troisième étage et celles pour garçon au deuxième étaient explosées (Matt confessa avoir utilisé l' _Agua Animaro_ pour faire jaillir d'énormes loups-garous liquides des différentes cuvettes, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris les Mangemorts sur le coup, et qui plia de rire Elisa quand il lui raconta l'affaire), et il fallait également les réparer. Le professeur Flitwick dirigea une équipe qui s'occupa de remettre en place les Charmes Gardiens sur l'enceinte extérieure. Le professeur Chourave s'attela à la reconstruction des serres. Le professeur Slughorn se chargea du nettoyage final des cachots. Le professeur Rogue, qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis trente-six heures, fut emmené à l'infirmerie par Pomfresh presque sous la menace de sa baguette, et l'infirmière lui ordonna très fermement de faire une sieste, ou bien elle l'assommerait elle-même.

Plusieurs personnes quittèrent Poudlard pour se rendre aux premiers enterrements. Certains concernaient des défenseurs de Poudlard, dont le corps était trop endommagé pour attendre longtemps. D'autres concernaient des Mangemorts, que leurs familles voulaient inhumer le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible. Un grand nombre de ces enterrements avaient lieu à Pré-au-Lard, mais Elisa ne s'y rendit pas.

Elle n'en avait pas encore le courage. Ça viendrait. Mais… Plus tard. Dans quelques heures. Dans quelques jours. Plus tard.

Il y eu de nouveaux arrivants, venu aider à la remise en état de Poudlard. Il y avait là des élèves qui avaient été évacués avant l'attaque, mais aussi leurs parents. Certains des élèves qui étaient partis retrouver leurs familles après la bataille étaient également revenus. C'était le cas de Warrington, mais aussi de Fred et George, Ron, Aaron Woodbridge, Angelina Johnson… Mais, et c'était ça le plus important aux yeux d'Elisa, il y avait surtout ses deux meilleurs amis : Cédric et Trisha.

Cédric sortait tout juste de Ste Mangouste, et il avait un bras en écharpe, complètement enveloppé dans un épais plâtre qui avait une allure étrangement métallique. Il insistait quand même pour donner un coup de main, maniant sa baguette de son bras valide. Il avait toujours été ambidextre : jadis, il n'en avait vu l'utilité que pour le Quidditch. Mais avoir un bras paralysé, ça changeait les choses.

Trisha aussi était revenue au château, même si elle expliqua avec regret que ce n'était que pour aujourd'hui. Dès ce soir, elle repartait chez elle, et elle ne reviendrait pas avant la reprise des cours, car sa famille avait besoin d'elle à la maison. Ça allait être long. L'école ne rouvrirait pas avant plusieurs jours, peut-être plusieurs semaines. McGonagall avait déjà annoncé que les examens, y compris les ASPICS, seraient repoussés à la mi-août. Cela dit, Elisa était contente de les voir.

– Je serai là quand l'école rouvrira moi aussi, assura Cédric tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les trois dans les couloirs. Les Guérisseurs ne savent pas si j'aurais récupéré la mobilité de mon bras, cela dit… Le maléfice a gravement endommagé les muscles. Dans le meilleur des cas, mon bras va retrouver son état normal petit à petit, et d'ici six mois je n'aurais plus qu'une cicatrice très moche et quelques douleurs articulaires.

– Et dans le pire des cas ? lâcha Elisa en se préparant mentalement.

Cédric grimaça :

– Mon bras se momifie tout seul et dans deux mois il faudra l'amputer.

Trisha porta la main à sa bouche avec un hoquet horrifié, mais Elisa se contenta d'inspirer profondément, encaissant la nouvelle. Elle en parlerait avec Neal… Non, il n'était pas encore diplômé, il lui fallait un expert… Un expert en malédictions… Elle en parlerait à Rogue, voilà. Dès qu'elle en aurait le courage. Oh, et il faudrait aussi qu'elle se penche sur la création de prothèses ultra-perfectionnées. Juste au cas où.

Elle avait beaucoup à faire.

– Et après les ASPICS ? fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Trisha sourit largement :

– Eh bien, le bon côté des choses est que le prix de l'immobilier a chuté sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Cédric eut l'air scandalisé, mais Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Trisha eut l'air très fière de sa blague, aussi sombre soit-elle, et enchaîna :

– Et donc _Farces et_ _Fariboles Facétieuses_ , c'est le nom de notre futur magasin, va pouvoir s'acheter un bâtiment à bas prix ! Et vous deux, quels sont vos plans ? Cédric, toujours fixé sur le Ministère ?

Il avait voulu travailler avec son père. Mais Amos Diggory était mort, hier, et peut-être que ça changeait tout. Pendant une seconde, Cédric resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il sourit faiblement :

– Oui. Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques. Le nom de Diggory peut encore m'ouvrir beaucoup de portes, et… Il y a tellement de bien que je pourrais faire, là-bas. Je pourrais tenter ma chance ailleurs, mais ça serait comme de fuir, et… Ça ne me semble pas juste. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis.

– Ah, fit gravement Trisha en hochant la tête. Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question.

Il y eut un court silence où Cédric et Elisa échangèrent un regard interloqué, parce que Shakespeare n'était pas du tout le genre de lecture de Trisha, puis le Préfet-en-Chef se tourna vers leur amie d'un air incrédule :

– Qui t'as fait lire Hamlet ?

– Isaac, à Noël dernier.

– Ton frère ? fit Elisa sans comprendre. Mais pourquoi ?

Trisha haussa les épaules :

– Bah, je me plaignais de devoir faire la vaisselle, il a voulu me prouver que d'autres gens que moi avaient des vies difficiles, et il pensait que la tragédie pourrait m'aider à me remettre en perspective.

– Oh. Et ça a marché ?

– Non, fit son amie d'un air guilleret. Ce sont tous des imbéciles et je pourrais faire bien mieux. Ils devraient me nommer reine d'Angleterre.

Elisa se frappa le front. Cédric aurait sans doute fait pareil si son bras avait été en état de fonctionner, mais il se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond d'un air de martyr, comme pour prendre les cieux à témoins de la débilité qu'il devait supporter au quotidien. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rire, et elle sentit comme un poids invisible s'envoler de ses épaules. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir rire et parler avec ses amis. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur, comme si, millimètre par millimètre, la plaie béante remplie de shrapnel qui lui déchirait la poitrine était en train de guérir, tout doucement.

Dans dix-neuf ans, la douleur ne serait qu'un écho. Il lui fallait vivre jusque là, jour après jour. Chaque conversation, chaque éclat de rire, chaque respiration la rapprochait de ce moment.

– Et toi Elisa ? fit Trisha. C'est quoi tes plans ? Devenir maître du monde ?

La jeune fille émit un rire nerveux. Ah, si seulement Trisha savait à quel point elle était proche de la réalité. A peine vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Elisa avait eu entre ses mains un pouvoir défiant l'imagination, un pouvoir qu'aucun autre sorcier n'avait maîtrisé auparavant : le pouvoir des trois Reliques de la Mort. Si elle avait cherché à en tester les limites, Elisa se demandait où cela l'aurait emmenée. L'immortalité, peut-être ?

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Le pouvoir était un moyen, pas un but. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait rendu sa cape à Harry. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait rangé la pierre dans son médaillon, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le rouvrir.

Et c'était pour ça que la Baguette de Sureau était à présent rangée dans un des tiroirs du bureau de Dumbledore.

Oui, Elisa voulait faire de grandes choses. Jadis, le Choixpeau avait vu son ambition, et lui avait proposé Serpentard pour cela. Mais elle avait demandé Poufsouffle, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre de vue ce qui l'avait amenée sur ce chemin, ce pour quoi elle devait changer l'univers. L'amour, la bonté, la confiance, l'espoir. Elle aurait pu mettre la Baguette de Sureau au service de ces notions, mais… Il aurait été si facile d'être grisée de pouvoir et de perdre de vue ses objectifs. Non, c'était mieux comme ça.

Elle n'était pas si extraordinaire. Juste une élève de Poufsouffle. Une Sang-Mêlée, sans titre de noblesse ou médaille de mérite (même si apparemment le Ministère se proposait de lui donner un Ordre de Merlin et toute une brassée de récompenses clinquantes pour bien se faire voir du Magister). Elle était la fille d'Isabelle et de Michael Bishop, la sœur adoptive d'Harry Potter, l'amie de Cédric et Trisha. Une inventrice. Une idéaliste. Une gamine qui avait toujours eu des rêves plus grands qu'elle.

– Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire avec un léger sourire. J'ai mon Doctorat qui m'attends, mais… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de me plonger dedans en septembre, vous voyez ? C'est une charge de travail assez intense.

– Tu laisses tomber ? s'horrifia Cédric.

– Non ! Je vais m'inscrire au CERVEAU, comme prévu, mais je vais demander six mois de délai. Peut-être pour finir de dissoudre l'Alliance, ou donner un coup de main à Tourmaline, aider Gwendolyn à relancer B&B. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais… Je veux me donner le temps. Le futur est tellement… vaste.

Vaste. Le mot qu'elle aurait voulu employé était _vide_. Mais ses amis semblèrent le deviner. Ils l'avaient toujours comprise. Et puis… Ils avaient tellement perdus, que ce soit un parent ou des amis, que c'était sans doute impossible de regarder vers le futur et de voir autre chose que le vide laissé par leur absence. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Puis Cédric secoua la tête :

– Ça ira mieux. Pour nous tous. On va s'en sortir. Après ce à quoi on a survécu, tu sais… Je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui pourrait nous arrêter. On ne vise pas la lune. On doit juste…

– Vivre avec ce qui s'est passé, lâcha Trisha à voix basse.

– Voilà. Et oui, ça peut paraître insurmontable, comme ça, mais… On n'a pas besoin de superpouvoirs. On n'a pas besoin d'être Merlin ou Dumbledore…

 _Ou d'être Maître de la Mort ?_ songea Elisa sans rien dire.

– On a juste besoin d'y aller un pas à la fois, acheva Cédric. On ne peut pas rester cramponnés au passé parce qu'on a peur d'aller de l'avant. Le futur va venir, qu'on le veuille ou non. La moindre des choses est de le rencontrer à mi-chemin.

Il y eut une pause, puis Trisha lui donna un coup de coude taquin.

– C'était vachement poétique, dis donc !

Cédric protesta, Trisha rit, mais Elisa se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, songeuse. Cédric avait raison. On ne pouvait pas retenir le passé et s'aveugler au futur, ça ne servait à rien. Oui, la douleur semblait suffocante et il fallait qu'elle passe, mais… On n'avait pas simplement à attendre qu'elle passe. On pouvait aller de l'avant. Ne pas s'accrocher à ce qui _aurait pu_ être, mais ce qui _pouvait encore_ advenir.

Elisa aurait voulu pouvoir changer le passé. Elle voulait que sa mère ne soit pas morte. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir empêcher ça. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir sauver Heather, Takashi, Alicia, Heidi, Sun-Min, Mandy, Lavande, Bill, Maugrey, Sirius, tous ces gens qui étaient morts et qui aurait mérité mieux.

Mais elle voulait aussi serrer Trisha et Cédric dans ses bras. Ebouriffer les cheveux d'Harry. Se blottir dans l'étreinte de son père. Inventer des sortilèges avec Matt. Discuter avec Flitwick. Parler avec Dumbledore. S'endormir avec son chat sur les genoux. Apprendre, découvrir, créer, avancer. Elle avait encore tellement de gens à aimer. Tellement de choses à vivre. Et elle voulait s'accrocher au passé, vraiment, mais elle voulait aussi se cramponner au présent à deux mains, pour l'empêcher de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il fallait aller de l'avant. Elisa voulait vivre aimée, entourée, et heureuse, mais plus que tout, elle voulait vivre dans la réalité.

– Miss Bishop ?

Elle se retourna. Interrompus en plein dans leur chahut, ses deux amis aussi. Le professeur Flitwick, car c'était lui, esquissa un sourire.

– Votre père est aux grilles de l'école, Miss Bishop. Il est venu vous chercher, ainsi que Mr Potter. Est-ce que vous voulez rentrer chez vous ?

Elisa sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotion, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Michael Bishop n'était pas parti. Il n'avait pas fui. Il était resté, pour traverser ça avec elle et Harry. Ensemble.

– Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Pour faire face à l'avenir, il n'y avait pas besoin de superpouvoirs. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de la pierre. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de la cape, ou de la baguette. Il fallait juste mettre un pied devant l'autre, et avancer. Le futur était vaste, oui, mais il n'était pas vide. Il était plein de possibilités, et Elisa était prête à y faire face. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, et ça lui suffisait. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais besoin d'être Maître de la Mort pour changer le monde.

Elle avait déjà tout le pouvoir nécessaire en elle : le pouvoir d'imaginer mieux.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà !

C'est la fin de cette aventure. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue (et, d'accord, quelques bonus... Donc abonnez-vous à la fic "Elisabeth Bishop : bonus hors-série" pour les voir arriver !). Pour Elisa, c'est la fin de la guerre, la fin de cette épopée. Elle a réussi. Une victoire douce-amère, mais une fin qui peut être pleine d'espoir, si on se montre optimiste.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et je vous dis à bientôt pour l'épilogue !

.


	24. Epilogue

.

Hello mes kiwis !

Et voilà, on y est. C'est l'épilogue. Avec ce chapitre s'achève définitivement la saga d'Elisabeth Bishop. Oh, je ferait des bonus ! Mais... Voilà pour le "canon" de l'intrigue x) Ça va faire un vide, j'avoue. Trois ans (ou presque) que je suis sur cette histoire ! C'est fou. Elisa va me manquer... Et vous allez me manquer, vous les lecteurs, qui êtes après tout une part si importante de l'histoire.

Je sens déjà la nostalgie.

.

Bon, ça suffit avec la mélancolie, aussi. On passe aux réponses aux reviews !

Hello **Aomine** ! Yep, le Ministère (plus précisément Kingsley, le Ministre) va garder un oeil sur Elisa, savoirc e qu'elle devient, etc. Mais bon, elle n'a pas commis de crime. C'était la guerre. Elle est simplement puissante et efficace. Les comparaisons avec Dumbledore vont se multiplier, j'imagine. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Elisa allait se cacher ! Elle va beaucoup s'impliquer dans la vie publique x) Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, en revanche, vu qu'il va se retirer de la vie publique, j'imagine qu'il va se concentrer sur le principal. Préparer sa mort. Choisir et former des gens pour lui succéder à ses différents postes. Mettre par écrit ses mémoires, ou du moins l'essentiel des choses qu'il ne veut pas voir disparaître avec lui. Faire ses adieux à ses proches. Ce genre de choses. Sinon, pour Matt et Fleur : j'y ait pensé ! Ils feraient un super couple, non ? Mais Matt est AroAce, et Fleur Aromantique, donc... Même s'il y a une connexion entre eux, la vie de couple n'est pas pour eux !

Merci **Shinlya** ! Ah, j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette fin. C'est duuuur de lâcher prise x) Enfin bref, ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Salut **Miss-Gotthelf-Snape** ! C'était l'un des chapitres les plus émouvants, d'après ma Bêta, alors... Tant mieux si tu l'as ressneti comme ça x) Eh oui, on a envie de serrer les personnages dans nos bras et de leur assurer que l'avenir sera meilleur. Mais bon, en fait, je crois que c'ets le ressenti d'Elisa qui transparait dans ma narration ! Après tout, c'est son état d'esprit quasi-constant ! xDDD

Désolée **Hiranna** , pas d'autre "livre" pour faire suite à cette saga... Les aventures d'Elisa (du moins dans l'intrigue canon) sont terminée ! Cela dit, je posterait quelques Bonus, pour développer ce que les divers personnages sont devenus par la suite. Bah oui, l'épilogue, ce n'est pas assez pour faire la conclusion...

Coucou **Kuro No Kage** ! Comparé aux chapitres précédents, celui-là était paisible, hein ? C'est l'après-coup, la retombée d'adrénaline. Mais je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu quand même !

Hello **Nessie** ! Woah, ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas vu ton pseudo x) Depuis... Depuis Polydipsie, je crois ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Et je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai autant ému ! C'est un chapitre post-combat, tout semble ralenti, l'adrénaline retombe, il y a une grande vulnérabilité dans ce genre de moment. Et... Voilà, ça fait un chapitre riche en émotions...

Yep **DreamerInTheSky** , Elisa a bien mûri ! Elle qui voulait tout contrôler, qui était écrasée par sa peur de l'échec, qui rageait et pleurait et s'acharnait... Eh bien, elle a fait la paix avec le destin, d'une certaine façon, maintenant que la guerre est finie. On va de l'avant. C'est beau x)

Merci **Nana Umi** ! Je crois qu'Harry se sent sans doute un peu coupable d'être le seul à avoir vu Isabelle, alors qu'Elisa (la *vraie* fille d'Isabelle justement) en a été privé. Mais c'est un truc avec lequel il faudra vivre... Car la vie continue, justement x)

Bienvenue **tenshihouou** ! Tu arrives juste quand ça se termine x) Oh, dans le top 3 des fics Harry Potter ? Je suis flattée ! Merci =) Et si ça te tente, j'ai d'autres fics HP sur mon profil !

Ah ah **Aqualyne** , tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Tu le verras dans cet épilogue, mais aussi dans les bonus que le posterai ensuite... Mais en effet, Elisa va retourner voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin, et se rendre indispensable au monde magique. Après tout, changer le monde est son plus cher souhait depuis qu'elle est toute petite...

Hello **Mamonymous** ! Oui, comme tu le constate, l'épilogue raconte ce qui se passe longtemps après x) Enfin, je te laisse le lire ! Je suis contente que la fic ait su te garder en haleine tout du long. J'y ai mis tout mon coeur ! Et j'avoue, j'ai même versé des larmes en écrivant certains passages... x)

Salut **Ardelone** et... bienvenue, il me semble ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà vu ton pseudo, mais il me semble que non... Bref. En tous les cas, merci beaucoup ! Et ravie que tu ait adoré cette fic x) J'avoue que ce lancer dans le genre Self-Insert, c'était pas mal de pression. Mais... Si tu penses que c'est réussi... Bah je suis assez fière de moi x)

Merci **StElia** ! J'espère que ce sont des larmes de joie x) Ca fini bien, quand même ! Bon, j'avoue, j'ai pas mal larmoyé en écrivant ce dernier passage. Les émotions sont à fleur de peau. C'est la fin d'une ère, et il y a quelque chose d'à la fois terrifiant d'immensité et grisant de possibilités, dans le fait de tourner une page de l'histoire. Alors... Pas étonnant qu'Elisa soit un peu émotive. ET les lecteurs aussi x)

Coucou **Lamésis** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu =) Et comme tu vas le voir... L'épilogue n'est pas exactement "dix-neuf ans plus tard" xDDD Eh oui, comme ici la bataille finale a eu lieu avec deux ans d'avance, l'épilogue a lieu deux ans plus tard que dans le canon !

Hello **Yuedra** ! La fin d'une époque, oui xD Pour ce qui ets d'imprimer les ELisabeth Bishop au format de livres... C'est une idée. Mais ça représente un sacré boulot, de tout corriger une nouvelle fois, de mettre en page... Donc voilà, ça reste une simple idée xD Enfin bref ! Oui, la fin est très "Elisabethesque" XD Les gentisl vivent, et oui Rogue va pouvoir quitter Poudlard pour s'installer sur une île tropicale et ne plus jamais adresser la parole à un seul sorcier brittanique de sa vie xDDDD Sinon pour ce qui est des fics SI en français, euuuuh, je sèche ! Je sais que IceQueen83 en écrit une, mais ça se passe durant l'enfance de Dumbledore. Hum, une fic SI à l'époque des Maraudeurs... Ca peut être intéressant, en effet. ECRASE LE CRÂNE DE JAMES POTTER CONTRE UN MUR ! Ahem. Pardon. Fais comme tu veux, je veux dire xD

Merci **Marie La Petite** ! Et voilà à présent l'épilogue... Et la fin de l'aventure x) Mais pas d'inquiétude, il y aura au moins deux bonus, peut-être trois !

Tout à fait **Lassa** , les survivants doivent se remettre à avancer, un pas après l'autre, en douceur. C'est dur de tourner la page. Et oui, bien sûr, je parlerai de ce que deviennent les autres personnages x) Si pas dans l'épilogue, ça sera dans un bonus spécial ! Sinon, nope, Elisa ne finira pas reine d'angleterre xDDD Par contre elle va effectivement devenir une figure importante d ela société magique brittanique !

Ah ah, courage **PyromaniacRabbit** , toi tu n'as qu'une semaine avant l'épilogue, alors qu'Elisa attend vingt-et-un ans avant d'arriver en septembre 2017 ! xD Sinon, merci beaucoup de cette review, et je suis honorée d'être si haut dans ton classement x) Dommage, mais Elisa ne chevauchera pas de dragon ! Quoique... Je pourrais mettre ça dans un bonus, histoire de te faire un petit clin d'oeil... xD

Salut **Cococat012** ! Ma fic sur Avatar est... pour l'instant... un peu à l'état larvaire xD En gros, Natsui (l'héroïne, qui est la quatrième réincarnation d'Elis aà ravers différents univers) est encore une gamine de six ans dans cette histoire ! Mais si ça te tente, j'ai écrit une fanfiction sur le site fanfiction-fr. Ca s'appelle "La voie des dragons", écrit par Ywëna. Bon, ça a des défauts, ça a été écrit il y a plusieurs années, mais... Il y a des trucs pas mal. Donc voilà, si ça t'intéresse... x)

Yo **La Glaciale** ! Ah, Elisa l'inventrice x) Facçon Leonard De Vinci, avec les fils qui se touchent mais un génie incontestable ! Ses inventions seront mentionnées dans l'épilogue et les différents bonus, mais je pense qu'elles vont être plus limitées, à présent. D'une certaine façon, Elisa est devenue plus confiante en ses capacités de sorcières, et recopier le passé (le futur ?) ne l'intéresse plus autant. Du coup, elle va se pencher sur la création de sorts plutôt que sur celle d'objets enchantés. C'est comme ça, les gens changent =)

Hello **Tiph** l'Andouille ! Outch, ne sois pas trop confiante pour le sort de Cédric, il s'est pris un sale maléfice quand même. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, au final, et j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Et... Que tu liras les bonus, du coup x)

Bienvenue **Manoa** ! Tu arrives juste à la fin x) Deux bonus sont prévus après cette épilogue, peut-être plus si l'inspiration me vient. On verra ! xD

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire une review, **uzzoikulamaday** ! Et quelle review, justement x) Je suis ravie que ça t'ai tellement plu, même défauts d'Elisa qui font tout son réalisme (tous ses défauts sont l'envers de ses qualités, en fait : sa confiance en l'avenir qui tend à l'arrogance, son optimisme qui la rend naïve, son sens du sacrifice qui mène au mensonges et à la manipulation, son innocence qui confine parfois à la stupidité ou à l'aveuglement...). J'ai mis tout mon coeur dans cette histoire, et ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elle t'a autant touchée ! Eh oui, même les morts et le deuil de la bataille. Et ce dernier chapitre, qui a (apparemment) rempli so rôle d'être une bouffée d'espoir après le chaos, la rage et le chagrin des chapitres de la bataille. Bref, merci beaucoup, et... A bientôt pour les bonus !

Ne me tue pas **Arya39** x) Même si j'avoue, écrire la mort d'Isabelle m'a fait pleurer... OUI JE SUIS EMOTIVE. Enfin bref, comme tu le vois, Matt a survécu, et tout est bien qui finit bien !

Salut **Mayoune** ! Eh oui, on arrive à la fin. Je suis contente que tout t'ai plu =) Et j'espère que cet épilogue (inspiré par JKR, comme le reste de la saga, mais... à ma sauce !) te plaira aussi xD

Hello **Eliie Evans** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu =) Et tu avais vu venir l'apparition d'Isabelle dans la "vision" d'Harry ? Bien joué ! Moi même je n'y ai pensé qu'au dernier moment x) Pour ce qui est des différents sorciers qui se sont éloignés, oui, on va les revoir. Y compris l'ancienne meilleure amie de Zacharias Smith (Sally-Anne Perks), qui avait été evoyée à Durmstrang dans le tome 3 ! Tu as bonne mémoire. Enfin, bref, je te laisse découvrir l'épilogue !

Yo **Steema** ! Eh oui, la fin est juste là. Il fallait bien que cette saga se termine ! Pour ce qui est d'un bonus sur la relation entre Harry et Elisa, du POV d'Harry... Je vais y réfléchir, mais je doute de le faire. L'idée d'écrire sur les Bishop, après qu'Isabelle soit morte... Bah, il ets encore trop tôt pour mon petit coeur sensible quoi xD Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore : contrairement à Kreattur, il n'a pas de magie elfique pour le sauver, et surtout il était déjà affaibli suite à la malédiction de la bague des Gaunt... Et Rogue n'a pas pu le soigner tout de suite, en plus. Eh oui, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul sorcier à la fois dan sla barque menant à l'île centrale du lac rempli d'Inferi, donc je headcanon que Rogue a du attendre presque une heure pour que Dudu revienne sur le rive et qu'il puisse le soigner. A ce moment là les dommages étaient irréparables. Dans le canon Dudu est mourrant quand il revient à Poudlard, avec sans doute à peine 24h à vivre. Rogue lui a permit de gagner sept ans. Ce n'est pas rien...

.

Apparemment vous avez tous aimé la fin de cette fic, et je m'en réjoui x) Du coup j'espère que l'épilogue va vous plaire également !

Comme JKR, j'aime les ellipses. L'épilogue se déroule donc plusieurs années plus tard. Mais pas 19 ans, comme dans le canon. Non, c'est 21 ans. Eh oui ! La bataille finale a eu lieu avec deux ans d'avance, donc pour arriver en 2017, il faut deux ans de plus ! XD

Mais voilà, j'espère avoir écrit un épilogue qui, même s'il se déroule à la même période que celui de JKR, ne laissera pas la même impression de frustration. Parce que, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais la fin de la saga Harry Potter m'avait laissé sur ma faim. Oui, c'était bien mignon de nommer les enfants d'après des héros morts, et que chacun épouse son amour d'enfance, que chacun ait son job rêvé d'adolescent, mais... Ca faisait un peu... Pas assez. Comme si on avait tourné en rond, au lieu d'aller de l'avant. On ne voyait pas les progrès faits par le monde magique. On ne voit pas les transformations qu'ils ont subit à l'âge adulte, à cause du temps, parce qe plus d'une décennie s'est écoulée depuis la bataille. On quitte le Trio après la bataille et quand on les retrouve, ils seraient exactement pareil, avec juste une épouse et des mouflets greffés à leurs côtés ? C'est fade. Ce n'est pas assez.

Donc voilà. J'adore JKR, j'adore Hary Potter, et je ne déteste pas l'épilogue. Mais j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui montre qu'on est allé de l'avant, vraiment, et qu'on a dévié du chemin qu'on pensé établi quand on était adolescents. C'est le fil rouge de la saga d'Elisabeth Bishop, après tout : inattendu, le libre arbitre, et les conséquences de nos choix.

Bref. Du coup, j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

.

 **La vie de la loutre :** Ouais je raconte ma vie, parce que je prend ce site pour mon journal intime. BREF ! Vous savez que j'ai un lapin, petit, mignon, tout noir, retors comme un vieux renard aigri, et nommé Lucifer ? Bah il s'est échappé. ENCORE. Sachant que j'ai adopté ce lapin après l'avoir capturé suite à ce qui s'est avéré être (d'après son éleveur) sa troisième évasion, et qu'il s'est déjà échappé une fois sous ma garde et que je ne l'ai récupéré que grâce à l'aide de mon voisin... Je commence à désespérer xD POURQUOI IL NE VEUT PAS RESTER ?!

Si j'arrive à lui remettre la main dessus, ce lapinou ne quittera plus l'intérieur de la maison. Cage ou pas cage, je ne le remettrait pas dans le jardin !

Bon. Sinon, mon été s'annonce... Correct. J'irais à Kandorya (est-e que certains d'entre vous aussi ?), et je travaillerai chez mes ex-employeurs (les notaires) au moins un mois pour me faire un peu de sous avant de reprendre la fac... Du moins si une fac m'admet. Parce que pour l'instant, j'ai un accusé réception de la fac de Bordeaux (ce qui veut dire ni oui ni non) et un refus de la fac de Nantes ! Donc euuuuuuh ça pourrait être mieux xD

Mais je ne perds pas la foi ! Il le faut !

.

Enfin bref.

Je pense que pour cet épilogue, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire de récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents. Alors... Accrochez vous ceintures. Et c'est parti !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 _ **Vingt-et-un ans plus tard…**_

 _ **.**_

Un léger souffle de vent déplaça une mèche des cheveux d'Elisa, qu'elle replaça machinalement derrière son oreille. Elle avait les cheveux longs désormais, lui arrivant presque au milieu du dos quand elle les laissait libres. Elle les coiffait comme le faisait jadis sa mère, avec des nattes qui s'entrecroisaient, se rassemblaient en chignon, ou ceignaient sa tête comme une couronne. Il fallait admettre que ça avait de l'allure. Elisa avait toujours trouvé à Isabelle des airs de fée, éthérée et délicate. Sur elle, les tresses élaborées avaient l'air digne, efficace, comme une parure officielle. Cela dit, quelques mèches trouvaient toujours moyen de s'échapper.

– Hey, Elisa, pourquoi tu as entourée la date de la rentrée en rouge sur ton calendrier ? fit Trisha avec curiosité. Tu as finalement accepté l'offre de McGonagall ?

Trisha, Cédric et Elisa se trouvaient sur la terrasse à l'étage de la confiserie Buttermere, qui s'était agrandie de deux niveaux depuis qu'Isaac s'était associé avec ses parents. C'était plus tranquille que le rez-de-chaussée, et on avait une belle vue. En contrebas, le Chemin de Traverse bourdonnait d'activité. On était fin août, la veille de la rentrée. Il y avait plein de familles à l'air débordées qui faisaient leur shopping de dernière minute, des enfants qui galopaient d'un air surexcité pour profiter de leur dernier jour de liberté, des passants à l'air affairé profitant des soldes d'été. Les affaires allaient bon train.

Elisa leva les yeux de sa coupe de glace caramel-framboise-spéculos-mangue. Ils avaient trente-neuf ans, mais le ton inquisiteur de son amie était le même que quand ils en avaient douze. Elle haussa un sourcil :

– Tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?

Sa meilleure amie de hâta de ranger en vrac tout ce qu'elle avait sorti de la sacoche d'Elisa, à savoir son agenda, un bloc-notes à la couverture usée, un stylo-plume qui avait l'air orné d'une plume de phénix, des pierres runiques, un set de couteaux de jet ouvragés, un portefeuille en cuir, un talisman grec incrusté de pierres semi-précises, une clef aussi grande que sa main, et la carte de visite d'une école de duel en Roumanie. La table fut tout de suite nettement plus dégagée. Cédric étouffa un rire dans un éternuement factice, caché derrière sa propre glace (framboise-citron-caramel-meringue-goyave, un truc deux fois plus monstrueux que celui d'Elisa). Trisha plaida :

– Mais tu as toujours plein de trucs intéressants ! Il vient d'où ce talisman ? C'est une amulette de Perséphone, non ?

– Cadeau de Miles, fit laconiquement Elisa en enfournant une autre bouchée de glace. Ça vient des ancêtres grecs des Bletchley, et oui, c'est bien Perséphone.

– Bletchley ? répéta Cédric avec intérêt. Sa famille essaie encore de te cirer les pompes ?

– A chaque fois ils font un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière, soupira Elisa. Ils m'offrent des babioles, et ils insultent mon père à demi-mot. Ils me parlent de leur héritage, et ils critiquent Tourmaline. Ils approuvent mes idées devant le Magenmagot, puis ils disent que le fils de Miles ne pourra peut-être pas être l'héritier parce qu'il est Sang-Mêlé… Franchement, un jour je vais les envoyer balader.

– Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec Miles maintenant…

– Oh, oui. Il est beaucoup plus correct depuis qu'il a épousé Tabitha.

– Ou peut-être qu'il a toujours été correct et que c'est juste qu'on le voit plus souvent, raisonna Cédric. Avant, il traînait avec Warrington, et on l'évitait autant que possible.

– Warrington est plus correct aussi, fit pensivement Trisha. C'est fou comme devenir Auror l'a rendu mature. J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait demander Millicent Bulstrode en mariage.

– Deux des Aurors les plus terrifiants du Ministère, frissonna Cédric. Je me demande quel genre de gosse ils vont produire… Mais bref ! On parlait de Miles !

Elisa hocha la tête :

– Oui. Miles. Il est correct, tout à fait poli… Mais ça n'empêche pas sa famille de m'user les nerfs. C'était ça ma conclusion. Pour l'instant on reste neutre, mais un jour l'un de nous va envoyer péter l'autre et ça ne va pas être beau.

Cédric hocha gravement la tête. Il avait souvent à faire à des Sang-Purs coincés, au Ministère, et il voyait tout à fait le problème. Il y eut un court silence où Elisa avala la dernière bouchée de sa glace et repoussa sa coupe vide, puis Trisha pointa sur elle sa cuillère d'un air menaçant :

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Y a quoi de particulier demain pour toi ?

– C'est la rentrée de ton filleul, non ? réfléchit Cédric.

L'âge lui avait donné de petites rides au coin des yeux qui lui donnaient l'air plus sérieux quand il plissait le front. Trisha renifla avec dédain. A elle, l'âge avait juste donné quelques kilos en trop et des cheveux plus bouclés que jamais. Elle les portait court, à présent : Elisa ne lui avait jamais dit, mais ça lui donnait un air de lutin facétieux.

– Elle est la marraine de dix-neuf enfants, ce n'est pas exceptionnel que l'un d'eux fasse sa rentrée. Et puis de toute façon, non, le petit dernier des Potter n'aura onze ans que l'année prochaine si je ne me trompe pas.

Elisa émit un grognement résigné lorsque Trisha mentionna le nombre de gamins dont elle était théoriquement responsable. Dix-neuf gosses. Misère. Du coup, ses deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé, et Cédric pointa :

– C'est ce qui arrive quand on est une célébrité et qu'on ne sait pas dire non aux gens qui te collent leur bébé dans les bras. Ce sont des _bébés_. Ils ne vont pas te mordre, Magister.

– J'y peux rien, ça me crispe ! protesta-t-elle.

– On dévie du sujet ! rappela Trisha. Qu'est-ce que la date de demain a de spécial ?

Elisa cligna des yeux. Il lui fallut une seconde pour s'en souvenir.

– Le premier septembre deux-mille dix-sept ?

Bonne question. Dans l'histoire canon d'Harry Potter, c'était la date de l'épilogue. La date du « dix-neuf ans plus tard ». La date de la rentrée d'Albus Severus Potter (pauvre gosse, quel nom affreux) et de Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy (qui n'était pas mieux loti). C'était aussi, dans une autre vie, un autre univers, un jour d'automne comme les autres pour une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans qui, un mois plus tard, mourrait dans un accident de voiture avant de se réincarner dans le corps d'un bébé doté de pouvoirs magiques, nommé Elisabeth Bishop. Mais tout ça, ça appartenait à d'autres mondes. D'autres histoires. Car dans cet univers, le premier septembre deux mille dix-sept avait lieu _vingt-et-un ans_ après la Bataille de Poudlard, pas dix-neuf. Dans cet univers, il n'y avait pas d'enfants nommés Albus Potter ou Scorpius Malefoy. Et, dans cet univers, Elisa n'était pas sûr que cette jeune fille qui allait bientôt mourir existe vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais vérifié.

Existaient-ils vraiment, d'ailleurs, ces autres gens, ces autres univers ? Ou bien… Avait-elle tout inventé ? Cela faisait plus de vingt ans à présent qu'Elisa avait perdu son avantage sur le Destin. Connaître une histoire qui s'arrêtait à la Bataille de Poudlard, eh bien, ça ne servait plus à grand chose après ladite bataille. Elisa était redevenue normale. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que les autres dans le futur. Elle n'avait plus de connaissance cachées. Parfois, elle se demandait si tout ça avait été réel, si sa connaissance du canon n'avait pas juste été un produit de son imagination. Peut-être qu'elle s'était inventée ça parce qu'elle était alors très jeune, très effrayée, et qu'un avantage illusoire lui avait permis de se rassurer. Mais elle avait toujours un coffre chez elle, rempli de papiers noircis de notes sur Dumbledore, sur les Malefoy, sur Voldemort, sur les Weasley, sur les Dursley, des notes écrites bien avant qu'Elisa ne rencontre ces gens ou même qu'elle ait une raison valable d'entendre parler d'eux, et… C'était troublant. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé, au final. Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment connu une version du futur. Mais comment en être certaine ? Son savoir était obsolète. Comment être sûre d'une chose qui n'avait jamais été matérielle, et qui avait à présent disparu sans laisser de traces ? Comment être certaine que ce soit bien arrivé ? Elle était juste une sorcière comme les autres à présent.

Elle secoua la tête. C'était trop compliqué à expliquer à ses amis. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. Alors elle se contenta de l'essentiel :

– Je m'étais fixé ça, comme date, après la Bataille de Poudlard…. pour faire le point sur ma vie, voir ce qui avait changé. Si on était tous allé de l'avant, si on était heureux.

Il y eut un bref silence. En contrebas, plusieurs adolescents traversèrent la rue à toute allure, zigzagant sur des MagicoGlisseurs en riant, déclenchant quelques cris de surprise et une diatribe indignée d'un vieillard furieux contre les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il devrait être habitué. Depuis qu'Elisa avait ouvert une vraie boutique de MagicoGlisseur, ce moyen de transport s'était répandu à toute allure. L'entreprise employait à présent seize sorciers et quarante-six elfes (certains libres, d'autres non : sur ce point, les choses n'étaient pas encore parfaites…). Un sorcier sur cinq possédait un Glisseur, c'est dire si c'était devenu populaire !

– Pourquoi ce jour-là, précisément ? finit par dire Cédric.

Elle pouvait difficilement lui dire que c'était l'épilogue d'une saga de fiction qu'elle avait peut-être simplement imaginé. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air penaud :

– Je ne sais pas trop. La rentrée scolaire, c'était important, et… Je me disais que nos chemins étaient tout tracés…

– Ah ! renifla Trisha d'un air moqueur. Laisse-moi deviner. Cédric aurait été Ministre. Tu aurais été directrice de Poudlard. J'aurais racheté leur boutique aux Weasley et nagé dans le pognon.

– Euh… Plus ou moins, oui.

– Tu manque tellement d'imagination, Magister ! Sérieusement. Est-ce que tu croyais pouvoir te contenter d'un job de prof ?

– C'était ce que Dumbledore pensait, se défendit faiblement Elisa.

– Et McGonagall aussi, rajouta Cédric. Elle t'offre un poste tous les ans, quand même.

Oui, mais c'était Dumbledore qui lui en avait donné l'idée. Durant toute la durée du Doctorat d'Elisa, le vieux directeur n'avait cessé laisser entendre qu'elle était douée avec les élèves. Il lui avait appris plusieurs secrets de Poudlard (des Charmes Gardiens, des passages secrets, des règles, des procédures…), évoquant vaguement le fait qu'elle en aurait sans doute besoin un jour. Ce n'était que vers la fin de son Doctorat que la jeune fille avait réalisé d'un coup que Dumbledore voulait qu'elle suive ses traces : qu'elle devienne enseignante, puis éventuellement directrice de Poudlard. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était stupidement logique. A qui d'autre aurait-il pu confier l'œuvre de sa vie ?

Mais elle avait dit non. Oh, elle aimait Poudlard, mais il était encore trop tôt. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas assez. Un jour, quand elle aurait soixante-dix, ou cent, ou cent-cinquante, parce qu'après tout les sorciers vivaient vieux… Elle reviendrait sans doute au château pour y transmettre son savoir. Mais en attendant ? Elle avait tellement de choses à vivre et à découvrir. Être prof était trop _statique_ , trop limité.

Alors, après son Doctorat, elle avait quitté le château et s'était consacrée à d'autres choses. L'humanitaire, la politique, la découverte, l'invention, le commerce. Elle n'avait pas complètement abandonné Poudlard : elle siégeait au Conseil d'Administration, et était invité plusieurs fois par an au château pour dîner avec les profs (le personnel s'était renouvelé, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient ses amis), ou pour présenter ses nouveaux sortilèges à des élèves émerveillés. Mais… Voilà, sa vie s'étendait au-delà du l'école. Elle avait fondé ses associations, bâti un orphelinat, milité pour le changement de plusieurs lois, et même fini par siéger au Magenmagot. Elle avait voyagé dans différents pays, ramenant des idées, des artefacts, et parfois des contacts utiles. Elle avait vécu sa vie, tout simplement : une vie bien remplie, passée à s'arc-bouter contre les principes vieillots du monde magique pour le secouer un peu. Et… Ça avait assez bien marché. Aujourd'hui, elle était toujours connu comme le _Magister_ , mais ce n'était plus du tout un titre ironique. Oh, certes, la presse aimait s'interroger sur sa vie amoureuse, ou s'insurger contre son opposition aux traditions sacrées du racisme, ou se moquer de ses lubies les plus excentriques. Mais Elisa était aussi connue pour son action, son impact sur le monde sorcier, ses exploits. Parfois il s'agissait simplement d'un nouveau sort, d'un nouveau débat, d'une nouvelle cause. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille s'était illustrée à plusieurs reprises depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle avait combattu une meute de loups-garous extrémistes en 1999, le soulèvement des Détraqueurs en 2005, l'incendie de l'Allée des Embrumes en 2012…

Ah. C'était ironique. Elle qui penser échapper au destin de Dumbledore en refusant de suivre ses pas dans l'enseignement… Mais il n'était plus si rare que les gens la comparent au vieux directeur, à présent. Inventrice, puissante sorcière, leader, politicienne, figure de proue, conseillère du Ministre… Elle avait même une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie, pour l'amour de Morgane !

– Dumbledore n'avait pas la science infuse, contra Trisha. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait que je ferais de ma vie, d'ailleurs ?

– Euh… Probablement associée de Fred et George.

Son amie pointa sur elle le doigt d'un air triomphant :

– Exactement ! Et qu'est-ce que je suis ?

– La plus fantastique fabricante de baguettes magiques de Grande-Bretagne, lâchèrent en chœur Cédric et Elisa.

– Ouiiiii !

Ollivander s'était mis à la recherche d'un apprenti, neuf ans après la Bataille, en sentant l'âge commencer à lui peser. Trisha avait posé sa candidature, tant par curiosité que parce qu'il commençait à y avoir des tensions entre elle et ses associés. La relation avec les clients, la tenue des comptes, la gestion des brevets, la couleur des papiers-peints, la longueur des tests de chaque produit… Ils avaient de plus en plus de désaccords. Cela tenait aussi au fait que Trisha était sortie avec George Weasley durant six ans, et qu'ils parlaient même de mariage, avant de se séparer assez brutalement. Après ça, ça avait été… tendu. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu s'en aller.

Bref, Ollivander avait découvert qu'elle avait apparemment un don pour la fabrication de baguettes, et voilà. Oh, Trisha était toujours associée à Fred et George, mais seulement de manière périphérique. Dans tous les cas, elle ne gérait plus la boutique, ce qui était le principal. Son nouveau métier (enfin, techniquement elle n'était qu'apprentie, et le resterait jusqu'à la mort d'Ollivander) lui avait permis de mettre de la distance entre eux et de se consacrer entièrement à ce qu'elle aimait, au lieu de gérer un business pour le moins chaotique.

– Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pensait de ce que ferait Cédric ? enchaîna Trisha.

– Directeur du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, répondit aussitôt Elisa.

Cédric esquissa un sourire en coin derrière sa crème glacée :

– Là, il a mis dans le mille.

– … Certes, fut obligée d'admettre leur amie. J'imagine qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tort sur tout.

Elisa retint un reniflement amusé. Le silence revint durant quelques secondes. Puis Cédric termina sa glace et s'appuya sur son dossier d'un air songeur. Au soleil, la prothèse métallique qui remplaçait son bras droit brillait d'un éclat cuivré. Le regard d'Elisa s'attarda dessus.

Après la Bataille de Poudlard, Cédric avait dû être amputé. Longtemps, il avait été forcé de se contenter de prothèses grossières, comme celles qu'avaient portées Maugrey de son vivant. Mais c'était fini. Le bras qu'il avait à présent était un bijou de technologie magique, un assemblage de bois poli et de métal brillant, avec des sections transparentes révélant tout un système d'engrenage et de cristaux parcourus d'éclats lumineux. Il y avait un mécanisme issu des Impulseurs pour conduire la magie dans ce bras artificiel, et Cédric pouvait à présent lancer des sorts lorsqu'il tenait sa baguette dans sa main droite, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'amputation de son bras.

Et c'était Elisa qui avait rendu ça possible. Enfin, Elisa et ses sorts, Trisha et son don pour le bricolage, et Harry et ses talents de Médicomage. Cette prothèse était unique en son genre. C'était d'ailleurs le tout dernier scoop de la presse, qui adorait ressortir l'histoire à la fois inspirante et tragique de Cédric Diggory. Elisa était fière de cette réussite, d'avoir rendu à son ami un peu de ce qu'il avait perdu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Son seul regret était qu'il lui avait fallu vingt-et-un an pour y parvenir.

– Vingt-et-un-an, murmura Cédric.

Elisa tressaillit et se tourna vers lui. Mais son ami n'avait pas suivi son cheminement de pensée. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, et il continua à voix basse :

– C'est fou, non ? Ca fait vingt-et-un ans. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. On était tellement jeune à l'époque. Et maintenant…

– Tu es marié, lâcha Elisa.

– Tu es _père_ , renchérit Trisha.

– De _trois_ gamins !

– Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir des jumeaux en premier, d'ailleurs, parce que sinon Elisa et moi on aurait dû se battre en duel pour savoir qui aurait été la marraine de ton mouflet.

Cédric sourit d'un air idiot, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de ses enfants. Alice, Amory et Kathleen étaient les trois amours de sa vie. Il les chouchoutait, au point que même sa femme Katie Bell se moquait de son côté papa-gâteau.

– Kath fait sa rentrée demain non ? réfléchit Trisha. Elle a deux ans d'écart avec les jumeaux, donc…

– Oui, c'est cette année, acquiesça Cédric avec de soupirer avec mélancolie. Ils grandissent tellement vite !

– Elle n'a que deux ans de plus qu'Audrey, c'est vrai ! réalisa Trisha. Et Audrey fait sa rentrée dans deux ans, du coup… La vache, oui, ils grandissent vite !

– Tu n'es pas la marraine d'Audrey ? réfléchit Elisa.

Elle commençait à s'y perdre avec tous ces enfants. Audrey était la fille cadette de Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson : elle avait un grand frère, William (qui était actuellement en cinquième année à Poudlard), et une grande sœur Roxanne (qui allait entrer en deuxième année). Trisha hocha la tête :

– Oui, c'est la mienne. Et heureusement, c'est la plus calme du lot. Si vous entendiez ce que Fred me raconte sur Willy ! Il est aussi agité du bocal que son père et son oncle combinés. Il fera de grandes choses dans le domaine des farces et attrapes, ce petit !

– Au moins _mon_ filleul Weasley est mature, marmonna Elisa.

– Jason ? Sûr, c'est le fils de _Percy_ !

– Le fils de Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, tu veux dire. Un peu de respect.

Elle avait imité le ton pompeux de Percy lorsqu'il était Préfet (même si son intonation n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était devenu Ministre quatre ans plus tôt). Trisha et elle se défièrent du regard un instant, puis craquèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Cédric secoua la tête d'un air de résignation amusée.

– Non, plus sérieusement, finit par dire Trisha. Je pense que personne, parmi nous trois ou même nos amis, n'a fini là où il se voyait il y a vingt-et-un ans.

– Cédric voulait faire carrière dans son Département, contra aussitôt Elisa. Percy voulait être Ministre. Harry voulait être Médicomage. Ron voulait être Auror. Helen et Rhonda aussi. Raashid voulait travailler dans les médias. Fred et George voulaient ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes…

– D'accord pour ce qui est de leurs métiers, concéda Trisha. Mais le reste ?

– Quoi, le reste ?

– Eh bien… Par exemple, Raashid n'avait sans doute pas pensé qu'il s'associerait avec Lee Jordan et que son émission de radio serait basée sur le journalisme autant que sur la musique. Hermione ne pensait sans doute pas devenir amie avec Pansy Parkinson et créer son propre parti politique. Harry ne s'imaginait sans doute pas finir avec Ginny Weasley.

– Oui j'avoue que ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir, réfléchit Elisa.

Ce qui était marrant, en rétrospective, parce que c'était ce qui arrivait dans le canon : Harry épousait Ginny et ils avaient trois enfants. Mais quand c'était arrivé dans cet univers, ça avait pris Elisa complètement au dépourvu. Pourtant… Ce n'était pas insensé. Certes, Harry était différent dans ce monde : plus posé, plus subtil, plus ouvert. Mais _Ginny_ était différente, elle aussi. Elle était plus douce, plus rêveuse, plus mesurée. Leur romance avait été différente, tout comme leur mariage, la date de naissance de leurs enfants, leurs sexes, leurs noms…

Elisa était un peu responsable pour cette histoire de noms, d'ailleurs. Elle avait dit à Harry (subtilement, puis carrément) que donner le prénom d'un mort héroïque à un gosse était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se sente comparé à un standard idéalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. A la limite, un deuxième prénom, ça pouvait aller. Ou un prénom inspiré de celui du défunt. Mais les vivants devaient passer avant les morts.

Les enfants d'Harry et Ginny avaient donc des prénoms, non seulement choisis par leurs deux parents, mais aussi choisis pour ne pas être écrasants. Les trois gamins s'appelaient donc respectivement Victoria Isabelle Potter, Jamie Michael Potter, et Evan Albus Potter. L'aînée était née le jour de l'anniversaire de la victoire, et son deuxième prénom lui avait été donné pour honorer Isabelle Bishop. Le cadet avait été nommé pour les deux pères d'Harry, James Potter avec la mémoire duquel il s'était finalement réconcilié, et Michael Bishop qui était toujours là pour lui. Quant au benjamin (dont Elisa était la marraine, ses deux aînés étaient respectivement les filleuls de Ron et Hermione), il avait été nommé en l'honneur de Lily Evans mais aussi d'Albus Dumbledore, qui était mort quelques années plus tôt.

Cela dit les trois gamins Potter n'avaient qu'un amour limité pour leurs prénoms respectifs. Ils préféraient leurs surnoms : Tori, Jay, et Al. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Ginny. Ils tenaient ça d'elle !

– Plein de choses inattendues sont arrivées, continua Trisha. Par exemple…

– Adrian et Terence ? suggéra Cédric.

– Ah non, ça c'était garanti qu'ils allaient finir en couple, ils sortaient ensemble depuis leur quinze ans…

– Oui, bien sûr ! acquiesça leur ami. Mais quand on avait dix-huit ans, on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils se _marieraient_ un jour. Ou qu'ils auraient un gamin.

– Ou qu'Adrian quitterait sa famille en claquant la porte pour devenir prof d'Histoire à Poudlard, fit Elisa avec émotion.

– Ou qu'il se mettrait à porter du tweed et que Terence se laisserait pousser la barbe, grommela Trisha.

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était d'avis que le choix d'Adrian d'enseigner à Poudlard était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée au château depuis deux siècles, au moins. Elle-même avait pas mal milité pour changer les choses (moderniser le cursus, rendre l'Etude des Moldus obligatoire, augmenter le nombre de profs, proposer l'apprentissage d'une seconde langue, proposer le CEM comme une matière et non comme un simple club…). Et comme certains des nouveaux profs faisaient partis de ses amis, elle avait eu du soutien. Aaron Woodbridge assistait Flitwick en tant que prof de Sortilèges, Thelma Holmes était devenue professeur d'Astronomie, et Matt Rosier était en train de prendre la succession de McGonagall en tant que prof de Métamorphose, par exemple. Mais Adrian avait modernisé les cours d'Histoire, et ça, ça avait donné un vrai coup de fouet à la culture générale des petits sorciers !

Bien sûr, Trisha était toujours sous le choc parce qu'Adrian (flegmatique, distingué, posé, dédaigneux) portait à présent du _tweed_ comme n'importe quel petit papy, mais bon, chacun ses priorités.

– Et puis il y a aussi cette histoire avec Drago Malefoy, dit-elle plutôt.

Trisha se mit à rigoler comme une hyène. Environ onze ans plus tôt, Drago Malefoy avait fait scandale… Et on en parlait encore. En effet, après un mariage arrangé apparemment paisible mais sans amour entre lui et Amélia Selwyn, qui avait produit un fils (nommé Nathair Hypérion, le pauvre), les époux Malefoy s'étaient séparés du jour au lendemain pour vivre avec leurs amants respectifs. Rita Skeeter s'en était délectée durant des mois. Déjà parce que l'amant d'Amélia Selwyn était un _Moldu_ : riche, beau et bien né, mais Moldu quand même. Et ensuite parce que la maîtresse de Drago s'était avéré être Violette Thatcham en personne. Une métisse et une Sang-Mêlée, mais surtout la petite sœur de feu Heather Thatcham, qui était quand même bien connue pour être morte en défendant Poudlard contre les Mangemorts.

Mais Drago n'était pas son père ni un sympathisant de sa cause, et Violette le savait très bien. Elle était déterminée et charmante, et Drago était réservé et intelligent : ils s'entendaient à merveille, et ils en avaient marre de le cacher.

Malgré la vive désapprobation de sa mère, Drago avait donc divorcé et emménagé avec sa petite-amie dans le Manoir Malefoy, jusque-là déserté. La raison de sa décision était vite devenue évidente quand, sept mois plus tard, Violette avait eu une petite fille, Polaris Holly Malefoy. Il avait fallu quatre ans pour que Narcissa finisse par accepter la rébellion de son fils, et que les Selwyn digèrent le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas planter leurs griffes dans le patrimoine des Malefoy-Black : mais Drago avait finit par épouser Violette, et ils étaient parfaitement heureux. Franchement, comparé à sa vie du canon, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas perdu au change. Le divorce des Malefoy, la réconciliation des sœurs Black, et la connaissance de Tonks… Ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

– En parlant de Malefoy, Tonks t'as raconté la dernière ? fit Cédric.

Elisa secoua la tête :

– Je ne la vois plus beaucoup, tu sais… Elle est Auror, je n'ai pas trop l'occasion d'aller dans leurs bureaux. Helen, Rhonda, et Ron passent me voir, mais Tonks est Superviseur des Aspirants, alors les bébés-Aurors accaparent tout son temps.

– Mais tu sièges au Magenmagot ! C'est au même étage !

– Oui, mais aux deux extrémités opposées du Département !

– Rabat-joie, marmonna Cédric. Eh bien, figure-toi que je la croise, moi, et il parait que le petit Nathair Malefoy veut devenir Auror. Narcissa Black doit être verte.

Trisha renifla avec amusement :

– Il a douze ou treize ans, non ? Il a le temps de changer d'avis…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées. La conversation avait un peu dérivé de son point d'origine. Mais c'était la nature des choses, s'amusa mentalement Elisa. Vingt-et-un-an plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas non plus pensé se retrouver ici, après avoir vécu tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle pouvait poser un regard critique sur le passé, et se dire qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux. Elle aurait pu se dire que certaines de ses actions avaient été trop hâtives, et d'autres pas assez décisives. Elle pouvait regretter certains choix de mots, durant des discours ou juste des conversations entre amis. Elle aurait pu regretter des occasions manquées, des décisions pas assez réfléchies, des relations qu'elle avait laissé dépérir. Mais voilà, elle avait finit par apprendre que ça ne servait à rien de se torturer ainsi. Personne n'était parfait, même si Elisa souhaitait parfois désespérément l'être. En un sens, le perfectionnisme était addictif parce qu'il était séduisant. C'était incroyable de penser qu'il y avait un moyen d'être libéré du jugement des autres, de ne plus avoir à faire face aux critiques. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. On faisait juste de son mieux, jour après jour, et on vivait avec les conséquences : il n'appartenait qu'à nous de faire en sorte que ce soit des conséquences positives.

Vingt-et-un an plus tôt, Elisa avait renoncé aux Reliques. Seize ans plus tôt (à la fin de son Doctorat), elle avait renoncé à Poudlard. Sept ans plus tôt elle avait refusé de se présenter comme candidate au poste de Ministre. Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu bâtir autre chose, quelque chose de mieux, si elle avait fait des choix différents ? Peut-être. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais… Quand elle regardait en arrière, elle était contente de ses choix. Ils avaient été basés sur de bonnes raisons, des raisons qui étaient encore valable aujourd'hui. Et puis… Le chemin sur lequel ces choix l'avaient menée n'était pas si mal.

 _Est-ce que je suis heureuse ?_ se demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

C'était dur de juger de ça. On réalisait tout de suite si on était malheureux. C'était plus dur, de quantifier le bonheur. Mais… Oui, objectivement, elle l'était. Elle était en bonne santé, n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent, n'avait pas de proches en difficulté. Oui, elle avait des contrariétés, des luttes acharnées au Magenmagot, des stratégies risquées en affaire, des combats jamais gagnés pour faire avancer la cause des elfes, des loups-garous, des Cracmols. Mais les choses avançaient. Il fallait regarder en arrière, et si on pouvait s'émerveiller du chemin parcouru… Eh bien, est-ce qu'on n'avait pas de quoi être fier ? De quoi être heureux ?

Car le monde avait changé. Demain, Harry et Ginny allaient se rendre à King's Cross pour que leurs enfants prennent le Poudlard Express, comme dans le canon. Peut-être que Tori taquinerait Jay en lui disant qu'il irait à Serpentard, même si c'était peu probable : les préjugés contre les différentes Maisons étaient inexistant chez les Potter. Peut-être qu'Al geindrait qu'il voulait aller à Poudlard tout de suite, au lieu d'attendre un an. Et oui, ce serait un tableau familier, et si un observateur extérieur avait quitté le monde sorcier le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard, et qu'il ne revenait que demain, pour assister à cette scène… Peut-être penserait-il que rien n'avait changé, que les choses tournaient en rond, que l'histoire se répétait. Mais il aurait eu tort.

Le monde était différent. Oui, les enfants allaient toujours à l'école à Poudlard, mais l'école en elle-même avait évolué, ainsi que les mentalités desdits enfants. Oui, leurs parents avaient un job et une carrière, ils avaient grandis et étaient devenus des adultes, comme leurs parents avant eux : mais ils se refusaient à faire les même erreurs, ils étaient allés de l'avant, ils avaient bousculé la société pour qu'elle change.

 _C'est moi qui ai fait ça_ , se dit soudain Elisa. _Si je n'étais pas née… Non, si je n'avais pas_ décidé _d'agir, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Le monde tournerait en rond, avec James Sirius, avec Albus Severus, avec un système en stagnation. Mais j'ai choisi de changer ça, et je l'ai_ fait _. C'était mon choix. Mon choix, et les choix de tous ceux qui ont décidé de me soutenir, de tous ceux à qui j'ai offert une autre option, que ce soit délibérément ou non. On est différents de ce qui est attendu de nous parce qu'on l'a choisi._

Et n'était-ce pas incroyablement grisant, d'avoir ce pouvoir au creux de ses mains ? Le pouvoir de choisir un chemin différent, le pouvoir de le prendre. Irrésistiblement, Elisa se sentit sourire.

– Quelque chose de drôle, Magister ? fit Cédric avec curiosité.

– Je suis en train de faire le point sur ma vie maintenant, au lieu d'attendre demain.

Trisha haussa un sourcil. Cédric demanda avec un sourire en coin :

– Et alors ?

En bas, le Chemin de Traverse bourdonnait joyeusement d'activité. Les enfants courraient et raient, et les adultes bavardaient à voix haute, heureux et détendus. On ne le voyait ni à leur visage ni à leurs vêtements, mais il y avait des Cracmols parmi eux, et peut-être aussi des loups-garous. Ils vivaient sans crainte. Ils avaient un avenir meilleur qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Les enfants d'Harry, toute la génération suivante… Ils ne connaîtraient pas la guerre, ou la peur.

– Alors je crois qu'on peut être fier du chemin parcouru, finit-elle par sourire.

La route était encore longue. Le travail n'était jamais fini. Mais l'avenir était vaste, rempli de possibilité. Et, comme l'avait jadis dit Cédric… La moindre des choses était de le rencontrer à mi-chemin.

L'aventure n'était pas terminée.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

.

Et voilà.

D'ici une à deux semaine, je posterai (bien sûr) le Bonus Spécial pour répondre à toutes vos questions. Donc déchaînez-vous x) Il ne risque pas d'y avoir des spoilers, à présent xD

Mais... Voilà. C'est fini pour cette fic. J'avoue, ça me serre un peu le cœur, c'est doux-amer. En tous les cas, j'ai été ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous, et... J'espère vous revoir pour les bonus =)

A plus !

.


	25. Bonus Spécial

**.**

 **Bonus spécial**

 **.**

.

Hello mes kiwis ! Quoi de neuf ?

Pour ma part, je bosse (eh oui ! Je gagne ma croûte !) en attendent que les différentes facs où j'ai postulé me répondent. Jusqu'ici, il y en a déjà deux qui m'ont refusées, et quatre qui restent muettes comme des tombes. Pas hyper-rassurant.

Bref ! Sinon j'écris des bonus sur EB, j'essaie de me relancer dans l'écriture de mes autres fics SI (Star Wars, FMA, et Avatar), je zone sur Tumblr, je me suis achetée le bouquin de _Good Omens_ en anglais, je sympathise avec Lucifer le lapin, et je me prépare à aller à Kandorya cet été. Donc… Ça ne va pas trop mal. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre en tous les cas.

.

Mais passons. On s'en fiche de la vie de la loutre, on veut Elisa, le Magister, l'idole de la foule ! x) Alors voilà, c'est le bonus de fin, qui conclu ce tome 5… J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir suivi la saga d'Elisabeth Bishop. Mine de rien, y a plus de mille pages Word là-dedans, ça fait de la lecture !

En effet, **le tome 1** fait 222 pages (un joli chiffre xD) et compte 95 267 mots. A peu près la taille d'une petite nouvelle. Mais ensuite, les chiffres ne cessent d'augmenter ! Le **tome 2** fait 289 pages, pour un total de 130 738 mots. Le **tome 3** est encore plus dense : il fait 317 pages, avec 153 582 mots. Le **tome 4** , quant à lui, fait 370 pages, et compte 175 520 mots. Quand à ce **tome 5** … Il fait 570 pages et compte 282 951 mots ! Plus du double du tome 1, vous vous en rendez compte ! x)

Au total : 1 768 pages, pour 838 058 mots (on approche d'un million de mots !). Pas mal, non ?

Franchement, je ne pensais pas en arriver là quand j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire d'Elisabeth Bishop, à la mi-novembre 2016. Je venais de déménager à Poitiers pour aller à la fac de droit de là-bas, pour mon Master 1. J'avais juste ma Licence en poche, j'étais si naïve et innocente… Oh là làlà, ça me donne un coup de vieux. A cette époque je traversais une « période _Naruto_ » et donc j'avais beaucoup lu et relu certaines fics, dont _Dreaming Of Sunshine_ qui est le classique absolu de la SI réaliste. Et je vous recommande vivement cette fic si vous lisez l'anglais. Bref. Je me suis donc lancée, et… Pas mal de chemin a été parcouru ! J'ai écrit la fin de l'épilogue du tome 5 en mars 2019, mais j'ai écris des bonus ensuite (j'ai du mal à lâcher prise !). Au final, ça fait presque trois ans que je planche sur cette saga. La vache. Ça va être dur de vivre sans.

Enfin bref. Voilà, c'est le tome final, la conclusion de la saga. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Il y aura des bonus, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais… Voilà pour le « canon » de la saga EB. C'est fini.

Un grand merci à mes Bêta : **Fiona** et **Isy** , qui corrigent courageusement ses innombrables fautes de frappe, d'inattention, ou tout simplement d'orthographe !

Un grand merci également à tous ceux qui commentent, qui me motivent, m'encouragent, me font réfléchir, me font rire… Bref, sans qui écrire cette fic n'aurait pas eu la même saveur ! Merci surtout à ceux qui commentent très souvent, comme Rose-Eliade, Kuro No Kage, Xiu, Aomine59, DreamerInTheSky, IceQueen83, Eliie Evans, DawnEcho, Automne, DameAureline, StElia, Gladoo89, Nana Umi, AryaVestrit, Manifestement-Malefoy, Lassa, IAmAShyPhoenyx, Streema, Wrapochou, Lamésis, Allan Eddem, Mayoune, A. L. Watermag, Elorah, Mademoiselle Mime, La Glaciale, Shinlya, Tiph' l'Andouille, L A Adeline, Yuedra, l'Etoile Polaire, Aqualyne, Miny The Weasel, Mamonymous, Redheadead, Hiranna, Marie la Petite, Million, CasildaMalefoy, PyromaniacRabbit, Miss-Gotthelf-Snape, Mlle A Line, Mara Kag, Drastoria, et tous les autres !

.

Allez, comme dans tous mes Bonus Spéciaux, on passe à votre partie préférée… Celle où je réponds ENFIN aux questions que vous vous êtes posées tout au long du tome, et auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre à cause d'éventuels spoilers x) Donc voilà, c'est parti !

Pour information, les questions auxquels je n'ai pas répondu dans ce bonus trouveront leurs réponses dans les bonus, donc pas de panique x) Par exemple, l'identité des dix-neuf filleules et filleuls d'Elisa… Et oui, le nombre _dix-neuf_ est un petit clin d'œil à JKR et à son _dix-neuf ans plus tard_ ! xD Bravo **Yuedra** qui a deviné ça !

Enfin bref. C'est parti !

.

 **Pourquoi Cédric n'a pas fini avec Cho ?**

Ils ont rompu dans le tome 5 ! Bon, ce n'était pas explicite, certes, mais après la bagarre entre les petits frères de Cho (dont un fini dans le coma) et Crabbe et Goyle, Elisa remarque que Cho est de plus en plus déprimée. Quand elle passe du temps avec Cédric, ils ne se quittent plus le sourire aux lèvres mais plutôt en broyant du noir. Ils ne vont plus à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Bref, leur couple n'a pas survécu à cette crise. Un premier amour, c'est beau, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est solide.

.

 **Dans l'épilogue, Elisa à quoi sert tout le foutoir qu'a Elisa dans son sac ? Surtout cette immense clef…**

Ah ah x) Alors, voilà la liste complète du foutoir en question !

\- Son agenda (avec une couverture de cuir bleu gravé d'un dragon cuivré), enchanté pour lui hurler des alarmes avant chaque rendez-vous, un produit créé par Bishop&Bowman,

\- Un bloc-notes à la couverture de cuir noir usée, parce qu'on a toujours besoin d'avoir de quoi écrire,

\- Un stylo-plume orné d'une plume de phénix (don de Fumseck, peu avant la mort de Dumbledore),

\- Des pierres runiques, car Elisa n'a jamais abandonné ni les runes ni la divination,

\- Un set de couteaux de jet ouvragés, avec lequel elle s'entraîne à présent assez peu, mais qu'elle aime garder sous la main,

\- Un portefeuille en cuir, pour contenir sa monnaie sorcière, sa carte bleue moldue, et divers documents,

\- Un talisman grec incrusté de pierres semi-précises, représentant la déesse Perséphone, et offerte par Miles Bletchley parce que les Bletchley essaient toujours de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces,

\- Une clef aussi grande que sa main, qui ouvre le coffre-fort de Dumbledore à Gringotts (il le lui a légué),

\- La carte de visite d'une école de duel en Roumanie, qui lui a été recommandée par Viktor Krum, avec qui elle a repris contact il y a quelques années. Cette école de duel sera la destination du prochain voyage d'été organisé par Engelhorn.

.

 **Fleur est Aromantique dans ta fic ? Pourquoi la vois-tu ainsi ?**

Parce que j'ai une image de Fleur (peut-être pas conforme au canon, mais le canon nous donne si peu d'élément sur elle…) qui est celle d'une jeune fille à qui on a _imposé_ tous les standards de la féminité, et qui déteste ça. Elle est belle, les gens bavent sur elle, mais elle n'a pas choisi cette apparence. Ça la dégoûte que les hommes la déshabillent du regard, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est si hautaine, qu'elle transforme cette beauté et ce côté « nunuche » en armure. Mais voilà, je vois ça comme une _armure_ , rien de plus.

Fleur n'est pas naïve, nunuche, soupirant après l'idée d'un prince charmant. C'est une guerrière. C'est surtout quelqu'un qui est écœuré par la sexualité et le romantisme qui pèsent sur son image. Dans le canon, elle est intriguée par Bill parce qu'il l'ignore complètement, et… J'avoue, ça a beaucoup défini la façon dont je vois Fleur. Elle s'est engagée dans une relation parce qu'il n'y avait aucune attente pesant sur elle et sur son image.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une preuve de son aromantisme. C'est juste que ça n'est pas incohérent avec l'image que j'ai d'elle (cette jeune femme qui rejette la romance, qui endosse l'image de blondasse comme une armure, qui méprise tous les gens qui la voient comme un stéréotype). Et du coup, paf, j'ai adopté cette idée. On voit tellement peu d'aromantiques dans les fics, dans les séries, dans les films… C'est dommage. Cette identité existe, pourtant.

.

 **Y a-t-il eu une romance entre Matt et Elisa ?**

Non. C'est une zone floue, cela dit x) Ils sont _très_ proches… Et ce n'est pas impossible, dans le futur !

.

 **Pourquoi Hermione, dans ta fic, n'envoie pas ses parents en Australie ?**

Dans le **canon** , elle s'est complètement détachée d'eux et de leur monde. Elle les aime, j'imagine : mais ce sont des étrangers, ils ne la comprennent pas. Elle ne se donne même pas la peine de leur expliquer ce qui se passe, ou simplement de leur dire la vérité (la guerre, ce qui s'est passé à la Coupe de Quidditch, lors de la Troisième Tâche…). Et puis, tous ses amis et leurs familles sont des sorciers (il s'agit essentiellement des Weasley). Quand Hermione essaie d'amener la culture moldue ave elle, les gens la regardent bizarrement. Bref : son héritage moldu donne simplement à Hermione l'impression d'être exclue, c'est un _fardeau_. Oh, elle aime sa famille mais se couper totalement d'eux n'est pas inconcevable… Parce qu'ils ne sont pas un soutien, pour elle. Alors couper les ponts est préférable à les voir devenir une faiblesse. Elle est suffisamment dure pour ça, suffisamment brave, et surtout suffisamment distante. Et du coup… Elle s'en décharge.

Dans **cette fic** , par contre, Hermione n'a jamais perdu contact avec ses racines. Grace aux CEM, notamment, mais aussi grâce à ses amis dans d'autres maisons qui sont aussi connectés au monde moldu, et qui ont aussi gardé contact avec lui. Son héritage moldu n'est pas un fardeau, c'est quelque chose qu'elle peut partager avec d'autres.

Bien sûr, elle ne dit pas _tout_ à ses parents. Elle arrondit un peu les angles, ce genre de choses. Mais ils ne se sont pas éloignés aussi intensément que dans le canon. Ils la soutiennent et, surtout, elle _sait_ qu'ils la soutiennent. D'autant plus que la situation n'est pas aussi désespérée que dans le canon ! Dumbledore n'est pas mort, le Ministère tient le coup, et en plus l'Alliance lui permet de protéger sa maison ! Et donc, confrontée à la même question que dans le canon concernant le rôle de sa famille dans la guerre… Hermione leur a donné le choix, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils la comprendraient, et qu'ils la soutiendraient.

.

 **Matt Rosier et Severus Rogue sont-ils restés en contact ?**

Non. Rogue ne voulait plus aucun contact avec personne venant de Poudlard (surtout après la mort de Dumbledore), et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et puis, Matt et lui n'étaient pas proches.

.

 **Où est enterrée Isabelle ?**

En bordure du bois derrière le Cottage aux Erables. C'est une pierre tombale toute simple, reposant à l'ombre d'un arbre immense.

.

 **Les Bletchley sont-ils venus à son enterrement ? Et Slughorn ? Et les centaures ?**

Les centaures ne sont pas venus (mais, dans la Forêt Interdite, Firenze a prié pour elle). Slughorn est venu, en revanche, tout comme Xénophilius Lovegood, les Weasley, et plusieurs personnes sauvées par l'Alliance Rebelle. Des Bletchley, seul le chef de famille (le fameux grand-père Bartholomew) est venu.

.

 **Comment s'est passé, d'après toi, la découverte par Dumbledore de la bague des Gaunt dans le canon (sans Elisa pour lui arracher la bague) ?**

Eh bien, déjà, il s'est fait mordre par deux vipères avant de faire disparaitre tous les serpents. Il a but un anti-venin, mais a poursuivit son exploration malgré les risques (l'anti-venin cause un ralentissement des réflexes). Il a découvert la boite sous le plancher, l'a décryptée, et a été en contact avec la Potion d'Egarement qui l'a rendu imprudent.

Il a vu la bague, et l'a prise. Il l'a examiné plusieurs secondes, et la malédiction a eut le temps de s'incruster dans sa chair. Il n'en a pas tout de suite ressentit la douleur, car selon moi le maléfice était vicieux comme ça x) On n'en ressent la douleur qu'en lâchant la bague (et donc en y échappant), ou quand on était totalement sous son emprise, sans échappatoire possible.

Bref, Dumbledore a examiné la bague durant quelques secondes (durant lesquelles la Potion d'Egarement a eu le temps d'être totalement absorbée par sa peau durant ce laps de temps, donc Rogue n'en a pas vu de résidu après-coup, et Dumbledore lui-même n'a pas su expliqué son geste : l'impulsion de mettre la bague, après tout, ça venait de lui-même, de son espoir fou de revoir sa sœur et sa mère…). Puis Dumbledore a vu le symbole sur la pierre, et a mis la bague…. Refermant ainsi le piège sur lui. La malédiction s'est activée. Il a commencé à hurler en sentant le maléfice lui bouffer la main. Il a appelé Fumseck, et il est tombé dans les pommes en arrivant à Poudlard. Fumseck est allé chercher Rogue, qui a sauvé le directeur de justesse. Voilà voilà.

.

 **Pourquoi Slughorn n'a pas voyagé dans le train, comme dans le canon ?**

Parce que Dudu ne l'a pas laissé faire x) Dans le canon, il doit amadouer Slughorn, le convaincre de rester, et donc il lui accorde des faveurs (comme une augmentation, etc.). Pas dans cette fic ! Dans cette fic, Voldemort n'est pas aussi terrifiant que dans le canon parce que tout le pays sait qu'il s'est fait défoncer à Little Hangleton ! Slughorn n'est donc pas aussi réticent à revenir à Poudlard.

D'autant plus que chopper le Survivant et le Magister dans sa toile… c'est une perspective alléchante. Il accepte l'offre d'emploi de Dudu sans aucune protestation (et donc, sans demander de faveur, comme voyager dans le Poudlard Express).

.

 **Durant l'année, pourquoi Elisa n'a pas fait des groupes de soutien de Défense pour les plus jeunes, une sorte d'équivalent au Challenge ?**

Déjà parce qu'ils ont un prof compétent cette année : Bill. Et ensuite… Parce qu'elle n'a pas le temps ! Ses leçons, ses devoirs, la préparation des ASPICS, le CEM, la gestion de l'Alliance, ses cours privés avec Flitwick, les rapports de ses espions… Elle était déjà débordée !

.

 **Quelle est ton idée du système de responsabilité des enfants mineurs dans le monde des sorciers ?**

Excellente question **Eliie Evans** , qui m'a posé une grosse colle ! Ah ah. J'ai du y réfléchir pour mettre tout ça en mots. Car je headcanon les sorciers comme ayant une conception assez… traditionnelle… de l'affaire.

Yep, dans mon idée, il y a une autorité familiale prééminente. _Le sang compte plus que tout._ Lorsqu'un enfant se retrouve orphelin, il est toujours placé avec des membres de sa famille magique, si possible. Sinon, quelqu'un avec un lien avec sa famille magique (parrain, ami proche…). Ce n'est qu'en dernier recours qu'on fait appel à la famille moldue. Sauf si bien sûr le système moldu trouve une famille à l'enfant (exemple : Né-Moldu orphelin soudainement qui se retrouve adopté par son parrain, ses grands-parents…). Dans ce cas, le Ministère est ravi de s'en laver les mains. Et si c'est un enfant sorcier sans famille, que personne ne réclame… Alors la personne en charge du dossier (Auror chargé de l'enquête, par exemple) fait jouer ses relations personnelles pour trouver quelqu'un qui veut adopter.

Je n'imagine pas qu'il y ait un système en place autre que ça. Les sorciers comptent énormément sur la famille et les liens du sang. Et la communauté sorcière est tellement petite que, de toute façon, installer un système de prise en charge des enfants serait une perte de temps : les enfants sont précieux, ils trouvent toujours preneur, si on peut dire.

Donc non, je n'imagine pas qu'il y ait un système de tutelle, de famille d'accueil, ou même juste d'orphelinat. Dans EB, il y a plein de persos qui ont perdu leurs parents… Mais à chaque fois, c'est la famille plus ou moins proches qui les a pris en charge. Quelques exemples…

\- _Abelforth et Arianna Dumbledore_ ont été confiés à leur grand frère Albus, tout juste majeur, quand leur mère est morte. Peu importait qu'Albus n'ai même pas de job à ce moment-là, ou qu'il n'ait même pas fini Poudlard (sa mère est morte un mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire je crois ?). C'était le plus proche parent, alors paf ! Il a récupéré l'affaire. Et on sait comment ça s'est fini…

\- _Neville Londubat_ , dans le canon, est confié à sa grand-mère paternelle lorsque ses parents deviennent incapables de s'occuper de lui.

\- Dans EB, _Rhonda Flatbury_ est élevée par son oncle suite à la mort de ses parents. _Tamsin Applebee_ est dans la même situation. Dans tous les cas, le Ministère a contacté le plus proche parent des défunts pour leur donner le bébé.

\- _Randall Riverson_ , le journaliste (celui qui s'est fait pétrifier dans le tome 2, et qui a suivi le Tournoi à la place de Rita Skeeter dans le tome 4), est un Sang-Mêlé mais ses deux parents sont morts, ainsi que ses grands-parents sorciers. Ses grands-parents moldus l'ont récupéré et l'ont élevé, parce qu'ils l'avaient déjà pris en charge avant que le Ministère intervienne.

\- _Myriam Collins_. Là, ce n'est pas le Ministère qui est intervenu, mais sa famille : mais la situation est semblable. Elle était une enfant dont personne ne voulait… Et du coup, on a cherché des membres de la famille pour s'occuper d'elle. C'est le seul système connu aux sorciers.

\- _Tracey Davies_ , dont les parents ont divorcé. Ce sont ses parents qui ont décidé avec qui elle allait vivre. Pas un juge pour enfants, un tribunal du droit de la famille, ou même une assistante sociale. Ces choses n'existent pas chez les sorciers…

\- Même chose pour _Maximien Carrow_ et ses deux petites sœurs _Flora et Hestia_. Leurs parents sont séparés, mais ce sont eux qui se sont partagés la garde des enfants, avec l'intervention d'autres membres de la famille (notamment Alecto Carrow, la tante des gosses) : pas un tiers.

\- _Tobias et Samuel Rebman_ , les jumeaux dont les parents ont été tués dans une attaque juste au début du tome 5. Ils quittent l'école. Je ne l'ai pas développé mais ils sont confiés à un cousin Né-Moldu de leur mère (qui est moldue) qui vit en France. Si c'était un service spécial qui s'était chargé d'eux, il ne les aurait pas délocalisés dans un autre pays…

\- _Eleanor Branstone_ , la petite-fille du prof de Potion de Tourmaline ! Elle a été confiée à son grand-père quand ses parents sont morts, de façon totalement automatique, même si ça obligeait le vieux Heremon Odran à changer de travail.

.

 **Qui a tué Quirke, la Mangemort Briseuse de Sorts, qui est tuée au début de ta fic juste après qu'Elisa ait assisté aux souvenirs de Rita ?**

AH AH ! Un certain nombre d'entre vous l'ont deviné en relisant la fiche sur Alicia Spinnet sur la _Salle sur Demande_. Oui, il s'agit bien du père d'Alicia !

Je ne parle pas d' **Alan Spinnet** l'Auror, mais de son _deuxième_ père, **Diego Oscuro**. Oui, Alicia est la fille d'un couple gay. Et son père Diego est Briseur de Sorts, issu d'une famille qui trempe dans la magie noire. Il a un caractère enflammé et j'ai calqué son image sur celle de Sirius Black (si Sirius Black était espagnol, homosexuel, et moins instable psychologiquement).

Alan a informé Diego immédiatement après avoir reçu la liste, car il savait qu'il connaissait Quirke. Et en apprenant qu'une de ses collègues, une de ses _proches_ , était une Mangemorts… Diego est entré dans une rage noire. Lui et Alan sont partis immédiatement confronter Quirke. Ça a dégénéré, ils se sont affrontés (avec Alan essayant de les arrêter, mais protégeant aussi les arrières de son compagnon)… Et Quirke a été tué.

Ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'est arrivé. Alors Diego et Alan ont fait disparaitre les preuves, ont déposé le corps devant l'agence de Briseurs de Sorts avec la Marque des Ténèbres bien en évidence, et sont rentrés chez eux.

Ils n'ont rien dit à leurs enfants. Ils doivent vivre seuls avec ce qu'ils ont fait.

.

 **Comment Voldemort a tué Ombrage ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-il tuée ?**

Ombrage a été dépecée et démembrée, si vous voulez du détail gore. Bellatrix et Greyback étaient en charge de la mission.

Quant au pourquoi… Eh bien, peut-être que vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit dans le bonus du tome 4, mais Ombrage haïssait Voldemort depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé. La révélation de sa parenté l'a horrifiée (elle aussi était une Sang-Mêlée cachant son ascendance) et rendue furieuse (le symbole des Puriste était un mensonge !). Quand elle avait picolé, elle a dit des trucs assez horribles sur lui. Donc je pense que Voldemort l'a tué à la base pour envoyer un message aux anti-loups-garous (pas touche à ses chiens de garde !), mais aussi par haine personnelle. S'il a à sa merci quelqu'un qui l'a qualifié de _croisement entre une truie Cracmole et un singe Moldu_ , tu parles qu'il va bien passer ses nerfs dessus.

.

 **Pourquoi Grindelwald a accepté d'aider Elisa ?**

Pour plusieurs raisons. La première est la **curiosité**. Grindelwald a le Troisième Œil, donc on peut penser qu'il savait qu'elle allait venir (signes annonciateurs, tirage de runes, etc. : il n'était pas privé de divination dans sa cellule). Cela expliquerait aussi son total manque de surprise quand elle arrive. Mais bref, il savait que _quelqu'un_ viendrait, mais il ne savait pas _pourquoi_. Il était donc… curieux.

La deuxième raison tient à peu de chose : **l'empathie**. Elisa ressentait de la compassion pour lui. Elle était mal à l'aise devant ses conditions de vie. Elle lui a offert du thé. Elle l'a traité comme un être humain. Elle ne perdait pas de vue qu'il avait fait des choses horribles, des choses qui la révoltent (et ça se voit aussi dans la façon dont elle lui parle : elle a peur, elle est en colère). Mais avant tout, elle le voit comme une personne, et elle le traite avec dignité. Grindelwald a été emprisonné depuis des années, et ses rares visiteurs sont ses gardiens qui le haïssent. Alors…. Oui, c'est l'empathie qui a fait pencher la balance. Elisa l'a traité avec respect, avec humanité, et il lui en a été reconnaissant.

La troisième raison, vous l'avez tous devinée, c'est les **Reliques de la Mort**. Grindelwald sentait que l'aura d'Elisa était liée à la Mort et, oui, ça l'a rendu encre plus curieux. C'est pour ça qu'il lui a demandé ses compétences, mine de rien. Nécromancie ? Non. Magie noire ? Non plus. Etat de santé ? Pas de précisions données, donc a priori pas mourante…. Bref, par élimination, Grindelwald a fini par parvenir à la conclusion que si Elisa avait une aura liée à la Mort, c'était probablement à cause des Reliques. Il n'en a eu la preuve qu'après leur conversation, après lui avoir accordé son aide : mais la _possibilité_ d'avoir en face de lui le Maître de la Mort a été assez fascinante pour qu'il se dise « Allez, ça en vaut la peine ».

.

 **Grindelwald sait-il quel lien a Elisa avec Dumbledore ?**

Non. Au tout début, il suppose juste qu'ils se connaissent, car il a vu la réaction d'Elisa quand il a dit « donnez ces souvenirs à un homme nommé Albus Dumbledore ». Mais c'est tout. Car l'attitude d'Elisa, le fait qu'elle soit venue à Nurmengard seule… Tout laisse à penser qu'elle est autonome. A vrai dire, Grindelwald n'a même pas réalisé qu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard ! Il pense qu'elle agi en solo pour sauver son frère, pas pour gagner la guerre (ou du moins, que la guerre n'est pas sa priorité).

Ironiquement, cette conception qu'il a d'Elisa est chamboulée quand elle l'empêche de parler du passé de Dumbledore. Là, il réalise que Dumbledore et Elisa sont plus liés qu'il ne le pensait (ce qui est confirmé par la suite, quand la Poufsouffle avoue avoir obtenu la baguette… en sauvant la vie de Dudu !). Du coup… Peut-être qu'Elisa n'agit pas en solo. Peut-être qu'elle agit _avec Dumbledore_.

Et dans ce cas, le fait qu'elle soit venue ici _seule_ prend un tout autre sens. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle essayait de protéger Dumbledore, et donc qu'elle sait à quel point leur passé est empoisonné. Ce qui soulève une nouvelle question : comment sait-elle ? Est-ce qu'Albus lui a dit ?!

Yep, Grindelwald ignore exactement comment Elisa et Dumbledore sont liés. Mais une chose est sûre, ça titille sérieusement sa curiosité…

.

 **Est-ce que Dumbledore a visionné les souvenirs que Grindelwald avait donnés à Elisa ?**

Certains d'entre eux, et toujours à l'offre d'Elisa (quand elle avait du mal à comprendre tel ou tel sort, par exemple). Son côté control-freak voulait tout vérifier, certes, mais… Avec l'imminence de la mort, quelque part, il était plus serein. Il a décidé de faire confiance à Elisa et n'est pas revenu sur sa décision.

C'était aussi moins douloureux. Revoir Grindelwald jeune, l'écouter parler de ses projets magiques avec passion… Ça rouvrait une vieille blessure qu'il pensait guérie depuis longtemps.

.

 **Est-ce qu'Elisa a continué à diffuser les connaissances de Grindelwald ?**

Oui. J'en parlerai plus en détail dans un bonus =)

.

 **Quelles ont été les autres inventions d'Elisa ?**

Je pense qu'elle a surtout inventé des sorts, après la guerre. Elle a développé la vidéo sorcière, bien sûr, et a collaboré sur pleins de projets avec l'artisanat sorcier (des vêtements, des chaussures, des prothèses magiques, des voitures, des machines à laver, des lave-vaisselles…). Mais sa période « prenons les trucs bien du monde moldu et transposons-les dans le monde magique » s'est achevée après Poudlard. Elle avait déjà inventé tout ce qui l'intéressait, avec les MagicoGlisseurs, les montres digitales, et les miroirs communicants. Et puis… Elle s'est éloignée du monde moldu. Elle s'est complètement consacrée au monde magique, et ça a créé une distance.

Peut-être que c'est mieux, de cette façon. A présent, les choses qu'elle invente ne viennent que d'elle, pas des souvenirs de sa vie passée.

.

 **Dumbledore ôte la malédiction pesant sur le poste de professeur de Défense ?! WHAT ?! Pourquoi il n'a pas fait ça dans le canon ?**

Ah ah x) Dans le canon, la malédiction est si faible qu'il n'est _même pas sûr de son existence_. Il arrive plein de trucs zarbi et illogiques chez les sorciers sans qu'une malédiction soit en cause ! Et donc, si les profs de Défenses partaient tous après un an (pour incompétence ? Nouvel emploi ? Mariage ? Décès dans la famille ? Désintérêt pour la matière ? Il y a des tas de raisons possible !), eh bien, c'était juste un fait. Pas besoin d'aller chercher une malédiction…. D'autant plus que Dudu ne devait pas vouloir admettre, que ce soit à l'école ou à lui-même, que Poudlard avait été maudite. Et donc, dans le canon, c'est un mélange de déni et de priorités plus importantes qui le pousse à ignorer cette malédiction.

Dans EB, c'est différent, car l'idée d'ôter la malédiction lui vient quand il pense que cette malédiction _trompe son jugement_ , ce qui le terrifie. Si la malédiction affecte son intelligence, alors elle peut faire basculer le cours de la guerre. C'est beaucoup plus grave que d'avoir simplement de mauvais profs de temps en temps ! Ça passe au rang de priorité importante… Et donc il s'en occupe.

Mais Dudu n'a pas cette théorie dans le canon… Car le sort des différents profs est radicalement différent. Quirrel meurt, oui, mais l'étendue des crimes de Lockhart n'est jamais révélée, et en plus il reçoit une sorte de « châtiment divin » (l'effacement de sa mémoire) qui est amusant et ne pousse guère Dudu à creuser davantage. Il a d'autres soucis.

Quant à Lupin… Dans EB, Lupin avoue avoir menti durant des années à McGonagall et Dudu (blagues des Maraudeurs, le fait qu'il se baladait sous forme de loup dans la Forêt Interdite, sans doublier le fait qu'il a caché les talents d'Animagus de Sirius alors même qu'il pensait que c'était un Mangemort !). Dumbledore est ébranlé, et c'est ça qui lui fait penser « _wait, à quel moment suis-je devenu aveugle ?_ ». Mais… Tout ça, ça n'arrive pas dans le canon. Personne ne révèle les blagues des Maraudeurs, ça ne fait pas un scandale dans la presse, et en plus Dumbledore a carrément d'autres choses à penser parce qu'il se retrouve avec une prophétie sur les bras prédisant le retour de Voldy ! Le fait que Remus ait cherché à protéger son ami Sirius, ça devient juste une arrière-pensée.

Et donc il ne se préoccupe pas de la malédiction, parce qu'il a des trucs plus urgents à faire. Tandis que dans EB, la possibilité que la malédiction le touche, lui, est devenue suffisamment vraisemblable pour qu'il panique et fasse quelque chose…

.

 **Dumbledore a-t-il regardé les autres films** _ **Star Wars**_ **?**

Oui ! Enfin, ceux qui étaient sortis xD Elisa lui a donné le 1 et le 2, mais ensuite Dumbledore est allé de lui-même regarder le 3. Comme un gamin curieux. Il a été trop fasciné par l'histoire, il voulait connaître la fin ! Et c''est pour ça qu'il reconnait l'expression « c'était vrai d'un certain point de vue » xD

.

 **Qu'est-il arrivé à Adélaïde Murton (la fille de Mangemort qui n'est pas revenue après les vacances de Noël) ?**

Adélaïde est une orpheline, _nièce_ de Mangemorts ! Petite distinction importante. Alors… Son oncle Mangemort a été gravement blessé au cimetière, arrêté lorsqu'il est allait se faire soigné à Ste Mangouste, et envoyé à Azkaban. Il ne s'en est échappé qu'à Halloween, quand Voldemort a attaqué la prison. Mais il était très affaibli. Dans le chapitre _Les souvenirs de Rita Skeeter_ , Voldemort dit lui-même que « Murton n'a plus aucune valeur en tant que combattant ». Il s'est terré chez lui, faible et malade. Lorsqu'Adélaïde est rentrée chez elle à Noël, elle l'a donc retrouvé.

Il était déjà mourant. Ils n'ont passé qu'une semaine ensemble avant que le vieux Murton ne s'éteigne durant la journée du 1er janvier. Adélaïde n'a pas pris le train pour Poudlard le lendemain. Elle rassemblé ses affaires et elle s'est tirée en France, loin de ce cauchemar.

Le souci, c'est qu'elle était une héritière de Mangemort, et que Voldemort était en manque de soldat. Il a donc envoyé un de ses sbires la ramener, et évidemment Adélaïde est revenue (parce que quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous envoie chercher, on se ramène fissa). Adélaïde a pris la Marque au cours du mois de février, et a participé à plusieurs petites frappes, a fait le guet durant quelques assassinat, a envoyé des lettres de menaces de morts et autres joyeusetés aux gens qu'on lui désignait… Bref, elle a été larbin de bas étage.

Par la suite, elle a été arrêtée et condamnée à Azkaban. Plus de détails dans le prochain bonus que je publierai !

.

 **Quels clins d'œil as-tu fait au canon/autres fics ? Je te connais, il doit y en avoir plein cachés dans l'histoire !**

Ah ah, bien vu ! Voilà une petite liste de ce dont je me souviens… En fait, il y a pas mal de clins d'œil au canon, mais aussi à d'autres auteurs de fics !

\- **Hannah Abbot** fait appel à l'Alliance pour protéger sa maison, car sa mère est Moldue. Cela sauve sa famille lorsque sa maison est attaquée. Dans le canon, cette attaque a bien lieu, au cours du tome 6… Sauf que dans le canon, la mère d'Hannah est tuée. Pas dans cette fic !

\- Le **discours de la rentrée** de Dumbledore est quasiment le même que celui qu'il fait dans le tome 6. C'est une façon de rappeler aux lecteurs que l'ambiance est la même…

\- **Mrs Ecclestone** est mon hommage à Maugrey, que j'ai vraiment hésité à faire revenir à Poudlard ! Et oui, Leopolda Ecclestone est bien la fille illégitime d'Alastor Maugrey, et ils le savent tous les deux x)

\- **L'Echomancie** n'aurait jamais été au programme si je n'avais pas lu la fanfiction _Destins Parallèles_ de _Zeidra Senester_ , et plus particulièrement l'OS sur le Brésil !

\- La **biographie de Harpo l'Infâme** , qu'Elisa lit durant ses recherches sur les Horcruxes, n'est pas un bouquin du canon. Mais Herpo l'Infâme est bien un personnage créé par JKR. C'est lui qui a inventé les Horcruxes et qui a créé le premier Basilic. Un homme sympathique, en somme…

\- **Matthew Debbs** , le Serpentard ami avec Astoria Greengrass et Ambre Kwebena, celui qui fait toujours exploser ses potions. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas déjà, il est l'avatar d' _Allan Eddem_ , l'auteur de la fanfiction _La Voie de la Magie_ , et un grand fan d'explosions lui-même !

\- Slughorn mentionne **Ysandra Mason** , qui dirige le Département des Mystères. C'est une référence à la famille Mason dans les fics de _DreamerInTheSky_ (qui a aussi écrit une fic SI parce que j'ai une très mauvaise influence sur elle, mwahahaha).

\- Le **jeu de Capture-Drapeau organisé par Bill** , qui divise tous ses élèves en trois armées, est un clin d'œil à la fic _Les Méthodes de la Rationalités_ , où Quirrell fait un truc assez similaire. Cette fic m'a beaucoup marquée !

\- **L'échec de Moroz** à s'emparer de la prophétie est un évènement qui a lieu dans le canon, mais aussi ici (dans "Les souvenirs de Rita Skeeter"). Tout comme le fait que les Mangemorts tentent de **placer Sturgis Podmore sous Impérium** pour entrer au Département des Mystères !

\- La **famille Killick**. Enfin, à moitié. Gawain et Eléa Killick (les Briseurs de Sorts qui protègent Tourmaline gratuitement puis sont assassinés) sont des OCs, mais leurs enfants James et Katie Killick sont des persos du canon ! Dans le canon, ils sont tous les deux des victimes des Mangemorts qui sont énumérés par _Potterwatch_ comme disparus (Harry, Ron et Hermione entendent l'émission depuis leur tente). Alors que dans EB, ce sont leurs _parents_ qui sont victimes de Mangemorts, et pas eux.

\- **L'attaque sur Emmeline Vance** (qui est mentionnée dans le chapitre "Les souvenirs de Rita Skeeter") a aussi lieu dans le canon ! Mais Emmeline y est tuée, tandis que dans cette fic, elle est seulement gravement blessée. Son miroir communicant lui a permis d'appeler à l'aide à temps. Merci à B&B qui a commercialisé ces trucs ! C'est fou ce qu'une petite divergence du canon peut avoir comme répercussion, non ?

\- La **citation de Grindelwald** au sujet des Reliques de la Mort, comme quoi « ceux qui manient le mieux le pouvoir sont ceux qui ne l'ont pas recherché en premier lieu ». Dans le canon, c'est Dumbledore qui le dit à Harry…

\- Le fait que **Dumbledore boive le poison dans la grotte des Inféri**. Comme dans le canon, il est à la recherche du médaillon de Serpentard, il refuse que ce soit son compagnon (Rogue dans EB, Harry dans le canon) qui boive le poison, et cette expédition lui fait manquer l'attaque de Poudlard. Il en ressort également très affaibli.

\- La **grossesse de Bellatrix**. Yep, Bellatrix disparait durant un temps parce qu'elle réalise qu'elle est _enceinte_. Ce n'était pas une mission spéciale : c'était un congé ! C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle, quand Elisa la voit brièvement lors de la bataille finale, elle pense que sa cape lui donne l'air plus trapue. Nan, elle n'est pas trapue, elle est enceinte de cinq mois et le cache du mieux qu'elle peut… Je sais que beaucoup de fans refusent de considérer _l'Enfant Maudit_ comme canon (j'en fais partie). Mais au cas où, quand même, le destin a continué à suivre son cours… et Voldemort a eu le temps de concevoir un enfant. Malheureusement, comme Bellatrix a été tuée, Delphini Lestrange ne viendra jamais au monde.

\- **Le spectre de Lily Potter** est parmi les morts invoqués par Elisa avec la Pierre de Résurrection pour affronter les Détraqueurs ! Vous avez peut-être remarqué que l'un des spectres qui attire son attention est _« une jeune fille aux cheveux roux foncés à l'air volontaire, qui semblait avoir l'âge de Percy »_. Bah, c'est Lily. A l'origine, Elisa et elle étaient supposées parler, mais j'ai changé ce passage et du coup elle ne fait qu'apparaître.

.

 **Est-ce qu'Elisa a réalisé que Lucius avait une Dette du Sorcier envers elle ?**

Je pense que oui, au moins dix ans plus tard. Vous savez, ce genre de moment où on fait totalement autre chose, du genre glander au coin du feu, ou prendre sa douche en pensant au fait qu'il faut racheter de l'après-shampoing, et soudain on est frappé d'une révélation concernant quelque chose qui s'est passé des années plus tôt, en mode « _…. Hey mais attendez une minute, est-ce que… ?!_ ». Bah voilà xD

Elisa n'a cependant jamais collecté cette Dette. Elle n'en a rien à faire, après tout.

.

 **Pourquoi Ron est nommé Préfet ? Il ne faut pas avoir de bonnes notes pour ça ?**

Nope, pas que je sache. Cela dépend uniquement de l'appréciation des profs. Cela dit, dans EB, Ron n'a pas été aussi indiscipliné que dans le canon ! Pas de baston avec Malefoy, puisqu'il a changé suite à la Chambre des Secrets. Pas de voiture volante envoyée dans le Saule Cogneur. Oh, il a bien été impliqué dans une bagarre à Pré-au-Lard (quand les gens ont révélé le passé des Maraudeurs), mais ça a vite été couvert par le scandale du renvoi de Lupin… Et surtout, il s'est couvert de gloire deux heures après en combattant Pettigrew. Donc ouais, Ron est beaucoup plus sage dans cet univers x)

Mais pourquoi a-t-il été choisi ? Eh bien… Mon headcanon est que Dumbledore (et McGonagall) ne l'ont pas choisi pour son sérieux et ses talents académiques. Ils l'ont choisi parce qu'il était _celui qui veille sur Harry_. Il n'est pas strict, ou autoritaire, mais il a l'œil pour voir si quelqu'un est en danger, il est protecteur. Il est plus facilement approchable qu'Hermione, qui est assez abrupte. Il est populaire, connu, assez respecté. Il n'est donc pas un mauvais choix. Mais surtout, il est _l'ami d'Harry_. Je pense que jadis, ils ont chois Lupin comme Préfet pour cette même raison : pour donner subtilement le message à leur "favori" que l'autorité était de leur côté, qu'elle les protégerait, qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou pour les batailles à venir.

Harry, quant à lui, n'avait aucune chance d'être choisi. Soyons honnête, dans le canon, il aurait fait un très mauvais Préfet x) Dissipé, peu sociable, constamment écrasé par les rumeurs… Oui, il aurait été très mauvais ! Dans EB, peut-être un peu moins, c'est vrai. Mais comme Dumbledore sait ce qui l'attends, il veut qu'Harry puisse profiter au maximum de son adolescence, sans lui imposer plus de contraintes...

.

 **Pourquoi Dumbledore a donné la Pierre de Résurrection à Elisa ?**

Ce qu'il lui dit sur le moment est vrai : il pense qu'elle ne sera pas tentée de l'utiliser car elle n'a perdu personne. Cela dit, il a une autre motivation. Vous vous souvenez que Dumbledore se voit beaucoup en elle ? Qu'il fait des parallèles entre leurs passés et leurs motivations ?

Eh bien, il lui donne la Pierre parce que c'est aussi une sorte de test. Il veut savoir si, lorsqu'elle perdra quelqu'un, elle cédera aux regrets et l'utilisera. Car Dumbledore a été profondément façonné par ses regrets, et il en est bien conscient. Il veut savoir si Elisa va succomber au même piège… Vivre dans le passé, vouloir être pardonné par les morts plus que vouloir aider les vivants.

.

 **Y a-t-il autant de morts durant la Bataille Finale dans EB que dans le canon ?**

Oui et non. Dans le canon, cinquante combattants sont tués du côté de Poudlard (la quasi-totalité étant des élèves : les seuls adultes tués sont apparemment Lupin, Tonks, et Fred Weasley), et moins de dix du côté des Mangemorts (mis à part Crabbe, on a aucune victime nommée). Ça fait à peu près la moitié des troupes de Poudlard, contre une quantité négligeable des troupes de Voldemort. Dans le canon, Poudlard a une centaine de combattant et Voldy, beaucoup plus. Je headcanon qu'ils sont à environ 5 contre 1 au mieux, et 10 contre 1 au pire.

Alors que… Dans EB, il y a une soixantaine de morts de chaque côté (cinquante-neuf du côté de Poudlard, et soixante-cinq du côté des Mangemorts). Ce qui fait nettement moins, en proportion, car dans EB il y a environ 200 combattants de Poudlard, contre un peu plus de 500 Mangemorts. Là, le ratio est d'un peu moins de 3 contre 1… donc les Mangemorts n'ont carrément pas le même avantage.

Bref ! Ce n'est pas le seul changement au canon, cela dit. Dans EB, parmi les victimes… il y a moitié d'élèves et moitié d'adultes, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que plein d'adultes se sont joints au combat (alors que dans le canon, il n'y a que l'Ordre du Phénix : les parents d'élèves rejoignent la baston bien plus tard, n'ayant pas pu être averti par miroir). Ici, grâce aux miroirs communicants, beaucoup d'adultes ont eu le temps de venir. Mais malheureusement ces adultes n'étaient pas des combattants. C'est pour cette raison que trente d'entre eux sont morts.

La deuxième raison au nombre de victimes… C'est que ce ne sont pas les mêmes élèves que dans le canon. Dans le canon c'est la promotion _d'Harry_ qui menait la charge. Ils avaient eu droit à des cours uniquement théoriques de Maugrey. Leurs cours pratiques en Défense venaient de Rogue et de la tyrannie des Carrows. Ils avaient appris à survivre avant tout. Se défendre, frapper, mais surtout : se protéger soi-même, désespérément. Alors que… Dans EB, c'est la génération d'Elisa qui mène la charge : non, c'est la génération _d'Helen Dawlish_. C'est une promotion qui a connu le Challenge, de plus en plus féroce. C'est une promotion qui a été formée par Bill Weasley mais aussi par Maugrey, le vrai, et en pratique, pas en théorie. Cette promotion-là n'attaque pas avec des _Stupéfix_ ou des _Expelliarmus_ , mais avec des _Incendio_ , des _Bombarda_ , des sorts faits pour faire _mal_ , pas seulement pour immobiliser. Ils n'ont pas été formés à survivre, mais à détruire.

Et en conséquence… Il y a moins d'élèves morts dans EB parce qu'il y a aussi _plus de morts chez les Mangemorts_. Déjà, même si les Mangemorts avaient un gros avantage numérique… Ce n'était pas aussi insurmontable que dans le canon. Ils n'étaient pas écrasés. Elisa a tué à peu près trente personnes dans ses diverses attaques de grande ampleur. Le reste (un peu plus de trente) a été tué par ses pairs. Et ne faisaient pas détonner des bombes, eux. Ce n'était pas distant, impersonnel. Non, ils regardaient le mec en face dans les yeux en lui tranchant la gorge. Dans EB, les élèves n'ont pas appris à se terre, à encaisser, à survivre, à prendre du recul et analyser, à survivre en minimisant les dégâts. Ils n'ont pas appris de Rogue. Ils ont appris de _Maugrey_ , ils ont appris d'Helen, et la leçon qu'ils ont retenus c'est que la vraie victoire c'est quand tu frappe assez fort pour que ton adversaire ne se relève pas.

.

 **Qui a été tué lors de la bataille (parmi les personnages nommés) ?**

Voici la liste exacte, d'abord concernant les élèves, puis les adultes combattant du côté de Poudlard, et enfin les Mangemorts.

Elèves de 17 à 18 ans, la **promotion d'Elisa** : Heidi Macavoy, Takashi Noda, Alicia Spinnet, Heather Thatcham.

Elèves de 16 à 17 ans, la **promotion d'en-dessous** : Jojo Johnson, Aglaé Dwight, Liam Oakmont (le Trio Coloré).

Elèves de 15 à 16 ans, la **promotion d'Harry** : Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavande Brown.

Elèves de 14 à 15 ans, la **promotion d'en-dessous** : Colin Crivey, Sun-Min Jeong, Flora Carrow.

 **Parents** : Isabelle Bishop (la mère d'Elisa), Oscar Bones (le père de Susan Bones), Tamara Arvel-Balaji (la mère d'Arjuna Balaji).

 **Frères, sœurs, famille :** Priam Nightingale (grand frère d'une petite Serdaigle nommé Hécate), Morna Macmillan (tante d'Ernie Macmillan), Austin Macavoy (grand frère d'Heidi Macavoy), Sirius Black (parrain d'Harry).

 **Professeurs** : Alastor Maugrey (ex-prof de Défense), Bill Weasley (prof de Défense), Aurora Sinistra (prof d'Astronomie).

 **Mangemorts** : Peter Pettigrew (tué par Molly Weasley), Augustus Rookwood (tué par Flora Carrow), Rabastan Lestrange (tué par Elisa), Vincent Crabbe (tué par Elisa), Marcus Flint (tué par Elisa), Bellatrix Lestrange (tuée par Elisa), Fenrir Greyback (tué par Helen Dawlish).

.

 **Cédric a-t-il tué quelqu'un au cours de la bataille ? Et Trisha ? Et Ron et Hermione ?**

Cédric ? Possiblement. Il est doué, et là, il n'a pas retenu ses coups. Il n'en est pas sûr, et n'a jamais vérifié. Par contre… Trisha, oui, c'est à peu près certain, dans le feu de l'action. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle était si choquée quand Elisa l'a retrouvée, juste avant le cessez-le-feu : elle n'arrivait pas à encaisser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione : pour Ron, non. Mais Hermione ? Définitivement. Pas de façon gore, sanglante, ou froide, non. Plutôt dans la terreur du combat. Mais oui, définitivement, et après coup elle se serait sentie mal, mais elle n'y aurait pas vraiment pensé.

.

 **Comment se passe selon toi le rituel de création d'un Horcruxe, dont Grindelwald (et Elisa) se sont inspirés pour créer le rituel d'extraction d'un Horcruxe ?**

Excellente question ! Voilà un copier-coller de mes notes là-dessus, qui détaillent le rituel, mais aussi ce qu'on sait du canon et qui concorde là-dessus, ou ce que le rituel aurait comme effet sur Voldemort et son âme instable :

 _La création d'un Horcruxe se fait en trois phases: l'extraction, le passage, et le verrouillage._

 _L'_ _ **extraction**_ est le vrai morceau de magie noire. Il y a nécessairement un sacrifice humain, un meurtre. Le sang de la victime est ensuite récolté, pour être utilisé dans une potion. Par la suite, le corps peut être abandonné, et le rituel se poursuivre ailleurs, ce qui est d'ailleurs ce que Tom a fait à chaque fois, ne laissant aucune trace suspecte sur la scène de crime (les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le manoir des Jedusor….).

Le reste du rituel d'extraction requiert l'usage de plusieurs potions qui sont assez horribles, faites avec des os, du sang, des larmes, des ingrédients recueillis à des moments particulièrement tragiques, ou des cendres prélevées sur des tombes. Ces potions brûlent autour du sorcier, et l'inhalation de leur fumée aide à arracher une partie de son âme. L'arrachage en lui-même se fait par une conjugaison de l'Occlumancie, et d'un sort très proche de la Nécromancie. Physiquement, la fission de l'âme se manifeste par l'ouverture d'une blessure purulente, suintant une sorte de sang noir, sur le corps du meurtrier : son corps rejette le deuxième morceau d'âme.

 _NOTE : pour Voldemort, son âme est tellement fragilisée que les potions sont devenues optionnelles à compter de son troisième Horcruxe. Le meurtre et la volonté de séparer son âme sont devenus les seuls composants nécessaires, et la fracturation devenait de plus en plus facile, de plus en plus spontanée, à chaque Horcruxe créé après cela. C'est pour cela que son âme était assez fragile pour créer toute seule un sixième Horcruxe._

Le _**passage**_ du fragment d'âme au réceptacle est la partie qui requiert le plus de contrôle. L'Horcruxe est juste une masse liquide, noirâtre, intangible. Le passage revint à le faire léviter jusque dans le chaudron contenant son réceptacle. Il faut une grande affinité avec la magie de l'esprit, beaucoup de puissance, et bien évidemment un rituel très précis. Le bout d'âme veut réintégrer un corps vivant. Le guider ailleurs n'est pas une mince affaire.

Le passage a lieu dans un cercle rituel, constitué de runes, et si possible placé dans un lieu de pouvoir (un cimetière, un cercle druidique…). Le sorcier est à une extrémité du cercle et le réceptacle à l'autre bout. Le réceptacle doit être immergé dans une potion, qui est composée avec (entre autres) le sang de la victime assassinée. Pour guider le morceau d'âme jusqu'au réceptacle, il faut le canaliser avec une longue incantation. C'est presque un rituel shamanique, avec une formule magique très longue qui ressemble presque à un chant ou à une lamentation, une gestuelle à suivre, le sorcier qui entre quasiment en transe… Il est plus sûr d'effectuer ce rituel avec l'assistance d'autres personnes.

Ces personnes peuvent par exemple soutenir la magie du sorcier en participant à l'incantation. Ou ils peuvent accomplir des sacrifices (d'animaux, d'artefacts, d'énergie) pour renforcer la magie des runes qui empêche l'Horcruxe de s'écarter du droit chemin. Ils peuvent entrer dans le cercle de runes pour guider eux-mêmes l'Horcruxe, si le sorcier s'écroule (sa blessure continuant à saigner abondamment jusqu'à la fin du rituel). Ils peuvent aussi utiliser la Sanguimancie, la Nécromancie ou juste la Médicomagie pour maintenir le sorcier en vie si celui-ci entre en état de choc, ce qui est tout à faut possible. Attention, ce genre d'interférence dans un rituel jouant avec la magie de l'âme risque d'avoir un contrecoup assez rude, allant de l'épuisement magique à la corruption de l'âme de la personne ayant interféré.

 _NOTE : sans rituel, ou bien s'il y a la moindre erreur, le fragment d'âme ira naturellement se coller à la personne la plus proche ayant encore une âme. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Harry. Sinon, Voldemort a toujours parfaitement maîtrisé ce rituel. Il n'a eu besoin d'assistance que pour la création d'un seul de ses Horcruxes : Naguini. Il n'avait pas de corps véritable à ce moment. Croupton (et donc Pettigrew dans le canon) l'a donc assisté._

Puis, lorsque l'Horcruxe est enfin placé dans le chaudron contenant son réceptacle, vient le _**verrouillage**_. C'est le couperet final qui sépare l'Horcruxe de l'âme originelle, qui le fige dans un objet inerte pour toujours. Cela se fait par un sacrifice de magie noire par le sorcier à l'origine du rituel. Il doit sacrifier une partie de lui-même à laquelle il accorde de la valeur. Une facette de sa personnalité, certains souvenirs… Bref, une partie de lui-même qui matérialise ce fragment d'âme dont il vient de se séparer. Ce sacrifice a aussi un impact physique sur le sorcier, car avec la création de l'Horcruxe, il se sépare d'une fraction de lui-même, d'une fraction de son humanité.

Ce sacrifice se fait en se jetant à soi-même un sort (cela peut être fait par un assistant), mais il existe d'infinies variations à la formule utilisée selon ce que le sorcier veut sacrifier. Une fois le sort lancé, le sorcier laisse tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans le chaudron, scellant le sacrifice. Le réceptacle de l'Horcruxe absorbe tout ce que contient le chaudron (potion et fragment d'âme), dégageant une épaisse fumée. Lorsque le rituel est complété, la fumée se dissipe et la blessure ouverte sur le sorcier par le rituel d'extraction se referme.

Le rituel est complété. L'Horcruxe est créé.

 _NOTE : le verrouillage se fait automatiquement si l'Horcruxe est vivant, sans qu'il y ait besoin que le sorcier jette un sort pour activer ce verrouillage. Sitôt l'Horcruxe placé dans son nouveau réceptacle, le verrouillage se produit, et la magie prend ce qu'il lui faut pour l'accomplir. Si le sorcier n'a pas le sort de verrouillage déjà entamé et son sacrifice bien à l'esprit, la magie prendra la première chose à sa portée : esprit, pensée, souvenirs, parties du corps… C'est ce qui s'est passé lors de la création de l'Horcruxe dans la cicatrice d'Harry._

Si cette histoire de « sacrifier un morceau de son humanité » vous intrigue, je vous conseille de lire l'OS sur le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ dans la collection de **bonus hors-séries sur la saga d'Elisabeth Bishop** , dont le lien est sur mon profil ! C'est l'OS numéro 5 de la collection.

.

 **Qui a tué Sirius Black ? Et comment ?**

Est-ce important ? Il a pris un _Reducto_ dans la nuque et ça lui a brisé le cou. C'était un mec sous Impérium, masqué, que Matt a abattu quelques instants plus tard, juste avant que Voldemort n'ordonne le cessez-le-feu. C'était un coup de pas de chance, un coup en traître dans la confusion du combat. Le type en question n'a même pas reconnu sa cible.

.

 **Comment Harry a géré la mort de Sirius ? C'était son parrain !**

C'était son parrain, oui, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que dans le canon. A vrai dire, ils étaient virtuellement des étrangers. Ils étaient en train de se rapprocher, cela dit. Ils s'entendaient mieux. Il y avait du potentiel. Et c'est surtout de ça dont Harry doit faire le deuil : pas vraiment son parrain, qu'il connaissait si peu et qui était si instable, mais la possibilité d'avoir un parrain aimant et présent, cette possibilité qui a disparu à jamais.

Harry n'a pas autant pleuré Sirius qu'il n'a pleuré Isabelle. Mais il l'a pleuré davantage que Bill Weasley, par exemple.

.

 **Où est enterré Sirius ?**

Dans le caveau des Black, à la demande d'Andromeda. Sirius aurait sans doute voulu reposer ailleurs, mais quelque part, Andromeda voulait réunir la famille, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Narcissa ne s'y est pas opposé. Elle n'a jamais revu Sirius (ils ne se sont même pas parlé lors du partage de l'héritage des Black), mais il restait son cousin.

.

 **Quelles sont tes théories sur les Reliques de la Mort ?**

J'en ai plein ! Mwahaha, merci d'avoir posé la question, parce que je vais pouvoir vous débiter tous mes headcanons sur le sujet x) Et vu que j'ai fait d'Elisa le Maître de la Mort… Bah j'ai eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir plein de fois !

Ma première théorie est que **chaque Relique a un mode différent d'appropriation**. La baguette, par exemple, doit se _gagner_. Elle peut être prise à un vaincu, arrachée par la force, volée… Bref, il doit y avoir de la violence, et un triomphe. Même si c'est aussi simple qu'un Expelliarmus ! Elle doit être perdue par son ancien propriétaire. Si elle est donnée, ça ne fonctionne pas. A l'inverse, je crois que la cape d'invisibilité doit être _donnée volontairement_ , pour que sa propriété soit transmise. Si elle est volée, prêtée, ou trouvée, ça ne marchera pas : elle n'appartiendra pour de bon qu'à la personne à laquelle son possesseur va la donner. Pour ce qui est de la pierre, par contre… Là, ça peut être volé, donné, ou trouvé : la seule chose qui compte, c'est de _l'avoir en sa possession_ , physiquement… Et de _savoir_ que c'est la Pierre. Quelqu'un à qui on aurait juste donné l'anneau des Gaunt en disant que c'est un bijou moche, par exemple, ne pourrait pas être Maître de la Mort parce qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment la possession de la Pierre.

Mon autre headcanon est que chaque Relique est liée à une **force primaire** , une constante de la nature, quelque chose de si vaste et terrifiant que l'être humain peine à appréhender.

Ainsi la Cape d'Invisibilité est liée au _Temps_. Sous elle, on échappe au passage du temps, on cesse de vieillir. On est vraiment caché, pas juste invisible. A vrai dire… L'invisibilité est un effet secondaire de la cape, plutôt que sa fonction première. La Pierre de Résurrection est quant à elle liée à _l'Espace_ , le tissu de la réalité, la barrière entre les mondes. Les âmes qu'elle permet de manifester sont une distorsion de la réalité, un écho, un reflet. Et ces échos terrifient les Détraqueurs, qui sont des créatures de… non-être, faute d'un meilleur terme, parce que c'est l'antithèse de ce qu'ils sont. Et finalement la Baguette de Sureau est quant à elle évidemment liée à la _Magie_ , un peu comme les jours de Pouvoir Majeur ou de Pouvoir Mineurs : et quand on sait le genre de puissance qu'on peut tirer de ces fameux jours de Pouvoir, ce n'est pas si étonnant que la baguette semble miraculeuse.

Mon dernier headcanon est que **le pouvoir attire le pouvoir**. L'espace, le temps, la magie… Ce sont des forces primaires, que l'esprit humain peine à appréhender. Mais il y en a une quatrième : la vie. Et donc les Reliques de la Mort sont attirées par les gens qui ont plus de _vie_ que la normale. Un destin, une prophétie, par exemple… Ou un Horcruxe dans le front qui leur donnerait un « supplément d'âme », comme Harry ! Et… Dans le cas d'Elisa… Quelqu'un dont l'âme est plus _dense_ , plus âgée, plus solide. Quelqu'un qui a vécu deux vies…

.

 **Pourquoi les fantômes et Peeves se comportent différemment avec Elisa (une fois qu'elle a une aura liée à la Mort grâce aux Reliques) qu'avec Harry (dont l'aura est aussi liée à la Mort à cause de la prophétie qui pèse sur lui) ?**

La première raison est que la Mort a toujours fait partie de l'aura d'Harry, c'est donc un élément presque habituel. Il a grandi avec et donc, au début, ça ne devait pas être très fort. Ensuite, ça s'est renforcé, mais c'était déjà un élément auquel les gens étaient habitués. Imaginez que vous rencontriez un type roux, bah voilà il est roux, c'est tout. Même si sa couleur de cheveux devient plus flamboyante avec les années, ça ne choque pas le regard. Avec Elisa, le changement est plus soudain : c'est comme si quelqu'un que vous connaissez passait d'une chevelure blond platine à un rouge flamboyant.

La deuxième raison est que ce n'est pas _exactement_ le même lien avec la mort. Pour les vivants (même doté du Troisième Œil !) cette différence n'est pas visible, parce que… Bah, la Mort, c'est la Mort, c'est tout. Mais les non-vivants (fantômes, Détraqueurs, et esprits frappeurs) voient la chose différemment… Ils ne savent pas exactement que c'est les Reliques qui ont fait ça, mais ils sentent qu'Elisa a un pouvoir nouveau, et fortement lié à la Mort. Comparable à la Nécromancie, mais différent, plus _propre_ , plus _absolu_. Evidemment, soit ça les intrigue… Soit, dans le cas de Peeves, ça les terrifie.

.

 **Quels pouvoirs donnent le fait d'être Maître de la Mort ?**

Une aura liée à la Mort, déjà. Ça peut bouleverser l'issue d'un rituel, par exemple. Changer le cours du destin, aussi. Mais voilà, c'est assez abstrait. De façon pragmatique…

Être Maître de la Mort donne un boost de puissance invraisemblable dans tout ce qui touche à la Nécromancie. Elisa pourrait donc exorciser Peeves, par exemple, alors que c'est normalement impossible. Et il le sent, c'est pour ça qu'il a si peur d'elle !

Être Maître de la Mort donne également un boost de puissance un peu plus modéré dans l'usage des trois Reliques, utilisées séparément (en tant qu'objets unique et non pas en tant que part d'un tout). Les morts sont plus facilement invoqués par la pierre, la magie de la baguette est plus puissante, et la cape est plus protectrice (presque comme un Charme du Bouclier).

Et finalement, être Maître de la Mort donne une protection contre la mort elle-même. Pas en tant qu'entité (la Mort n'est pas un squelette armé d'une faux), mais en tant que concept. Elisa échappe à la mort à plusieurs reprises, presque par miracle, au cours de la bataille. Mais à chaque fois, ce qui aurait du la tuer, ça tue quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Priam Nightingale est tué par un sort juste à côté d'elle au bord du lac, le hall s'effondre et tue tout le monde sauf elle, Voldemort s'avance vers elle en balançant des _Avada Kedavra et_ tue tout le monde sur son passage sans l'atteindre… Ce genre de chose.

.

 **Les morts de la bataille de Poudlard deviendront-ils des fantômes ?**

Oui, certains d'entre eux. Je le mentionnerais dans un bonus, nommé « _les autres, 21 ans plus tard_ ». A paraître bientôt !

.

 **Quelle est la forme de l'Epouvantard d'Elisa ?**

Hum. Question difficile. Je pense que ça dépend. Avant la bataille, c'était Tom Jedusor. Mais maintenant ? Je pense que c'est le corps de sa mère.

.

 **Parle-nous de la magie élémentaire : tu as parlé de l'air et de l'eau, mais pas de la terre et du feu…**

Alors, comme je l'ai dit dans EB, la magie de **l'air** permet de maîtriser l'air autour de soi, que ce soit pour créer des souffles en vent ou réduire le frottement de l'air quand on court. On peut aussi intégrer de la magie de l'air à ses sorts pour accentuer leurs effets, par exemple enrichir en oxygène un sort incendiaire. La magie de l'air est basée sur la respiration, tout simplement. Pas besoin de se prendre la tête. Evidemment, ça a des conséquences : quelqu'un qui maîtrise bien son souffle et sait faire de l'apnée sera plus doué qu'un asthmatique. Et puis, se prendre un coup dans le ventre qui vous coupe le souffle, ça vous coupe aussi de la magie de l'air.

La magie de **l'eau** permet également de maîtriser cet élément, que ce soit en baissant ou augmentant sa température. Pas de tsunami façon Avatar ! La magie élémentaire n'est pas puissante, c'est son plus gros souci. C'est avec une baguette qu'on atteint son plein potentiel. Et comme je l'ai dit dans EB, intégrer de la magie de l'eau à des sorts peut en augmenter ou diminuer les effets (le _Récurvite_ plus efficace, _l'Expulso_ accompagné de vapeur…). Cette magie est basée sur la sérénité et/ou le contrôle, souvent les deux. Basiquement, je vois ça un peu comme du surf. Il faut glisser sur la vague. On ne doit pas ne rien ressentir, être une coquille vide est pire qu'inutile : mais si on se laisse submerger par ses pensées, on perd pied. C'est un équilibre délicat.

La magie de **la terre** permet une harmonie avec la terre sous soi : qu'elle te propulse dans les airs quand tu veux sauter, qu'elle devienne boue ou sable pour amortir une chute, etc. La magie élémentaire de la terre peut aussi s'intégrer à des sorts, surtout des sorts de défense : dresser des murs, etc. Cette magie est basée sur le rythme : le rythme cardiaque, le battement du pouls, le martellement des pieds sur la terre, etc. La terre n'est pas un élément statique. La rotation de la planète, le mouvement des plaques tectoniques… La terre bouge constamment, quelque chose de puissant et d'inexorable. La magie élémentaire de la terre est donc largement basé là-dessus, et est exigeante physiquement parce que… Pour avoir un rythme, le plus facile est d'avoir de la musique qui bouge.

La magie du **feu** permet de contrôler la température, mais surtout de résister aux flammes… Ce qui est quand même assez impressionnant. Intégrée dans des sorts normaux, la magie élémentaire du feu donne toujours une composante incendiaire ou explosive aux sorts. Un simple Stupéfix peut se transformer en arme mortelle. Cette magie est quant à elle basée sur le pouvoir et/ou le contrôle. Comme l'eau, il faut garder le contrôle, ne pas perdre pied, ne pas se laisser submerger. Mais là, ce n'est pas une question de surfer sur la vague. C'est une lutte de volonté. C'est agressif. Ce n'est pas une question d'écoute de soi, d'harmonie, d'équilibre. C'est une question de détermination féroce, parce que reculer signifie se faire consumer. C'est la discipline la plus difficile : elle n'est enseignée qu'à des Occlumens confirmés.

.

 **Dans cet univers, les Retourneurs de Temps n'ont pas été détruits ?**

Eh non, puisqu'Harry n'a pas envahi le Département des Mystères ! Quand les Mangemorts ont conquis le Ministère, bien sûr, ils n'y ont pas touché. C'était une ressource précieuse, ils pensaient l'utiliser plus tard. Pas de bol, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais voilà, la Grande-Bretagne a encore une centaine de Retourneurs de Temps cachés dans le sous-sol de Londres…

.

 **Le cinéma sorcier existe-t-il, à présent ?**

C'est une industrie en cours de développement ! En gros, ils projettent des souvenirs sur un écran. C'est un dérivé des Mémosphères inventés par Elisa. Ils peuvent donc projeter des souvenirs de films moldus (et donc _voir_ des films moldus) mais aussi des souvenirs de scènes particulières, qui sont ensuite assemblées pour faire un film sorcier.

Cela dit, il n'y a pas beaucoup de films sorciers…. Parce que les sorciers manquent d'imagination pour écrire des scénarios intéressants !

.

 **Elisa reprendra-t-elle contact avec Grindelwald ? Lui révèlera-t-elle le pouvoir de la Pierre ? Le révèlera-t-elle à quiconque ?**

Elisa tiendra Grindelwald au courant de l'accomplissement de sa promesse (propager ses découvertes) en lui envoyant des coupures de journaux, mais pas davantage. Et non, elle ne lui parlera pas de son armée de morts. Elle n'en parlera jamais à personne. Ce secret mourra avec elle.

.

 **Je sais qu'Elisa est AroAce, mais est-ce qu'elle a quand même un « type » d'homme (ou de femme) ? Et si oui, est-ce que c'est le même que le tien ?**

Je ne sais pas si cette question vise à savoir si Elisa va finir avec Matt, ou si _moi_ j'en pince secrètement pour Matt xDDDD . Mais allons-y !

Ça m'a fait réfléchir à « est-ce que j'ai un type, moi aussi ? », et… devinez quoi ? Je pense que j'en ai un ! J'aime les gens avec des yeux et cheveux sombres, mais surtout, ce qui me plait physiquement chez les gens… C'est le côté délicat, gracile. Mon unique petit-ami (très mauvaise décision de ma part, mais on s'en fout) était du genre crevette, tout mince, pas très grand, avec de longs cils de biche, pas un poil sur le menton, des traits fins. Et puis…. En fait… En rétrospective, il était le _moins masculin_ des gars que je connaissais. Il n'était pas particulièrement efféminé, non, mais il était mignon plutôt que beau. Tout comme… Bah, à peu près tous les gens que je remarque, en terme de « oh, il/elle est pas mal ». Ils ont tous ce côté délicat, adorable. Et euuuuh souvent ils ont un côté androgyne et/ou clairement féminin. Chez les filles comme chez les garçons, ce qui attire mon œil c'est les longs cils, la voix aigue (ou du moins, pas grave), les traits fins, les yeux sombres, une carrure toute mince ou toute ronde (pas de muscles quoi xD), et aussi le fait qu'ils soient de ma taille ou plus petits (c'est _nope_ direct pour les gens qui sont plus grands et massifs que moi, ça ne me mets pas à l'aise). J'aime les cheveux courts chez les filles comme chez les garçons, mais chez les garçons je déteste les moustaches, les barbes, ou même de sourcils touffus. Je n'aime pas les gens qui ont l'attitude macho, qui entrent dans ton espace vital, ou juste qui parlent fort et font des gestes brusques. Je préfère ceux qui sont réservés, qui respectent une certaine distance, même si ça ne les empêche pas d'être familiers, ou drôle, ou charmeurs. Il y a juste cette notion de non-agressivité, que ça soit conscient ou non, qui me met à l'aise. Enfin bref. En clair : j'ai un type, et c'est « non-masculin ».

Bref ça m'a fait bugger trente secondes. Mais je réalise que si je devais être en couple avec quelqu'un, l'idée d'être avec un mec me fait grimacer alors que celle d'être avec une fille me fait réfléchir. Donc… Merci pour cette question, j'ai droit à une crise d'identité maintenant xD

Je me considère toujours AroAce, comme Elisa, hein. C'est juste que… Bah, voilà, je réfléchis.

Bref ! Pour ce qui est d'Elisa. J'imagine que son type est différent du mien. Contrairement à moi, elle n'a rien contre les mecs, qu'ils aient la voix grave, dix centimètres de plus qu'elle, ou même des traits sans finesse. La barbe reste un big NOPE, cela dit. Hum… J'imagine qu'elle aime les cheveux longs, parce que c'est tout simplement assez courant chez les sorciers. Oui, comme Matt. En fait, alors que mon type, c'est « délicat et mignon », le type d'Elisa serait plus « élégant et sophistiqué ». Elle a des goûts différents des miens, elle est plus mature, moins fragile, plus ambitieuse.

Cela dit, là, on parle de préférences purement physique, très superficielle. Ce qui compte, c'est aussi l'attitude, le dynamisme, la façon de parler et de bouger, l'énergie, le charisme… Mais surtout, c'est la personnalité et l'attitude. Elisa comme moi-même sommes attirés par les gens qui ont les mêmes centres d'intérêts que nous, avec qui on peut discuter des heures du même sujet, qui ont les mêmes goûts en matière de livres/fics/idées… D'ailleurs, ça se voit dans le cas d'Elisa ! Les gens qui l'attirent (même platoniquement) sont avant tout des gens qui sont intelligents, créatifs, et passionnés. Comme elle.

Mais on parlera de la vie amoureuse d'Elisa dans un autre bonus (à paraître bientôt !). Pour l'instant, sachez juste que oui, Matt est tout à fait son type x)

.

 **Est-ce que Kathleen, l'enfant de Cédric, est une référence à Kathleen Diggory (sa tante, dans Polydipsie) ?**

Tout à fait ! Bien vu x)

.

 **Harry, face à Voldemort, dit qu'il a «** _ **une magie dont il [Voldemort] est dépourvu, et une arme dont il ignore l'existence**_ **». Il ne parle pas de la Baguette de Sureau, comme dans le canon… Alors de quoi il parle ?**

Uh uh uh. Dans le canon, la magie dont il parle c'est l'amour, le sacrifice, le fait qu'il ait été prêt à mourir pour sauver tout le monde. Et l'arme dont il parle est bien la Baguette de Sureau. Mais oui, ce n'est pas ce qui se passe dans EB !

Dans EB, la magie dont Voldemort est dépourvu, c'est l'amour, toujours : mais pas parce qu'Harry est prêt à mourir, non. L'amour, parce qu'il est entouré de gens qu'il aime. L'amour, parce qu'il sait que Ron et Hermione l'attendent, parce qu'il sait qu'Elisa couvre ses arrières. L'amour, parce que c'est ce qui lui a permis de se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe en lui, de rejeter cette part de Voldemort incapable d'aimer. L'amour, comme dans le canon, a détruit le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort (avec un rituel plutôt qu'avec la mort, mais bon, voilà).

Et dans EB, l'arme dont Voldemort ignore l'existence n'est la Baguette de Sureau. C'est la baguette à cœur de phénix. Voldemort ne sait pas que leurs baguettes ont des cœurs jumeaux : mais Dumbledore le sait, et il a expliqué ça à Harry. Dumbledore ne savait pas exactement ce que le _Prior Incantatem_ allait faire. Mais il savait que Voldemort ne pourrait pas tuer Harry avec sa baguette… Et c'était ça le principal.

(Dumbledore savait également parfaitement que si Harry ne s'avérait pas capable de tuer Voldemort, Elisa s'en chargerait sans hésitation.)

.

 **Le discours d'Harry face à Voldemort est similaire au canon mais aussi différent (particulièrement la partie selon laquelle il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort)… Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ?**

Eh bien, déjà Voldemort est différent, alors ce qu'il lui dit (et ce à quoi Harry répond) est différent ! Dumbledore n'est pas mort, le rôle d'agent double de Rogue est toujours secret, Voldemort est toujours obsédé par la prophétie, il ignore l'existence des cœurs jumeaux de leurs baguettes et n'a donc jamais cherché la Baguette de Sureau… Donc voilà, ça joue.

Mais Harry est différent, aussi. Dans cet univers, son expérience est différente (pas de quête désespérée des Horcruxes, pas de mort de Sirius ou de Dumbledore sous ses yeux, pas de Reliques de la Mort…). Il a aussi été _élevé_ différemment. Il parle du fait que tout le monde va se battre, que même s'il meurt Voldemort n'aura pas gagné, parce qu'il n'est pas unique, qu'il fait partie d'un tout : ça, c'est une attitude qu'il n'a pas dans le canon, où il a été guidé sur un chemin très isolé. Non, dans cet univers Harry est bien conscient qu'il n'est pas seul.

Mais il dit aussi que c'est son _choix_ de se battre. Il dit aussi que tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir, il y aura une rébellion (yep, très _Star Wars_ de sa part xD). Ce sont des choses qu'Elisa pense et dit également… Mais ce n'est pas Elisa qui lui a inspiré ça. Ce sont ses parents. Harry et Elisa ont tous les deux été élevés par Michael et Isabelle Bishop, et ont absorbés leurs valeurs dans la vie : le libre arbitre, la liberté, la responsabilité, l'espoir, l'amour, la confiance.

Voilà la différence. Dans le canon de JKR… Ce qu'Harry lance à la figure de Voldemort, ce sont les grandes choses qui l'ont porté jusqu'ici. Dumbledore, Rogue, les Reliques.

Ce qu'Harry lance à la figure de Voldemort dans EB, c'est ce qu'Isabelle et Michael Bishop lui ont appris.

.

 **Pourquoi le** _ **Prior Incantatem**_ **(lors du face à face d'Harry et Voldemort) se finit par la défaite de Voldemort, alors que dans le canon (tome 4), lorsque cela arrive dans le cimetière, le** _ **Prior Incantatem**_ **ne fait que ramener le spectre des dernières victimes de Voldemort ?**

Excellente question ! En fait, déjà, lorsque des baguettes ayant des cœurs jumeaux s'affrontent… Ce n'est pas une question de puissance, mais de volonté. Dans le canon, c'est pour ça que le _Prior Incantatem_ qui a lieu dans le cimetière s'achève par la victoire d'Harry. Son désir de vivre était à ce moment-là plus fort que l'envie de meurtre de Voldemort. C'est avec leurs volonté qu'ils se combattaient par l'intermédiaire de leurs baguettes, pas avec leur force magique.

Bref, dans le canon, la volonté d'Harry a gagné, et sa volonté était de vivre : pas de tuer, pas de détruire, juste de _vivre_ , de s'échapper. Dans EB, la volonté d'Harry gagne à nouveau : mais là, sa volonté était de _protéger_. Sans vouloir nécessairement tuer, il voulait mettre fin à la menace, il était prêt à mourir pour ça pourvu que Voldemort ne fasse plus jamais de mal à quiconque. Alors, évidemment, le résultat final a été plus… explosif.

.

 **Est-ce que le sacrifice de magie noire d'Harry (durant le rituel d'extraction de l'Horcruxe) a endommagé son esprit ?**

Pas vraiment. Ça a endommagé la part de son esprit raccordé à l'Horcruxe : il se souvient moins nettement de ses cauchemars liés à lui, par exemple. Mais ça n'a rien détruit qui lui soit propre.

Par exemple, il a sacrifié le souvenir de ses rêves et visions partagés avec Voldy. Il a sacrifié le souvenir de ses migraines (ce qui l'a, par la suite, rendu plus sensible aux maux de têtes, comme s'il en avait perdu l'habitude). Il a sacrifié le souvenir de sa mère se faisant assassine.

Il a aussi sacrifié ses murs d'Occlumancie (qui étaient un produit de l'Horcruxe, puisqu'il avait construit ces murs pour le contenir). Mais il n'a pas perdu sa capacité à Occluder. Il lui a juste fallu tout recommencer depuis le début.

Il a perdu sa capacité à parler Fourchelang durant presque un an, puis ça lui est revenu. Mais pas d'un coup, instinctivement, comme avant. Il a perdu ce don miraculeux ! Là, ça lui ait revenu de façon progressive, comme l'apprentissage d'un langage. En fait, il n'a plus le don magique du Fourchelang à compréhension instantanée, mais son cerveau s'en souvient toujours, inconsciemment. Donc il peut le réapprendre.

.

 **Que sont devenus Michael Bishop, les Weasley, les camarades de classe d'Elisa, ceux d'Harry, les membres du CEM, les profs, les elfes, les… ?**

Stop ! Je vous dirais ce qu'est devenu tout le monde dans un bonus, nommé _« les autres, 21 ans plus tard_ ». Il vous dira ce que sont devenus tous les autres, justement (autres signifiant : tout le monde mis à part Elisa) : leurs carrières, leurs mariages, leurs enfants, leurs relations, leur impact sur le monde. Votre curiosité sera satisfaite =)

.

 **Qu'est devenu le corps de Voldemort ?**

Il a été brûlé là où il est tombé, et ses cendres dispersées par le vent. Pour les sorciers, qui considèrent qu'inhumer un corps est une façon de rendre sa magie au monde… Brûler le cadavre de quelqu'un, c'est le détruire, c'est mal, c'est profane. Mais curieusement, personne n'a protesté à l'idée de cramer les restes de Voldy.

Il n'y a rien qui marque le lieu de sa mort, dans le parc de Poudlard. L'herbe à repoussé sur les cendres. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Voldemort avait été effacé de l'histoire. Ça convient à tout le monde.

.

 **Combien de fonctions possède Elisa, dans l'épilogue ?**

Ah ah x) Elle suit les pas de Dumbledore, et cumule les postes… Même si contrairement à lui, elle ne porte pas le pays à bouts de bras !

Elle est **membre du Magenmagot** , ça c'est sûr. Elle est aussi **Manitou** , ce qui signifie qu'elle est conseillère officielle du Ministre de la Magie (comme Dudu et Lucius jadis). Hum… Evidemment, elle est toujours **associée** de _Bishop &Bowman_, mais elle est aussi associée et fondatrice d'une autre entreprise, la Compagnie des MagicoGlisseurs. Elle **siège au Conseil d'Administration** des trois principales écoles du pays (Poudlard 'école de magie, Engelhorn l'orphelinat qui offre des cours d'été, et Tourmaline l'école pour Cracmols), avec un pouvoir important. Elle est toujours **inventrice** , aussi. Ses inventions d'objets passent à Bishop&Bowman mais ses inventions de sortilèges sont propagées grâce à Poudlard, aux journaux, ou au CERVEAU (le centre universitaire des sorciers, relié au Département des Mystères.

Elisa n'est, techniquement, plus **Maître de la Mort**. Eh non ! Mais elle possède toujours la Pierre et la Baguette, même si elle ne les utilise pas, et son aura n'est donc pas complètement propre. Il suffirait qu'Harry lui prête la Cape… Mais c'est une idée pour une autre histoire.

.

 **De ton point de vue, comment écrire un bon SI ?**

Ça dépend de ce qui est « bon », de ce que tu veux lire, ou écrire. Pour écrire EB, je voulais une fic réaliste, bâtie sur le modèle de _Dreaming Of Sunshine_ ou de _Catching Your Breath_ , qui sont deux fanfiction SI Naruto très réalistes, avec les dilemmes de l'héroïne (révéler son savoir ou se taire ? Agir ou ne rien faire ?), les conséquences de ses actions les plus minimes, etc.

Mais on peut avoir envie d'une fic épique, où le but est de poutrer le méchant, de réorganiser la résistance de façon efficace, de dire ses quatre vérités aux personnages qu'on n'aime pas. C'est faisable. Et on n'a même pas besoin de faire une Mary-Sue ! Il suffit de ne pas mélanger les genres. Soit on fait du réaliste, soit on fait du tragique, soit on fait du délire, etc.

Bref. Mon conseil pour écrire une bonne fic SI, c'est tout simplement : écrivez ce que vous auriez envie de lire… Et n'oubliez pas de faire en sorte que votre personnage se mange en pleine poire les conséquences de ses actions sur le canon !

.

 **Tu avais d'autres idées pour finir cette fanfiction ? Tu avais prévu qu'Elisa meurt, quand tu as commencé à écrire ?**

Non, je n'avais pas prévu sa mort x) A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu la fin. Je savais grosso modo comment ça allait se passer à peu près jusqu'au retour de Voldemort (le cimetière, la bataille, etc.). Ensuite, j'ai surfé sur la vague, je me suis laissée portée par les personnages, et… Je suis arrivée à une conclusion satisfaisante x)

.

 **Est-ce que tu penses qu'Elisa a fait des mauvais choix, parfois ? Ou du fait qu'elle soit réincarnée, tu penses qu'elle a fait le meilleur qu'elle aurait pu faire ?**

Un mélange des deux. Elle a fait de son mieux, mais parfois son mieux n'était pas assez. Elle aurait du se bâtir un réseau d'alliés plus puissants, au lieu d'agir seule puis de dépendre de Dumbledore. Elle aurait du obliger ses parents à quitter le pays, le jour de la bataille (en plus, elle savait que la bataille arrivait !). Elle aurait du mieux garder l'œil sur Pettigrew le rat, facilitant ainsi sa capture. Elle aurait du chercher le journal de Jedusor immédiatement après l'avoir perdu, au lieu d'avoir quatre mois de frénésie où elle essayait de penser à tout sauf à ça. Bref, elle a fait des erreurs. Elle en a fait beaucoup. Mais justement, je voulais un personnage réaliste, quelqu'un qui doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actions. Et… C'est ce qui se passe.

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions. Si vous vous interrogez sur le sort d'autres personnages, gardez l'œil ouvert pour la publication des bonus ! Normalement, vous aurez toutes les infos que vous voulez… Et sans doute plus x)

Enfin bref, on arrive à la fin de ce Bonus Spécial. Et donc la fin (pour de bon) de cette fic. Je vais changer son statut en « _complete_ » sur les paramètres de l'histoire, et…. Ce sera la fin d'un sacré chapitre de ma vie d'auteure. Sniff. Heureusement qu'il y a les bonus hors-série…

Allez, à présent, je vous laisse. Ce fut un privilège de partager cette histoire avec vous. Et… A bientôt pour les bonus !

.


End file.
